You are my destiny
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Steve es un joven sencillo centrado en lo que quiere conseguir en la vida. Tony un jugador que piensa en pasar un rato divertido con aquel impresionante hombre que le ha llamado tan poderosamente la atención. El destino hablará. Sam nunca ha sido un gran fan de Bucky, a pesar de que ambos son amigos de Steve desde hace años. Pero tendrá que lidiar con él. Thorki Incluido
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos aquellos que hayan decidido acompañarme a esta nueva historia mía sobre el Stony, donde he trasladado a los personajes a un universo alternativo. Ya digo que la personalidad y la vida de Tony cambiará poco, pero la de Steve será más notable, ya que no es un soldado que luchó contra los nazis, salido de los años cuarenta, si no que es un joven que ha vivido toda su vida en Brooklyn y ama su hogar, manteniendo algunos de sus valores y sentido de la justicia. Diría que, en el fic, Steve rondaría sus casi treinta y Tony unos cuarenta, así que imaginaos al Steve del Capitán América: El Primer Vengador y al Tony de Ironman 1.**

 **Antes que nada, avisar también que la historia contiene lemon, aunque, llegados a estas alturas de mi mente, que hace lo que le da la gana, no puedo vislumbrar aún quién le da a quién, así que eso será tanto una sorpresa para vosotros como lo será para mi. También decir que los legítimos derechos de los personajes de Tony Stark y Steve Rogers pertenecen a Marvel en su totalidad y yo solo los utilizo porque me vino una idea viendo un video y me dejó sin dormir toda la noche del viernes porque insistía en que la escribiera.**

 **Bien. Tras decir todo eso, creo que no se me olvida nada, excepto desear que os guste y nos veremos al final.**

 **YOU ARE MY DESTINY - CAPITULO 1**

… **...**

-¡Ey, tío!¿A qué no sabes lo que ha pasado?- le preguntó Sam, con una sonrisilla en los labios, sentado en el sofá, pulsando los botones del mando de la consola mientras Steve se encontraba sentado en el suelo, a su lado, tratando de machacar a este con aquella partida de fútbol virtual.

-Pues, si no me lo dices, creo que será un poco difícil que lo averigüe.

-¿Te acuerdas que a mi padre lo iban a destinar a otro gimnasio de la franquicia como director?

-¿Qué si me acuerdo? Alardeabas de eso como si el mérito fuera tuyo- le soltó Steve, tratando de colarle un gol mientras estuviera despistado con sus charlas.

Desgraciadamente, este no estaba tan despistado como parecía y paró su chute.

-Le han destinado a ese gimnasio para ricachones del centro.

-¿Ese que tiene 5 estrellas en la puerta? ¿El que tendríamos que ahorrar toda la vida para entrar un mes?

-Ese mismo. ¿Y adivina quienes van a poder entrar gratis tanto como quieran?

Llegados a aquel punto de la conversación, Steve detuvo la partida y se volvió hacía él.

-¿Estamos hablando en serio de esto?- le preguntó, queriendo saber que Sam no le estaba gastando ninguna broma. Aquel lugar era habitualmente visitado por estrellas de cine, deportistas de élite y cualquiera que tuviera más de 8 ceros en su cuenta en el banco.

-¿Crees que bromearía con algo así? Mi padre me ha dicho que podemos ir siempre que no llamemos demasiado la atención y que no los portemos como fans histéricas si nos encontramos con alguien conocido allí dentro. Dicen que no se toman muy bien que los molesten cuando están en sus momentos de relax.

-Osea, que, si llegamos a la entrada, ¿nadie tratará de echarnos?

-Tienes que enseñarle esto al segurata de la puerta- le dijo Sam, tendiéndole un carnet de color azul y dorado, con su foto ya pegada.-Le pedí a mi padre que nos hiciera uno de estos para que no tengamos ninguna clase de problema al pasar por la puerta, aunque él me aseguraba que nadie nos iba a parar. En el momento en el que queramos, podemos ir.

-Vaya. Nunca pensé que podría tener el carnet de socio de ese sitio. Ya solo quince días en ese gimnasio equivale a 7 meses de mi alquilé.

-Y eso que aún vives en Brooklyn- comentó Sam.

-¿Qué tienes que decir tú de Brooklyn?- le espetó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, apartándola del carnet, entornando los ojos.

-Nada. Que hay muy buena gente allí- se apresuró en añadir este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa conciliadora.-Como futuro cantante, tienes que asegurarte de tener un cuerpazo. Aunque tú ya parezcas que te has comido un armario.

-Mi padre era grande- comentó Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, y volvió la vista hacía el carnet.-¿Seguro que no habrá ningún tipo de problema con esto? Estaremos allí, usando las máquinas. ¿Nadie notará que hay dos miembros que no están pagando las cuotas?

-¿Crees que esos ricachones se prestan atención unos a otros?- le dijo Sam a su vez.-Allí cada uno va a lo suyo y nadie le presta atención a nadie. Tú procura ir a lo tuyo. Y yo, lo primero que voy a hacer con mi carnet será utilizar la sauna mixta- le comentó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja, haciendo reír a Steve.

-Menos mal que tu padre te ha advertido que no llamemos la atención.

-Tranquilo. Por lo único que voy a llamar la atención es si alguna llega a mirarme entre las piernas.

-Oh. Mira que llegas a ser desagradable- le comentó Steve, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por decir una verdad? Tú ya me viste en las duchas de la universidad. ¿Qué piensas de ello?

-Que lo ultimo que quiero hacer en estos momentos es pensar en tu entrepierna.

-Tú aprovecha el carnet. Si tienes suerte, hasta es posible que alguno de esos millonetis quieran financiaros a ti y a tu grupo o encontréis trabajo en alguna de sus fiestas de lujo.

-No sueñes tanto, Sam. Esos tipos ni siquiera nos prestaran atención cuando estemos allí- le dijo Steve, aún estudiando aquel carnet. El ultimo que había añadido a su cartera había sido el del autobús, así que aquel era un gran paso en su status.

-Tú intentalo. Mientras que no seas muy insistente, no tendrán motivos para echarte- le dijo este a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros, agachándose sobre su hombro y pulsando el pause de su mando para retomar la partida, pillándole por sorpresa y marcando en su portería antes de que Steve volviera su atención a lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Eso ha sido trampa!- espetó.

-Tienes que estar más atento la próxima vez, chico.

…...

Colocándose ante las imponentes puertas del edificio de varias plantas, situado en la zona centro de la ciudad, con 5 grandes estrellas doradas debajo del nombre, Steve se volvió a preguntar si de verdad iba a hacer la intención de entrar en aquel gimnasio para millonarios con una camiseta normal, pantalones deportivos simples de color gris y unas zapatillas que estaban empezando a estar demasiado desgastadas a aquellas alturas.

Todo cuanto le rodeaba gritaba ``chico de barrio de clase media´´. Incluso aunque el padre de Sam fuera ahora el director de aquel gimnasio, controlando quién podía entrar, con el carnet que su amigo le había dado en la mano, se dijo que sería imposible que lo dejaran entrar, que, con una mirada de pena en la cara de los de seguridad, le pedirían que diera media vuelta y no volviera a hacer el intento de colarse en un sitio como ese si no quería buscarse un buen lío la próxima vez.

Pero luego recordó las palabras de Sam, sobre que, si no llamaba la atención, nadie tendría que reparar en él y que los de seguridad ya tenían entendido que no tenían que impedirles la entrada, así que, cogiendo aire, agarró con más fuerza el tirante de su macuto, con el carnet en la otra, y se internó en el edificio, viendo como las puertas, que eran deslizantes, se abrían ante él cuando se acercó lo suficiente, haciéndole sentir algo importante solo con esa acción, como si todas las puertas del mundo se le fueran a abrir con aquella facilidad.

-¿Desea algo?- le dijo uno de los miembros de seguridad de la puerta cuando le vió acceder al amplio recibir, donde había estado apoyado en el mostrador, hablando con la jovencísima chica de recepción.

-Desearía entrenar tranquilo- le dijo, del modo más calmado que pudo mientras le mostraba el carnet, viendo con cierta ansiedad como el hombre, casi dos cabezas más alto que él, examinaba con especial interés su carnet y luego lo estudiaba a él durante unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos hasta que este volvió a hablar.

-Disculpe, señor Rogers. Mi deber es asegurarme que nadie trate de colarse aquí. Los miembros se enfadarían de no ser de otro modo.

-Por supuesto. Lo entiendo- aseguró él, tomando de regreso su carnet, soltando un suspiro interior de alivio mientras este le señalaba el ascensor para que llegara a la zona del gimnasio del edificio.

Se aseguró de que el hombre volvía a tontear con la chica de recepción sin prestarle mayor atención, antes de que las puertas se cerraran, viendo como ella le sonreía de manera algo tonta a todo cuanto le decía, arrancándole risillas demasiado falsas.

Pero, cuando tenían que pasar todo el día juntos, mejor que fingieran que se llevaban bien que tener una mala relación.

Contemplando como los números pasaban, esperó a que las puertas se abrieran en cualquier planta, pues no conocía el edificio, y se internó allí donde paró, observando que la planta, totalmente abierta, sostenida por columnas blancas aquí y allá, se encontraba casi desierta.

Desde luego, estaba más que claro que a los ricos no les dolía pagar la cuota que costaba aquel lugar para luego, simplemente, no ir.

Dejó su macuto en una de las amplias taquillas de los vestuarios, que se encontraban en el lado derecho para los hombres y al lado completamente contrario para el de las mujeres, guardándose la llave en el bolsillo, con una toalla sobre los hombros, observando con atención el lugar y las máquinas carísimas y de ultima generación que habían en aquel sitio.

Necesitando empezar con algo con lo que se sintiera familiarizado para soltarse un poco, fue al saco de arena, aquel que estaba siempre en todos los gimnasios y que allí poca gente parecía usar, teniendo en cuenta que este prácticamente parecía nuevo.

Dejando las llaves y la toalla en un banco cercano, empezó a concentrarse en golpear el saco, como bien le había enseñado uno de los entrenadores que había tenido en la escuela.

Cuando era pequeño, a pesar de lo grande que se viera en aquellos momentos, había sido un chico enclenque, que no conseguía llegar nunca a la altura de los demás niños de su clase y, por consecuencia, siempre había sido el blanco de burlas. Había tenido un compañero que le había ayudado, pero eso no ayudaba a su orgullo herido cuando veía que no podía defenderse por sus propios medios, así que, por aquel entonces, su profesor de Educación Física se había prestado para ayudarle con un entrenamiento.

Sin falta, Steve acudió a cada una de sus sesiones, percatándose que, de manera sorprendente, los resultados se iban generando con rapidez, comprobando que no iba a necesitar que alguien más lo defendiera durante mucho tiempo.

A lo largo de su vida, cuando consiguió que la gente no se metiera con él, siguió con el entrenamiento diario en su propio barrio solo por el mero placer de hacerlo, transformándolo en una rutina diaria. Y, cuando su padre falleció, el ejercicio también le ayudó a olvidarse de todo, centrándose solo en mantener la mente en blanco mientras el cuerpo trabajaba.

Precisamente, en aquellos momentos, mientras su mente entraba con facilidad en modo zen, fue por lo que no se dió cuenta de que había alguien que, en aquellos momentos, estaba pendiente de su persona, viendo como golpeaba el saco de una manera que parecía incansable.

Al fondo de la sala, construido solo por su mero capricho, el señor Tony Stark había hecho que le colocaran un ring de combate casi para su uso privado, ya que otros miembros del gimnasio no lo empleaban para nada, y, junto a su guardaespaldas personal, entrenaban allí unos cuantos días a la semana.

Estaba a punto de mandar a Happy, pues aquel era el mote que le había puesto a su trabajador y amigo, al suelo con un gancho de derecha, cuando notó como este fruncía el ceño y miraba algo o alguien por encima de su hombro.

En un primer momento, pensaba que estaba haciendo aquello para que picara y se volviera, recibiendo un golpe, pero cuando notó el gesto de sorpresa de Happy, volvió la cabeza, pensando que debía de tratarse de alguna mujer despampanante, la nueva esposa de algún viejo millonario seguramente, a la que estaría mirando.

Sin embargo, cual fue su sorpresa cuando lo que encontró fue un rubio con un cuerpazo de escándalo, golpeando un saco como si fuera el ultimo objetivo de su vida.

Desde donde se encontraba, no podía decir si era muy atractivo o no, pero lo que sí podía afirmar con seguridad era que tenía un culo impresionante. El hecho de que estuviera en una postura especifica para poder golpear el saco hacía que este fuera bien notable a través de los pantalones ligeros de deporte que estaba usando, haciendo que Tony no pudiera evitar observarlo con atención.

Nunca había tenido problema en admitir que admiraba cualquier tipo de belleza, ya viniera de la mano de una mujer o un hombre. Si algo era bello, lo era y punto, sin importar sus cromosomas.

El chico, algo más joven que él, debió de sentir que lo estaba mirando, porque volvió la cabeza hacía él, frunciendo el ceño.

Era posible que lo hubiera reconocido o se estuviera preguntando porqué tenía su atención puesta sobre él, pero lo único que pudo pensar Tony en aquellos momentos era que el joven poseía el par de ojos azules más increíbles que había visto en su vida y el resto de su rostro parecía encajar con aquel cuerpo trabajado, creando el regalo perfecto que Tony querría que dejaran bajo su árbol de navidad.

-¡Eh!¡Centrate!- le espetó Happy cuando se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado concentrado en aquel chico, golpeándole débilmente en la cabeza.

Como respuesta, Tony volvió la cabeza hacía su guardaespaldas, con gesto que dejaba claro que le sorprendía el hecho de que se hubiera atrevido a pegarle cuando estaba claro de que se estaba tomando un descanso.

-Así que, esas tenemos, ¿eh?

-Sí. Esas tenemos- asintió Happy sin el menor arrepentimiento, chocando los puños y dando pequeños saltitos, preparado para todo aquello que Tony quisiera hacerle.

Y, aún a pesar de ello, tras unos cuantos puñetazos, unos ganchos y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, unas jugadas sucias, diciéndole que tenía los zapatos desabrochados, consiguió derribar a este sin demasiada dificultad, volviéndose hacía el joven que le había llamado la atención mientras tomaba aliento, contemplando, con disgusto, que este parecía haberse ido.

El saco aún se movía, así que indicaba que no había sido hacía mucho, pero, aún así, Tony estaba disgustado al no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar un poco con él.

Aquel gimnasio era para gente selecta, gente que se movería en su circulo de conocidos. Pero, a pesar de hacer memoria, tratando de recordar si aquel chico era hijo de algún magnate o empresario, no le vino a la cabeza ninguna imagen de alguien como él en alguna de las fiestas a las que tenía la obligación de ir como presidente y director de Industrias Stark.

Y, si no era así, si el chico no fuera hijo de alguien conocido, ¿quién era? ¿Y cómo había conseguido acceder aquel lugar? ¿Era uno de los muchos entrenadores personales del negocio, que pululaban por el lugar, esperando a que alguien quisiera contratarlos? ¿O era uno de esos nuevos ricos que aparecían por todas partes, queriendo codearse con la gente importante? Por la forma en la que se había marchado, no parecía ninguna de esas opciones.

-Por tu culpa- le dijo a Happy, golpeándole en el estómago, mandándole de nuevo al suelo cuando estaba consiguiendo ponerse en pie, cuando se volvió hacía él con cierta desilusión.

-Pero...¿qué he hecho yo?- se lamentó Happy, a penas sin aliento.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su jefe mientras Tony se quitaba aquel casco de boxeo y se apoyaba en las cuerdas, observando las maquinas de alrededor, tratando de asegurarse de que el chico realmente había desaparecido de la sala.

…...

Steve se había retirado de aquella planta porque no le había gustado el modo en el que el tipo de ring lo miraba, de aquella fija manera, como si hubiera estado evaluando cuanto valía su ropa, y, temiendo que se diera cuenta de que él destacaba allí como una seta en una cesta de trufas, había ido hacía el ascensor y había cambiado de planta.

Era más seguro de aquella manera. Si alguien se fijaba con especial atención en él cuando no tenía porqué, se retiraría del lugar sin más, evitando problemas.

No confiaba en que Sam pudiera hacer lo mismo, sobretodo si había modelos o actrices pululando por el lugar, pero eso ya solo dependía de su buen amigo, que se arriesgaría a que alguien importante le pidiera a su padre que lo echara de allí.

El tipo que había estado mirándolo le sonaba de algo, aunque en aquellos momentos no consiguiera ubicarlo en ningún sitio, así que, dando por sentado que ya de por sí era importante solo por estar allí, bajó a otra planta, asegurándose primero de que el lugar estaba tan desierto como parecía, y continuó allí con su entrenamiento, centrándose en este y en nada más, sabiendo que dentro de poco, él y su grupo tendrían un pequeño trabajo en una boda y más les valía lucir del mejor modo posible.

A todo el mundo parecía gustarle su música, pero sabía que las mujeres solían contratarle por su imagen, así que, necesitando dinero de donde saliera, tenía un aspecto que mantener.

Con suerte, cuando no se sintiera como un pez fuera del agua en aquel lugar, se atrevería a acercarse a alguno de los socios del gimnasio, alguien quién no resultara muy conocido, y le hablaría de su banda, comenzando su fama poco a poco allí dentro. Con un paso tras otro, era posible que consiguieran llegar a la fama. ¿Quién sabía? Con el carnet que le había dado Sam, se le habían abierto las puertas de aquel lugar, pero, ¿quién le aseguraba a él que no podrían abrirse algunas otras?

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

 **Bueno...como siempre, no quiero empezar con un capitulo 1 muy largo y que las cosas se vayan sucediendo poco a poco.**

 **Al menos, por parte de Tony, Steve no ha pasado para nada desapercibido y sus ojos color chocolate se han fijado pero bien en ese joven rubio con ojos increíbles y cuerpo impresionante que no dejaba de golpear el saco.**

 **Decidme que os ha parecido este primer capitulo. Aunque Tony esté prácticamente igual, ¿los cambios que he hecho en Steve os han molestado? ¿No lo veríais en una situación como esa de ninguna de las maneras? ¿Pensáis que lo he modificado demasiado? No he querido cambiar el hecho de que fuera de Brooklyn porque el capi parece adorar serlo y tampoco he cambiado el hecho de que su padre hubiera muerto. Eso, con alguien joven, es algo que marca y define su carácter futuro. Consideraba que era algo que no debía de cambiar.**

 **Pero vosotros tenéis el voto final, así que decidmelo en los comentarios. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Aquí llegamos ya con el segundo capitulo, tratando de no alejarme mucho de las personalidades, sobre todo la de Steve, ahora que he modificado tanto su vida.**

 **Creo que nunca podría verme a Tony Stark como un tipo corriente, trabajando para otra persona. Su personalidad y su mente hacen que siempre destaque, que se incline hacía el éxito. Incluso el propio Robert Downey Jr parece ser así, ya que, a pesar de todos sus escándalos con las drogas y demás, ahí está, enamorándonos en todas las películas que hace. Y también espero que todos vosotros, que estáis ahí leyéndome, podáis aguantarme con esta nueva historia el tiempo que dure.**

 **Ahora, sin más, os dejo con el capitulo y ya comentaré más al final.^^**

 **CAPITULO 2**

… **...**

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué has ido al gimnasio sin mí?!- exclamó Sam en cuanto se lo mencionó, dirigiendo hacía él su mejor carita de pena, tratando de darle lástima a Steve.

-No sé a qué viene esa reacción- le dijo este a su vez, entrando en casa de Sam, en uno de los muchos edificios que había en Harlem.-No recuerdo que quedáramos para ir juntos en ningún momento.

-Pero creía que se daba por sentado- afirmó Sam, caminando tras Steve mientras este se dirigía directamente hacía su cuarto, ya teniendo la costumbre bien arraigada.

Había conocido a Sam en el instituto y, a pesar de lo risueño que siempre había parecido Sam, Rogers pronto se dio cuenta de que se metían con él y que este sabía bastante bien defenderse. En una de aquellas peleas en el patio del colegio, un grupo demasiado numeroso rodeó a Sam y Steve, viendo aquello como una injusticia, saltó en su ayuda, acabando casi muertos si no hubiera sido porque los profesores llegaron a tiempo para parar la trifulca. Desde entonces, habían sido amigos.

-¿Y...has visto a alguien famoso allí?- le preguntó Sam, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Steve que se iba ampliando por momentos.-¿A alguna actriz famosa? ¿Una modelo o alguien que me haría muy feliz de conocer?

-Creo que solo llegué a ver a esa mujer que da el tiempo en el canal 9. Ese lugar está prácticamente desierto. Creo que, a parte de contar dinero, tu padre no va a tener mucho trabajo por allí. Es un destino bastante tranquilo.

Sam pareció desilusionarse con eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni una actriz? ¿Ni siquiera una que solo haya salido en anuncios de la tele? Tiene que haber alguien a quién conozcamos.

-Lo siento, Sam-le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa de ``lo siento, amigo´´ mientras se sentaba en su lugar habitual en el suelo, esperando a que Sam encendiera la televisión o pusiera algún videojuego.-Creo que al único famoso que vi fue a un tipo que estaba en un ring, machacando a un tío, pero no logro recordar de qué me suena.

-¿Un ring?- repitió Sam, volviéndose hacía él, dejando a un lado el tema de las mujeres que deberían estar rondando por el gimnasio.

-Sí.¿Eso te dice algo?

-¡Que es Tony Stark!- comentó Sam, dejándose caer en el sofá, inclinándose hacía él.-Mi padre ya me advirtió que ese ring es suyo y que ni se me ocurriera subir allí arriba.

-¿Stark? ¿El de Industrias Stark? ¿El multimillonario de la tecnología?

-Ese mismo- asintió Sam.

Vaya. Aunque el tipo era bastante conocido por todos los juguetitos que sacaba al mercado, Steve nunca había sido de los que prestaran atención a esas cosas. La marca de ese tipo estaba en casi cada pieza tecnológica que podría encontrar, pero, no le había puesto un rostro. Por lo que hablaban de él, de sus conquistas, siempre había dado por sentado que era alguna especie de viejo verde, que atacaba a todo aquello que se le ponía a tiro. Pero, por lo que había podido ver, era más joven de lo que había creído y se conservaba bien.

-¡Eh! ¡Vuelve, vuelve!- le llamó Sam, chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos.-¿A dónde te habías ido?

-Perdona. Me he puesto a soñar con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con Stark?

-¿Qué? No. No me ha pasado nada con él.

-Bien. Pues procura que siga siendo así. Es el tío más rico de la ciudad con diferencia. No te convendría molestarlo en lo más mínimo. Podría destruirte sin apenas parpadear.

Steve lo miró con atención, viendo que Sam hablaba en serio, y se dijo que de verdad iba a tener mucho cuidado en aquel lugar si no quería que lo echaran a la calle, y que, además, evitar meterse en un lío con alguien importante.

…...

La siguiente vez que se atrevió a pisar el lugar ya se había asegurado de que Sam no había podido acompañarlo. Este se estaba preparando para ser policía y, a parte de los entrenamientos, también tenía que hacer exámenes. Sam no solo quería ingresar al cuerpo, si no ascender rápido y llegar tan alto como pudiera.

Aún así, eso había hecho que Steve se encontrara de nuevo solo en aquel lugar, contemplando aquella entrada como si bien pudiera acabar en el cielo o en el infierno, dependiendo de su decisión en el momento.

Tomando aire, diciéndose que estaba teniendo un comportamiento infantil, se internó en el lugar, encontrando de nuevo al de seguridad tonteando con la chica de recepción.

Ignorando a ambos, pensando que ya no hacía falta que volviera a enseñar el carnet, se dirigió directamente hacía el ascensor, tratando de concentrarse en lo que le había llevado allí y tenía que hacer.

-¡Ey, chico!-lo llamó el de seguridad, cuando ya había pulsado el botón que llamaba al ascensor, haciendo que Steve se volviera hacía este con cierto temor, pensando que había descubierto algo sobre él.

-El señor Stark ha estado preguntando por tí- le dijo el hombre, sin moverse de la recepción.

-¿Por mí?- repitió Rogers, sintiéndose inquieto.-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero ha querido saber cuanto tiempo has estado viniendo aquí y si lo hacías todos los días.

¡Me ha descubierto!, fue lo único que sonó en la mente de Steve en ese momento.¡Sabe que no debería estar aquí y quiere que me echen!.

-Y...¿no ha dicho nada más?

-No. Tampoco es que sepamos mucho sobre tí.

Steve asintió y se montó en el ascensor en cuanto este llegó, dando por concluida la conversación.

Si aquel hombre había estado preguntando por él, ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera exigido que lo echaran del lugar sin más? Para alguien de su nivel, eso no debía de suponer ningún problema.

No lograba comprender lo que había ocurrido allí.

Llegando a una de las plantas, encontrándola casi tan vacía como siempre, se dirigió a los vestuarios, metió su macuto dentro de una taquilla, cogió la llave, la toalla y, en esta ocasión, el Ipod con algo de su música para poder enseñar la voz mientras se entrenaba.

A parte de ser uno de los dos guitarristas de su grupo, también era el cantante y no podían permitirse que fallara en uno de los pocos trabajos que tenían hasta el momento.

Empezando por el saco, se puso los cascos y comenzó a golpear mientras cantaba por lo bajo, creando una serie entre puñetazos y canciones, ayudandole aún más a perderse en su propio mundo. Si estaba haciendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, el resto del universo desaparecía para él.

O, al menos, lo hacía hasta que alguien le tocó el brazo.

Sobresaltado, se quitó los cascos mientras daba unos pasos atrás, observando a un hombre bajito, que usaba unas amplias gafas que hacía verse muy pequeños sus ojos negros, que no tendría más edad que su propio padre si aún siguiera vivo. A Steve le resultó familiar, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era el presidente de una de las cadenas de alimentación relativamente nuevas del país, pero que se estaban haciendo conocidas con bastante rapidez.

-Cantas bastante bien, chico- le comentó el hombre.

En aquellos momentos, entre el susto y los nervios, no conseguía recordar su nombre.

-Gracias, señor.

-¿Tienes alguna banda o algo así?- le preguntó este, sacando una tarjeta de presentación y tendiéndosela a Steve, que la estudió con atención.

-Así es, señor. Tengo un grupo.

-Verás, chico. Tengo una fiesta dentro de una semana para celebrar que ya llevamos 10 años a flote, pero todas las bandas que estaba encontrando o son demasiado anticuados o demasiado modernos. ¿Qué te parecería si tú y tu grupo tocarais allí?

-Bueno...no sabría decirle. Tendría que hablar con los chicos.

-Oh, vamos. Os pagaría 15000 dólares la noche.

-¡¿Cuánto?!- exclamó Steve, creyendo que no había oído bien.

-Sí, ya sé que a lo mejor es menos de lo que soléis cobrar, pero es solo durante unas horas. Ni siquiera necesitáis llegar a la misma hora que los demás. Llegando antes de medianoche será más que suficiente.

Entonces, Steve se dió cuenta del error de aquel hombre.

Al oírte cantar y encontrándole allí, se pensaba que él era un miembro de alguna banda conocida. De ahí esa cantidad de dinero y el trato tan abierto.

-Verá, señor. Nuestra banda aún no es muy conocida y...

-No te preocupas por eso- afirmó el tipo con una sonrisa en los labios y golpeando a Steve en el brazo de nuevo con bastante familiaridad.-Una vez que actuéis en mi fiesta, lo seréis.

Steve solo pudo asentir a eso, viendo que el tipo no pensaba rendirse.

-Bien. Cuando lleguéis a la fiesta, enseña esa tarjeta a la gente de seguridad y decir que sois los músicos. No os pondrán problemas para entrar- afirmó el tipo, comenzando a alejarse.

Steve se quedó allí plantado, con la tarjeta en la mano y los auriculares colgando del cuello, olvidados.

¡Dios! Si hubiera sabido que aquello sería tan fácil, se hubiera plantado hace años en la puerta de aquel gimnasio y hubiera estado cantando allí hasta que se hubiera quedado sin voz.

Aún alucinando, se dijo que tendría que llamar a los muchachos lo antes posible e informarlos de la noticia. Después de todo, aunque él fuera el líder de la banda, ya que él los había reunido cuando iba a la universidad, tenía que consultar con ellos sobre lo ocurrido, si querían tocar. Aunque... solo con mencionarles lo que iban a cobrar, ya sabía que iba a decir que sí.

Siguió con su entrenamiento solo para calmar los nervios, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara ante aquel golpe de buena suerte, sin creerse lo fácil que había sido todo aquello. Y, tras una sesión de machaque, donde también levantó pesas y trabajó con las máquinas, hasta usando las cintas de correr, se encaminó hacía los vestuarios, se dio una ducha de agua fría, se cambió y se dirigió de nuevo hacía el ascensor.

Aún tenía la sonrisa pintada en la cara cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró cara a cara con Tony Stark, notando como esta le quedaba congelada en los labios mientras el multimillonario salia, pareciendo que lo reconocía.

Antes de arriesgarse a tener un problema con este, Steve saltó dentro del ascensor y se marchó, tratando de evitar problemas.

Si el señor Stark le preguntaba quién era y qué hacía allí, no iba a poder mentir. Le diría quién era y como había conseguido entrar allí, metiendo al padre de Sam en un lío.

Era mejor huir mientras pudiera.

Por su parte, Tony pareció desconcertado al ver la reacción que tuvo el joven al verle a él.

A pesar de encontrarse sonriendo mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor, cuando lo había visto, la sonrisa había quedado congelada, como si hubiera viendo al mismísimo demonio.

-¿Qué demonios has oído de mí?- comentó Tony, observando las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

-¿Habla del chico?- le preguntó Happy.

-¿Con cuanta gente acabamos de cruzarnos?- le espetó Stark a su vez.

-Bueno...es posible que esté así porque pregunté por él aquí y se lo hayan dicho.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Tony.-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

-Señor, pareció sentir curiosidad por él, así que quise informarme un poco.

-Así que ahora el chico piensa que soy una especie de acosador- se quejó Tony, colocando las manos sobre las caderas, disgustado.

-¿Quiere saber lo que he averiguado?- le preguntó Happy.

Este estaba tan acostumbrado a los arrebatos de ira de Tony que ni siquiera se sorprendía cuando los tenía. Ya había comprobado que su jefe tenía bruscos cambios de humor y que era mejor que él solo se tranquilizara y no insistiera en el tema que le había molestado.

Tony, por su parte, echando un vistazo a Happy, acabó asintiendo.

Después de todo, ya que el chico se pensaba que era un acosador, al menos que contara con la información que le había hecho ganarse ese titulo a sus ojos.

-Al parecer, este es el segundo día que viene. No ha hablado con nadie ni le ha dicho a nadie a qué se dedica. Si está aquí gracias al dinero de algún padre rico, tampoco a alardeado sobre ello.

-Osea, que a parte de no saber de donde sale, no sabes nada de él- comentó Tony, haciendo que este, reflexionando sobre ello, acabara por asentir.-Genial, Happy. Me has creado mala fama para nada.

-Lo lamento. No sabía que el de seguridad se lo iba a decir.

Pero Tony ignoró todo lo que Happy empezó a decirle a partir de aquel punto, oyendo de manera lejana, casi como si fuera alguna clase de zumbido, como este se disculpaba y aseguraba que tendría más información del chico conforme pasara el tiempo y se le viera más por el lugar. Después de todo, los expedientes de los clientes del lugar eran privados incluso entre ellos mismos, así que sería inútil exigirle el suyo al director del lugar.

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar Tony, mientras Happy seguía hablando, era en porqué este tenía aquella sonrisa deslumbrante en sus labios mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor, notando como si aquella imagen se hubiera quedado grabada detrás de sus párpados.

El chico era de por sí atractivo, pero, ¡Dios!, cuando sonreía podía derretir glaciales. ¿Qué se sentiría si le dirigiera una sonrisa como esa directamente a él, mirándole a los ojos? ¿Seria como ver salir el sol detrás de las nubes? Le gustaría descubrirlo. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se dirigió directamente hacía el ring, con Happy caminando tras él, como era su costumbre.

Era cierto que el chico era impresionante, más de lo que solía ver en la belleza masculina que lo rodeaba, pero, ¿desde cuando tenía pensamientos tan cursis sobre la sonrisa de alguien?

Tenía demasiado trabajo. De eso debía de tratarse. Al estar tan sumergido en trabajo en aquellos momentos, no había podido salir a divertirse tanto como desearía, permaneciendo casi un mes sin llevarse a nadie en la cama. Y hacer algo con su asistenta en la oficina quedaba totalmente fuera de las opciones que tenía.

Pepper le cortaría sus atributos y se los podría delante en una bandeja de plata si intentaba hacer algo con ella en el lugar de trabajo. Aunque creía que se ofendería más por el hecho de que fuera en la oficina más que por el hecho de que se fijara en ella como una mujer de verdad.

Pepper Potts tenía más carácter que 10 sargentos del ejercito y, aunque para todo el mundo solo era la mera asistente del señor Stark, era la que de verdad llevaba la empresa y la mantenía a flote.

Si fuera por Tony, se encerraría en su taller, creando sus queridos juguetes y le importaría muy poco lo que ocurriera con Industrias Stark.

Tras el accidente de coche de sus padres, Tony había heredado más dinero de lo que podría gastar en una vida y trataba de hacer todo lo que quería en cada situación para que, llegado el momento, no echara la vista atrás y se arrepintiera de no haber hecho algo cuando había tenido la ocasión.

Por eso, en cierto modo, le molestaba que el joven le rehuyera de ese modo cuando le había llamado tanto la atención, haciéndole sentir como si fuera alguna clase de apestado o algo similar. No recordaba haber pasado muchas veces en su vida por una sensación como esa y solo hacía que su interés por él creciera, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Quería volver a ver a aquel chico, tenía que hablar con él. Ver si tenía posibilidades o este se cerraba por banda ante cualquier insinuación de ellos dos en una cama. Le haría desaparecer esa expresión de su cara de un modo u otro.

-¿Estás aquí?- le preguntó Happy, ya que los dos ya habían subido al ring, viendo como Tony se estaba poniendo los guantes de boxeo de manera distraída, con la mente en otra parte, mirando algún punto del suelo del lugar.

Este volvió la cabeza hacía él en aquel momento, tratando de centrarse de nuevo, parpadeando varias veces para volver al allí y ahora.

-¿Te has enterado de como se llama?

-¿De cómo se llama quién?- le preguntó Happy a su vez.

El guardaespaldas ya había dejado el tema del joven a un lado desde hacía un buen rato y, en aquellos momentos, solo había tratado de concentrarse en que su jefe no le metiera una nueva paliza allí arriba. No quedaba muy bien que el jefe fuera más fuerte que el guardaespaldas, a pesar de que llevaban trabajando juntos muchos años.

-¿Quién va a ser? El chico por el que has preguntado- le dijo Tony, exasperado.

Le caía bien Happy, pero este se dispersaba demasiado rápido.

-¡Oh, sí! Se llama Steve Rogers, pero ni por el nombre ni por el apellido he conseguido averiguar a qué familia importante podría pertenecer. A lo mejor, su fortuna es relativamente nueva y por eso aún no se sabe nada de él- comentó el guardaespaldas.

Pero Tony no estuvo tan seguro de eso.

Interiormente, apuntó el nombre de Steve Rogers, tratando de averiguar si tenía alguna relación con los círculos en los que se movía, pero, en aquellos momentos, con Happy insistiéndole en que debían centrarse en pelear y olvidar todo lo demás, que sería completamente innecesario, se concentró en darle la tan deseada paliza, sabiendo que, más antes que después, volvería a encontrarse con ese chico, ya fuera en el propio gimnasio o en cualquier otro lugar.

Y, cuando eso pasara, no pensaba dejarle escapar tan fácilmente.

 **Fin del capitulo 2**

 **Aquí podemos ver claramente que lo que uno piensa y los demás creen pueden ser cosas muy diferentes. Una pequeña critica a esta sociedad que nos obliga a preocuparnos por nuestra propia apariencia, por si desentona. Y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, un guiño a la historia de una amiga, que no sabe crear muy bien los conflictos y que algo tan nimio como esto, ella lo alarga hasta dos libros antes de que pase algo entre los protagonistas.**

 **Pero yo no os voy a hacer sufrir tanto. Lo más seguro es que en el siguiente capitulo ya veamos un encuentro cara a cara, sin que Steve corra a refugiarse a ninguna parte. Estos dos van a tener que empezar a hablar para que la cosa avance. Ya me ocuparé yo de eso.**

 **Por cierto, por si pensáis preguntarlo, ya lo menciono yo aquí. En un principio, no sabía si iba a sacar a Bucky y, cuando lo saque, no será como rival amoroso de Tony. No me gustan mucho los triángulos amorosos, pero, depende de como vaya haciendo la historia, veré si me pide que lo saque o no. Sinceramente, el personaje de Bucky me gustaba más antes de ser el soldado de invierno que después, así que, aquí, como no lo va a ser, supongo que tendré más libertad para hablar del Bucky que me pareció que era antes de tantos lavados de cerebro. Gracias a roccio, una conocida de twitter de un grupo de stony, me dio la idea para sacarlo como pareja de Sam, lo cual me encantó cuando empezó a formarse en mi cabeza la idea sobre ellos dos.**

 **Todos los que hemos visto Civil War hemos tenido que notar esas vibraciones que hay entre Sam y Bucky, esa tontería que hay entre los dos cuando discuten. No sé. Me parecieron muy tiernos y esta historia puede darme la oportunidad de hablar de ellos como quiero. Estas películas de Marvel no paran de meternos parejas de superhéroes, pero ya no sé si lo hacen a propósito o es algo que les sale solo.**

 **Por cierto...eso de que le frían tantas veces el cerebro a Bucky, a la larga, eso tiene que ser malo, ¿verdad?. Digo. Tanto borrar y reiniciar tiene que hacer que, a la larga, tenga lagunas de memoria de cosas que sí debería recordar o algo así, ¿no? Todo tratamiento a largo plazo, aplicado tantas veces, tiene que tener consecuencias. Y más con un órgano tan delicado como es el cerebro humano.**

 **Pero dejaré de desvariar y me pondré con el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre os digo, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ante vosotros me presento con este humilde capitulo tres, aún sabiendo que estaba escribiendo la historia de ``Después de una Guerra´´ cuando inicié esta. Creo que, mientras estaba escribiendo esto, iba escribiendo, que no subiendo, el capitulo 23 de la otra historia y, en mitad del capitulo, no sabía como continuar y me puse con esta un domingo por la mañana, levantándome a las 9 cuando me cansé de dar vueltas en la cama.**

 **Debía de ser el verano o algo, o que estaba ya acostumbrada a madrugar, pero cada vez me levantaba más temprano o no soportaba quedarme en la cama sin hacer nada, sabiendo que no iba a volver a dormirme. Sin embargo, últimamente, es raro que me levante antes de las 11. Da igual a la hora que me acueste.**

 **Pero no os doy la brasa ahora. Os dejo con el capi. Disfrutadlo!**

 **CAPITULO 3**

… **...**

Ni siquiera sabía para qué había dudado. En cuanto les dijo a los chicos para quién iban a actuar y el dinero que les habían ofrecido, empezaron a gritar a través del teléfono, amenazando con dejarle sordo, y aceptaron el trabajo en el acto, diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera negar semejante oferta. Como grupo primerizo, no iban a ganar tanto en una noche en una de sus primeras presentaciones jamás.

Sin embargo, el tema de Tony Stark ya era una cosa diferente.

Había notado como este había tenido algo que decirle en el momento en el que había salido huyendo. Y, desde luego, no podía ser nada bueno dejar a uno de los tíos más poderosos del país con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando había visto aquellos ojos color chocolate clavándose en los suyos, cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían abierto de golpe, había sentido que se le paraba el corazón por un momento, diciéndose que eso debía haber sido por no haberse esperando encontrarse con él cara a cara, de aquel modo.

Sin embargo, Steve trató de concentrarse en la banda, en la fiesta en la que tendrían que actuar y dejó de lado a aquel multimillonario con aquellos intensos ojos, tratando de recordarse que tenían que actuar en una boda el día antes de la fiesta del empresario que les había contratado.

Con suerte, allí podrían hacer buenos contactos. Allí se encontrarían los miembros de la sociedad más influyentes y no podían dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella.

Acudirían temprano a la fiesta, indicando que ellos podían cantar y hacer descansos a lo largo de toda la noche y, de ese modo, todos acabarían escuchándolos y podrían hablar con otros invitados al mismo tiempo, socializando con estos.

Pensó contarle a Sam sobre aquel trabajo, temiendo que este se empeñara en acompañarlos al lugar, pero, era su amigo y, si este no le hubiera dado el carnet de aquel gimnasio, jamás hubieran conseguido aquella oportunidad. Así que, así tuvieran que colarlo como el chico que tocaba la pandereta, lo llevarían a la fiesta si este así lo deseaba.

-¿En serio has conseguido trabajo desde el gimnasio? ¡Eso es genial, tío!- le dijo Sam por teléfono.

Steve tenía que practicar y Sam estudiar, así que cada uno se encontraba en su propia casa. Además, Steve tenía que aprovechar los momentos en los que su madre se encontraba trabajando en el hospital para practicar. Si ella se encontraba en la casa, no podría hacer ruido porque su madre necesitaría descansar. Cumplía demasiados turnos como enfermera, a pesar de que él le había dicho a menudo que no tenía que esforzarse de ese modo.

-Sí. Ni siquiera sé como lo he conseguido. Estaba golpeando un saco, cantando por lo bajo, cuando ese hombre ha llegado y me ha hecho esa oferta.

-¡Vaya! De aquí a nada, sacáis vuestro primer disco. Voy a ser amigo de un cantante famoso- comentó este, echándose a reír.-Me tienes que invitar a tus conciertos y presentarme a tus grupis. No te lo perdonaré si te quedas con todo lo bueno para tí.

-Tú eres de los que creen que la música es sexo, drogas y Rock and roll, ¿no?- comentó Steve, afinando su guitarra, sujetando el móvil con el hombro.

-No sé si drogas, pero mujeres a rabiar. Y tú solo no vas a poder con todas.

-Necesitas una novia, Sam.

-¿Y qué es lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Tú me estás hablando de líos de una noche. Yo te estoy hablando de una novia de verdad, que te haga sentar la cabeza y te tranquilice para bien.

-Bueno...ya habrá tiempo para todo. ¿Este fin de semana vais a estar ocupados?

-Desde luego. Perdona si no puedo pasar por tu casa.

-Sin problemas, tío. Tú dalo todo en esa fiesta. Y si ves alguna de las actrices que sabes que me gustan, haz el favor de pedirles el número de teléfono.

-¡No voy a estar pidiendo números cuando intentaré que nos den más trabajo!- exclamó Steve, escandalizado con su petición.

-Desde luego, no sé de qué época te has escapado, Steve, pero te informaré de que se pueden hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Solo procura que ningún marido millonario y viejales de alguna te pille pidiéndole el número a su mujer.

-Voy a colgar, Sam-le informó Steve.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Te estoy ayudando a defenderte en el mundo de los ricachones.

-Adiós, Sam.

Y colgó el teléfono, quitándose este del oído y lanzándolo sobre la cama.

Había ciertas horas en las que los vecinos se quejaban si lo oían con la guitarra, así que tenía que aprovechar al máximo las horas en las que la mayoría se encontraban fuera, trabajando.

Aquella oportunidad podría ser la primera de muchas. No podía desaprovecharla.

…...

Tony ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, tomando la copa que el barman le había preparado y dejando un billete de 50 en el bote de las propinas, dándose la vuelta y contemplando a los demás invitados de aquella fiesta, reunidos en pequeños grupos y riendo falsamente entre ellos.

El único motivo por el que estaba allí aquella noche era porque Pepper había insistido en ello.

Odiaba que enviaran las invitaciones de aquellos eventos a la oficina porque aquella mujer le dejaba muy claro que, como miembro importante de la sociedad newyorkina, tenía que acudir sí o sí, le gustara más o menos, ni siquiera concediéndole la opción de rechazar la invitación o mandar a otro en su lugar.

Una de las primeras veces en las que le habían invitado, cuando ella llevaba poco trabajando para él, le había dejado claro que tenía que acudir a la fiesta del cumpleaños de la hija adolescente del ministro de justicia, ya que lo había invitado expresamente y su relación con este no era precisamente la mejor del mundo en aquel entonces.

Tony había asegurado que iría, pero, llegada la noche, se había quedado en casa, encerrado en su taller de la Torre Stark, concentrando en sus juguetes.

Pepper había aparecido de repente, cogiéndole de la oreja, sacándole del cuarto y metiéndole en su habitación, sacándole un traje del armario y lanzándoselo sobre la cama.

-O te vistes tú solo o te llevo yo misma a esa fiesta de la oreja. Tú decides- le había dicho a esta.

Y viendo la postura que ella había adquirido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, observándole fijamente a los ojos, sabía que había hablado en serio. Sería capar de llevarlo a la fiesta agarrado de la oreja, así que no le había quedado de otra más que obedecer.

No era una experiencia que quisiera repetir.

Sintiéndose aburrido hasta la muerte, se dijo que también podía dedicarse a beber hasta caer desmayado. De ese modo, Happy se vería obligado a sacarlo de allí antes de que se formara un escándalo. Desgraciadamente, aquello también significaba que Pepper la aterradora fuera directa a su casa y, con resaca y todo, se dedicaría a soltarle una larga charla sobre lo que podía y no podía hacer, sobre la imagen que debía mantener...

No podía arriesgarse a que pasara eso.

Unas luces en el escenario que había sido montado cerca del bar al aire libre hicieron que Tony dirigiera los ojos hacía allí por mera inercia, no demasiado interesado en la música.

Si quisiera oír a alguien cantar, siempre podía hacerlo él mismo. Tenía buena voz.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y concentrarse en su bebida, vio a una de las figuras que subían al escenario, reconociéndolo al instante, viendo como se colocaba una guitarra y se posicionaba en la cabeza de su grupo mientras el resto se iban colocando en sus posiciones. Era el joven del gimnasio, el que estaba instalado en algún lugar de su cabeza y se negaba a moverse de allí.

-Buenas noches a todos- les deseó aquel joven, en el cual no había podido dejar de pensar.-Somos el grupo New Day y esperamos poder armonizar su velada del mejor modo posible. Disfruten.

Tras esas palabras, este empezó a arrancar las primeras notas a su guitarra, así como lo hizo el compañero de su lado. El bajo no tardó en unirse y, cuando la batería finalmente entró en escena, el joven empezó a cantar, haciendo que Tony, de manera casi inconsciente, se dirigiera hacía el escenario, observándolo más de cerca, viendo como las luces del escenario se reflejaban en sus cabellos rubios y le daban una imagen casi etérea, como si fuera alguna especie de aparición.

Porque, desde luego, Stark no se había esperado para nada encontrarse con este en aquella fiesta. No cuando había estado días sin encontrarlo en el gimnasio.

Se quedó junto al escenario, con su copa olvidada en la mano, mientras lo veía cantar ante las miradas de los invitados, luciendo un traje negro que parecía haber sido hecho especialmente para él, dándose cuenta de que, si antes no había estado muy convencido de estar interesado en el joven, ahora podía decir abiertamente que lo estaba, contemplando como parecía brillar con luz propia bajo las luces del escenario.

Quería a aquel chico en su casa, en su cama, entre sus sábanas, acariciar aquellos mechones rubios entre sus dedos y ver como aquel rostro angelical se retorcía de placer. Sí, era una idea deliciosa. Demasiado tentadora para no llevarla a cabo en algún momento, cuando consiguiera encontrar la ocasión.

Solo se dio cuenta de que el grupo había terminado de tocar cuando los aplausos empezaron a sonar a su alrededor, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole aplaudir como el resto solo por mera inercia, viendo como estos saludaban al público con sonrisas y pequeñas reverencias, quitándose los instrumentos y bajando del escenario, agradeciendo los alagos que la gente que se acercaba a ellos les decían, sujetándoles del brazo o simplemente acariciándoles por gusto.

Tony fue bien consciente de que las mujeres, tanto jóvenes como mayores, habían puesto su atención en Rogers (no había olvidado su nombre). Y, ¿cómo no iban a hacerlo cuando este parecía haber sido sacado de uno de esos clásicos griegos, como una escultura de Miguel Ángel o un dibujo de Rafael?

Aun así, le molestó que este se dejara manosear tan fácilmente, deshaciéndose en sonrisas para todos aquellos desconocidos, y esperó a que la gente se retirara antes de acercarse a él.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-le dijo, tendiéndole la copa que tenía en las manos, sin recordar si habia llegado a beber de ella o no, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado a este.

El joven lo miró con atención a él y luego a la copa, pareciendo que no se había esperado que este se encontrara allí, pero, finalmente, tras unos instantes de titubeo, cogió el vaso que le tendía.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró, sin mirarle.

¿A qué venía aquel comportamiento? ¿Todavía pensaba en él como un acosador porque Happy había preguntando por él en el gimnasio?

-¿Lleváis con la banda mucho tiempo?- le preguntó, solo tratando de alargar la conversación todo lo posible, manteniéndose a su lado.

-Unos cuantos años. Desde la universidad- comentó Steve, dando un ligero sorbo a la copa, aun mirando a otro lado, como si lo hiciera más por el hecho de concentrarse en algo que en la persona que tenía situada a su lado.

Aun así, solo de pensar que este había colocado sus labios en el mismo lugar donde habían estado los suyos, sirvió para que Tony se encendiera.

Dios. Estaba realmente desesperado.

-¿No me miras a la cara por algún capricho en general o es algo en particular?- le soltó de pronto.

Nunca había sido conocido por irse por las ramas. No iba a empezar con ello aquel día.

Steve, pillado por sorpresa, solo contempló a Tony con aquellos intensos ojos azules, como si fuera un conejito al que le hubiera visto las orejas al lobo, pero pareció pensar en algo que responder, observando a la gente que había a su alrededor, reflexionando sobre ello.

Agradeció que los invitados se hubieran olvidado tan rápido de su presencia y se mantuvieran alejados, aunque alguno de sus compañeros de banda aun estuvieran hablando en alguno de los pequeños grupos.

-En realidad, no tendría que estar llendo a ese gimnasio-le confesó.

Parecía más fácil decirle la verdad que intentar inventarse una mentira. A Steve nunca se le había dado demasiado bien decir mentiras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Tony, sin comprender.

-Que no he pagado la cuota. En realidad, no tengo el dinero con el que pagarla. He conseguido entrar porque el director de ese sitio es el padre de un amigo mío- acabó de confesarle, agachando la cabeza y centrándose en su copa, como si quisiera ahogarse allí dentro.-En realidad, por el modo en el que me miraba, temía que usted ya lo hubiera averiguado.

Tony lo comprendió todo entonces

No era que el chico lo considerara un acosador ni nada por el estilo, si no que habia temido que, al preguntar por él, hubiera averiguado que no era otro ricachón como los que acudían allí.

Se tuvo que echar a reír por el alivio, viendo como Steve lo observaba con atención.

-¿Por qué se está riendo?-le preguntó.

-Porque todo ha sido un gran malentendido.¿Qué creías que te iba a hacer si averiguaba que no eras un millonario más?

-Pensaba que me echarían del lugar y que el director estaría metido en un buen lío.

-¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí?

-En realidad, no lo conozco de nada.

Buen punto, pensó Tony.

-Presentémonos formalmente y sin problemas en esta ocasión. Hola, soy Tony Stark. Pero puedes llamarme Tony.¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó, tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Steve, Steve Rogers. Un placer- le respondió este, estrechándole firmemente la mano.

Era aún más fuerte de lo que parecía. Y ya parecía bastante fuerte de por sí. Oh. Los deseos de Tony de llevárselo a una cama y probar a hacer maldades con él solo volvieron a aumentar.

-Pues bien, Steve, ahora que sabemos que no hace falta que te ocultes de mí cada vez que me veas, ¿qué te parece si este es el inicio de una bonita amista?

-¿Qué sugiere para eso?-le preguntó este, sonriendo débilmente, por fin alzando la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que nos encontremos en el gimnasio, en vez de huir de mí, subes al ring conmigo e intercambiamos unos cuantos golpes?

-Me parece buena idea- convino este, ampliando su sonrisa.

Oh, oh. Aquello empezaba a ponerse peligroso. No podía sonreirle de ese modo si no quería que pasara algo entre ellos allí mismo, en ese instante.

-Camarero, otra copa- le pidió al barman, ya que se habían detenido junto a la barra, apartando los ojos de Steve para evitar la tentación de hundir los dedos en aquellos cabellos rubios y besare allí mismo, sin importarle la reacción que podría tener este ante eso.

-Lamento el malentendido que se hubiera podido producir-le dijo Rogers.

-La verdad es que pensaba que tenía la peste o algo similar por el modo en el que huías de mí-comentó Tony agarrando la copa que le dejaron sobre la barra.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada. Digamos que ha sido...una experiencia enriquecedora para los dos-comentó Stark, volviéndose hacia él y chocando su copa con la suya.

Ambos bebieron, sonriéndose débilmente. Aunque en lo único que podía pensar Tony en aquellos momentos era el modo en el que podía llevarse a este a su terreno. Estaba convencido de que, tras pasar una noche con él, su interés desaparecería y podría volver a su vida tranquilamente.

-¿Estáis pensando en sacar algún disco?- le pregunto.

Steve, que había estado saboreando su copa, volvió la vista hacia él.

-Tenemos algunas canciones, pero aun no hemos encontrado a nadie que quiera invertir en nosotros. No somos muy conocidos. Actuamos en salas de música y bodas.

-Bueno...yo solo he escuchado una de vuestras canciones por el momento, pero me ha parecido buena. Cuando termines de tocar, ¿por qué no me buscas y te digo si me interesa poner algo de esperanza en vosotros?

-¡¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer eso?!- pregunto Steve, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran con energía, haciendo que, durante unos momentos, Tony solo pudiera observarle con atención.

-Si valéis la pena, no me dolerá invertir en vosotros. No toco mucho el mundo musical, pero vosotros podríais ser un buen inicio.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo Steve, tomando su mano y estrechándosela de nuevo.

-Eh. Que aun no hemos visto nada.

-Da igual. Solo por la oportunidad, me gustaría darle las gracias.

Viendo la expresión del rostro de este, Tony supo que no podría echarse atrás.

Si el grupo le parecía lo bastante bueno, invertiría en ellos incluso después de haber conseguido llevarse a este a la cama. Todo con tal de seguir viendo aquella expresión ilusionada en el rostro de este.

Esos ojos azules estaban brillando con energía y se sentiría como un miserable si él era el responsable de que aquella luz se apagase.

Había hecho cosas miserables en su vida, pero aquella no iba a ser una más en su, lamentablemente, larga lista.

 **Fin del capitulo 3**

 **Sí, lo sé. Sé lo que estáis pensando. ``Aunque dijiste que el primer capitulo sería más corto, estos tampoco están siendo muy largos´´. ¿Sabéis a qué se está debiendo eso? A que escribí la mayor parte de estos primeros capítulos desde el móvil y nunca recordaba cuantas notas de móvil conformaban un capitulo más o menos largo cuando luego los pasaba al ordenador. Por eso están saliendo estos algo cortos. Tranquilos, es algo que pienso solventar tan rápido como me sea posible.**

 **¿Qué os aparecido este encuentro cara a cara entre Steve y Tony? Está claro que este ultimo está deseando poder tener un contacto con este algo más... íntimo. Y ya no hay ninguna confusión entre ellos. Ohhhhh. Las cosas empiezan animarse.**

 **Solo para que os lo veáis venir, el siguiente capitulo inicio ya con Sam y Bucky. Estaba deseando llegar a estos dos, porque me encantan y quería hablar ya de ellos, iniciar su parte de la historia. Supongo que también estaréis pensando que siempre meto una segunda pareja en estas historias. Pero os diré que es pura casualidad. No sé si meteré a alguien más, pero, por ahora, solo están estos dos.**

 **Por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, así que, como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. ^^ Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buuuuuuuuenas a todas las personitas que estéis ya ahí, leyendo esta recién iniciada historia. No me preguntéis porque tengo la manía de llamaros personitas, porque ni yo misma lo sé. Pero cuando inicio los capítulos con alegría, suelo llamaros así, así que no os lo toméis a mal.**

 **Como os dije al final del capitulo anterior, este capitulo inicia con Sam y Bucky entrando de manera más profunda en la historia, así que, aquellos que no toleren esta pareja mucho (en mi historia anterior había gente que no les gustaba la pareja de Wanda y Visión. Ya me creo que no os guste cualquiera de las otras parejas que pueda hacer) solo tenéis que saltaros la historia por este capitulo. Es posible que las parejas se mezclen con la historia principal (aún no lo sé) pero si no queréis saber de ellos en concreto, no os obligaré a leerlo.**

 **Y...creo que ahora mismo no tengo que decir mucho más, así que os dejo con la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

… **...**

-¡Ey, Steve, tío! ¡Que soy yo! ¡Bucky!¡Ya he vuelto!

Aquella condenada voz estaba resonando por todo su condenado piso, incluso cuando había tratado de ignorarla.

Hasta sus padres y hermanos se habían ido a cenar fuera para dejarle tranquilidad para estudiar, sabiendo que se irritaba cuando no podia concentrarse debido a otros.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba aquel condenado tipo.

Lo conocía bien. Era un antiguo amigo de Steve, más antiguo que él mismo. Por lo que tenía entendido, hasta sus madres habían sido mejores amigas antes de que ellos nacieran, así que ya habían estado destinados a ser amigos incluso antes de nacer.

Por lo que sabía, la familia de Bucky se había tenido que mudar, pero él y Steve habían seguido en contacto. Se mandaban correspondencia casi diariamente, incluso teniendo internet para poder hablar, Steve iba a su casa cuando podía y Bucky había venido a aquí en más de una ocasión.

Pero, a pesar de ello, de tener un buen amigo en común, siempre había habido algo en Bucky que nunca le habia terminado de gustar. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero siempre habia logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, incluso cuando este nunca lo habia pretendido.

-¡Eh!- le gritó, abriendo la puerta de golpe, comprobando que Bucky había pensado tirarla a bajo si no abría.-Steve no está aquí. Deja de aporrear la puerta.

-¿No está aquí?- repitió este, ignorando a propósito la cara enfadada de Sam.-Ya he ido a su casa y allí tampoco estaba.¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Tenía una actuación hoy con su grupo.

-¿Por fin han tenido un golpe de suerte?- preguntó Bucky, haciendo que Sam viera como se le iluminaba la cara al decir eso.

-No, tarugo. Tenían una fiesta en la que actuar. Volverá tarde.

-Oh- murmuró este, agachando la cabeza un momento hacia el suelo.-¿Puedo esperarle aquí?

-No- fue todo lo que dijo Sam, tratando de cerrar la puerta.

Pero Bucky era más rápido y, al parecer, más fuerte que él, ya que solo tuvo que apoyar la mano en la puerta para impedirle cerrar.

-Venga, Sam. No seas así. Somos amigos.

Aquella afirmación dejó a este sin palabras.

¿Amigos? ¿En qué momento de su historia habían parecido algo cercano a ser amigos? Si había sido así en algún momento, lo habia olvidado.

Antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir, este ya se había colado dentro de su casa y contemplaba el salón con curioso interés.

-Esto no ha cambiado nada- comentó.

-¿Y porqué iba a cambiar?- le dijo este a su vez, cerrando la puerta con mala gana, sabiendo que ya no habría modo de echarle.

Su mera presencia lo ponía nervioso y no saber porqué le ocurría eso era lo que le irritaba. Bucky siempre habia actuado como si no se diera cuenta de ello, pero, cuando habían estado los tres juntos, tanto Sam como él hablaban para Steve. Incluso cuando pluralizaban, siempre era mirando a su amigo en común.

-No sé. Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que estuve aquí. Ya has podido modernizar la casa un poquito.

-La casa está perfectamente como esta- se quejó Sam, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de la cocina, donde tenía todos sus apuntes.

Bucky echó un vistazo a sus papeles en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pero Sam no le invitó a sentarse ni le ofreció nada para beber.

-¿Para policía?-preguntó Bucky.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Sam a su vez, notando como su barómetro de irritabilidad iba en aumento.

-Venía a ver si Steve estaba aquí.

-¿Y una vez que has visto que no estaba?

-He decidido quedarme con mi otro amigo.

¿Seria demasiado cruel reírse de esas palabras?

-¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuando hemos sido amigos, Bucky?

-Bueno...si tengo que recordártelo yo, es que tanto estudiar te ha afectado de alguna manera- comentó este, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sam optó por ignorarlo, pero Bucky apoyó su cabeza en una mano y se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente, haciendo que apretara los puños, tratando de hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible por ignorarlo. Aunque era difícil, ya que este parecía que podia permanecer así todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Quieres algo?- le soltó Sam después de cansarse de su pesada mirada, sin levantar la vista de los libros.

-No. Solo es que me aburro.

-Pues vete a tu casa- le espetó.

-Sabes que no tengo casa aquí. Vine a pasar unos días con Steve y me he encontrado solo en su rellano. Su madre tampoco parecía haber vuelto de trabajar.

Sam suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir concentrarse en estudiar si él estaba a su lado, así que cerró los libros y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, echándole un vistazo a este.

-Y, si has venido para quedarte con Steve, ¿donde están tus maletas?

-Se las deje al conserje de su edificio. Me conoce desde hace años, así que me ha dejado guardarlas en uno de sus armarios cuando he dicho que iba a mirar si estaba por aquí.

-Pues haberte quedado allí- le soltó el malhumorado rapado.

Aunque Bucky no pareció tomarse a mal sus palabras. Solo hizo como que no las habia oido.

-Podría quedarme en tu casa- comentó este se repente, echando un nuevo vistazo a su alrededor.-Si Steve esta ocupado trabajando...

-¡Ni de coña!- le soltó Sam.-Además, tengo que estudiar. Tú serías un estorbo.

-Estoy en el ejercito- le recordó este.-Podría ayudarte con tus estudios. Desde luego, ser policía tiene que ser más fácil que estar en el ejercito.

-No- fue la rotunda respuesta de Sam.

Pero en ese momento la puerta principal de la casa se abrió y entraron los padres y hermanos de Sam.

La señora Wilson entró en la casa la primera y pareció sorprenderse de ver allí a Bucky, sobretodo porque su hijo no le habia dicho en ningún momento que este fuera a venir.

-¡Bucky! ¡Cuanto tiempo, hijo! ¿Cómo es que estas por aquí?-le preguntó, acercándose hasta este y dándole un abrazo que el, hasta entonces, desaparecido joven no tuvo problemas en responder.

-He venido a visitar a la vieja pandilla y me he encontrado que Steve esta trabajando y que tu hijo esta tan metido en los estudios que ni siquiera quiere ayudar a un viejo amigo- se quejó este, haciendo un leve puchero.

En el acto, la madre de Sam se volvio hacia él.

-¿Eso es verdad, jovencito? ¿Así es como yo te crié?

-Mamá, quiere quedarse en casa- trató de defenderse este.

-¿Y qué problema tendrías con eso?- le dijo su madre.-Bucky viene muy pocas veces al año.

-Tengo que concentrarme en estudiar y con el en casa sera un poco complicado.

-Más complicado es para él venir hasta aquí y darse cuenta de los amigos tan desconsiderados que tiene.

Otra vez la palabra "amigos". Y ahora, encima, saliendo de boca de su madre, con Bucky asintiendo a su lado.

¿Alguien podía explicarle cuando Bucky y él se habían comportado como si fueran verdaderos amigos? Porque no conseguía recordarlo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, mamá?- le preguntó Sam a esta.

Sabia que era inútil discutir, que, si ella quería algo, lo iba a conseguir, así que era mejor rendirse sin luchar, ya que seria un esfuerzo en balde.

-Que le hubieras ofrecido un sitio en tu propio cuarto, egoísta. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Bucky siempre ha sido muy bueno y responsable, así que seguro que no te va a molestar de ningún modo.

Sam sintió ganas de gritar, de decir que eso era imposible. Que, ni por todo el oro del mundo, iba a permitir que James Buchanan (Bucky) Barnes compartiera el mismo espacio vital que él. Pero con la mirada tajante de su madre sobre él, supo que tenia que tener la boca bien cerrada y hacer lo que ella le habia dicho. Si no, iba a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo, añadiendo una buena bronca de su madre en el proceso.

Ella siempre conseguía hacerle sentir como si aún tuviera 6 años.

-Está bien. Le haré un hueco en mi cuarto- aceptó, de mala gana, sabiendo que no tenia de otra, dirigiéndole una mirada mortal al recién llegado.

No sirvió de mucho. Este simplemente le ignoró.

Al instante, Bucky sonrió y abrazó a su madre, haciendo que esta se riera, como si él ni siquiera estuviera en el cuarto. Sus hermanos se habían ido a sus propios cuartos cuando habían visto a su madre enfadada. Su hermano mayor, Gideon, ya sabía lo que podía ocurrir allí. Y su hermana pequeña, Sarah, siempre procuraba estar lejos cuando la ira se desataba para evitar acabar salpicada por algo en cualquier momento. La señora Wilson era temible estando enfadada.

El padre de Sam, Paul, solo fue a la cocina tan calmado como si estuvieran hablando de la agradable noche que hacía fuera, y tomó una cerveza, echándole un vistazo a su hijo, indicándole que no se iba a librar de aquello de ninguna de las maneras, compartiendo esa clase de mirada paternal que le indicaba que sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Gracias, señora Wilson! ¡Voy ahora mismo a por mis cosas!- soltó Bucky, sonriendo ampliamente, aún hablando con Darlene Wilson.

-Bien. Corre antes de que se te haga más tarde. Las calles por la noche son peligrosas. Nueva York no es la ciudad más segura del mundo.

Bucky solo asintió y se dirigió hacía la puerta sin perder tiempo, despidiéndose de los presentes con un gesto de la mano de los presentes, antes de abandonar el piso, dejando a Sam y a sus padres observando la puerta desde la cocina.

¡Un momento! ¡Que alguien echara el freno en aquel mismo instante! ¡¿Por qué nadie le daba las gracias a él, que era el que había acabado aceptando tener a Bucky en su cuarto, compartiendo con este su preciado espacio vital?! ¡Estaba rodeado de desagradecidos por todas partes! ¡¿Qué clase de familia tenía, que no tomaban en cuenta su opinión?!

Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando vio como Bucky salía de casa, de camino a recoger sus cosas, a pesar de sentirse traicionado por todos en aquellos momentos.

Después de todo, tenia la atenta mirada de su madre encima, por si se le ocurría abrir la boca para soltar alguna queja, lista para soltarle alguna de las suyas y que no se le ocurriera volver a separar los labios.

-Más te vale portarte bien con él- le advirtió, después de que la puerta llevara un rato cerrada, volviéndose hacía él.

-Mamá, ya no tenemos cinco años- se quejó este, viendo que seguía tratándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que tuviera que controlar continuamente, como si fuera a meterse en algún lío si le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Me da igual lo que digas o lo que protestes. Me cae muy bien Bucky, así que espero que lo trates bien el tiempo que este aquí.¿Te ha quedado claro? Si se queja por cualquier cosa de tu comportamiento, tú y yo tendremos una buena charla, jovencito.

Y, a regañadientes, a Sam no le quedó de otra más que asentir, viendo como su padre sonreía por detrás de su cerveza. Lo más seguro era que le divirtiera ver que, a pesar de los años, su esposa era capaz de poner firmes a sus hijos en el momento que ella quisiera, siendo el modelo a seguir que tendrían que tener algunos militares.

Bucky se había aprovechado del hecho de que le caía muy bien a su madre para colarse en su casa, eso había quedado claro. Siempre se había mostrado encantador con ella en las ocasiones en las que había estado allí con Steve, ayudándola a recoger la mesa y cosas así. El típico comportamiento que a las madres les encantaba y que luego les decían a sus hijos que porqué no podían ser así de educados, delante de sus amigos. Pero Sam dudaba que solo quisiera quedarse allí porque Steve aún no había llegado a su casa e iba a tener trabajo. Él también tenía que estudiar y eso le había importado muy poco.

¿Qué motivos escondería el moreno para querer quedarse allí? ¿Acaso...le estaba buscando algún mando militar y por eso quería esconderse donde nadie le buscaría? ¡Dios! Su mente estaba volando demasiado en aquellos momentos.

-Creo que no te va a quedar de otra que aceptar que ese chico se quede aquí, te guste más o menos- le soltó su padre, dándole un golpe en el hombro y sujetándole, aún sonriendo un poco, con su cerveza en la otra mano, tratando de parecer comprensivo al mismo tiempo que parecía que se estaba burlando de él.-Si tu madre ha decidido que seas un ángel con ese chico, lo vas a tener que hacer.

-¿Y crees que es normal que tu mujer se comporte de esa manera con tu propio hijo? ¿Qué meta en su casa a alguien que a penas conoce de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces por casa, creyendo que su hijo y él son amigos? A mi no me parece normal.

-Te diré un secreto, Sam. Desde que me casé con tu madre, jamás me he metido en ninguna de las decisiones que ha tomado firmemente. Es el único modo de continuar con vida- le respondió este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa aún más amplia mientras salía del cuarto.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que todos se habían ido a sus propias habitaciones, descansando después de la cena familiar, y le habían dejado allí a él, para que esperara el regreso de Bucky y le abriera la puerta.

Soltó un bufido molesto, queriendo que lo oyeran, dejando claro su indignación.

Sin embargo, a regañadientes, esperó allí sentado, controlando el reloj mientras finjia que seguía estudiando, a que volviera Bucky.

Después de todo, su madre tenía razón. Las calles eran muy peligrosas por la noche. Todo lo peorcito de la ciudad se ponía en marcha en cuanto caía la noche y no era un trayecto pequeño ir desde Harlem a Brooklyn, sabiendo perfectamente que Bucky iría caminando de un lugar a otro, sabiendo que tampoco era un paseo pequeño.

Podía encontrarse con bastantes cosas feas allí fuera, por mucho que este presumiera de estar trabajando para el ejercito. Sabía que Bucky era capaz de dar buenas palizas, conocía su historia con Steve de haberla oído tantas veces. Pero enfrentarse a unos niños de colegio no era lo mismo que tener que hacer frente a alguna de las bandas callejeras que pululaban por la ciudad, haciendo ver que la ciudad era suya.

Comenzó a golpear sus libros con un pobre bolígrafo, que no tenía la culpa de nada, mientras su vista estaba clavada en el reloj que había en una de las paredes de la cocina, viendo como los minutos pasaban lentamente. Incluso podría jurar que el ruido de la aguja que contaba los segundos se iba incrementando, haciéndose un ruido insoportable y ensordecedor.

Por un momento, se dijo si no habría sido mejor que le hubiera dicho a Bucky que le acompañaba, pero en el momento en el que el visitante había salido de su casa, él se encontraba lo suficientemente enfadado para no haber caído en ese detalle.

Por mucho que Bucky hubiera vivido allí antes y conociera el camino, las cosas en las calles, la forma de vivir que tenía la ciudad en la noche había cambiado mucho desde que él era apenas un crío.

Bucky no dudaría en enfrentarse a alguien si intentaba atacarlo, incluso aunque estuviera en inferioridad de número y lo amenazaran con alguna arma.

Sam se tuvo que poner en pie para eliminar la imagen que había aparecido en su mente al pensar en ello; un Bucky tirado en el suelo, sangrante, moribundo, mientras uno de esos grupos callejeros, armados hasta los dientes, lo veían morir lentamente, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos de alguno de ellos.

Se dijo que dejara de pensar desgracias, comprobando que no había pasado tanto tiempo como le había parecido desde la ultima vez que había mirado el reloj y le dio por pensar si aquel viejo cacharro estaría funcionando bien.

Era posible que se le estuviera acabando las pilas y por eso funcionara más lento de lo normal, no marcando bien el tiempo.

También se dijo que dejara de ponerse en lo peor, así que se obligó a sentarse, concentrándose de nuevo en los libros que tenía sobre la mesa, tratando de tomar a puntos, concentrando su mente en otra cosa.

Al fin y al cabo, si a Bucky le acababa pasando algo en el trayecto, solo sería culpa suya. Había sido él el que se había empeñado en ir a su casa, en vez de hacer una simple llamada para preguntar si Steve estaba o no allí. Nadie le había mandado a hacerse todo el camino hasta allí o convencer a la madre de Sam para que le permitieran quedarse en la casa. Eso solo habían sido decisiones que había tomado él y solo él.

Sí, si algo le ocurría, solo sería culpa suya.

Y, aún a pesar de ello, de repetirse esas mismas palabras varias veces, Sam volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj, diciéndose si no estaba tardando ya demasiado en volver.

Era posible que no le hubiera ocurrido nada de camino de Harlem a Brooklyn, pero...¿y si le había pasado algo de Brooklyn a Harlem? Llevando sus maletas con él, era un blanco claro para cualquier ladrón que andara por las calles, queriendo tener sus cosas.

Y volvió a arrepentirse por no acompañarle.

Que no fueran amigos, no significaba que quisiera que le ocurriera nada malo. Sam nunca había sido de esos chicos que le deseara a nadie ningún mal. Aunque también pensaba que había acabado siendo así por su amistad con Steve. Rogers era tan noble que, al final, acababas siendo influenciado por él y eras incapaz de hacer ninguna maldad.

Volvió a ponerse en pie, mirando de mala manera aquel maldito reloj que hacía que el tiempo pasara tan despacio, percatándose de que su casa estaba por completo en silencio.

Eso solo podía significar una casa: toda su familia se encontraba ya durmiendo. La mayoría de ellos tenían sus propios televisores en sus cuartos, así que, a veces, incluso aunque fueran las tantas de la madrugada, podías escuchar el susurro del televisor en alguno de los cuartos. Y, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, no se oía nada en absoluto, ni el más mínimo ruido que pudiera distraer a Sam, aunque solo fuera para acercarse al cuarto de alguno de sus hermanos y regañarlo por no estar durmiendo ya.

Normalmente, se quejaría si se tratara de su hermano Gideon. Por mucho que este fuera el mayor de los dos, Sam siempre había tenido más dotes de hermano mayor que él mismo y, con el tiempo, simplemente había sido lo más natural dejar a Sam al mando en los temas relacionados con los hermanos, ya que siempre había destacado como el más responsable de ellos.

Pero, si hubiera sido su hermana la que hubiera estado despierta, lo único que habría tenido que hacer hubiera sido entrar en su cuarto y decirle que apagara la televisión y se pusiera a dormir y Sarah lo habría hecho en el acto. En cierta manera, esta siempre le había admirado y nunca le había desobedecido, incluso aunque no le gustaran sus ordenes.

Frustrado con todo y con todos, apoyó los puños crispados encima de la mesa, agachando la cabeza, pensando en qué hacer en aquellos momentos, cuando oyó como alguien tocaba muy flojo a la puerta, como si temiera que la gente en el interior del piso estuviera ya durmiendo.

Sam se dirigió hacía allí como una flecha y sintió como volvía a respirar tranquilo cuando vio que se trataba de Bucky y no de cualquier otro.

-¡¿Se puede saber por que has tardado tanto en volver?!- le soltó, sin poder contenerse.

-Tranquilo, hombre- le dijo este, entrando en el piso con sus maletas.-No sé si te acuerdas, pero hay un gran trecho de aquí a Brooklyn y me he tenido que quitar algunos pesados de encima.

-¿Han tratado de robarte?

-No lo sé. Les he dicho que era cinturón negro en karate y se les han quitado las ganas de que les ayudara a llegar a algún sitio. Pero... bueno...¿me llevas a tu habitación y me ayudas con las maletas o solo vas a estar ahí mirando?- le indicó este.

-Sígueme- le dijo Sam sin más, sin hacer intención de ayudarle con las maletas.

Pero Bucky no se tomó a mal que Sam no hiciera ni la más mínima intención de ayudarle. Estaba acostumbrado a que siempre se comportara de aquel modo con él y solo contempló aquella figura que avanzaba por delante con él con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Fin del capitulo 4**

 **¡Por fin! ¡No sabéis el tiempo que tardé en escribir este capitulo! Pensé que no iba a poder escribir lo que tenía pensado para el cinco nunca. Escribí las dos primeras partes de la historia en mi móvil, como estoy cogiendo por costumbre, pensando que mis notas darían para un capitulo entero, pero, cuando las he pasado a un archivo de openoffice, me han aparecido 5 paginas apenas y odio los capítulos tan cortos, así que he estado escribiendo hasta que me han quedado 8 paginas.**

 **El capitulo, en sus orígenes, iba a terminar en el momento en el que Bucky salia de casa de los Wilson para buscar sus cosas y la madre de Sam regañaba a este. No sé como leches lo he hecho para sacar todo el pringue que le he sacado. Pero lo he conseguido. Y, además, me ha servido para poder hacer ver que Sam no es tan indiferente a Bucky como él mismo piensa que es y que se preocupa muchísimo por él.**

 **En realidad no había visto donde estaba cada barrio en Nueva York hasta hace pocos días, así que no sabía que Harlem estaba cerca de Manhattan y que Brooklyn estaba al cruzar uno de los puentes desde Manhattan hasta allí. Hell Kitchen queda al norte de Brooklyn y Queens está hacía el oeste, quedando como el barrio más alejado de todos. Pobre Spiderman. Es el marginado de todos los superhéroes debido a su vivienda. No sé como llega a tiempo a los sitios, la verdad.**

 **Pero, en fin. Espero que os haya gustado este inicio de la historia de Sam y Bucky, sin que se me olvide que es un Stony en su centro, y que sigáis ahí mientras dure el fic. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas a todas las personitas que estéis leyendo esto. ¿Os creeréis que mi ordenador ya escribe lo de personitas antes de que termine de escribir la palabra? Fijaos la cantidad de veces que os he tenido que decir eso para que mi ordenador haya recordado la palabra. Pero...en fin. De algún modo os tengo que nombrar a todos para englobaros cuando no hablo personalmente con cada uno de vosotros.**

 **Estoy en la playa, escribiendo este capitulo. Mañana es Halloween (sí, ya podéis suponer qué día escribí este capitulo concreto) y mis padres querían venir a la playa. A nuestra casa concretamente, no a la playa playa para bañarse. Querían limpiar, regar plantas, cambiar las sábanas de verano por las de invierno (en Murcia ya solo tenemos dos estaciones) y ese tipo de cosas, así que, aprovechando que ellos están haciendo todas esas cosas, yo me dedico a escribir. Sí, soy muy mala por no ayudar, pero no puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez.**

 **En fin...no os doy más el coñazo y os dejo con el capitulo. Seguimos hablando después. Disfrutadlo!**

 **CAPITULO 1**

… **...**

A pesar de que Tony se había visto un poco obligado a darle una oportunidad a la banda de Steve, a lo largo de aquella noche, mientras les oía tocar una canción tras otra, se dijo que no habría problemas. El grupo, por muy jóvenes que pudieran parecer, tocaban bien y Steve, como imagen principal del grupo, llamaba la atención de la gente.

Cada vez que comenzaban a tocar, las mujeres se acercaban al escenario para poder verle desde la primera fila y los hombres dejaban de hablar para escucharlos.

Tony tuvo que admitir que no le hizo mucha gracia ese comportamiento, ya que cada vez que bajaban para tomar un descanso, había cada vez más gente que quería hablar con ellos.

El millonario pensaba que el malestar se debía a que él ya había tomado a Steve como su presa principal y que otros estuvieran tratando de llamar su atención era como si quisieran quitárselo. Y eso era algo que no pensaba tolerar.

-Oye, Steve, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó, pasando a través de los invitados, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que hablaban con él.

-Sí, claro- le dijo este en el acto, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Se excusó con los invitados y se apartó de la gente para poder hablar con él.

-¿Qué quería decirme, señor Stark? ¿Qué le ha parecido nuestra música?

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Llamame Tony.

-Oh, sí. Perdón- comentó este, pasándose una mano por el cabello, aún sonriendo.

Seguía siendo raro para él poder tener esa clase de confianzas con alguien que salía prácticamente a diario en las revistas y periódicos de todo el mundo.

Tony, por un momento, al verle hacer aquello, con aquella sonrisa tan brillante, se olvidó de lo que iba a decir. Se tuvo que obligar a carraspear para recuperar el habla.

-Creo que voy a poder ayudar a vuestro grupo. Lo hacéis muy bien.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Steve, sonriendo más ampliamente.-¡¿De verdad nos va a dar una oportunidad?!

-Estoy seguro de que voy a recuperar todo lo que invierta en vosotros. Ya te he dicho que sois buenos.

Sin vérselo venir, Steve se acercó hasta él y le abrazó, sorprendiendo a Tony, que no recordaba la ultima vez que alguien lo abrazó solo porque sí, haciendo que no supiera muy bien qué hacer en esa situación.

Se dio cuenta de que Steve podía envolverlo sin ningún problema y que su propia cabeza apenas llegaba al hombro de este, haciéndole sentir bastante bajito en comparación. Pero, tras un breve instante de lamentarse por lo bajito que era, alzó las manos hasta colocarlas a la espalda de Steve.

-Venga. Ya está, grandullón. Ya puedes soltarme- le indicó.

A pesar de lo agradable que era aquel simple gesto, Tony no podía olvidar el hecho de que estaban en una fiesta y que los invitados cuchichearían si lo veían a él abrazado al cantante del grupo que estaba tocando aquella noche.

Steve acabó por apartarse.

-Sí. Lo siento. Me he...me he emocionado de más- le dijo, aún sonriendo.-Pero no puedo creerme que de verdad me dé a mi grupo y a mí esta oportunidad. es...es algo muy importante para nosotros.

-Yo no lo considero para tanto, pero necesito que me des tu número de teléfono.

Steve alzó una ceja al oírle decir eso.

-Necesito que estéis localizables para cuando lo organice todo. Como vuestro mecenas, tengo que encontrar un local de grabación y una agencia musical que se vaya a ocupar de vosotros.

En realidad, Industrias Stark tenía una. Fue un capricho que le dio en un momento de su juventud, cuando sus padres acababan de morir en el accidente de coche, pero Steve no tenía porqué saber eso. Además, quería tener el número de teléfono de este por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Sí, claro. Es lógico.

Así que Steve, confiado, le dio su número sin problemas.

-Te dejaré una llamada pérdida para que tú también tengas mi número- le indicó.

-Así que voy a tener el número del gran Tony Stark en mi móvil- comentó este, sonriendo.

¿Cuanta gente desearía tener aquel número?, pensó Steve. Desde luego, conocido por sus fiestas y escándalos, casi todas las mujeres del país les gustaría echar mano de él. Y, sin embargo, él, un tío común y corriente, nacido y criado en Brooklyn, lo había obtenido como si nada.

El multimillonario había resultado ser todo lo contrario de lo que siempre había creído. No solo era bastante generoso, si no que daba tremendas oportunidades a aquellos que no eran nadie. No parecía creído ni prepotente al hablar, a pesar de que tenía bastantes motivos para hablar con chulería con alguien como Rogers. Después de todo, Stark se había criado entre algodones, sin haber pasado por necesidades en ningún momento de su vida.

Steve acabó alegrándose de haberle conocido y de haber resuelto su malentendido. No podría agradecerle bastante lo que este iba a hacer por ellos. Pero, mientras que estuvieran en contacto, trataría de hacerlo.

…...

La fiesta acabó bien entrada la madrugada y, a pesar de ello, sus compañeros de la banda se empeñaron en ir a tomar algo más para celebrar la oportunidad que se les había brindado.

-¡Por ese Stark forrado de pasta!- gritó Loki, alzando su copa.

Este era el bajista del grupo y su hermano, Thor, era el batería. Aunque todos sabían que Loki era adoptado. Al parecer era una información que sus padres adoptivos nunca quisieron ocultarlo, sobretodo porque el hijo que ya tenían recordaba la llegada de su nuevo hermano a casa.

-¡Por ese tío!- exclamó Rick Jones **(Las explicaciones sobre quién es este personaje irán al final. Sería muy largo contarlo aquí .1)** , que era el otro guitarrista del grupo.

-Chicos, no bebáis demasiado- les advirtió Steve.-Ya habéis bebido bastante en la fiesta.

-Vamos, Steve. No seas aguafiestas- le dijo Rick.-Tenemos que celebrar este golpe de suerte.

-Los dioses se enfadarían si no festejamos cuando deberíamos haberlo hecho- soltó Thor, con la garra más grande de cerveza que había en el bar en la mano.

Con su ascendencia nórdica bien arraigada, Thor empleaba las viejas costumbres de su pueblo cuando le venía en gana. El único que parecía poder controlarlo, cuando a los demás se le iban de las manos, era su hermano Loki, que parecía saber perfectamente controlar a su postizo hermano, casi como si tuviera su manual de instrucciones.

Steve siempre pensó, desde que los conoció en la universidad, que lo que había entre ellos no parecía solo de hermanos, pero nunca se había metido en sus vidas. Después de todo, no era de su incumbencia.

-Pero bebemos un poco y nos vamos a casa- les indicó Steve, señalándoles a todos con un dedo, advirtiéndoles.-No sabemos cuando nos va a llamar el señor Stark para empezar a trabajar, así que teneos que estar listos para trabajar en cualquier momento. Ahora no es la mejor ocasión para dormirnos en los laureles.

Todos asintieron, dándole la razón, pero en el fondo Steve sabía que estos solo lo hacían para que dejara de machacarlos y que acabarían haciendo lo que les diera la gana. Thor no se movería del bar hasta que Loki le dijera que se moviera para ir al piso que compartían.

Ambos habían llegado a América para estudiar y, una vez acabados los estudios, cuando Loki dijo que no quería volver a casa, su hermano se quedó con él, negándose a abandonarlo, por mucho que el moreno insistió en que volviera a casa.

Por otro lado, Rick siempre había sido un joven muy alegre y presto a hacer amistad con quién fuera en menos de un minuto. El primer día en la Universidad, ya conocía a la mitad del campus, con profesores incluidos. Se había pegado a Steve desde ese instante y, cuando le dijo que le gustaba tocar, fue quién sugirió montar un grupo y buscó a los otros dos miembros que les hacían falta.

Era el alma de la fiesta allí a donde fuera, incluso aunque no conociera a nadie. Era más, en cuanto llegaron al bar, este sacó del bolsillo de su traje los números de teléfono que algunas de las mujeres le habían dado.

Steve se había negado a tomar los que algunas mujeres se habían empeñado en que tomara, tratando de evitar meterse en líos con algún invitado, pero Rick no se había cortado un pelo.

Para cuando el líder consiguió sacarlos del bar, estaba prácticamente amaneciendo. Rick y Thor estaban hablando el dialecto de los borrachos y Loki y él tuvieron que encargarse de llevarles a casa. Agradecieron que aún pasaran taxis a aquellas horas de la madrugada y, para cuando Steve llegó por fin a casa, lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse caer en la cama y dormir como un muerto.

…...

Para cuando despertó, era pasado el mediodía y su casa estaba completamente en silencio.

Cuando salió al salón de su pequeño hogar, confirmó que su madre había vuelto a irse a trabajar, encontrando una bandeja de comida tapada sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con una nota para él, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a los labios.

" _Llegaste a las tantas, así que daré por sentado que te fue bien en el trabajo. Tienes que contármelo todo con pelos y señales cuando vuelva de trabajar, porque solo he visto esas grandes fiestas en las revistas. Comete todo lo que te he preparado. Te quiero, cariño"._

Como un chico obediente, se sentó a la mesa y devoró las tortitas y demás platos que su madre le había preparado, teniendo que colocarlo todo en un extraña disposición para todo tuviera su espacio en la bandeja.

En el fondo, Steve creía que su madre pensaba que se había vuelto tan enorme porque le daba esas enormes cantidades de comida, ya que ella rara vez le había visto practicar deporte en casa.

Una vez que comió y lo limpió todo, se dijo que en casa no había nada más que hacer.

Había revisado su móvil cuando se había levantado, después de haberle mandado un mensaje a Sam para informarle de como habían ido las cosas, pero aún no le había contestado. Aunque también miró el móvil para asegurarse de que el señor Stark no le hubiera llamado mientras dormía.

No podía ensayar porque los chicos aún estarían con la resaca y durmiendo, así que se dijo que iría al gimnasio.

Eso haría que el alcohol que aún circulara por su cuerpo se eliminara de una buena vez y se mantendría en forma.

Así que cogió su móvil y su macuto y se marchó andando hacía el gimnasio.

Había una buena distancia desde donde vivía en Brooklyn hasta Manhattan, cruzando uno de los muchos puentes que había en la ciudad, pero Steve se tomaba aquel camino como un calentamiento antes del ejercicio. Después de todo, Harlem, donde vivía Sam, estaba aún más lejos y había ido muchas veces andando hasta allí.

Cuando llegó, no tuvo problemas en saludar amablemente al de seguridad y a la recepcionista. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que temer. Cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado que ocurriera tras las palabras del de seguridad había pasado a mejor vida.

Se dirigió a una de las muchas plantas, donde Stark tenía su ring privado y, sonriendo, pudo ver que este ya se encontraba allí.

-Ha llegado muy pronto- dijo, acercándose al cuadrilátero.

En el acto, Tony volvió la cabeza hacía él, ignorando a su agotado guardaespaldas.

-Vaya. Y tú también has venido a entrenar. Pensaba que tú y tu banda estaríais celebrando las buenas nuevas.

-Si fuera por ellos, seguramente, pero tenemos que ser serios. Si no, ¿cómo va a confiar en nosotros?

-¿Sabes con quién hablas? He dado discursos ante ministerios de defensa por la mañana tras toda una noche de fiesta. Si yo hubiera ido con vosotros, aún estaríais festejando.

-Bueno...entonces debería venir la próxima vez- sugirió Steve.

Eso hizo que Tony se quedara algo sorprendido, mirándolo.

Lo más seguro sería que el multimillonario no estuviera muy acostumbrado a que chicos de ciudad, criados en las calles prácticamente, le invitaran a sus bares corrientes, cuando cualquiera de las botellas que tuviera en casa sería más cara que todo lo que ellos pudiera beber a lo largo de toda una noche.

-Pues no diré que no a esa invitación- acabó diciéndole este.-Pero, ahora mismo, ¿podrías subir al ring y cambiar unos cuantos golpes conmigo? Creo que aquí mi amigo va a acabar desmayándose en cualquier momento.

-No, no. Yo estoy bien- dijo Happy, intentando recuperar aliento.-Todavía puedo seguir.

Steve y Tony intercambiaron una mirada, viendo como este primero sonreía débilmente ante esas palabras.

-Seguro que sí- le dijo el bueno de Rogers.-Pero dejame a mi un rato. Necesito despejarme después de tanto beber.

No necesitó decir nada más para que Happy se bajara del ring y le diera su lugar.

Tony sonrió ampliamente mientras veía como Steve subía al cuadrilátero y se ponía los guantes, dando pequeños saltitos por el lugar, sabiendo que Rogers no iba a ser tan fácil de abatir como el bueno de Happy.

-¿Has hecho boxeo antes?- le preguntó, dándose cuenta de que sus ojos ya estaban recorriendo aquel cuerpo escultural, solo vestido con una camiseta de tirantes anchos y unos pantalones cortos de deporte que solo le llegaban a las rodillas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para poder evitar aquel examen visual.

-Bueno...recibí algo de entrenamiento hace tiempo, pero hace mucho que no lo práctico en serio.

-Entonces procuraré no ser muy malo contigo- le dijo Tony, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

-¿Ah, sí?- comentó Steve, que no pudo evitar contestar a su sonrisa con otra.-¿Así que vas a ir en ese plan?

-Lo que ves es lo que hay, nene.

-Te voy a machacar- le advirtió Rogers, entrechocando sus puños antes de avanzar hacía él.

-Eso ya lo veremos- comentó Tony, tomando distancia.

Con lo grande que era Steve, si no se mantenía a la suficiente distancia, le daría la paliza del siglo y aunque sería agradable tener un cuerpo a cuerpo con él, Tony había imaginado ese momento algo más...confortable. Sobre una cama, concretamente, sin puñetazos de por medio.

Rogers, por su parte, estaba pensando si realmente debía ir con todo lo que tenía con Tony. El moreno era más pequeño que él y pesaba mucho menos. Si ponía toda su fuerza, estaba claro que le machacaría y, la verdad, no quería estropear la bonita sonrisa de este con algún mal puñetazo que no había podido controlar.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. ¿De dónde había salido? Vale que cuando sonreía, él lo hiciera también sin poder evitarlo, pero...¿desde cuando había pensado algo así de la sonrisa de alguien?

Ese pequeño dialogo interior lo despistó lo suficiente para que Tony se atreviera a ir a por él, tratando de darle una sería de golpes que Steve apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar y le hizo centrarse de nuevo en la pelea.

-¿Dónde estaba tu mente?- le soltó Tony, tomando distancia de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que este volvía a estar en alerta.

-Se había ido a dar un paseo, esperando a que te atrevieras a atacar- fanfarroneó él.

Desde luego, no pensaba decirle que se había despistado pensando que tenía una bonita sonrisa.

-Oh, oh. Toma ya. ¿Te atreves a hablar de esa manera con el tipo que va a financiar a tu banda?

-Efectivamente.

-Tienes valor, chico.

-No sabes cuanto.

Y, antes de que Tony pudiera volver a replicar algo ingenioso, fue el turno de Steve de ir a por él, empezando a dar derechazos que obligaron al multimillonario a cubrirse, sin apenas tener espacio para poder esquivar, notando como Rogers lo estaba arrinconando.

Happy gritaba con fervor que se defendiera desde fuera del ring, pareciendo uno de esos entrenadores de boxeo que aparecían en las películas, ya que en aquella planta no había nadie más que ellos en aquellos momentos.

Tony sabía que estaba perdido si dejaba que este le pusiera contra el rincón.

Así que, sabiendo que era imposible que venciera a Steve compartiendo golpes, recurrió lo único a lo que podía echar mano: jugar sucio.

Mientras Steve seguía haciéndole retroceder, tratando de minar sus defensas, Tony movió su pierna derecha hacía él, con la intención de hacerle tropezar y caer, con lo que podría dar por ganada la pelea.

Con lo que no contó fue con que, con la forma en la que estaba tropezando este, si le hacía caer, se lo echaría encima. Para cuando Tony quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Más de 100 kilos se le venían encima.

El moreno se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y Steve soltó un bufido, apoyándose en sus brazos para no echarle todo su peso encima. Sin embargo, cuando ambos se miraron, no pudieron evitar echarse a reír, por lo ridículo del momento.

En aquellos instantes, lo más seguro era que Tony no se concentrara n el hecho de lo cómodo que era el peso de Steve sobre él porque en aquellos momentos, con este aún encima, no quería saber qué ocurriría si tenía algún accidente dentro de sus pantalones y este acababa notando algo que no debía.

-Has hecho trampas- le soltó Steve, aún sin quitarse de encima.

-Digamos que recurrí a lo que era necesario para poder salir del rincón- comentó Tony, tratando de hacerle a un lado para salir de debajo de él.

Pero, por mucho empeño que le puso, no pudo salir.

-No te dejaré salir hasta que aceptes que has hecho trampas- le dijo Steve, aún con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Estaba claro que él era más fuerte que Stark, así que no tenían ningún impedimento para inmovilizarlo con su cuerpo. Y solo para asegurarse de que de verdad no iba a salir de allí, dejó caer un poco más de su peso contra él.

Aquello logró poner un poco nervioso a Tony.

Después de todo, no podía negarse a sí mismo que el chico le atraía y que estuviera haciendo aquello no era nada bueno para su escaso autocontrol.

-Solo he recurrido a lo que tenía que recurrir- dijo, incapaz de echarse atrás, incluso viéndose en aquella clase de situación.

El gran Stark no había llegado hasta donde estaba dándole la razón a todo el mundo solo porque parecieran más fuertes que él. Por muy rubio, grande y atractivo que fuera su adversario a abatir.

-Así que te resistes, ¿eh?

-¡No le dejes salir hasta que se rinda!- les gritó Happy.-¡Conmigo siempre está haciendo trampas!

-¡Eso era King Boxing, mal perdedor!- le espetó Tony.

Pero ya debería haberse dado cuenta que no estaba en una situación como para pelear contra alguien más.

-Ríndete- le dijo Steve, dejándose caer un poco más sobre él.

Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca, lo suficiente para que Tony recordara que se estaba muriendo por probar aquellos labios.

Steve, por su parte, también bajó los ojos hacía los labios del moreno, percatándose desde donde este estaba que respiraba con cierta dificultad, diciéndose que, a lo mejor, se había acercado demasiado. Pero eso no le hizo alejarse. En todo caso, notó que se ponía un poco más cerca.

-Ríndete- volvió a pedirle, ahora en apenas un susurro.

Estaba empezando a olvidar como habían acabado así. ¿Había sido una pelea, una broma? Ya no estaba muy seguro. Lo que sí sabía era que ha Tony le estaba costando trabajo respirar y n era debido a su peso.

-Jamás- le susurró Tony, prácticamente contra sus labios.

Y Steve sintió un leve cosquilleo bajándole por la columna, demasiado placentero para tratarse de un tirón o algo por el estilo.

Algo empezó a crecer entre los dos y tanto Tony como Rogers bajaron la vista cuando lo sintieron.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó Steve, haciéndose hacía atrás en el acto, dándose cuenta de que aquello era cosa suya.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Tony, sentándose sobre el ring, aprovechando que Steve se había alejado.-Será cosa de la adrenalina, de haber estado peleando. Inconvenientes de los deportistas.

-Sí, será por eso- afirmó Steve.

Pero, por muy tranquilizador que hubiera tratado de sonar Tony, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Steve se hubiera puesto duro cuando le había susurrado ese jamás contra los labios, haciendo que su piel y su cuerpo cosquillearan de aquella extraña manera.

El señor Stark era el financiador de su grupo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría reaccionar de aquel modo con él?

Ambos se pusieron en pie. Steve aún algo avergonzado. Tony tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada cuando en realidad todo su cuerpo parecía haberse encendido al sentirlo, notando como una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza gritaba un animado "¡Sí!", como si aquello fuera un logro.

Happy se había mantenido callado y alejado de la escena durante el incidente, pensando que ya habría sido bastante incomodo para el chico de por sí como para encima recordarle que tenía publico.

Pero, cuando volvió la vista hacía su jefe, que le había dado la espalda a Steve mientras fingía que estaba demasiado concentrado quitándose los guantes, vio como el moreno aparecía algo sonrojado. Y no solo debido al calor del ejercicio.

Aquello le estaba pareciendo demasiado raro, así que prefirió mantenerse en silencio y dejarles a ambos con ese tema.

-Creo que debería ir a la ducha y echarme algo de agua fría encima- comentó Steve.

-Sí. Buena idea. No queremos que asustes a ninguna de las chicas mientras sales de aquí.

-Bueno...tampoco es para tanto- murmuró Steve, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado.

-Créeme. La mayoría de las mujeres que pasan por aquí están acostumbradas a sus viejos maridos ricachones, que apenas logran ponerse a media asta. Si te vieran a tí, pensarían que es el día de Navidad.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario y le devolvió la broma.

-Entonces...¿tú también te incluyes en la lista?

-Oh. ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me estás llamado viejo?- le soltó, volviéndose hacía él.

-No. Te estoy llamando ricachón.

Tony no supo muy bien como responder a eso. Y ya era un milagro de por sí, porque él siempre tenía un comentario ingenioso que decir.

-Nos vemos más tarde- le dijo Steve, saliendo del ring.

-Vale. Y recuerda echarte agua fría.

Steve volvió a reírse y asintió con la cabeza mientras se despedía con la mano.

Lo único que pudo hacer Tony fue esperar a que este saliera de la ducha y darse otra él, porque si se encontraba con un Steve desnudo y mojado en las duchas, no habría suficiente agua fría en el mundo para apagar el volcán que se despertaría.

 **Fin del capitulo 5**

 **Vaya, vaya. Como hemos terminado este capitulo, ¿eh?. Pero, antes de meternos con el final de este capitulo, vayamos a aclarar otro punto.**

 **1-. Rick Jones: Richard Milhouse Jones es un personaje sin superpoderes de por sí que hizo su aparición en Hulk. Bruce Banner quedó expuesto a la radiación gamma para salvarle, así que podemos decir que es un personaje tan antiguo como este. Se dice que tiene buena relación con el personaje, tanto con Bruce como con Hulk, como se demuestra en World War Hulk, donde Rick intenta hablar con él cuando Hulk y los suyos llegan con intenciones de destruir la Tierra y a los superhéroes que este cree que lo traicionaron, entre los que entran Ironman, Reed Richard y otros. Pero no solo es un amigo de Hulk. El propio Capitán América lo ha entrenado en artes marciales para que sepa defenderse. Rodeado de los superhéroes como está, es normal que quisieran que el chico estuviera preparado para todo. Era tan buena esta relación como para que uno de sus motes fuera Bucky 2 (aunque también tiene el de Hulk2 o A-Bomb cuando se intercambia con el Capitán Marvel como os diré ahora). Encontró unos brazaletes de poder con los que podía invocar al Capitán Marvel en su lugar. Por ejemplo, si quería que este superhéroe ayudara a la Tierra, se intercambiaba por él y Rick acababa en la Zona Negativa, donde estaba este personaje, para que pudiera actuar.**

 **La verdad, me parece que toca a muchos personajes importantes como para que no hagan prácticamente ninguna mención suya, pero hay tantos otros personajes importantes que tampoco han aparecido en el UCM aún...**

 **En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido ese final? ¿Empieza a haber salseo o no? Las temperaturas se van elevando poco a poco. Esto es una historia Stony, amigos. Las cosas no van a quedar en el aire sin más. Aquí va a haber llamas en cualquier momento.**

 **¿También notáis la diferencia cuando escribo con mis notas de móvil a cuando escribo en mi libreta? Hay como una paginas más de diferencia entre uno y otro porque aún no sé medir bien con las notas del móvil. Pero la verdad es que me viene genial para escribir cuando estoy fuera de casa y no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer.**

 **Bien. Por ahora no os voy a dar más la tabarra y me voy a poner con el capitulo 6 antes de que la inspiración se vaya a dar sus conocidos paseos que me dejan sola y abandonada. Así que, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Chao. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todas las personitas que estáis aquí, en este nuevo capitulo, mientras aún estoy a tope de power, después de haber terminado y retocado el capitulo cinco. Son las once y media de la noche y estoy de nuevo con mi popurrí de canciones, entre las que entran las que cantaron Tony y Steve en su boda de mi historia anterior y la canción que use para el video que os hice como agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo hasta el final.**

 **Me puse muy sentimental cuando llegué al final de esa historia y tenía que agradeceros a todos los que habéis estáis ahí, por haberme aguantado, que no es poquita cosa, de alguna manera. Era ya mucho tiempo con esa historia, unos largos meses donde escribí casi sin pausa, algo poco usual en mí. Normalmente, en cada historia larga mía siempre tengo un periodo de bloqueo donde no se me ocurre sobre lo que escribir a continuación. Habéis tenido la suerte de que eso no me ha pasado en esta ocasión.**

 **Pero no más rollo. Vamos al tema. En este capitulo, vamos a ver un poco de las otras parejas de la historia, así que, si solo os interesa el Stony y no queréis saber nada más de nadie, pasad de este capitulo y punto. Aunque no prometo que no haya algo que este implicado con la historia de los principales. Es lo que tiene que todos sean amigos. Así, con estos encantadores mensajes nada aclaratorios que os dejo, empiezo el capitulo.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 6**

… **...**

Cuando Sam se levantó aquella mañana, estuvo a punto de darse el golpe más grande de su vida cuando se le olvidó que él estaba usando la cama de arriba de la litera que tenía instalada en su cuarto.

Normalmente dormía en la de abajo, ya que era mucho más cómoda que estar subiendo y bajando escaleras cada vez que quisiera ir a algún lado, pero Bucky se había empeñado en que por nada del mundo iba a dormir en las alturas, como si hablaran de un tercer piso o de un rascacielos o algo así, y que era a lo que estaba acostumbrado en la academia militar.

Como no había tenido ganas de discutir más a aquellas horas de la noche, dejó que este se saliera con la suya, viendo como se tumbaba en su cama con una sonrisa en los labios, como si aquella hubiera sido una gran victoria.

La dichosa litera la habían comprado sus padres cuando Steve y él se hicieron amigos, ya que ambos solían pasar bastante tiempo en casa del otro y no había parecido una buena solución mandar a alguien a dormir al sofá. Pero, si hubiera sabido que aquel pséudoamigo iba a acabar aprovechándose de él para colarse en su casa, se habría desecho de ella desde el primer día.

Tras evitar una muerte segura desde el segundo piso de la cama, saltó al suelo, volviéndose hacia Bucky, esperando que no lo hubiera despertado. Quería tener unas cuantas horas más para sí mismo antes de tener que lidiar con él.

Para su buena suerte, este parecía estar durmiendo a pierna suelta en su cama, boca-abajo, abrazado a su almohada. Y se dijo mentalmente que lavaría las sábanas en cuanto este se marchara.

Sin embargo, era impresionante ver lo cómodo que se le veía a este ocupando una cama ajena. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado, como si en verdad no le importara lo más mínimo haber invadido su hogar de aquella brusca manera. No habia intención alguna en su rostro de molestarlo o que estuviera planeando algo. Solo estaba durmiendo, sin más, como si hiciera siglos que no lo hiciera de una manera tan confortable.

Se apartó de su cama ocupada negando con la cabeza, diciéndose que qué hacia mirando dormir a alguien a quién odiaba profundamente. Tenía que aprovechar sus momentos de soledad, donde este no era un completo incordio, antes de que aquellos escasos instantes se evaporaran.

Cogió su móvil y salió de su cuarto, dándose cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Steve de la madrugada. Parecía que se lo había enviado nada más salir de la fiesta en la que habían estado trabajando él y su grupo.

 _"Sam, acabamos de terminar y solo puedo decirte que las cosas no han podido salirnos mejor. Aun queda ultimar algunas cosas. Hasta entonces, hasta aquí te puedo contar"._

Mensajitos cariñosos que Steve siempre le mandaba por las mañanas.

Se fue a la cocina, oyendo a sus hermanos hablar, trasteando en la cocina desde tan temprano, con el tono suave de su madre empezando a subir de volumen, ese punto exacto en el que el tono cariñoso de madre empieza a transformarse en orco guerrero de Mordor cuando la sacan de sus casillas, sabiendo que sus hermanos estarían volviéndola loca.

A pesar de que trabajaba, Darlene Wilson siempre siempre siempre procuraba hacerle el desayuno a sus hijos, como para decirles de buena mañana lo mucho que les quería.

El problema venia cuando los dichosos niños no se ponían de acuerdo sobre lo que querían desayunar.

-A ver.¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pidió saber Sam, entrando en la cocina.

Sarah se irguió de golpe y trotó hacia él, agarrándose a su brazo, buscando su apoyo en aquella guerra contra Gideon, algo que solía hacer desde pequeña.

-Yo quiero tortitas de chocolate, pero Gideon se ha empeñado en que quiere grofes y dice que no piensa ceder.

El nombrado bufó, dejando bien claro que no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, por mucho que su hermana pequeña se quejara de ello, así que a Sam no le quedó de otra más que interferir.

-Mamá,¿no tendrías que estar ya en el trabajo?

La señora Wilson se volvió hacia el reloj de la cocina, como si no hubiera reparado hasta ese momento en la hora, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó.

-Marchate. Yo me ocuparé de hacerles el desayuno a esta panda de inútiles- le dijo, ignorando la mirada enfadada que le dirigió su hermano mayor y el puchero que le dirigió Sarah, soltándose de su brazo.

-Pero...¿y Bucky?- le preguntó esta, cogiendo las llaves del coche y de la casa, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Ese aun no se ha levantado, pero me ocuparé de él cuando se levante- añadió, viendo la mirada que le dirigía su madre cuando lo llamó "ese".-Tú ahora vete a trabajar tranquila. Le haré el desayuno en cuanto decida levantarse.

Esta asintió, a regañadientes, les mandó besos voladores y salió del piso a todo correr, sabiendo que tampoco disponía de más tiempo para quejarse a su hijo sobre como hablaba de su amigo.

Tras asegurarse de que su madre habia salido de casa, Sam se volvio hacia sus hermanos, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Se puede saber porque siempre le hacéis lo mismo a mamá?- les preguntó con aquel tono autoritario que les recordaba cada vez más a su padre.

-Ella siempre nos pregunta que qué queremos- le contestó su hermana, tratando de parecer tan inocente como pudiera.

-Bueno...pues eso se va a acabar. A partir de ahora, cada vez que ella os pregunte, los dos diréis cereales y punto.

-Te recuerdo que soy tu hermano mayor- le espetó Gideon.

-Solo me sacas un año- le espetó Sam a su vez.-Y nunca te has portado exactamente como un hermano mayor. Así que vais a hacer lo que os he dicho. Sentaos a la mesa y os prepararé vuestro maldito desayuno.

Sus hermanos se marcharon poco después de terminar de desayunar. Sarah se fue a clase y Gideon a trabajar en el antiguo gimnasio donde habia estado su padre. Desde que había conseguido aquel trabajo, había dejado claro que de le daba bien y había estado ascendiendo rápido.

Sam aprovechó la calma que por fin tenia en casa para coger sus apuntes y tratar de estudiar un poco.

Sin embargo, alguien por allí arriba no le apreciaba demasiado, ya que cuando pudo concentrarse a fondo en lo que estaba estudiando, Bucky apareció en la cocina, bostezando sonoramente.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?- le preguntó el invitado, viendo que Sam solo hacia como que le ignoraba.

-Se han ido a trabajar.

No añadió nada más, esperando a que pillara que no quería hablar con nadie.

Sin embargo, Bucky no parecía que fuera a conformarse solo con eso.

-Y...¿dónde puedo hacerme el desayuno?

-Hay tortitas hechas en ese plato- señaló Sam con un dedo, sin levantarla mirada sus libros.

Bucky se dirigió hacia allí y levantó la servilleta que tapaba el plato.

-Gracias- murmuró hacia Sam.

-No tienes que agradecer nada. Son las que han sobrado después de hacerle el desayuno a mis hermanos.

-¿Las has hecho tú?- le preguntó este, pareciendo sorprendido.

-Mi madre tenia que irse a trabajar, así que he tenido que hacerlo yo.

-No sabía que sabías cocinar- comentó Bucky, cogiendo el plato y sentándose a su lado en la mesa.

-¿Y qué sabes de mí exactamente?- le espetó Sam, levantando por fin la vista de sus libros y volviéndose hacia él.-Apenas nos hemos hablado cuando hemos estado juntos y nunca nos hemos prestado atención el uno al otro en todo ese tiempo.

-Hablarás por ti- le soltó Bucky a su vez tras probar las tortitas.

-¿Cómo que por mi? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Yo sé casi todo de ti.

-¿Y cómo has logrado eso?

-Preguntándole a Steve y observándote. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Es lógico que aprendiera cosas de ti. Tú tambien sabrás cosas de mí.

Eso hizo que Sam frunciera el ceño, un poco contrariado.

En realidad, él no sabia prácticamente nada de Bucky a parte del hecho de que se habia tenido que mudar cuando estaba a punto de pasar al instituto y que habia ingresado en la academia militar. Todo lo demás respecto a su vida era un gran vacío. ¿Por qué Bucky habia mostrado tanto interés por él? Prefirió no preguntar por ello.

Solo volvió a concentrar su vista en los libros mientras Bucky seguía desayunando.

-¿Sabes algo de Steve?- le preguntó este al cabo de unos minutos después.

-Me envió un mensaje en la madrugada para decirme que les habia ido bien las cosas.

-¿Y está en casa? Tendrá que saber en algún momento que estoy en la ciudad. ¿Estará en su casa?

-No tengo ni idea, la verdad.

-Pues llamale. A lo mejor esta en casa.

-Llamale tú. Tienes su teléfono tanto como yo.

-Pero normalmente nunca lleva el móvil encima. Cuando lo llamo no suele cogerlo.

-Eso es porque tiene cosas que hacer. No es fácil conseguir hacerse conocidos con una banda.

-Pero esperaba que al menos se pasara por aquí.

-Si tienes ganas de ver a tu amigo, ¿por qué no vas a su casa a verlo? Al menos, así podré estudiar un poco.

-Tampoco es que te moleste tanto- comentó Bucky, como si realmente aquello no tuviera importancia.

Sam se volvió hacia él en el acto.

-¿Me estás vacilando?

-Pero tienes razón- dijo este, poniéndose en pie, ignorando su pregunta.-Voy a ver si está en casa. Si las cosas le han ido bien, querrá hablar de ello.

Por un segundo, Sam pensó en dejar que se fuera, así, sin más. Pero él también quería saber como le habían ido las cosas a su amigo y a cuantos famosos habia conocido en esa fiesta. Porque no estudiara por unas pocas horas en toda la semana no pasaba nada.

-Espera- le dijo a Bucky, viendo como este estaba ya en la puerta.-Te acompaño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que me pase algo por el camino?- le preguntó este, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Sonrisilla que Sam se dijo más tarde que habia observado demasiado tiempo.

-No. Solo que no eres el único amigo que se preocupa por Steve, ¿lo sabias?

-Bueno...a veces lo sospechaba- comentó Bucky, aun de buen humor.

-No te soporto- fue todo lo que le soltó Sam antes de coger las llaves de casa y salir ambos por la puerta.

...

En el piso de los Odison, las mañanas nunca eran fáciles. Pero, si se les añadía el hecho de que habia habido alcohol durante toda la noche, el resultado acababa siendo una mañana de perros.

Mientras Loki se levantaba con unas horribles ojeras, emergió de su cuarto a oscuras como un naufrago que consiguiera escapar de una tormenta, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de ubicarse de nuevo en el mundo.

Maldecía a Thor y todas sus ganas de alcohol. El enorme rubio habia seguido bebiendo al llegar a casa y él, pensando que estaban en la comodidad de su hogar y que no tenia nada de lo que preocuparse, empezó a beber con él, solo recordando que había ido arrastrándose a su cuarto cuando sintió que no podia más.

Por cosas como esa no habia querido que se fuera a vivir con él.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tu", le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Y frunció el ceño ante esa vocecilla porque, desgraciadamente, la habia escuchado en más de una ocasión.

La habia empezado a oír cuando el cariño hacia su hermano había empezado a transformarse en algo muy diferente, lo que le habia empujado a pedir a sus padres que pudiera estudiar fuera.

Aunque sabia que no eran hermanos de sangre, habían crecido juntos y dudaba que Thor lo viera del mismo modo que Loki habia empezado a verle a él. Pensó, erróneamente, que la distancia serviría, que lo que fuera que habia empezado a sentir por su hermano acabaría por desaparecer si dejaba de verlo.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando dió la noticia en casa de que quería estudiar fuera y Thor rápidamente dijo que se iría a estudiar con él, que no pensaba dejar solo a su hermanito por el mundo.

Sus esperanzas de olvidarlo empezaron a morir en esos momentos.

En la universidad de Nueva York tuvo la buena suerte de que no pudo compartir cuarto con Thor, pero, aun así, el gigante rubio siempre lograba encontrar el modo de pasar todo el tiempo posible con su hermanito, sin comprender que cada momento que compartían era para Loki tan pleno como doloroso.

Ver al objeto de tu deseo sin atreverte a tocarlo, pensando en lo que podría ocurrir, era duro. Demasiado. Tanto que hasta llegó a pensar en montarse en un autobús cualquiera y salir hacia algún lugar sin rumbo fijo, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Pero conocieron a Rick y a Steve, montaron el grupo, se concentraron en otra cosa que no fuera solo el rubio buscándolo por todo el campus para tomar algo... Pudo relajarse un poco, tener esa relación fraternal-amigos que habia tenido desde pequeño con Thor.

Y supo que se habia relajado demasiado cuando el rubio y él acabaron compartiendo piso.

No habia sido su intención. Jamás, de encontrarse en sus cabales, habría aceptado compartir piso con Thor de haber estado del todo consciente.

Fue en la fiesta que montaron después de haber terminado su primer trabajo, poco antes de terminar la universidad.

Loki estaba buscando piso y un compañero, ya que habia decidido no volver a casa de sus padres. Eran una familia demasiado bonita y cariñosa como para que él pudiera sentirse del todo a gusto, así que habia llamado a su padre y le habia informado de su decisión.

Odín no pareció muy contento al principio, diciéndole que pensara en su madre y en como le afectaría a ella esa decisión. Todo lo que tuvo que argumentar Loki fue que él en aquellos momentos lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en su futuro para que su padre comprendiera que habia tomado una decisión inamovible.

Sin embargo, no habia contado con el simple hecho de que Odín llamaría a Thor y, mucho menos, que este tambien decidiera quedarse.

Thor se adaptaba a cualquier lugar, con su carácter bonachón encajaba en seguida en cualquier parte. Pero acabó dándose cuenta de que el rubio no solo se quedaba en el mismo país, si no que habia decidido por su propia cuenta que se quedaba a vivir con él, compartiendo piso.

La primera vez que lo había visto salir de la ducha, solo con una mini-toalla alrededor de la cintura, el mismo día que se mudaron, casi le provocó un infarto.

Siempre habia visto que este poseía un cuerpo impresionante, uno que muchos hombres envidiaban y por el que las mujeres suspiraban. Pero, encima, encontrándoselo de frente y mojado era demasiado para su autocontrol.

Tuvo que encerrarse en su cuarto hora y media antes de poder salir y prepararse mentalmente antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara sin recordar ese torso mojado.

Suspirando, se tumbó sobre la barra que separaba la cocina del salón, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, diciéndose por centésima vez solo esa semana de que habia sido una muy mala idea el irse a vivir juntos.

No estaba preparado. No podía hacerlo. No podia compartir el mismo espacio con alguien que le removía todo por dentro. En el peor momento, en alguna situación, Thor podia darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba con él, de lo que en el fondo sentía.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?- le dijo una voz que conocía demasiado bien, notando como alguien le acariciaba la cabeza.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir aquella simple caricia, notando como su cuerpo temblaba débilmente de gusto, agradeciendo aun tener la cabeza entre los brazos para que no leyera en su cara lo que le había despertado ese simple gesto.

-¿Ya te has levantado?- pregunto él a su vez, sin moverse, aún tratando de controlar sus latidos, que se habían disparado ante el contacto.

-Si, me ha despertado el hambre- le dijo Thor, riéndose de aquella manera sonora que era tan característica suya.

-¿De mí?- se le escapó a Loki, que habia levantado la cabeza, hablando sin pensar, haciendo que deseara morderse la lengua poco después.

Las pregunta emergió de sus labios antes de que hubiera podido pensarlo y trató de impedir que un nuevo sonrojo le subiera a la cara, que lo delataría de la peor manera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir una cosa como aquella? ¿Es que quería que todo lo que tenía se echara a perder o que su hermano perdiera la cabeza?

Thor se le quedó mirando, solo logrando que se pusiera más nervioso, pensando si podría decirle que era solo una broma o algo para restar importancia al momento tan incomodo que acababa de crear.

Pero, entonces, el enorme rubio sonrió y acabó dejando escapar una gran carcajada, que pareció retumbar por el silencioso piso.

-¡Claro, hermano! Nunca me canso de comer tus platos- le soltó.

Bien. Thor lo habia pillado en ese sentido, como si le hubiera hablado de la comida de la que siempre Loki se encargaba. Nada en sentido literal. No pillaba las indirectas. No supo si sentirse aliviado o decepcionado.

"Siéntete aliviado. Porque, si te sintieras decepcionado, significaría que ya no puedes volver atrás", le dijo aquella vocecilla que habia en su cabeza.

Pero Loki dudaba que hubiera podido dar marcha atrás desde el primer instante en el que había puesto sus ojos sobre él.

-Te prepararé algo- comentó, levantándose, sabiendo que Thor dejaría la cocina hecha un infierno si llegaba a poner un pie allí dentro, aunque solo fuera para coger un vaso de agua.

-¡Gracias, hermano!

Si Thor supiera como se le clavaba esa palabra, seguramente ya no la diría tanto.

 **Fin del capitulo 6**

 **He hablado con miembros actuales del fandom Thorki, ya que yo no lo he tocado nunca mucho, y lo que me han dicho me ha ayudado para poder hacer esta parte del fic. Me han dicho que Loki suele ser una divina, pero quería hablar de lo difícil que era amar a alguien y solo poder verlo desde lejos, sin poder tocarle, temiendo hacerlo y deseándolo al mismo tiempo.**

 **Los Thorki que he visto, con otros Stony, ya tenían la relación empezada, así que no han mostrado como empezaban esa relación. Yo he querido dar ese punto de vista, sobre todo porque las otras dos relaciones que hay en este fanfic también están iniciando y quiero que se pueda ver los puntos de vista de todos para llegar mejor al publico. Vosotros me diréis si os gusta que sea así o no. O si no estoy haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta.**

 **Ahora mismo no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que quiero ir a ver Doctor Strange. De verdad que tengo mucho Hype por ir a ver esa peli, pero entre cómics y salidas con los amigos, es imposible que me quede dinero para el cine, así que tendre que esperar a que salga en DvD o algo así. ¿Y vosotros? ¿La habéis visto ya? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestra opinión en los reviews.**

 **Como siempre, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Buenas a todas las personitas que andéis por aquí. Creo que es posible que se quede como una forma de saludo hacía vosotros. No lo sé. Vosotros comentadlo, como os gustaría que os llamara. Ya que, incluso cuando termine con este fic, tengo intención de hacer otro Stony de omegaverse. Yo apenas he entendido todavía de qué va.**

 **Por cierto, ya que este capitulo vuelve el Stony, he visto hace poco la película de ``Los perdedores´´ donde aparece Chris Evans cantando en el ascensor y...¿para qué le dobla el actor de voz en español si sale cantando en inglés? Y encima el tipo lo hace fatal. Pero el personaje de Chris me hace mucha gracia. Y es basado en un comic de DC del mismo titulo. Chris no sale de los cómics el pobre.**

 **En fin...dejo de dar el coñazo y os dejo con el capitulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **CAPITULO 7**

… **...**

Steve no supo si lanzarse por una de las ventanas del gimnasio o eso causaría demasiados problemas al padre de Sam por hacerlo, entrando en las duchas del gimnasio, aun sintiendo como el rostro le ardía por la vergüenza y con un ligero dolor a la altura de la entrepierna, como un recordatorio de lo que habia ocurrido en ese ring.

¡Como si le hiciera falta! Si cerraba los ojos, aun podía ver el rostro de Stark a apenas unos centímetros de su cara y como este se habia arqueado hacia él cuando le habia susurrado ese "jamas".

Mierda. Ese escalofrío placentero que sintió en la columna le advirtió que dejara de pensar en ese momento si no quería volver a sufrir un accidente, por muy solo que estuvieran esas duchas.

No era ninguna broma.

Allí no habia nadie.

Los ricos de la ciudad pagaban una cuota desorbitada solo porque podían hacerlo, solo para tener el lugar vacío.

Se dirigió a su macuto, cogió la toalla de la ducha, se desvistió y entró en uno de los cubículos individuales que habia en un lado de las duchas. 10 espacios bastante amplios dond personas podrían entrar allí dentro sin temor a rozarse.

Puso el agua fría en cuanto entró y cerró la puerta de cristal, notando como el contraste afectaba a su piel. Pero se apoyó en la pared con ambas manos y se juró que no saldría de allí hasta que las cosas se hubieran calmado.

¡¿Qué demonios habia ocurrido sobre ese ring?! ¡¿Cómo habia permitido que algo tan vergonzoso pasara con aquel que quería llevar a adelante a su banda?! ¡¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza?!

Agradecía que el señor Stark se lo hubiera tomado como un mero accidente, algo debido a la adrenalina que les corría por las venas y no a lo que realmente habia pasado: se habia puesto duro al ver el rostro de un hombre que le habia parecido sexy.

¡¿Cuando demonios habia pensado él que el rostro de un hombre pudiera parecer sexy?! ¡Jamás en la vida!

Y, sin embargo, en el peor momento posible, en el peor lugar, donde nunca debería de haber ocurrido, habia pasado.

Si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, se negaría a subir a ese ring y solo hablaría con el señor Stark desde fuera, en una zona segura, donde ninguno de los dos se rozara.

Echó un vistazo a su entrepierna, notando el resto del cuerpo helado, pero la maldita cosa aun estaba arriba, saludándole.

Gruñó, cerrando los ojos, y apretando los puños contra los azulejos del baño, diciéndose que no podría salir de seguir así. Tenia que hacer algo para que aquella cosa se calmara y él aun pudiera salir del gimnasio con algo de dignidad.

Calmarse no le habia servido de nada. El agua fría-helada tampoco. Por eliminación, solo quedaba una cosa, aunque no quisiera recurrir a ello.

"No. No puedo hacer eso aquí. Y menos por el motivo por el que se ha venido arriba", se dijo, sintiéndose aun más avergonzado.

Pero...¿qué otra opción tenia?

Notando como se le redoblaba la respiración ante solo el pensar en lo que tenia que hacer, ya hacia que esa parte de su cuerpo que le habia metido en ese problema se mostrara más animado. Se apoyó de espaldas a la pared, sintiendo el frío de los azulejos en la espalda, alzó la cabeza y golpeó la pared.

Pero sabia que nada de eso le iba a servir, así que tenia que hacer de tripas corazón si quería salir se allí.

Tragando saliva, aun mirando el techo de la ducha, bajó su mano derecha hasta tomarlo, sintiendo como toda su piel parecía despertarse ante el contacto, haciéndole temblar débilmente.

-Dios- murmuró, esperando que aquello durara poco.

Si no terminaba pronto, la vergüenza acabaría matándole.

Se obligó a vivir de nuevo el momento, de recordar como se había sentido cuando había estado sobre el cuerpo de Stark, reteniéndole, en como las respiraciones de ambos se habían acelerado, en como sus rostros habían estado a escasos centímetros, en como Tony se habia inclinado hacia él y, con apenas un susurro, habia iniciado aquel desastre.

Gruñó cuando sintió que estaba a punto de dejarse ir y, comprobando que ese era el punto en el que su razón se perdía, se concentró en ese momento, cuando estaban sobre la lona, tan cerca, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, bombeando con más rapidez.

Se centró en la sensación que despertó en él aquel susurro, en como habia notando ese ligero temblor placentero recorriendo su cuerpo, en como no había podido apartar los ojos de Tony.

Estaba cerca, ya muy cerca.

Podía afirmarlo por el cosquilleo que sentía en su baja espalda y en como le temblaban los muslos.

Había cambiado el agua fría de la ducha por caliente y habia dejado el grifo abierto para silenciar cualquier ruido que hiciera allí dentro. Ademas, el agua caliente empañaba aun más la puerta de cristal, así que nadie sabría quién habia allí dentro.

Se obligó a ignorar el hecho de por qué estaba haciendo aquello y se concentró en lo que sentía, en el placer que se despertaba, en las sensaciones que corrían a través de él.

Antes de darse cuenta, había empezado a alargar el momento, sumergido en la fantasía, sin apenas poder respirar con normalidad, gimiendo por lo bajo, agachando la cabeza, sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo estuviera cargado de electricidad.

No abrió los ojos, eso lo habría sacado de la fantasía, pero deseaba dejarse caer al suelo, sabiendo que sus piernas no le sostendrían mucho más en pie.

Se dejó resbalar por la pared de la ducha hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas ante él y con la cabeza pegada al pecho, con una lejana vocecilla que se estaba preguntando por qué aquello se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

Sacó todo de su cabeza, se obligó a ello para no perder el toque, y trató de contener los gemidos más fuertes que le sobrevinieron, tratando de tomar aire cuanto le era posible.

Sin embargo, cuando la ola llegó y rompió contra él, sintió como las costillas se le apretaban contra los pulmones, todo tras sus ojos se volvió de un profundo color blanco y no hubiera podido decir si habia gemido en voz alta o no ni aunque en ello le hubiera ido la vida.

Cuando consiguió volver dentro de su propia piel, aun respiraba con dificultad y alzó la cabeza hacía el techo mientras se obligaba a abrir los ojos.

El agua caliente caía sobre él, pero, después de por lo que habia pasado, sentía el agua fría. Su piel estaba mal caliente que esta. Sin embargo, agradeció que cayera para que el agua se llevara la marca de su vergüenza.

¿En verdad habia acabado haciéndolo? ¿Allí, en una ducha de gimnasio?

Se paso una mano por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás, suspirando. Pero tampoco le serviría de mucho ahora arrepentirse por lo que ya estaba hecho.

Poniéndose en pie, se dijo que era mejor que acabara de ducharse y saliera de allí, que, de no haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer, aún seguiría sin poder salir de allí dentro.

Ya debía de ser tarde y estaba seguro de que su madre llegaría temprano a casa para que le contara cada pequeño detalle de la fiesta. Tenía que dejar de lado lo que allí acababa de ocurrir o no dejaría de torturarse. O, peor aún, se le notaria en la cara y su madre sabría que habría ocurrido algo que no le quería contar.

Saliendo de la ducha, con la toalla sobre la cabeza, secándose el pelo, oyó un ruido a su espalda y, dándose la vuelta, acabó encontrándose cara a cara con Tony, que parecía estar mirándolo con cierto aire de sorpresa, como si no se hubiera esperado encontrárselo allí.

En el acto, Steve bajó la toalla hacia su cintura, tapándose. Y Tony tuvo la cortesía de mirar a otro lado, con una mano contra los labios, como si tratara de ocultar algo de su expresión.

Si hubiera podido estar en la cabeza de Tony, habría sabido que trataba de controlarse después de ver aquel increíble cuerpo al completo, mojado y cálido, recién salido de la ducha y aún con el cabello mojado. Por un segundo hasta había pensado que se trataba de algún tipo de regalo que alguien le había dejado allí.

-¿Aun sigues aquí?- murmuró el multimillonario.

-Sí. Creo que...la ducha se ha alargado demasiado- comentó Steve, observando que ambos estaban solos en los vestuarios.

Desde luego, el aquel maldito sitio no había nadie más, ¿no? ¿Solo ellos en toda la planta? ¿Para qué querían un gimnasio que pagar entonces?

-Pues sí, la verdad. Pensaba que ya te habías ido.

-¿Esperabas a que me hubiera ido para entrar?- le preguntó Steve, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

¿Cómo no iba a hacer eso Stark cuando habia notado perfectamente como un tío se habia puesto duro contra él? Si algo así le hubiera pasado a él, lo más seguro es que hubiera evitado al tipo. Era lo más lógico.

-Había querido darte un poco de privacidad. Te habías avergonzado mucho ahí fuera y pensé que era mejor no agobiante con mi presencia y estar encima tuyo,. En sentido metafórico, claro- comentó Tony.

Oh. Ok. Lo había hecho por él, para que no tuviera que avergonzarse de nuevo al verlo, recordando lo que había pasado.

Si supiera lo que acababa de hacer en la ducha en esos momentos...

-Bueno...desde luego es algo que no me pasa todos los días.

-¿Bromeas? Con el cuerpo y la cara que tienes, deberías darle más uso.

"¿En serio, Tony? ¿Le has dicho algo así? ¿Por qué no le sueltas directamente que quieres irte a la cama con el?", le soltó su yo interior, sonando irritablemente sarcástico.

-Gracias...supongo- murmuró Steve, sintiéndose algo incomodo ante ese comentario, mirando hacía otro lado.

Nunca había visto su cuerpo como algo que tuviera que atraer a los demás. El ejercicio siempre había sido para él un modo de evadirse de lo malo del mundo, de tomar fuerzas, de ayudar a los demás. No como algo más...carnal.

Pero este apenas miraba a Tony a la cara, detalle que siempre lograba irritar al multimillonario más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Era un reciente descubrimiento que había hecho en esos días Stark.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, solo con la intención de que volviera la cabeza hacia él y pudiera ver esos ojos azules de nuevo sobre él.

-Tengo que irme- le soltó Rogers, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su macuto y vistiéndose a toda prisa.

No era bueno estar allí, en ese espacio vacío, solo ocupado por ellos dos, con los ojos de Tony sobre él, sobre su anatomía. No le hacía cosas buenas a su cuerpo. Bueno...no eran malas exactamente. Solo eran cosas extrañas que no conseguía entender o no quería entender en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba volver a poner distancia de por medio para poder pensar con claridad.

-¿Te esperan en alguna parte?

-Tengo que volver a casa- le soltó Steve sin añadir nada más, poniéndose ya la camiseta con urgencia.

Y antes de que Tony pudiera decir nada más, el rubio ya habia salido de los vestuarios, dejando a este con el ceño fruncido.

¿Había vuelto a huir de él? ¿Delante de su misma cara? ¿Encima que habia intentado mantener la calma y no lanzarse sobre él cuando le habia visto desnudo por completo?

Se volvió hacia la puerta del vestuario, como si Rogers aun siguiera allí, sintiéndose molesto, frustrado, abriendo y cerrando los puños, tratando de controlar la rabia que había empezado a correr por él.

¿A qué había venido esa escapada ahora? ¿Que había hecho mal para que el chico corriera de esa manera?

Le había restado importancia a lo que había pasado, se mostró gracioso, tomándose aquello como un mero incidente sin importancia. Trato de hacer ver como que no había pasado nada. Y ahora obtenía esa reacción.

Por muy vergonzoso que fuera este, no era motivo suficientes para huir así.

Se fue a las duchas, diciéndose que seria mejor salir de allí, que ya no pintaba nada en el gimnasio a aquellas horas, que lo más seguro sería que Pepper le estuviera esperando en la oficina con una montaña de papeles que debía firmar, así que se dio toda la prisa que pudo.

"¿No me he mostrado simpático con él?", se preguntó mientras estaba bajo la ducha."He hecho todo lo posible para que no resultara incómodo y, aun así, se ha vuelto a escapar de mi".

Salió de los vestuarios, aun dándole vueltas al tema.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Happy cuando vio la expresión que teñía el rostro de su jefe.

-Nada.¿Qué iba a pasar?- le espetó Stark a su vez.

Estaba claro que estaba irritado, así que Happy solo alzó las manos y caminó hacia el ascensor, sin intención alguna de preguntar algo más.

Tony solo avanzó a su lado, fulminando cada cosa con la mirada, aun dándole vueltas al tema a pesar de decirse que no lo estaba haciendo, dándole su macuto a Happy para que lo llevara este por él.

Normalmente, era el propio guardaespaldas quien cogía este en cuando salía de los vestuarios. Pero, en aquella ocasión, no había querido ni tocarlo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Bajaron por el ascensor sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Además, Tony dejó que fuera el propio Happy quién condujera su coche, ya que sentía que, de hacerlo él, pisaría a fondo el pedal del acelerador y no frenaría incluso aunque acabaran estampados en la pared de algún edificio cercano.

Seguía enfurruñado cuando llegaron al edificio Stark y Pepper salió a recibirlo con un montoncito de papeles entre las manos, deteniéndose cuando vio la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó la mujer, que parecía impuesto a sí misma el lugar de su madre.

-Nada- le soltó Tony sin más, encaminándoos a su despacho.-He venido a trabajar. No te despistes con fantasma.

-Oh. Definitivamente te ha pasado algo- aseguró esta.-¿Vas a hablar o vas a obligarme a hablar con Happy para que él me lo cuente?

-¿Y no podrías concentrarte solo en tu trabajo, que es por lo que te pago, y dejar en paz mi vida privada?

Supo que no había tenido que decir eso en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su boca, viendo como la rubia mujer se erguía en toda su estatura,con los ojos clavados en él.

-Pepper, yo...- trato de disculparse.

Pero esta no le dio lugar.

-No. Tiene razón. No tengo porque entrometerme en su vida. Solo tengo que encargarme de que la empresa funcione como debería en su ausencia e informarle si algo sale mal. Tiene papeles que revisar sobre su mesa. Avíseme cuando haya acabado o si me necesita para algo.

Y, antes de que él pudiera decir algo para tratar de arreglar esa situación, esta salió del cuarto, del mismo modo en el que habia huido Steve.

¿Se debía a algo que había dicho?¿Se le había escapado algo inapropiado que tambien habia hecho que el joven Rogers sintiera la necesidad de huir de él?

Desde luego, su día no estaba mejorando en absoluto.

Suspirando, salió tras Pepper, sabiendo que no podia dejar las cosas así.

Llevaban demasiados años trabajando juntos para solo considerarla una empleada. Era una amiga, casi una hermana. Había estado ahí en los momentos difíciles y le había puesto en su sitio cuando tocaba. No se merecía que le hubiera hablado como lo habia hecho.

-¿Señorita Potts?- la llamó, asomándose a la puerta de su despacho, donde esta tenía su mesa.

-¿Hay algo que necesite, señor Stark?- le preguntó ella a su vez, con una voz como el hielo.

Esa mujer podia ser realmente aterradora sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-Quería...quería pedirle disculpas por el modo en el que le he hablado antes. No he debido hacerlo.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella sin más, sin levantar la vista de unos papeles que tenía sobre su propia mesa.

-No ha sido una buena mañana. Pensaba que habia salido bien parado de una situación, que habia logrado que las cosas no se volvieran incomodas. Pero, por el modo en el que ha huido, diría que no lo he conseguido.

Eso logró que Pepper alzara la vista y se volviera hacia él en su silla.

-¿Acaso te has encontrado con alguna de tus ex?

-No. No es algo tan simple como eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿De verdad me vas a obligar a contarte los detalles?

-Teniendo en cuenta que lo que sea que te haya pasado antes de volver a la oficina hace que estés tan irritable que hasta me has hablado de ese modo, yo diría que sí. Es necesario.

Tony tomó aire. Pero acabó contándoselo.

Al menos, lo que pasó en el ring. No el hecho de que se veía irreversiblemente atraído por el chico con el que habia tenido semejante incidente.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido soltarle otra cosa que no fuera que usara más su cuerpo?- le reprochó Pepper cuando le contó lo que habia ocurrido en el vestuario, poniéndole esa mala cara que lograba hacerse como un niño pequeño.

-Fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Ese chico estaría tratando de ignorar el incidente y tú se lo has vuelto a recordar. En su lugar, yo tambien habría salido huyendo de tí.

-Entonces...¿qué se supone que tendría que hacer?

-Hablar con él de cualquier otra cosa menos cualquier tema que tenga que ver con su entrepierna o una zona similar de su anatomía, desde luego. Pero fuera del horario laboral- le soltó a Tony, viendo como este parecía pensativo, apoyado como estaba en la puerta de su despacho.-Ahora, lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte a trabajar. Tienes mucho trabajo acumulado.

-Pero...entonces, ¿me perdonas?- murmuró este, bajando la mirada hacia ella, tratando de parecer un hombre inocente que se merecía su perdón.

Pepper no pudo evitar reírse.

-Por supuesto que te perdono. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba enfadada contigo.

-Entonces...ese numerito que me has hecho en mi despacho...

-De algún modo tenia que conseguir que me contaras lo que había ocurrido,¿no?

-Eres una mujer temible,¿lo sabías?

-Ponte a trabajar- le espetó ella a su vez, volviéndose hacia su mesa.-Si no, no vas a poder salir de aquí para disculparte con ese chico.

 **Fin del capitulo 7**

 **No sé que leches me pasa cuando inicio las historias Stony, que siempre acabo haciendo que Steve tenga un momento intimo consigo mismo cuando empieza a sentir algo por Tony. No sé. No me preguntéis porque me ha salido eso. Ni siquiera era mi intención que le pasara algo tan incomodo en el ring con Tony.**

 **Mi intención inicial sí que había sido que ellos pelearan en el ring y que Steve jugara con él, para algo tenía que servir que fuera más grande y fuerte que Stark, pero os juro que, a partir de ahí, no tenía pensado nada, así que todo lo que ha surgido ha sido cosa de mi Musa. Sí, algunos ya la conocéis. Os ha jugado malas pasadas en historias anteriores y, por supuesto, va a seguir por aquí, dando el coñazo. Porque ella es así de simpática.**

 **Pero...¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta como avanza la historia? La verdad es que yo no tengo nada pensado para el futuro de este fanfic. Estoy dejando que fluya sola. No sé como o cuando va a acabar. Todo esta por completo en manos del azar, así que estoy dispuesta a escuchar ideas, sugerencias. Ahora mismo, cualquier cosa es posible. Siempre que encaje en el universo alternativo que he creado, donde no hay dioses, chicas mágicas ni superhéroes con sueros de super-soldados.**

 **Voy a ponerme dentro de poco a verme la serie de los Pilares de la Tierra, donde sale Hayley Atwell, a la que todos conocéis por ser Peggy Carter. Adoro a esa mujer. También estoy viendo su serie de Conviction, que hace poco que ha empezado. ¿Hay alguien más que se haya visto o esté viendo esas series? Si es así, dejadlo en los reviews y comentemos. Y a los que no también. Me encanta hablar con vosotros. A veces creo que soy bastante coñazo.**

 **Así que no voy a molestaros más. Aquí me despido de vosotros, personitas mías, hasta el próximo capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas tardes-noches a todas las personitas que seguís ahí. Digo tardes-noches porque ahora mismo son las 21:31 del Viernes. Mañana voy a salir con unos amigos a comer y comprar cosas al centro. Yo tengo que comprar dos cómics de Marvel: Dinastía de M y Vengadores Desunidos. Son los últimos que me faltan en la colección de eventos de Civil War, el preludio, lo que dio los primeros pasos hacía ello, así que los tengo que tener sí o sí.**

 **En realidad, si me gusta el dibujo y tengo dinero encima, me compraría cualquier que me gustara. Así fue como me compré el de Lobezno el viejo Logan. Lo leí por internet y la historia me parece increíble y el dibujo también. Quien adore a los superhéroes le dolerá mucho esa historia, pero es que si se piensa seriamente, podría ocurrir en el universo actual de los cómics, el 616.**

 **Creo que dejaré de cascar ya y os dejaré con la historia. Disfrutadla.**

 **CAPITULO 8**

… **...**

El camino de vuelta desde Manhattan a Brooklyn caminando le sirvió a Steve para despejarse un poco y arrepentirse de haber vuelto a salir corriendo de esa forma, sabiendo que tendría que haber mantenido la calma y hablar con el señor Stark como si nada, con la misma ligereza con la que lo habían estado haciendo y como se había mostrado este.

Sin embargo, cuando este habia mencionado que con el cuerpo y rostro que poseía, tendría que usarlo más, viendo como observaba su cuerpo aun desnudo, habia vuelto a sentir ese ligero cosquilleo por la espalda y se habia dicho que tenia que poner toda la distancia posible entre los dos lo antes posible.

Habría desconcertado a Tony, pero era todo lo que había podido hacer en esos momentos.

Soltó un suspiro mientras llegaba a casa, subiendo por las escaleras, ignorando el destartalado ascensor que dejaría de funcionar de un momento a otro, cuando se dio cuenta de que habia dos figuras ante su puerta.

Por un momento, temió que se tratara de Stark y su guardaespaldas, que hubiera ido a buscarlo a pedirle explicaciones en su coche y que por eso hubiera llegado antes que él a su casa. Pero sus latidos volvieron a las pulsaciones normales cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las figuras era Sam. Y la otra...

-¡Bucky!- exclamó, notando como una sonrisa empezaba a abrirse paso en su rostro.

-Menos mal. Aun te acuerdas de mi nombre. Con el tiempo que llevaba sin verte, temía que ya no pudieras reconocerme- comentó el moreno.

Pero Steve no dijo nada más.

Solo avanzó hacia este y le dio un abrazo que amenazó con partirle alguna que otra costilla, aún sonriendo.

-Tranquilo,grandullón. Quiero seguir entero- le comentó Bucky, tratando de tomar aire a través de aquel abrazo.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó Sam, un poco sorprendido por el recibimiento que su amigo le habia dado a Bucky.

Sabia que hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían. Pero...¿era necesario que lo abrazara de esa manera?

Steve finalmente soltó a Bucky y se volvió hacía Sam, aún sonriendo y bastante animado.

-Os tengo que contar cosas. Pero entremos en casa. Mi madre también tiene que escucharlo.

Y los amigos, obedientemente, siguieron a Rogers al interior del piso, donde parecía que la madre de este acababa de llegar, ya que seguía usando sus ropas de enfermera.

-Vaya- comentó la mujer al verlos entrar.-Ayer no conseguí verte y hoy vienes hasta con compañía.

-Sarah- la saludó Bucky, acercándose a esta y dándole un abrazo.

-Hola, cariño. Que alegría verte. A pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuviste por aquí.

-Bueno...he estado un poco liado. Pero tu hijo tampoco ha estado quieto.

-Hola, Sam-le saludó la mujer a este cuando Bucky la soltó.

-Hola, señora Rogers.

-Oh. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que ser tan formal.

-Pero el chico nos he salido así. No podemos hacer nada- comentó Bucky como si nada, haciendo reír a la madre de Steve.

Antes de que Sam pudiera replicar algo a eso, Rogers se decidió a intervenir, sabiendo que, si los seguía dejando hablar, lo más seguro sería que Sam acabara enfadándose y se montara una buena.

-Necesito que os sentéis para que os cuente las buenas nuevas- les pidió, indicándoles las sillas de la cocina.

La madre de Steve nunca había quitado la silla que había sido de su padre de allí, como si hubiera querido que, de alguna forma, se mantuviera su imagen presente incluso después de su fallecimiento. Steve ocupó esa silla mientras Sam y su madre se sentaban y Bucky traía una silla del salón.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la señora Rogers en cuanto se sentó.-¿Cómo fue la fiesta?

-Fue excelente. Mucha gente nos halagó y pareció que les gustamos.

-¡Pero eso es genial, tío!- exclamó Sam, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Pero eso no es lo mejor del todo- les indicó.

-¿Quieres contarles de una vez, y no dar tantos rodeos?- le reprochó Bucky.

-¡Eso!- exclamó su madre.-Me tienes muerta de curiosidad desde ayer.

-¡El señor Tony Stark va a financiar a nuestra banda!- exclamó, soltando la bomba sin más.

Se hizo un curioso instante de silencio donde los presentes se miraron entre ellos. Pero, tras esos instantes de calma, explotó la emoción y los tres empezaron a hablar a la vez, felicitándole y haciéndole preguntas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Tony Stark que yo creo?- se hizo oír su madre.

-¿Qué otro Tony Stark puede ser?- dijo Sam.-¿Cómo has conseguido semejante milagro?

-Estaba claro que teníais talento. Solo faltaba alguien que lo viera- comentó Bucky.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- le espetó Sam.-¿Cuando le has oído tú cantar?

-Steve me ha enviado videos de sus ensayos- le soltó este a su vez.

-Oh, Dios mío- comentó la madre de Steve, llevándose las manos al rostro, emocionada.-Eso es una oportunidad enorme.

Steve tuvo que levantarse e ir a abrazar a su madre, viendo como la mujer había empezado a llorar.

-Mamá, no es algo para que llores- le dijo este, riéndose.

Sam le tendió un pañuelo.

-Son lágrimas de felicidad- le indicó esta.-Además, lloro si quiero. Haber si ahora tengo que pedir permiso.

Los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse ante ese comentario.

Al menos, no hasta que el móvil de la señora Rogers empezó a sonar.

Esta lo sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme y puso mala cara al leer el mensaje que le habían enviado.

-Tengo que volver al hospital ya. Hay varias urgencias.

-Pensaba que habías terminado tu turno- le dijo su hijo.

-No. Solo había venido a casa a cambiarme. Esta ciudad no descansa nunca.

Y, sin más, los chicos tuvieron que despedirse de la señora Rogers mientras esta abandonaba el piso.

-Tu madre nunca para- le comentó Bucky.

-Le gusta su trabajo, aunque a veces sea tan esclavista- comentó Rogers.

-La de veces que le hablé dicho que aprovechara eso para traer chicas a casa- comentó Sam.

-Steve nunca ha sido de esos tíos de una sola noche- le dijo Bucky a este.

-Yo no he dicho que solo las traiga una noche.

Pero, viendo como iba el tema, Steve prefirió intervenir y volver al tema que los ocupaba.

-¿Podemos hablar del hecho de que mi banda tiene esta oportunidad?

-Lo cual hace que no tenga sentido- le soltó Sam, volviéndose hacía él.

-¿El qué no tiene sentido?- preguntó Steve, extrañado.

-La cara que traías cuando llegabas a casa.

-Eso es verdad- le secundó Bucky.-Parecía que el médico te hubiera dado una mala noticia.

Steve recordó lo sucedido en el gimnasio, en ese ring, lo que había acabado haciendo en las duchas y como había huido de Stark cuando este había entrado en los vestuarios. Y notó cierto calor subiéndole a la cara, obligándole a llevarse una mano al rostro para tratar de ocultar la expresión de su cara.

-Oh, oh- comentó Sam al verlo hacer aquello.-Ha pasado algo gordo.

-¿Cómo de gordo?- preguntó Bucky.

-Lo suficiente para que el serio y tranquilo Steve Rogers se sonroje.

-¿Hay alguna chica que no conozca?- comentó Bucky, haciendo la pregunta al aire.

-O, a lo mejor, ha ocurrido algo con las explosivas mujeres que vayan al gimnasio de mi padre.

Steve siguió en silencio, tratando de controlarse.

¿En serio tenía que haber perdido la calmada delante de sus amigos? Ahora ninguno de los dos pararía de preguntar hasta que lograran averiguar qué era lo que le había ocurrido.

-Oíd. ¿En algún momento, sin pretenderlo, os ha pasado que...que os habéis animado sin querer?

Sam frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y Bucky miró de Steve a Sam respectivamente, como si estuviera preguntándose si había escuchado bien la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- le soltó Sam.

-Vosotros solo responded- les pidió Steve.

-No recuerdo que haya pasado algo como eso. Siempre que me he ``animado´´, como tú dices, es porque me han dado motivos para ello- le soltó Sam, totalmente convencido.

Eso hizo que Steve no se sintiera tranquilo en absoluto, pues el motivo que él había tenido había sido una atracción hacía un hombre al que apenas conocía de nada, notando como sus pulsaciones aumentaban de volumen.

-Pues a mi y a otros tipos con los que he compartido barracones sí nos ha pasado- soltó Bucky.

-¿En serio?- le soltó Sam antes de que Steve pudiera hablar.

-Por supuesto. Solo por el mero hecho de que no hayan podido tener algún desahogo, ya hacía que estuvieran preparados en cualquier momento. Y, durante las prácticas de combate, con la adrenalina, muchísimas veces.

-¿Verdad que sí?- soltó Steve.-La adrenalina puede hacer que ocurran esas cosas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. Por eso las prácticas de combate solían ser de cara al fin de semana, cuando nos dejaban salir al pueblo que teníamos junto a la base. La mayoría de los chicos necesitaban eso si no querían ir sobreexcitados toda la semana.

-¿Así que eso era normal?- le soltó Sam.-¿Ir empalmados por la base?

-Eramos un grupo de tíos encerrados en un pequeño espacio- le dijo Bucky.-La testosterona nos salia por los poros. Y si juntas eso con la adrenalina, tendrás un tío preparado para lo que sea.

-¿Así que tú también estabas así?- le soltó Sam a Bucky, no pareciendo para nada contento.

-Depende. A veces era mejor contenerse. Ayudaba a la disciplina, controlar el cuerpo.

Wilson solo asintió débilmente, no mirando a Bucky con demasiados buenos ojos, pero acabó volviéndose hacía Steve, ya que había sido él el que había soltado la rara pregunta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha pasado para preguntar eso?

-Bueno...solo un pequeño incidente.

-¿Un pequeño incidente?- le preguntó Bucky.

-Eso no es lo importante- comentó Steve, tratando de restar importancia a aquello, dirigiéndose al frigorífico que había junto a la mesa para poder dar la espalda a sus amigos y que estos no vieran la expresión de su cara.

Bucky y Sam compartieron una rápida mirada cuando hizo eso.

-¿Ha pasado algo en el gimnasio?- preguntó Sam.

-¿Te has venido arriba ante alguien que no debías?- le preguntó Bucky a su vez.

-Ya he dicho que eso no tiene importancia- les soltó Steve, con la cabeza dentro del frigorífico.

En realidad, él desearía meterse dentro, por completo, y cerrar la puerta, esperando que así se apaciguara el ardor que la vergüenza había despertado por todo su cuerpo.

Pero dudaba que su nevera pudiera albergarlo.

-Ya no está tu madre. Puedes hablar con confianza-le dijo Bucky, tratando de usar el tono de voz más comprensivo posible, como si pudiera contarle los mayores secretos del universo.

-Y como sigas manteniéndote en silencio, sin querer contarnos lo que sea que haya ocurrido, solo logras que nos imaginemos lo peor- le soltó Sam también.

-¿Esa es tu idea de que nos diga lo que pasa?- le soltó Bucky a este.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso es mentira? ¿No nos estamos imaginando las cosas más locas ahora mismo porque él se niega a hablar?- le espetó este a su vez.

-Pero hay modos mejores de hablar para que él se sienta en confianza y quiera contárnoslo. ¿Siempre eras así, hablándole de esa manera tan directa?

-No sé. Dímelo tú. ¿No decías que lo sabias todo de mí hace un rato?- le soltó Sam.

Steve ya no sabía si meterse dentro del frigorífico o simplemente caminar muy despacio hasta salir del cuarto y dejar que aquellos dos resolvieron lo que tenían entre manos, viendo que, al parecer, parecían tener una conversación pendiente.

Fue el momento en el que Steve se dio cuenta de una cosa, volviéndose hacía ellos.

-Bucky, si estás en la ciudad, ¿dónde te estás quedando?

Los dos chicos volvieron la cabeza.

-¿No te lo había dicho?- le dijo el castaño.-Me estoy quedando en casa de Sam.

-El tío ha conseguido convencer a mi madre para que se meta en mi cuarto- soltó Sam, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Por qué no viniste aquí?- preguntó Steve.

-Ya vine aquí y no había nadie. Te busqué en casa de Sam y me contó que estabas ocupado, así que decidí quedarme allí para no molestarte.

-Pero para molestarme a mi sí que no tienes problemas, ¿verdad?- le soltó Wilson.

Bucky solo le soltó una sonrisilla.

De repente, el móvil de Steve empezó a sonar, lo que hizo que el joven saltara y los otros dos volvían la cabeza hacía él mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo de los pantalones.

Sin embargo, cuando Steve vio el número y el nombre de quien aparecía en la pantalla, notó como, por un momento, la sangre se le congelaba en las venas y luego empezaba a correr el doble de rápido, notando como se le subía a la cabeza y la impedía pensar con claridad.

-¿No piensas cogerlo?- le preguntó Sam.

Viendo como él seguía paralizado en el lugar, fue Bucky quién se puso en pie y, arrebatándole el móvil de las manos, mientras Steve comenzaba a protestar, tomó la llamada por él.

-¿Diga?- preguntó este.-Teléfono de Steve Rogers.

-Si es su teléfono, ¿por qué no está cogiendo él la llamada?- soltó esa voz al otro lado, molesto al ver que no le atendía la persona con la que quería hablar.

-Bueno...dígame quién es y, a lo mejor, consigo que hable con usted.

A Steve se le abrieron los ojos como latos cuando escuchó a Bucky hablándole de aquella forma.

-Soy Tony Stark. Y pásame ya con Rogers o colgaré.

El castaño se tensó, ya que no había esperado aquello, y simplemente le tendió el teléfono a este, esperando no haber metido a Steve en un buen lío con su nuevo jefe.

-¿Sí?- murmuró Steve cuando tomó el teléfono.

-¿Estabas demasiado ocupado como para contestar tú?- le soltó este en cuanto escuchó su voz.

-Bueno, no, pero...

-Mira- le cortó Stark, pareciendo que quería tranquilizarse al otro lado de la línea.-Solo quería tratar unos asuntos de tu banda contigo. ¿Podrías pasarte a última hora de la tarde por la Torre Stark?

Eso dejó a este algo sorprendido.

Recordaba esa torre como una de las más grandes de la ciudad, con el apellido Stark bien visible y donde se decía que tenían los más grandes avances en la tecnología del mundo.

-Pero...¿no habrá problemas para que me dejen entrar?- murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz.

Si llegaba a ese lugar sin más, sin un pase o algo así, quedaba más que claro que no le dejarían avanzar más allá de la puerta principal y le pedirían amablemente que se marchara del lugar.

-¿Recuerdas que el edificio es mío?- le soltó Tony.-Tú solo dí tu nombre y te dejaran pasar. Alguien te guiará al ascensor que te llevara a mi espacio privado. Si no estoy allí cuando llegas, solo espera. Trataré de llegar lo antes posible, cuando solucione unas cosas en otras oficinas.

-De acuerdo- aceptó este.

Y, sin más, ambos cortaron la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sam, al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Nada. Solo que...he sido invitado a la Torre Stark.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**

 **Aquí estamos, de nuevo, para variar, con un nuevo capitulo, en el que, de momento, solo estamos desarrollando los acontecimientos. Habrá capítulos así, que empujen a los personajes a actuar y que vayan contándonos detalles de sus vidas, de como son o de lo que piensan. Tiene un nombre en el cine, pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.**

 **También muchos habéis comentado que os sorprendió que hiciera que Steve fuera un cantante en esta historia, que lo habíais visto como un pintor o miembro de los militares y cosas similares. Pero, si recordamos el Soldado de Invierno (y me refiero a la película) el propio Rogers le dice a Romanoff, antes de que salte del avión al barco que iban a rescatar, que su idea de un buen sábado por la noche, era quedar con su grupo de amigos para cantar. Así que ya no es solo que el actor Chris Evans cante, si no que el propio personaje lo hace. A parte de pintar, nuestro capi canta.**

 **Así que, en parte, ese también es el motivo por el que he hecho que Steve no sea policía o militar como he hecho que Sam y Bucky sean. Steve tiene el suficiente talento como para que fuera lo que quisiera ser, pero he decidido quedarme con ese detalle antiguo de su vida, de lo que hacía antes de ser el Capitán América.**

 **Creo que ahora mismo no tengo nada más que comentar, así que creo que me voy a despedir de vosotros hasta el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todas las personitas! Como no, llego hasta vosotros a tope de energías con este nuevo capitulo. Y ahora sí, puedo decir que he visto Doctor Strange "aplausos y silbidos". Os comentaré al final que me ha parecido la película y mi ranking de Marvel. Al menos, los primeros puestos. Por no ofender a nadie si digo los últimos.**

 **En este capitulo, seguimos la historia con Steve y Tony, pero no sé si a mitad de capitulo o así, meteré a otra pareja. Eso es lo malo que tiene cuando yo me pongo a escribir. Siempre empiezo con una idea en la cabeza y acabo haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Cosas de mi musa, que sigue bien instalada en mi cerebro y sigue negándose a moverse de allí.**

 **En fin...cosas de la inspiración. No os daré más follón hasta el final del capitulo, así que hasta luego y disfrutadlos.**

 **CAPITULO 9**

… **...**

La llegada a la Torre hizo que Steve se sintiera minúsculamente más pequeño, ya que el impresionante tamaño del edificio y el hecho de que el apellido Stark brillara en mitad de la ciudad no hablaba precisamente de la humildad del dueño del lugar, sobretodo mientras caía la noche y las luces se encendían.

Sin embargo, se obligó a dejar de mirar el impresionante edificio y se obligó a caminar hacía la puerta del lugar, recordando lo que Stark le había dicho que tenía que hacer.

Al pasar las enormes puertas, se encontró con los miembros de seguridad, que vigilaban a todo aquel que entraba y salia del lugar, llevando una tarjeta de identificación para poder pasar, y se dirigió hacía ellos.

-Disculpe- llamó a uno.-Me llamo Steve Rogers y el señor Stark me esperaba.

El de seguridad le dedicó una mirada de arriba a bajo, pero preguntó por el pinganillo que tenía en la oreja al resto de sus compañeros, esperando respuesta.

Stark habría dejado instrucciones, porque el tipo no tardó en recibir respuesta.

-Sigame- le pidió el hombre.

Y Steve se internó en aquel edificio, observando a los hombres y mujeres que pululaban por aquel lugar, sabiendo que, de encontrarse en aquel impresionante bloque de cemento y crital, solo se debía al hecho de que eran las grandes mentes del país.

El de seguridad le condujo a un ascensor que tenía un panel de huella dactilar, pero empleó una llave que hizo que las puertas se abrieran, le indicó a Steve que entrara dentro, pulsó un botón y el hombre salió del ascensor, dejando allí a Steve solo mientras subía hacía solo Dios sabría donde.

Las puertas se abrieron con un ligero dín unos instantes después y, mientras Steve se internaba en un espacio desconocido, las luces a su alrededor empezaron a activarse, mostrándole un amplio salón vacío, con unas vistas de la ciudad nocturna.

El lugar era impresionante y solo le hicieron sentirse aún más pequeño mientras contemplaba todo aquello.

Se acercó a las cristaleras del cuarto, observando como las luces de la ciudad se iban encendiendo lentamente hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, impresionándole.

-¿Señor Stark?- preguntó una voz a su espalda, haciendo que Steve pegara un bote en el sitio y se girara.

Aunque tampoco era que hubiera hecho nada malo. Solo se había asomado a las ventanas para poder contemplar las vistas que ofrecía el lugar.

Un hombre de mediana edad, con una pérdida considerable de cabello y elegantemente vestido de mayordomo, de figura alta y algo en forma, apareció en el cuarto, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso desde el lugar donde viniera, deteniéndose cuando se encontró con Rogers parado en mitad del cuarto.

-No soy Stark- le indicó al hombre.-Pero me ha dicho que viniera, que quería hablar de unos asuntos conmigo.

El hombre sonrió tras echarle un breve vistazo.

-Usted debe de ser el señor Steve Rogers. El señor Stark me dijo que vendría.

-¿No ha llegado todavía?

-No, me temo. El señor Stark siempre lleva una agenda apretada. Me temo que ni siquiera está descansando las horas que debería. Pero, si me permite y me acompaña, le serviré algo mientras espera.

Steve no tuvo ningún problema en seguir al amable hombre, así que lo acompañó hasta la cocina, que era donde parecía haberse encontrado este cuando Rogers había llegado.

-¿Qué le gustaría tomar?- le preguntó el hombre.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. Oh. Y me parece haberme olvidado de presentarme. Soy Edwin Jarvis, el mayordomo personal de la familia Stark-le indicó el hombre, poniendo una tetera al fuego.

-Encantado, Jarvis.

-El señor Stark se encontraba en la Torre hace unas horas, revisando unos proyectos, pero parece que ha tenido que salir.

-Bueno...tampoco era nada demasiado importante lo que tenía que hablar con él.

-Oh. No se reste importancia, señor Rogers. Montar un grupo de música no parece una tarea sencilla.

-¿Sabe eso?- preguntó Steve, pareciendo sorprendido.

-Desde luego. El señor Stark mantiene pocas cosas fuera de mis oídos.

-Claro. Sería difícil ayudarle si no sabe lo que hace.

-Correcto.

La tetera empezó a pitar y el hombre la apartó del fuego, preparando una taza para Steve y buscando una caja que colocó delante de él sobre la mesa antes de servirle un té.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Steve.

-Son donuts. Al señor Stark le encantan. Si fuera por él, sería lo único que comería.

-Oh, vaya. Pero no es necesario que me los ofrezcas.

-El señor Stark me indicó que hiciera todo lo necesario para que se encontrara cómodo mientras esperaba.

Y, por las formas en la que le miraba el hombre, tenía la impresión de que este no se movería del lugar hasta que tomara uno de aquellos donuts que le ofrecía.

Tomó uno de la caja solo para no hacer el feo y vio como el hombre sonreía.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio que ninguno de los dos sentía deseos de romper y Steve se tomó con calma el té que le habia preparado mientras Jarvis parecía querer dejarlo todo en orden en la cocina.

El hombre, por muy amable que quisiera parecer, tendría sus propias cosas que hacer y Rogers no quería inmiscuirse en su trabajo, pensando en lo que Tony podría decirle si llegaba a su casa y se encontraba con que su trabajador no había hecho nada por lo que lo tenía contratado.

¿Ya habría encontrado una agencia para su banda? El tipo tendría contactos, así que podia ser bastante posible que se tratara de eso.

O, a lo mejor, quería hablar con él del modo en el que habia salido corriendo. Era otra de las posibilidades. Era, al menos, a la que Steve llevaba dando más vueltas. Le resultaba imposible que Tony no le fuera a decir algo al respecto, ¿verdad?

Se negó a esa idea. Tony Stark era un adulto. Ya habia dejado claro que se habia tomado aquello como un accidente sin importancia, a pesar de que Steve se habia comportado en los vestuarios como un mocoso que no podia controlar sus hormonas.

-¿Le preocupa algo, señor Roger?-le preguntó el siempre atento mayordomo.

-Oh, no, Jarvis. Me encuentro bien.

-Pues parecía preocupado por algún motivo. Si teme lo que pueda pasar con el señor Stark debido al carácter que posee, tenga por seguro que no hay nada que temer. Es posible que se muestre muy cercano, a veces sea excéntrico en exceso, que cueste entenderlo quizá...pero es una buena persona.

-No, Jarvis. Ya sabia eso. No estaba así por él- tuvo que admitir, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Entonces,¿a qué se debe?

Aquel mayordomo tenia el mismo aire que el barman de un club. Parecía que podías contarle toda tu vida mientras tomabas una copa, como si fuera el mejor consejero del mundo, no te juzgaría y, además, te ayudaría a encontrar una solución.

Pero Steve no se dejó engañar. Él era el mayordomo del señor Stark y por nada en el mundo revelaría lo que le habia ocurrido con este.

-Solo...son cosas que atormentan mi cabeza.

-Bueno...usted es un hombre joven. No creo que sea algo que no tenga solución.

Steve asintió, pero no añadió nada más a aquella conversación, centrándose en su taza de té.

Pero no duró mucho tiempo ese silencio, ya que minutos más tarde se oyó el din característico del ascensor y la voz de Tony empezó a inundarlo todo.

-¡Jarvis, he llegado! Asegurate que está todo listo para nuestro invitado. Pepper no me ha soltado en toda la tarde y solo he conseguido escaparme ahora- comentó, entrando en la cocina quitándose la chaqueta de su traje, silenciándose cuando vio a Rogers ya sentado allí.

-Su invitado ya ha llegado- le dijo el mayordomo, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios al ver la sorpresa de su señor.

-Sí, lo veo, Jarvis. Gracias. Puedes retirarte.

Este asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto, dejándoles solos.

-Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperándome- le dijo Tony, acercándose a donde estaba.

-No. He venido hace un rato. Pero Jarvis se ha ocupado de tenerme entretenido- afirmó este, con una sonrisilla nerviosa.

Quería saber para qué estaba allí de una buena vez y ya solo estar solos en el mismo cuarto lo ponía nervioso. El aire de culpabilidad tenía que rondar en torno a él como una especie de mini-tornado que acabaría notándose antes o después.

Tony solo asintió mientras se sentaba en el taburete de al lado, pasándose una mano por el pelo, alborotando esos cabellos negros que habían estado perfectamente arreglados hasta ese momento.

Steve pudo verlo de un modo más cercano al hacer eso, dejando a un lado por un momento su nerviosismo,verlo como un simple hombre cansado después de una larga jornada laboral. Y, en su caso, con más peso sobre sus hombros de lo que una persona normal solía aguantar, teniendo en cuenta todos los puestos laborales que tenia en sus manos.

No podía permitirse que Industrias Stark fallara. No si no quería llevarse a alguien por delante.

Para Steve, verle de ese modo, hizo mucho. Lo vio como si la distancia, ese abismo invisible que había existido entre ellos, se acortara y, sin pensarlo demasiado, extendió una mano hacia él, hasta colocarla sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, sonando preocupado.

Lo que solo hizo que Tony se irguiera y le dirigiera una sonrisa.

-Sí. Estoy bien. Pero siempre me da un momento de bajón cuando llego a casa. Es cuando soy consciente que ha pasado otro día.

Steve asintió, sabiendo lo que quería decir. ¿Quién en el mundo no se habia sentido así alguna vez, como si el día hubiera volado sin apenas usarlo?

-Pero no te he llamado para hablar de mi cansancio. Querrás saber que va a ser de tu banda- recordó Tony, aflojándose la corbata.

Debía de ser agobiante llevar esta puesta tantas horas al día.

-Para eso me habrás llamado- comentó Steve, jugueteando con la taza de té que aun tenia delante de él, alejando los ojos de Tony.

-Creo que mañana mismo, por la tarde, podéis hacer un primer intento de grabar. En realidad, solo es una prueba para ver como se os escucha y ver si hay algo que modificar. Después de eso, os pedirán que vayáis a ensayar en los días que os marquen y, tras un tiempo, harán las primeras grabaciones para un disco de prueba.

-¿De prueba?

-Sí. Lo pondrán en el mercado para ver como llega al publico. Y, si la cosa va bien, arrancareis a partir de ahí. La agencia se aplicara más, haréis firmas de discos, conciertos, se os llamara para que vayáis a programas de música...

Mientras hablaba, Tony le robó a Steve el donut que este tenia a medio comer y lo devoró como si no hubiera probado nada más en todo el día, cerrando los ojos con deleite tras el primer bocado.

-¿Has cenado?- le preguntó Steve.

Si tenia unos hábitos tan raros y unos horarios tan esclavista, no se extrañaba que Jarvis se preocupara de la salud de su señor.

-No. Aun no me ha dado tiempo- comentó Stark, lamiéndose los dedos, después de no haber dejado una migaja del dulce.

Steve tragó saliva al verle hacer eso, notando como se ponía nervioso de nuevo, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su columna, que estaba empezando a resultar demasiado familiar.

¿Stark hacia eso a propósito? ¿Era para torturarlo por lo que habia ocurrido? ¿O era cosa solo de su imaginación, pensando que el mundo entero estaba en su contra cuando le veía hacer eso?

-¿Y...qué tal si invito a cenar?- comentó.

La frase escapó casi sin darse cuenta. Hasta pensó que solo se le habia pasado por la cabeza y que no lo habia dicho en voz alta. Al menos, no hasta que Tony volvió la cabeza hacia él, sorprendido.

-¿Tú quieres invitarme a cenar?

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Eres nuestro mecenas. Aunque no pueda ser un sitio muy caro.

-Porque sea caro no tiene porque ser mejor- afirmó Tony, poniéndose en pie y dejando que una sonrisa de medio lado se extendiera por su cara.-¿A dónde piensas llevarme?

-Hay un restaurante familiar cerca de donde vivo que hacen grandes raciones y se come de lujo. Podemos ir allí- sugirió Steve, tambien poniéndose en pie.

-¿Y dónde queda tu casa?- le preguntó Tony, dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-En Brooklyn.

-Vale. Entonces tendremos que coger uno de mis coches.

-Tampoco queda tan lejos.

-Para mi sí. Llevo todo el día para arriba y para abajo. No estoy ahora mismo como para hacer un tour a pie por la ciudad.

-Está bien- aceptó Steve.-Cojamos un coche.

 **...**

Tras pasar lo que quedaba de tarde en casa de Steve, viendo como el pobre chico parecía aterrado tras la llamada de Tony y recordarle que si, le llamaba, era porque tenia buenas noticias para él, Sam y Bucky se hicieron el camino a casa de este en silencio, tal y como habían llegado.

A Bucky no pareció importarle particularmente, ya que parecía interesado en apreciar todos los cambios que habia sufrido la ciudad en su ausencia.

Sin embargo, Sam no podia dejar de darle vueltas a lo que Bucky habia dicho en el piso de su amigo.

¿Cómo que era normal que se animaran los chicos en los barracones sin más? ¿Había o no había ido al pueblo de al lado con los demás a desahogarse con las chicas que estarían allí esperándolos? ¿En qué demonios pensaba Bucky para animarse en un cuarto lleno de tíos?

Esas preguntas y otras se le habían empezado a acumular. Pero no tenia forma de sacar la conversación de manera casual.

Observó a Bucky por el rabillo del ojo, con cara de disgusto, incluso aunque él mismo no fue consciente de ello, tratando de pensar como entrar en el tema sin parecer un cotilla.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- le preguntó el castaño, echando un vistazo al escaparate de una tienda de golosinas que habia sido una tienda de ropa la ultima vez que la habia visto.

-No- soltó Sam en el acto.-¿Qué me iba a preocupar?

-No lo sé. No soy yo quien está mirando el mundo como si todo estuviera en mi contra.

Sam torció el gesto ante eso, pero... había sido Bucky quien habia iniciado la conversación.

-¿Lo que le has dicho a Steve era verdad? Sobre eso que pasaba en los barracones- aclaró cuando este se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada.

-¿A eso le estabas dando vueltas?

-Me ha sorprendido. Sin más- afirmó Sam, encogiéndose de hombros, queriendo restar importancia a su pregunta.

Pero no se sintió ningún gran actor mientras Bucky lo observaba, sintiendo como lo estudiaba con atención.

-Claro que ha pasado. Pero, a lo mejor, no tanto como le he dado a entender a Steve.

-Entonces...¿por qué le has dicho eso?

-Porque, por lo que fuera, él necesitaba escuchar algo como eso. Y, teniendo en cuenta que he visto que ha ocurrido, no tenia ningún problema en contárselo.

-Y...¿con cuanta asiduidad ocurría...eso que le has dicho a Steve?- preguntó, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.

-A menudo. Piensa que es normal. No habia mujeres allí como podría haberlas aquí ni podíamos salir cada noche, si nos apetecía, para salir a algún bar y ligar con alguna chica. Y las que estaban allí ya te digo yo que no dejaban que las tocara cualquiera.

-¿En serio?

-Un amigo salió volando cuando trató de gastarle una broma de mal gusto a una de ellas. Te garantizo que no lo volvió a hacer.

Sam asintió, tranquilizándose un poco. Hasta que se dió cuenta que Bucky hablaba de otros y nunca de ninguna experiencia que le hubiera pasado a sí mismo, como si fuera un maestro en el arte de desviar el tema.

-¿Y tú qué?- le preguntó Sam.-¿Tú también te has metido en líos con alguna mujer de la academia? ¿O eras de los que iban a ese pueblo cercano para divertirte un rato?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?- le espetó Bucky a su vez, adelantandose solo unos pasos y deteniéndose frente a Sam, haciendo que este tuviera que enfrenar en seco.-¿Tanto te interesa?

-Haces que la gente se interese cuando no paras de evadir el tema, soldado.

A lo mejor, Sam le habría contestado otra cosa en otras circunstancias, pero, en aquellos momento, con Bucky como una estatua inamovible frente a él, no se le ocurría otra cosa. No es que no quisiera darle un buen motivo para querer saberlo. Simplemente que no le venía nada a la cabeza para decirle.

Él mismo se preguntaba porqué tenía tanto condenado interés en lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Bucky en su academia militar.

En realidad, nunca le había interesado nada de él, se irritaba cuando estaba cerca y le había ignorado todo lo posible siempre que estaban juntos. ¿A qué venía ahora aquel repentino interés por su vida y el contenido de sus pantalones y como lo usara?

No sabía explicarlo, tanto a Bucky como a él mismo.

-Volvamos simplemente a casa, ¿quieres? Yo aún tengo que estudiar- le soltó Sam, empujando a Bucky en el pecho cuando este solo se le quedó mirando con especial interés, haciendo que se sintiera algo incomodo.-No me has dejado estudiar apropiadamente desde que has llegado.

-Llegué ayer- le recordó Bucky.

-Pues fijate todas las horas que ya me has quitado.

-¿Por qué siempre actuás así de borde cuando quieres terminar una conversación?- le preguntó el castaño, colocándose rápidamente a la altura de este.

-¡Yo no soy borde!- le espetó Sam.

-Claro que lo eres. Y, cuando te enfadas, te pones aún más borde.

-A lo mejor es que tú haces que me ponga así- le soltó este, como echándole la culpa.

Pero Bucky solo pareció girar un poco la cabeza, estudiándolo, mientras ambos hombres seguían caminando por la calle.

-¿Y por qué crees que yo hago que te pongas así?

-No sé. ¿Tal vez porque eres un pesado? ¿Porque te has colado en mi casa sin que nadie te haya invitado? ¿Porque te importa muy poco lo que yo tenga que hacer mientras que tú te salgas con la tuya?

-Vaya. Esas son muchas cosas.

-Y todas ellas me irritan.

-Tal vez deberías preguntarte porqué te irrita tanto.

-No me tengo que preguntar nada. Está claro que es porque me caes mal.

Se arrepintió en el acto de haber dicho esa frase, volviendo los ojos hacía Bucky. Pero este solo se encogió de hombros como si nada y se adelantó a sus pasos, sacándole ventaja, dando por concluida la charla.

 **Fin del capitulo 9**

 **Pues nada. Así como quien no quiere la cosa, os he soltado otro capitulo. Este lo he escrito casi todo con el móvil, así que ya me estoy aclarando cuantas notas son las adecuadas para que me salga un capitulo bien de largo.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta como avanza la cosa? ¿Cómo acabará esa inocente cena a la que Steve a invitado a Tony? ¿Le pediría perdón Sam a Bucky por lo que le ha dicho o nuestro halcón particular es demasiado soberbio como para disculparse? ¡Esas cositas se irán viendo en los siguientes capítulos!**

 **Sí, soy así de mala.**

 **Ahora es la hora de hablar de la película de Doctor Strange. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Sin hacer spolier, solo diré que me ha encantado. Lo que a la parte visual se refiere, ha sido fantástica, aunque el personaje tenía tantas frases y cosas de humor que, con esa barba recortada, no dejaba de recordarme a Ironman. Considero al Hechicero Supremo un poco más serio. Con que le hubieran quitado una o dos bromas, ya hubiera quedado perfecto.**

 **En mi ranking de películas de Marvel, la pongo en el tercer puesto. En primer lugar va Ironman (la uno) y compitiendo en el dos están Civil War y Guardianes de la Galaxia. Sé que Civil War se os clavó en el corazón a más de uno, pero no por ello deja de ser tan fantástica como lo es, así que esa es mi opinión.**

 **Decidme que os ha parecido a vosotros (al menos aquellos que la hayáis visto. Si no la has visto, es un poco difícil que me des tu opinión) quisiera saber vuestro propio ranking de películas de Marvel y que os mojéis vosotros también un poquito.**

 **Creo que, por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, así que os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas a todos las personitas que estéis hay. Sin apenas darnos cuenta, ya hemos llegado a los dos decimales, lo que me indica que esta historia va a ir para largo. Espero que no tanto como mi historia anterior, pero... ya sabéis que conmigo nunca se sabe. Tanto yo como mi musa somos seres imprevisibles.**

 **¿Alguien más por aquí se está viendo la serie de ``Lucifer´´? Hace poco descubrí que es de un comic de Vértigo, que es una filial de DC cómics. Así que, sin comérmelo ni bebérmelo, me he enamorado de un personaje de DC. No lo digo a mal. Solo que Superman nunca terminó de gustarme y Batman...bah. Mirad que, en esencia, es igual a Ironman, pero para mí no tienen color. Ironman forever. Tampoco me llamaban ni Flash ni Flecha Verde, ni Linterna Verde... Hay algo en sus superhéroes que no terminan de engancharme, a pesar de que todos tengan su homologo en Marvel y ahí sí que me gusten. Cosas inexplicables de la vida.**

 **No os voy a soltar más rollo ahora mismo, así que os dejo con la historia y nos leemos después. Disfrutadla.**

 **CAPITULO 10**

… **...**

Tras bajar al garaje privado de la Torre Stark y, tras conseguir que Tony se decidiera por un coche al azar, Steve y él se pusieron rumbo al restaurante que Rogers le había indicado.

No era sorprendente comprobar que Tony no tenía la menor idea de la ubicación de ese lugar, teniendo en cuenta que era un local muy económico y que, normalmente, estaba lleno de familias del barrio, ya que siempre celebraban allí cualquier buena noticia que llegaba a sus vidas.

Lo que todavía extrañaba a Steve era que el multimillonario no hubiera puesto ninguna clase de pega al hecho de ir a un sitio como ese, teniendo en cuenta de que él solía poner de moda cualquier lugar al que acudiera.

Observó a este de pasada mientras el moreno tenía los ojos clavados en la carretera, comprobando que Tony ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de volver a ponerse la corbata o la chaqueta de su traje. Lucia con una simple camisa blanca, que costaría más que el alquiler de Steve, y los pantalones negros del traje. Aún tenía el cabello algo revuelto, a pesar de que Tony había hecho un intento de devolverlo a su sitio peinándolo con los dedos.

-¿Qué es lo que miras tanto?- le preguntó Tony de golpe, haciendo que Steve pegara un bote en el asiento.

No sabía que había permanecido tanto tiempo mirándolo.

-Solo...me he dado cuenta que...vas muy informal- comentó.

Excusa pobre, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir.

-Bueno...es cansado ir así a todas partes. No me dirán nada por mi aspecto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Tony, mirándolo.

-No. Luigi no te dirá nada- aseguró Rogers.-Han entrado gente peor vestida que nosotros.

-Eso me tranquiliza- comentó Stark, riéndose.

Steve volvió la vista al frente, concentrándose en la carretera.

-Pero...llamándose Luigi, ¿quiere decir que es un restaurante de comida italiana?

-Sí. Muy típico, ¿eh? Luigi llegó aquí cuando era un niño. El restaurante lo fundó su padre y aún sigue allí.

-Eso quiere decir que es bueno.

-El mejor. Mi padre y él eran grandes amigos, así que me he pasado casi toda mi vida comiendo allí y aún sigo sin cansarme de su comida.

Tony observó a este un instante, pero se concentró en conducir.

La verdad era que Steve le desconcertaba. Cuando parecía que eran más cercanos, se alejaba. Y, cuando se controlaba para mantener las manos lejos de él, este, de repente, le invitaba a cenar.

No sabía qué pensar de él, a parte de que era buena gente y un poco ingenuo.

Dudaba que tuviera segundas intenciones con aquella cena. Creía que Steve le había invitado simplemente para agradecerle la oportunidad que le había dado a él y a su banda. Cualquier otra intención venía solo de él mismo.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer Tony con aquel chico? Seguía deseando llevárselo a la cama, pero, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, mejor le caía y más le desconcertaba.

No daba muestras de que le gustaran los hombres. El incidente en el ring, por mucho que hubiera acelerado a Tony, estaba claro que había sorprendido al chico. Pero tampoco le había visto particularmente interesado en las mujeres, a pesar de que ellas sí que estaban claramente interesadas en él.

-Es aquí- le indicó Steve, sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole detener el coche.

Mientras aparcaba, echó un vistazo al local, pareciéndole similar a cualquiera de los pequeños restaurantes italianos que existían por toda la ciudad.

La mayoría de ellos querían evocar a Italia, ya fuera porque los dueños fueran de allí y quisieran sentirse como en casa, para crearle al público la sensación de que estaban allí o ambas cosas.

Pero si Steve le había dicho que allí se comía bien, se fiaría de su palabra.

Cuando entraron en el lugar, con abundancia de madera tanto en muebles como en las paredes, con pequeñas banderas o cuadros con paisajes de Italia, Tony vio que ya había varias mesas ocupadas y que esos comensales volvían la cabeza hacía él y murmuraban.

Estaba claro que le habían reconocido y la noticia volaría a internet.

-¡El pequeño Rogers!- exclamó un hombre entrados en sus 60, con todo el pelo en la cabeza, pero ya teñido de blanco mientras se acercaba a ellos y sujetaba a Steve por los hombros.-O no ya tan pequeño.

-Hola, Luigi- le saludó este, sonriendo.-¿Tienes una mesa libre para mi y mi amigo? Aunque no lo creas, nunca a probado tu comida.

El hombre, casi igual de alto que Tony, se volvió hacía él con cara de sorpresa.

-No. Eso no puede ser. Eso es horrible. Tenemos que remediarlo ahora mismo.

Cogió el brazo de Stark y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacía una de las mesas libres que había en una esquina del lugar.

-Los amigos de Steve son siempre bien recibidos aquí, pero creo que preferiríais esta mesa para que la gente no esté pendiente del señor Stark, ¿verdad?- comentó el hombre, haciendo que ambos se sentaran.

-¿Sabes quién soy?- le preguntó Tony.

-Todo el mundo sabe quién es. Por eso le están mirando.

-¿Qué nos recomiendas para esta noche, Luigi?- le preguntó Steve.

Se sentía un poco estupido por no haber reconocido a Stark nada más verlo. Parecía la única persona en el mundo que no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

-Mi Amanda está haciendo sus famosos spaguetis a la boloñesa. Y esta mañana yo mismo he hecho las albóndigas, así que os traigo dos platos- les dijo el hombre, tomando las cartas y marchándose.

-Me parece que no vamos a cenar ligero, ¿verdad?- comentó Tony.

-No, la verdad es que no- afirmó Steve, riéndose.

Lo que solo hizo que Tony sonriera también.

Era un poco difícil no hacerlo cuando el chico lo hacía. Era como si transmitiera su felicidad a otros, incluso aunque Steve no fuera consciente de ello.

-¿Y tu casa queda cerca de aquí?- le preguntó Tony, inclinándose hacía él, apoyando los brazos en la mesa.

-A un par de manzanas. Luigi se portó siempre bien con nosotros y nos ayudó cuando mi padre murió.

-Vaya- murmuró Tony ante esa revelación.-Lo siento. ¿Cómo ocurrió, si no es molestia que te lo pregunte?

-No es problema. Era militar y, en una de las misiones que le encomendaron, sufrieron un ataque en la carretera y...

-Dio la vida por su país.

-Sí. Aunque eso no lo hizo más fácil.

-Bueno...Yo no me llevaba muy bien con mi padre, pero cuando fallecieron en el accidente de coche...

Oh. Era cierto. La muerte de los Stark en un infortunado accidente de tráfico conmocionó a todo el país, no solo por lo inesperado del accidente, si no por el hecho de que Howard Stark maneja casi cada industria que había en el país, dejando a muchas empresas huérfanas.

Al menos, fue así hasta que apareció su hijo, el niño genio, apenas salido de la adolescencia, tomando las riendas de todo.

La prensa se cebó con Anthony Stark porque se mostró muy frío ante de la muerte de sus padres. Steve era apenas un crío por entonces, pero recordaba eso. Dijeron que ni siquiera había llorado el día del funeral.

-Supongo que ninguno lo hemos pasado bien- murmuró Steve.

-Sí, supongo. Ni siquiera pude despedirme, ¿sabes? Me pelee con mi padre la mañana en la que se fueron, a pesar de que mi madre intentaba que nos despidiéramos con normalidad- le dijo Tony, con la vista clavada en la mesa.

-Tú no sabias lo que iba a pasar- le dijo Steve.

-Pero, aún así, no tenía motivos reales para discutir con mi padre. Solo lo hacía para molestarlo, para mostrar mi rebeldía y hacerle perder la paciencia. Tuve que hacer caso a mi madre, despedirme de ellos como hubiera hecho una familia normal.

Steve tomó una de las manos de Tony por encima de la mesa, haciendo que este alzara la vista hacía él.

-Tú no sabias lo que iba a pasar- le repitió Steve muy despacio, para que calaran bien sus palabras.

Y, de algún mágico modo inexplicable, esas palabras aliviaron un poco el peso y el remordimiento que Tony siempre había llevado dentro desde ese día.

-¿Sabes como dejé la casa cuando me enteré que habían muerto?- murmuró Stark.-Ni Jarvis consiguió pararme. Él solo se encargó de reponerlo y arreglarlo todo. Fue el que me convenció para que fuera al funeral.

-¿No pensabas ir?- le preguntó Steve, aún sujetando su mano.

Tenía la impresión de que, si soltaba aquella mano, se derrumbaría.

-No quería ver a mis padres dentro de unas cajas de pino. No podía creerme de que de verdad ya no estuvieran. Incluso después del funeral, todavía esperaba que cruzaran las puertas de casa en cualquier momento.

-A mí me pasaba lo mismo con mi padre. Esperaba que apareciera por la puerta en cualquier instante y que nos dijera que había sido un error, que se habían equivocado al decirnos que había muerto. Pero, un día, comprendí que no serviría de nada pensar así y que mi madre y yo teníamos que seguir adelante.

Tony asintió, pero ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para seguir hablando de aquello.

-Uy. Que caras. ¿De qué habéis estado hablando?- les preguntó Luigi, trayendo sus platos y colocandolos sobre la mesa.

Steve apartó su mano y Tony se hizo hacía atrás, dejando que el hombre les sirviera.

Vio las cantidades de los platos y supo que tendría que salir de allí desabrochándose el botón del pantalón del traje.

-Creo que hemos empezado a pensar en cosas tristes, Luigi- le dijo Steve.

-Pues empezad a comer y no digáis nada más- les dijo el hombre.-Cuando vuelva a ver como vais, quiero ver esos platos vacíos.

Ambos hombres asintieron, notando como una sonrisa les subía a la cara y, dedicándose una mirada entre ellos, empezaron a comer.

-Joder- exclamó Tony tras un primer bocado.-Esto está muy bueno.

-¿Verdad? Ya te lo había dicho. La comida de Luigi no defrauda.

-¿Crees que querría abrir franquicias?

-Dudo que Luigi salga alguna vez de este restaurante.

Después de aquello, se pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de temas triviales o comentando detalles sobre la banda. Tras unos cuantos mensajes, Tony pudo especificarle la hora en la que él y los chicos tenían que ir al estudiar de grabación para el primer contacto, así Steve les mandó un mensaje a los demás para informarles.

Rick y Thor trabajaban de camareros y tenían que asegurarse de cambiar turnos o algo para poder acudir a la cita. Loki, por su parte, trabajaba en una tienda de ropa. Tenía la labia suficiente para venderle una camiseta de tirantes a un esquimal, así que era imposible que no se pudiera escapar del trabajo.

Luigi se pasó a verles por la mesa de vez en cuando, a pesar de que el local se fue llenando a lo largo de la noche. E, incluso después del plato de pasta que se habían comido, el hombre no les dejó en paz hasta que pidieron postre.

-Creo que voy a explotar en cualquier momento- amenazó Tony, sujetándose el estómago mientras salían del local, disfrutando del aire frío de la noche.

No recordaba la ultima vez que había comido de ese modo.

-Eso es porque aún no estas acostumbrado- le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-Ven un par de veces más y te acostumbraras.

-Claro. Si fuera de tu tamaño, desde luego, pero yo soy más pequeño y...

-Espera- le dijo Rogers, cogiendo a Tony por los hombros y deteniéndolo.

Este se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido. Aquellas manos sobre sus hombros parecían poder inmovilizarlo sin ningún problema y la mirada sería que le dirigía este hacía que Tony le costara trabajo respirar, esperando para ver lo que iba a hacer.

Alzando una mano, Steve le quitó algo a Tony de la mejilla, cerca de la barba recortada que le gustaba lucir, lo examinó un momento y se lo llevó a los labios, haciendo que Tony no pudiera evitar sisear por lo bajo al ver ese gesto.

-Tenias algo de chocolate en la cara- le comentó Steve, como si no fuera nada.

Pero, ¡demonios!, ¡¿Qué quería que hiciera Tony después de ver una escena como esa?! ¡Pensaba que esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas!

-¡A la mierda!- exclamó Tony, haciendo que el pobre Rogers no entendiera lo que quería decir.

Al menos, no lo hizo hasta que cogió a Tony de la camiseta y le obligó a agacharse hacía él.

Le besó, más por necesidad que otra cosa. Sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, se ahogaría, que no conseguiría volver a respirar con normalidad. Así que se aferró a Steve mientras presionaba sus labios contra los de este, tratando de dejar libre algo del deseo que le había estado corriendo por las venas por su culpa.

Steve pareció sorprendido por el gesto. Después de todo, ¿quién se esperaba que Tony Stark te arrastrara a un beso?

Bueno... Puede que todas aquellas mujeres que lo seguían a todas partes, pero, desde luego, Steve no.

Se quedó tan sorprendido que ni siquiera trató de apartarlo y, tras unos segundos, ni siquiera deseó hacerlo. El condenado besaba demasiado bien y, aunque aquello sorprendería a Rogers más tarde, el beso no le resultó para nada desagradable. No le presionó para hacer nada, pero, de repente, se encontró abriendo la boca para él, como si tuviera poderes mágicos, dejando entrar, acariciando su lengua con la suya, arrebatándole el aliento.

Tony le soltó tan rápido como lo había atrapado y ambos hombres se miraron un momento, pero, antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo a aquello, recuperar algo del aire que le había quitado, el multimillonario ya se había subido a su coche y se había dado a la fuga.

… **...**

Al mismo tiempo, en el piso de los Odison, cuando llegó el mensaje de Steve sobre la hora y lugar donde tenían que estar para el primer contacto con la discográfica, Thor salió de su habitación, donde Loki le había mandado a recoger la leonera que tenía por cuarto, y se dirigió al salón, donde el oji-verde estaba tumbado en el sofá, viendo una película.

-¡Excelente noticias, hermano!- exclamó Thor, acercándose a él y abrazando a este por sorpresa por la espalda.-¡Mañana mismo tenemos que ir a nuestra agencia de discos! ¡Hay que celebrarlo!

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- le preguntó Loki, desembarazándose de su abrazo.

Lo ultimo que le convenía era que este se pusiera a darle abrazos con esa familiaridad. No era nada bueno para su sorprendido corazón.

-Steve ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que había hablado con Stark. Tú también deberías tenerlo en tu móvil- le dijo el rubio.

Este se sacó el dispositivo del bolsillo y lo consultó, dándose cuenta de que su gigantesco hermano adoptivo tenía razón.

-Pues sí. Parece que mañana vamos a estar ocupados.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan frío ante una buena noticia como esta?!- le reprochó Thor.-Como dictan las viejas costumbres, tenemos que celebrar esta buena noticia.

-¿Emborrachándonos?

-¡Emborrachándonos!- exclamó Thor, pletórico.

Loki apagó la televisión, sabiendo que los vecinos ya se quejarían suficiente por los gritos de Thor como para sumar el ruido de la televisión a eso. Además, quería que este estuviera atento a lo que le quería decir.

-Mira, hermano.¿Por qué no, en vez de buscarme para ir a bebes cada vez que quieras celebrar algo, mejor te buscas una novia?

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó el rubio, bajándose de la nube de emoción y centrándose en él.

-Ya me has oído. Una novia. Necesitas buscarte una novia. Imaginate lo feliz que sería madre si le presentaras a una chica. Creo que lleva esperando eso toda la vida.

-No necesito una novia. Te tengo a tí- le dijo Thor, riéndose, tratando de rodear los hombros de su hermano con un brazo.

Pero Loki no le hizo la más mínima gracia ese comentario.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un niño!- le dijo, poniéndose en pie, encarándose a él.-¡¿Te piensas que vamos a pasar toda la vida juntos?! ¡¿Qué vamos a seguir viviendo de esta manera para siempre?! ¡Reacciona! En algún momento, los dos encontraremos a alguien con quién formar nuestras propias familias y cada uno seguirá su propio camino. Estaremos demasiado ocupados como para vernos y, con suerte, nos encontraremos en Navidad y ese tipo de fiestas. Es posible que nos llamemos- afirmó, viendo como Thor abría la boca para protestar, interrumpiéndole.-Pero, creeme. Aunque solo sea por teléfono, cada vez estaremos menos en contacto. Así es el mundo real, Thor. No vas a poder pasar toda la vida pegado a mí.

-Es como siempre hemos estado y nunca te había molestado- le dijo el gigante rubio.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho a tí que realmente no me molesta?- le espetó Loki a su vez.-¿Acaso me has preguntado? ¿Acaso me diste la opción de no seguirme a los Estados Unidos cuando dije que quería estudiar fuera? ¿Me preguntaste siquiera cuando decidiste por tu cuenta que viviríamos juntos y te quedaste en este país conmigo?

-Nunca ha parecido que te molestara.

-¿Y cómo querías que te lo dijera? Creía que el hecho de querer alejarme de casa y querer vivir aquí lo dejaba bastante claro.

-Es imposible que quieras vivir aquí tú solo- le dijo Thor, haciendo un amago de sonrisa, tratando de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

Pero Loki apartó aquella mano de un simple manotazo.

-Eres un niño, Thor. Un estupido niño grande que no sabe lo que quiere de la vida y solo se ha pegado a mí, esperando a que se lo resuelva todo.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad- le dijo Thor a su vez.

-¿Cómo que no? Desde el primer día que llegué a tu casa, te pegaste a mí y hasta ahora, no te has apartado de mi lado.

-Eso es porque te quiero. Eres mi hermano.

-¡Deja de decir eso!- exclamó Loki, llevándose las manos a los oídos y cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlar la furia que había empezado a correr por él.-¡No eres mi hermano ni tus padres son los míos! ¡No tenemos la misma sangre por mucho que te empeñes en obviarlo!

-Loki- le llamó Thor, tratando de tranquilizarlo, dando unos pasos hacía él.

-¡No!- exclamó el moreno, dando unos pasos atrás.-Deja de fingir que somos una maldita familia feliz y has tu vida.

Y, con esas palabras, sin mirar a este a la cara, salió del salón y se encerró en su propio cuarto, sintiendo como el corazón le dolía, llevándose una mano al pecho.

No quería hacerle daño a Thor, pero parecía el único modo para que este se apartara de él, que viera la realidad tal cual era y dejara de jugar a aquella maldita ilusión de mundo perfecto que había estado viendo toda su vida. No podía soportar seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien, que todo era feliz y perfecto, cuando no lo sentía así.

Thor, por su parte, solo se quedó de pie en el salón, en el mismo lugar donde Loki y su arranque de ira le habían dejado, sorprendido, con las palabras de su hermano aún bien arraigadas en su mente, resonando una y otra vez como si se las volviera a decir.

A lo mejor era verdad. A lo mejor se había pegado a él de esa manera porque era lo que siempre había hecho, tratando de cuidar de este. O, a lo mejor, era debido a otra cosa. Tendría que pensar más en ello.

 **Fin del capitulo 10**

 **Sí, sé lo que algunos estaréis pensando: ``Cómo estás liando las cosas, ¿no? Esto se supone que era un fic Stony y la estás liando parda en todas las parejas´´. ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Nunca he considerado que el amor fuera algo fácil. Y más aún cuando no sabes si eres correspondido, si te niegas a admitir lo que sientes o no sabes qué es lo que estás sintiendo.**

 **No me gustan las historias que lo ponen todo perfecto desde el principio porque no es realista. ¿Cuando ha sido algo tan sencillo? Sobretodo en tema de sentimientos, cuando los humanos somos tan complejos que ni siquiera nos aclaramos entre nosotros. Pero, tranquilos, no alargaré esto demasiado. No soy tan mala. E intentaré convencer a mi musa para que ella tampoco la lie demasiado. Ya sabéis como es ella cuando se pone. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía planeado que Loki se enfadara con Thor de ese modo. Lo único que tenía pensando era que le dijera que se echara novia. Fijaos lo que mi mente hace por su cuenta.**

 **¿Y sabéis lo que también he descubierto recientemente, hace dos días para ser exactos? Que cumplo años el mismo día que el actor que hace de Thor, el 11 de agosto. Nunca me había fijado en su ficha porque nunca me ha llamado demasiado la atención, pero estaba buscando una peli en su filmografía y ¡Plas! Me saltó la fecha a los ojos.**

 **¿Qué famosos sabéis que han nacido el mismo día que vosotros? Tengo una amiga que ha nacido el mismo día que Chris Evans. Como sigamos así, en nuestro grupo podemos hacernos nuestro propio grupo de Vengadores a la española.**

 **Dejadlo en los comentarios si lo sabéis y hablemos de ello.**

 **Y, después de esto, no creáis que me he olvidado del beso. Sé que lo estabais esperando, queríais un acercamiento más cercano entre el capi y Tony. No puedo evitar llamarlo capi. Me he pasado 48 capítulos en mi historia anterior llamándolo así. Steve se ha quedado sorprendido y Tony a echado a correr como una liebre. ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? Ya sabéis. Dejadlo en comentarios.**

 **Ahora sí. Me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Buenas a todos, personitas, que aún estáis ahí, apoyando a esta historia con vuestros votos y reviews y comentarios y todas esas cosas que os deja hacer fanfiction y wattpad. Algunos pensabais que subía los capítulos en una pagina antes que en la otra, pero no. Yo soy imparcial. El día en el que me toca subir los capítulos, abro dos pestañas en el buscador de internet y lo preparo en los dos sitios a la vez. A las doce solo tengo que darle a publicar y listo.**

 **También quería hablaros de una película de Chris Evans que he visto recientemente y que me ha dejado entre sorprendida y...no sabría añadir otros adjetivos ahora mismo. Se llama ``No es otra estúpida película americana´´. Pero ya os hablaré de ella al final del capitulo. Ahora os dejo con el fic y ya hablaremos luego, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 11**

… **...**

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, cuando Steve llegó a la puerta de la discográfica donde les había mandado el señor Stark, se dio cuenta que Rick ya parecía llevar un buen tiempo allí también, pareciendo que bailaba sobre sus pies, meciéndose sobre una pierna a otra mientras tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el estuche donde llevaba su instrumento a la espalda.

-Has llegado muy temprano- le dijo, colocándose junto a este, viendo como Rick volvía la cabeza hacía él y sonreía.

-Pues igual que tú- le espetó el pequeño castaño.

Steve sonrió ante su comentario, pero esta no tardó en borrarse mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Oye, Rick. ¿Has visto al señor Stark por aquí?

-Desde que yo he llegado, no. Pero este sitio es grande. Podría haber entrado por otro sitio.

Rogers asintió a eso, peor no tranquilizó en absoluto a este.

Desde el inesperado beso por parte de Tony en la puerta del restaurante, no había vuelto a tener señales suyas de vida, lo cual lo tenía un tanto inquieto, más que aliviado. Después de lo ocurrido, necesitaba algún tipo de explicación, que Stark le explicara lo que le había llevado a hacer algo como eso, sin avisarle.

Parecía odiar el hecho de no tener noticias suyas.

-¡Chicos, ya estáis aquí!- exclamó Thor, aún a un par de calles de donde se encontraban, alzando un brazo y saludándoles.

Nunca había sido un hombre delicado. Dudaban que empezara a serlo ahora.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- le preguntó Rick cuando el gigante rubio llegó hasta ellos.

-Loki tenía que trabajar. Pero no debería tardar en llegar.

Fue dicho y hecho, pues, en cuanto este término de hablar, por la calle contraria vieron llegar a Loki con el estuche negro a su espalda, saludándoles con la mano cuando vio que los tres tipos le habían visto.

-Bueno...pues ya estamos todos- soltó Rogers.

-Eso parece- comentó Rick.-¿Entramos ya?

-¿Es buena idea?- comentó Loki, echando un vistazo a su reloj.-Llegamos quince minutos antes.

-¿No es bueno llegar antes a los sitios?- comentó Thor.

-Eso es si son cinco minutos antes- le respondió Steve, cruzándose de brazos mientras echaba otro vistazo a la calle.

Había estado en el garaje privado de la Torre Stark y, por consiguiente, había visto los vehículos que allí se encontraban. No le parecía que hubiera ninguno de los que había visto fuera algunos de los que había en la calle en esos momentos.

-¿Qué estás buscando, hermano?- le preguntó Rick a Rogers.

Pero antes de que este pudiera responder, Thor se metió por medio.

-Ten cuidado con esa palabra. Puedes ser que a Loki no le siente nada bien.

El nombrado se envaró al oír eso.

-Pues es posible. Pero, al menos, Rick tiene claro que Steve no es su hermano y no vive pegado a él las veinticuatro horas.

Rogers y Rick compartieron una mirada mientras Thor parecía estar buscando algo que responder a ese comentario.

-¿Os ha pasado algo, chicos?- les preguntó Rogers.

-No lo sé. Preguntale a Loki. Él parece saberlo todo- le dijo Thor.

-No empieces a hablar. Sabes perfectamente quién ganaría esa batalla- le espetó este a su vez.

-Chicos, haya paz- intercedió Rick.-No sé que ha pasado entre vosotros, pero aparquemos eso mientras estemos aquí.

-Exacto- le secundó Steve.-Esta es una oportunidad única. No la echéis a perder por una discusión.

Loki y Thor compartieron una mirada, pero acabaron asintiendo.

-Bien. Así me gusta- aceptó Steve.-Y, antes de que ninguno de vosotros empiece a matar al otro, entremos de una vez. Después de esta pequeña conversación, ya no llegamos demasiado temprano.

Los chicos entraron en el edificio, pasando por la recepcionista que había nada más entrar, a la que tuvieron que dar sus nombre e informarle quién les había enviado allí para que les dijera donde tenía que ir.

-Pues es mona la chica- comentó Rick, mientras subían en el ascensor a donde les había mandado.

-Ni se te ocurra- le advirtió Rogers antes de que siguiera hablando.

-¿Qué? No he hecho nada. Solo he dicho que es mona.

-A lo mejor le podría servir de novia a Thor- soltó Loki también, viendo como el número de los pisos seguía pasando en el panel de control.

-¿Y por qué no te interesas tú por ella?- le soltó el rubio.-A madre le dará igual quién de los dos le presente a alguien con tal de tener la posibilidad de tener nietos.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Los dos!- soltó Steve.-No podemos seguir de este modo. Me da igual lo que esté ocurriendo aquí, arregladlo o ignoraros, pero como estropeéis esta oportunidad, me vais a obligar a recurrir a medidas extremas.

-Llamar a Frigga, ¿verdad?- le dijo Rick.

-Llamar a Frigga- afirmó Rogers.

Esta era la madre de la que tanto Loki como Thor estaban hablando. Era una mujer muy dulce y atenta por lo poco que Steve y Rick había podido ver y oír de ella. Pero también sabían que era la mejor herramienta para detener cualquier discusión que existiera entre los hermanos. Querían a su madre, pero también temían como reaccionaria esta al saber que se estaban peleando.

-No hace falta llegar a esos extremos- comentó Thor.

-Tampoco es que estemos discutiendo tanto- afirmó Loki.

-Pues no quiero volver a oíros a ninguno de los dos lanzándole pullas al otro. Como vuelva a pasar delante de la discográfica, no me daréis más opción que llamar a vuestra madre.

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en silencio después de eso, haciendo que reinara cierta paz mientras llegaban a la planta a la que les habían mandado, internándose en el lugar, buscando el estudio de grabación número 5.

No tardaron en dar con él después de preguntar a uno de los muchos trabajadores que pululaban por el lugar, entrando en el estudio tras llamar a la puerta, asegurándose de que ya los estaban esperando.

-Vosotros debéis de ser el grupo que el señor Stark nos ha mandado- les dijo el productor, un tal Clint Barton, dándole la mano a todos.

-¿El señor Stark no va a estar aquí?- le preguntó Steve, comprobando que, a parte del productor, allí solo había dos encargados de los equipos de sonido.

-¿Para qué iba a estar Tony aquí hoy?- le soltó el tipo a su vez.-Esta es solo la prueba de sonido, el primer trato, a ver como sonáis. Tony ha dicho que sois buenos. Ahora nosotros tenemos que comprobarlo. Entrad ahí- les dijo, indicándoles la zona de grabación.

-¿Por qué estás preguntando tanto por el señor Stark?- le preguntó Rick, entrando en el cuarto.

-Porque necesito hablar con él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le has dicho algo que no debías?

-Creo que es algo peor.

-Chicos- les dijo el productor Barton, activando el sistema de altavoces del cuarto.-Podéis utilizar los instrumentos que hay ahí dentro o podéis usar los que lleváis, pero montadlos rápido.

Tras dedicarse un vistazo, Steve, Loki y Rick comenzaron a montar los suyos mientras Thor ocupaba el asiento en la batería que había en el cuarto, tomando las baquetas. La batería al completo era algo bastante pesado de transportar.

Comenzaron a tocar en cuanto el productor se los indicó y fueron modificando el ritmo o los tiempos conforme este iba añadiendo comentarios durante la actuación.

Para cuando salieron de la sala de grabación, se sentían bastante inútiles, sin ritmo y sin saber qué estaban haciendo allí.

-Ha estado bastante bien- comentó Barton cuando volvieron a colocarse ante él tiempo después.-Sois novatos y, aún así, no me habéis provocado una úlcera en la garganta por tener que gritaros. Tony va a tener razón.

Aquello les dejó bastante sorprendidos, ya que apenas habían podido tocar seguido por culpa de todas las interrupciones de este. Pero tampoco entendían muy bien como funcionaba una discográfica por dentro.

-Si tenéis más canciones preparadas, traed las partituras mañana y haremos otro ensayo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que todo suene bien- les dijo el tipo.-Y, de paso, me encargaré también yo mismo de buscaros unas cuantas canciones más que vayan con vuestro estilo y firmaremos un contrato provisional. ¿Qué os parece?

Con esas palabras y unos apretones de manos al equipo fue como salieron del lugar, un poco desconcertados.

-Entonces...¿les hemos gustado?- les preguntó Rick, cuando estuvieron en la calle.

-Pues...creo que sí, ¿no?- comentó Thor.

-Creo que a mí aún no me ha quedado claro- les dijo Loki.

-Lo importante es que quieren que volvamos mañana para seguir trabajando- les dijo Steve.-Ya sabíamos que esto no sería fácil, así que ahora nos toca trabajar más que nunca, ¿entendido?

El equipo al completo asintió.

-Bien. Ahora marchaos a casa y preparaos para volver mañana. Esto solo acaba de empezar.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Rick cuando vio como Steve empezaba a alejarse.-Brooklyn está en la otra dirección.

-No voy a Brooklyn- le dijo este, ya a lo lejos.

Había empezado a anochecer mientras estaban metidos en el estudio, escuchando atentamente todo lo que les decía el productor cada vez que les paraba a mitad de una canción. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran como hasta ahora.

Le había dado un día a Tony para que se manifestara y aclarara qué había sido eso que había ocurrido en la puerta del restaurante. Pero el multimillonario no había dado señales de vida, así que le había obligado a aquello.

Llegó a la Torre cuando la noche finalmente había caído, viendo como la mayoría de trabajadores de la torre salían del lugar para volver a casa. Sabiendo que no podía acceder al ascensor privado de Tony solo, se acercó a uno de los miembros de seguridad, como ya había hecho la vez anterior, y le informó de quién era, pensando que los de seguridad tendrían aún su nombre anotado por algún lado.

Así debió ser, ya que el hombre no tuvo reparos en llevarle de nuevo al ascensor, introducir la llave y mandarlo al ático sin mayores problemas, a pesar de que Steve vestía de manera simple y llevaba una guitarra al hombro.

Cuando llegó al piso de Tony, dio por sentado que no estaba allí al ver todas las luces apagadas, pero, cuando vio como unas se empezaban a encender a lo lejos, supo quién iba a aparecer ante él.

-Señor Rogers, ¿qué hace por aquí de nuevo?- le preguntó Jarvis, llevando un trapo en las manos.

Le habría pillado limpiando de nuevo.

-Quería hablar con el señor Stark. Pero veo que aún no está aquí.

-Como siempre, llega tarde a casa del trabajo- comentó el anciano con una sonrisa.-Pero pase. No se quedé ahí de pie. Acompáñeme y le serviré algo mientras espera.

A regañadientes, sin tener motivos para declinar la invitación, Steve siguió al mayordomo hacía la cocina, donde este parecía pasar aquellas horas de la noche, y dejó que le sirviera de nuevo un poco de té.

-Tenía entendido que hoy iba a ir a la discográfica con su banda- le dijo Jarvis tras servirle.

-Así es. Vengo de allí.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Para eso viene a ver al señor Stark?

-En realidad, vengo a verle para hablar de algo que pasó ayer por la noche.

Jarvis lo miró un momento, asintió, pero no añadió nada más, dedicándose a sus cosas, como parecía ser su costumbre.

Por su parte, Steve se concentró en su té, tomándoselo en pequeños sorbos e intentando pensar como abordar el tema que le había llevado allí sin buscarse un problema con Stark.

Era cierto que era el que le había besado y, por tanto, debía de ser él el que le diera algún tipo de explicación. Pero no tenía pinta de que Tony se fuera a plantar en la puerta de su casa para hacerlo.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el timbre del ascensor y el ruido de las voces, haciendo que se pusiera en pie y se dirigiera al salón.

-¡Te lo he dicho mil veces!- le estaba diciendo Tony a una mujer rubia y trajeada que estaba junto a él en esos momentos.-¡No pienso ir a ningún acto que ese tío esté pensando en celebrar! Es que me niego en rotundo, vamos.

-Tampoco es que tengas opción- le dijo la mujer.-Ya le he dicho que asistirás.

-Pues yo digo que no voy.

-No puedes retirar tu palabra.

-¡Es que no es mi palabra! ¡Es la tuya! ¡Arréglalo!

-Solo tienes que hacer acto de presencia.

-Es que ni loco, vamos- dijo Tony, negando con la cabeza.

La mujer le puso las manos sobre los hombros, haciendo que este se detuviera del pequeño paseo errático y nervioso que había estado dando por el salón.

-Hazlo por mí, ¿vale? Es importante que vayas.

Tony la observó con atención, pero acabó dejando escapar un suspiro y acabó asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien. Pero me debes una muy gorda por esto, Pepper. Y puedes estar segura de que me la pienso cobrar.

La mujer también asintió, pero pareció que fue justo en ese momento que notó su presencia, ya que volvió la cabeza hacía él. Tony la imitó y pareció que sus ojos se abrían más cuando vio allí la figura de Steve.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, quitándose de encima las manos de Pepper.

-Creo que tenemos algo de lo que hablar. ¿Tú no?

Pepper miró a Tony, como preguntándole qué estaba pasando allí, pero este no se molestó en contestar su pregunta silenciosa.

-Señorita Potts, creo que ya puede retirarse por hoy.

-¿Estás seguro? Podría quedarme y...

-Estoy seguro- afirmó Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía ella, haciendo que ambos se observaran por unos instantes.

Esta acabó asintiendo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el ascensor, desapareciendo tras las puertas poco después.

-Bien- comentó Tony, volviéndose hacía él.-Ya estamos solos. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-¿Cómo que qué quería decirte? Será más bien lo que quieras decirme tú a mí.

-No creo que sea un buen momento para...

-Te he dejado todo un día para que dijeras algo- le interrumpió Steve.-Creías que, después de eso, ¿solo lo ignoraría?

-Es lo que habría hecho yo- comentó Stark, dándole la espalda.

En realidad, no había tenido la menor idea de qué decirle a Steve. No se le había ocurrido nada que justificara lo que había pasado, de ese beso que le había robado. ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a explicar que se había muerto por hacer algo como eso desde el primer momento en el que le había visto? Y que, además, ese deseo solo parecía haber crecido en el poco tiempo en el que llevaban conociéndose.

-No me des la espalda- le dijo Rogers.-Lo que me tengas que decir, dímelo a la cara.

Tony tomó aire, y una decisión, y se dió la vuelta.

-Bien. Ya deberías saber que soy un tipo caprichoso- le soltó.

-¿Así que vas por ahí besando a tíos?

-Efectivamente.

Steve no supo si reírse o darle un puñetazo en aquella cara de prepotencia que le estaba poniendo en aquellos momentos.

Era como si le dijera: "Sí, te he dicho eso y no me pienso retractar. Dí lo que quieras".

-Así que...según tú mismo, vas por ahí besando a tíos sin ton ni son. Vamos a trabajar juntos. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a destruir eso por robarle un beso a alguien?

-¡Porque no he podido contenerme, ¿vale?!- le soltó Tony, queriendo acabar con aquella conversación.-No sé si te has mirado a un espejo, pero llamas poderosamente la atención.

Steve no supo bien qué responder a eso. Había querido una respuesta, algo para poder entender lo que Tony había hecho, pero ahora que tenía su respuesta, no sabía que hacer con ella.

-Hay tíos más llamativos que yo y dudo que vayas por la calle besándolos a todos- le espetó Steve, dando unos pasos hacia él.

¿Era extraño que se sintiera algo feliz al saber que Tony tambien se sentía, en cierta forma, atraído por él? Tony le habia besado, pero él mismo se había tocado en la ducha pensando en lo sucedido en el ring.

-Eso es verdad- murmuró Tony, dejando escapar un suspiro.-Mira, Steve. No me obligues a seguir respondiendo a esto. No sé porque te besé, porque no pude contenerme. Solo que no pude resistirlo y sucedió. Si te molestó, te pido disculpas. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No hace falta que me pidas disculpas. Solo quería saber porqué habia ocurrido. Nada más.

-Pues esa es mi respuesta. Eres un tío demasiado atractivo. Si no mantienes las distancias, mi autocontrol se rompe- le informó este.

Steve dio unos pasos hacia él.

-¿Así de simple?

-Así de simple.

Para entonces, Steve ya estaba muy cerca y Tony alzó la vista, extrañado. ¿Acaso el chico no le habia escuchado bien?

Steve separó los labios, como si fuera a contarle algo y...

-Señor Stark, ¿su amigo va a quedarse a cenar?- le preguntó Jarvis, asomándose al cuarto.

Ambos hombres se separaron con apuro.

-N...no. Yo me voy...me voy ya- informó Steve, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa al mayordomo, el cual solo asintió y se retiró del cuarto.

Luego, Tony y Rogers se miraron, como si ambos quisieran decir o hacer algo para alejar el momento incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció poder decir algo al respecto.

-Será mejor que me vaya- susurró Steve mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

-¡Steve!- lo llamó Tony, haciendo que este se volviera.

-¿Sí?

Stark abrió la boca, pero volvió a tener el mismo problema, así que solo soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Espero que todo haya ido bien en la discográfica.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

-Sí. Sí, todo ha ido bien. Gracias por esto.

-No tienes porque dármelas.

Pero, en ese momento, llegó el ascensor, así que estos solo se despidieron con un saludo de cabeza y ambos apartaron la mirada mientras las puertas se cerraban.

 **Fin del capitulo 11**

 **Uiiii, la tensión. Estos dos necesitan con urgencia que los dejen solos y tener una cama a mano. Sé que soy la autora y que podría hacer que eso ocurriera en cualquier momento, pero, como ya os he dicho en otras ocasiones, aunque yo inicie la historia, el desarrollo de esta lo hace ella misma. Es como si los personajes tomaran sus propias decisiones y eso condujera a esta por sus propios caminos, como los juegos con diferentes rutas que se han puesto tan de moda ahora.**

 **No sé si me explico. Aunque quisiera que en el próximo capitulo Tony y Steve se dieran ambos duro contra el muro, sé que no podría hacerlo porque la historia no me lo permitiría. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?**

 **Solo espero que podáis tener la suficiente paciencia conmigo para ver cuando las historias de los distintos personajes llegan a los momentos más jugosos y ver como la historia decide terminar, porque, lo que es yo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Me vino la idea del principio por el video que puse en el capitulo uno en Wattpad, pero todo lo demás es tan misterio para mi como lo es para todos vosotros.**

 **Ahora sí, empecemos a hablar de la película de Chris Evans, ``No es otra estúpida película americana´´. Osea, ¡¿quién demonios escribió ese argumento?! Nos quejamos del incesto que hay en Juego de Tronos y en esta película, sin embargo, que es del 2001, la ``hermana´´ de Chris quiere acostarse con él y nadie dijo nada. Me extrañaba que se hiciera hacía atrás cuando le pone contra las taquillas, pero tras decir quien era, lo entendí.**

 **Y la escena de Chris con la nata... Por muy agradable que sea verle a este enseñando cacho, ¿era necesario esa zanahoria en el culo? O lo que yo creo que es una zanahoria, porque aún no me ha quedado del todo claro lo que es. Me he reído con algunas cosas porque es imposible no hacerlo. Se burlan de las películas de adolescentes y en algunas cosas tienen bastante razón pero... Dios. Otras cositas me hacían mirar al cielo y decir: ``¿De verdad se ha prestado Chris a hacer esto? Espero que todos cobraran muy bien por este trabajo´´.**

 **La cosa es que en otras películas y series he visto que hacen referencia a esta película, así que tiene que ser algo así como una película de culto o algo, una película que casi todo el país ha tenido que verse en algún momento de sus vidas para saber cuando hablan de ella. Es como el preludio a todas las películas scary movie y ese tipo de humor donde se burlan de otras películas. Supongo que la nombran por eso, pero...Dios. Desearía que alguien me hubiera avisado de como era. No me lo esperaba y desde la primera escena ¡Zass! La chica jugando en su cuarto con su juguetito especial mientras ve en la tele a su actor favorito y toda su familia entra al cuarto. Que a mi me pilló cenando y casi escupo a la pantalla de la impresión.**

 **En fín, es la típica película que vendría bien para ponérsela a tu grupo de amigos, que no la hayan visto, y reírte con los comentarios que hagáis entre todos después de verla. ¿Quienes de vosotros la habéis visto ya o queríais verla? Comentadlo.**

 **Y, después de este extenso rollazo, me despido de vosotros. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas a todas esas personitas que aún seguís por aquí. Si habéis llegado hasta el capitulo 12 y aún me aguantáis, os merecéis una medalla o algo. Cuando reviso los capítulos y veo los comentarios que os dejo, yo misma pienso que os estoy soltando un rollazo del quince y que tenéis que estar hasta el cuerno de mí.**

 **En fin. Si, aún a pesar de todo, seguís ahí, es que tenéis una paciencia infinita, os habéis acostumbrado a como soy o que os gustan demasiado mis personajes como para dejar de leer. O a lo mejor es por mi, que en realidad soy un amor y no me doy cuenta. Noooo. Es broma. No soy de esas que les gusta echarse flores como si no tuviera abuela.**

 **Como en estos momentos no tengo nada más que añadir (aunque estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá algo que comentar para el final del capitulo) os dejo con el fanfic y ya hablamos después, ¿ok?**

 **A disfrutad de este capi que inicia con Sam y Bucky. Recordamos como terminaron estos dos en capítulos anteriores, ¿verdad?**

 **CAPITULO 12**

… **...**

Tras la incomoda conversación que habían tenido de vuelta a casa desde la de Steve, Bucky desaparecía a menudo de casa de los Wilson sin decir nada a nadie, normalmente marchándose antes de que Sam se levantara por las mañanas y volviendo por la noche, antes de que llegaran los padres de este de trabajar y preguntaran algo al notar su ausencia.

En cierta forma, debería sentirse aliviado por esa nueva actitud que habia adquirido Bucky. Eso le permitía a Sam tener las horas de estudio que se habia quejado que no habia tenido desde que este habia llegado a casa. Sin Bucky por allí, pidiendo que le alimentara o queriendo tener conversaciones con él, Sam volvía a tener todo el tiempo que había deseado para centrarse en sus libros y retomar el tiempo perdido.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que este hubiera cambiado su comportamiento por su culpa, debido a lo que le habia dicho, a esas estúpidas palabras que habían salido de su boca antes incluso de que pudiera pensar seriamente en ellas, era lo que no le permitía tener paz, lo que le hacía estar pendiente de el reloj en todo momento, preguntándose cuando este pensaba volver a casa o donde se metía durante esas horas que pasaba fuera.

También lo maldijo por ello.

¿Tenía que torturarlo incluso cuando no estaba? ¿Qué demonios le habia hecho a su mente para que no pudiera evitar estar preocupado por él hasta que lo veía entrar por la puerta, haciendo que tuviera una sensación opresiva en el pecho hasta ese momento, como si, al verle al parecer, alguien le quitara una losa de encima, que ni siquiera había notado que llevaba? ¿Quería que sufriera algún tipo de ataque o algo por el estilo?

Sin embargo, incluso cuando tenia intención de echarle la mayor bronca que hubiera tenido Bucky en su vida en cuanto cruzara la puerta, tras desaparecer de ese modo por primera vez, luego recordaba lo que le habia dicho, como este había seguido andando, por delante de él, sin volver a abrir la boca en toda la noche, yéndose a la cama tan pronto como acabó de cenar, con lo que no tenia ningún derecho a recriminarle nada.

Había sido su madre la que le habia permitido quedarse en la casa y, teniendo en cuenta que siempre regresaba antes que ella volviera, no habia nadie que pudiera recriminarle sus entradas y salidas.

Aún así, el hecho de que desapareciera le afectaba y no podría seguir así. O se disculpaba con él o iba a acabar volviéndose loco de un modo u otro.

-¿Bucky ha vuelto a irse?- le preguntó su hermana Sarah una mañana de sábado, cuando estaban los dos solos en casa.

-Eso parece- murmuró Sam, centrándose en sus libros.

Como si su hermana no hubiera notado como miraba el reloj antes de entrar.

-¿Te ha pasado algo con él?

-¿A mí? ¿Qué me iba a pasar?

-No sé. Tal vez alguna pelea.

-¿Bucky te ha dicho algo de eso?- le preguntó Sam, volviéndose hacía su hermana.

Esta se sirvió tranquilamente un vaso de agua, ignorándole y solo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si te ha dicho algo, tienes que decírmelo.

-Así que sí que estáis peleados, ¿verdad?- le dijo Sarah, volviéndose hacía él.

-Tal vez dije algo que no tendría que haber dicho- admitió Sam.

Trató de restar importancia a lo que había dicho volviéndose hacía sus libros, haciendo como que se volvía a concentrar en estos.

-Sam, somos una familia de bocazas que no piensan lo que dicen antes de hablar. Más que nadie deberíaa saber el daño que pueden hacer las palabras- le dijo esta, sentándose junto a él.

Este solo se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sabiéndolo perfectamente.

-Mira- le dijo Sarah, inclinándose hacía su hermano, en plan confidencial.-¿Qué te parece si le envío un mensaje a Bucky, diciéndole que necesito que vuelva a casa por un momento?

-¿Y tú desde cuando tienes el móvil de Bucky?- le espetó Sam a su vez.

-Desde que empezó a venir aquí con Steve de vez en cuando. Me gusta poder estar en contacto con la gente que vive a mi alrededor.

Aún así, aunque Sarah no tuviera que darle ningún tipo de explicación, sabiendo que toda su familia parecía adorar a Bucky, incluso Gideon, que era el que menos había tratado, no le hacía mucha gracia que su hermana tuviera información que él no tenía.

Y, a todo esto, ¿por qué no tenía el teléfono de Bucky?

``Porque nunca te has tomado la molestia de pedírselo´´, le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Quieres que le envíe el mensaje o no?- le dijo Sarah, viendo que no respondía.

-S...sí, sí. Enviale el mensaje.

-Bien- afirmó esta, sacando su móvil y poniéndose a teclear.-Pero que sepas que yo he quedado con unas amigas, así que tendréis que resolver esto que sea que haya entre vosotros solos.

-Ya lo sé. No soy ningún niño.

-No serás ningún niño, pero os peleáis como si fuerais pareja.

-¡No digas tonterías!- le soltó Sam.

-Vale, vale- aceptó esta, poniéndose en pie.-Espero que no acabáis matándoos.

-Tú solo no vuelvas muy tarde a casa.

-Por favor, Sam, que no soy una cría.

Y, con esas palabras, la pequeña de los Wilson salió del piso y dejó a este solo, aún sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sin saber si seguir estudiando o guardar las cosas y esperar a que volviera Bucky para hablar con él.

Finalmente se decidió a seguir sentado donde estaba, pendiente de los libros. ¿De qué le serviría que Bucky viera que había estado esperándolo? Sería absurdo.

Aún así, no se concentró mucho y, mientras giraba un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, se dedicó a pensar qué palabras decirle para resolver aquel embrollo en el que se había metido sin apenas darse cuenta.

Sarah había tenido razón al decirle que los Wilson abrían la boca sin pensar. Eso mismo era lo que le había metido a él en aquel follón en primer lugar. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Bucky? ¿Por qué le había escupido a la cara que le caía mal? Era cierto que le irritaba sobre manera, pero, ¿lo suficiente para decirle algo que le hiciera daño? Lo dudaba. No podía ser tan mala persona.

Cuando oyó las llaves en la puerta, recordó que su madre, Darlene, le había dado unas llaves de repuesto a Bucky, para que no tuviera que estar dependiendo de nadie al entrar y salir de la casa, haciendo que Sam, nervioso, solo agachara la cabeza hacía los libros, fingiendo que había estado ocupado estudiando.

Para cuando este entró en el piso, Sam se sentía ridículo por necesitar una pose.

-Hola- le saludó Bucky cuando entró.

-Hola- le respondió Sam, alzando la cabeza hacía él.

En esa forma se resumían sus conversaciones en los últimos días. Bucky saludaba, él respondía y nada más.

-¿Has visto a tu hermana por aquí?- le preguntó este.

Bueno...ya habían batido un nuevo récord.

-Mi hermana se ha ido. Había quedado con unas amigas.

Este pareció extrañarse de eso.

-Pero...me ha enviado un mensaje para que viniera y...

-Yo le he pedido que le enviara ese mensaje- le dijo Sam, interrumpiéndole mientras se ponía en pie.-Quería hablar contigo.

Eso pareció dejar aún más sorprendido a Bucky.

-¿Tú? ¿Para qué?

-Para empezar, me ha dado cuenta de que no tengo tu número de teléfono.

-Supongo que porque no me lo has pedido.

-Sí, eso mismo me he dicho yo.

Pero, después de eso, se hizo un silencio que ninguno de los dos rompió. Bucky se cruzó de brazos, seguramente esperando algún tipo de explicación para aquello. Y Sam no sabía bien por donde empezar.

-Yo...quería pedirte disculpas- le dijo al final, decidiendo empezar por el principio.

-¿Y por qué me tienes que pedir disculpas?- le preguntó Bucky, internándose en el piso.

-Pues...por lo que te dije cuando volvíamos de casa de Steve.

-¿Eso sobre que te caía mal?

No, estaba claro que a este no se le había olvidado.

-Sí, por eso mismo.

-Parecías bastante sincero cuando me dijiste aquello.

-Estaba irritado. Y, cuando estoy irritado, digo muchas tonterías.

-Así que lo que me estás diciendo es que no creías de verdad lo que me estabas diciendo. ¿Es eso?

-Bueno...más o menos- dijo Sam, tratando de explicarse.

En realidad, ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir. Quería disculparse, pero era cierto también que, durante mucho tiempo, Bucky le caía mal. Cada vez que llegaba a la ciudad, Steve se desvivía por pasar con él todo el tiempo posible, ignorando los planes que ellos dos ya tuvieran hechos.

Sabía que eran muy buenos amigos y que no se veían muy a menudo, pero aquellas cosas había hecho que se levantara una barrera invisible entre él y la posibilidad de iniciar una amistad con este.

-¿Pensabas lo que me dijiste sí o no?- le preguntó Bucky, frente a él, con la mesa entre ellos.

Sam lo observó con atención, tratando de pensar muy bien lo que decirle para no volver a meter la pata. Se centró en aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban con atención, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

-No- le dijo al final, viendo como Bucky parecía relajarse.-Puede que pensara eso antes, pero ya no.

-Bien. Gracias- le dijo este.-Acepto tus disculpas.

-Genial- le dijo Sam.-¿Y ahora dejarás de entrar y salir sin que sepamos donde andas?

-Espera un momento- le dijo Bucky.-¿Piensas que entro y salgo de casa por lo que me dijiste?

-Bueno...no me hablas desde entonces.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. No soy tan infantil como para desaparecer solo por lo que me has dicho en un momento de enfado.

Aquello dejó a Sam un poco helado.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le dijo Bucky, riéndose.-¿Pensabas que era por eso? ¿Por eso me has pedido disculpas?

-No, quería pedirte disculpas porque dije algo que no debía, pero, como ví que hacías eso...

-Siempre tengo cosas que hacer cada vez que vengo. Además, te quejabas de que no te dejaba tiempo para estudiar, así que decidí salir temprano para no molestarte y darte las horas de estudio que querías.

Aquello dejó a Sam aún más desconcertado.

-Así que...¿no estabas molesto conmigo?

-Para nada- afirmó Bucky.

En aquellos momentos, Sam no supo si reírse o mandar la mesa volando a alguna parte.

Se había pasado días sufriendo, pensando que el cambio de comportamiento por parte de Bucky era por su culpa, por lo que le haba dicho ese día en el camino.¿Y ahora resultaba que no? ¿Qué este ni siquiera había estado molesto con él?

-Entonces...¿por qué cuando volvías por las noches, te acostabas nada más cenar?

-Porque estaba cansado. Para levantarme antes que tú, tenía que madrugar, así que, para la hora de cenar, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en meterme en la cama- le dijo este sin más.

Sam no pudo evitar coger uno de los bolis que tenía sobre la mesa y lanzárselo a Bucky a la cabeza, haciendo que este se riera mientras lo esquivaba.

-¿Has tratado de atacar a un miembro del ejercito?- le dijo este, con aire juguetón y una sonrisa en los labios.

-He tratado de clavarle un bolígrafo en el ojo a un miembro del ejercito- le corrigió Sam, nada contento.

Estaba seguro que Bucky sabía que estaba preocupado, viendo como se comportaba y, a pesar de ello, en vez de explicar que tenía salir, que tenía cosas que hacer, que no era nada que tuviera que ver con él, había decidido callarse y hacerse el loco.

Seguro que se lo había pasado muy bien a su costa.

-Tienes cara de loco ahora mismo- le dijo Bucky.

-Te vas a enterar de lo que es tener cara de loco- le dijo Sam, tratando de ir a por él, rodeando la mesa.

Pero Bucky no era ninguna ancianita y esquivó a este con bastante facilidad.

-Creo que vas a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor si quieres atraparme- le sugirió este, sonriendo.

Y aquella sonrisa divertida en su cara solo sirvió para que Sam se sintiera aún más furioso.

-Ven aquí, escurridizo mapache.

-¿Por qué me llamas mapache?- le preguntó este, poniendo el sofá del salón entre ellos.

-¿Has visto las ojeras que llevas? Y eres igual de escurridizo que esos animales.

-Entonces tú eres como un pájaro defendiendo su nido. Agresivo y, tal vez, con el cerebro algo pequeño.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- le dijo Sam, saltando el sofá.

Pero, mientras Bucky seguía riéndose, solo tuvo que seguir corriendo por el piso para huir de él.

… **...**

En los días sucesivos, Steve y los chicos pasaron por la discográfica para practicar, firmaron el contrato con ellos y les enseñaron las canciones que tenían hechos hasta la fecha, esperando a que el productor Barton les diera el visto bueno y permitiría que aparecieran en el primer disco que les dijo que empezarían a grabar dentro de poco.

Pero, sin embargo, a pesar de estar tomando decisiones importantes y practicando, Tony no apareció por allí ni una sola vez.

-Vuelves a estar con esa mirada en tu cara- le dijo Rick, mientras recogían sus cosas, al finalizar la tarde.-¿A quién esperas?

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy esperando a alguien?- le preguntó Steve a su vez.

Thor y Loki parecía que seguían sin hablarse, así que estos dos ya habían recogido sus cosas lo más rápido que habían podido y se habían marchado cada uno por caminos distintos.

-Vamos. No me chupo el dedo, S. Dime qué pasa. Bastante problemas tenemos con los hermanos como para que tú también empieces a pensar en otras cosas.

-Stark no ha venido ni una sola vez a los ensayos- le acabó diciendo.

-¿Por eso estás así?- le dijo Rick, sorprendido.-Es obvio que un tío como él tiene demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar pendiente de una pequeña banda como la nuestra.

-Pero él fue quién nos dio la oportunidad.

-Y solo con eso ya deberíamos darnos con un canto en los dientes. Ha hecho por nosotros más de lo que ha hecho nadie desde que montamos esta banda. No esperes más de él.

Tras esas palabras, Rick le dió un ligero apretón en el hombro y salió de la cabina de grabación.

Esa noche tenía que trabajar, así que no podía perder el tiempo de explicarle a su amigo más detalladamente como funcionaba el mundo.

Aunque, en el fondo, Steve pensaba que, si Stark no estaba allí, viendo su actuación, era por el simple hecho de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, de aquella conversación en la Torre Stark, de lo que este le había confesado.

Tony Stark no podía controlarse a sí mismo si Steve Rogers estaba cerca.

Ignoró la ligera vibración que notó por su espalda por pensar en aquello y también salió de la sala de grabación, saludando a los miembros del equipo de sonido, que lo saludaron a su vez.

Pero, justo antes de salir, se lo pensó mejor y se volvió hacía ellos.

-Oid, chicos- les llamó, haciendo que los dos hombres volvieran la vista hacía él.-¿Sabéis si Stark ha venido por aquí últimamente?

-No, lo siento, tío- le dijo uno.-No tengo ni idea.

-Yo lo he visto esta tarde- le dijo el otro, haciendo que Steve se volviera hacía él.-Suele venir preguntando como os va. Pero también para hablar con nuestro jefe. Se empeña en que venga a cantar de vez en cuando.

-¿Tony canta?- preguntó Steve, sorprendido.

-Y bastante bien, además- le dijo el otro chico.

-Algunas de las canciones que está seleccionado el jefe para vosotros, ya las ha cantado él.

Aquello ya era demasiado para la mente de Steve, que intentaba absolver toda aquella información.

-¿Dónde estaba Stark cuando lo has visto?- le preguntó el chico.

-Estaba por los pasillos. Pero, cuando viene, siempre se mete en el estudio 11. El jefe lo tiene reservado para él.

Steve no necesitó escuchar nada más.

En cuanto tuvo aquella información, salio volando de allí. Incluso cuando no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba el estudio 11. Lo bueno que tenía aquel lugar, sin embargo, era que daba igual las horas que fueran. Siempre había alguien por el edificio al que poder preguntarle.

Poco minutos después, ya había llegado a la puerta y, llamando por lo bajo, se asomó al interior.

-¿Qué hacer aquí?- le preguntó Clint.

Pero Steve no pudo responderle. Estaba escuchando la voz que estaba sonando por el cuarto en aquellos momentos, esa voz profunda, que parecía llenar todo el espacio.

-¿Ese es Stark?- preguntó, entrando en el cuarto.

No necesitó que nadie le respondiera a esa pregunta mientras se asomaba al cristal que separaba el cuarto con la zona de grabación.

Allí, con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en la canción, como sumergido en su propio mundo, se encontraba Tony Stark, cantando una canción que a Steve siempre le había gustado y que este parecía haber mejorado.

-¿Lo estáis grabando?- le preguntó Rogers a los allí presentes.

-Yo siempre grabo- le dijo el productor.-Nunca sabes qué maravillas pueden salir y que no se volverán a repetir.

-Me gustaría tener una copia- le dijo a este.

-No sé yo si el señor Stark le gustaría eso- comentó la chica que se encargaba de la mesa de sonido.

Pero el señor Barton, levantó una mano hacía ella para que no siguiera hablando, viendo como Steve miraba la figura de Tony, que permanecía ignorante a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí mientras cantaba.

-Creo que no habrá problemas por hacer una pequeña grabación extra- comentó el hombre.

La chica de la mesa lo miró con atención, como si le estuviera diciendo que recordara de quién era aquel lugar y quién mandaba realmente allí, pero este le hizo un gesto para que hiciera la grabación adicional.

Por su parte, Steve no pudo ser consciente de aquellas miradas, ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en aquella voz que llegaba hasta él.

Con el modo en el que cantaba Stark, el hecho de que les hubiera dicho que eran buenos parecía cobrar aún más importancia. Si alguien con aquella voz los había alagado, estaba claro que había visto algo en ellos. Y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea.

 **Fin del capitulo 12**

 **Ainsssss. ¿Hay algo más bonito cuando no podemos apartar los ojos de aquel que nos gusta? Es como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si el resto del mundo se desdibujara y lo único claro que hubiera en el universo fuera esa persona. Eso es lo que sintió Steve al ver a Tony cantando. Si pensáis que he dicho eso por experiencia propia, puedo decir claramente que nunca me he enamorado. Jamás. A no ser que mi amor por los actores que viven en países diferentes a mí cuente.**

 **Quiero que los sentimientos entre estos dos aumenten aún más antes de hacer algo más cercano entre los dos. Me gusta ver como las cosas crecen, se desarrollan poco a poco, como una flor floreciendo, si me permitís la cursi comparación.**

 **Por otro lado, me encanta la manera que tienen de discutir Bucky y Sam. Hay algo encantador al ver a nuestro Falcon corriendo detrás de el soldado de invierno para intentar pegarle por haberle tenido preocupado durante todo ese tiempo. Es un fandom que ha ido aumentando desde Civil War y me alegra ser una de las partífices de que aumente ese fandom.**

 **Creo que tenía algo más que decir al final de este capitulo ( o lo he pensando mientras lo estaba escribiendo, algo sobre Tony y Steve), pero, como no me lo he apuntado, al final se me ha olvidado. Por eso tengo la costumbre de apuntarlo todo, porque ahora tengo la sensación de que hay algo que se me escapa y no sé que es. En fin. Tendré que aguantarme.**

 **Como siempre, me despido de vosotros y os digo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas a todos, personitas. Bienvenidos a este capitulo con un número tan feo. Dicen que ser supersticioso da mala suerte, lo que explicaría algunas cosas de mi vida. No, es coña. Sé que lo que me ha salido mal en la vida a sido por culpa mía o simplemente que no estaba destinado a que me saliera.**

 **Pero vamos a centrarnos en este capitulo. Iniciamos con una pareja que muchos me han pedido en mi historia anterior. El Thorki. Tengo algo que decir sobre estos sobre algo que he visto en cómics y que solo he entendido hace poco. Pero ya hablaré de eso al final del capitulo.**

 **Lo digo aquí porque pueden pasar días desde que inicio un capitulo hasta que lo término y solo tendré que revisar el principio para saber lo que os tenía que decir. De momento, creo que no tengo que añadir nada más. Ya sabéis como estaban los dos ``hermanos´´ en capítulos anteriores, así que vamos a ver como sigue la cosa.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 13**

… **...**

Para bien o para mal, las cosas seguían del mismo modo desde hacía días en el apartamento de los Odison.

Siempre que Loki y Thor se cruzaban , se ignoraban o miraban a otra parte, el moreno ya no cocinaba para su hermano y Thor llevaba días sobreviviendo a base de comida basura. Cada uno se encargaba de sus tareas, sin intercambiar palabras con el otro y cada uno iba solo a lo suyo.

No era un ambiente agradable, pero tampoco parecían capaces de salir de él.

Una mañana, mientras Thor estaba practicando con la batería y Loki se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, ya que era su día libre en la tienda, sonó el teléfono de casa.

Thor estuvo a punto de no oírlo por culpa de la batería y, teniendo en cuenta que el único teléfono fijo estaba en el salón, donde él estaba ensayando, estaba más que claro que Loki tampoco lo había escuchado.

Antes de coger aquel teléfono, el gigante rubio ya sabía de quién se trataba. Solo una persona llamaba a aquel número.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Thor en cuanto descolgó.

-Hola, cariño- le saludó Frigga en respuesta, con aquel tono maternal que siempre le hacía tener la sensación de que le estaba abrazando con aquel saludo.-¿Cómo estáis los dos, cielo?

-¿Cómo vamos a estar? Genial. Como siempre- mintió.

-A una madre no deberías mentirle, Thor- le dijo esta en el acto.

¡¿En qué lo había notado?! ¡¿En su tono?! ¡¿En la prisa con la que le había respondido?!

-¿Por qué dices eso, mamá?

-Llevo días teniendo una sensación extraña. Pero como todo marcha bien por aquí, está claro que algo pasa con vosotros.

¡Dios! Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con aquellos sorprendentes poderes de madre que Frigga poseía.

-Dime de una vez lo que está ocurriendo allí, Thor.

El rubio no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Loki y yo estamos peleados.

Vio que algo se movía delante de él, se dio cuenta de que se había tratado de Loki, que había salido de su cuarto y le había estado indicando con los brazos que se mantuviera en silencio. Pero había llegado demasiado tarde sus indicaciones.

-¿Cómo es eso de que os habéis peleado?- preguntó Frigga, bajando el tono de voz.

-Bueno...-murmuró Thor, empezando a mostrarse nervioso.-Tuvimos unas diferencias.

-¿Y no sabéis arreglarlo como personas normales?

-Pues...al parecer, no.

-Está tu hermano allí, ¿verdad? Pasámelo ahora mismo- le dijo esta, sin esperar un sí o no.

Thor lo único que pudo hacer fue tenderle el teléfono a este. Y, a regañadientes, lo único que pudo hacer Loki fue coger ese teléfono y esperar a que la bronca no fuera muy grande.

-Hola, mamá- la saludó Loki, tratando de sonar lo más animado posible.

-¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?- le preguntó esta, sonando calmada y preocupada al mismo tiempo.-¿Acaso es que hay algún problema con tu hermano que tú no seas capaz de resolver?

-No es eso, mamá- suspiró Loki, sentándose en el sofá.

Sabía que aquello iba para largo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- siguió insistiendo Frigga.-Os fuisteis juntos a América para cuidar el uno del otro. Y, sin embargo, ahora me entero de como os van las cosas.

-No te equivoques, mamá- le soltó Loki, rebatiéndola.-Yo vine a Estados Unidos a estudiar, solo. Fue Thor quien decidió seguirme.

El nombrado, que estaba en el cuarto, se volvió hacía este con mala cara.

-Pero te siguió porque sois hermanos y te quiere demasiado como para dejarte solo.

-Lo siento mucho, mamá. Pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto- le dijo Loki.

Y, poniéndose en pie, le tendió el teléfono a Thor y salió del cuarto.

-¿De verdad me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca?- preguntó Frigga en voz alta, a nadie en particular.

-Mamá, está muy raro desde hace días- le contó Thor.-Me dijo que tenía que encontrar una novia que presentarte y que nunca debí seguirle hasta aquí.¿Qué crees que le pasa?

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Sí. Y parecía muy enfadado cuando lo dijo.

-Vaya. Nunca pensé que las cosas llegaría a este punto- murmuró Frigga.

-¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?- preguntó Thor.

Aunque no lo pareciera, no le gustaba estar enfadado con su hermano. Era la persona con la que más tiempo había compartido su vida, incluso más que su madre. Le gustaba celebrar las buenas noticias con él e ignorar las malas haciendo lo que fuera juntos. Y, en aquellos momentos, cuando tenían más motivos para celebrar, se encontraban en ese punto.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Es solo en arranque- le aseguró Frigga.-Con el tiempo, se le pasará. Comprenderá que es inútil permanecer en ese estado y se solucionaran las cosas.

-¿Estás segura de eso, mamá?- preguntó Thor.-Nunca lo he visto tan enfadado.

-Dirás que nunca le has visto así de enfadado contigo.

-Aun así. No sé si realmente se le pasará.

-Creo que tú tampoco has hecho nada por arreglarlo.

-Es que me enfadó mucho- se justificó.

-Sí. Y eso creo que es lo que quería. Escuchame, cariño. Da igual lo que te pueda decir tu hermano para enfadarte. Tú solo comportate con él del mismo modo que siempre y ya verás como las cosas se solucionan.

-¿Y si no?

Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que las cosas no cambiaran, de que Loki siguiera empeñado en mantenerlo alejado todo lo posible. Y, entonces...¿qué iba a hacer él en ese momento?

-Si las cosas no se arreglan, siempre puedes volver a casa- le sugirió Frigga.

¿Volver a casa? ¿Con Odín y su madre? ¿Dejando a Loki solo en aquel país? Incluso aunque el moreno no dejara de decir que eso era lo que quería, Thor estaba convencido al 100 por 100 que era precisamente lo contrario lo que deseaba.

Loki era incapaz de permanecer solo. Necesitaba estar siempre rodeaba de gente, se llevara bien con ellos o no.

-No voy a volver a casa- le dijo a Frigga.

-Entonces...¿eso significa que tienes alguna idea para solucionar está tonta pelea que tienes con tu hermano?- le preguntó esta, sonando interesada.

¿Una idea? No, había pasado muy poco tiempo para tener una, pero...

-Te llamaré cuando las cosas estén solucionen, mamá- le indicó Thor.

-Ya te vale que sí- le indicó Frigga.-Porque, si sigues así, me vais a obligar a hacer un viajecito a Estados Unidos.

… **...**

A pesar de que Tony nunca se había considerado un hombre mentiroso, tampoco era lo común que fuera siempre con la verdad por delante, diciéndole a cada una de las personas con las que se encontraba en la vida toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su objetivo inicial había sido llevarse a Steve Rogers a una cama, tener a aquel magnifico rubio sobre SU cama, había acabado diciéndole abiertamente a este que lo deseaba y que, de no permanecer lo suficientemente alejado de él, acabaría descontrolándose.

¿Qué clase de estrategia de seducción habías sido esa?

Su plan había consistido en ganarse la confianza de Steve, cada vez ser más cercano con él, hacerse su amigo y, entonces, en el momento más oportuno, tomar la oportunidad que se le presentara y tomar lo que fuera de él.

Pero, ¿qué había acabando pasando? Que no había podido evitar besarlo cuando no debía y que se le había sincerado, contándoselo todo, cuando aquellos ojos azules se le habían posado encima.

¡Aquellos malditos y condenados hermosos ojos azules!

¿Cómo inventarse una excusa, engañarlo de algún modo, cuando te miraba con aquellos ojos?

Tony no pudo evitar suspirar y pasarse una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

Adiós a su plan de llevárselo a una cama. Buena suerte si el chaval no salia corriendo nada más verlo.

¡¿Qué le había pasado?!

-Tony, ¿me estás escuchando?- le espetó Pepper, cruzándose de brazos ante él.

Había estado paseándose de arriba a bajo ante la mesa de su oficina, comentando unos papeles que llevaba entre las manos, pero, desde luego, Tony no le había prestado la más mínima atención, concentrado en sus pensamientos como había estado.

-¿Algo sobre...las finanzas de la empresa?- aventuró a decir, por probar suerte.

Pepper entrecerró los ojos, pero acabó descruzando los brazos.

-Has acertado por pura suerte. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En cosas absurdas y que no tienen solución.

-Eres el gran Tony Stark, el niño genio, el que arreglaba cosas desde los 4 años. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay algo que no puedes hacer?

-Puedo arreglar cosas y fabricar máquinas. Pero hasta ahí llegan mis habilidades.

-Oh. Así que lo has estropeado con alguien, ¿eh? Parece algo difícil de creer. Las mujeres te adoran, aunque acabes comportándote como un cerdo con ellas.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con una mujer- le dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie y empezando a pasearse por el cuarto.

-¿Estás provocando ahora a hombres? ¿Es que no tienes nunca bastante?

-¿Quieres que te diga que no?- le dijo este a su vez, volviéndose hacía ella.

-No. Preferiría que me contaras que te pasa con ese chico.

-No sabía que fuera una cotilla, señorita Potts.

-Está claro que no te vas a concentrar en tu trabajo hasta que dejes salir eso que te tortura, así que mejor ofrecerte mi oído que perder todo un día de trabajo.

-¿Qué hace con su vida cuando no está trabajando, señorita Potts?- le preguntó Tony, en plan de broma.

-Buscar otro trabajo donde no me torturen tanto- le respondió con una calma total.-Ahora, ¿me vas a contar qué es lo que pasa?

-Lo que pasa es le he dicho a alguien que quería tener algo con él y le he dicho que se mantuviera alejado de mi.

Pepper frunció el ceño ante eso.

-¿Y por qué le has dicho una cosa así, si no dejas de pensar en él?

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Me estoy haciendo idiota por momentos? No sé que está ocurriendo conmigo.

-Bueno...si no fuera porque te conozco demasiado, diría que ese chico te gusta más de lo que quieres admitir y que no quieres hacer nada que él no quiera, por eso le has dicho eso, para que él decida. La pelota está en su campo. Si se mantiene alejado, es que no había nada que hacer. Pero, si se acerca, todo lo que ocurra será con su consentimiento.

-Si que eres buena resolviendo dudas interiores- le dijo Tony.

-El otro problema que hay- siguió diciendo la señorita Potts, ignorándolo.-Es que nunca has tenido demasiada paciencia, así que te está matando esta espera hasta ver qué piensa hacer ese chico.

-¿Y qué me sugieres que haga?

-¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

-Has sido bastante acertada, así que...sí. Dime tu opinión.

-Pues que te pongas a trabajar- le soltó esta, colocándole un montón de papeles entre los brazos.-Si te concentras como es debido en el trabajo, no tendrás cabeza para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

-Querías ponerme a trabajar con cualquier excusa, ¿verdad?- le dijo Tony, con algo de resentimiento.

-Encima que intento ayudarte...-comentó Pepper, dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho.-Tengo otros papeles que también tienes que revisar. Firma esos y ahora nos ponemos a trabajar en los siguientes.

Tony dejó caer los folios sobre su mesa y a él mismo al asiento de su escritorio, volviendo a suspirar.

Como siempre, Pepper le había ayudado y, al mismo tiempo, no.

Trató de pensar en el ultimo momento tranquilo que había tenido en los últimos días, deseando hundirse en el recuerdo y permanecer sumergido en él sin más, olvidándose de todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Lo único que le vino a la cabeza medianamente parecido a eso fue el día en el que se pasó por la discográfica y Barton, que había puesto a cargo de la banda de Steve, le insistió en que se metiera en una de las salas y cantara un poco.

Gracias a eso, se había olvidado de sus preocupaciones por un rato.

Sin embargo, cuando salió, el hombre lucia una sonrisilla que le hacía lucir inquietante. O, lo suficiente como para que Tony se sintiera incomodo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le había preguntado.

-No pasa nada. ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-No me vengas con esas. Te estoy viendo la cara.

-La misma que tengo siempre. No me la puedo cambiar.

Miró a la chica de la mesa de grabación, pero esta tenía la cabeza metida en la mesa, con los cascos puesto, seguramente editando lo que acababa de cantar.

Abrió los ojos, saliendo del recuerdo donde se había metido, cuando Pepper entró de nuevo en el despacho, con otro fajo de papeles entre los brazos.

-¿Has firmado ya lo que te he dejado ahí?

-¿Quieres que firme unos papeles sin leerlos primero? Vaya. A lo mejor está tratando de robarme sin que yo me de cuenta.

-Si hubieras estado pendiente de lo que te decía, te habrías dado cuenta de que te he hablado de todos esos documentos. Pero, claro, tu mente estaba demasiado ocupada concentrada en otra cosa- le dijo esta, con una sonrisilla en la cara.

-No debí contarte nada- se arrepintió Tony.

-Bueno...Pero me lo has dicho. Así que, si no quieres estar dándole vueltas al mismo tema sin parar, será mejor que te concentres en otra cosa, ¿no te parece?

Tony hizo un ligero puchero.

Pero, si algo había aprendido en todos los años que llevaban trabajando juntos era que la señorita Pepper Potts no tenía el más mínimo nivel de compasión cuando se trataba de temas laborales, así que se centró en el trabajo.

Con suerte, ella tendría razón y dejaría de pensar en Rogers.

 **Fin del capitulo 13**

 **Vale, vale, vale. Como hacía tiempo que no comentaba nada desde el punto de vista de Tony y quería explicar porque le había dicho aquello a Steve cuando su intención había sido acostarse con él, he decidido meter esta parte en el capitulo.**

 **Pepper Potts no es la mujer más comprensiva del mundo. En realidad, si no fuera porque en las pelis abandona a Tony, podría llegar a pensar que es una de los robots que este inventa de vez en cuando. Si vierais los cómics, veríais que Friday, la inteligencia artificial que sustituye a Jarvis, tiene forma holográfica de mujer y habla con Tony sentándose en las mesas y cosas así.**

 **Pero, a lo que iba. El pobre Tony siente que ha perdido su oportunidad de acostarse con Steve porque piensa que este no tiene la menor intención de cambiarse de acera. No ha podido evitar sincerarse de todas formas (si a mi me mirara con esos ojillos azules, tampoco podría mentirle, así que...) Pero, como ha dicho Pepper, la pelota está en el terreno de Steve, así que la ultima palabra está en sus labios.**

 **Y, por otro lado, tenemos el Thorki, que está en estos momentos en su momento critico, como una bomba a punto de estallar.¿Confesará Loki a Thor porqué quiere que se mantenga alejado de él o seguirá inventándose excusa para que se largue? ¿Lo descubrirá el propio Thor?**

 **Hay voy dejando ideas.**

 **Pero lo que he descubierto recientemente es que Thor tiene una hermana, una hermana de cabellos rojos y que aparece en los cómics de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Había visto imágenes de ella, pero no sabía de quien se trataba. Y mucho menos se me había pasado por la cabeza pensar que era una hija de Odín, pero mirando la ficha del personaje en wikipedia, veía que me salia una hermana y, al buscar sus fotos, la he visto. Podéis buscarla en internet para verla.**

 **En Marvel nadie está definitivamente muerto y le pueden salir hermanos hasta debajo de las piedras. Si no, que se lo digan a Cíclope. Al principio era hijo único, luego le aparecieron dos hermanos. Otro resucitó y vino desde la Tierra Salvaje y resulta que su padre está capturado y viaja por el espacio, esparciendo su semillitas por todas partes. Además de que él mismo tiene dos hijos con un clon de Jean Grey (Cable y su hermana Raven) y 4 hijos con Emma Frost. Los Summers han acabo siendo familia numera. Les tienen que hacer esos carnet de descuento.**

 **Pero hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Voy a ponerme ahora mismo a escribir el capitulo 14, así que aquí me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye. ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas, personitas, a este nuevo capitulo de esta historia de universo alternativo que, al parecer, se está escribiendo solo.**

 **Y digo eso porque yo misma no tengo idea de hasta donde me va a llevar esta historia ni como va a terminar. En historias anteriores, aunque no supiera qué hacer,al menos tenía un matiz sobre qué hacer para el final. Sin embargo, con esta, no tengo nada de nada. Supongo que... la historia misma me indicará como terminarla en su momento.**

 **Tened paciencia hasta entonces conmigo y disfrutad de las historias de todas las parejas que están apareciendo en este fic.**

 **Aquí iniciamos con Steve, pero también hay Thorki. Van a ser las dos partes que toca en este capitulo, así que, ya sabéis, si solo os interesa una, id a la linea de puntos, que es la que separa las historias.**

 **Por lo demás, solo deciros que la disfrutéis del mismo modo que yo disfruto escribiendo. Hablamos al final.**

 **CAPITULO 14**

… **...**

-¿Y estáis trabajando todos los días?- le preguntó Bucky mientras Steve estaba tratando de afinar su guitarra, sujetando su móvil con el hombro.-Entonces...¿cómo hacen tus compañeros para organizarse con su trabajo? Ya sabes, con los otros trabajos que tienen fuera de la banda.

-Todos han cambiado sus horarios a los turnos de mañanas. Pero, cuando esto se vuelva más serio, tendrán que dejarlos. No pueden dar todo de sí en las grabaciones si tienen que estar pendientes de no llegar tarde a otros sitios.

-Y la verdad es que habéis tenido una suerte increíble como para estropearlo.

Oyó una voz de fondo tras Bucky, dando por sentado que se trataría de Sam.

-Sí. Ya lo sé- le dijo el moreno.-También cuenta que ellos son buenos.

-¿Estás con Sam?- preguntó Steve.

-Sí. Hay unos ejercicios físicos que tiene que superar, así que le estoy ayudando a entrenar.

-Dudo que esté contento teniéndote a tí como entrenador- comentó Rogers, sonriendo.

-Oh. Bueno. Que se fastidie. Sabe que soy bueno en esto. No hay ninguna prueba policial que un miembro del ejercito no pueda superar.

-¡Eres un maldito engreído!- se oyó a Sam gritar de fondo.

-Si tienes tiempo para gritar, aprovechalo para dar otro par de vueltas al parque.

-No lo machaques demasiado, Bucky- le pidió Steve.

-Tranquilo. Él puede aguantar mucho más. Los demás cadetes no van a tener nada que hacer contra él.

-Bueno...Pero solo...cuida de él.

-Me encargo del pequeño halcón.

Steve frunció el ceño al oír aquel extraño mote que este le había puesto a Sam recientemente. Y Sam llamaba a Bucky mapache, pero Rogers prefería no preguntar por ello. Si ellos se desahogaban llamándose de ese modo y les permitía aguantarse el uno al otro, bienvenidos fueran aquellos motes.

-Por cierto- le dijo Bucky cuando ya pensaba colgar.-¿Cómo van las cosas con Stark? ¿Has hablado con él al final o no? Parecía que últimamente siempre andabas preocupado por su culpa.

-Le he visto, pero no he hablado con él.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Supongo que porque no me he visto con las fuerzas suficientes.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo tan malo entre vosotros?- le preguntó Bucky, sonando preocupado.-Que ese tío os está financiando.

-No. No ha ocurrido nada malo- le aseguró Steve.

-Pues quién lo diría, viendo como están las cosas entre vosotros.

-¡Eh!- volvió a gritar Sam de fondo.-¡¿Piensas ayudarme a entrenar o vas a seguir hablando por teléfono?!

-Vale- le dijo Bucky a este.-Creo que tengo que colgar. El halcón se está poniendo agresivo.

-Pues ten cuidado, no te vaya a sacar los ojos.

-Tranquilo. Aún sé como esquivarle.

Y ambos terminaron la llamada, haciendo que Steve lanzara el teléfono sobre su cama.

Trató de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, afinar la guitarra todo lo posible para tenerla lista para cuando volvieran al trabajo aquella tarde, pero su vista iba una y otra vez a la pantalla de su ordenador, donde el nombre de su grupo daba vueltas por toda la pantalla, cambiando de color.

Sabiendo que tampoco iba a poder hacer mucho más, guardó la guitarra en su estuche y se dirigió al ordenador, haciendo desaparecer la pantalla de suspensión y buscando el archivo que el productor Barton había hecho que le grabaran.

Cuando lo abrió, la voz de Tony empezó a sonar por todo su cuarto, una voz fuerte y agradable que le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba, recostándose sobre la silla de su escritorio, con las manos sobre el regazo.

Quedaba más que claro que si el gran genio Stark no se hubiera querido dedicar a la tecnología, habría tenido otro oficio al que podía dedicarse con facilidad. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta lo que le habían dicho en la discográfica, si fuera por el productor, Tony ya estaría sacando discos.

¿Iban a seguir mucho más de aquel modo?, se preguntó, obligándose a abrir los ojos, mirando el techo de su habitación.

Hacía días que no estaba frente a frente ante Stark. La ultima vez había sido cuando se había presentado en la torre y este le había soltado aquella bomba.

``Eres un tío demasiado atractivo. Si no mantienes las distancias, mi autocontrol se romperá´´.

Eso era lo que le había dicho. Pero, ¿quién de los dos era el que había empezado a mantener las distancias entre los dos? Era Tony el que parecía haber desaparecido por completo, sin dar señales de vida.

Y allí estaba Steve, como un idiota, escuchando la voz de un hombre que le había dicho esas palabras y que trataba de mantenerse todo lo lejos de él que le fuera posible.

Debería sentirse aliviado por el hecho de que Stark mantuviera las distancias. Él nunca había sentido el más mínimo interés en probar alguna vez algo con el sexo opuesto. Estaba convencido de que le gustaban las mujeres y que aquello no cambiaría.

Entonces...¿por qué seguía dándole vueltas a aquellas palabras?

Si Stark quería mantenerse alejado, financiar a su banda sin hacer la más mínima aparición ante ellos, eso era lo mejor para todos, ¿no? Debería estar satisfecho con ello, concentrándose en cantar, en que todos lo hicieran bien y nada más.

Pero supo que si no era así, que si no podía estar concentrado, era por algo. Y volvió a clickar sobre el archivo para que la voz de Tony volviera a sonar cuando acabó la canción.

Oyó la puerta de su piso abrirse y, sabiendo que solo podía tratarse de su madre, salió al salón para darle la bienvenida.

Se había pasado toda la noche trabajando, supliendo el turno de una compañera que se lo había pedido, así que, cuando la vio entrar, con el pelo revuelto y cara de cansancio, no comentó nada de ello.

-Buenos días, mamá- le dijo Steve, acercándose a ella y besándola en la mejilla, ayudándola a quitarse la chaqueta.

-Oh. Buenos días, cariño. ¿Estabas aquí?- le dijo esta a su vez.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera le había visto salir de su habitación.

-Si, mamá. Tengo que trabajar por la tarde.

-Eso está muy bien, cariño- le dijo esta, acariciándole la cara con aire distraído.

-¿Quiere comer algo antes de irte a la cama?- le preguntó este.

-Oh, pues...me gustaría. Pero no tengo ganas de ponerme a preparar algo ahora- le respondió.

-Te lo prepararé yo- le dijo este, sentándola en la mesa de la cocina.-No te voy a pedir que te pongas a cocinar.

Y, mientras dejaba a su madre allí sentada, se puso a preparar algo sencillo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con la discográfica?- le preguntó esta, tratando de permanecer despierta.

-Van bien. Estamos trabajando duro, así que no tardaremos en grabar nuestro primer disco.

-En cuanto salga, no dudaré en comprar unos cuantos- afirmó ella.

-Mamá, en cuanto salgan, yo mismo te regalaré algunos.

-Oh, no. Tengo que comprarlos. Si no, ¿cómo os voy a ayudar? Se los regalaré a mis compañeras de trabajo y les diré que se los dén a sus hijas. Así tendréis a vuestras primeras fans.

-Así que ya lo tenias todo pensando, ¿eh?- le dijo Steve, sonriendo, colocándole delante un tazón de cereales y otro con una pequeña macedonia.

La tortilla aún se estaba haciendo y el zumo de naranja era de bote.

-Por supuesto. Desde el momento en el que me dijiste que habías formado un grupo, supe que triunfaríais.

-¿Y cómo lo sabias?

-Porque una madre sabe esas cosas.

-¿Estás diciendo que las madres tienen poderes?- le dijo Steve, colocándole la tortilla delante y sentándose con ella.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?- le preguntó ella a su vez, dando un sorbo al zumo.-Las madres lo sabemos todo. Del mismo modo que sé que algo te tiene preocupado.

Eso hizo que Steve se irguiera en la silla.

-¿Algo...que me preocupa?

-Por favor, Steve. No sabes mentir, así que no me pongas esa cara.

Este agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por haber tratado de engañar a su madre.

-Dime de qué se trata- le pidió esta.

Aquello hizo que Rogers volviera a alzar la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos. Desde que eras pequeño, siempre me has contado todas las cosas que te preocupaban. ¿Vas a empezar ahora a ocultarme cosas? ¿A estas alturas de la vida?

-Pero, mamá...

-¿Tanto te está preocupando eso a lo que le estás dando vueltas, que ni siquiera quieres decírmelo? O, a lo mejor...¿es que se trata de temas de mujeres y por eso te avergüenza hablar de ello con tu anciana madre?

Steve no supo qué decir en ese momento, pensando si su madre podría ayudarlo de algún modo si le hablaba de Stark y lo que le había dicho este, observándola con atención.

Pero el sonido de su móvil le salvó de tomar esa decisión, haciendo que se pusiera en pie para poder sacárselo del bolsillo.

-¿Qué pasa, Rick?- preguntó tras descolgar, viendo de quién era el número.

-Thor dice que él y Loki no van a ir al ensayo de esta tarde.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Steve.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su madre, alzando la cabeza de su desayuno.

Pero Steve le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento.

-¿Cómo que dice que no van a ir? ¿Por qué?

-Dice que tienes algo que solucionar y que no piensan salir de su piso hasta que lo arreglen.

Steve supo que Thor se refería a la pelea que tenían desde hacía días, fuera por lo que fuera que hubieran empezado. Pero, aunque se alegrara de que hubieran decidido arreglarlo, no era la mejor solución no ir al ensayo.¿Qué pensaban que le iban a poder decir al productor? ¿Que tenían que arreglar una pelea?

-Estaba pensando en llamar a la discográfica y decirles que se han puesto enfermos, pero que nosotros podemos ir. De todos formas, nos ponen a practicar por separado a veces, así que no tiene que ser un problema muy grave que falten un día- le dijo Rick.

-Bien. Pues llamalos y después dime lo que te han dicho. Yo llamaré a Thor y veré cuanto piensa alargar esta estupidez.

-De acuerdo.

Y ambos colgaron.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- volvió a preguntar su madre.

-Que Thor quiere arreglar algo con su hermano y no quieren salir de casa hasta que lo hagan.

-Bueno...es una buena forma de obligarse a resolverlo.

-Sí, pero no cuando eso supone un problema para alguien más.

-Entonces...¿qué vais a hacer?

-¿Yo? Llamar a Thor y ver cuanto tiempo piensa estar así. Pero tú termina de desayunar y no te preocupes por esto, mamá- le dijo Steve, besando a esta en el cabello.-Cuando termines, vete a dormir. Cuando vuelva, lo recogeré todo.

-Ten cuidado, cariño- le dijo esta.

Pero Steve ya había salido del piso.

… **...**

La decisión de Thor no era demasiado madura, pero era a lo único que había llegado para poder solucionar el problema que tenían allí, por mucho que Frigga ya le hubiera recomendado comportarse como siempre con él.

Loki era cabezota, mucho más cabezota de lo que podría ser el mismo Thor, así que, por mucho que este tratara de comportarse como siempre con él, el moreno no reaccionaría con eso. Seguiría comportándose de aquella manera tan borde que había adquirido últimamente, así que le había obligado a llegar a ese extremo.

No había sido muy difícil hacerse con las llaves de casa.

Por costumbre, ambos dejaban estas en un cuenco que había junto a la puerta cada vez que entraban para evitar perderlas. Además, allí también estaba la llave de repuesto, así que a Thor no le había costado ningún esfuerzo cerrar la puerta con llave y ocultar estas en un hueco que había al fondo de su armario.

Loki no había salido de su habitación desde que había terminado de hablar con Frigga, así que tampoco se había enterado de lo que había hecho. Ni le había oído cuando había llamado a Rick y le había explicado lo que iba a hacer.

Al pequeño, ya que era el más bajito del grupo, no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia el hecho de que ninguno de los dos fuera al ensayo, pero tampoco era como si Thor le hubiera dado otra opción.

Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer el gigante rubio era esperar a que su hermano saliera de su cuarto, esperando ir al ensayo, con lo que se daría cuenta que no podía salir de allí, y no le quedaría de otra que hablar con él y solucionar aquella estúpida pelea que habían tenido y que Thor aún no comprendía como había tenido lugar.

Se sentó en el sillón que había de cara a la puerta del piso, desde donde también veía la puerta del cuarto de Loki, y, golpeando el suelo con un pie, esperó a que fuera la hora para que este emergiera de su cueva.

Sonó su móvil, pero, tras echar un rápido vistazo y darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Steve, ignoró la llamada.

Había llamado a Rick para que ninguno de los dos les molestaran hasta que tuviera todo aquello solucionado, así que no pensaba coger una llamada de ninguno de los dos.

Pero, entonces, oyó el móvil de Loki sonar en su cuarto y supo que no había pensado en todo cuando había iniciado aquel plan.

Poco después, Loki salió del cuarto, lo observó un momento, entre sorprendido y furioso, fue hacía la puerta, comprendió que estaba cerrada, vio que las llaves no estaban en su lugar y se volvió hacía él de nuevo.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué has hecho esto, idiota?!- le gritó.

-Porque no podemos seguir así. La llamada de mamá me lo ha confirmado.

-Deja de hacer idioteces y abre esa puerta ahora mismo- le ordenó este, señalando la puerta con un dedo.

-Lo siento, pero no.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No vamos a salir de aquí hasta que arreglemos lo que pasa.

-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces, Thor!- le gritó Loki.

-No es ninguna gilipollez, hermano. Tenemos que arreglar lo que sea que está pasando aquí.

-¡Esto es lo que haría un niño!

-Pues perdón por pensar como un niño, pero no vas a salir de aquí.

-Esto es ridículo- dijo Loki, sacando su móvil.-Voy a hacer que nos saquen de aquí.

Pero Thor se lanzó contra él y le arrebató el móvil de las manos.

-Lo siento, pero no- le dijo este.

-¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo!- le gritó Loki, tratando de luchar contra él para recuperarlo.

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas!

-¡Pero esta no es forma de hacerlo, idiota!

-Es la única manera que he encontrado de hacerlo.

-¡Devuélveme el maldito móvil, bastardo!- le gritó Loki, tratando de luchar contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero quedaba más que claro que, entre los dos, jamás podría haber una pelea justa. Thor le ganaba en altura, resistencia y fuerza. No había modo alguno en el que Loki pudiera bajar el brazo que este mantenía en alto para tener el móvil alejado de él.

Ambos empezaron a moverse por el piso con aquella pelea absurda, hasta Loki chocó de espaldas contra una pared, jadeando, sabiendo que no estaba más cerca de su móvil que cuando había comenzado a luchar con este.

-¿De verdad que me vas a hacer esto?- jadeó el moreno, bajando los brazos, cansado.

-Solo tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurre aquí. Nunca me habías hablado de ese modo y quiero saber porqué. Siempre nos hemos llevado bien y, ahora que vivimos juntos, nuestra relación tendría que ser mejor, no peor.

Aquello hizo que Loki frunciera el ceño con disgusto.

-Yo en ningún momento te dije que quisiera vivir contigo.

-¿Y por qué no íbamos a vivir juntos? Somos hermanos. Es lo que hemos hecho toda la vida y siempre nos ha ido bien.

-Sigues sin darte cuenta, ¿verdad?- le espetó Loki, alzando el rostro hacía él.-Odio que me sigas llamando hermano. No lo soy. No soy tu hermano, no somos familia entre nosotros.

-Tonterías. Te criaron mis padres, hemos crecido juntos. Eso nos hace familia y hermanos.

-Bien. Entonces ahora comprenderás porque no quería vivir contigo- le escupió este a la cara.

Y, antes de que Thor pudiera preguntar de qué demonios estaba hablando, Loki le echó los brazos al cuello y le obligó a inclinarse hacía él, besándolo, tomando sus labios de tal manera que el gigante nórdico no hubiera podido huir incluso de haber querido.

Pero no fue un simple beso inocente. Con todo el sentimiento que había estado conteniendo todo aquel tiempo, Loki se forzó a disfrutar de aquel contacto, de sentir aquel aliento cálido contra sus propios labios, ignorando cual sería la expresión de este cuando se alejara, obligándose a sumergirse en su boca, en busca de un mayor contacto.

No pudo evitar jadear cuando apenas encontró resistencia a su paso y tembló como un chaval ante su primer beso, pues ni siquiera se había permitido soñar con que algo como eso pudiera ser posible, hundiendo una de sus manos en aquellos cabellos rubios.

Pero, aún así, aunque le hubiera gustado permanecer suspendido en aquel momento para toda la eternidad, sin que los segundos pasaran, supo que no era posible, que la horrible realidad se iba a cernir sobre él de un momento a otro y, apretando los ojos con fuerza, se obligó a soltar a Thor y se apartó de este.

-¿Ahora entiendes porque odio que me llames hermano? ¿Entiendes porqué no podemos vivir juntos?

Difícil decir si Thor le había oído o no. Su expresión estaba tan congelada en aquellos momentos que ni siquiera Loki sabría decir lo que estaba pensando. Pero, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que se lo dijera pronto y que acabara con aquella pesadilla que el miedo estaba creando sobre su corazón.

 **Fin del capitulo 14**

 **Jooooooer. No me quiero ni imaginar como tiene que ser lanzarse de esa manera, a ciegas, a besar a alguien. ¿Qué sentirá? ¿Qué dirá tras el beso? ¿Me repudiará? ¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Se habrá acabado todo entre nosotros o no? ¿Por qué el silencio parece alargarse hasta el infinito? Incluso puedo ver el abismo que se abre debajo de los pies de esa persona que se ha lanzado, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.**

 **Eso mismo le está ocurriendo a Loki en estos momentos. Lleva tantos años huyendo de Thor, de esos sentimientos que su supuesto hermano despertaba en él que, ahora que los ha confesado, ¿cómo va a reaccionar Thor? ¿Cómo va a acabar todo? ¿Siquiera van a poder seguir siendo hermanos si este le repudiara? Eso es lo que ronda en torno en la cabeza de nuestro asustado moreno.**

 **Pero...no hay nada más que hacer. Ya se ha lanzado. Todas las cartas están sobre la mesa y ahora todo lo que se puede hacer es esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para saber como acabaran las cosas entre estos dos.**

 **Sí, lo sé. Mis niveles de maldad están aumentando a vuestros ojos, pero esto es marketing, venta al publico. Si no os dejara con la intriga, ¿para qué os ibais a molestar en leer el siguiente capitulo o la historia en sí? Sería absurdo.**

 **Steve también tiene lo suyo encima. Para bien o para mal, ya que ni él mismo lo sabe, no deja de pensar en Tony y el distanciamiento que este a puesto entre los dos le duele. ¿Eso es bueno o es malo? ¿Qué acabará haciendo? ¿Irá a buscarlo de nuevo para aclararlo todo o decidirá que esto es la mejor solución? Pues...os diré también que eso va para el próximo capitulo, así que podéis seguir odiándome a gusto.**

 **Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas, a todas las personitas que seguís aquí. Vi una frase, de esas que circulan por facebook en fotos, que me encantó:**

 **`` _Si un beso no te deja con ganas de arrancarle la ropa, no es un buen beso_ ´´. Es el sentimiento que quiero transmitir cada vez que hablo de pasión en los capítulos. Es lo que quería transmitir con el beso que Loki le ha dado a Thor en ese momento de sinceridad que el nórdico le ha arrancado.**

 **Ahora, lo que toca es ver qué va a hacer Thor después de esto. Estoy segura de que vosotros también estáis esperando ver qué va a pasar ahora. Así que voy a dejar de daros el coñazo y os dejo con el capitulo.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 15**

… **...**

Thor no pudo moverse después de aquello, ya que se sentía como si alguien hubiera apagado todas las funciones de su cuerpo. Bueno... no alguien. Alguien no. Loki.

Aun estaba demasiado confuso después de ese beso para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, mirando a este como si necesitara algo de él, cualquier cosa que pudiera decir, para que él volviera a reiniciarse.

¿A qué habia venido aquel beso? ¿Las palabras de Loki habían emergido realmente de sus labios o es que empezaba a alucinar?

Por su parte, Loki estaba tratando de hacerse el duro, manteniendo la cabeza en alto, pero lo que en verdad deseaba era hacerse muy pequeño, tanto que pudiera colarse por alguno de los agujeros del suelo hasta desaparecer.

Sin embargo, se estaba obligando a hacerse el fuerte, sabiendo que, si se mostraba vulnerable, lo único que conseguiría seria que Thor le dijera que allí no habia ocurrido nada, que lo olvidara y las cosas seguirían como siempre.

Necesitaba que este reaccionara, que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio, de que, para él, aquella seria la única relación que podrían tener. Nada que pareciera meramente fraternal, si no algo más allá, más intenso, menos inocente y nada familiar.

-¿Qué? ¿No piensas decir nada?- le soltó Loki, alzando más el mentón, con aire burlón.

En realidad, no habia podido aguantar más aquel silencio. Necesitaba palabras, aunque fueran las suyas, para mitigar aquel momento de tensión.

-Hermano- murmuró Thor.

-¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que ya no puedes llamarme así? ¿No has comprendido porqué lo odiaba tanto? Mi intención, al venir aquí, era alejarme de ti. Y, sin embargo, decidiste seguirme. Tú mismo te has buscado esto.

Thor volvio a abrir la boca, pero no estuvo muy seguro de lo que decir.

Aun estaba demasiado desconcertado, casi como si alguien le hubiera golpeado y no supiera decir quien ni por donde había venido el golpe.

-Ahora- le siguió diciendo Loki.- Si no quieres que esto siga siendo tan incómodo, dejame ir y acabemos con esto.

-No- le respondió este con firmeza.

-¿No?- repitió Loki, alzando una ceja, sin comprender.-¿Cómo que no?

-No. No pienso dejar que las cosas acaben de esta manera.

-¡¿Es que no te ha quedado claro ya?! ¡¿Te piensas que estaba bromeando?! ¡Desde que entre en la adolescencia, ha sido el cielo y el infierno vivir contigo! ¡De niño, pensaba que lo que sentía por ti era admiración! ¡ Se suponía que tú eras mi hermano mayor! ¡ Pero, cuando creciste y madre hizo el primer comentario sobre que tendrías que buscar novia, sentí como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado en mitad del pecho!- le gritó Loki, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos.

Lo recordaba tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer. Ambos hermanos se llevaban un par de años, y Thor estaba entrando en sus 14. Estaba creciendo rápido, más que los demás niños de su edad, y sus padres estaban admirados por ello.

Loki soñaba con ser tan grande como él un día.

Pero, sin embargo, un día, cuando estaban comiendo sin Odín en casa, ya que este estaba ocupado con el trabajo, su madre dijo aquellas nefastas palabras que se habían acabado grabando en su memoria tan nítidamente.

-¡Vaya, Thor! Como sigas creciendo así, vas a traerme a casa pronto una novia- le dijo Frigga, con todo el orgullo de madre que una pudiera sentir al verle, sonriendo ampliamente, seguramente ya pensando en los futuros nietos que pudiera tener.

Sin embargo, Loki apartó la atención de su plato, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, y volvió la vista hacia su hermano mayor.

Fue como si lo volviera a ver por primera vez. ¿Acaso no se habia fijado antes en lo alto y grande que era? ¿En lo mucho que había crecido estando a su lado, sin que apenas se diera cuenta? Y su rostro... Aunque no fuera ningún genio, cosa que demostraba cada vez que abría la boca, ya habia notado que, cuando sonreía, las chicas solían hacerlo también, aunque dijera tonterías.

Dejó el tenedor sobre su plato, con el estomago cerrado a cal y canto y la comida hecha una bola fría en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Ya no tienes más hambre?- le preguntó Frigga cuando le vio hacer aquello.

-¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?- fue lo único que le pudo responder.

-Loki- lo llamó Thor, devolviéndole a la realidad.

-Hazte a un lado. Dejame salir de aquí. Nunca debimos vivir juntos-dijo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.-Fue un gran error, tuve que decirte que no, que tenia otro compañero, aunque fuera mentira. No debí permitir que compartiéramos el mismo espacio.

-Deja de hablar así- le amonestó Thor, sujetándolo por los hombros, obligándole a que se quedara quieto y mirando hacia él.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo quieres que hable?- le dijo este, volviendo a mirarlo de aquella acusadora manera.-Si no fuera por ti, por tu insistencia, aun podríamos fingir que somos hermanos.

-Yo no quiero que finjas nada. Es lo que somos.

-¡Ya sabes que para mi no!- le gritó este.-¡Hace muchos años que deje de verte solo como mi hermano!

-Loki, deja de hacer esto.

-¿De hacer el qué? ¿De ser sincero? Porque, aunque no te guste oírlo, es lo que estoy siendo. Estoy siendo sincero contigo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lo miraba a los ojos, cruel en su honestidad.

-Solo te estas haciendo daño con esto- le dijo Thor.

-¿Y cómo crees que estaba antes?¿Crees que era maravilloso vivir contigo,dejar que estuvieras cerca de mi y me tocaras, dejándote creer que te veía solo como a mi hermano, tratando de que no descubrieras la verdad? ¿Piensas que eso fue fácil para mi?

-No puedo imaginarme lo duro que tiene que ser eso.

-Exacto. No puedes.

-Pero,¿crees que comportándote así, besándome, me echarías de tu lado?

-Yo me iría.

Thor chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y antes de que Loki pudiera ver sus intenciones, se habia inclinado hacia el y le habia acabado besando.

Fue un beso mucho más torpe que el del moreno, pero, aun así, Loki se sintió devorado, como si alguien hubiera soltado una fuerza de la naturaleza sobre él, notando como era incapaz de oponer resistencia alguna mientras Thor entraba en el interior de su boca, aun manteniéndolo sujeto por los brazos.

Fue casi aterrador.

En las raras ocasiones en las que Loki habia experimentado con otras personas, jamas habia sido así de intenso, así de fuerte. Sentir aquella lengua contra la suya le hizo sentir débiles las rodillas, como si su cuerpo le avisara de que no iba a ser capaz de mantenerlo, notando como sus manos se aferraban al pecho de este para no caer.

Thor no abandonó el beso, si no que lo hizo aun más profundo al sentir sus manos, robando a Loki el poco aliento que aun le pudiera quedar, oyendo su corazón en los oídos, como si todo su cuerpo y su sistema se estuviera recomponiendo con aquel beso, como si todo estuviera pasando por un cambio.

Para cuando el rubio le soltó, Loki apenas era capaz de respirar con normalidad y miró a aquellos ojos azules que lo observaban con una clase sorpresa que no habia sentido antes en su vida.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso, idiota?!- le gritó en cuanto pudo encontrar su propia voz, notando como enrojecía.-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!

-¿Crees ahora que te dejaría?- le dijo Thor a su vez, pareciendo completamente calmado.

-¡¿Y para que has hecho eso, si se puede saber?! ¡¿Para decirme que un beso no te asusta?!

-No. Para decirte que, me veas como me veas, aunque me creas el ser más plasta del planeta, jamás me voy a apartar de tu lado.

-¿Y eso que significa?-le soltó Loki a su vez, con una mano sobre los labios.

Aun no se podia creer que realmente Thor hubiera iniciado un beso entre los dos.

-Significa lo que te he dicho.

-Ya te he dicho que no te veo como mi hermano, que, si permaneces conmigo, voy a querer hacer algo más que besarte. Lo sabes,¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Crees que soy un niño? Sé perfectamente lo que significa.

-Entonces...yo sigo sin entender que...

-En el momento en el que nos peleamos, en el que me dijiste que me buscara una chica, me sentí...solo, dolido. Creo que no me habia sentido así en la vida. No sabia si se debía a que nunca me habías hablado así antes o era otra cosa. Pero, después de hablar con madre, me di cuenta de que a ellos los quiero de un modo distinto al que te quiero a ti.

-¿Y eso que demonios significa?- le soltó Loki, tratando de hacerse el duro.

Pero el rojo de sus mejillas y el hecho de que estuviera encarcelado entre los brazos de Thor, con la espalda contra la pared, le quitaba buena parte de su aspecto de tipo duro.

-¿De verdad que no lo entiendes o es que te estas haciendo el loco para que te lo diga con todas las letras?

-¡Perdona que no me entere de esta conversación!- le espetó Loki, tratando de salir de su encierro, sin éxito.-¡Pero ha quedado demostrado por la cara que he puesto cuando me has besado que no tengo idea de lo que esta ocurriendo aquí y...!.

Loki fue incapaz de decir algo más, ya que, antes de que terminara su frase, los labios de Thor estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, silenciándolo.

Por una vez en la vida, el gigante rubio habia encontrado una manera de dejar sin palabras a su parlanchín hermano.

Loki acabo rindiéndose a aquel beso con un jadeo que murió en la boca de Thor, echándole los brazos al cuello, necesitándolo aun más cerca, asegurarse de que aquello estaba siendo real y que no se trataba de ningún sueño.

Notó la sonrisa del rubio contra sus labios cuando le oyó jadear, pero no le importó. En aquellos momentos, con el ser que más habia anhelado entre sus brazos, podría reírse todo lo que quisiera, ya que él no pensaba soltarlo.

No ahora que era finalmente suyo.

 **...**

Aunque Steve se hubiera tomado a broma el hecho de que Bucky habia decidido entrenar a Sam, ninguno de los dos se lo habia tomado del mismo modo y, en aquellos instantes, el halcón gruñón murmuraba palabras de odio hacia su entrenador mientras daba la vuelta un millón a aquel maldito parque.

-¡No te hagas el tonto, Wilson! ¡He visto como te has saltado ese banco! ¡Te he dicho que tenias que saltar todos los obstáculos que te salieran en el camino! ¡Otra vuelta y, ahora, sin trampas!

¿Era necesario decir que Bucky estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello? Era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que Sam obedecía sin rechistar una orden que él le hubiera dado. Y, claro, pensaba aprovechar aquella oportunidad al máximo.

-¡Vamos, Wilson! ¡Te he dicho que des otra vuelta, no que bajes el ritmo!

-¡Eres un cabrón!- le gritó este a su vez, resoplando mientras trataba de coger aire por todos los medios posibles, saltando los obstáculos que le salieran al paso.

-¡Llamame como quieras, pero no dejes de correr!

Oyó a Sam refunfuñar para sus adentros cuando pasó cerca de donde estaba, pero solo trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Bucky, pensando si debía traer un silbato la próxima vez. Seria divertido tocar de vez en cuando, aunque fuera solo para asustarlo.

-¡¿No quieres ser policía?! ¡Pues deberás hacer estos ejercicios como si no fueran nada!

-¡¿Y tú que sabrás?! ¡No eres policía!

-¡No me repliques y corre! ¡Si tienes tiempo para hablar, lo tienes para correr!

Algunas de las personas que habia en el parque los miraban y se reían, seguramente porque veían con total claridad como Bucky estaba disfrutando de aquello. La sonrisa que lucía en la cara lo decía todo. Incluso alguna de las corredoras se habia acercado a él, preguntándole, de manera coqueta, que si era entrenador personal.

No fue muy difícil quitárselas de encima. Sin embargo, cada vez que alguna se le acercaba, Sam bajaba el ritmo y se les quedaba mirando hasta que la chica se alejaba trotando, ya fuera para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo o para marcharse del parque.

-¿Has venido a entrenar conmigo o para ligar?- le preguntó Sam, tras conseguir terminar el entrenamiento, resfrescándose la nuca en una fuente.

-No. Yo no he hecho nada para que se me acerquen.

-A parte de existir, claro- refunfuñó Sam.

-Oh. No me digas que estás celoso.

Eso hizo que Sam se irguiera en el acto.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Celoso de qué?!

-A lo mejor de que a ti no se te ha acercado ninguna chica en toda la mañana.

Oh. Ok. Se refería al hecho de celoso por las mujeres, no porque estas se acercaran a Bucky. ¿En qué demonios habia estado pensando?

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en mujeres-comentó el halcón gruñón, haciéndose el interesante.

-Serás mentiroso- le espetó Bucky, aun sonriendo.- Si me dijo Steve que lo primero en lo que pensaste cuando supiste que podías entrar en el nuevo gimnasio donde trabaja tu padre fue en como podrías ligar con mujeres.

-¿Nunca te he dicho que Steve es demasiado bocazas?

-Es la primera vez que te lo oigo decir.

-Pues lo es.

-Bueno...tampoco te he dicho que fuera una mala idea. Cada uno liga como puede.

-¿Vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento?-preguntó Sam, cambiando de tema.

-Si tu cuerpo aguanta, por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Decías que tenias cosas que hacer en la ciudad cuando venias aquí.

-Pero nunca dije que tuviera que hacer esas cosas todos los días.

-¿Son asuntos del ejercito?- preguntó Sam, interesado.

-No puedo hablarte de ello- fue la respuesta que Bucky le dió, endureciendo la expresión de su cara.

Las bromas habían quedado a un lado. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que se tratara, no tenia permiso para hablar de ello. Y Sam no era tan idiota para obligarle a contarle algo que podría llevarlo de cabeza a un consejo de guerra. Sam podría bromear con muchas cosas, pero nunca con la seguridad de su país.

-Bien. Siempre que no te despistes con las mujeres que corren por aquí y me ayudes, me parece bien- afirmó Sam al final.

-Oh, venga. Solo ha pasado eso una vez.

-Querrás decir una detrás de otra. ¿Crees que no he visto como se te han acercado las mujeres?

-¿Y tú no tendrías que haber estado muy ocupado corriendo como para darte cuenta de eso?

-Puedo hacer más de una cosa a la vez- le soltó este.

-O tal vez debería encontrar una serie de ejercicios algo más difíciles. Subiremos un nivel más.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?

-Que no te pondré las cosas tan fáciles.

Siguieron hablando de eso mientras salían del parque, pero Sam no dejó de darle vueltas a lo que habia ocurrido allí, al modo en el que las mujeres parecian reaccionar con Bucky.

-¿En la base te pasaba lo mismo?-le preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían a casa.

-¿Si me pasaba lo mismo? ¿Con qué?

-Con las mujeres. ¿Cada vez que salíais de la base era así?

-Ya te dicho que yo no caía en eso tanto como mis compañeros. Entrenaba mi resistencia y...

-No estoy hablando de eso. Solo te estaba preguntando si tambien se te acercaban así.

-Bueno...puede que hubiera más de una que se comportara así. Pero era normal. Las chicas de allí estaban acostumbradas a que, cuando los muchachos salían de la base, fueran a por ellas como lobos. Supongo que les llamaba la atención que uno se dedicara a beber.

-Oh. Que bonito. Tenias resistencia con ellas, pero luego le dabas a la bebida.

-No sabes como eran las cosas allí, las pruebas que nos hacían pasar, como nos trataban los que estaban a cargo...

-Si era tan duro,¿por qué no lo dejaste?

-Porque eso habría sido lo fácil. El rendirse, tirar la toalla, nunca entró en mis planes. Me prometí que saldría de allí graduado. Y, aunque no estuviera bien, tampoco era tanto problema que bebiera de vez en cuando. Tampoco es que perdiéramos la cabeza. Se sometía a castigo a aquellos que bebían de manera descontrolada.

Sam asintió, sin notar que, de manera imperceptible, su visión de Bucky tambien estaba cambiando, mejorando.

Siempre lo habia tratado como el amigo pesado que no se separaba de Steve, aquel que estropeaba sus planes cuando aparecía, el que pululaba en torno a su casa con Rogers, a pesar de que apenas tenia trato con él, ese que emergía de las sombras cuando ya no se acordaba de él.

Ahora, sin embargo, empezaba a verlo como un hombre disciplinado que, aunque pudiera parecer una molestia, tenia sus principios bien arraigados y un buen sentido del deber. Y, aunque le molestara, tambien era un buen entrenador.

-¡Eh! ¡Esperad!- les llamó alguien, haciendo que ambos se volvieran, viendo como una rubia enfundada en unas mallas deportivas trotaba hacia ellos.

-¿La conoces de algo?-le preguntó Sam a Bucky.

-No. No la habia visto en mi vida.

Sin embargo, la chica trotó hasta ellos con una sonrisa en la cara, tendiéndole un trozo de papel a Bucky.

-Te habías ido antes de que me hubiera dado tiempo a acercarme.

Aquello hizo que Sam se cruzara de brazos y frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó Bucky, señalando el trozo de papel con la barbilla.

Como si no supiera ya lo que era.

-¿Qué va a ser? Es mi numero de teléfono- le dijo la chica, con una sonrisa coqueta.-Por si quieres llamarme en algún momento del día. O de la noche.

Bucky pareció quedarse sin algo que decir y miró a Sam. Pero este tenia la vista puesta en la rubia, la cual aun esperaba a que cogiera el trozo de papel.

-Oh, perdona- les dijo la chica, mirando al serio Sam y la expresión de Bucky, que parecía no saber lo que hacer.-¿Es tu novio? ¿Por eso parece enfadado conmigo?-les dijo la chica, comenzando a retirar el papel.-No sabia que erais...

-No es mi novio- le dijo Bucky, quitándole el trozo de papel de las manos.-Si no te importa, me quedaré con esto, pero no prometo nada.

La sonrisa en la cara de la chica reapareció.

-Bueno...mientras que lo tengas, siempre existirá la posibilidad.

Y, tal como habia aparecido, la chica se marchó trotando de allí, dejándoles en mitad de la calle.

-¿Has visto?- comentó Bucky con una sonrisilla en los labios.-Se pensaba que eramos novios.

-Y yo creía que no estabas interesado en las mujeres.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no estaba interesado? Me gustan las mujeres. Era solo que no quería distracciones en la base.

-Ya. Concentrado como estabas en que te machacaran- le dijo Sam, reiniciando la marcha a casa, sin esperar a este.

-No exactamente. Ya tenia a alguien en mi cabeza- afirmó Bucky, teniendo que trotar tras él para alcanzarlo.

-Ni me interesa ni voy a preguntar de quién se trataba.

-¿En serio? ¿No sientes ni un poquito de curiosidad?- le preguntó Bucky, tratando de leer su expresión.

Pero todo lo que logró fue que este se molestara aun más de lo que ya estaba, volviéndose hacia él.

-Me importa muy poco tu vida. Siempre lo ha hecho. No voy a empezar a preocuparme ahora.

Y, con esas palabras, se alejó a toda prisa, dejando a Bucky atrás.

Vale. Quedaba claro. La habia cagado. No tendría que haber cogido ese teléfono. O haber dejado a la rubia con su idea errónea.

Sacando su móvil, trató de llamar a Steve, necesitando hablar con alguien.

Aunque, al cuarto tono, pensó que este no se lo cogería.

-Ey, Bucky.¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó este en cuanto le cogió el teléfono.

-¿Es siempre Sam así de refunfuñón o es algo que solo le pasa conmigo?

-¿Qué?

-No. Nada. Es solo que necesitaba soltarle esa pregunta a alguien.

-¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear?

-Di más bien que él se ha vuelto a enfadar. Parece incapaz de estar de otro modo conmigo.

-Te has presentado como su entrenador solo porque te ha dado la gana. No creo que estuviera en ningún momento para tirar cohetes.

Bucky no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro cansado.

-Te llamare más tarde para seguir hablando de esto,¿de acuerdo?- afirmó Steve.-Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

-De acuerdo. No era nada importante. Solo que...quería comentarlo con alguien.

-Pues seguiremos comentándolo más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Pero, cuando colgó el teléfono, tampoco es que se sintiera mucho mejor.¿Qué habia querido Sam que hiciera? ¿Qué tirara el teléfono de la chica al suelo o a la basura? ¿Qué la hiciera creer que eran novios para que se largara? ¡¿Qué quería de él?!.

Sin embargo, no tenia la respuesta a nada de eso, así que solo siguió caminando tras Sam, esperando alcanzarlo, y que aquello se resolviera rápido.

 **Fin del capitulo 15**

 **Bueno...parece ser que nunca puedo hacer que Bucky y Sam tengan una buena relación durante mucho tiempo. Sus caracteres chocan, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien entre ellos y, cuando sentimientos empiezan a surgir, estaba claro que las cosas no se volverían más fáciles.**

 **Y, como he podido ver por videos y demás, hay cientos de fans de Bucky Barnes, tantos que me han sorprendido. Lo tienen como una especie de sex simbol o algo así, así que, si te lo encontrarás en un parque, sonriendo, ¿no intentarías acercarte y hablar con él? Eso es lo que he querido hacer con eso de que las mujeres se le acercaran. Y porque quería poner a Sam un poco celoso. Vamos a decirlo todo.**

 **Estos dos cada vez me gustan más conforme más escribo de ellos. En esas peleillas tontas que tienen me gustan. Tienen un encanto especial donde revelan sus emociones sin querer.**

 **Pero hablemos de los otros que os interesan: Thor y Loki. Ese beso entre los brazos de Thor, Loki sin ser capaz de soltarlo. Ambos solos en aquel piso. No sé vosotros, pero yo puedo imaginarme fácilmente lo que va a pasar entre ellos después de eso. Thor es torpe hasta para declararse, pero ¿podéis imaginar el alivio que ha tenido que suponer sus palabras para alguien que lo ha querido tanto tiempo y que sufría por ello? Creo que me vuelvo demasiado sentimental con esas cosas. Vosotros me diréis si os gusta o no.**

 **Pero, dejaremos a estos para el siguiente capitulo. Las cosas entre ellos no van a quedar solo ahí. Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Muchos besos.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todas las personitas que estén leyendo aún esta historia. Parece que, cada vez que pongo esto al principio, creo que ya habréis acabado hasta el cuerno de mí o de la historia. Inseguridades que suelto de gratis!**

 **Trató de agradar a todos con esta historia o, al menos, a los fans del Stony, del Thorki y del WinterFalcon, esperando no haber estropeado ninguna de las ideas que teníais sobre ese fandom en la cabeza. Sé que prometí más Stony en esta historia a aquellos que leyeron la mía anterior. Estoy trabajando en ello, en serio.**

 **O, mejor dicho, estamos trabajando en ello. Mi musa está siempre presente, disfrutando de las escenas más subidas de tono. También es verdad que estoy escribiendo un fic de Spiderpool que subiré en cuanto tenga terminado, así que mi cabeza es como si se repartiera entre los dos fic´s. Sed pacientes mientras término ese y puedo centrarme en esta totalmente y daros todas las escenas hot´s que os merecéis.**

 **Ahora, os dejo con el capitulo. Nos leemos después.**

 **CAPITULO 16**

… **...**

Por su parte, mientras Sam y Bucky estaban teniendo otra de sus muchas peleas, Steve estaba dándole vueltas al tema de Thor y Loki, pensando si habría sido buena idea llamar al moreno y advertirle de lo que estaba planeando el gigante rubio.

Loki habia parecido muy enfadado cuando se lo habia dicho y habia asegurado que, por las buenas o por las malas, al menos él, iría al ensayo.

Pero, de eso hacia un buen tiempo ya y no tenia noticias de ninguno de los dos. Había llamado a sus móviles y al teléfono fijo de su casa, sin que ninguno de los dos diera señales de vida.

¿Y si solo había conseguido que la relación de ambos se volviera aun más difícil de lo que ya era? ¿Quién le habia dado derecho a él para meterse en asuntos familiares ajenos que no le concernían? Era posible que la idea de Thor hubiera funcionado y que ya hubieran estado allí si no se hubiera entrometido.

Rick no llegó mucho después que él, preguntándole si sabia algo de los hermanos, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue decirle que no, que no tenia ni idea.

-A ver si los dos se han matado en el piso y por eso ninguno coge el teléfono- comentó el menor, con aire pensativo.

-Muchas gracias, Rick. Tus palabras me sirven de consuelo-refunfuñó Rogers, que lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le ayudara a ponerse en lo peor.

-Bueno...creo que no llegará a tanto esa pelea. Los dos son cabezotas, pero, por mucho que discutieran, ninguno seria capaz de hacerle daño al otro.

-Eso es verdad. Son hermanos. Les une algo.

-Oh, vamos, Steve. ¿En serio crees que a esos dos les une solo un lazo fraternal?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó a este, frunciendo el ceño.

-No será la primera vez ni la ultima que notamos que algo pasa con esos dos, algo que no tiene nada que ver con la relación que tendrían unos "hermanos".

-Tampoco seria asunto nuestro aunque fuera así.

-No, claro que no. Pero, hasta que no lo aclaren, seguirán así a saber el tiempo. Y eso sí que podría ser un problema.

En eso llevaba razón. Nadie les iba a tomar en serio si dos miembros de la banda se largaban cada vez que tenían un problema. No era profesional. No era serio.

-Será mejor que entremos y hagamos lo que podamos- le dijo Steve tras unos momentos de reflexión.-¿Hubo algún problema cuando llamaste y les dijiste que ninguno de los dos podría venir?

-No. Ninguno. Fui bastante convincente. Están seguros de que los dos están tan enfermos que, si los vieran aparecer, lo más seguro es que los echaran del edificio- afirmó Rick, sonriendo, caminando hacia el ascensor.

-¿Y no crees que te has pasado un poco al decir eso?

-Tal vez un poco, pero era lo que necesitábamos,¿no?

No dijeron nada más, ya que llegaron a su planta, observando que aquel lugar siempre era un no parar de gente con prisas que corrían de un lado a otro. Pero, a diferencia de otros días, en aquel lugar oyeron un apellido que se repetía mucho de unos a otros.

-Stark-murmuró Rick tras asegurarse de que hablaban de la misma persona.

Al parecer, el multimillonario había llegado temprano al edificio, una cosa que no solía hacer, y había estado preguntando a la gente como iban con el trabajo, otra cosa que no salia hacer, alterando a todo el mundo, haciéndoles trabajar como nunca.

Steve miró a todas partes, ya que dijeron que seguía en el edificio, pero no lo vió en ningún lugar.

-¿Querrá vernos trabajar por fin?- comentó Rick, obligando a Steve a volver a la realidad.

-Es posible. Después de todo, está apostando por nosotros.

Pero...¿qué iba a hacer si lo veía? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? ¿Se comportaría como siempre, como si el beso y lo que le había dicho nunca hubiera tenido lugar? ¿O lo evitaría, manteniéndose lo más alejado de él posible? Esa ultima opción parecía la más lógica. O, al menos, eso dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, pero el resto de su cuerpo no parecía muy de acuerdo.

Cuando entraron en la sala de grabación y lo vio allí, hablando tranquilamente con el señor Barton, Steve sintió como si sus pulmones se quedaron por un momento sin aire y fue verdaderamente consciente del tiempo que llevaban sin verse cara a cara, casi como si hubiera sido alguna especie de condena.

Pero se dijo que volviera a sus cabales, que actuara normal, que fuera respetuoso. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Buenos días, chicos- les saludó Barton.-Menos mal que vosotros, al menos, habéis podido venir.

-¿Qué les ha pasado a los otros?- preguntó Tony.

-Se han puesto enfermos- se apresuró a responder Rick.

-Vaya. Y yo que esperaba ya escuchar algo cercano al resultado final- comentó Tony.

-Sabes que lo grabo todo- le dijo Clint.-Si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, te lo pongo ahora mismo.

Y, mientras Clint hablaba con el de la mesa de grabación, Tony volvió la cabeza hacía él, haciendo que Steve se irguiera en el sitio, pero no apartó su mirada de la suya.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, de todos modos? Era Stark el que se dedicaba a besar y dejar a la gente desconcertadas con sus palabras.

-¿Van las cosas...bien?- le preguntó este, acercándose a él.

Rick, tal vez al notar que algo tenían que hablar entre ellos, prefirió alejarse también, así que se quedaron más o menos solos en el cuarto.

-Sí. Barton es un buen productor y está pendiente de cada detalle.

-Oh. Me alegro. Eso está genial- comentó Tony, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

No sabía mantener conversaciones triviales. Quedaba claro que quería hablar de otra cosa con él, pero, o no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo del modo adecuado o no quería hacerlo en un cuarto lleno de gente.

-No habías aparecido por aquí en todo el tiempo que llevamos ensayando- le dijo Steve.

-¿Es que querías que me pasara?- le preguntó Tony en el acto, alzando la vista hacía él.

-¿Por qué no? Tú has puesto tu dinero en esta banda. ¿Por qué no ibas a poder venir y ver como van las cosas cuando quieras?

-Porque, a lo mejor, no sé... Te sentirías incomodo después de lo que te dije.

Se estaban acercando al tema que Stark quería tratar. Steve estaba seguro de ello.

-Me dijiste que yo me mantuviera alejado, no que tú te mandrias apartado de mí.

-Para el caso, es lo mismo.

-No, no lo es. Con lo que me dijiste, me dabas a elegir. Pero, con lo que has estado haciendo, has tomado tú la decisión por mí.

-¿Y no es mejor así? ¿No quieres que me quede apartado?

-Esa es una decisión que debía tomar yo y, aunque es verdad que no me interesan los hombres, no significa que tengas que estar a 50 metros de mí, como si tuviéramos una orden de alejamiento. Podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Amigos? Lo dudo- afirmó Tony.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué problema habría?

-Yo sería el problema. ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te dije? Te lo diré más claro. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en arrancarte la ropa y meterte en mi cama.

Aquello hizo que Steve se sonrojara en el acto, dejándolo mudo.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que ronda en mi cabeza en cuanto te veo. Eso de ser amigos no puede funcionar.

-¡Eh!- les llamó Barton, haciendo que ambos se volvieran.-¿Vais a escuchar esto o no?

Tony lo observó una ultima vez antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la mesa de grabación. Sin embargo, Steve permaneció donde estaba, sintiendo como un calor intenso se había disparado por todo su cuerpo, un calor que no desaparecía porque las imagines de lo que Tony podría hacerle en su cama estaban nadando en esos momentos en su cabeza, haciendo que le costara trabajo respirar, como si el cuarto se hubiera quedado sin aire.

Miró a Stark, concentrado en otra cosa, ignorante del estado en el que lo había dejado, apoyado con una mano en la mesa de grabación mientras escuchaba lo que había de la banda.

¿Hacia aquellas cosas a propósito? ¿Era su objetivo soltarle las cosas a la cara, para que no tuviera modo alguno de defenderse contra sus palabras? ¿O era que su cabeza le decía una cosa y su cuerpo quería otra? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo pronto.

… **...**

Aquel beso no fue suficiente para ninguno de los dos, ni mucho menos. Mientras aún estaban envueltos en los brazos del otro, Thor empezó a conducir a Loki a la habitación del moreno, ya que era la más cercana de las dos.

A lo mejor, de haberse encontrado en otro momento, si el corazón de Loki no se encontrara henchido de felicidad como en esos momentos, hubiera pensado que no era nada apropiado que ambos fueran ya a una cama, cuando Thor parecía haber actuado más por instinto o miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero no podía pensar con claridad en esos instantes, cuando tenía entre los brazos al ser que más había querido desde siempre.

Era cierto que ya tenía experiencia con otros hombres, pero todo ello solo había sido un vago intento para alejarse de su hermano, un intento inútil de decirse que podría ser feliz con otra persona y olvidarse de él.

Claramente, no lo había conseguido y, en aquellos momentos, se alegraba de ello.

Lo que pensarían sus padres y sus amigos cuando se enteraran de lo suyo solo era un temor lejano en su mente, una vocecilla molesta que iba a obligar a silenciar por el momento, tratando de disfrutar aquel instante.

Los labios de Thor no le habían abandonado en ningún momento mientras entraban al cuarto, dejando su mente en blanco, solo centrándose en él, en su calor, en su sabor, en las sensaciones que lograba despertar en su cuerpo... Quería concentrarse en todo lo que ese instante le proporcionaba para no olvidarlo jamás.

Cuando sintió la mano de Thor colarse por debajo de su camiseta, no pudo evitar temblar ante el contacto. Su cuerpo se erizó, como si hubiera estado estado preparándose toda una vida para reaccionar ante él y, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer en la boca de Thor, se aferró aún más a él, enredando los dedos en aquellos mechones mientras el rubio seguía pendiente de acariciar su cuerpo bajo la ropa todo lo posible.

-Demasiada ropa- comentó Thor, alejándose un momento de los labios del moreno, dándose cuenta de que no podía llegar muy lejos con su exploración.

-Tal vez...deberíamos quitárnosla- comentó Loki a su vez, pasándola la lengua por los labios.

Estos se encontraban hinchados después de tantos besos y tan sensibles que cada pasada creaba un nuevo estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, como si, al abrir la caja del placer, fuera imposible poder volverla a cerrar.

Para Thor, sus palabras fueron como una orden. No perdió ni un instante para empezar a desnudar a Loki, sonriendo cuando el moreno se quedó algo desconcertado, viéndose con la camiseta prácticamente arrancada de su cuerpo.

-Eres muy delgado- murmuró Thor, pasando una mano por sus costillas lentamente, haciendo que Loki notara como sus huesos se apretaban en torno a sus pulmones.

-¿Te das...cuenta ahora?

-No. Me he dado cuenta de eso muchas veces antes. En realidad, cada vez que salias de la ducha, con la toalla, me daba cuenta.

-¿Y...por qué me observabas cada vez?- le preguntó el moreno, viendo como la mano de Thor iba bajando lentamente hacía su cintura, hacía el cierre de sus pantalones.

-No lo sé. O no lo sabía entonces. Solo que...no podía apartar los ojos de tí. ¿Y si alguien te hacía algo?

-¿Me observabas porque pensabas que alguien iba a querer atacarme?

-Sí.

-¿Y no pensaste en ningún momento que eras tú el que quería atacarme?

Eso hizo que Thor alzara los ojos hacía él y los clavara en aquellos verdes que le observaban.

-¿Crees que era por eso?

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Era por eso?

-Tal vez- comentó el rubio, obligando a Loki a acercarse más a él, cogiendo el borde de sus pantalones y tirando hacía su cuerpo, volviendo la vista hacía abajo para abrir el botón que se estaba interponiendo en su camino.

Thor no perdió el tiempo de quitarse su misma camiseta cuando consiguió abrir el cierre de aquella prenda, deshaciéndose de su ropa mientras Loki solo podía observarle con atención, tratando de prestar atención a cada pequeño detalle para que quedara bien grabado en su memoria.

¿Cuantas veces iba a desnudarse por primera vez Thor para él? Solo una, así que más le valía rememorar el momento y prestarle toda su atención.

No recordó donde estaba ni lo que estaban haciendo hasta que el impresionante cuerpo de Thor quedó al descubierto ante él, caminando hasta que su pecho rozó el suyo y le hizo deshacerse de los pantalones, que aún no habían caído al suelo, haciéndole reaccionar de nuevo.

-No sé muy bien como va esto- admitió Thor, susurrándoselo contra sus labios, tan cerca el uno del otro que su calor daba contra el otro, haciendo imposible que sus cuerpos se enfriaran.

-Tranquilo. No es muy diferente de hacerlo con una mujer- le dijo Loki, tratando de darle algo de confianza, subiendo su mano hasta el pecho de este, acariciándolo.

Sentir todo aquel poderoso cuerpo bajo sus dedos era una sensación de poder increíble, poder tocarlo como deseaba, como siempre había soñado, como solo se había permitido imaginar en la soledad de su cuarto. Y, ahora, sin embargo, podía hacerlo. Era real. Ambos estaban allí y tenía permitido hacerlo.

El rubio asintió, pero Loki sabía mejor que él que Thor no tenía tampoco demasiada experiencia con mujeres. Se le habían acercado muchas, pero pocas eran las que habían logrado tener alguna clase de intimidad con él. Thor siempre había sido un hombre que no llegaba al dormitorio si no tenía sentimientos por su pareja. Era otra de las cosas que Loki admiraba de él, que era todo sentimiento, sin ningún tipo de falsedad.

Lo condujo él mismo hasta la cama, haciendo que ambos se tumbaran y, para que las cosas no se volvieran incomodas, fue Loki el que se encargó de besarlo en aquella ocasión, devorando sus labios con todas las ansias que había estado conteniendo a lo largo de los años.

Gimió al principio debido a la sensibilidad de sus labios, pero cuando la lengua de Thor entró en su boca, elevando la temperatura de su cuerpo, se olvidó del dolor y de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese vaivén dentro de su boca. Esos movimientos recreaban demasiado bien lo que deseaba que ocurriera entre sus piernas.

Sus caderas ya habían empezado a moverse contra las de Thor, diciendo que necesitaba algo más, que ambos debían de necesitar algo más. Pero el nórdico solo se recreó en aquel beso, en tomar su boca, sin dejar ningún lugar sin explorar, sin reclamar. Era como si no supiera bien qué debía hacer a continuación.

-¿Tienes dudas?- susurró Loki, apartándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara.-¿No quieres que continuemos?

-Sí, sí que quiero, pero...no sé como... osea, ¿y si te hago daño? Soy mucho más grande que tú- le dijo el rubio.

Aunque esas palabras solo hicieron que Loki se riera.

No recordaba que ninguno de los hombres con los que había estado antes se hubiera preocupado mucho por ello. A pesar de que ninguno de ellos habían sido tipos precisamente pequeños.

-Tranquilo. Sabré manejarlo. No sería mi primera vez.

Aquello hizo que Thor, que había empezado a inclinarse otra vez sobre él para seguir besándolo, alzara la cabeza, contemplando bien el rostro de Loki.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó el rubio.-¿Has estado con otros hombres? ¿Cuando?

-Bueno... en casa ha habido algunos. Y aquí también. Pero no me he tomado la molestia de presentártelos. ¿Para qué?

Para él, siempre habían sido sustitutos de alguien a quién no podría tener, cuerpos que hacían que, por un momento, olvidara el anhelo que tenía instalado en el corazón, perdiéndole en un momento de pasión que no tardaba en evaporarse sin más.

Una mano de Thor le sujetó la muñeca, aprisionándole boca arriba en la cama mientras este se colocaba sobre él, mirándole mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Has estado con otros hombres? ¿Con cuantos? Jamás me dí cuenta de eso- le dijo este, sonando con la voz más grave, como si estuviera enfadado.

-Los presentaba como mis amigos, pero...Thor, suéltame. Me estás haciendo daño- le dijo Loki, tratando de llevar su mano libre hacía aquella que tenía aprisionada.

Sin embargo, su hermano fue más rápido y su mano izquierda acabó del mismo modo sobre la cama, haciendo que fuera incapaz de moverse, quedando al completo a merced de este.

-¿Por qué has estado con otros hombres, si me has dicho que has estado sufriendo por mi culpa durante mucho tiempo?- le preguntó, acercando su rostro al de este, haciendo que Loki no pudiera evitar estremecerse un poco.

A pesar de que la situación pareciera haberse vuelto peligrosa, Loki no podía evitar pensar que Thor se veía demasiado sexy así de celoso. Porque eso era lo que parecía. Thor estaba celoso de que él hubiera estado con otros hombres antes que él.

-Pretendía olvidarte, ¿recuerdas? Daba por sentado que jamás estaríamos juntos. No podía llorar por tí para siempre- le dijo, alzando el mentón, tratando de enfadarlo aún más.

Aquella situación le parecía divertida y le excitaba al mismo tiempo. Nunca había visto a Thor celoso y, desde luego, jamás imaginó que luciría de ese modo por su causa. Era algo que hacía que todo su cuerpo cantara de alegría y, al mismo tiempo, se estremeciera de placer.

-¿Y por eso te acostaste con otros hombres?- le soltó Thor, apretando aún más sus muñecas.-¿Te dejaste manosear por otros solo por eso?

-¿Y qué más querías que hiciera?

-¡Que hubieras hablado conmigo, que me hubieras dicho lo que te ocurría!- le gritó este.-Pero, a partir de ahora, no vas a volver a pensar que te toque otro que no sea yo.

Y, con esas palabras, volvió a tomar la boca de Loki, reclamando su lugar en su cuerpo, marcándolo para él.

Loki no opuso resistencia alguna. Es lo que llevaba esperando durante años y se dejó devorar por este sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Incluso cuando Thor soltó sus muñecas y empezó a devorar su cuerpo entero, él permaneció con las manos sobre su cabeza, aferrado a la almohada, tratando de tomar aire mientras sentía como su miembro era colmado de atenciones.

El rubio había dicho que no tenía idea de lo que hacer, pero trabajó sobre su cuerpo, tomó las piernas del moreno y las colocó sobre sus hombros, abriéndole para él, acariciando y lamiendo cualquier porción de él con la que pudiera hacerse, haciendo que Loki llenara el aire del cuarto con sus gemidos.

Este solo bajó una de sus manos hacía sus labios cuanto contuvo el grito que una liberación le hacía subir por la garganta, mientras Thor lo tomaba por entero en su boca, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, volviéndole loco.

Nunca creyó posible que pudiera sentirse así, que una liberación le hiciera sentir como si le arrancaran el alma misma del cuerpo, pero fue justo así como se sintió. Y, cuando Thor rectó por su cuerpo hacía arriba, reuniéndose con él, notando el miembro de este listo y mojado, dando contra su cadera, solo soltó un gemido lastimero y le echó de nuevo los brazos al cuello, colocando las piernas en torno a sus caderas, rogándole que acabara con aquella tortuosa espera.

Cuando se fundieron, Loki echó la cabeza hacía atrás, sobre la almohada, con los negros cabellos destacando entre las sabanas blancas, solo pensando de manera vaga que jamás se había sentido tan lleno en su vida, no solo en lo que su cuerpo se refería. Su corazón estaba tan henchido en ese momento que sentía que su pecho no era lo suficientemente grande como para albergarlo, aferrándose a los hombros de Thor mientras este lo tomaba.

Arañó aquella piel demasiado morena para su gusto. Aquello significaba que había dejado su cuerpo al aire el tiempo suficiente como para que la gente pudiera verlo y, sintiendo un pequeño ramalazo de celos, comenzó a mover las caderas aún más rápido contra él, viendo como Thor gruñía, agachando la cabeza.

El grandullón no se había esperado que hiciera eso y estaba machacando su autocontrol, poniéndolo al limite. No aguantaría mucho más si seguía haciendo aquello.

Pero, ¿quién quería que se contuviera? Loki quería que le diera todo cuanto tendría para darle. Y lo quería ya, en ese mismo instante. Quería que ambos se entregaran por completo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse a alguien más, que sus cuerpos quedaran unidos en todos los sentidos que pudieran haber y que el olor de uno quedara grabado en la piel del otro.

Loki se aferró a la espalda de Thor, apretando sus piernas en torno a sus caderas, cuando sintió de nuevo esa corriente interna, esa sensación de que una energía imparable le iba a arrastrar de nuevo a un lugar que desconocía y que en pocas ocasiones podía llegar. Y, en aquella ocasión, Thor llegó a aquel lugar con él, ambos jadeando, sorprendidos, cuando la ola los barrió y les hizo temblar, haciéndoles perder el control sobre sus propios cuerpos, dejándoles poco más que unos seres temblorosos sobre la cama.

Solo tras unos minutos, Loki se atrevió a abrir los ojos, contemplando el techo, asegurándose de que era capaz de ver aún. Y Thor alzó la cabeza hacía él, ya que la había enterrado en su cuello cuando se había dejado ir, haciendo que el moreno también volviera la cabeza hacía él.

-Eso ha sido...-murmuró Thor.

-No hace falta que hables- le dijo Loki, colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.-Solo...permanece en silencio- le pidió.

Y así permanecieron. Al menos, durante un rato, ya que, mientras Thor lo contemplaba, Loki no pudo evitar volver la cabeza hacía él para mirarle y acabaron besándose de nuevo. Aunque, en esta ocasión, de una manera más inocente, más calmada. No era la explosión de pasión de momentos antes, solo era la reafirmación de un sentimiento, un sentimiento que, al parecer, para bien o para mal, ambos sentían.

Y que temblara el mundo si alguien se oponía a ello.

 **Fin del capitulo 16**

 **¡Por fin! ¡Por fin he logrado que una de las 3 parejas llegue a una cama y pase lo que tenga que pasar! Seguro que más de uno ya estaba hasta los pelos de mí, preguntándose cuando iba a meter una escena más interesante. Pero, como os tengo dicho, la mayoría de las veces, no soy yo quien escribo y mi musa parece disfrutar torturándome a mí y a vosotros.**

 **Aún así, después de esta profunda espera, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Era como os imaginabais que iba a acabar siendo la primera vez de Loki y Thor? ¿Esperabais que se unieran de esta forma o teníais otras ideas rondando por vuestras cabezas? Teniendo en cuenta que yo nunca he tocado demasiado el Thorki (por no decir que solo lo he visto en fanarts), a mi me ha venido esta forma a la cabeza, este modo de entregarse el uno al otro sin ningún limite que se impusieran.**

 **Ya había hecho sufrir suficiente a Loki después de todo. Los que entienden más de Loki, me han dicho que su actitud, o la que le suelen poner, es muy de diva, así que por eso he querido que cabreara a Thor al decirle que había estado con otros hombres y que disfrutara de ese modo al verle celoso. Supongo que cuando amas a alguien tanto que hasta llega a hacerte daño, disfrutas cuando ves que tiene sentimientos tan fuertes hacía a tí.**

 **De todas formas, vosotros ya me diréis cual es vuestra opinión al respecto.**

 **Por otra parte, también tenemos al bueno del Capitán América, que está sufriendo mientras su cerebro y su cuerpo parecen opinar cosas diferentes respecto al atento Tony Stark. No he visto en ningún otro fic que Tony traté de contener algo que siente. Ni era mi intención hacerlo yo. Siempre es más fácil llegar al tema cuando dejas a Tony libre. Pero, de nuevo, mi musa hace lo que le sale de las narices y me toca tragar. Opino que solo lo hace para joderme y ya esta, pero en fin... no puedo hacer nada contra ella.**

 **Esperemos que pronto estos dos también tengan una escena parecida a esta, ¿eh?**

 **Por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir, así que, con toda la intención de que este capitulo os haya gustado, me despido de vosotros. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Y esta forma de despedirme, lo he dicho en otras historias, viene de Donghae, un cantante de K-pop (de Super Junior concretamente) donde se despedía así en una entrevista y me lo pegó. Así que ahora entendéis de donde sale. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Llegamos al capitulo 17 de esta historia aún sin tener en mente ningún final, lo cual me indica que esta historia no va a terminar pronto. No sé si eso es algo bueno o malo, al menos, para vosotros, que tenéis que aguantarme.**

 **No tengo ni la más mínima idea de en qué momento voy a dar por concluida la historia ni a lo que tengo que llegar para que eso pase. ¿Haré que se casen las tres parejas y, en ese momento, daré por concluida la historia? ¿Haré que se casen algunos y otros solo estén viviendo juntos? No tengo ni la más remota idea. Supongo que, llegado el momento, la misma historia me lo dirá.**

 **Pero...¿qué os gustaría a vosotros? ¿Querríais ver la boda de los 3, os gustaría verlos conviviendo como pareja o donde pondríais vosotros el cierre de esta historia? Y no me vengáis ninguno con la Superfamily. Aunque me parece muy tierno Spiderman, aquí no va a aparecer. Ademas, sería el hijo adoptado, porque, de otra manera... Vamos, que biológicamente no podría ser. A no ser que idearan algo como en el manga de Sex Pistols. Sin embargo, después de ver el trailer de Spiderman Homecoming, me he reído como una idiota viendo las escenas de Tony y Peter. ¡Por favor, adóptalo ya oficialmente!**

 **De momento, no os voy a dar más el coñazo, os dejo con el capitulo, así que disfrutadlo y seguimos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 17**

… **...**

Por la noche, mientras Sam estaba estudiando en la mesa de la cocina, Bucky estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, viendo la televisión con los hermanos de este. En realidad, tenía a Sarah recostada contra él, pero, a pesar de volver la vista hacía Sam para ver si el gesto le molestaba, este no había levantado la vista de los libros.

Solo volvió la vista hacía él cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, como hicieron los miembros que había en el salón.

Tras conseguir sacárselo del bolsillo y echar un vistazo a la pantalla, volvió la vista hacía los que le observaban.

-Perdonad un momento. Tengo que cogerlo.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto de Sam, el lugar más tranquilo de la casa en aquellos momentos donde podría hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Steve?- saludó Bucky tras coger la llamada.-¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Fatal. Pero no llamaba para eso. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Sam y tú? Antes te he tenido que colgar.

-Pues...van, supongo. Ya sabes como es y parece molestarle todo lo que hago.

-Bueno...prácticamente te has colado en su casa sin avisar.

-¿Reaccionarías tú igual?

-Sabes que conmigo no haría falta ni que llamaras a la puerta. Podrías decirle al portero que te dejara entrar y lo haría. Lo que también me llevó a pensar... ¿por qué te has colado en casa de Sam cuando sabias que podías entrar aquí?

-Tengo mis motivos.

-¿Y tus motivos tienen algo que ver con que te molestes con el hecho de que Sam te trate de esa manera tan suya que tiene?

-De momento, no diré nada más.

-No, tampoco es que haga falta. ¿Qué pasa últimamente?

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño.

-Con los hombres. Parece que ocurre algo con casi todos los que están a mi alrededor.

-Steve, sabes que lo que yo siento...

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Pero, no has decidido hacer algo hasta ahora.

-Porque tal vez no tenga ocasión de hacerlo más adelante- le contó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- murmuró Steve, tras unos instantes de silencio.

-Mis jefes están comprobando unos terrenos en un lugar del que no te puedo hablar y planean mandarme con una unidad hasta allí. Al menos, si las cosas siguen llendo como hasta ahora.

-Pero...ya te habían mandado a misiones antes.

-Sí, de reconocimiento. Entrar y salir con el mayor sigilo posible, sin que nadie me viera. Esto no es lo mismo.

-Bucky.

Steve sonaba preocupado, sin saber qué decir. Ya había perdido a un padre en unas circunstancias parecidas. No sabría qué hacer si un amigo pasaba por lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, grandullón. Que me manden a una misión no significa que obligatoriamente tenga que morir. Solo que no quería...no quería dejar nada sin hacer, solo por si acaso.

-Oh, Bucky.

-Eh. Deja de hablarme de ese modo. Me haces sentir como si ya estuviera muerto.

-Yo... Oh, joder. Lo siento. Yo...no sé qué decir en un caso así.

-¿Qué tal ``Te voy a montar un fiestón en cuanto vuelvas´´? Desde luego, eso me animaría mucho.

-¡Desde luego! ¡Dalo por hecho!- afirmó Steve.-Con suerte, para cuando vuelvas, habremos vendido algún disco y podremos organizarte una buena fiesta.

-Así me gusta. Eso era lo que quería oir- afirmó Bucky, sonriendo.-Pero, antes de que te soltara todo este rollo de mi posible muerte, tenía la sensación de que tú también tenias algo que decirme.

-No. No tiene importancia.

-¿Seguro que no?

-¿En comparación al hecho de que te quieren mandar a una misión a un lugar del que no me puedes hablar y no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir? Desde luego. No tiene ninguna importancia.

-Siempre has sido muy melodramático- comentó Bucky.

Pero se perdió la respuesta de Steve al oír un ruido a su espalda, volviéndose hacía la puerta entreabierta del cuarto.

Se dirigió hacía esta en unas rápidas zancadas y la abrió de golpe, encontrándose cara a cara con Sam, que parecía haberse quedado congelado mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

-Steve, te llamo más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tardes en hacerlo- le dijo este, con aquel tono de madre que ponía en ocasión.-Y tenemos que quedar más antes de que tengas que irte.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Bucky. Y colgó el teléfono sin perder de vista a Sam.-¿Cuanto has oído?- le preguntó.

-¿Te mandan a una misión? ¿Cómo es eso de que podrías morir?- le dijo este, alzando la cabeza hacía él.

-En realidad, lo que he dicho a Steve es que no me trate como si ya estuviera muerto, pero...

-¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo a mí?- le soltó Sam al mismo tiempo, interrumpiéndole.-¿O es que, acaso, no pensabas decírmelo?.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hubieras comportado conmigo de otra forma al saber de esa misión?- le dijo Bucky, endureciendo la expresión de su cara.-¿Habrías sido tan hipócrita, fingiendo ser de una manera que no eras?

-¡No es eso!- le gritó Sam.-Pero, ¿tanto te costaba contármelo? Parece que para decírselo a Steve nunca hay ningún problema.

-Mis jefes me lo han confirmado hace poco. Mi visita a la ciudad era para organizarnos y que conociera a la unidad con la que iba a viajar si los planes seguían en marcha.

-¿Y por qué motivos iban a cancelar la misión?

-Por muchos motivos. Porque el objetivo desapareciera, porque estallara una guerra civil que nos entorpecería el paso, porque alguien que no debería se enterara de la misión y les mandaran cancelarla...

-Así que, en realidad, en cualquier momento, pueden llamarte para decirte que no hay misión.

-O mañana mismo podrían llamar para decirme que tengo que coger un avión y salir de aquí antes de que pudiera despedirme de alguien.

-¿Para qué has venido aquí, Bucky?- le espetó Sam.-¿Por qué, sabiendo todo eso, te has empeñado en colarte en mi casa de esa manera?

-Porque, como ya le he dicho a Steve, no tengo ninguna garantía de volver.

-¡Eso no explica nada!- le espetó Sam.-¡Nunca hemos sido tan amigos como para que tengas la necesidad de venir a mi casa y pasar tiempo aquí, con nosotros!

-Claro. No se trataba de eso- admitió Bucky.

-Entonces, ¿de qué se trataba?

Bueno...de perdidos al río, fue lo que pensó Bucky en ese momento, sujetando el rostro de Sam y arrastrándolo hacía él, hasta que consiguió besarlo, dejando al halcón gruñón con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de decir o hacer nada.

Bucky lo mantenía bien sujeto contra él y, aunque hubiera podido enzarzarse en una pelea con este, tratando de liberarse de sus brazos, de apartarle de su cuerpo, conforme más tiempo pasaban aquellos labios sobre los suyos, más notaba como las fuerzas le abandonaban, como si se estuviera rindiéndose progresivamente a él.

-¡Bucky, ¿vas a seguir viendo la película con nosotros?!- gritó Sarah por el pasillo, dándoles el tiempo justo a ambos para que pudieran separarse antes de que ella se asomara al cuarto.

-¿Habéis estado esperándome?- le preguntó Bucky a esta con una sonrisa.

Sarah asintió, pero se fijó en que su hermano le había dado la espalda en cuanto había entrado en el cuarto.

-¿Os habéis peleado?- preguntó.

-Más o menos- le contestó el castaño, cogiendo a esta por los hombros para sacarla del cuarto.-Será mejor que volvemos al salón antes de que Gideon se impaciente demasiado.

Sarah trató de decir algo más, de invitar a su hermano aunque fuera para que viera lo que quedaba de película con ellos, pero las manos de Bucky sobre sus hombros la sacaron de allí tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a abrir la boca antes de darse cuenta de que ya estaba de camino al salón.

-A por la peli, a por la peli- canturreaba Bucky, como si nada.

Pero Sam, aún de espaldas a la puerta, seguía lo suficientemente desconcertado para no moverse del sitio, con una mano contra los labios, preguntándose si lo que había ocurrido allí había sido real o solo se lo había imaginado.

Desde luego, si aquel beso había sido real, explicaría porque Bucky se había empeñado en quedarse en su casa cuando sabía que le iban a mandar a una misión arriesgada. Y también que conociera tantos detalles de su vida que había ido recabando durante todos los años que se conocían mientras que él mismo apenas le había prestado atención hasta hacía bastante poco.

Pero...¿por qué él? ¿Qué había hecho para llamar la atención de Bucky de ese modo? Este mismo había dicho que le gustaban las mujeres, así que...¿le gustaban las mujeres y él?

No, no, no. Era mejor que dejara de pensar en ello. Tenía cosas que estudiar, cosas en las que concentrarse. Lo más seguro era que Bucky solo hubiera hecho aquello para molestarlo. Si, eso era lo más seguro.

… **...**

Días después, Thor y Loki volvieron al grupo como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, como si su pelea nunca hubiera tenido lugar. En realidad, volvieron de mejor humor que nunca. Steve no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a Loki tan sonriente, ya que ver al gigante rubio sonriendo no era algo tan extraño de ver.

Rick se mostró encantado con la nueva actitud que parecían tener los hermanos y, aunque Steve también estaba contento por ellos y por el hecho de que volvían a ser un grupo unido que volvían a tocar juntos, tenía temas que le preocupan en la cabeza.

El tema de Bucky y esa misión a la que podía embarcarse en cualquier momento era uno de los temas. Pero también estaba el tema Stark y las palabras que le dirigía, las cuales siempre conseguían sacudirlo tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Ya había querido mantenerse alejado de él y le había dicho que era imposible que pudieran ser amigos. Entonces, si esas dos cosas estaban claras, ¿por qué él no dejaba de darle vueltas? ¿Por qué, a pesar de que Tony Stark le había dejado claro que él quería una relación carnal con él, Steve no se lo sacaba de la cabeza? ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿En realidad le gustaban los hombres y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

No. Sabía perfectamente de que nunca se había sentido atraído hacía otros hombres y que las mujeres siempre le habían llamado la atención, aunque nunca había tenido mucho trato con ellas. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que sentía por Stark? ¿Era una especie de atracción única? ¿Había una química especial en sus cuerpos que se atraían?

Parecía la explicación más probable.

Pero, para estar seguro del todo de ello, tenía que comprobarlo. Y, para comprobarlo, tenía que ir al único lugar en el mundo donde Stark parecía estar aislado del resto del universo.

La Torre Stark.

A pesar de que los de seguridad ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de que él no tenia porque pasar más por allí, no parecía que estuvieran haciendo muy bien su trabajo cuando Steve consiguió llegar al ascensor sin problemas por tercera vez.

Tony tendría que hablar con estos para que hicieran bien su trabajo.

Aunque, claro, su incompetencia a él le habia venido de perlas.

Como parecía ser la costumbre, las luces del piso estaban apagadas para cuando él llegó. Sin embargo, en vez de ver como estas se encendían a lo lejos, mientras Jarvis se acercaba, todo permaneció en silencio y penumbras.

¿Acaso el fiel mayordomo no se encontraba en la casa? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero, a pesar de preocuparse brevemente por el estado del anciano hombre, tambien se dijo que aquello era algo bueno para él.

Como no supo bien qué hacer en el piso ajeno vacío, hizo lo que siempre habia hecho con Jarvis; se fue a la cocina, aunque en esta ocasión no se sirvió nada. No iba a trastear en la impecable cocina del mayordomo y tenia el estomago demasiado cerrado por los nervios como para obligarse a tomar algo.

Permaneció allí, solo rompiendo el silencio del lugar con el tamborileo de sus dedos sobre la encimera de la cocina, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que ningún ruido de la torre, ya fuera de personas u otra cosa, llegaban hasta allí. Tony se habia encargado de aislar pero que muy bien su refugio del ruido exterior.

Cuando oyó el ruido del ascensor, se puso en pie en el acto, rogando porque Tony hubiera llegado solo al piso mientras se dirigía al salón.

Al llegar al cuarto, vio como este se dejó caer sobre el sofá, de espaldas a él, colocándose el brazo sobre los ojos, como si no quisiera ver luz alguna.

Pero, de algún modo, habia notado que habia alguien más en el lugar.

-Te dije que te fueras a descansar, Jarvis- soltó Tony de pronto, sobresaltando a Steve.-Estas enfermo y a tu edad es mejor que reposes.

-No soy Jarvis.

Fue el turno de Tony de pegar un bote en el sofá, poniéndose en pie en el acto, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó este, pareciendo de verdad sorprendido por su aparición.

Desde luego, estaba claro que Steve parecía el ultimo ser sobre la tierra que Stark parecía haber esperado ver en su piso aquel día.

-Quería comprobar una cosa- le dijo Rogers, rodeando el sofá para acercarse a este.

-¿Una cosa? ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tony.

Por su expresión y por su tono, parecía que fuera a echar a correr en cualquier momento.

-Tú solo...no te muevas- le pidió Steve, tan nervioso como él o más, alzando las manos para sujetar su rostro.

Tony solo lo observó con los ojos más abiertos que habia visto nunca, haciendo creer a Rogers que, de un momento a otro, podría caerse dentro de aquellos dos orbes oscuros. Pero trató de concentrarse, sabiendo que, si no, no tendría valor para hacer lo que le habia llevado allí.

Notando como el corazón le latía como nunca antes, Steve empezó a inclinarse hacia Tony, dándole a este el tiempo suficiente como para apartarlo u oponerse.

Pero, claro, ¿Cómo iba a apartarlo cuando habia sido el propio Stark el que habia dicho que se sentía atraído por él y ya le habia besado en una ocasión?

Para cuando sus labios se unieron, parecía que habia pasado una eternidad mientras se habían acercado.

Tony deseó alzar las manos, tocarlo del modo que fuera posible, del modo en el que habia soñado. Pero, ya que Steve le habia dicho que quería comprobar una cosa, prefirió no moverse, dejarle a este hacer, que comprobara lo que quisiera comprobar y acabara de una maldita vez con la tortura interna que llevaba atormentándolo desde hacia tanto.

Stark hacia mucho tiempo que no esperaba por nadie. Cuando quería algo, lo tomaba. Pero,con Steve...

El beso inició suave, apenas una caricia contra sus propios labios, como si no hubiera la necesidad de tomar, solo de probar, de experimentar.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el beso más dulce que le hubieran dado a Tony en la vida, todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquellas pasadas, como si los labios de Steve pudieran llegar hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo, alborotando sus sentidos, poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba.

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que habia sentido algo similar? ¿La primera vez que habia besado a alguien? Y llevaba toda su vida esperando volver a sentir esa emoción de la primera vez sin saberlo, hasta ese instante.

Demasiado rápido, demasiado poco, demasiado pronto, Steve apartó sus labios de él, abriendo los ojos lentamente, como si hubiera sentido algo parecido a lo que habia sentido Tony. Solo que, en su caso, empezó a abrirse paso una sonrisa encantadora por su cara, haciendo que el corazón de Stark latiera aun con más emoción.

-Al menos, ahora sé que no me estoy volviendo loco- murmuró Rogers, más para sí que para cualquier otro.

Pero Tony tenia un oido excelente.

-Pero me vas a volver loco a mi- afirmó, momentos antes de sujetar a Steve por la nuca para volver a besarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 17**

 **Ufff, UFFFFFF! ¡¿Dónde están los abanicos?! ¡¿No notáis el calor?! Porque yo sí que noto mucho calor ahora mismo, después de semejante final. Sobretodo porque ya llevamos tiempo esperando que algo más ocurra entre ellos dos. Y sí, he dicho ``llevamos´´ porque yo me incluyo entre esas personas que lo han estado esperando.**

 **Estaréis hasta el moño de oírme decir esto, pero yo no soy quién escribe la historia, si no que musa se encarga de la mayor parte de eso. Y la otra parte es la historia misma. Supongo que aquellos que también escribís entenderéis de lo que estoy hablando. Y si yo he sabido explicarme bien, los que no escriban también habrán acabado entendiéndolo.**

 **Se ve que este era el capitulo especial de los besos, si aún conseguimos hacer memoria y recordar que, al principio del capitulo, Sam y Bucky también han tenido algo en el cuarto de este. Perdonad si olvido algún detalle importante que tendría que comentar, pero han pasado días desde que escribí la primera parte y esta mañana (me refiero a la mañana en la que escribí estas palabras) estaba centrada en mi historia Spiderpool.**

 **Algunos diréis: ``Si yo no he visto ninguna historia Spiderpool en tu cuenta. Y mira que lo he revisado´´. Eso es por un motivo bien sencillo. Porque aún no lo he subido.**

 **Solo llevo 6 capítulos escritos hasta el momento y hasta que yo no vea que soy más constante con ella o logro terminarla, no empezaré a subirla. Sabéis que me sienta como el culo dejar historias a medias y prefiero ser precavida que lanzarme y darme una ostia al final de una piscina vacía.**

 **O, quien sabe, para cuando yo empiece a subir el capitulo 17, a lo mejor ya he terminado la historia y he empezado a subirla. Actualmente, mientras escribo esto, ya tengo subido el 9 de esta historia, así que...¿quién sabe?**

 **Pero volvamos a Tony y Steve. Sí creéis que la cosa se ha acabado aquí, que Tony se va a contentar con un simple beso, es que no conocéis de nada a nuestro Tony. Bueno...yo personalmente tampoco lo conozco. Más quisiera yo. Jajajajaa. ¿De qué hablábamos? Sí, del beso. Yo solo digo que esperéis con ganas el siguiente capitulo /**

 **Y con esta forma tan particular y encantadora de despedirme, os digo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Besos. Para todos.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas a todas las personitas que aún me seguís. En este día nublado que está haciendo en España, con tormentas, tengo unas ganas terribles de tirarme en un sofá y ponerme a ver pelis de miedo con un chocolatito o algo. Pero como mi madre gobierna la tele y está demasiado concentrada viendo sus programas cutres de cotilleos, que a mi me matan, me he dicho que voy a seguir con el interesante capitulo en el que nos tenemos que adentrar.**

 **Como un regalito especial (y porque el Viernes no voy a estar en casa para poder hablar con vosotros, ya que tengo comida con amigos y eso significa volver a la hora de la cena a casa) os subo este iiiiiiiinteresante capitulo, que seguro que muchos habéis estado esperando con bastantes ganas.**

 **Sí, amigos míos. Todos recordamos como se quedó el capitulo anterior, como Steve fue a la Torre Stark y le plantó un beso al gran Tony así, de gratis, dejando a este desconcertado y encendido. Creo que uso demasiado la palabra desconcertado. Tengo que usar más sinónimos.**

 **Pero Tony nunca ha sido de los hombres que se han quedado quietos ante un desafío. Porque ese beso de Steve ha sido para él un desafío para sus sentidos, para su autocontrol y para mantener la paz en su mundo interior. Veamos como acaba la cosa.**

 **Disfrutadlo /**

 **CAPITULO 18**

… **...**

Seguramente, no sería de ese modo como se habría imaginado que acabaran pasando las cosas, pero así eran como habían acabado resultando.

O eso, al menos, fue lo que se dijo Tony mientras mantenía a Steve inclinado hacia él, sujetándole con una mano por la nuca, besándole, dejando salir lo que llevaba conteniendo desde la ultima vez que le habia besado.

Steve, tal vez demasiado sorprendido o demasiado perdido en el momento, no trató de apartarse ni alejarlo. Simplemente, cuando la lengua de Tony fue en busca de la suya, respondió, sin poner ningún impedimento.

Su respiración pareció volverse acorde, así como el latido de sus corazones mientras Steve alzaba una mano y la colocaba sobre el rostro de Tony, como si tuviera las mismas pocas ganas de que se apartara que él mismo.

Ninguno supo decir quién lo hizo primero, pero, en el silencio de aquel inmenso apartamento aislado, el sonido de los jadeos de ambos, ese claro sonido de necesidad, empezó a hacerse cada vez más alto y más claro, como una llamada que ninguno de los dos podia contener y que no les importó liberal en aquellos momentos.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban llegando demasiado lejos tan rápido, de que el beso se hacía demasiado profundo, demasiado intenso, ambos se separaron brevemente, mirándose, seguramente esperando que el otro dijera algo en contra de aquello, que le pusiera fin de algún modo.

Ninguno lo hizo.

-Tal vez...deberíamos ir a otra parte de la casa- murmuró Tony, apenas reconociendo su voz como suya.

-¿Deberíamos?- comentó Steve a su vez, en apenas un susurro, como si no quisiera que nadie más que él le escuchara.

Aquello estaba siendo demasiado intimo, demasiado...¿cómo decirlo? Apenas podia recordar como habia llegado allí o porqué. Lo único que sabia en aquellos momentos era que, para bien o para mal, estaba allí y parecía que no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. A no ser que Tony le echara de su casa. Y no tenia pinta de que eso fuera a pasar.

-Deberíamos- afirmó Tony, tomando su mano y no perdiendo tiempo de conducirlo hacia el dormitorio.

Al suyo, concretamente, ya que aquel lugar tenia unos cuantos cuartos disponibles.

Antes de que Steve cerrara la puerta del dormitorio, a pesar de encontrarse a solas en el apartamento, ya tenia a Tony sobre él de nuevo, tomando su cara y volviendo a apoderarse de sus labios.

Lo que fuera que habia encendido en él, quedaba claro que no se iba a apagar así como así.

Lo que fuera que se habia desatado, parecía ser imparable. Lo suficiente como para que ninguno de los dos perdiera tiempo en palabras, tratando de explicar lo que pasaba allí, y simplemente se dejaron llevar por aquella ola.

¿Tal vez, en una pequeña parte de Steve, sabia que las cosas acabarían así? ¿Que, si llegaba hasta allí, lo que fuera que encendiera, ya no podría apagarse? Si en el fondo lo sabia o no, no supo decirlo, pero, lo que sí que sabia era que, con Tony pegado a él, encendiendo todo su cuerpo, desde luego, no podia arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. O, al menos, no en ese momento.

Tony, por su parte, lo único que parecía capaz de hacer era tratar de pegarse a él, a su cuerpo. Tener por fin lo que se habia estado negando durante demasiado tiempo.

Cada vez que sus labios entraban en contacto, volvía a sentir esa sensación electrizante, como si una honda se extendiera por su cuerpo, abrasándolo todo a su paso, encendiendo todo lo que tenia que ser encendido y desconectando la parte racional de su cerebro, esa parte que le decía que, a lo mejor, hacer con él algo como aquello, cuando tenían negocios entre manos, podría ser un error.

Besó con más ansias aquellos labios, tratando de perderse tanto en ellos que no pudiera pensar realmente, que se olvidara hasta de su nombre. Y, cuando notó como Steve respondía con la misma fuerza al beso, notó que todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

O el tío era el mejor besador que habia probado nunca o Stark necesitaba demasiado aquello.

Con un jadeo, Tony se hizo hacia atrás, notando como Steve se inclinaba hacia él, como queriendo no romper el contacto, siguiéndole.

Aquello llevó una sonrisa al rostro de Tony, ya que era un símbolo de victoria. Del mismo modo que Stark no quería parar, Rogers parecía sentir lo mismo.

-Tranquilo, tigre- le dijo, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.-Solo voy a quitarme la ropa.

Steve asintió, también dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa, aunque, en su caso, fue más bien una sonrisa de vergüenza.

Había sido demasiado agresivo. Tanto que Tony habia tenido que pararlo.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento que vino después de eso se esfumó cuando vio como este empezaba a sacarse la ropa.

Tiró de su corbata de aquella brusca manera suya, como si le ahogara, del mismo modo que habia hecho cuando le habia llamado a la Torre y que le habia parecido tan condenadamente sexy, incluso aunque no se hubiera atrevido a admitirlo entonces.

Pero, más que entonces, sabiendo que solo podia mirar de lejos, en aquella ocasión, sabiendo que este iba a desnudarse por completo, de quedar ante él, logró que su garganta se secara y no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima mientras este se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa.

Para cuando los zapatos volaron, Tony volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Tú no piensas desnudarte? ¿Eres de esos raritos que te gusta hacerlo con la ropa puesta?

En el acto, Steve se puso a quitarse la ropa, sintiéndose un poco idiota, pero Tony le detuvo colocando sus manos sobre las suyas, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Tranquilo. Si no quieres hacerlo tú, puedo hacerlo yo por ti.

¿Por qué aquella idea habia sonado tan condenadamente sexy? Porque lo era. La idea de que Tony Stark le desnudara hacia que Steve esperara con expectación. Además, de ese modo tampoco tenia que quitarle los ojos de encima mientras acababa de desvestirse.

Finalmente, el multimillonario quedo solo con unos bóxer negros ante él, indicándole que estaba completamente metido en la situación solo echando un vistazo a su cadera y lo que habia más allá.

-¿Por qué no te has desvestido del todo?- le preguntó Rogers, dando unos pasos hacia él, viendo que habia acabado su tarea.

-No esperes que yo haga todo el trabajo por ti, grandullón- le soltó Tony.

Pero, cuando este le colocó las manos contra su pecho, Steve solo pudo cerrar los ojos por un momento, no pudiendo evitar disfrutar de la sensación de contacto, abriendo los ojos poco después para ver como este le desvestía.

Que su camiseta volara fue la parte más fácil. Solo tuvo que elevar los brazos y dejar que Tony se encargara de ello.

Sin embargo, tras dejar su pecho al descubierto, el multimillonario paseó sus manos por aquella porción de piel libre, remoloneando en sus caricias, haciendo que Steve se viera obligado a morderse el labio inferior para no gritarle que dejara de torturarlo de una buena vez.

Aquellas manos jugaron con él como quisieron, no dejando ni una parte de su pecho sin explorar. Había acariciado cada parte, cada hueso que se marcaba contra la piel, cada pulgada que le había hecho temblar.

Steve no sabia que unas simples caricias podían llegar a sentirse de ese modo, no como si le estuvieran acariciando por dentro de su propia piel.

Para cuando Tony llegó a su cintura y al cierre de sus vaqueros, Rogers no podia controlar los temblores que invadían su cuerpo, solo concentrando la vista, como estaba haciendo Tony en aquellos momentos, en aquel botón que se interponía entre ellos.

Stark alzó un momento los ojos hacia él, seguramente preguntándose, por un instante, si este acabaría arrepintiéndose de aquello.

Pero Steve alzó los ojos hacia él al mismo tiempo, sus miradas se cruzaron y Rogers entrecerró sus ojos, entreabriendo los labios, dejando patente su necesidad.

De acuerdo. Aquello era lo que habia. Ya no más marcha atrás, no más pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Tony abrió el cierre y dejó que los pantalones resbalaran por las piernas de este hasta el suelo, donde Steve los pateó a un lado para que no estorbaran.

Tony alzó la cabeza, seguramente pensando en decir algo ingenioso que le quitara hierro a aquella situación, pero Steve cogió su cara entre aquellas amplias manos que poseía y todo desapareció. El mundo entero se esfumó de golpe en sus labios.

Tony se enderezó, tratando de presionar sus labios aun más contra los suyos, buscando aun más contacto, aferrándose a aquella espalda, pegándose a su pecho.

Ya no habia nada entre ellos. Solo la cárcel de su propia piel, contra lo que no podían luchar.

Rogers avanzó, llevando a Tony con él, hasta que el moreno dio con sus piernas contra la cama y cayó, arrastrando a Steve con él.

Tal vez, en otro momento, en otras circunstancias, esa caída les habría hecho gracia a alguno de los dos, pero, en aquellos momentos, estaban demasiado perdidos en los labios del otro como para preocuparse por estupideces.

Steve trató de acomodarse lo mejor posible, intentando no aplastar a Tony con su peso, pero este se aferró a su espalda, clavando los dedos en su piel, y supo que este no quería que se fuera a ninguna parte.

Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, cuando parecía imposible perderse aun más en los labios del otro, se miraron el uno al otro un instante, sin saber que decir, qué palabras usar en esos momentos. Pero Tony volvió a sujetar su nuca y arrastrarlo hacia él mientras arqueaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse, meciéndose el uno contra el otro, pero aun habia una prenda concreta que se interponía entre ellos.

-Tengo que encargarme de eso- comentó Tony, sin apenas aire como para hablar, bajando la vista hacia la ropa interior de ambos.

-Eso no es difícil- afirmó Steve.

Y, como si nada, el rubio tiró de la prenda de Stark, bajándola por su cuerpo hasta que esta ya no fue un problema, haciendo algo parecido con la suya propia.

Tony se rió de aquel impulso salvaje que parecía haber poseído a este, pero cuando Rogers llevó su mano a la cintura de este, acariciándolo, bajando lentamente por su piel hacia un destino concreto que ambos conocían, Tony no pudo evitar sisear y encorvarse en la cama, viendo que Steve sonrisa al verlo.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisilla?- le soltó el moreno, algo avergonzando por la situación.

Normalmente, era él el que llevaba el control de aquellas cosas. Aquella nueva dinámica le molestaba.

-¿Tampoco puedo sonreír?- le soltó Steve a su vez.

-No si esa sonrisa es porque te estas burlando de mí.

-Oh. Te garantizo que no me estoy burlando de ti- afirmó este.

Pero, aunque sus palabras pudieran sonar calmadas, su mano seguía en su cadera y bajando, haciendo que Tony volviera a sisear.

-Maldito chulo- jadeó Tony.

Pero, a aquello, Steve no contestó nada y solo sonrió, tomando a este en su mano.

Era extraño la facilidad con la que habia tomado el control de la situación cuando nunca antes habia estado en algo parecido. ¿Seria el instinto? ¿Qué con Tony parecía sencillo, lo...natural?

No supo decirlo ni quiso ponerse a pensar en ello en esos momentos.

Desde luego, no era el lugar ni el tiempo para ello.

Vio como Tony apretaba la cabeza contra la almohada ante sus caricias, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar los gemidos que habían empezado a subir a su garganta.

A Steve le hubiera gustado oírle, ver todo lo que aquel momento podía ofrecerle, ver todo lo que habia sucedido antes de decidirse a ir a la Torre y que le habia llevado allí.

Solo por instinto, tratando de que este se soltara, dejara de contenerse de aquel modo, mordió su oido y bajó haciendo lo mismo por su cuello, tratando de que dejara de contener la voz, de que le diera todo lo que podían compartir.

El propio Steve estaba jadeando abiertamente, sin poder evitarlo, mientras realizaba aquella tarea, bajando la vista hacia su mano, que estaba sobre Tony, trabajando sobre él, aun sin creerse que realmente aquello estaba teniendo lugar.

-Steve- siseó Tony, como advertencia.

Parecía incapaz de soportar aquel ataque. Al menos, no durante mucho tiempo.

Se arqueó de nuevo contra el rubio, sintiendo como si le corriera fuego liquido por las venas, necesitando que algo lo apagara, que alguien le socorriera de una vez antes de que su cuerpo quedara convertido en cenizas. Y el único que podia hacer aquello era Rogers. ¿Por qué no le ayudaba? ¿Por qué solo se encargaba de torturarlo aun más?

Sin saber que más hacer, abrió los ojos, viendo como este estudiaba su cuerpo, con sus propios ojos azules entrecerrados y las mejillas teñidas por la excitación.

Tony no pudo contenerse y se inclinó hacia él para morderle la mejilla. No muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que Steve volviera la cabeza hacia él, viendo como la propia piel de Stark se habia oscurecido por la pasión del momento y estaba allí, expectante, esperando a que hiciera algo más.

Volvieron a besarse, ya sin saber quién estaba devorando a quién o como si ello ya no importara, sumergiéndose el uno en el otro, gimiendo, jadeando.

No habia aire en el mundo que pudiera llenar sus pulmones y las manos de Tony clavándose en la espalda de Steve amenazaban con arrancarle la piel si no le daba aquello que habia estado esperando, aquello que habia deseado y que habia estado reprimiendo.

Rogers se posicionó entre sus piernas cuando este las abrió para él, creando una cuna para su cuerpo, y gimió contra la boca de Tony cuando hizo el primer intento de entrar en él.

La sensación era...no podia describirlo. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. O directamente le desapareció del cuerpo. No sabría asegurarlo. Lo que sabia era que se desataría el maldito infierno en cuanto pudiera entrar en Tony y ya no habría marcha atrás. Literalmente.

Stark jadeó también y sus dedos se clavaron aun más en su piel, del mismo modo que sus piernas lo envolvieron, como si quisiera más de aquella sensación, como si quisiera que rompiera contra él la ola más grande del mundo.

Steve tembló sin poder controlarse, tratando de apoyarse en sus brazos, mientras volvía a hacer un intento de entrar en él.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo cedía mínimamente, estuvo a punto de gritar. Y, de manera consciente o no, empezó a mecerse contra él una y otra vez, atormentando a Tony, pues ninguna de esas veces acababa entrando en él del todo.

Tony agitó la cabeza contra la almohada, deseando abofetear a este. Y, al mismo tiempo, deseaba tumbarlo boca arriba en la cama y montarlo como si fuera un maldito jinete.

Sonaría brutal, desde luego nada sensual, pero era la cruda realidad. Y lo acabaría haciendo si Steve no avanzaba ya.

Pareció olvidar que el chico no tenia ni la más mínima experiencia en situaciones como aquella. Y, si lo recordó, le dio por completo igual.

Arrastró a este hasta su boca, buscando su lengua con la suya, mostrandole lo que quería que hiciera, haciendo que Rogers jadeara en su interior.

Y, por fin, como si hubiera comprendido qué era lo que tenia que hacer, se hundió en Tony, haciendo que este se arqueara en la cama de nuevo, dejándolo sin aire, llenándolo por completo.

El multimillonario jadeó, temblando, aferrándose a Steve mientras este también parecía gemir contra él, perdido en la sensación.

Notaba como el cuerpo y el calor de Stark lo envolvía y lo mantenía prisionero a él. Y, como respuesta, lo único que podia hacer Steve a su vez era tratar de mantenerse inmóvil unos instantes, tratando de que aquel cuerpo no lo hiciera explotar en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió que volvía a estar controlado, que podia seguir entero, empezó a retirarse.

Al principio fue de manera lenta, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Tony se resistía a su marcha. Y la sensación hizo que algo dentro de él se rompiera.

Ya fuera su control o su raciocinio, algo desapareció y, cegado por las sensaciones, comenzó un vaivén sin tregua en su cuerpo, apretando el colchón bajo sus manos, entrando y saliendo de Tony con sonoros jadeos, viendo como el pecho de Tony subía y bajaba con urgencia, viendo como este parecía sorprendido por aquello, buscando aire.

-Más...más lento- pidió Stark.

O más bien rogó, notando como este lo estaba llevándolo brutalmente rápido hacía su final, como si fuera un adolescente sin experiencia alguna. Pero fue inútil. No hubo piedad ninguna. Steve no pareció escucharlo y él solo pudo gemir, sintiendo que perdía el control sobre su propio cuerpo, temblando contra el gigante rubio.

Diera donde diera dentro de él, lo alejaba de la realidad, lo llevaba a un lugar donde parecía que nunca habia estado y lo único que podia hacer Tony era aferrarse a él mientras tanto, notando como una liberación corría hacia él con una fuerza imparable.

-¡Steve!-gritó cuando sintió que no podia hacer nada para detener aquel embate.

Y, como si este hubiera estado esperando eso, se dejó ir con este, aun meciendo sus caderas contra él, bajando la cabeza y besando a Tony, gimiendo ambos mientras el mundo que habia desaparecido se rompía en mil pedazos a su alrededor.

Sus corazones parecieron dejar de latir durante unos instantes, solo para latir el doble de rápido segundos después, ambos jadeando, buscando aire, aliento, incluso aunque fuera en los labios del otro.

Para entonces, Tony se dió cuenta de que tenia los dedos clavados en la espalda de Steve y, no sin esfuerzo, lo soltó y este alzó la cabeza, apoyada en la almohada como la habia dejado cuando aquella honda de energía habia roto entre ellos.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro sin saber qué decir, sin saber explicar qué era lo que habia ocurrido allí, lo que se habia desatado y parecía imposible volver a meter en la caja. Pero tambien sintieron que no era necesario ponerse a hablar de ello en ese instante.

Steve se hizo a un lado, recostándose junto a Tony, aun mirándose el uno al otro. Y así permanecieron, sin necesidad de romper el silencio, como si hubieran descubierto un secreto en los brazos de su compañero y no quisieran compartir este con nadie. Y, desde luego, no iban a obligarse a revelarlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 18**

 **¿Qué? ¿Ya estáis contentos? Creo que llevabais esperando esto unos 18 capítulos, ¿no es así? Porque, yo, desde luego, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando poder escribir este capitulo, este instante, el primer encuentro realmente intimo entre Tony y Steve. Ya sabéis. Mi musa no es muy dada a complacerme y, si ha podido alargar las cosas para que pasen lo más tarde posible, seguramente lo habrá hecho.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya había habido gente que me había pedido que fuera Steve el que le diera a Tony. Así que he decidido daros un pequeño gusto a los que les guste de esa manera porque, a mi, después de escribir la historia anterior, ya me da un poco igual quién le dé a quién. Me he acostumbrado a ambas formas, así que... Pero quiero deciros que, lo más seguro, es que Tony también le dé a Steve en algún momento. Me gusta que la relación de estos dos sea cambiante, por no encontrar una palabra mejor.**

 **Y también os he dejado todo un capitulo con ellos solos. Mi musa quería dividir el capitulo en dos y daros el resto en otro momento, así que podéis dar las gracias.**

 **De momento, no tengo nada más que añadir, excepto que espero vuestras opiniones de este capitulo, a ver qué os ha parecido y, como siempre, me despido de todos vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Y, para aquellos que estéis ya en las vacaciones de Navidad como yo, Felices Fiestas. Hasta la próxima vez, cuidaos. Bye.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenassssss a todas las personitas que seguís ahí. Aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, sabiendo que el ultimo capitulo os ha dejado a todos y todas ansiosos, con ganas de más, sin duda alguna. Pero hay otras parejas aquí, aunque a algunos os pese, y les tengo que dedicar un poco su espacio. Como se me hace largo el tiempo de subida ahora que estoy de vacaciones, es posible que suba las cosas un día antes u horas antes, como con este capitulo.**

 **¿Alguien ha visto la serie de Daredevil, Jessica Jones y Luke Cage? Al principio, solo ví Daredevil porque, después de aquella peli que todos preferiríamos olvidar, donde aparece Ben Affleck, que nunca me ha acabado de gustar del todo ese hombre, quería ver si habían mejorado la cosa. Jessica Jones no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero...oye, al final me acabó gustando. Cuando Marvel se pone, te engancha, da igual con lo que sea que te venda.**

 **De ahí pasé a Luke Cage y aquí estoy, esperando a Iron Fist y a los Defensores, para que todos los héroes de las series se junten. Y espero que aparezcan en Infinity War o algo. Ya sí que pegaría un grito en el cine si eso realmente llegara a pasar y me tendrían que sacar de allí en ambulancia. Jajjjjajaja No, no es broma. Como junten a todos, me localizaríais fácil en el cine. Sería la que seguiría aplaudiendo como una loca incluso después de que se hubiera acabado la peli.**

 **¿Quién más lo piensa? Comentadlo. Mientras tanto, disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 19**

… **...**

A pesar de lo sucedido en el dormitorio de Sam, tanto este como Bucky habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de no sacar el tema de lo ocurrido bajo ninguna circunstancia, ya que Sam le siguió tratando como siempre y el castaño no se molestó en sacar el tema ni volvió a intentar algo parecido.

Sin embargo, el halcón gruñón no podia contentarse solo con eso, con ese acuerdo silencioso al que parecía que habían llegado. Era como si algo hubiera cambiado, aunque solo hubiera sido en el interior del mismo Sam, como si hubiera una tensión, como si el mismo aire que los rodeaba esperara que ocurriera algo entre ellos. O, al menos, el halcón lo sentía de ese modo.

Bucky parecía estar como siempre, a pesar de saber que podían enviarlo a una misión en cualquier momento, jugando con Sarah como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, algo que a Sam le molestaba, incluso aunque no se diera cuenta, y manteniendo conversaciones con el tranquilo de Gideon, encajando a las mil maravillas en el hogar de los Wilson.

"Es casi como si tratara de ser uno más de la familia", pensó Sam, sentado como estaba en la mesa de la cocina, contemplando como su hermano y este charlaban, golpeando el libro que tendría que estar leyendo con un boli, percatándose que, aunque trataba de saber de lo que hablaban, estos mantenían un tono bajo y habían partes que se le escapaban.

Ya no habían vuelto a salir a entrenar juntos y Sam por fin habia aprovechado el carnet que su padre le habia dado, llendo al gimnasio, observando con atención a las mujeres que entraban al lugar.

Se dijo que eso era lo que le gustara, una hermosa mujer con unas hermosas curvas, ya que, por un momento, le vino a la cabeza el beso que Bucky le habia robado cuando empezó a observarlas. Incluso habia tratado de ligar con algunas de ellas, pero, lamentablemente, o solo se reían de su intento de ligoteo o le recordaban que ya estaban con alguien, haciendo que él mismo se diera cuenta de que no le había puesto mucho empeño.

En realidad, desde que había ocurrido aquel beso, prácticamente no habían vuelto a hablar entre ellos tampoco. Bucky le decía cosas, pero Sam se limitaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza y el mapache no se molestaba en insistirle más.

Nunca habia sido de los que forzaban las cosas. Pero, aun así, habia ocasiones en las que la paciencia acababa desapareciendo. Como había ocurrido con el beso. O como, por ejemplo, ocurrió en uno de los días en los que Sam se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde, en la mesa de la cocina, con una triste lampara al lado mientras el resto de la casa dormía.

Los padres de Sam ya no se molestaban en decirle que se fuera a dormir o que necesitaba descansar unas horas concretas porque este hacia mucho que les habia dicho que no se preocuparan de eso, que él se encargaba de su salud y que ellos no debían pensar en esas cosas.

Sin embargo, aquel día, días después del "incidente", cuando, medio reventado, con los ojos ya cerrándosele solos, llegó a su cuarto, no le prestó mucha atención a Bucky, dando por sentado que este debía encontrarse ya durmiendo, así que ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada mientras se dirigía a las escaleras de la litera para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

La mano que sujetó su muñeca para detenerle casi le provocó un infarto. Aunque, eso sí. Podía decir con orgullo que no gritó.

Bajó la mirada hasta aquella mano y, desde allí, recorrió el musculado brazo y el hombro hasta dar con un par de ojos bien abiertos, que lo miraban a su vez.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó, tratando de soltarse.

Algo bastante inútil. Aunque fuera por bien poco, Bucky era más fuerte que él.

-Sujetándote- le soltó este sin más.-¿Acaso no se nota?

-Bueno...¿Y por qué me estás sujetando? Me gustaría ir a dormir.

-Pues duerme conmigo- comentó este a su vez, con su mano bien sujeta, tirando de Sam hacia la cama.

Pero eso sí que no lo consiguió Bucky. Podría pararlo, tener su muñeca apresada, impedirle irse a la cama incluso cuando apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero ni de coña pensaba acabar en la misma cama que él, clavando bien los pies en el suelo.

-¿Estás tonto?- medio le gritó, sabiendo que el resto de su casa estaba durmiendo y no quería que ninguno de ellos se enterara de lo que estaba teniendo lugar allí.-¿Cómo voy a dormir contigo?

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo Bucky a su vez.-Seria como si fuéramos críos.

-La diferencia es que no lo somos y tú me has besado.

Ya esta. Ya estaba dicho. Aquello que habían estado obviando volvía a salir a la luz. Y, sinceramente, en el peor momento posible.

Sam se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca en cuanto lo hizo y observó a Bucky con atención, tratando de ver como habían afectado a este sus palabras.

El castaño solo pareció observarlo con su especial atención, haciendo que este se pusiera aun más nervioso.

-Es cierto. Te besé. Por eso deberías saber que me encantaría dormir contigo- le soltó este a su vez, sin más.

-¡Pero...¿de qué coño hablas?!- exclamó Sam, tratando de soltarse de su agarre con más ganas al escuchar eso, sintiendo como un calor súbito le subía a la cara.

No. Aquello no estaba bien. Desde luego, nada bien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que te haga algo mientras duermes?- le dijo Bucky, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

A Sam no le sentó nada bien esa sonrisilla. Era como si le pegara una patada a su masculinidad allí mismo, en su propio cuarto.

-Teniendo en cuenta que me has robado un beso, a pesar de ser dos tíos, disculpa que dude de tus intenciones cuando dices que quieres dormir conmigo.

-Venga. No te voy a comer- insistió Bucky, dando otro ligero tirón a su brazo, tratando de que se tumbara a su lado.

Pero Sam fue tan inamovible como la primera vez.

-Tienes que estar loco, tío, si de verdad piensas que me voy a meter en la misma cama que tú- afirmó.

-Pues yo creo que no seria algo tan descabellado- afirmó Bucky al mismo tiempo, pareciendo bastante seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno...es posible que me manden a una misión suicida al culo del mundo, sin saber si volveré con vida o no. Creo que ese es un buen motivo para que me hicieras ese favor, cuando en realidad es solo que te tumbes a mi lado.

Sam le dirigió una mirada asesina, sabiendo que ambos sabían que este habia golpeado justo donde debía.

La idea de que este se embarcara en una misión de ese estilo y que no se lo hubiera dicho, excepto porque no le habia quedado más remedio, era algo que aun pesaba sobre Sam y que le habia estado royendo la conciencia como si una rata cabrona se le hubiera metido dentro del cerebro, pensando en lo que habría pasado si, por un casual, no hubiera ido a buscar un libro a su cuarto y no hubiera escuchado esa conversación. ¿Steve le habría acabado contando lo que ocurría si un buen día se hubiera levantado y este hubiera desaparecido del piso?

Observó a Bucky, que ya se creía vencedor. O, al menos, eso era lo que parecía decir esa sonrisilla que tenía pintándole los labios.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirle que no? ¿Qué se metiera sus deseos por donde le cupieran y que se olvidara de obtener algo de él usando esos métodos? Sería algo que él le diría de encontrarse en otras circunstancias. Pero ambos sabían que Sam no iba a poder decirle eso por lo que podría pesar luego en su conciencia.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, el halcón gruñón sabia que, si acababa cediendo, seria como si hubiera perdido la guerra.

Bucky estaba jugando sucio y parecía importarle bastante poco, con tal de que Sam acabara cediendo.

Este dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, que sonó mas bien a un gruñido de cabreo, consiguió liberarse de la mano de Bucky dando un fuerte tirón, pero, en vez de subir a su litera, como el mapache se habia esperado, Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se hiciera a un lado, dejandole hueco.

En el acto, Bucky se apretó contra la pared, dejando el suficiente espacio como para que Sam y otra persona pudieran haberse metido en la cama, viendo como este entraba bajo las sábanas, aun refunfuñando por lo bajo.

El mapache prefirió no moverse mientras este se acomodaba, permaneciendo tan quieto como un conejo, porque Sam tenia toda la pinta de que, a la mínima, saldría despedido de aquella cama, como si alguien le hubiera puesto un muelle en el culo.

-Te lo advierto- le dijo, volviendo la cabeza hacia el castaño.-Como se te ocurra hacerme algo mientras duermo, eres hombre muerto. Quiero tus manos visibles todo el tiempo y que haya una distancia mínima entre los dos.

-Ya que estamos, ponme una orden de alejamiento- comentó Bucky, tratando de tomárselo a broma, obviando el hecho más importante a propósito.

Tenia a Sam en la misma cama que él, a su lado. U obviaba eso o se lanzaría sobre él como un león hambriento. ¿Cuando había sido la ultima vez que había podido tener a este tan cerca, al alcance de su mano? Nunca. Y nunca había creído que fuera a tener semejante oportunidad. Necesitaba calmarse un poco.

-No me tientes-le advirtió Sam.

En aquellos momentos, parecía bien capaz de presentar una orden, desde luego.

Ambos se colocaron como pudieron para dormir, con Sam pendiente de su invitado mientras Bucky se acomodaba a su lado.

Este le enseñó las manos, que habia colocado sobre la almohada a propósito, cuando este le observó, aun dirigiéndole esa mirada de desconfianza. Pero, después de eso, Bucky no hizo ningún intento de arrimarse a él con disimulo ni nada parecido, así que Sam intentó relajarse, recordándose de que estaba en su propia cama.

Saltó unas pocas veces cuando Bucky se movió en sueños, preparado para darle la paliza de su vida si trataba de meterle mano o algo parecido. Pero no tuvo la necesidad de eso.

Y, después de un buen rato de preocupación para nada, Sam acabó quedándose dormido por puro agotamiento.

 **...**

En casa de los Odison, las cosas habían mejorado notablemente desde que Thor y Loki habían compartido ese momento de pasión desbordante en el cuarto del moreno, teniendo la buena suerte de que ninguno de los vecinos se habían quejado de sus gritos por la discusión ni por los gritos que vinieron después que nada tuvieron que ver con la pelea.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que se pudiera creer, tener a Thor aun más encima de él, si cabía, de lo que lo había tenido ya, hacia que Loki se sintiera un poquitín agobiado.

En aquellos momentos, los dos estaban tumbados en el sofá del salón, donde Thor le habia obligado a recostarse sobre su pecho, y tenía los brazos del rubio rodeando su cuerpo mientras él trataba de leer un libro.

Pero era complicado tratar de concentrarse en algo cuando se tenia la boca de tu amante sobre el cuello, mordisqueando su oreja y pasando la nariz por su pelo, como si necesitara asegurarse con el sentido del olfato de que era realmente él y no ningún otro.

¿Tendría su "hermano" algún complejo de perro?

Cada vez que Thor le mordía, fuera donde fuera, Loki no podia evitar temblar y desconcentrarse, intentando por todos los medios que este no se diera cuenta del efecto que tenían esas cosas en él.

¿Qué clase de nueva tortura era aquella?

Al parecer, si fuera elección del gigante rubio, se pasarían todo el tiempo posible metidos en la cama y, para sorpresa del universo, tenía que ser el propio Loki el que le dijera a este: "Hasta aquí" si quería seguir caminando de forma normal.

-Como sigas mordisqueándome así, me vas a dejar marcas- se quejó, tratando de concentrarse en su libro por cuadragésima vez.

-Pero si te encanta- afirmó el rubio nórdico, volviendo a bajar la cabeza y dejandole una serie de ligeros mordisco desde el lóbulo hasta casi la clavícula, teniendo que notar a la fuerza como este temblaba contra él.

-Esto te divierte, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

-No sé de que estás hablando- murmuró Thor.

Pero, teniendo en cuenta que este estaba concentrado en su tarea, parecía obvio que no fuera capaz de pensar al mismo tiempo.

-Debería estar torturándote yo a ti-le dijo Loki.-He sido yo el que he estado sufriendo durante años.

-Pero no lo has hecho, así que he empezado a hacerlo yo- afirmó el rubio.

-Se te ve muy cómodo con esto- le dijo el moreno, tratando de volver la cabeza hacia él.

Pero los brazos de Thor le impidieron moverse del sitio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le preguntó el nórdico, aprisionándolo aun más en sus brazos para que no pudiera irse a ninguna parte.

-No sé. Que a lo mejor no eres tan inocente como parecías- afirmó el moreno.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

-Podría ser, pero hay algunas cosas que no podrías saberlas sin haberlas hecho. Lo digo por experiencia.

Al decir eso, soltó un quejido de dolor, ya que, en aquella ocasión, Thor le habia mordido con fuerza en el cuello.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- le preguntó este, molesto, frotándose la parte donde le habia mordido.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero que hables de eso.

-¿De qué? ¿De que hubieron otros hombres en mi vida?

Thor volvió a morderle.

-¡Au! ¡No seas crío! ¡Eso duele!

-Ese es el objetivo, que duela. Si no, ¿como te voy a impedir que sigas hablando de eso?

-Por mucho que te moleste, es una parte de mi vida.

-Pues será una parte de tu vida de la que no hablaremos si no quieres que busque a esos tíos con los que dices que has estado y les parta la cara.

-Todo muy civilizado, por supuesto-comentó Loki con ironía.

-Me da igual si parezco un bruto. No quiero imaginarme a otro tío poniéndote las manos encima- afirmó este, estrechándole aun más en su abrazo.

Por un lado, Loki le gustaría criticar aquel comportamiento de su "hermano" para que dejara de comportarse como un niño grande, pero, por otro lado, cuando le oía hablar de ese modo, sin poder quitarle las manos de encima, conseguía que el corazón de Loki cantara y le era imposible reprenderlo.

-Bueno...-aceptó el moreno al final.-Pues dejémoslo en que tienes un instinto animal.

-Me parece buena idea-convino Thor.- Y, ahora que está eso aclarado, ¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación?

-Oh. Yo voy a ir a mi habitación- afirmó Loki, consiguiendo escapar de aquellos brazos y poniéndose en pie.

-Genial. Vamos.

-No, no, grandullón. Yo voy a ir a mi habitación y tú te vas a la tuya- le dijo este, viendo como el gigante rubio se incorporaba del sofá.

Entre su cabello largo y que iba sin camiseta, en aquellos momentos, Thor parecía un autentico dios nórdico. Y Loki estaba totalmente convencido de que lucia de esa forma a propósito para que aceptara hacer todo lo que este le dijera.

-¿Y por qué no?- le dijo este, haciendo un pequeño puchero.-¿No seria mejor dormir juntos?

-¿Entonces, para que queremos dos habitaciones?

-Porque cuando nos mudamos aquí, no sabia lo que sentías por mi- comentó Thor con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Al parecer, solo pensar en el mero hecho de que Loki le quería ya hacia que esa sonrisa se instalara en su cara.

-De verdad que eres un niño grande. Si no llega a ser por mí, no sé quién más seria capaz de aguantarte.

-Pero teniéndote a ti, no necesito a nadie más- afirmó el rubio, abrazándole por la espalda cuando Loki se volvió, cruzándose de brazos.

Desde luego, parecía inútil que se le dirigiera cualquier palabra. Este no escuchaba.

Y Loki tambien se quedó sordo y mudo cuando Thor empezó a mordisquear su cuello de nuevo, notando como después su lengua jugaba con la piel atacada.

Demasiado experto estaba hecho en aquellas cosas. Alguien le tenia que haber enseñado.

-¿Vamos a tu habitación?- volvió a decirle el rubio, susurrándoselo al oido instantes antes de mordisquearle tambien el lóbulo del oido.

-Vas a seguir insistiendo,¿verdad?- preguntó el moreno, no pudiendo evitar temblar en sus brazos cuando hacia aquello.

Una mera caricia de Thor ya despertaba todo sus sentidos. Que no le harían unos mordisquitos juguetones.

-Ya me conoces- le susurró este.-Soy muy cabezota.

Eso era cierto. A cabezota no le ganaba nadie. Parecía ser una característica propia de los Odison que podían transmitir a otros.

-Si cedo hoy, mañana tendrás que ir a...a dormir a tu...habitación- le dijo Loki, no pudiendo evitar quedarse sin aire mientras Thor le hacia la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia su pelo a un lado y besaba su nuca.

Estaba perdido ya, pero esperaba que el gigante rubio no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Y por qué tendría que aceptar eso?- le preguntó Thor, mordisqueando aquella piel sensible y tironeando de la camisa de Loki, como si quisiera arrancarle la prenda.

-Porque, si no, te prohibiré entrar en mi cuarto toda una semana-afirmó Loki, rogando porque su voz no hubiera salido muy temblorosa.

Notaba que sus rodillas apenas podían sostenerle ya y lo que menos necesitaba era que Thor viera que lo tenia en ese estado.

-No serías capaz- le dijo este, elevando la cabeza cuando le escuchó decir eso.

-Ponme a prueba- le dijo Loki a su vez, recobrando algo de su compostura cuando los labios de este se apartaron de él.

Thor lo estudió con atención, seguramente preguntándose que tan en serio estaba hablando. Pero los ojos verdes de Loki no revelaban nada, solo esperando a que este aceptara para dirigirse a su habitación o no.

Tenían que descansar como era debido. Ambos tenían trabajo y ensayos por las tardes. No podían ir durmiéndose por los rincones o no lucir profesionales delante de la discográfica.

Ya habia sido bastante malo que Thor les hubiera hecho faltar para resolver su pelea, aunque hubiera acabado con tan buenos resultados.

-Está bien- acabó aceptando el gigante rubio.-Mañana dormiré en mi habitación.

-Bien- aceptó Loki.

-Pero este fin de semana no saldremos de casa- afirmó el rubio, abrazándose más a este y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, hundiendo la nariz en su piel y volviéndolo a besar.

Loki sabia perfectamente lo que significaba la idea de Thor de no salir de casa en todo el fin de semana, haciendo que el calor se disparara por su cuerpo como si alguien hubiera echado aceite al fuego.

Pero, o se concentraba en el momento, o acabaría hiperventilándose al imaginar lo que Thor podría hacer con él a lo largo de todo un fin de semana.

-Bueno...-comentó, casi por lo bajo.-Tampoco es que tenga que hacer algo fuera.

Thor se rió junto a su cuello y, obligando al moreno a girar en sus brazos, lo besó con fuerza, haciendo que los labios de Loki se abrieran con un suspiro y que dejara ser devorado por este.

El rubio gruñó cuando empezó a extenderse por su lengua el sabor de este, aferrándole aun más fuerte contra él. Y, casi tomándolo en vilo, lo llevó hasta la habitación del moreno, donde cerró la puerta con una pierna, dispuesto a que aquella fuera una gran noche.

 **Fin del capitulo 19**

 **Como están las cosas, por Dios. Sam durmiendo con Bucky y Thor que no deja que Loki se aparte de la cama. Con esto y, contando con lo que ocurrió en el capitulo anterior entre Tony y Steve, parece que los personajes no salen del dormitorio ajajajjaa**

 **Pero estoy convencida de que eso os gusta. No me digáis que no.**

 **Ya era hora de que las cosas avanzaran de un modo más obvio entre las parejas, que casi llego a los 20 capítulos sin que nadie tocara a nadie. Excepto Thor, que parece que me ha salido un poquito pervertido y le ha cogido el gusto a eso de jugar con Loki a juegos de adultos. Y a Tony también le gustaría, para qué nos vamos a engañar.**

 **Como ahora mismo no sé qué más decir, me despido de vosotros. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye.^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todas las personitas que seguís leyendo. Ahora que he empezado a subir mi historia Spiderpool, espero poder cumplir con dos historias al mismo tiempo.**

 **Aunque, claro, cuando vosotros lleguéis a leer esto, la historia ya llevará subida un buen tiempo y esto os extrañará. No dejo de escribir en ningún momento y eso tiene consecuencias. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo (me refiero al tiempo en el que estaba escribiendo esto) estoy escribiendo el capitulo 20 y yo estaba subiendo el 11.**

 **Lo hago de este modo para, si por lo que sea, me da un atasco literario y me paso tiempo sin escribir, eso no suponga que vosotros os quedéis sin vuestro capitulo el día que os corresponde. Sé lo que fastidia esperar una historia y que esta nunca llegue. No os voy a hacer pasar por eso si puedo evitarlo. Repito, si puedo evitarlo. Nunca se sabe si puede pasar cualquier cosa y que no este en mi mano que suba capitulo o no.**

 **Pero no pensemos en cosas tan tristes como esas. Concentrémonos en este nuevo capitulo, que espero que disfrutéis. Os doy la murga luego. ^^**

 **CAPITULO 20**

… **...**

Cuando Sam empezó a despertar a la mañana siguiente, tuvo un instante, entre el sueño y la conciencia, de una paz absoluta, removiéndose un poco en la cama solo para sentir una calidez envolviéndole, que le llevó una sonrisa a los labios.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos y vio que esa calidez provenía de Bucky, que estaba pegado a su costado, durmiendo a más pierna suelta que él, estuvo a punto de incorporarse y liarse a golpes con este.

Se frenó en el ultimo momento.

El castaño, era cierto, estaba pegado a su costado y tenia el brazo en torno a su pecho, pero no habia hecho nada más. No habia tratado de hacer algo con él mientras dormía ni nada de ese estilo. Simplemente, parecía haberse movido mientras dormía, buscando el calor que el cuerpo a su lado podia proporcionarle.

Lo observó con atención, tratando de moverse lo menos posible para no despertarlo.

De verdad que, en aquellas ocasiones, Bucky se veía como un niño que estuviera durmiendo a pierna suelta, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en la cabeza.

Sam no sabia si debía admirarle por eso.

Pero tambien se dijo que no podia permanecer allí tumbado, admirando a este. ¿Quién haría algo así con alguien que le habia robado un beso? Solo otro que estuviera interesado en él. Y, desde luego, Sam Wilson podia afirmar que no tenía sentimientos de ese tipo por James Buchanan Barnes.

Cuando intentó salir de la cama, diciéndose que, o salía de allí pronto o iban a tener otro momento incómodo, el brazo de Bucky que tenía en torno a su pecho se pegó a él aun con más fuerza, como si este se negara a soltar a su fuente de calor, dejando escapar un quejido soñoliento.

Bien.¿Cómo pensaba salir de la cama, si este no le soltaba?

-Bucky, me tengo que levantar- susurró este, tratando de quitarse su brazo de encima.

Pero todo lo que hizo este fue gruñir por lo bajo de nuevo y apretarse más contra él, negándose a despertar o a soltarlo.

-Vamos. No seas crío. Suelta- le insistió Sam.

La mañana había empezado muy bien hasta que había recordado su situación o donde estaba. Esperaba que Bucky no se la terminara de estropear.

Por muy cómodo que este estuviera, Sam no pensaba tolerar ser el osito de peluche de nadie. Y menos el de un tío que le había besado en aquel mismo cuarto. Seria de locos. ¿No?

-Bucky, si no me sueltas, me enfadaré mucho contigo- le soltó, como ultimo recurso.

No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas en algo tan infantil, pero...

De manera inesperada, Bucky abrió los ojos y los alzó hacia este, como queriendo comprobar si lo que habia dicho iba en serio. Y Sam comprendió que este habia estado despierto todo el rato, haciendo que sus niveles de ira mañanera empezaran a subir de manera peligrosa.

-¿Has estado despierto todo el rato?-le preguntó este, con aquel tono bajo que empleaba cuando estaba cabreado pero no quería gritar.

-Solo desde que tú te has movido, pero ya estaba así cuando lo he hecho- afirmó este.

Quería decir que ya tenia el brazo en torno a Sam cuando habia despertado, que no habia hecho aquello mientras este dormía para aprovecharse.

-Pues, entonces, tendrías que haberme soltado- le dijo Sam, aun empleando ese tono, que indicaba que estaba molesto pero que aun no iba a estallar.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Hemos dormido así y no ha habido ningún problema- afirmó el castaño.

Sam pensó en otra cosa que responderle, pero optó por simplemente apartar su brazo y levantarse de la cama.

-Mira que llegas a ser borde- se quejó Bucky, aun acurrucándose entre las sábanas.

La mañana era fría y, desde luego, con la pereza que daba salir de la cama, el mejor plan parecía estar tapado lo máximo posible. O, al menos, ese parecía el plan de Bucky.

-Yo sí que te daré a ti borde- se quejó este, moviéndose por el cuarto.

Seguramente, en otras circunstancias, si el castaño no estuviera metido en su cama, notando aquel frío, habría vuelto a la cama, con sus libros, y habría seguido estudiando desde allí hasta que se hubiera cansado de permanecer metido en aquel cuarto. Pero, con Bucky, con esas ganas que parecian haberle entrado de permanecer a su lado en todo momento, era mejor poner tierra de por medio.

-¿Por qué no sales de la cama y empiezas a hacer algo de provecho?- le dijo, cruzándose de brazos delante de la cama.

No sabían en que momento llamarían a Bucky para que tuviera que irse. Ni siquiera sabían si realmente tendría que hacerlo, así que, para la mente de Sam era una perdida de tiempo permanecer en cama cuando no se sabia el tiempo que le quedaba en la ciudad.

-Ahora mismo no puedo levantarme- le indicó este.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Tan vago te estás volviendo? ¡Sal de ahí!- le exigió, tratando de quitarle las sábanas de encima para que no tuviera donde ocultarse.

-En serio. Yo que tú, no haría eso- le dijo este, tomando las sábanas y esforzándose en que Sam no se las quitara de encima.

-Estás en mi casa, en mi cuarto y en mi cama. No sabes el tiempo que te queda aquí y tú...¿quieres quedarte en la cama? Sal ahora mismo de ella.

-No te va a gustar lo que veas- le advirtió el castaño de nuevo.

Esa última frase le hizo que este se detuviera, pareciendo como si una lucecita de comprensión se hubiera encendido en su mente.

Llevo su vista hasta el cuerpo tapado de Bucky.

-No me digas que, debajo de mis sábanas, estás...

-Bueno...son cosas que pasan por las mañanas.

Sam soltó las sabanas en el acto.

-En cuanto salgas de ahí, lavo la cama entera- afirmó.

-Serás exagerado-se quejó Bucky.-¿Me estás diciendo que a tí no te pasa nunca?

-¿Con un tío a mi lado? No.

Y, en ese momento, cayó en algo.

-Joder. ¿Has estado así cuando yo estaba ahí al lado?- preguntó.

Bucky abrió la boca para responder, pero Sam alzó una mano, tratando de silenciarlo.

-No. No hables. No quiero saberlo. Llevate eso a la tumba.

-Para ser un tío que no para de buscar chicas, no eres muy comprensivo con estas cosas- le dijo el castaño.

-Puedo comprender que te pase eso, pero no cuando tienes a un tío durmiendo al lado.

-No tenia un tío durmiendo al lado- se quejó Bucky.-Tenía al lado a la persona que me gusta.

-¡Se acabo!- sentenció Sam, llevándose las manos a los oídos y elevando la vista al techo.-No vamos a hablar más de esto. Yo iré a desayunar, tú saldrás de ahí y yo desinfectare esa cama.

-Eres un exagerado- volvió a quejarse el castaño.

Pero Wilson ya no le estaba escuchando. Había salido prácticamente volando del cuarto, tratando de evitar escuchar algo más de lo que no quería oír.

-¡Eres un exagerado!- le gritó aun así Bucky, para que se escuchara por el pasillo.

Sam, que se cruzó en aquel momento con su hermano Gideon, compartió una mirada con este, sabiendo que el hijo mayor de los Wilson no entendía que estaba pasando allí y viendo como su hermano estaba huyendo de su propia habitación.

-Parece que Bucky te estaba diciendo algo- comentó Sarah cuando ambos llegaron al salón, sin que Gideon hubiera preguntado nada.

A veces, el mayor de la familia sabia cuando no meterse en temas que no le concernían. Que lastima que la pequeña no hubiera comprendido eso aun.

-Pues que hable solo- fue todo lo que Sam añadió del tema, viendo como su madre buscaba las llaves de la casa por todo el salón.

-¿Por qué siempre se me pierden?- murmuraba mientras levantaba cojines y miraba por los alrededores

-¿Has mirado en la puerta?- le dijo Sam.

No seria ni la primera ni la última vez que su madre habia llegado tan cansada que se había olvidado las llaves de la casa en la cerradura de la puerta.

Menos mal que estaban en un edificio familiar y los vecinos no les habían jugado una mala pasada con eso.

Darlene miró un momento a sus hijos, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaban ahí y, señalando a Sam con un dedo, como dándole la razón, se dirigió a la puerta, abrió esta y...¡Ta chan! Allí estaban las llaves, colgando tan calmadamente de la cerradura de la puerta.

-Si no nos han entrado a robar ya, es porque en este edificio nos quiere-comentó Sarah.

-Pues no entiendo porqué- comentó Gideon a su vez.-Con lo que gritamos, lo que tendrían que querer es que nos largáramos de aquí cuanto antes mejor.

Su madre no podia perder más tiempo, así que, mandándoles un beso volador antes de salir por la puerta para ir a trabajar.

Bucky no tardó en unirse al resto de la familia, con cara de no muchos amigos y pendiente de Sam. O, al menos, eso les pareció a los hermanos de este, que estaban en la cocina con ellos y podían observa a los dos como si estuvieran en un programa de la tele.

-¿Vosotros dos estáis saliendo?- les preguntó Gideon.

Porque, desde luego, su relación parecía algo rara.

-¡¿Qué gilipolleces estas diciendo?!- le gritó Sam, volviéndose hacia él, tirando sobre el suelo y la encimera el café que se habia estado sirviendo.

-Sí. Desde luego, esa es una reacción para nada sospechosa- afirmó Sarah, viendo como su hermano mediano chasqueaba la lengua y, con un trapo, trataba de limpiar el estropicio que habia hecho.

Bucky lo observó hacerlo, sentado al lado de Sarah en la mesa. Sabía perfectamente que, si trataba de ayudar a Sam en esos momentos, solo conseguiría que el halcón gruñón le gritara.

-Bucky, tú que eres más sincero. Dinos- le pidió Sarah, volviéndose hacia él.-¿Hay algo entre mi hermano y tú?

-Por mi parte querría, pero tu hermano envía señales contradictorias.

Aquello hizo que los otros dos hermanos Wilson se pusieran a gritar en plan fans histéricas, el mayor más por sorpresa, pero la pequeña en plan como si estuviera esperando que algo así se dijera al final, lo que no ayudaba a mejorar el humor de Sam en aquellos momentos.

-¡Pero, ¿que coño estas diciendo tú ahora?!

-Pues la verdad. Para eso vine.

-Creo que habría que dejarlos solos- comentó Gideon, haciéndole una señal a su hermana para que se levantara de la mesa.

-¿Solos por qué?-gruñó Sam.

Pero ninguno de los dos le contestó mientras la menor se levantó y se dirigían hacia la puerta.

-Desayunamos fuera- les dijo Sarah desde la puerta con una sonrisilla en la cara instantes antes de quedarse a solas en el piso.

-¡¿Se puede saber porqué les has dicho eso?!- le espetó Sam, volviéndose hacia el castaño.

-Porque es la verdad- afirmó este sin más.

-Debería matarte- comentó el halcón por lo bajo.

-Bueno...siempre puede intentarlo- fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

 **...**

Tony fue el primero en despertar a la mañana siguiente, entreabriendo los ojos y encontrándose con el rostro placido de Steve frente a él, haciendo que una sonrisa acudiera a su cara.

Se acurrucó un poco, tratando de no despertarlo con el movimiento, y estudió atentamente aquel rostro, viendo lo relajado que lucía, con el rubio cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, teniendo un breve impulso de pasar los dedos por aquellos cabellos, pensando que seguro se sentirían suaves entre sus dedos.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que esa idea se le pasó por la mente, negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que en qué había estado pensando, imaginando hacer ese tipo de cosas cursis que siempre habia detestado.

Para huir de Steve y de esa influencia que parecía tener en él, Tony se puso en pie y salió de allí, dirigiéndose a la cocina. De todos modos, quisiera o no, tenía que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes. La mañana comenzaba y él estaba prácticamente obligado a ir a trabajar, aunque eso significara ir dos pisos más abajo.

Las rodillas le fallaron un poco cuando trató de levantarse, pensando por un momento que se caía, pensando si era un principiante en aquello como para que su cuerpo se sintiera tan débil tras una noche de movimiento, pero sus piernas consiguieron finalmente sostenerlo y consiguió salir de allí.

Aun intentando decirse qué era lo que habia ocurrido allí qué era lo que había ocurrido en aquel cuarto exactamente, se sirvió un café y sacó los donuts de su lugar. No moriría de hambre si Jarvis no estaba allí, pero seguramente la suciedad acabaría devorándole.

Recordó, tan nítidamente como si hubiera pasado un instante, la forma en el que su corazón se le habia subido a la garganta cuando se habia dado cuenta de que Steve estaba en el piso y en como dejó de respirar en cuanto este se colocó frente a él con aquellos pasos lentos que parecían haberse extendido hasta un tiempo infinito, con aquella mirada en sus ojos, temiendo y deseando lo que creía que iba a hacer.

Y también recordaba todo lo que habían hecho en el dormitorio.

Joder. El dormitorio. Por mucho que Steve hubiera afirmado que no tenia experiencia en aquellas cosas, un chico sin experiencia no se movía como se habia movido él. O lo hubiera sometido con semejante facilidad, haciendo que se abandonara entre sus brazos.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente, aun podia sentirlo sobre él, tomándolo, llenando todos los rincones de su cuerpo y algunos más de los que, en aquellos momentos, prefirió no pensar.

-Buenos días- saludó Steve, entrando en el cuarto y devolviéndole a la realidad.

El magnifico rubio lucía entre avergonzado y feliz, usando solo unos pantalones, dejando su pecho al descubierto, y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Buenos días- le respondió Tony, teniendo un breve pensamiento sobre que no seria nada desagradable tener aquella visión todas las mañanas.

-Cuando me he despertado, ya te habías ido- comentó Steve, acercándose a él y sentándose en el taburete de al lado de Tony.

-Sí, bueno...es que tengo que irme a trabajar-le dijo el multimillonario, observando su taza de café.

Aquellas mañanas era lo que más odiaba, esos momentos después de hacer las mayores barbaridades en el dormitorio, sin que ninguno supiera bien qué decir.

Por lo general, obviaba totalmente esos momentos desapareciendo de casa o del apartamento de la persona con la que se encontrara, pero, con Steve, lo único que habia querido habia sido un poco de espacio. El suficiente para pensar en lo que habia pasado y porqué.

Steve miró un momento a su alrededor, seguramente buscando algo qué decir. Pero Tony no tuvo compasión y no hizo el menor intento por ayudarle.

-He metido la pata, ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio de repente, alzando la vista hacia él.-No tuvimos que dejar que pasara eso.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, mirándolo.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque ahora apenas podemos mirarnos a la cara ahora. En realidad, parece que me estas evitando.

-Lo siento- le dijo Tony.- Pero nunca he sido muy apegado después de hacerlo. Todas mis parejas se han quejado de lo mismo.

-Bueno...no esperaba que me llevaras el desayuno a la cama, pero...no esperaba esto, esta incomodidad.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?- le dijo Tony, pasandole la caja de donuts.

Después de todo, odiaba ver triste a este, aunque fuera por un tema tan absurdo como aquel para él.

-No tengo hambre- murmuró Steve, frotándose un poco las manos.

Con tan poca ropa como la que llevaba encima, era bastante posible que tuviera frío.

-Tienes que comer algo. Hiciste bastante ejercicio anoche-comentó este, en tono de broma, haciendo que Steve volviera la cabeza hacia él, frunciendo el ceño.

Seguramente, se estaría preguntando si Tony le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Bueno...igual que tú- le dijo, para seguir la conversación.

-Por eso estoy comiendo- afirmó Stark, enseñándole el donut que tenia a medio devorar en la mano.

Y, viendo este, le vino una idea.

Dando un nuevo mordisco al dulce, se volvió hacia Steve y lo besó, haciendo que el enorme chico se envarara, sorprendido. Sin embargo, instantes después, mientras Tony profundizaba el beso, consiguiendo pasar la barrera de sus labios, Steve se dejó hacer y respondió al beso, llevando una mano hasta el rostro de Tony, acariciando su rostro mientras él llenaba su boca de dulzor.

-¿A qué ya no es tan incómodo?- le dijo este cuando se apartó, lamiéndose el azúcar que le había quedado pegado a los labios y que Steve tambien lucía.

-Pues no. Ya no es tan incómodo- afirmó Steve, sonriendo.

-¿Ves? ¿Ahora te vas a comer un donut?

-No vas a parar hasta que lo haga,¿verdad?- le preguntó este, retomando su buen humor.

-Nop. Así que más te vale coger uno. Y sírvete café. Tampoco es que hayamos dormido mucho.

Así comenzó su día, consiguiendo superar la timidez de la mañana siguiente, hablando sobre estupidez, sobre la empresa, sobre como la secretaria de Stark le cortaría el cuello si llegaba tarde, sobre el estado de salud de Jarvis y cientos de cosas más.

Para cuando ambos estuvieron listos para salir del apartamento, Steve se volvió hacia él en el ascensor.

-¿Cuando volveremos a vernos?- le preguntó.

-¿Acaso te has quedado con ganas de más?- le preguntó Tony a su vez, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

-No es eso- murmuró Rogers.-Pero no quiero ser ese tipo de tío que se acuesta con alguien y luego desaparece.

Tony lo estudió con atención y, tomando a este por sorpresa, tomó la mano de Steve y la puso sobre el control del ascensor, allí donde tenia el reconocimiento de huella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Creo que vas a pasar mucho tiempo por aquí, así que estoy poniendo las cosas más fáciles- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Tras tener la huella de Steve en los controles, Tony puso la suya propia para autorizar a este a acceder al ascensor siempre que quisiera, detalle que sorprendió a Rogers.

Apenas se conocían y solo habían pasado una noche juntos. Y, aun así, ¿Stark hacia aquello?  
El rubio no pudo evitar observar a este con sorpresa.

-No me mires con esa cara- se quejó el multimillonario.-Solo te he dado acceso al piso. Como me robes algo, haré que te partan las piernas.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella afirmación. Y aun lo hacia cuando el ascensor llegó a la primera planta, hasta donde Tony le habia acompañado, a pesar de que su oficina estaba más arriba.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?- le preguntó Steve, tras salir del aparato.

-De acuerdo. Jarvis no estará, así que siéntete como en tu casa.

Steve sonrió más ampliamente e, inclinándose hacia él, le dio un rápido beso antes de que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse y Stark se quedara al otro lado, parpadeando por la sorpresa.

¿Por qué se había sentido como una esposa que se despedía de su marido cuando se iba a trabajar? Seguramente porque no habia dormido lo suficiente y aun estaba cansado. Sería por eso.

Aun así, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro mientras volvía a subir. Aun lucia la sonrisa cuando llegó a su oficina y, cuando Pepper vio esta, se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja, haciendo que Tony la borrara.

-¿Qué?- le soltó a la joven rubia.

-Nada. No soy yo la que viene al trabajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿No puedo venir contento a trabajar?

-¿Teniendo en cuenta que no has ido a trabajar contento en tu vida? No. Es obvio que te ha pasado algo bueno.

-Ni pienses que te lo voy a contar- le soltó Tony a su vez.

Y todo dignidad, con el mentón en alto, pasó junto a una sorprendida Pepper y se metió en su despacho, dispuesto a trabajar todo el día si era preciso, esperando a que llegara la noche.

 **Fin del capitulo 20**

 **¿Qué? ¿Qué os parece como se están desarrollando las relaciones? La Stony ha tardado en llegar, pero yo diría que va viento en popa, ¿no? Steve siempre me ha parecido un gran oso de peluche. Si fuera hetero (en mi imaginación siempre será la pareja de Tony, digan los demás lo que digan), creo que sería un novio encantador, que comprendería a su pareja y le daría su apoyo en todo. Pero también que le mostraría sus errores cuando los cometiera. Un buen novio, vamos. Ainsssss. Si hay que ponerle con una mujer, solo me lo puedo imaginar con Peggy Carter. ¡Haré ese fanfic! ¡Lo juro!**

 **¿Y Bucky y Sam? Creo que Falcon no vuelve a dejar al mapache solo con sus hermanos en la vida. Y, aún así, me parecen una pareja encantadora, con sus peleas y sus charlas, que ponen a Sam de los nervios. Es un fandom que apoyo de verdad y que espero que me sigan dando juego en las próximas películas. Porque estoy convencida que en la de Black Panther, Bucky será despertado y T´challa lo curará de algún modo. Wakanda es el país más tecnológicamente avanzado del mundo Marvel, si quitamos la ciudad de los Inhumanos.**

 **Pero, ¿qué opináis vosotros? Me encanta saber qué pensáis de los personajes, de la historia, de lo que habéis visto en los cómics o lo que vosotros habéis intuido a través de las películas. Me gusta saber que es lo que conocéis y opináis. Creo que estoy sonando ya demasiado pesada, así que me despido de vosotros aquí. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas a todas las personitas que seguís por aquí. En este tiempo que llevamos sin hablar (porque para mi ha pasado una semana desde que escribí el capitulo anterior) he ido de nuevo a casa de mi hermano y, aprovechando su internet mucho más veloz, me he descargado Agents of SHIELD, que es la ultima serie de Marvel que me queda por ver.**

 **No me hagáis spolier, que aún voy por la temporada uno, aunque, lo más seguro, es que cuando suba este capitulo, ya que actualmente acabo de subir el 13, me habré visto mucho más. En realidad, no quería empezar esta serie. Me parecía raro que siguieran con ella cuando en las películas se suponía que había desaparecido la agencia, pero... Me metieron al motorista fantasma, al que yo creía que era Johnny Blaze, así que empecé a verla.**

 **Luego me enteré que no, pero me hacían gracia los personajes y nombran a los Vengadores mucho más que en las otras series de Marvel, así que sigo viéndola. Hasta esta encantándome más que muchas otras. Coulson es la leche y su equipo me cae bien.**

 **Bueno...os dejo con el capitulo, que me he enrollado. Y, por cierto, ¿cuando le devolverá Nick Fury a Coulson sus cromos del Capitán América? Se los dejó para que lo dieran por muerto, pero...esa colección le habrá costado un huevo conseguirla.**

 **En fin, el capitulo. Disfrutadlo. Empezamos con Thorki y terminaremos con Stony. ;P**

 **CAPITULO 21**

… **...**

Aunque sonara lo más ridículo del mundo, cuando Loki trató de levantarse a la mañana siguiente, su espalda se lamentó de tener que hacer esfuerzos, teniendo en cuenta todo el ejercicio al que habia sometido a su maltrecho cuerpo a lo largo de toda la noche.

Pasándose una mano por la espalda, tratando de calmar un poco el dolor, volvió la vista hacia Thor, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, la cual no tuvo ningún efecto en este porque el rubio estaba profundamente dormido.

Por supuesto, este podia lucir de esa manera porque no tenia que recibir los embates de un oso gigante que parecía no cansarse nunca.

Estaba claro. Iban a tener que poner un horario. No hacer nada durante la semana para que su cuerpo pudiera resistir los ensayos y el trabajo. Si no, por mucho que quisiera complacer a este, iba a acabar rompiéndose como un mero muñeco de trapo.

Aun con cierto trabajo y las piernas algo temblorosas, consiguió ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la cocina mientras el gigante seguida durmiendo. Con Thor, parecía que podrían explotar bombas en el cuarto de al lado, ya que nada lo despertaba.

Aun con algo de trabajo, puso la cafetera en marcha y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Por mucho que el rubio creyera lo contrario, no podían pasarse el día entero metidos en la cama.

Trató de sentarse mientras la sartén chisporroteaba a su espalda, pero, en cuanto trato de apoyar el trasero, se tuvo que levantar tan rápido como cuando habia tratado sentarse.

Se habia pasado. Esa noche se habia pasado de la raya.¿Qué pretendía conseguir actuando así, dejándole en ese estado?

Refunfuñando, se olvidó de tratar de sentar el culo en cualquier parte y se concentró en terminar el desayuno, rogando porque el grupo no se diera cuenta de como se encontraba.

-Te has levantado- gruñó Thor, saliendo del cuarto, dirigiéndose, aun medio dormido, a la isla de la cocina.

-Pues claro que me he levantado. No soy como otros, que se pueden pasar todo el día durmiendo.

Si Thor captó que hablaba de él, no lo pareció, ocupado como estaba en llevarse un trozo de beicon a la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Te has levantado con fuerzas?- le preguntó Loki con ironía.

-Oh, si. Me encuentro cargado de energía- afirmó este, sonriendo.

-Vaya. Y yo que me alegro. ¿No vas a preguntar como me encuentro yo?

-¿Y cómo te encuentras tú?- preguntó Thor, incorporándose sobre la isla, donde habia estado recostado.

-¡Machacado! ¡Así es como estoy!-le dijo Loki, inclinándose hacia él, bajando el tono para evitar que los vecinos oyeran algo que no tenían porqué escuchar.-Ahora mismo ni siquiera puedo sentarme.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó este.

-Tú eres lo que me ha pasado. Te pasaste anoche. Tengo el cuerpo totalmente machacado ¿Qué hago yo ahora, sin poder sentarme?

-Perdona. Es posible que me pusiera muy apasionado anoche cuando me dijiste que hoy dormiría en mi cuarto. Tenia que compensar ese tiempo.

Desde luego, este no lucia arrepentido. Era más, tenia una sonrisa en la cara mientras decía lo poco que lo sentía.

¿Cuánto le caería por matar a su hermano?

Incluso aunque no quisiera, la palabra emergía de vez en cuando. Pero era mejor que se acostumbrara de una buena vez a que así los viera todo el mundo, a pesar de la relación que mantenían.

Aun pensando si trinchar a Thor con algunos de los múltiples cuchillos de la cocina, prefirió dejarlo cuando se dio cuenta que le tocaría limpiarlo todo a él.

-O te relajas un poco o te dejo a pan y agua lo que queda de semana- le advirtió.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Thor, golpeando la isla con las manos y poniéndose en pie, dirigiéndole una mirada de cachorro.-No puedes hacer eso. Quedamos en que este fin de semana no saldríamos de casa.

-Eso fue antes de ver lo bestia que puedes ser- le dijo Loki, terminando su parte del desayuno.

En realidad, solo quería hacer sufrir a Thor un poco para que este se controlara, pero eso no pensaba decírselo a este.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- afirmó el gigante rubio.-¡Me comportare, pero no me quites este fin de semana!- le pidió, sentándose de nuevo y apoyándose en la isla, dirigió hacia él sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-Más te vale- le dijo el moreno, tratando de no sonreír, saboreando su victoria.

Era tan fácil ahora obtener lo que quería de Thor que hasta resultaba demasiado sencillo.

Como un autentico cachorrillo que no quería ser demasiado reprendido, Thor se puso en pie de nuevo y se acerco a él, haciendo un sonido lastimero con la garganta, casi como si pudiera imitar a un perro de verdad, mientras llegaba junto a Loki y se abrazaba a este.

-No estés enfadado conmigo- le susurró, frotando su rostro contra el cuello de este, dándole pequeños besos, como si así tambien le pidiera disculpas.

-No estoy enfadado contigo- le dijo Loki.-Es solo que estoy molesto.

-No quiero que nos volvamos a pelear- afirmó Thor.

Y Loki pensó por lo que habían pasado, por esa pelea que se habia obligado a mantener con él para alejarlo, en como se habían estado atacando y todo para que no se notara lo que sentía por él.

Se volvió entre los brazos del rubio, estrechando a este, sabiendo que, aunque en menor medida, tambien habia sido duro para este.

-¿Te has puesto triste por eso?- le preguntó.

-Era la primera vez que peleábamos. Estaba asustado. No sabia qué hacer.

-Lo dices como si no te hubieras peleado con nadie en tu vida.

Thor se apartó un poco de él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Pero las peleas que tenia con los demás no eran lo mismo. Era gente con la que me liaba a puñetazos. No me importaban. No eran como tú.

En ese momento, Loki no supo si abrazarlo aun más fuerte o llevarlo de vuelta al dormitorio, a pesar de lo dolorido que se encontraba.

¿Desde cuando se habia vuelto Thor tan diestro a la hora de profesar halagos, aunque fuera de una manera tan débil? No tenia ni idea, pero, desde luego, daban en el blanco.

-Al menos, sacamos algo bueno de ello- afirmó Loki.-Sabemos que, a pesar de lo que nos digamos, ninguno de los dos quiere volver a llegar a ese extremo.

-Yo solo quiero que los dos nos quedemos encerrados en este piso y no volver a salir jamás- fue el brillante comentario de Thor.

-Veo difícil como vamos a sobrevivir si no salimos nunca, teniendo en cuenta que tú comes por 20. 

-Ya se nos ocurriría algo- comentó de nuevo el gigante rubio, estrechando aun más a Loki, pareciendo un gran gatito que buscaba algo de cariño.

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer?- le preguntó Loki, viendo el modo en el que se estaba comportando.

-Dándote algo de cariño del que no podré darte esta noche- le susurró Thor, besando el cuello de este de nuevo.

Teniendo en cuenta que ambos estaban cara a cara y que el menor estaba entre los brazos de Thor, sin que este hiciera la mas mínima intención de soltarlo, parecía una de esas veces en las que podría acabar haciendo con su cuerpo lo que le diera la gana. Pero Loki no se encontraba en aquellos momentos lo suficientemente en forma como para que tuvieran otra sesión en el dormitorio.

-Si lo que estás pensando es que vas a poder volver a mandarme a la cama contigo, ya puedes estar olvidándote- le advirtió, tratando de no estremecerse cuando aquellos besos parecieron volverse mas insistentes sobre su piel.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que tengamos que irnos al dormitorio?- le susurró este de nuevo, dejando patente la sonrisa en su voz.

-Bueno...abarca la frase a todas las partes de la casa y alrededores. Tú te encontrarás como una rosa, pero yo tengo la impresión de que me ha pasado un camión por encima.

-¿Tan duro te he machado?- le preguntó Thor, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, aunque negándose a soltarlo.

-Oh.¿Te estás haciendo el loco conmigo?-le soltó Loki.- Sabes perfectamente como de duro has sido. Y no finjas inocencia. Sé que no estas arrepentido en absoluto.

-Tal vez un poquito- comentó Thor, dejando salir una gran sonrisa mientras volvía a enterrar el rostro en su cuello.

-Ya. Como si yo fuera a creerte.

Loki tal vez habría añadido algo más a esa frase. En realidad, lo más seguro hubiera sido que lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera empezado a sentir las manos de Thor rondando calmadamente por su cuerpo, metiéndose por debajo de su ropa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le dijo el moreno, arqueándose contra su cuerpo para huir de sus manos.

Literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Solo juego un poco. ¿No te gusta? Pensaba que eras el rey de los juegos.

-Soy el rey de las bromas- le corrigió.-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estas haciendo.

-Yo diría que sí- afirmó el rubio, aun dejando a la vista una amplia sonrisa.

Loki no pudo evitar retorcerse entre sus brazos, sabiendo que tenia poco que hacer entre sus manos. Estaba convirtiéndose en un hábil experto en esos temas demasiado pronto. Era como si supiera, casi por instinto, donde debía tocarle para hacer desaparecer su reticencia.

En aquellos momentos, una de sus manos estaba paseándose por su espalda, acariciando todo aquello que pudiera abarcar, del mismo modo que su otra mano estaba demasiado ocupada con su trasero.

-Tienes que soltarme- le ordenó Loki.

Pero, tras escuchar su propia voz, ni él mismo se habría hecho caso.

Sonaba como si le hubiera rogado que no se detuviera ante nada mientras siguiera tocandolo.

Thor tambien debió de notarlo, porque sonrió a su vez, sabiéndose ganador de aquella ronda. Y Loki, que parecía que aquellas manos tenían algún efecto calmante en él, solo se recostó contra el rubio para dejarse hacer.

O, al menos, así fue hasta que el móvil del moreno empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolos a ambos y haciendo que Loki emergiera del estado en el que Thor lo hubiera metido.

-¿Sí?- pregunto en cuanto cogió el móvil.

-Tíos, he quedado con Steve en vuestra casa a ensayar si hoy no tenéis trabajo- les dijo Rick, ya que Loki habia puesto el manos libres.

Después de todo, no podían estar llevando la batería de un lado para otro con facilidad.

-¿No ensayamos ya bastante?- se quejó el moreno.

-¿Teniendo en cuenta que planeamos vivir de ello? No, no lo suficiente. Empezad a mover el culo.

Y, del mismo modo que los habia llamado, les colgó.

-Pues a trabajar- fue todo lo que pudo decir Thor, viendo como Loki dejaba escapar un bufido molesto.

 **...**

Tras pasarse toda la mañana practicando en casa de Thor y en la tarde con la discográfica, pendiente a todas las indicaciones que les daba el señor Barton, Steve salió sonriente de trabajar.

No sabia muy bien porqué, pero, durante todo aquel día no habia podido dejar de sonreír. Rick hasta le habia preguntado si no le habría dado un ataque de algo y por eso llevaba esa cara.

Pero, incluso cuando el pequeño le soltó una genialidad como esa, la sonrisa no desapareció de la cara de Steve, sabiendo que se reuniría con Tony por la noche.

Si habia llegado a pensar que la atracción que sentía por él se transformaría en algo como aquello, sin duda habría dado menos rodeos para llegar a aquel punto. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera entre ellos, era bueno y le hacia feliz. No quería poner ninguna etiqueta a eso por el momento.

Fue un gustazo entrar en la Torre Stark sin tener que estar buscando a los de seguridad, necesitando que le dieran acceso. Con la guitarra al hombro y una bolsa en una mano, se dirigió hacia el ascensor privado de la Torre y colocó su mano sobre el panel digital, viendo como este tomaba una huella de su mano y una luz se iluminaba en verde cuando se le concedió el acceso.

Increíble. ¿De verdad tanto confiaba Tony en él como para permitirle el acceso con semejante libertad a su espacio privado? ¿Acaso él tambien sentía aquella especie de conexión especial que existía entre los dos?

Pensar solo en la posibilidad de que así era hizo que la sonrisa en su cara se hiciera aun más amplia, viendo como los números pasaban de una planta a otra, subiendo.

Para cuando llegó a su destino, tenia el corazón acelerado, con esa emoción ante la felicidad que te espera, entrando en el espacio privado de Stark.

Las luces del salón estaban encendidas cuando llegó y, teniendo en cuenta que Tony le habia dicho que Jarvis no se encontraría en el piso, se dirigió hacia la fuente de luz como si fuera una polilla.

Para su contento, vio como Tony ya estaba allí, sentado en el sofá, con la cabeza recostada contra el respaldo del mueble, y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás muy cansado?- le susurró Steve, cuando se coloco tras el sofá.

Hecho que hizo que Tony abriera los ojos al instante.

-Bueno...creo que solo un poco más de la cuenta. La señorita Potts a tratado de aprovecharse del hecho de que hoy he ido a trabajar de buen humor.

Eso solo hizo que Steve sonriera más ampliamente.

-¿Y yo tengo algo que ver con ese buen humor?- preguntó.

-¿Quién sabe?- fue la respuesta que le dio Tony a su vez, dejando ver una de esas sonrisas suyas de medio lado.

Al menos, hasta que pareció olfatear el aire.

-¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?- preguntó, levantándose del sofá y volviéndose hacia Steve.

-He traído algo de comida china-le informó este, enseñándole la bolsa.-Pensé que, sin Jarvis por aquí, tendrías hambre a estas horas.

-Pues has adivinado bien.

A lo mejor, si Stark realmente no tuviera tanta hambre, se habría parado a pensar sobre el hecho de que él nunca se habia molestado en cenar con sus amantes una vez que ya habían pasado por el dormitorio.

Pero, como ya habia dicho, tenia demasiada hambre como para pensar en eso.

Además, era extraña la relación que tenia con Steve. No parecía haberse cansado de él tras pasar por su cama y no le molestaba su presencia alrededor. Era más, al haber abierto los ojos y ver el rostro de este le hicieron tener ganas de volver a sonreír como aquella mañana.

-¿Dónde comemos?- preguntó el rubio, echando un vistazo al salón.

No habia nada parecido a una mesa de comedor ni nada por el estilo. Solo una que serviría para tomar café.

-Mejor vamos a la cocina. Cuanto menos ensuciemos la casa, mientras Jarvis este asunte, mejor.

-De acuerdo.

Al final, la cocina iba a ser el cuarto que mejor conociera de aquella casa. O eso pensó brevemente Steve mientras se dirigía hacia allí y se ponía a buscar los platos y los cubiertos.

-Pareces un ama de casa- le dijo Tony, sonriendo, cuando se sentó en uno de los taburetes del cuarto, viendo a este moverse arriba y abajo por la habitación.

-Puede ser porque lo soy- afirmó este, sonriéndole a su vez. -Mi madre pasa mucho tiempo trabajando y las cosas no se hacen solas.

-Si me dejaras darte unos cuantos robots de los míos, sí- afirmó Tony.

Después de todo, no habia que olvidar que era el gran Tony Stark, el niño genio, el revolucionario de las tecnologías.

-Me lo pensaré- fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras Rogers comenzaba a llenar los platos.-No sabia bien lo que te gustaba, así que he traído un poco de todo.

-Oh. Genial. Prácticamente Pepper no me ha dejado ni comer.

-Tengo la impresión de que tampoco es muy común que trabajes tanto.

-Bueno...es que aun tengo que cambiar la clave a mi laboratorio. En cuanto lo tenga, me haré un bunquer allí dentro y ya no podrá sacarme.

-Buena idea. Que el presidente de una compañía se aísle del mundo parece la idea más lógica para sacar el negocio adelante.

-Oh, vamos. Si conocieras un poco más a Pepper, sabrías que ella podría encargarse sola de la compañía. Yo solo pongo mi atractivo rostro en el punto de mira.

-Con que atractivo,¿eh?- comentó Steve, no pareciendo nada sorprendido mientras daba los primeros bocados de su plato.

-¿Acaso dudas de eso?- le soltó Tony a su vez.-Ayer mismo besaste esta cara. Y otras cosas.

Steve se atragantó con la comida que tenia en la garganta y Stark sonrió con satisfacción al obtener ese resultado, viendo como este se ponía rojo.

Era agradable ver reacciones tan naturales para variar, teniendo en cuenta que el mundo corporativo y en el de la fama, donde vivía Tony, estaba rodeado de personas falsas o que solo se acercaban a él para obtener algo a cambio.

Pero Rogers ya estaba obteniendo algo. No necesitaba que se acercara a él ni pasar la noche en su cama para asegurarse de que su banda saliera adelante. Los habia escuchado. Eran buenos, lo suficiente para que Barton tambien lo admitiera y los ayudara en todo lo posible. No habia nada más que obtener. O quizás no. A lo mejor, se equivocaba.

-¿Por qué has puesto esa cara?- le preguntó Steve al verlo.

-¿Qué cara?- le preguntó este, alzando la vista hacia él.

-Esa que acabas de poner y que no presagia nada bueno.

-Solo...le estaba dando vueltas a un tema que no me gusta.

-Pues...si no te gusta, no le des vueltas y centrate en comer. Jarvis se enfadará para bien si ve que no has estado comiendo como se debe en su ausencia.

La mención del anciano mayordomo hizo que la sonrisa volviera a su cara.

-Se molestaría mucho,¿eh?

-Desde luego. Parece que cuida mucho de ti y te quiere, así que, por él, deberías evitarle disgustos.

-¿Qué disgustos le doy yo?- preguntó Tony, alzando de golpe la mirada de su plato.

-¿Crees que es sano comer todos los donuts que comes? Y dudo que sea la única comida basura que le metes al cuerpo.

-Por eso no tiene que preocuparse nadie- afirmó este.-Después hago el suficiente ejercicio como para quemarlo.

Y la mirada que le dirigió a Rogers fue bastante clara al respecto, haciendo que este se diera cuenta en el acto de lo que quería decir al hablar del ejercicio que realizaba.

-Sí. Ya sé lo famoso que eres en ese campo- comentó.

-¿Ah, sí?- comentó Tony a su vez, levantándose y bordeando la mesa que habia entre los dos.-¿Tanto se habla de ello? ¿Por eso sentías curiosidad?- preguntó, con aire juguetón, luciendo esa sonrisa que podría ser portada de revista.

-No era curiosidad. Te dije que era para comprobar una cosa- le dijo Rogers, haciéndose hacia atrás en su asiento cuando le vió aproximarse.

-¿Y qué tal si tú y yo, ahora mismo, vamos a comprobar otra cosa?

-¿Qué cosa seria esa?

-No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá por el camino- afirmó este, dirigiéndole esa sonrisa de medio lado, que le hacia parecer un conquistador nato, y que parecía prometerle muchas cosas.

 **Fin del capitulo 21**

 **Ooooooohhhhh. Cuidado, Mundo. Hay un Tony Stark suelto en la ciudad. Y tiene hambre. Pero hambre de Steve. Una vez que esto se ha desatado, no hay quién lo pare. Pero sé perfectamente que todos vosotros estáis encantados con ello y es lo que lleváis esperando que pase en la historia desde que la empecé. Y yo también. Sería absurdo tratar de engañaros en ese respecto.**

 **No sé porqué será, pero cada vez que hago que estos dos cenen, parece que siempre hago que pase algo al final. ¿No os lo parece a vosotros también? O, a lo mejor, es que quiero aprovechar que Jarvis se encuentra enfermo para que ellos hagan todo lo que nosotros queremos leer sin que esté el hombre de por medio.**

 **Algunos ya os habéis quejado de porqué Jarvis los interrumpió en una ocasión. Pero tranquilos. El hombre solo tiene un resfriado. En seguida, lo tendremos como nuevo cuidando a nuestro Tony tan bien como siempre hace y solo él sabe hacerlo. En los cómics, incluso es el mayordomo de todos los Vengadores, vela por ellos y hasta me parece que estuvo criando a los más jóvenes y que no tenían una figura familiar a su alrededor. Adoro al Jarvis real. Simplemente me encanta. Aunque el tecnológico también está muy bien.**

 **¿Y qué os parecen Thor y Loki? En el momento en el que Thor ha tenido rienda suelta, no ha parado. Tiene a nuestro pequeño moreno machado. Solo contad con que Loki es más delgado que Tony y Thor es más grande y musculoso que Steve y sabréis porqué el pobre tiene problemas para sentarse y a penas se tiene en pie. Si es que es imposible que pudiera andar normal. Al menos, no hasta que se acostumbre.**

 **Pero, en fin. Como veo que os he soltado mucho rollo ya, me despido de vosotros hasta el próximo capitulo. Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenas a todos, personitas, que estáis aún aquí. Este es el ultimo capitulo que subiré antes de tiempo. A partir de este capitulo, subiré los capítulos que tocan en su día determinado, a partir de las doce, como siempre, ya que se acaban las fechas navideñas.**

 **¿Recordáis como terminó el capitulo anterior? Steve y Tony estaban cenando en el apartamento de Tony, pero, ¿quién sabe como acabarán las cosas entre estos dos? Seguro que vosotros tenéis una buena idea sobre ello. Y yo también. Y mi musa sonríe como si lo supiera también. Jajjajajjaa.**

 **Como regalito también, recordando como acabó el capitulo anterior, os voy a dedicar este capitulo entero al Stony. ¿Qué quiere eso decir? Que no va a haber otra pareja en mitad de este capitulo. Tooooodo va a ser Stony, de principio a fin, así que, disfrutadlo.**

 **Nos hablamos al final del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 22**

… **...**

-¿Y no crees que, antes de hacer algo de ejercicio, no deberías de terminar de comer primero?- comentó Steve, señalándole el plato que aun tenia medio lleno en la mesa.

-¿Eres realmente tan aguafiestas?- preguntó Tony, negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a su sitio.

-No soy aguafiestas. Solo procuro cuidarte.

-Si vas a ser mi niñera, vas a tener que bañarme- comentó el moreno, alzando las cejas hacia él con aire divertido.

-Si es necesario...- comentó Steve, siguiéndole el juego.-Pues no es mala idea.

Tony lo observó con cierta sorpresa, como si no se hubiera esperado para nada ese tipo de respuesta. Su cara fue tal que Steve no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Tanto te he sorprendido?

-No me lo esperaba, simplemente. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, no me vendría nada mal una ducha.

-Después de comer.

-¿Y si se me corta la digestión?

-Si piensas que de esa manera te vas a salir con la tuya, vas listo.

-Vaya. Y yo que quería enseñarte unas cuantas cosas.

Steve entrecerró los ojos al oírle decir aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No. Tendrás que esperar a después de cenar para enterarte.

-Eres rencoroso,¿verdad?

-¿Yo? Qué va.

Pero la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Tony lo decía todo. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello. Pero, al menos, consiguieron tener el resto de la cena tranquilos.

Tony se dedicaba a mirarlo de vez en cuando, con esa sonrisilla que prometía tantas cosas, y Steve procuraba centrarse en su plato antes de que su mente empezara a recrearle todo lo que el señor Stark podia acabar haciendo con él.

Tuvo que recordarse que no era ningún adolescente, que debía ser el más adulto de los dos en aquellos momentos. Pero, si hubiera hecho caso a sus deseos desde el principio, se habría levantado al mismo tiempo que Tony y ahora mismo estaría descubriendo lo que este podría enseñarle.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rogers? Te veo nervioso- comentó este, aun sonriendo de aquella manera característica suya.

-Solo le daba vueltas a un tema.

-Vaya. Que casualidad. Yo hacia lo mismo. Si tiene algo que ver con una ducha, me has leído la mente.

¿Qué hacer cuando este decía aquellas cosas? Daban ganas de dejarse llevar por lo que dijera, fuera donde fuera a donde te condujera eso.

-¿Aun tienes hambre?- le preguntó Tony, echando un vistazo a lo que quedaba en su plato.

-Creo que ya he terminado de cenar- le dijo, dejando los cubiertos dentro del plato.

-Oh.¿Y no quieres postre? A mi me apetece algo- comentó el multimillonario, sabiendo ambos que solo hacia aquello para molestar a Steve.

-Realmente eres muy rencoroso.

-No tanto como pueda parecer, pero más de lo que creo.

-Entonces...a lo mejor deberíamos dejar esto para otro día, cuando ya no me guardes rencor- sugirió Rogers, luciendo tan calmado como si se estuviera creyendo sus propias palabras, levantándose y llevando los platos al fregadero.

-Desde luego que no- le soltó Stark, poniéndose en pie.-Como dejes esto así, sí que te guardare rencor en lo que te queda de vida.

Y, con esas palabras, llego hasta él y se abrazó a este por la espalda, como esperando a que Rogers hiciera algo al respecto.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto infantil, pero, al sentir como aquellas manos recorrían su pecho con calma, como si pudieran pasarse así lo que quedara de noche, hizo que su respiración empezara a volverse más pesada, recordando lo bien que podían sentirse esas manos.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogers? ¿Algo te esta poniendo nervioso?- le susurró Tony al oido, cogiendo el borde de su camiseta y subiéndola un poco.

Steve sujetó su mano antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a que me enseñes eso que querías enseñarme en la ducha?

Ni siquiera sabia como habia podido soltar esa frase sin tartamudear.

Steve nunca habia sido de esos tíos que hablaran tranquilamente de asuntos de cama. Ni siquiera habia hablado en profundidad con Sam de las pocas mujeres con las que habia tenido algo. Y, sin embargo, en un lugar extraño, con aquel hombre que era conocido por jugar con todo el mundo, no tenia problema alguno para hablar de aquel modo.¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que se abrió paso por el rostro de Tony hizo que se olvidara de lo raro que habia ahora en él.

-Vaya. ¿El bueno de Rogers esta pidiendo que le dé mimos?- le preguntó el moreno, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

-Digamos...que solo es que siento curiosidad.

Stark siguió sonriendo, pero no dijo nada más mientras cogía la mano de Steve y hacia que este se moviera tras él, conduciéndole fuera de la habitación.

Los platos y los restos de la cena quedaron allí olvidados para aquel quién estuviera lo suficientemente desocupado como para encargarse de ellos.

-Si no fuera porque es demasiado pronto, diría que te estoy pervirtiendo- comentó Tony, aun sonriendo.

En realidad, el multimillonario sentía que, cuando estaba con aquel grandullón rubio, no tenia motivos para que la sonrisa le desapareciera de la cara.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Steve.-¿Por el hecho de que he vuelto a tu casa o porque estoy dejando que me lleves a la ducha?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que eso último es porque sabes que te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

-Casi lo has hecho sonar como si fuera a un parque de atracciones.

-Oh, no, pequeño. Yo soy mucho mejor que uno de esos.

Y, desde luego, Stark parecía estar muy convencido de lo que decía.

Para cuando ambos llegaron al baño del apartamento, Steve no pudo evitar sorprenderse con el espacio que abarcaba el cuarto. Este casi media lo mismo que su cuarto y el salón de su casa juntos. Tal vez incluso más.

-No te gustan los espacios pequeños,¿eh?- comentó Rogers, echando un vistazo a su alrededor mientras Tony cerraba la puerta y se volvía hacia él.

-Digamos que depende de con quién me encierren- comentó el moreno, acercándose de nuevo a él.-Si fuera contigo, a lo mejor seria hasta divertido.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello. Pero la risa le duró poco, hasta que comenzó a sentir las manos de Tony de nuevo sobre su pecho, mientras este permanecía tras él.

-¿Vuelves a estar nervioso?- le susurró Tony.

Y su voz pareció hacer eco en el blanco cuarto.

-Diría que...solo es porque...no estoy...acostumbrado.

Le hubiera gustado hablar con una voz más calmada, pero sentir como las manos lo abarcaban, calentando su piel, incluso através de la tela, no era algo que lo ayudara en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno...pues tendremos que hacer que te acostumbres.

En cierta manera, Rogers no sabia si debía sentirse más tranquilo al escuchar la calmada voz de Stark, que parecía todo un experto en aquellos temas. Pero, cuando este empezó a levantar su camiseta, no puso ningún inconveniente, solo notando como todo su cuerpo se despertaba para él.

-Sujeta esto con los dientes- le susurró Tony, poniendo el borde de la camiseta de Rogers contra sus propios labios.

Sin rechistar, sin soltar ni aunque fuera el más mínimo signo de protesta, Steve dejó que pusiera esta entre sus dientes, notando como empezaba a faltarle el aire.

-Así es. Buen chico- le felicitó Stark en cuanto le hizo caso, sonando satisfecho.

En realidad, el multimillonario habia pensando en desnudar a Steve en cuanto lo tuviera encerrado en aquel cuarto, deshacerse de toda su ropa, hasta la última prenda, y devorarlo como habia querido hacer desde el primer momento en el que le vio, sin tener de por medio la vergüenza de la primera vez juntos.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tamaño de Rogers, invitaba a ser asaltado, jugar con él para ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Y Tony no podia negar que estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Recorrió el pecho de este sin prisa, acariciando cada porción de piel, disfrutando del tacto de aquel cuerpo firme y trabajado con el que habia estado fantaseando despierto desde que le había visto golpeando aquel saco, notando como la respiración de Steve se hacia cada vez más pesada, escapando de sus labios entre jadeos, al tiempo que aquella piel clara se coloreaba de un ligero tono rojo.

Desde luego, era como si todo el invitara devorarle.

Joder. Ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta de su propio estado hasta que se habia pegado al cuerpo de Rogers, tratando de no perderse ningún detalle.

Sin embargo, Steve era ignorante de todo cuanto le rodeaba, excepto a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, sabiendo que su cuerpo se encontraba despierto por completo, pressto a sentir las caricias que Stark quisiera regalarle, incapaz de apartarse, incapaz de hablar... Incapaz de todo excepto de sentir.

Y sintió aun más cuando una de aquellas manos que habían estado regalando caricias en su pecho comenzó a descender por su abdomen hacia el borde de sus vaqueros, sabiendo perfectamente cual seria su destino.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, dejando escapar un gemido lastimero, pero, ni aun así soltó la camiseta que tenia sujeta entre los dientes.

-¿Qué pasa?- le susurró Tony de nuevo, haciendo que fuera verdaderamente consciente de lo cerca que estaba este de él, de el calor de otro cuerpo contra su espalda, aumentando el suyo propio.-¿Has sentido algo bueno?

Steve se vio incapaz de contestar, pero los gemidos que emergían de su boca debían de hablar por él mejor de lo que lo haría él mismo en aquellos momentos.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para controlarlo, aquella mano de Tony que habia estado descendiendo consiguió colarse en el interior de sus vaqueros, mientras la otra, ahora casi olvidada, tomaba uno de sus pezones entre los dedos y empezaba a torturarlo, solo logrando que los temblores se hicieran aun más intensos.

Desde luego, demostraba más que de sobra quién de los dos tenia más experiencia allí.

-Se me olvidaba lo impresionante que era- volvió a susurrar Tony, más para sí que para los oídos de Steve, cuando por fin llegó a su destino, encontrándose con que una parte de Rogers parecía haber estado esperándole.

Todo lo que pudo hacer el joven rubio fue gemir de vuelta, tratando de permanecer sobre sus pies y no caer de rodillas al suelo, mientras las manos de Tony le torturaban, tomando de él sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se retorció entre sus brazos como un chiquillo, a pesar de que le doblaba en altura, y sentía como si la fuerza de su cuerpo le hubiera sido arrebatada.

Pero, aun así, aun a pesar de sentirse tan desvalido como un recién nacido entre sus brazos, Rogers no pudo evitar dejarse hacer, pues tampoco podia negar el placer que este le estaba haciendo sentir.

-¿Deberíamos seguir con esto en otra parte?- le preguntó Tony por lo bajo.

Sabia que, en el momento en el que la ropa desapareciera, las cosas se volverían peligrosas, pero tampoco podia seguir de aquel modo, sintiendo que hasta la más mínima prenda seria un obstáculo.

Si Steve le escuchó, solo recibió jadeos como respuesta.

Por un lado, a Tony le encantó tenerlo en semejante estado, pero era un inconveniente tratar de hacerle hablar cuando este apenas podia respirar.

-Hay que deshacerse de la ropa- afirmó, abriendo el cierre de los pantalones de Steve, aun encontrándose a su espalda.

La prenda pareció resistirse un poco al abrirla, ya que el bulto que habia despertado en Rogers impidió durante un momento que cayera.

Sin embargo, cuando desapareció, Tony no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por los labios, notando como se le habia secado la garganta ante aquella visión.

Sí, las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas. Verdaderamente peligrosas.

-Quitate la camiseta- le ordenó a Steve, alejando las manos.

Este se volvió hacia el moreno, sin parecer que lo hubiera escuchado, pero buscando su contacto. Después de todo, habia apartado las manos sin darle un alivio, haciéndole parecer incluso perdido.

-Quitate la camiseta- le repitió cuando aquellos encendidos ojos azules miraron hacia él.

Incapaz de negarle nada en aquel momento, Steve soltó la prenda, que aun habia tenido atrapada entre los dientes, y se la quitó sin perder tiempo, perdiéndose el breve instante en el que los ojos de Tony llamearon al contemplar su cuerpo.

Desde luego, era algo digno de admirar, algo que, al parecer, Tony seguía sin cansarse de ver. Y, al mismo tiempo que Rogers se sacaba la camiseta, Stark empezó a quitarse la corbata a tirones, así como la chaqueta, dejando que cayeran donde quisieran.

Las cosas se iban a poner aun más calientes por allí. Cuanto menos ropa llevaran encima, mejor.

-A la ducha- le dijo al joven rubio en cuanto Steve quedó luciendo solo su ropa interior.

Tony seguía sacándose prendas de ropa, hasta que quedó igual de desnudo que él y vio como este obedecía, metiéndose en la gran ducha que habia en el cuarto, albergándolo a él sin problemas y aun dejando hueco para alguien más.

En cuanto Tony abrió el grifo del agua caliente, Steve saltó, ya que el agua empezó a salir fría antes de que alcanzara la temperatura adecuada, arqueándose hacia el multimillonario, que estaba entrando en la ducha en esos momentos.

-No hagas eso si no quieres que acabe devorándote aquí mismo- le advirtió Tony, siseando.

Ya había dejado que Rogers tomara el control una vez, pero, en aquella ocasión, seria él el que devorara al joven rubio que tenia sonrojado bajo su ducha.

-¿Es que no pensabas devorarme de antes?- le soltó Rogers a su vez, solo con un ojo abierto mientras lo miraba, ya que estaba debajo del agua.

-Bueno...si vamos a ser sinceros, quería devorarte desde que te vi el primer día en el gimnasio- le dijo, poniendo ambos brazos en torno a Steve, con las manos contra la pared, y pegándose a él de la manera más sexy que fue capaz.

No resultaba con el encanto que Tony habia pretendido debido a que era más pequeño que él, pero, aun así, estaba cerca, que era lo que importaba.

Steve se mordisqueó los labios cuando escuchó eso. Y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando Stark comenzó a besar su pecho.

-¿Y tú cuando?- le preguntó el moreno, apartándose un poco de él.

-¿Yo cuando qué?- preguntó Steve a su vez, tratando de recordar como funcionaban sus pulmones.

-¿Cuando sentiste algo por mí? Fuera lo que fuera.

Steve tragó saliva ante aquella pregunta, ya que, si quería ser sincero, tendría que morir de la vergüenza ante este.

-No sé si quiero contártelo- le soltó al final, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado, lejos de aquellos grandes ojos marrones que lo observaban con atención.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo te lo he contado.

-Pero lo tuyo no es nada en comparación con lo mío.

Aquello hizo que Stark volviera a echarse hacia atrás, observándole con toda la atención del mundo puesta en él.

-¿Hay algo jugoso que no quieres que sepa? Ahora tienes que contármelo.

-Yo...no sé.

-Vamos- le dijo, volviéndose a inclinar hacia él y volviendo a besar su pecho, haciendo que este empezara a temblar, incluso encontrándose debajo del agua caliente.-Si me lo cuentas, te daré un buen premio.

Ya podia adivinar de qué se trataba eso solo contemplando la sonrisilla que habia en los labios de Tony mientras esperaba a que hablara. Pero tambien sabia que este seria capaz de apartarse y dejarle en aquel estado hasta que le hiciera hablar si no confesaba lo que el multimillonario quería escuchar.

-¿Recuerdas...el día en que subí al ring contigo?- acabó por decir.

-Claro que me acuerdo.

¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando fue el día en el que tuvo a Rogers tan cerca, contra su cuerpo? Oh. Casi perdió el control aquel día, teniendo el objetivo de su repentina obsesión tan cerca.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te tuve contra el suelo?- volvió a preguntar este, tragando saliva.

Aquel momento era demasiado íntimo. Y más si iba a soltar lo que iba a decir. Era como si fuera consciente de hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo. Incluso podia sentir como su ropa interior estaba totalmente pegado a su miembro gracias al agua que estaba cayendo en cascadas por su piel. Sus sentidos estaban por completo en alerta, como si lo prepararan para recordar aquel instante el resto de su vida.

-Sí- volvió a decir Tony, viendo como aquellos ojos marrones se calentaban aun más, pareciendo chocolate fundido.

-Pues...cuando bajé del ring y fui a las duchas...yo...

-¿Sí?- le animó Stark, viendo como este parecía haberse quedado sin voz.

Y eso no podia tolerarlo. Al menos, no en la parte más jugosa de la historia. Quería oír lo que venía a continuación, saber qué había ocurrido en esas duchas.

-Yo fui a las duchas y...una parte de mi cuerpo parecía no haber dejado atrás la pelea- le dijo, poniéndose aun más rojo, apartando los ojos de Tony, sabiendo que no podría seguir hablando si este le miraba con tanta fijeza.

El multimillonario se removió, sabiendo por donde estaban llendo las cosas, pero prefirió seguir callado, esperando a que este hablara.

-Para...poder salir de allí, yo tuve que...bueno...ya sabes. Tuve que hacer ``eso´´ en las duchas. Y, nada más salir, me choqué contigo.

Tony se envaró.

¿Había dicho lo que él creía que habia dicho? ¡¿Por qué no habia entrado en los vestuarios antes?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil- le dijo, dedicándole otra de sus sonrisas de medio lado, controlando a su bestia interior.-Ahora es mi turno de darte lo que te prometí.

Y, antes de que Steve pudiera abrir la boca para añadir nada, vió como Tony se arrodillaba a sus pies, como se deshacía de la única prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo y se llevaba su miembro a la boca, haciendo que el joven rubio jadeara y se apretara contra los azulejos del baño, llevando las manos hacia la cabeza castaña de este.

Rara habia sido la ocasión en la que habia llegado más lejos que unos besos con una chica. Y desde luego, jamás habia llegado tan lejos como aquello, sintiendo como los labios de este envolvían su miembro mientras se retiraba y volvía, acariciándolo con su lengua.

Steve gimió contra la pared de la ducha como si fuera un niño, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por aquella sensación.

Pero todas sus intenciones quedaron en eso cuando Tony acelero su ritmo, sin perderlo de vista, arrebatándole el aliento.

Trabajo sobre él de tal manera que Steve apenas pudo resistirse, por mucho que no quisiera lucir como un muchachito virgen ante sus ojos.

Por mucho que se aferró a sus cabellos, buscando que bajara el ritmo, este no tuvo compasión de él, haciéndole que perdiera el control a los pocos minutos y se liberara entre sus labios, dejando que los gemidos que habia estado tratando de contener en el interior de su garganta se liberaran y resonaran por el cuarto, junto al sonido del agua.

Stark seria el que estaba arrodillado, pero, sin duda, era él que tenia el control de todo.

 **Fin del capitulo 22**

 **Sí, lo sé. Ahora mismo me odiáis porque he dejado las cosas de este modo, porque, seguramente, esperabais algo más de ellos, una escena más concreta de cama. Y, creedme, yo también creía que era lo que iba a haber aquí cuando inicié el capitulo en la parada del autobús, ahora que escribo mucho con el móvil. No sabéis lo que me cunden esos ratos para escribir.**

 **Pero no sé que ha pasado conforme escribía, que la historia ha ido acabando llendo hacía donde le ha dado la gana y ha acabado así. Supongo que el final de esta escena aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo. Y digo ``supongo´´ porque nunca sé qué va a pasar hasta que pongo punto y final al capitulo.**

 **Ahora, seguramente, me odiareis más, y con razón, pero yo no puedo hacer más. Esta historia tiene su iniciativa propia y pasa de lo que yo quiera y piense, así que solo nos queda esperar y ver como acaban desarrollándose las cosas.**

 **Por hoy no os voy a dar el coñazo. Lo sé, esta vez ha sido corto. Así que os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos sigamos leyendo. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenas a todas las personitas, de nuevo, que estáis siguiendo esta historia. Hoy mismo me he llevado un susto al intentar iniciar mi ordenador y ver que no quería encenderse. Me decía que había un problema con mi Windows y que tenía que seguir los pasos que me daban, pero, cuando trataba de hacerlo, no me dejaba.**

 **Menos mal que he podido activar mi ordenador a través de el teléfono gratuito que me han podido dar, porque, si no, de cara al fin de semana, me da algo. Yo, sin mi ordenador, a penas soy nada. No hay mucho que hacer donde vivo y mis padres controlan la tele, así que, sin él, no tengo nada que hacer. Menos mal que ahora tengo un móvil con internet, pero no podría subir los capítulos sin el ordenador.**

 **Así que todos debemos agradecer y cuidar mucho a nuestros ordenadores, porque, sin ellos, nos quedamos vacíos. Aguanta un poco, cariño mío. Al menos, estropearte en vacaciones, para que pueda llevarte al informático.**

 **Y, después de este mensaje a mi ordenador, con el que llevo muchos años ya, os dejo con el capitulo y disfrutadlo, que nunca se sabe cuando me puede dar el gran susto.**

 **CAPITULO 23**

… **...**

Después de conseguir recuperar algo de aire, volvió a ascender por el cuerpo de Steve, con esa sonrisa en su cara que le caracterizaba y que habia empezado a hacer que Steve se echara a temblar de anticipación cada vez que la veía.

-¿Listo para lo siguiente?- le preguntó Stark.

Pero, en vez de recibir alguna clase de respuesta titubeante por parte de Rogers, que hubiera sido su respuesta normal, el joven rubio cogió el rostro de este entre sus manos y se fusionó con él, obligando a Stark a abrir la boca y dejar que entrara en él, tomando todo aquello que pudiera abarcar.

Por un segundo, Tony volvió a sentirse devorado, viendo como Steve tomaba el control de nuevo, de ese modo único que tenía cuando la pasión le cegaba, pero, en aquella ocasión, no dejó que las cosas acabaran de la misma manera.

Tomando el control del beso, mantuvo a Rogers pegado contra la pared, oyendo a este jadear cuando su lengua entró en la ardiente boca del rubio, buscándolo, despertando de nuevo aquel cuerpo adormecido para que volviera a sentirlo todo.

Quería tener de nuevo a Steve jadeando, sin apenas respirar, que saltara ante cualquier pequeña caricia que le regalara a su cuerpo, que buscara su contacto, del mismo modo que su lengua le siguió al interior de su boca cuando la retiró. Lo quería tan perdido que, cuando lo tomara, lo único que tendría que sentir sería placer. El placer que él le haría sentir.

Ascendió las manos por aquel cuerpo firme y resbaladizo por el agua, disfrutando al notar su piel ardiendo, incluso encontrándose bajo el grifo, e intensificó el beso, notando contra sus propios labios como Steve dejaba salir un gemido de placer contra él.

Tony le mordió el labio solo para dejar salir algo de la pasión que llevaba dentro. Pero a Rogers no pareció molestarle el gesto. A decir verdad, pareció recibirlo con gusto, ya que respondió intensificando el beso, hundiendo los dedos entre los mojados mechones castaños de Tony, como si ambos cuerpo aún estuvieran demasiado alejados para su gusto.

Oh. Si alguna vez, Tony se cansaba de las reacciones de Steve, que alguien le pegara un tiro, porque, en aquellos momentos, mientras, trataban de perderse en la piel del otro y sus labios se negaban a separarse, Tony sentía que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Se deshizo de su ropa interior como pudo, ahora quedando los dos igual de desnudos, y tomó las nalgas de Steve entre sus manos, notando como este apretaba su cintura contra él cuando hizo eso, como si el joven Rogers también quisiera que llevaran aquello más allá.

-Te noto ansioso- le dijo el multimillonario, tras apartarse unos centímetros de él como para poder mirarlo.

-¿Ah, sí?- le dijo Steve, a su vez, jadeando.-Pues yo iba a …..decir lo mismo de tí.

El joven lucía una rojez en los labios que nada tenía que ver con los besos, haciéndole recordar al moreno que le había mordido. Pero, si a este le dolía, no dio muestras de ello.

-No podré aguantar mucho más- le dijo Stark, inclinándose hacía Rogers y regalándole una serie de besos por su pecho.

-¿Entonces...por qué esperas?

Pero, lo más significativo de ello no fueron sus palabras, si no como las manos de Steve se apretaron contra Tony, en como la mano, que tenía en la nuca, se aferró a sus mechones y en como la que tenía sobre su hombro se clavó en su piel, casi como si quisiera entrar en su interior.

Tony no necesitó más alicientes. Con aquellas señales, más que claras, se colocó entre las piernas de Steve, besando de nuevo a este, y comenzó a entrar en él tan lentamente como se vio capaz.

En aquellos momentos, con el deseo corriéndole por las venas, sería capaz de tomar a este sin ninguna clase de miramiento. Pero, a pesar de lo grande que era Steve, no tenía ninguna clase de experiencia de este tipo, siendo él el que tuviera que recibir a alguien en su interior.

Mordisqueando su piel, atento a cada quejido o gemido que emergiera de los labios de Rogers, Tony se aseguró de que este sintiera el mínimo de dolor posible, al mismo tiempo que trataba de no perder la cabeza cuando el calor de este empezó a rodearlo, oyéndose a sí mismo gruñir por lo bajo cuando casi estuvo dentro de él.

Si antes había pensado que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo con los dedos, en aquellos momentos estaba volando entre las nubes, sintiendo como su cabeza se volvía ligera.

-Tony- jadeó Steve, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared del baño.

Por como estaba dejando su cuerpo a su completa merced, no parecía estar sufriendo. Era más, casi parecía como si le estuviera pidiendo que fuera más rápido, que se adentrara aún más.

Stark volvió a oírse gruñir, aquel chico lo estaba matando, y, tras hundirse en él, no perdió el tiempo y empezó a moverse, aferrándose a sus caderas, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía cantar ante aquello, sintiendo como, poco a poco, este cedía a su paso y se adaptaba a él.

Los dedos de Steve sobre su piel le dejarían marcas, pero, si en aquellos momentos dolía, Tony no fue consciente de ello.

Lo único que pudo afirmar y que no llegó a decir en voz alta fue que jamás se había sentido tan completo mientras se hundía en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Daba igual quién fuera quién diera y quién recibiera. Había una extraña comunión entre sus cuerpos, como si ambos hubieran sido hechos para adaptarse a su compañero, como si solo pudieran sentir aquella clase de placer cuando se entregaban el uno al otro.

Steve se abrazó a él, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras Tony no dejaba de bombear dentro de él, oyendo los gemidos del rubio contra su oído, solo consiguiendo encenderlo aún más de lo que ya estaba, haciéndole aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Quería estar tan dentro de él que aún le recordara incluso cuando no estuviera a su lado, que sintiera su tacto incluso cuando no estuviera tocandolo.

Jamás había sentido aquella clase de posesividad. Sobretodo cuando el gran Tony Stark jamás había creído en la fidelidad.

Él siempre había sido un firme defensor del amor libre. Si dos personas podían pasárselo bien juntas, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo, ¿para qué comprometerse? ¿Para qué obligarse a ser solo fieles el uno al otro, si en cualquier momento podían encontrar a alguien con el que se lo pasarían mejor?

Pero, en aquellos momentos, mientras tenía a Steve entre sus brazos, con sus gemidos resonando en sus oídos, sonando por encima del ruido del agua, perdido en su cuerpo, sentía como si fuera capaz de matar a cualquiera que tratara de arrebatárselo. Y él mismo se asustó de haber tenido semejante idea.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, esa clase de necesidad de atar a alguien a él. Y, si aún no estuviera dentro de su cuerpo, abandonándose en él mientras los dedos de Steve se hundían en su espalda, a lo mejor se hubiera alejado, tratando de comprender de donde habían salido esos sentimientos que lo habían albergado por un momento.

El cuerpo de Steve empezó a temblar como el suyo propio cuando ambos empezaron a acercarse a su final.

-Tony. Tony- comenzó a jadear Steve.

Y, desde luego, eso no ayudó en absoluto al poco autocontrol que le quedaba a este en aquellos instantes, aferrándose del mismo modo al cuerpo de Rogers, mientras ambos acaban por dejarse ir por aquella liberación cegadora que los arrasó.

Fue una sensación intensa, que pareció quemar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas con un increíble placer, para, poco después, devolverlas a su lugar sanas y salvas, pero vacías.

Fue como si todo sus cuerpos, hasta la más mínima célula, hubiera estado esperando a que aquello ocurriera, a que aquella clase de liberación tuviera lugar. Y, ahora, que había pasado, solo pudieran contar los segundos para que volviera a producirse, sintiéndose vacías y sin vida hasta entonces.

Tony besó a Steve en el hombro mientras trataba de recuperar aliento, oyendo como este se rió por el gesto, tal falto de aire como él mismo.

A pesar de que el agua caliente aún caía sobre ellos, el contacto de esta sobre sus pieles se les antojo fría, como si sus cuerpos hubiera alcanzado una temperatura tremenda mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

-Deberíamos...salir de lo ducha- murmuró Steve.

-Buena idea- afirmó Tony.

Pero ninguna de los dos se movió, como si sus cuerpos no quisieran apartarse, a pesar de lo que les ordenara su cerebro a obedecer.

Tony fue el primero en conseguir apartarse unos centímetros de él, buscando los ojos de Steve.

Aquellos orbes azules aún parecían brillar con el fuego que allí mismo les había consumido, pero, si seguían mirándose de aquel modo, ninguno de los dos conseguiría salir de la ducha.

Tony tuvo que hacer de trizas corazón y ser el primero en salir, cogiendo una toalla y envolviéndose con ella la cintura. Para cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien envuelto, cogió otra y se volvió hacía Steve, que estaba cerrando el grifo.

-¿Sales?- le dijo, con la toalla preparada para él.

-¿Vas a envolverme como a un bebé?- le preguntó este, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Créeme. Lo que aún podría hacerte no es para menores.

Y aquella afirmación solo sirvió para que Rogers saliera riéndose de la ducha, dejándose envolver por Tony, que no pudo evitar desear ser, por un momento, una de aquellas gotas de agua que estaban corriendo por el cuerpo del rubio.

-Si me sigues mirando así, no saldremos de aquí- le dijo Steve, de broma.

Pero Tony no pareció tomárselo de ese modo, ya que asintió.

-Desde luego- murmuró el moreno, aún sin poder apartar los ojos de él.

-¿Vamos... a la cama?- preguntó Steve, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse de nuevo ante aquella mirada.

Tony alzó los ojos hacía los suyos en cuanto dijo aquello, pareciendo sorprendido.

-¿Todavía quieres más?- le dijo el moreno.

-Me refería a dormir- le respondió este, notando como las mejillas empezaban a arderle al ver por el camino que había ido la mente de Stark.-Ya debe de ser tarde y...sé que debes de levantarte temprano para ir a trabajar.

-La ventaja es que tengo el trabajo un par de pisos más abajo- comentó este, tomando otra toalla.

Antes de que Steve se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, Tony ya le estaba secando el cabello.

-¿Qué haces?- le soltó, viendo como le obligaba a agacharse para secarle el pelo.

-Si quieres entrar a mi cama, no será empapado en agua. Como me resfríe, Pepper me cortara la cabeza. Tengo la agenda llena hasta dentro de 3 mese y, según ella, no puedo faltar a nada.

-Ah. Entonces, yo también tendré que secarte a tí.

-Te ha gustado esa idea, ¿eh?

-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?

Y ambos hombres se rieron, sin necesidad de añadir nada más. En aquellos momentos, solos en el apartamento, era como si realmente el resto del mundo no existiera y no necesitaran hablar para comunicarse.

… **...**

Días después, mientras la banda se centraba en hacer los grabaciones de su primer disco, que se pondría a la venta en cuanto estuviera terminado, y con Tony hasta las cejas de trabajo, deseando que llegaran las noches, en las que se encontraba en la ciudad, para poder reunirse con Steve, Sam y Bucky aún mantenían una relación tirante, donde el halcón gruñón trataba de mantenerse tan apartado físicamente del mapache como le fuera posible.

El muy descerebrado había admitido delante de su familia que le gustaba y, ahora, Sam tenía que soportar las risillas de Sarah cada vez que los veía juntos o como Gideon fingía que no había oído nada de la conversación que habían tenido aquella fatídica mañana, desapareciendo de el apartamento en cuanto le era posible, con cualquier excusa.

Seguramente, debería de dar gracias de que sus padres aún no supieran nada de aquello, teniendo en cuenta que sus hermanos eran los peores ocultando secretos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirles aquello?- le soltó Sam una mañana, días después, viendo como Bucky se cambiaba.

En realidad, tal vez no debería estar allí en aquellos momentos, viendo como este se quitaba la ropa, observando aquel cuerpo trabajado.

Se dijo que no podía apartar los ojos porque, a pesar de todo su entrenamiento, aún no había llegado al mismo nivel que este, pero una lejana voz de su cabeza le dijo que dejara de mentirse de aquel modo.

Sin duda, tendría que encontrarse bien lejos de allí.

Bucky, aún sin camiseta, se volvió hacía él, observándole con atención.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le soltó el castaño, completamente calmado.

-¿Cómo qué a qué me refiero? ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¡A las gilipolleces que soltaste, tan tranquilo, a mis hermanos! Sarah no puedo mirarme sin reírse y Gideon, no sé porqué, no deja de intentar dejarnos a solar el mayor tiempo posible, como si se sintiera en la obligación.

-Eso será porque les habrá quedado claro lo que pasa.

-¿Les ha quedado claro? ¿El que les ha quedado claro?

-Lo que siento por tí- le dijo Bucky sin más.

Después de eso, mientras Sam trataba de recuperar la voz para replicar a aquello, Bucky se volvió para acabar de vestirse.

-¡¿Cómo puedes soltar esas cosas con esa calma?!- le gritó Sam, haciendo que el castaño volviera a girarse hacía él.

-¿Por qué es la verdad? Vine aquí solo con la idea de pasar más tiempo contigo.

-¡¿Y se puede saber desde cuando se supone que sientes eso por mí?! ¡Porque yo no recuerdo nada que me indicara que eso estaba pasando!

-No lo sé exactamente. Creo que pasó poco a poco, conforme más te conocía. Creo que, en realidad, Steve se dio cuenta antes que yo de lo que me pasaba.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que Steve lo sabe?!- exclamó Sam.

Genial. No solo era el hecho de que su familia pareciera confabulada con Bucky para dejarles a solas el mayor tiempo posible, como si realmente estuvieran en una relación, si no que, además, Steve también sabía aquello y el gran rubio ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decirle nada al respecto.

-Estabais todos confabulados contra mí- murmuró.

-No lo veas así- le pidió Bucky, dando unos pasos hacía él.-Le hice prometer a Steve que sería yo el que te lo diría todo. ¿Te pareciera bien que alguien más le dijera a la persona que te gusta lo que sientes por ella?

Pero Sam alzó la mano, haciendo que este se detuviera, mientras él daba unos pasos atrás.

-Voy a salir a correr y vamos a olvidar esto.

-Sam- le dijo Bucky, con aquel tono que parecía decirle ``no te comportes como un crío´´.

-No. Ahora mismo, necesito despejarme, salir de aquí. Dejame tranquilo un rato, ¿vale? Solo por un par de horas.

Y antes de que Bucky pudiera añadir algo más, Sam se apresuró en salir del apartamento, pasando junto a Sarah, que estaba sentada en el salón, a todo correr.

Aquello era lo que necesitaba; poner distancia, sentir el aire frío en la cara, obligar a todo su cuerpo en concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran en las continuas confesiones que Bucky le arrojaba una tras otra, con esa total calma suya que tanto le ponía de los nervios.

Cuando se internó en el parque, tratando de evadirse de todo, ni siquiera prestó atención a aquellas mujeres que parecieron interesarse en él, centrándose solamente en olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir en su casa de nuevo, solo oyendo el ruido de su propia respiración en los oídos y en como su cuerpo trabajaba.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Bucky de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que soltarle una y otra vez que estaba enamorado de él, ignorando sus desplantes? Si a él le hicieran lo mismo después de confesarse tantas veces, ya estaría en el fondo de una cueva, llorando amargamente.

Y, sin embargo, allí seguía Bucky, tan calmado como si sus desplantes no le dolieran lo más mínimo.

O se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años a que le soltara todo a la cara, fuera hiriente o no para él, o era el tío más duro que había conocido en su vida.

Se detuvo en mitad de parque, frustrado y cabreado consigo mismo al ver que no se lo sacaba de la cabeza, tomando aliento.

No sabía cómo diablos había logrado conseguirlo, pero, de algún mágico modo, Bucky había conseguido invadir su mente del mismo modo que había invadido su casa.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía tratar de seguir corriendo, esperando obtener el resultado que había ido a buscar, o si debía de volver a casa y dejar de hacer el ridículo de aquella manera.

A casa, se dijo a sí mismo, sabiendo que no había de otra, sintiendo la frustración aumentando dentro de él.

Dándose media vuelta, aún ignorando a las mujeres que trataban de llamar su atención, se puso a trotar de camino a casa, como hacían otras muchas personas en aquella ciudad, tratando de alejar el frío que estaba haciendo aquel día.

Para cuando llegó a casa, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las llaves encima. Pero Bucky o Sarah debían de estar aún dentro.

Estaba convencido al cien por cien de que la pequeña Sarah habría aprovechado el momento en el que le había visto salir por la puerta para ir junto a Bucky y hacerle un nuevo interrogatorio de los suyos, sin saber lo que el mapache podría soltar por su boca.

Seguramente por eso, por haber imaginado una cosa así, se extraño de que su hermana le abriera la puerta en cuento llamó, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

-¿Se te han olvidado las llaves con las prisas?- le preguntó esta, corriendo para ocupar su asiento en el sofá, como si temiera que Sam se lo robara.

-Algo así- comentó este.

Pero, echando un vistazo a la cocina y al salón, vio que allí no había señal alguna de la presencia de su admirador particular. ¿Era posible que este no hubiera salido de su habitación desde que él se había marchado? ¿Acaso era un niño?

-¿Dónde está Bucky? ¿Sigue en mi cuarto?- le preguntó a su hermana, preguntándose se sería buena idea ir a sacarlo o no.

Después de todo, a lo mejor estaba haciendo algo que era mejor que él no viera, recordando lo que ya había pasado aquella mañana que había conseguido que durmiera con él, sin querer pensar en lo que había habido debajo de las sábanas.

-No. Bucky ha salido- le informó esta, concentrándose en la tele.

-¿Cómo que ha salido? ¿A dónde?- le preguntó Sam, volviendo la vista hacía ella.

-No sé. Recibió una llamada y dijo que tenía que marcharse.

Aquello hizo que Sam sintiera una opresión creciente en el pecho, recordando las palabras que el castaño le había dedicado.

En el momento en el que le llamaran para la misión, tendría que marcharse, sin más, sin despedirse de nadie.

Y sin que nadie supiera si volverían a verlo o no.

-¿A dónde?- le preguntó Sam a su hermana, colocándose delante de ella y tapándole la televisión para que le prestara atención.-¡¿A dónde te ha dicho que iba?!

-¡Eh!- le gritó Sarah, lanzándole un cojín con rabia, que este esquivó de un manotazo.-¡No me tapes la tele!

-¡Sarah!- le gritó este, acercándose a ella, de modo que la menor se diera cuenta de que aquello no era ningún juego y que necesitaba que hablara.-¡¿A dónde ha ido?!

-No...no lo sé. Creo que mencionó ese edificio del centro, ese que es de los militares. Pero no estoy muy segura. Tuvo que irse con mucha prisa.

Casi antes de que su hermana terminara de hablar, Sam ya había salido por la puerta en esa misma dirección, con aquella voz que sonaba de vez en cuando en su cabeza, preguntándole qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Había ignorado a Bucky todo lo posible durante el tiempo que había permanecido en su casa, tratando de ignorar lo que le decía y solo tratándolo como una especie de amigo pesado. Pero, ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando este estaría de camino a Dios solo sabría donde, ¿ahora era cuando por fin se ponía en marcha? ¿Para decirle el qué?

Ni él mismo lo sabía. Cuando consiguiera colocarse ante él, las palabras manarían, o eso creía. Y, con suerte, aquella opresión en el pecho, esa misma que le estaba impidiendo respirar, también acabaría desapareciendo.

 **Fin del capitulo 23**

 **Parece que os doy una de cal y otra de arena. A pesar de que, en la primera parte del capitulo, os regalo ese momento Stony en la ducha, siendo la continuación del capitulo anterior, cuando ya estáis de azúcar hasta las orejas después de haber visto a Tony y a Steve juntos de nuevo, voy yo y lío las cosas con Sam y Bucky.**

 **A aquellos que no les den mucha importancia a esta pareja, seguramente les dará igual lo que ocurra con ellos, pero, los que no, seguramente ahora mismo volveréis a odiarme. Creo que es el sentimiento que más despierto en vosotros hacía mí. Lo sé. Parece que me estoy convirtiendo en una experta en ese sentido. Pero, si os digo la verdad, no fue mi intención esta cuando empecé a escribir su parte.**

 **En realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre lo que hacer con estos dos, ya que Sam se resiste tanto en aceptar lo que sea que Bucky le haga sentir. Y, mientras escribía esa mañana en el cuarto de estos, días después de lo de Tony y Steve, me pregunté ``¿cómo puedo hacer que Sam sienta la necesidad de ser sincero?´´.**

 **Al pensar eso, hice que este saliera a correr y que, al volver, se diera cuenta que este se había ido del piso, tal vez para no volver, cuando él se había comportado tan mal con este. El sentimiento de culpabilidad da alas cuando ves que la puedes cagar para toda la vida. Y perdonad las palabras, pero es una verdad como un templo.**

 **¿Cuantas personas no se habrán arrepentido de no decirle algo a alguien en algún momento de sus vidas, solo para descubrir más tarde que habían perdido esa oportunidad? Así que, hay os lanzo otro avengers-consejito. Si tenéis algo que decir, decídlo. No os lo guardéis dentro, sea lo que sea. Hay un refrán en España que dice que el que no llora, no mamá. Y es verdad. No puedes ganar sin arriesgar, así que...arriesgaros.**

 **Y después de esta sesión tan de psicólogo, me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, esperando a que haya conseguido arreglar las cosas. Bye.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Buenas a todas las personitas que segáis ahí, esperando que, a pesar de los altibajos que podemos ver de unas parejas a otras, la historia en conjunto os esté resultando interesante, del mismo modo que a mi me está gustando cada vez más escribirla, incluso aunque siga sin tener la menor idea de como vaya a terminarla.**

 **Confío plenamente en que sea la propia historia la que me dé las directrices para llevarla a su final. La historia y mi musa, que jamás conseguiremos sacarla de una historia, ni aunque fuera por la fuerza. La maldita está bien arraigada. Es como uno de esos arboles que crecen en torno a otro y que los va matando, tomando el alimento de él o algo así.**

 **Como veis, no hay entre nosotras una relación lo que se dice cariñosa, pero, cuando la maldita a conseguido sacarte tantas veces de la cama, o cuando te ha tenido tantas noches dándole vueltas a una historia o cuando te ha obligado a escribir, estuvieras donde estuvieras o lo que fuera que estabas haciendo para que le prestaras solo atención a ella, como comprenderéis, no le tengo mucho cariño.**

 **Seguro que esto me lo hará pagárselo con otra noche dándole vueltas alguna idea, pero, en fin...gajes del oficio. Os dejo con el capitulo antes de que me enrolle aún más, que menuda chapa os he soltado en un momento. Hasta después.**

 **CAPITULO 24**

… **...**

Correr hasta el edificio no fue, en absoluto, la parte más difícil de ir a buscar a Bucky, si no tener la paciencia para dejar que le pasaran por el escáner y el detector de metales que había en la entrada, como si en aquel estupido edificio temieran sufrir un ataque terrorista o algo así en cualquier momento.

Aún con el corazón en la boca y la paciencia a cero, Sam llegó hasta el mostrador del edificio, prácticamente estrellándose contra la superficie de mármol.

-¡Busco a Bucky!- le dijo a una de las chicas de recepción, la única que no parecía estar ocupada de las que había allí.

-Disculpe. ¿A quién?- preguntó esta a su vez, frunciendo el ceño.

Por allí, pasarían miles de personas al día y era de lógica que no lo conocieran, pero, para Sam, aquella respuesta fue solo perder más tiempo del que no tenía.

-A Buchanan, a James Buchanan Barnes- le dijo, esperando a que se pusiera a teclear cuanto antes y lo encontrara antes de que este abandonara el edificio hacía solo Dios sabría donde.

La chica así lo hizo, pero, o no notó la prisa que tenía Sam o le dió igual, porque tecleó con bastante calma, tomándose su tiempo y poniéndole a él de los nervios.

-Lo siento mucho, señor, pero no hay nadie en este edificio con ese nombre- le informó.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Vuelva a mirarlo!- le exigió.

-Tranquilícese, señor. O me obligará a llamar a seguridad. Ya lo he mirado y no hay nadie con ese nombre. Si considera que haya otro nombre con el que se le reconozca...

-No, no, no- negó Sam.-Tiene que estar. Me han dicho que le han llamado de este lugar. Tiene que estar aún aquí.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no aparece- le dijo la recepcionista, tratando de mostrarse todo lo comprensiva posible.

-Tiene que dejarme entrar al edificio- le dijo a esta, viendo como la gente tenía que pasar por otro puesto de control más adelante, enseñando una especie de pase.-Lo buscaré yo mismo si eso es lo que hace falta.

-Eso no es posible, señor. Este edificio es propiedad del Estado y, por el bien de su seguridad y el de todos los ciudadanos, el acceso es limitado.

-¡No lo entiende! ¡Tengo que hablar con él antes de que se vaya!- le gritó Sam, aferrándose al mostrador, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre este de ser necesario.

-Tranquilícese o llamaré a seguridad- le advirtió la mujer de nuevo.

-¡Llame a quién le dé la gana! ¡Yo tengo que entrar!- exclamó este, haciendo que las otras mujeres que estaban en la recepción se volvieran, alarmadas, hacía ellos.

-Se acabó- sentenció la mujer.-Llamaré a seguridad.

-¿Sam?- preguntó una voz cerca de él, cuando este estaba a punto de arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos a la recepcionista, haciendo que tanto él como la mujer se detuvieran y volvieran la cabeza.

Ante él, con aquella calma que era casi antinatural, se encontraba Bucky, completamente vestido de negro, como había estado en casa, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, seguramente preguntándose qué estaba haciendo allí.

Sam se separó de la recepción en el acto y corrió hacía él, abrazando a Bucky contra él en cuanto lo tuvo a mano, estrechándole contra su pecho. Pero, a los pocos instantes, antes de que el castaño pudiera disfrutarlo, lo alejó de su cuerpo.

-¡¿De verdad que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de nadie?! ¡¿Ni siquiera de mí?! ¡¿Hasta ahí llegan todas esas palabras que me has dicho?!- le gritó.

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Bucky a su vez, observando a la gente que había a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos, sonriendo de manera nerviosa a los que estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría.

Lo que menos necesitaban eran llamar la atención de la gente de aquel modo, dando semejante espectáculo con aquellos gritos que Sam no dejaba de pegar, estando en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban los jefes del castaño.

-¡Te has largado de casa sin más!- le recriminó Sam, empujándolo nuevamente en el pecho.-¡Y no me vengas a soltar eso de que ya me lo habías dicho, porque los dos sabemos que realmente no lo decías en serio! ¡Era imposible que yo me creyera que te fueras sin más, sin decirle nada a nadie sobre tu marcha!

-Pero...¿es que no has hablado con Sarah?- le preguntó Bucky, acercándose a él, tratando de que bajara el tono.

-¡Claro que he hablado con Sarah! ¡¿Quién te crees que me ha dicho que estarías aquí?!

-Entonces, deberías saber que iba a volver pronto a casa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sam, quedándose congelado de pronto.

-Sí. Le dije a Sarah que vendría aquí, pero también le dije que volvería dentro de unas horas. Y sé que ella me escuchó porque me dijo ``Vale´´. Aunque, es posible que no me estuviera prestando mucha atención, porque estaba viendo la tele.

Sam sintió que la opresión empezaba a desaparecer de su pecho, pero también empezó a sentirse como un estupido en mitad de aquel edificio, luciendo sus ropas de correr.

-Entonces...¿no te ibas?

-Que va. La misión ha sido cancelada. Venía a que me aclararán qué había pasado y esperar nuevas ordenes hasta que me asignaran otra.

-¿No te vas?- repitió Sam, aún algo confuso.

-No- le aseguró Bucky, comenzando a sonreír.-¿Has venido corriendo hasta aquí porque creías que sí?

Sam abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y golpeó a Bucky en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder, sorprendido.

-¡Serás idiota! ¡¿No has podido dejar una nota aclarando esto?!

-Si hubieras entrado en tu cuarto, habrías visto que todas mis cosas seguían allí.

-¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Me has hecho venir corriendo hasta aquí para nada!- le gritó este, sin dejar de golpearle en el pecho.

Sin embargo, por la sonrisa que se podía ver en los labios de Bucky, no parecía que los golpes le estuvieran molestando en absoluto, sujetando los brazos de este, parándolo.

-¿Te he tenido preocupado?- le preguntó, aún sonriendo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién iba a estar preocupado por tí?!- le gritó Sam a su vez.

-No sé. Tú parecer bastante preocupado- comentó Bucky.

-¡Tú sueñas! ¡Solo estaba cabreado! ¡Apareciendo de la nada y desapareciendo sin más, dejándome a mi el marrón de contarle a mi familia donde te habías metido! ¡Ni loco! ¡Te iba a obligar a regresar y que tú mismo le contarás todo antes de...!

Sam no pudo seguir hablando, ya que Bucky llegó hasta él, sujetando sus brazos, y lo abrazó con fuerza, aún sonriendo, estrechándolo contra él, sintiendo tanta alegría en aquellos momentos que le daba igual lo que este le dijera.

Se había preocupado por él y había llegado corriendo hasta allí cuando Sarah le había dicho que se había marchado. Le había visto a punto de atacar a la recepcionista porque no le dejaba entrar a buscarlo... Dijera lo que dijera, le importaba a Sam.

-Pero...¿qué haces?- gruñó este, cuando se vio incapaz de escapar de los brazos de el castaño, comprobando como todo el mundo los miraba.-¡Suéltame!

-Grita cuanto quieras- le dijo Bucky.-Pero yo voy a disfrutar de este momento.

Y se apretó más contra él mientras el halcón gruñón se removía, tratando de liberarse por todos los medios.

La gente que pasaba cerca de ellos debía de estar preguntándose qué demonios les ocurría a aquellos dos chicos que se estaban abrazando en el recibidor del edificio, pero pronto perdieron el interés en ellos y cada uno siguió a lo suyo, solo quedando la voz molesta de Sam de fondo para aquel momento.

Para cuando por fin le soltó Bucky, este se había cansado de decirle nada.

-¿Ya te has quedado a gusto?- le soltó este, con aquel tono tan amistoso que poseía.

-Tenía que recuperar fuerzas. Además, tampoco es que me dejas abrazarte todos los días.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡¿Es que estamos locos?!

Bucky no pudo evitar volver a sonreír cuando lo vio reaccionar como siempre. Era, en parte, agradable de ver que había algunas cosas que no cambiaban.

-¿Nos vamos a casa ya?- le preguntó el mapache, encaminándose hacía la salida.

-Pero...¿y la misión?- le preguntó Sam, caminando tras él.-¿Por qué ha sido cancelada?

-Fuerzas del país rival han entrado en lucha en la región en la debíamos intervenir. Las fuerzas de paz están dirigiéndose hacía allí ahora y sería difícil que alguien no nos descubriera cuando todos los países tienen los ojos puestos en ese lugar.

-Entonces...¿ya no te mandarán allí?

-Lo que es posible es que me manden allí cuando las cosas se tranquilicen si lo siguen necesitando.

La tranquilidad que había llegado a sentir Sam al saber que ya no se marchaba, se vio empañada por aquello, sabiendo que solo estaban retrasando la misión.

-Así que...¿me vas a tener preocupado, sabiendo que te puedan mandar allí en cualquier momento?

-Según tú, no estás preocupado por mí, así que, ¿de qué te quejas?

Sam abrió la boca, buscando algo con lo que poder replicar, pero lo único que fue incapaz de hacer fue golpear a Bucky en el brazo, viendo como este dejaba escapar un ``Au´´ de dolor fingido.

Después de todo, no le había pegado tan fuerte.

Sin embargo, aquel golpe solo hizo que otra sonrisa acudiera al rostro del mapache, echándole un brazo en torno a los hombros del halcón gruñón, que este no apartó, mientras ambos salían del edificio, de vuelta a casa.

… **...**

Por otro lado, Loki tuvo que recordarse que, en otro tiempo, había deseado que Thor se fijara en él del mismo modo en el que él mismo había estado viendo por años al gigante rubio, repitiéndose aquello una y otra vez mientras tenía a este abrazado a su espalda, negándose a soltarlo, a pesar de que se encontraba ocupado, haciendo la cena.

-¿Sabes que llegas a ser un poquito agobiante?- le dijo.

-Solo te estoy dando cariño- le dijo Thor a su vez.

-Pues me gustarían que dejaras tus muestras de cariño para cuando no tenga aceite entre las manos.

-Oh. No seas quejica. Sé que, en el fondo, te encanta que esté encima de tí.

-No estamos hablando de posiciones en la cama- le replicó Loki a su vez.-Como me queme por tu culpa, ya puedes recordar bien mi cara, porque no me verás el pelo hasta que me haya curado.

-Eres tan gruñón a veces- se lamentó Thor.

-Y eso lo dice el que me encerró en este piso cuando discutimos.

La conversación habría ido a más si, en aquellos momentos, el teléfono de la casa no hubiera empezado a sonar, haciendo que Loki apartara la sartén del fuego y tratara de llegar al teléfono, con Thor aún enganchado a él.

-¿Quieres soltarme, idiota? Vas a hacer que cuelguen.

-Pero mira lo fuerte que estás. Estás consiguiendo arrastrarme- comentó este, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡De verdad que eres un maldito niño grande!- le gritó con disgusto.

Pero consiguió llegar al teléfono antes de que sonara el quinto tono.

-Hola, mamá- dijo el moreno en cuanto descolgó, sabiendo más que de sobra que era ella.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allí?

Echando un breve vistazo al Thor que tenía apretado contra él, solo podía decir una cosa.

-Mejor.

-¡Las cosas van genial ahora!- le gritó el grandullón al auricular, casi dejando sordo al moreno, sonriendo.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó Frigga, derrochando buen humor.-Sabía que resolveríais vuestros problemas. Era imposible que vosotros dos estuvierais mucho tiempo enfadados.

-Bueno...tú dame unos días más así- comentó Loki por lo bajo.

Le encantaba saber que ya no tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos por este, pero Thor había acabado convirtiéndose en una especie de lapa, que apenas conseguía quitarse de encima muy de vez en cuando.

En eso estaba pensando, cuando el móvil de Thor empezó a sonar, haciendo que el rubio tuviera que soltarle para poder sacarse el aparato del bolsillo.

-Es Jane- le susurró Thor a este, apartándose de él para tomar la llamada.

Loki sabía quién era Jane. En el trabajo de Thor, cerca de la universidad, hacía que todos los días el bar estuviera lleno de estudiantes. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Thor apenas lograba entenderse con todos aquellos geniecillos, había hecho buenas migas con una estudiante de astrología, llamada Jane Foster.

Lo que Loki no sabía, observando a este con el ceño fruncido, era que él y la castaña hubieran intercambiado números de teléfono o cuando había sido eso.

-¿A dónde ha ido tu hermano?- preguntó Frigga, recordando que esta aún seguía al teléfono.

-Está hablando con una amiga por el móvil.

-Oh, vaya. ¿Una amiga? Pero...¿cómo de amiga?- preguntó esta, sonando con tacto, como si supiera que aquel tema no le haría mucha gracia a Loki.

Seguramente, porque había notado en su tono el malestar.

-Eso no lo sé- tuvo que admitir el moreno, observando como Thor se reía mientras hablaba por teléfono, como si lo que le estuviera diciendo la pequeña mujer fuera muy divertido.

¿Cuantos teléfonos más de mujeres tenía Thor en la agenda del móvil? ¿Con cuantas de ellas intercambiaba llamadas como aquella sin que él se hubiera enterado? ¿Y, exactamente, desde cuando mantenía aquella clase de amistad con aquella chica que tenía la cabeza en las estrellas?

-Pero...las cosas ahora están bien, ¿verdad?- preguntó Frigga.-Ya habéis resuelto vuestra pelea y ahora volvéis a hablaros.

-Sí, nuestra pelea se resolvió.

-Como tenía que ser. Ahora solo tenéis que aprender a convivir el día a día.

-Mamá, hablas como si fuéramos una pareja- comentó Loki antes de pensar.

Era cierto que así era como vivían ahora, pero eso su madre no lo sabía. Y era mejor que no supiera jamás si no querían provocarle alguna clase de infarto.

-Bueno...-comentó la mujer.-Vivís juntos, así que es bastante parecido a como es una pareja. Estoy segura de que, sin tí, Thor moriría de hambre o comido por sus propios desperdicios.

-Eso es porque nunca acabaste de ser del todo estricta con él.

-¿Cómo iba a poder serlo con vosotros? Erais los niños más guapos que hubiera visto nunca y, cuando me mirabais con esos ojazos vuestros, me era imposible ponerme dura con vosotros. Además, contigo nunca fue necesario que fuera estricta.

-Porque yo tengo sentido común, pero tu otro hijo no. Es demasiado inocente. Si no hubiera sido por mí, en cuanto llegamos aquí, le habrían robado más de una vez.

-Por eso os necesitáis el uno al otro- le dijo Frigga.-Sin Thor, tú te cerrarías a la gente. Necesitas su alegría para acercarte a los demás. Y él, sin tí, no sabría sobrevivir. Sois las dos partes de un todo.

-Mamá, será mejor que cuelgues. Ya has comprado que estamos bien. La llamada te va a salir muy cara y allí tiene que ser ya tarde.

-Tú siempre preocupándote por cada pequeño detalle- comentó Frigga, notándose su sonrisa incluso através del teléfono.-De acuerdo. Ya os dejo tranquilos, pero permaneced en contacto.

-Eso haremos- le aseguró. Y colgó.

Cuando Loki por fin pudo dejar a su madre a un lado, se volvió hacía Thor, dándose cuenta de que este aún estaba hablando por teléfono, con aquella sonrisa suya, esa que alteraba a las mujeres, en la cara.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaría hablando con esa Jane Foster, pero, desde luego, le tendría que estar contando los mejores chistes del mundo para hacerle tener aquella sonrisa en la cara, sin notar como su ceño se fruncía aún más mientras lo miraba.

Para cuando Thor colgó el teléfono, Loki aún no se había movido de donde estaba, observando con atención al gigante rubio, esperando a que hablara.

-Era Jane- le dijo este, aún sonriendo, cuando lo vio allí esperando.

-Sí, eso ya me lo habías dicho. Te ha tenido un buen rato al teléfono. Apenas has podido hablar con mamá. ¿Qué quería?

-Me ha dicho que unos amigos suyos iban a cenar cerca del bar y que si quería ir con ellos. Ya los había visto antes y me caían bien.

-¿Eso es todo lo que te ha dicho? Porque habéis estado hablando un buen rato.

-Bueno...hemos estado hablando de cosas sin importancia- aseguró Thor, buscando su cartera y sus llaves de casa en el cuenco.

-Así que...¿te vas a cenar por ahí? Yo estaba haciendo la cena.

-Apenas estabas empezado y te quejabas de que estaba todo el rato encima de tí. Así te daré un respiro.

-No. Si a mí me da igual lo que hagas- le soltó Loki, dándose la vuelta.

Thor, que ya estaba junto a la puerta, deshizo los pasos dados y se colocó tras él, abrazándose a este, a pesar de que Loki se removió para que lo soltara.

-¿Te has enfadado conmigo por esto?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué me tendría que enfadar? Sé, desde hace mucho tiempo, que eras un niño grande y no me vendrá mal tener por fin tiempo para mí. No te me has despegado desde que resolvimos lo nuestro.

-Entonces...¿no te molesta que me vaya?

-¿Y por qué me iba a molestar que te fueras? Ya era hora de que hicieras amigos nuevos y salieras por ahí. Pero no llegues a casa borracho. Yo no te voy a estar esperando para llevarte a tu cama.

-Nunca has tenido que hacer eso- le dijo Thor, riendo.

-Claro que sí, pero estabas tan borracho que ni te acuerdas.

Thor ignoró sus palabras y le regaló unos besos en el cuello como despedida antes de tener que soltarle.

-Procuraré no volver muy tarde- le dijo a este, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Por mí, vale- le dijo Loki a su vez, aún permaneciendo de espaldas a él.-No soy tu madre para que tengas que decirme esas cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse, se volvió, sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que este de verdad se había ido.

¡El muy idiota no se había dado cuenta de como estaba! ¡¿Acaso era ciego?! ¡No! ¡Hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que no le hacía ninguna gracia que se marchara de aquella manera, cuando él ya había estado preparando la cena! Y todo porque esa tal Jane la había llamado.

¿Quién era esa mujer en la vida de Thor? ¿Desde cuando él corría a su encuentro cada vez que ella le llamaba? ¿Había sido así desde que la había conocido y no se había dado cuenta?

Antes de que hablaran, antes de que resolvieran sus problemas, incluso aunque hubieran estado viviendo juntos, Loki había tratado de mantener ciertas distancias con su ``hermano´´ y no había mostrado mucho interés por sus entradas y salidas porque eso lo hubiera hecho lucir como una novia celosa.

Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado ahora,¿no? Ya habían dejado claro que los sentimientos que ambos sentían el uno por el otro no eran un mero cariño fraternal, que se trataba de algo más, así que no tenía que sentirse nervioso porque Thor tuviera amigas mujeres. Thor nunca había sido de esos que hacían cosas a las espaldas de los demás. No sabría hacerlo.

Pero, por otra parte, ¿desde cuando el gigante rubio había podido tener solo amigas? De un modo u otro, estás siempre acababan interesándose por él de un modo romántico, incluso aunque el mismo Thor no se diera cuenta de ello.

Estaba absolutamente convencido de que esa tal Jane Foster, que de repente se había convertido en la mujer que peor le caía en el mundo, no lo trataba solo como un amigo. Y Thor, el muy idiota, seguro que no se daba cuenta de nada, como le había ocurrido siempre.

Loki agitó la cabeza, tratando de alejar todo eso de su mente.

Thor tenía todo el derecho del mundo a salir con sus amigos y habían dejado claro lo que había entre ellos. Incluso aunque la tal Jane realmente estuviera interesada en él en el sentido romántico, no tenía nada que temer, porque Thor le era completamente fiel. ¿O no?

Propinó una patada al sofá, frustrado, solo consiguiendo hacerse daño.

¡Muy bien! ¡Qué se fuera a donde quisiera! ¡¿A él qué le importaba?! ¡Terminaría de preparar su cena, podría relajarse un poco por fin en su propia casa y, cuando tuviera sueño, se iría a dormir, sin importarle si Thor hubiera vuelto a casa para entonces o no!

Aún echando humo como una máquina de vapor, se dirigió a la cocina, alterado, encendiendo de nuevo el fuego y concentrándose en otra cosa que no fuera el modo en el que el gigante rubio le había dejado tirado cuando Jane Foster le había llamado.

¡Qué le dieran a Thor! ¡Esa noche, Loki pensaba dormir a pierna suelta!

 **Fin del capitulo 24**

 **No sé vosotros, pero estas peleitas de pareja me encantan. Me parecen super tiernas. Y el que diga que esto no pasa (esta parte concreta entre Thor y Loki, cuando uno hace lo que el otro no quiere que haga) es que no ha tenido una relación de pareja en su vida. Sobretodo si una de las dos partes es Thor, con lo despistado que es.**

 **Ya veremos si, cuando vuelva, Loki deja que lo toque siquiera.**

 **Y por no hablar de Bucky y Sam, que el pobre ha ido corriendo, pensando que este ya no iba a estar allí, que se encontraría subido en un avión, de camino a la misión a la que le hubieran mandando, y estaba allí, tan pancho, diciéndole que no se iba a ninguna parte y que se lo había dicho a su hermana.**

 **Por cierto, he subido unos fics de K-pop hace poquito. Son más antiguos que mis otros fics. Los he recuperado de un blog que tenía hace mucho tiempo, por eso no tienen mensajes ni al principio ni al final, porque yo los subía tal cual y me hubiera muerto si me hubiera tenido que poner a escribir algo en cada uno, así que disfrutadlos si les echáis un ojo, ya que no estoy yo dando follón. Todos los subidos están completos. Son historias terminadas, así que disfrutad.**

 **Por ahora, no tengo nada más que decir (Sí, esta vez la charla ha sido corta), así que os dejo hasta el siguiente capitulo, que ya estoy escribiendo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Buenas a todas las personitas que seguís ahí. Si recordáis el capitulo anterior, en como Thor se había ido con Jane, sin notar como Loki se había quedado enfadado en la casa que compartían, sabéis de que parte va a partir esta historia.**

 **Pero también tiene su parte Stony en la segunda parte de este capitulo, así que no sufráis mucho por ellos. Los vais a tener de nuevo aquí.**

 **Como yo aún tengo la impresión de que acabo de terminar el otro capitulo, no tengo mucho que deciros en este mismo momento, así que os dejo con el capitulo y ya veré si tengo algo más que deciros al final. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 25**

… **...**

-Entonces, ¿las cosas os van bien ahora?- le preguntó Jane, tomando el vaso de cerveza que Thor le tendió, después de que este fuera a buscarlos a la barra.

El resto de sus amigos habían volado después de la agradable cena en la hamburguesería de al lado, diciéndoles que aun tenían cosas que estudiar y que repetirían aquello el fin de semana. Pero, Jane había asegurado que ella podía quedarse un poco más y habían acabado por ir al bar donde este trabajaba.

A Thor le hacían descuento y al dueño le encantaba tenerlo por allí porque decía que atraía a más mujeres al local.

-Oh, sí. ¡Las cosas van de maravilla!

-Eso es genial- afirmó la castaña.-Te ví muy preocupado cuando me dijiste que te habías peleado con Loki. Y, por lo que me habías contado de él, no parecía que fuera a resolverse tan fácilmente.

-Yo tampoco pensé que acabaríamos como acabamos- afirmó este, dando un trago a su barra.

-Pues yo sí- le aseguró Jane.-Solo había que oírte hablar sobre tu ``hermano´´ para saber que había algo más que cariño fraternal.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Me habría ahorrado problemas.

-Tenías que resolverlo tú mismo. Si no, ¿de qué hubiera servido?

-Creo que solo disfrutaste viendo como iban las cosas.

-Bueno…..tal vez un poquito- comentó la castaña, sonriendo un poco.

Thor no pudo estar mucho tiempo enfadado con ella y acabó riendo a su lado. Después de todo, ella era la única amiga que sabía todo lo ocurrido con Loki. O, al menos, la única que lo había escuchado todo de su boca. Estaba convencido de que los chicos habrían sospechado algo tras ver como se comportaban antes y después de su pelea.

Desde que se habían conocido, a pesar de que Jane tenia la vista más tiempo en el cielo que en la tierra, habían congeniado desde el primer momento y no habían dejado de hablar desde entonces. Jane le contaba todo lo que tenia en la cabeza, incluso aunque hubiera ocasiones en las que no la entendiera. Y Thor le contaba todas sus preocupaciones, teniendo que contarle como había solucionado las cosas con Loki para que comprendiera su nueva alegría.

-Pero….¿seguro que no se ha molestado contigo por salir a cenar así, de repente?- le preguntó esta.-Me has dicho que ya estaba preparando la cena.

-¡Que va! Él mismo me ha dicho que saliera, que así tendría un poco de tiempo para él.

Jane lo contempló con atención, a ver si este caía por sí solo, pero Thor solo bebía tranquilamente de su cerveza.

-Y…..¿no has llegado a pensar que, cuanto te ha dicho que te fueras, en realidad quería decir que te quedaras?- le preguntó.

-¿Y por qué iba Loki a hacer algo tan confuso?

-Porque, a veces, a la gente le cuesta decir lo que realmente quieren decir y esperan que los demás sean los que se den cuenta de lo que quieren decir en realidad.

-Eso es demasiado complicado- se quejó Thor.-Loki no haría eso.

Bueno…..Jane también pensó que ese concepto era demasiado complicado para Thor y que, si Loki lo conocía tanto como parecía, no tendría que haber tratado de usar algo como eso con él. Pero nunca se sabía. Los seres humanos se volvían bastante estúpidos cuando se enamoraban y tendían a esperar cosas de la otra persona. Si pensaba en todo lo que ella había hecho por su ex…

Thor, sin embargo, no le estaba dando ni la más mínima vuelta a esa idea en su cabeza. Al parecer, según él, Loki sería totalmente incapaz de hacer algo tan complicado para él y solo parecía estar concentrado en pedir otra cerveza antes de que se le terminara la que ya tenía.

-A veces, las personas nos volvemos muy complicadas- le dijo Jane, tratando de que este, al menos, hiciera un mínimo intento de razonar.

-No, que va. Por ejemplo, cuando Loki comenzó a portarse de un modo tan extraño, que ni siquiera lo entendía, era porque estaba enamorado de mí- dijo este, con una de sus sonrisa luminosas.-¿Ves? Eso no era algo complicado. Era simple.

-De acuerdo. Eso fue sencillo. Pero no todo es así y, en una relación, es esencial que trates de comprender a tu pareja, incluso cuando ni ella misma se entienda.

-Me recuerdas a mi madre- le soltó Thor de pronto, mirándola con cariño.

-Vaya, gracias. ¿Acaso me estás llamado vieja a la cara?

-Me refiero a tu manera de hablar. Tratas de explicar de manera simple cosas que son complicadas. Serias muy buena profesora.

Aquello dejó a Jane un tanto fuera de lugar, ya que no se había esperado que la conversación empezara a tomar semejante camino, solo parpadeando mientras veía como Thor seguía bebiendo.

-No te interesaba la conversación y has querido cambiar de tema, ¿verdad?- le dijo esta.

-No. Solo quería dejarte claro algo de lo que acababa de darme cuenta.

Pero Jane decidió rendirse. Si Thor no quería esforzarse por comprender su relación, por ella estupendo. Se centraría en beber, ya que Thor ya llevaba unas cuantas copas de ventaja, y que fuera lo que el destino quisiera.

Sin embargo, tras darse cuenta, varias copas después, de que ambos estaban borrachos, le surgió una pequeña duda importante; ¿cómo lograría llevar a Thor a casa?

Aquel chico era un gigante; un gigante borracho para más señas. Conseguía mantenerse en pie, aunque balanceándose un poco a los lados. Ella solo estaba un poco mareada, pero lo bastante serena para darse cuenta de que este no podría llegar solo a casa.

Con la ayuda de algunos hombres del local, metieron a Thor en un taxi, no pudiendo evitar reírse cuando este empezó a besarlos a todos en la mejilla, diciéndoles que les quería a todos. Fue el mismo dueño quién le dio a Jane la dirección de su casa y le pidió que se asegurara de que llegara sano y salvo.

No sería el trabajador del año, pero todos le tenían un profundo cariño.

Para cuando Jane consiguió entrar en el taxi también, Thor se abrazó a ella como si fuera a su oso de peluche particular y se quedó medio dormido hasta que llegaron a su casa.

Le pidió al taxista que esperara allí y agradeció que aquel edificio tuviera ascensor, porque llevar al gigante al hombro era como si se hubiera puesto una montaña a la espalda, solo consiguiendo que se moviera cuando le insistía mucho.

Usando las propias llaves de este, fue a abrir la puerta, pensando en dejarlo en el sofá si era lo más cercano, dejar las llaves de este sobre alguna mesa y marcharse para poder dormir por fín en su propia cama.

Sin embargo, en cuanto empezó a revisar las llaves, preguntándose cuál sería la de aquella puerta, esta se abrió de golpe ante ella.

-¡Pensé que nunca llegar…..!

Las palabras que esta diciendo Loki murieron en sus labios cuando vio a Thor abrazado a la espalda de la castaña, con la cabeza apoyada en ella y con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

Por su parte, Jane reconoció a Loki en el acto. Lo había visto unas cuantas veces en el bar donde Thor trabajaba, aunque el moreno nunca se había tomado la molestia de dirigirle más de dos palabras.

-Está borracho- le dijo esta, moviendo sus hombros para que Thor se despejara.

-Ya, eso lo veo.

-Los del bar me han pedido que lo trajera a casa.

-Gracias por ocuparte- le soltó este.

A pesar de sus palabras de agradecimiento, sonó cortante, como si no le hiciera la más mínima gracias ver a Thor colgado a ella.

Estaba en lo correcto; Loki se había enfadado cuando Thor se había ido a cenar con ella.

-Pues, si me lo quitas de encima, te lo agradecería mucho. Pesa bastante- le dijo.

Como pudieron, consiguieron mover a Thor de los hombros de Jane y, entre ambos, consiguieron meter a este al interior del piso, haciendo que este se tumbara en el sofá, cayendo como si fuera alguna clase de fardo.

-Bueno….yo ya me voy- le dijo Jane en cuanto consiguieron tumbar al gigante.

Pero todo lo que recibió por parte de Loki fue un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, observando a Thor en el sofá como si estuviera pensando en matar a este.

Cuando la puerta del piso se cerró, Loki se dijo que no podía estar enfadado con aquella castaña, a la que parecía haber atemorizado, sino que tenia que matar a Thor, que era el que se había emborrachado sin ningún cuidado, obligando a esta a traerle a casa.

-Eres un maldito infiel, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo Loki, dándole una patada en la planta del pie, sin demasiada fuerza.

Pero, por supuesto, Thor no se dio cuenta de eso y siguió durmiendo a pierna suelta en el sofá.

Loki no se iba a tomar la molestia de llevarlo hasta su cuarto. Si acababa poniéndose enfermo por pasar la noche allí, se lo tendría bien merecido por volver en ese estado.

Sin embargo, antes de que el mismo Loki se fuera a su habitación, no pudo evitar echarle una manta por encima antes de soltar un bufido, apagar las luces y dejarlo allí.

… **..**

Por su parte, el grupo se encontró nervioso en los días sucesivos, ya que terminaron las grabaciones de su primer disco. Cuando Barton les dijo por el micro de la sala que ya habían terminado, todos se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos y emocionados a un mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose sonrisas.

Steve aun no podía creerse que realmente hubieran terminado de grabar el primer disco. Y, sin embargo, su felicidad no podía ser completa, ya que Tony no se encontraba en la ciudad por asuntos de negocios.

-Volveré el fin de semana. Te lo prometo- le había dicho.

Pero, sin embargo, sin poder compartir aquella felicidad con él, parecía que le faltaba algo esencial en medio de toda aquella alegría.

-No derroches tantos ánimos, no vaya a ser que me emocione- le soltó Rick, al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Yo…..lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa- le dijo, mientras recogían sus cosas por aquel día.

El disco tardaría un par de días en editarse antes de ponerse a la venta y, en esa semana, Barton les había dicho que harían pequeñas apariciones en programas de música, tanto en radio como en televisión.

En cuanto le había dicho eso a su madre, esta se había emocionado, diciendo que necesitaban a alguien quién pudiera grabarles todo aquel material. La tranquilizó diciendo que la productora tendría todo eso y que les podrían dar una copia, que no tenía de lo que preocuparse.

Además, tenían que seguir yendo a ensayar todos los días, haciendo que los horarios de aquellos que tenían que trabajar se volvieran aun más apretados.

-Sospecho que tu cabeza en las nubes tiene algo que ver con esa parejita que te has echado- le dijo Rick.

Aquello hizo que Steve volviera la cabeza hacia este, sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

-¿Cómo….?- murmuró.

La pregunta completa hubiera sido ``¿Cómo era que sabías eso?´´, pero no le salieron las palabras.

-¿Estás de broma? Llevas unos días tan feliz que más que andar, parece que vas volando y tienes la piel tan suave como el culito de un bebé. Está claro que alguien ha estado dándote marcha y tú no eres de esos tíos que tienen sexo si no hay algo parecido a una relación por en medio. Cuéntame, ¿quién es la afortunada?- le preguntó Rick, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Oh. Por supuesto. No había comentado ninguno de sus problemas con ellos. Solo había hablado algo del tema con Bucky y, ni siquiera con él había entrado demasiado en detalles, así que ninguno de ellos tendría que suponer que estaba manteniendo una relación con un hombre.

Y mucho menos que ese hombre se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Tony Stark, el mismo hombre que estaba financiando su banda.

-Te hablaré de eso fuera de aquí- le dijo a Rick, siendo bien consciente que, dentro de aquel edificio, habían oídos por todas parte y que, de escucharlo los oídos menos adecuados, aquella información acabaría llegando a la prensa o algo peor.

Destriparían a su banda antes de que hubieran sido capaces de despegar.

-¿Tan secreto es?- preguntó Rick, interesado.-¿Acaso se trata de una famosa o algo así? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Es una de esas mujeres que van a ese gimnasio donde te coló Sam, ¿verdad?!- preguntó.

-Rick, deja el tema para luego- le insistió Rogers.

Y el joven por fin asintió y fingió cerrarse los labios con una cremallera.

Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera del edificio, con Thor corriendo tras Loki, ya que el moreno no parecía de ánimos para esperar a nadie, Rick se mantuvo callado durante un par de manzanas. Pero, cuando considero que estaban lo bastante alejados, se volvió hacia Steve, esperando a que hablara.

El joven rubio no supo si reírse en el momento en que vio la cara expectante de este mirándole o no. Pero tenían que hablar de algo serio, de algo que, ahora que tenia que decirlo en voz alta, hasta casi parecía un sueño más que una realidad.

¿Habían hablado seriamente sobre su relación antes con Tony? Porque, si era así, no lo recordaba.

Quedaban para verse después de el trabajo de ambos, pero no habían salido a ningún sitio más porque Tony no tenia tiempo para ello.

-Venga, confiesa- le dijo Rick, viendo que estaba esperando para que hablara y este, sin embargo, parecía metido en sus pensamientos.

Steve volvió la cabeza hacia él, recordando que este estaba esperando a que le dijera cual era esa noticia que llevaba ocultando y, a pesar de que no habían hablado sobre ello, pensó que podría decirle lo poco que tenia claro.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien- soltó.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta los encuentros con Stark, más podría decirse que entraban, a su apartamento concretamente.

-Oh, chico. Esa es la parte que ya sabia. Ahora cuéntame algo nuevo- le replicó Rick, haciendo una especie de balanceo sobre sus pies, indicándole que estaba impaciente por saber.

-Estoy saliendo con...Tony Stark.

El bailecito se detuvo en el acto mientras Rick lo miraba fijamente, como si sus palabras le hubieran congelado.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?- le preguntó este en cuanto se vio capaz de hablar.-Porque es la única explicación para que eso haya salido de tu boca.

-Rick- le advirtió Rogers.

-No. ¡Ni Rick ni leches! ¡¿Acaso se te ha ido la olla, tío?! ¡¿Esta es tu idea de una broma pesada?! Porque, si es así, ya te digo yo que no tiene ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué te lo estas tomando de este modo?- le soltó Steve, ya que este estaba consiguiendo que sintiera como si hubiera cometido el error más grande de su vida.

-¿Desde cuando estas con él?- le preguntó Rick, ignorando su propia pregunta.

-Pues...desde hace unos pocos días.

-Entonces...¿el hecho de que sea él el que nos esta financiando no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estés saliendo con él?

-Claro que no. O,¿es que acaso era eso lo que pensabas? ¿Creías que estaba saliendo con él para que nos financiara? ¿Me creerías capaz de algo así?

-Por mi bien, espero que no- replicó una voz antes de que Rick pudiera abrir la boca.

Ambos hombres se volvieron al tiempo de ver como Tony Stark salia de uno de sus múltiples coches deportivos, que acababa de aparcar en la acera al verlos, haciendo que la expresión de Steve cambiara en el acto, al verlo, de un enfado creciente a una profunda y genuina emoción, haciendo que Rick se diera cuenta de ello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no volverías a la ciudad hasta el fin de semana- le dijo Rogers, dando unos pasos hasta colocarse ante este.

-He vuelto antes. Es desesperante andar por el mundo cuando no se tiene nada que hacer.

Rick observó a estos; en como Tony dejaba de lado esa sonrisa chulesca que podia caracterizarlo y que las revistas tanto habían captura en sus fotos, sustituyéndola por una de simple emoción al ver a Rogers . Del mismo modo que Steve agarraba con disimulo la chaqueta de Tony con una mano, como si temiera que este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, chiquitín- le soltó Stark a este, volviendo la cabeza hacia Rick.-Te diré que fui yo quién se interesó primero en Steve y que mi idea de financiaros fue por puros negocios y nada que ver con sentimientos, así que no tienes nada que temer por esa parte, si es lo que te preocupa.

-Perdone si le ha molestado- le dijo este.-Pero usted precisamente no tiene un curriculum largo en relaciones a largo plazo. Supongo que no puede extrañarse que tema por mi amigo cuando me ha dicho que tiene algo con usted, cuando precisamente es quién nos ha dado una oportunidad como la que tenemos.

-¿Es eso? ¿Estabas preocupado por él o por el hecho de que pensabas que os daría la patada en cuanto tuviera lo que quisiera de él?

-Un poco de ambas- admitió Rick sin ningún problema.

-Me cae bien este chico- le soltó Tony a Rogers, ya que este ultimo parecía estar temiendo lo que podría acabar pasando allí con semejante conversación.-Es sincero. 

-¿Usted me asegura que lo que tiene con mi amigo no es una más de esas relaciones suyas que salen en la prensa?

Steve tambien miró hacia Stark en cuanto Rick soltó aquella pregunta, esperando lo que este fuera a responder. Después de todo, ni él mismo tenia claro como llamar a la relación que mantenían.

-Es lo más serio que he tenido en mi vida- afirmó Stark, sin mostrar ninguna duda.

Steve lo miró con una luz en los ojos al oírle decir aquello, sin duda porque no se habia esperado escucharle decir algo eso de un modo tan franco. Y Rick, por su parte, sintió que, de algún modo avergonzante, habia obligado a Stark a hablar de ello en público, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar mientras aquellos dos parecian mirarse con una nueva ilusión.

-Yo...ya que esta todo solucionado, creo que será mejor que me vaya- murmuró, tras carraspear un poco, viendo como estos volvían la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó Steve, viendo como este solo parecía querer retroceder y marcharse.

-Ahora que todo a quedado claro, sí. No hablaré con nadie de esto hasta que vosotros mismos no queráis contarlo. Pero, como creo que, ahora mismo, soy ese amigo plasta que está siempre en medio de una relación, prefiero irme a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Oh, eso no es cierto- le dijo Tony.-No nos has rondado tanto tiempo como para ganarte ese titulo.

-Bueno...siempre sera mejor prevenir- le dijo este, ya dándose la vuelta y despidiéndoles con la mano mientras se alejaba de allí.

Ellos dos no apartaron la mirada hasta que este finalmente desapareció por una de las calles, haciendo que Steve volviera la vista hacia Tony.

-¿Es verdad eso que has dicho?- le preguntó al multimillonario, aun sujetando su chaqueta con una mano, de manera inconsciente, manteniéndolo cerca.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó Tony, haciéndose el loco.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- se quejó el rubio, tratando de que no le saliera un puchero al decir eso.

-¿Te refieres al hecho de que si has sido la relación más seria que he tenido en mi vida?

Steve asintió.

-Sí, es cierto. Solo tendrías que ver cualquier revista para saberlo.

Steve estaba tan emocionado para entonces que solo se pudo acercar más a este hasta abrazarse a él, sin importarle que se encontraran en mitad de la calle o quién podría estar viéndoles.

Por su parte, Tony, tras un momento de sorpresa al verse con este entre sus brazos, temblando de emoción como un niño, no pudo evitar sonreír y envolverle contra él, pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de este.

En ese momento, Rogers parecía un gran cachorrito, pidiendo silenciosamente mimos. Salvo que, en vez de haberle dado todos los que quisiera de haberse tratado de un perro real, Tony estaba deseando que llegaran a casa para hacer algo más que darle mimos después de el tiempo que llevaba sin tenerlo entre sus brazos.

 **Fin del capitulo 25**

 **Por favor, yo también quiero estar ahí presente cuando estos dos se encuentran después de llevar un tiempo sin verse. Si pudierais entrar dentro de mi cabeza y ver lo tierno que lucia Steve mientras se apretaba contra Tony, queriendo que este le abrazara, realmente moriríais de amor. ¡Ha sido super tierno!**

 **Si es que el Stony manda por algo, por mucho que las Sbucky traten de demostrar lo contrario. Y, aunque me duela, tengo que admitir que estas tienen unos cuantos fanarts preciosos. He visto algunas imágenes (nunca entenderé porque me sale Bucky con Steve cuando claramente pongo en el buscador Stony, pero bueno) y tendría que felicitar a aquel que las dibujara, porque algunas son monisimas y graciosas.**

 **Y que decir de Thor y Loki, con ese momento en el que este llega borracho a casa y la pobre Jane se tiene que ver la cara con el cabreado moreno. Pobrecita, sin comérselo ni bebérselo, se ha visto metida en aquello por los celos de Loki, a pesar de que ella sabe toda la historia y está feliz por su amigo, porque así es como lo ve. En serio que veo a Thor así de ingenuo, capaz de no darse cuenta de nada de eso, llenándose tranquilamente a cenar sin darse cuenta como Loki en realidad no quiere que se vaya.**

 **Y hablando de Thor, he visto la película de ``Cazafantasmas´´, la del 2016. Y he flipado cuando he visto a Chris Hemsworth bailando, aunque me cabrea un poquito el modo en el que le han puesto tan tonto. En serio, ¿era necesario ponerlo tan... así? Es que ni siquiera sabe coger un teléfono. Pero verlo bailando y con lo del fantasma compensa. Quería que se quedara así un rato más.**

 **Pero tendréis que ver vosotros la película y decidme que os parecen sus movimientos de cadera. Yo creo que su esposa tiene que estar muy contenta con él. Y hasta aquí voy a decir. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Besos.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas a todos, Marvelitos. Y sí, si estáis pensando que os estoy llamando de un modo diferente, es porque así es. Se me hacía raro solo llamándoos personitas. Parecía como si todos fuerais personas pequeñitas y no tenía mucho sentido.**

 **Estaba escribiendo el capitulo 13 de mi historia Spiderpool y, de pronto, me ha venido este modo de llamaros para poder a hablaros a todos por igual. Todos estamos aquí, leyendo esto, porque nos gustan personajes de esta compañía y, como últimamente, es lo único sobre lo que escribo, me ha parecido lo más oportuno, la verdad.**

 **Si a vosotros no os gusta, decidmelo. Pero cuando yo adopto una costumbre, cuesta mucho quitármelo. Que se lo digan a mis padres.**

 **Pero ya no os doy más follón, así que os dejo con el capitulo y seguimos hablando, como siempre, al final de este. Disfrutadlo. ^^**

 **CAPITULO 26**

… **...**

Mientras las conversaciones no fueran muy largas entre ellos, en el hogar de los Wilson no parecía haber problema alguno, ya que, después de lo ocurrido ante su repentina desaparición, Sam aun seguía molesto con Bucky, dejándoselo claro a este con malas caras. Y Sarah también se habia llevado una pequeña reprimenda cuando habían vuelto a casa, por no estar atenta a lo que le decían.

La joven estaba tan desconcertada por el arranque de su hermano que ni siquiera replicó, aunque después le preguntó a Bucky a qué había venido aquello.

-Y luego te preguntarás porqué te llamo el halcón gruñón- le soltó el castaño, viendo como Sam volvía a ignorarlo, haciendo como que estudiaba en la cocina.

Por supuesto, este no le respondió nada, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en los libros.

Sin embargo, ahora que Bucky sabía lo que este se preocupaba por él, no podia evitar sonreír cuando este le gritaba, como si le dijera "Puedes decirme lo que quieras, pero los dos sabemos la verdad". Era como si aquella reacción que había tenido en el edificio hubiera acolchado su corazón de algún modo mágico.

Y la verdad era que Sam Wilson habia demostrado sentir algo por James Buchanan Barnes, por mucho que este se negara a aceptarlo. ¿El qué? Bueno...aun estaba por verse.

-¿Tenemos que salir a entrenar otra vez?- le preguntó el castaño.-Porque se me han ocurrido nuevas formas de tortura, si quieres.

Como toda respuesta, Sam pasó la hoja de uno de sus libros.

Bucky se recostó sobre la mesa, tratando de observar el rostro de este.

-¿Estás tratando de ignorarme? ¿De qué sirve eso ahora? Ya viniste corriendo a buscarme.

A lo mejor, si no hubiera estado tan atento a su cara, se hubiera dado cuenta de como Sam cerraba uno de sus puños al oír eso, pues este sabía tan bien como él lo que había hecho. Y no parecía estar ahora muy contento por ello. Había dado alas a Bucky con aquel comportamiento suyo, tan impropio de él o de su carácter.

-¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme?- insistió el castaño.-Porque yo puedo estar insistiendo todo el día.

-¡Vamos, Sam!- le gritó Sarah, desde el sofá.-¡Dale un beso, aunque sea, para que se quede tranquilo!

-¡¿Se puede saber siquiera que haces tú aquí?!- le gritó este a su hermana.

-Estoy de vacaciones, idiota. A lo mejor, si sacaras la cabeza de los libros, te darías cuenta de las fechas en las que estamos.

Claro. Las fechas navideñas se les habían echado encima sin a penas darse cuenta. Y, contando con el hecho de que Bucky no habia mencionado nada de volver a su casa, parecía que este tuviera la intención de pasar esas fechas tan familiares con ellos.

-Pues busca algo que hacer y no te pases el día entero viendo la tele.

-A ver si ahora tampoco pudiera relajarme como yo quisiera- se quejó Sarah, poniéndose de morros.

-¿Ahora también vas a discutir con tu hermana? ¿No te basta conmigo?- le dijo Bucky a su vez.

-Yo no quiero discutir con nadie. Lo que quiero es que todo el mundo me deje en paz.

-Pues...ya que lo ha sugerido Sarah, si me das un beso, desparezco durante unas horas- le soltó el mapache, con una sonrisilla en la cara.

Sam lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera dicho las palabras que jamás debieron de escapar de su boca, cogiendo un ligero color rojizo en la cara, al mismo tiempo que Sarah se volvía con disimulo hacia ellos para mirar.

Si realmente su hermano fuera capaz de hacer eso por unas horas de tranquilidad, tenia que verlo por sus propios ojos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir una estupidez tan grande como esa?! ¡Además, con mi hermana delante!- estalló Sam, poniéndose en pie.

-Porque ha sido ella la que me ha dado la idea- fue toda la respuesta que le dio Bucky, tan calmado como siempre.

Los gritos de Sam no le hacían mover un pelo. Era la calma absoluta ante la tempestad de Sam.

-¡Si pensabas de verdad que iba a hacer algo como eso, es que no me conoces en absoluto!- siguió gritando el halcón gruñón.

-¿Y por qué no?- le dijo el mapache a su vez.-Ya te he besado antes y no te has muerto.

Sarah soltó un pequeño gritito de fangirl desde el sofá, tapándose la boca con la mano, pero, cuando su hermano la miró, rojo como un tomate, ella se volvió rápidamente hacia la tele.

-¡¿Quieres no hablar de esas cosas con público delante?!- le siguió gritando este.

-Al menos, yo he usado un tono normal. Tú lo estas pregonando.

-¡Me parece increíble que tengas el descaro de soltar eso de ese...!

Sam no pudo decir nada más porque, conforme más se llenaba de cólera, pensando en algo que gritarle, Bucky aprovechó para envolver su cintura con un brazo y, atrayéndolo hacia él, consiguió el tan insistente beso que todo el mundo quería ver.

Sam se quedó con los ojos más abiertos que antes, con un brazo medio levantado y oyendo como su hermana volvía a lanzar otro de aquellos grititos suyos, sabiendo que estaba viendo aquella escena.

A Bucky ese detalle no pareció importarle, ya que lo mantuvo bien sujeto por la cintura, tomando sus labios, pero sin obligarle a que le diera algo más de lo que quisiera dar, solo disfrutando del momento, tomando la suavidad de estos, amoldándolos, del mismo modo que hizo cuando Sam corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Para cuando decidió apartarse, Sarah se lamentó no haberlo grabado con su móvil, bien atenta a la reacción de su hermano después de aquello.

Sam parecía incapaz de hablar, mirando a Bucky aun con los ojos bien abiertos, y luego a Sarah, recordando que ella estaba tambien allí y que lo habia visto todo.

No hubo una nueva explosión de furia, ni más palabras. Todo lo que hizo Sam, en aquella ocasión, fue empujar a este en el pecho para apartarlo de él y, recogiendo sus cosas, con una calma inquietante, se dirigió a su habitación, dejándoles allí, desconcertados.

Ninguno de los dos que quedaron en el salón abrieron la boca hasta que oyeron la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

-Creo que estás avanzando- murmuró Sarah, tratando de que su hermano no la oyera.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a mi me parece que ahora está más cabreado que nunca- le dijo Bucky a su vez, mirando con preocupación el camino que habia seguido este.-Ni siquiera me ha gritado. Normalmente, al menos se molesta en gritarme un poco cuando estas cosas.

-Eso es solo porque se está acostumbrando. Por eso no te ha gritado. Es cabezota, pero no puede negar lo obvio- argumentó la menor de los Wilson, luciendo como si estuviera total y absolutamente convencida de ello.

Bucky asintió, aunque no lució tan convencido de sus palabras como ella. Bastante difíciles estaban las cosas entre ellos como para que siguieran avanzando hacia atrás. Sam no parecía haber cambiado como había creído en un primer momento. A pesar de que había ido a buscarlo, ahora parecía estar más frío a lo que él le hacía.

-Pero, yo que tú, no me acercaba a ese cuarto durante un par de horas- le aconsejó esta, volviéndose hacia la tele, sin notar lo que ha este se le estaba pasando por la cabeza.-Ese cuarto podría convertirse en una bomba.

¿Qué hacer cuando Sam Wilson se cerraba por banda? Hablar con Steve.

Era el único que había comprendido como se sentía desde el principio. Y tenía que darle la buena noticia de que aun no se iba a ninguna parte.

Revolviéndole el pelo a Sarah en cuanto paso por su lado, haciendo que esta soltara un quejido, disfrutando molestarla, ya que él no tenía hermanos propios, Bucky salió del piso, tomando las llaves extra que Darlene le habia dejado, y sacó su móvil mientras decidía dirigirse hacia Brooklyn.

Tenía que asegurarse que este estuviera en casa antes de darse la paliza hasta allí. Eso de meterse en un metro, bajo tierra, no le hacia demasiada ilusión, a pesar de que Steve no tenía pinta de que fuera a coger el teléfono. A lo mejor era demasiado temprano para él.

Pero, tras un par de tonos, este cogió su llamada.

-Bucky,¿qué pasa? No me digas que tienes que irte ya- le dijo Rogers en cuanto descolgó el teléfono, sonando alarmado.

Este siempre tenía que preocuparse por los demás. Suponía que eso era algo que había sacado de su madre enfermera.

-No se trata de eso, aunque tengo una buena noticia respecto a ese tema. ¿Dónde estás? Iba camino a tu casa.

-Oh. Pues la verdad es que yo estaba saliendo del centro ahora. Te espero y vamos a mi casa juntos.

Eso hizo que este se extrañara. ¿Desde cuando salía Steve de casa tan temprano? Y menos para estar en el centro y volver ahora a casa.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo ahí? ¿Y cómo es que ya has terminado para volver ahora a casa?

-Cuando nos veamos, te lo cuento. Es mejor que no te lo cuente por teléfono- afirmó Steve, notándosele una sonrisilla en la voz.

Fuera el motivo que fuera, no parecía que la razón para que estuviera allí fuera algo que le inquietara o le tuviera preocupado. Así que se dirigió hacia allí, esperando enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Y, en parte, agradeciendo tener otra cosa en la cabeza en la cual pensar, a parte de el propio Sam.

 **...**

Por su parte, Steve acaba de salir del edificio Stark en aquellos mismos momentos.

De haberse encontrado dentro, con el movimiento de gente que parecía haber a cualquiera hora en el interior, lo más seguro era que ni siquiera hubiera escuchado el móvil.

Prácticamente se acababa de despedir de Tony en el ascensor, como parecía ser su costumbre últimamente, al mismo tiempo que este le informaba que tenía que salir de la ciudad de nuevo dentro de poco.

Al parecer, su secretaria no les iba a dejar ni un fin de semana para ellos.

Aunque, admiraba, en parte, a la señorita Potts por poder ser capaz de trabajar con alguien tan cabezota y caprichoso como Tony, el hecho de que mantuviera su agenda siempre llena era algo que ya no le hacia admirarla tanto.

Como siguieran de ese modo, la solución más lógica era que le acabara pidiendo cita a esta para poder ver a Tony.

Sin embargo, nadie podría quitarles la noche que habían pasado.

Después de que Rick saliera en estampida, encontrándose con la parejita feliz, y aun con aquella extraña, pero hermosa confesión de Tony aun acariciando sus oídos, habían llegado a la Torre Stark, sin alejarse mucho el uno del otro.

-Señor Rogers, es una alegría volver a verlo- le comentó Jarvis en cuanto ambos llegaron al apartamento, encontrándose con este arreglando el salón.

-A mí tambien me alegra verte por aquí, Jarvis. Es fantástico verte ya recuperado.

-Por supuesto que sí- afirmo Tony.-Tiene acceso a los mejores médicos del país. Este hombre nos sobrevivirá a todos- dijo el multimillonario, totalmente convencido de ello.

Steve y Jarvis no pudieron evitar reírse ante aquello.

-Si fuera por el señor Stark, me sustituiría mis viejos órganos por sus inventos de metal y me transformaría en un robot- le dijo el viejo mayordomo a Rogers, haciendo que este asintiera, sabiendo que llevaba razón.

-Eh. Pero serías un robot inmortal, Jarvis. Eso seria una gran ventaja- afirmó Tony de nuevo con ese desparpajo que le caracterizaba.

-Vivo para servirle con gusto, señor Stark. Pero creo que me mereceré un buen descanso cuando me llegue.

Aquello hizo que Steve volviera a sonreír, mientras a Tony no le quedaba de otra más que asentir con la cabeza mientras que el anciano mayordomo se despedía de ellos y se marchaba ya a descansar.

Normalmente, cuando Tony se encontraba solo, solía irse más tarde, pero, al parecer, comprendía que el señor Stark estaba en buena compañía y no le iba a hacer falta la suya.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada para que el mayordomo se quedara mientras veían como salia por la puerta.

-¿Crees que sabe algo?- le preguntó Steve, no preocupado, si no por curiosidad.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Sobre lo nuestro?

Rogers asintió.

-Pues claro que lo sabe. Te ha visto ya más de dos veces por aquí. Eso no había pasado desde...bueno...¿desde que contraté a Pepper?

-¿Me estás comparando con todos tus ligues que han pasado por aquí?

-Sí. Y tú les ganas a todos.

Por un momento, Rogers quiso regañarlo, decirle que, si pensaba que aquello era alguna clase de alago, que lo pensara mejor. Pero Tony le dirigió aquella sonrisa suya característica y supo que iba a ser inútil fingir estar enfadado con él.

-Eres terrible- le dijo.

Era lo único fuerte y que fuera verdad que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Gracias. Mi esfuerzo me cuesta.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero solo siguió a este a la cocina, esperando ver qué pensaba hacer Tony por él mismo allí.

-¿Es que esperas cocinar?- le preguntó cuando le vio cogiendo sartenes.

-¿Estás de broma?- le dijo Tony. -Solo estaba buscando la cena que Jarvis hubiera dejado preparada.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido mirar en el microondas?

-Oh, sí. Buena idea- le dijo este, dirigiéndose hacia el aparato.

Era oficial. Tony Stark no sobreviviría viviendo solo. Podría fabricar el microondas de cero, pero al parecer, no le era sencillo imaginar que la comida se encontraría dentro.

-Dejame a mí, anda- le dijo Steve, haciéndole a un lado.-Ya me ocupo yo.

-¡Genial!- exclamó este, dirigiéndose totalmente satisfecho hacia uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

Rogers lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Has fingido que no sabias hacerlo para que me ocupara yo?

-¿Tanto se ha notado?.

-Un poco, sí.

-Bueno...¿para qué fingir, si he sido descubierto?- comentó este, aun sonriendo.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero tampoco es que ese gesto le molestara mucho. En cierta manera, a él le gustaba cuidar de los demás y a Tony le encantaba que cuidaran de él. Se podría decir que eran la pareja perfecta.

Solo con recordar las palabras que Stark le había dedicado a Rick ya hacia que esa emoción que se habia despertado antes le calentara el estomago, haciéndole sentir como si tuviera un hormiguero en el abdomen y que una ligera sonrisilla se abriera paso por su rostro.

-¿En qué estás pensando, para estar tan contento?-le preguntó Tony en cuanto vio su expresión.

-En nada importante- le respondió Rogers, colocando los platos listos delante de él.

-Oh. Así que quieres mantener secretos conmigo,¿eh?

-¿No crees que eso hace a una relación más divertida?

-¿Estamos en una relación?- le preguntó Tony a su vez.

Aquello hizo que Steve se removiera en el lugar.

-Creo que sí...¿no? Después de lo que hablaste con Rick...

-Bueno...la verdad es que ninguno de los dos hemos hablado de lo que tenemos exactamente.

-Creo que no hemos hablado antes de esto porque no sabíamos qué era exactamente o porque temíamos lo que el otro pudiera decir.

Al menos, así se habia sentido para él.

-Si te soy sincero, nunca creí que esto fuera a durar tanto- le dijo Tony, cruzando las manos sobre la encimera de mármol, pareciendo serio respecto al tema.

Eso hizo que Steve lo observara con atención.

Mentiría si dijera que no conocía la fama de Stark y si dijera que no había dudado en momentos puntuales de lo que se suponía que estaban construyendo. Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos, haciendo cosas cotidianas como aquella y, aun así, se sentía como lo más emocionante del mundo, las dudas que hubiera podido concebir se esfumaban.

-Dejame que adivine- le pidió Rogers, sentándose en la silla de enfrente.-Pensabas que acabaríamos en una cama y que, cuando saliéramos de ella, ya no tendríamos nada más.

-Bueno...eso es lo que ha ocurrido el 99,99 por ciento de las veces- afirmó este, sin poder negarlo.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que piensas?-le preguntó Steve, sin notar como él mismo había bajado el tono al hacer esa pregunta, como si el temor de lo que Tony pudiera responder le hubiera atenazado la garganta.

-La verdad es que aun no confío en esas relaciones que dicen durar para siempre. La pareja más enamorada que he visto en mi vida han sido mis padres y ellos tampoco es que estuvieran muchos años casados.

-Tony, sufrieron un accidente de tráfico.

-Por eso mismo. Los años que estuvieron casados ha sido el tiempo más largo que he visto en una pareja que se mantuviera junta de los que yo haya conocido personalmente.

-¿Pero?- preguntó Steve.- Espero que haya un ``pero´´ después de todo eso.

-Pero...- le dijo Tony, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.-Cuando no estas por aquí, o yo no estoy en la ciudad y sé que no podré verte, estoy inquieto y furioso y quiero volver cuanto antes.

-Como has hecho hoy-le dijo Steve dejando que una sonrisa se abriera paso en su cara también.

-Sí, exacto. Pensaba, al menos cuando te vi por primera vez, que cuando acabáramos en mi cama, se acabaría todo, como siempre había ocurrido.

-Y no fue así.

-No, en cuanto salimos de la cama, te despedí en el ascensor como si fuera tu esposa y tú me dijiste que volverías esa noche, con esa sonrisa en tu cara, haciendo que te esperara durante todo el día.

-¿Esta sonrisa?- le dijo Rogers, señalándose la cara, que parecía a punto de romperse ante tanta felicidad.

-Sí, esa misma.

-Pues, ya que estamos siendo sinceros, la verdad es que yo, al principio, no estaba convencido de nada. Pensaba que me estabas volviendo loco con lo que me decías y hacías. No sabia donde tenia la cabeza o lo que quería. Era como si mi cuerpo y mi cabeza tiraran hacia direcciones diferentes.

-Vaya. Que alagador-comentó Tony.

-No te lo tomes así. Hasta ese momento, contigo, estaba total y absolutamente convencido de que me gustaban las mujeres.

-Así que descoloqué tu mundo.

-De pies a cabeza.

-Bien. Me alegro que no fuera al único al que le pasara- comentó este, volviendo a sonreír.

-Pero acabamos en el mismo punto- le recordó Steve.

-¿En cual?

-¿Qué es esto que tenemos?

-Pues... yo diría que una relación normal entre dos personas adultas que se están conociendo. Si alguien me preguntara, seguramente les respondería que tengo novio.

Aquello hizo que Steve se envarara mientras miraba a Tony.

-¿Somos novios?

-¿Encuentras una palabra mejor para definirnos?

Steve volvió a sentir ese hormigueo mezclado con emoción y, sin control sobre su cuerpo, se puso en pie, se dirigió hacia Tony y se sentó sobre las rodillas de este, abrazándole tan fuerte como pudo.

Por un momento, Stark no supo muy bien como reaccionar a eso, pero acabó por abrazar a este a su vez, estrechando aquel cuerpo tan grande contra él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso eres un niño que necesita mimos?- le preguntó Stark, en plan burlón.

-Tú solo calla y abraza- le respondió Steve, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de seguir abrazándolo, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

-No me queda muy claro quién es la mujer en esta relación. Creo que nos repartimos esa parte entre los dos-comentó Tony.

-¿No puedes quedarte solo en silencio un rato?- le preguntó Rogers a su vez.

-Lo puedo intentar.

-Pues intentalo.

Así permanecieron durante los primeros instantes, Steve sentado sobre sus piernas y Tony acariciando su espalda, tratando de mantenerse callado, pero no duró mucho de ese modo.

-Steve- murmuró Stark, instantes después.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- murmuró este, sin moverse.

-Yo te quiero mucho, ya lo sabes, pero se me están durmiendo las piernas.

Este alzó la cabeza en el acto, viendo que Tony a penas era capaz de sostenerle en la silla.

-Perdona- le dijo, poniéndose en pie en el acto, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No pasa nada. Pero, si vas a hacer mucho eso, deja que refuerce las sillas primero para que aguante nuestro peso, ¿vale?- comentó Tony, sonriendo.

 **Fin del capitulo 26**

 **¡Aiinnnsssssss! ¡Está pareja son puro amor en este momento! Me parecen súper tiernos y eso que la historia la estoy escribiendo yo. Si supierais la cara de imbécil que estaba poniendo mientras escribía esta parte en la parada del autobús... Yo misma lo he notado y me he dicho ``Deja de sonreír así o se van a pensar que te estás mensajeando con tu novio inexistente´´.**

 **Pero, es que, cuando una pareja me gusta, disfruto muchísimo escribiendo sobre ellos. El tiempo se me pasa volando y ni yo misma me doy cuenta de todo lo que he escrito hasta que término la escena, guardo y echó un vistazo para calcular como voy.**

 **Sin embargo, por otro lado, tenemos a Bucky y Sam. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que todos sean felices al mismo tiempo? ¿La parte escritora de mi cerebro me obliga a hacer conflictos continuamente para darle misterio a la historia de manera inconsciente? Es posible que sea eso, porque, desde luego, si no, no lo entiendo.**

 **Bucky puede tragar y tragar durante un tiempo porque sabe como es Sam, pero todo el mundo tiene un limite y, si ves que cada vez que das un paso, compruebas que se dan dos atrás, como comprenderéis, eso desesperaría a cualquier. Ya veremos qué acaba pasando con ese tema si la cosa sigue de este modo, si Bucky es capaz de seguir aguantando.**

 **De momento, Steve y Bucky van a reunirse para hablar, como buenos colegas. Tranquilos. Aquí no va a haber Sbucky. No entiendo mucho porqué se creó esa shipp. Respeto, pero no comparto. Aquí, ellos dos solo son buenos amigos, amigos de la infancia. Llevaban juntos desde que nacieron y han seguido en contacto a través de los años.**

 **Esa es la relación que creo que tienen ellos. Dos grandes amigos que son capaces de arriesgarlo todo por el otro por fidelidad, pero nada más. Pero ahora mismo ya no tengo nada más que comentar, así que me despido ya de todos los Marvelitos. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Buenas a todos, Marvelitos, a este nuevo capitulo donde sigo liándola parda. Yo ya no sé si escribo yo, mi Musa o la misma historia. Lo único que sé es que hay capítulos que parece que se escriben solos, que a penas recuerdo que los haya escrito yo cuando lo he terminado y este es uno de esos capítulos.**

 **Sospecho que, cuando ocurre eso, Musa me posee y se hace con el control de todo, pero todo son conjeturas. Aún no he demostrado nada.**

 **Tengo que comentaros algo que pasó con un Deadpool, como ya he comentado en mi historia Spiderpool en el capitulo 13, pero lo quiero decir aquí también porque es posible que algunos no sigáis las dos historias y a mi me dejó en shock durante un rato. Lo pongo aquí al principio para que no se me olvide decirlo luego.**

 **Por ahora, solo os dejo con el capitulo y seguimos hablando al final. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 27**

… **...**

Cuando por fin vió aparecer a Bucky, después de que Steve llevara esperándole en aquel pequeño parque un buen rato, supo que había pasado algo con Sam en el acto.

No hacia falta ni que abriera la boca, lo llevaba escrito por toda la cara, como si alguien se lo hubiera puesto encima, como alguna especie de cartel invisible que se hacía visible solo para los ojos de algunos.

Aun así, antes de ir al tema que habría hecho que Bucky saliera del apartamento de los Wilson, donde se habia atrincherado, le dedicó una sonrisa, tratando de transmitirle algo de buen rollo.

-¿Qué buenas noticias eran esas que tenias que contarme?- le preguntó, dándole unos golpecitos amistosos en el brazo cuando se puso a su altura.

-Básicamente que ya no hay misión a la que me tenga que ir- fue la respuesta que este le dio, no muy visiblemente animado.

-Pero eso es genial. ¿O no? Eso hace que puedas estar más tiempo aquí.

-¿Y exactamente para qué me va a servir eso?- le soltó Bucky, sorprendiendo a Steve con aquel arranque.-Vine aquí, tras saber a donde me querían mandar, pensando que era ahora o nunca sobre contarle a Sam lo que sentía. Pero, a pesar de ello, de haber sido paciente, de dejar que se desahogara y me dijera todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza, nada ha mejorado. Tal vez, realmente es inútil hacer nada.

Steve no pudo evitar entristecerse al ver a su amigo en ese estado, sobretodo porque sabia el tiempo que Bucky tenía sus ojos sobre Sam.

En un principio, pensó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas, que el hecho de que insistiera en ir a casa de este cada vez que pasaba una temporada en la ciudad era solo para que todos estuvieran juntos. Pero, cuando se atrevió realmente a preguntárselo a este un año después de haber notado como le miraba, Bucky no tuvo ningún problema en reconocerlo.

En esos momentos, Sam tenia algo parecido a una novia, así que Bucky no trató de hacer nada y simplemente volvió a casa sin hablar con el gruñón.

Fue al año siguiente cuando entró en la academia militar y empezó a poder venir menos a casa, por lo que Steve creyó que lo que fuera que este sintiera se había esfumado, pues jamás volvió a sacar el tema cuando hablaban a través de las cartas.

En la academia, las llamadas estaban restringidas hasta un cierto punto, así que buscaron otro método de comunicación. Le hablaba de Sam de vez en cuando, pero Bucky no preguntaba nada.

Y ahora, cuando por fin podía pasar una temporada más o menos larga aquí, se enteraba que este se había colado en el piso de Sam, descubriendo que su amigo en ningún momento había renunciado a él.

No había esperado que fuera tan duro verlo abandonar tras todo el tiempo que había estado tras Sam.

-¿Estás seguro de que realmente Sam no da muestras de nada?- le preguntó.-Ya sabes como es y no es muy dado a demostrar sus sentimientos más...profundos.

-Por un momento, creí que sí, que por fin parecía sentir algo, aunque fuera un mínimo indicio. Pero...conforme más tiempo paso allí con él...

¿Qué decirle en un momento como ese?

-Puedes venirte a mi casa, si quieres.

-Me gustaría ir a algún lugar donde supiera que no tuviera que verlo-fue lo que le dijo Bucky a su vez.

Pero, ¿dónde era eso? Los padres de Bucky no tenían ninguna casa en la ciudad, Steve era el único amigo de allí con el que había mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años. ¿A dónde podia ir, si no era a su casa?

Se le ocurrió una idea, pero, tenía que llamar a alguien para confirmarlo.

-¿Necesitas permanecer en la ciudad?- le preguntó a Bucky.

-Sí. Mis jefes pueden llamarme en cualquier momento para darme nuevas instrucciones.

-Bueno...pues tendría que hacer una llamada, pero, para eso, tendría que contarte una cosa.

-¿Es el motivo por el que estás tan temprano aquí?

Desde luego, no sabía si es que llevaban muchos años conociéndose o era que Bucky podia leer através de él como si fuera papel transparente.

-Sí.

A ver. ¿Cómo empezar?

-Dime- le dijo el castaño.-Cuéntamelo.

-¿Sabes quién es Tony Stark?- preguntó, tanteando el terreno.

-¿Te refieres al niño genio, el de Industrias Stark?-. Steve asintió.-Pues claro que sé quién es. Trabaja con mis jefes de vez en cuando.

-Y es quién está financiando a nuestra banda- le recordó.

Eso hizo que Bucky volviera la vista hacia él, como si ya supiera por donde iba.

-Steve, ¿qué has hecho?

-Nada malo- afirmó.-¿Por qué todos empleáis ese tono cuando empiezo a contároslo?

-¿Por qué sabemos la fama que tiene?

-Pues estoy saliendo con él- le soltó.

De todas maneras, no parecía haber un modo delicado de decírselo y Tony no volvería a aparecer para hacer eso por él.

-¿Cómo que estáis saliendo? ¿Desde hace cuando?

-Poco. Fue después de que empezáramos a trabajar para él.

-¿Fue algo que surgió mientras trabajabais?

-En realidad, creo que fue antes- comentó Steve, algo avergonzado.

Bucky lo observó, pero no podia tener algo en contra cuando veía que su amigo tenia aquella mirada brillante en la cara, con una sonrisa que no podia ocultar.

-Vaya. Nunca pensé que te sintieras atraído hacia los hombres. Aunque siempre fuiste algo tímido con las chicas.

-Es que ellas eran muy directas.

-Steve, solo con verte, esperaban que tuvieras más iniciativa. No es culpa suya que tu aspecto engañe.

-Bueno, pero...¿Y si convenzo a Tony para que te deje algún sitio donde dormir?

-¿Qué? Desde luego que no. No quiero que uses esa relación para pedirle favores para ayudarme. No me costara encontrar algún lugar donde meterme.

Y no era nada literal. En la academia, prácticamente les enseñaban a defenderse ante cualquier situación.

-Tonterías- le dijo Steve, sacando el móvil.-Seguro que no tendrá ningún problema en ayudar. Ademas, quiero que os conozcáis.

-¿Tan en serio vais?- le preguntó este, sorprendido.

Si Steve quería presentárselo, habrían hablado algo sobre el tema, ¿no? Se alegraba de que, al menos, su amigo hubiera tenido algo de suerte en el amor, aunque fuera con alguien tan llamativo como Tony Stark.

Steve le hizo un gesto, colocándose el dedo en la boca, para indicarle que guardara silencio, mientras se colocaba el teléfono en el oido. Ya había bastante barullo de fondo por el tráfico como para que encima alguien más le estuviera hablando junto al oido.

Al principio, Steve pensó que Tony no se lo cogería, ya que estaría trabajando y sabia que la señorita Potts lo quería concentrado cuando se ponían a trabajar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y colgar, alguien descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre, Steve? ¿Ya me echas de menos?- le dijo un Tony bastante contento al otro lado de la línea.

-Te dije que tuvieras esa cosa apagada- se oyó a Pepper decir de fondo.

Pero, desde luego, él habia pasado por completo de lo que le había dicho.

-Tenía algo que pedirte, pero si ahora no es un buen momento, puedo llamarte más tarde.

Lo que menos quería era que tuviera problemas porque él estuviera llamándolo.

-Oh. Si te preocupa Pepper, ya solo esta mirándome, enfadada, con los brazos cruzados, delante de mí, echándome una de esas miradas suyas. Saluda a Steve- le dijo Tony, jugando tan felizmente con fuego.

-Buenos días, señor Rogers- comentó la rubia mujer.

-Señorita Potts- le dijo este de vuelta.

-Bien. Díme de que se trata. ¿Qué tienes que pedirme?

-¿Podrías hacerle un favor a un buen amigo mío?

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Necesita un lugar donde quedarse mientras está en la ciudad y en mi casa no puede quedarse.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque otro amigo lo encontraría si estuviera allí.

-Vale. Esto tiene pinta de ser algo largo de contar, así que traelo esta noche a la Torre.

-Ok. Gracias.

Y ambos colgaron, sabiendo que, aunque Tony se lo tomara a la ligera, tenia que hacer caso a Pepper y seguir trabajando.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?- le preguntó Bucky al ver que colgaba.

-Va a ayudar- afirmó Steve.-Y me ha dicho que, esta noche, vayamos a la Torre.

-¿No podría ser antes? Si voy a casa de Sam y recojo mis cosas, antes de la hora de la comida ya lo tendré todo y habré salido de allí.

Rogers lo observó con atención.

-¿Estás realmente seguro de querer hacer esto?- le preguntó.

Estaba convencido de que, una vez que Bucky abandonara el hogar de los Wilson, no tendría intención alguna de ver a Sam. Al parecer, se había cansado de luchar y, cuando eso sucedía, Bucky cortaba de raíz.

No podía pasarse toda su vida golpeándose contra un muro.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Volveré a casa de Sam a recoger mis cosas y dejar las llaves.

-Escríbeles una nota a sus padres- le recordó Steve.-Te han dejado vivir en su casa el tiempo que has querido. Al menos, dales una explicación a tu marcha.

-¿Quieres que les diga que me voy porque estoy enamorado de su hijo y he entendido que no tengo nada que hacer con él?- le preguntó Bucky, alzando una ceja.

-¡Por Dios, no!- exclamó Steve.

¡¿Es que acaso quería provocarles un infarto a los padres de Sam?!

-Puedes decir que tienes que estar en otra parte y que agradeces el tiempo que te han dejado quedarte en su casa, pero no menciones tu problema con Sam.

-De acuerdo. Darlene se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Se merece una explicación, al menos.

Steve asintió y en eso quedaron, viendo como Bucky deshacía el camino hecho mientras quedaba con Rogers en ir a la casa de este.

Volver de esa manera, sabiendo que era para irse de manera definitiva, que tenía que acabar con las ideas que se habia hecho de Sam y él, no fue fácil. Y se hizo aun más difícil cuando vio que Sarah seguía en la casa.

-¿Aun estás aquí?- le preguntó a la pequeña de los Wilson en cuanto la vio allí.

-Sí. ¿A donde quieres que vaya? Mis amigas no quieren salir con este frío.

-Bueno...¿Está tu hermano en casa?

-No. Ha salido a entrenarse por ahí, creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas hablar con él?- preguntó esta, curiosa.

-Me habría gustado, pero no es urgente- le dijo.

Quería, al menos, recoger sus cosas sin que Sarah estuviera de los nervios a su alrededor.

Se dirigió a la habitación para hacer las maletas y escribir la nota que le dejaría a la familia, mientras le daba vueltas a como le diría a Sarah, cuando le viera con todas sus cosas, que se iría.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado, mientras recogía su ropa, pensando en ello.

Desde luego, no había querido que las cosas acabaran de aquel modo, ni mucho menos. Pero no le quedaban más opciones. No había un modo más claro de decirle a Sam que estaba interesado en él para que este lo entendiera.

Sentándose en el escritorio de Sam, cogió papel y un boli y pensó en como hablarles. Después de todo, aquello se trataba de una despedida.

 **Hola a todos**. Ante todo, educación. **Si habéis hablado con Sarah, seguramente ella ya os habrá dicho que me he ido. Tal vez debería haber esperado a que llegarais todos a casa para despedirme como era debido, pero considero que es mejor así. Agradezco el modo en el que me habéis aceptado en vuestra casa. Siempre estaré agradecido por ello. Prometo volver en cuanto me sea posible y hablar de un modo más correcto con todos, pero, de momento, la despedida deberá de ser así. Nuevamente, gracias por todo. Hasta pronto**.

Era un buen modo para despedirse y, tras revisar más de dos veces la nota, examinando cada una de sus palabras, que dejaría en la mesa de la cocina, cogió sus maletas y salió del cuarto.

En cuanto empezó a dirigirse al salón, Sarah asomó la cabeza y, al verlo con estas, se puso en pie de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?- le preguntó la joven, pareciendo alarmada.

Era como si Bucky hubiera llegado al salón con una segunda o tercera cabeza.

-Creo que es obvio que me marcho.¿O pensabas que iba a sacar a pasear a mis cosas?- le dijo este, tratando de dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrisa que no sirvió de nada, ya que Sarah pareciendo igual de apurada, mirando a su alrededor, como si alguien fuera a decirle lo que tenía que hacer ante aquello, mientras Bucky se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina y dejó la nota sobre esta.

-Pero...¿Por qué te vas? ¿Es por mi hermano? Si es por lo que te ha dicho, o por lo que no te ha dicho, ya sabes que es medio idiota. No es motivo para que tengas que irte.

-Sarah, yo no vivo aquí- le recordó.

-Bueno...podemos adoptarte- afirmó esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bucky se acercó a la muchacha y, viendo como los ojos de esta lagrimeaban, la abrazó, dándole un beso en el cabello, notando como esta se aferraba a él a su vez.

-Mi hermano es idiota- murmuró Sarah contra él, sonando enfadada incluso con la camiseta de Bucky amortiguando su voz.

-Tu hermano siente lo que siente y nadie le puede obligar a lo contrario.

-Pero a nosotros nos encantaba tenerte por aquí.

-Y volveré por aquí. Tampoco es que me vaya a ir para siempre- le dijo este, cogiéndola por los hombros y apartándola un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.-Cuida de tu familia, ¿vale? Son geniales.

Ella asintió, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que acudían a sus ojos.

Permaneció de pie, inmóvil en el salón, viendo como este dejaba las llaves de la casa juntos a la nota y tomaba sus maletas.

-Sabes que voy a llamar a Sam en cuanto salgas por esa puerta, ¿verdad?- le dijo esta cuando este ya estaba ante la entrada.

Bucky volvió un momento la cabeza hacia ella, pero ya lo había sospechado sin que ella le dijera nada. Sarah iba a descargar su furia con alguien y ese alguien iba a ser Sam.

-Al menos, dejame unos minutos para que esté lejos de aquí, ¿vale?

Y ella asintió, a regañadientes.

Bucky tambien asintió y, antes de que ninguno de ellos dijera nada más, este salió del piso, cerrando a su espalda y sacando el móvil.

-Steve- dijo en cuanto este tomó la llamada, mientras él estaba en el ascensor.-No puedo ir a tu casa. Sarah ya estará llamando a Sam.

-Bueno...pues, aunque Tony no este aun allí, creo que podríamos ir a la Torre. Yo tengo acceso y Sam ni siquiera se le ocurrirá ir a buscarte allí.

-Ok. Nos vemos allí.

 **...**

Para Steve, estar en medio de todo aquello era incómodo. Después de todo, los dos eran sus amigos. Bucky había irrumpido en la vida de Sam, esperando obtener resultados, pero, no habia sido así. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarse Sam con él por ayudarle a irse a alguna otra parte? No habría motivos para eso, ¿verdad? Si Sam ya había demostrado a Bucky que no le interesaba hasta el punto que había hecho que este se fuera de su casa, se debía claramente a que no quería nada con él, ¿no?

El problema era que con Sam nunca se sabia como podia reaccionar. A lo mejor, cuando supiera que este se hubiera ido, empezaba a buscarlo.

Si Bucky le pedía que no dijera nada y Sam le preguntaba por él, ¿debería contestar o no?

Uf. No le gustaba aquel tipo de conflicto. ¿Por qué no resolvían lo que fuera que tuvieran hablando, como dos personas normales, y le ahorran esos sufrimientos?

Sin embargo, no habló nada de eso cuando vio a Bucky llegar a la Torre Stark, donde Steve le habia estado esperando, con sus maletas.

-¿Realmente podemos estar aquí?- le preguntó el castaño cuando llegó a su lado.

-Claro que sí. Tony ya ha asegurado que te iba a ayudar. Nosotros solo llegamos unas horas antes.

Pasaron ante los de seguridad, que no dijeron nada al ver Steve, demasiado conocido ya para ellos como para que lo pararan para ver que hacia allí.

-De verdad tienes que ser conocido por aquí- comentó Bucky.

-Sí. Tal vez, debería quedar con Tony en otro sitio- comentó Steve, algo avergonzado.

Nunca le habia gustado llamar la atención si no era mientras estaba cantando en un escenario. Y, sin embargo, allí todos parecian estar pendientes de su presencia, ya que este se dirigió con calma pero caminando rápido hacia el ascensor privado de Tony, sabiendo que solo su jefe y unos pocos conocidos íntimos lo usaban.

-¿Te ha dado ese acceso al edificio?- le dijo el castaño al ver como este lo activaba poniendo su mano en un panel.

-¿A qué es extraño?- le preguntó Rogers, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.-A mi tambien me extrañó, pero Tony dijo que si íbamos a estar viéndonos...

Aquello ultimo lo dijo aun más sonrojado, seguramente recordando algo sobre lo que Bucky no iba a preguntar. Pero estaba claro que Stark parecía tener más claro que él su relación.

-¿No se molestará al vernos en su casa?

-Yo siempre llego antes que él. Lo que me recuerda que, por la tarde, tendré que ir a la discográfica. ¿Te pasara algo por quedarte solo aquí?

-¿A parte de estar incómodo por encontrarme en la casa de alguien que no conozco? Creo que no. Gracias por preguntar.

-Bueno... ya verás como te llevas genial con Tony. Es bastante cercano, aunque no lo parezca.

Bucky asintió, pero no comentó nada a eso porque no tenía nada que decir.

Cuando llegaron al amplio apartamento, en el acto, Jarvis emergió desde una de las habitaciones al oír el ruido del ascensor, sorprendiéndose al verlos.

-Señor Rogers, ¿qué hace ya aquí? El señor Stark está trabajando.

-Ya lo sé, Jarvis. Pero me va a ayudar a encontrarle un lugar donde mi amigo pueda quedarse.

Bucky saludó al hombre con un movimiento de cabeza, que el anciano hombre repitió.

-Bien. De ser así, bienvenidos. Me ocuparé de que estén cómodos mientras estén en este lugar- afirmó, dedicándoles a ambos una sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 27**

 **Bien. Por si a alguien no le había quedado claro y, viendo como se están desarrollando las cosas en la historia, os dejaré dos puntos claros: no va a haber nada de Sbucky en esta historia y no va a haber nada de WinterIron. Si esperabais encontraros algo de eso, viendo qué camino estaba tomando esto, ya os quito yo la duda. Ninguna de esas dos shipps me gustan, aunque no dejaré de decir que algunos dibujos son preciosos.**

 **Tony es de Steve y Bucky solo tiene ojos para Sam, por mucho que eso le cause dolor. Las cosas no están llendo muy bien entre esta pareja, incluso cuando no fue mi intención en absoluto en hacer algo como esto. Como ya os he dicho al principio, hay capítulos que ni siquiera sé quién los escribe. No sé si someterme a estudio o que me hagan un exorcismo. Hacedme recomendaciones.**

 **Bueno...y ahora pasemos a lo de Deadpool que os quería contar. Sabréis ya que estoy subiendo mi historia Spiderpool porque lo he mencionado más de una vez. Bien. Pues hoy, mientras estaba escribiendo un momento intimo de estos personajes en la biblioteca, he notado que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y, al volverme, pensando que se trataba de una amiga a la que esperaba, me he encontrado con un Deadpool apuntándome con una pistola de juguete.**

 **El decir que me he quedado alucinando está de más. Juro que, por un momento, pensaba que se me había ido la cabeza y ya estaba viendo Deadpool´s por todas partes. Al menos, hasta que el tipo enmascarado a abierto la boca y me ha dicho que estaban grabando un video y que si podía molestarme, mientras cogía mis cosas. Creo que me he mostrado borde con él por el propio susto que me ha metido y se ha ido a molestar a otras personas, cogiéndoles las mochilas y cambiándoselas de sitio y cosas así antes de que se dieran cuenta de que estaba por allí, liándolo todo.**

 **Nada. Cosas que tenemos aquí en España. Un día, estás tranquilo en la biblioteca, y te aparece un Deadpool.**

 **En fin, aún estoy algo flipando, así que aquí me despido ya de vosotros. Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, me despido de vosotros deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Y cuidado con los Deadpool´s salvajes que os aparezcan de pronto.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aún leyendo este fanfic mío, en el que apenas he podido centrarme o dedicarle el tiempo que se merece en estas fechas navideñas.**

 **En realidad, parece que cuando más me cunde escribir esta historia es cuando voy a la ciudad, entre la cantidad de autobuses que cojo y el tiempo que paso en la parada entre uno y otro. En esos ratos, escribo un capitulo por día si estoy lo suficientemente inspirada. Es así. Os juro que es la verdad.**

 **Sin embargo, como ahora estoy de vacaciones y si salgo es para quedar a comer y cosas así con los amigos, adiós a mis ratos en las paradas. Pero tranquilos. Eso no significa que vosotros os vayáis a quedar sin capítulos para leer. En todo caso, si viera que me estoy acercando demasiado a los capítulos que me tocan subir, me obligaría a escribir para salir de esta etapa de inactividad en el que he entrado.**

 **Pero ni se os ocurra pensar que, por esto, no estoy escribiendo. Mi novela Stony Omegaverse va ya por su capitulo cinco escrito en mi libreta de fanfics. Musa no me deja tranquila ni un momento. Si no me ataca por un lado, me ataca por el otro. Así es de graciosa ella. Ya la conocéis.**

 **Pero no os doy más follón de momento. Me pongo con el capitulo ya y os soltaré otro rollazo al final. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 28**

… **...**

Si alguien había llegado a pensar que Loki ya se había olvidado del asunto de Jane Foster después de los días que habían pasado era porque nadie le conocía realmente.

Incluso Thor, que se había encontrado con el mal humor de este al despertar al día siguiente de su borrachera y había estado viendo su comportamiento con él desde entonces, no lograba entender lo que le pasaba. Aunque el hecho de que Thor no entendiera algo no sorprendía tampoco a nadie.

-Si he hecho algo que te ha molestado, te pido disculpas- murmuró el gigante rubio, viendo como este preparaba el desayuno en silencio.

-¿Y por qué crees que has hecho algo?- le preguntó el moreno, volviendo los ojos hacia él.

-Bueno...porque no me dedicas más de dos frases seguidas y me miras de esa manera particular tuya.

-¿Particular mía?

-Sí, ya sabes. Como si me dijeras "todo es culpa tuya" con los ojos.

-Yo no miro así.

-Sí que lo haces. Y es incómodo. Deja de hacerlo. Me haces sentir como un crío.

-Si te sientes como un crío es porque, probablemente, lo seas.

-¿Por eso no me has dejado entrar en tu cuarto de nuevo?- preguntó este, tumbándose aun más sobre la encimera, tratando de dar el máximo de pena posible.

-Sabes perfectamente porque estoy así- le espetó Loki, dejandole caer el plato con su desayuno delante de él.

Thor tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para que no le tirara este por encima.

-No. Si lo supiera, no te estaría preguntando.

-¿De verdad puedes ser tan lento?-le dijo Loki, apoyándose en la encimera e inclinándose hacia él.-Creo que hay un limite sobre lo guapo y tonto que puede ser una persona para que siga pareciendo encantadora.

-¿Te parezco encantador?- le preguntó el rubio con un amago de sonrisa.

-Esa no es la parte más importante de lo que te he dicho.

-Si me dijeras realmente lo que te molesta, yo podría arreglarlo.

-Parte del problema es que no sabes cual es el problema.

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Thor, frunciendo el ceño.-¿Cómo voy a arreglar un problema, si parte del problema es que no sé cuál es el problema? Necesito saber qué es para arreglarlo.

-Piensa un poco. Creo que no supondrá mucho esfuerzo para tus neuronas.

Thor miró sus manos sobre la encimera, con el ceño fruncido, esforzando a su cerebro todo lo posible por averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Por un momento, hasta a Loki le dio lastima, viéndolo esforzarse tanto. Pero se había puesto firme con él. Ahora no podia echarse atrás.

-Llevas así desde que volví de la cena con Jane.

-¿Y eso que te sugiere?

-Que estás molesto porque me emborrachara- afirmó este, totalmente seguro de haber dado con el problema.

-Piensa un poco más.

Thor, que había creído dar con el problema, solo refunfuñó por lo bajo, pensando de nuevo.

-Si es que no he hecho nada malo, a parte de eso- afirmó.

-Oh. Seguro que sí. Piensa.

-¿No puedes darme ni una pista?- le rogó, dirigiéndole unos ojos de cachorro.

-Piensa- le dijo Loki, endureciendo la expresión de su cara para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Thor volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Salí con...Jane cuando tú...estabas haciendo la cena- acabó murmurando el gigante rubio al fin.

-¿Ves como puedes pensar cuando quieres?- le espetó Loki a su vez, sentándose frente a este.

-¿Es por eso que estas molesto? ¿Por que salí con Jane? Ella es solo una buena amiga.

-¿Qué? No. No estoy molesto porque salieras con ella- le dijo el moreno, alzando la cabeza.-Lo que me molesta es que te largaras cuando yo ya estaba preparando nuestra noche juntos.

-¿Y eso te molestó tanto?- le preguntó Thor, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia él, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Si.¿Hay algún problema con ello?- le soltó Loki a su vez.

-Si fuiste tú quien me dijo que podia ir- le dijo Thor, abrazando a este por la espalda, aprovechando que estaba sentado y que podía tomarse esa libertad.

-Deberías haber notado mi tono- le dijo este a su vez.-¡Y quítame las manos de encima!.

Loki se removió, tratando de que lo soltara, pero era más que obvio que Thor era mucho más fuerte que él.

-Vamos. No puedes estar enfadado conmigo por eso.

-¿Cómo que no? Claro que puedo.

-Es una tontería que estés así por eso. Hace días que no me dejas tocarte- se lamentó el grandullón.

-Y más días que te tendría que dejar a pan y agua- se quejó el moreno.

Luchar contra él era en vano. Aunque se encerrara en un gimnasio durante meses, jamás conseguiría estar a la altura de la fuerza de este, por mucho que a Loki le molestara eso.

-No me has dejado que te toque durante días- se quejó Thor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno, abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Si piensas que, con mimos, vas a obtener de mí lo que quieras, estás muy equivocado- le soltó Loki a su vez.

Odiaba ser tan débil ante Thor cuando este se ponía a jugar de aquella forma. Tenía que ser más duro, que se tomara en serio los momentos en los que se enfadaba con él para que reflexionara sobre ello y que no lo volviera a hacer.

Sin embargo, si cedía cada vez, lo único que le enseñaba era que, con unos cuantos mimos, besos y caricias, se olvidarían los problemas y eso solo era malcriarlo.

-Hoy te estás haciendo el duro- le susurró el rubio al oido.

Estuvo a punto de hacerle estremecerse con aquello, pero, con fuerza de voluntad, consiguió resistirse.

-Quiero que entiendas porqué estoy enfadado contigo- le dijo Loki a su vez.-Y que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-De acuerdo. Te prometo que no volveré a dejarte tirado si Jane me llame.

-Jane o cualquiera- le recalcó.

-Bien. Jane o cualquiera.

-Y, si no cumples esa promesa, tendrás un castigo.

-¿Un castigo?- repitió Thor, soltándolo y haciendo que este se volviera hacia él en su silla para que pudiera mirarlo.-¿Qué clase de castigo?

-Cada vez que lo incumplas, estarás una semana sin tocarme.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!- se quejó Thor, dirigiéndole una mirada de cachorro a este.

-Conmigo no te molestes en mirarme así, porque no vas a conseguir lo que quieras. Ese va a ser tu castigo.

-Pero...¿no va a ser como si te castigaras a ti mismo?- le dijo Thor a su vez, señalándole con una mano y alzando ambas cejas, sabiendo de lo que estaban hablando.

-Créeme. Me he pasado la mayoría de mi vida esperando por algo que nunca pensé que tendría. Podré resistir una semana sin que me toques.

-Entonces...si hiciera algo que te molestara cada semana, ¿estaría todo ese tiempo sin tocarte?

-Exacto.

-¡Eso es demasiado cruel!-se lamentó Thor, tratando de que este entrara en razón.

-Ahora estás en una relación- le dijo este a su vez.-Deberías comprender que no todo va a salir como tú quieres y tienes que pensar tambien en la otra persona.

Thor le dirigió un puchero, pero, en aquellos momentos, no le serviría de nada.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así conmigo? Antes me reñías, pero no eras tan malo.

-Eso es porque nuestra relación es diferente. Madura.

Este no pareció muy contento con aquello, pero, casi por la fuerza, se vió en la obligación de asentir, sabiendo que, de otro modo, solo alargaría aquella estúpida pelea con Loki.

-Entonces...el problema no es que salga con Jane, ¿no?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Ella no es el problema.

-Bien. Porque este fin de semana voy a salir con ella y unos amigos. Solo quería avisarte con tiempo.

Loki volvió los ojos hacia él, observándole con atención.

-¿Unos amigos?

-Sí, unos compañeros suyos de la universidad, que se pasan a menudo por el bar. Te estoy avisando con tiempo,¿verdad?

-Sí, claro. No hay problema.

-¿Seguro? Mira que no quiero que tengamos que hacer esto de nuevo.

-Que sí, está todo arreglado.

-Bien- afirmó Thor, inclinándose hacia él.-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos pasar ya del desayuno?

Por la sonrisa que se abrió paso en su cara, estaba claro a lo que quería referirse. Y a Loki le habría encantado olvidarse de los enfados y demás de una manera tan simple, entrando en su dormitorio, pero...

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que irme a trabajar- dijo, poniéndose en pie.-Y tú tambien dentro de media hora.

El gigante rubio pareció bastante decepcionado ante eso.

-Pero, esta noche, cuando volvamos del ensayo, no habrá problemas- afirmó Loki.

Thor era un cachorrillo y, de vez en cuando, necesitaba un hueso para ser feliz. ¿Qué le costaba a Loki lanzárselo de vez en cuando?

-¿En serio?- le preguntó este, pareciendo animado de pronto.

Lo único que le faltaba era que le apareciera una cola a la espalda y que esta se agitara de un lado a otro por la felicidad.

-Sí. Pero, recuerda. Solo si te portas bien.

-¡De acuerdo!- afirmó.

Si habia alguien en el mundo al que se le pudiera hacer feliz con poca cosa, sin duda, ese era Thor.

 **...**

Pasar toda la mañana en la casa de Stark no fue nada cómodo para Bucky, sobretodo cuando, por la tarde, Steve tuvo que marcharse al ensayo, sin haber recibido ni una llamada de Sam.

En cierto modo, había esperado que el halcón gruñón llamara a este y le preguntara si lo había visto, aunque solo fuera para gritarle porqué había salido de aquella manera de su casa. Pero no había hecho ni siquiera esa llamada.

¿Eso era una muestra más de que no sentía nada por él? ¿Se había engañado a sí mismo cuando este había ido a buscarlo al edificio, montando aquel espectáculo delante de todo el mundo? Parecía lo más probable.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor Barnes?- le preguntó Jarvis, ya que este se había sentado en el sofá del salón, pero ni siquiera habia encendido la televisión, quedándose mirando la nada.

-¿Eh?- preguntó este, alzando la vista. Y, cuando vio al anciano hombre mirándolo a su vez, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, solo asintió.-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. Pero si necesita algo, solo tiene que pedírmelo.

Oh. Desde luego, él jamás podría acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de vida, con alguien que siempre rondara en torno a él y le sirviera en todo. Casi agradeció que este se fuera a otra parte de la casa, a seguir con los quehaceres que tuviera que hacer.

Sacó su móvil, pero, mirando la pantalla, se dió cuenta que no tenia ni mensajes ni llamadas perdidas, lo que le hizo suspirar y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el sofá, contemplando el techo.

¿De verdad quería que Sam diera señales de vida o era mejor así? Después de todo, no estaba en casa de Steve en aquellos instantes para que este no pudiera encontrarlo.

Sin embargo, una cosa era que no lo encontrara y otra bien diferente que ni siquiera hiciera el esfuerzo de dar con él.

Se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando de centrarse, de decirse que así habían acabado siendo las cosas, que, si no habían acabado resultando como él habia imaginado era solo por su propia culpa. Después de todo, sabía que Sam nunca había sentido un especial interés por los hombres. ¿Por qué había creído que con él sería diferente?

Seguramente porque se había creído especial, que, lo que sentía por él podría con lo que fuera que este pensara y las cosas se resolverían por si solas.

Pues...Hola, Realidad.

Allí estaba, en la casa de un millonario al cuál no conocía personalmente de nada, esperando permanecer lejos de Sam mientras se le cerraban las heridas, esperando a que sus jefes lo mandaran a la otra parte del mundo para que pudiera olvidar sus penas.

Había sido tan ingenuo...

Tal vez fue por permanecer con los ojos cerrados, tal vez porque el hecho de tener que salir de casa de los Wilson le había dejado más hecho polvo de lo que creía o porque, sinceramente, no había dormido bien desde que Sam había ido a buscarlo, siendo más consciente de su presencia en el cuarto.

Fuera por lo que fuere, el resultado fue que se quedó dormido en aquella posición, mientras su cabeza aun le daba vueltas al tema de Sam.

Solo volvió a espabilarse cuando oyó el sonido del ascensor a su espalda, haciendo que se pusiera en pie, creyendo que se trataría de Steve.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un tipo más bajo que él, trajeado y con una corta barba bien perfilada.

El tipo se sacó las gafas de sol, que aun llevaba puestas, cuando le vio (¿Por qué le hacían falta gafas se sol dentro de su propio edificio?) y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-Steve aun no ha vuelto del ensayo- le dijo Bucky, pensando que sería eso lo que se estaría preguntando.

-Tú, entonces, debes de ser el amigo de Steve- comentó el moreno hombre.-Yo soy Tony Stark.

Bucky vio que este extendía una mano hacia él, pero que no se movía del sitio, así que fue él el que rodeó el sofá y fue a estrecharle la mano.

Después de todo, aquella era su casa y le estaba haciendo un favor.

-Yo soy James Buchanan Barnes, pero todo el mundo me llama Bucky.

El apretón no duró demasiado, pero el mapache pudo percatarse de la mirada de arriba a bajo que le dedicó el multimillonario.

-Bien, Bucky. ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que tengas que salir huyendo de esta manera? ¿Te busca la poli? ¿Has matado a alguien por accidente?

-¿Qué? No, desde luego que no. Solo que...he tenido un golpe de realidad.

-¿En qué sentido?- le preguntó Tony, quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola al sofá.

-Pues de la manera en la que te das cuenta que lo que creías no era lo que ocurría en realidad.

-Suena a desengaño amoroso- comentó el multimillonario, volviendo la vista hacia él de nuevo.

-Así es- tuvo que admitir este.

Por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, eso era justo lo que había ocurrido. Se había llevado un desengaño amoroso, incluso cuando su amor no habia sentido amor por él a su vez en ningún momento, al parecer.

Jarvis apareció de nuevo, interrumpiendo su conversación y saludando a Stark, recogiendo la chaqueta que este habia lanzado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá.

-¿Le ha ido bien el día?- le preguntó el hombre, cepillando la chaqueta con un cepillo que parecía llevar en el bolsillo del uniforme.

-Todo lo bien que puede ir mientras se trabaja con Pepper- se quejó Tony a su vez.

Pero se volvió hacia Bucky, ya que este se había quedado parado cerca del ascensor.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- le espetó Stark.-Acercate. De momento, no me he comido a nadie.

Bucky hizo lo que le pidió, pero estaba más que claro que no se sentía cómodo conviviendo en el mismo espacio que aquel tipo al que no conocía de nada.

Necesitaba que Steve volviera cuanto antes del ensayo. ¿No se suponía que llegaba siempre antes que Stark? ¿Por qué precisamente ese día era al revés? Además, ¿no se suponía que solo era un pequeño ensayo, ya que el disco se estaba preparando para la venta?

-¿Qué clase de problema tuviste para tener que correr de este modo?- le preguntó Tony, sin disimular en lo más mínimo su curiosidad.-¿Le hiciste a alguien algo que no debías de hacer o algo así?

-En parte- murmuró Bucky, echando un vistazo al ascensor, sintiéndose incómodo al tener que seguir hablando de un tema que le hacía demasiado daño aún.

¡¿Steve, dónde estas?!.

-Bueno, por experiencia, te diré que, aunque parezca que algo no les gusta, puedes conseguir que les acabe gustando- afirmó Tony, con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

-¿Eso lo dices por Steve?

No fue planeado. Lo juraba. La pregunta había emergido de sus labios antes de que fuera capaz de pensar con claridad.

Estaba tan centrado en el hecho de ver aparecer a su rubio amigo en cualquier momento que, inconscientemente, había metido a este en la conversación.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le preguntó Tony, alzando una ceja.

-No. Mejor no- afirmó Bucky a su vez.

Jarvis, que había estado viendo como aquella conversación estaba llegando a los limites del fracaso, decidió intervenir.

-Señor Stark, ¿sus invitados se quedaran a cenar?- preguntó, tratando de que el tema se dirigiera hacia otra parte.

-Pues...creo que sí. Steve ya está llegando tarde- comentó el moreno, echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

-Bien. Entonces me pondré a preparar algo. ¿Hay algo que no le guste comer, señor Barnes?

-No tengo problemas con gana, gracias.

Y, en realidad, tambien agradecía que este hubiera intervenido.

No estaba preparado para una conversación para saber lo que Tony habia llegado hacer o no con Steve entre aquellas paredes. Esas eran cosas que quería dejar en la intimidad de su buen amigo.

-¡Perdón por retraso!- afirmó el desaparecido, apareciendo por la puerta del ascensor en ese momento, con la cara roja, como si hubiera llegado corriendo hasta allí.-¡Barton quería que retocáramos algunas cosas y no nos soltaba!

-No pasa nada- afirmó Tony.-Estaba aquí conversando con tu buen amigo Bucky, así que no ha sido molesta la espera.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Steve, mirándoles y sonriendo.-¿Tan bien habéis congeniado?

-Yo hago amigos en todas partes- afirmó Tony, acercándose a este y obligando a Steve a que se agachara un poco para poder besarlo.

Steve se sonrojó, esta vez no por la fatiga, al ver que iba a hacer eso delante de su amigo, pero besó a Stark y le dedicó una sonrisa solo para él.

-Bien- afirmó Tony de nuevo, volviéndose hacia Bucky.-Ahora tenemos que ver a donde vamos a meter al grandullón este.

 **Fin del capitulo 28**

 **Bien. Una cosa está clara. La he liado pero bien y a lo grande. ¿Quién me manda a mí a hacer que Sam y Bucky se peleen? O, más que pelearse, hacer que Bucky decidiera que las cosas con este no iban a funcionar, cogiera sus cosas y se marchara del piso de los Wilson de esta manera. Sabía que tenía que hacer que las cosas entre ellos se pusieran en marcha de alguna manera. Pero juro que nunca fue mi intención que acabara pasando esto.**

 **Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer que Bucky se fuera de casa de los Wilson hasta que el propio Bucky se lo dijo a Steve cuando ambos se encontraron. Mi musa o la historia tomaron las riendas en ese momento y utilizaron mis manos, dejándome a mí con este gran follón en mi terreno, esperando a que yo lo resuelva de algún modo. ¡Bien! (nótese la ironía con el que digo ese bien)**

 **Pero es lo que me toca como escritora; resolver cualquier conflicto que surja de la manera correcta, concordando con la personalidad de los personajes. Rezad para que no la cague en el ultimo momento.**

 **Por cierto, mi regalo de Papá Noél han sido las pelis de Ironman, Deadpool, Guardianes de la Galaxia y Los Vengadores. Ya tenía esas películas, pero piratas. Me encanta ver las películas de Marvel con comentarios de los directores una vez que ya las he visto y los contenidos extra, así que imaginad mi felicidad con esto.**

 **En realidad, yo he estado buscando otra película, una de Robert Downey Jr, por todas las tiendas de mi ciudad, pero estaba descatalogada. Se llama ``Retrato de una Obsesión´´ o ``Fur´´, depende de donde seas. No hubo suerte. Busqué en centros comerciales y nada. Todas me decían que no la tenían y que tampoco podían ponerse en contacto con el distribuidor que tenía esa película en España. Pero gracias a Internet, ya he conseguido tenerla y verla. A cabezona no me gana nadie. ¡Otra victoria más a mi cabezonería! Muaajajajajaa**

 **No sé qué quería decir con esto, así que mejor dejo de desvariar y nos despedimos aquí. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís por estos lares, aún leyendo esta muy querida historia mía. Y digo tan querida porque es imposible que no sea muy querida cuando llevo tanto tiempo con ella. Sin que a penas me haya dado cuenta, he llegado a los 29 capítulos, sin un final cercano.**

 **Mi cabeza está pensando en algunas cosas para el futuro, algunas pincelas para el final, pero no tengo nada decidido aún. El final de esta historia se me está resistiendo. No sé si esa es buena o mala señal, la verdad. Solo espero que todos vosotros sigáis por aquí para cuando por fin ponga el punto y final a este universo alternativo.**

 **Bueno... ya no os doy más el follón hasta el final del capitulo. Os tengo que advertir que, en esta ocasión, el capitulo entero será dedicado al WinterFalcon, así que aquellos que no os interese, lo pasaréis. Pero el Stony se ha mezclado ya con esta pareja, así que va a ser algo confuso si no leéis lo que está ocurriendo con ellos.**

 **Os dejo con el capi. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 29**

… **...**

Aunque Sam no lo admitiría nunca, cuando su hermana Sarah le llamó, alterada, gritándole, diciéndole que Bucky había recogido sus cosas y se había ido de casa por su culpa, estuvo tentado de echar a correr de vuelta al apartamento, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Iba a empezar a temer salir de casa si siempre iba a pasar algo cada vez que pisara el portal.

Sin embargo, se tranquilizó, se dijo que su hermana podría no haberse vuelto a enterar bien de las cosas y se obligó a terminar su entrenamiento.

Y, de todas formas, aunque fuera verdad, aunque Bucky se hubiera ido, ¿qué iba a hacer él? ¿Correr otra vez tras él como ya había hecho antes para que este se hiciera ideas equivocadas? No. Lo de correr detrás de alguien que no le interesaba se habia acabado.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que se dijo mientras estaba fuera de casa, entrenando, fingiendo que tenía la mente concentrada en el ejercicio, cuando realmente no era así, y esta estaba vagando por todas partes.

¿Vas a dejar las cosas de este modo?, le preguntó esa voz que de vez en cuando le daba por hablar con él.

"¿Por qué voy a molestarme?", se dijo él al mismo tiempo."Después de todo lo que ha soltado Bucky por su boca delante de mis hermanos, con todas las veces que ha dicho, como si nada, que le gusto, es mejor que pongamos tierra de por medio. Es lo que quería; que se largara de mi casa".

Eso no te lo crees ni tú, le dijo aquella voz, pareciendo bastante irritada.

Pero Sam no hizo nada para contentarla. Como ya se habia dicho, si volvía a correr tras Bucky cada vez que este parecía que iba a desaparecer de su vida, solo iba a lograr que los sentimientos de este, fueran los que fueran, no desaparecieran nunca y jamás se quitaría a este de encima.

Así que se obligó a permanecer toda la mañana en aquel parque, a pesar del frío invernal que hacia, con la mayor parte del lugar nevado y sin un alma por allí, hasta que llegó el mediodía, cuando se dijo que ya era de volver a casa.

Nada más cruzar el portal, supo que Bucky no había vuelto a casa, ya que su hermana le recibió con mala cara y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te parece esta una buena hora para presentarse?-le soltó Sarah nada más verlo.

-¿Es que acaso tenía que volver a alguna hora en particular?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Sam, viendo como este fingía indiferencia.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo.¡Te he llamado para decirte que Bucky se había marchado! ¡¿Acaso te has molestado en ir a buscarlo?!

-¿Y por qué iba a tener que molestarme en ir a buscarlo? Ya era hora de que se fuera de aquí.

Ante aquellas palabras, Sarah abrió los ojos, horrorizada, como si su hermano le acabara de confesar que había matado a alguien.

-¿Estás de broma?- logró murmurar ella.-¿O de verdad has dicho eso en serio?

-Pues claro que he dicho eso en serio. ¿Te pensabas que iba a vivir aquí siempre con nosotros? ¿Te pensabas que lo habíamos adoptado?

-¡Bucky te ha dicho un montón de veces lo que sentía por ti!- le gritó Sarah, indignada.

-¿Y qué? ¡¿Solo por eso ya tengo que lanzarme a sus brazos como una damisela en apuros y cabalgar juntos hacia el horizonte?! ¡Enterate de una vez, esto es la vida real, no una de esas series de anime que ves! ¡Me gustan las mujeres! ¡Si tanto te gusta Bucky, quédatelo tú!

-¡Ojala pudiera!- le gritó Sarah a su vez, caminando hacia él hasta que se colocó ante la cara de su hermano.-Porque Bucky es un tipo estupendo, leal como nadie y ya ha demostrado más de una vez que no teme decir lo que siente. Si pudiera, realmente me lo quedaría para mi. Pero, desgraciadamente, esta enamorado de ti, para su propia desgracia. Y tú eres tan cabezota que te niegas a admitir que tú tambien sientes algo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocosa?!- le soltó Sam a su vez, haciéndose hacia atrás, indignado.-¡Yo no siento nada por ese tío!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Entonces, ¿por qué saliste corriendo de aquí en cuanto creíste que se había ido?!

-Porque el muy cerdo estaba tratando de desaparecer sin más. Pero ya no me importa. Si este es el modo en el que quiere que lo recordemos, bien por él.

Sarah parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. No podía creerse que Sam se hubiera tragado sus propias palabras, por muy seguro de ellas que pareciera.

-Haz lo que quieras- le soltó al final, dándole la espalda.-Pero ten bien presente lo que te digo; te vas a arrepentir de esto.

Y, tras decir eso, Sarah salió del apartamento, queriendo poner tanta tierra de por medio como pudiera entre ella y su hermano.

-Mocosa malcriada- murmuró este, aun molesto por todo lo que esta le había soltado a la cara. Pero se dijo que no tenia nada que hacer en aquel salón.

Comió algo rápido en la cocina y se dijo que tenía que ponerse en marcha para seguir estudiando durante el resto de la tarde.

Vio la nota que, al parecer, Bucky habia dejado para ellos en la mesa de la cocina cuando fue en busca de comida, pero ni siquiera se molestó en leerla.

Sintió un breve instante de curiosidad por saber lo que le quería decir este a su familia, pero se dijo al mismo tiempo que, si ya habia salido de su vida, sería estupido que se siguiera preocupando con él por cualquier cosa que dijera.

Ya le había besado en más de una ocasión, la ultima delante de su hermana. Y a él no le gustaban los hombres. Así que ya no había nada más que hablar.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta, se dió cuenta de que las cosas de Bucky realmente habían desaparecido del lugar, así como vio que este se había molestado en hacer la cama que había estado ocupando antes de irse.

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quedar como el bueno ahora?", pensó este con disgusto.

Ya había conseguido poner a su hermana a su favor. Y estaba convencido de que, en cuanto todos leyeran la nota que les había dejado, los demás tomarían el mismo partido, acusándolo a él de haber hecho algo para que este se marchara.

Claro. Bucky siempre había parecido el niño bueno para todo el mundo. En cuanto sus padres le conocieron, quedaron encantados con él, incluso llegando a decirle, en su niñez, cuando aun era un revoltoso cabeza hueca, que porqué no podía parecerse un poco más a su amigo Bucky.

Si supieran que en más de una ocasión ese "amigo" le había besado y había logrado que durmieran en la misma cama...

Hablando de cama, Sam se dirigió hacia la suya, dándose cuenta de que por fin la había recuperado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que esa idea debía de hacer que se alegrara, solo sintió una breve sensación de vacío e, inclinando la mano hacia la cama, acarició las sábanas con aire distraído, evaluando todo lo que había ocurrido allí, recordando brevemente como Bucky había conseguido aprisionar su muñeca y conseguir que se tumbara allí, a su lado.

Sin embargo, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apretó aquellas mismas sábanas en un puño y las arrancó de la cama, haciéndolas una pelota entre sus manos.

-Hay que lavar esto- se dijo, como si tuviera que justificarse ante él mismo lo que estaba haciendo.

Tras hacer eso y dejar las sábanas aun hechas una pelota junto a la puerta, se obligó a sacar sus libros y sentarse en el escritorio, evitando así a Gideon o a sus padres cuando llegaran y vieran la nota y explotara aquella bomba.

Se dijo que lo único que tenía que hacer para olvidar toda aquella situación era meter la cabeza entre los libros y las cosas volverían solas a su cauce, cuando el huracán Bucky hubiera terminado de esparcir los escombros de los Wilson por todas partes.

Sin embargo, su vista iba una y otra vez hacia la cama vacía y hacia el lugar donde habían estado las cosas de Bucky, ahora tambien vacío.

¿Por qué demonios su cuarto parecía tan malditamente desolado sin las cosas de aquel pesado de por medio? Aquel era su territorio y el mapache solo lo había invadido por un corto periodo de tiempo. Así que, ¿a qué venia aquella sensación de añoranza? Era como si todo el maldito lugar le culpara por su ausencia.

Por un momento, se permitió preguntarse a donde habría ido este cuando había salido de allí. Pero la respuesta sería más que clara. A casa de Steve. ¿A que otro lugar podría ir si no? No tenía otros conocidos en la ciudad.

Por un segundo, su mano voló hacia su móvil, encima de la mesa, pensando en llamar al rubio y asegurarse de ello, solo por si acaso. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de cogerlo, se dijo que no tenía necesidad alguna de saber a donde había ido este o a donde había dejado de ir. Aquel ya no era su problema.

Unos pocos instantes después, ante el pensamiento de que era posible de que no hubiera ido a casa de este porque sería lo primero que él pensaría, tras saber que se había marchado, hizo la intención de coger el móvil de nuevo, pero se volvió a decir que, aunque así fuera, tampoco debía importarle. Después de todo, se había ido. Eso significaba que no tenía que darle más vueltas al asunto ni pensar en él.

Pero su mente, llevándole últimamente siempre la contraria en todo, se negó a obedecer esa orden tan sencilla y siguió dándole vueltas al tema.

No mucho después, mientras la tarde comenzaba a caer, fue a coger el móvil. En esta ocasión, para llamar directamente a Bucky y que le explicara aquella manera tan maleducada que había tomado para irse de su casa, solo hablando con Sarah porque la chica había estado allí cuando a este se le había ocurrido recoger sus cosas e irse.

Sin embargo...¿por qué iba a tener que hacer lo que este esperaba?

Estaba total y absolutamente convencido de que Bucky estaba esperando a que él diera alguna muestra o señal de lo mucho que le había molestado su marcha. Seguramente, había captado aquella idea cuando lo había visto reaccionar del modo que había reaccionado al ir a buscarle a aquel edificio del centro.

No. Aquello era lo que quería. Y Sam no le iba a dar lo que quería a aquel niño mimado. Si esperaba que llamara a todo el mundo, preocupado por él, podía morirse esperando, se dijo, dejando caer de nuevo el móvil encima de la mesa, centrándose de nuevo en los estudios.

Pero, después de dos horas, se dió cuenta de que no había retenido nada de lo que había estado leyendo, así que cerró los libros con disgusto, soltando un bufido.

Seguramente, hubiera vuelto a hacer intención de coger el móvil de nuevo si no hubiera sido porque oyó que la puerta principal se abría y oía la voz de su madre saludando a quién hubiera en casa.

Se tensó de golpe, sabiendo que lo primero que hacia esta al llegar a casa era ir a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, donde vería la nota. Y, entonces...

Los pasos acelerados hacia su cuarto le indicaron que ya habia leído lo que fuera que Bucky les hubiera dejado escrito y se preparó mentalmente para el huracán de preguntas que lloverían sobre él por parte de su madre y todo el mundo tras la marcha de aquel castaño.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!- entró gritando su madre en el cuarto, con la nota de Bucky en una mano, como si fuera un arma mortal.

-A mi no me preguntes. Él ya se había ido cuando yo he llegado a casa- le respondió, tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible.

Su madre observó las sábanas que aun estaban junto a la puerta, así como la cama desmantelada, antes de volver la vista hacia él.

-¿Te has peleado con Bucky? ¿Por eso se ha ido?

-Yo no le he dicho una palabra-contestó.

Y, literalmente, había sido así. No había abierto la boca desde que este se había atrevido a besarle delante de su hermana pequeña, solo dirigiéndose a su cuarto, sin decir nada.

-Pero...aquí no especifica porque se ha ido. Solo ha dicho que tenía que hacerlo.

-Sus motivos tendría- fue todo lo que él dijo sobre el tema.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te has peleado con Bucky?- le preguntó su madre de nuevo.-Mira que, como me enteraré de que me estás mintiendo, si es eso lo que estás haciendo, te vas a meter en una buena.

-Puedes preguntarle a tu hija, si quieres. Ella misma te dirá que no he dicho una palabra mientras él estaba aquí.

-Que no le hayas gritado, no significa que no os hayáis peleado.

Mierda. Por ese sentido, podía decir que le había pillado. Era cierto que no se habían puesto a gritar ni a darse puñetazos, pero este le había besado. Y todo lo que había hecho él había sido salir del cuarto, sin ni siquiera molestarse en gritarle, como siempre hacía, sabiendo que aquello afectaría a Bucky de alguna manera.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Sam?- le preguntó su madre, colocando las manos en las caderas, dándose cuenta de la cara que había puesto este.-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

-Ya te he dicho que yo no he hecho nada- le soltó, volviéndose en su asiento hacia el escritorio.-Y ahora, si no te importa, tu autentico hijo tiene que estudiar para ser algo en la vida.

-Algo en la vida, sí. Pero espero que no un estupido.

Y, con esas palabras, su madre salió del cuarto.

Sam dió un puñetazo en el escritorio en cuanto estuvo convencido de que Darlene se encontraba a la suficiente distancia para no oírlo, sabiendo que los días sucesivos serian algo parecido a aquel interrogatorio.

Sus familiares le pondrían mala cara por el modo en el que parecía que habia desaparecido Bucky, preguntándole si realmente no sabia el motivo por el que se había ido.

Y eso siempre contando con tener la buena suerte de que ninguno de sus hermanos se fueran de la boca y contaran alguna de las múltiples cosas que Bucky había soltado con tanta ligereza delante de ellos. Sobretodo Sarah, con lo cabreada que había parecido con él al saber que no haría nada para que el castaño volviera a su casa.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza rapada, irritado, sin saber bien qué hacer. Estaba jodido, se mirara por donde se mirara. Así que, ya que Bucky era el que le había metido en aquel lío familiar, a él le correspondía arreglarlo.

Sabiendo que el muy idiota no le cogería el móvil, ya que se había ido sin decir nada porque, lo más seguro, era que pensara que así tendría a este buscándolo en el acto, se puso en pie y se dijo que iría a casa de Steve.

Una cosa era que no le cogiera el teléfono, pero otra muy diferente que se negara a abrirle la puerta cuando sabía que estaba al otro lado.

Además, el portero del edificio del rubio no le engañaría. En cuanto le preguntara, le diría si Bucky estaba en casa de su amigo o no.

Con esa idea, salió hacia el apartamento de Steve, aprovechando que su madre estaba cambiándose para no dar explicaciones de a donde iba.

Ya no era ningún crío para que tuviera que estar controlándolo.

Para llegar lo más pronto posible, tomó el metro, echando un vistazo a su reloj y dándose cuenta de que su hermana estaría ya en casa o a punto de llegar.

Estaba total y absolutamente convencido de que Sarah cantaría todo como un pajarillo en cuanto viera a su madre. O, al menos, todo lo que ella conocía de la historia que había ocurrido entre ellos dos.

Sabiendo que no había nada que hacer contra eso, sabiendo que Sarah se transformaba en un monstruo sin corazón cuando estaba enfadada, se dijo que era mejor llegar cuanto antes, coger a Bucky de la oreja y obligarle a ir hasta a su casa a rastras si hacia falta para que explicara a todo el mundo porque se había marchado en aquella ocasión.

Aunque,claro. Si lo miraba desde otra parte, sus padres no sabían que este ya había desaparecido durante unas horas anteriormente.

En cuanto pudo, se bajó del metro atestado de gente y fue caminando todo lo rápido que se vio capaz, sin echar a correr, hacia casa de Steve, esperando encontrar a aquel mapache cobarde que le había dejado todo el marrón encima.

-Buenas noches, Matthew- saludó al portero en cuanto entró en el edificio, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, con las prisas que llevaba, estaba convencido de que la sonrisa habia resultado aterradora.

-Oh. Buenas noches, Sam. Hacia ya un tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

-Sí, bueno... Steve andaba ocupado y yo también.

-Claro. Los dos os estabais esforzando duro para llegar a donde queríais.

El hombre les había oido hablar demasiadas veces para saber más que de sobra qué era lo que querían conseguir ambos chicos en sus vidas.

-Pero yo quería hablarte de alguien más a parte de Steve- le dijo Sam, tratando de dirigir la conversación hacia donde quería.

-¿De quién?- preguntó Matthew, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Has visto a Bucky por aquí?

-Oh. El joven Barnes. Sí que lo vi, sí.

Y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente, sabiendo que este era tan obvio como si hubiera sido transparente.

-Bien. Entonces, ahora mismo esta arriba en su piso, ¿verdad?

-¿Ahora? No. Ahora mismo no hay nadie en casa. Y la última vez que vi a Bucky por aquí, iba contigo.

Aquello hizo que Sam frunciera el ceño, extrañado. Si no estaba allí, ¿dónde demonios se había metido Bucky?

-¿Estás seguro de que no está arriba? A lo mejor, se ha colado en algún momento en el que tú no estuvieras por aquí.

-Imposible. Aunque hubiera pasado por la puerta, necesitaría que yo le abriera la puerta del piso para entrar o algún vecino me habría comentado su presencia. Saben a qué horas suelen estar los Rogers en casa y todo lo que se salga de la costumbre, me lo comentan para evitar a los ladrones.

-Bien. Gracias de todos modos, Matthew.

Mientras salía del edificio, Sam no supo hacia dónde ir o qué pensar a aquellas alturas.

Si Bucky no estaba con Steve, ¿dónde estaba?

 **Fin del capitulo 29.**

 **Cierto es que ya había hecho que Sam buscara a Bucky en otra ocasión, aunque hubiera acabado siendo una falsa alarma. Sin embargo, cuando ahora sabe que es de verdad, que Bucky está haciendo lo posible para que no lo encuentre, de alejarse de manera definitiva, creo que eso ha shockeado a Sam.**

 **Una cosa es creer que ha desaparecido para descubrir, un par de horas después, que no es así. Y otra cosa bien distinta es saber que es verdad y que no va a tener las cosas tan fáciles como antes. Ni yo misma sé que va a pasar a partir de este punto. No sé como va a reaccionar Sam a partir de aquí o si va a seguir con su búsqueda. En realidad, en este momento, es la historia la que ha tomado el control y se está escribiendo a sí misma.**

 **Espero que no complique mucho más las cosas o me va a ser imposible resolverlo. Aunque a algunos de vosotros me habéis comentando que un poco de drama de vez en cuando también os gusta, cosa que agradezco en este punto. Es imposible que todo salga bien y todos sean super felices. En la vida real, siempre hay alguna clase de problema y eso es así.**

 **Pero, cambiando un poco de tema... He visto hace poco una película de Robert Donwy Jr; ``Heart and Souls´´, y me ha encantado. En realidad, me ha gustado tanto (cuando en un primer momento no quise verla porque pensé que sería más parecida a ``El cielo se equivocó´´) que ya le he escrito a Robert sobre si piensan hacer una segunda parte, ya que hay material para ello. La misma película dió pie a ello, teniendo en cuenta qué pasa con las almas (no lo diré aquí por si alguien aún no ha visto la peli. Si no la encontráis, decidmelo y os paso el enlace). Pero la cosa es que no solo se lo he dicho al actor, le he enviado también un mensaje a Universal Picture, que fue quien llevó a cabo la película.**

 **En realidad, me ha gustado tanto que hasta yo misma estoy escribiendo una novela como si fuera la segunda parte. Si realmente llego a terminarla, quisiera enviarla a Universal, aunque no sé bien como se hace eso. Si no me ánimo o pienso que no tiene el nivel suficiente o lo que sea (o que ellos anuncien que sí habrá otra parte), siempre lo subiría como un fic más de los míos para que todos podáis ver la idea que se me ocurrió. Y ya he visto que más de un fans también piensa que deberían hacer segunda parte.**

 **En fin...creo que ya os he soltado bastante rollo por hoy, así que me voy a poner con el siguiente capitulo en cuanto pueda y me despido de vosotros como siempre. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye**


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aún por aquí, con ganas de más Stony, más Thorki y algo sexual de WinterFalcon. No mintamos ahora. Sé perfectamente que mucha gente quiere que estos dos acaben llegando a una cama. Y os aseguro que yo también quiero que eso pase. Ni siquiera sé como he liado tanto las cosas para lo único que estos dos hayan hecho juntos en la misma cama sea dormir.**

 **No sé si es cosa de Musa o de la historia misma, que dice que aún no es el momento de estos dos. Pero llegará. El momento no puede tardar en llegar ya demasiado. Algo dentro de mi ser me lo dice. No sé qué es exactamente, pero algo.**

 **Pero no me enrollaré más con este principio. Todos queremos ver de qué va a este capitulo, ya que hace tiempo que lo escribí en mi móvil y no me he puesto a pasarlo a mi ordenador hasta ahora, junto con el capitulo 31, así que solo os digo que lo disfrutéis como, seguramente, yo disfruté en su momento escribiéndolo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 30**

… **...**

Pensar en donde meter a Bucky fue la parte más sencilla de toda aquella operación. En el apartamento de Stark habían las suficientes habitaciones libres para que un grupo bien nutrido pudiera quedarse allí sin problemas de espacio.

La parte más complicada llegó cuando Tony no pensó en ocultar el modo que tenía de comportarse con Steve, incluso aunque hubiera alguien delante.

La pareja se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, donde Jarvis había colocado su cena antes de retirarse a su dormitorio por aquella noche, un par de pisos más abajo, y Stark, como un pequeño niño mimado, le daba señales a Steve para que este le diera de comer de vez en cuando.

Veía como su amigo le dirigía una mirada tímida cada vez que el multimillonario hacía eso, se sonrojaba brevemente, pero acababa por tender algo hacia la boca de Tony, haciendo que Bucky bajara la mirada hacia su plato, fingiendo que estaba demasiado centrando en su comida como para percatarse de algo más.

-Entonces...¿hubo un problema con alguien para que Bucky acabara aquí?- preguntó Stark de repente, haciendo que los otros dos hombres que estaban sentados en la mesa se giraran a mirarlo.

Steve y Bucky se dirigieron una mirada, el primero más bien como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso para contarlo. Y Bucky acabó asintiendo.

-Estaba quedándose en casa de nuestro amigo Sam. Pero...al parecer, este no siente nada...de lo que Bucky siente por él.

-Vaya. ¿Así que fuiste hasta la casa de un tipo porque te gustaba, sin más, sin que él te hubiera dado pie primero?

Tony parecía impresionado por eso.

-Hacia tiempo que no lo veía y no sabía si le iba a volver a ver.

Bucky no se sentía muy hablador en aquellos momentos. Con la única persona con la que había hablado sobre ese tema había sido Steve. No se sentía muy cómodo contándole aquello a alguien a quién apenas conocía.

-Así que te metiste en su casa con la esperanza de que cambiara de acera- siguió diciendo Tony.

-Más bien con la esperanza de que por fin lo mirara de un modo distinto- añadió Steve, haciendo que Bucky no tuviera que responder a aquello.

El moreno solo siguió comiendo, con un brazo sobre la mesa, inclinado hacia delante, mirando su plato.

-Vale. Entiendo-afirmó Tony, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Así que ha sido un desengaño amoroso. Pero de los gordos.

-Lo suficiente para que Bucky quisiera ir a algún lugar donde no tuviera que encontrarse con Sam- le dijo Steve de nuevo.

-Bueno...como un tipo que ha tenido muchas admiradoras, te diré que no sirve de nada esconderse de los problemas. Siempre te encuentran.

-¿Has tenido muchas admiradoras?- le preguntó Steve, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Tony, en vez de asustarse porque su pareja le dirigiera una mirada como aquella, le dedicó una luminosa sonrisa, como si ver a Rogers en aquel estado le hiciera mucha gracia.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has puesto celoso al imaginarme rodeado de mujeres?

-En realidad, te he imaginado encantado. No creo que seas de esos que apartaran a las mujeres cuando quieran acercarse a ti.

Bucky los contempló mientras mantenían aquella conversación. Pero, a pesar de que Steve parecía algo molesto por imaginarse a Tony rodeado de mujeres, el multimillonario parecía encantado de que Steve se hubiera puesto celoso por su causa.

-Tranquilo, cowboy. Yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le soltó Stark a su vez, cogiendo la mano de Steve que había sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.

Y por la mirada tímida que Rogers dirigió hacia su amigo de la infancia, deteniendo a Tony en su avance poniéndole una mano en el brazo, supo que, de no haber estado en el cuarto, aquella conversación habría acabado con un beso.

-Creo que yo ya me retiro por esta noche- les dijo el castaño, poniéndose en pie.

-Pero si aun no has acabado de cenar- le dijo Steve, mirando el plato de Bucky.

-Hoy ha sido un día largo y cansado, así que prefiero irme a dormir ya para que se acabe cuanto antes.

-Que duermas bien- le deseó Stark, aun sin alejarse demasiado de Rogers.

Bucky solo asintió con la cabeza mientras abandonaba el cuarto, sabiendo que aquellos dos seguirían con lo suyo en cuanto se marchara, así que no perdió tiempo para dirigirse a la habitación que Tony le habia asignado.

Era un amplio cuarto, donde predominaba el blanco y el azul, dando un aire masculino a todo el espacio. Pero lo más importante era que estaba lo bastante lejos de el cuarto de Tony, descubriéndolo cuando le habían hecho el tour turístico por la casa.

Estaba convencido de que Steve se quedaría a dormir y por nada del mundo quería llegar a escuchar lo que aquellos dos acabaran haciendo aquella noche.

A pesar de ello, aunque hubiera salido corriendo de la cocina como un ratón, no mentía cuando les habia dicho que se sentía cansado.

En realidad, se sentía hecho polvo, como si una serie de camiones le hubieran ido pasando por encima a lo largo de todo el día, así que, desvistiéndose, acabo metiéndose entre las sábanas de aquella cama, de la que estaba convencido de que valdría mucho más que el primer alquiler que él habia pagado en su vida.

Contemplando un momento el techo, se permitió pensar de nuevo en Sam, preguntándose si realmente este habia llegado a preocuparse por él en algún momento. Ni siquiera habia llamado a Steve para interesarse por él o por lo que sabía de su paradero.

Pero, cuando sintió el doloroso y conocido aguijón en el corazón al pensar en él, se obligó a centrarse en otra cosa, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño se lo llevara lo suficientemente rápido para que el dolor no le atacara de nuevo.

 **...**

Mientras el castaño tenía todo aquel lío en su cabeza, tratando de dormir, Steve y Tony esperaron a estar seguros de que este se había ido para poder seguir hablando.

-Bucky está más hecho polvo de lo que pensé- comentó Steve, sintiéndose mal por su amigo.

-Nunca he tenido un desengaño amoroso, pero imagino que duele como el infierno- comentó Stark a su vez.

-¿Nunca?- le preguntó Steve, apartando la vista de la puerta por la que había desaparecido Bucky para mirarle a él.

-Nunca. Normalmente, yo era el cabrón que hacia daño.

-Bueno...al menos, eso lo admites.

-¿Qué era un cabrón? Por supuesto. Yo no miento. Las chicas sabían que solo tendrían una noche de diversión. Una gran noche, pero nada más.

-Vaya. Vuelves a sacarme el tema de las mujeres- comentó Steve, echándose hacia atrás, alejándose de Tony.

-¿Qué pasa, grandullón? ¿Tanto te molesta mi historial?

-Más que molestarme, me irrita que tú parezcas tan orgulloso de él.

-¿Sabes que el color celos te sienta muy bien?- le dijo Tony, inclinándose hacia él, con una de esas sonrisas suyas de medio lado.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo diría que es todo lo opuesto a que me quede bien- le dijo Steve, mirando hacia otro lado para poner sus labios lejos del alcance de Tony.

Si se pensaba que iba a poder llegar tan fácilmente a él después de haber estado hablando tan alegremente de las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida, era porque no le conocía en absoluto.

-¿Te estás haciendo el duro conmigo?- preguntó el multimillonario, bajando el tono de su voz hasta convertirla en caramelo liquido.

Era como si el intento de Steve por apartarse solo lo hubiera excitado aun más.

-Para nada- se apresuró en responder Rogers, cruzándose de brazos, pareciendo fascinado por los azulejos de la cocina.

-Oye...¿por qué no vamos a mi cuarto y resolvemos esto de un modo mucho más placentero?- le preguntó Tony, aun empleando aquel tono suyo que hacia que toda la columna de Steve se derritiera, colocando una mano sobre una de las rodillas del rubio.

Steve bajó sus ojos azules hacia aquella mano que, a pesar de lo que creía, no intento subir por su pierna, solo permaneciendo allí, transmitiéndole su calor através de la tela.

-No te creas que soy uno más de esas admiradoras que has dicho que tienes- le soltó Rogers, aun resistiéndose a su embrujo a base de fuerza de voluntad.-No vas a tener lo que quieras con unas cuantas caricias.

-¿Y si no son solo unas cuantas caricias?- le susurró este, inclinándose sobre su oido cuando dijo aquello.

Por como estaba sentado Steve en aquel momento, se lo había puesto demasiado fácil para aquello, incluso sin haberse dado cuenta.

Rogers no pudo ocultar el estremecimiento que sufrió su cuerpo ante aquella pregunta, mientras una sucesión rápida de escenas nadaban por su mente, mostrándole un collage de todo lo que Tony podría hacerle si llegaban a su habitación.

El muy desgraciado había conseguido que su propio cuerpo le traicionara en cuanto salia a colación el placer físico.

¡Él nunca había sido así!

Aun molesto con Tony por decir aquello y con él mismo al notar como su cuerpo parecía gritar que aceptara lo que sea que este le ofreciera, Steve dirigió sus ojos, más azules debido a la excitación, hacia Tony, percatándose de que este sonreía como si le hubiera vencido ya en aquel juego.

Y odiaba que este ganara tan fácilmente.

-Mi amigo está en este piso- le recordó, usando aquello como la ultima baza que le quedaba.

-El cuarto de Bucky está lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuche nada- afirmó el multimillonario, inclinándose aun más hacia él, dispuesto a besarle.

Steve no se movió cuando lo vio hacer aquello, aun con los brazos cruzados, pero el cuerpo paralizado por la emoción.

Solo en el ultimo segundo, cuando el rubio ya había cerrado los ojos, esperando sentir aquellos suaves y cálidos labios devorando los suyos, se dio cuenta de que Tony se había detenido en su avance y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

Este estaba a escasos centímetros de él y miraba sus propios labios como si se muriera por besarlos también, por lo que no entendía el porqué se había detenido de aquella manera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurró Steve.

Fue apenas unas palabras que escaparon en un suspiro. Pero no habría podido decir más aunque hubiera querido.

-Nada. Solo me he quedado un segundo pensando en que no me canso de comerte- comentó Stark, pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras contemplaba los suyos.

Si la columna de Steve se había fundido antes, ahora lo hizo todos los huesos de su cuerpo, así como sus músculos y su piel.

¿Cómo demonios lograba aquel tipo que todo cuanto saliera de su boca pareciera tan sensual?

-¿Te he puesto nervioso, grandullón?- le preguntó Tony, introduciendo sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios hasta dejar su mano en su nuca, acercándose un poco más.

Steve hubiera deseado poder decir cualquier cosa en un momento como aquel. Incluso un simple no le hubiera bastado. Pero Tony le había robado todo el aliento con sus palabras y su cercanía.

Aquellos ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos, prometiéndole muchas cosas y, ¡qué demonios!, Steve lo quería todo en aquellos momentos.

Rompiendo aquella maldita distancia que los separaba, besó a Tony, devorando aquellos labios, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando este empezó a sonreír, sabiendo que había ganado.

En otro momento, Steve lo habría castigado por ser tan creído, pero, en aquellos momentos, mientras enredaba una de sus manos entre el cabello oscuro de este, manteniéndole cerca, perdido en la calidez de aquella boca, como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de él, cualquier idea sobre castigar había sido dejada a un lado.

Alguno de los dos gimió ante aquel beso, aunque imposible decir quién de los dos fue mientras la pasión empezaba a aumentar, pasando de la llama de una vela a una fogata que crecía y crecía.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos al dormitorio?- le sugirió Tony cuando Steve se puso en pie para acercarse más a él.-No me importaría hacerlo en la cocina, pero, ¿podrías mirar luego a Jarvis a la cara cada vez que estemos aquí?

Por el sonrojo que se extendió por el rostro de Steve ante aquella idea, estaba claro que no, así que Tony tambien se puso en pie, dispuesto a llevar a este a su cuarto.

Su agenda iba a seguir estando ocupada y llena, así que iba a aprovechar todas las ocasiones en las que pudiera estar con Steve que se le presentaran.

-Espera un momento- le pidió Stark a Rogers cuando este le cogió de la mano, para sacarlo del cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Steve a su vez.

-Vamos a necesitar una cosa- comentó Tony, metiendo la cabeza dentro de la nevera.

-¿Es que te has quedado con hambre?- le preguntó este, frunciendo el ceño cuando le vio haciendo aquello.

-Bueno...digamos que tengo en mente una clase diferente de postre- le dijo el moreno a su vez, cerrando la nevera y mostrandole un bote de sirope de chocolate.

¿En serio? ¿Iban a hacer lo que Steve pensaba que iban a hacer?

-Espero que no seas alérgico- le siguió diciendo Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿No lo pondremos todo perdido con eso?- murmuró el rubio.

No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero la idea de jugar de aquel modo, algo que no había hecho nunca, hizo que toda su piel le cosquilleara. Una breve imagen de un Tony Stark lamiendo el chocolate de su pecho y de otras partes del cuerpo solo hizo que el corazón le latiera tan fuerte contra las costillas que hasta casi le hizo daño, costándole trabajo respirar.

-Creo que te ha gustado la idea- comentó Tony,echando un rápido vistazo a la entrepierna de Steve.

Este también se miró, siguiendo la mirada de el moreno, y se dió cuenta de que su corazón no era lo único que estaba latiendo como un loco.

-Es tu culpa- le reprochó Rogers, pasándose una mano por el corto cabello.-Antes de conocerte, nunca había hecho cosas como esta.

-Entonces no deberías estar culpándome. Deberías estar dándome las gracias, ¿no crees?- le dijo Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa aun más picara, acercándose a él.

Steve no dijo nada. Solo tragó saliva, notando como se le había secado la garganta, y dejó que este le condujera hacia su cuarto.

Los pasillos estaban a oscuras, pero las luces se iban encendiendo a su paso, mientras llegaban al dormitorio de Stark.

Si alguien había imaginado que acabaría haciendo cosas como aquella con su pareja, suerte en el mundo de la adivinación, porque a Rogers ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de Tony a su espalda cerrarse, saltó en el lugar, con el corazón a penas pudiendo permanecer dentro de su pecho, a pesar de que el moreno a penas hizo ruido cuando cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿Te desvistes tú o quieres que lo haga yo?- le dijo Tony, colocándose ante él, aun con el sirope en la mano.

-Pre...prefiero desvestirme yo- murmuró Steve.

En el estado en el que se encontraba, estaba convencido de que si Tony llegaba a tocarlo, explotaría como una bomba. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba híper sensible y emocionando, casi vibrando, sabiendo lo que iba a acabar pasando en aquel cuarto al final de la noche.

-Mejor- afirmó Tony, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplarlo bien.-Así tendré una buena vista.

Mierda. En eso no había pensado. La pesada vista de Stark sobre él ya lo sobreestimulaba.

¿Qué le había hecho?

Aun con todo, Steve se obligó a quitarse la camiseta, sabiendo que los ojos de Tony estaban sobre él, estudiando todo su cuerpo. Y no mejoró las cosas cuando se llevó las manos al cierre de sus pantalones y vio como este se lamía los labios de nuevo, con la vista clavada en aquel punto.

Para cuando quedó desnudo, pensó que acabaría muriendo ante tanta excitación. No recordaba haberse sentido así en su vida, casi como si Tony se hubiera metido dentro de él y supiera encenderlo, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Mierda. Incluso sin el sirope, estás para comerte- murmuró Tony, pareciendo irritado ante eso.

A Steve le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero lo único que logró emerger de su boca fue un gruñido entre sus dientes, señalándole a él con la barbilla.

-¿Quieres que yo tambien me desvista?- tradujo Tony, viendo como el rubio asentía.-Bueno...es una buena idea. Jarvis me mataría si destrozo esta ropa,¿verdad?

Así que, sin ser consciente de como Steve se acercaba a él, Tony se sacó toda su ropa, casi chocando con este cuando se sacó la ultima pieza.

Antes de que Tony le pudiera reprochar el que se hubiera acercado tanto, Steve lo besó de nuevo, inclinándose hacia él para hacer más fácil el beso, haciendo que el moreno tuviera que sujetarse a sus hombros para evitar la sensación de que se iba a caer, notando como Steve tomaba las riendas de nuevo sin apenas darse cuenta.

"De eso nada, guapo", pensó este.

Aquella idea del sirope había sido suya y este no se la iba a arrebatar así como así.

Moviéndose con Steve entre sus brazos, logró colocar a este de espaldas a la cama y, con un simple empujón, lo tuvo allí tumbado, como si fuera alguna clase de dios griego que quería ser devorado.

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran aun más azules de lo que ya eran, con un extraño y excitante fuego brillando en su centro.

Por un momento, Tony sintió que se iba a echar a temblar ante aquella mirada, viendo como aquellos rojizos labios se separaban mínimamente, necesitando tomar aire mientras lo contemplaba a su vez.

Pero, queriendo recuperar la iniciativa de aquello, cogió el bote de sirope y le quitó la tapa, mostrándole a Steve el bote.

-¿Empezamos?

 **Fin del capitulo 30**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al parecer, a pesar de que me costó que Tony y Steve acabaran en una cama durante los primeros ¿qué? ¿20 primeros capítulos de la historia?, ahora parece que no pueden mantener las manos quietas el uno del otro cada vez que se ven. Ni siquiera me acuerdo si quería escribir otra cosa en su parte del capitulo porque siempre acabo haciendo cosas como estas antes de darme cuenta.**

 **¿Y sabéis cual es la parte mala de esto? Que, normalmente, siempre me pillan las partes más vergonzosas cuando tengo a alguien al lado sentado en la parada del autobús, ya que recordareis que por lo general yo escribo esta historia cuando salgo de casa.**

 **Sé que nadie me está mirando, que nadie se tendría que estar fijando en lo que estoy escribiendo por el móvil. Pero, aún así, siempre tengo la impresión de que alguien me mira cuando llego a estas partes y me aferró al móvil de tal manera que parece que de él dependa mi vida o algo así, la verdad.**

 **En fin. Seguramente eso a vosotros os dé igual porque os he vuelto a dar un capitulo completo de Stony, viendo como Tony y Steve están a punto de comerse, ¿verdad? Y, lo más seguro es que ahora estéis con los dientes largos, esperando al siguiente capitulo para ver quién acaba comiéndose a quién al final.**

 **Pues, como ya he dicho, eso lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos, Marvelitos, y nos seguimos leyendo en la próxima ocasión. Bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, Marvelitos. ¿Quién os iba a decir a vosotros y a mí que acabaría llegando al capitulo 31 de esta historia y que aún no tuviera ni la más remota idea de como voy a acabar con todos los personajes? Seguramente, nadie.**

 **Para aquellos que disfrutan leyendo historias largas, lo más seguro es que esto sea un placer. Sin embargo, a lo mejor, otros que ya habían leído otras historias mías, sobretodo en fanfiction, pensarían que sería una historia de pocos capítulos. En fanfiction, casi todas mis historias son one-shot y solo empecé a escribir más y más de cada historia cuando empecé a desarrollar mis novelas.**

 **Ahora, un one-shot se me hace corto. E historias de pocos capítulos también. Parece que no puedo abarcar todo lo que quiero decir en tan poco espacio. Me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas de otra manera, al parecer. Ya me diréis si a vosotros si eso os gusta o no. Porque, sinceramente, como la cosa siga de esta manera, ya os aviso que esta historia va a acabar siendo aún más larga que la de ``Después de una Guerra´´. Y esa llegó a los 48 capítulos, creo.**

 **Bueno...creo que, como siempre, me he vuelto a enrollar demasiado en el principio, sobretodo si recordamos como dejamos las cosas entre Tony y Steve en el capitulo anterior. Ya sabeis, ambos desnudos, en la habitación del moreno, sin que Bucky pudiera oírles y con un bote de sirope de chocolate entre los dos.**

 **Eso sí que es acabar bien el día.**

 **Os dejo ya con el capi, que no paro. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 31**

… **...**

¿Se podía pensar que un hombre podía resultar hermoso? No solo atractivo, si no que también tenga...como alguna clase de aura que te haga estar cerca de él de manera irreversible, como si te atrajera con un imán invisible.

Porque eso era lo que estaba pensando Steve de Tony en aquellos mismos momentos, mientras observaba la sonrisa traviesa que había dibujada en los labios de este.

¿En algún momento de su vida se imaginó que tendría sentimientos como aquellos hacia otro hombre? Para nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, siempre decían que el amor, cuando te atacaba por sorpresa, era imparable. Una fuerza que no se podía controlar. Casi como el propio Tony.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- le pregunto este, percatándose de que, aunque la expresión de Steve estuviera cargada por la pasión, también había parecido pensativo por un minuto.

-Creo que... en que empezaría yo si no empezabas tú- fue la respuesta que le dio.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, estaba mas que claro que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero tampoco era una mala respuesta, así que lo dejó pasar por esa vez.

-Bien, pequeño. Si tantas ganas quieres de esto, tendré que dártelo.

Y, volcando lentamente el bote de sirope, dejó que la espesa sustancia fuera cayendo tan despacio como le fue posible, viendo como Steve se arqueaba y siseaba cuando la sustancia fría cayó sobre su pecho, haciendo pequeños dibujos.

-¿Demasiado para tu cuerpo?

-Se puede resistir- le dijo Rogers a su vez, mirándole seriamente con aquellos encendidos ojos.

Lo que solo hizo que Tony volviera a sonreír, disfrutando con aquello más de lo que había creído en un principio. Y ni siquiera habían empezado aún.

-Muy bien. Pues dejame trabajar un poco sobre ti, a ver como te acaba pareciendo- le respondió Stark, haciendo una serie de dibujos con el sirope por todo el cuerpo de Steve, hasta llegar al mismo miembro de este.

Cuando el chocolate cayó allí, este no pudo evitar encorvarse de nuevo, ya que el choque de temperatura se sintió allí más que en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

-Ummm. Yo diría que es aquí donde más lo quieres- comentó Tony, pasándose distraídamente la lengua por los labios mientras observaba como saltaba aquel cuerpo ante sus ojos.

-No hagas eso. Es peligroso ahora- le pidió Rogers, llevándose un puño a la frente, tratando de refrenar la sensación de placer que estaba corriendo por todo su ser.

Estaba seguro de que, si daba rienda suelta a esas sensaciones, acabaría dejándose ir mucho antes de que Tony se decidiera a tocarlo.

-¿Peligroso? ¿El qué?- preguntó este, haciéndose el loco, mientras dejaba el bote del sirope encima de la mesilla.

Necesitaba tener las manos desocupadas para ocuparse de aquel cuerpo que tenía ante sus ojos, listo para ser devorado.

-Que me excites aun más de lo que ya lo estoy- se atrevió a confesar este.

Cuando tu mente estaba tan en blanco por las sensaciones que ni siquiera podía pensar, era fácil que dijera todo aquello que, en otro momento, por la timidez, se callaría.

La sonrisa de Tony se hizo aun más traviesa tras el breve instante de sorpresa que le supuso que hablara tan claramente, inclinándose hacia aquel rostro que parecía torturado por las emociones que trataba de refrenar.

Si Tony supiera pintar, sin duda le retrataría en aquellos momentos, justo como se encontraba ahora, en esos instantes previos a la liberación, cuanto todas las emociones estaban a flor de piel y el placer lo guiaba todo, mostrando como todo Steve era un bullicio de pies a cabeza.

Pero él no era un artista en ese campo y, desde luego, con semejante visión delante de los ojos, no podría dibujar más de un minuto seguido antes de saltar sobre él como un tigre.

-¿Qué tal si empiezo a comer ya?

-Más te vale- le reprochó Steve a su vez, a penas pudiendo respirar.

Con el calor de su cuerpo, el sirope, que había estado frío instantes antes, había empezado a derretirse y estaba empezando a correr por el pecho de Rogers, como pequeñas cascadas que parecian querer recorrerlo, haciendo que, hasta cierto punto, Tony sintiera envidia.

Al menos, hasta que recordó que él quitaría con su lengua aquellas pequeñas cascadas de chocolate.

Se inclinó hacia el pecho de este, notando como Rogers contenía el aliento al sentir como se acercaba, y, cuando vio que los ojos de este estaban sobre él, pendiente a cada pequeño detalle, sacó la lengua y empezó a lamer.

Al principio, solo dio pequeños lametones tentativos, pero, al ver como la respiración de Rogers se hacia cada vez más pesada y difícil, empezó a recorrerle más lentamente, tanto que Steve, algo desesperado, se aferró a sus mechones oscuros, rogándole en silencio que no actuara de ese modo.

Pero ya debería saber que con Tony Stark no servía de nada rogar.

En cuyo caso, el hecho de que le viera tan desesperado para que hiciera algo más, solo dio alas al multimillonario, que empezó a tomarse su tiempo, atrapando cada pequeño rastro de chocolate que encontrara en él, lamiendo sus pezones, que ya se habían endurecido cuando los había bañado con el chocolate.

-Si reaccionas de ese modo, solo me invitas a ser más malo- le dijo el moreno, alzándose un momento para comprobar como Steve estaba hiperventilando, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con urgencia.

-Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras tendría que haber sonado algo más a reproche. Pero, ¿cómo reprochar algo que le estaba volviendo loco a cada momento que pasaba?

-Bueno...la idea era disfrutarlo- afirmó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Steve chasqueó la lengua, tratando de parecer disgustado. Pero no engañaba a nadie. Solo hacia falta mirarle para saber que aquello solo lo estaba enloqueciendo. Y en el buen sentido.

Para evitar más charlas de las necesarias, Tony volvió a su tarea, tomando de nuevo todo rastro de chocolate que había dejado sobre él, comenzando un camino descendente, que solo puso aun más nervioso a Steve.

Sin engañar a nadie, Stark tenía que admitir que recorrer aquellos músculos con sus manos y su lengua parecía alguna clase de privilegio.

Ya había estado antes con gente atractiva, algunos considerados los más guapos del mundo, pero ninguno se había sentido de aquel modo, como si pudiera morir en aquellos momentos y, aun así, moriría feliz.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-susurró Tony, junto a la cadera de Steve y descendiendo.

-Será...más bien...lo que me...es...estás haci...haciendo tú...a mi- logró jadear el rubio, retorciéndose sobre la cama, sabiendo donde llegaría este en cualquier momento, aferrándose a la almohada donde tenía apoyada la cabeza.

-Me has hecho algo- siguió afirmando Tony.

-Tú...ya estabas...loco de antes. No me...acuses a mi...de eso.

Aquellas palabras solo lograron que este se riera, pero, cuando llegó a su destino definitivo, la sonrisa se borró, solo prestando su total atención a aquello que parecía estar saltando ante sus ojos, pidiendo la misma atención que había tenido el resto de su cuerpo.

Tomándoselo con calma, recorrió el miembro de este con lentitud, viendo como Steve se arqueaba de nuevo en la cama, apretando las sabanas entre sus puños, prácticamente incapaz de contener lo que Tony le hacia sentir, intentando por todos los medios no parecer un adolescente inexperto mientras trabajaba sobre él.

Sin embargo, el ritmo de Tony no le dio tregua, haciendo que, cada vez que sentía el calor de su boca sobre él, perdiera un poco más la cabeza, sabiendo que, aunque quisiera contener la liberación por mucho tiempo, seria inútil.

Tony también pareció notarlo, ya que, en vez de bajar el ritmo, de dejar de abarcar con su lengua cada porción de él que pudiera abarcar, hizo justo lo contrario, torturándolo aun más si acaso, esperando a que este se dejara ir en cualquier momento.

Y Steve, indefenso ante él, tuvo que dejarse arrastrar por aquellas sensaciones, vaciándose en él mientras una serie de gruñidos escapaban de su garganta y volvía a arquearse sobre la cama.

-Bien- comentó Tony, incorporándose, observando que todo el cuerpo sonrojado de Steve trataba de tomar aire.-Yo gano.

Rogers lo miró, seguramente para reprocharle algo. Pero lo que fuera a decir quedó muerto en su garganta cuando vio como este se pasaba la lengua por los labios de nuevo.

Si antes había sentido su cuerpo arder y derretirse, ahora literalmente explotó sin más, notando como un estremecimiento le recorría de arriba a bajo cuando le vio hacer aquello.

-¿Qué estás...haciendo?- logró murmurar el rubio, sin apenas aliento.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- le preguntó Tony a su vez.-Pues limpiar todo el chocolate que haya quedado.

Dijo aquello como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras volvía a pasarse la lengua por los labios como un gatito bueno.

Por eso no esperó que Steve se incorporara en la cama hacia él y, apresándole entre sus brazos, manteniéndole aun sentado sobre él, lo besara de la manera tan arrolladora en la que lo hizo.

Fue como si un volcán lo arrasara, despertando cada pequeña célula de su cuerpo.

Sorprendido y excitado al mismo tiempo, Tony respondió al beso, aferrándose a aquellos mechones rubios, jadeando justo contra su boca.

Para ser un hombre que le había estado rogando instantes antes, había sabido tomar muy rápido el control de la situación.

Pero Tony, aunque respondió a aquel ardiente beso, que limpió su mente por un instante, no quería que este tomara el control tan pronto.

-Estás demasiado activo para después de lo que acaba de pasar- le soltó en cuanto consiguió apartar un poco la cabeza de él.

-Es por tu culpa- le soltó Steve a su vez.-Yo no era así antes.

-Bueno. Eso es porque te he mejorado. De nada.

Y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas traviesas.

Como toda respuesta, Steve lo arrastró a la cama, quedando ambos tumbados sobre esta, haciendo que Stark no pudiera evitar reírse.

-¿Tirarme sobre la cama es tu venganza personal o algo así?- le preguntó.

-No- le dijo Steve, estirando la mano hacia el sirope que habia sobre la mesilla.-Esta es mi venganza.

Y dejó que una buena cantidad de sirope cayera sobre el pecho de Tony, haciendo que este jadeara cuando el chocolate frío entró en contacto con él.

-¡Ah!. ¡Esta frío!- se quejó.

-Pronto se calentara- afirmó Steve, comenzando a besar su cuello, sin tocarle con ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

-Si esta es tu idea de venganza, te la copio para una próxima vez.

-Bueno...ya veremos.

Tony volvió a reírse, pero la risa se transformo en un jadeo ahogado cuando Steve empezó a bajar por su cuello hacia su pecho mientras el chocolate empezaba a caer por todo el cuerpo de el moreno.

-Jarvis nos matará en cuanto vea las sabanas-comentó Steve, con los labios en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Tony, haciendo que este temblara, incluso sin quererlo.

-Seguro que...tenía que lavarlas ya.

Tony se felicitó a sí mismo para poder soltar comentarios ingeniosos en medio de una situación como aquella, sintiendo como Steve empezaba a bajar lentamente por su cuello, lamiéndolo del mismo modo lento en el que lo había hecho él.

-Vale. A esto sí se le puede llamar tortura- comentó el multimillonario cuando este se entretuvo en el hueco de su ombligo, viendo que los ojos de Steve, que habían estado cerrados, se abrían y se dirigían hacia él.

-¿Eso te parece?- comentó este, alzando la cabeza y lamiéndose el chocolate que tenía en los labios.

-Oh. Desde luego que me lo parece- jadeó Tony cuando le vio hacer aquello.

Nota mental. Totalmente prohibido que Steve hiciera ese gesto fuera de casa para evitar que a alguien le diera un ataque al corazón.

Rogers le dirigió una sonrisilla, sabiendo que había obtenido una especie de victoria con él y se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que este se alzara sobre sus codos.

-¿Qué haces? Aun no has terminado- le soltó Tony.

-Claro que sí. Ya he lamido todo el chocolate.

El moreno se echó un vistazo, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta que solo había vertido el sirope sobre su pecho.

-¿Y piensas dejar las cosas así?- le soltó este, dirigiéndole una mirada chocolateada cargada de lujuria y rabia.

-¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo, viendo como la sonrisa en la cara de Steve se hacia aun más grande.

-Ya verás lo que hago al respecto- le soltó este, saltando sobre él.

Steve se echó a reír cuando Tony le atacó de aquella manera, sobretodo porque Rogers era más grande y más fuerte.

Pero Tony no tardó en apoderarse de sus labios, tratando de aprisionar sus brazos, tomando lo que quería de él.

Aquel beso fue tremendamente dulce. Y no fue porque Stark llevara especial cuidado, si no porque las bocas de ambos aun sabían a chocolate cuando se besaron, haciendo que los dos nadaran en la boca del otro.

Tony le hizo abrirse para él, notando como había conseguido que este se centrara tanto en lo que le hacia con su boca que no fue consciente de nada más, comenzando a mecer sus caderas contra este.

Cuando empezó a hacer eso, Steve no pudo evitar volver a temblar, sabiendo hacia donde iban las cosas.

Además, el cuerpo de Tony estaba tan encendido como su boca y sabía que eso era lo que necesitaba para que su propio ardor dejara de abrasarlo de aquella fatídica manera.

Separó más las piernas de manera inconsciente para que el pequeño moreno pudiera acomodarse mejor contra él, que sus pieles entraran aun más en contacto y que el cuarto entero ardiera, oliendo a chocolate.

-Estás demasiado ansioso, pequeño- le murmuró Tony contra los labios, a penas consiguiendo refrenarse menos que el propio Steve.

Como única respuesta por parte del rubio, recibió un mordisco en el labio inferior que le devolvió a donde había estado, contra la boca de Rogers, retomando el beso mientras los brazos del más grande lo rodeaban.

¿Había habido alguna vez una comunión tras perfecta entre dos personas?

Viéndose ya incapaz de contenerse más, afilo más el beso mientras hacia intención de adentrarse en Steve, notando que el cuerpo de este, poco a poco, como el suyo propio, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Y agradeció la sensación que le transmitió poder estar de nuevo dentro de él.

Era como si el mundo se hiciera aun más grande y, al mismo tiempo, solo se redujera a ellos dos. Era como si pudiera volar y estuviera anclado al suelo a la vez. Era todo lo que había deseado y no lo había sabido.

Sujetó el rostro de Steve con una de sus manos mientras se hundía totalmente en él, viendo como este jadeaba, no queriendo perderse ninguna de sus expresiones, por pequeñas que fueran. Y, tras asegurarse de que este estaba bien, notando como aquel gigantesco cuerpo se removía bajo él, se retiró y volvió a él una y otra vez, gruñiendo desde el fondo de su garganta, como si aquello acabara matándolo y, aun así, no pudiera parar.

Los dedos de Steve se clavaron en su piel mientras este jadeaba, pero serían unas marcas solo conocidas para ellos dos, unas marcas que hablaban de lo que tenían y de lo que no querían que nadie les quitara.

-¿Cómo puedes estar siempre tan apretado?- jadeó Tony, a penas logrando contenerse, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo.

Steve no respondió a eso, pero su piel se sonrojó aun más de lo que ya estaba, dando a entender que le había escuchado, pero la vergüenza y la falta de aire le impedían contestar.

Y, de todas formas, tampoco era como si realmente Tony necesitara que alguien le respondiera.

La pregunta había surgido de sus labios sin ni siquiera pasar por su mente, sintiendo que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo de nuevo. Y, queriendo que Steve lo tocara con él, sujeto el miembro de este con una mano, viendo como todo el cuerpo de el rubio se agitaba sin poder controlarlo, acercándolo peligrosamente a su borde.

Tony gruñó de nuevo cuando todo el interior de Steve le invitó a que se dejara ir, notando como sus huesos se volvían de mantequilla y, mientras abría los ojos y veía como este jadeaba y lo miraba al llegar a su final, él mismo no pudo evitar dejarse ir con este, gruñendo nuevamente cuando todo quedo en blanco y explotó.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba envuelto por los brazos de Steve mientras ambos trataban de recordar como se respiraba de nuevo, dedicándose una mirada traviesa y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Deberíamos...grabar esto. Seguro que...tendríamos nuestro publico- comentó el moreno.

-Ni loco- jadeó Steve como toda respuesta, volviendo a colorearse su piel de un nuevo tono rojizo.

A Tony le gustó contemplar aquello, ver lo fácil que era avergonzarlo, sacarle cualquier clase de reacción. Era precioso y perfecto con aquellas reacciones, como si fuera alguna clase de aire fresco en medio de su mundo viciado.

-Oye- le dijo Tony, haciéndose hacia a un lado para quitarse de encima de él, recostándose junto a Steve.-El disco va a salir dentro de poco, ¿no?

-Sí. Aun están retocando cosas, pero no tardara- afirmó este, pasándose una mano por el pelo, haciéndose este hacia atrás, un gesto que le hizo parecer un modelo escapado de una revista.

-Pues tenía pensando en ir a algún sitio a cenar para celebrarlo.

-¿Quieres invitarme a cenar?- le dijo Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué hay de malo? Tú ya me invitaste en una ocasión.

-Bueno...No me parece una mala idea- aceptó, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

Como toda respuesta a esta, Tony no pudo contenerse y, apoyándose en su pecho, se inclinó sobre Steve y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de un modo más calmado, más relajado. La clase de beso que estaba pensando para derretirte al mismo tiempo que te cubría de miel y que no podía darse cuando la pasión lo arrasaba todo.

Steve sujetó su nuca para que no se apartara cuando notó la clase de sentimiento que Tony quería transmitirle con aquel beso, esperando que él hubiera sabido responderle de vuelta, aferrándose a este y observándolo con atención cuando finalmente se quedaron sin aliento y tuvieron que separarse.

-Pues eso haremos- afirmó el moreno cuando se hizo hacia atrás, aun apoyado en Rogers.-La próxima vez que tenga una noche libre, iremos a cenar.

-Y pagarás tú- le recordó Steve.

-Y pagaré yo- afirmó Tony, volviendo a sonreír.

 **Fin del capitulo 31**

 **¡Ohhhhhh, Muero de amor con estos dos! ¡¿Cómo me pueden parecer tan jodidamente adorables, si la historia la estoy escribiendo yo?! ¡Necesito una almohada o un cachorro al que abrazar para deshacerme de este exceso de ternura que llevo dentro ahora mismo! ¡Estos dos van a conseguir acabar conmigo!**

 **¿A vosotros os pasa lo mismo? Porque yo parezco una fangirl loca cuando yo misma releo para corregir mis capítulos y me encuentro escenas como estás. ¡Es como si dijeran: ``Dame el brazo, que voy a meterte azúcar en vena´´ o algo así! Si a vosotros también parece que os vaya a dar alguna especie de infarto al leer capítulos como estos, decidmelo. Me gustaría saber que no soy la única a la que le está dando un ataque con cosas como estas.**

 **Hay que admitir que Musa hace bien su trabajo a veces. Pero no me he olvidado de Bucky y Sam y como están las cosas entre ellos en estos momentos, así que el próximo capitulo será para ellos. Hay asuntos que tienen que ser resueltos. Y el drama que he generado en torno a esos dos es algo que necesita ser resulto más pronto que tarde.**

 **De momento, ya no os daré más la charla por hoy, ya que tengo escrito el capitulo 32 y tengo que pasarlo al ordenador y corregirlo. En serio, me cunden muchísimo las paradas del autobús. Así, hago siempre un capitulo por día.**

 **En fin. No más charla. Me despido de todos los Marvelitos que estabais disfrutando de esta historia. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Besos.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que andáis por estar oscuras tierras del Stony y demás fandom, buscando algo que pueda llenar vuestras ansias de shipps.**

 **Últimamente, me he puesto a ver la serie de Sobrenatural (o como otros la conocerán Supernatural), ya que, al menos, en España, solo llegaron a poner hasta la temporada 9 en la televisión y hace poco me dí cuenta que para descargar estaba hasta la once, anunciando ya que va a haber una doce que añadir a la lista.**

 **Mira que la trama se está alejando muchísimo de lo que era al principio, haciendo que casi todas las ultimas temporadas se me parezcan mucho por el modo que tienen de desarrollarlas, pero aquí hay una cantidad ingente de shipps que pueden salir de esta serie. Y no solo la que muchos conocéis de SamxDean (que personalmente no apoyo) si no la de Dean con Castiel. O Dean con Crowley. O Dean y las Tinieblas (Dean está muy solicitado). También tenemos por ahí a Sam con Lucifer. Porque, digan lo que digan, estoy convencida de que Lucifer le dio duro contra el muro cuando estuvieron juntos en la jaula.**

 **Pero...¿qué hago soltando todo este rollo de otra serie? No voy a escribir sobre ellos (o al menos no tengo la impresión de que eso vaya a ocurrir. La serie misma ya se encarga bastante bien de llevar sus propias shipps) pero hubo un capitulo que trataba de esto de los fandom que me hizo mucha gracia. Da igual que apenas sepáis nada de la serie. No hace falta. Tenéis que ver el 10x05 y tendréis risas garantizadas.**

 **Bien. Y ahora vayamos al tema. Al capitulo, así que disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 32**

… **...**

Al día siguiente, Bucky se levantó algo más tarde de lo que él mismo pretendía, pero, al parecer, lo de Sam le había dejado más hecho polvo de lo que él mismo había creído en un principio, necesitando dormir para recuperarse un poco.

Para cuando llegó al salón de aquel enorme apartamento, arrancándose un ojo, aun con sueño, al único que se encontró por allí fue a Jarvis, que ya se encontraba trabajando.

-Buenos días, señor Barnes.

-Buenos días, Jarvis- saludó este de vuelta, echando un ojo por el apartamento.-¿Sabes donde se encuentran los demás?

-El señor Stark y el señor Rogers ya se han marchado esta mañana temprano, como suelen hacer. Pero el señor Rogers le ha dejado una nota en la cocina.

Dándole las gracias al viejo mayordomo, Bucky entró en aquel cuarto, tomando la nota que Steve parecía haberle dejado, junto a su desayuno, que Jarvis habría preparado para él.

 _"Bucky, por motivos del disco, voy a pasar todo el día fuera y con el teléfono apagado. El productor Barton quería que asistiéramos a un programa de música por la radio y que cantáramos algunos de nuestros temas. ¿Te imaginas? Yo ya estoy temblando solo de imaginármelo. Por eso, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Si sales a alguna parte, avisa a Jarvis. Tony también va a estar fuera por unos días, así que vas a tener todo el apartamento para ti. Veré si pueden grabar nuestra partición en el programa y que la escuches cuando vaya para allá. Mi madre ya me dijo que estaba deseando escuchar cualquier cosa que hagamos. Creo que me he desviado de lo que te estaba diciendo. En fin. Que voy a estar desconectado del mundo y que nos veremos más tarde. Deseame suerte"._

Vaya. ¿Por qué no le había contado aquello durante la cena de la noche anterior, donde el tema de conversación parecía haber sido solo él? Seguramente porque el señor Stark lo tenía demasiado ocupado pidiendo su atención a cada momento.

En cierta forma, sentía algo de envidia al verlos a los dos. A pesar de la pareja dispar que parecían formar, aun así encajaban de algún extraño modo que nadie parecía comprender. Solo hacia falta echarles un vistazo para darse cuenta de ello.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer en aquel piso durante todo el día? ¿Ver la televisión sin más?

Se comió su desayuno mientras releía la nota que Steve le había dejado para él, pensando en qué hacer durante todo aquel día, solo.

-Si necesita ir a algún lado, tome esta tarjeta. Le permitirá usar el ascensor- le dijo Jarvis, tendiéndole una pequeña tarjeta verde y dorada, cuando entró para retirar lo que quedaba de su desayuno.-Así no tendrá que preocuparse.

-Gracias- le dijo Bucky, pero tampoco era como si tuviera algo que hacer fuera.

Y, si salía, dependiendo de a donde fuera, siempre podía caber la posibilidad de encontrarse con Sam.

No. Era mejor no salir.

-¿Hay algún lugar en este edificio donde haya maquinas de entrenamiento?- preguntó, viendo como el hombre limpiaba lo poco que había usado en menos de un parpadeo, demasiado acostumbrado ya a limpiar detrás de alguien como para que eso le llevara mucho tiempo.

-Bueno...está la sala de recuperación, tres pisos más abajo. Esta pensado para tratar heridas y ese tipo de cosas, pero hay maquinas de correr y pesas para las rehabilitaciones. El señor Stark va normalmente a uno de los gimnasios de su interés y no entra en aquel lugar.

-Creo que eso sera bastante para mi. Gracias.

Tenía que hacer sus entrenamientos. No podía dejarse de aquel modo solo porque Sam quería apartarlo de su vida. Tenía un trabajo que mantener, misiones que cumplir cuando por fin volvieran a asignarle alguna... Tenía que estar en forma por lo que pudiera pasar.

¿Qué más daba que el halcón gruñón no hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con él? ¿Qué importaba que pareciera haberle importado más bien poco que hubiera desaparecido sin más? Bueno...que excepto que le importaba. Y dolía. Seguramente, en partes iguales.

Negando con la cabeza, se dijo que solo debía de concentrarse únicamente en una cosa; el trabajo físico.

Iba a estar solo todo el día, con Steve ocupado labrándose un futuro y con Stark en algún viaje de negocios. Tenía que concentrar su mente en cualquier otra cosa, en lo que fuera con tal de que no retomara de nuevo el mismo camino que su mente había tomado desde que se había ido de casa de los Wilson.

El lugar estaba vacío. Había visto algo así como una sala de enfermería propiamente dicha, así como algo parecido a médicos ir y venir por los pasillos de aquella planta, pero la sala de rehabilitación, que encontró fácilmente gracias a la placa que había en la puerta de la sala, estaba desierta y a su entera disposición.

Agradecido por ello, ya que no se sentía de ánimos como para estar rodeado de más desconocidos en aquellos momentos, trató de centrarse en la maquina de correr, en colocar un pie por delante del otro, con la mente en blanco y escuchando su música através de los auriculares de su móvil.

Si había algún modo de olvidar realmente todo aquello que le atormentaba y que no dejaba de pasar por su mente, era aquel.

 **...**

Por su parte, Sam Wilson estaba a punto de ebullición después de la noche que había pasado a manos de su familia.

El único que no había puesto demasiadas pegas a la marcha de Bucky había sido su padre, alegando que tendría algún trabajo entre manos, pero, el resto de su familia, incluyendo su hermano Gideon, le dedicaron una mirada bastante significativa, como si la culpa de que este se hubiera marchado fuera suya.

Bueno...era posible que sí, que parte de la culpa de su marcha la tuviera él. Pero, ¿hacia falta que lo miraran de ese modo? ¿Qué esperaban que él hiciera al respecto? ¿Qué fuera a buscarlo?

Eso estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué él, precisamente, que había insistido en que Bucky no pintaba nada en su casa, iba a ir a buscarlo?

No sabía lo que su madre sabía al respecto, ya que, a pesar de culparle como todos los demás, no hizo mención alguna a lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en aquella casa y que algunos de ellos sabían. O, más bien, lo que Bucky había hecho delante de sus hermanos.

¿Sarah se había portado bien por una vez y había mantenido la boquita cerrada? Parecía eso demasiado raro para ser cierto, pero con su hermana nunca se sabía por donde podía salir. Era una caja de sorpresas.

Llamó a Steve aquella mañana, solo para preguntar como iban las cosas y ese tipo de conversación banal entre tíos, cuando echó un nuevo vistazo al cuarto, dándose cuenta que este lucía como si al cuarto mismo, de repente, le faltara algo. No era en absoluto con la intención de hablar de Bucky, pero el rubio tenía el teléfono apagado.

¿Lo estaban ignorando?

Eso fue lo primero que pensó, hasta que echó un vistazo a sus mensajes y vio uno de Steve de hacia una hora, informándole de que iba a estar ocupado con asuntos del disco y que iba a tener el teléfono apagado.

Bien. Eso aclaraba una duda, pero soltó un chasquido con la lengua al darse cuenta de que no iba a poder hablar con él.

No era que quisiera saber de Bucky, pero, ya que hablaban, podía comentarle donde se había aquel estupido mapache, ya que quedó claro la noche anterior que no estaba en casa de los Rogers.

Pero...¿y si era posible que Steve no tuviera ni idea del panadero de Bucky, pensando que este aún se encontraba en su casa?

Este se había largado del piso con muchas prisas y ya había comprobado que no había pisado la casa de Steve.

¿Y si se había ido a otro lado? Pero, ¿a dónde? Este no tenia ningún otro sitio al que ir. No conocía a nadie allí. Estaba seguro de eso. ¿Y si se había puesto en manos de sus jefes, aquellos que se refugiaban en aquel edificio del centro?

¡No! ¡No tenía que preocuparse por él! ¡No era ningún crío!, se dijo.

Pero, aun a pesar de lo que se decía una y otra vez, acabó cogiendo el móvil y buscando el número de Bucky.

¡¿Se pensaba que podia irse así como así, sin que hubiera ninguna consecuencia?! ¡No! Se iba a enterar lo que valía un Wilson cuando se le hacía enfadar.

Repitiéndose esas palabras en su cabeza, diciéndose que estaba haciendo lo corrector en llamar a Bucky, con Steve fuera de aquello, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupado, escuchó los tonos, esperando a que este tuviera valor y le cogiera el teléfono.

 **...**

Al principio, Bucky no se dio ni cuenta del hecho de que su móvil estaba sonando y no era una más de las canciones que tenía en sus albúmenes de reproducción, así que tardó más de la cuenta en sacarlo de la funda que llevaba al brazo.

Sin embargo, al ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla, se quedó paralizado sobre la cinta, apagando la maquina, viendo como acababa saltando el buzón de voz tras solo mirar la pantalla durante un buen rato, como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima.

No hubiera podido tomar esa llamada ni aunque en ello hubiera dependido su vida.

Sin embargo, tras pensar que Sam ya se habría rendido al ver que no parecía querer hablar con él, el móvil volvió a sonar, haciendo que Bucky mirara a su alrededor, buscando consejo de quién fuera que lo pudiera ayudar en aquella situación.

Para su desgracia, estaba solo en aquel cuarto, por mucho que le hubiera gustado al principio.

¿Qué hacia? ¿Cogía o no cogía el teléfono? Sam le estaba llamando. Había pasado un día desde que se habia ido de su casa. ¿A lo mejor había esperado que reapareciera antes o después? Pero tendría que haber visto que, en aquella ocasión, se había llevado todas sus cosas.

-¿Hola?- dijo cuando la segunda llamada estaba a punto de cortarse también.

-¡Menos mal!- le soltó Sam por la otra línea.-¡¿Se puede saber porqué no cogías el teléfono?!

-Estaba ocupado.

Bucky no pensaba darle explicaciones de nada. Después de todo, el halcón gruñón ya había dejado claro que no iba a haber nada entre ellos. Pero, a pesar de que eso fue lo que se dijo el castaño, notó como su corazón empezó a latirle como un tambor en el interior del pecho al escuchar la voz de este.

-Oh.¿Tan ocupado que no has podido decirle claramente a mi familia que te marchabas?- le reprendió este.-Te marchaste dejando una triste nota.

-Tú querías que me fuera- le recordó este.-Llevabas diciéndomelo desde que llegue a tu casa.¿A qué vienen ahora estos reproches?

Sam se mordió los labios por un momento al otro lado del teléfono.

Era cierto.¿A qué venían aquellos reproches? Sonaba como si lo que realmente le hubiera afectado fuera que se hubiera marchado y no el modo en el que lo había hecho.

-Mis padres me echan la culpa de que te hayas ido.

-Es que me ido por tu culpa- le soltó Bucky a su vez.-No me querías allí y, al parecer, solo estaba haciendo el ridículo al intentar obtener algo de ti que no querías darme.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sam no supiera bien qué decir.

Era cierto también que había dejado claro al castaño que no quería besos ni acercamientos de ningún tipo por su parte, que no se enamoraría de él ni que tenía interés alguno en los hombres. Se había hartado de decírselo.

-Pero también decías que eramos amigos. Y los amigos no se largan de ese modo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle, sabiendo que su tono acusatorio estaba tambaleándose en aquella parte de la conversación.

-Vamos, Sam. Sabes tan bien como yo que nunca te he visto solo como a un amigo.

Este volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

Si decía aquellas cosas, él no podría tratar de solucionar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- preguntó, decidiéndose por cambiar de tema.-No estabas en casa de Steve cuando fui anoche.

-¿Fuiste a buscarme a casa de Steve?

La emoción fue mucho más que notable en la voz de Bucky cuando la pregunta escapó de sus labios.

Sam estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando escuchó aquel tono.

-Pues sí. Me merecía una explicación por el modo en el que habías huido de mi casa. Y me encontré con que nadie te habia visto por allí desde que fuimos juntos a ver a Steve.

-Eso es porque no me estoy quedando en su casa- fue todo lo que Bucky le soltó al respecto.

-Ya. Eso ya lo he supuesto yo. ¿Dónde te has metido?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- le replicó el castaño a su vez.-Ya me he ido de tu casa. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

-Oh. ¿En serio? ¿Con que esas tenemos?- le soltó Sam, sonando molesto con aquella respuesta.

-Al parecer, sí.

-Así que, te apareces en mi casa un buen día, sin avisar, te quedas en mi cuarto sin mi permiso, me robas mi cama, al parecer el cariño de mi familia también, te atreves a besarme y a confesarme tu supuesto amor incluso delante de mis hermanos y, ahora, ¿te atreves a salirme con esas? ¡¿Quien te crees que soy?! ¡¿Una de esas tipas que tenias pululando a tu alrededor en el ejercito?!

Bucky se sorprendió con la reacción tan explosiva de Sam, no habiéndose esperado en absoluto una respuesta como esa.

-Es cierto que hice todo eso. Pero también es cierto que no dejaste de repetirme que no me querías en tu casa, que dejara de hacer lo que me había llevado allí y creo que el mensaje de que me querías fuera de tu vida era bastante claro. No sé para que quieres saber donde estoy. Eras tú el que decía que nunca habíamos sido amigos.

-¡Serás bastardo!- le gritó Sam, perdiendo por completo los papeles.-¡¿Crees que puedes entrar y salir de la vida de alguien cuando a ti te dé la gana?! ¡¿Crees que las cosas son así de sencillas?!

-¿Crees que para mí fue sencillo darme cuenta de que, por mucho que te tensase, jamás ibas a ceder? ¿Crees que no me dolió coger todas mis cosas y marcharme de allí, cuando todos me trataron tan bien? Tu hermana hasta se puso a llorar cuando vio que me iba.¿Crees que eso no me afectaba? ¿Te piensas que no tengo sentimientos porque te ponía una sonrisa cada vez que tirabas a un lado lo que te decía?

Aquello dejó congelado a Sam al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que un aguijonazo de culpa saltara en su interior.

La verdad era que siempre se había extrañado de que este no hubiera reaccionado a nada de lo que le había dicho. Y le había extrañado aun más ver que, al no decirle nada precisamente, este se había ido.

Solía decirse que lo contrario al amor no era el odio, si no la indiferencia. Y, al no obtener ni un grito por su parte, así era como lo habia visto Bucky. Que estaba siendo indiferente con él, que ya ni siquiera le importaba lo que hiciera, que no se iba a tomar la molestia de gritarle siquiera cuando hiciera alguna de sus locuras.

-Creí que ya estabas acostumbrado a como era, que sabías lo que pensaba.

-Que lo sepa y que no me duela son cosas diferentes.

Sam no quería que las cosas fueran de aquel modo. Había esperado darle unos cuantos gritos a Bucky, que este le dijera donde estaban y que ambos acabaran hablando cara a cara, saliendo como el vencedor de aquella conversación.

Ahora, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que perdería irreversiblemente.

-¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó de nuevo, moderando su tono.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- le soltó Bucky de nuevo.-No creo que tengamos mucho más de lo que hablar.

Sonó triste al decir eso y el aguijón volvió a clavarse en el pecho de Sam, haciendo que este se llevara una mano al pecho con disgusto.

-Quiero que nos veamos en persona- le dijo.

Aquello hizo que Bucky abriera los ojos como platos, notando como el corazón redoblaba sus latidos en el interior de su pecho.

Incluso aunque solo fuera para discutir aun más, Sam quería encontrarse cara a cara con él. Era algo que no podia evitar hacer que se emocionara.

Por otro lado...¿No se fue de casa de este y estaba en el edificio Stark porque había querido ir a un lugar donde supiera que no se encontraría con él, poniendo tanta tierra de por medio como pudo?

Pero Sam decía que quería hablar con él cara a cara, que quería verlo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, dudando, sin saber bien qué hacer.

-¿Dónde te parecería bien?-acabó diciéndole.

Se arrepintió de haber hablado, sabiendo que todo su esfuerzo habia sido en vano. Pero no parecía tener fuerza de voluntad cuando se trataba del halcón gruñón. Y menos si su petición era que fuera a verlo.

-¿Qué tal en mi casa?- le dijo Sam.-Ahora mismo no hay nadie aquí y hace demasiado frío para que estemos charlando en la calle.

Bucky estuvo a punto de decir que existían las cafeterías o cualquier lugar similar donde podrían reunirse, estando a cubierto. Pero prefirió callarse. Después de todo, lo que menos quería era tener que preocuparse de lo que dijera o que Sam temiera lo que otros escucharan de su conversación.

-Podré estar allí en una hora- le dijo Bucky, contemplando el reloj que había en el cuarto y haciendo unos cálculos rápidos en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué tanto?- le preguntó Sam a su vez.-¿Tan lejos estás que vas a tardar eso en llegar?

-No te voy a decir donde estoy, Sam. Eso es un secreto.

Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír al decir aquello, como si fuera un crío, mientras Sam fruncía el ceño al otro lado de la línea, preguntándose donde se estaría refugiándose este para que no quisiera decírselo.

-¿Estas en casa de alguna mujer?-le soltó.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el castaño a su vez, sorprendido porque hubiera llegado a esa conclusión.

-Si no me lo quieres decir, es que a lo mejor estás en algún lugar que te avergüenza contarme.

-Nos vemos en una hora, Sam- le dijo este, colgándole el teléfono.

Se sintió un poco bien dejar a Sam con la palabra en la boca, algo así como una venganza poética.

Pero no se detuvo en pensar más tonterías, mientras el tiempo apremiaba. Tenía que pasar por la ducha antes de ir a casa de Sam. No podía llegar al apartamento vestido con sus ropas de deporte y sudando.

Saliendo de aquel cuarto, volvió al apartamento.

-¿Tiene prisa por ir a algún lado, señor Barnes?- le dijo Jarvis al verlo entrar con tanta prisa.

-Sí. Me están esperando- afirmó el castaño, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al viejo mayordomo, antes de entrar en su cuarto a buscar algo que ponerse.

 **Fin del capitulo 32**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. ``Estás siendo demasiado blanda. Bucky ha cedido demasiado fácil ante Sam. ¿Por qué no le has hecho sufrir un poco más?´´, estaréis pensando la mayoría que habéis llegado a esta parte de la historia, molestos porque Sam no aprovechaba lo que tenía con Bucky y lo había dejado ir de un modo tan simple.**

 **Pero tampoco me gusta estar viendo sufrir mucho a los personajes, por mucho que lo esté escribiendo yo misma. Y Bucky estaba sufriendo. La relación de Steve y Tony va viento en popa, la de Thor y Loki se sostiene, siempre que al rubio le quede claro lo que tiene que hacer para que la diva Loki no se enfade con él. ¿No iba siendo hora de que estos dos arreglaran esa atracción sexual no resuelta que se tienen?**

 **En ello estoy, amigos, tratando de arreglar el lío que yo misma he creado así, de repente, por la cara. De gratis. Aún ni siquiera tengo claro como la pude liar tanto. Esperemos que esto no me lleve demasiado. Soy una de las fans del WinterFalcon y creedme cuando digo que yo quiero que estos dos acaben juntos más que nadie. Es lo que llevo intentando desde que empecé a escribir su parte en este fanfic.**

 **Algunos pensáis que la relación de Steve y Tony está resultando demasiada perfecta. Tal vez, demasiado. Pero Steve sabía como era Tony y mejoró muchísimo a sus ojos después de conocerlo. Y Steve es la representación de la familia cálida que Tony siempre había querido, pero que ni siquiera había sido consciente de ello hasta que lo había conocido. No digo que no haga ningún conflicto. Solo digo esto porque parece que hay algunas personas que esperan que se líe una gorda entre estos dos y no entiendo porqué. Es verdad que las parejas no viven felices para siempre. Pero tampoco tienen porque tirarse de los pelos. Mientras que se tengan amor, cariño y respeto, se pueden solucionar las cosas de otro modo.**

 **¿Qué tendrán días que se metan cuatro gritos y se queden a gusto? Sí, pero esa no es la dinámica general que tiene que tener cualquier relación sana. Lo sé porque conozco a parejas que son así y os aseguro que no son nada felices, por mucho que finjan lo contrario.**

 **En fin... Después de esta charla de parejas, me despido ya. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, Marvelitos. Besos.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís aguantándome tan amablemente. Para agradeceros vuestra presencia, llego a vosotros con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, a pesar de que me caigo de sueño.**

 **No me preguntéis porqué tengo más sueño particularmente que otros días, tan normales como hoy, porque no lo sé. Solo sé que a penas puedo tener los ojos abiertos y solo estamos a martes. ¿Quién me presta un cuchillo para un rápido suicidio? Veis, tengo tanto sueño que hago rimas sin querer. Será mejor que me ponga con la historia para espabilarme.**

 **La mayoría aún recordará como se quedaron las cosas entre Sam y Bucky, así que, en este capitulo, seguimos partiendo del mismo punto. Es algo que tenemos que solucionar cuanto antes, por el bien de vuestro corazones y el mío propio. Como una amante del WinterFalcon que soy y que abiertamente reconozco, no puedo quedarme tranquila hasta que estos dos vuelvan a estar juntos de nuevo.**

 **Así que, aquí os dejo con el capitulo, a ver si las cosas tienden a solucionarse de una vez por todas o se acaban de romper del todo. Disfrutadlo, sea cual sea el resultado (Lo sé. Soy malísima para anunciar los capítulos y os hago rabias, pero me queréis igual)**

 **CAPITULO 33**

… **...**

La idea de ir de nuevo a casa de Sam, no iba a mentir, le ponía algo nervioso porque, a pesar de saber que sería hablar más sobre el mismo tema, aún tenía una cierta esperanza de que las cosas pudieran mejorar.

Después de todo, había sido Sam el que le había llamado y le había dicho que quería verlo en su casa.

-Se le ve bastante contento, señor Barnes- le dijo Jarvis en cuanto salió de uno de los baños del apartamento, listo para irse.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?- comentó él de vuelta.

No le había desaparecido la sonrisa de la cara desde que había recibido aquella llamada y tenía la impresión de que no desaparecería hasta que viera a Sam.

-¿Tengo que prepararle algo de comer, señor Barnes, o no hará falta que lo esperemos?- preguntó el mayordomo, pareciendo animado también al verle tan contento.

-Creo que no hará falta. Gracias, Jarvis.

-Bien, señor. Espero que las cosas le vayan bien en su cita.

Bucky, que ya estaba junto a la puerta de el ascensor, estuvo a punto de volverse hacia él y decirle que no se trataba de una cita. Pero, ¿para qué aclarar ese tipo de confusión?

-Gracias- acabó por decirle.-Nos veremos más tarde.

Y salió de allí.

Aún llegaba la tarjeta que Jarvis le había dado para acceder al ascensor de manera provisional. Sería una molestia tener que estar llamando a Steve o al propio Jarvis cuando necesitara acceder al edificio de nuevo.

Cuando pisó la calle, se detuvo un momento, tomando una honda bocanada de aire, dejando que el viento frío inundara sus pulmones y lo despejara un poco, sabiendo a donde tenía que ir y temiendo lo que fuera a pasar.

Pero no podía atrasar más aquello. Le había dicho a Sam que estaría en su casa en una hora y ya había pasado media desde que había hablado con este. Tenía que ponerse en marcha si no quería acabar llegando tarde.

Se había vuelto a vestir con colores oscuros, llevando unos vaqueros que casi parecian negros, con un jersey oscuro y un largo abrigo negro. Eso, junto a su expresión, que era su cara de nervios cuando le alteraba algo, hacia que la gente lo mirara con cuidado y le dejaran paso sin ningún problema, casi como si fuera alguna clase de ángel exterminador.

En otro momento, podría haberle molestado. Pero, en aquellos momentos, si eso le permitía avanzar más rápido, mejor para él.

Quería llegar a casa de Sam cuanto antes, hablar con él, saber lo que este quería decirle tan insistentemente a la cara.

Dios. Sentía como el corazón le latía de manera pesada en el pecho, casi como si alguien le golpeara con un martillo en mitad del cuerpo, haciendo que casi jadeara mientras seguía caminando.

Sam había dicho que estaba solo en casa, pero, después de la hora que había dejado que pasara, ¿alguno de sus hermanos habría vuelto a casa? ¿O sus padres? ¿Sam hablaría con él del mismo modo si, por ejemplo, Gideon estaba en la casa? ¿Por qué había tenido que dejar que pasara una hora?

Sabía que tenía que pasar por la ducha, pero ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado que tanto tiempo pasara.

Para cuando llegó a casa de los Wilson, su estado de nervios era algo más que notable y solo saludó de manera rápida a los vecinos de este antes de colocarse ante aquella puerta de uno de los pisos superiores.

Oyendo sus propios jadeos en los oídos, contempló esta, como si de algún mágico modo fuera a abrirse al mirarla, mientras trataba de recuperar aliento.

Ahora que estaba allí, parecía demasiado complicado alzar el puño y tocar aquella puerta, como si el gesto requiriera de una fuerza sobrehumana.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría ahora? ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No quería hablar cara a cara con Sam, saber lo que este quería decirle? Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahora dudando tanto? ¿Por qué no llamaba?

Tal vez, porque temía que las ilusiones que se había hecho con aquella llamada se hicieran trizas en cuanto se abriera aquella puerta.

Aun a pesar de eso, sabiendo el riesgo que corría, también sabía que no podía pasarse toda la vida ante aquella puerta, observándola, así que, tomando aire profundamente, alzó el puño y llamó con el mayor ánimo que pudo.

El sonido pareció hacer eco en el pasillo desierto, haciendo que Bucky tragara saliva cuando los sonidos le parecieron tan ensordecedores.

Esperó unos segundos, esperando oír pisadas en el interior que indicaran que alguien se acercara a la puerta. Pero, como no fue así, volvió a alzar el puño, pensando que no había llamado tan alto como él mismo había pensado, dispuesto a llamar de nuevo.

Así fue como le pilló Sam cuando este abrió la puerta de pronto; con el puño en alto, dando un pequeño salto en el lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe ante él.

-Te estaba esperando- le dijo el halcón gruñón.

Aunque, por el tono que empleó, Bucky no sacó nada en claro. No sabía en qué estado de animo se encontraba este.

Por eso prefirió no decir nada mientras este se hacia a un lado para dejarle pasar, entrando en el apartamento.

-Has llegado un poco tarde, ¿no?- comentó Sam, echando un vistazo al reloj de la cocina mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

-Había algo de tráfico- le comentó Bucky a su vez, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Era lo típico que se solía decir, ¿no? No podía contarle que, en realidad, había llegado a tiempo, pero que se había pasado un buen rato contemplando la puerta de su piso, temiendo lo que fuera a suceder dentro.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció Sam, caminando hacia la cocina.

-Gracias, pero no. Preferiría que me dijeras para qué querías que viniera- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Bucky supo que había sido demasiado directo cuando Sam se volvió hacia él, pareciendo un poco sorprendido. Pero no podía evitarlo. Quería saber porqué había querido que fuera allí. Él mismo estaba nervioso, aunque este no se diera cuenta de ello.

Sam pareció buscar algo que decir, mirando a su alrededor, mientras Bucky lo miraba a él, esperando a que dijera algo. Cualquier cosa.

-Yo...quería pedirte disculpas...por el modo en el que te traté- acabó murmurando Sam.

Al principio, Bucky pensó que le había escuchado mal.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó el mapache.

-Ya me has oído. No me hagas repetirlo- se quejó el halcón, frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo...te he oído. Pero no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Bueno...supuse que te fuiste porque había hecho algo que te había molestado,¿no? Pues, te pido disculpas por ello.

-Eso es lo que más me ha sorprendido. Que lo admitas.

-Créeme. O lo admitía o mi familia acabaría arrancándome la cabeza. No sé que les has dado para que te quieran tanto.

-Y eso que no es a ellos al miembro de los Wilson que quiero gustar.

Sam alzó los ojos hacia él, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia, como si le dijera que ni se le ocurriera entrar en ese territorio.

Pero Bucky nunca había sido de los que hacían caso.

-¿Solo me estás pidiendo disculpas porque tu familia prácticamente te ha ordenador que lo hicieras?- le dijo este, dando unos pasos hacia él.

-¿Te parece poco?-le dijo Sam a su vez, retrocediendo sin darse cuenta.-Hasta mi madre se ha unido a tu club de fans.

-¿Y por qué tú no?- le preguntó este.

-¿Quieres que tengamos la misma discusión de nuevo?- le advirtió Sam.-Sabes porqué no yo.

-Bueno...sé lo que tú dices. Pero, a veces, me resulta confuso entender lo que tú dices y entender lo que en verdad quieres decir.

-¿Estás insinuando que cuando quería que te fueras de mi casa y que dejaras de tratar de ligar conmigo, quería decirte otra cosa?

-Yo creía que sí- afirmo Bucky.-Aunque me fui porque precisamente es difícil ver la verdad en ti.

-Básicamente, estás diciendo que me vendiste delante de mi familia porque no comprendías lo que pensaba.

-Así fue, sí. Más o menos.

-¿Tan difícil de entender era que no me sentía atraído hacia ti?- le reprochó Sam, aun con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, como si se estuviera protegiendo.

-Sí, cuando después haces algo que me dice lo contrario.

-Haber. Según tú, ilústrame y dime que es lo que he hecho para mandarte señales contradictorias.

-Ejemplo uno;...- empezó a decir Bucky casi en el acto.-A pesar de rechazar mis confesiones, fuiste a buscarme a aquel edificio cuando pensaste que me estaba llendo.

-¡Claro que fui! ¡Pensabas largarte y dejarme a mi el marrón de contarle a mi familia a donde habías ido!- se defendió este.

-Sam, estuviste a punto de saltar sobre la recepcionista.

-Fue culpa suya. Si hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo, te habría encontrado a la primera y yo no tendría que haberme puesto nervioso.

-Punto dos- siguió diciendo Bucky, decidiendo que era mejor no discutir más con él ese único asunto.-A pesar de que me he ido de tu casa, como tú muchas veces has dicho que querías que hiciera, me has hecho volver para hablar conmigo.

-¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender? Teníamos que hablar de estas cosas. No podíamos ir a algún lugar público- dijo este sin más.

-Sabes por lo que me fui y, aun así, has querido que vuelva- repitió Bucky, por si a este no le había quedado claro.

-No te he pedido que vuelvas a casa. Lo único que te he dicho es que necesitábamos hablar. Nada más.

-En tu casa. Los dos a solas- recalcó el mapache.

-No querrías que mis hermanos volvieran a escuchar una de nuestras conversaciones,¿verdad?- se quejó Sam, aun mostrándose molesto.

-¿Por qué querías que viniera, Sam?-le preguntó Bucky, queriendo que este le hablara con claridad.

Pero este le miró como si fuera un cachorro ante los faros de un coche.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó a su vez.

-Sabes que, después de esta charla, me largaré y haré que no tengas que volver a verme- le explicó el mapache, acercándose nuevamente.

-Tampoco es que tengas que ser tan drástico.

-¿Es que quieres que me pase por aquí para visitarte de vez en cuando?

-A mi familia eso le gustaría.

-Sam- le dijo Bucky, endureciendo la expresión de su cara.

Ya. Sabía que había dicho una estupidez como una catedral de grande. ¿Lo rechazaba día sí y día también y quería que pasara por su casa para visitarlos? Estúpido.

-Esto no está bien- acabó diciéndole.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Bucky a su vez, sin comprender.

-Se suponía que quería que te fueras, que desparecieras de mi vista. Y ahora, sin embargo...

-¿Sin embargo, qué?- preguntó el castaño, acercándose más a él.

-El cuarto parece vacío- murmuró este por lo bajo, mirando hacia otro lado, con una mano en el pecho.-Si ya no estas alrededor para gritarte, en como si faltara algo.

-¿Me quieres por aquí solo para gritarme?- le preguntó Bucky, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a él.

Sam no quiso levantar al vista hacia él, sabiendo que había malinterpretado sus palabras. ¿O no?

No le quedaba claro nada de lo que estaba pasando. La intranquilidad de su pecho le insistía que siguiera hablando, que hiciera que este se quedara. Pero, otra parte de él se rebelaba contra ello.¿Para qué quería que Bucky se quedara? Ya se había ido. Así era como debían de ser las cosas.

Bucky vio en la expresión de Sam aquella lucha interna que parecía estar teniendo y, colocándose ante él, puso su mano contra la mejilla de este.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le susurró Bucky.

Muy buena pregunta. Él también quería saber lo que quería.

-Yo...no lo sé. Se suponía que lo bueno de todo esto era que te largaras y, sin embargo...

Bucky no dejó que este siguiera hablando. Tenía la impresión de que, si dejaba que Sam siguiera comentando sobre sus pensamientos, solo acabaría desvariando, así que se inclinó de nuevo sobre él y acabo besándolo.

Esta vez, cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, notó como el cuerpo de Sam pareció echarse a temblar contra él y, alentado, Bucky hizo la intención de que este abriera la boca y pudiera entrar en su interior.

Por un instante, Sam pareció querer resistirse, impedir que lo hiciera, pero, de repente, pareció pensárselo mejor y separó mínimamente los labios para él.

Bucky estuvo tentado de separarse y mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido porque cediera tan fácilmente. Pero sabía que si hacia eso, Sam se cerraría por banda de alguna manera y todo se iría al traste.

Aun tratando de no apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo para no asustarle, Bucky continuó con el beso, tomando de este lo que Sam quisiera ofrecerle, procurando ir con calma, controlándose.

Si acaba por hacer lo que realmente sentía deseos de hacer en aquellos momentos, habría tumbado a Sam sobre el sofá que había a su lado, invadiendo su interior y deshaciéndose de la ropa de ambos.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo de contención por él, sintiéndose tan tenso como las cuerdas de un piano, sabiendo que todo su cuerpo le rogaba para que se dejara de esas cursilerías e hiciera lo que realmente quería.

Pero, si acababa haciendo eso, solo lograría asustar a Sam, al cual ya parecía costarle bastante trabajo estar recibiendo aquel beso sin apartarse.

Mirando la expresión de este, la de Bucky se oscureció un poco más, lamiendo, explorando, sabiendo que las cosas no podrían seguir solo de ese modo durante mucho tiempo más.

El halcón gruñón tenía que dar alguna muestra más de ceder antes de que Bucky soltara sus riendas y corriera como deseara.

-¿Tan malo es?- murmuró el castaño contra los labios de Sam, viendo aun la expresión de disgusto de este.

-No-murmuro el gruñón.-Pero es...raro. No me había besado nunca con hombre.

-Eso es bueno para mí, supongo- sonrió Bucky, sujetando ahora con ambas manos el rostro de este.

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Sam a su vez.

Él no veía el lado tan bueno que le veía Bucky. En realidad, ya le había resultado bastante extraño besarse. Mucho menos, todo lo que se podría hacer en medio de una relación.

-Porque eso significara que yo voy a tener todas tus primeras veces.

Aquello hizo que los ojos de Sam se abrieran como platos, observando a este con atención.  
¿Por qué había sonado como si fuera Bucky el que le iba a devorar a él?

-Oye, oye, oye- le dijo este, cogiendo las manos del castaño entre las suyas y apartándolas de su cara.-Si voy a tratar de aceptar esto, será con unas condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?- repitió Bucky, frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto. No habrá nada de tocamientos raros y mis pantalones seguirán puestos en su lugar en todo momento.

Eso hizo que Bucky frunciera aun más el ceño.

-¿Te gusta hacerlo con la ropa puesta?- preguntó este.

-¡No vamos a hacer nada!- le gritó Sam de vuelta.-Nadie va a quitar los pantalones de nadie.

-Tienes que estar de broma.

-En absoluto. Hablo completamente en serio.

-¿Quieres que ninguno de los dos nos toquemos?

-Así es. Bastante díficil ha sido que te dejara besarme.

Aquel comentario hizo enfadar a Bucky.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan duro ha sido? ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que está duro aquí?- dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a este.-¿Por qué no te echas un vistazo?

Pero Sam no necesitaba mirar su cuerpo para saber como se encontraba. Y tampoco tuvo que dejar que sus ojos bajaran por el cuerpo de Bucky para ver como se encontraba este.

-Es...es una reacción natural- se defendió el halcón gruñón.

-Natural si te gusta alguien- le dijo Bucky a su vez.-Admítelo. Tu cuerpo no tiene problemas para eso.

Sam bajó la vista, sintiéndose de nuevo como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. Era una sensación horrible que no le gustaba nada, buscando un modo de salir de ella.

Por un momento, Bucky sintió lastima de él, ya que parecía capaz de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero había llegado hasta allí. No era momento de retroceder.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa?- prepuso, tratando de recuperar su tono amable, consiguiendo que Sam alzara los ojos hacia él.-¿Por qué no vamos a tu cuarto y vemos qué pasa?

Los ojos de este se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella propuesta, casi como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un fallo cardiaco.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿En mi casa?! ¡¿Y qué pasaría si alguien de mi familia apareciera de repente?! ¡¿Nos escondemos debajo de la cama o qué?!

-Dudo que a alguien le molestara, excepto a ti. Tu hermana hasta me sugirió que dejara que me adoptaran.

-Esa cría idiota- murmuró Sam, avergonzado.

-Vamos- le siguió animando Bucky, tirando poco a poco de él hacia el cuarto de Sam.-Ya verás como no pasa nada. Nos vendrá bien.

-Pero...¿qué se supone que quieres hacerme?- preguntó Sam, pareciendo algo asustado.

Ya había sido para él bastante sorprendente admitir que no le molestaba que lo besara, como para aceptar felizmente todo lo que a Bucky se le ocurriera hacerle.

-Bueno...-comentó este, haciendo como si realmente estuviera pensando sobre ello.-Seguro que algo se me ocurrirá.

Sam abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo sobre que estaba en contra de aquello, pero Bucky no le dio lugar.

Antes de llegar al cuarto de este, volvió a sujetar el rostro de Sam entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo.

Si hacia falta, lo besaría a cada minuto para que se acostumbrara a sus caricias, a su cercanía... Lo que fuera con tal de que este se sintiera lo bastante cómodo para que le permitiera seguir tocándolo.

En aquella ocasión, Sam no pareció molesto cuando Bucky apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo que ya era un avance, así que siguió besándolo hasta que metió al halcón gruñón, ahora silenciado, dentro de su cuarto.

Cerrando la puerta, esperó que siguiera teniendo tan buena suerte como hasta ahora cuando consiguiera empezar a quitar ropa.

 **Fin del capitulo 33**

 **Yo no digo nada y lo digo todo. Las cosas están marchando entre estos dos. Demasiado bien para lo que ha estado ocurriendo, si a alguien se le ocurre pedirme mi humilde opinión. Pero, como ya sabéis más que de sobra, cuando empiezo a escribir, no sé exactamente lo que se apodera de mí, que acaban surgiendo cosas como estas.**

 **A veces, eso es bueno. Y otras, malo, ya que fue en una de esas ocasiones de posesión cuando me salió lo de que Bucky se fuera de casa de los Wilson. Pero, en fin. Lo bueno de que la historia la esté escribiendo yo es que, a no ser que me cargue a alguien, todo lo puedo solucionar.**

 **¡¿Qué demonios?! Incluso aunque matara a alguien, siempre podría resucitarlo y decir que no estaba verdaderamente muerto. Eso lleva haciéndolo Marvel desde hace años y miradnos, aquí enganchados a esta compañía, como si nos dieran de comer o algo. Y, a pesar de esos sin sentidos, saben como tenernos en tensión esperando a que las historias se desarrollen y podamos quedarnos tranquilos con el final.**

 **A no ser que te hayas leído Civil War o El viejo Logan. Una no acabó muy bien, aunque esa historia continua en otras series. Y el viejo Logan me dejó con ganas de más. Tengo la versión deluxe, esperando a que a alguien le dé la gana de decirme que pasa con este y con su extraño compañero de viaje cuando parece que va a ir a arreglar el mundo. Yo necesito saber esas cosas. ¡No me pueden dejar así!**

 **Pero ya no os suelto más follón. Creo que, con el sueño que tengo, ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo, así que aquí me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos, Marvelitos, y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hooooola a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aquí conmigo, compartiendo esta historia, en un punto cuanto menos diremos que...interesante.**

 **Porque...todos recordáis lo que estaba pasando entre Sam y Bucky en el capitulo anterior, ¿verdad? A mí, desde luego, no se me ha olvidado. ¿Cómo se podría, cuando el pobre Bucky a estado luchando por Sam contra viento y marea, haciendo todo lo posible por conquistarlo o que se fijara en él de algún modo?**

 **Si existiera el premio al esfuerzo en la categoría de ``personaje masculino de fanfic´´, sin dudar, se lo tendría que dar a este Bucky. Lo único que le ha faltado por hacer fue cubrirse el cuerpo de nata, ponerse ante Sam y decirle Empieza a comerme por donde quieras. Pero de eso ya se encargó Chris Evans en una película. Sí, he dicho Chris Evans con nata por el cuerpo. Sabéis de qué hablo.**

 **En serio, creo que esa escena con el plátano metido por el...No, no supero esa película. Y, sobretodo, ese pelo negro. Está claro que el color de pelo que le pega a Chris es el rubio o, como mucho, el castaño claro.**

 **Pero...¿cómo he acabado hablando del pelo de Chris, cuando yo estaba hablando de otra cosa? Pues fácilmente. Estoy escribiendo el capitulo anterior y este el mismo día y aún tengo muchísimo sueño. Así que os dejo ya con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 34**

… **...**

Ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Sam se volvió hacia Bucky con alarma, como si realmente acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba encerrado en aquel cuarto con él.

-No pongas esa cara de susto. Parece como si te fuera a hacer algo malo- le reprendió el castaño, haciendo un débil puchero.

Pero Sam no podía evitarlo.

Después de rechazar a este por x y i, después de todo lo que le había dicho, del modo en el que se había comportado con él, después de conseguir que se largara de su casa, descubría que, en realidad, no había querido que se fuera.

Esa era una especie de revelación para él, una cosa que tardaría en digerir.

Y, sin embargo, tras robarle nuevos besos, Bucky prácticamente le había obligado a entrar en su propia habitación y se había encerrado a ambos dentro, para hacer solo Dios sabría qué.

-No puedo poner otra cara- le replicó Sam.-Es la cara que tengo.

-Bueno...pero, si tan incomodo te resulta hacer esto, ¿por qué no cierras los ojos y me dejas hacer a mi? Deja esto en mis manos.

Bucky parecía estar seguro de lo que decía, luciendo una sonrisa. Pero lo único que conseguía con eso era que Sam se preguntara, cada vez más nervioso, qué era lo que este estaba pensando en hacerle.

-Pero...¿qué vas a hacer?- acabó murmurando.

No quería lucir de aquel modo, como si fuera alguna especie de chiquillo asustado. Nunca había sido así y odiaba lucir de ese modo ahora, pero no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos.

-Tú solo cierras los ojos y fiate de mi-le dijo el castaño, totalmente calmado.

¡¿No había comprendido ya que solo diciéndole eso no le tranquilizaba en absoluto?!

Aun así, cuando Bucky sujetó sus manos entre las suyas, mirándole, pidiéndole que le hiciera caso en silencio, a Sam no pareció quedarle de otra más que asentir y hacer lo que este le había pedido.

Después de todo, si hacia algo que no le convencía o no le gustaba, siempre podía darle una paliza. Mira. Ya le había visto un punto bueno a eso de salir con un hombre.

Cerró los ojos, a pesar de que era lo que menos deseaba hacer en el mundo, y esperó a que este hiciera algo, cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, tras permanecer así un rato, frunció el ceño al solo sentir sus manos entre las de Bucky.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- le susurró el mapache.

Y, de algún extraño modo, aquel susurro hizo que se estremeciera.

¿Era porque todo estaba silencioso y eso hacia que la voz de Bucky pareciera resonar aun más o era por el hecho de que este había apretado sus manos un poco más cuando habia hecho aquella pregunta?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Lo único que sabía era que había conseguido sacarle una reacción del modo más simple.

-¿Esto es un juego?-le preguntó Sam, poco dispuesto a hacer experimentos raros.

-No es un juego. Solo estoy haciendo que te acostumbres a mi.

-¿Acostumbrarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Susurrando cosas?

-Ha funcionado,¿no?

Bueno...no podía decirle que no, pues habría notado mejor que él mismo como había temblado ante una tontería como aquella.

-Bien. Si ya no vas a poner más pega, yo seguiré trabajando- le indicó este.

Sam estuvo a punto de soltar un bufido, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero entonces fue cuando empezó a notar como los dedos de Bucky empezaban a moverse sobre sus manos, haciéndole sentir pequeñas cosquillas, que iban subiendo poco a poco por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho.

Era la tontería más grande que había hecho nunca y, sin embargo, no terminaba de sacarle reacciones una tras otra, haciendo que se pusiera aun más nervioso.

-Tranquilo- le susurró Bucky de nuevo, viendo como Sam volvía a fruncir el ceño con disgusto.-Dejate en mis manos.

-Eso es lo que más temo- susurró este de vuelta.

¿Tan difícil era de comprender que, para él, solo hacer lo que estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos ya era una especie de esfuerzo sobre humano? Se había pasado toda la vida teniendo el control sobre las cosas, dirigiendo incluso a su hermano mayor cuando veía que este hacia algo mal.

Alguien con la clase de carácter que poseía no podía dejarse en manos de alguien más con la mayor de las tranquilidades. Sería imposible.

-Bueno...incluso aunque estés nervioso ahora, ya me encargaré de tranquilizarte- afirmó Bucky, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Tal vez podía hacerlo. A lo mejor, era uno de los superpoderes que este parecía poseer sobre él.

Las caricias por sus manos continuaron, alterando su sangre, haciendo que su respiración se hiciera aun más trabajosa, casi como si cada pasada tocara un fino cable dentro de él, tensándolo.

No entendía lo que este estaba haciendo, pero, desde luego, parecía funcionar de algún modo mágico.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había dejado de temblar ante las caricias de sus dedos sobre sus manos y, cuando Bucky fue consciente de ello, fue alzando las manos por sus brazos, acariciando estos de arriba a bajo una y otra vez, esperando obtener el mismo resultado.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?- le preguntó Sam en un susurro, aun sin abrir los ojos.

De ese modo, todo se sentía mas cómodo. Seguramente, por eso este le había dicho que los cerrara.

-Supongo que son cosas que he oido aquí y allá. Suponía que no me sería fácil acercarme a ti, así que procuré aprender todo lo que fuera que ayudara a la relajación.

-¿Eso quiere decir que acabaras dándome un masaje?- comentó Sam, riéndose.

Podía imaginarlo casi como si estuviera pasando en ese momento.

-Es posible. Pero seria sin ropa puesta- le respondió el castaño.

La imagen que se había hecho dentro de su mente cambió con esas palabras y Sam se vió en la obligación de carraspear para aclararse la garganta.

No estaba preparado para escuchar esas cosas con esa calma.

Las caricias siguieron subiendo y, cuando las manos de este llegaron a su cuello, Bucky se inclinó sobre él, sorprendiéndole con un fugaz beso.

-¿Eso a qué viene?- se quejó el halcón gruñón.

Había estado tan concentrado en otra cosa que no se había esperado para nada ese gesto.

-A nada. Es solo que me ha apetecido.

-Idiota- susurró Sam.

Pero no pudo evitar que su tono, así como sus nervios, le indicaran a este que no estaba de verdad enfadado con él.

-No te pongas tan gruñón. Solo ha sido un beso- afirmó Bucky.

-Pero no me lo esperaba.

-Pero eso no significa que no te haya gustado, ¿verdad?

¿Qué responder a eso? Nada. Por eso optó este. Prefirió guardar silencio porque no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Estaba en manos de el mapache y, al parecer, a cada nuevo momento que pasaba, lo dejaba aun más sin palabras.

-¿Cada vez estás más nervioso o es cosa mía?- le susurró Bucky, inclinándose sobre su oído para murmurar aquellas palabras.

No sabía cuando este se le había acercado tanto, pero aquello volvió a hacer que se estremeciera de arriba a bajo.

Si esperaba que él le contestara algo a sus palabras, iba muy desencaminando. Entre otras cosas, porque no se sentía capaz de contestar. A penas tenía aliento mientras notaba como las manos de Bucky habían bajado por su pecho y hacia intención de levantar su camiseta.

Sam lanzó sus manos sobre las muñecas de este, deteniéndole.

Por muy cómodo que se hubiera sentido aquello, una cosa eran unas cuantas caricias y otra muy distinta que empezara a quitarle prendas de ropa.

Bucky lo miró, percatándose de que este seguía con los ojos cerrados, e, inclinándose sobre él, le besó en la frente, ya que la cabeza gacha de este le impedía llegar a sus labios.

-Tranquilo. Dejame hacer a mi- le susurró de nuevo, contra su piel.

Al principio, Sam no parecía confiar mucho en lo que le había dicho, sus manos seguían estando sujetando sus muñecas, pero, después de unos cuantos titubeos, pareció pensárselo mejor y, poco a poco, se vio capaz de soltarle.

Viendo que, a lo mejor, había ido demasiado rápido tratando de quitarle la ropa, Bucky optó por seguir con un poco más de calma.

En vez de levantar la camisa de este, como había hecho la primera vez, metió las manos por debajo, solo subiéndole la prenda mientras subía las manos por la piel del abdomen de Sam.

Las costillas de este se abrazaron a sus pulmones ante aquella caricia, impidiéndole por completo respirar, notando como todo él estaba temblando de nuevo.

Bucky, por su parte, iba con cuidado, tratando de no asustar a este.

Tenia la impresión de que se la estaba jugando con un cervatillo. Que, si hacia algún movimiento que no debía, este echaría a correr y no volvería a dejar que se le acercara. O se movía con cuidado o el animal se asustaría.

Pero, ¿qué había con él?

Se había pasado tanto tiempo solo fantaseando con aquel instante que, ahora que se estaba cumpliendo, sentía como si se fuera a descontrolar en cualquier momento. En cuanto menos se lo esperara, saltaría sobre Sam y adiós a aquella prueba de confianza.

Después de todo, Sam no era el único al que le estaba costando trabajo respirar en aquellos momentos. La respiración de Bucky se había vuelto tan pesada que era como si jadeara con cada expiración.

A penas había tocado algo de la piel de este y, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo bien que lucirían sus mordiscos sobre él, en como se vería sobre la cama que tenían a pocos pasos de ellos.

¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Seguramente, pero era todo por culpa de Sam. Si no le hubiera obligado a ir tan sumamente despacio, ya habrían avanzado en algo mucho antes y no se encontraría tan tenso en aquellos momentos.

Cuando llegó al pecho de este, después de haber pasado las manos por su abdomen y sentir como se contraía y temblaba, fue un poco malo y paso los dedos por sus pezones, pellizcando estos solo para disfrutar al sentir como se endurecían bajo sus manos.

-¡Eh!- le soltó Sam, soltando un jadeo cuando hizo aquello.-Ten cuidado con lo que haces.

-Oh. Tengo todo el cuidado del mundo- le aseguró Bucky.

Con las manos casi llegando a sus hombros, consiguió sacarle la camiseta a Sam antes de que este volviera a quejarse, ya que la prenda había estado subida hasta su cuello y había hecho que su piel se adaptara a la temperatura del cuarto y el calor de sus manos.

Tirando la prenda a un lado, echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Sam que había dejado a la vista, obligándose a tragar saliva cuando vio la parte superior de este sin ropa.

Había estado entrenando con él, le había hecho saltar sobre bancos y mil locuras más. Pero, a pesar de que no estaba tan fuerte como él, había que admitir que no se quedaba muy atrás. Y, siendo imposible el poder contenerse, Bucky se inclinó hacia aquella piel expuesta y lo besó en el hombro.

Sam tembló débilmente, pero ya no se quejó del gesto, lo que demostró que estaban avanzando cada vez más.

-¿Quieres seguir con los ojos cerrados?- le susurró este, aun con los labios cerca de su hombro.

-S...sí. Lo prefiero- afirmó este.

Sam parecía estar dependiendo solo del hecho de que no le estaba viendo para hacer aquello. Si abría los ojos en esos momentos, adiós a toda la magia.

-Bien. Pues sigue así. Vas muy bien.

Colocando las manos de nuevo sobre él, Bucky ahora condujo estas de su abdomen hacia abajo, llegando bastante rápido al borde de sus pantalones.

Sam se tensó en cuanto llego allí, pero tragó saliva y no se quejó ni hizo intención alguna de volver a pararlo, solo esperando a ver que era lo que este iba a volver a hacer.

-¿Sigues nervioso?- le preguntó el castaño, abriendo lentamente la cremallera de los vaqueros.

-Un...poco-admitió.

-No tienes porqué. No te voy a hacer nada que te haga daño- le aseguró Bucky.

Parecía necesario dejar eso claro cuando sus manos estaban tan cerca de una zona tan delicada.

Si, en aquellos momentos, la confianza de Sam en él flaqueaba, adiós a todo lo que habían logrado.

El halcón gruñón no dijo nada más, pero siguió tenso mientras sentía como este le abría los pantalones sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Pero, a pesar de eso, Bucky no hizo la intención de bajárselos, solo acariciando sus piernas por encima de sus piernas, sobre la tela, logrando que Sam volviera a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó.

-Acariciarte. ¿No lo sientes?

-¿Por qué no haces que caían los pantalones?

-Porque aun no necesito que pase eso- aseguró el castaño.-Además, tú mismo has dicho que querías tener los pantalones puestos.

Pero Sam se sintió raro al permanecer allí, con los pantalones abiertos y sintiendo como le acariciaba por encima de la tela.

¿No sería más fácil si se los quitaba?

-¿Quieres que te los quite?- le susurró Bucky.

Una parte de Sam gritó un sonoro "No" ante aquella sugerencia, esa parte de él que aun se resistía. Pero otra parte de él estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos ``¿Por qué no?´´.

-¿Estás dudando, Sam?- le volvió a preguntar el mapache.

Sam le dirigió una mirada cargada de rabia, sin poder evitar abrir los ojos, más por el hecho de que le estuviera obligando a luchar contra sí mismo que por otra cosa, pero, diciéndose que era inútil estar luchando, cuando una parte bien clara de él parecía estar deseándolo, cogió a Bucky por el cuello de su camiseta y lo empujó hacia él, besándolo.

Bucky se quedó tan sorprendido por el hecho de que fuera este el que había iniciado el beso, que, en un primer momento, solo se quedó quieto, dejando que fuera Sam el que llevara el peso del beso. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta que todo lo que parecía poder hacer este era colocar sus labios juntos y nada más, tomó cartas en el asunto.

Aun sin romper el contacto de labio sobre labio, llevó una de sus manos hacia la cremallera abierta de los pantalones abiertos de este, haciendo que Sam jadeara de la impresión y permitiera que Bucky pudiera entrar en su interior sin mayores dificultades.

Sam se aferró a los hombros de este, seguramente para detener aquel asalto tan bestial de su cuerpo, pero, cuanto más permanecía la mano del mapache dentro de sus pantalones, menos fuerza parecía sentir, y solo pudo permanecer aferrado a él, dejando que este le devorara por todos los medios de los que disponía.

Cuando se oyó a sí mismo soltar un jadeo, que nada tenía que ver con el disgusto o la rabia, abrió los ojos de nuevo, sorprendido de sí mismo, viendo como Bucky le miraba a su vez, sonriendo.

Al parecer, se había tomado aquello como una pequeña victoria personal. Lo que parecía ser, en verdad.

Pero Sam odió ver aquella sonrisa y odió parecer el más débil de los dos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera perdiendo contra Bucky en una guerra de besos y caricias?

Indignado consigo mismo, tumbó a Bucky sobre la cama de abajo de su cuarto, haciendo que este pareciera sorprendido cuando se vio allí tumbado, lo cual Sam disfrutó. Y, acercándose a él, se inclinó sobre el castaño y volvió a besarlo, teniéndolo fácilmente a su disposición.

Bucky no opuso resistencia alguna. En realidad, pareció encantado al ver como Sam por fin decidía soltarse un poco más, haciendo que abriera la boca para él y no se mostrara tan tímido ni disgustado como momentos antes.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera despertado, era bueno y lo iba a aprovechar.

Sin levantar las manos hacia Sam, dejó que fuera este el que se moviera como quisiera, el que tocara, el que llevara la voz cantante, aunque solo fuera por un rato, mientras él solo disfrutaba de lo que este le hacia, dejando que hiciera su ropa a un lado cuando al propio Sam le apeteció.

Cuando Bucky se vio sin camiseta y con los pantalones abiertos, luciendo bastante similar a Sam en aquellos instantes, estuvo a punto se volver a sonreír. Pero sabía que ese gesto parecía molestar a este, así que se dejó tumbar del todo sobre la cama por este mientras Sam parecía querer permanecer arriba.

El castaño se lo hubiera permitido de haber habido espacio suficiente, pero, con la litera encima, era imposible que aquella postura pudiera realizarse sobre aquella cama.

Sabiendo que nadie iba a poder parar aquello llegados a ese punto, Bucky movió a Sam, sorprendiendo a este, tumbándolo a su lado y procurando que no se golpeara en la cabeza al moverle.

Si este hizo intención de hablar o protestar por quitarle su poder en esos instantes, Bucky no le dio la oportunidad de ello, ya que empezó a besarle, tomando el peso del momento. Si este había tenido alguna queja que hacerle, se le olvidó rápidamente entre sus labios.

Metiendo de nuevo la mano dentro de los pantalones de Sam, prendas que aun llevaban ambos, este pareció saltar y soltó un jadeo de protesta que él mismo detuvo con sus propios labios, mirando como la expresión de Sam había cambiado desde que habían iniciado aquello.

¿De verdad estaba allí? ¿De verdad estaba haciendo aquello con Sam? Bucky a penas se lo podía creer. Sobretodo, después de lo que había ocurrido, del modo en el que había tenido que irse de su casa. Y, sin embargo, estaban allí, en su cama, con este en sus manos.

Con una opresión en el pecho debido a la emoción, Bucky volvió a inclinarse sobre él y volvió a besarlo, pero ahora de un modo más suave, más simple, que incluso al mismo Sam pareció sorprender.

Que se cumpliera lo que siempre había querido era como un sueño hecho realidad y, de algún modo, había tenido la necesidad de darle las gracias, de decirle que no se tomaba aquello como una broma, que sus sentimientos eran serios.

Aun con Sam bastante sorprendido, Bucky se deshizo de la ropa de ambos, haciendo que este jadeara de la sorpresa, y, antes de que el halcón gruñón consiguiera pararlo, siguió acariciando su cuerpo, besándolo, preparándolo para lo que iba a acabar pasando.

Fue difícil que este estuviera preparado, por mucho que acarició y preparó. No había llevado nada para un momento así. No se lo había esperado. Pero, aun así, aunque las cosas no hubieran sido pensadas del mejor modo posible, eran como habían acabado saliendo.

-Sujetate a mí- le dijo Bucky a este cuando se colocó entre sus piernas, mientras Sam solo parecía capaz de jadear en aquellos momentos, con su cuerpo sobreestimulado por todas partes.-Si te duele, tú apretame con fuerza.

Lo que menos quería Bucky era causarle algún tipo de dolor, pero seria la primera vez de Sam de aquella manera. Era inevitable que sintiera aunque fuera un mínimo indicio de daño.

Este lo miró un momento, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no hubiera logrado escucharle bien del todo, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del castaño y, cuando este trató de unirse a él, aquel abrazo se hizo más fuerte.

Le regaló besos, tratando de que se centrara en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, acariciando el rostro de Sam y dirigiéndole palabras suaves. Al menos, hasta que notó como estaba dentro de él.

En esos instantes, se le atascó el aliento dentro de la garganta, incapaz de decir una palabra más, tratando de contenerse a sí mismo y no empezar a moverse dentro de él como estaba deseando hacer en aquellos momentos.

-¿Estás bien?- logró murmurar entre dientes, sintiendo como un sudor frío bañaba su cuerpo debido al esfuerzo.

Sam no parecía capaz de hablar, pero asintió con la cabeza, aun con sus brazos rodeándole con fuerza.

Bucky se inclinó sobre él y, con un último beso, trató de moverse, notando como todo el cuerpo del halcón se agitaba al hacerlo.

Al principio, pensó que era por el dolor que le supuso que se moviera dentro de él, pero entonces oyó a Sam soltar un gemido lastimero y supo que el dolor no tenía nada que ver.

Fuera donde fuera a donde había llegado, la sensación no era dolorosa.

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntarle Bucky, aún así, queriendo asegurarse.

Y Sam volvió a asentir.

Sabiendo que no podía seguir conteniéndose de esa manera mucho más, entró y salió de él varias veces, llevando cuidado, estudiando su reacción.

Pero, cuando se percató que este no parecía quejarse, acarició su rostro una vez más y se dejó llevar.

La sensación de estar unido a Sam, de tener a este entre sus brazos, casi hizo volar a Bucky. Y ver aquel rostro bajo él, sin embargo, le mantenía clavado en la tierra, sintiendo cada pequeño toque y roce sobre su cuerpo, siendo bien consciente del momento, en como los dos estaba conectados, en como los dos estaban sintiéndolo todo...

Tomó y dio a partes iguales mientras los jadeos de ambos llenaban el cuarto. Y, cuando ambos se dejaron ir en aquel torbellino de sensaciones, de emociones y sentimientos que los agitó, Bucky sabía que no le volvería a dejar marchar nunca más.

 **Fin del capitulo 34**

 **¿Alguien recuerda que, en el capitulo 33, Sam dijo claramente que no quería que le quitaran los pantalones ni tocamientos? Porque creo que se nos había olvidado a todos en estos momentos. Concretamente a mí, que era la que estaba escribiendo.**

 **Pero, claro. Dejándose en manos de Bucky, no sé como Sam realmente ha llegado a pensar que no acabarían en una cama. Y no precisamente durmiendo, como la vez anterior.**

 **Quería reflejar los sentimientos que este acto significaban para ambos más que el hecho de que fuera otra escena de cama entre otra de las parejas (la ultima que quedaba ya por pasar por una cama), y espero que haya sabido trasmitiros eso. Ya me lo diréis si lo he logrado en los comentarios o no. Vosotros no me engañáis y decís siempre lo que pensáis.**

 **Si tengo que ser sincera, este capitulo ha supuesto un gran alivio para mí, ya que por fin he conseguido resolver lo más gordo del conflicto que tenían estos dos. ¿Qué seguirán peleándose como críos? Por supuesto. No tengo ni la más mínima duda al respecto. Pero, ¿qué se quieren aún así y que ahora Bucky siempre le mirará con una sonrisilla en los labios cuando Sam trate de gritarle o mostrarse duro con él? Tampoco tengo duda alguna.**

 **De verdad, es como si me hubiera quitado una losa de los hombros. Estos dos me tenían sufriendo ya demasiado, como seguramente habíais ido sufriendo vosotros también por ellos. Pero algunos también me habíais pedido que Sam sufriera un poco después del daño que había hecho pasar a Bucky, así que estos capítulos, antes de llegar a este punto, han sido sus momentos de dolor, ¿no os parece? A mi me lo parece.**

 **No os voy a soltar más rollo por ahora. Me voy a poner a escribir el siguiente capitulo mientras descargo el ultimo capitulo de Vikingos. Algunos sabéis que es una serie que me tiene loca y de la que tengo una historia aquí también. Y en esta ultima temporada sí que me tiene loca del todo. Pero lo hablaré en el capitulo 35. Vosotros manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Y aquí estamos, Marvelitos míos, en esta tarde de escribir. Sí, he escrito el capitulo 33, 34 y 35 en la misma tarde. Aunque, para ser más exactos, los he transcrito. Los tenía ya hechos en mi móvil desde hace días y, como hoy he hecho el 35, me he dicho ``Ponte, que se te acumulan y los tienes que corregir enteros´´. Porque, veréis, mi móvil no escribe las comas y hay palabras que me las escribe mal, por mucho que corrija, así que tengo que ir con mil ojos y revisar las historias más de una vez.**

 **Según mi internet, voy a tardar 10 horas en descargar el ultimo episodio de Vikings. ¿En serio? ¿10 horas? ¿Estamos locos? Tengo ganas de verlo, pero no voy a dejar el ordenador encendido 10 horas para que descargue ni loca. Veremos si se pone las pilas o no. Y más si es para ver como Aibarg, o como se escriba el nombre del hijo tullido de Ragnar, se le va la cabeza una vez tras otra. En serio, ese hombre me pone muy nerviosa. Aunque he visto tan buen rollo entre él y Alfred... Ainssss Espero ver cumplidas mis esperanzas.**

 **Seguramente estaréis diciendo que qué hago hablando de una serie de vikingos en un capitulo de una historia Stony, pero deberíais saber ya que se me va la cabeza muy a menudo y que os hablo de todo lo que hago y veo. Soy muy seguidora de las series. Ahora estoy queriendo ver una nueva, que es la de ``Una serie de Catastróficas Desdichas´´. Algunos la recordaran como una peli de hace unos años de Jim Carry y que a mí me encantó. ¡Pues han hecho serie! Estoy encantada.**

 **Ok, ok. Os dejo con el capitulo y cierro la bocaza en 3...2...1...**

 **CAPITULO 35**

… **...**

Para cuando Steve terminó en el programa de radio, aun estaba temblando un poco, pero no podía borrar la sonrisa de emoción que tenía pintada en la cara, agradeciendo al productor Barton que se hubiera tomado la molestia por él de pedir una copia del programa.

El resto del grupo también habían lucido nerviosos durante la entrevista. Pero Loki se había hecho rápidamente con el control y, cuando alguno de ellos se quedaba en blanco y no sabía como responder, se encargaba de decir alguna broma y hacer que la atención se centrara en él. Había acabado pareciendo como si fuera un pez en el agua, hablando con el presentador.

Nadie les había preparado para hablar de aquella manera a un público al que no podían ver, pero, cuando llegó la hora de cantar, los nervios desaparecieron y pudieron dar una buena muestra de lo que ellos iban a ofrecer en su disco.

En cuanto salió de allí, lo sentía mucho por Bucky, pero se dirigió directo a su casa.

Si alguien tenía que escuchar aquel programa primero, esa era su madre. A parte de que esta había insistido en que fuera a casa directo desde el estudio para oír la entrevista. Entre otras cosas, también había querido que lo grabara para ponerlo en la sala de descanso del hospital para que todas sus compañeras lo escucharan. Pero su madre sería la primera en oírlo todo.

Por supuesto, cuando llegó, esta aun no había terminado su turno, pero aprovechando ese momento, Steve lo preparó todo para que solo tuviera que pulsar play cuando esta nada más cruzara por la puerta.

Su madre tardó casi una hora en llegar, pero, si había habido alguna urgencia, a esta no le había quedado más remedio que atenderla, por muchas ganas de llegar a casa que hubiera tenido.

Cuando escuchó las llaves en la puerta, se preparó, y, cuando esta se abrió, dejó que la grabación comenzara.

Su madre pareció quedarse un momento paralizada, pero, tras mirar la sonrisa de este, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se acercó al ordenador donde se estaba reproduciendo la grabación para escuchar con más atención.

-Sois vosotros- murmuró la mujer cuando les oyó hablar un momento, cuando el presentador empezó a hacerles preguntas, después de presentar el programa.

-Sí. Es increíble,¿verdad?

-¿Solo increíble? ¡Es fantástico!

Su madre no volvió a abrir la boca durante el resto de la entrevista, aunque soltó más de una risilla cuando alguno de ellos comenzaba a hablar o ante los chistes de Loki. Y, para cuando llegó a la parte donde ellos tocaban, cruzó las manos ante su pecho y escuchó, encantada.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- le dijo la señora Rogers cuando la grabación terminó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de este.

-Gracias, mamá-le respondió Steve, con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

Pensaba que no se iba a poder emocionarse más de lo que ya había estado, pero tampoco había contado que las palabras de su madre, que ya había escuchado en ocasiones anteriores, le fueran a producir aquel efecto.

Cuando Sarah se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho a su hijo al decirle aquello, acabó abrazándolo, del mismo modo que Steve la abrazó a ella, en un momento en el que no les hicieron falta las palabras.

Pero acabaron soltándose cuando este consiguió serenarse.

-Habéis estado muy bien. Y me ha encantado esa canción- le dijo esta.

-Esperemos que a quién nos haya oído también.

-Oh. ¡Claro que les habrá encantado! ¡¿Cómo puedes dudar siquiera?! Has salido a tu padre, así que eso significa que lograrás todo lo que te propongas.

Aquello solo hizo que una nueva sonrisa acudiera al rostro de Steve.

-Ahora- siguió diciendo esta.-Si acabaras diciéndome con quién estás saliendo, mi felicidad sería completa.

Aquello dejó congelado a Rogers, que se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo dices?-murmuró.

-No te hagas el tonto- le dijo esta, con una débil sonrisa.-¿Te crees que, por que estoy poco tiempo en casa, no sé cuando entras y cuando sales? Soy tu madre. Tengo un sexto sentido para esas cosas.

Rogers no supo muy bien qué decir en aquellos momentos, mientras los ojos de su madre estaban clavados en él.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo esta.-¿Vas a decirme con quién estas saliendo de una vez?

-Mamá...yo...

-¿Sí?- le animó la mujer a seguir hablando.

-Yo...

-¡Oh, vamos, hijo! ¡No me tengas así! ¡Dime de una vez con quién estás saliendo!

-Estoy saliendo con un hombre- le soltó de sopetón, prefiriendo decirlo de golpe que no seguir con las palabras atascadas en la garganta.

Su madre le miró fijamente durante los segundos más largos de la vida de Steve, pero esta solo giró la cabeza hacia un lado, como si eso no fuera todo lo que hubiera esperado oír.

-¿Y? Pero, ¿quién es?- le preguntó esta.

-¿No...no te extraña que te diga que estoy saliendo con un hombre?- preguntó este, alzando un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Te tengo que recordar que eres mi hijo? He visto como te comportabas con las mujeres. Siempre atento, pero distante. Nunca me ha parecido que ninguna te interesara demasiado, así que no negaré que lo había estado pensando.

-¿Habías estado pensando que era gay y ni siquiera me lo preguntaste?

-Es que tampoco parecía que lo tuvieras claro tú- le soltó esta sin más, encogiéndose de hombros, restando importancia a aquello, dejando a Steve sin palabras.-Y, dime.¿Quién es? ¿Con quién estás saliendo?

Bueno...Steve aun trataba de recuperarse de lo que le había dicho su madre para seguir tan rápido con la conversación.

-¿Es Bucky?

-¿Por qué piensas que es Bucky?- le replicó Steve a su vez, volviendo a mirarla.

-Bueno...habéis sido amigos de toda la vida. Era mi primera opción. Perdón por no adivinar a la primera.

-No es Bucky- le aseguró Rogers.

-Entonces...¿Sam? Me parece muy serio para ti, pero, si tú le quieres...

-Tampoco es Sam, mamá- dijo este, alzando los ojos al cielo por un momento, sintiéndose algo avergonzado por estar teniendo aquella conversación.

-Pues...por descarte, quedan los miembros de tu grupo. Por favor, dime que no es Thor. Lo quiero mucho, pero te destrozaría.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó este, entre sorprendido y horrorizado por oírla hablar de esos temas.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó esta a su vez.-No me estás dejando nada claro. Tendré que adivinar,¿no?

-No le conoces- acabó por decirle este.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has tenido un buen rato tratando de adivinar?

-Yo no te he hecho que adivines nada.

-Bueno...entonces...¿quién es? ¿Con quién estás saliendo?

¿Cómo decirle a una madre que estaba saliendo con el mayor mujeriego de la ciudad de Nueva York y que esta se lo tomara bien? Todos se habían mostrado sorprendidos cuando había hablado de su relación con Tony.¿Cómo reaccionaria su madre?

-Se...se trata de...de Tony Stark.

Aquello también hizo parpadear a su madre durante unos instantes, mientras tenía los ojos clavados en él.

-¿Tony Stark? ¿El de los inventos? ¿Ese Tony?

-El que sale en las revistas, sí.

-Pero...¡¿por qué no me has dicho que sales con ese hombre tan guapo?!- exclamó su madre, de nuevo sorprendiendo a Steve.-¿Te lo querías quedar todo para ti o qué?

-¿Conoces a Tony Stark?

-¿Cómo no le voy a conocer? Sale en la prensa casi todos los días. Tiene a todas mis compañeras locas, sean de la edad que sean. Aunque es verdad que últimamente ha estado demasiado tranquilo.¿Desde cuando sales con él?

-Desde hace unas semanas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- le dijo su madre, dándole un pequeño empujón en el pecho, que a penas movió a este.

-Porque no estaba seguro de lo que teníamos hasta hace poco.

Ante eso, su madre asintió.

-Tienes razón. Nunca ha sido conocido por ser el hombre más fiel del mundo- comentó.-Pero si hace daño a mi niño, me encargare de que no vuelva a llamar la atención de nadie nunca más- aseguró esta, lo que solo hizo que Steve sonriera.

-¿Estás amenazando a Tony Stark?

-¿Para proteger a mi bebe? Desde luego.

-Mamá, ya no soy ningún bebé.

-También es verdad. Ahora tienes hasta novio- comentó esta, como si acabara de comprender el alcance de esas palabras.-Me estoy haciendo vieja- murmuró, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Aun eres jovencísima. Podrías pasar por mi hermana si quisieras-le dijo Steve, abrazando a esta por la espalda.

-¿En serio lo crees?- le preguntó su madre, envolviendo sus brazos con los suyos.

-Pues claro que sí. Eso ni lo dudes.

-Pero hay que invitarlo a cenar-soltó esta de pronto.

-¿A quién?

-¿A quién va a se? A tu novio. Ahora que voy a tener la posibilidad de conocer a Tony Stark en persona, no me vas a quitar eso, ¿verdad? ¿Es tan guapo como parece?- le preguntó esta, tratando de volver la cabeza hacia él.

-Que me estés preguntando eso a mí es...-murmuró Steve, algo avergonzado.

-Claro. Que idiota que soy. Claro que es guapo. La cámara siempre engorda y él sale genial en todas las fotos. Ademas, tú tenias que estar con alguien espectacular sí o sí.

-Mamá, no te emociones tanto.

-¿Cómo no voy a estar emocionada cuando mi hijo sale con Tony Stark? Hay que organizar una cena todos juntos lo antes posible.

-Ahora está fuera de la ciudad.

-Pues cuando vuelva- le dijo esta, soltándose de sus brazos y volviéndose hacia él.-Pero esa cena tiene que hacerse. Yo tengo que conocer a ese hombre.

-Pensaba que lo que querías era conocer al novio de tu hijo.

-Oh. Eso también, por supuesto- añadió esta, sonriendo.

-Creo que solo quieres verlo a él. Te da igual que salgamos o no- comentó Steve, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero, ¿qué tonterías dices? Claro que quiero conocerlo porque está al cuidado de mi pequeño.

-Y para que te firme algún autógrafo- añadió este.

-Bueno...¿Y qué habría de malo?- le siguió diciendo su madre, con una pequeña sonrisa.-Tú llamale y dile que tiene que venir a casa, que tu madre quiere conocerlo.

-Le llamaré, pero no sé si es de esos que se toman la molestia de conocer a la familia.

-Por su bien, lo hará- afirmó esta, aun sonriendo.

 **...**

Por su parte, cuando acabó aquella conversación con su madre, Steve fue directo hacia la Torre Stark con toda la intención de mostrarle la grabación a Bucky, dejando un poco de lado lo que había estado hablando con su madre. Así que fue una pequeña sorpresa llegar y encontrarse que no estaba en el apartamento.

-¿A dónde ha ido?- preguntó Steve a Jarvis cuando no le halló allí.

-No lo tengo muy claro, señor Rogers- le dijo el viejo mayordomo.-Lo único que puedo afirmar es que parecía muy feliz mientras se preparaba para salir.

-¿Se preparó para salir?

-Así es. Pasó por la ducha y se arregló antes de marcharse.

Steve tenía una vaga idea de a dónde habría ido este y, si las cosas habían acabado tan bien como parecian haber ido, se alegraba muchísimo por ellos.

Dejó guardado el dvd con la grabación de la entrevista, para cuando Bucky o Sam decidieran dar señales de vida, y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos.

Su madre se había empeñado en que tenía que conocer al novio de su hijo y que tenían que comer en su casa para que todos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Desde luego, si iban a comer a algún local, estaría todo el rato pendiente de quién podría estar escuchando su conversación o en como les miraría la gente, ya que Stark no pasaba desapercibido en ningún sitio.

Pero...¿De verdad aceptaría Tony ir a comer a su casa, así, sin más? Él había estado solo mucho tiempo, sin importarle lo que los padres pudieran decir o pensar de él. ¿Y si se negaba a conocerla, diciendo que no tenía nada que opinar sobre su relación? ¿O, peor, y si se caían mal?

Se sintió entrar en pánico.

-Señor Rogers, ¿le ocurre algo?- le preguntó el anciano mayordomo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?- murmuró. Al menos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que este estaba a su lado.-Oh, no. Estoy completamente bien.

-Pues, por el modo en el que aferra su móvil, no parece que todo vaya bien.

Bajando la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Jarvis tenía razón. Estaba apretando con tanta fuerza el móvil que no sabía como no había acabado partiéndose entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes qué hora es en Dubai?- le preguntó Rogers al hombre, aflojando la presión que hacia sobre el pobre móvil.

-¿Tarde? Lo lamento, señor. Pero no lo sé. ¿Es que necesita hablar con el señor Stark?

-La verdad es que sí.

-Entonces, utilice el teléfono de su taller. Contestará una llamada hecha con él, esté donde esté.

-Tampoco quiero molestarlo.

-Pero como siga sin llamarlo, se acabara quedando sin móvil, señor- le indicó Jarvis, mostrándole que había vuelto a apretar al pobre aparato en su mano.

Dejando este encima de una mesa, se dispuso a entrar en el taller de Tony. O, al menos, lo que él llamaba su taller, ya que a Steve le pareció más un vertedero que otra cosa cuando puso un pie dentro.

Había piezas de metal por todas partes, sin saber decir si eran partes de máquinas, de algún coche o solo desperdicios que el millonario había ido dejando desperdigados por el cuarto.

Sabía, ademas. que aquella era la única estancia de la Torre que Jarvis no podía tocar. Podía entrar si le hacia falta, pero tenía absolutamente prohibido tocar nada. El más mínimo movimiento de alguna de las piezas provocaría la ira desmedida y sin control de Tony Stark.

Aun algo nervioso, Steve se sentó en la silla que había en el taller, un simple taburete con ruedas que Tony usaba para moverse de un lado a otro por la sala, y, mirando el teléfono, supo que, o cogía este de inmediato para hablar con él, o no se atrevería a llamar. Así que, cogiendo aire, tomó este y marcó el número del móvil de viaje de Anthony Stark.

Esperó, sintiendo que el corazón retumbaba en su pecho como si amenazara con explotar en cualquier momento, pero, por mucho que trató de tranquilizarse, no mejoró nada mientras seguía oyendo los tonos de llamada.

-¿Diga?- dijo una voz somnolienta cuando descolgaron.

-¿Tony?- preguntó Steve, aun nervioso.

-El mismo. ¿Quién es?

Sonaba a que le había pillado durmiendo.

-Soy Steve. Perdona. Parece que te he despertado. Pero no sabía que hora era allí.

-¿Qué? No, no, no. No me has despertado. Me acababa de acostar.

-Mentiroso- le dijo este.

-Solo un poco-admitió, seguramente haciéndole un guiño si hubieran estado cara a cara.-Dime.¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tanto me echabas de menos que no has podido evitar llamarme?

Sonaba satisfecho al decir aquello.

-Podría ser, pero, en realidad, se trataba de otra cosa.

-Si es sobre que Bucky ha roto algo, no te preocupes. Se puede reemplazar.

-No. No es nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Tony en aquellos momentos, tumbado boca arriba en una amplia cama, con la mano libre sobre el pecho desnudo, ya que este dormía sin ropa siempre que podía, en una enorme habitación de algún lujoso hotel.

-Mi madre...-comenzó a decir, pero se le cortó la voz antes de poder continuar.

-¿Qué pasa con tu madre? ¿Hay que temer algo malo, como su salud o...?- preguntó este con cautela.

-No. Ella está bien. Es solo que...

-Oh, vamos, Rogers. Suéltalo antes de que me des un susto.

-Mi madre quiere que vayas a casa a comer- soltó de bocajarro.

Se hizo un instante de silencio al otro lado de la línea y Steve permaneció paralizado, esperando a que fuera Tony quién hablara primero.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el castaño al cabo de un rato.

-Bueno...sí. Le he dicho que estábamos juntos y te quiere conocer. Al parecer, es una de tus fans.

-Oh. Genial. Siempre es estupendo conocer a una fans.

-Entonces...¿no tienes ningún problema?

-¿Qué problema iba a haber?

-Pues...no sé...

-Oh, amigo. Ya entiendo porqué estabas tan nervioso. Pensabas que era de esos que no conocía a los padres, ¿verdad?

-No tenias mucha pinta, la verdad.

-Te engañas, querido mío. Tengo encanto para todo el mundo. Si tu madre era ya fans mía, te digo que acabara adorándome.

-Yo...preferiría una comida tranquila.

-¿Cuando será?

-Cuando vuelvas.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tengo que reservar en algún sitio o...?

-¡No! Ya te he dicho que comeremos en mi casa.

-De acuerdo. Creo que no he oido nada más después de que me dijeras que tu madre quería conocerme.

-En realidad, se lo ha tomado sorprendentemente bien.

-¿Y por qué se lo iba a tomar mal? Estás saliendo conmigo, pequeño. No se puede poner ninguna pega a esto.

No podía verlo, pero Steve estaba seguro que Tony había señalado su cuerpo cuando había dicho aquello.

-Entonces...sin inconvenientes, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rogers, tratando de asegurarse.

No le gustaría que este se echara atrás en el ultimo momento.

-Ninguno. Así que deja de preocuparte. Te preocupas por cosas muy pequeñas.

-Perdona si me pongo nervioso porque mi novio y mi madre se vayan a conocer- le espetó este a su vez.

-Repite eso- le pidió Tony.

-¿El qué?

-Eso ultimo que has dicho.

-¿El qué? ¿Novio?

-Sí, eso.

Por el modo en el que el castaño bajó el tono, Steve no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo por dentro de su piel. ¿Quién había puesto la calefacción de pronto?

-Es que eres mi novio,¿no?-le dijo, tratando de no parecer nervioso.

-Sí, lo sé. Me gusta que tú tambien lo recuerdes.

Que manera más posesiva tenía de hablar este a veces. Pero, aun así, Steve no pudo negar que a él también le gustaba como sonaba.

-Tengo que seguir durmiendo o tendre jet lag. Nos vemos pronto,¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Tony.

-Bien. No me iré a ningún sitio.

-Eso espero- le soltó este antes de colgar.

Volviendo a respirar con tranquilidad, Steve salió del taller y volvió al salón, donde recuperó su móvil, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

-¿Más tranquilo ya, señor Rogers?- le preguntó el mayordomo, apareciendo de nuevo en el cuarto desde alguna de las habitaciones.

-Sí, Jarvis. Así es. Al parecer, tengo la fea costumbre de preocuparme por nada.

-Mejor ser precavido que imprudente, señor- le consoló este, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa antes de volver al trabajo.

-Bueno...en eso lleva razón- murmuró Steve a su vez.

 **Fin del capitulo 35**

 **No sé a vosotros, pero a mí la madre de Steve me ha encantado en este capitulo. Me ha salido un poco fangirl de Tony Stark, pero es que no he podido evitarlo. Me he imaginado al pobre Steve diciéndole que es gay y ella ahí, de pie, frente a él, con cara de ``¿Y?´´ o como se ha emocionado al saber que Anthony Stark era la pareja de su niño.**

 **Si vosotros no habéis acabado adorándola tanto como yo, es que no tenéis corazón. Yo quiero una madre como esta mujer. ¿Dónde la vende? Cambiaba a la mía pero a la de ya. Y algunos diréis ``Alaaaaa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propia madre?´´. Bueno...habla con mi padre, con mi hermano, con mi cuñada, con los vecinos y con los que se suponían que eran amigos suyos y se ha cargado esas amistades. Mi madre es como una Viuda Negra, pero de las relaciones humanas. Nunca ha conseguido mantener una buena relación con alguien si está mucho tiempo en contacto con esa persona.**

 **La verdad, no sé como mi padre y ella siguen casados. Será porque él no se vez capaz de vivir por su cuenta o algo. Pero, en serio, pasar mucho tiempo junto a ella es realmente agotador. Acabas histérica o depresiva. O como yo, que paso olímpicamente de todo cuanto sucede a mi alrededor. Mi cuñada dice que en eso mi hermano y yo somos iguales, que, cuando los demás hablan de sus madres, a nosotros se nos nota super desligados de ella. También dice que es una pena, pero que, con lo que hemos vivido con ella, tampoco podríamos haber salido de otro modo.**

 **Pero creo que me he puesto a hablar demasiado de nuestras miserias personales, aunque también me he quedado bastante a gusto. Espero que vosotros estéis mejor en vuestras casas. Yo estoy buscando un lugar donde vivir donde sea, si fuera fuera de mi país mucho mejor. Aunque eso es más por el tema de que me gusta escribir. España no tiene cultura lectora, aunque muchos ya sé que leéis. Si quieres hacerte un nombre como escritor, te toca irte fuera por narices, porque en España es muy difícil (por no decir imposible) hacerte un hueco importante en el mercado.**

 **Pero no más rollo. Ahora sí que me despido de vosotros, que tengo que ir a prepararme la cena. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, Marvelitos. Besos!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis acompañándome de nuevo en este nuevo capitulo, recordando que, aunque en el capitulo anterior habíamos estado viendo como Tony y Steve hablaban por teléfono, ya que la madre de Steve quería conocer al novio famoso de su hijo, antes de eso habíamos estado con Sam y Bucky y todos recordamos perfectamente lo que había pasado entre esos dos. /**

 **Sí, sí. Ahora no nos hagamos los tontos. Todos recordamos lo que había pasado entre Sam y Bucky en la casa de este, así que, ¿por qué no volvemos con ellos y vemos qué es lo que ha ocurrido después de aquella escena de cama?**

 **Seguro que muchos lo habíais estado esperando y yo no soy tan mala como para no daros el gusto, así que aquí os dejo. Si sois la mitad de como soy yo, como mínimo, os vais a echar unas cuantas risas. Ya me diréis si ha sido así o no en algún review o comentario. Hasta entonces, disfrutad del capitulo ^^**

 **CAPITULO 36**

… **...**

Si en algún momento se había dado cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, Sam no fue consciente de ello. Solo supo que, de repente, tras sentir todo su cuerpo en un agradable y tibio estado de inactividad, abrió los ojos y supo que había pasado el tiempo, aunque no sabía determinar cuanto, con Bucky tumbado a su lado, mirándolo, haciendo que, en el acto, se sintiera algo avergonzado, sintiendo que todo lo que había ocurrido regresaba de golpe a su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- le dijo el halcón gruñón, volviendo la vista hacia otra parte, cualquier otra que no fuera él.

Mirar a Bucky era recordar lo que había ocurrido en aquella cama con demasiada nitidez, dándose cuenta de que aun estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas.

-No ocurre nada. ¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?- le preguntó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de medio lado, que no era para nada inocente.

No hacia falta decir que Bucky estaba pletórico en aquellos momentos.

Sam podría gritarle las mayores burradas que se le pasaran por la cabeza en ese mismo instante y lo único que este podría hacer seria sonreír de aquel modo, sin poder evitarlo, disfrutando solo del mero hecho de poder estar tan cerca de él con aquella nueva clase de intimidad corriendo por ellos.

-No cuando eso me pone nervioso- fue la respuesta que este le dio.

Bucky le hubiera respondido algo más si en ese momento no hubieran oido la puerta del apartamento abrirse, haciendo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacía allí en el acto, poniendo atención.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- exclamó la voz de Sarah, haciendo que Sam se incorporara en la cama de un bote.

-¿Cuántas horas he dormido?- le preguntó este a Bucky, volviéndose a mirarlo, sintiendo como el pánico comenzaba a correr por él a la velocidad de la luz.

-Poco, la verdad- le dijo este, tan calmado como si no hubiera oido a la joven llegar.

-¡Sam,¿me has oído?! ¡¿Estás en casa?!- preguntó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar!- le grito este, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose los pantalones a la mayor velocidad que pudo, tratando de no matarse en el proceso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Sarah a su vez, pareciendo como si estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

Teniendo en cuenta su curiosidad, le habría resultado imposible no acercarse cuando su hermano la quería mantener alejada.

-¡Tú solo no abras la puerta!

-¿Qué esta pasando ahí?- quiso saber esta desde el otro lado, como si fuera a hacer la intención de entrar.

-Haz caso a tu hermano, Sarah- le dijo Bucky, aun tumbado tranquilamente en la cama como estaba, solo mirando la puerta.

Sam se volvió hacia él con una expresión entre estupefacta y asesina, indicándole claramente que lo que menos había querido había sido que hablara.

-¿Bucky?- murmuró esta, pareciendo también sorprendida de su presencia en la casa.-¿Estas...ahí? Oh.

La cara de Sam se coloreó de un intenso color rojo ante aquella situación.

Se había estado preparando para salir en cualquier momento y contarle a su hermana la primera mentira que se le pasara por la cabeza para mantenerla alejada, sin que llegara a sospechar nada. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba pensando seriamente en jamás abandonar aquella habitación en lo que le restaba de vida.

-He venido a hablar con tu hermano, así que...¿podrías dejarnos un rato más a solas?- le dijo Bucky, tratando de arreglar el desastre que él mismo había organizado antes de que a Sam le explotara la cara por la vergüenza.

Pero si el halcón gruñón hubiera podido hablar en esos momentos, le habría dicho que no se tomara la molestia, que su hermana no era tan tonta como para creer que solo estaban hablando allí dentro para que él hubiera sonado tan alterado.

-De acuerdo. Estaré en el salón. Con la tele a tope, para que no os oiga mientras...habléis- le informó la joven.

Pero, antes de que se marchara pensando cosas que no eran, pero que sí eran, Sam abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas, mocosa!- le grito.-¡No estamos haciendo nada de lo que sea que te estés imaginando!

-¿Y por eso vas sin camiseta?- le dijo esta a su vez, señalando su pecho desnudo con una mano, mientras no dejaba de caminar hacía el salón.

Sam volvió a sonrojarse con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. Ira porque Bucky hubiera hecho que su hermana lo viera en un momento como ese. Y vergüenza porque alguien mínimamente humano sentiría vergüenza en un momento como aquel.

Sarah se rió, pero se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando hacia el salón, dispuesta a alertar a los vecinos con el volumen de la tele con tal de que Bucky volviera a aquella casa.

-Mira la que has liado- le reprendió Sam a este cuando volvió a entrar en el cuarto, esta vez cerrando la puerta.

-¿Y yo qué he hecho?- le dijo Bucky, con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-¿Te lo enumero?

Sarah iba a tener chismorreo para rato con aquella escenita, eso siempre y cuando solo se lo contara a Gideon y no llegara a decírselo a sus padres también.

-Tengo hambre- le soltó Bucky sin más, cambiando de tema, incorporándose en la cama hasta que acabo sentado, como si la situación no fuera tan peliaguda.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es en lo que tienes en la cabeza ahora?

-En eso y en si debería volver aquí o no- comentó este.

Sam entrecerró los ojos cuando le miró.

-¿Todavía tienes que preguntar eso, después de lo que ha pasado aquí?

-¿Y qué ha pasado, Sam?- le preguntó Bucky, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisilla, sabiendo ambos que solo esperaba escuchar salir eso de sus labios.

-Moriré antes de contestar a esa pregunta- afirmó este.-Y, ahora, si te da la gana de levantarte de la cama, comeremos algo, haremos como que lo ocurrido con Sarah no ha pasado e irás a por tus cosas.

-¿Eso significa que quieres que vuelva?

-Significa que, si no vuelves, a mi me acabaran matando.

-No puedes decir nada romántico nunca, ¿verdad?- le recriminó Bucky, haciendo un puchero.

-No abuses de tu suerte- le advirtió este.

Después de todo, había sido un milagro que él y Bucky hubieran acabado juntos en una cama, haciendo lo que habían acabado haciendo.

-Bien. Entendido. Me levanto. Pero...¿con qué cara vas a mirar a tu hermana?

-Con la que tengo. Y, si se le ocurre empezar a hacer bromas con esto, que se prepare para el infierno.

Bucky estaba totalmente convencido de que Sam sería muy capaz de torturar a su hermana si a esta se le ocurría siquiera sacar el tema. No había que dudar de eso.

Pero, centrándose en lo que tenía que hacer, Bucky se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, sabiendo que este quería salir del cuarto lo antes posible y comportarse como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera tenido lugar delante de esta.

Aun sin prisa alguna, se vistió, al igual que Sam terminó de vestirse, y salieron del cuarto.

Sarah, que había estado sentada en el sofá, volvió los ojos de la tele hacia ellos un momento, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, pero su hermano le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-Es una alegría volver a verte-le dijo Sarah a Bucky.-Pensábamos que no se te iba a volver a ver el pelo por aquí.

-Yo también lo pensaba- comentó este, siguiendo a Sam hacia la cocina.

El halcón gruñón estaba pendiente de aquellos dos, bien atento a que ninguno de los dos dijera algo que no debía, pero ambos se portaron bien y Sarah no hizo ninguna broma.

Seguramente, ya consideraba un milagro que su hermano se hubiera retractado y que Bucky estuviera de nuevo en el piso. Las bromas las dejaría para más adelante, cuando estuviera totalmente segura de que iba a volver allí.

-¿Ya no tenéis ningún problema?- les preguntó, aun así, poniéndose de rodillas y girándose hacia ellos en el sofá.

-Yo diría que no. ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Bucky a Sam.

Pero este solo estaba cocinando en silencio, observándolos a ambos con una cautela extrema.

-Mamá se alegrara de eso. Te ha echado mucho de menos, Bucky- le siguió diciendo esta.

-Al final, vais a tener que adoptarme de verdad- comentó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-No sería mala idea. Desde luego, yo lo haría-afirmó Sarah, sin el menor indicio de duda.

-Deja de hablar tonterías- la regaño Sam.-Y centrate en ver la tele, si eso es lo que estabas haciendo.

Sarah le dirigió una mala mirada a su hermano y le sacó la lengua rápidamente, pero volvió a centrar su atención en Bucky.

-¿No te gustaría a ti formar parte de la familia Wilson?

-A mi me gustaría- afirmó el castaño.

-¿Verdad? Creo que mi hermano es el único que no se da cuenta de eso.

-¿Sabéis que los dos juntos sois insufribles?-comentó Sam, sin apartar la mirada de lo que tenía en el fuego.

-¿No me digas?- le dijo Bucky, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-Por eso nos llevaremos tan bien- comentó Sarah, sonriendo.

Sam no comentó nada más a eso, pero Bucky y la pequeña de los Wilson intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, sabiendo que este no iba a decir nada más al respecto, dando por sentado que los dos eran unos críos y que no necesitaba tomarse la molestia de decirles nada más.

Tras la merienda-cena de Sam, Bucky finalmente se decidió ir de nuevo a la Torre Stark, diciéndole a Sam que tenía que hablar con Rogers en cuanto pudiera para que supiera con quién estaba saliendo este.

-Pero...¿de quién se trata? ¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo tú?

-Porque eso es cosa de Steve. Además, quiero ver tu cara cuando él te lo diga.

Aquello hizo que Sam entrecerrara los ojos mientras lo acompañaba.

Bucky habia insistido en que no hacia falta, pero si Sam era algo, por encima de lo demás, sin duda era cabezón. A eso no le ganaba nadie.

Bucky aun se sorprendía al saber que había logrado traspasar sus altas barreras para llegar hasta él.

-Llamale ahora- le dijo el castaño, haciendo que se detuvieran a un par de manzanas del edificio Stark.

Este era visible desde donde estaban, pero Sam no sabía que se dirigían hacia allí ni que aquel era su destino real.

-Mira. Como esta sea una de tus tonterías...- le advirtió Sam, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo.

-Tú llamalo y habla con él. No me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

Sam volvió a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados, pero acabó llamando a Steve, viendo la sonrisilla que bailaba en la cara de Bucky.

Este le cogió el teléfono al tercer toque.

-Sam, estaba esperando a que alguno dierais señales de vida.

-¿Es que sabías que Bucky estaba conmigo?

-Lo supuse cuando vi que no estaba aquí.

-¿Dónde? ¿En tu casa?

Aunque , por la zona en la que se encontraban, Sam ya debería de saber que no se podía tratar de la casa de Steve.

-¿No te lo ha dicho Bucky?

-¿El qué? Me gustaría que los dos os dejarais los jueguecitos.

-Vaya. Así que no te lo ha dicho.

-Estoy esperando que alguno de los dos empecéis a hablar.

-Y ese no voy a ser yo- dijo Bucky, aprovechando que Sam había activado el manos libres.

-¿Te ayudo y no puedes decírselo tú, sin más?- le reprochó Steve al castaño.

-Creía que era algo que le tenias que contar tú personalmente.

-Y por eso me llama por teléfono, para preguntármelo, ¿verdad?

-Es que, si le llevo al lugar, se acabaría la sorpresa.

Steve suspiro al otro lado de la linea, como dándose por vencido.

-Estoy saliendo con Tony Stark- le dijo sin más.

Estaba pensando en grabar aquella frase y reproducirla una y otra vez cuando le preguntaran, para no tener que pasar por aquello en más ocasiones.

-¿Con que Stark?- preguntó Sam, haciéndose el loco, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Con el de aquel edificio de allá- señaló Bucky, mirando hacia la Torre Stark.

Sam se mostró sorprendido, extrañado, confuso y mil cosas más, todo pasando por su rostro en rápida sucesión, haciendo que Bucky no pudiera evitar sonreír al verle.

-Tienes que estar de broma- comentó este.

-Oh, no. Desde luego que no- afirmó Bucky.-Yo he estado presente con ellos dos. Esa relación es real. Y muy incomodo si estás a solas con ellos.

-¿Desde cuando llevas con eso, sin contármelo?- le espetó Sam al teléfono.

-Un tiempo, pero la verdad es que no hemos definido nuestra relación hasta ahora.

-¿Y tú te estabas quedando en la Torre Stark?- le espetó este a Bucky, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-¿A qué no me habrías buscado allí?

Sam no supo si golpearle allí mismo, delante de todas las personas que pasaban en aquel instante por la calle. Pero, se lo pensó mejor y dejó la violencia para cuando estuvieran solos.

-Así que las cosas de Bucky están allí¿no?

-Si no se han movido de sitio, así es- afirmó Steve.

-¿Y Stark se molestará mucho si vamos a su casa ahora?

-Tony no está. Ha salido en un viaje de negocios. Y, cuando vuelva, tiene una comida reservada con mi madre.

-¡¿Con tu madre?!-exclamó Sam.

-¡¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?!- exclamó Bucky a su vez.

-Esta mañana. Es lo que tiene que no estuvieras aquí.

-¡¿Tan en serio vais?!- le siguió gritando Sam.

Era demasiada información de golpe para él, en verdad.

-Eso parece-comentó Steve, sonando entre feliz y avergonzado a través del teléfono.

-Será mejor que esto lo hablemos allí- le dijo Bucky, recordándole a Sam que estaban en mitad de la calle.

-Sí, sí. Vamos para allá. Llegamos en unos minutos.

-Aquí estaré- afirmó el grandullón rubio.

Tras colgar, ni Sam ni Bucky perdieron tiempo para llegar a la Torre Stark, queriendo saber que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos entre el conocido Tony y su amigo Steve. Usando la tarjeta que Bucky aun llevaba con él, ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar para coger el ascensor.

-Empieza a hablar, rubio- fue lo primero que dijo Sam en cuanto salió del ascensor.-Os habíais estado callando esto pero bien.

-Eh. A mí no me mires- le dijo Bucky.-Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace unos días.

-Hola a vosotros también- les dijo Steve con ironía, el cual había estado en el salón, hablando con Jarvis.

-Le dejaré con sus amigos, señor- le dijo este antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas del apartamento.

Los tres chicos se quedaron solos en el salón y ni a Sam ni a Bucky les costó mucho hacer que Steve se sentara en el sofá para que les contara todo.

-¿Cómo demonios sabe tu madre que sales con Tony Stark?

-Porque me lo ha preguntado y se lo he dicho.

-¿Te ha preguntado si salías con Tony Stark?- le soltó Bucky.

-No, idiota. Me pregunto si salía con alguien y, como Tony y yo ya hablamos de esto, le dije que sí.

-¿Y tu madre no alucinó?- le preguntó Sam.

-La verdad es que se lo tomó con bastante calma. Tal vez, demasiada. Al parecer, ya pensaba que era gay.

En aquel momento, a Bucky no se le ocurrió otra cosa que echarse a reír.

-Tu madre es lo más- fue todo lo que comentó cuando los otros le dirigieron una mirada interrogante.

-Entonces, cuando Stark vuelva de ese viaje de negocios que dices que tiene...- comentó Sam.

-Mi madre, Tony y yo comeremos todos juntos en mi casa- terminó Steve por él.

-Tienes que grabar eso. Yo quiero verlo- le dijo Bucky.

-En vez de estar tan pendientes a mi relación, ¿por qué no me aclaráis de una buena vez en que punto esta la vuestra? Porque, la verdad, no me queda muy claro.

Con aquellas palabras, el rubio consiguió callarlos a ambos y hacer que aquellos dos se dirigieran una mirada.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro-afirmó Bucky.-Nos hemos acost...

No pudo decir nada más porque la mano de Sam acabó sobre su boca, silenciándolo, mientras el halcón gruñón le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- le soltó Sam.

-Por lo que veo, os lleváis tan bien como siempre- comentó Steve.

-De momento, va a volver a mi casa. Al menos, hasta que sus jefes lo llamen.

-Si vieras lo que se preocupó por mi cuando se pensó que me habían llamado de la misión...- le contó el castaño a Steve.

-Seguro que se puso histérico- afirmó este.

-Casi atacó a la recepcionista.

-Eh. Esperad un momento.¿Cómo hemos pasado de la revelación de Rogers a que os estáis burlando de mi?

-Nadie se está burlando- afirmó Bucky.-Solo estábamos comentando los momentos más divertidos.

-De todas formas-comentó Sam, ignorando a este.-¿Estás convencido de que lo tuyo con Tony va en serio?

-Todo lo en serio que puede ir una relación normal y corriente.

-Estás saliendo con Tony Stark. Tu relación no es normal ni corriente- le dijo Bucky.

-Me extraña que nada de eso haya llegado a la prensa aún, la verdad.

-Rara vez hemos estado juntos en la calle.

-Y como en este edificio entra tanta gente...- comentó Bucky a su vez.

-Exacto- afirmó Steve.-Van y vienen tantas personas y, como solo entran aquellos con acreditación o los que el señor Stark permite, nadie ha podido vernos juntos.

-¿No habéis salido juntos en ningún momento fuera de este edificio?- le preguntó Sam.

-No. Entre sus horarios y los míos, lo más simple era vernos aquí. Habíamos quedado en que saldríamos cuando volviera, pero, ha surgido todo esto de lo de mi madre y...

Steve frunció el ceño cuando se oyó hablando de todo aquello y se puso en pie.

-Pero, bueno... ¿Por qué estoy contestando a este interrogatorio?

-Porque no le habías contado nada a Sam, así que este es tu castigo- le dijo Bucky.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que tendríais que estar haciendo ahora es ir al cuarto donde Bucky tenía sus cosas y recogerlo todo antes de que se os haga más tarde. Y yo también tengo que ir a casa. Pensaba haber salido antes, pero, me he puesto a hablar con Jarvis y...

-Ok, ok-comentó el castaño, alzando las manos.-Dejaremos el resto del interrogatorio para después de que os hayáis reunido los tres. Tienes que contarnos todo lo que pase en esa comida.

-¿Por qué pensáis que va a pasar algo que sea digno de contar?

-¿Estás de broma?- le dijo Sam a su vez.-Tu madre va a conocer a Tony Stark, que, además, es tu novio. No sé que hay más que decir para justificar que queramos saberlo todo.

-Eso será si a mi me apetece contarlo- les dijo Steve.

-No necesariamente nos lo tienes que contar tú- dijo Bucky.-Ya he visto a Tony y creo que no tendría ningún problema en contarnos todo lo que ocurriera en esa comida.

-No te atreverías- le dijo Steve a este.

-¿Qué no? Ponme a prueba.

-Hablas como si vosotros no tuvierais nada que contar. ¿Sabe tu madre porque estaba Bucky realmente en tu casa?- le preguntó el rubio a Sam.

-Eh. No nos metamos en temas peligrosos -dijo este, alzando las manos.-Somos todos amigos.

-Y, como amigo, quiero saber lo que ocurrirá en esa comida- le dijo Bucky.-Además, no me parece mala idea que le digas a tu madre lo que está ocurriendo. Como sigamos así, me voy a mudar allí antes de que te des cuenta.

-Por lo que he visto, creo que Sarah te cedería encantada su cuarto, con tal de que eso pasara- le dijo Sam.

-En serio- les dijo Steve.-Recoged vuestras cosas y vayámonos. Jarvis tendrá que terminar de trabajar y cerrar aquí.

-Ah- dijo Bucky, sacando la tarjeta y dejándola encima de la mesa.-Se me olvidaba devolver esto.

-Venga. Moveos- les dijo Steve, empujándolos hacia el cuarto que este había ocupado.-No tenemos toda la noche. Ademas, os tengo que poner el programa de radio que henos grabado hoy.

-Te estas comportando como la señora de la casa- le soltó Sam a su vez, no pudiendo contra él.

Y Bucky no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo de eso.

 **Fin del capitulo 36**

 **No sé vosotros, pero yo, al menos, mientras escribía este capitulo, me he reído mucho. Y, si recordáis, yo escribo bastante en las paradas del autobús.**

 **No sé qué se pensará la gente cuando no puedo contener la risa, pero, como me ven escribiendo, seguramente se pensarán que estoy escribiéndome con alguien por el whassapp o algo así. Aunque, vamos...eso lo uso muy poco.**

 **¿A vosotros que os ha parecido este capitulo? Seguro que algunos habréis odiado que Sarah haya interrumpido ese momento entre Sam y Bucky después de que los dos hubiera acabado haciéndolo. Pero, sin embargo, a mi, me ha encantado. La verdad es que, si ella no hubiera intervenido de algún modo, no sé qué habría hecho.**

 **No podía imaginarme a Sam mirando a Bucky y teniendo una conversación calmada y tranquila como podrían tener Tony y Steve, por ejemplo. O que se levantaran ya haciéndose arrumacos y con ganas de más, como les ocurriría a Thor y Loki. Así que creo que ha sido lo mejor que hayan sido sacados de la cama de ese modo.**

 **Después de todo, deberían dar gracias que fuera Sarah y no cualquier otro familiar de Sam. ¿Os imagináis que llega a ser su madre? ¿O su padre? Se nos muere el halcón gruñón allí mismo?**

 **Pero os dejo ya en este capitulo para ponerme con el siguiente. Como siempre, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos míos, deseando que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, muchos besos. Bye.**

 **P.D:** **Hoy (y con hoy quiero decir el día en el que he subido este capitulo) en un concurso de una pagina de Marvel que sigo, me ha tocado una camiseta de Deadpool en el que participe por el aniversario del estreno de la película ¡!Si! Estaba super feliz y tenía que contárselo a alguien. Perdón por el coñazo jajajajjaa Ahora sí. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Buenas, buenas y más buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis por aquí leyendo, con ganas de continuar con esta historia.**

 **Ahora mismo son pasadas las doce de la noche del sábado y mi mente está trabajando de una manera desbordante, como si me acabara de levantar de dormir o algo así. ¿Soy la única que está más activa por la noche que por el día? En serio, hasta los dibujos me salen mejor cuando dibujo por la noche. Seré un animal nocturno.**

 **Ayer mismo me acosté a las dos y porque consideraba que era tarde para el resto de la casa como para que yo siguiera haciendo ruido y tal, pero no porque tuviera sueño en absoluto. Y, cuando me he levantado, ha sido a las 10, diciéndome que tenía que ponerme a escribir (en realidad me he puesto con el fanfic donde Tony y Steve son dos chicas que van juntas al mismo internado, pero es que escribo cada fanfic dependiendo lo que me apetezca cada día)**

 **En fin...como considero que os estoy soltando otro de mis famosos rollazos, os dejo ya con el capitulo, esperando que os guste, y seguiremos hablando del final, porque seguro que habrá cosas que comentad.**

 **Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 37**

… **...**

Si Steve había pensado alguna vez que lo que más nervioso le ponía en el mundo era subirse a un escenario frente a cientos de personas, eso era porque aun no había tenido que presentarle su novio a su madre.

A pesar de que Tony había tardado días en llegar de su viaje de negocios, solo pudiendo hablar con él por video-llamada, cuando se encontró a sí mismo en la puerta de su casa, esperando ver aparecer uno de los coches de Tony por la calle, se dijo que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido y sintió como los nervios le cerraban el estomago.

Trató de tranquilizarse, diciéndose que no había nada que temer, que tanto su madre como Tony parecían bastante calmados ante la idea de reunirse.

Sin embargo, él estaba de los nervios, pensando en las mil y un cosas que podían salir mal.

Después de todo, conociendo a Tony, este podía hacer un mal comentario en el peor momento, ofendiendo a su madre o ella se podía poner demasiado pesada con él o...

``Vamos. Tranquilizate. No tienes motivos para ponerte en lo peor. Por lo que has podido ver, en realidad, lo que tiene más posibilidades de ocurrir es que se lleven bien´´, se dijo, tratando de tomar aire.

Le había dicho a su madre que prefería esperar a Tony abajo, por si no lograba encontrar su piso, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella le hubiera escuchado.

Se había pedido el día libre en el trabajo, algo que raramente ocurría, y llevaba todo el día metida en la cocina, pensando en mil y un recetas que le pudieran gustar a Tony.

-Haz cualquier cosa. A él le gustara- le había dicho Steve, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No, no, no. No todos los días ocurre esto. Todo tiene que ser perfecto- comentó Sarah, revisándolo todo mil veces.

Al parecer, cuanto más tiempo permanecieran juntos, más de los nervios se ponían los dos, así que Steve había optado por salir de su casa.

Observó con atención la calle, volviendo la cabeza hacia cualquier coche que se dirigiera hacia allí,solo para tranquilizarse diciendo que no se trataba de su coche poco después, también sintiéndose un poco decepcionado cuando comprobaba que no era Tony.

-Steve- le llamó alguien desde su derecha y, volviendo la cabeza, comprobó que Tony parecía haber llegado andando.

-¿Dónde esta tu coche?-le soltó este sin más, dejando que él se pusiera a su altura.

-He encontrado aparcamiento a dos calles de aquí y he decidido aparcar allí. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No. Ninguno.

-Además, llevamos días sin vernos cara a cara y eso es lo primero que me dices. ¿Dónde está mi beso de bienvenida?- le dijo este,dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado, colocándose ante Steve.

-¿Aquí?- murmuró este, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué mas dará donde? Que yo sepa, somos novios en todas partes,¿no?

-Ya. Bueno...pero los vecinos...-murmuró Steve, sonrojándose.

-Vamos. Como si a mi me hubieran importado alguna vez los vecinos. Además, hoy vengo a conocer a tu madre, ¿no? No hay nada más oficial que eso, así que no hay nada que temer de lo que puedan decir los demás.

Aun sintiéndose algo cohibido, Steve se puso a su altura y besó a Tony, sintiendo en el acto ese extraño cosquilleo que sentía cada vez que entraba en contacto con él, como si todo su cuerpo se despertara ante su presencia.

-Estás temblando- comentó el moreno, tras separarse, colocándole una mano sobre el brazo.

-Son los nervios- afirmó Steve.

-Ya. Pero no tiene porqué estar nervioso. Ya deberías saber que le caeré genial a tu madre.

-Bueno...tampoco es algo que yo pueda controlar. Me sale solo.

-Entonces, será mejor que subamos y la conozca de una vez,¿no crees?

Y, así, cogidos de la mano, entraron al edificio.

Matthew les saludó amablemente a ambos cuando les vió entrar, sin ni siquiera mirar sus manos entrelazadas. Lo que ya no supo Steve es que si lo hacia por delicadeza o era porque no se había dado cuenta de ello.

En el ascensor, se encontraron con unos pocos vecinos, a los que Steve saludó, aún algo nervioso.

Estos sí que se percataron de su mano entrelazada con la de Tony, aunque parecian más impresionados por la presencia de este en su edificio que en el hecho de que estuviera aferrando su mano.

Para cuando llegaron a su piso, ya había una pequeña comidilla al respecto que disimulaban de muy mal modo por los pasillos, sin perderlos demasiado de vista.

-Mamá, ya estamos aquí- exclamó Steve cuando llegaron a su piso y este abrió la puerta.

-¡¿Ya?!- exclamó la mujer a su vez, como si no hubiera contado con el suficiente tiempo para prepararse.-Bien. Entrad, entrad.

Dándose cuenta que, advirtiéndola, su madre solo parecía haberse puesto más nerviosa, Steve acabó por abrir la puerta y, haciéndose a un lado, le hizo una indicación a Tony para que pasara, percatándose en aquel momento de la pequeña bolsa que este había llevado en su mano libre.

-Con su permiso- comentó el multimillonario, entrando en el apartamento.

-Claro. Pasa- afirmó la señora Rogers, dirigiéndole una sonrisa luminosa en el acto.

-Es un placer poder conocerla por fin- afirmó Tony, colocándose ante la madre de Steve, dando la mano que esta le extendió.

-Oh, por favor. El placer es mío- afirmó Sarah, pareciendo un tanto sonrojada ante aquel breve contacto.

``Genial´´, pensó Steve, contemplando la escena desde un poco más atrás. ``Mi madre está enamorada de mi novio´´.

-Siendo la madre de Steve, pensé que sería hermosa también, pero no me había dicho que era tan joven- le siguió diciendo este, echándole una mirada al rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Era como si le dijera "¿Ves como tengo la situación bajo control?".

-Oh, calle. Sé que eso no es verdad. Siempre pensé que si Steve había salido a alguien, había sido a su padre-comentó la señora Rogers, tratando de parecer humilde.

Pero la verdad era que se estaba deshaciendo ante las palabras de Tony.

-Les he traído vino porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que había que traer a esta clase de cosas- comentó el moreno, tendiéndole la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

-Pero...esto es de una tienda demasiado cara. No tendría que haberse molestado-afirmó su madre.

-Bueno...iba a la casa de mi novio por primera vez. ¿Qué mejor momento que ese para gastar algo de dinero?- comentó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Sarah que esta no pudo evitar responder con otra.

-Claro. Es lógico.  
-¿Nos dirigimos a la mesa?- preguntó Steve, tratando de que alguno de los dos se moviera.

Desde que habían entrado y Tony se había puesto ante esta, no se habían movido de allí y los dos parecían muy cómodos el uno frente al otro.

-¿Por qué quieres apartarme de tu madre tan rápido? ¿Acaso te estás poniendo celoso?- le soltó Tony, aun con una de las manos de su madre aferrada entre la suya.

Steve no supo bien qué responder a eso sin parecer demasiado infantil, pero ya se encargó su madre de responder por él.

-Oh. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? En cuyo caso, lo compartiríamos- afirmó Sarah sin más.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Steve, avergonzado.

-A mi no me parece tan mala idea- comentó el moreno, besando la mano de esta, haciendo que su madre solo se sonrojara aun más.

-¡Tony!- le reprendió.

Bastante estaba él de los nervios para que encima los dos, con sus juegos, le alteraran más.

-Solo era una broma, cariño. No te alteres- le dijo su madre.

Aunque, la verdad, había tan buen rollo entre los dos que no sabía bien si alguno había acabado hablando en serio.

-Siempre ha tenido ese carácter tan serio, sin entender bien las bromas, como su padre- afirmó la señora Rogers, volviéndose hacia Tony para explicárselo.

-Me gustaría ver alguna foto de su marido, a ver si realimente se parecen tanto.

-No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para eso- comentó Steve.

-Tonterías. Nunca es un mal momento para mostrar fotos de tu padre- afirmó Sarah, soltando a Tony de mala gana y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, donde tenía guardados la mayoría de los albunes familiares.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me estoy portando? ¿Bien?- le preguntó Tony, acercándose a él cuando la señora Rogers desapareció.

-Diría que sí, aunque no hace falta que coqueteéis tanto-comentó este a su vez, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿Ves? Lo sabía. En el fondo, estás celoso.

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Es mi madre.

-Lo que me hace preguntarme si estás celoso del hecho de que tu madre coquetee conmigo o que yo coquetee con tu madre.

-Nadie debería estar coqueteando con nadie-le dijo Steve a su vez, mostrándose algo molesto.

-Pero, al menos, puedes estar tranquilo. Nos llevamos bien.

-Sí, porque mi madre está enamorada de ti, al parecer. Podrías haber entrado dando volteretas, que a ella le habrías encantado igual.

-Oh. No deja de encantarme verte celoso-afirmó Tony, envolviendo la cintura de este con los brazos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le soltó Steve, viéndose rodeado de esa manera, sonrojándose levemente.

-¿A tí qué te parece? Me estoy poniendo cariñoso.

-¿Y te parece un buen lugar para eso? ¡Estás en mi casa!.

-¿No sabes lo excitante que es pensar que nos puedan descubrir?

-¿Pero tú estas loco o qué?- le soltó Steve de nuevo, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y tratando de soltar los brazos de Tony, mientras este se reía.

Al menos, hasta que oyeron un suspiro de envidia.

Volviendo la cabeza hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, vieron como la señora Rogers los miraba desde allí.

-Yo también estuve así en su tiempo. Y a mis padres les parecía ridículo lo tonta que me ponía- comentó, como si estuviera echando la vista atrás en ese momento.

-¿Esas son las fotos?- preguntó Tony, por fin soltándolo y acercándose a ella.

-Oh, sí. Siempre las tengo bien guardadas para evitar que les pase nada malo. Ven. Siéntate conmigo en el sofá- le dijo, cogiendo a Tony de la mano y conduciéndolo al salón, que era la habitación contigua.

-¿No vamos a comer?- preguntó Steve, señalando la mesa ya preparada.

-Tampoco hay prisa- afirmó Tony.

-Exacto. Tenemos todo el día. No nos metas prisa- le regañó su madre.-Y acompañanos a ver las fotos de tu padre.

A regañadientes, Steve los siguió hasta el salón, sentándose en uno de los sillones, mientras su madre y Tony ocupaban uno de los sófares y esta le colocaba uno de los albunes sobre las rodillas.

-Si ves alguna foto de Steve de pequeño desnudo, no te extrañes. Es que le gustaba ir sin ropa por la casa y se le veía tan mono que no podía evitar tomarle fotos- comentó Sarah.

-Mamá- se quejó Steve, avergonzado.

Tenia la impresión de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo así aquel día.

-Oh. No se preocupe. Creo que ya he visto bastante del cuerpo de su hijo para que no me avergüence- le soltó Tony sin más.

-¡Tony!- exclamó este a su vez.

Ya era todo lo bastante vergonzoso para que, encima, el moreno le echara leña al fuego.

La señora Rogers volvió la cabeza un momento hacia Tony, seguramente sorprendida por lo que había dicho. O eso pensó el inocente de Steve, porque, instantes después, esta se echó a reír y golpeó a este en el brazo.

-¡Vaya! Creo que hay cosas que es mejor que una madre no oiga, pero si lo dices tú, suena hasta bien.

Steve ya se negaba a regañarlos. Su plan para las próximas horas era quedarse quietecito en un rincón y morirse de la vergüenza. Sí. Parecía un buen plan.

-¿Ese es el padre de Steve?- preguntó Tony en cuanto esta empezó a enseñarle el álbum.

-Así es. ¿A qué se parecen?

-La verdad es que sí. Son casi idénticos.

-Son los genes Rogers, creo yo. Aunque Steve salió mucho más tímido que su padre. Yo tuve que pelearme con más de una por él.

-¿En serio? ¿Sacó las garras por su hombre?- le preguntó Tony, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por supuesto. Ya habíamos tenido unas cuantas miradas y tonteos, pero él hacia eso con más chicas, así que tenía demasiada competencia.

-Dime que no le tiraste a nadie de los pelos-le pidió Steve, que nunca había oido esa parte de la historia de sus padres.

-Claro que no. Solo se me resbaló el pie de vez en cuando y hubo alguna que otra caída muy ridícula.

Tony se rió ante aquello, pero Steve se llevó una mano a la cara, no queriendo imaginar a su madre en una situación como esa.

-Diga que sí, señora Rogers. Hizo bien- le dijo Tony, totalmente convencido.

-Ay. Pero no me llames señora Rogers, que me hace sentir una anciana. Tú puedes llamarme Sarah. Ahora eres parte de la familia.

-¿Has oído, Steve? Soy parte de la familia- le dijo este,volviendo la cabeza hacia él y sonriendo.

-Creo que tengo una foto por aquí que salía Steve de bebé que es una monada- siguió diciendo su madre, rebuscando entre las paginas del álbum.

-Oh, sí. Eso quiero verlo.

Steve se tapó los ojos con la mano, porque sospechaba qué foto quería su madre enseñarle a Tony y prefería no ver la cara de satisfacción de este cuando le pusiera los ojos encima.

-Mira. Aquí está -dijo la señora Rogers, sonriendo.

-Oh. Que bebe más mono. ¿Y la foto salió natural o puso el culito así a propósito?

Steve no supo si morirse en ese momento o reírse, porque, de verdad, aquella foto ya le había avergonzado en otras ocasiones.

Su madre no había perdido tiempo de enseñársela a Bucky en su día, cuando fueron algo más conscientes, o a Sam cuando empezaron a hacerse amigos más cercanos.

Aun no sabía como los de la banda se habían librado de verla. Seguramente porque no pasaban mucho por su casa. Tal vez, la mejor opción fuera quemarla.

-Pues no lo sé, pero, siempre que le hacía fotos de espaldas, salía así- comentó esta, buscando más fotos para enseñárselas.

-Si es que estaba hecho para que lo miraran-comentó Tony, dirigiéndole una mirada a este, viendo que este se moría de vergüenza sobre el sillón.

-Pues no te creas. Le gustaba la música, pero, con lo vergonzoso que era, nunca pensé que acabara metiéndose en ese mundillo.

-Pero el grupo es bueno. Eso tenía que salir por alguna parte.

-¿Verdad que sí?- comentó esta con una sonrisa.-Oh. No te he dicho nada.¿Quieres quedarte con alguna foto? Aun conservo los negativos.

-Tony no- le dijo Steve, pues sabía perfectamente por donde podía salirle este.

-No le regañes así. Es tu novio- le soltó su madre.-¿Qué problema hay con que tenga una foto tuya?

-Que sé perfectamente cual va a querer- comentó él de vuelta.

-Pues la verdad es que esa de bebé sale adorable. ¿Podría tenerla?

¿Por qué no llegaba alguien y le mataba pronto?, pensó Steve, hundiéndose aun más en el sillón.  
A saber lo que sería capaz Tony de hacer con aquella foto en su poder.

-Pues claro que te la puedes quedar, cielo-afirmó esta, volviendo atrás en el álbum para sacarla.

-Muchas gracias, Sarah- le dijo el moreno, haciendo que esta volviera la cabeza hacia él.

-Que bien suena cuando lo pronuncias tú- le dijo esta, cogiéndola un momento del brazo.

-Mamá- le advirtió Steve.

No era nada agradable ver como su madre tonteaba con su novio.

-No le estoy haciendo nada malo- afirmó ella.-Solo le estoy cogiendo el brazo ¿Ves? Nada más. Siempre ha sido un poco celoso-le dijo a Tony.-Cuando era pequeño, no podía decirle nada a otros niños porque se enfadaba.

-Creo que entiendo bien de lo que habla- comentó este, sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿También te lo ha hecho a ti?- le dijo esta, cogiéndole nuevamente del brazo.

-Claro que sí. No puedo ni hablar de las mujeres que he conocido antes porque se enfada.

-Ah. De verdad, Steve. Ya tienes una edad. No deberías actuar de este modo.

-¿Vamos a comer ya?- les preguntó este, viendo como su madre sacaba la foto del álbum y se la daba a Tony.

Lo único que él quería era que aquello acabara de una vez. Había estado temiendo que se llevaran mal y había ocurrido justo lo contrario. Se llevaban demasiado bien, demasiado para que él pudiera permanecer en la misma habitación que ellos sin sentirse avergonzado.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de comer, la verdad-comentó Tony.

-Oh. ¿Tienes hambre? Pues, entonces, sentémonos a la mesa.

Agradecido por ello, Steve se puso en pie, viendo que su madre dejaba el álbum allí, para que no se manchara, y ellos se dirigían de nuevo a la cocina, esperando que, al menos, mientras tuvieran la boca llena, no pudieran avergonzarlo de ninguna manera.

 **...  
**  
Tras la comida, su madre no perdió tiempo en seguir enseñándole albunes de fotos, riéndose con las bromas de Tony y demás hasta que ya se hizo de noche, haciendo que Steve pensara que realmente aquel había sido el día más largo de su vida.

Había sido incluso peor que ir al programa de radio sin saber qué iban a decir.

-Yo me he divertido-le dijo Tony, cuando le acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio.

-Bueno...me alegro de que, al menos, alguien haya disfrutado se esto.

-No seas exagerado. No ha sido para tanto.

-¿Ah, no? Ha sido un día de ver como mi madre y tu coqueteabais y ella te enseñaba mis vergonzosas fotos de niño. Juro que voy a quemar ese álbum.

-Bueno...haz lo que quieras. Yo ya tengo estas- le dijo el moreno, mostrándole algunas de las fotos que su madre le había que se llevara.

-A ver que vas a hacer con eso-le advirtió Steve.

-¿Yo? Nada malo- comentó Tony.

Pero la sonrisilla en su cara decía otra cosa.

-En serio. No quiero ver esas fotos subidas a tus redes sociales o algo así-le advirtió este, bien en serio.

-Oh, vamos. No tienes que preocuparte por eso- le indicó este, rodeando de nuevo su cintura con los brazos. -Además, como tu madre ha dicho, es normal que tu novio tenga fotos tuyas.

-Sabes que eso funciona en ambos sentidos,¿verdad? Tú tambien tendrás que enseñarme fotos tuyas.

-Oh. Pues no sé donde podría estar eso. Lo más seguro es que estén perdidas.

-Tranquilo. Le preguntare a Jarvis la próxima vez que vaya a tu casa- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de victoria.

-Como quieras. Solo comprobarás que eras un niño precioso.

-¿No hay ninguna foto vergonzosa tuya?

-Lo dudo. Pero puedes buscarla- le dijo, dirigiéndole esa sonrisa de medio lado que tan bien le sentaba.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- se lamentó este.

-Pero, no pienses en eso, si no en la cena que te debo.

-Es verdad-comentó Steve, alzando la cabeza.-Con todo esto se me habia olvidado.

-Pues será mejor que me guardes una noche, porque acabaré preparando algo espectacular- afirmó este, derrochando confianza.-Espera por ello.

 **Fin del capitulo 37**

 **Si pensáis que lo que le ha pasado a Steve con su madre y el álbum de fotos es tan vergonzoso que nunca podría acabar ocurriendo realmente, es que sois demasiado inocentes.**

 **Yo no he tenido ningún novio que llevar a casa, pero tengo amigas. Amigas que han acabado viendo que, al parecer, yo, hasta mis cuatro o cinco años, jamás usé bañadores en la playa ni cuando me bañaba en la piscina hinchable de mi casa.**

 **En serio, todo el mundo tiene que tener fotos vergonzosas en sus casas, incluidos vosotros. Supongo que yo escribí esto porque fue lo que yo viví en mi día en mi casa. Mis amigas les parecían muy monas esas fotos, pero yo estaba con cara de ``Por favor, Tierra. Trágame´´. Creo que solo existe ese tipo de fotos porque las madres las hacen en su momento con la intención de avergonzarnos en un futuro, sea delante de quién sea.**

 **Pero, dejando eso de lado, ¿qué os ha parecido este contacto entre la madre de Steve y su yerno? Porque a mi, simplemente, me ha encantado. Me dió también por reírme mientras lo escribía, al mismo tiempo que me avergonzaba, así que lo considero genial.**

 **¿Qué opináis vosotros? ¿Qué os parece este modo en el que se han conocido y se llevan las familias? Decidme vuestra opinión.**

 **Hasta aquí voy a llegar hoy, Marvelitos, así que, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís aquí.**

 **En esta ocasión, como partimos del hecho de que Bucky, Sam y Steve están hablando los tres juntos en el principio del capitulo, (ya veréis de qué cuando empecéis a leer), me voy a tomar la libertad de hablar con vosotros de otra cosa, aprovechando este espacio.**

 **En realidad, tengo dos preguntas. Una es: ¿Quiénes de vosotros sigue la serie de ``Vikingos´´ hasta el capitulo 4x20, que ha salido ya? Necesito urgentemente alguien con quién pueda hablar de esta serie, sobre la que también he escrito (como podréis ver echando un vistazo a mi perfil) ya que están pasando tantas cosas.**

 **Por lo general, hablaba sobre ella con mi cuñada, pero mi hermano y ella están muy retrasados ahora respecto a series y yo NECESITO hablar con alguien de esta serie que me encanta. Sobre todo Ragnar y Athelstan. Si habéis visto esta serie, ya sabéis porqué hablo de ellos, ¿eh? O3´**

 **Y la otra pregunta: ¿Cuantos habéis empezado a ver la serie de ``Una serie de catastróficas desdichas´´? La acabo de empezar (voy solo por el episodio 4) pero ya tengo ganas de hablar con alguien de ella. Sobretodo si la comparamos con la película.**

 **En fin...con esas cuestiones lanzadas al aire, me pongo con el capitulo para que podáis disfrutar y olvidar el rollazo que he soltado. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 38**

… **...**

Bucky no habia parado de reír desde que Steve había empezado a hablar, haciendo que tanto el rubio como Sam le miraran con mala cara, esperando que, en algún momento, se decidiera a callarse de una vez.

-¿No has tenido bastante ya?- le preguntó Sam cuando vio que este no paraba.

-Es que es demasiado bueno- se excusó este, limpiándose unas lágrimas en el borde de los ojos.-¿Cuántas veces vamos a oír por primera vez esto?

-Así da gusto hacer amigos- comentó Steve con pesar.

Había ido a casa de Sam al día siguiente, después de la comida con Tony y su madre, ya que Bucky se había empeñado tanto en que les contara lo que hubiera ocurrido. Pero, desde que había empezado a hablar, el castaño no había dejado de reírse.

-Mira que llegas a ser un amigo insolidario- le reprochó Sam al mapache, golpeándole en el brazo.

-No lo hago adrede. Es que no puedo parar- les dijo este, llevándose las manos al estómago.-Es demasiado bueno.

-En fin. Olvidalo- le dijo Sam.-Entonces,¿las cosas fueron bien entre Tony y tu madre?

-Demasiado bien, diría yo. Parecía como que no hubiera importado si no hubiera estado allí.

-Bueno...-comentó Bucky, algo más sereno.-Piensa que es la primera persona famosa que conoce tu madre.

-Y, por lo que entendí, ya admiraba a Tony de antes.

-Si quieres ver el lado bueno de esto, piensa que ya ha pasado- le dijo Sam.

-Oh, no. No ha acabado. Mi madre le dijo que volviera cuando quisiera y Tony le prometió que volvería.

Bucky volvió a soltar una carcajada, pero la mirada que le dirigieron Sam y Steve lo silenció.

-Pero, ¿en serio te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para contarnos esto?- le dijo el halcón gruñón.-Podrías habernos llamado. Deberíais estar liados con el grupo.

-Precisamente por eso ha venido- le dijo Bucky.-Que yo sepa, hoy sacaban su disco, así que habrá venido aquí porque estará de los nervios.

-¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó Sam a Steve.

Pero antes de que este pudiera responder, ya lo hizo Bucky por él.

-Pues claro que es cierto. Tony estará trabajando, así que no habrá podido ir con él. Y sus compañeros del grupo estarán tan nerviosos como él, así que juntarse con ellos solo le habrían puesto aun más nervioso. Nosotros eramos la opción C.

-Bueno...yo no lo diría así- comentó Steve, aun impresionado con como podía ver Bucky a través de él.

-Sois buenos y, por lo que nos has dicho, el disco no podría estar mejor.¿Por qué tendrías que estar nervioso?- le preguntó Sam.

-¿En serio le estas preguntando eso?- le preguntó el castaño a su vez.-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo nervioso que estaba la primera vez que cantó para nosotros? Y eso que solo estábamos los tres en su casa.

-Esto es importante- les dijo Steve.-Mañana vamos a ir a un programa musical a anunciar el disco. Es la primera vez que vamos a salir por televisión.

-Pero eso son buenas noticias. No tienes que ponerte de ese modo- le dijo Sam.

-Supongo de que dependerá de como vayan las ventas para ver si van a hacer conciertos o no-comentó Bucky.

-Vamos a estar de teloneros para otro grupo más conocido de la discográfica hasta que salga las listas de ventas.

-¿Eso significa que vas a estar así de nervioso hasta entonces?-le preguntó Sam.

-Uf. Pues que alguien llame a Stark para que te tranquilice-sugirió Bucky.

-Gracias. Así da gusto tener amigos- comentó Steve con disgusto.

-No nos entiendas a mal. No es que nos disguste que estés por aquí. Pero...cuando estás nervioso, te vuelves un poco...-comentó Sam.

-Un poco insoportable- acabó Bucky por él.-Dilo con todas las letras.

-No, pero sí- acabó diciendo el halcón gruñón.

-Vosotros también estaríais nerviosos si tuvierais que salir por televisión-les reprendió Steve.

-¿Es que no os han preparado en la discográfica? ¿Esas cosas no se preparan de antes?- preguntó Sam.

-Sí. Pero eso no quita que esté nervioso- le dijo este.

-No tienes por qué- le dijo Bucky a su vez.-Os han preparado y sabéis bien lo que tenéis que tocar. No hay de lo que preocuparse- aseguró.

-Y, aun así, no puedo evitar estar nervioso.

-Seguro que eso lo has sacado de tu madre-le dijo Sam.

-Me hubiera gustado verla cuando supo que Stark estaba en su casa- comentó Bucky, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Me gustaría que no os rierais de las madres de los demás-le dijo Steve.

-¿Y yo cuándo me he reído?- replicó Sam a su vez.

-Era lógico que mi madre estuviera nerviosa. No solo iba a conocer a alguien al que solo había visto en las revistas. Estaba conociendo al novio de su hijo también.

-¿Y tú cuando me vas a presentar ante tus padres?- le preguntó Bucky a Sam, dándole un ligero codazo a este.

-Mis padres ya te conocen, idiota- fue la respuesta que este le dio, tratando de no sonrojarse delante del rubio.

-Tú ya me entiendes. Aun no les has contado lo que somos.

-¿Y qué somos?-le dijo el halcón gruñón a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Esta conversación me suena-comentó Steve.

-Mi hermana seguro que ya se ha encargado de eso. Solo que mis padres no han comentado nada- le dijo Sam, desentendiéndose del tema.

-¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar?- le dijo el castaño a Steve, señalando a este con la cabeza.

-Mira. Estamos en fechas navideñas. Dentro de poco vamos a celebrar Año Nuevo. ¿Quieres que lo primero que diga a mis padres sea que estamos saliendo?

-Claro- le dijo Bucky sin más, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-¿Cuando dices que lo vas a hacer?

Sam soltó un bufido, exasperado.

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco me queda muy claro qué sois vosotros dos- comentó Steve.

-¡Tú encima no le animes!- le dijo el halcón gruñón a este, haciendo que Steve alzara las manos, declarándose inocente.

-Es que siempre ha sido un hombre lento-se lamentó Bucky, haciéndose el dolido.

-Disculpa- le dijo el susodicho.-Pero, hasta hace poco, yo ni siquiera te toleraba en mi casa.

-Y ahora, ¿quiere que comente delante de Steve lo que hacemos en tu casa?- le dijo Bucky a su vez.

-Ou, ou. Si vais a poneros a hablar de esas cosas, será mejor que me vaya.

-¡Nadie va a hablar de esas cosas!- replicó Sam, ya bastante rojo de la vergüenza.-Lo que vamos a hacer es buscar otro tema de conversación.

-¿Ves?- le dijo Bucky a Steve.-Y así no hay modo de aclarar una relación. ¿Cómo vamos a aclarar algo si, el muy cobarde, cada vez que saco el tema, lo cambia?

-Creo que esto es un problema que tendréis que solucionar entre vosotros dos-le dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo lo solucionaste tú con Stark?- le preguntó el castaño a su vez.

-Oh.¿Eso? Bueno...yo...Le pregunté a Tony.

-¿En serio?- replicó el mapache.-¿Lo solucionaste preguntándole a Tony?

-Yo lo tenía claro. Lo que no sabía era si él también.

-Nuestras circunstancias son diferentes. No te pueden servir de ejemplo- le dijo Sam a este.

-Todo esto sería mucho más sencillo si fueras sincero y les dijeras a tus padres lo que ocurre.

-¿Y crees que no lo sospechan ya? Entras y sales de mi casa cuando quieres.

-Bueno...tampoco creo que tarden mucho más en mandarme a alguna parte.

Los otros dos miembros del salón volvieron la cabeza hacia él en el acto al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?- les soltó Bucky al ver como estos le miraban.-¿Se os olvido que yo tengo trabajo que hacer?

-Pero...no te mandan al mismo sitio de la otra vez, ¿no?

-No. De momento, voy a estar designado como jefe de pelotón de reconocimiento. Eso es entrar y salir.

-¿Y a dónde vas a tener que ir?

-Eso es clasificado. Venga, chicos. Siempre me preguntáis lo mismo. Sabéis que no puedo decirlo- se quejó este.

-Así que voy a pasarme meses preocupado hasta que vuelvas-se quejó Sam, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a este.

-Si quieres, nos casamos en las Vegas y, al menos, eso que tenemos de recuerdo- sugirió Bucky, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-A mi me gustaría eso- comentó una voz por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, haciendo que los tres chicos que estaban en el salón volvieran la cabeza hacia allí.

-Sarah Wilson, ¿estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?- le dijo Sam, pareciendo más su padre que su hermano.

-No es culpa mía que estéis hablando en el salón y se escuche todo- se quejó esta a su vez, llendo a la cocina a por algo de comer.

-¿Lo has escuchado todo?-le preguntó Steve, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

-Tranquilo. No le diré a nadie que sales con Tony Stark. Seguramente, nadie me creería de todos modos- le dijo esta.

-¿Desde cuando llevas escuchando?- le preguntó su hermano, poniéndose en pie, con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Desde que Bucky casi se muere de un ataque de risa. Ya os lo he dicho. Se oye todo. Si, al menos, hubierais puesto la televisión...

-¿Por qué intentas que tu hermana no escuche nada? Ya lo sabe todo y no ha ido contándolo por ahí-la defendió Bucky.

-Porque no me fío. Si no ha dicho nada aún, es por algo. Seguramente, está esperando sacar algo a cambio.

-Pues, para que te enteres, listo. No he dicho nada para evitar que a Bucky lo echen de aquí o algo así. No es por ti ni porque planee sacar nada- le dijo Sarah, sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

-¿Ves? Tu hermana es de fiar- le dijo el castaño.

-Claro. De fiar si eres tú y te quiere ayudar. Yo he vivido con ella desde que llegó a esta casa y no veas la de problemas que me ha dado.

-¿Qué problemas te he dado yo?- le dijo Sarah a su vez.

-¿Empiezo desde que me obligaron a cambiarte los pañales?- le replicó Sam a su vez.

-Ya, Sam-le reprendió Steve.-No te pelees así con tu hermana.

-Sí. No sabes la suerte que tienes de tener hermanos- le dijo Bucky a su vez.

-Pues, cuando queráis, os la regalo- les respondió este a los dos.

-¿Lo has oído, Sarah?- le dijo Bucky a esta.-Te ha regalado, así que ahora eres nuestra. Ven aquí.

Y esta, pareciendo encantada de la vida, no tuvo problema alguno para llegar hasta el castaño y sentarse en sus piernas, dejando que este la abrazara, mientras ambos le dirigían una sonrisilla a Sam.

Steve estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento, tratando de no reírse, al ver la expresión de este, ya que parecía que estaba a punto de reventarle una de las venas de la frente.

-Vosotros disfrutáis torturándome,¿verdad?- les soltó este.

-¿Y te enteras ahora?- le dijo Sarah.-Además, no pasa nada malo con que Bucky y yo nos llevemos bien, ¿verdad? Se supone que es mi cuñado.

-Exacto, Sam-le dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa.-Soy su cuñado.

-No si sales volando por una ventana. ¡Suelta a mi hermana de una vez!- le dijo este.

Sarah se puso en pie, riéndose, y fue a sentarse sobre las rodillas de Steve.

-Creo que, al final, vas a tener que adoptarme tú- le dijo.

-Pues será un placer. Mi madre siempre quiso una niña- le dijo el rubio, aun sonriendo.

-Vete a tu cuarto de una vez. Estábamos hablando-le dijo Sam a esta.

-Uf- replicó Sarah, poniéndose en pie.-De verdad que eres un hermano insufrible. Eres peor que papá.

-¿Qué has dicho, señorita?-le soltó Sam, sacando pecho.-No quiero ver que salgas de tu cuarto hasta que yo te lo diga.

-Sí, sí. A sus ordenes, señor-comentó esta en tono de burla, dándole la espalda mientras volvía a su habitación.

-De verdad que es una mocosa- se quejó Sam, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es porque todavía no ha empezado a traer novios a casa. Ya verás como, entonces, tus objetivos serán otros- le dijo Bucky.

-Pero si aun es una cría. No puede tener novios.

-Sam, a su edad, tú ya habías salido con más de una- le recordó Steve.

-Pero eso era diferente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?- le dijo el mapache.

-Pues porque...porque... ¡Porque soy su hermano mayor y punto! ¡¿Por qué estáis vosotros tan interesados en esas cosas?! ¡¿No se supone que estábamos hablando de otra cosa?!

Bucky y Steve no pudieron evitar reírse cuando lo vieron así de alterado, pero no comentaron más al respecto sobre ese tema para evitar que a este le diera un ataque.

-La verdad es que yo ya he olvidado lo que estábamos hablando-le dijo Steve.

-Yo recuerdo que mencione algo de una boda en las Vegas- comentó Bucky,haciendo como si nada.

-No voy a ir a las Vegas-le dijo Sam en el acto.

-Que poco romántico eres, de verdad.

-Pero es verdad que hablábamos del trabajo de Bucky. No es cartero ni profesor de colegio. Cada vez que te vas, siempre hay un riesgo- le dijo Steve.

-Bueno...pues igual que cuando Sam llegue a ser policía. Él tambien estará en peligro cada vez que salga a la calle.¿A cuántos policías les disparan en este país?

-Según las películas, a montones- comentó Steve.

-Pero no puedes comparar mi trabajo con el tuyo- le dijo Sam al mapache.-Hay más peligro de que te pase algo a ti que a mi.

-¿Estás de broma? Yo hago misiones de reconocimiento. Me muevo como una sombra. Tú, si te descuidas, podrías sufrir un navajazo a manos de un yonki- le replicó Bucky a su vez.

-De verdad que no me gustaría estar en vuestro pellejo- les dijo Steve.-Yo no podría estar con alguien que no se si va a estar vivo para el final del día, preocupado hasta que le vea regresar.

Bucky y Sam se dirigieron una mirada tras esas palabras, ya que, al parecer, ellos tampoco lo habían pensando.

-Yo, cuando salgo, es por algún tiempo. Pero después estoy bastante en casa- afirmó Bucky.

-Yo, sin embargo, estaré trabajando todos los días.

-Podría ayudarte con tus patrullas cuando estuviera aquí-comentó el castaño.

-No tienes jurisdicción. Deja de decir tonterías.

-Aguafiestas.

-De verdad que es complicado- comentó Steve.

-Tú calla- le dijo Bucky.-Que no habíamos pensado en eso hasta que lo has dicho.

-Pues deberíais haberlo pensado. Bucky ya lleva aquí un tiempo. Dudo que tarde más en volver a trabajar. Y Sam está a punto de terminar lo de policía. Si vais a tener un futuro juntos, deberíais haber hablado de esto.

-Lo dices como si tú lo hubieras hablado todo con Stark- le replicó el mapache.

-Bueno...desde luego, estoy convencido que, si fuera por Tony, ya me habría mudado a la Torre. Pero nosotros no necesitamos tener prisa.

-¿Estas restregándonos tu relación?- le dijo Bucky a su vez.

-¡No!- exclamó este.-O no creo, vamos. Solo os recordaba que tenéis cosas en las que pensar.

-Agradezco tus visitas, pero, si van a ser así, no te pases mucho por aquí-le dijo Bucky.

-No digas eso-le soltó Sam.-Somos adultos. Es lógico que tengamos que pensar en esas cosas. Pero ya sabíamos como eran nuestros trabajos cuando empezamos en ellos. Sería absurdo preocuparse ahora de ellos. No somos como los superhéroes, que parece que han muerto y aparecen en el siguiente capitulo.

-Pero somos cuidadosos y sabemos como tenemos que hacer las cosas. Aunque sea peligroso, no tenemos que sufrir riesgos. En mi profesión, hay gente que se ha jubilado- les dijo Bucky.

-Exacto. Solo hay que ser conscientes del peligro- dijo Sam a su vez.

-De acuerdo. Si vosotros lo tenéis claro, yo no tengo nada que decir.

-Mierda- murmuró Bucky por lo bajo.-Ya me has dejado preocupado.

-No va a pasar nada- le dijo Sam, sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su hombro.-Cientos de personas han estado en nuestros puestos antes y siguen vivos. ¿Por qué nos tenemos que poner en lo peor?

-Porque Steve se ha puesto a hablar de ello.

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de la entrevista que tiene él mañana?

-¿Eso es por venganza?- preguntó el rubio con disgusto.-No había sido mi intención molestaros.

-Desde ahora, cada vez que nos reunamos, vamos a eliminar las conversaciones sobre relaciones y temas laborales- les dijo Bucky.-¿Os parece bien?

-No seas crío y ponte ropa deportiva. Tenemos que salir a entrenar- le dijo Sam, dándole un golpe en el brazo para que se pusiera en marcha.

-¿Ahora?¿Con el frío que hace?

-¿Y tú eres uno de los que trabaja por el bien del país?-le replicó Sam a su vez.

-¿Por qué no vais al gimnasio?- les recordó Steve.-No habrá casi nadie y tenéis bastante sitio para entrenar.

-Mi padre no puede estar colando a todo el mundo, así que Bucky no tiene tarjeta- le dijo el halcón gruñón.

-No la necesita. Si va contigo, y tú tienes tu tarjeta, no hay motivos para que no le dejen entrar- le dijo Steve.

Había visto a Tony y a otras personas entrar acompañados al gimnasio. Y estaba bastante seguro de que esos acompañantes no tenían tarjeta.

-Pues...no es mala idea- comentó Sam.-Podríamos probar.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que me echen- replicó el mapache, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo. ¿Tú te vienes, Steve? También tienes tarjeta y te serviría para despejar la cabeza- le dijo Sam.

-Pues...la verdad es que no me parece mala idea- comentó el rubio.-Pero tengo que ir a casa a por mis cosas.

-Espera que nos cambiemos y te acompañamos.

-Y seguro que Tony tambien agradecerá que pases por el gimnasio- comentó Bucky.

-¿En serio?- le dijo Sam.-¿Sacas ese tema ahora?

-Ni que le hubiera preguntado que les gusta hacer en la cama-se quejó este a su vez.

-Ni yo voy a contestar a eso- les dijo Steve a su vez, sonrojándose.

-Bueno...Vamos a dejar los temas que nos ponen incómodos y vamos a prepararnos- les dijo Sam.-Cuanto antes movamos el culo, antes llegaremos al gimnasio.

 **Fin del capitulo 38**

 **Ya lo sé. Este ha sido un capitulo suavecito, pero, después de la reconciliación de Sam y Bucky y de ver como Steve le presentaba su madre a Tony, y sacando su disco ahora, con lo que generará más escenas para el futuro, pues quería daros algo más tranquilito, algo así como una pausa teatral, recordando lo que ha pasado y preparándoos para el futuro.**

 **Y no. No voy a matar ni a Bucky ni a Sam, que os estoy viendo venir después de la conversación que han mantenido sobre sus puestos de trabajo. Más de uno ya me ha dicho que si pensaba matar a Bucky, no sé porqué habéis pensando en eso, y sabía que, al sacar el tema de sus trabajos, alguien lo acabaría pensando otra vez.**

 **Si fuera de ese modo, este fanfic entraría en la categoría de drama también, ¿no os parece?**

 **En fin. Una de las cosas que os quería comentar también ha sido esa escena con Sarah, la hermana de Sam, en el salón de este. Sé perfectamente que más de un ha sentido envidia al leer como se sentaba en el regazo de Bucky y luego en el de Steve. No muchas pueden decir que han hecho eso, desde luego.**

 **Hasta a mi me ha dado cierta envidia cuando estaba escribiendo sobre ello, pero seguro que podéis soñar con hacer eso cuando os vayáis a la cama esta noche. Soñar es siempre bonito y os permite hacer todo aquello que queráis, aunque a veces no recordemos lo que hemos soñado.**

 **Creo que, de momento, no tengo nada más que añadir, así que aquí me despido, Marvelitos. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Cuidaos.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Buenas y malos días, Marvelitos, con este nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Y no, no son malas noticias sobre esta historia o cualquiera de las que estoy subiendo, si no que mi enfado viene por otra parte muy distinta. Y es lo que suele pasar cuando vives las series tanto como yo, que acabas jodida por todas partes.**

 **Para entendernos, me acabo de ver el capitulo 4x20 de Vikingos y me siento estafada, engañada, decepcionada y con ganas de ir a buscar al guionista de la dichosa serie para sentarle en el teclado y obligarle a escribir algo en condiciones de verdad y no esta...esta...esta MIERDA que me ha echado en toda la cara sin comérmelo ni bebérmelo!**

 **Los que no hayan visto esta serie, no sabrá de los que os estáis hablando. Los que sí, por favor, indignados conmigo, porque yo esto lo tengo que sacar de algún modo o se transformará en un tumor maligno o algo. En serio. Llevo esperando ¡Meses! esta temporada para que me suelten estas cosas a la cara y se queden tan a gusto. Es como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho, lo hubieran tirado al suelo y se hubieran puesto a pisotearlo sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.**

 **Siento soltaros semejante tostón si no veíais la serie, pero yo necesitaba soltarlo y escribir es terapéutico, así que me habéis servido de psicólogos. ^^**

 **Ahora sí os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 39**

… **...**

Verse en aquel plató de televisión pareció hacer aun más pequeños al grupo cuando entraron en aquel lugar y contemplaron el jaleo que había en la amplia sala donde grabarían, viendo a los cámaras, realizadores y demás trabajadores ir de un lado a otro, dándose gritos para comunicarse como podían.

-Esto es más grande de lo que pensaba que sería-comentó Thor, hablando por aquellos que se habían quedado sin voz.

-Tampoco es para tanto- fue lo que Loki le dijo a su vez.-Habrá platós más grandes que este seguro.

-Pues espero llegar a verlos-murmuró Rick, aun echando un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de permanecer con la boca cerrada.

Steve se vio incapaz de decir nada, solo recordándose en su mente una y otra vez aquello que debía de decir en la entrevista como si fuera alguna clase de mantra.

Tony había prometido ver la entrevista. Después de todo, estaban allí gracias a él, ya que esta sería en directo. Aunque Steve dudaba que eso le ayudara a controlar sus nervios de algún modo. En realidad, parecían producir todo lo contrario.

-¡Venga, tíos! ¡Animaos!- gritó Rick, viendo como el señor Barton estaba hablando con el presentador, seguramente puliendo algunos detalles de la entrevista.-¡Vamos a salir en la tele! ¡Eso no pasa todos los días!

-Gracias a los dioses- murmuró Thor a su vez.

Steve agradeció ver que no era el único del grupo que estaba tan nervioso. Pero Loki se encargó del grandullón, colocando una mano en su brazo.

-Vamos. No me dirás ahora que le vas a tener miedo a unas cuantas cámaras, ¿verdad?- le dijo el moreno, dedicándole una sonrisa que parecía pensada para burlarse de este.

En el acto, el rubio endureció la expresión de su cara y desapareció el ligero temblor que le había embargado, sacando pecho.

-Pues claro que no. Un hombre de verdad no le teme a nada. Y menos a unas estúpidas cámaras de televisión.

-Así me gusta- le dijo Loki, dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo.

De los presentes, este era el que parecía menos nervioso. A decir verdad, no lo parecía en absoluto, y solo miraba a su alrededor como si esperara a que la entrevista empezara de una buena vez.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?- le preguntó Steve.-Nos van a estar viendo en directo.

-Más motivos para no hacer nada mal,¿no te parece?- le dijo Loki a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia él, mostrandole que, en él, no había ni el más mínimo indicio de temor.

Bueno...al menos uno de la banda podría hablar con calma cuando le preguntaran, ya que Steve sentía como si su voz fuera a irse en cualquier momento para no regresar.

Rick más o menos se estaba serenándose a sí mismo, a base de fuerza de voluntad. Y Thor, debido a Loki, se estaba haciendo el duro y trataba de aparentar que aquello ya no le ponía tan nervioso como antes.

-Chicos, vamos a empezar- les dijo Barton, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que acudieran.

Aun medio aterrados, los chicos se acercaron a este, viendo como los realizadores les decían como sentarse y los ayudantes les colocaban los micros para la entrevista.

Steve juraría que la joven que le estaba poniendo el micro tardó el doble de tiempo que con los demás, pero, si solo estaba la mitad de nerviosa de lo que estaba él, entendía porqué su demora.

-¿Has terminado?- le preguntó Barton a la chica, viendo también que se estaba tardando.

-Sí, lo siento. La petaca no quedaba bien sujeta- se disculpó ella antes de empezar a alejarse.

Aunque Steve no entendió como eso era posible si aquella cosa estaba sujeta al borde de sus vaqueros desde hacia un rato.

-Ahora, chicos, tenéis que estar tranquilos. Os preguntaran lo mismo que ensayamos. Podéis hablar por encima del guión, siempre y cuando no os desviéis mucho de la conversación,¿entendido?

Los cuatro asintieron como si fueran un grupo de niñas buenas mientras se sentaban como les había indicado, en torno a la mesa del presentador, viendo que parecía estar pensada para que varias personas pudieran sentarse ocupando solo un lado sin problemas.

Loki seria el que estaría más cerca del presentador, ya que era él el que más se desenvolvía ante los micrófonos y podría hablar con este. A su lado, iría Thor, que no se despegaba de el moreno para nada. Steve sería el siguiente, aunque, como líder del grupo, le correspondería el asiento que ocupaba el moreno. Y Rick cerraría la fila. 

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto este, viendo como Steve parecía totalmente incapaz de permanecer quieto en el sitio.

-No, pero dudo que vaya a estar mejor hasta que esto termine- fue la respuesta que le dio, viendo como un chico con cascos, cerca de las cámaras, les hacia una cuenta atrás con los dedos, indicándoles que iban a empezar.

Steve se envaró sobre su silla, con la vista clavada al frente mientras que el presentador empezaba a hablar, hablándoles a los seguidores del programa como si los tuviera cara a cara.

-Hoy tenemos con nosotros a una banda que viene pisando fuerte, dándonos a conocer el disco que acaban de poner a la venta.

Mientras el hombre hacia las presentaciones, haciendo que Steve solo cabeceara cuando dijo su nombre, este sentía como tenía la garganta totalmente cerrada. ¿Hacia realmente tanto calor allí o solo era cosa suya? Tenían que ser esos focos que tenían sobre la cabeza, seguro.

-Chicos, habladnos sobre los inicios de vuestra banda.

Los ojos del presentador y los del grupo se volvieron hacia Steve, ya que aquel era su pie para que empezara a hablar.

-Oh. Ah. La verdad es que...

Se le escapó un pequeño gallo, teniendo que aclararse la garganta para quitarlo de en medio.

-La verdad es que fue solo como un entretenimiento en la universidad. Allí conocí a Rick- dijo, colocando la mano sobre el hombro de este, que sonrió.-Fue él el que sugirió que buscáramos a más miembros y formáramos una banda.

-Así que tú solo tocabas por diversión.

-Si eso que él hacia era diversión, nunca he visto a nadie tan concentrado mientras se divierte-comentó Loki, con ese aire que tenía él.-Ni siquiera notaba como las chicas pululaban a su alrededor, queriendo que tocara para ellas.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo Steve en el acto.

O, al menos, él no tenía conciencia de que eso hubiera pasado.

-Oh. Sí que lo es, jefe. Estaba tan concentrado en su música que ni siquiera se daba cuenta- les dijo Rick a todos los presentes, ya que había un pequeño publico en plató.-Pero eso me venía muy bien a mi.

-Así que él tocaba y vosotros os llevabais a las chicas- comentó el presentador, sonriendo.

-Era trabajo en equipo- comentó Loki, haciendo que los presentes se rieran.

Steve agradeció que los chicos se sintieran algo más cómodos al hablar, ya que él aun estaba demasiado nervioso como para eso.

Incluso Rick le puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de relajarle.

-Tranquilo, jefe- le dijo este, inclinándose sobre su oído.-Ya verás como todo acaba saliendo bien.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, ya que lo que más necesitaba en aquellos momentos era que alguien le tranquilizara.

-Vemos que el líder está algo nervioso- comentó el presentador.

-Está más acostumbrado a soltarse delante de un público- comentó Loki.

-Y no salemos por televisión todos los días- añadió Rick, sonriendo, echando su brazo en torno a los hombros de Steve, haciendo que este agradeciera el apoyo.

-Bueno...tengo entendido que vosotros sois hermanos-comentó el presentador, cambiando de tema para poder seguir con la entrevista.

-De nombre- afirmó Loki en el acto, para que no hubiera indicio de error para las futuras fans.

Thor era demasiado mimoso con él en ocasiones, incluso en público. Así que era mejor que la gente estuviera advertida de que, realmente, no les unía ningún lazo de sangre.

-Su familia me adoptó cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-Pero estamos muy unidos- se apresuró a añadir Thor, abrazando a este contra él.-Incluso vivimos juntos.

Aquello ya hizo que unas cuantas fans empezaran a lanzar risitas.

Loki trató de dirigirle una mirada para que cerrara el pico, pero era imposible por el modo en el que este le tenía sujeto.

-Así que, si alguno de los dos se echara novia, ¿el otro tendría que dar su permiso?

-¿Por qué iba a tener novia? Ya lo tengo a él- soltó Thor sin más.

Fue la primera vez en todo el día en que Loki mostró una cara de pánico, pensando que aquello les supondría un mazazo en su presentación.

Pero, por el contrario, las chicas del público se pusieron a gritar con emoción, como si aquello les hubiera gustado, así que no se molestó en decir nada para arreglar lo que Thor había soltado tan alegremente.

Durante el resto de la entrevista, Rick permaneció con el brazo en torno a los hombros de Steve, ya que era más fácil permanecer de ese modo para estar más cerca del presentador mientras este les hacia preguntas.

Después de todo, gracias a Thor, ya habían dado muestras de ser un grupo muy unido, así que así estuvieron, hablando por turnos, tratando de que nadie volviera a decir algo que no debía, escuchando lo que el presentador decía.

Y la verdad era que Steve se sentía más seguro con Rick pegado a él, como si lo estuviera apoyando, ya que, cuando oyó lo que Thor decía lo que había dicho sin ningún tipo de filtro, abrió los ojos como platos, sin creerse de que verdad hubiera acabado soltando eso.

-Somos una gran familia- había comentado Rick poco después de eso.

Pero estaba convencidos que las pocas fans que hubieran hecho en aquellos momentos se podrían a escribir fanfics sobre los hermanos Odison en cuanto acabaran la entrevista.

El presentador tuvo el buen juicio de no preguntarles a los demás si tenían alguna pareja también por ahí, ya que Steve se habría visto en la obligación de decir la verdad y sabía que eso desalentaba a las fans. No pensaba negar a Tony bajo ningún concepto, incluso aunque no dijera su nombre.

-Un grupo muy unido, como hemos podido ver- comentó el presentador, mirando a cámara, con una sonrisa en los labios.-Ahora, si los chicos se separan un poco, nos tocaran uno de los temas que encontraremos en su disco.

Eso fue la señal para que ellos se pusieran en pie y se dirigieran hacia la zona donde estaban preparados los instrumentos, en el lado izquierdo de aquella mesa de entrevista.

Aquella era la parte que mejor se les daba, donde realmente brillaban. Con sus guitarras entre las manos, la luz de los focos no parecía tan cegadora. Y, cuando la música comenzara a sonar, se olvidaron de los espectadores, del público y del ridículo que habían hecho allí y se dejaron llevar, mostrándoles para lo que realmente valían.

A una señal de Steve, todo se puso en marcha y, cuando el sonido familiar de los acordes comenzó, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Steve empezó a cantar mientras Thor y Loki marcaban el ritmo y Rick hacia lo que mejor que sabía hacer con la guitarra, dándose cuenta que todo se había quedado en silencio excepto ellos.

Adiós, nervioso. Solo hacían lo que sabían hacer, oyendo como los acordes los envolvían y decían por ellos lo que estos no habían sabido transmitir con palabras durante la entrevista. Y disfrutaron de ello, como siempre hacían.

Para cuando las ultimas notas murieron, estaban emocionados, sudando, pero satisfechos, escuchando al publico aplaudir y vitorearlos, haciendo que estos los saludaran y hasta Rick lanzó la toalla que habia usado hacia el público, como si se encontraran en mitad de un concierto de verdad.

La atención de las cámaras volvió al presentador, ya que tenía que terminar con el programa, pero ellos siguieron allí, recogiendo su instrumental, ya que, al menos, las guitarras y el bajo eran los suyos.

Siempre habían sido muy obsesivos con ese tema y raramente tocaban con otros que no fueran los instrumentos que ellos mismos hubieran preparado.

Mientras el programa daba pie al cierre, con el público poniéndose en pie para abandonar el plató, Barton y el presentador se acercaron a ellos.

-Habéis estado geniales- les dijo Clint.

-¿Habla en serio? Yo estaba aterrado-le dijo Steve.

-Si fueras guapo y atrevido, no te haría falta yo para conseguir la fama- le dijo este, guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía.

-Y eso de los hermanos que no lo son, pero están pegados el uno al otro...-comentó el presentador.-Simplemente magnifico. Las chicas estarán encantadas con eso. Ha sido una buena idea que soltarais eso.

Los chicos se dedicaron una mirada, ya que sabían que Thor había hablado en serio cuando había soltado su genial frase, viendo como el rubio dirigía una mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia el presentador, como si se preparara para decirle algo.

Pero Loki tuvo el buen juicio de pararlo.

-Ya es un tiempo trabajando para el público, así que sabemos lo que les gusta-comentó el moreno, con una sonrisa en los labios, colocando una mano en el brazo de Thor para impedir que este dijera algo que no debía. 

-Desde luego. Ya se nota- comentó el presentador, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

Este y Clint estuvieron hablando un rato más mientras realizadores, cámaras y algún que otro ayudante se acercaban a ellos a decirles cuanto les había gustado su canción o lo bien que lo habían hecho, prometiendo comprar el disco.

Steve se sonrojó un poco ante tanta atención, aunque estaba seguro de que aquello se lo dirían a todos.

Aquel era un programa de música y no darían a basto si realmente compraran los discos de todos aquellos que pasaran por allí.

-Es un buen comienzo, ¿no os parece?- les preguntó Rick, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Lo suficientemente bueno para haber sido nuestra primera entrevista- afirmó Loki.-Aunque tú, Thor, casi la armas al decir esas cosas.

-No es culpa mía- le respondió este, encogiéndose de hombros.-No me dijiste que tuviéramos que ocultar nada.

-Porque pensé que tendrías el suficiente sentido común como para callártelo por tí mismo. Pero ya veo que no. No cometeré ese error dos veces.

-¿Qué es lo que tendría que ocultar?- les preguntó Rick, antes de que Steve pudiera hacer algo para callarlo y explicáselo más tarde.

-¿No lo sabes ya?- le dijo Thor, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.-Loki y yo estamos juntos.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto este, como si no hubiera entendido bien su respuesta.

-Ya lo has escuchado, Rick. No quieras oírlo de nuevo- le dijo Loki.

Este se volvió hacia Steve, como si pensara que estos le estuvieran gastando una broma, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te lo habría explicado más tarde- le dijo.

Solo con verlos se sabía la clase de relación que había entre aquellos dos. Era extraño que Rick realmente no se hubiera percatado y visto más allá de los juegos de Thor.

-Pero...vosotros sois hermanos- murmuró.

-No de sangre.¿No has oido la entrevista?- le dijo Loki.

-Supongo que yo también reaccionaria así si escuchara la historia de alguien más- comentó Thor a su vez.

-¿Lo saben vuestros padres?- le siguió preguntando Rick, aun con cara de sorprendido.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Claro que no!- le dijo Loki.-No quiero ni imaginar como reaccionaria Odín o la cara de madre si se enteraran.

Steve habría seguido escuchando aquella conversación si no hubiera sido porque su móvil se puso a sonar en ese instante.

Lo había vuelto a conectar después de la entrevista y, pensando que serian Sam o Bucky, para ver que tal le había ido, se sorprendió cuando vio escrito el nombre de Tony en la pantalla.

-¿Tu amorcito?- le preguntó Rick, viendo la cara que había puesto.-¿Es que todos tenéis pareja menos yo?

-Será porque no te esfuerzas lo suficiente- le espetó Loki.

Con lo que recibió una mala mirada por parte del menor.

Para que estos no pudieran escuchar lo que hablaban, se apartó un poco de ellos mientras en esos momentos estallaba un debate sobre lo que tendría que hacer Rick para conseguirse una novia.

-¿Tony?- preguntó Steve en cuanto tomó la llamada.-¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

-Eso es lo que cree Pepper al menos- le dijo este, con una sonrisa en la voz.-Pero tenía que felicitarte después de tu primera vez por televisión.

-¿Has podido verlo?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué clase de novio me tomas? No podrías perdonarme que me perdiera algo tan importante para ti.

-Pero yo comprendería que tienes trabajo.

-Bueno...Pepper puede ocuparse de la mayoría de las cosas.

-Pobrecita. Si que le ha caído un jefe pesado encima.

-Eh. Que no pesaré más de 80 kilos- se defendió Tony.

-Tú ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ella esta acostumbrada. Aunque no lo parezca, le gusta encargarse de todo por ella misma. Incluso cuando yo hago algo, ella lo revisa para asegurarse de que lo haya hecho todo bien.

-Un jefe terrible- volvió a murmurar Steve.

-Pero no te llamado para hablar de Pepper.¿Cómo te has sentido al saber que estabas saliendo por televisión?

-Nervioso. Aterrado. Con ganas de salir corriendo.¿Qué te parecía a ti mientras me estabas viendo?

-Que estabas nervioso, aterrado y con ganas de salir corriendo. Pero tranquilo. El que no te conozca no lo habrá notado. Por cierto, ese chico, el pequeño, te ha estado ayudando mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿Te refieres a Rick?

-Sí, ese. Rick.

-Creo que solo trataba de que me tranquilizara un poco y la verdad es que me ha ayudado mucho.

-Ya lo he visto. No te ha soltado durante toda la entrevista.

Aquello llevó una sonrisa al rostro de Steve.

-Tony, ¿estás celoso?-preguntó.

-¿Yo? ¿De ese crío? Desde luego que no. Tendrías que tener muy mal gusto para cambiarme por él.

-No sé, Tony. A mi me suena a que estás celoso.

-No. Solo recalco que te ha estado toqueteando mucho delante de todo el público. Después de lo que ha dicho Thor, no sé que se pensará el público de vosotros.

-Rick es un muy buen amigo y ademas es hetero- le dijo Steve, tratando de tranquilizarlo, aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya. Y tú también hasta que me conociste a mí-le respondió este, haciendo que a Steve se le escapara la risa, sin poder contenerse.

Deseaba poder tener a Tony delante para poder ver su expresión mientras hablaban de aquello. Nunca lo había visto celoso.

-¿Te estás riendo?

-No- respondió este rápidamente.-Es que me ha dado tos.

-Mas vale no reírte de estas cosas.

-Oye,¿por que no me paso por la Torre esta noche y seguimos hablando de esto?

-Esta noche es imposible.

-¿Ah, sí?- comentó Steve, sonando un poco decepcionado.-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

-Tengo una cita contigo, ¿recuerdas? Pasaré por tu casa sobre las siete. Más te vale que estés listo.

-Oh. ¿Era esta noche cuando habíamos quedado? Yo pensaba salir con los chicos para celebrar- le dijo, solo para hacerle rabiar un poco.

-Espero que sea broma, porque he preparado algo muy especial-le replicó Tony a su vez.

-Pues claro que es broma. Aun estamos temblando. Dudo que hubiéramos podido salir a ningún sitio. Vamos a celebrarlo mañana con el señor Barton y otros miembros de la discográfica.

-Bien. No me des esos sustos- le reprochó Tony.-Y espera a que sean las siete.

-Lo estaré esperando con ganas.

 **Fin del capitulo 39**

 **Bien. Pues un capitulo más que se suma a la lista, que parece no tener fin, de capítulos sobre esta historia, ya que cuando escribí esto, acababa de subir el capitulo 31 a wattpad.**

 **No sé a vosotros, pero a mí me ha encantado el modo en el que Thor ha soltado, tan tranquilo, que, teniendo a Loki, no necesitaba a nadie más. Si hubiera dicho con todas sus letras que eran novios, el moreno habría acabado muriendo en ese plató. Y mira que él era el único que había llegado de lo más tranquilo. Loki es un diva y toda diva se siente como pez en el agua ante las cámaras. ¿O no?**

 **Por otro lado, algunos me habéis comentado, no puedo recordar quiénes de vosotros concretamente, que queríais ver a un Tony celoso, ya que Steve ya se ha mostrado de ese modo en otras ocasiones, así que he querido dar unas pocas pinceladas al final de este capitulo y dejar más cosas para el siguiente.**

 **La verdad es que a mi también me gustaría ver a un Tony celoso. No sé porqué no he hecho algo para sacarlo así antes. Seguramente porque no quería hacer nada con Bucky o alguno de estos personajes para que no os pensarais que iba a meter tríos o cosas así. Las parejas son las que son y no se van a mezclar más allá de mantener conversaciones unos con otros. No me gustan esas relaciones turbulentas de otros fanfics. Lo respeto, pero no me gusta.**

 **Y, la verdad, ahora mismo estoy conteniendo las lágrimas, así que no me acuerdo qué más tenía que deciros. Era un video que vi en facebook y que me pareció tan bonito que lo tuve que descargar. Os dejo el enlace para que lo veáis también: watch?v=Hig2cXGpmF4 &t=5s**

 **Seguro que ha vosotros también se os escapa alguna lágrimilla si sois aunque sea un poco sensibles.**

 **Pero, no tengo más que añadir después de esto, así que en este punto me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos. Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Buenas a todos, Marvelitos, en lo que es ya... *sonido de tambores*...¡El capitulo 40!**

 **Sí, señores y señoras. Ya hemos llegado al capitulo 40, así, sin apenas darnos cuenta. Los capítulos de esta historia han pasado como si fueran el agua de un río. Si no fuera porque los enumero, realmente no creería que son tantos, porque no tengo la impresión de haber escrito tantos tan seguido.**

 **Algunos también me han dicho eso, que se les ha pasado rápido o que no tienen la impresión de haber leído tanto. Lo cual les agradezco. Si la historia estuviera cansando, no estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo. Vamos, tendría que cortarme las manos y no volver a escribir nada más. Aunque...sin manos, tampoco podría dibujar ni nada. Vamos. Que sería un problema, así que creo que mis manos seguirán donde están.**

 **Y, ¿qué mejor modo de celebrar este número tan redondo, que con una buena cita Stony, que es la principal pareja de esta historia?**

 **Si recordamos los capítulos anteriores, recordamos que Tony y Steve estuvieron hablando y quedaron en tener una cita para celebrar el disco de Steve que iba a salir a la venta. Luego, su madre quiso conocerlo y demás y las cosas tuvieron que retrasarse, así que hemos llegado hasta aquí arrastrando esa promesa de una cena. Y seguro que muchos queréis saber qué es eso especial que Tony le ha preparado a nuestro querido rubio.**

 **Pues bien. Os dejo con el capitulo para que os enteréis de una buena vez. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 40**

… **...**

Como Tony le había pedido, Steve esperó a que fueran las siete en el apartamento, listo para salir a cualquier parte y ya habiendo recibido las llamadas de su madre desde su trabajo y de sus amigos.

Su madre había hecho que grabaran la entrevista en la sala de descanso del hospital donde trabajaba y, en cuanto había podido, había visto el video con sus compañeras de trabajo, según ella, emocionándose como una niña cuando vio a su hijo por televisión.

Steve había preferido no verse. No quería recordar los nervios ni ver lo ridículo que había estado ante las cámaras.

Bucky ya se había burlado de ello bastante como para necesitar revivirlo, incluso después de todas las veces que Sam le había regañado por ello.

¿A dónde le llevaría Tony? En eso prefirió concentrarse, ya que, desde que habían hecho lo suyo oficial, no habían salido juntos a ninguna parte.

Solo pensar en el hecho de que saldría por ahí con Tony ya le llevó una nueva sonrisa a los labios, volviendo la vista hacia el reloj, deseando de que las manecillas se movieran más deprisa.

Estaba nervioso como un crío, aunque, en esta ocasión, en un buen sentido.

Para cuando sonó su móvil, la casa estaba tan en silencio que pegó un bote y corrió a cogerlo, pero este solo sonó una vez, comprobando que se trataba de una llamada de Tony.

¿Eso significaba que quería que saliera de su casa? No habían aclarado eso.

Como, de todas formas, allí no tenía nada que hacer, se aseguró de coger las llaves de su casa y salió del apartamento, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del edificio, saludando a Matthew por el camino.

Echó un vistazo a la calle cuando estuvo fuera, comprobando que, si Tony estaba allí fuera, no podía verlo, y dirigió los ojos después hacia sí mismo.

Había pasado un buen tiempo delante de su armario, observando toda su ropa, preguntándose a donde pensaría este llevarle y qué sería más oportuno usar. Pero no le había preguntado y dudaba que Tony se lo hubiera revelado de haberlo hecho, ya que parecía tener aquello como una sorpresa.

Como las palabras exactas de este habían sido "he preparado algo muy especial", se decantó por unos pantalones de vestir grises y una camisa azul, que le hacía parecer lo bastante elegante como para ir a cualquier parte, junto con un abrigo largo, ya que ya había estado nevando en aquellos días y las calles estaban heladas.

Se repasó mil veces delante del espejo cuando terminó de vestirse, preguntándose si había sido lo corrector asumir que tenía que ponerse elegante, pero, conociendo a Tony, parecía la opción más válida.

Diciéndose que, de todas formas, ya no había mucho más que hacer, volvió a observar las calles, que estaban algo más vacías a aquellas horas de lo que solían estar, esperando ver aparecer a este en cualquier momento.

-¡Eh, chico guapo! ¡¿Estás esperando a alguien?!- le gritó Tony parando su coche delante de él de un rápido frenazo que lo sobresaltó.-¡Si te ha dejado abandonado, te puedes venir conmigo!- le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No sé yo si eso le sentaría muy bien a mi cita. He descubierto que es algo celoso.

-Seguro que no para tanto y seguro que no le importara que te vengas conmigo.

Steve solo pudo, cuanto menos, sonreír y, rodeando el coche, acabó subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Tony.

-¿No se supone que tendrías que haberme dado el toque cuando ya estuvieras aquí?- le preguntó, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-¿Y por qué tendría que esperarte yo a tí? Es demasiado típico. Además, me ha encantado llegar y verte esperándome en la puerta-le dijo este, aún dedicándole una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que aquel hombre era un caso perdido. Pero...era su caso perdido.

-Y, a todo esto, no me has dado mi beso de saludo- le dijo Tony, señalándose los labios, justo cuando iba a poner el coche en marcha.

A veces, tenía unas cosas que hacían que Steve se sonrojara, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero tenía que admitir que era un alivio que, al menos, uno de los dos se atreviera a pedir esas cosas, ya que él se sentía incapaz, así que, aun atado a su asiento, Steve se inclinó hacia él y lo besó.

Pudo sentir la sonrisa de Tony contra los labios, sabiendo que le encantaba verlo ceder. Pero, ya que le había preparado algo especial, podía concederle unos cuantos caprichos.

Steve pensaba darle un rápido beso y volver a su asiento, pero Tony pareció tener otros planes cuando sus dedos se hundieron entre los mechones de Steve, manteniéndolo cerca y haciendo que abriera la boca para él.

Siempre que lo hacía, una sensación burbujeante se ponía en marcha en el fondo de su estómago y, cuando sentía como la lengua de Tony le acariciaba, esa sensación se extendía a cada parte de su cuerpo, a cada hueso y cada músculo, haciéndole temblar.

-Creo que sera mejor que lo dejemos aquí- le dijo el millonario, haciéndose hacia atrás y rompiendo el beso.

Steve no pudo evitar poner una expresión decepcionada, notando como su cuerpo se hallaba despierto en aquellos momentos, sin ganas de que aquello acabara aún, haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa acudiera a los labios del moreno.

-A no ser que quieras hacerlo dentro de mi coche, delante de la entrada de tu casa.

Steve echó un vistazo por la ventanilla, viendo como Matthew estaba trabajando por el hall del edificio, y un intenso sonrojo se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

-Vamonos- afirmó en el acto, acomodándose nuevamente sobre su asiento.

Tony volvió a reírse, pero, esta vez, puso el coche en marcha.

Steve no sabía donde pensaba llevarlo, pero, conociéndole, de lo que podía estar seguro era de que no se sentiría decepcionado, observando las calles nevadas a través de la ventana.

Tony lucía uno de sus típicos trajes oscuros, con su corbata correspondiente a juego, seguramente acabado de salir de trabajar, y estaba concentrado en la carretera, pero el rubio recordó que habían dejado una conversación a medias.

-¿De verdad te molestó como Rick me tuvo abrazado toda la entrevista?-le preguntó de repente, haciendo que los ojos oscuros de Tony de volvieran hacia él.

-No estaba molesto. Solo comenté una cosa que no había visto del todo apropiado.

-En realidad, me ayudó mucho de ese modo- le defendió Steve, atento a la expresión de Tony.

Sabía que había estado celoso por teléfono, pero quería ver esa expresión cuando lo tuviera delante, en persona.

-Desde luego, se te veía cómodo- comentó este, frunciendo un poco el ceño, centrado en la carretera.

-¿Estás celoso, Tony Stark?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿No se suponía que me habías elegido a mí?- le dijo este, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia él, con la barbilla bien arriba.

-Oh. Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Juraría que me habías sonado celoso por teléfono.

-Tonterías. Ese chico ya tiene bastante claro que estamos juntos- afirmó este, sin ninguna duda.

-Bueno...aunque eso fuera cierto, Rick nunca ha sido de esos que le haya importado que sus objetivos tuvieran pareja.

Tony volvió la cabeza hacia él en el acto.

-¿Acaso quieres ponerme celoso, Steve Rogers?

-¿Yo? En absoluto. Solo te dejaba claro algunos puntos.

Tony frenó a un lado de la carretera, haciendo que Steve se sorprendiera por el inesperado frenazo, agarrándose por un momento al parachoques, y, cogiendo al rubio por la nuca, lo acercó a él hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a punto de tocarse, dejando a este sin aliento.

-Presta atención y escuchame bien. No tengo nada que temer de ese niño porque tú eres mío, ¿entendido? Tu cuerpo, tu mente...Todo. Si tuviera la más mínima duda de que pudiera robarte, creeme que me encargaría muy bien de él. Pero estoy total y absolutamente convencido de que tu atención está sobre mí y solo sobre mí, ¿de acuerdo? Me preocuparé el día en que, cuando te toque, dejes de echarte a temblar. Pero hoy no es ese día, ¿verdad?

Steve solo asintió mientras aquellos ojos oscuros estaban clavados en los suyos, totalmente crudo en su sinceridad, manteniéndole quieto en el lugar, incapaz de hablar.

Había creído que ver a un Tony celoso sería muy diferente a aquello. Enfadado, enfurruñado o algo por el estilo- Lo suficiente para traer una sonrisa en su cara. Pero, desde luego, no había esperado que todo se agitara en su interior ante sus palabras.

-Bien. Ahora que eso ha quedado aclarado, podemos seguir- afirmó el moreno, soltando a este y volviendo a su asiento, poniendo de nuevo el coche en marcha.

Steve, aún sin palabras, se quedó quieto donde estaba, mirando las manos sobre su regazo, sintiendo como las burbujas habían crecido y burbujeaban por todas partes con intensidad.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino hasta que el coche se detuvo de nuevo.

Alzando la vista, Steve vio que estaban ante uno de los elegantes edificios del centro, uno de aquellos rascacielos que parecían querer destacar uno por encimas de los demás.

-¿Bajas?-le preguntó Tony, abriendo su puerta cuando se bajó del coche por el lado del conductor y vio que Steve aun estaba mirándolo todo por la ventanilla.

El rubio así lo hizo, avergonzado por haberse quedado mirando como un tonto el edificio.

Sin embargo, si Tony fue consciente de eso, no lo dio a entender, ya que le estaba tendiendo las llaves a un aparcacoches, advirtiéndole que no quería ver ni un arañazo cuando volviera.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Steve.

-Ya lo verás- fue toda la respuesta que Tony le dio, cogiéndole de la mano nuevamente y conduciéndole al interior.

Steve se dejó arrastrar como un niño ante las luces demasiado brillantes, observando con atención todo el interior espacioso y dorado, pareciendo el decorado de una película.

Hasta las puertas de el ascensor eran doradas y aquel brillo que tenían parecía hacerlas de oro.

Una vez dentro, un ascensorista les preguntó a qué planta deseaban ir, sin ni siquiera prestar mayor atención al hecho de que los dos hombres iban cogidos de las manos.

¿Cuántas cosas habría visto trabajando allí?

-A la última planta, por favor.

De inmediato, el ascensor se puso en marcha y, antes de que Steve se diera cuenta, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con un ligero din musical y estuvieron ante una recepción, donde una joven morena y sonriente les dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches, señor Stark. Le estábamos esperando.

-Gracias, Shindy. Ya sabes a donde tienes que llevarnos.

-Por supuesto.

Al decir aquello, unas puertas dobles que esta tenía a su derecha se abrieron, mostrándole a Steve un amplio comedor, lleno de mesas redondas, donde fluía las conversaciones y aquella luz dorada parecía rodearlo todo.

-Es un restaurante-murmuró el rubio, dejándose conducir hacia el interior.

-Pues claro que es un restaurante. ¿Qué te pensabas que era?- le dijo Tony a su vez, aun sin soltarlo, mientras Shindy los conducía através de las mesas.

La muchacha se movía por allí como pez en el agua y, rápida y diligentemente, los condujo ante un pequeño reservado privado, junto a los ventanales, que contaba con unas cortinas rojas, que podrían cerrar si deseaban, para quedar ocultos de los ojos de los demás comensales del lugar.

La vista desde allí mostraba todo el centro de la ciudad, ahora iluminado por las luces de la noche y, al parecer, había comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

-Esto es precioso- murmuró Steve, echando un vistazo por aquellas cristaleras.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar- afirmó Tony, sonriendo cariñosamente mientras veía lo sorprendió que parecía este.-¿No te dije que tenía preparado algo especial?

-Pero no imagine que tanto- comentó este a su vez.

-¿Les dejo algo de intimidad, señor?- les preguntó Shindy, que aun no se había retirado.

-Sí, querida. Por favor.

Con un rápido cabeceo, esta salió del reservado y dejó caer las cortinas, haciéndole creer a Steve que estaban solos en aquel lugar.

-¿Nos sentamos?- le dijo Tony, señalando una de las dos sillas con las que contaba aquella mesa redonda.

-Admito que sabes dar sorpresas- afirmó Steve, sentándose frente a Tony.

-¿Verdad que sí? Es uno de mis encantos.

-Bueno...y ya que has preparado todo esto, ¿qué es lo que vamos a cenar?

-Oh. Eso será una sorpresa hasta para mí. Les dije que solo prepararan algo especial. ¿Tienes hambre ya?

-Un poco. A penas he comido hoy por los nervios.

Chasqueando los dedos, Steve vio como Tony hacía que acudiera un camarero, que tenía que estar obligatoriamente al otro lado como para haber podido oír eso.

-Pueden traernos la cena cuando quieran-le dijo al joven que se asomó al interior del reservado.

-Como desee, señor- le dijo este antes de retirarse.

-Ni siquiera sabía que existía un sitio como este aquí-comentó Steve.

-Porque aun no es muy conocido. Pero invertí en este sitio, así que se pondrá de moda en seguida.

¿Cómo no? ¿Por qué no había sospechado que Tony también tenía sus manos metidas en un lugar como aquel? Después de todo, todo aquello que pareciera un negocio floreciente tenía el apellido Stark detrás.

-¿De verdad que no sabes lo que vamos a cenar?- le preguntó Steve a este por lo bajo.

-No. Ni idea. Pero te aseguro que todo estará bueno.

-¿Y si hay algo que no me gusta?

-Dejalo en el plato y punto. Dudo que aquí alguien te vaya a regañar por eso.

-Parece de mala educación dejar algo en un lugar como este.

-Steve, tranquilo- le dijo Tony, colocándose su mano sobre la de este.-Te he traído aquí para que disfrutes, no para que estés nervioso todo el tiempo.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Se supone que estamos aquí para celebrar el disco.

-Así es. Y porque se va a vender muy bien- afirmó el moreno, haciendo la intención de echar mano a su copa.

Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aun no les habían servido nada.

-Un pequeño error de planificación por mi parte- comentó Tony.

-Bueno...es tranquilizador saber que tú también cometes errores. Iba a empezar a pensar que eras un robot o algo así- comentó Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Pero...¿Qué hacemos hasta que lleguen las cosas?- comentó el moreno a su vez, con sus ojos clavados sobre este.-Tendremos que entretenernos de algún modo, ¿no te parece?

Steve no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando hasta que sintió como una de las manos de Tony se había deslizado por debajo de la mesa hasta su rodilla.

El rubio pegó un salto en el acto y echó un vistazo a las cortinas, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien cerradas.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- le dijo este a Tony, inclinándose hacia él.

Por lo que sabía, podía haber otro camarero al otro lado de esa cortina, pudiendo escucharlos.

-¿Tú que crees que hago?-le dijo el moreno a su vez, moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo por la pierna de este.-Disfruto de las vistas.

-Y, al parecer, también las tocas-le dijo, dándole un manotazo para que apartara la mano.

Pero solo consiguió con eso que este le dirigiera una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Eres tan vergonzoso. Es adorable-comentó Tony, llevando su otra mano hacia la rodilla de Steve.

Tendría que haberlo sospechado. Al ver que podían quedar ocultos de los ojos de el resto de personas que habia en el local, lo tendría que haber sabido de algún modo. Conocía el modo de ser de Tony. Era obvio que iba a intentar algo.

-Si no paras ahora mismo, te prometo que me pondré en pie y me iré- le advirtió el rubio.

-Oh. ¿En serio? ¿Y acabar tan rápido con nuestra noches especial?

-Sí, cuando tú planeas transformarla en nuestra noche de exhibicionismo.

Aquello solo hizo que Tony se riera, alzando la mano por la pierna de Steve, a punto de llegar a lo que parecía ser su principal objetivo.

-Su cena ya esta lista, señor-dijo un camarero, mientras abría las cortinas y dejaba que otro entrara en el lugar con una pequeña bandeja, cargada de pequeños platos, como si fuera un menú degustación.

-Excelente- comentó Tony sin más, completamente calmado, como si no tuviera la mano sobre la entrepierna de Steve en aquellos momentos.

El rubio ni siquiera era incapaz de levantar la vista de la mesa, sintiendo que tenía que contener su voz mientras aquella malvada mano le acariciaba por encima de su ropa, con aquella gente delante.

-¿No te parece que tiene todo buena pinta?- le preguntó Tony, obligándole a alzar la vista hacia él.

Steve le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche, ya que este sabía que no estaba capacitado para hablar en aquellos momentos, pero este solo le sonreía de vuelta, como si no fuera consciente de nada.

-El chef se ha esforzado para que todo este a su gusto, señor- afirmó el camarero.-Y esperamos que a su acompañante también le guste.

Steve sabía que había dicho aquello para él, que lo estaría mirando, pero la mano de Tony se paseaba sobre él arriba y abajo y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie en aquellos momentos o sería demasiado evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Es que es tímido- comentó el moreno, cuando el camarero se extrañó de que este no alzara la vista.

El hombre solo asintió y, cuando los platos estuvieron servidos, abrió una botella de champán, que también iba en aquel carrito, y les sirvió dos copas a ambos, dejando la botella a un lado.

-Que disfruten- les dijo, antes de abandonar el reservado y volver a cerrar las cortinas.

En el acto, Steve se volvió hacia Tony, sonrojado hasta la punta de sus orejas.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué era lo que pretendías al hacer eso?!- le espetó a este, tratando de apartar su mano.

-¿Yo? Esperaba que disfrutaras bien de este día. ¿Qué hay de malo?

-Que me haces pasar vergüenza delante de los desconocidos- se quejó este a su vez.

-Creo que están lo suficientemente entrenados para no hacer comentario alguno, incluso aunque se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo. Para eso existen los reservados.

-Eres un pervertido-le recriminó Steve.

-Pero te encanta que lo sea-afirmó este.

-Oh.¿En serio crees que me gusta que me andes toqueteando delante de la gente?

-Yo no vi que ninguna parte de tu cuerpo se quejara de ello- le dijo el moreno con la mayor calma del mundo, mostrándole sus manos encima de la mesa.

Tendría que haberlo sabido, desde luego. Tony no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana durante aquella cena. Y lo peor es que no podia negar sus palabras.

 **Fin del capitulo 40**

 **¿Qué queréis que os diga? Me encantan estos dos. Da igual en qué escenario los ponga. Son encantadores y te dan juego donde sea. Sobre todo si Tony puede meterle mano a su Steve de algún modo.**

 **¿A vosotros qué os ha parecido? ¿Un buen capitulo para celebrar que ya llevemos 40 capítulos con ellos, viendo como sus relaciones avanzan, retroceden y evolucionan? Parece mentira que ya sean tantos y no vea un final. Creo que, con esto de que la banda se va a dar a conocer, van a haber muchas situaciones para el Stony y el Thorki y el WinterFalcon se tienen que hacer algo más oficial.**

 **No es que esté perfilando el fanfic. Simplemente que, cuando pienso en el futuro de esta historia, todavía veo cosas que puedo y tengo que contar. Con esto quiero deciros a vosotros, Marvelitos, que sois el receptor de esta historia, que me aguantéis un poco más y que espero que estéis conmigo hasta el final, sea cuando sea que llegue ese.**

 **Tengo la impresión de que tenía algo más que deciros, pero a venido una amiga de mi madre y están criticando a una mujer que conocían ambas, así que están aquí hablando sin más de todo eso, y no puedo estar muy consciente de lo que estaba hablando porque no puedo dejar de escucharlas.**

 **Si vuestras madres tienen amistades, sabéis qué es eso.**

 **Bueno...pues aquí me voy a despedir de vosotros, Marvelitos. Como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye.**

 **P.D: lamento haber tardado un día en subir el fic. Pero, en mi defensa, ayer estrenaron la serie de Agente Carter en español en España, así que se me olvidó todo y apagué el ordenador, acomodándome en el sofá, dispuesta a disfrutad. Recordar que es mi serie favorita de Marvel. Me acosté a las una de la mañana por verla. Jjajajaa Espero tener más cuidado y traeros el siguiente capitulo el domingo sin falta. Hasta entonces, besos.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que andáis por aquí. Ahora mis padres están viendo la serie de ``Vikingos´´, así que, como yo ya me he visto todos los nuevos capítulos, incluyendo los documentales de la serie, me he puesto a trascribir estos capitulo 41 y 42 que ya tenía hechos desde hace días en el ordenador.**

 **En esta ocasión, incluso aunque la historia anterior quedó como quedó entre Tony y Steve, tengo que volver a ser algo mala con todos vosotros y me voy a ir, al mismo tiempo, con el Thorki y el WinterFalcon.**

 **¿Qué quiere eso decir? Que mientras Steve se preparaba en su casa y se iba con Tony, sin saber a donde iba, esto que os voy a narrar ahora estaba pasando al mismo tiempo en casa de los Odison y de los Wilson, así que podremos ver que todos parecen estar ocupados con sus respectivos asuntos, la verdad.**

 **Algunos me odiaréis por hacer este paréntesis cuando las cosas entre Tony y Steve se habían puesto tan buenas. Pero, creedme, los fans de estas dos shipps me lo agradeceréis. Sobretodo aquellos que les guste el Thorki.**

 **Como siento que yo misma voy a haceros un spolier como no cierre la boca, será mejor que os dejo con el capitulo mejor y ya seguiremos hablando, como siempre, al final del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 41**

… **...**

Para cuando los Odison volvieron a su piso de la emisión, el teléfono de Thor empezó a sonar y Loki, que había estado abriendo la puerta del apartamento en ese momento, se giró hacia él, con una pregunta bailándole en los ojos.

-Hola, Jane- saludó el rubio, haciendo que este se volviera a lo que estaba haciendo.

Claro. ¿Quién iba a ser, aparte de esa tal Jane, que parecía hablar con Thor para cada pequeña cosa que ocurría en su vida?

El rubio se dirigió a su cuarto, seguramente para cambiarse, como estaba haciendo Loki en esos mismos momentos. Pero Thor conectó el manos libres del móvil y estuvo hablando mientras se cambiaba, haciendo que el sonido amortiguado de las voces llegara hasta a su cuarto.

Para cuando Loki estuvo listo, cogió un libro y se dirigió al salón, para que Thor viera que no era ningún cotilla y no le interesaba lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con aquella mujer.

Además, por muy amortiguadas que llegaran las voces, no se oía mejor si se pegaba el oído a la pared.

De verdad que aquella mujer lo llevaba super controlado.¿Cómo sabía que ya habían vuelto a casa? ¿Le había dicho el rubio una hora concreta a la que llamar para contarle como habían ido las cosas?

Podía ser. Además, Loki no estaba celoso ni nada similar. Solo que...esperaba otra cosa para cuando llegaran a casa, después de haber salido por primera vez en televisión.

Aunque no lo hubiera demostrado, él también había estado nervioso. Todo el mundo lo estaría en una situación como esa, solo que él era mejor ocultándole y había confiado en sí mismo, centrándose en el ensayo y en lo que tenían que decir.

La intervención espontanea del rubio podría haberlo estropeado todo, pero, por suerte, no había sido así.

-Jane te manda recuerdos- le dijo Thor, saliendo de su habitación, con el móvil de nuevo en la oreja, y sin camisa.

No era ningún desagrado para la vista verlo pulular de esa manera por la casa. Pero sí cuando estaba entretenido con otra cosa que no fuera con él, teniéndole tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

-Saludala también de mi parte- le dijo el moreno, bajando la vista al libro de nuevo, con tono indiferente.

-Loki te manda saludos también- comentó el nórdico alegremente.

Desde luego, no era bueno detectando estados de animo.

Tras unas cuantas palabras más, que Loki fingió no oír mientras este se movía por la casa, Thor por fin dejó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para celebrar?- le preguntó este, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando a este, que estaba recostado en el sofá.-Tenemos que hacer algo para celebrar que todo haya salido bien.

-Pensaba que saldrías por ahí a celebrarlo con tu amiga Jane.

La frase emergió antes de que Loki se diera cuenta de que había escapado de su boca, alzando un momento la cabeza del libro, dándose cuenta de que había sonado completamente celoso.

-Ohhhh- comentó Thor, con una sonrisilla en los labios.-¿Qué ha sido eso, hermano?

Él y esa costumbre que había cogido.

Incluso a pesar de que a Loki le molestaba, Thor aun seguía llamándole hermano de vez en cuando, como una costumbre de la que fuera imposible desvincularse.

-¿Qué ha sido el qué?-le dijo el moreno a su vez, haciéndose el loco, fingiendo que se concentraba en el libro de nuevo.

-Eso que has dicho me ha sonado como a...celos.

-En absoluto. Solo era una observación. Nosotros no vamos a salir a ningún lado hasta mañana, así que era posible que hicieras planes para salir por ahí- comentó este sin más.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría eso?- le dijo Thor, abrazándolo aun más contra él, notando su pecho desnudo contra la espalda.-¿Crees que te dejaría solo? Esta noche es para celebrar nosotros.

-Como me pidas que te haga la cena...- le advirtió Loki, viéndole venir.

Thor era capaz de eso; de decirle que quería comer algo especial que preparara él para ese día. Pero ni muerto se iba a poner a cocinar.

-No, no, no. Esta noche no te escapas de mis brazos- afirmó el rubio.-Encargaremos algo. Cualquier cosa.

-Me parece bien- comentó Loki a su vez, cerrando el libro.-¿Y qué tenías pensando?- preguntó, tratando de observar el rostro de Thor, que descansaba sobre su hombro.

-¿A parte de pasar la noche juntos? No hay otra cosa que desee hacer.

-Así que no has pensado nada concreto para hacer, ¿verdad?

-Yo diría que pasar todo lo que día y de noche en la cama es una buena idea- le susurró el rubio, comenzando a besar su cuello.

Solo aquellos roces ya hicieron que Loki se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, una de las cualidades que Thor parecía poseer, ya que Loki no recordaba haber reaccionado tan rápido con alguien en todo el tiempo que llevaba moviéndose entre la gente.

-Será mejor que piense yo en algo- comentó el moreno, dejando el libro sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado y haciendo la intención de ponerse en pie.

-¿A dónde vas?- le dijo Thor, haciendo su abrazo aun más apretado.

-¿No quieres ver lo que podría preparar para los dos?- le preguntó Loki, dándole unos golpecitos a los brazos que le rodeaban.

Thor pareció pensárselo. Después de todo, ahora tenía a Loki. Podrían hacer cualquier cosa y él ya sería feliz. Pero, si este realmente quería prepararle algo, ¿qué sería? La curiosidad también estaba trabajando allí.

-Vamos. Suéltame y podrás verlo cuando acabe. Te prometo que te va a gustar-le dijo, aun dando suaves golpes a los brazos que lo mantenían inmóvil.

Thor torció el gesto, pero acabó soltándolo, dirigiendo sus ojos claros hacia Loki, como si se fuera a ir.

-No me mires de ese modo-le reprochó Loki cuando se puso en pie.-Voy a preparar algo especial para los dos, no irme al polo norte. Tu solo espera aquí hasta que acabe, ¿está bien?

-Está bien- murmuró el rubio, no del todo satisfecho con aquello.

Pero dejó que Loki se marchara a preparar lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

Como un niño obediente, se sentó en el sofá y esperó, mientras en su cabeza seguía sonando una vocecilla que decía que tampoco era necesario hacer gran cosa. Siempre que pudiera tener a este entre sus brazos, las cosas irían bien. Él, desde luego, lo disfrutaría. Y, por los sonidos que Loki hacia siempre en la cama, estaba claro que el moreno también.

Aun así, se obligó a permanecer donde estaban.

Siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería cuando se trataban de asuntos de cama. Por mucho que Loki protestara o se quejara, cuando estaban en el dormitorio, siempre se dejaba llevar. No pasaría nada que, por una vez, hicieran las cosas a su modo.

Así que, allí permaneció, esperando pacientemente, dando pequeñas palmas con las manos de vez en cuando, diciéndose que las novedades no eran nada malo, esperando a que Loki le informara de que ya podía ir.

-Has sido paciente. No me lo creo- le dijo el moreno cuando volvió a entrar en el salón, haciendo que Thor volviera la cabeza hacia él.

También iba a decirle algo. En serio que iba a hacerlo, pero cuando vio a este luciendo solo un albornoz, estando total y absolutamente convencido de que no llevaba nada más debajo, solo pudo ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia él.

Sería tan fácil abrir esta y revelar su premio...

-Ey. Alto ahí.¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Loki, apartando las manos del rubio, que habían ido a abrir su albornoz directamente.

-¿No...no me vas a dar mi regalo?- preguntó Thor a su vez, alzando la vista hacia este.

-Claro. Pero cuando este todo completo. Antes de hacer nada, me tienes que acompañar al baño.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que se ha roto algo?- fue lo primero que se le pasó al rubio por la cabeza.

Loki lo miró con una ceja alzada, pero luego recordó quién era este y supo que no estaba bromeando.

-En el baño esta todo el regalo- le indicó.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó este de nuevo, viendo como Loki lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a llevárselo de allí hacia el cuarto de baño.-¿Y qué es lo que has preparado?

-Eso lo verás cuando entres.

-Ummmm. Si eso significa que allí dentro puedo quitarte esa cosa, por mí hecho- afirmó el rubio, dejando que una sonrisilla aflorara a sus labios.

Si Thor fuera realmente consciente de lo atractivo que parecía cuando sonreía, seguramente lo haría más veces delante de la gente solo para molestarle a él.

Por suerte, no era consciente de eso y no parecía que lo fuera a ser en un futuro cercano. Era un tonto, pero era solo su tonto al fin y al cabo.

Y, por eso, había preparado en el baño lo que había preparado, para que los dos disfrutaran por igual.

Sobretodo porque Thor siempre solía disfrutarlo todo.

 **...**

Por otro lado, Sam y Bucky habían vuelto a aquella especie de rutina suya, con el halcón gruñón sentado en la mesa de la cocina, estudiando, y el castaño viéndole estudiar.

-¿Por qué no salimos a algún lado?- prepuso Bucky.-Ya hemos hablado con Steve y sabemos que está nervioso aún, pero vivo. Salgamos a alguna parte, ¿eh?

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?-le dijo Sam a su vez, alzando la vista de los libros y mirándole.-Te quejas de que no quieres salir a entrenar.

-Eso es distinto- le dijo este.-Yo lo que quiero es salir a una cita.

-¿Una cita?- repitió Sam, mirándole con una ceja alzada.-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Llevarme al cine y ver una película romántica y comprarme flores?

-Yo pensaba más bien en ver esta- le dijo este, mostrandole el periódico que había estado descansando bajo su barbilla.-Es de guerra y sale uno de los actores que te gustan. Además, han abierto una hamburguesería nueva cerca de aquí. Podemos ir a cenar allí cuando volvamos del cine. Cada vez que paso por allí, me da hambre.

-No parece un mal plan- comentó Sam, cogiendo el periódico que este le había puesto delante de los ojos y examinando la cartelera.-Eso podríamos hacerlo.

-Entonces...¿Vamos a tener una cita?- le preguntó Bucky, pareciendo emocionado.

-No lo llames cita, cita todo el rato. Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera una chica.

-Es que creo que tú eres la chica- le dijo Sarah desde el sofá, devorando un bol de palomitas.

-¿Tú podrías dejar de meterte en nuestras conversaciones?-le espetó Sam, mirándola con mala cara.-Además, ¿qué haces todo el día metida en casa?

-Es que, si salgo, me pierdo lo que pasa aquí- comentó esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermano por encima del sofá.

-Eres un dolor, ¿lo sabías?- le espetó Sam.

-Vamos. No te pongas a discutir ahora con Sarah- le pidió Bucky, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo el brazo de este para que se levantara.-Tenemos que cambiarnos rápido si queremos llegar al siguiente pase.

-Ya va. Ya va. No hace falta que me arranques el brazo-le dijo este, recogiendo todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa.

Siempre que terminaba de estudiar, lo recogía todo para dejar la mesa libre y lo llevaba a su cuarto para que nadie pudiera toquetear sus cosas.

-¿Os vais a cambiar juntos?- les preguntó Sarah, con una sonrisilla en los labios cuando vio como los dos se dirigían hacia su habitación.

-Tienes la mente sucia- le dijo Sam a esta, señalándola con el dedo.

-Pero, de todas formas, si ves que en diez minutos no hemos salido, da un golpe en la puerta, porque nos hemos entretenido- le dijo Bucky, guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que esta nuevamente se echara a reír.

-Tú no fomentes sus delirios- le regañó Sam a este.

-¿Qué? Ni que hiciera daño a nadie- le dijo Bucky a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros.

Afortunadamente, el mapache no pudo ponerse juguetón, ya que el halcón gruñón lo cortaba todo de raíz, así que solo se cambiaron como niños buenos y salieron del apartamento, despidiéndose de la joven que aun estaba frente a la pantalla de televisión.

-Nunca creí que viviría para ver esto-comentó Bucky, pareciendo aún emocionado.

-¿Para ver el qué?- le preguntó Sam.

-Para ver que los dos saldríamos en una...-. Al ver la cara de Sam, cambió un poco la frase.-A dar una vuelta por ahí los dos juntos.

-¿Tan poca fe tenías en ti mismo?

-Más bien dependía de ti- le dijo el castaño.-Si realmente no había nada que hacer contigo, no se qué habría acabado pasando.

Sam lo observó con atención, frunciendo el gesto, ya que no le gustaba verlo de ese modo.

-Pero estamos aquí ahora, ¿no? No te pongas a pensar en esas cosas- le regañó.

-Eso es verdad- le dijo Bucky, dirigiendo rápidamente hacia él una sonrisa de anuncio.-Ahora estamos juntos, ¿verdad?

Sam fue a abrir la boca para decirle algo más respecto a eso, pero alguien apareció para interrumpirles.

-¿Sam? ¿Sam Wilson, eres tú?- preguntó una mujer rubia, que había estado caminando al otro lado de la acera, haciendo que ambos hombres volvieran la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Carol?- preguntó Sam de vuelta.-¿Eres tú?

Esta pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero alzó la mano para indicarles que esperaran donde estaban y, tras echar un rápido vistazo a la carretera, cruzó la calle hacia ellos, con algún que otro coche bocinando hacia ella.

-Dios. Siempre se me olvida como es Nueva York- comentó la mujer cuando consiguió llegar al otro lado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Carol,¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le volvió a preguntar Sam, contestando al rápido abrazo que le dio la mujer.

Esta saludó a Bucky rápidamente con una sonrisa y se centró en su amigo.

-Estoy de permiso, así que había decidido volver para ver como iban las cosas por aquí.

-Ah. Bucky, esta es Carol Danvers. Fue con Steve y conmigo al instituto y ahora está trabajando para el ejercito.

-Lo haces sonar como si fuera increíble- dijo esta, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia.

-Es que eres increíble-le dijo Sam, dándole un golpecito en el brazo mientras sonreía hacia ella.

Toda aquella familiaridad estaba muy bien si hubieran estado solos, pero el halcón pareció olvidarse del hecho de que el mapache también estaba allí y no contempló las sonrisas que aquellos dos se dirigían con demasiados buenos ojos.

-¿Vosotros dos habéis tenido algo?-les preguntó.

Sam pareció hacer la intención de hablar primero, para evitar una situación incomoda, pero Carol siempre había sido más rápida.

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?- le preguntó esta, dirigiendo una nueva sonrisa hacia Bucky.-Dios. Eso fue hace tanto tiempo que parece que lo vivimos en otra época.

-Eramos unos críos-comento este, mirando hacia Bucky.

Este asentía, pero Sam no pudo deducir lo que estaba pensando a partir de su expresión.

-Y...¿estuvisteis juntos mucho tiempo?- siguió preguntando.

-No mucho- le dijo Sam.

-¿Cómo que no mucho?-le dijo Carol, golpeándolo en el brazo.-Estuvimos juntos todo un curso. Con este tío perdí la virginidad.

Aquello hizo que Sam no supiera hacia donde mirar, ya que sentía los ojos clavados de Bucky en él.

-Ya veo- comentó el mapache, sin ningún tono en particular.

-Pero, como hemos dicho, eso fue hace mucho tiempo- comentó Sam.

-Oh. Desde luego. Todavía recuerdo el primer beso que nos dimos. Eso fue un completo desastre- dijo esta, sonriendo.

-Bueno...no fue tan malo.

-¿Qué no? Pensé que si así eran los besos, no quería volver a besar.

-Menos mal que has ido mejorando- le dijo Bucky, dándole un pequeño codazo a Sam.

-Oh- murmuró Carol en ese momento, observándoles con atención a los dos.-¿Es que vosotros sois...?

-Somos pareja- le dijo Bucky, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras envolvía los hombros de Sam con un brazo.

Este volvió los ojos hacia él, alarmado, pero también era verdad lo que había dicho, así que solo pudo permanecer allí quieto, viendo como Carol los observaba a su vez.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó de repente esta, llevándose una mano a la frente.-¡Seré tonta! ¡¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?! ¡Y yo aquí hablando de como nos besábamos!- exclamó esta, sin percatarse como algunas de las personas que andaban por la calle a su alrededor se le quedaba mirando.

-Bueno...No te extrañes. A Sam no le gusta ir por ahí diciéndolo- dijo Bucky, estrechando a este contra él.

-Entonces, ¿le costó mucho salir del armario? Porque recuerdo una época donde este chico seguía cualquier falda que veía.

-Más que salir del armario, diría que yo me he instalado en su corazón- soltó Bucky sin más, haciendo que Carol soltara una risilla.

-Te has buscado a un poeta, Sam-le comentó esta.

-Yo más bien diría que a uno muerto- murmuró Sam, dirigiéndole una mala mirada a este.

Pero si Bucky notó el modo en el que le miró, lo disimuló con una sonrisa más.

-Entonces...¿ibais a alguna parte?- les preguntó la mujer.

-En realidad, estábamos teniendo una cita.

-¡Que no digas cita!- le reprendió Sam.

-Buena suerte con él- le deseó Carol a Bucky.-Es cabezota, temperamental y, a veces, hace cosas sin sentido, pero es buen tío.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- le dijo Bucky, rodeando a Sam con ambos brazos, mientras este no parecía saber bien donde meterse.-Por eso me enamore de él.

Sam tenía la cara colorada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir para salir de una situación como aquella. Pero no le hizo falta, ya que Carol soltó un suspiro al ver como Bucky hacia eso.

-Que envidia me dais- comentó esta, sonando completamente sincera.-Yo aún no he encontrado a ese alguien que me tenga así.

-¿Avergonzada en mitad de la calle?- le preguntó Sam.

-No. Con la cabeza por completo en las nubes, haciendo como si el mundo tuviera otro color.

-¿No tienes a nadie por ahí?-le preguntó Bucky.

-Bueno...hay un compañero de trabajo con el que he estado estudiando el espacio estos últimos tres años, pero...

Parecía que las cosas no habían avanzado mucho con ese sujeto.

-Vaya- comentó Bucky.-Pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás pronto a alguien especial.

-Espero que sí. De todas formas, si te cansas de Sam, siempre puedes llamarme.

-Carol-la regañó el halcón gruñón.

-¿Qué? Por intentarlo no pierdo nada.

-Lo lamento, pero ya estoy pillado- le dijo Bucky, aun abrazado como estaba a Sam.

-Ya lo veo. Disfrutadlo ahora que podéis-comentó, echando un vistazo distraído a su reloj, pegando un bote cuando vio la hora.-¡Joder! ¡Se me está haciendo tarde! Había quedado con unas amigas. Me tengo que ir, chicos.

Abrazó de nuevo a Sam, convirtiéndose aquello en un extraño abrazo triple, ya que Bucky aun lo tenía sujeto, y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espero que nos veamos pronto- comentó esta.

-Seguro que sí- le aseguro Bucky.

Y, poco después, ambos estaban solos de nuevo en mitad de la calle.

-¿Podrías soltarme ya?- le dijo Sam.

-¿Por qué? Yo estoy muy cómodo así.

Pero Sam se deshizo rápidamente de sus brazos.

-¿A qué ha venido todo eso de abrazarme de este modo delante de Carol?-le preguntó Sam, desembarazándose de sus brazos.

-Porque os veía demasiado cómodos a los dos mientras hablabais.

-Eso es porque somos amigos.

-Y algo más, al parecer.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.¿Me vas a decir que estabas celoso?

-Sí.¿Ocurre algo malo con eso?

Que este lo admitiera con esa facilidad dejó a Sam sin palabras, solo pudiendo contemplarlo sin abrir la boca.

-Vamos- le dijo Bucky, tomándole de la mano.-Si no nos movemos ya, llegaremos tarde al cine.

Y, aun sin que Sam pudiera decir nada, ambos siguieron avanzando.

 **Fin del capitulo 41**

 **Sí, algunos estaréis pensando ``¡Serás malvada! No solo nos interrumpes el Stony, si no que también nos interrumpes el Thorki! ¡¿Qué clase de genio del mal eres tú?!´´. Y si no lo pensabais vosotros, pues ya lo he pensado yo por vosotros.**

 **Veréis...quería contar algo más de Thor y Loki en este punto, pero, cuando me he puesto a escribir sobre ellos, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para transformar su parte en algo especial. Además, de que llegó una amiga a la parada, nos pusimos a hablar de películas y...en fin. Que se me fue las cosas de las manos.**

 **Aún así, os prometo que, en el próximo capitulo, tendréis su parte completa, así que no tenéis que desesperar demasiado. Además, mira que la parte del WinterFalcon, comparada con lo que está pasando en las otras parejas, no ha sido gran cosa, pero que Sam salga en una cita con él es un gran paso para el halcón gruñón y me he divertido mucho al hacer esa parte donde se encuentran con Carol.**

 **Si alguien a estás alturas no sabe quién es Carol Danvers, significa que tenéis que leer más cómics. Si vuestros padres se quejan, decidles que son unos deberes que os he puesto yo. Llegados a este punto en las películas de Marvel, tendríais que saber quién va a ser esta mujer.**

 **Pero, bueno... No os voy a dar más la tabarra por ahora. Acabo de ver que anunciaban Agente Carter en español en un canal de aquí de España y he pegado un bote en la silla del gusto. Es mi serie de Marvel favorita si no lo sabíais, aunque la hayan cancelado. Y solo la había visto y la tengo subtitulada al español. Lo cual me gusta porque me gusta oír sus voces originales. Pero oírles hablar en mi idioma...**

 **Me callo ya y sigo con el siguiente capitulo. Así que, Marvelitos, me despido de vosotros. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Cuidaos.^^**


	42. Chapter 42

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos. Como para mi acabo de despediros en el capitulo anterior, aún estoy bailando en mi silla después de ver ese anuncio de Agente Carter.**

 **¡Marvel, ¿cómo pudiste cancelármela?! ¡Era buena, los personajes me encantaban, hasta la mala, y contaban cosas que eran absolutamente necesarias para que entendiéramos como se formó SHIELD y qué fue de aquellos que estuvieron al lado del Capitán América y allanaron el camino a los superhéroes que vinieron después!**

 **Juro que sigo teniendo esa espina en el corazón como si se clavara como el primer día y ya no sé cuantas cartas he firmado para que vuelvan a poner la serie. De verdad que no me cabe en la cabeza como ABC pudiera cancelarla. Si es que lo dejaron todo de una manera que es que...¡Ahggggrrr! ¡Me frustro y me cabreo al mismo tiempo al pensar en ello! ¡DEVUELVEME A MI AGENTE CARTER! ¡QUIERO VER A Peggy, A HOWARD Stark, A Jarvis! ¡Los quiero ver a todos de nuevo! ¡Y quiero ver como demonios consiguió María Carbonell conseguir conquistar el corazón de Howard y quién demonios es el marido de Peggy que Steve salvó en la guerra! ¡Quiero saber qué es de Jack! ¡QUIERO SABER MUCHAS COSAS!**

 **Como podéis ver, mi dolor es igual de intenso que desde el momento en el que supe que se había cancelado. Y creo que es algo que no les voy a perdonar a los encargados de las series de Marvel. En mi opinión, Agents of SHIELD es mucho menos necesaria que ella para explicar las cosas, aunque siempre es un placer ver a Coulson. Me encanta ese hombre.**

 **Creo que...me he desviado completamente del tema. Otra vez. Como no. Ya es algo propio de mí. Será mejor que os deje con el capitulo. Si recordáis hacía donde iban Thor y Loki, ya no hay mucho más que decir. Disfrutad del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 42**

… **...**

Cuando Thor se vio entrando en el cuarto de baño, con la mano de Loki envolviendo la suya, y vio todas las velas que había repartidas por el lugar, con las luces apagadas y la amplia bañera llena de agua y espuma, estuvo seguro que lo que pasaría allí dentro le acabaría gustando.

-Vaya. Aquí hay algo que huele genial- comentó.

-Tienen que ser las velas-le dijo Loki a su vez, soltando su mano.-Son aromáticas.

Thor se sintió disgustado al ver como este se soltaba de él, pero cuando vio como Loki llevaba sus manos hacia aquel albornoz, ya no le disgustó tanto que se soltara de él, viendo como este se liberaba fácilmente de la prenda.

Como ya había sospechado, no llevaba nada más debajo y consiguió con eso que a Thor le costara trabajo respirar al ver lo fácilmente que se había desnudado para él.

-Gracias por el regalo-comentó el rubio, haciendo intención de ir hacia el moreno.

Pero la mano de Loki en su pecho lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo este.

-A tomar lo que me estás ofreciendo.

-Eso vendrá más tarde, grandullón. Antes que nada, tienes que darme un masaje.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tú vas a tener lo que quieres más antes que después, así que...¿por qué no tener lo que yo quiero primero?

-¿Has preparado todo esto para que te dé un masaje?

-Sí. ¿Algún problema?

-Ninguno-comentó Thor.

Aquello, aunque fuera un poco extraño, era una oportunidad más para tocar el cuerpo de Loki a placer.¿Por qué iba a quejarse por ello?

-Bien.¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó Thor, subiéndose unas mangas imaginarias.

-Lo primero de todo, yo me voy a meter en la bañera. Tú solo tienes que trabajar a partir de ahí.

-De acuerdo-murmuró el rubio.

Permaneciendo inmóvil cerca de la puerta, este vio como, con paso tranquilo y seguro, Loki fue hasta la bañera y se metió dentro, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de placer cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con el agua templada.

Aquello no auguraba nada bueno para aquel intento de masaje, pensó Thor, si solo aquel sonido ya hacía que el rubio sintiera un cosquilleo por toda su espalda.

Ya solo el ver como este se había metido en la bañera hacia que la presión en sus pantalones fuera difícil de soportar. Y eso contando con que llevaba unos anchos. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando tuviera la obligación de ponerle las manos encima?

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras- le dijo Loki, viendo que este aun estaba inmóvil junto a la puerta, contemplándolo.

Como si hubiera sido su señal, el cuerpo de Thor se descongeló en el acto y empezó a caminar hacia este, viendo lo que tenía para usar.

Loki había dejado cerca una esponja y tarros de lo que parecía algún producto de baño, así que cogió uno de aquellos tarros y se colocó tras Loki en la bañera, quitando el tapón.

No había hecho nada como aquello en su vida, pero estaba confiado en que la tarea no seria difícil.

-Y no te olvides de masajear bien los hombros. Hoy ha sido un día estresante-le comentó el moreno, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera y con los ojos cerrados.

Thor no pudo evitar sonreír al oírle decir eso.

Loki siempre había sido un niño caprichoso, que tendía a hacer una rabieta cuando algo no salía como él quería. También se había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia dando órdenes, incluso a él, que se suponía que era su hermano mayor, ya que creía que todas sus decisiones o lo que él decidiera era siempre lo correcto.

Sin embargo, cuando habían cambiado de país y habían empezado a vivir juntos, la actitud de este había cambiado, haciendo que Thor se preguntara todo el tiempo si ocurría algo malo con su hermano para que no fuera el de siempre.

Ahora entendía su cambio de actitud y, ante el hecho de que ya no tenía que ocultar nada o tratar de mantenerse lejos de él, quitándole un peso de encima, aquella actitud de diva, como siempre lo había llamado Thor, parecía haber vuelto a él de nuevo.

Aquello era bueno. Se sentía bien, como debían de ser las cosas.

-A sus órdenes-le susurró este al oído.

El cuerpo de Loki se estremeció al escuchar aquel susurro, haciendo que abriera los ojos por un momento.

Thor y sus estúpidos susurros.¿Qué pretendía hablándole de esa manera al oído? ¿Qué se olvidara de su noche de masaje y acabara con este en la cama más cercana?

Ni hablar. Había acumulado demasiado stress durante demasiado tiempo y él iba a ser el encargado de liberarlo de ese stress.

-Te rogaría que no hablaras. Me desconcentras.

-¿Necesitas concentrarte para estar flotando en la bañera?-le dijo este, sonriendo.

-No. Para poder relajarme. Así que permanece callado y empieza con el trabajo.

-Como el señor quiera- comentó Thor.

Y, echándose un poco en las manos de lo que fuera que había en ese bote, se flotó estas y empezó a masajear los hombros de Loki.

En el acto, este dejó salir un suspiro de placer, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera aun más duro tras él. Pero Thor trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, queriendo también que Loki tuviera un momento para él.

Aunque aquella actitud de diva siempre había hecho que este se pusiera a dar órdenes, luciendo superior a los demás, también era los momentos en los que más cariñoso estaba. Cuando entraba en ese estado cuando era más pequeño y él hacia algo como quería, había solido abrazarlo para felicitarlo o darle besos en la mejilla, con lo que siempre había hecho que Thor no tuviera problemas para realizar lo que los caprichos de Loki quisieran en cada momento.

Ahora que su relación estaba consolidada, ¿qué le daría este ante un trabajo bien hecho?

Mejor no imaginarlo en aquellos momentos o no sabría lo que estaba haciendo.

-Justo ahí- murmuró Loki, haciendo que su atención volviera al cuerpo de la bañera.-Ahí hay un nudo que tienes que hacer desaparecer- le indicó.

-Como el señor quiera- le dijo, volviendo a susurrárselo al oído, inclinándose hacía él a propósito.

Loki volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiendo esa sensación cosquillante, pero placentera, que sentía cada vez que Thor le hablaba de ese modo, notando como su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse.

Pero se obligó a permanecer donde estaba.

Se merecía una noche para él después de estar todos los días cocinando y limpiando para aquel gigantón demasiado atractivo, un regalo por su esfuerzo de cada día. No iba a desaprovechar aquello.

Las manos de Thor, aunque grandes y algo callosas, se sintieron bien sobre su piel, como siempre lo hacían, y Loki se recostó más contra la bañera, tratando de dejar su mente en blanco, evadirse de todo excepto de la sensación relajante que el agua, el calor, el aroma de las velas y la presencia de Thor masajeándolo le creaban.

Y este se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente, viendo como él se hundía en el agua hasta tener la barbilla casi sumergida.

Masajeó sus hombros hasta que sintió como estos acababan por relajarse, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Loki se hacia aun más débil.

Tras asegurarse de que aquel trabajo de esa parte de su cuerpo estaba hecho, Thor cogió la esponja, vertió un poco de gel en ella e introdujo las manos en la bañera, empezando a limpiar el cuerpo de este.

Empezando por donde había estado trabajando, enjabonó sus hombro y su cuello, viendo como el moreno movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para hacerle el trabajo más sencillo, con los ojos cerrados.

Sin embargo, cuando sus manos empezaron a bajar por el cuerpo de este, Loki abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando la esponja estuvo sobre su pecho, flotando sus pezones, que parecieron endurecerse como si hubieran estado esperando por él.

Se le escapó un gemido sin querer, haciendo que se llevara una mano a la boca, cuando Thor empezó a masajearle de aquella manera, ya que, donde no estaba la esponja, estaba la mano libre del rubio.

-¿Qué...qué estas haciendo?- le reprendió el moreno, sintiendo que su cuerpo se volvía débil entre sus manos por momentos.

-Nada. Te estoy dando un masaje. Como tú me pediste- le dijo este a su vez, pareciendo por completo inocente.

Pero ambos sabían que no eran así las cosas, que lo que estaba haciendo Thor en aquellos momentos, más que un masaje, era alguna clase de tortura.

-Tú solo relajate- le dijo, colocando sus labios contra el oído de Loki, haciendo que este cerrara con fuerza los ojos cuando esas palabras le arrancaron un nuevo estremecimiento.

¿Por qué se volvía tan condenadamente bueno en situaciones como aquella?, pensó el moreno con disgusto.

-Oh. Vaya-comentó Thor, observando el cuerpo de este por encima de la superficie del agua.-Creo que te está gustando lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero Loki no contestó nada a aquello. No podía, de todas formas.

La garganta se le había secado y el calor, tan agradable como le había parecido en un momento anterior, ahora se sentía sofocante, con Thor demasiado cerca, apretado como estaba a su espalda.

-De...deja de...hacer eso- protestó el moreno de nuevo, viendo que, tanto la mano de Thor y la esponja, iban bajando por su abdomen.

-Tú eras el que querías un masaje,¿no? Pues eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy masajeando tu cuerpo.

-Te estás aprovechando de la situación.

-No. Solo estoy haciendo lo que tú me has pedido que hiciera. Seguro que sabías que las cosas iban a acabar así.

En eso no podía mentir. Desde luego que había pensado, que con Thor en el cuarto, y él desnudo en una bañera, lo más seguro sería que las cosas se calentarían rápido. Pero no había creído que tanto ni tan rápido.

-Por favor, para-le pidió.

-¿Por qué? Estoy haciendo lo que tú me habías dicho.

Loki iba a decir algo más, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando aquella esponja llegó hasta su miembro.

No sabía que estaba tan sensible hasta que se vio saltando en la bañera de ese modo.

-Estás jugando sucio- le recriminó.

-No. Te estoy limpiando. Es diferente- le dijo Thor, con los labios pegados a su cuello, solo para darle un mordisco después en la tierna carne.

Loki tembló, sin poder evitarlo, llevándose una mano a los labios para evitar que más ruidos emergieran de sus labios.

Pero todo allí se había vuelto demasiado intenso. Sentía demasiado bien todo lo que Thor estaba haciendo por su cuerpo, sus labios en su piel y sus manos acariciándole entre las piernas a un ritmo tan calmado que hasta estaba empezando a volverle loco.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?- se lamentó este.-Yo...yo solo quería un masaje.

-Y te lo estoy dando.¿No lo sientes?- le preguntó, moviendo la esponja de arriba a bajo por su miembro, que saltó ante aquella caricia.

-Estás siendo malo a propósito-se lamentó este.

-No. Te estoy dando un masaje. De otro modo, estaríamos teniendo sexo.

Loki le dirigió una mala mirada, porque en ese momento entendió lo que estaba pretendiendo hacer Thor.

Había encendido su cuerpo, regalándole todas aquellas caricias, haciendo que se fundiera en aquella bañera, pero no le ofrecía el alivio completo que necesitaba para que fuera él el que se lo rogara al rubio.

Era increíble ver como este era demasiado inteligente para algunas cosas, sobretodo si era para obtener algo que quería.

-Pues sigue con el masaje entonces- le dijo este, recostándose contra su pecho.

Si iba a estar torturándolo, al menos estaría en una postura cómoda.

-Como desees.

Y aquella esponja siguió trabajando sobre él, haciendo que apretara la cabeza contra el hombro de este, alzando un brazo hasta que pudo aferrarse a los cabellos de Thor, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando el rubio vio como temblaba contra él, perdido en lo que le estaba haciendo, aferrándose a él como si fuera el único modo de sobrevivir, estuvo a punto de soltar la esponja, meterse en aquella bañera y terminar lo que había empezado.

Si Loki pensaba que solo le estaba torturando a él, estaba muy equivocado y no había echado un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Había empezado a mecer las caderas cuando había visto como el cuerpo del moreno había reaccionado a lo que le hacia y estaba en riesgo de acabar él solo de aquella manera, solo contemplando el cuerpo de este através de el agua, solo atisbando lo que se insinuaba.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, centrando sus ojos en aquello que la esponja estaba acariciando con tanto placer, deseando poder tener su boca allí y no la esponja.

Si Loki no daba su permiso pronto para que abandonara todo aquello de masajearle, el moreno no sería el único que acabaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Todo el cuerpo de este se había sonrojado por la excitación, adquiriendo un color más oscuro y la mano de Loki, aquella que había tenido aferrada a sus cabellos, se apretó aun más fuerte, casi haciéndole daño.

Estaba cerca de su final. Aquello estaba claro. Por muy lentas que fueran esas pasadas, las caricias se iban sumando y amontonando, haciendo que todo se transformara en un cumulo de emociones que pronto iban a poder con él.

De repente, Thor se alejó completamente de él, haciendo que Loki, que había estado tan cerca de su final, abriera los ojos y se volviera hacia este, ya que, de repente, se había notado solo y frío.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?- le preguntó, pareciendo disgustado por aquel abandono tan repentino.

-No sé si lo has notado, pero no puedo más con esto- le dijo Thor, respirando con esfuerzo, haciendo que los ojos de este le recorrieran y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-Ya te he dicho que tú acabarías teniendo lo que querías. Solo tenías que esperar un poco más- se quejó el moreno.

Pero Thor soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-Y un cuerno esperar.

Acercándose a este, cogió el cuerpo de Loki, sacándole sin problemas de la bañera, dejándole de pie y chorreando agua en mitad del cuarto.

Antes de que este pudiera protestar por el cambio de temperatura, Thor se arrodilló a sus pies y, antes de detenerlo, antes de entender lo que hacia, tenía el miembro de el moreno en su boca, como había deseado hacer cuando lo había estado viendo en la bañera.

En el acto, Loki tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros, dejando escapar un gemido, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando aquella cálida boca le rodeó sin más, haciendo que apretara los puños sobre sus hombros, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

Pero resultaba casi imposible. Cuando la lengua de este empezó a acariciarlo, sintió como todos los huesos de su cuerpo se transformaban en algo entre el agua y la gelatina, casi haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Si no hubiera sido porque los brazos de Thor salieron para sostenerlo, allí es donde habría acabado.

¿Desde cuando sabía Thor hacer aquello con su lengua o sabía como tenía que hacerle aquello a un hombre? Maldito fuera, pero se le daba demasiado bien.

Cuando todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una gran masa temblorosa, se aferró a los cabellos del rubio, sabiendo que no podría aguantar mucho más. Y, aun a pesar de eso, a pesar de que este también lo notó, no dejó de trabajar sobre él hasta que se dejó ir en su boca, soltando un gemido que pareció resonar en el cuarto.

Tratando de mantenerse en pie y recuperar aliento, Loki dejó caer la cabeza hacia su pecho, mientras Thor se ponía en pie y se colocaba delante de él.

-Loki- murmuró hacia él, haciendo que este alzara la cabeza.

Pero no tenían que hablar. Sabía lo que había querido decirle.

Thor se inclinó hacia él, besándole, haciendo que sus labios se separaran para él, mientras todo lo que podía hacer el moreno en aquellos momentos era rodear el cuello de este con los brazos.

Avanzando, el rubio acabó colocando a este contra la pared del baño, haciendo que el cuerpo de Loki saltara cuando su piel entró en contacto con la fría superficie.

Pero pronto se olvidó de eso, ya que Thor apoyó su cadera contra él, meciéndose de aquel modo que le indicaba claramente lo que quería.

Loki se aferró a su cuello, separando un poco más las piernas para dejar más espacio para él. Y Thor, deshaciéndose de los pantalones que aun llevaba puestos, no le soltó hasta que sus pieles entraron en contacto.

Ambos suspiraron cuando la piel dio contra la piel, cuando la necesidad parecía arrasarlo todo y, con un movimiento ya demasiado bien aprendido, Thor cogió las caderas de este y lo acercó más a él, sin dejar de saquear su boca en ningún momento.

Loki no puso resistencia alguna a eso, dejándose abandonado entre sus brazos.

Cuando sintió aquella presión en su entrada, aquella conocida y por la que había estado soñando tanto durante tanto tiempo, solo se dejó hacer y gimió, echando la cabeza contra la pared, cuando Thor acabo por entrar en él.

El baile entre sus cuerpos empezó casi al instante, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera controlarse por más tiempo.

El hecho de que hubieran jugado de aquel modo en la bañera ya parecía haberse hecho demasiado largo, así se aferraron el uno al otro, sin importar que cada sonido pudiera resonar en aquel lugar, levemente iluminados por la luz de las velas, con la bañera ya olvidada a un lado. Loki aun no conseguía comprender como había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin conocer como sería estar entre aquellos brazos, en lo bueno que sería, sin saber todo lo que se despertaría en él para entonces...

Era como si no existiera cielo o infierno. Solo aquel instante, solo ellos dos en aquella eternidad, hundidos en aquel momento.

-Loki- murmuró Thor, junto a la piel de su cuello.

Supo lo que quería decir, lo que pasaba.

Solo se aferró más a él, gimiendo junto a su oído, incapaz de hacer nada más que notar como su cuerpo le recibía sin ninguna reserva.

Se aferró aun más a aquellos mechones rubios, hundiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, perdiéndose en él, en su sabor, en su calor...

Notó como el gran cuerpo de este empezaba a temblar contra él y Loki, incapaz de resistir aquel placer, solo acabó temblando a su vez contra él, murmurando su nombre mientras su mente quedaba en blanco y dejaba de ser consciente incluso de sí mismo.

Dos cuerpos unidos en uno solo, un solo sentimiento mezclándolo todo. Una llama que no se apagaba nunca.

 **Fin del capitulo 42**

 **Ahora falta que venga alguien y me diga que no les haya gustado este capitulo y juro que ya me corto las venas. Y me refiero que diga eso alguien que sea fans del Thorki. Si no te gusta esta pareja, es normal que digas que no te ha gustado este capitulo.**

 **Para aquellos que son fans, ¿qué me decís? He tratado de hacer a Loki todo lo diva que se supone que es, o, al menos, lo que todo el mundo parece ver en él, pero esto es todo lo que he podido hacer, ya que, al parecer, me resulta casi imposible no hacer a Thor como un completo pervertido, capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere de Loki.**

 **Espero que, para aquellos a los que os guste estos dos, hayáis podido disfrutar este capitulo. He estado revisando y, la verdad, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que los había sacado juntos, así que tenía que meter algo de ellos sí o sí.**

 **Ahora mismo son las 1 de la mañana y están poniendo Agentes de SHIELD en la tele. Manda narices que, aunque no sea fans, se me vayan los ojos todo el rato hacía la tele.**

 **Mis padres ya se han acostado y yo estaba terminando este capitulo. ¿A qué horas soléis leerme vosotros? Porque a mi me llegan mensajes a muchas distintas, pero, claro, algunos sois de distintas partes del globo. Quiero saber qué horas son cuando os ponéis a leerme. Así también puedo tener en cuenta la franja horaria de cada uno.**

 **En fin...creo que no tengo mucho más que decir en estos momentos, a parte de todo eso que ya he soltado, así que aquí me despido de todos vosotros, Marvelitos. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos. Para que entendáis todo lo que va a pasar en este capitulo y en el siguiente, tenéis que saber que este lo escribí el día previo y el siguiente el mismo día de San Valentín, así que no os sorprendáis si veis más dulzura de lo normal aquí.**

 **Este capitulo va a ser enterarme Stony, así que, si alguien necesita ponerse la inyección de insulina para no morir con tanto azúcar, ya os aviso yo que corráis a ponérosla, porque hasta yo misma me estaba sorprendiendo del azúcar que me estaba saliendo por las orejas mientras lo escribía (y no os imaginéis eso)**

 **Además, he tenido la buena suerte de encontrar unas imágenes que se parecían a lo que me había imaginado, así que he podido ambientarlo todo mejor. Hoy mismo he encontrado una imagen que es perfecta para el capitulo siguiente, aunque, claro...Eso no lo podréis ver hasta la próxima vez jejejejee.**

 **Ya sé. La maldad me sale por el mismo sitio que el azúcar mientras escribía esto.**

 **Supongo que todos los anuncios por todas los canales de televisión, escaparates de tiendas y demás han acabado surtiendo efecto dentro de mí. Así que disfrutad de este capitulo, porque estoy segura de que os va a gustar.**

 **CAPITULO 43**

… **...**

El resto de la cena fue más de lo mismo, para desgracia de Steve.

La mano de Tony parecía demasiado entretenida como para apartarse de su cuerpo, así que al joven rubio no le quedó de otra más que sentir como la comida se le atascaba en la garganta cada vez que aquella mano salía en su busca, necesitando echar mano a su copa para poder pasarla.

-Tony, de verdad...- le advirtió este.

-¿Qué? A mí me parece que, por mucho que te quejes, en realidad te gusta.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- le soltó este a su vez, procurando mantener un tono bajo.

No olvidaba que podía haber un camarero al otro lado de esa cortina. Y esa parecía ser una de las diversiones de Tony aquella noche.

-No sé. Que has estado así toda la cena- le indicó este, colocando la mano directamente sobre su entrepierna, donde la dureza era bien palpable através de la tela.

-Eso ha sido cosa tuya. Yo no he querido que se levante.

-Pero no me digas que eso no ha hecho la cena más interesante- le dijo Tony a su vez, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas juguetonas.

-Eres incorregible- gimió Steve, teniendo que apoyar la cabeza contra las manos cruzadas, mientras la del moreno seguía estando sobre su ropa, trabajando sobre él.

Solo cuando soltó un gemido, se obligó a silenciarse y apartar aquella mano.

Estaban en un restaurante. Un lugar público. Nada de maldades. Al menos, allí no.

-¿Por un segundo, te has dejado ir, Rogers, o solo ha sido cosa mía?- le preguntó Tony, que volvió a dirigir su mano a la rodilla de Steve.

Si no le quería en una parte, al menos le acariciaría otra. O eso parecía pensar este.

-Te gusta que sea de este modo- le dijo Stark, viendo como este no parecía capaz de pronunciar palabra, temblando débilmente sobre su silla.- Además, si no hiciera estas cosas de vez en cuando, no seria yo mismo, ¿no crees?

Eso era cierto. Si en algo se caracterizaba Tony Stark era en que era un jugador. Le gustaban aquel tipo de situaciones donde él lo dirigía todo y veía hasta donde era capaz de llegar la otra parte.

De estar a solas, tal vez Steve le habría seguido el juego. Pero parecía que él era el único consciente de los dos que se encontraban en un lugar público y que había toda una sala llena de gente al otro lado de esas cortinas.

Sintió como la mano de Tony volvió a subir por su pierna, dirigiéndose claramente hacia la zona de su anatomía que le interesaba, pero el rubio alzó los ojos hacia este, totalmente serio.

-Sabes que ha esto pueden jugar dos, ¿verdad?- le soltó de pronto.

Si cedía tan fácilmente ante Tony, sentía como si estuviera perdiendo ante él. Y esa era una sensación que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Ah, sí?- le dijo el moreno, sacando la mano y poniéndola encima de la mesa.-¿De verdad te atreverías a hacer algo como esto? Me gustaría verlo- afirmó, mostrándole otra de sus sonrisas.

-¿De verdad no me crees capaz?- le dijo Rogers a su vez.

-Me gustaría verlo, grandullón- volvió a afirmar Stark.

Al parecer, ya estaba disfrutando de la idea, ya que la sonrisa no le desaparecía de la cara.

Steve echó un nuevo vistazo a las cortinas, asegurándose que estas estuvieran bien cerradas. Pero, si Tony quería que fueran malos allí, podían serlo. Steve podría serlo.

De la manera más discreta posible, como si realmente pudieran verles alguien en ese momento, el rubio metió su mano por debajo de la mesa, llegando hasta la rodilla de Tony, que solo sonrió más ampliamente al sentir aquella mano.

A Steve le molestó ver aquella sonrisilla. Era como si le dijera que realmente no estaba hecho para aquello, así que, acomodándose mejor en su silla, fue subiendo su mano por la pierna del moreno, tratando de abarcar todo lo que podía ser abarcado.

-No esta mal, Rogers. Pero, ¿solo piensas estar jugando de ese modo durante mucho tiempo? Me gustaría algo más de acción.

Aquello enojó aun más a Steve y, frunciendo el ceño, llevó su mano hasta la cremallera del traje de este, bajándola con increíble facilidad, para estar sentado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la mano de Steve estaba más allá de la tela y Tony se removió en su propia silla, cambiando la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta es acción suficiente para ti?- le dijo Steve, siendo él ahora el que le dirigía una sonrisa a este.

-Te lo acepto, Rogers- afirmó el moreno.-No me había esperado que actuaras tan rápido.

-Yo también puedo ser malo cuando quiero- afirmó, moviendo su mano de arriba a bajo, tomando a este en ella sin ningún problema, haciendo que toda su piel lo sintiera.

-No hace falta que lo jures- afirmó Tony, teniendo que agachar la cabeza hacia su pecho, sintiéndose algo sofocado.

Había esperado que jugar con este fuera algo divertido, excitante en cierto modo. Pero, desde luego, no había esperado sacar el lado más agresivo de Steve.

Su mano se movía sin piedad sobre él y sentir aquel tacto, aquel calor, directamente contra él, no le estaba haciendo sentir demasiado bien para estar en un lugar donde no podrían llevar las cosas más allá.

Se tuvo que inclinar hacia la mesa, apoyando las manos en esta, necesitando poder tocar algo sólido, mientras Steve se encargaba de transformar todo su cuerpo en fuego liquido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no haces bromas?- le preguntó Rogers, viendo como estaba haciendo que este perdiera el control rápidamente.

Ver de ese modo a Tony en sus manos, literalmente, era un chute de poder para él. Saber que estaba en ese estado por lo que hacia su mano sobre él,viendo como su piel se oscurecía debido a la excitación...

Se dio cuenta que él mismo se estaba sobreexcitando al verlo de aquella manera, percatándose de que le estaba costando trabajo respirar.

Allí no podían hacer gran cosa. Aunque hubiera una cortina para que nadie les viera, esta no haría nada contra el sonido. Y si se ponían a hacer algo más que lo que ya estaban haciendo allí, estaba claro que todo el restaurante acabaría oyéndoles.

-Dios- murmuró Tony, temblando ligeramente mientras seguía apoyado en la mesa, tratando de mantenerse entero.

-¿Quieres que frene un poco?-le preguntó Steve, viendo como el moreno parecía incapaz de refrenarse a sí mismo.

-Ni se te ocurra-le dijo Tony, alzando en el acto la vista hacia él.-Acaba lo que has empezado.

-No podemos seguir haciendo esto aquí. La gente...

-Al cuerno la gente- le dijo Tony a su vez.

Como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, un camarero se asomó al interior del reservado, haciendo que Steve quisiera apartar su mano de este al instante. Pero Tony le sujetó la muñeca, impidiendo que se alejara de él.

-¿Va todo bien por aquí, señor Stark?-le preguntó el camarero al hombre que procuraba mantenerse totalmente calmado.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche, se habían dirigido solo a él, como si el acompañante que llevara este fuera lo de menos. Seguramente porque era conocida su fama y sabía que no le verían muy a menudo con la misma persona.

-Por ahora, sí. Todo esta excelente. Gracias.

-¿Hace falta que traigamos otra botella?- comentó el hombre, tratando de mostrarse todo lo cortés posible, mirando a ambos.

Steve apartó su mirada. Después de todo, su mano estaba dentro de los pantalones de Tony mientras hablaban. Pero el moreno volvió la vista hacia él, como si no le estuviera obligando a mantener su mano allí.

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Debemos pedir otra botella?

-Dudo que...nos quedemos mucho más- murmuró Steve, aun mirando a otro lado.

-Ya ha oído al señor- le dijo Tony a este.-No nos hará falta nada más. Gracias.

Con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, el camarero se despidió de ellos y salió del reservado, dejándoles nuevamente solos.

-¿Por qué has parado?- le preguntó Tony en cuanto se quedaron solos, pareciendo decepcionado.

-¿Estás de broma?-le dijo Steve a su vez.-¿Pretendías que te siguiera tocando mientras hablabas con el camarero?

-Pues sí. Habría sido muy divertido ver como trataba de hablar con él sin gemir.

-Eres un pervertido-se quejó el rubio, apartando su mano de él.

-Eso ya lo sabias desde casi el principio- le indicó este, pareciendo aun más decepcionado al ver como este apartaba su mano.-¿De verdad me vas a dejar así?

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Lo sabes perfectamente. A medias. Estaba ya casi a punto-se lamentó Stark.

-¿De verdad querrías que acabara de hacer esto en un restaurante?

-¿No te parecería una divertida anécdota que contar a nuestros amigos?

-Pues no- afirmó este, echando otro vistazo hacia las cortinas.

La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de si había alguien o no al otro lado de esas cortinas.

Por la manera en la que los camareros aparecían de vez en cuando, más parecía como si pulularan por la sala y miraran en los reservados de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien.

-No puedo salir de esta manera a la calle- se quejó Tony.-Se va a notar enseguida lo que me pasa.

-Pues enfría tu cabeza de una buena vez.

-¿Así te ha educado tu madre? ¿A dejar tirado a alguien que necesita tu ayuda?

-No metas a mi madre en esto-se escandalizó Steve, sonrojándose rápidamente.-Si supiera que he hecho algo como esto en un lugar público, se moriría de la vergüenza.

-O le parecería muy divertido. Tu madre me sorprendió gratamente.

-¿Qué planeas? ¿Enfadarme?

-Antes ha servido. Ha sido muy sexy ver como te ponías agresivo. No sueles sacar mucho esa faceta- comentó Tony, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisilla traviesa.

-Puedo sacar esa faceta, pero no aquí- le advirtió este.

-Entonces, ¿dónde?

-Pues... no sé. En un cuarto.

-Hay habitaciones en este edificio.

-¿También es un hotel?

-Damos un servicio completo.

-¿Lo tenías planeado?- le preguntó Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo diré que quería darte una noche especial- se defendió este-Además, si te han gustado estas vistas, la de las habitaciones son aún más espectaculares.

-Pero...para eso, tendremos que salir de aquí-comentó Steve, echando otro vistazo a la cortina que los separaba de los ojos de fuera.

-Bueno...Si tú caminas delante de mí, es posible que nadie vea nada.

-¿No tendrías que pagar antes de irte?- le preguntó Steve.

-¿Se te olvida que soy dueño de este sitio? Se lo cobraran en la cuenta que tengo preparada para eso- afirmó Tony, poniéndose en pie con impaciencia.

Al parecer, saber que Steve no tenía problemas en ir a una habitación solo había dado alas a su ansia.

A regañadientes, el rubio se puso en pie y empezó a salir del reservado, asegurándose de que Tony caminaba tras él, ocultando de la vista lo que tenía que ser ocultado, dirigiéndose hacia la recepción del local.

-¿Ya se va, señor Stark?- le preguntó Shindy, que aún seguía perfectamente erguida tras su puesto de trabajo.

-Así es, Shindy. ¿Podrían llevarnos el postre a mi habitación?-le dijo Tony, cogiendo a Steve por la cintura.

La muchacha, que había estado cogiendo sus abrigos para devolvérselos, los miró con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal, pero no habló nada al respecto de lo que veía, a pesar de que era claro lo que ocurría entre ellos dos.

-Por supuesto, señor Stark.¿Cuando quieren que se los llevemos?

-Dentro de una hora estaría bien-afirmó este, cogiendo su abrigo.

Shindy asintió y no hizo ningún comentario más, luciendo una sonrisa amable en la cara, mientras Steve maldecía a Tony por ser tan indiscreto.

No es que le molestara hablar de su relación. Lo que no quería era que este lo fuera pregonando por todas partes a gente desconocida y a la cual no tendría que importarle lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Rogers?- le preguntó este en cuanto estuvieron nuevamente en el ascensor, con el trabajador de este discretamente en una esquina.

-Solo tenías que colocarte detrás de mí. ¿A qué venía eso de rodearme la cintura?

-¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta con los ojos con los que te miraba Shindy?

Aquello hizo que Steve volviera la cabeza hacia él.

-Estaba siendo amable y profesional.

-Al mismo tiempo que te desnudaba con la mirada- le dijo Tony a su vez.

-¿Son los celos los que están hablando?- pregunto este, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa le saliera a los labios.

Después de la escenita llena de carisma y sensualidad que Tony le había regalado dentro del coche, era agradable ver unos celos más comunes.

-Desde luego que no- afirmó el moreno mientras se bajaban en su planta, mientras se sacaba una tarjeta dorada del bolsillo.-Solo quería dejarle claro que el único que te iba a ver desnudo sería yo.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente y, aprovechando que se encontraban a solas en aquel pasillo, sujetó el rostro de este con ambas manos y lo besó.

En el acto, la sensación burbujeante volvió estar allí, por debajo de su piel, como si, al acariciar a Tony con sus labios, se acariciara a sí mismo, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando consiguió entrar en su boca.

-Eh, Rogers. ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto en mitad del pasillo?-le dijo Tony, con el rostro algo sonrojado después de aquel beso, solo consiguiendo apartarse un poco de Steve para lograr hacer la pregunta.

-Pues abre la puerta- le susurró este contra los labios, antes de volver a besarlo.

En aquella ocasión, el beso fue arrollador y corrió por ambos como si alguien hubiera prendido pólvora, haciendo que Tony gimiera a su vez en la boca de Steve cuando este lo hizo, apretándose contra aquel enorme cuerpo.

Las manos del rubio se sentían suaves sobre su piel y, por un momento, se olvidó de dónde estaban o lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

-¿Vas a abrir la puerta?-le preguntó Steve, cuando se separó un momento para tomar aire.

-¿Eh?-fue lo primero que escapó de los labios del moreno.-Ah. Puerta. Sí.

Aun con Steve rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, Tony se volvió hacia la puerta de la que era su habitación y, pasando la tarjeta por la ranura, abrió esta.

En el acto, Rogers los empujó a ambos hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta con el pie, con el rostro de Tony atrapado entre sus manos de nuevo.

Este no pudo quejarse de ello. Era agradable que este llevara la voz cantante de vez en cuando. Y, la verdad, cuando se volvía así de agresivo, le resultaba difícil no ponerse duro como una piedra a su vez.

-La cama- le dijo Steve, en cuanto volvieron a separarse para respirar.

-Sí, sí- fue todo lo que le dijo Tony, cogiendo la nuca de este en su mano y haciendo que se inclinara de nuevo sobre él.

Le llevaría hasta la cama, pero no hacia falta que dejara de besarlo por eso.

Steve debió de notar su ansia, porque sonrió contra sus labios y, bajando las manos por el cuerpo de este, empezó a desnudar a Tony.

Este no puso ningún impedimento para ello. Fue más, hasta empezó a ayudar a este con la tarea.

Para cuando llegaron a la cama, Tony ya solo estaba en ropa interior y Steve solo tenía que quitarse los pantalones, tumbando a Tony sobre la amplia superficie.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de esto?- le preguntó el rubio en cuanto lo tuvo allí, viendo como este alzaba los brazos hacia él, para que se uniera a su lado en la cama.

-Lo sabes. No hace falta que te lo diga- le gruñó Tony, con lo que solo hizo que Steve sonriera nuevamente mientras dejaba caer sus pantalones al suelo.

Tras eso, se deshizo de su ropa interior y se tumbó sobre Tony en la cama, notando como este rápidamente le envolvía entre sus brazos.

¿Cuando había sido la última vez que Tony era el más vulnerable de los dos? No se acordaba y le daba igual. En aquellos momentos, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo adorable y comestible que le parecía en aquel instante.

Y, como si el pensamiento hubiera guiado a la acción, mordió a este en la mejilla.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- protestó el moreno.

-Marcar lo que es mío. ¿Te molesta?-le dijo Steve sin más, alzando la cabeza para mirarle.

-Solo si no lo haces por todas partes.

Este tuvo que volver a sonreír y, con Tony envolviéndole, volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso mientras Steve se deshacía de la ropa interior de este y se posicionaba entre sus piernas.

El moreno se agitaba sobre la cama, rozándose el uno al otro de aquella manera, sabiendo que el calor que sentían nada tenía que ver con la temperatura.

Antes de hundirse en él, Steve volvió a alzar la cabeza para contemplar a este, que lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios hinchados por sus besos.

Acarició su rostro, notando como Tony se apoyaba contra su mano cuando hizo eso, y, mientras volvían a besarse, explorándose el uno al otro, acariciando su interior, Steve se hundió en él, recordando de golpe la apoteósica sensación que era estar hundido en el cuerpo de Tony.

Todo él parecía listo para envolverlo, desde sus brazos hasta sus labios, así como el resto de él.

-Te amo- le dijo Steve, apoyando la frente contra la de Tony cuando salio de él, escapándose las palabras antes de que se dieran cuenta.

Ninguno de ellos lo había dicho con palabras, a pesar de que ambos se lo habían demostrado de otros muchos modos.

Tony, que había estado con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar abrirlos y mirar a este, viendo como los azules de Steve estaban clavados en él.

-¿Q...qué?-tartamudeó, pensando que no le había oido bien.

-Te amo-le repitió este, hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

Este no pudo evitar encorvarse en la cama ante aquella sensación, temblando entre sus brazos, sintiéndose abrumado por estar oyendo esas palabras en semejante situación.

-¿Tú me amas?- le preguntó Steve, inclinándose sobre su oído para seguir hablando con él.

Tony se aferró aún más fuerte a la espalda de este, medio perdido en el placer que estaba despertando Rogers por todo su cuerpo.

-Dímelo- se lo pidió Steve, aún susurrándoselo al oído.

-Te...te...- murmuró este, luchando contra los gemidos que escapan de su garganta.

-Sí. Dilo- le pidió, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, cerca de su límite.

-Te amo- le acabó susurrando Tony al fin, pensando que las palabras le abrasarían la garganta antes de que consiguiera decirlas.

Steve le mordió en el oído, gruñendo de placer cuando le oyó decirlo y, aún aferrados el uno al otro, consiguieron alcanzar su cima.

 **Fin del capitulo 43**

 **La verdad es que yo no me había dado cuenta de esto hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que creo que no se lo habían dicho tan claramente nunca. Se han podido decir cosas o demostrárselo de muchas maneras, pero nunca habían dicho tan claramente ``Te amo´´.**

 **Y ya ha sido casualidad que me haya dado cuenta precisamente en un día previo a San Valentín, la verdad. Supongo que ver tantas muestras de amor por todas partes me ha hecho pensar en lo que había estado escribiendo y me he dado cuenta de que no había pasado esto entre ellos todavía.**

 **Espero que a todos vosotros os haya gustado este capitulo, aunque, claro...para cuando lo vayáis a leer, se habrá pasado San Valentín después de varias semanas. Y también podéis ver el ritmo con el que estoy escribiendo. De verdad que no paro en ningún momento, aunque no estoy todo el tiempo escribiendo esta. Estoy con la historia donde Tony y Steve son chicas (con sus dos dibujos por capitulo incluidos), la historia StarkQuill, esta y un fanfic de la serie de anime y videojuego Danganronpa que una amiga quería que le hiciera y que nos surgió la idea hablando por Whatshap.**

 **Ahora mismo, no sé si estoy escribiendo algo más, porque ya estoy algo pedida ya con tanta historia (me faltan horas al día para poder llevar tanta historia para adelante)**

 **En fin...creo que, ahora mismo, no tenía nada más que comentar, así que aquí ya me voy despidiendo de vosotros, Marvelitos, y, como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Bye.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que estáis por aquí, acompañándome ya en este capitulo 44, sin indicios algunos de un final cercano. Tengo ideas en la cabeza, pero no son para un final, si no para capítulos concretos.**

 **Este capitulo concretamente ha sido hecho en el propio día de San Valentín, así que, si os volvéis a encontrar un exceso de azúcar en este capitulo, ya sabéis por lo que es. También lo advierto porque recuerdo que, mientras escribía el capitulo, lo hacía con una sonrisilla en la cara todo el rato, así que imagino que a vosotros os pasará algo similar.**

 **También tengo que decir que el capitulo estará dividido en dos. La primera parte será la mañana siguiente entre Tony y Steve, porque eso había que salir sí o sí. Era algo necesario y tenía que sacarlo. La segunda será Thorki. La verdad es que tenía la impresión de que hacía tiempo que no los sacaba a ellos porque me he estado centrando mucho en el Stony (que es normal por otro lado) y en el WinterFalcon por todos los problemas que tenían estos dos en estos dos en su relación, así que me ha dado ahora por mostrar un poco más de su día a día como pareja.**

 **Como siempre, antes de empezar el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y, también, como siempre, os soltaré la murga también al final del capitulo, así que... Hasta entonces.**

 **CAPITULO 44**

… **...**

Por la mañana, el ruido de los platos fue lo que hizo que Steve se removiera en la cama, palmeando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que la cama estaba vacía.

Abriendo los ojos, buscó a Tony con la mirada, incorporándose sobre la cama con las manos, ya que había estado durmiendo boca abajo, sintiéndose algo inquieto.

Después de todo, parecía haber olvidado que este siempre tenía que trabajar por las mañanas y a él no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que dormirse.

No ocurrió después de su confesión. Tras aquello, volvieron a perderse en los brazos del otro un par de veces más y Steve fue a abrir la puerta cuando una camarera les trajo los postres que Tony había pedido que les llevaran al dormitorio.

Pero, en algún punto a lo largo de la noche, mientras tenía a este aferrado entre sus brazos, se había dormido sin remedio.

Tendría que haber permanecido despierto para poder despedirse cuando se fuera.

-Eh. Ya era hora de que te despertaras, grandullón- le dijo Tony, entrando en el dormitorio con una bandeja en brazos, sorprendiendo a este.-Espero que tengas hambre.

-¿Todavía estas aquí?- le dijo Steve.

-Pues claro. ¿Te pensabas que iba a preparar una noche especial, pero no una mañana especial? Ya le informe a Pepper de que llegaría a mediodía.

Aquello llevó una sonrisa al rostro de Steve, cargado de alivio, ya que de verdad había temido que este se fuera.

Al menos, así fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que Tony iba envuelto en un mini albornoz marrón, como si hubiera cogido este del baño a toda prisa cuando había oído que llamaban a la puerta.

-¿Has abierto así?-le preguntó el rubio, sentándose en la cama mientras este dejaba la bandeja a un lado y se sentaba junto a él.

-Sí.¿Algún problema?

-No. Ninguno. Solo que habrás sorprendido a quién sea que haya traído el desayuno.

-Un poco sí- comentó Tony sonriendo y llevándose una fresa a los labios.- Pero ahí esta la gracia.

Steve cogió a este por la nuca, molesto por aquel lado exhibicionista que parecía poseer, y le obligó a inclinarse sobre él y, besándole, le robó la fresa de los labios.

-Ere un exhibicionista- se quejó Rogers, masticando.

-Y tú un especialista en dejarme sin palabras-replicó este a su vez, aun sorprendido con aquel beso.

Aquella noche, desde luego, le habían sorprendido muchas cosas. Sobretodo, la inesperada confesión de amor de Steve.

Tony no lo admitiría nunca, pero el corazón le saltaba en el interior de su pecho cada vez que lo recordaba, como si fuera una quinciañera ante su primer amor.

Era cierto que ninguno de los dos lo había dicho tan claramente, pero, aun así, había sido algo más que una sorpresa. Se suponía que la sorpresa se la tenía que dar él a Steve. No al revés.

-¿En qué estas pensando?- le preguntó el rubio, viendo la expresión de su cara mientras estaba perdido en esos pensamientos.

-En lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo- comentó Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.-Tal vez debería ir volviendo ya a la oficina. Te has levantado tarde. Son casi las 12.

-No, no, no-le dijo Steve, envolviendo a este rápidamente con los brazos.-No puedes marcharte todavía- se quejó el rubio, pareciendo un niño gigante mientras trataba de retener a Tony contra él.

-Eh. No ha sido culpa mía que te hayas quedado dormido.

-Es que hicimos mucho ejercicio anoche- replicó este a su vez, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Tony.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres que le diga a Pepper? ¿Que tengo que llegar más tarde porque ayer hicimos mucho ejercicio?

Steve alzó la cabeza hacia él, como si se lo estuviera pensando.

-Creo que lo entendería, ¿no?- murmuró el rubio mientras volvía a esconder el rostro, ahora avergonzado, en el hueco de su cuello.

-Oh, vaya. Ahora va a resultar que no te da vergüenza de que todos sepan lo que hacemos en el dormitorio- bromeó Tony, sonriendo.

-Por supuesto que me avergüenza. Pero no quiero que te marches tan pronto-se quejó este.-Ni siquiera hemos desayunado.

-Y el desayuno es la comida más importante del día, ¿verdad?- dijo este a su vez, notando como Steve asentía contra él.

El rubio estaba demasiado avergonzado para hablar.

-Bueno...pues hagamos un desayuno rápido, porque no quiero morir después de haber oído que me amas.

Aquello hizo que Steve alzara la cabeza hacia él de nuevo, viendo la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Tony al decir eso.

-Tú también me lo dijiste- comentó este, dejando la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro del moreno.

-Pero yo no estaba en una situación como para decir que no- le recordó Tony.-¿O es que necesito recordarte lo que estabas haciendo cuando me pediste que te lo dijera?

-Por favor. Recuérdamelo-le susurró Steve, dejándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Aquello estremeció a Tony de arriba a bajo, hasta acariciar cada nervio que había en su interior, haciendo que temblara contra este.

-¿Sabes que hacer eso es trampa?-le espetó.-Me estás pillando bajo de defensas. Aún no he desayunado.

-Pues ten-le dijo Steve, cogiendo uno de los trozos de frutas que había en un pequeño bol sobre la bandeja.-Come.

¿En serio? ¿Se iba a dejar alimentar como si fuera una princesita?

Volvió la cabeza hacia Steve como pudo y vio como aquellos ojos intensamente azules estaban clavados en él, expectantes, esperando a que separara los labios y dejara pasar aquel pequeño trozo de fruta que le tendía.

Tony no supo muy bien porqué, pero, cuando separó los labios y Steve colocó aquel pequeño trozo dentro, todo aquello se sintió demasiado sensual, casi como si hubieran vuelto a empezar con los preliminares.

Cuando Steve vio que había terminado de masticar, tomó otra pieza de fruta y se lo presentó, observándole atentamente mientras comía, aún con un brazo en su cintura y sus fuertes piernas rodeándolo.

-Te has levantado juguetón-comentó el moreno, aún empleando un tono bajo.

Con lo que estaba pasando allí, hablar más alto parecía hasta algo malo.

-Solo quiero un poco más de ti. A penas hemos podido pasar algo de tiempo juntos esta mañana- se lamentó Steve.

-Pero no es culpa mía que te hayas quedado dormido.

-Sí que lo es. Me hiciste trabajar toda la noche.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, pero la risa se vio abruptamente cortada cuando Steve volvió a besarle el cuello.

-¿Acaso planeas que no salga de esta cama en todo el día?- le reprochó Tony.

-No me parece una mala idea- le dijo el rubio a su vez.

Joder. Ni a él tampoco. Conforme esas palabras habían salido de sus labios, se había dado cuenta de la inmensa estupidez que había dicho.

No podía haber nada mejor que pasar todo el día en una cama junto a Steve.

-Tendría que llamar a Pepper para cancelar todos mis asuntos de hoy y eso ya hará que se ponga histérica. Espero que no sepa donde está este hotel para que venga a buscarme- comento el moreno, empezando a hacer planes en su cabeza.

-Eh. Lo he dicho en broma-le aseguró Steve.- Sé que tienes que irte a trabajar y que Pepper me mataría si yo soy el causante de que llegues tarde.

-Pero tenemos que hacer eso- le dijo Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Hacer? ¿El qué?

-Pasar todo un fin de semana juntos. En algún lugar apartado, donde nadie, ni siquiera Pepper, consiga encontrarnos. Un largo y caliente fin de semana solos tú y yo, ¿qué te parece?

-Que, con tu trabajo, eso es casi un sueño- comentó Steve, besando su hombro.-Aunque uno muy bonito.

-Es cuestión de organizarse. Le diré a Pepper que, en los días próximos, ajuste un poco más mi agenda para que pueda tener un fin de semana libre.

-¿Nunca te cansas de torturar a esa pobre mujer?

-No.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad en sí mismo que Steve no pudo evitar reírse.

-De acuerdo. Bien. Satura tu agenda. Pero eso significa que no podré verte en unos cuantos días.

-Oh- comentó Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.-No había caído en eso.

-Bueno...no pasara nada por estar unos días sin vernos si luego estamos juntos todo un fin de semana.

-Yo te estaré esperando con muchas ganas-afirmó el multimillonario.

-A veces eres tan romántico que me saturas-le replicó Steve con ironía.

-Bueno...tú ya sabías como era-le dijo este a su vez, con una sonrisilla en los labios, volviendo la cabeza hacia este y dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

El rubio respondió encantado a aquel beso, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, pero supo que no podría durar tanto como le gustaría, así que se obligó a apartar el rostro de Tony y ayudarle a que terminara de desayunar.

Cuando vio como este empezó a vestirse nada más terminar, sintió deseos de ir hacia él y decirle que no se marchara, que se quedara un rato más a su lado. Pero sabía que eso no podía ser, así que se obligó a permanecer en la cama, viendo como este se iba poniendo la ropa.

Si se levantaba de aquella superficie, estaba total y absolutamente convencido de que iría hacia él y le obligaría a quedarse, arrastrándolo de nuevo hacia la cama.

-Deja de mirarme de esa manera-le dijo Tony, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia allí.-Tengo la impresión de que estoy abandonando un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-Es que me estas abandonado- le dijo este, sentado como estaba en aquella amplia superficie, con la bandeja del desayuno vacía a un lado, mientras aquellos ojillos azules lucían triste.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora me vienes con esas? ¿No hemos acordado tener nuestro fin de semana tranquilos y solos?

-Pero he cambiado de idea. No quiero que te vayas.

-No me pongas las cosas más difíciles- le pidió Tony, abrochándose la corbata y dirigiéndose a la cama.-Tengo que ir a trabajar ya o Pepper empezará a llamar a mi teléfono hasta que eche fuego.

Besó a Steve rápidamente, viendo como este no abandonaba aquella expresión triste y, aún sintiendo que dejaba la mitad de su corazón en aquel cuarto, salió de la habitación.

 **...**

Por su parte, cuando Loki consiguió abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente, ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado los dos a la cama.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que habían estado haciendo por la casa, así como que habían roto una lámpara cuando el moreno le había dado con el pie y había quedado hecha trizas en el suelo, pero todo lo demás era una vorágine de besos, caricias y sonidos que no conseguía desenredar aún en su mente.

Removiéndose en la cama, sintiendo como los brazos de Thor lo estaban envolviendo firmemente, como si pretendiera que no fuera a ninguna parte, echó un vistazo al reloj, recordando que habían quedado con Clint y los demás para comer y celebrar su primera aparición como grupo en televisión.

La primera vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre el reloj, este pensó que estaba viendo mal.

Cuando se flotó los ojos varias veces y volvió la vista hacia los números rojos y parpadeantes, supo que no había ningún error.

-¡Thor, despierta!- le gritó, tratando de liberarse de aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban y lo mantenían preso.-¡Vamos a llegar increíblemente tarde!

Habían quedado con Clint y los demás a las dos, como muy tarde. Y, a no ser que al reloj le hubiera dado por gastarles una broma, eran la una y media y aún no se habían levantado de la cama.

Como toda respuesta a sus gritos, Thor gruñó y aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban se aferraron aún más a él.

-¡No estamos para tonterías!- le gritó el moreno de nuevo, tratando de ignorar las pequeñas protestas que le daba su cuerpo ante tanto movimiento repentino.-¡No podemos dejarlos tirados cuando esta celebración es para nosotros!

-¿Celebración?- murmuro Thor, por fin soltando a este un poco, lo suficiente como para que Loki pudiera escabullirse de entre sus brazos.

-¡Sí! ¡Con todo lo que pasó ayer, se nos olvidó poner el despertador!- gritó este, cogiendo ropa de su armario y dirigiéndose a la ducha.

-Normalmente, eres tú el que pone el despertador-le dijo Thor, desperezándose en la cama y rascándose un momento la cabeza, emergiendo de entre las sábanas, totalmente desnudo.

-¡¿Me estas echando la culpa a mí?! ¡Te recuerdo que yo solo te pedí un masaje!

-Que sabías que iba a acabar siendo otra cosa- le indicó este, siguiendo al moreno a la ducha.

Cuando Loki vio como este se metía en aquel pequeño cubículo con él y lo rodeaba con los brazos, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, como si ya estuviera preparado para hacer eso.

-¡¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?!- le dijo.

-Que yo sepa, llegamos tarde y solo hay una ducha, así que ¿a ti qué te parece? Ahorro tiempo.

-Lo que me parece es que te has levantado con ganas de juegos y eso va a ser imposible ahora mismo.

-¿Imposible por qué?- le preguntó este, besando su hombro.

-Porque no hay tiempo para esto-le replicó Loki, colocando las manos en su pecho y apartándolo de él.-En otro momento, no te diría que no, pero ahora es imposible. Nos están esperando nuestros jefes. No podemos llegar tarde.

-Dicen que es de buena educación llegar un poco tarde- le dijo este, volviendo a atrapar a Loki entre sus brazos, ahora de cara a él.

-Un poco. Pero son las una y media pasadas y aún estamos en la ducha, así que enfría tu cabeza de una vez y sal a vestirte.

-¿Por qué no me obligas a enfriarme tú?- le dijo este, inclinándose hacia él para besarle.

Pero la mano de Loki delante de su cara se lo impidió.

-No me vengas con esas o tendrás un castigo- le advirtió.-¿Te recuerdo lo que eran los castigos?

-Una semana sin tocarte-le dijo Thor, incorporándose.

-Exacto. Así que, si no quieres un castigo, más te vale estar saliendo de la ducha en este momento y ve a tu cuarto a vestirte.

-Vale. Pero todo menos uno de esos castigos-le dijo este, soltando por fin al moreno y saliendo de la ducha.

Por un momento, había creído que no sería posible convencer a este para que saliera de allí pacíficamente. Pero, al parecer, le había quedado bastante claro que Loki había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho que era muy capaz de castigarle.

Terminando con su ducha lo más pronto posible, este se vistió a toda prisa y se asomó al cuarto del rubio para asegurarse de que él también se hubiera preparado ya.

Ya iban a llegar bastante tarde por la tontería.

¿Por qué no se había acordado de poner el despertador antes de hacer todo aquello del masaje? Porque había estado demasiado ansioso por ello. Eso lo sabía. Había estado esperando tanto tiempo el tener un rato para él que todo lo demás se había borrado directamente de su cabeza, metiéndoles en aquel lío.

Sabía que, aunque Thor si hubiera pensando en ello, no se le habría ocurrido poner el despertador. Ni siquiera era capaz de activarlo cuando tenía que ir a trabajar, así que era siempre Loki el que se encargaba de despertarlo.

Dudaba de que este consiguiera sobrevivir de encontrarse solo.

-¿Estás listo?- le espetó Loki, viendo como este estaba sentado en su cama, poniéndose unos zapatos.

-Ya casi- afirmo este.

-Pues vamos. Aun nos queda un rato para llegar- replicó este, echando un vistazo al reloj.

-No te pongas nerviosos o me pondrás nervioso a mi.

-¿Y por qué te tienes que poner nervioso tú si yo estoy nervioso?

-Porque siempre me guío por ti. Y si tú estás nervioso es porque hay que estar nervioso y, entonces, me pongo nervioso.

-Entiendes lo absurdo de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esta conversación, ¿verdad?- le dijo Loki, tratando de que se pusiera en marcha hacia la puerta.

-Pues no será más absurdo que me hayas echado de la ducha para tener que ir a comer-replicó este.

-Para comer con nuestros jefes. Tendríamos que estar lamiéndoles el culo por la oportunidad que nos han dado.

-Uhgggg. Yo no me apunto a hacer eso-le dijo el rubio.- Al único al que lamería algo sería a ti.

-Ni se te ocurra decir una cosa así durante la comida- le advirtió Loki mientras salían del piso y cerraba con llave.

Estaba convencido de que el rubio ni siquiera las había cogido, a pesar de que las suyas también estaban en el bol, junto a la puerta.

-Ya deberían saber que estamos juntos- replicó este, molesto porque siempre Loki le prohibiera hablar de cosas.

-Una cosa es que lo sepan y otra cosa es que sueltes un comentario como ese y hagas que se lo imaginen. Los pondrás incómodos.

-¿Por qué se iban a poner incómodos?

-Porque nadie quiere saber lo que hacemos dentro de nuestra casa.

-¿Y si alguien me pregunta?

Aquello hizo que Loki volviera la vista hacia Thor con el ceño fruncido.

-Nadie te va a preguntar eso.

-Pero...¿Y si me lo preguntan?

-Diles que eres demasiado caballero como para hablar de esas cosas.

-Pero a lo mejor insisten-comentó Thor, mientras tomaban el ascensor.

-Tengo la impresión de que me vas a dar un viaje muy largo- replicó el moreno a su vez.

… **...**

Para cuando llegaron al lugar acordado para comer, todos ya se encontraban en el interior del local y los estaban esperando.

-Pues sí que os habéis tardado- les dijo Clint, indicándoles que se sentaran como pudieran en la mesa.

-Jefe, ya le había dicho que Thor no se perdería una comida gratis-le dijo Rick, sonriendo ampliamente, sentado como estaba al lado de Steve, rodeado por el resto de trabajadores de la discográfica que habían estado trabajando con ellos.

-Bueno...pero aun así se han retrasado bastante.¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

Loki echó una mirada hacia Thor y este, a su vez, volvió los ojos un momento hacia él y, alzando la barbilla, replicó:

-Soy un caballero y no hablo de esas cosas.

Y se sentó tal cual en la mesa.

Loki se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, ya que había estado pensando en decir simplemente que se habían quedado dormidos y ya está. Pero, ahora, todos se pensarían que habían estado toda la mañana haciendo...

La risa de Rick estalló en el acto, así como la de otros miembros de la mesa, mientras el moreno se sentaba y pensaba que tenía que explicarle mejor a Thor con qué tipo de preguntas tenía que soltar aquella respuesta.

 **Fin del capitulo 44**

 **De verdad, creo que yo moriría de vergüenza continuamente si tuviera una pareja como Thor, que parece no tener problema alguno de hablar sobre cualquier cosa de su relación. Menos mal que Loki es una gran diva y su orgullo hace que no se refleje tanto esa vergüenza que este le hace sentir.**

 **Y, aún así, sabiendo que a mi me da una vergüenza ajena tremenda hacer escenas como estas, ¿por qué las hago? No tiene sentido, ¿no? Si no me gustaría estar en medio de una escena así, ¿por qué hago que mis pobre personajes tengan que pasar por estas cosas? ¿Al final va a ser verdad que soy tan mala y no me he dado cuenta todavía?**

 **En fin. Esto es lo que me invita a escribir cuando pienso en la relación de Thor y Loki. No sé porqué pero veo a Thor una clase de actitud que me invita a pensar de que realmente sería capaz de decir estas cosas sin más, así que tampoco creo que pudiera hacer sus escenas de otra manera. Loki es el dios de las bromas, pero Thor tendría que ser el dios de la inocencia y de la sensualidad, como mínimo.**

 **Pero, por otro lado, también tenemos aquí a Steve y Tony después de haber pasado toda la noche juntos. Creo que habría hecho lo mismo que Steve, la verdad. Y me refiero al hecho de aferrarme a Tony cuando dijo que se tenía que ir. Lo habría acabado atando en la cama, seguramente.**

 **Y ya os digo que Steve no le prestó nada de atención a las vistas que había desde aquella habitación. Estaba demasiado ocupado con otra cosa.**

 **Bueno...creo que hasta aquí voy a dejar suelta a mi verborrea. Ya os soltaré otra de mis charlas sin fin en otro capitulo, Marvelitos. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye ^^**


	45. Chapter 45

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos en este nuevo capitulo. Y, aunque parezca que no, ya estamos en el capitulo 45. Cuando mis amigas me preguntan por cual capitulo voy, se sorprenden cuando saben que aún sigo con esta historia y por el número que estoy. Y creo que yo también me sorprendo, ya que sigo sin ver un final claro.**

 **Al final, vais a tener que decirme que estáis hasta el cuerno de mí y que acabe la historia de una vez para que yo me obligue a poner un punto y final. Sé como quiero que estén las relaciones para cuando llegue el final, pero no sé cuanto voy a tardar en llegar hasta allí. Así que tened un poco más de paciencia. O no. A lo mejor, os gusta tanto la historia que os da igual lo que tarde con ella.**

 **Pero bueno...ummm...¿Qué tenía que decir después de esto? He estado dibujando toda la tarde y me siento un poco embotada. Es como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte o algo así.**

 **Así que vamos a centrarnos en el capitulo. Antes pudimos ver que Sam y Bucky salían en una especie de ``cita´´, que, según Sam, no era una cita y, como en los capítulos anteriores me he centrado en la pareja de Tony y Steve y con la de Thor y Loki, ahora volvemos de nuevo con ellos.**

 **Creo que os va a gustar como van a ir las cosas entre ellos. Disfrutad del capitulo y seguimos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 45**

… **...**

El hecho de que Bucky hubiera vuelto a la casa de los Wilson había puesto a todos tan contentos que ni siquiera le preguntaron porqué se había ido. Lo cual a Sam le iba que ni pintado, ya que no sabría por donde comenzar para explicar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Además, Sarah lo sabía y el halcón estaba seguro de que su hermana, como mínimo, se lo habría contado a Gideon, aunque solo fuera para poder decírselo a alguien.

La ventaja que tenía eso era que el mayor de los Wilson siempre había sido muy discreto, con lo que, por los menos, este no se lo diría a nadie. Aunque, si tenía que ser sincero, en cierta forma, le molestaba un poco esa libertad que parecía tener Bucky para moverse por la casa.

Por ejemplo, a él nunca nadie le preguntaba a dónde iba o a qué hora iba a volver. Pero, sin embargo, a él siempre lo tenían en una constante atención, como si aun no fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para saber muy bien lo que hacia y lo que no.

En aquellos momentos, cuando ya habían salido del cine y Bucky y él se dirigían a cenar, recibió una llamada de su madre.

-¿Dónde estás?-le soltó, nada más coger la llamada.

-He salido por ahí con Bucky.¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno...Tu tía se ha empeñado en que vayamos a su casa y pasemos el fin de semana con ella. Esta empeñada en que no va a vivir un año más, a pesar de que lleva más de diez años diciendo lo mismo. Nos llevamos a Sarah, porque esta empeñada en verla. Gideon, por lo que se, va a pasar la noche en casa de unos amigos, así que quiero que cierres bien las puertas cuando lleguéis.

-Menos mal que me has llamado para decírmelo. Si no es por eso, habría dejado la puerta abierta de par en par- gruñó Sam, pensando que su madre a veces lo tomaba por estupido.

-A mí no me hables de ese modo, jovencito- le regañó esta en el acto, con aquel tono tan de madre.-Te llamaba para avisarte. Nada más. Sé que no eres un niño, pero tendrías que saber que no íbamos a volver en toda la noche.

-De acuerdo. Bien. Ya me lo has dicho- afirmó este.-Procuraré que llevemos cuidado.

-Bien. Nos vemos después.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Bucky en cuanto le vio colgar el teléfono.

-Mi madre llamaba para avisar que ni mis padres ni Sarah van a estar en casa este fin de semana. Y, al parecer, Gideon tampoco estará esta noche.

-¿Eso quiere decir...que estaremos solos...en tu casa?- murmuró Bucky, dirigiéndole una mirada significativa.

-No me mires de ese modo. No vamos a hacer nada de lo que estés pensando- le advirtió el halcón gruñón.

-¿Y tú como sabes lo que estoy pensando?- le preguntó Bucky, alzando el mentón.

-Solo hace falta mirarte a la cara un momento para saber lo que estas pensando, pervertido. Estás sonriendo-le reprochó este.

En el acto, Bucky se llevó las manos a la cara, comprobando que Sam tenía razón.

-Bueno...pero ya que podemos estar solos, ¿por qué no pedimos la comida para llevar y cenamos tranquilamente en tu casa?

-Pensaba que estabas empeñado en comer fuera.

-En realidad solo estaba empeñado en probar esas nuevas hamburguesas. Donde las comamos es lo de menos.

-Siempre será más cómodo en casa que en cualquier otro sitio- comentó Sam, reflexionando un poco sobre eso.

-¿Verdad? Pues pidamos la comida para llevar y volvamos a casa.

Bucky prácticamente lo arrastró por la calle para hacer eso lo antes posible, como si, de repente,la urgencia se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo.

-¡Eh! ¡No hace falta que tires de esa manera!- se quejó el halcón gruñón.

Pero Bucky no estaba en aquel momento como para desperdiciar el tiempo.

Tras llegar a la hamburguesería, pidió dos menús grandes para llevar y, tras esperar unos minutos en el mostrador, se llevó a Sam a casa, cogido de la mano.

-Te sigo diciendo que no va a ocurrir nada de lo que sea que estés pensando- le advirtió el joven Wilson.

Estaba claro de donde salía la prisa de Bucky por llegar a casa.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando- replicó este a su vez.-Yo solo quiero llegar para comer. Me muero de hambre.

-Te hinchaste a palomitas. Es imposible que tengas hambre.

-Deberías saber ya que lo quemo todo muy rápido.

Sam no sabía si aquello iba con segundas o no. Solo supo que llegó a su casa mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera llegado normalmente, dándose cuenta de que, en efecto, no había nadie en casa.

-El piso parece otro cuando no hay nadie, ¿verdad?- le dijo Bucky.

-Sobretodo si estás pensando en lo que tú estás pensando-le replicó Sam.

-¿Y cómo sabes en lo que estoy pensando?

-Porque ahora mismo eres un libro abierto.

-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas. Yo solo estoy pensando en comer.

-Pero ¿el qué? Ahí está la cuestión.

Bucky se volvió hacia él con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Sam Wilson, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando que te voy a hacer?-le preguntó, haciendo que este se sonrojara por un momento.

Carraspeando, Sam apartó la mirada de él y cruzó los brazos.

-No te hagas el inocente ahora. Sabes perfectamente que se te están pasando cosas por la cabeza- le dijo.

-Por supuesto. Pero eso es siempre- le dijo este, con la mayor calma del mundo, haciendo que Sam volviera la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Siempre estás pensando en esas cosas?

-Ten en cuenta que hace unos días ha sido la primera vez que he podido tocarte-le dijo Bucky.-Pero en mi cabeza ya hemos hecho de todo.

-¡Serás cerdo!-le gritó Sam.-¡Te prohíbo tener esas fantasias conmigo!- le dijo.

-Perdona, pero no me puedes prohibir lo que pase dentro de mi cabeza.

-¡Si sigues teniendo esas fantasias, no dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar!- le dijo el halcón gruñón.

-Si me dejaras cumplir algunas, a lo mejor no tendría que imaginar tanto- le dijo Bucky, colocándose cara a cara con él.

Aquello dejó a Sam sin palabras para replicar, haciendo que solo pudiera observar la cara sería del mapache delante de él, con un nuevo sonrojo empezando a formarse en su cara.

-No hagas eso- le replicó Bucky, pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de gruñir.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

-Sonrojarte de esa manera. Solo invitas a que te ataque-le dijo este, bajando el tono de su voz y entrecerrando los ojos.

Sam notó como su columna temblaba levemente, sintiendo aquella mirada por lo que era, sabiendo lo que este quería hacer con él.

Pero le puso una mano en la boca para que se callara y tratar de alejarlo.

-No digas esas cosas- le dijo.-No puedes decir esas cosas.

Bucky lo contempló de aquella peligrosa manera, pero, con la mano de Sam de por medio le resultaba imposible hablar.

Y, de todas formas, a él siempre se le había dado mejor demostrar que hablar.

Sacando la lengua, lamió la palma de la mano de Sam, haciendo que el halcón gruñón se sonrojara aun más y retirara la mano en el acto.

-¡Pero, ¿qué haces?!-le gritó este, visiblemente alterado, colocando su mano contra su pecho.

-Pensaba que querías que hiciera algo como eso. Como me has puesto la mano sobre la boca...

-Porque quería que apartaras tu cabezota de en medio. No para que lamieras nada.

-Bueno...Me habré confundido- dijo este sin más, encogiéndose calmadamente de hombros mientras se dirigía a la mesa de la cocina en busca de su cena.

Sam aun sentía el corazón en la garganta después de aquello, como sus pulsaciones hacían que su sangre corriera por todas partes a una velocidad tremenda, dejándole sin saber bien qué decir al respecto.

Bucky a veces parecía muy tranquilo y,otras, sin embargo, era capaz de hacer cosas de ese estilo, dejándole desconcertado.

-¿No vienes a cenar?- le dijo el castaño, con todo preparado sobre la mesa.

Y, como respuesta, él solo pudo asentir y acercarse a esta.

"No parezcas nervioso. Si nota que estás nervioso, saltará sobre ti", se dijo, acercándose a la mesa.

-Estás nervioso- le dijo Bucky, dedicándole una sonrisilla de nuevo.

-Para nada- negó Sam, tratando de mostrarse como siempre.-Será que tú quieres verme nervioso.

-No, no. Te conozco muy bien y sé ver cuando estás nervioso. Y ahora mismo lo estás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso eres uno de esos que lee las caras de la gente o qué?- le replicó Sam, sentándose a la mesa.

-Contigo,al menos, sí- le dijo Bucky sin más.-Llevo años observándote y aprendiendo cada pequeña cosa tuya.

Aquello dejó a Sam un poco sin palabras de nuevo, haciendo que volviera la vista hacia el castaño, pero este ya estaba disfrutando de su hamburguesa.

-Así que era verdad que tenías hambre- le dijo Sam a su vez, preparando la suya.

-Ya lo sabes. Yo nunca miento- afirmó el mapache.

-Bueno...pero sabes ocultar muy bien la verdad-comentó este.-Después de todo, según tú, llevas años observándome y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-Eso es solo porque nunca me habías mirado de ese modo- le dijo Bucky.-No me habías tomado en cuenta.

-Hombre...desde luego, nunca habría dicho que estabas enamorado de mí.

-Pero ahora sí que puedes decirlo, ¿verdad?-le dijo Bucky, colocando su mano sobre la de Sam.

Este contempló sus manos un momento antes de dirigir su vista hacia el mapache de nuevo.

-No vamos a hacer nada de lo que estés pensando- volvió a advertirle.

-Ya te he dicho que eso lo estoy pensando siempre- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, disfrutando de verle tan molesto como de costumbre.-Pero terminemos de cenar. Sigo teniendo hambre.

Para tranquilidad de Sam, Bucky realmente se concentró en su cena el resto de la noche, haciendo que él también pudiera comer bastante tranquilo.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantó a tirar las bolsas a la basura y se dio la vuelta, casi se dio de bruces con el pecho de Bucky.

-¡Que susto!- replicó Sam.-¿Qué haces ahí de pie?

-Ya hemos terminado de cenar,¿no?

-Sí. ¿Y qué?

-¿No tienes hambre de otra cosa?- le dijo este, entrecerrando los ojos de esa manera particular suya, que le indicaban muchas cosas.

El primer instinto de Sam fue retroceder, pero tras él lo único que tenía era la encimera de la cocina, cortándole la huida.

-Dejate de tonterías. Vas a hacer que me enfade- le advirtió.

-Vamos, Sam. Se supone que estamos juntos.¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo como si no lo quisieras?- le dijo este, acercándose aun más, haciendo que este se apretara aun más contra la encimera.

-Déjame tener un poco de orgullo al menos, ¿no?- le dijo este.-No paras de hacer lo que quieres continuamente. Al menos, dejame seguir siendo yo mismo.

-¿Y eso qué significa?-le dijo Bucky, inclinándose hacia él.-¿Que tengo que hacer como que te fuerzo cada vez?- le preguntó, colocando las manos sobre las caderas.

-No. No es eso. Es que...- replicó Sam.

Pero cuando vio como este se inclinaba hacia él, cerró los ojos al instante. Solo para acabar sintiendo un leve beso en la frente.

Tras ese contacto tan inesperado, Sam volvió a abrir los ojos para mirar a Bucky, viendo una mirada triste en sus ojos.

-No me gusta forzar a nadie. Lo sabes.

-¡Te digo que no es eso!- le dijo Sam.

Aunque ni él mismo parecía capaz de entender lo que quería decir.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Seducirte en cada ocasión?- le preguntó este, tomando una de sus manos y llevándosela a los labios.

Para cuando depositó un simple beso sobre esta, Sam ya sentía que estaba hiperventilando.

-Bueno...puedo hacer eso- susurró Bucky, continuando con aquella serie de besos por su mano.

Y, para cuando llego a su muñeca, Sam ya estaba temblando débilmente.

-No...no tienes por...porqué hacer eso- se quejó este.

Aunque, más que una queja, sonó a un ruego.

Bucky alzó un momento los ojos hacia él, obligando a este a tragar saliva, pero continuo haciendo aquello mientras Sam tenía que verse atrapado contra la encimera de la cocina.

Siguiendo por su brazo, Bucky fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, notando como Sam se había empezado a tensar y temblar contra él al mismo tiempo. Y, para cuando llego a sus labios, este solo pudo sonreír brevemente antes de inclinarse sobre él y hacer que separara estos para que le dejara entrar.

Sam se dejó hacer con tanta facilidad que Bucky solo pudo soltar un gruñido de satisfacción contra su boca y, con este aun atrapado contra la encimera, rodeó su cintura con un brazo e hizo que se inclinara hacia él, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Ambas manos de Sam acabaron sobre sus hombros, más por el hecho de sujetarse a algo que otra cosa, mientras sentía como este exploraba su boca y convertía todo su cuerpo en fuego liquido.

Era una sensación rara y excitante. A pesar del calor que lo recorría en oleadas, aumentando poco a poco en intensidad, también era agradable, y tibio, y reconfortante... Era como si, con un simple beso, pudiera despertar en él mil y un sensaciones, como si le hiciera conocer rincones de sí mismo donde nunca antes había llegado.

Sam se sintió sofocado y lleno. Y, por encima de todo, no deseó que Bucky se apartara.

Pero, tras unos instantes más, tuvo que alejarse de su boca para que ambos pudieran respirar.

-Creo...que...deberíamos ir...a tu habitación- jadeó Bucky contra sus labios, con aquella mirada encendida dirigida completamente hacia él.

Cuando le miraba de ese modo, Sam se sentía incapaz de hablar o articular palabra alguna. Pero tampoco era necesario las palabras para que ambos, aun bastante cerca el uno del otro, de dirigieran al cuarto del joven Wilson, cerrando la puerta ya solo por puro instinto.

Por un motivo que Sam no había entendido al principio, Bucky se había empeñado en sacar la cama de abajo hasta que ambas quedaron formando una especie de escalera.

Sin embargo, cuando este lo lanzó sobre la de abajo, entendió a qué había venido aquel capricho.

Siendo unas literas, ninguno podía ponerse encima con demasiada comodidad, ya que acabaría tocando la parte de abajo de la de arriba si alguien se subía sobre el otro, así que el muy granuja ya había querido hacer cambios para la siguiente vez.

-Eres un pervertido- le dijo Sam en cuando se vio tumbado allí.

Pero, ante sus palabras, Bucky le dirigió una sonrisa antes de volver a besarle.

Esa sensación cálida se extendió de nuevo por todo su cuerpo en cuanto sintió la lengua de este volviendo a entrar en su boca y, alzando los brazos, rodeó el cuello de Bucky con los brazos, realmente necesitando anclarse a algo para no perderse en mitad de la tormenta que este estaba generando.

Sintió como las manos de Bucky empezaban a deshacerse de su ropa. En un primer momento, trató de resistirse, pero el castaño empezó a hacer más profundos sus besos, haciendo que le costara demasiado trabajo pensar con claridad.

Para cuando vino a darse cuenta, estaba sin camisa y con los pantalones medio abiertos, al igual que Bucky, que respiraba de manera sofocada sobre él, mirándole a los ojos.

Que le mirara de ese modo, en ese tipo de situación, hizo que Sam se diera cuenta en el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo y sabiendo cómo iban a acabar las cosas.

Pero como si la parte más sincera de él hubiera emergido, no le importó.

Solo se aferró a Bucky mientras se perdían el uno en el otro, sabiendo que, en ningún otro momento, fuera de aquel instante, sería tan sincero con él como lo estaba siendo su cuerpo en aquellos momentos.

Cuando sintió que este rozaban su cuerpo, más concretamente la parte más baja de su cuerpo, con algo frío, abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a Bucky, que seguía mirándole a su vez con aquellos ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera demasiado perdido en el instante como para notar algo más.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eso esta frío!- jadeó Sam, tratando de apartarlo.

No era demasiado agradable sentir eso contra él.

-Tranquilo- le susurró Bucky, besándole el brazo que trataba de apartarle.-Haré que se sienta bien. Tan bien que no podrás contenerte- le aseguró.

A Sam le habría gustado decir que eso era imposible, pero, tras acariciarlo durante unos instantes y, sobretodo, cuando empezó a entrar en él, le fue imposible llevarle la contraria.

Sentirle de ese modo, en aquella ocasión, fue una sensación que le hizo temblar, con los brazos de Bucky a ambos lados de su cabeza, observándole con atención, como si no quisiera perderse ninguna pequeña reacción de él.

Por mucho que trató de contenerlos, una serie de pequeños gemidos empezaros a escapar de los labios de Sam, y Bucky, que pareció perder cualquier control sobre sí mismo, inclinó su cabeza hacia él, besándole de nuevo, hundiéndose en su boca del mismo modo en el que lo hacia en su cuerpo.

La sensación de estar ahogándose el uno en el otro era abrumadora, casi aterradora, pero eso no detuvo a Bucky en ningún momento, incluso después de haber llegado a su climax y sentir los dedos de Sam clavarse en su espalda.

Tenía las uñas lo suficientemente cortas para que no le hicieran daño, pero, aun así...

Tras intentar tomar aire, el halcón se dio cuenta de que el mapache aun no había terminado con él, empezando de nuevo con aquel movimiento que le hacia estremecerse por dentro y por fuera.

Los gemidos salieron de nuevo, aun con su cuerpo demasiado sensible después de lo que habían hecho, y solo pudo aferrarse al colchón y las sabanas, ya que sabía que Bucky no tendría ningún tipo de piedad.

No habría nadie en toda la noche, solos ellos dos, y este parecía querer aprovechar eso.

-¡Bucky, yo no...!- jadeó, tratando de que fuera consciente de que acabaría con él de seguir de ese modo.

Pero este solo inclinó la cabeza hacia él, hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron.

-Claro que puedes con esto. Y con mucho más. Ya lo verás- le susurró.

Sam tembló, ¿cómo no hacerlo cuando le hablaba de aquel modo, teniéndolo a su completa merced?, y solo pudo dejarse a su cuidado, sintiendo como todo volvía a deshacerse en su interior, en como las sensaciones volvían a abrumarlo y como todo lo que parecía capaz de ver, oír y sentir era a Bucky.

 **...**

Para cuando la mañana llegó, Sam abrió los ojos de manera temblorosa, tratando de comprender donde estaba y lo que había ocurrido.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber rogado a Bucky que se detuviera en varios momentos de la noche, sin existo, oyéndole a este decir que aun podía aguantar, pero no sabía en qué momento había caído rendido.

Echando un vistazo a su lado, vio al castaño recostado contra su costado, durmiendo tan tranquilo como un niño, como si no quisiera estar apartado de él ni en sueños, y Sam se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pasándosela por el corto cabello.

¿Cómo lidiar realmente con aquel hombre que, por mucho que lo negara, le hacia sentirlo todo?

Tendría que pensar aun más profundo en ello.

 **Fin del capitulo 45**

 **Bueno, Marvelitos. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo dedicado al WinterFalcon, porque ya era hora de que estos dos acabaran en una cama.**

 **No hacía falta que fuera necesariamente en una cama porque, si fuera por el propio Bucky, os aseguro que tendría a Sam en cualquier parte. Creo que sería de esos hombres que ni siquiera se cortarían en publico y te harían pasar un poco de vergüenza, algo así entre Tony Stark y Thor. Una mezcla de esas personalidades. Pero, claro, eso es solo impresión mía.**

 **Ahora mismo no tengo muy claro que es lo que os tenía que comentar en este capitulo, a parte del hecho mismo de que espero que esta nueva escena entre Sam y Bucky os haya gustado.**

 **Mi cabeza está algo ida ahora mismo porque esta tarde (el sábado antes de subir este capitulo) es mi santo (El día de la Anunciación del Señor. Lo sé. Suena horrible) y toca cine e ir a ver por fin Logan, que tenía muchísimas ganas de verla. Me voy a llevar puesto mi ojo de Agamoto, como buena fan de Marvel y no me pongo la camiseta de Deadpool que me tocó en un concurso porque aún no hace el suficiente calor para lo corta que es.**

 **Por eso no sé muy bien qué más tenía que comentaros, así que, antes de que me ponga a desvariar o a comentar lo que esperaba de esta película, mejor me despido ya de vosotros y empiezo a prepararme, ya que se supone que también vamos a ir a cenar por ahí. Muchos besos Marvelitos. Y, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Una vez más, queridos Marvelitos míos, nos encontramos en un nuevo capitulo en esta historia mía que no parece tener fin. Y lo digo en el mejor de los casos. Les he cogido ya tanto cariño a estos personajes que no sé ya como voy a poder vivir cuando acabe su historia y tenga que desarrollar otras.**

 **Son pesares que sufrimos los escritores cuando llevamos mucho tiempo con alguien.**

 **Y hablando de cogerle cariño a los personajes... estoy segura de que no soy la única que estaba temiendo que Chris Evans se fuera de el UCM,¿verdad? Había muchos rumores de que se había cansado de todos los entrenamientos que tenía que hacer para preparar el personaje del Capitán América y que ya que se le acababa el contrato, podría decir adiós.**

 **Sin embargo, ahora hay nuevos rumores que dicen que él estaría dispuesto a seguir con el papel si Marvel quiere hacerle un nuevo contrato. Después de todo, Marvel trabaja bien y lleva tanto tiempo haciendo ese papel que le ha cogido cariño. Es normal. Scarlett Johanson dijo lo mismo de la Viuda Negra. Dijo que era el papel que más le había gustado porque era el que más tiempo llevaba haciendo.**

 **Cuando pasas tantos años en un mismo papel, creo que es inevitable que le cojas un cariño mucho más que importante al personaje y te resulte duro separarte de él, ya sea por los motivos que sean.**

 **Pero...como me estoy volviendo a enrollar, como siempre me pasa, será mejor que deje de darle al pico y os deje con el capitulo, que es realmente lo que os ha traído aquí.**

 **Como siempre, disfrutadlo y hablamos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 46**

… **...**

Un par de meses después, mientras la banda parecía hacerse cada vez más conocida, anunciando su primer concierto, Bucky fue llamado al trabajo, en opinión de Sam, en el peor momento posible.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, de haber tenido muchas conversaciones con Bucky y de haber oído a sus hermanos decirle que lo contara de una vez, este reunió el valor para contarles a sus padres que estaba en una relación con el castaño.

Cuando ambos señores Wilson se vieron en el sofá de su casa, con su hijo frente a ellos, sentado junto al castaño, no entendieron muy bien para que les había reunido allí.

-¿Qué es lo que supone que está ocurriendo?- preguntó la señora Wilson, viendo que su hijo no se animaba a hablar.

-Teníamos que contaros algo- comentó Sam, no pareciendo nada seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues hablad de una vez- se quejó su padre.

El señor Wilson no llevaba muy bien el tema tensión. Siempre había pensado que, si había algo que decir, era mejor decirlo cuanto antes.

Bucky le dio la mano al halcón cuando vio en el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para los señores Wilson que tenían en frente.

-Bucky es mi...novio y estamos saliendo- confesó Sam de golpe.

Mejor dejarlo salir todo de golpe. Sam no sentía que realmente pudiera alargar mucho más aquello y estaba seguro de que habría acabado quedándose sin palabras si hubiera tenido que alagar ese instante mucho más.

-¿Qué?-soltó su padre al mismo tiempo.

-Pero...eso ya lo sabía-le dijo Darlene.

-Espera un minuto- pidió el señor Wilson.-¿Cómo es que tú lo sabías?-le preguntó a su mujer.

-¿Cómo es que tú no? ¿Por qué te pensabas que Bucky estaba siempre por aquí?- le dijo Darlene a su marido.

-Espera un momento, mamá- le pidió Sam.-¿Eso significa que tú ya sabías lo de Bucky antes de que lo supiera yo?

-Por supuesto-afirmó esta sin más.-Solo hacia falta ver como te miraba para saber lo que estaba pasando.¿Por qué te crees que le cogí tanto cariño? Si miraba con tanto amor a mi niño, era imposible no quererlo.

Sam parecía tan confuso y sorprendido como su padre, que miraba a todo el mundo como si alguien tuviera algo contra él.

-He dicho que esperéis un momento- se quejó el señor Wilson, alzando una mano.-¿Eso quiere decir que mi hijo y su novio han estado compartiendo cuarto todo este tiempo? ¿Delante de mis narices?

-No seas antiguo-le recriminó Darlene, dándole un pequeño codazo.-¿Qué hubieras querido? ¿Qué tuvieran la puerta abierta todo el tiempo o qué?

-Hombre...como mínimo. No me habían dicho nada antes, así que hubiera sido un buen modo de mostrarme respeto.

-Y está actuando así con su hijo-les dijo Darlene a ellos.-Imaginaos cómo se pondrá con su niña.

Aquello hizo que tanto Sam como su padre se volvieran a mirarla.

-Sarah aun es demasiado joven para tener novio-dijo Sam.

-Y quien sea tendrá que hablar antes conmigo- añadió su padre.

En ese momento, el móvil de Bucky empezó a sonar.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia este y, al ver la expresión sería que se plantó en su cara cuando leyó el número de la pantalla, Sam supo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

-Tengo que irme- le dijo este al joven Wilson.

Y Sam todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir, sabiendo que así eran las cosas con él y aquel teléfono.

Sin embargo, ya no le hizo tanta gracia cuando se vio a solas con sus padres hablando de ese tema.

-¿Por qué nos lo habéis tratado de ocultar tanto tiempo?- le recrimino su madre.

-¿Y a mí porque nadie me informa de nada?-se quejó su padre.

En resumen, hubo una bastante letanía de reproches hacia él, que tuvo que comerse solo, esperando a que el chaparrón pasara.

Y, cuando Bucky volvió y le vio la cara, supo que este tenía que irse y que no había más opción que aguantarse.

-Una misión con un pequeño escuadrón. Entrar y salir. No debería llevarme mucho tiempo- fue todo lo que pudo decirle Bucky cuando tuvo que volver a por sus cosas.

-Tú solo...procura que no te hagan nada- le advirtió Sam, tratando de hacerse el duro, viendo como este recogía poco a poco sus pertenencias, cruzándose de brazos para no tener que abrazarlo a él. Sería una escena incomoda y nada propia de Sam Wilson.

Sin embargo, fue Bucky quién se inclino hacia él y acabó abrazándolo con fuerza contra él, como si lo ultimo que deseara hacer en la vida fuera alejarse de este, aunque fuera por un breve periodo de tiempo.

-Te prometo que volveré lo antes posible-le susurró este al oído.

Sam respondió a su abrazo, pero no pudo decirle nada más, ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se lo impedía.

Steve a penas llegó a tiempo para despedirse de Bucky, llegando corriendo al lugar, visiblemente preocupado mientras observaba las expresiones de todos los presentes, en la puerta del edificio de los Wilson.

-Tío, tienes que volver entero-le dijo Steve cuando ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Eso procurare-le dijo Bucky, tratando de sonreír.-Pero creo que eso no depende mucho de mi.

Los dos amigos sugirieron acompañarlo hasta el edificio del centro y despedirle allí, ya que desde dentro saldría con su unidad a donde fuera que lo mandaran, pero Bucky se negó.

-No podré soportar más despedidas. Y no sé si mis jefes me tomaran muy en serio si me ven llorando en la puerta de su edificio- les dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Steve trató de reírse también, compartiendo la broma, pero Sam no hizo ni el esfuerzo. Después de todo, sabía que sería en balde.

Así fue como Bucky se marchó por una temporada, con Sam volviendo a lo que había sido su rutina, notando que, aunque Bucky se había llevado la mayoría de sus cosas, había dejado otras atrás, como si no hubiera querido que se olvidara de su presencia, retenerla en el cuarto a pesar de que él ya no se encontraba allí.

Debido a la ausencia del castaño, Steve procuraba llamarle, como mínimo, cada día.

Pero, en el momento en el que les informaron de que debían dar su primer concierto, los ensayos se recrudecieron y a penas les dejaron tiempo para algo más, así que este tampoco podía estar tan presente como le hubiera gustado estar en medio de una situación como esa.

En esos momentos, solo veía a Tony si este pasaba por la discográfica porque, para cuando salía de los ensayos, ya era demasiado tarde como para ir a la Torre, incluso aunque solo fuera por un momento.

-Esto es una mierda- comentó Stark, sentado a su lado en uno de los descansos del grupo.-Con todo esto del concierto, a penas podemos vernos. Seguro que Barton lo ha hecho a propósito para joderme.

Steve le observó, pensando que hablaba en broma, pero, por la expresión de su cara, supo que no era así.

-¿Crees de verdad que el señor Barton solo a organizado todo esto del concierto para joderte?

-Seguro que sí. Nunca pierde una oportunidad.

-¿Y no será que hemos vendido los discos suficientes como para que tengamos que hacer un concierto?- le preguntó Steve, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

Algo en su tono hizo que Tony volviera la cabeza hacia él, sabiendo que había hablado de más.

-Eh. Pues claro que es debido a vuestro esfuerzo. Ya sabes que yo creo que sois lo bastante buenos-le dijo, pesándole el brazo por los hombros.-No me hagas mucho caso. Con todo esto de que a penas puedo verte, estoy muy refunfuñón, ¿vale?

-¿Y crees que eres el único al que le molesta esta situación?-le dijo Steve a su vez, colocando su mano sobre la rodilla de este.-A mi también me molesta mucho.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Tony, tratando de que Steve volviera la cabeza hacia él.

Pero, antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer eso, ambos oyeron un carraspeo, volviendo la cabeza y dándose cuenta de que no estaban solos en el cuarto de descanso.

-¿Por qué no os buscáis un hotel?- les soltó Rick.

-Porque no tendría tiempo suficiente para llevar allí a Steve antes de que tuviera que devolverlo- le soltó Tony a su vez, sin más.

Aquella respuesta hizo que Loki y Thor se rieran y que Rick sonriera brevemente, negando con la cabeza.

Al menos, hasta que la señorita Potts entró en el cuarto como si fuera un vendaval.

-Así que aquí estabas- le dijo, clavando sus ojos en Tony.-Te has saltado dos reuniones y tres propuestas de trabajo. ¿Crees que puedes desaparecer de esta manera, cuando te de la gana?

-Claro. Para eso te tengo a ti- soltó Tony sin más.

Pero eso fue como si hubiera provocado aun más a Virgina Pepper Potts, haciendo que la mujer caminara hacia él haciendo resonar sus tacones y, tomándole por la oreja, le obligara a ponerse en pie.

-Vas a volver a la oficina y te vas a poner a trabajar ahora mismo- le dijo, sacándolo del cuarto.

-¿Hace falta que seas tan ruda? Espera. Au. Au he dicho- le dijo Tony, viéndose sacado a rastras ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los demás hombres de la sala.-Deja que me despida al menos.

Pero ni siquiera le dio lugar para eso en medio de su ira desatada.

-Yo no quiero cabrear a esa mujer-comentó Thor.

-Yo no quiero trabajar con ella-añadió Rick, fingiendo un escalofrío.

Pero no tenían tiempo para bromas. Ni para perderlo. En realidad, no tenían tiempo para nada, excepto para ensayar.

Mientras Barton estaba encargándose de cada pequeño detalle del concierto, ellos trabajaban en su música y con los demás miembros de sonido que serían su apoyo durante este, procurando que no hubiera ni un solo error.

A las fans parecía haberles encantado el rollo que tenían los hermanos Odison. Cada vez que alguna de ellas trataba de acercarse a Thor y Loki le rodeaba con un brazo, diciendo que era suyo, se ponían a gritar como locas, lo que solo había hecho que Thor no se cortara a la hora de mostrar su afecto en público. Lo que, por supuesto, tuvo consecuencias.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?- les dijo Frigga, en una de sus recientes llamadas.-Cuando he buscado como os va en internet, aparece que sois pareja.

-Bueno...mamá, verás...- comentó Loki, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tratando de encontrar algo creíble y con sentido para explicarle aquello.

-A mi no me trates como una tonta, Loki. Soy tu madre- le soltó esta antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada al respecto.-Me he tenido que enterar de algo como esto por las noticias, como si fuera una completa desconocida, como si no tuviera nada que ver con vosotros.¿Os parece eso bonito?

-No, mamá- dijeron los hermanos Odison al unísono.

Steve y Rick, que estaban en el cuarto, solo se hicieron a un lado mientras se mantenía aquella conversación, sabiendo que Frigga era peligrosa cuando estaba molesta.

-¡Que hijos más ingratos tengo!- se lamentó la mujer.-Os he estado criando a los dos por igual para que ahora me tratéis como una desconocida. A penas dais señales de vida y tengo que ser yo quién os llame todo el tiempo si es que quiero saber algo de vosotros y, sin embargo, me tengo que enterar de esto por internet. Se os tendría que caer la cara de vergüenza. Steve-le llamó la mujer.

-¿Si, señora?- se apresuró a decir este, envarándose en la silla donde había estado sentado, como si la tuviera delante y no hablándole a través de un teléfono.

-Te doy permiso para que golpees a mis dos hijos por faltarme el respeto de esta manera.

-Entendido, señora.

-Mamá, no te hemos faltado el respeto- se quejó Loki, elevando los ojos al cielo por tener que lidiar con ese tema en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo que no?-le dijo esta.-¿Crees que no me iba a importar enterarme de este modo o es que ni siquiera has pensado en mi o en vuestro padre? Dad gracias de que a este no le guste las nuevas tecnologías.

-Mamá, pareces enfadada solo porque no te lo hemos contado-comentó Thor, siendo el único que parecía haber caído en ese detalle.

Loki giró la cabeza hacia él, percatándose de ello en ese instante, volviendo la vista hacia el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

-¡Está claro!- exclamó esta.-¡Os creíais que era tonta,¿no es así?! ¡¿Os pensabais que no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi propia casa, entre mis pequeños?!- les recriminó Frigga.

-Pero...entonces, cuando estábamos viviendo allí...-murmuró Loki.

-Sabía lo que te estaba pasando- le dijo esta.-No hacia falta ser un genio para notar como mirabas a Thor o como tratabas de alejarte de él con el tiempo. Cuando se empeñó en acompañarte a estudiar fuera, intente convencerlo para que se quedara y te dejara volar por libre, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que es.

Loki no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por la vergüenza. Su madre, esa mujer que le había estado criando, lo había sabido todo desde el principio, incluso antes, al parecer, de que él mismo se aclarara con sus emociones.

-¡Por eso me ofende mucho más que no hayáis cogido el teléfono y me hayáis llamado para decírmelo! ¡¿Qué se supone que soy?! ¡¿Un cero a la izquierda?!

-Claro que no, mamá- volvieron a decir los hermanos al unísono.

-¡Pues no lo parece!- exclamó esta.-¡En cuanto tengáis un poco de tiempo libre, quiero que vengáis a casa!

-Pero, mamó...-trató de decir Loki.

-¡Ni mamá ni nada!- volvió a gritar Frigga, haciendo que tanto Steve como Rick se echaran hacia atrás en sus asientos, no queriendo estar para nada en el lugar de aquellos dos.-¡Como la próxima vez que tengáis tiempo libre no os subáis al primer avión que salga hacia aquí, juro que me plantare allí y empezare a contar historias vergonzosas de vuestra niñez!

-¡No!- exclamó Loki.-¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

-¿Qué historias vergonzosas tienes de nosotros?- preguntó Thor, tratando de hacer memoria.

-No me tires de la lengua, cariño-le dijo Frigga.-Ya sabéis lo que pasará, así que quiero que me deis una fecha dentro de unos días. Ya sabéis. Como no vengáis, iré yo allí.

Y colgó el teléfono. Ni siquiera se despidió de sus hijos como solía hacer.

-Tuvimos que habérselo contado-se lamentó Loki, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Yo sigo pensando que historias tiene para contar. No recuerdo haber hecho nada vergonzoso- comentó este.

-No me tires de la lengua...-le dijo el moreno, pareciendo totalmente su madre en ese momento.

Ambos tuvieron que hablar con el señor Barton, preguntando cual sería la fecha más próxima donde tendrían un descanso.

-¿Esto acaba de empezar y ya queréis un descanso?- les preguntó este.

-Si no queremos a nuestra madre rondando por aquí, así es- afirmó Loki.

Tras observar aquella situación, Steve valoró mucho más el hecho de que su madre hubiera aceptado todo de tan buen ánimo, demostrando que se llevaba de maravilla con Tony, tal vez demasiado, y demasiado ocupada en el trabajo como para poder concentrarse en algo más.

-Yo es en este punto donde me alegra no tener pareja- comentó Rick.

-Pero, ¿no te estabas quejando hace poco de que no encontrabas a nadie?

-Pero veo estas situaciones y se me pasa- afirmó el joven.

A pesar de los diferentes asuntos familiares, todos los asuntos relacionados con el concierto parecieron desarrollarse bien, sin mayores contratiempos, excepto que algo se rompía sin avisar de vez en cuando y tenía que ser reemplazado lo más rápidamente posible.

Si los chicos trataban de hacer memoria sobre haber estado ensayando tanto durante tanto tiempo, no recordaban haberlo hecho y, conforme más se acercaba el día, más nerviosos se sentían todos, incluido Loki, que siempre había sido el calmado, sabiendo que, después de aquello, tendrían que pasar un tiempo por casa.

La tensión se transformó en parte del aire que respiraban en los días sucesivos, casi como una compañera invisible que les seguía a todas partes y, a pesar de que Barton y el equipo trataron de que se relajaran, fue imposible.

Con el concierto en ciernes, tuvieron más entrevistas, tanto en televisión como en radio, así como sesiones de fotos para póster y demás que se venderías en los puestos que se pondrían en el concierto, haciendo que se sintieran un poco abrumados con todo aquello.

Había veces en las que a penas habían logrado dormir 4 horas antes de tener que ponerse en pie y seguir con el trabajo.

-No pensé que seria tan duro- comentó Rick, dejándose caer como un guiñapo sobre una silla, tras una nueva sesión de fotos.

-Yo sí- comentó Loki.-Pero creí que podría con esto.

Estaba claro que los ánimos no estaban demasiado elevados.

-Vamos, chicos, ¿qué os pasa?- les soltó Steve.-Hemos llegado mucho más lejos de lo que nunca creímos en solo unos meses. No os podéis venir abajo de esta manera.

-Eso es verdad- le secundó Thor.-Nunca pensé que iríamos más allá de cantar en clubes y algún que otro trabajo por ahí.

-Eso es porque nunca has tenido demasiada imaginación- le dijo Loki.

-Y ahora, sin embargo, estamos a unos días de dar nuestro primer concierto. Pensadlo bien- les dijo Steve.-Estaremos ante cientos de personas que habrán oído nuestro disco y querrán oírnos cantar en directo, vernos cara a cara.

Eso hizo que los presentes cambiaran un poco la expresión de sus propias caras.

-Eso suena increíble- comentó Rick, mirando hacia la nada, casi como si estuviera visualizando esa escena.

-Suena mucho más que increíble. Es un sueño que no muchos cumplen- comentó Loki.

-Y, sin embargo, nosotros estamos aquí, ahora, a punto de hacer realidad todo lo que habíamos imaginado-les dijo Steve.

-Y todo porque te encontraste con un tipo en un gimnasio-le recordó Thor.

Dios. Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces.

-Exacto. Pensad en lo rápido que puede cambiar todo. En un instante, solo ensayábamos en casa de alguien y esperábamos tener una oportunidad. Y, ahora, estamos aquí, en esta sala, haciéndonos sesiones de fotos y preparándonos para todo lo que haga falta.

-Y para enfrentarnos a nuestra madre- recordó Loki, como si fuera necesario recordar ese detalle.

-No la nombres- le dijo Rick.-O Steve estará en la obligación de daros los golpes que le dijo que os diera.

-Siempre puede intentarlo- comentó Thor.

-Vamos, chicos. Centrémonos- les dijo el rubio.-Solo tenemos que pelear un poco más, esforzarnos un poco más. No siempre serán las cosas así. Ahora estamos empezando. Es el momento en el que lleguemos a todo el mundo posible para hacernos un hueco. Una vez que nos asentemos, solo tendremos que concentrarnos en tocar y componer. A penas recordaremos lo cansado que fue el principio.

-Oh. Sí que lo recordaré- afirmó Thor.-Yo tengo muy buena memoria.

-Ignóralo. Es mucho más fácil- le dijo Loki a Steve.

-¡Eh! ¡¿A quién dices que ignore?!- le soltó el grandullón, abrazando a este por la espalda para obligarlo a callar, viendo como el moreno se quejaba de sus juegos infantiles, mientras Rick se reía al verlos.

-Bueno...Lo importante es que la idea principal haya quedado clara- comentó Steve, también dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 46**

 **Creo que, no sé como, he acabado contando muchas cosas en este mismo capitulo. He metido lo de que Sam le cuenta a sus padres que está saliendo con Bucky, lo de que Frigga se entera por internet de que Loki y Thor estaban juntos y a las fans de la banda eso les encantaba, el duro esfuerzo que estaba haciendo el grupo para que todo saliera genial en su primer concierto…..**

 **Espero que no os haya saturado con demasiadas cosas. Creo que, mientras escribía este capitulo, iba pasando de una cosa a otra, recordando puntos que tenía que sacar e, inconscientemente, he acabado sacando todos los puntos aquí, en un mismo espacio de tiempo.**

 **La verdad es que creo que es por la forma de escribir que tengo. Aunque inicie siempre cada capitulo con una idea más o menos aproximada de lo que quiero hacer, cuando empiezo a escribir, dejo que la situación y los personajes acaben dirigiendo las cosas hacia donde se supone que tienen que ir, así que, al final, cualquier parecido entre lo que quería hacer y acaba siendo es pura coincidencia.**

 **También es un cómodo modo de escribir. Después, cuando reviso los capítulos, descubro cosas que no recordaba haber escrito y es como si lo leyera por primera vez. Aunque normalmente son con escenas que me avergüenza, como, por ejemplo, la escena en la bañera entre Loki y Thor.**

 **Bueno…..creo que, de momento, no tengo nada más que añadir, excepto que espero que os haya gustado, así que será mejor que me ponga a escribir el siguiente capitulo sin perder más tiempo.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, me despido de vosotros por hoy. Espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Buenas a todos los que aun seguís por aquí aguantándome, Marvelitos. Lo he dicho muchas veces antes ( lo de que puede que os acabe resultando pesado o que a lo mejor ya tenéis ganas de que acabe la historia), pero, a la mención de esos comentarios, he obtenido unos positivos comentarios al respecto.**

 **Al parecer, según me habéis dicho vosotros mismos, podría tirarme 2000 capítulos, que aun seguiríais aquí. Supongo que eso no cuenta para todos los que estén leyendo la historia (y dudo muchísimo que pudiera aguantar el ritmo durante tantísimo tiempo) pero es un gran alivio saber que, a pesar de que aquí la menda os suelte rollazos en cada capitulo y que esta historia ya se esté haciendo más larga que un día sin pan, vosotros seguís ahí, queriendo más, pidiendo más capítulos, pidiendo saber como continuaran siendo las cosas.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para agradecéroslo a vosotros, a todos los que habéis llegado a este punto, a los que me habéis seguido desde el principio y a los que sé que acabáis de llegar, a los que corréis a dejar el primer comentario y lo hacéis con ilusión, a los que os fijáis hasta en los detalles más pequeños de la historia….. En serio, sin todos vosotros, sin todo ese apoyo, seguramente hubiera hecho que este fanfic se acabara mucho antes. Así que, si aun seguimos aquí, al pie del cañón, es también gracias a vosotros.**

 **Y….creo que he acabado poniéndome demasiado sentimental, como si hubiera llegado al capitulo final y me estuviera despidiendo o algo así. Deben de ser mis hormonas, que están siempre descontroladas y lo mismo me pongo sensible que puedo ver como matan a un perrito en una peli y no suelto ni una lágrima. Os dejo con el capitulo ya, antes de que mis locuras sigan saliéndose de madre.**

 **Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis y seguimos hablando al final.**

 **CAPITULO 47**

…

El concierto fue una pura locura.

Para cuando llegaron al recinto donde tendría lugar, había una masa de personas rodeando el lugar, gritando como locos, con carteles que parecían haberse hecho ellos mismos sobre el grupo, con fotos de ellos que habían sacado por internet o de las revistas donde habían estado apareciendo, llamándolos para que se acercaran a saludarlos o firmarles un autógrafo.

Los encargados del horario les permitieron parar unos minutos para complacer a los fans, así fuera con la firma de autógrafos o haciéndose fotos con estos.

Era imposible que el grupo no estuvieran encantados con semejante acogida.

Para ellos, que jamás habían creído que podrían tener semejante éxito tan pronto, eran los que estaban agradecidos con la gente.

Sin embargo, los saludos no duraron mucho y los encargados de dirigir el concierto empezaron a moverlos poco después, insistiendo que tenían unos horarios que cumplir.

Mientras los arrastraban por los pasillos del recinto hacia su camerino, donde decían que tenían que maquillarlos, se encontraron con aquellos que tenían la entrada VIP saludándoles o intentando tocarlos, haciéndoles sentir como si se encontraran dentro de una lavadora, viéndose arrastrados de un lugar a otro, mientras trataban de sonreír a todo el mundo.

Sam, que había obtenido un pase privado gracias a Steve, ya estaba en el camerino para cuando ellos llegaron.

-Aquello es una puta locura- les dijo a los chicos en cuanto entraron por la puerta.-En cuanto me han visto que me dejaban entrar hacia aquí, algunas tías se han echado encima, diciendo que venían conmigo.

-Eso es que tienen muchas ganas de vernos, ¿no?- les dijo Rick, dedicándoles una sonrisa a los presentes.

-Eso es que se ha desatado el infierno- comentó Loki a su vez.-Si han tratado de lanzarse sobre Sam, ¿qué crees que querrán hacernos a nosotros?

Aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Rick muriera un poco en los labios de este mientras observaba a su compañero.

No es que despreciaran a los fans, pero a ninguno de ellos les hacia especial ilusión que un grupo de gente se lanzara sobre ellos, sin saber lo que eran capaces de hacerles.

-Creo que me estoy poniendo algo nervioso- comentó Thor, llevándose una mano al estomago.

-No es momento para eso- les dijo Steve, viendo como sentaban a Loki en una de las sillas del lugar, y a Rick en otra, comenzando a maquillarles.-Estamos aquí, ya hemos visto a la gente. Lo único que nos falta por hacer es darlo todo en el escenario. Cantar es la parte que mejor se nos da, ¿recordáis?

-En eso, Steve tiene razón- añadió Rick.-En otras cosas no, pero, en tocar no nos supera nadie.

-Y, de todos modos, es inútil estar nerviosos ahora- comentó Loki a su vez, viendo como le estaban maquillando en el espejo que tenia frente a él, asegurándose de que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.-Ya no podríamos salir corriendo aunque queramos.

-Tus palabras son muy relajantes, Loki. Gracias-le dijo Steve con ironía.

-Además, habréis practicado las canciones en cientos de ocasiones. Me cuesta creer que no pudierais tocar incluso aunque tuvierais los ojos cerrados-les dijo Sam, apoyando lo que Rick había dicho.

Así empezaron a darse ánimos unos a otros, mientras que pasaban por las sillas de maquillaje, preparándose para lo que se les venia encima.

Barton entró en el camerino cuando quedaban unos diez minutos para que el espectáculo comenzara, asegurándose de que todos estaban listos.

-¿Preparados, chicos? El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

-¿Puedo vomitar?- comentó Thor, mostrándose uno de los más nerviosos del grupo.

-Contente hasta después del concierto. Después de eso, haz lo que quieras.

El gigantón asintió, pero no pareció encontrarse muy bien. Al igual que Steve, que podía sentir los nervios como algo vivo que corría por sus venas, atenazando sus músculos.

No quería pensar en las cientos de personas que estarían afuera, esperándoles, pero la idea de ver aquel recinto lleno a rebosar, con todos los ojos sobre él, era algo que parecía incapaz de ignorar.

-Lo vais a hacer genial-les dijo Barton, viendo las expresiones en el rostro de todos.-Os habéis estado preparando para esto durante semanas. Es imposible que lo vayáis a hacer mal ahora.

-¿Y...si de verdad lo hacemos mal?-le pregunto Rick, mirándole con cierta expresión asustada.

-Pues quedara como una buena anécdota para el recuerdo de vuestro primer concierto- les dijo este.-Incluso aunque alguno os cayerais del escenario, quedaría como algo que pasaría a la historia de vuestro grupo y seguro que luego hasta os haría gracia.

Aunque eso no pareció tranquilizar a nadie.

Barton tuvo que volver a su puesto y los encargados del horario avisaron de que les quedaban cinco minutos para salir.

Steve les obligó a ponerse en pie y, formando un circulo, rodeó los hombros de aquellos miembros que tenía más cerca con sus brazos, dándoles unas rápidas palabras de ánimos.

-Chicos, han llegado la hora. Estamos listos para esto. Lo estamos desde hace mucho. Hemos practicado y ensayado hasta que nos han sangrado las manos. Además, si lo hacemos tan mal, tan mal, tan mal que acaban abucheándonos, lo único que tenemos que hacer es no volver a subirnos a un escenario- comentó el rubio, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los presentes, ya que aquello último era una broma.

-¿Quién es el que está dando pésimos ánimos ahora?-le dijo Loki.

Pero ya no había más tiempo que perder. Tras despedirse de Sam, todos se dirigieron hacia el escenario, sabiendo que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

En cuanto el público les vio moverse por las sombras del escenario, empezaron a ponerse nerviosos y se oyeron algunos gritos de emoción. Y, para cuando se encendieron las luces, los gritos del público se volvieron ensordecedores, haciendo que a ellos no les quedara más que sonreír, ya que, con aquel jaleo, a penas se escucharon sus voces cuando trataron de lanzar unos saludos a todos los presentes.

Sin embargo, en cuando Rick empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de la primera canción, se fue haciendo el silencio y ellos pusieron en marcha su música.

…

Sam, que se encontraba en primera fila, pudo ver todo eso; desde la reacción del público a como reaccionaba el grupo al ver a la gente, encontrándose frente a frente ante la figura de Steve sobre el escenario, que también había empezado a tocar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Lo único que parecía faltar allí era...

Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, haciendo que él se tensara en el acto, pensando que se trataría de otra de aquellas chicas desesperadas que trataban de acercarse a él porque habían visto lo cercano que era con el grupo, con toda la intención de soltar aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban.

Sin embargo, cuando bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que eran unos brazos de hombre, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con el corazón en la boca.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- le preguntó Bucky, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Sam lo contempló con sorpresa, como si no pudiera creerse de verdad que estuviera allí con él. Por un momento, creyó que, al estar pensando en que solo faltaba él en aquel momento, su mente había traído su imagen hasta allí.

Pero, cuando alzó la mano y tocó su rostro, viendo que no se desvanecía, viendo como la sonrisa de este se hacia aun más amplia, le arreó un puñetazo en pleno estomago, haciendo que este se doblara sobre sí mismo.

-¡¿No podías decirme que ibas a volver tan pronto?!- le reprochó, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que este estaba tratando de volver a respirara.

-Era una sorpresa- comentó el castaño.

-Desde luego, ser romántico no es lo tuyo ¿eh?- le preguntó Stark, que se había colocado al lado de ambos sin que Sam se diera cuenta.

-¿Esto es cosa suya?- le preguntó Wilson.

Parecía una de esas cosas que Stark podría hacer levantando un dedo.

-El concierto de Steve era muy pronto. No podía dejar que faltara uno de sus amigos más importantes, así que convencí a sus jefes para que no le dieran una misión demasiado larga.

Este había dicho todo eso con la vista clavada en Steve, el cual dirigió sus ojos un momento hacia ellos cuando llegó el turno del solo de guitarra de Rick, notándose perfectamente como su expresión se iluminaba al ver allí a Tony.

Con todo el trabajo que había estado teniendo este, ni siquiera había podido asegurarle que pudiera ir al concierto. Sin embargo, allí estaba.

-¿Y tú no podías haberme avisado a mi?-le reprochó Sam a Bucky, que aun trataba de recuperar aire.

-Nunca sé cuanto van a durar las misiones cuando me voy. Así era imposible decírtelo. Esto también me pilló de sorpresa.

Wilson se mostró enfurruñado ante eso, pero Bucky no tardó en rodearlo con sus brazos, tratando de que se le pasara el enfado.

-Venga. No finjas que no estás contento de verme- le dijo el castaño, dándole un rápido beso en el cuello, que hizo que Sam sufriera un estremecimiento por toda su columna.

Que maldito era. Ya sabía qué hacer para manipularlo.

-¿Os tengo que reservar un hotel?- les comentó Tony, dirigiéndoles una rápida mirada.

-No me vengas con esas, Stark- se quejó Bucky.-Cuando estuve quedándome en tu piso, también tuve que aguantar unas cuantas escenitas tuyas con Steve.

-Pero eso era diferente.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque nosotros somos adorables.

Dijo aquellas palabras con tal nivel de desparpajo que le caracterizaba que ni Bucky ni Sam supieron muy bien qué responderle. Bucky acabo riéndose, pero Sam solo se sintió avergonzado por estar manteniendo aquella conversación. Sobretodo cuando estaban en medio de un concierto, rodeados de gente.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en el hecho de que Steve está teniendo su primer concierto y prestarle el interés que se merece?- les acabó diciendo el joven Wilson antes de que aquellos dos empezaran a hablar de sus relaciones a voz en grito.

Él a penas podía mostrarse con Bucky tranquilo en público, sabiendo cómo era este de efusivo si sentía que tenía la oportunidad de contarle su relación a todo aquel que pudiera.

Por su parte, Steve no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero notaba a Wilson nervioso mientras Bucky y Tony lucían tranquilos. Eso solo podía significar que era una conversación que a Steve avergonzaría sin ninguna duda.

Tal vez debería de agradecer el hecho de que se encontrara encima de un escenario.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de verdad de que Bucky estaba allí.¿Cuándo había vuelto? ¿Y había llegado con Tony, como parecía? Por el momento, no podía saber eso, así que solo se concentró en la música.

Incluso a pesar de los nervios que habían estado recorriéndoles a todos momentos antes de subir al escenario, ahora todos parecían estar concentrados cada uno en sus propios instrumentos y sus partes en cada una de las canciones, luciendo más relajados, más sueltos.

Tocar era su elemento. Cuando estaban tocando, era como si nada pudiera perturbarles, como si entraran en otro plano de existencia, solo expresando lo que sentían a través de las notas y las letras de sus canciones.

Era una sensación bastante liberadora. Era como si pudieran sacar todo aquello que albergaran dentro y solo recibirían el caluroso recibimiento del público, sin ser juzgados, sin que les dirigieran malas caras...Solo clara y pura comprensión.

Steve se dejó la piel en ese escenario, sintiendo el calor del foco sobre su piel, notando como su garganta trabajaba como no lo había hecho nunca, sabiendo que Tony estaba entre aquel público, escuchando, viendo su actuación. Así como unos cientos de personas más, todos pendientes de aquel escenario.

Barton lo estaba controlando todo desde las sombras, asegurándose de que todo estuviera funcionando bien, que los encargados de los micros estaban haciendo su trabajo, que los de las luces iban bien sincronizados con las canciones que sonaban y que los de seguridad estaban manteniendo la calma, a pesar de que el público estaba gritando como si fuera a haber una bomba en el recinto.

-Media hora para terminar-le informo un técnico, mientras estaba firmando unos papeles para que pudiera entrar uno de sus camiones en el parking.

Cuando terminaran con el espectáculo, los encargados del escenario tenían que empezar a desmontarlo todo para ir cuanto antes al siguiente destino donde necesitaran el material, volviendo a montarlo todo en otro sitio.

Así era como funcionaba aquel mundillo.

-Bien, gente- les informó a todos por los pinganillos que los trabajadores usaban para estar conectados unos a otros.-Nos queda poco para terminar, así que un ultimo esfuerzo, chicos. Trabajemos duro hasta el final.

Algunos contestaron rápidamente, con energía, otros más calmados, tan concentrados en su trabajo que no eran demasiado conscientes de lo que Barton les estaba diciendo.

Pero lo importante era que acabaran con aquel espectáculo del mejor modo posible.

Los chicos lo estaban haciendo genial en el escenario. Ellos no podían ser menos.

Aunque, claro, Barton no sabía que Stark estaba entre el público.

Para cuando las ultimas notas empezaron a morir, el público gritaba más que los altavoces y ellos, aun emocionados por el buen recibimiento que habían tenido, solo saludaron a la gente, dirigiéndoles sonrisas y saludos mientras los encargados del escenario les indicaban que debían de salir de allí ya.

Sam y Bucky fueron de vuelta hacia el camerino de los artistas, teniendo que pasar a través de una autentica marea de cuerpos humanos que se habían estado congregando en los pasillos, mientras Tony iba a buscar a Barton para asegurarse de que todo hubiera salido tan bien como parecía.

Avanzar por esos pasillos fue todo un desafío. Si las cosas ya habían sido difíciles cuando Sam iba solo y el público solo estaba esperando, ahora que ya habían tenido su ración de música, querían ver a sus artistas de cerca fuera por los medios que fueran, aferrándose tanto a Bucky como a Sam cuando veían que estos podían moverse más que ellos.

Para cuando llegaron al camerino, el castaño a penas le quedaba su camiseta sobre el cuerpo y Sam parecía bastante aterrado.

-Si esas son vuestras fans, no quiero saber de lo que son capaces aquellos a los que no les gustéis- les dijo Wilson cuando estos se preocuparon al verlos.

-No será para tanto- afirmó Rick, tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación.

-Ya lo veréis vosotros cuando tengáis que salir de aquí- le dijo Bucky a su vez.

-Por cierto- les dijo Steve, señalando a este.-Ha sido toda una sorpresa verte entre el público. Pensaba que tus jefes te habrían mandado lejos durante un tiempo.

-Bueno...eso puedes agradecérselo a tu novio-le dijo el castaño a su vez, sonriendo a este.

Steve se sonrojó un poco ante eso, aun no se acostumbraba a que su circulo cercano supiera lo suyo con Stark, pero no era desagradable oírlo.

-Pues es verdad- comentó Loki.-Ví a Stark entre el público.¿A dónde ha ido?

-Que yo sepa, ha ido a hablar con Barton-les dijo Sam.

-Supongo que lo veremos más tarde. Después de todo, podría ser un problema que estuviera por aquí, con nosotros. La gente podría darse cuenta de que tenéis algo- afirmó la diva del grupo, asintiendo.

Aquello hizo que Steve volviera los ojos hacia este.

Sabía mejor que nadie que, de revelar su relación en mitad de un tumulto de gente tan grande como aquel solo atraería problemas sobre ellos. Aunque dolía un poco pensar que no podían hablar tan claramente de lo que tenían.

-Pero lo verás más tarde- le soltó Rick, seguramente tras darse cuenta de su expresión.-Si anda con Barton, lo más seguro es que lo veamos cuando salgamos de aquí.

-El señor Barton nos dijo que nos tenía preparada una sorpresa. ¿Qué creéis que será?-preguntó Thor, pareciendo emocionado.

-Pues, tratándose de él, cualquier cosa, la verdad- comentó Loki, restando importancia a aquello encogiéndose de hombros.

Poco después de eso, uno de los encargados vino a informarles de que se prepararan para salir y que todo aquello que no quisieran que las fans le quitaran lo aferraran lo más fuerte que pudieran contra el pecho.

Eso no fue muy tranquilizador, pero cuando salieron del camerino se dieron cuenta de porque les habían dicho eso.

Los gritos que empezaron a sonar a su alrededor parecían aun más ensordecedores que los que habían sonado en el momento en el que habían salido al escenario, y cientos de fans trataron de llegar hasta ellos por los medios que fueran, haciendo que los de seguridad se ganaran el sueldo en esos momentos.

-¿Lo estáis viendo? Somos estrellas- comentó Rick, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Lo disfrutare más cuando salgamos de aquí- afirmó Loki, mandando sonrisas y saludos a todo el mundo.

A pesar de sus palabras, no parecía muy molesto por aquel recibimiento que le estaba dando la gente. Aunque el resto del grupo sí que se mostró algo agobiado.

Tantos cuerpos, tantas voces pidiendo que los miraran, que los saludaran, que les firmaran un autógrafo...Era abrumador.

Pero lo hicieron lo mejor posible mientras llegaban a la salida del recinto, donde los fans con entradas normales estaban esperándoles detrás de unas vallas.

Barton estaba allí, hablando con Tony, viendo como varias personas miraban a su alrededor y le hacían fotos.

Pero, si algo les llamó la atención fue el autobús enorme negro, rojo y dorado que había tras ellos. Parecía uno de esos autobuses que las estrellas usaban para sus giras.

En cuanto Barton se dio cuenta de que llegaban, les dirigió una sonrisa y les señaló el autobús.

-Enhorabuena, chicos. Creo que os habéis ganado esto.

-¿Nos ha regalado un autobús?- exclamó Thor, sorprendido.

-Os va a hacer falta-afirmó este.

Pero Steve no estaba muy pendiente de aquella conversación. Sus ojos se habían posado sobre Tony, el cual lo miraba a su vez con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios, haciendo que el moreno llegara hasta a él de la manera más tranquila que pudo.

Lo que menos necesitaban era que el público viera su relación.

O, al menos, fue lo que parecía estar pensando Steve, ya que Tony tenía sus propios planes.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, este tomó al rubio por la nuca y, antes de que Steve pudiera detenerlo, Tony lo besó delante de todo el mundo, haciendo que no pudiera evitar echarse a temblar cada vez que aquellos labios lo acariciaban, aun a pesar de saber que todos los estaban viendo.

-Buen trabajo- murmuró el moreno cuando se apartó de sus labios por un momento, dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Pero, desde luego, Stark no sabía lo que había desatado.

 **Fin del capitulo 47**

 **Creo que hay cosas en la vida que para las personas normales es lo lógico, la manera en la que sabemos que debemos de comportarnos. Sabemos cuando no debemos hacer algo, cuando tenemos que contenernos o callarnos algo que se nos ha pasado por la cabeza, incluso aunque sepamos que es una verdad como un templo de grande.**

 **Pues bien…Creo que así no funciona la mente de Tony Stark. Su mente está a un nivel superior o inferior (depende de cómo queráis verlo) donde él considera que si quiere hacer algo, lo hace y punto. Total, ¿quién se va a quejar de cualquier cosa que él quiera hacer?**

 **En cierta manera, es una forma muy liberal de vivir. Sin preocuparte de lo que dirán los demás, sin que te importen las miradas de la gente, haciendo realmente lo que quieres cuando quieres…..Sí, supongo que, en medio de nuestra falsa sociedad, que se deja llevar por esteriotipos y hace que todo el mundo lleve algún tipo de mascara para mostrarse a la gente, debe de ser genial.**

 **Pero ahora bien. Imaginaos a Steve, que sabía que tenían que evitar que algo como eso pasara. Imaginaos que llega Tony, con esos trajes que le sientan tan bien, con una sonrisilla en la cara mientras os mira fijamente y os planta ese beso delante de toooodo el mundo. ¿Cómo os quedáis?**

 **No, en serio. Respondedme.**

 **Con esa pregunta, me despido de vosotros, queriendo ponerme cuanto antes con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Como siempre os digo antes de irme, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos en estos tiempos (aquí en España está entrando la primavera pero aquí donde yo vivo hace solo frío y calor y es un caos y los resfriados están a la hora del día) y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Pues aquí estamos, como el que no quiere la cosa, ya en el capitulo 48 de esta historia Stony, que empecé al ver un simple video, un video donde tomé una idea de solo 4 escenas. Ósea, toda esta historia salió de cuatro escenas que vi en un video.**

 **A veces aun me sigo sorprendiendo de la capacidad de imaginación que tengo. Creo que no me costaría demasiado vivir continuamente en un mundo de fantasía inventada por mi misma si el mundo real no me llamara de vez en cuando para hacer cosas e ir al cine.**

 **Pero, a lo que iba. Os estaréis preguntando porque he remarcado tanto el número del capitulo. Y si no lo estabais haciendo, pues ya lo he hecho yo por vosotros, que es mucho más cómodo. Pues bien. El motivo es simple. No sé si la mayoría de los que me seguís lo recordaréis pero, al menos en Watppad, la primera historia que subí, y la primera que hice de esta pareja en fanfiction, fue la de ``Después de una Guerra´´ y ese fanfic llegó a los 48 capítulos. 48 largos capítulos donde quería contar como era mi versión después de ver la película de Civil War, que a tantos os disgustó, pensando que había hecho una historia larguisima.**

 **Y, sin embargo, a día de hoy, aunque os esté presentando este capitulo, yo ya llevó escrito hasta el capitulo 50 incluido, empezando el 51, y aun no hay un final. De verdad que me vais a tener que rogar que le ponga un punto y final a esta historia para que la de por concluida, ¿eh?**

 **En fin…..solo quería decir que el número 48 tenía un significado para mí y quería recordarlo y compartirlo con vosotros. Pero ya os dejo con la historia y seguimos hablando después, como ya sabéis. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 48**

…

Se hizo un inquietante silencio entre todos los presentes después de eso, como si fuera la calma que precedía a la tempestad.

La cara de horror en Barton era más que patente y los miembros del grupo solo volvieron la cabeza hacia los fans que los rodeaban, queriendo ver como se tomarían estos lo que acababan de presenciar.

Aunque Steve alejó a Tony de él con un empujón en el pecho, su rostro sonrojado decía más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.

La explosión de gritos de fans histéricas no tardó mucho más en llegar.

Se oyó el flash de una cámara y, en el acto, los gritos empezaron a sucederse uno detrás de otro, sonando más flashes, gritos de todo tipo y jaleo en general.

-¡¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?!- le gritó Barton a Tony.

-¿Loco por qué? Solo estaba besando a mi novio.

-¡Subid todos al autobús ahora mismo!- gritó este, señalándole a todo el mundo el autobús. Incluso Sam y Bucky fueron obligados a subir, ya que los fans los acosarían al dejarlos solos allí después de verlos tan cerca de lo que había pasado.

En cuanto todos estuvieron arriba, Barton le dio un grito al conductor y el autobús se puso en marcha, sin que nadie más se atreviera a abrir la boca.

-¡¿Por qué coño has hecho eso ahí fuera?!- le gritó este a Tony, casi fuera de sí.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Porque es mi novio. No veo el problema de que nos vean en público.

-¡Pues yo sí que lo veo si lo haces en medio de mi concierto!- le siguió gritando este.-Hasta ahora, nadie os había tomado una foto. Incluso hubieron rumores de que habías llevado a un chico a uno de tus locales, pero tienes a esos fieles trabajadores que no filtraron nada. Entonces, si todo estaba bien...¡¿por qué me haces esto justo ahora?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-En ningún momento estuve pensando en ocultar nuestra relación-le dijo Tony con total calma.-Solo que ha existido la casualidad que salíamos poco juntos y nadie nos había tomado una foto hasta ahora.

-Pero, gracias a esto, es lo único que recordará la gente de este concierto- comentó Loki, sentado como estaba en uno de los huecos libres, cruzado de brazos.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Barton, señalándole.-Él sabe de lo que estoy hablando. ¿No podías contenerte? Ahora parecerá lo que no es.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Steve, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

-Que todo el mundo pensará que el único motivo por el que habéis podido dar un concierto, siendo tan novatos, es porque sales con quién sales- le explicó Sam.

Se hizo un intenso silencio en el interior del autobús.

Los presentes sabían que no era ese el motivo que les habia llevado allí. Habían trabajado duro para que pudieran llegar hasta allí y se esforzaron en vender discos para que aquel último sueño pudiera cumplirse. Pero, por desgracia, Sam tenía razón. Sería así como la gente lo vería.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer, por el momento, es desaparecer. No haremos declaraciones al respecto y, cuando las cosas se tranquilicen, la productora enviara un comunicado anunciando que esta relación ya llevaba un tiempo en secreto para no afectar al grupo y que solo se había buscado un buen momento para anunciarla. Stark, básicamente te echaremos la culpa a ti de que se haya producido todo este lío.

-Me parece bien- afirmó Tony.

-Entonces...¿qué vamos a hacer nosotros mientras?- preguntó Thor.

-Desaparecer- le dijo Barton.-¿Vosotros dos no me pedíais unos días para ir a visitar a vuestros padres? Pues aquí los tenéis. Os quiero a todos lejos de una cámara hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen con este asunto. Ni tú, Tony, si podemos evitarlo. Ve a trabajar o lo que tengas que hacer, pero lejos de una cámara.

-Tranquilo. Estaba planeando algo especial para Steve, así que no estaremos a la vista durante unos días- afirmó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Pero Barton no estaba para sonrisas en ese momento. Lo que parecía estar deseando hacer era lanzarse sobre Tony y apretar su cuello hasta que se pusiera morado.

Sin embargo, pareció poder contenerse y le dio al conductor unas cuantas direcciones para dejar a los chicos en casa.

Mientras iban haciendo la ruta, Barton se encargó muy bien de repetirles una y otra vez el hecho de que debían de ser todo lo invisibles que pudieran.

-Incluso aunque dierais declaraciones para ayudarles, podría volverse contra nosotros. Mejor mantener el mayor silencio posible y dejad esto en nuestras manos.

-Yo no entiendo todo este lío que se supone que se ha formado-le soltó Tony, aun completamente calmado.-Han habido muchos más líos con mi nombre de por medio y nunca ha pasado nada.

-Sí, pero normalmente solo dabas la cara tú u os daba igual la prensa. El problema es que a Steve no puede darle igual la prensa y has afectado a su imagen.

Este se tensó y Tony se volvió hacia el rubio, observándole con atención, sujetando su mano.

-¿De verdad ha sido tan grave?- le preguntó a este.

-Eso parece.

El propio Steve estaba algo confuso respecto a las repercusiones que tendría aquella noticia. Era verdad que Tony tendría que haber escogido mejor el lugar y el momento, pero lo había hecho sin mala intención y había dado por sentado de que no tendría que haber problemas.

Tal vez había sido demasiado inocente teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la prensa día si y día también.

-No quería perjudicaros- le dijo este, sujetando una de sus manos.

El hecho de ver furioso a Barton siempre le había dado más igual, demasiado acostumbrado a que le gritara de vez en cuando, pero si algo de lo que había hecho afectaba a Steve...

-No debería ser demasiado problema- afirmó el rubio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

-Que no es un problema- bufó Barton.-Tony es lo único que sabe crear. Incluso cuando tiene buenas intenciones, crea una polémica. Te lo advierto de verdad. Como esto haya afectado al grupo más de la cuenta, te mato yo mismo.

-Tampoco hace falta que nos pongamos tan agresivos- les dijo Thor, tratando de controlar los ánimos de todos.

-Estamos jodidos en estos momentos- le soltó Loki a este, tratando de que entendiera el punto importante allí.-Ha hecho que nuestro esfuerzo quede en nada ante el beso que le ha dado a Steve.

-Yo soy cariñoso contigo todo el rato y eso nunca ha sido un problema- afirmó Thor.

-Pero tú no eres un empresario de éxito que crea polémicas cada vez que pisas la calle.

-Pues sí que tenéis buena imagen de mí- comentó Tony con molestia, mirando a los presentes.

-No te puedes quejar de eso después de lo que has hecho-comentó Sam.

-Pues yo no entiendo porqué las cosas tienen que llegar a tanto- soltó Bucky.-Yo también te doy muestras de cariño sin darme cuenta. Me sale solo. Es algo que no puedo controlar.

Sam se volvió hacia este, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, como si no hubiera esperado que este abriera la boca para dar su opinión. Y menos si era una como esa.

Y los chicos no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la cara que Sam había puesto, casi como si estuviera a punto de que le diera algo.

-Todo lo que digamos ahora no va a servir de mucho- les dijo Steve.-Hagamos caso al señor Barton y solo procuremos mantenernos lejos de los medios. No somos tan conocidos, así que no debería ser muy difícil.

-Eso espero- comentó Clint.-Seguid ensayando en casa y ya os llamaremos para cuando necesitemos que volváis. Durante un tiempo, el autobús sera quién os recoja. Evitemos las muchedumbres.

-De verdad que no era mi intención crear problemas- murmuró Tony hacia Steve, apretando con fuerza su mano.

Nunca querría hacer nada que le perjudicara. Ni siquiera había pensando en el hecho de que besarle delante de tanta gente podría darles problemas. Cuando habia visto como la cara de este se iluminaba al verlo, había sido la única reacción natural que había podido tener.

Steve le dió un ligero apretón de vuelta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquilo. Al final, ya veremos que no ha sido para tanto.

 **...**

Pero lo fue.

Los medios se hicieron eco de lo que había ocurrido en el concierto y, con los videos que circulaban por internet y las redes sociales gracias a las fans, no parecía haber nadie en el mundo que no se hubiera enterado ya de la relación que ambos mantenían.

Incluso Pepper, con esa calma que escondía toda una tempestad dentro de ella, llegó a su despacho al día siguiente, dejando caer un periódico delante de sus narices, sacando a Tony de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó el moreno a su secretaria.

Normalmente, si quería ver las noticias, solo tenía que activar alguna de sus pantallas. No necesitaba algo tan antiguo como un periódico.

-¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo tú mismo?-le espetó la mujer a su vez, señalándole el periódico con un dedo.

A regañadientes, Tony tomó este entre sus manos y allí, en primera plana, había el claro beso que él le había dado a Steve.

Tomó este con cuidado y leyó con rapidez lo poco que sabían de ellos. Lo único que habían podido comentar con el rubio había sido que era el líder de un grupo y que, esa noche, en su primer concierto, él se había presentado y creado aquella escena.

-Menos mal que la mayoría de los medios no saben que tú tienes esa discográfica. De nos ser así, esto habría sido aun más grande- comentó Pepper.

-Oh, no- murmuró Tony.

-No te preocupes. Hice que tu nombre apareciera lo menos posible en la discográfica. Solo los que trabajan allí dentro saben que tienes algo que ver con ellos y no creo que habl...

-¿Cómo me han podido sacar tan mal?- le comentó este a Pepper, mostrandole el periódico.-Con este angulo, parece que mi nariz es enorme.

-¿Puedes tomarte esto en serio?- le soltó la mujer, irritada, sintiendo como una vena empezaba a latirle en la sien.

-Me lo estoy tomando en serio. Esta foto estropea mi imagen.

-¿Y el hecho de que te presentes en un concierto y beses al líder delante de todo el mundo no?

-No tiene nada de malo. Somos pareja.

-Pero el resto del mundo no sabía eso-le espetó Pepper, apoyando las manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él.-¿No podrías haber buscado otro modo de hacer esto público?

-¿Más público que besarlo delante de cientos de personas?

-Vale. A veces olvido con quién hablo-comentó esta, pasándose una mano por la frente.-¿No podías haber hecho algo que no pudiera destruir la imagen de Steve? Si tanto dices que lo quieres, tendrías que haber elegido otro momento para hacer eso.

-Puede que tengas razón en eso- murmuró este.

-Puede no. La tengo y lo sabes. Llevo toda la mañana contestando a llamadas de revistas y medios de comunicación que preguntan por tu relación. Ya no sé como seguir dándoles largas.

-Diles la verdad- le soltó Tony.

-¿La verdad?

-Sí. Que ya llevamos un tiempo juntos y no consideré que tuviera que contenerme cuando fui a su concierto.

-Eres de lo que no hay- comentó Pepper, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

Sabía que Tony hablaba en serio respecto a eso. Para él era lo más natural. Si estaba con Steve, no consideraba que tuviera que ocultarlo.

-El señor Barton me llamó para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que decir y, por lo que recuerdo, eso no fue lo que él te dijo.

-Ya sabes como de dramatico es ese hombre. Los medios masticaran este hueso unos días y pronto pasaran a otra cosa.

-¿Y cuando sigas saliendo por ahí con Steve? ¿También crees que los medios os dejaran en paz?

-Se acostumbraran a vernos cuando sepan que somos parejas.

-¿Si quiera estás pensando en Steve?

-Precisamente por Steve deberíamos dejarnos de tantos secretismos. Deberíamos hacer esto público del modo más normal posible y ya está.

Pepper abrió la boca, pero, reflexionando un poco sobre ello, se dio cuenta de que este tenía razón.

Si lo que querían era que su relación se viera del modo más natural posible, ocultarse y no hacer declaraciones, desde luego, no era la mejor solución.

Pero Barton quería discreción hasta que comprobaran el alcance que había tenido aquellas imágenes entre el público en general.

-De momento, serás más discreto de lo que lo hayas sido antes nunca en tu vida, ¿entendido?-le dijo Pepper, sin piedad alguna cuando se trataba de proteger a su jefe, incluso de él mismo.-Tengo preparado un coche en el sótano del edificio para que te lleve cuando tengas que salir del edificio y todas las llamadas que recibas pasaran antes por mí para evitar que traten de sonsacarte algún tipo de declaración.

-Oh, ¡vamos!- se quejó este.-No soy un niño pequeño al que haya que vigilar. Además, tampoco me gusta que otros conduzcan por mi.

-Piensa que así Happy tendrá algo que hacer. No tiene mucho trabajo si lo único que tiene que hacer es acompañarte a unos pocos sitios.

-¿Va a conducir Happy?- se lamentó este aun más.-Conduce como una abuelita.

-Pues te aguantas. Aun nos queda una buena montaña de trabajo antes de que te puedas llevar a Steve. Si no hubieras montado esta, no tendríamos que estar vigilándote encima de todo eso.

-Tampoco es mi culpa que todo el mundo salte cada vez que hago algo. No sería la primera vez que me han visto con un chico.

-Que ni siquiera entiendas la gravedad de lo que has creado ya hace que tengamos la obligación de encargarnos nosotros por ti. Pero esto ya no es solo por tu persona. Lo que tú hagas también afecta a la imagen de Steve. ¿O es que eso tampoco lo entiendes?

-Ahora supongo que estará en su casa-comentó este, observando la fotografía del periódico.

-Si tiene algo más de cabeza que tú, que es lo que parece, así es.

-Tal vez debería llamarlo- comentó Tony, queriendo echar mano a su mano a su móvil.

Pero Pepper se lo quitó de la mesa antes de que este llegara a él.

-Nada de perder más tiempo. Si quieres tener unos días libres, tienes que ponerte las pilas.

-Y eso me lo dice la misma persona que me echa a Happy encima. ¿Sabes como se habrá puesto de emocionado cuando le hayas dicho que tiene que cuidar de mí?

-Eso no es mi problema. Se suponía que él era tu guardaespaldas, pero, desde que a penas salías de la Torre, tuve que darle ese puesto de jefe de seguridad para que tuviera algo que hacer.

-Y las quejas de la gente no han dejado de crecer desde entonces.

-Solo trata de hacer su trabajo. Como deberías estar haciendo tú-le dijo esta, señalándole con su propio móvil.

-¿Me lo devuelves ya?-le preguntó este, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se lo diera.

Pero Pepper oculto este a su espalda.

-Tu móvil queda confiscado por un tiempo. Hay medios que tienen tu número personal. Otra de las desventajas de todos los encuentros que has tenido.¿No pensaste en no dar tu número personal tan fácilmente?

-Solo daba el número en casos de extrema necesidad.

-¿Y cuales eran esos casos?

-Cuando había demasiada gente para terminar lo que tuviéramos allí mismo.

Pepper volvió a suspirar.

-Lastima me da el pobre Rogers. Considero que es demasiado bueno para ti.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues que sepas que su madre me adora.

-Y yo sigo sin entender como ha ocurrido eso- le soltó esta, apagando el teléfono de Tony.-Pero no podemos perder más tiempo con esto. Centrate en el trabajo que tienes por delante y ya está. Y avisame si tienes que salir a la calle.

-¿Por qué tendría que avisarte?

-Porque tendríamos que asegurarnos que no haya nadie esperando en la parte de atrás del edificio- le dijo esta, ya en la puerta del despacho.-Tenemos que tener a los medios apartados y ya llevan toda la mañana en la puerta de la entrada.

-Pues como hacen siempre. No noto diferencia- comentó Tony.

Pepper no comentó nada más. Como si ya estuviera resignada a su papel de madre, vigilante y amiga, le señaló los papeles al moreno, queriendo que revisara todo aquello antes de asistir a unas reuniones.

Cuando se quedó solo, Tony suspiró y se recostó en su asiento, pensando que toda aquella situación era ridícula. Siempre se lo había parecido.

Entendía que, como único heredero de industrias Stark, el hecho de que encontrara pareja era algo que interesara. Después de todo, su madre había sido el gran pilar detrás de su padre y un lugar que se había mantenido vacío desde que Tony estaba al mando.

Maria Stark se había encargado de organizar galas benéficas, recitales de música, se interesaba en las artes, acompañaba a Howard impecablemente a todas partes... Había sido una de las imágenes que representaba a Industrias Stark. Nadie podría compararse a su madre o igualar lo que había estado haciendo.

Que acosaran a Steve no iba a arreglar eso y este tenía su propia vida que vivir, lejos de la firma Stark, para que una cámara siempre permaneciera expectante a todo lo que hiciera.

Maria se había centrado en apoyar a su esposo y cuidar a su hijo del mejor modo que pudo antes de que su padre empezara a enviarle de un internado a otro. Steve, por otro lado, trataba de hacerse un hueco en el mundo de la música, ser alguien en medio de una industria tan agresiva y competitiva.

No iba a aparecer por todas partes a su lado. Tenía sus propias cosas que hacer. Pero aún así, la gente querría saberlo todo de él y el hecho de que fuera un hombre ya iba a dar de que hablar solo por eso.

Tony lanzó un suspiro de molestia, pasándose las manos por la cara.

¿Por qué no podían dejarlos en paz aunque solo fueran una vez? Nunca le había molestado demasiado los medios. Después de todo, el mismo día de su nacimiento empezó a aparecer por todas partes. Pero, en situaciones como aquella, era un problema.

¿Su madre había tenido que pasar por lo mismo cuando había hecho oficial lo suyo con su padre?

Lo más seguro era que ella lo habría llevado todo adelante como una señora y les habría explicado a los medios su relación sin ningún tipo de problema, con aquella naturalidad y clase que siempre había poseído.

Golpeando la mesa con un dedo distraído, Tony pensó sobre ello; ¿qué haría su madre de encontrarse en su misma situación?, dándole vueltas.

Y, cuando llego a una conclusión, simplemente sonrió y se puso en pie, dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.

 **Fin del capitulo 48**

 **No sé vosotros, pero si yo viera a Tony tan animado de golpe, emocionado porque piensa que ha tenido una idea buenísima para arreglar este lío que se ha montado con su relación y todo eso, me echaría a temblar.**

 **Y eso os lo está diciendo la misma que está escribiendo la historia. Pero, como sabéis, escribe más la inspiración que yo, así que es bastante posible que yo misma me sorprenda al ver lo que sea que vaya a hacer Tony. No sé si es bueno o malo que la historia me emocione y me sorprenda del mismo modo que a todos vosotros. Supongo que es bueno ¿no?, porque eso significa que estoy implicada con ella hasta las trancas. Pero siento como si de ese modo tuviera poco control sobre lo que ocurre. No sé si me explico.**

 **Os dejaré, de momento, a vuestra imaginación lo que sea que Tony esté planeando hacer, pero podéis pensar y decirme lo que vosotros creéis que él esté pensando hacer. Vamos a ver hasta donde llega nuestra imaginación, ¿os parece?**

 **De momento, no se me ocurre nada más que decir y quiero ponerme ya con el capitulo 49, así que, como siempre, Marvelitos míos, espero que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Chao.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Muy buenas a todos los Marvelitos en esta tarde que, para mí, es una tarde aciaga. Y algunos os preguntaréis ``¿qué ha pasado para que digas eso?´´. Pues algo muy sencillo que muchos comprenderán enseguida y se sentirán identificados.**

 **Me he quedado sin internet, amigos. Y no porque hayamos tenido que quitarlo o algo así, si no, porque, al parecer, los de la telefonía están por ahí tocando cables y nos han dejado hasta sin teléfono. Mi móvil tiene señal pero no puedo mandar mensajes ni nada, mi internet en el ordenador no va y nos hemos quedado sin linea telefónica, así que como nos ocurra algo y tengamos que llamar, pues lo vamos a hacer telepáticamente. Le tendré que decir a Charles Xavier que nos preste los poderes o algo así.**

 **Pero no nos vamos a poner a hablar de mutantes ahora. Tenemos que hablar de Avengers, aunque en este universo no lo sean, y de lo larga que se hace la vida sin internet. No es que este todo el rato conectada, pero lo primero que hago al encender el ordenador cada tarde es revisar el correo, contestar vuestros mensajes y despetar facebook, porque siempre tengo notificaciones esperando. Después de eso, pongo a la serie que me toca cada vez a descargar y mientras me dedico a mis cosas. Si me quitan mi rutina me stresso. ¡Me transformo en Sheldon Cooper!**

 **No, en realidad la cosa no llega a tanto, pero siento que no estoy empezando como se debe ni el orden correcto. Llamadme maniática, porque lo es. Incluso en el desorden de mi habitación hay un orden y sé cuando alguien ha tocado la más mínima cosa.**

 **Pero centrémonos en la historia. En el capitulo anterior, dejamos a Tony con una idea pululando por esa mente de genio que este posee. Y ahora nos toca saber qué había sido eso que le había traído una sonrisa a los labios. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 49**

… **...**

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Steve no tenía que pisar la calle y, después de las semanas de intenso trabajo, fue algo que de verdad echó de menos.

En su casa, lo único que podía hacer era ensayar y mirar el techo de su cuarto, así como hablar con los vecinos que venían a tocar a su puerta para preguntarle.

La mayoría habían aparecido para felicitarle por su concierto. O, al menos, así había sido al principio. Conforme más hablaban, acababan llegando al tema que de verdad les interesaba y, antes o después, más antes que después, todos acababan preguntándole por Tony y si era verdad que estaban manteniendo una relación.

-Ya decía yo que me parecía haberle visto por el edificio- comentó la señora Johns, que le había traído una tarta de manzana para felicitarlo.-Pero todos acabamos pensando que solo debía de tratarse de alguien que se le parecía.

-Podrían haberme preguntado. Les habría respondido encantado- le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una de sus amables sonrisas.

De verdad que él no hubiera tenido problemas en contestar las dudas de sus vecinos cuando había confirmado que él y Tony estaban en una relación sería. Después de todo, el moreno había prometido volver por allí, así que podrían volver a verlo.

-Oh. Pero no caímos en eso, muchacho- comentó la señora mayor, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.-Después de todo, siempre has sido un chico calmado, serio y trabajador. Parecía algo difícil que conocieras a alguien como Anthony Stark.

En realidad, sí. Su primer encuentro había sido por casualidad y solo gracias a Sam y el carnet que este le había dado para poder entrar al gimnasio de su padre.

Había pasado tanto desde aquello...

Tras aquel pasar de vecinos por su puerta, Steve solo se sentó delante de la televisión, tratando de quitarse un poco de la cabeza todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos y con la banda.

Pero iba a ser un poco difícil hacerlo si, cuando encendía la televisión, Tony salía en pantalla.

Alterándose, Steve se inclinó hacia delante, leyendo el cartelito que ponía "En directo", sin entender lo que este estaba haciendo ni porqué.

¿Acaso no le había quedado claro lo que Barton le había dicho?

Sintiendo como los nervios se le disparaban por todo el cuerpo, pensó en llamarle, pero dudaba que Tony se lo cogiera si se encontraba en directo. También pensó en llamar a otros de la banda. Pero Thor y Loki habían ido a casa y Rick había salido de la ciudad para visitar a sus padres y presumir un poco ante la gente de su antiguo barrio sobre la fama que estaban generando.

Precisamente porque ninguno de ellos estaba allí hizo que pegara un salto en el sofá cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de casa, haciendo que caminara hacia este sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Diga?- preguntó, sin ni siquiera mirar quién era.

-¡¿Por qué está Stark saliendo por televisión?!- le gritó Sam en el acto.-¡¿Acaso no se dijo que no debía aparecer ante el público?!

-Sí. Yo también entendí eso. Pero parece que él no.

-¿No te ha dicho que fuera a hacer nada de esto?

-No. En realidad, ni siquiera creo que esté pensando seriamente lo que está haciendo.

-Bueno...al menos la gente ya sabe que estáis juntos. No puede empeorar mucho más las cosas-comentó Bucky de fondo.

Steve fue a comentar algo más, pero en ese momento sonó su móvil, haciendo que fuera hasta al sofá para coger este, aun con Sam y Bucky en la otra línea.

-¿Sí?- preguntó, al ver el número desconocido.

-¿Tú sabias algo de esto?-le preguntó Pepper cuando le cogió el teléfono.

-Para nada. Creía que había entendido que no debíamos hacer declaraciones.

-Esto es culpa mía. Se me escapó del despacho- se lamentó la mujer.

-No. Esto es solo cosa de Tony. Esperemos que no haga un caos demasiado grande.

-¿Estás hablando con nosotros?- le preguntó Sam por el otro teléfono.

-No. Hablaba con la señorita Potts, la secretaria de Tony.

-¿Ni la secretaria sabía de esto? Pues sí que ha sido una sorpresa- comentó Bucky.

-Esperad. Tony va a hablar-los silenció Steve a todos, viendo como el moreno alzaba los brazos y pedía que todos los medios congregados guardaran silencio.

Hubo más lluvia de flashes cuando Tony hizo eso, pero este ni siquiera pestañeo, tan acostumbrado como estaba a todo ese mundo de cámaras.

-Tengo entendido que se encuentran aquí por lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el concierto- comenzó a decir Tony, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara en silencio.

Steve, en realidad, estaba conteniendo hasta el aliento, temiendo lo que este fuera a soltar por su boca.

Si Barton estaba viendo aquello también, allí se iba a armar un problema bastante grande. Le había dejado bastante claro, a pesar de que era Barton el que trabajaba para Tony, que no debía de hacer declaraciones hasta que las cosas se tranquilizaran lo suficiente.

Y allí estaba; ante todas las cadenas del país.

¿De verdad Barton había creído que este le haría caso tan fácilmente? Tal vez todos habían sido demasiado ilusos al creer eso.

-¡Señor Stark, ¿es verdad que ahora está saliendo con un hombre?!- preguntó una de las periodistas que se encontraban en la entrada del edificio, sin poder contenerse.

-Sí. De eso venía a hablarles. Cálmense para que pueda comenzar-les pidió, haciendo que, casi en el acto, los periodistas se quedaran en silencio y contuvieran sus preguntas.

Tras comprobar que nadie iba a interrumpirle, Tony asintió y empezó a hablar.

-Bien. Todos se encuentran aquí por lo sucedido la noche anterior y, aunque me recomendaron guardar silencio hasta que las cosas se calmaran, en realidad he comprendido que no hay nada que ocultar.

Steve colocó una mano sobre sus labios cuando le oyó decir eso, sin saber lo que acabaría soltando este durante aquella rueda de prensa improvisada.

Los teléfonos, donde Sam, Bucky y Pepper se mantenían en tensión también, estaban olvidados encima de una mesa mientras escuchaba.

-Pues la verdad es que llevo meses saliendo con ese hombre. Es mi pareja y, solo porque ha dado esa casualidad, ya que en ningún momento quisimos tenerlo en secreto, no se había revelado ello antes. Por eso me acerque de ese modo a él y tienen la instantánea que han estado luciendo por todas partes.

Aquello desencadenó una nueva lluvia de flashes y gritos de los periodistas, que no se contenían más para hacer sus propias preguntas, tratando de hacerse oír unos por encima de los otros.

Sin embargo, Tony alzó las manos, tratando de silenciarlos.

-¡Pienso contestar a sus preguntas, siempre que sean en orden y con calma!- les dijo.

Poco a poco, los miembros de la prensa que se encontraban allí empezaron a contenerse con bastante esfuerzo, aunque pareció costarles todo un mundo.

-Sí, usted-le dijo Stark, señalando una de las manos que se habían alzado para iniciar las preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Oficialmente unos meses, aunque estamos juntos desde hace más tiempo.

-¿Por qué no lo hizo oficial ante la prensa antes?- preguntó otro.

-Porque no había la necesidad. Nosotros y nuestros allegados lo sabían, así que no había necesidad para correr a contárselo a la prensa. Ya se han encargado de tener la noticia, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué nos está dando la noticia usted solo? ¿Dónde está su pareja?

-Por todo este escándalo que se ha montado, su agencia ha creído oportuno apartarlo de la prensa, ya que no está tan acostumbrado a este mundillo como lo podría estar yo. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que no estamos haciendo nada malo, no he visto la necesidad de mantenernos ocultos por más tiempo.

-¿Están haciendo ya planes de boda?- preguntó otro periodista.

-Oh. Vaya. No esperaba ese tipo de preguntas- murmuró Tony, sonando perfectamente a través de los micros, pasándose una mano por el pelo.-En realidad, aun no hemos hecho planes tan a largo plazo. Ambos estamos muy ocupados con nuestros respectivos trabajos.

Steve, que estaba viendo todo aquello a través de la televisión, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa pregunta.

¿De verdad que la gente ya estaba hablando de boda? A penas habían podido formalizar su relación. No había que acelerar tanto las cosas.

Y, precisamente por el modo que tuvo de reaccionar a lo que habia escuchado, agradeció en silencio no estar allí con Tony.

-¡¿Dónde se conocieron?!- preguntó otra periodista, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de los murmullos de sus compañeros, que no dejaban de apuntar cosas y hacer fotos.

-Oh. Eso fue un momento divertido- afirmó Tony, sonriendo al pensar en la pregunta que le habían hecho.-Yo lo vi por primera vez en un gimnasio, pero la primera vez que hablamos fue en una fiesta donde él y su grupo estaban tocando. Él se había estado manteniendo lejos de mí hasta ese momento.

Steve se tapó los ojos con la mano, pensando si de verdad Tony se iba a poner a contarles todo sobre su relación, sin poder impedir que una pequeña sonrisilla se le dibujara en la cara al recordar el malentendido que ambos habían tenido.

-¿Le intimidaba usted?

-Eso parecía. Pero las cosas fluyeron en cuanto comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Considera que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista?

-Lo que considero es que nos conocimos de un modo extraño, pero ahora estamos bien juntos. Eso debería ser lo único que les interesara. En ningún momento tratamos de ocultar esto ni que pudieran surgir problemas tan grandes. Agradecería que no lo acosaran.

-¿A hecho esta rueda de prensa para proteger a su pareja?- preguntó uno de los miembros de la prensa.

-Claro- afirmó Tony en el acto.-¿Acaso usted no lo haría?

A Steve le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo al escucharle soltar esa frase con tanta calma, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Tony era un hombre extraño, estrafalario, sorprendente y, en ocasiones como aquella, terriblemente adorable.

-¿Necesitan saber algo más de nuestra relación?- les preguntó este, ya dando por terminada aquella improvisada rueda de prensa.

-¿Piensa aparecer en más conciertos para darle una sorpresa a su pareja?- preguntó alguien, haciendo que Tony sonriera.

-Si contestara a eso, dejaría de ser una sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Y, con aquella misteriosa sonrisa, Tony dio por terminada la rueda de prensa, se despidió de los presentes y volvió al interior del edificio aún manteniendo la cabeza bien alta.

Fue en ese instante donde Steve se dio cuenta de lo rápido que le había estado latiendo el corazón.

Al principio, fue por el temor de lo que este fuera a decir ante todo el mundo. Después, simplemente de la emoción al ver como podía hablar sobre aquellos temas con semejante calma, haciendo que él se enterneciera.

Estaba claro que Tony aun conseguía hacer que su corazón latiera solo con abrir la boca.

-Steve. Eh, Steve. ¿Estás ahí?- oyó de manera lejana, haciendo que este saliera de su ensimismamiento y volviera la vista a su alrededor, centrándose en los teléfonos.

-¿Sam?- preguntó a uno de ellos.

Ya no estaba muy seguro de con quién estaba hablando por cuál.

-Sí, seguimos aquí- afirmó este.-¿Has visto esa rueda de prensa?

-Sí que la he visto, sí.

-No creo que haya estado nada mal-comentó el halcón gruñón.-Ha estado bastante correcto en todo y ha normalizado vuestra relación. No veo como podría afectarte esto negativamente.

-¿Qué su club de fans se le echen encima?- comentó Bucky de fondo, haciendo que ambos se quedaran en silencio durante unos instantes.

-¿Hablas del club de fans de Steve?

-No. Aun no son tan conocidos como para que su club sea de temer. Tony Stark tiene un club de fans. Son oficiales en twitter. ¿No lo habíais visto?

Aquello dejó a los chicos sin palabras. Ni Sam ni Steve sabían nada de ningún club de fans. Ninguno de los dos había estado demasiado activo en las redes últimamente y, desde luego, ninguno se había puesto a buscar el nombre de Tony Stark en internet antes de conocerlo.

-¿Cómo de grande es ese club?- le preguntó Sam.

-Enorme. Tony ha estado viajando a muchos lugares, así que tiene gente de todas las partes del mundo. Siempre han permanecido tranquilos porque Tony nunca duraba demasiado con nadie, pero acaba de hacer oficial lo suyo con Steve ante todas las cámaras de todo el mundo. Esto creara una reacción.

-¿Tu misión es crear preocupación allí por donde vas?-le espetó Sam, molesto.

En ese momento, Steve sentía como si alguien le hubiera hecho un nudo en el estómago.

¿Fans en todo el mundo? ¿Cuántas miles de personas eran esas? ¿Estarían todos en contra suya? ¿Les crearían problemas?

Estaba empezando a faltarle el aire.

-Steve, ¿te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Sam al oírle jadear al otro lado de la linea.

-Creo...creo que...me falta el aire- murmuró.

-Eh,oye. Respira. Bucky es un exagerado. No creo que sean tantos fans. Y, aunque lo fueran, ¿qué es lo peor que podrían haceros?

-¿Ir en contra de su banda hasta que no vendieran nada y hacerles desaparecer?- sugirió Bucky.

-¡Deja de hablar ya!- le gritó Sam.

-Considero que toman demasiado en serio el grupo de fans del señor Stark- intercedió Pepper, haciendo que Steve fuera consciente de que esta seguía allí por el otro teléfono.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Steve, acercando este al móvil para que todos pudieran oírse mejor, poniendo el manos libres.

-Que el grupo de fans del señor Stark básicamente son gente con la que ha estado ya y saben como es o personas que solo lo ven por los medios. Lo siguen a él como podrían estar siguiendo a cualquier otra persona. Sabiendo como es él, saben que Stark no les presta atención ni van a obtener nada de él. Ni siquiera ha mirado alguna vez esa página.

-Así que es un club de fans, pero sin ser demasiado fans.

-Lo formaron un grupo de adolescentes después de que el señor Stark abriera una nueva planta de industrias Stark en su ciudad. Solo lo usaban para compartir fotos de él y ese tipo de cosas. Y, al parecer, fue creciendo un poco.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-preguntó Bucky.

-Procuro informarme de todo lo que tenga que ver con el señor Stark. Procuro que nada afecte a su imagen, aunque sea él mismo el que se encargue de destruirse la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Lo siento- le dijo Steve.-Estoy seguro de que su trabajo es bastante difícil.

-Pero cobro bien- afirmó Pepper, en un intento de burla.

Ninguno de los chicos se rió, pero fue bueno que conservara el buen humor.

-Oh. El señor Stark ha vuelto- comentó la mujer de pronto.

Pero antes de que Steve pudiera decirle que le pasara con él, esta ya se estaba encargando de regañarle.

-¿Esta es su idea de pasar desapercibido? Ni siquiera me has consultado lo que pensabas decirle a la prensa.

-Porque ha sido totalmente improvisado. Pero ha ido genial, ¿verdad?

-¿Genial? ¿Te atreves a decir que ha sido genial? Ni siquiera sé como es posible que Barton aun no haya llamado.

Como si hubiera sido esa la señal que había estado esperando, se oyó el timbre de un teléfono y Pepper caminando hacia este, como si se hubiera olvidado que ellos seguían allí.

Hasta Bucky se había quedado callado para poder escucharlo todo con atención.

-¡¿Dónde está Tony?!- se oyó gritar a Barton en cuanto esta descolgó.

-Justo aquí mismo- afirmó Pepper. -Puedes hablar con él.

-¡¿Tú no me entendiste cuando hablamos en el autobús?! ¡¿Acaso hable en otro idioma y no me di cuenta?! ¡¿O acaso es solo que disfrutas poniéndome de los nervios y tirando a la basura todo mi trabajo?!

-No he tirado nada a la basura- replicó Tony.

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Solo has echado más leña a una hoguera bastante grande de por sí! ¡Ahora la prensa se pasara mucho más tiempo sobre los chicos y durante todo ese tiempo no podrán trabajar! ¡Es un tiempo valioso que estamos perdiendo por tu culpa! ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes o qué?!

-Lo que no entiendo es porque te pones en semejante estado. Tranquilizate, hombre. O te dará algo.

-¡A ti sí que te daría algo! ¡Un buen golpe en la cara!- le gritó Barton.-¡Tú sueltas todo lo que te da la gana delante de las cámaras y te quedas tan tranquilo, pero soy yo el que tengo que manejar todo el desastre que dejas detrás para limpiar la imagen del grupo! ¡Si antes pensaban en Steve como el ultimo ligue de Tony Stark, ahora solo lo recordaran como su novio!

-Sabes que son buenos y solo tienen que seguir tocando para que se ganen un hueco y un nombre propio. Además, esto hubiera pasado antes o después, porque no íbamos a estar ocultos. Mejor que haya sido ahora, al principio- afirmó Tony.

-Más te vale que pueda solucionar este desastre. Porque, si no es así...

-Ya, ya, Barton. Dejate de amenazas. Sigo siendo tu jefe, por si se te ha olvidado.

-Oh. Claro que no se me ha olvidado.¿Cómo se me va a olvidar, cuando me metes en la mierda hasta los hombros?

-Hasta luego, Barton.

-Más nos vale solucionar esto- fue las palabras de despedida que este le dedicó antes de colgar.

-Es siempre tan melodramático- afirmó Tony, seguramente hablando con Pepper.

-Hablando de Steve, lo tengo al teléfono-le dijo esta.- Pero, si quiere hablar con él, más te vale que sea algo rápido. Aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Estaba todo el rato ahí, al teléfono?-comentó este.

-Así es. Lo llamé cuando vi lo que habías organizado en la puerta y, al parecer, ni siquiera lo hablaste con él.

-¿Está molesto conmigo por eso?-murmuró Tony.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué no hablas con él y lo averiguas?

Se oyó un extraño silencio, donde ninguno de los dos pareció comentar nada ni se movió, hasta que se oyeron unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Steve?- murmuró Tony, cuando cogió el teléfono.

-Sí. Sigo aquí- afirmó este.

-¿Te ha parecido mal lo que he dicho? ¿Ha habido algo que te ha molestado o te ha hecho sentir incomodo o has pensado que he tenido que callarme?

-No me ha parecido mal. En realidad, has estado más correcto de lo que creía que fueras capaz, pero me hubiera gustado que, al menos, me lo hubieras consultado primero antes de hacer todo eso delante de los medios.

-Lo siento. Me surgió de manera espontanea.

-Siendo tú, no debería sorprenderme.

-¿De verdad que no te lo has tomado a mal?

-En absoluto. Pero espero que esto no nos cause más problemas.

-No sera así. Te lo garantizo.

 **Fin del capitulo 49**

 **Yo, al menos, he tenido una sonrisilla en la cara mientras Tony hablaba de su relación con Steve tan calmado delante de la prensa, sobretodo cuando ha dicho que estaba haciendo aquello por él y que quería que no le acosaran.**

 **Como el mismo Steve ha dicho, es un tipo raro, estrafalario y sorprendente, pero adorable hasta morir cuando hace cosas como estás, demostrando el amor a su propia manera.**

 **Tener una relación con alguien como Tony Stark seguramente sería algo bastante agotador, pero creo que, por muestras de amor como esa, valdría completamente la pena. No puedes escucharle decir todo eso y dejar de amarle. Es incompatible. Y... se nota que es mi personaje favorito de Marvel ¿verdad? En seguida se nota quienes son los personajes que más me gustan por el modo que tengo de hablar con ellos.**

 **Bueno...ahora mismo son las 7 de la tarde e internet sigue estando de paseo. Hoy me toca subiros el capitulo 46 de esta historia, así que, como las cosas sigan así, no sé yo si os podré traer el capitulo como desearía. Y de verdad que es muy raro que no funcione internet durante tantas horas por mi zona.**

 **Señores de Moviestar, hacerme el favor de reponer la línea cuando la jornada laboral de sus trabajadores llegue a su fin o tendré a gente esperando un capitulo que no podré hacer llegar y no sabrán porqué.**

 **Aunque, si no pude en su momento, buscaría otros medios y os informaría del problema en lo de las notas que tiene Wattpad y que no entiendo porqué fanfiction no tiene, ya que lo veo bastante práctico a la hora de lo que es la comunicación.**

 **Con estos deseos me despido por este capitulo. Estoy deseando empezar el número 50 (ya sabéis que soy maniática hasta para con los números) así que, como hago en cada capitulo, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos, esperando que os haya gustado. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos, mientras escucho como mi madre está viendo programas de cómo asesinar caimanes. No sé como leches se llama el programa y no lo quiero saber. Odio ver ese tipo de programas, aunque sé que hay gente que vive de eso. Pero una cosa es que lo sepa y otra muy diferente que desee verlo.**

 **Me hizo ver un programa mientras comía donde mataban a un lince y los despellejaban. Se me quitó el hambre. Osea...le tengo dicho que no me gusta ver esas cosas, pero yo creo que disfruta verme sufrir a mi.**

 **¿Y yo que hago en este punto? ¿Le disparo y la despellejo para ver que tal se siente? Porque yo ya no sé como explicárselo, la verdad. Cuanto más me ve sufrir, más parece que lo disfruta. Es un extraño pique que tenemos entre nosotras; poner delante de la otra cosas que sabemos que no nos gustan. Pero para todo hay un limite.**

 **Si en unos días veis en las noticias que una joven española a disparado y despellejado a su madre porque ``No paraba de enseñarme programas donde lo hacían´´, sabed que soy yo y que seguramente estaré en la cárcel, así que no os frustréis si tardo en subir los siguientes capítulos, ¿sí?**

 **En fin...centrémonos de nuevo en la historia. A pesar de ver cómo están los ánimos en Nueva York respecto a las declaraciones de Tony, Thor y Loki también estaban pasando por una experiencia nada satisfactoria; el hecho de tener que ir a ver a su madre para explicarle los pormenores de su relación. En comparación, el problema de Tony y Steve no es nada comparado con eso, ¿no? Jajajajjaa**

 **Os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 50**

… **...**

Al mismo tiempo que todo aquello estaba teniendo lugar en Nueva York, tanto Thor como Loki no habían tenido de otra más que hacer unas maletas rápidas y hacer un viaje hacia casa, sabiendo que su madre les esperaba desde hacia tiempo.

Era como si estuvieran de camino al matadero. Sabían lo que se encontrarían al llegar y, aun así, aun a pesar de que no querían pasar por ello, estaban llendo hacia allí. Era absurdo.

-Si tenemos que hablar con mamá, dejame hablar a mí- le dijo Loki a Thor cuando el taxi que habían tomado en el aeropuerto les dejó ante la impresionante mansión de los Odison.

El padre del rubio dirigía una importante empresa en aquel país, así que nunca habían vivido mal, a pesar de que habían traído a un miembro más a la familia.

-¿Y si mamá me pregunta algo directamente a mí?- le preguntó este a su vez, echándole un vistazo.

-Mirame a mí y yo te indicaré si debes de hablar o no.

-De acuerdo. Aunque tengo la impresión de que nunca sirve de nada hacer planes contra mamá.

Loki también, pero no iba a admitir eso ante Thor. Si el rubio lo veía nervioso, él se pondría nervioso y acabaría ocurriendo un enorme desastre.

-Bueno...de perdidos, al río- murmuró Loki, más para él que para que le oyera su hermano.

Tomando sus maletas, vió como Thor le imitaba y, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que caminaran hacia la puerta de casa, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos estaba demasiado seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea.

Tras llamar al timbre de la casa, Loki le dirigió una mirada a Thor, tratando de que este permaneciera tranquilo. Después de todo, no necesitaban que este entrara alterado para saludar a su madre.

A aquellas horas, lo más seguro era que Odín no hubiera llegado aun a casa, así que, al menos, solo tendrían que enfrentarse a una persona a la vez.

Una de las criadas que pululaban por la casa fue la encargada de abrir la puerta, dándoles la bienvenido e indicándoles donde se encontraba su madre, así que, sabiendo que cualquier retraso solo sería tratar de retrasar lo inevitable, ambos fueron a buscarla.

Como solía ser costumbre en Frigga, esta estaba en un pequeño cuarto acristalado, que era la antesala al invernadero que ella cuidaba personalmente de la casa. En aquella pequeña sala, tenía una mesa y unas pocas sillas en torno a esta donde tomaba el té, leía, bordaba o simplemente se sentaba allí y disfrutaba del calor del sol que calentaba el acristalado cuarto.

Cuando se asomaron a la habitación, esta parecía estar leyendo y, echándole un rápido vistazo a Thor, que parecía encontrarse bastante nervioso, Loki entró directamente, poniéndose en cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia su madre con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Mamá- la llamó, para atraer su atención, haciendo que esta alzara la cabeza hacia él, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a Loki casi frente a ella.

Y, echando un vistazo tras este, se percató también de la presencia del rubio.

-¡Chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?! No avisasteis de que vendríais- comentó esta, poniéndose en pie y abrazando a Loki, el cual solo tuvo que dejarse abrazar, encantado.

Si había tenido alguna preocupación, algo que no le permitiera descansar tranquilo en todos los años que había vivido bajo aquel techo, los brazos de Frigga siempre habían sido su mayor consuelo, calmando sus temores.

-Creo que nos dijiste que viniéramos cuando tuviéramos algo de tiempo libre.

-Sí, pero no esperé que os lo tomarais tan enserio ni que llegarais tan pronto.

-Seguro que tú ya estabas planeando el viaje a Nueva York-le dijo Loki, mirándola con atención, haciendo que esta agachara la mirada por un momento.

-Había cosas que quería visitar- murmuró esta, acercándose a Thor y dándole otro abrazo a este.

Aunque, comparado con el moreno, abrazar a este era como si Frigga fuera a fusionarse con su cuerpo. Entre lo pequeña que era ella y lo grande que era él...

-Hacia un tiempo que no estábamos en casa-comentó Loki, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.-Da gusto ver que hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

-Y yo me sorprendo ver lo rápido que cambian otras-comento su madre, volviéndose hacia él.

¿En serio? ¿Iban a entrar tan rápido en materia?

-Yo tampoco esperaba que se produjera ningún cambio. Créeme- afirmó Loki.

Pero, echando un vistazo a Thor, vio que el rubio no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando.

-Habla de nuestra relación, idiota- le espetó, viendo como este soltaba un amplia "Ah" de comprensión.

-¿Cuándo pensabais contármelo?-les regañó esta, dándole un golpe molesto a Thor en el pecho que a penas sintió este.- Me tuve que enterar por los medios. ¿Creéis que ese es el modo correcto? ¿No os da vergüenza ocultar cosas a vuestra madre?

-Tampoco es como si esperáramos que Thor soltara aquello delante de las cámaras- replicó Loki a su vez.-En cuanto me descuido, se va de la boca.

-Yo solo quería ser claro- replicó el rubio a su vez.-Querían saber si iba a tener pareja y como lo íbamos a hacer si vivíamos juntos. Quería que supieran que yo ya tenía una pareja.

-¿Y te pareció bien dar esa información la primera vez que aparecimos en televisión? Da gracias que a las chicas eso les hizo gracia o ya habríamos estado acabados-le soltó Loki a su vez.

Frigga, que se encontraba entre medias de los dos, solo los contemplaba con una sonrisilla en los labios, simplemente acercando a ambos para poder darles un abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Mis chicos- murmuró.-Desde luego, hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

-Ya lo creo. La cabezonería de tu hijo es una de ellas- le soltó Loki, mirando con reproche a Thor.

-¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?-le soltó el rubio a su vez.-No te quejas de como soy cuando estamos...

Loki le tapó la boca con una mano cuando vio por donde iba, notando como Frigga echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás por la impresión, sabiendo ambos por donde había estado a punto de ir las cosas.

-Vale. Creo que esa ya es demasiada información para mí-comentó la mujer.

-Pero ¿Se puede saber que haces? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Escandalizar a mamá?

-Se supone que ella ya sabe lo que hay entre nosotros.

-Pero que lo sepa no significa que tenga que oírtelo decir.

-No le veo sentido esto de que todo el mundo sepa algo, pero no se hable de ello. Es absurdo.

-La forma en la que funciona tu cabeza sí que es absurda.

-Chicos, dejad de discutir. ¿Estáis siempre así en casa?

-No, en casa es mucho más agradable. Creo que no le ha sentado bien el viaje- le dijo Thor a su madre.

-Bueno...si queréis descansar, vuestros cuartos están tal y como los dejasteis. Me he encargado personalmente de ello.

-No podemos irnos a dormir ya. Acabamos de llegar. Además, tendremos que ver a papá cuando venga del trabajo.

-Oh. Esto es lo que pasa cuando llegas sin avisar-le dijo Frigga, alzando un dedo.-Tu padre y yo tenemos una gala esta noche, así que estaremos fuera hasta tarde. A tu padre lo prepararan en el despacho y yo me iré con el chofer, así que lo más probable es que no veáis a vuestro padre hasta por la mañana.

-¿Y...cuánto sabe él de...bueno, de lo nuestro?- le preguntó Loki, queriendo saber por los terrenos sobre los que se movía.

Si tenía que hablar de aquello con Odín, quería saber si tenía que contarle todo desde el principio, aclararle algo o solo partes. Aunque se sentiría incomodo en todas aquellas situaciones.

-Por lo que yo sé, nada más que lo justo y necesario. Sabe que estáis en una discográfica y que las cosas os están llendo bien. Por lo demás, nada.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo?- murmuró Loki hacia su madre, no estando muy seguro de aquello.

-Creo que eso es algo que tendríais que decidir vosotros. Yo lo único que os puedo decir es que mejor que si se tiene que enterar, que sea por vosotros y no por otras personas.

-Pero es imposible que se lo tome bien. Seguro que se pondrá furioso.

-Creo que tienes una imagen de tu padre diferente a la que es. Considero que se quedaría más sorprendido que furioso- comentó Frigga.-Nunca estuvo tanto en casa como yo, pero es imposible que no notara algo cuando os veía juntos.

-Entones...¿se lo contamos a papá o no?- preguntó Thor al moreno, queriendo saber sí decírselo o no.

-Ya lo iremos viendo-le indicó el nervioso Loki, pensando seriamente sobre ello.-Si surge la ocasión, se lo diremos nosotros.

-Es una alegría teneros otra vez aquí- afirmó Frigga cambiando de tema, dándole un nuevo abrazo a Loki.

-Mamá, no hace falta que nos abraces tanto. Ya somos mayores para eso- afirmó este.

-Tonterías. Para mí siempre seréis mis pequeños y os abrazaré todas las veces que me de la gana. Sobretodo cuando os encontráis en otro país y no puedo veros tantas veces como quisiera.

Thor contempló aquello con una sonrisa en los labios y, cuando esta le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y se uniera al nuevo abrazo, este se acercó sin dudar, estrechando a ambos con fuerza entre sus brazos.

 **...**

Tras esa escena, Frigga empezó a pedir detalles de todo lo que les había estado pasando en la gran ciudad, queriendo saber cómo les habían contratado en la discográfica, los días de ensayos, las entrevistas y el concierto.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar sobre ese tema, esta tuvo que ir a reglarse y marchar hacia la gala que tenían, dejando a los chicos solos en la casa.

O, al menos, todo lo solos que podían estar en una mansión como aquella, con criados por todas partes.

Cuando Loki se vió de nuevo en su antiguo cuarto, con los posters de grupos que le habían gustado en su niñez y con más de una pared pintada de negro por él mismo, en su peor etapa rebelde, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como había sido todo, deshaciendo sus maletas.

Nunca imaginó, en la tapa en la que aún estaba viviendo allí, que llegaría a ver aquella habitación con tanta nostalgia.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto hicieron que volviera la cabeza hacia esta, pensando que, lo más seguro, fuera alguna de las trabajadoras de la casa para ayudarle con sus cosas. Estaban encargadas de hacer todo lo que pudieran por ellos. Y, desgraciadamente, en su etapa más difícil, cuando aún no tenía claro lo que sentía y quería, había aprovechado eso para llevar a más de una a su cama. Aunque eso ya no lo recordaba con tanto cariño. Había sido demasiado capullo en ese aspecto.

-Adelante- dijo, aún metiendo ropa suya en las cómodas del cuarto.

Precisamente por estar haciendo eso, pensando que era uno de los muchos trabajadores que pululaban por allí, no vio como Thor asomaba la cabeza al cuarto, con una sonrisilla pintada en la cara.

Se acercó a este del modo más silencioso posible y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, se aferró a su cintura y lo abrazó contra él.

Loki saltó, ya que no se había esperado aquello, y miró a Thor con reproche.

-¿A qué viene que me asustes de esta manera?

-A nada. Solo por jugar un poco- afirmó este, con una sonrisilla aun luciendo en sus labios, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Loki.

-Desde ya te advierto que no vamos a hacer nada de lo que sea que estés imaginando.

-¿Y qué se supone que estoy imaginando?- le preguntó el rubio a su vez, haciéndose el inocente.

-No lo sé ni te lo voy a preguntar. Aunque estemos solos en casa, no voy a hacer nada aquí.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca te imaginaste haciendo algo aquí? ¿No es emocionante?

-¿Emocionante? Emocionante sería la charla que nos daría mamá si alguien nos oyera y se empezara a contar por toda la casa.

-Entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es no hacer ruido- le susurró Thor, dándole un beso en el cuello.

Loki no pudo evitar estremecerse, ya que el rubio parecía haber encontrado sus puntos vulnerables con una terrible facilidad, demasiada. Y lo maldijo por ello.

-Sabes que...es...eso no está en mi mano- consiguió murmurar el moreno a su vez, tratando de no dejarse arrastrar por este.-No puedo...controlarlo.

-Ummmm. Sé que me estás diciendo que no, pero a mí me está sonando como si me dijeras que sí-le susurró Thor de nuevo, acariciando su cuello con la nariz, llendo hasta su nuca, haciéndole el cabello a un lado para depositar un beso en la piel sensible.

Un nuevo estremecimiento, más grande que el anterior, recorrió a este, queriendo y no queriendo a su vez, soltarse de los brazos de este.

Sería condenadamente fácil abandonarse a aquellos brazos, dejar que llevaran aquel jueguecito un poco más lejos.

Pero también estaba el riesgo de que algún trabajador les oyera y corriera el chisme por toda la casa, como si alguien hubiera prendido pólvora.

Saber que los dos hijos de la familia estaban juntos era algo demasiado jugoso para que los criados no hablaran sobre ello por mucho tiempo. Y, aunque Odín no pasara mucho tiempo allí, podría acabar enterándose de ese modo.

Haciendo de trizas corazón, tuvo que salir de entre aquellos cálidos brazos y apartarlo de él.

-Te he dicho que no. No hagas que me enfade y tenga que ponerte un castigo-le soltó a Thor.

Este le dirigió un puchero, desde luego nada contento al ver como se apartaba y detenía el juego. Pero ya sabía bien a lo que se arriesgaba si intentaba tensar demasiado las cosas.

-Está bien. No haremos nada de nada. Será un viaje estrictamente familiar.

-Así es. Hacia mucho tiempo que no estábamos en casa. Vamos a disfrutar de papá y mamá. Lo otro podemos hacerlo todo lo que quieras cuando volvamos.

-¿Eso es un trato?- le soltó Thor a su vez, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo saber que estaba hablando en serio y no solo para apartarlo.

-Si quieres verlo así, sí. Es un trato. Si te portas bien aquí, tendrás todo lo que quieras cuando volvamos.

-No sé. Es que es demasiado tentador jugar aquí- le dijo el rubio, acariciándose la barbilla, como si necesitara pensar seriamente sobre ello.

-¿Y también te parecería tentadora la bronca que podría caerte si papá se entera de lo nuestro por terceras personas?- le dijo Loki, cruzándose de brazos.

Eso puso a este más serio.

-No. Creo que eso no.

-Pues decidido entonces- afirmó, volviéndose hacia su cómoda.

Pero, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que él aun no había acabado de ordenar todas sus cosas y, sin embargo, Thor había llegado allí como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

-¿Ya has vaciado tu equipaje?- le preguntó a este, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo he hecho en un momento. Yo no tengo tantas cosa como tú- afirmó el rubio, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces...si fuera a tu cuarto ahora mismo, no vería que todas tus cosas siguen en tu maleta y que, aun así, has venido aquí a jugar, ¿verdad?

-Así es- afirmó este de nuevo, pareciendo algo nervioso.

Y Loki hizo intención de ir hacia la puerta, viendo como casi en el acto Thor le cortaba el paso.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el rubio.

-A comprobar si has dicho la verdad o si tengo que castigarte.

Este echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta que tenía a su espalda y alzó las manos hacia él, indicándole que no se moviera de allí.

-No vayas a mi cuarto todavía. Dame un momento-le pidió este.

Y el rubio salió pitando de allí.

Loki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella actitud con la que había convivido casi toda su vida.

A pesar de que siempre habían habido criados en aquella casa, Frigga había querido que aprendieran a valerse por sí mismos, así que a veces les había impuesto tareas o les había tratado de enseñar a cocinar y otras tareas del hogar. A unos mejor que a otros, desde luego.

Y, a pesar de que los dos hermanos normalmente cumplían con la idea que quería enseñarles, Thor siempre había tenido la costumbre de dejar las cosas para última hora y había solido poderle la vagancia cuando se trataban de cosas que no le interesaban o no le gustaba hacer.

Sí. Se lo habían pasado bastante bien en aquella casa, a pesar de que a Loki no había tardado demasiado en llevarle al infierno.

El cuarto de Thor estaba solo a unas cuantas puertas de distancia del suyo. Había visto como este traía a chicas a casa en más de una ocasión y como acaban en aquel cuarto. Más de una vez había sentido como el corazón le caía hacia el estómago cuando veía como aquella puerta se cerraba.

Agitando la cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo que era absurdo estar pensando ya en esas cosas.

Había llovido mucho desde entonces. Thor y él ahora vivían juntos, eran una pareja, estaban en un grupo de música y estaban empezando a hacerse hueco.¿Por qué su mente estaba queriendo llevarle hacia lugares tan dolorosos?

No tenía ni idea, se dijo, mientras guardaba las maletas vacías en el fondo del armario, oyendo como la puerta de su cuarto volvía a abrirse.

-Ya está. Ya tengo todo lo que he traído bien guardado- afirmó Thor, rebosando orgullo, cuando se colocó ante él para decírselo.

-¿En serio? ¿Todo?

-Todo. Hasta la última pieza de ropa que he traído.

-Pero...¿te has encargado de guardarlo todo bien doblado para que no se arrugue? Porque, si simplemente lo has guardado sin más, no has hecho un buen trabajo.

Aquello pareció deshacer al rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿También había que hacer eso?

-No quiero saber como tienes el armario en casa- afirmó este.-Pero como mamá vea una sola cosa arrugada, ya sabes lo que te tocara.

-La charla sobre ser responsable de nuestras cosas- comentó el rubio, con tono aburrido.

-La charla sobre ser responsable sobre nuestras cosas- repitió Loki, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Había escuchado aquella charla cientos y cientos de veces, cuando Frigga, después de felicitarles por haber acabado lo que ella les había encargado, revisaba su trabajo solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien hecho.

Con Loki jamás había tenido problemas en ese respecto, pero, con Thor...

Aunque ella nunca quería sonar como si le estuviera regañando, era justo como sonaba. Y, como siempre quería que aprendiera la lección para que en la próxima ocasión no acabara pasando lo mismo, por lo general, tendía a ser una charla bastante larga y tediosa.

En una de esas ocasiones, hasta había visto como el rubio se quedaba dormido de pie. Un hecho que creyó que jamás vería con sus propios ojos.

-Voy un momento a mi cuarto. Ahora vengo-le dijo el rubio, dándose media vuelta, con la cabeza gacha, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Espera- le dijo Loki, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en su cara al recordar aquello.-Voy contigo. Si te ayudo, acabaremos antes.

El rostro de Thor se iluminó en el acto.

-¿En serio?

-Pero solo voy a ayudarte a ordenar. Nada de juegos extraños. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- afirmó este.

Aunque Loki no creía que fuera realmente así.

 **Fin del capitulo 50**

 **Vaya, vaya, amigos Marvelitos. ¿Quién nos iba a decir, cuando empezamos esta historia, que llegaríamos al capitulo 50? que se dice muy pronto, ¿eh? 50 capítulos y sin que aún haya un final en el horizonte.**

 **¿Estáis seguros de que aún podéis aguantarme? Porque ya os tiene que gustar la historia para aguantar mis charlas cada principio y cada final de 50 capítulos. ¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa para celebrarlo? Pero solo aquellos que quieran, por supuesto.**

 **Por tal especial capitulo, ¿por qué no os animáis a subir una foto de vuestro capitulo favorito? Siempre subo dos fotos por cada capitulo, así que tenéis donde elegir. Pero habría que tener un hastag o algo así para poder compartirlo en twitter o facebook para que todos podamos ver cuales han sido los capítulos que más habían gustado.**

 **¿Qué tal #50YouMarvelitos? No es algo muy elaborado, pero sabremos que somos nosotros y podremos ver las fotos que todos hayan ido subiendo. Yo también subiré una de mi capitulo favorito y lo subiré con ese hastag a twitter el mismo día que suba el capitulo y así sabréis quién soy por twitter y podréis encontrarme, ¿vale?**

 **En serio, no os agobies. Cualquier foto, incluso una que no sea de la historia pero os recuerde a ella puede ser, siempre diciendo a qué capitulo pertenece. Esto es solo para la historia, saber cual fue la escena favorita de cada uno a lo largo de estos 50 capítulos que hemos compartido juntos. Y, viendo como vamos, cuando lleguemos a los 100, haremos lo mismo, ¿ok? Jajajjaa Perfecto. Estaré esperando vuestras fotos.**

 **Ahora si, con esto me despido de todos vosotros, Marvelitos. Como siempre, espero que os mantengais sanos, esperaré esas fotos, y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que seguís aquí, seguro que queriendo saber como les están llendo las cosas a Tony y a Steve con todo lo que se ha montado en Nueva York. O como les va a Thor y Loki en la casa de sus padres, mientras el rubio lo único que en lo que parece que puede pensar es en jugar con la diva.**

 **Bien. Pues vamos a ver esos dos puntos en este capitulo. En realidad, quería que fuera mitad de una pareja, mitad de los otros, pero se me fue un poquito de las manos y no calculé bien. Sorry . Cuando me inspiro en algo, se me olvida la intención que tengo o lo que quería hacer. Es cuando la historia coge vida por sí misma y a mi me deja de lado.**

 **Por hacer honor al hecho de que ya hemos superado los 50 capítulos, no me voy a enrollar más y os dejo con la historia. Sí, tan pronto. Hablaremos luego. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 51**

… **...**

Pero, incluso a pesar de lo que él mismo pensaba, Thor acabó portándose bien mientras permaneció en su cuarto, ayudándole a ordenar, tal vez tomándose en serio lo que le decía a la primera por una vez en su vida.

O tal vez también tuviera algo que ver que el servicio se pasaba cada dos por tres para asegurarse de que no necesitaban ningún tipo de ayuda y había entendido que era demasiado arriesgado intentar algo.

Aun así, las reglas parecieron cambiar por la noche, después de una buena cena donde los trabajadores de la casa no dejaban de pasarse por el salón para decirles lo contentos que estaban de que sus dos señoritos hubieran venido de visita.

Si alguno de los miembros de la casa había visto lo que se rumoreaba de ellos por internet, ninguno hizo mención, lo cual también era bastante de agradecer.

Solo con una búsqueda rápida por las redes, ya aparecía algo.

Sin embargo, cuando Loki se encontró tranquilo en su cuarto, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, percatándose de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, oyó un ruido en la puerta del cuarto, haciendo que frunciera el ceño cuando vio como esta se abría.

Y distinguir a la figura que entraba no le costó ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-le preguntó Loki, incorporándose sobre sus brazos.

El rubio debía de esperar que este se encontrara durmiendo, ya que se sobresaltó cuando le oyó hablar y se tropezó con una silla, casi mandándole al suelo.

-Pensaba que ya estabas dormido-le dijo este cuando consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

-Con mas motivo te pregunto que que esta haciendo aquí.

En realidad, no debería tener ni qué preguntar para saber cual sería la respuesta, pero pensaba que ya había quedado bastante claro lo que le había dicho.

-Dijiste que nada de juegos porque había gente en la casa. Pero ahora están todos dormidos.

-¿Acaso es que no hablamos el mismo idioma?- le espetó Loki, sentándose sobre la cama.-Cuando te dije que nada de juegos ni nada por el estilo, me refería a cualquier hora.

-Pero lo que te preocupaba era la gente, ¿no?

-Entre otras cosas. Al parecer, no eres consciente de que a tu padre le daría algo de saber lo que ocurre entre nosotros, ¿verdad?

-No creo que se lo tomara tan a mal-comentó Thor, sentándose en la cama, mirando a este.

-¿Eres demasiado ingenuo o es que solo quieres salirte con la tuya?- le espetó Loki, aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga. No me mires de ese modo-se quejó el rubio, poniéndole ojillos de cordero degollado.-Nadie se va a enterar.

-Yo me voy a enterar y no me hace ninguna gracia tener que repetir las mismas cosas varias veces. Te dejé ya claro que no habría nada mientras estuviéramos aquí.¿Quieres matar a tu padre de un infarto si se entera de golpe?

-El viejo es lo bastante fuerte- bromeó el rubio.-Algo como eso no podría acabar con él.

-Desde luego, eres un gran cabeza hueca. No va a ocurrir nada de nada hasta que hablemos con él. Y, desde luego, no va a pasar algo aquí.

-¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas?-se quejó este.

-Porque uno de los dos necesita tener cabeza. Ahora largate antes de que tenga que golpearte para ello.

-No eres nada adorable cuando te comportas así.

-Bien. No es mi intención ser adorable. En realidad, es ser lo bastante cruel para que saces tu culo de aquí.

-Querrás decir mi bien formado culo, ¿no?- comentó Thor, inclinándose hacia él en la cama.

Y Loki, instintivamente, empezó a hacerse hacia atrás, sabiendo lo que buscaba.

-No es momento para ponernos a discutir sobre tu culo- le espetó Loki, realmente no queriendo pensar en la anatomía del rubio.

Todo el mundo sabia lo bien formado que estaba. Solo se necesitaba echarle un vistazo para saberlo.

-A mí me parece tan buen momento como cualquier otro- susurró este, inclinándose para estar aun más cerca.

Pero Loki le colocó una mano sobre los labios, mirándole con irritación.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estas intentando?- le espetó.

-Vamos. Ya sabes lo que estoy intentando- le dijo el rubio, hablando contra su mano.-Llevo días sin tocarte.

-Pues no te matará que pasen unos días más.

-Oh. Si que me matará. Pasar una hora lejos de tí me va matando- le susurró este, regalándole un beso en la mano después de decir eso.

Loki sintió como un agradable cosquilleo le subía desde la palma hasta su brazo y, desde allí hasta su pecho. Pero, si se dejaba vencer por este, estarían perdidos. Harían lo que no debían sobre aquella cama y solo un milagro lograría que alguien no se enterara de lo ocurrido.

-Estate quieto- le regañó el moreno, pero sin apartar el brazo de él.

Lo lógico hubiera sido apartar su mano para evitar que siguiera jugando. Entonces, ¿por qué la seguía teniendo allí, a merced de aquellos labios que estaban deseando probarle?

Débil, débil, débil. Eso era lo que era. Ante cualquier pequeño gesto del rubio, él caía bajo su embrujo. Era algo casi químico.

-¿Por qué no me paras tú?- le dijo Thor, cogiendo la muñeca de Loki para que no pudiera apartar la mano de donde la tenía.

Le había dado tiempo más que de sobra para retirarse si eso era lo que hubiera querido. Ahora, las cosas ya no serian tan fáciles.

-Yo no tengo porque detenerte cada maldita vez- se quejó el moreno, tratando de no temblar cuando sintió un nuevo beso contra la palma de su mano, notando ese cosquilleo que lo agitaba por dentro.-Deberías tener el bastante cerebro para saber cuando tienes que hacer algo o no.

-Claro. Y ese cerebro se llama Loki- susurró Thor, regalándole a este nuevos besos sobre su palma, llendo poco después hacía su muñeca, donde mordisqueo el hueso que sobresalía de la piel.

Los temblores solo se hicieron más intensos y Loki sintió como sus pulmones se encogían.

Era un brujo. No había otra explicación. Solo un brujo podría hacer que olvidara sus propias ordenes de aquel modo tan sencillo.

-Si...si crees que eso ha sonado...como un alago...estás...estás muy equivocado- jadeó este.

Desde luego, no sonó con demasiada autoridad. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, cuando este le estaba besando, acariciando y mordisqueando de esa manera? Lo raro era que su mente aun funcionara lo suficiente como para que pudiera formar oraciones con sentido.

-¿No te ha gustado?- preguntó Thor, subiendo por su brazo con sus besos y mordiscos.-Yo diría que era...una muy buena frase.

-Pues...no era tan...buena como pensabas.

-Lástima. Tendré que esforzarme un poco más- comentó el rubio, lamiendo la piel sensible del antebrazo de este.

Loki se echó a temblar de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo, notando como la temperatura en su cuerpo se iba elevando a pasos agigantados, sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control de aquella situación.

-Tienes que parar- le exiguo a Thor, tratando de echar mano a los últimos vestigios de fuerza de voluntad que le quedaban.

-Si. Tendría- comentó Thor, apenas un susurro que viajo por la piel de Loki como una caricia más sobre la piel sensible.-Pero es que no quiero.

Loki maldijo para sus adentros, sabiendo que este ya le habia vencido desde el momento en el que había entrado en la habitación y él no le había echado de una patada en el culo.

Haber dejado que entrara, que se sentara a su cama, que pudiera estar tan cerca, ya había sido una derrota clarísima. No había habido nada que hacer contra él.

El cuerpo de Loki ya estaba plenamente encendido, preparado para cualquier cosa que este quisiera hacerle, incapaz de pararlo. Incapaz de querer que parara.

Lo único que pudo hacer, viendo como Thor le miraba, con una sonrisilla en los labios, inclinándose sobre él para besarle, fue rogar para que las paredes fueran lo bastante anchas para que, hicieran lo que hicieran, nada se oyera en el resto de la casa.

Sabía más que de sobra que él no podia mantenerse en silencio cuando se dejaba llevar y Thor no haría nada por acallarlo, si no todo lo contrario, así que...

Cuando sintió aquellos labios acariciando los suyos, después de llevar demasiado tiempo sin probarlos, no pudo evitar gemir contra su boca, un sonido claramente de necesidad que desmentía todos sus anteriores intentos para mantenerle alejado.

Pero, ¡maldición!. Si él también se hubiera dejado llevar a la primera, ¿qué hubiera sido de ellos? ¿Qué limites le pondría a Thor? ¿Qué seria lo único que no le permitiría hacer? Era como si este tuviera pleno control sobre él, a pesar de que para el resto del mundo pudiera parecer lo contrario.

Aquellos labios no tenían intención alguna de parar. Y, cuando notó como Thor se acercaba sobre la cama, para tener más acceso a él, no pudo evitar separar los labios para él y dejarle entrar.

El sonido de unos golpes en su puerta hizo que ambos se separaran al instante, volviéndose hacia la puerta con nerviosismo, viendo como Frigga asomaba la cabeza al interior del cuarto.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó esta.

-No, para nada- afirmó Loki casi en el acto.-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acabáis de volver?

-Sí, ahora mismo. Vuestro padre está en nuestra habitación, deseando meterse en la cama. Yo, sin embargo, he sentido algo de nostalgia y he ido al cuarto de Thor para verlo dormir como cuando era pequeño. Pero, como no estaba allí, he pensado que se encontraría aquí.

-Solo estábamos hablando-le dijo Loki al momento, viendo la mirada significativa que les dirigió esta.

-Ya. Yo no me estaba metiendo en lo que estabais haciendo. Solo quería ver a mis pequeños durmiendo de nuevo. Pero supongo que ya no os dormís tan temprano como antes.

-Mamá, ya no somos niños-le dijo Thor, como si esta de verdad necesitara que alguien se lo recordara.

-Ya, lo sé. Lo cual no deja de ser una pena. De pequeños erais adorables y siempre estabais alrededor de mi, pidiéndome que jugara con vosotros. Como añoro esos tiempos- comentó la mujer, pareciendo perderse en el momento.

Durante unos instantes, Loki y Thor permanecieron callados, dejando que ella divagara. Pero comprobaron que, dejándola de verdad hacer eso solo lograría que se pasaran allí toda la noche, decidieron intervenir.

-Tal vez deberías irte a dormir ya, mamá- le aconsejó Loki.-Ha sido un largo día.

-Sí. Cierto. Si sigo así, acabaré desvariando como una anciana.

Y se dió la vuelta hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, en el último momento, volvió la cabeza hacia ellos.

-¿Podría arroparos...una última vez?- murmuró la mujer.

Y lo más sensato hubiera sido que los dos le dijeran que no, que ambos eran demasiado mayores para eso, que el tiempo de que necesitaran que alguien les arropara había pasado hacia mucho.

Sin embargo, viendo la mirada que esta les dirigía, Loki ya supo de quién había heredado la mirada de cachorro que Thor le ponía de vez en cuando.

-Pero solo por esta vez- le dijo el moreno.-Y no hablaremos con nadie sobre esto.

Frigga se volvió hacia ellos, encantada.

-De acuerdo. Mis labios estarán sellados.

Thor no pudo evitar reírse por un momento. Después de todo, se había pasado muchos años viendo como Loki era incapaz de negarle algo de lo que Frigga le pidiera. Aunque él lo negara con todas sus fuerzas, su madre era su debilidad y seguía siendo un niño de mamá.

-Será mejor que yo me vaya a mí cuarto entonces, esperando a que vengas a arroparme- le dijo el rubio a su madre, poniéndose en pie.

-Perfecto- convino Frigga, acercándose a la cama de Loki.-Enseguida estaré contigo.

Pero, a pesar de que las cosas podrían haber quedado ahí, sin que hubiera que montar ningún espectáculo, a Thor no se le ocurrió otra cosa que inclinarse sobre él y besarle antes de salir del cuarto.

Loki, que había estado ya tumbado sobre la cama, se quedo inmóvil por completo, sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas ante la mirada de su madre.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía aquel rubio a dejarle en una situación tan vergonzosa como aquella?!

-Thor siempre ha sido un chico cariñoso, ¿eh?- comentó Frigga, acercándose a él con una sonrisilla nerviosa en los labios.

Una cosa era que supiera que sus pequeños estaban juntos y otra ver escenas como aquella delante de sus mismos ojos.

-Demasiado. Tal vez, dentro de muy poco, te quedes sin un hijo- le dijo Loki, aun sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado.

Oh, sí. Aquello se iba a ganar un señor castigo. Pero uno de los gordos y enormes. ¡La próxima vez que a aquel gigante rubio se le ocurriera besarle delante de su madre, se lo iba a pensar mas de dos veces!

 **...**

Mientras tanto, a pesar de que las declaraciones de Tony se habían hecho para tranquilizar a la prensa y que tuvieran una noticia a la que clavar el diente y que les dejaran en paz, lo único que parecía haber conseguido era que la prensa se mostrara aún más interesada en Steve.

El hecho de que sus vecinos no dieran declaraciones respecto a él o a su familia más allá del hecho de que eran buenas personas ayudaba bastante. Tampoco pudieron ponerse en contacto con el rubio por mucho que lo intentaron y los demás miembros del grupo se encontraban fuera de la ciudad, con lo que no podían sacar nada de él ni de su entorno.

Pero, aun así, los tiburones estaban nadando en torno a ellos.

Las acciones de Stark habían temblando un poco ante tantas apariciones públicas, creando tanto escándalo, pero no había sido nada de lo que preocuparse.

Sus accionistas estaban tan acostumbrados a sus excentricidades que tendría que hacer algo realmente grande para que estos parpadearan.

Aun así, Pepper se había vuelto un basilisco con él. Lo vigilaba constantemente y a penas lo dejaba moverse solo por la empresa.

-No necesito una nueva sombra, ¿sabes?- le dijo a esta, dirigiéndose a los ascensores para bajar a la zona de laboratorios de la Torre.

-Oh. Claro que lo necesitas. Lo necesitabas a cada momento antes y después de ocurrírsete hacer esas declaraciones completamente por tu cuenta. El señor Barton aun se encuentra a base de calmantes desde entonces.

-¿Acaso estas diciendo que necesito una niñera?- le preguntó este, deteniéndose en seco y clavando los ojos en ella.

Después de todo, él era su jefe. Debía de temer un poco a su autoridad, ¿no?

Pues no. Pepper ni siquiera se inmuto ante su mirada. Fue más. Incluso se cruzó de brazos y le miró de mala manera, casi como si estuviera discutiendo con un niño.

-Cuando seas consciente de las repercusiones de tus actos, dejaré de seguirte a todas partes. Pero hoy no es ese día. Aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer en el despacho y aún así estás perdiendo el tiempo en ir al laboratorio.

-Quiero ver los avances que han hecho- se quejó este.

-Tienes toda la información que necesitas en los informes que te voy facilitando. Está todo sobre tu mesa.

-Ya sabes que prefiero verlo a leerlo- se quejó este.

-Podrás darte ese lujo cuando no tengas tantas cosas que hacer- le reprochó esta a su vez.

-¿Acaso vives para torturarme?- le preguntó Tony a esta, volviéndose hacia la mujer.

-¿Disculpa?- le dijo Pepper a su vez.-Si mal no recuerdo, he ido sorteando un escándalo tras otro desde que vine a trabajar aquí, tratando de que nada afectara demasiado a su imagen ni a la empresa. Me ocupo de la mayor parte de su trabajo, dejándote solo lo estrictamente necesario. Y, aún así, ¿tienes el valor de decir que eres tú el que estás siendo torturado?

El color de la cara de Pepper había comenzado a cambiar conforme iba subiendo el volumen de su voz, casi como si le resultara imposible contener lo que estaba bullendo dentro de ella.

-Eh. Perdona. Era una broma. Ya sabes como hablo yo de vez en cuando. No hace falta que te pongas así. Relajate- le dijo Tony, alzando las manos, tratando de calmarla.

Aun así, fue necesario que esta respirara profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de que consiguiera recuperar su calma habitual.

-No quiero oír más tonterías- le advirtió la mujer.-Si de verdad quieres pasar un fin de semana libre con el señor Rogers sin que tenga la necesidad de llamarte o necesitar tu firma, lo que deberías estar haciendo es hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga, en vez de estar tratando de luchar contra mí todo el tiempo.

-No estoy luchando, pero es divertido hacerte rabiar de vez en cuando.

-Para mí no es divertido- le dijo la mujer.

-Ya. Pero lo decía por mi.

Pepper le dirigió una mala mirada y este volvió a alzar las manos de nuevo.

-Está bien, está bien. Volveré al despacho. Pero, ¿me permitirías hacer una llamada a solas a Steve primero? Quiero saber como está con todo esto.

La mujer parecía estar a punto de decirle que no, que había demasiadas cosas que necesitaban de su atención. Pero la verdad era que tambien le caía bien aquel joven rubio.

Desde luego, tenía más cabeza que Tony.

-Está bien. Pero que sea una llamada breve. De verdad tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-No tengo la impresión de que el nivel de trabajo este bajando, señorita Potts- se quejó Tony por un momento sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

-Eso será debido a que no deja de crear escándalos, señor Stark. Ya debería saber que cada pequeña cosa que hace repercute en la empresa y en la imagen que esta tiene fuera de nuestras fronteras.

Tony abrió la boca para replicar a eso, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Y Pepper ya se estaba alejando, así que ya no tenía caso.

Simplemente se centró en el hecho de que tenía que llamar por teléfono.

Después de todo, tenía que reponer fuerzas oyendo la voz de Steve para vencer a la montaña de trabajo que le estaba esperando.

 **Fin del capitulo 51**

 **Bueno...¿qué decir de este capitulo? A parte de Frigga es la madre más comprensiva que he visto, a la altura de la madre de Steve, puede ser algo aterradora cuando se lo propone, con lo que no me gustaría enfadarla nunca. Mi madre, una vez, no quiso que el novio de una amiga entrara en mi casa porque no estaban casados. ¡¿Os lo podéis creer?! Teníamos 19 o 20 años cuando eso pasó y ella ya quería ver a todo el mundo casado.**

 **Aunque admitiré que a mi también me avergonzó cuando Thor tuvo las narices de besar a Loki delante de su madre, como si no le fuera afectar a la mujer de ninguna manera. Yo me hubiera metido debajo de las sabanas y nadie habría podido sacarme de allí ni atándome de un pie y sacándome a arrastras.**

 **Thor es demasiado feliciano. Y en este punto lo digo como algo malo, ya que parece que no entiende que hay situaciones donde, aunque quiera hacer algo, no debería hacerlo.¿Lo haré de este modo porque es la imagen que me da el Thor de las películas? Puede ser. El Thor de los cómics es verdad que hay cosas de la Tierra que no entiende y tiene sus formas de hacer las cosas, pero no parece tan...inocentón en ese sentido. No sé si me explico.**

 **Y tengo que ponerme ya con el capitulo 52. No tengo idea de lo que Tony le va a decir a Steve en esa llamada de teléfono ni lo que va a pasar ahora, la verdad. Hace tiempo que no tengo ni idea del curso de esta historia. Solo espero saber llevarla hasta su final. Que, la verdad, ahora mismo, tengo la impresión de que no está muy alejado, a pesar de lo que pensaba hace unos capítulos atrás.**

 **Así que me despido ya de vosotros para poder ponerme a escribir. Mis novelas personales también me están pidiendo atención últimamente, así que me estoy agobiando un poco al ver que no puedo dar a basto con todo y temo tener que hacer un parón con algo. Crucemos los dedos para que no sea con esta historia.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, llegue cuando llegue. Bye.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que andaréis aún por aquí. Tengo la impresión de que siempre os saludo diciéndoos más o menos lo mismo. Que falta de imaginación. Aunque también puede deberse a las otras historias que subo entre semana, lo que hace que me sea bastante difícil recordar qué os dije donde.**

 **Es un tanto confuso. Si veis que en alguna historia concreta siempre os suelto lo mismo, me avisáis y lo anoto para buscar nuevos fuimos de saludo porque si no, no hay forma.**

 **Y tengo la impresión de que, para cuando salga la película de Infinity War, yo aún seguiré esta historia. ¿Cómo es posible que la mayoría de vosotros aún me diga que no se cansa de esta historia?. Una amiga me dijo que me veía en Corea del Sur, rodeada de nietos y aún escribiendo.**

 **Para el que aún no lo sepa (aunque veo eso algo difícil, ya que lo he comentado en más de una ocasión) soy K-poper. Sobretodo por Super Junior y SHINee. Cuando vi a Siwon por primera vez, supe que me iba a quedar en ese mundo.**

 **Pero no más rollos. Os dejo con el capitulo de una buena vez. Disfrutadlo y ya seguiremos hablando al final del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 52**

… **...**

Mientras los tonos de llamada sonaban, Tony comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pensando si no sería verdad que Steve se habría enfadado con él por haber hecho aquellas declaraciones frente a la prensa y no quería cogerle el teléfono, notando como un escozor molesto se instalaba en su pecho, haciéndole sentir ahogo.

O, así fue, hasta que Steve tomó la llamada.

-Hola, Tony- le dijo este, con su buen humor habitual, haciendo que este se calmar de golpe.

Pero, cuando él iba a responder con un efusivo ``hola´´, oyó voces a gritos a través del teléfono de Steve.

-¿Qué es todo ese jaleo que se oye?- le preguntó este.

-Oh. ¿Los oyes? Sí que es sensible este teléfono- murmuró Steve.

-Rogers, ¿qué es eso?- insistió saber Tony.

-Son los periodistas. Desde que hablaste con ellos, se han instalado en mi portal, pidiendo que alguien hable con ellos.

-Eso es broma, ¿verdad?

Tony ya había dejado bastante claro que no quería que nadie acosara o molestara a Steve. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

-No, no es broma. El portero ha tratado de echarlos, pero no le hacen caso. Al final, algún vecino llamara a la policía para que dejen de incordial. Espero que esto no haga que se molesten conmigo.

-¡Tú no has hecho nada malo!- le dijo Tony, con más efusividad de la que pretendía.-Esto es culpa mía, por abrir mi bocaza. Pensé que actuar con la naturalidad con la que la hacía su madre ayudaría, pero...

-No te preocupes. Antes o después, se cansaran de estar ahí y que nadie les cuenta nada. Mis vecinos son muy discretos.

-De verdad lamento que te estén haciendo esto- le dijo Tony, pasándose una mano por el pelo, irritado.

De encontrarse en aquellos momentos ante el edificio de Rogers, estaba seguro que se echaría sobre los periodistas como si fuera un lobo con rabia, exigiendo que dejaran a este en paz.

Aunque podía hacer algo mejor que eso.

Tapando el auricular por donde estaba hablando con Steve, pulso el botón que le ponía en contacto con Pepper.

-Señorita Potts- la llamó este.

-Dígame, señor Stark. ¿Ha terminado ya con el trabajo que le he dejado sobre su mesa?- le preguntó esta.

-Quiero que llame a la policía y les haga desalojar a la prensa del edificio de Rogers. Está molestando a toda la comunidad y les están poniendo difícil poder entrar y salir de sus propias casas.

Se hizo un instante de silencio, ya que la mujer se había esperado otra cosa, pero, al ver que el asunto era serio, no tardó en responder.

-Por supuesto. Ahora mismo me encargaré de ello, señor Stark.

Y Tony sabía que lo haría. Una cosa era que ellos tuvieran que tratar con la prensa, ya que estaban acostumbrados a ello, pero que se acosara de esa manera a personas que no tenían nada que ver con aquella historia...

-Si realmente quieres que te perdone, llevame de una vez a ese fin de semana que me prometiste- le dijo Steve por el teléfono.-Llevo esperando ese fin de semana desde que me lo dijiste. Y, si no estuviera aquí, dejarían a mis vecinos en paz.

-Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para quitarme todo el trabajo de encima cuanto antes. Yo también estoy ansioso por tener todo un fin de semana para nosotros solos- afirmó el moreno, bajando su tono.

Steve supo perfectamente lo que se pasaba por la mente de Tony ante ese fin de semana, del mismo modo que él mismo lo esperaba, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo a través de toda su columna, como si anticipara algo.

Estaba más que claro que no aprovecharían ese tiempo en soledad para jugar a las cartas ni contemplar el paisaje del lugar al que Tony le llevaría. Pero también quería disfrutar del placer de pasar días en su compañía, de despertar por las mañanas, abrir los ojos, verlo a su lado y saber que no hacía falta despertarlo para que se fuera al trabajo. Podrían pasarse todo el tiempo que quisieran metidos en la cama, sin estar preocupados por nadie.

Podrían salir a pasear o quedarse en la casa o habitación donde le llevara Tony, charlando, poniéndose al día de todo lo que había pasado, de como se sentían. O simplemente permanecer abrazados, dejando que pasaran las horas.

oh. Steve a penas podía esperar.

-Y yo espero que acabes con todo ese trabajo cuanto antes. Te echo de menos- le dijo Rogers, tratando de no parecer tan anhelante como él mismo creía haber sonado.

Tony, sentado aún sentado en su despacho, deseó tener el poder de la teletransportación para aparecer en el cuarto de Steve en aquellos momentos y devorar su cuerpo de arriba a bajo.

No podía soltar frases como esas y creer que no le harían ningún efecto en él.

-Rogers, vas a acabar matándome- susurró, entre dientes, pasándose nuevamente una mano por el pelo.

Todo su cuerpo se había puesto en marcha cuando le había oído decir eso, como si se hubieran encontrado en la misma habitación y todo él se hubiera preparado para abalanzarse sobre él.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Steve, todo inocencia.

-¿Todavía me preguntas porqué? ¿Tienes el valor de decirme que me echas de menos con ese tono y aún me preguntas porqué? Niño malo. Al final, vas a querer que te castigue.

Aquella frase, dicho en ese tono bajo, seductor y prometedor, hizo que Steve volviera a estremecerse sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Castigarme?- murmuró el rubio a su vez, a penas diciendo esas palabras en un suspiro.

-Sí. Y juraría que no te ha molestado la idea. ¿Quieres que te castigue de verdad, Rogers?

Steve se tuvo que sentar sobre su cama porque los cosquilleos que notaba correr por su cuerpo no le iba a permitir permanecer en pie mucho más, haciéndole carraspear antes de poder hablar.

-¿Y qué castigos serían esos?

Sabía que le estaba siguiendo el juego a Tony, pero tampoco era como si pudiera evitarlo.

-Ummm. ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga o prefieres que sea una sorpresa?- le susurró Tony.

Este se había acomodado sobre su asiento, disfrutando con aquel juego.

Desde que había besado a Steve en público, ya no había podido volver a acercarse a él y su cuerpo, como si fuera una parte ajena de sí mismo, estaba deseando ponerle las manos encima. Lo quería tener delante, ver aquel rostro avergonzado que estaría luciendo en esos momentos, morder sus labios y avivar la pasión que sabía que habitaba dentro de él.

-No sabría qué decir a eso-le respondió Steve.-¿No sería demasiado peligroso dejarme al alcance de tus manos sin saber lo que me quieres hacer?

Steve agradecía estar solo en casa en aquellos momentos. Dudaba que hubiera podido mantener aquel tipo de conversación con Tony de haberse encontrado su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

-Oh. Créeme, cariño- le dijo Tony, aún empleando aquel tono bajo.-Cualquier cosa que esté pensando en hacerte, te gustará.

Otro estremecimiento que sacudió a Steve de arriba a bajo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Steve no quería ponerle las cosas tan fáciles a Tony, a pesar de saber que esta acabaría ganando al final.

-Porque ya te ha tenido entre mis brazos otras veces. Del mismo modo que sé que no estás dejando de temblar mientras te susurro todas estas cosas al oído. ¿O acaso me equivoco?

El muy desgraciado lo conocía ya demasiado bien.

Era cierto que todo el cuerpo de Steve se estaba estremeciendo con aquellos susurros. Sentir la voz de Tony de aquella manera era lo que provocaba, incluso aunque él mismo no hubiera sido consciente.

-Eres demasiado creído, ¿lo sabías?- le soltó el rubio, aún sin querer darse por rendido.

-Ummm, sí. Dime guarradas. No veas como me pone- le dijo este.

Y Steve no pudo evitar reírse. Incluso en medio de una situación como aquella, Tony era capaz de hacerle reír. ¿Cómo no se iba al dejar en menos de aquel hombre cuando parecía conocerle mejor que él mismo?

-Te recuerdo que tú estás en tu despacho y Pepper al otro lado de la puerta. ¿De verdad quieres decir esas cosas?

-Mi despacho tiene un aislado acústico. No puede oír nada no ser que active el interfono.

-¿Qué estabas pensando hacer en tu despacho para aislarlo del sonido?

-¿Querías comprobarlo que se puede hacer aquí dentro, Rogers? Estoy seguro de que los dos nos divertiríamos descubriéndolo- volvió a susurrar este.

Maldito fuera Tony y aquel tonillo suyo que parecía prometer tantas cosas.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer algo en tu despacho?- le dijo Steve.

-Si es contigo, nene, me gustaría hacerlo en cualquier parte.

-Nunca he estado en tu despacho- comentó este.

Había visto otras partes de la Torre Stark, pero, como normalmente, tras despertar en el apartamento de esta, él se iba a practicar, nunca se había pasado por allí.

-Ummm- murmuró Tony, a través del teléfono, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Rogers.-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Te acabo de imaginar sobre la mesa de mi escritorio y no me ha desagradado para nada las vistas- le dijo este, aún con ese tono oscuro que parece prometer tantas cosas.

Steve sintió como volvía a estremecerse al imaginarse en una escena como esa. ¿Qué se habría imaginado Tony que estaba haciendo él sobre su escritorio? En esos momentos, le daba miedo preguntándoselo.

O, más que miedo, sentía ese cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, como si su piel esperara ser acariciada en cualquier momento.

-¿No me vas a preguntar lo que te he imaginado haciendo, Rogers?- le preguntó el moreno, viendo que este no hablaba.

-Yo...no sé si quiero saberlo- le dijo.

-Pues estoy seguro de que te hubiera gustado mucho. A mi, desde luego, me ha gustado imaginármelo.

-Tu mente es demasiado sucia- le reprochó.

Pero el deseo era bien patente en su propia voz como para parecer serio.

-No solo mi mente. Si supieras todas las cosas que quisiera hacerte en este momento... Me gustaría estar en tu casa, viendo como tiemblas ante cualquier pequeña cosa que te susurre, ver como te sonrojas o como me miras con esos ojos suplicantes tuyos, pidiéndome que hiciera algo para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

Steve tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar escapar un gemido.

Mientras Tony hablaba tan despreocupadamente de ello, Rogers había sentido aquellas palabras como caricias sobre su cuerpo, como si las manos de Tony hubieran estado allí con él, incendiando aún más su piel y su sangre.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Rogers?- le preguntó este, demasiado malvado.-No te oigo respirar.

-Será...porque no estás escuchando bien- le pudo responder este de vuelta.

Steve necesitaba una ducha fría con urgencia. Pero fría nivel la Antártida para poder a pagar el ardor que corría por su cuerpo en aquellos instantes.

Que la mera voz de Tony le hiciera encontrarse en ese estado no podía ser bueno, ¿verdad? Era como si diera plena control sobre él, haciendo que tuviera la llave para llegar hasta él y que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-No. aún tengo muy buen oído y juraría que has contenido tu voz.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Tan seguro estás?

-¿Estás duro, Rogers?- le preguntó este, de golpe, haciendo que Steve abriera los ojos.

Los había mantenido cerrados mientras trataba de contener su propio cuerpo, pero, ante aquella pregunta, había hecho que los abriera y bajara la vista por su cuerpo, comprobando que tenía razón.

A pesar de los estremecimientos, había una parte de él que estaba listo para algo más, como si las caricias que había sentido hacía un momento lo hubieran despertado.

-Me tomaré tu silencio como un sí- le susurró Tony.-Me alegro de no ser solo yo.

Y, por un momento, Steve se imaginó a Tony sentado en medio de su enorme despacho, con el móvil en el oído y tan listo como él mismo, removiéndose sobre el cuero de su asiento.

-No me hagas esto- le susurró Steve, pasándose una mano por la frente, notando en ese momento que estaba sudando.

No lo había notado hasta entonces.

-¿Qué no te haga el qué, Rogers? Si no eres más especifico, no podré saber de lo que habrás.

Este tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios resecos. Notaba la boca seca y sabía que todo eso solo era por culpa de Tony y su juego.

-Excitarme. Lo sabes muy bien- le reprendió.

Odiaba que jugara con él de aquella manera. Sobretodo cuando la única forma de encontrar verdadero alivio sería hacérselo por sí mismo, lo que solo le haría sentirse aún más solo allí.

Quería tener a Tony a su lado en aquellos momentos, en ese mismo instante. Era un deseo tan fuerte que hasta casi dolía.

-Oh. ¿Así que te has excitado, Rogers? Me gustaría mucho verlo.

-Solo tendrías que venir a mi casa- le dijo este, sin ni siquiera pensar.-No quiero estar más solo.

Tony tragó saliva al otro lado de la línea, sintiendo verdaderamente la excitación de Steve. Fue como si su fuego fuera un añadido al suyo propio.

-Yo...tengo montañas de trabajo aquí- tuvo que murmurar.

Si no se recordaba a sí mismo porqué tenía que permanecer en aquel lugar, acabaría saltando de la silla y acudiría hasta la casa de Rogers aunque fuera volando.

-No puedes iniciar esto y luego escaparte sin más, Stark- le reprendió Steve.-Toma tu responsabilidad.

-Créeme, cariño. Quiero tomarla.

Steve no sabía hasta que punto. Pero Pepper lo mataría si se escapaba ahora. Porque, si salía por esa puerta en esos instantes, iniciaría el largo fin de semana de Steve y Tony. No podría alejarse de esta solo después de haber permanecido con él unos instantes.

-Tony, por favor- le rogó Steve.

Este,volviéndose hacía el interfono, llamó a su secretaría.

-Señorita Potts, le dijo el resto del trabajo a usted. Estoy seguro que podrá encargarse de él durante unos días.

 **Fin del capitulo 52**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si alguien pensaba que tenía este capitulo preparado, ya os digo a vosotros que no. aunque hubo alguien en los comentarios de wattpad (Chicaentrelineas, me estoy refiriendo a tí) que adivinó que algo como esto podría acabar pasando.**

 **En realidad, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar. A decir verdad, llevaba semanas sin escribir nada de esta historia y he ido tirando de los capítulos que ya tenía escritos, hasta que, finalmente, el toro me ha pillado, me ha arrollado y me ha dicho ``O te pones a escribir o no tendrás capitulo para subir. Atente a los consecuencias si te piden el capitulo que toca en su día y tú no tienes nada´´.**

 **Y sí. En mi imaginación, los toros hablan, ¿qué pasa? ¿No hubo una mujer en la mitología que se tiró a un toro y nació el minotauro? Y Zeus secuestró a Europa en forma de toro y se la llevó a través del mar para que no pudiera huir.**

 **Espera...¿por qué me he puesto a hablar de toros? Dios. Tengo demasiadas idas de olla.**

 **Volvamos a la historia. No me esperaba que la llamada de teléfono entre Tony y Steve acabara de esa manera, pero así a resultado. Y segura estoy que ha más de una le ha gustado. Estos dos son ardientes hasta que hablan por teléfono.**

 **Ya veremos a ver que acaba pasando en el futuro cuando estos dos se encuentren después de haber estado hablando por teléfono en ese estado.**

 **Mes despido ya de vosotros, Marvelitos, hasta el siguiente capitulo, ya que me tengo que poner a escribir como una loca para volver a tener todo los capítulos seguros. Así que, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo, siempre y cuando a mi me haya dado tiempo a escribir. Bye.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hola a todos en esta nueva ocasión, Marvelitos. Aquí en España seguimos de fiesta hasta este domingo, pero, como todo lo bueno, siempre se acaba, así que volveré a escribir diariamente un capitulo por día en la parada del autobús.**

 **Pero tampoco os penséis que mis vacaciones son la leche. Siempre que hay vacaciones y estamos en casa, los hijos nos transformamos en criadas para nuestras madres. A mí, al menos, es como me ve la mía. Quiere que limpie todo un mueble donde está la televisión, los libros y DVD, entre otras muchas cosas, porque ella nunca lo hace. Lleva mucho tiempo y me emperchó esa tarea a mi desde que era muy pequeña.**

 **Mi hermano me advirtió que no la ayudara en nada o esa tarea quedaría fija para mí para siempre. No le hice caso, quise aspirar la alfombra una vez y ¿adivináis quién tiene que aspirar la alfombra si quiere que se ponga? Efectivamente. Aquí la chachi porque mi madre me emperchó la tarea.**

 **Si ella fuera una de esas madres trabajadoras que a penas paran en casa, no me quejaría. Pero ella solo sale para ir al bingo y poco más y, aún así, las tareas de la casa nos las deja a mí o a mi padre. Tiene narices la cosa. Si a veces ni cocina porque ella se apaña comiendo cualquier cosa.**

 **En fin. Basta de hablar de mi madre, que parece que os estoy usando de diario personal. Vamos con la historia, que la estaréis esperando. Disfrutadla.**

 **CAPITULO 53**

… **...**

Después de aquella llamada de teléfono entre Tony y él, Steve tuvo que darse una larga y fría ducha, ya que, a pesar de que ya no tenía la voz del moreno junto a él, el eco de sus palabras aún seguía presente, como si fuera una presencia que no se apartaba de su lado ni le permitía tener paz.

Pero, incluso con la cabeza aún debajo del grifo, no fue suficiente y, al igual que aquella vez en el gimnasio, tanto tiempo atrás, casi como en otra vida, tuvo que proporcionarse alivio a sí mismo.

Incluso con la cabeza a punto de transformarse en un cubito de huelo, sentía como si le corriera fuego por las venas. Y la temperatura solo se volvió mayor cuando comenzó a descender su mano por su abdomen, sabiendo cual sería su destino final.

En parte, odiaba a Tony por ponerle en semejante estado y obligarle a hacer aquello. Pero, sobretodo, le odiaba por estar él solo. Si ambos hubieran estado lo suficientemente cerca, aquel jueguecito de la llamada telefónica habría acabado con una buena y reconfortante sesión de cama. Pero así...

Apoyó la cabeza contra los azulejos del baño, con la boca entreabierta, tratando de no jadear en alto, mientras su mano trabajaba sobre él, imaginando que se trataba de Tony y no él mismo en busca de un pequeño alivio.

Y no lanzaba los gemidos que estaba conteniendo en aquel pequeño cuarto, donde todo parecía hacer eco, estaba seguro de que sus vecinos de arriba o abajo, incluso los de al lado, podría acabar oyéndole.

No era como que las paredes fueran muy delgadas, pero, por algún extraño fenómeno que no lograba comprender, se oía lo que ocurría en otros pisos a través del baño.

Apoyó un puño contra la superficie fría, la mano que tenía libre, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Notaba las rodillas cada vez más débiles conforme aumentaba el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que un cosquilleo prometedor le sacudía la parte interna de los muslos, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

Con una serie de jadeos contenidos, supo en qué momento su cuerpo empezó a dejarse ir, sintiendo como su columna se transformaba en algo líquido y él quedaba como poco más que una gran mancha en el suelo.

Solo el agua fría que corría por él le recordó que tenía un cuerpo físico y que, de seguir de aquel modo en la ducha, tendrían que acabar descongelándole. Pero necesitaba recuperar aire.

El sonido de un móvil, encima de la ropa que había llevado al baño para poder cambiarse le dio un susto tan grande que estuvo a punto de resbalarse y caerse.

Con el silencio que había habido en el cuarto hasta entonces, el sonido repentino de la llamada le había hecho que el corazón le subiera por la garganta y luego volviera a bajar.

Cerrando el grifo y liándose la cintura en una toalla, cogió este antes de mirar siquiera quién era.

-¿Sí?- preguntó.

-``¿Sí?´´. ¿Así es como me saludas después de la interesante conversación que hemos tenido hace tan poco?- le preguntó su interlocutor.

-Tony- jadeó Steve, reconociendo su voz al instante y notando como todo su cuerpo volvía a llamear.

Justo cuando había conseguido apaciguarse un poco.

-Claro que soy yo. ¿A quién estabas esperando? ¿Acaso me estás engañando con otro, Rogers?- le preguntó este, medio en broma.

-Nunca se sabe. Ya llevo bastante tiempo sin verte y uno tiene necesidades- le siguió la corriente este.

Tenía que vestirse. No era seguro mantener una conversación con Tony desnudo.

-Tranquilo, pequeño. Dentro de muy poco saciaré todas tus necesidades- le susurró este.

¿Veis? El temblor que aquella afirmación le hizo sentir al rubio por toda la columna fue un claro ejemplo de que Tony siempre era peligroso, incluso cuando solo se hablaba por teléfono con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogers? ¿Por qué te has quedado callado?

-Por nada- afirmó él en el acto.-Es solo que me impresiona el modo en el que puedes decir esas cosas con semejante calma.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Solo te impresiona? Me había esperado otro tipo de reacción- comentó este, pareciendo algo decepcionado.

Ese hombre era un completo manipulador.

-¿Te sentirías más tranquilo si te dijera que acabo de salir de una ducha helada por tu culpa?- le soltó Steve.

Tal vez no debería haberle dicho algo como eso en ese momento, pero lo había dicho incluso antes de pensar.

-Oh.¿Es eso verdad, Rogers? ¿Has tenido que darte una ducha helada por mi culpa? ¿Y qué tal te ha ido?

-No muy bien. No ha tenido mucho resultado.

Se hizo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la línea, tan intenso que Steve tuvo que apartarse al teléfono del oído y echar un vistazo a la pantalla para comprobar que la llamada no se hubiera cortado.

-Tony, ¿sigues ahí?- le preguntó.

-Me vas a matar, pequeño Rogers- fue lo que este le respondió a su vez.

Y sabía perfectamente a qué se debían aquellas palabras. Le acababa de hacer imaginar lo que había ocurrido en su cuarto de baño.

-Tienes una mente demasiado traviesa para tu propio bien, Stark- le espetó Steve.

Aunque, en aquellos momentos, él mismo se sintiera sofocado y con la cara ardiendo por la vergüenza.

-No me irás a decir ahora que no disfrutas con esta mente traviesa- le dijo Tony a su vez.

Y, claro está, no podía decirle que no.

-¿Para qué has vuelto a llamar?- le recordó Steve.

Tenía la impresión de que si seguían de aquel modo con la conversación, Steve tendía que volver de cabeza a la ducha.

-Tienes que salir de tu casa- le dijo este.

-No puedo salir. Los periodistas...

-La policía ya ha hecho que se vayan. Si estuvieras en un hotel o algún lugar público, no podrían echarlos. Pero es un edificio tranquilo de vecinos. Puedes salir sin problemas.

-¿Y para qué quieres que salga?

-Eso ya lo verás cuando empiece a darte instrucciones. Sal ahora.

-Espera. No puedo salir ahora mismo. Primero tengo que vestirme- le dijo el rubio, echando mano a su ropa.

Otro instante de profundo silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo desnudo, Rogers?- le preguntó Tony.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me he duchado, así que no te imagines cosas extrañas.

-¿Solo eso? ¿Solo te has duchado? ¿Justo después de nuestra interesante conversación?

¿De verdad iba a decirle lo que acababa de pasar en el baño? ¿Acaso es que estaba mal de la cabeza?

-Eso es todo lo que te diré sobre el asunto- afirmó Steve a su vez.

Ya había visto como Tony podía jugar cuando él ni siquiera estaba motivado. No le iba a dar más armas contra él.

-De acuerdo. Bien. De momento, lo dejaremos aquí. Ahora solo sal a la calle.

Steve se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo sin matarse en el húmedo cuarto y, tras peinarse el cabello con los dedos para no perder más tiempo del necesario, cogió su móvil y las llaves de casa y salió del piso.

Sorprendentemente, y desde hacía días, no había nadie delante de la puerta de su edificio. Algo muy de agradecer.

Los periodistas se había cruzado con su madre cuando llegaba de algún turno o cuando volvía a irse a trabajar, pero esta estaba siempre tan cansada que ni siquiera se molestó en contestar nada de lo que ellos le preguntaban.

Respirando con calma el aire aún frío de las calles, echó un vistazo a ambos lados del camino. O, al menos, así fue hasta que su móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Ya estás fuera?- le preguntó Tony, nada más tomar la llamada.

-Sí. Estoy ante la puerta de mi edificio. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cuáles son vuestras instrucciones, señor Stark?

-Ve hacía tu izquierda y camina. Ya notarás cuando debas parar- le indicó este. Y le colgó el teléfono sin más.

¿Ni siquiera unas palabras de despedida? Pues si que estaba simpático en aquellos momentos. Pero, obedeciendo las instrucciones, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y empezó a caminar.

Después de los días que había tenido que pasar encerrado en su piso, sin poder coger el teléfono fijo de casa porque los periodistas habían descubierto su número, dejando este descolgado, poder volver a pasear por las calles de aquel modo, siendo solo un ciudadano más de los cientos que pululaban por Nueva York, fue algo más que bienvenido.

Aunque, con el frío que hacía, dejando las calles prácticamente vacías, también ayudaba a que no se cruzara con ningún fan del grupo.

-Eh, pequeño. ¿De verdad vas a pasar de largo?- le soltó una voz a su costado, haciendo que volviera la cabeza.

Apoyado en uno de sus coches, se encontraba Tony, para nada pasando desapercibido con aquellas gafas de sol y tan tranquilo, de brazos cruzados, con la vista clavada en él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas trabajando?- le preguntó Steve, sorprendido por su presencia, esperando que no fuera algún tipo de alucinación, proveniente de su deseo de verle.

-Así es, pero, ¿sabes? Creo que ha llegado el momento perfecto para cogernos nuestro fin de semana.

-¿Ahora mismo?- comentó Steve, colocándose frente a él.

-Sí. ¿Qué problema tienes?

-Que es jueves.

-Pues más largo será nuestro fin de semana, ¿no te parece?- le dijo Tony, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas de medio lado.

… **...**

-Tal vez, podríamos salir a algún lado. Hace algo de frío, pero así será mejor. Tendremos las calles para nosotros solos. Además, hace tiempo que no salimos a ningún lado y me apetece. ¿A tí no te apetece? ¿A dónde podríamos ir? ¿Ir a casa de Steve? Estaría bien ir a ver como está, con todos esos periodistas en su puerta. Pero me gustaría un poco de tiempo solo para nosotros solos y...

Sam apretó con fuerza el boli que tenía en la mano. Tanta que el pobre objeto empezó a crujir.

Desde que se había levantado aquella mañana de la cama y se había sentado en su escritorio, tratando de estudiar, Bucky se había vuelto boca a bajo, apoyando los brazos en la almohada, y no había dejado de hablar, alterando sus nervios.

Los dos volvían a dormir en la misma cama por petición del castaño. El problema era que siempre le despertaba cuando se levantaba.

Que no se entendiera mal. Sam se alegraba muchísimo de que Bucky volviera a estar allí, a salvo y sin ningún rasguño, pero que este le entendiera a él. Necesitaba estudiar y su charla no le estaba ayudando en nada.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- entró diciendo el padre de Sam en el cuarto, abriendo la puerta de golpe, como si hubiera querido tomarles por sorpresa.

Tanto Sam como Bucky se volvieron hacía él desde partes distintas del cuarto.

-Buenos días, señor Wilson- le saludó Bucky, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Papá, ¿qué quieres? Necesito estudiar- le soltó Sam a su vez.

-Oh. Nada. Solo quería...ver como os iba. Pero esta puerta tiene que estar abierta, ¿eh?

-Papá- le advirtió Sam antes de que siguiera hablando.

¿De verdad pensaba que se acostaría con Bucky mientras los demás miembros de su familia estaban al otro lado de la puerta?

-Tranquilo, señor Wilson. Su hijo no se deja querer cuando está su familia en casa- le soltó Bucky sin más.

Sam volvió la cabeza en el acto hacía el castaño, lanzándole rayos por los ojos de haber podido. Pero este se mostró bastante tranquilo ante su mirada.

-No es que no me fíe de vosotros- les dijo el padre de Sam.-Es que Sarah está en la casa y...

-Papá, en serio, no tienes porqué estar hablando de esto- afirmó Sam.

Ya era bastante incomodo que su padre creyera que ellos podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa cuando tenían la puerta cerrada. Sería aún peor que se pusiera hablar de ello con ellos, como si necesitaran que alguien se lo explicara.

-¿Qué estáis hablando de mi?- preguntó la joven, apareciendo de golpe a un costado de su padre.

-No. Nada importante- le dijo el señor Wilson.

Pero Sam estaba empezando a cansarse de todo aquel revuelo a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Os importaría salir todos de mi cuarto? Y, cuando digo todos, quiero decir todos. Necesito estudiar. Y, para estudiar, necesito absoluto silencio.

-¿Eso también cuenta para mi?- le soltó Bucky, que no parecía haber entendido el significado de la palabra ``todos´´.

-Ven conmigo, Bucky. Si mi hermano no te sabe aprovechar, nos divertiremos nosotros- le dijo Sarah a este, cogiéndole del brazo y haciendo que se levantara de la cama.

Afortunadamente, aunque no llevara nada en la parte de arriba, había tenido el buen tino de ponerse los pantalones del pijama.

Sam prefería no imaginarse cual hubiera sido la reacción de su padre si hubiera visto al castaño solo en calzoncillos. O, en el peor de los casos, desnudo, como a veces solía dormir.

A regañadientes, Bucky se dejó arrastrar por esta fuera del cuarto, dejando allí a Sam, mientras esta le conducía hacía la cocina, donde Gideon y Darlene ya estaban desayunando.

-¿Ya te has levantado, cielo?- le preguntó la señora Wilson al verle llegar.

-Sam me despertó cuando se levantó a estudiar- comentó él, sentándose a la mesa.

-Mi hermano no sabe aprovechar el novio que tiene- se quejó Sarah.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo aprovecharías tú?- le preguntó el padre de esta, mirándola con una ceja alzada.

Sarah no se atrevió a abrir la boca para responder a eso.

-Pero sabes que Sam se alegra de que estés aquí, ¿verdad?- le dijo Darlene a Bucky.-Desde el mismo momento en el que saliste por la puerta, sus ánimos se vinieron a bajo. Eso fue patente para todos.

Tanto Sarah como Gideon asintieron a las palabras de su madre.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Bucky.-No sabía nada de eso..

-Normal. Porque Sam ha salido a este grandullón de aquí- le dijo la señora Wilson, colocando la mano en el pecho de su marido, que se hacía el despistado dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.-Nunca admitirá algo abiertamente. O, al menos, no en medio de una situación normal.

-Entonces, ¿en qué situación admitiría algo?- preguntó Sarah.

Los padres de estos se dedicaron una mirada, pero no respondieron nada a eso, mientras Darlene volvía la cabeza hacía Bucky de nuevo.

-Lo único que te digo es que tengas paciencia con él.

-Tranquila, señora Wilson. Ya sé como es su hijo. Y, aún así, lo quiero- admitió, sin ninguna duda.

Darlene y Sarah sonrieron, pero nadie comentó nada mientras veían como Sam se acercaba al salón, buscando algo para desayunar antes de volver a su escritorio.

Cuando este vio el silencio que había en el salón, con todos los ojos sobre él, Sam frunció el ceño, queriendo saber qué estaba ocurriendo allí.

-¿Qué pasa?- les preguntó.

-Nada- fue la respuesta general.

Y, como una bandada de pájaros que alzaran el vuelo ante el menor sonido, todos los Wilson se levantaron de la mesa, alegando que tenían que marcharse ya, incluida Sarah, que se fue con todos los demás, dejándolos solos en la casa.

-¿De qué estabais hablando?- le preguntó Sam al castaño una vez que se quedaron solos.

-Tu familia me estaba dando ánimos para que no me rinda contigo.

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué ellos te estaban dando ánimos a ti? Pero, ¿qué clase de familia tengo?

-Una maravillosa- afirmó Bucky, poniéndose en pie y abrazando a este por la espalda.

Por un momento, Sam disfrutó del abrazo, pero no se permitió permanecer con las defensas bajas durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que, si permanecía así, Bucky se aprovecharía de ello.

-Será mejor que me sueltes ya- le dijo este al castaño, tratando de liberarse de sus brazos, que lo mantenían firmemente sujeto a él.

-No tienes porqué ser tan vergonzoso- le dijo el mapache.-Ahora estamos solos.

-No estoy siendo vergonzoso. Estoy siendo realista. Si no hago que me sueltes, seguramente sugerirás que vayamos a mi cuarto.

-Oh. ¿Ahora también me lees la mente?- le susurró este, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sam.

-Bucky, no- le dijo este.-Tengo que estudiar.

-Mira que bien. Yo también tengo algo que quiero estudiar; anatomía- le dijo este, dándole un húmedo beso en el cuello.

El estremecimiento que le recorrió de arriba a bajo ante un gesto tan pequeño como ese no ayudo a que se siguiera resistiendo.

-¿Es que voy a tener que caparte?- le espetó Sam, tratando de aparentar estar de mal humor.

-Oh, venga. No te hagas el duro conmigo. Estamos los dos solos en el piso y no sabemos cuando sonará el teléfono y tenga que volver a irme. ¿No quieres aprovechar el tiempo que tengamos para estar juntos?

Sam le echó una mirada por encima del hombro y Bucky le dirigió sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

-Pero solo durante un rato- le dijo el halcón gruñón, alzando un dedo, como si así este entendiera que hablaba en serio.-No puedo perder toda la mañana por tus caprichos.

-Bueno...primero vayamos a tu cuarto y luego iremos viendo.

 **Fin del capitulo 53**

 **Antes de empezar a comentar los diferentes puntos de lo que ha pasado en este capitulo, había algo que quería comentar, por si habíais pensado que no era posible. Cuando he dicho que en el baño de Steve se podía oír los otros pisos, no lo he puesto porque me lo he sacado de la manga y ya esta.**

 **Yo vivo en una casa y el vecino solo nos molesta cuando se pone a mover muebles, o con la música, o dar golpes en la pared... En serio, es un vecino muuuy pesado. Pero en el edificio donde vive mi hermano pasa justamente esto. La primera vez que me di cuenta de que se oían los otros pisos desde el baño me di un susto de muerte porque estaba todo en silencio, yo estaba sola en la casa y, de repente, oí gente hablando. Pensaba que había entrado alguien hasta que me di cuenta de que el sonido venía de arriba. Así que sí, se podría oír lo que Steve hiciera en el baño en otros apartamentos si sus vecinos andaran cerca del cuarto de baño.**

 **Ahora bien. Steve y Tony por fin van a poder disfrutar de ese fin de semana que el moreno le prometió desde que tuvo que salir de aquel hotel donde le había llevado a cenar. Os prometo que hasta a mí misma me dolió tener que dejar al pobre de Steve solito en aquel cuarto. Pero lo que pase o no pase entre ellos, a donde le va a llevar Tony o lo que pase a lo largo de ese largo fin de semana que este se ha tomado así, de repente, es algo que ya iremos viendo en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Por otro lado, también tenemos a Sam y Bucky, otras de las parejas que me encantan y que los actores solo parecen fomentar con sus juegos, fotos y demás. ¿Solo soy yo la que cree que Bucky se aprovecha de eso de que en cualquier momento le pueden llamar y tenga que marcharse a prisa y corriendo para obtener lo que quiere de Sam? Pero, por otro lado, también os digo que Sam es un yanderee de los grandes y si Bucky no recurriera a ese tipo de jugadas, este le pondría las cosas mucho más difíciles.**

 **No me preguntéis porqué le puse este tipo de carácter. Cuando me los imaginé juntos, fue lo primero que me salió y, la verdad, es lo que queda de la manera más natural del mundo. Les pega a ambos el modo en el que actúan en la situación en las que los he creado. Y...ahora mismo parece que me estoy echando flores a mí misma o algo así y es muy patético, así que voy a dejar de hacerlo ya mismo.**

 **Creo que, de momento, no tengo nada más que añadir, Marvelitos míos, así que en este punto nos despediremos. Como siempre os digo, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Pues aquí estamos de nuevo, Marvelitos, con este suma y sigue de capítulos. De verdad os digo que, de seguir de este modo, no veo nada complicado que lleguemos a los 100 capítulos o más, porque de verdad que, ahora mismo, en este punto exacto, no tengo ni idea de cómo darle un final a esta historia. El que estaba pensando no puede ser por como se están desarrollando las cosas en estos momentos.**

 **Así que, prácticamente, lo que os estoy diciendo es que espero que me hayáis cogido cariño porque, si no, nuestra convivencia va ser larga y tediosa.**

 **Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo esta intro de este capitulo porque mañana he quedado con unos amigos para comer para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de ellas y, como tengo que coger varios autobuses, me pondré a escribir en el móvil. Sí, lo sé. Me conozco, me lo dice mi ser, porque ahora mismo no tengo libros que me llamen mucho la atención en mi kindler. Así que prefiero dejar esto ya hecho y, cuando vuelva, que será sobre las 8 o las 9 de la noche, porque eso también me lo veo venir, pues solo tengo que pasar lo que lleve hecho en el móvil.**

 **Aunque mis amigos y yo siempre quedamos para comer, siempre se nos alarga las horas y acabamos siempre de noche, aún dando vueltas por la calle. También solemos destacar porque comenzamos con un tema y acabamos con 20, hablando bastante alto. Y, por lo general, alguno de los temas siempre será alguna perversión. Somos así de extraños. Y somos felices siéndolo.**

 **Bien. Como creo que me he vuelto a enrollar en temas que seguramente no os interesen, os dejo ya con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 54**

… **...**

Siguiendo a Bucky hacía su habitación de nuevo, Sam tuvo la impresión de que aquello no iba a acabar de la manera tan rápida que él creía en un principio.

A veces se le olvidaba como era este y con la facilidad con la que le manipulaba.

Pero, a pesar de que, seguramente, perdería toda la mañana con sus juegos, no se resistió ni abrió la boca. Después de todo, desde que Bucky había vuelto, no habían podido estar completamente a solas.

Por supuesto, no le diría jamás a Bucky que había anhelado que volviera y que se había sentido solo en su ausencia, aunque debería de saberlo solo al ver que no se negaba a acompañarlo, sabiendo lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Estás nervioso?- le preguntó Bucky, tras cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Aunque en aquellos momentos se encontraran a solas, no sería la primera o última vez que un miembro de la familia Wilson aparecía por sorpresa y tampoco era necesario dar espectáculos gratuitos porque sí.

-¿Por qué preguntas si estoy nervioso?- le preguntó Sam a su vez, con su mano aun envuelta en la del castaño.

-No sé. Tal vez el hecho de que estés temblando me ha dado una pista.

Bajando la vista, se dio cuenta de que este tenía razón. No era como si fueran unos temblores que lo sacudieran, pero la mano que estaba entre la de Bucky temblaba. ¿A qué se debía eso?

-¿Tantas ganas tenías de que esto pasara que estás temblando?-le preguntó este, colocándose ante Sam, bajando el tono.

Siempre que hacía eso, empleando aquel tono suave y bajo, hacía que algo dentro de él se retorciera sin remedio, como si le acariciara.

-No te lo tengas tan creído, idiota- fue la respuesta que el halcón gruñón le dio, bajando la vista hacía el suelo para no tener que ver el rostro de Bucky.

-Me tomaré eso como un "Me moría porque pasara", gracias- murmuró el castaño, apoyando su frente en la de Sam.

Aún tenía la mano de este entre la suya, pero no le tocó de otro modo tras eso, haciendo que Sam frunciera el ceño, alzando la vista hacia Bucky, viendo como este había estado observándole a su vez.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le acabó preguntando.

Bucky siempre hacía cosas raras, cosas que escapaban de su comprensión y aquella era una de ellas.

-Te estaba observando.¿Acaso no puedo?

-No es que no puedas, pero es raro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es raro mirar a la persona que quiero?

Otra vez ese estremecimiento que lo recorría de arriba a bajo, como si sus palabras hubieran sido una caricia que hubiera tocado cada uno de sus rincones.

-No sueltes esas cosas de esa manera- le advirtió, sintiendo como la cara empezaba a arderle, bajando la vista al suelo de nuevo.

No podía mirarle a los ojos cuando soltaba aquellas cosas con semejante calma.

-Me tomaré eso como si me hubiera dicho "yo también te quiero".

Sam abrió la boca, pero no emergió nada de ella, así que la volvió a cerrar, sintiendo como Bucky le daba un beso a un lado del rostro.

Estaba claro que el castaño leía a través de él. Y eso era algo que Sam agradecía. Había dicho muchas veces "te quiero" a la ligera a alguno de sus ligues. Pero, en los pocos casos que había creído sentir algo en serio, no había sido capaz. Era como si sus mismos sentimientos le impidieran hablar con seguridad cuando tendría que hacerlo.

Los besos de Bucky siguieron sucediéndose uno tras otro, dejando un camino cálido por un lado de su rostro hasta que llegó a sus labios, dejando que el castaño lo besara a placer.

Después del tiempo que llevaban sin verse y sin estar solos, pensaba que Bucky sería más agresivo, más exigente. Pero ese beso no tuvo nada de eso.

De una manera que sería capaz de derretir corazones, Bucky besó sus labios una y otra vez con pasadas lentas, calmadas, como si quisiera quedarse con su textura y su calor.

El estremecimiento volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Sam de arriba a bajo, dejándole sordo y mudo al mundo, excepto para este.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, la parte interna de sus rodillas choco con la cama, haciendo que cayera sentado sobre esta y Bucky le siguiera.

No tardaron mucho más en acabar ambos tumbados, aun con la mente ida con aquellos besos condenadamente lentos, haciendo que Sam jadeara contra los labios del castaño mientras envolvía su cuello con los brazos.

Parecía que el único modo de permanecer cuerdo y entero era aferrándose a él, a pesar de sentir como la mano de Bucky se introducía bajo su camiseta, alzando esta, y dejando un camino de pequeñas llamas por toda aquella piel que llegaba a tocar.

Se removió, sin poder evitarlo, cuando la temperatura del cuarto empezó a subir y no opuso resistencia cuando Bucky empezó a desvestirlo, haciendo otro tanto de lo mismo con él.

En aquellos momentos, la ropa sobraba y no se sentía con ganas de fingir calma, así que, conforme le sacaba las prendas al castaño, las fue lanzando hacia cualquier parte del cuarto, sin importarle donde cayeran, solo queriendo sentir de nuevo aquel calor contra él.

Sería otra de las cosas que jamás admitiría con Bucky, pero era demasiado fácil hacerse adicto a su calor, como si fuera algo necesario para vivir, como si ningún otro tipo de calor pudiera llegar tan hondo como aquel.

Por su parte, lo único que podía hacer Bucky fue acariciar aquel cuerpo que le estaba dando permiso en aquellos momentos, disfrutando de la suavidad de su tacto entre los dedos, deseando poder fusionarse realmente con él para que nadie pudiera decir donde acaba uno y empezaba el otro.

¿Parecía algo pueril? Seguramente lo era. Pero lo sentía como una necesidad tan fuerte como respirar. Sentía la necesidad de reclamar a este continuamente para dejar claro a todo el mundo que era suyo, que estaban juntos y que nadie se lo iba a poder quitar, incluso dejándoselo claro al propio Sam, ya que este siempre mantenía cierta distancia con él y nunca parecía demasiado seguro.

Esos pensamientos parecieron arrastrarlo, ya que, antes de que se diera cuenta, tenía a Sam gimiendo por lo bajo, ya había llevado una de sus manos hacia el miembro de este, haciéndole jadear y saltar sobre la cama.

No quería ser agresivo. Al menos, no la primera vez que estaban juntos después de tanto tiempo, pero, al final, los instintos podían más que él.

Sin embargo, Sam no pareció disgustado con su agresividad. En realidad, pareció recibirla bastante bien, ya que se abrazó aún más a él, queriéndole más cerca, y separó las piernas un poco más para acortar la distancia que había entre ambos.

Bucky no desaprovechó aquel regalo que este le estaba dando, así que continuó con sus besos y sus caricias mientras acababa por entrar en él.

Por supuesto, el halcón gruñón se retorció sobre la cama, aunque el gemido que emergió de sus labios le indicó que no fue precisamente porque le dolieran.

Tenía las uñas cortas, pero Sam logró clavarle los dedos en la espalda.

Bucky estuvo tentado de decirle que apretara más fuerte, tanto como pudiera, que dejara su marca en él del mismo modo que deseaba marcarlo. Pero, para haber podido hablar, tendría que haber apartado los labios de él y eso sí que no iba a pasar.

Comenzó un lento vaivén, más bien pensado para enloquecer a Sam, pero, al cabo de un rato, viendo como este jadeaba, se retorcía y se movía contra él, Bucky empezó a pensar que aquello era una auténtica tortura para él mismo.

El gruñón no podía poner esas caras y esperar a que este permaneciera mucho tiempo con aquel ritmo suave y calmado, ¿verdad?

Se envolvió alrededor de Sam como si quisiera transformarse en su segunda piel, observándolo mientras continuaba con los movimientos de cadera, notando que, al igual que Sam, él también estaba perdiendo el control.

-Sam- jadeó, más como un ruego para que este abriera los ojos y le mirara que otra cosa.

Este a penas logró hacerlo, ya que sentía que su pecho estaba tan hinchado como si estuviera a punto de explotar en cualquier instante. Y no ayudó demasiado que Bucky le besara en ese mismo momento, haciendo que todo su interior estallara en cientos de pedazos de luz.

Al sentirlo, Bucky no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por él, aún besándolo, necesitando anclarse a él para poder volver a su cuerpo cuando todo pasara.

Y, tras la tormenta, volverían a iniciarlo todo. Una y otra vez, durante todo el día si hacía falta, disfrutando al máximo del hecho de estar juntos, solos, libres para poder hacer lo que quisieran o necesitaban. Porque, lo dijeran o no, ambos se necesitaban. Y lo sabían.

… **...**

Mientras veía como los coches y edificios se sucedían uno tras otro a través de la ventanilla del coche, Steve no dejó de preguntarse una y otra vez dónde tenía pensado el moreno llevarlo.

Podría ser cualquier parte del globo. Y no era solo una frase dicha al azar. Tony tenía el bastante dinero como para montarle en un avión y llevárselo a cualquier parte.

Aunque a Steve no le gustaría salir del país, pues quería saber como seguirían llendo los asuntos del grupo mientras estaba fuera.

Una parte de él sabía que la prensa se enteraría que ambos habían salido de la ciudad y no les costaría demasiado suponer que se habían marchado juntos. ¿Esa noticia también podría afectar al grupo de alguna manera? ¿Qué aspecto malo podían sacarle a eso? No lo sabía en esos momentos, pero estaba seguro de que la prensa lo haría.

-No pongas esa cara- le dijo Tony, con la vista clavada en la carretera.

¿Cómo había visto la cara que había puesto, si ni siquiera había vuelto los ojos hacia él? ¿Dónde tenía el espejo oculto?

-¿Perdona?- le espetó Steve.-¿Cómo sabes la cara que estoy poniendo?

-No hace falta ser un genio para saber que, en medio de este silencio, le estas dando vueltas a algo. Y tu mente siempre se va hacía malos temas cuando no te estoy prestando atención.

-¿Temas malos? ¿Y cómo sabes que lo son? ¿Y si estuviera pensando en cosas alegres?

-Si no estamos hablando del fin de semana que tenemos por delante, no es un tema bueno-le soltó este sin más.

-No le he dejado ninguna nota a mi madre. Se preocupará cuando vuelva y vea que no estoy-comentó este de repente.

-¿Ves?-le espetó Tony.-No piensas en nada bueno cuando te pones a pensar por tu cuenta. Solo mándale un mensaje y dile que vas a estar fuera.

-Cierto- convino el rubio, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y escribiendo un rápido mensaje.

Tras pensarlo un momento, lo único que acabó diciéndole a Sarah Rogers fue que iba a estar fuera con Tony. Conociendo a su madre, solo con esos datos ya se quedaría tranquila, ya que parecía ser una de esas fans que tenía el moreno por ahí.

Después de escribirlo, vio como este extendía la mano hacia él, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Steve, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba pidiendo con ese gesto.

-Dame tu móvil-le dijo este a su vez.

Steve frunció el ceño, ya que no entendía para qué quería este su móvil, pero acabó tendiéndoselo.  
Y, con un rápido movimiento, este se lo guardo en su chaqueta.

-¿Me acabas de confiscar el móvil?

 ****-¿Qué clase de romántico fin de semana sería si estuvieras pendiente al móvil a todas horas?

-Pero...¿Y si pasa algo importante? ¿Estaremos incomunicados?

-He dejado a Pepper a cargo de todo. Si pasara cualquier cosa, ella sabrá lo que hacer.

-¿Y ella sabe a dónde vamos para que pueda avisarnos si pasa algo grave?

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo íbamos a tener un romántico fin de semana si esa mujer supiera donde estamos? Me estaría llamando por cualquier pequeña cosa del trabajo.

-Osea...que la has dejado a ella a cargo de todo, pero ni siquiera ella puede contactar con nosotros. ¿Ves el fallo de eso?

-Yo no veo fallo alguno. Es un plan perfecto para estar los dos solos todo el tiempo.

-Tampoco he cogido mis cosas.

-No te va a hacer falta. Ya me he ocupado yo de eso- le dijo Tony, dirigiéndole una rápida sonrisilla antes de volver su atención a la carretera.

Tony sabía organizarse muy bien cuando quería desaparecer. Eso quedaba más que claro. Pero...¿Se había ocupado hasta de comprarle ropa para que no pudiera ni sospechar a donde iban?

-Tengo la impresión de que no me dirás a donde vamos si te preguntara, ¿verdad?-le dijo Steve, acomodándose en el asiento.

-Eres un gran adivino, Rogers.

-Pero, teniendo cuatro días, tampoco podremos irnos muy lejos- reflexionó en voz alta.

-¿Acaso intestas sonsacarmelo? Porque te advierto que no lo vas a conseguir.

-Me alegría muchísimo tener aunque fuera una pequeña pista- le dijo el rubio, dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa que Tony no pudo evitar mirar.

-Lo único que te diré es que vamos a estar completamente solos- acabó por confesar.

-¿Esa va a ser toda la pista que me vas a dar? Es muy difícil adivinar nada con algo así. Podemos estar completamente solos en muchas partes. En el desierto, en lo alto de una montaña, en una playa privada...

-No me vas a sonsacar nada más. Por muchas caras adorables que me pongas.

-¿Te ha parecido adorable?- le preguntó Steve, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

Pero Tony se cerró por banda, dispuesto a no decir nada más hasta que llegaran.

-Sabes que, si vamos en coche, podré ver hacia donde nos dirigimos antes de que lleguemos, ¿verdad?- le soltó Steve al cabo de un rato, volviendo la cabeza hacia este.

-Ya he pensado en eso. No tienes que preocuparte.

-Oh. No me preocupaba. Creía que habías tenido un fallo en tu perfecto plan.

-Yo no cometo fallos, pequeño. Yo soy perfecto- le soltó Tony con la mayor calma del mundo.

Steve lo miró, sorprendido, por un momento, pareciéndole increíble la habilidad que tenía para decir ese tipo de cosas derrochando seguridad en sí mismo. Pero, al cabo de un momento, solo pudo echarse a reír.

Eso era tan...Tony.

-Bien. Ya hemos visto que tu plan es infalible. Solo me quedará quedarme quietecito en el asiento y esperar a ver a dónde me llevas como un niño bueno- comentó el rubio tras eso.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que fuera tan fácil-le dijo el moreno, abriendo la guantera del coche y sacando un antifaz completamente cubierto.

-¿Para qué quiero esto?-le preguntó Steve cuando este se lo tendió.

-Estamos a punto de poner rumbo a nuestro destino. Si pudieran leer los carteles de tráfico, ¿dónde iba a estar la magia?

-¿Así que quieres que me ponga esto?-le preguntó, tomando este entre sus manos.

-Sip.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que no te aprovecharas de que tengo los ojos tapados para hacerme cualquier cosa?

-Más quisieras tú que eso pasara- se rió Tony.-Estoy conduciendo.¿Cómo iba a hacerte algo? Además, sabes que cuando empiezo, no puedo parar. Acabaríamos teniendo un accidente y no es mi idea pasar el fin de semana romántico en el hospital.

-Bien. De acuerdo. Si lo pones de esa manera, tiene sentido. Me lo pondré- afirmó Steve.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que se puso algo nervioso al quedar privado de la vista, notando el ronroneo del coche bajo él, la presencia de Tony a su lado, que permanecía en silencio.

Se cruzó de brazos solo porque no sabía donde poner las manos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogers? - le preguntó Tony al notarlo inquieto.-¿Te pone nervioso no poder ver?

-¿A ti no te pondría?

-Ummm. Vas a acabar dándome más ideas para nuestro fin de semana, pequeño.

-Ni se te ocurra usar esto para alguno de tus jueguecitos.

-Le quitas toda la gracia a los momentos.

Se hizo un nuevo instante de silencio dentro del coche, haciendo que Steve notara perfectamente cada pequeño bache que había en el camino. ¿Seguían en alguna carretera principal? No sabría decirlo. Tampoco había sentido como si hubieran tomado otro camino.

-¿Has comprado también algún cuaderno de dibujo?-le preguntó el rubio, tratando de romper ese nuevo silencio que lo había rodeado.-Sabes que me gusta pintar paisajes nuevos.

-Tranquilo. Ya te he dicho que he pensado en todo. Vas a poder pintar todo lo que quieras.

-Bien- afirmo Steve.

Pero, tras eso, se quedó sin nada que decir.

Tenía la impresión de que ese viaje iba a acabar resultándole más bien largo.

Y no ayudó en nada que la mano de Tony, de repente, acabara sobre su rodilla, haciéndole pegar un brinco sobre el asiento.

-¿Hasta un gesto tan pequeño te sobresalta, Rogers?- le preguntó el moreno, notándose perfectamente en su tono el aire de burla.

-Estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad?- le espetó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacia él, incluso aunque no pudiera verle.

-La verdad es que me está resultando muy divertido esta nueva forma de torturarte.

-¿No has tenido suficiente con esa llamada de antes?- le soltó Steve.

-¿Lo has tenido tú?-le soltó Tony a su vez.

El rubio no pudo decir nada a eso. Se había jurado que no confesaría lo que había ocurrido en su cuarto de baño tras terminar aquella primera llamada telefónica con Tony y no iba a confesar ahora.

-Me tomare tu silencio como un no- le dijo su acompañante, notando la sonrisa en su voz.

Seguro que estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo, sabiendo que había hecho que tuviera que darse una ducha fría después de haber hablado con él.

-¿Queda mucho para llegar a donde sea que me estás llevando?-le preguntó Steve, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-¿Estás de broma?-le espetó Tony a su vez, mirándole un momento, viéndole completamente inmóvil sobre su asiento y aún cruzado de brazos.-Nos faltan algo más de dos horas para llegar.

-Dime que eso ha sido una más de tus bromas-le rogó Steve a su vez.

Si tenía que permanecer dos horas con aquella cosa sobre los ojos, sin poder ver y buscando algo de lo que hablar para evitar los silencios en los que ahora Tony se sumía, acabaría saltando del coche en marcha.

-Créeme, Rogers. Valdrá la pena todo este sufrimiento- le dijo este, sonriendo nuevamente.

Después de todo, incluso aunque estuviera torturándolo, no podía evitar pasárselo bien con este.

 **Fin del capitulo 54**

 **¿Sabéis que, a pesar de haber hecho que ambos hablaran en varias ocasiones en ese fin de semana solos que tenían prometido, no tenía la menor idea de a dónde hacerles ir y como? Si no lo sabíais, pues ya os lo he contado yo ahora mismo.**

 **Así es, señores y señoras Marvelitos. No tenía ni pajolera idea. Ya he hecho que vayan de viaje en otros fanfics de ambos y no me gusta repetirme. Quería un lugar donde estuvieran completamente solos, pero no me venía un lugar adecuado a la cabeza. O, al menos, no lo hacía hasta que empecé a escribir este capitulo concreto.**

 **Pues sí, me decidí por un lugar cuando me puse a escribirlo. Manda narices, ¿eh? Con lo previsora que he sido yo siempre con mis historias. Si es que no puede ser. Con esto de que la historia se escribía ella sola, cuando no le da la gana de escribir, me deja unos marrones importantes encima. Es como ``Toma. En medio de esta situación que tienes que resolver, yo me voy a descansar´´ o algo así. Lo cual me disgusta profundamente. Me agobio muchísimo cuando veo que tengo que hacer un capitulo y que la inspiración no llega o que directamente se ha ido de paseo sin avisar siquiera.**

 **Bien. Pero lo importante ahora es que ambos han puesto rumbo a su destino. Veremos qué lugar tomó Tony por ideal para ellos para estar a solas en el siguiente capitulo, así que no os tendré con las dudas durante demasiado tiempo. Podéis respirar tranquilos.**

 **Ahora, Sam y Bucky. He tenido cierta sensación de Deja Vu mientras escribía su fanfic. Y ahora sé porqué la tenía. Cuando contaba desde la parte de Bucky, con sus ansias de marcarlo y tal, me ha recordado al capitulo 17 de Encontrémonos en el Espacio, ya que Peter siente la misma necesidad con Tony. Siempre he pensado que es un instinto cuando realmente amas a alguien. Quieres decirle al mundo entero que os pertenecéis y que nadie se meta entre ellos. Algunos podrían pensar que ese es un pensamiento antiguo, de alguien inseguro y celoso. Pero yo no lo veo así.**

 **No digo que haya revisar el correo o su móvil, o entrar en su facebook para ver con quién habla. Eso sí que es de acosadores. Me refiero a un instinto más primario, algo que surge cuando los cuerpos se juntan, cuando realmente ambas personas parecen uno. No sé si me explico bien.**

 **En fin. Creo que he vuelto a soltar un rollo importante. Me despido en este punto, Marvelitos, antes de que siga soltando cosas por mi boca imaginaria, ya que no me estáis oyendo, me estáis leyendo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Chao.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que supongo que andáis por aquí en este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Nuevamente, nos encontramos viajando de la mano del Stony. En este capitulo, acompañaremos a Steve a descubrir qué lugar a elegido Tony para que ambos se pierdan, así que sujetaos bien a su mano para que nadie se pierda por el camino.**

 **Los dejamos a ambos en un coche, con Rogers con los ojos cubiertos para impedir que viera nada del camino. ¿Veis? Conmigo eso no haría falta. Yo me pierdo en mi propia ciudad como de dos pasos por alguna calle por la que no pase normalmente. Y, por lo general, nunca me quedo con el nombre de las calles ni de los barrios, lo cual también es un jaleo, ya que siempre que hablan de un pueblo, tienen que decirme lo que hay allí para saber donde es.**

 **Como veis, soy pesa como guía turístico. Seguramente, si me fuera sola de viaje a alguna parte, me encontraría con Zoro Roronoa, ninguno sabría indicar a otro hacía donde tenía que ir y seguiríamos perdidos. (He metido a Zoro porque es el único personaje que he visto tan sumamente perdido como acabo yo cuando callejeo y porque me encanta. Era mi personaje favorito de One Piece hasta que apareció Ace. Oh. Ace-sama fue... Tengo figuras de él y el póster de recompensa en mi habitación)**

 **Esperad...¿por qué he acabado hablando de One Piece cuando os estaba haciendo un resumen del capitulo para poder saber por donde vamos?**

 **Osea, imaginad esto, pero con más gente y sabréis como son mis reuniones con los amigos.**

 **Os dejaré con la historia de una buena vez antes de que se me pase por la cabeza cualquier otro tema. Como siempre, disfrutadlo y hablaremos más al final.**

 **CAPITULO 55**

… **...**

Tras las horas en coche, Steve tenía la impresión de que podía acabar matando a alguien en cualquier momento, sobretodo con la bromita de Tony y la comida.

Había parado un momento de camino a su destino, preguntándole si necesitaba el baño.

Sabía que no le iba a quitar aquella cosa de los ojos, así que solo le dijo que no. Después de todo, no sabía lo que podía acabar ocurriendo si Tony tenía que ayudar a usar el baño y no había nadie en el lugar para que se cortara un poco.

-De acuerdo. Pues esperame aquí. Y no te quites eso de los ojos- le advirtió antes de oír como este salía y cerraba la puerta del coche.

Por un momento, tras asegurarse de que no se oía a nadie a su alrededor, estuvo tentado de alzar aquella cosa y echar un ligero vistazo. Nada serio. Solo lo suficiente para ubicarse un poco.

Pero acabó decidiendo que no debía hacerlo.

Ya quedaba poco para llegar ¿De verdad le iba a estropear la sorpresa a Tony cuando ya quedaba tan poco?

Fue entonces cuando oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta del coche, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacía donde debía de estar la figura de Tony.

-Bien. Ya estoy de vuelta- le dijo el moreno tras cerrar.-Ahora, abre la boca.

-¿Perdona?- le soltó Steve.-¿Cómo que abra la boca?

-Tú hazme caso y hazlo.

-Perdona, Tony, pero mientras que tenga esto delante de los ojos, no voy a abrir la boca para que me metas lo que te dé la gana.

A este se le escapó una risilla cuando le oyó decir eso.

-Mira que llegas a ser pervertido cuando quieres, Rogers. ¿Qué te estás pensando que te voy a meter?

-¿Conociéndote? Puede ser cualquier cosa.

-Me alaga ver que me tienes en mente como un amante inagotable, pero, en esta ocasión, voy a tener que decepcionarte. Abre la boca.

Steve volvió la cabeza hacia este de nuevo, a pesar de que no podía verle, dejando claro su postura.

-Está bien. No te fías de mi. De acuerdo. Pero, al menos, extiende la mano. No esperarás que me quede con esto en la mano mientras sigo conduciendo, ¿verdad?

Aun no demasiado confiado, Steve extendió la mano hacia donde suponía que debía de encontrarse Tony, esperando que no se le ocurriera gastarle ninguna broma.

Para su propia sorpresa, este puso en su mano algo caliente y alargado, envuelto en una servilleta, siendo capaz de olerlo en esos momentos.

-¿Has comprado perritos calientes?

-Teníamos que comer algo durante el viaje, ¿no?-le dijo Tony.-Aunque no me fío mucho de ellos. ¿Qué nivel culinario pueden tener en una gasolinera?

-¿Esto es parte de la broma?- le preguntó Steve.

Ahora que había olido la comida, tenía hambre, pero, ¿en serio? ¿Un perrito caliente, que era alargado y caliente, cuando le había dicho que abriera la boca mientras le obligaba a permanecer ciego? Estaba claro que había tratado de burlarse de él.

-Pues sí, un perrito. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustan?- le preguntó Tony, todo inocencia.

-¿Me vas a decir que ha sido coincidencia?

-¿Coincidencia? ¿El qué? No entiendo de que estás hablando, Rogers- le soltó este, pareciendo realmente que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando.

-¿No has comprado el perrito con ninguna intención?

Por un momento, Tony se quedó en silencio, sin que Steve pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando o mirando. Pero, al cabo de poco tiempo, este empezó a reírse.

-Cuando digo que te he convertido en un pervertido es porque tengo más razón que un santo- le dijo el moreno cuando acabo de reírse.

¿De verdad que no había comprado eso con ninguna intención oculta o para gastarle una broma? Si era así, desde luego que se había convertido, al menos, en un mal pensado.

Después de eso, y tras comerse el perrito caliente, Steve no se había atrevido a volver a abrir la boca, no fuera a meter la pata de nuevo.

Y ahora, mientras notaba como el coche empezaba a frenar, giró la cabeza a su alrededor cuando oyó a Tony salir de nuevo.

Por un segundo, pensó que a lo mejor había parado para ir al baño o algo así. Hasta que oyó como este abría su puerta.

-Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino- le dijo este, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de él, ayudándole a salir del coche.

Tony no debió de calcular muy bien su altura, porque, cuando trato de salir, se golpeó la frente.

-¡Dios, Rogers! Menudo golpe. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí. Ha sido más lo que ha sonado que lo que ha sido.

-Eso espero porque ha sonado bastante feo.

-¿Me vas a quitar esta cosa de los ojos de una vez o me vas a tener mucho más así?- le soltó Steve a su vez.

Ya se había sentido bastante estupido por un día, gracias. Ni hacía falta alargar aquello más de lo necesario.

-Está bien. ¿Tienes tantas ganas como creo que tienes para ver a dónde te he traído?- le dijo este, sintiendo los dedos de este a cada lado de su rostro, listo para quitarle aquella cosa que le impedía ver.

-Yo creo que estoy mucho más que listo- afirmó.

Aquello pareció hacer reír a Tony, pero aquella venda finalmente desapareció de sus ojos.

-¡Ta-chan!- exclamó el moreno, señalándole la casa que tenían ante ellos.

Era una casa de solo madera y cristal de una planta, una construcción magnifica en medio de un paisaje idílico.

Porque aquella casa estaba en medio del bosque más frondoso que Steve había visto en su vida, notando el aire fresco, el sonido del canto de los pájaros a su alrededor...¿Cómo no había reparado en eso antes?

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Tony, viendo que Steve solo miraba a su alrededor y no decía nada.

-Es...esto es genial- acabó murmurando.

El moreno no solo se lo había llevado a un lugar lejos del mundo, si no que era un lugar espectacular para alguien que prácticamente no había salido de Nueva York.

-De verdad que no me queda muy claro si te ha gustado mi sorpresa o no. Tu expresión no me lo deja muy claro- comentó Tony, aún observándole.

Steve volvió la cabeza hacia él y, antes de que este siguiera hablando, sujetó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó.

Por lo general, era Tony el que iniciaba todo, así que se quedó inmóvil al ver la iniciativa de este, solo disfrutando del beso. No sería algo que diría en voz alta, pero había echado de menos el calor de aquellos labios, el sabor de Steve...

Para cuando el rubio le soltó, Tony tenía una sonrisa instalada en su cara.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?- le preguntó Steve, luciendo algo avergonzado.

Había querido que este dejara de hablar, que no estropeara el momento de llegada a su fin de semana especial. Pero, tras sentir a este de nuevo, parecía que le había sabido a poco ese beso.

-Se me olvida que, de vez en cuando, tienes iniciativa. Y me encanta- afirmó Tony.

-Venga. Entremos en la casa. Quiero ver esto por dentro- le dijo Rogers, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Tenía la impresión de que, si seguían con aquella conversación en la calle, no llegarían a entrar antes de que volvieran a unirse de nuevo.

Tony pareció que tenía algo más que añadir, pero fue bueno en aquella ocasión y fue a hacer lo que este le pedía, sacando un pequeño grupo de llaves y dirigiéndose hacía la recia puerta de la casa.

Sería más fácil forzar cualquier ventana que tratar de echar abajo esa puerta.

-¿De verdad que no hay nadie por aquí?- preguntó Steve, echando un ojo a su alrededor mientras Tony abría.

No se veían casas, pero tampoco humo, anunciando que había chimeneas cerca. Como ya había notado antes, el sonido del canto de los pájaros y el aire entre los arboles era el único sonido que llegaba hasta ellos, así que...

-Esa era la idea, ¿no? Si hubiera alguien cerca, podrían molestarnos. Busqué un lugar donde realmente fuéramos a estar solos- le dijo el moreno, abriendo finalmente la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, indicándole a Steve que podía entrar.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa a este, el rubio entró primero, observando el amplio salón que había nada más pasar por la puerta; un espacio enorme lleno de pequeños sófares y sillones en torno a una chimenea de piedra, que tenía una televisión plana sobre ella.

Había jarrones con flores y pequeñas plantas aquí y allá, así que alguien debía de estar encargándose de mantenerlas, ¿no?

-Si estás pensando que hay alguien por aquí para mantener la casa, te diré que he hecho que se vayan mientras nosotros estemos aquí- le contó Tony.

Steve se volvió hacia él.

-Pero...¿la casa es tuya?

-Pues claro que es mía. ¿De quién te pensabas que era?

-Di por sentado que la habías alquilado o algo así.

-¿Para qué alquilar cuando puedes comprar?-fue la respuesta que este le dio.

Algo muy propio de él, pensó el rubio, con una ligera sonrisa de los labios.

-Bien. Ya has visto el salón.¿Te animas a ver el resto de la casa o la emoción es demasiado fuerte como para eso?- le preguntó el moreno, esperando a que le diera una respuesta.

Steve se volvió hacia él y, tras pensarlo un momento, le dijo:

-¿Dónde está la habitación?

La sonrisilla que lució Tony ante esa pregunta lo decía todo.

-Serás travieso. ¿Ya estamos en ese punto?

-No seas mal pensado. Lo decía porque quería comprobar que hubieras traído ropa y ese tipo de cosas. Se suponía que tú te encargarías de eso.

-Ya. Bien. Pues si sigues esa puerta de allí, al fondo hay un cuarto.

-Gracias- le respondió este, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

Siendo todo en madera y con cristal por todas partes, dejando entrar al sol por allí por donde quisiera pasar, la casa era cálida y agradable. Steve tenía esa sensación hogareña que te hacía estar cómodo en un lugar, incluso siendo la primera vez que estaba en ese sitio.

Había cuadros de vivos colores en el pasillo, en su mayor parte paisajes de lugares floreados, que daban ciertos color al marrón que los rodeaba. Pero, teniendo a Tony detrás, no se paró en ese momento para examinarlos. Ya lo haría más tarde.

-¿La casa venía ya amueblada?- le preguntó al moreno.

Tenía un aire funcional, como si cada pieza que se hubiera colocado hubiera sido pensando en la función que iba a tener en el futuro. No había nada recargado, pero todo parecía nuevo.

-No. Encargué a un equipo que decoraran la casa lo suficiente para ser cómoda, pero sin llegar a agobiar-le contó este.

Tenía la impresión de que Tony se había colocado tras él para verle examinar todo el lugar por su cuenta.

Incluso el pasillo era lo suficientemente amplio para que los dos caminaran uno al lado del otro y, sin embargo, este se mantenía a su espalda.

-¿Y Pepper no sabe que estamos aquí?-le preguntó Steve.

Le parecía bastante improbable que Tony hubiera comprado una casa como aquella y ella no supiera nada al respecto. Esa mujer conocía cada pequeño aspecto de la vida de Tony. Dudaba que desconociera de ese lugar.

-No. Me encargué de comprarla a través de una agencia a otro nombre. Pepper no le da muchas vueltas a mis cuentas personales. Necesito, al menos, un lugar al que poder huir de ella de hacer falta. Si conociera este sitio, dudo que pudiera ser así.

Steve asintió, pero, en ese momento, llegó a la puerta del cuarto.

Volviéndose hacia Tony, vio la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de este, expectante, así que abrió la puerta, no queriéndole hacer esperar.

Aquel cuarto parecía estar sacado de alguna película.

A pesar de que el salón ya tenía una chimenea considerable, allí había otra, a los pies de la cama más grande que Steve hubiera visto jamás.

-¿Acaso es que pretendes que durmamos un grupo aquí o algo así?-le dijo este al moreno, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Mejor que sobre espacio que no que falte-fue la respuesta que Tony le soltó con esa calma que empleaba a veces.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero no comentó nada más mientras seguía estudiando el cuarto.

Junto a la puerta de la habitación, había dos puertas dobles y, dirigiéndose hacia ellas con curiosidad, pensando que sería el baño, abrió y se encontró cara a cara con un vestidor bien surtido. Parecían haber ocupado todo un cuarto para hacerlo y había ropa y accesorios hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios...?- murmuró Steve.

La cantidad de ropa que había en aquel lugar era exageradamente grande.

-¿Ves? Te dije que yo me encargaba de todo- le dijo Tony, sonando bastante satisfecho tras él.

-¿Acaso has comprado las tiendas enteras o qué?- le dijo Steve a su vez, comprobando que había dos tallas de ropa.

-En realidad, iba a ser menos al principio. Pero aquí la temperatura puede cambiar rápido y no quería que nos quedáramos cortos, así que empecé a comprar un poco de todo y...bueno. Obviamente me pasé- comentó el multimillonario, sin abandonar la expresión risueña de su cara.

-Bueno...desde luego, no vamos a tener problemas con la ropa- afirmó Steve, cerrando el vestidor.

En realidad, con aquella cantidad, no iban a tener problemas con la ropa en años.

-Bien. Habitación vista. ¿Qué más sorpresas hay por ahí escondidas?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿Es que no quieres ver el baño?- le dijo Tony, indicándole este con la mano.-Es lo único que te queda revisar del cuarto.

Extrañado, Steve se volvió hacia donde este le indicó, descubriendo que, a uno de los dos lados de la chimenea, había una discreta puerta, una que era fácil pasar por alto si no se sabía que estaba allí.

Comprobando el modo en el que sonreía Tony, supo que no iba a ser tampoco algo discreto precisamente. Pero, si se conocía bien a este, se sabía que nada que tuviera que ver con él lo era.

Abriendo la puerta, Steve se encontró con un amplio cuarto. Uno lo suficientemente grande para saber que no habría vecinos escuchando de hacer ruidos allí dentro. Aunque tampoco era como si allí hubieran vecinos que oyeran nada.

Incluso allí imperaba la madera, aunque las ventanas eran más pequeñas y altas, lo cual era de agradecer. No tenía que ser muy cómodo pensar que cualquiera pudiera verle allí dentro. Eso sí, el jacuzzi que había en ese cuarto podría hacerte olvidar el exterior y el mundo entero.

-No has escatimado en gastos, ¿eh?- comentó Steve, aun con los ojos sobre aquella pedazo de bañera.

-Sabiendo que todo podríamos usarlo tu y yo, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo?- le preguntó este.

-¿Hay algo más oculto por aquí que tenga que ver?- le preguntó el rubio, siguiendo a Tony fuera del cuarto.

-No. En esta planta, al menos, no.

Aquello extraño a Steve.

-¿Hay una segunda planta?

No se lo había parecido cuando habían llegado.

Con una sonrisilla misteriosa, Tony lo miró y se puso en cabeza de esa pequeña comitiva, sin responderle.

Al parecer, no iba a decirle nada hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

De ese modo, empezó a seguirle por la casa hasta que se dió de bruces en una vuelta del pasillo con unas escaleras, también de madera, que conducían a una puerta cerrada.

¿A donde llevaría esa puerta? Conociendo a Tony, se podía suponer que a cualquier lado. Las posibilidades con él eran infinitas.

-Vamos, Rogers. ¿Es que no tienes ganas de ver lo que es?- le preguntó este cuando vio como el rubio se quedaba a los pies de la escalera, mirando hacia arriba.

-Bueno...estaba barajando si estaría preparado para eso- le dijo, dando el primer paso hacia arriba.

-Venga. Vamos. Estoy convencido de que te va a gustar- le dijo el moreno, viendo como se ampliaba su sonrisa.

A regañadientes, Steve siguió subiendo, viendo como Tony permanecía junto a la puerta, esperando a que llegara a su altura para abrirla.

-¿Preparado?-le preguntó.

¿Qué podía ser? Las posibilidades eran prácticamente infinitas de verdad. Pero se cuadró ante aquella puerta y asintió.

-Abre.

A su orden, Tony abrió aquella puerta, dejando ante la vista de Steve un amplio cuarto, casi tan grande como toda la planta de abajo, toda completamente de cristal, donde había una enorme piscina y, a un lado, un montón de material de dibujo, preparado como si estuviera pensado ver cada rincón del paisaje a su alrededor y poder dibujarlo.

-Esto es...-murmuró Steve, internándose en el cuarto.

-¿Espectacular? Lo sé.

-Esto es precioso. ¿La casa ya venía así?- preguntó, volviéndose hacia Tony.

-En absoluto. Tuve que encargarlo. Pero fue una buena decisión hacerlo.

-Desde luego. Poder disfrutar de este paisaje mientras estás en el agua...- comentó Steve.

Era casi un privilegio.

-Yo lo decía porque eso suponía ver a Steve en bañador.

-¿Has comprado bañadores?-le preguntó el rubio, volviéndose haca este con una ceja alzada.

No estaba muy seguro de que este realmente le hubiera hecho, aunque tuviera pensado usar la piscina.

-Por supuesto. Ya te he dicho que estoy preparado para todo. Pero, si no quieres usar bañador, siempre puedes entrar desnudo. Te aseguro que al dueño de la casa no le va a molestar- le dijo el moreno, acercándose a él y abrazándole por la espalda.

Steve envolvió sus brazos con los suyos y, por un momento, ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de hablar.

-Esto es increíble. Gracias por organizarlo todo- acabó por decirle Rogers por lo bajo después de un rato, como si no estuviera permitido hablar demasiado alto en aquel lugar.

-Bueno...era nuestro fin de semana especial. Tenía que ser algo espectacular.

-Pues felicidades. Lo has conseguido y este lugar lo es.

-Gracias- le dijo Tony, regalándole un beso en la nuca.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirlo, pero no dijo nada. Solo permanecieron así, contemplando lo que el paisaje a través de las cristaleras podían ofrecerles.

Al menos, así fue hasta que empezó a sentir como las manos de Tony empezaron a moverse por su cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- murmuró Steve, aun permaneciendo quieto en el lugar.

-Ya que estamos aquí y este lugar te ha encantado tanto, ¿por qué no lo estrenamos del mejor modo posible?- sugirió Tony, regalándole un nuevo beso en la nuca.

Un ligero estremecimiento sacudió a Steve.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo, Stark?

-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso no lo has estado notando?-le dijo este a su vez, dirigiendo sus manos hacia el borde de los vaqueros de Steve.

A aquellas alturas, la respiración se le había atascado a este en la garganta.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto aquí-le susurró el rubio.

-¿Y dónde deberíamos hacerlo, según tú?- le preguntó Tony.

-¿Qué tal en ese cuarto tan grande que ahora está tan vacío?- le preguntó Steve a su vez, girando entre sus brazos hasta que quedaron cara a cara.

-Me gusta tu modo de pensar, Rogers- le dijo el moreno, regalándole un nuevo beso en el cuello que este no rechazó.-Pues a ese cuarto entonces.

 **Fin del capitulo 55**

 **Pues aquí estamos, regalando litros y litros de miel en este punto de la historia, ya que parece que casi todos están teniendo sus propios momentos privados, lejos de los ojos de todo el mundo, excepto de los vuestros, claro.**

 **En realidad, ni siquiera sé como he podido hacer este capitulo tan dulce, la verdad, porque acabo de verme la película de Chris de ``Rompenieves´´. Al principio, lo que era la idea general de la historia me ha gustado y por los personajes y sus formas de moverse, pensé que había comic. Efectivamente, está sacado de una novela gráfica. Pero como a mitad o poco antes de la peli, la cosa ha empezado a torcerse, han pasado cosas que no me gustaban y los guionistas han vuelto a demostrarme que no me pueden sorprender, por el momento, cuando se me ocurren hipótesis de la historia.**

 **Si alguien más ha visto la película y se quedó alucinando tanto como yo, por favor, decidmelo en los comentarios. Necesito comentarla con alguien porque me dejó tan ploff. La encontré en versión original subtitulada, aunque la calidad no era la mejor del mundo.**

 **Ni siquiera sé como puedo hacer capítulos tan felices últimamente. A parte de esa peli, me estoy viendo la serie de Por 13 razones. En estos momentos, debería sentirme la peor persona del mundo por pequeñas cosas que haya hecho que hayan podido herir a alguien o algo así o haberme hecho emo, pero en fin... No os puedo dejar con la historia a medias, ¿verdad?**

 **Aunque admitiré algo de las dos cosas; sus ideas respecto a historias eran originales y basadas en cosas de la realidad, en cosas que podrían pasar y que a veces ocurren a la gente.**

 **Tengo la impresión de que, como siga hablando, voy a seguir hablando de la serie o de la peli y me voy a deprimir, así que huiré de una depresión y me iré a dibujar o a pintar a unas protas de una serie de libros que estoy haciendo. Me despido de vosotros en este punto, Marvelitos.**

 **Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo en este, válgame la redundancia, nuevo capitulo.**

 **Sé que las cosas entre Tony y Steve se quedaron bastante interesantes en el capitulo anterior (o todo lo interesantes que se podía imaginar sabiendo lo que iban a hacer esos dos a continuación. Sé que sois todos unos pervertidos y estabais deseando ver otra escena Stony. No hace falta que os hagáis los locos conmigo).**

 **Pero, mientras Sam y Bucky están disfrutando de sus momentos de soledad en el piso de los Wilson y Tony y Steve están en su escapada de fin de semana, tenemos que recordar que Thor y Loki se encontraban en casa de sus padres y que, a pesar de que Frigga pareció tomárselo estupendamente, porque ya se lo había visto venir, aún faltaba por contárselo a Odín y tenemos que ver como el Padre de Todos se toma esa relación.**

 **A lo mejor, a algunos les da igual o creen que las demás parejas tienen mayor relevancia. Error. Aquí trato de dar un trato justo a todo el mundo, aunque la principal principal sea el Stony. Así que, ya que os he dado dos cucharadas de WinterFalcon y otras dos de Stony, acompañadme a ver qué va a pasar con los nórdicos.**

 **No os puedo avisar de que os preparéis para algo porque, si no, os estaría haciendo un spolier incluso antes de empezar, así que tened la mente abierta y esperad cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasar. Ya me diréis después si os ha gustado o no.**

 **Ya no me voy a ir más por las ramas y os dejo con el capitulo, así que disfrutadlo y seguimos hablando al final, como siempre. Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 56**

… **...**

Después de aquella fatídica noche, en la que Frigga había estado a punto de descubrirles en una situación muy íntima, la mañana nuevamente llegó y, teniendo en cuenta que era muy posible que no le vieran en todo el día, a Thor y Loki les tocó madrugar para poder desayunar con su padre.

En realidad, Loki madrugó y tuvo que ir al cuarto de Thor a sacar a este de la cama, no sin luchar, ya que el enorme vikingo se aferró con ferocidad a las sábanas y se negó durante bastante tiempo a despertar.

-Oh, chicos. ¿Os habéis levantado para ver a vuestro padre?- les preguntó Frigga cuando les vio aparecer a ambos en el comedor.

-Tenemos que hablar con él, ¿no? Mejor hacerlo cuanto antes- le respondió Loki.

Tenían que contarle a Odín que estaban juntos y mejor que fuera ya, antes de que en la empresa alguien viera sus entrevistas o hicieran algún comentario que este oyera.

-¿Seguro que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer?-le preguntó Thor.

No era el número uno cumpliendo órdenes, pero sabía que Odín, a pesar de ser un buen padre, era un hombre estricto, basado en valores antiguos que se originaron tanto tiempo atrás que ni siquiera podían determinar cuando.

-Tenemos que hacerlo- le dijo Loki, sentándose en la mesa.-Antes o después se acabara enterando. Mejor por nosotros que de otro modo. Nosotros le contaremos las cosas como son y no tergiversadas, como podrían contárselo otros.

Thor asintió y se sentó frente a él en la mesa, ocupando los lugares que se les habían asignado desde que eran niños solo por mera inercia.

-¿Crees que se lo tomara bien?

-¿Conociéndole? No tengo ni idea. Pero no nos queda de otra.

En realidad, Loki estaba mucho más asustado respecto al tema de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Desde siempre, había tratado de agradar a Odín, sacando unas notas excelentes, siendo el favorito de los profesores...el problema era que siempre había acabado metiéndose en algún tipo de lío que hacía que este le dirigiera una de sus duras miradas.

No quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaria o lo que les diría cuando le aclararan lo que había entre ellos.

-No pongáis esa cara-les dijo Frigga.-Como habléis con él luciendo así, se pensará que ha muerto alguien.

-Posiblemente nosotros-comentó Thor por lo bajo.

Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos, pero, en ese momento, Odín hizo acto de presencia, entrando en el cuarto y dirigiéndose directamente hacia su lugar en la mesa.

-¿Qué hacéis ya levantados, chicos? Ha sido un largo viaje hasta aquí. Deberíais dormir más.

-Pero hacia mucho que no estábamos todos juntos- le dijo Thor, dirigiéndole una sonrisa que pretendía ser de calma.

No le quedó tan bien como el rubio pensaba.

Odín asintió, pareciendo satisfecho, pero antes de que comenzara a desayunar, tenían que zanjar aquel tema.

-En realidad, estamos aquí porque teníamos algo de lo que hablar contigo, padre- le dijo el moreno, dirigiendo una mirada hacia este.

Odín alzó la vista hacia él a su vez y, al ver la seriedad de su rostro, dejó los cubiertos de nuevo sobre la mesa y cruzó los dedos.

-Díme. ¿Qué es eso tan serio de lo que queríais hablarme que habéis logrado que Thor madrugue?

Ambos chicos se miraron, preguntándose el uno al otro quién debía de hablar primero y contarle la situación.

Sin embargo, aunque Loki no estaba muy convencido de poder encontrar las palabras, siempre era mejor que hablara él en lugar de Thor. El gigantón podía llegar a decir cualquier barbaridad.

-Estamos juntos- confesó el moreno, bajando la vista hacia su plato.

No se atrevía a mirar a su padre a la cara.

Odín se quedó callado durante un instante, pero su silencio no duró mucho.

-¿Quienes?- preguntó este, pues no entendía de quién les estaba hablando.

-De Thor y...yo- acabó por decir este.

-Bueno...eso ya lo sabemos. Estáis juntos en América. No me tranquilizó mucho que os fuerais tan lejos, pero os cuidáis el uno al otro y...

-Odín- le interrumpió Frigga.-Escucha bien a tus hijos.

El hombre frunció el ceño, sin entender muy bien de qué iban las cosas, pero volvió la cabeza hacia Loki de nuevo, manteniéndose en silencio.

Este sentía como se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta, pero, o hablaba ya o no sería capaz de hablar nunca. Era ese momento o nada.

-Estamos juntos...como pareja.

El ceño de Odín se frunció aun más, con aquella mirada fija clavada en él.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó el hombre por lo bajo.

-Que somos una pareja. Estamos juntos...como algo más que simples compañeros de piso.

-Padre- murmuró Thor, tratando de hablar con este, viendo como el ambiente en el cuarto iba cayendo en picado.

Pero Odín alzó una mano y este se silenció en el acto, no atreviéndose a volver a abrir la boca.

-¿Se supone que esto es vuestra idea de una broma? Porque no me está haciendo la más mínima gracia.

-No es ninguna broma- afirmó Loki, atreviéndose a alzar la vista de nuevo hacia él.

Por un momento, el hombre le observó con suma atención y, después de unos instantes que parecieron eternos, volvió los ojos hacia Thor, que no parecía saber donde mirar.

Frigga había permanecido de pie, diciéndole a los criados lo que debían de ir colocando en la mesa y donde, pero, cuando había surgido ese tema, había hecho que se retiraran, aunque ella aun permanecía de pie, contemplando toda la escena.

-¿Es que acaso os criamos mal o algo así?- les dijo Odín de golpe.-Porque creo que hicimos todo lo posible para daros una buena educación.

-Odín-le advirtió su mujer.

No iba a permitir que las cosas se les fueran de las manos, aunque había esperado una cosa así por su parte.

-¡No!- gritó este, dando un golpe sobre la mesa mientras volvía su vista hacia ella.-¡Tus dos hijos son pareja, Frigga! ¡Están liados entre ellos!¡¿Qué clase de abominación es esa?!

-No somos hermanos de verdad- murmuró Loki, aun mirando a su padre.

Se le había subido el corazón a la boca cuando este había golpeado la mesa, pero trataba de mantenerse lo más calmado que pudo.

-¡No me vengas con esas!-le espetó este, señalándole con un dedo, como si le advirtiera algo.-¡Os habéis criado juntos, llevas mis apellidos y no hemos hecho distinciones entre vosotros! ¡A todos los efectos, sois hermanos! ¡Y, sin embargo, ¿tenéis la desfachatez de venir aquí y decirme con esa calma que estáis juntos?!

-¿Hubieras preferido que no te lo dijeran?-le preguntó Frigga, no luciendo muy contenta con su marido en ese momento, cruzada de brazos como aparecía.

-¡Pues sí, lo hubiera preferido! ¡Así, al menos, habría podido negarlo si alguien me hubiera dicho algo sobre el tema! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a manejar esto?!

-No tienes que manejarlo de ninguna- le dijo esta.-Siguen siendo tus hijos y han encontrado la felicidad juntos.

-¡Frigga, por los dioses!- le dijo este con disgusto, golpeando la mesa de nuevo y poniéndose en pie, haciendo una mala mueca.-¡Esto es una aberración ! ¡Deniego de todo esto!

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le preguntó Frigga cuando escucho esas últimas palabras, al mismo tiempo que Thor y Loki volvían la vista hacia él.

No recordaban haber visto a este tan enfadado ni cuando Loki gastó una broma pesada a los profesores en su zona de descanso.

-¡Lo que digo es que no quiero saber nada de ellos mientras continúen con esa aberración!

-¡Odín Odison, son tus hijos!- le gritó Frigga a su vez.

-Ahora mismo no-le respondió el hombre, antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Su madre les miró un momento, pero no tardó en salir tras este.

Thor y Loki se quedaron solos en el comedor, con este último concentrado en el plato vacío que tenía delante.

No había esperado que se lo tomara bien y les hiciera una fiesta pero...esas palabras que les había dedicado...

-Bueno...no ha salido tan mal, ¿verdad?- le dijo Thor, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa.

Agradecía que este tratara de sacar un lado cómico a todo aquello pero, en esos momentos, todo lo que quería hacer Loki era hundirse en su silla y desaparecer.

Ser parte de la familia Odison le había salvado de permanecer en un orfanato hasta que hubiera sido lo bastante mayor como para que lo lanzaran al mundo. Gracias a ellos, había recibido la mejor educación que se podía pagar y Frigga había estado siempre ahí para él, siendo su apoyo y su paño de lágrimas.

Que Odín le hubiera dedicado semejantes palabras era como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a clavarle un puñal tras otro en el pecho.

-Se lo ha tomado mal, eso es verdad. Pero era difícil que no lo hiciera. Ahora está enfadado, pero se le pasara. Sabes que es muy temperamental- le dijo Thor, viendo que este no alzaba la vista.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso-murmuró el moreno.

Odín podía ser temperamental, pero había visto decepción en sus ojos. Sabía que aquello le había dolido, seguramente porque había esperado nietos desde que ambos entraron en la adolescencia.

-No se había esperado que le contáramos algo como eso. Es normal que no se alegre por nosotros ni se ponga a dar saltos. Además, le hemos pillado con el estomago vacío. ¿Cómo se nos ocurre darle una noticia antes de que haya comido algo?

-Porque era mejor eso que algo llegara a sentarle mal después- le dijo Loki.

Thor frunció los labios y, poniéndose en pie, rodeó la mesa hasta colocarse a su lado y acuclillarse a su lado, sujetando las manos de este entre las suyas para obligarle a mirarlo.

-Entrará en razón, ¿de acuerdo? Esto se le pasara y podremos hablar con más calma.

-¿Y si no se le pasa? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿No volver a casa jamás? ¿Separarnos?

-¡Eh!- exclamó Thor, apretando sus manos con más fuerza.-No se te ocurra hablar de abandonarme tan a la ligera. Estás conmigo ahora, así que vas a cargar conmigo para siempre. Que te quede claro.

-Eres siempre tan romántico- ironizó este, elevando los ojos al cielo por un momento.

-Puede ser, pero te ha encantado oírme decir que vas a estar conmigo para siempre, ¿verdad?

-Tal vez- comentó este.

Frigga volvió al cuarto en ese momento, haciendo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Has conseguido hablar con él?- le preguntó Loki, preocupado.

Frigga los observó con atención a los dos, pero tuvo que acabar negando con la cabeza.

-Ha llegado al coche antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

-Tal vez es mejor así- comentó Thor.-Ahora está enfadado. Dejemos que pase todo el día pensando en otras cosas y más tarde volvamos a hablar.

-De todas formas, por muy enfadado que esté, no es excusa para haber hablado a sus hijos de esa manera tan cruel-les dijo esta.-¿Qué clase de padre hace eso?

-¿Uno que está muy enfadado?- comentó Loki.

-Nada es excusa para lo que os ha dicho. Sabíamos que no se lo tomaría bien, pero, ¿esto?

-No se esperaba que le dijéramos algo como eso. Es normal- siguió diciendo Thor.

Al parecer, el gigante rubio realmente creía que las palabras que les había dedicado Odín habían sido algo que había dicho sin pensar, que les había soltado lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza por el enfado.

Ojalá Loki pudiera estar tan seguro de eso.

-Creo que...me iré a mi cuarto- comentó, soltando sus manos de las de Thor y poniéndose en pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?- le preguntó Frigga.

¿En serio se le ocurría hacerle una pregunta como esa?

-Sí. Solo que aun me encuentro algo cansado. No he dormido todo lo que me hacia falta-le dijo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Esa situación no les afectaba solo a ellos, si no que su madre estaba por medio también, tratando de poner paz entre ambas partes.

-Está bien. Ve a acostarte. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

-Lo haré- afirmó este, dándole un rápido beso en la frente antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Se encontró con unos cuantos criados pululando cerca del comedor, seguramente porque habían permanecido cerca mientras tenía lugar aquella conversación, escuchándolo todo.

Se preocuparía realmente si el servicio no fuera algo cotilla, pero, en aquellos momentos, no podía soportar miradas de lastima o curiosas. No estaba de humor como para eso.

 **...**

Al mismo tiempo, mientras veían como Loki se marchaba, Thor y Frigga permanecieron en el cuarto, mientras el rubio miraba con aire preocupado el camino que este había seguido.

-Estoy preocupado por él- admitió.-Siempre se ha tomado a la tremenda cualquier cosa que hiciera padre, así que esto...

-Eso es porque tu padre se ha pasado en esta ocasión. No ha sabido medir bien sus palabras, por muy enfadado que estuviera. Cuando llegue a casa hoy, ten por seguro de que los dos vamos a tener una charla muy seria.

-¿No crees que Loki se pondría aun peor si viera que los dos discutís por nosotros?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Frigga volviera la vista hacia su hijo, dándose cuenta de que este tenía razón.

Si ella se enfrentaba a Odín en aquellos momentos, solo haría que la situación se recrudeciera.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Y, si no hablo con él, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer? No podemos dejar las cosas de este modo. No se va a arreglar nada si permanecemos de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar distancia a papá ahora mismo. Estaba claro que no se esperaba para nada que le dijéramos algo así. Ni siquiera me ha dejado hablar. Creo que lo está asumiendo. Pero que necesita su espacio para hacerlo.

-Eres siempre tan positivo. Siempre he envidiado eso de tí- afirmó Frigga.

Thor le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a su madre y abrazó a esta contra él.

La mujer parecía una niña entre los brazos de su hijo, solo logrando que esta se diera realmente cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Aun podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que había tenido a Thor en brazos.

Había sido un niño precioso, grande y rosado. Lloraba con tanta fuerza que sus llantos siempre se escuchaban por toda la planta del hospital donde le había dado a luz. Frigga lo había tenido en brazos cada vez que había podido, observándole continuamente, maravillada porque algo tan frágil hubiera podido salir de ella y parecer tan fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, ahora a penas podía abarcarlo con sus brazos. Sus niños habían crecido demasiado rápido, tanto que ni siquiera sabía cuando había ocurrido.

Loki también había llegado siendo pequeño, pero él siempre había parecido más frágil, más vulnerable. Continuamente, sus ojos estaban sobre él para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Por mucho que este se mostrara seguro ante el mundo, ella sabía lo vulnerable que era en su interior, sabía que unas palabras mal dirigidas podían hacer que todo él colapsara. Y, sin embargo, no había logrado parar a su marido.

No había notado cuando se había puesto a llorar hasta que sintió la mano de Thor sobre el cabello, tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-Todo va a acabar arreglándose. No tienes de lo que preocuparte- murmuró este.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué era ella la que estaba llorando? Eran ellos los que habían acabado destrozados frente Odín, los únicos con derecho de tirarse al suelo y ponerse a llorar como niños. Y, a pesar de ello, allí estaba ella, sollozando como una niña de tres años.

Debería ir al cuarto de Loki, estar a su lado en aquellos duros momentos, tratar de recomponer los pequeños trozos en los que le había convertido Odín. Pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para ayudarle. No sabía como hacerlo. No en aquella situación.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó Frigga a Thor, alzando el rostro hacia él.

A veces se olvidaba de que su pequeño gigante también podía quebrarse, aunque eso pareciera algo más difícil.

-Sí, mamá. Yo estoy bien. De verdad. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Estoy convencido de que las cosas se arreglarán.

-Me gustaría estar tan segura como tú- afirmó esta.

-Pues entonces, hazlo. Muéstrate segura- le dijo este, limpiándole las lagrimas.-Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber como es papá.

Cierto. Odín era temperamental y cabezota como él solo. Sus compañeros empresarios solían temerle cuando estaba enfadado. Pero, sabían que después de unas cuantas batallas en bolsa y para captar clientes, podían salir a beber con él, pues no guardaba rencor.

-Estar en el trabajo le sentará bien. Volverá a casa más tranquilo-murmuró ella.

-Exacto. Así es- afirmó Thor.

-Tal vez debería ir a ver a tu hermano- comentó, mirando de nuevo hacia los ojos de este.

-Me parece bien. Te necesita más que yo ahora mismo.

Frigga asintió y, abandonando el cuarto, siguió los pasos de Loki hacia su habitación.

Tocó a la puerta lo justo y necesario, como si un sonido lo bastante fuerte pudiera echar toda la casa a bajo.

-¿Quién es?-murmuró Loki desde el interior.

-Soy yo- murmuró Frigga a su vez.

-Pasa.

Entrando en el cuarto, vio que este aún estaba a oscuras, ya que Loki no había abierto la ventana, y que este se encontraba tumbado en la cama, vuelto hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, mama?- le preguntó este, seguramente pensando que su madre tenía algo más que decir respecto a lo que había ocurrido en aquel día.

Sin embargo, esta se dirigió a la cama directamente y, sin decir palabra alguna, abrazó a este contra ella, dándole un beso en el cabello.

Por un momento, Loki quedó rígido contra ella, seguramente porque no se había esperado aquello.

Pero, al cabo de unos pocos instantes, este alzó las manos hacia ella, rodeándola y, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, Loki empezó a llorar contra ella, aferrándose aún más fuerte a su madre mientras Frigga le sostenía.

No tendría palabras de consuelo para él en ese instante, pero, al menos, aún podía seguir siendo esa persona en la que apoyarse, incluso aunque el mundo entero se derrumbara a su alrededor.

 **Fin del capitulo 56**

 **Lo sé. En este capitulo he sido una cabrona sin corazón. ¿Cómo se me ocurre que Odín se tome las cosas de semejante manera y destroce a sus hijos así? Por un sencillo motivo; porque todos los demás padres se lo habían tomado demasiado bien.**

 **A pesar de que, supuestamente, vivimos en una sociedad más abierta y donde cada vez hay que ocultarse menos, siguen habiendo múltiples casos donde padres, familiares o amigos siguen tomándose estas cosas muy a mal. Recientemente, una amiga me informo que una chica que le contó a unos familiares que era lesbiana fue violada por estos porque, según ellos, tenían que hacerlo para ``curarla´´.**

 **Cuando me encontró con noticias como esa, mi fe en la humanidad se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña y, teniendo en cuenta que Odín siempre me ha parecido un hombre serio, estricto, que siempre ha sometido a Asgard con sus reglas de siempre, si había que hacer que un padre se tomara a mal las parejas de este fanfic, sin duda ese tenía que ser Odín, a pesar de que Frigga no había tenido problemas para ello.**

 **Algunos seguramente conozcáis casos parecidos, en que vosotros mismos o amigos hayan confesado su amor por una persona y haya sido juzgada por vuestros sexos. Ideas retrogradas y sin sentido en mi opinión. Incluso en la biblia había una nota donde un hombre le decía a otro que era más feliz con él que con cualquier mujer que pudiera tener en su vida. ¡Y eso viene en la Biblia! ¿Cómo es que aún hay gente que, con ella en la mano, vaya en contra de las parejas homosexuales? La gilipollez humana nunca deja de sorprenderme.**

 **En fin, como noto que me estoy encendiendo mucho con este tema, porque las injusticias me sientan muy mal y no las entiendo y no las tolero, será mejor que deje de hablar de una buena vez y siga escribiendo.**

 **Espero conseguir que las cosas se arreglen pronto entre Odín, Frigga y sus hijos, aunque, la verdad, no sé bien como voy a hacer eso.**

 **Con la cabeza llena de dudas, me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos, hasta el siguiente capitulo. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estéis por aquí en esta cálida tarde de domingo.**

 **A pesar de que tenía ya el capitulo escrito desde mitad de semana en el móvil, no me había dado tiempo a pasarlo al ordenador hasta ahora. Y, además, hoy hemos tenido comida familiar por ser el día de la madre, así que...**

 **Mis padres se han ido sobre las cuatro y media porque ellos van cuatro días a las semana al bingo, pero mi hermano y mi cuñada se han quedado hasta las 6. Nos hemos echado unas cuantas risas y se nos ha ido el santo al cielo, la verdad. Así que, aquí me hayo, escribiendo a toda leche esto porque dentro de nada tengo que subir el capitulo.**

 **La verdad es que también me he despistado con una peli de Robert Downey Jr que estaban poniendo en la tele; US Marshall. Hay que ser sinceros. Hasta que no ha terminado la peli, no he podido concentrarme del todo para ponerme a escribir y, además, he quitado hasta la televisión y estoy en completo silencio ahora mismo en casa porque tengo la impresión de que podría despistarme hasta con una mosca volando.**

 **A ver...¿qué tenía que decir sobre este capitulo? Ummmm...¡Ah, sí! Que, a pesar de cual fue el anterior, este va a ser un capitulo dedicado al Stony. Sé que tengo que arreglar el problema que se ha formado en el hogar de los Odison, pero eso llevará tiempo y con Steve y Tony continuamos desde el mismo punto donde dejamos su parte.**

 **Y tendré que hacer otro capitulo de Sam y Bucky. Los he dejado bastante abandonados con todo lo que está ocurriendo en las otras parejas.**

 **En fin. Ya no más follón. Os dejo con el capitulo y hablamos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 57**

… **...**

Mientras descendían de la habitación de cristal, Steve fue sintiéndose más tranquilo y más emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Más tranquilo por el hecho de que ya no estaban completamente expuestos en aquella habitación que no daba lugar a la intimidad. Y emocionado porque, a pesar de estar alejándose de allí, sabía que lo que iba a acabar ocurriendo con Tony en algún otro cuarto de la casa.

Desandar los pasos hechos hasta allí se le hizo un trayecto largo, sobretodo porque tenía su mano entrelazada con la del moreno y estaba deseando sentirla por su anatomía, al mismo tiempo que él disfrutaría de ello.

-Oh, oh, Rogers. Me parece que, en esta ocasión, estás tú más ansioso que yo- le dijo Tony en tono de burla, cuando en realidad estaba tan nervioso como él o más.

-Será porque me has tenido en tensión todo el camino-se defendió este.

-Eso no es verdad. Te he tenido tranquilo y hasta te he alimentado.

-¿Con un perrito caliente?

-Sigo sin entender qué es eso que tanto te molesta con ese detalle. Era una gasolinera. ¿Qué querías que te llevara? ¿Caviar?

-Tony, si no quieres estropear los ánimos, deja de hablar- le pidió este, cerrando la puerta cuando entraron al cuarto.

No había nadie más en la casa ni la iba a ver, no había vecinos ni nadie alrededor que los pudiera molestar, pero, aun así, este quería tener toda la intimidad que pudieran.

Fue extraño porque, cuando Tony oyó como esa puerta se cerraba, notó como los nervios y la emoción se dispararon por su cuerpo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a acabar ocurriendo allí.

Steve se le acercó con una sonrisilla en los labios, prometiendo muchas cosas, y él no pudo hacer nada para evitar recibirlo.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente a mano, sujetó el rostro de este y obligó a Rogers a inclinarse hacia él para poder besarlo, sintiendo como este se estremecía nuevamente entre sus brazos por el contacto.

A veces, podía parecer tan fuerte y otras tan delicado... Era emocionante y excitante en cierto modo.

Si Tony tuviera que describir al rubio ante alguien, lo describiría como un helado al que se le hubiera añadido un toque de picante.

Y por cosas como las que estaban sucediendo en ese momento se lo demostraban.

A pesar de haberse estremecido de arriba a bajo ante su contacto, una de las manos de Rogers acabó bajo su propia ropa, tratando de hacerla a un lado, haciendo que fuera Tony quién sonriera en esa ocasión.

Era divertido ver cuando este sacaba su lado atrevido, ver como podía dar rienda suelta a lo que normalmente siempre mantenía bajo control.

-¿Ha llegado el momento de desnudarnos?- le preguntó Tony en un susurro, notando como los dedos de Steve trataban de abarcar todo lo posible.

Estaba claro que la ropa empezaba a desaparecer o el rubio acabaría arrancándosela.

Steve pareció algo avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero, aun así, no apartó sus manos de él y le mantuvo la mirada a Tony, queriéndole decir que, si quería empezar a quitar ropa, él no se interpondría en esa misión.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

No sabía que había llegado a pervertir tanto a aquel chico.

Aun recordaba como parecía haberse sorprendido del hecho de saber que estaba interesado en él.

Y ahora, sin embargo, allí estaban, rogándole en silencio para que continuaran con aquello.

-Eres un diablo, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo el moreno, sujetando el rostro de este de nuevo entre sus manos.

-¿Yo soy el diablo? Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que nos ha traído en medio de la nada para que nadie pueda molestarnos.

-¿Y quién lo está disfrutando?

-Los dos-le respondió este, sonriéndole de nuevo.

Si Steve realmente supiera lo que provocaba dentro de él cuando lo veía sonreír de aquel modo... Era como si pudiera crear todo un mundo nuevo de la nada, como si...Tony no creía tener las palabras necesarias para describirlo.

En su lugar, volvió a besarlo, siendo el único modo que conocía para hacerle conocedor de lo que sentía.

Y Steve no puso impedimento alguno.

Unidos ambos en uno, pareció lo más natural del mundo empezar a deshacerse de la ropa que tanto se interponía entre ambos. Donde cayera daba igual. ¿Si desaparecía? Tenían armarios llenos.

En lo único que podían pensar ambos en ese momento era que habían pasado demasiado tiempo separados, teniendo que permanecer ocultos o trabajando para evitar las cámaras y poder tener un momento a solas.

-Pareces ansioso- le dijo Tony a este cuando el rubio prácticamente le arrancó la camisa que llevaba bajo el traje.

Steve alzó la vista hacia él, pensando por un instante que a lo mejor se había pasado con su pasión. Pero la sonrisa en los labios del moreno le dijeron que no le molestaba precisamente.

Inclinándose hacia Tony, fue este el que volvió a besarlo, dejando a un lado las palabras.

En aquellos momentos, solo tenían que concentrarse en sentir, en saber que estaban de nuevo juntos, en que podían disfrutarse el uno del otro sin que nadie les fuera a interrumpir.

En algún punto, toda la ropa acabó por desaparecer, haciendo que Tony se detuviera un momento y contemplara a Steve.

Podría resultar pesado con el tema, pero observar ese cuerpo era algo digno de admirar. El muy cerdo estaba siempre en forma, joven... Tendría que estar protagonizando todos los malditos anuncios que hubieran en el mundo, fueran de lo que fueran.

Pero jodete Hollywood. En aquellos momentos, todo aquel cuerpo era únicamente suyo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- le preguntó Steve, restando la distancia que se había creado entre ellos cuando habían estado haciendo la ropa a un lado.

Cuando su mano se posó sobre la cintura de Tony, por un momento, llegó a pensar que se quemaría.

Porque así era como sentía la piel de este y la suya propia.

Ambos estaban ardiendo y, cuando se tocaban, lo único que conseguían era que las llamas se hicieran aún más grandes y difíciles de apagar. Tendrían que dejar que ese fuego los consumiera.

-Que eres condenadamente guapo.¿Nadie te ha dicho que te odia por ello?- le respondió Tony, colocando una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Steve.

No movió la mano, simplemente la dejó allí, sobre su piel. Pero esta se encogió contra su mano como si hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-No hagas eso- le amonestó Steve, entre los dientes entrecerrados.

-¿El qué? ¿Tocarte? ¿Tú puedes tocarme a mi, pero yo no a ti? ¿Qué injusticia es esa?-le dijo el moreno, haciendo que su mano subiera poco a poco por su pecho para luego solo volver a bajar y colocarse en el mismo lugar donde había empezado.

-Eres un hombre malo- le dijo Rogers.

-Oh, sí. Condenadamente malo, pequeño. Y ya verás lo mucho que te llega a gustar eso-le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla que prometía muchas cosas.

Steve no pudo evitar sisear por lo bajo.

Ver esa sonrisa, en esa situación, podía significar tantas cosas...Y su imaginación no perdía tiempo para tratar de imaginar todas las posibilidades.

Con la mano de Tony aún sobre su abdomen, le hizo retroceder hasta la cama, donde Steve se dejó tumbar, sin perder de vista a este.

O, al menos, eso intento.

Cuando Tony volvió a besarlo, en ese momento sintió como si se mareara, como si no fuera capaz de decir donde estaba el suelo y el cielo, como si hubiera bebido más de la cuenta...

Seguramente se habría emborrachado de Tony.

No sintió que tenía las manos atadas hasta que trató de rodear a este, que estaba tumbado sobre su cuerpo, con los brazos, y comprobó que no podía moverlos.

Alzando la vista hacia el cabecero de la cama, vio como el moreno parecía haberle atado con unas cuerdas suaves, seguramente pensadas para que no se hiciera daño cuando tirara, y volvió la vista hacia este.

¿Cuando le había atado? La habilidad que tenía Tony para hacerle perder la cabeza era algo espectacular.

-No pongas esa cara de pánico, pequeño- le pidió Tony, sentado tranquilamente sobre él.-Ya verás como esto te acaba gustando.

-No me gusta estar atado- le dijo Steve a su vez.

Se sentía algo agobiado al no tener libertad de movimiento. Y la verdad era que le molestaba no poder estar tocando a Tony como deseaba hacer por aquellas estúpidas ataduras.

-Ya verás como te acabara gustado-le dijo este, mostrándole un tarro que el rubio no supo identificar.

-¿Qué es eso?- le preguntó Rogers.

Diría que parecía una crema, pero Tony cogió un pincel, seguramente sacado de la improvisada sala de pintura que había organizado arriba.

-Esto, querido amigo, es pintura corporal comestible. No sabes las virgerias que inventan ya. Y, después del tiempo de ayuno que llevo, esperando este momento, creeme cuando te digo que de verdad voy a disfrutar comiéndote.

Que dijera algo como eso, pasándose una lengua juguetona por los labios solo hizo que un estremecimiento placentero le recorriera toda la columna de arriba a bajo, dejando atrás un hormigueo que no terminó de abandonar su cuerpo.

-Por el modo que has tenido de temblar, diría que te ha gustado la idea-le dijo Tony, sonriendo de nuevo.

Steve amaba y odiaba aquella sonrisa por igual porque, a pesar de que disfrutara de lo que fuera que Tony hacia en esas ocasiones, siempre acababa siendo malo con él de algún modo.

-¿Por qué no empiezas cuanto antes para que llegue mi turno?- le dijo Rogers, alzando la barbilla hacia él.

Si quería que le rogara o algo por el estilo, estaba muy equivocado. Le dejaría hacer lo que le viniera en gana en aquel momento con su cuerpo. Pero que tuviera en cuenta que él se iba a tomar la revancha.

-Ummm. Esa idea también me gusta bastante-afirmó el moreno, moviendo las caderas sobre él y entrecerrando los ojos.

Sí, estaba claro que a Tony le había gustado la idea. ¿Qué no le gustaría a este si significaba pasar más tiempo los dos en una cama?

El moreno mojó el pincel dentro del pequeño bote y, como si fuera algo con lo que no pudiera decidirse, observó con atención el cuerpo de Steve, pensando qué decorar primero.

En realidad, tenía tanto donde elegir que no sabía por donde empezar. En aquellos momentos, Tony deseaba verter el contenido del bote por todo el cuerpo de Rogers, ver como aquella cosa con olor a frutos del bosque se extendía poco a poco por aquella piel clara antes de que él se lanzara y acabara devorándolo.

Ok. Se estaba sobreexcitando pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo con semejante cuerpo delante?

-¿Vas a empezar pronto?- le preguntó Steve, tratando de parecer impaciente.

Aunque en realidad estaba disfrutando al ver como el autocontrol de Tony y sus ganas de jugar se iban desquebrajando conforme más tiempo permanecía mirándolo.

Era como si, al estar juntos, fuera imparables los impulsos, sin ser capaces de darse cuenta que lo que pretendían y lo que acababan haciendo eran cosas muy diferentes.

-No seas impaciente. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo-le regañó Tony, tratando de centrarse de nuevo.

Observando el rostro de Steve alternativamente, pinceló los pezones de este, que parecieron oscurecerse cuando la atención del moreno se centró en ellos.

Fue una sensación cosquilleante la de sentir las suaves y pequeñas cerdas sobre su piel, pero Steve no estaba para reír en aquellos momentos.

Teniendo que apretar los labios para no dejar salir un pequeño gemido, observó la sonrisilla de satisfacción que se había dibujado en el rostro de Tony, que no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Ha sido agradable?- le preguntó este.-Parece que te ha gustado cuando he dado mis primeras pinceladas.

-Pues...yo diría que apenas las he sentido- le dijo Rogers a su vez.

Si se pensaba que iba a poder con él tan fácilmente, estaba equivocado de nuevo.

Trató de mover las manos, pero las cuerdas que le acariciaron las muñecas le recordaron que no podía moverse de donde estaba.

-Pero no vamos a parar aquí, ¿verdad?-le dijo el moreno, mojando nuevamente el pincel y contemplándolo.-¿Qué más debería pintar?

-Supongo que todo aquello que te quieras comer- le respondió este, sintiendo calor por todas partes a aquellas alturas.

Era cierto que ahora estaban con el jueguecito del pincel, pero tuvo que recordarse que, todo aquello que Tony pintara era para comérselo luego. E imaginar la lengua de este paseándose por todo su cuerpo no ayudaba en absoluto a controlar su respiración.

-Ummm. Entonces he traído un pincel muy pequeño. Hay demasiadas cosas que quiero devorar- afirmó Tony, con esa sonrisilla seductora de medio lado.

Pero, a pesar de lo que había dicho, volvió a meter el pincel en el bote y trazó un camino desde su pecho hacia el abdomen, haciendo espirales y demás dibujos que sabía que iba a tener que eliminar más tarde.

Cuando llegó hasta su ombligo, Steve ya sentía que le faltaba el aire y que era bastante difícil que lo fuera a recuperar, viendo como este pintaba sobre su cadera e iba más abajo.

-¿Acaso estas esperando algo?- le preguntó Tony, cuando vio como todo el cuerpo de este parecía estar más que dispuesto para jugar.

El miembro de Steve, al menos, parecía estar pidiendo las pasadas de ese pincel, queriendo que las caricias no pararan.

-Creo que...de los dos...tú eres el que más está esperando...algo- le soltó Rogers entre jadeos.

Aquello era una condenada tortura, dulce y con olor a frutos del bosque, pero tortura al fin y al cabo.

Por mucho que supiera que Tony iba a retirar todo lo que estaba pintando con la lengua, parecía que ese momento no iba a llegar nunca.

¿Hasta donde más pintaría? ¿Cuánto más alargaría aquel juego? ¿Plegaria hasta la punta de sus pies solo para ver como él se retorcía sobre la cama, esperándole?

Parecía algo de lo que Tony sería capaz.

Pero, tras dar unas pinceladas alrededor de su miembro, haciendo que este temblara sin remedio sobre la cama, el moreno dejó finalmente el bote a un lado.

-Bueno...Creo que ha llegado la hora de la comida- comentó este, frotándose un momento las manos.

Steve apretó los puños, sintiendo como las cuerdas le mordían las muñecas en aquella ocasión.

Odiaba tener a este tan a mano y no poder tocarlo. En aquellos momentos, prácticamente en lo único en lo que podía pensar, a parte de en la rosada lengua de este bañando su cuerpo, era tumbarlo sobre la cama y acabar con el maldito tiempo de espera.

Por eso precisamente le habría atado Tony, porque sabría que no tendría paciencia en esos momentos para hacer sus jueguecitos.

-¿Estás esperándolo?- le dijo este, inclinándose sobre sus labios, pero sin llegar a besarlo.

Steve incluso separó un poco los suyos, pero sabía que este se mantendría a distancia de momento. Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza para que supiera que tenía su permiso.

-Bien. Pues vamos a empezar.

Pensó que ya no podría ser posible, pero cuando sintió la lengua de este sobre su pecho, lamiendo las partes que el mismo Tony había pintado, Steve sintió una nueva ola de calor que lo recorrió de arriba a bajo, como si tuviera magma debajo de la piel. Sintió que le faltaba el aire, oyendo su propio corazón acelerado en los oídos, y trató de mirar a este y decírselo, decirle que, de seguir así, iba a acabar muriendo.

Pero no tenía aliento como para poder hablar.

-Ummm. Creo que tu piel es un buen condimento, Rogers- comentó Tony, alzando un momento la cabeza hacia él antes de seguir con su tarea.

A Steve le hubiera gustado poder responder algo a ese respecto. Pero no podía.

Solo pudo contemplar como la lengua de este salía una y otra vez, limpiando todo aquello que ya había pintado antes, haciendo que las costillas se apretaran contra sus pulmones y le hicieran aún más difícil respirar.

Sus jadeos estaban llenando el cuarto, haciendo que resonaran en un espacio tan grande, oyéndose por encima del sonido de su propio corazón.

Y la cosa solo pareció ponerse algo peor cuando Tony llegó a su abdomen y empezó a descender, jugando con la curva de su ombligo, recreándose en la forma de sus caderas y llendo más abajo.

El miembro de Steve estaba saltando a aquellas alturas, pidiendo que la maldita atención se centrara sobre él de una vez.

Pero Tony fue lo suficientemente malo como para verle e ignorar eso, jugando con la piel de su cintura y observándole a él al mismo tiempo.

La piel de las muñecas de Steve estaba empezando a magullarse de los tirones que este estaba dando inconscientemente para liberarse. Aunque era mejor así. El poco dolor que estuviera sintiendo solo ayudaría a aumentar la sensación de estar atrapado entre sus redes, a su completa merced, sin posibilidades de escapar.

-¿Dónde más me quieres, Steve?- le preguntó el moreno en un momento dado, cuando ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el objetivo final.-Dímelo y te prometo que te daré lo que quieres.

Este tuvo que abrir los ojos para poder mirarle, tan concentrado en las sensaciones que no sabía cuando los había cerrado.

Primero miró a Tony, asegurándose de que estaba cerca de donde le quería, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos. Pero, poco después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que este estaba diciéndole, entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con furia.

-No me mires así y responde. Creo que aquí soy yo el único que me podría tirar así todo el día.

-Tú...estabas tan...ansioso como...como yo- se quejó Rogers, que no sentía ningunos deseos de darle a este lo que quería.

-Sí. Pero también es excitante verte en este estado.

Steve soltó un gruñido desde el fondo del pecho, como si fuera un animal acorralado. Pero, al ver como Tony solo sonreía, sabía que el único modo de acabar con aquello era hacer lo que este quería que hiciera.

-De acuerdo. Quiero que...continúes.

-¿Que continué con qué?- le preguntó Tony.

Estaba claro que no le iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente de aquella.

-Quiero que...sigas lamiéndome- tuvo que decir en voz alta.

¿De verdad se había atrevido a pronunciar esas palabras? No podía creérselo.

-Que lama. ¿El qué?- siguió preguntándole este.

Estaba más que claro que estaba disfrutando con aquello.

Steve se aseguró de que realmente no podía liberarse de las cuerdas dando un firme tirón y clavó sus ojos en Tony, odiándole un poco por obligarle a decir aquello en voz alta.

-Quiero que lamas mi pene ahora mismo, antes de que acabe arrancando el cabezal de esta cama.

La sonrisa que se extendió por los labios de Tony al escucharle decir aquello fue más que considerable.

-Así me gusta-afirmo el moreno, comenzando a inclinarse hacia él.-Que digas las cosas claramente. Eso bien se ha ganado un regalo.

 **Fin del capitulo 57**

 **Sí, lo sé. He sido muy mala con Steve por haberle puesto en una situación como esta, pero también sé que os ha encantado verlos en este juego, haciendo estas cosas. Lleváis esperando este momento a solas entre ellos desde que mencioné en el capitulo (no recuerdo el número) que iban a pasar un momento a solas durante un fin de semana.**

 **No sé porqué pero, siempre, en algún punto de la relación de estos dos, siempre hago que alguien ata a alguien. No me preguntéis porqué. Supongo que es para dar un poco más de emoción a ese momento. Pero tengo que decir que si alguien me tuviera que atar a mi, tendrían que dejarme inconsciente primero. Odio la idea de estar totalmente indefensa ante lo que otra persona pudiera hacer.**

 **Hay que tener mucha confianza en tu pareja para estar tan indefenso y disfrutar el momento, sabiendo que no tienes nada que temer con él.**

 **En fin...sé que dejé las cosas tensas con Loki y Thor, pero creo que el siguiente capitulo también será Stony. Considero que estos aún no han terminado lo que han empezado aquí y os tengo que dar toda la escena al completo si es que quiero seguir viviendo.**

 **La verdad es que ahora mismo tengo bastante sueño (no sé porqué) así que no se me ocurre nada más que decir. Vamos a despedirnos aquí. Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, espero que os mantengáis sanos, esperéis con ganas el siguiente capitulo y nos seguiremos leyendo si todo sigue llendo bien. Bye ^^**


	58. Chapter 58

**Si alguien me hubiera dicho el día de ayer que, con esta historia, acabaría llegando a los 58 capítulos y más, le habría dicho que dejara de decir locuras, que sería algo imposible que, con una idea que salió de dos escenas de un video, sería imposible poder sacar tanto material.**

 **Y aquí estamos aun así, Marvelitos míos. Nos encontramos en el capitulo 58 (ahora mismos he terminado también el 59) y aun seguís aquí, aguantándome. Wattpad y Fanfiction os tendría que dar un premio a todos.**

 **Sí, lo sé. Sé lo que estáis pensando, como la mayoría de las veces. ``No nos sueltes más rollos. Nos dejaste a medias con el capitulo de Steve y Tony. Más te vale que continúe aquí o quemaremos tu casa contigo dentro. Bueno…..a lo mejor no son esas vuestras palabras exactas, pero estoy convencida de que se aproximan bastante.**

 **¿Y qué me diríais si ahora me hubiera ido con otra pareja para dejar algo de respiro entre escenas dulce? Nooooooo. Es broma. Que a nadie le dé un infarto, controlar la ira. No llego a ser tan malvada como para hacer eso (¿Lo he hecho antes en otros capítulos? Porque son tantos que ya no lo recuerdo, la verdad)**

 **Aquí os traigo la continuación de la escena Stony que estáis esperando tanto y estoy completamente convencida de que el final os va a encantar. Es posible que a más de uno hasta le explote algo de la emoción. Pero no podré decir porqué hasta que no lo leáis por vosotros mismos. Sí, soy así de simpática.**

 **Así que os dejo leer tranquilitos y espero que os guste el capitulo. Disfrutadlo, porque ya no sé cuanto más voy a seguir alargando esta historia. Si llego a los 100 capítulos voy a tener que acabar dando una fiesta o algo para los fans que hayan estado siempre hay.**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo, comentad donde creáis que es la parte en la que debió explotaros algo y nos seguimos hablando luego. Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 58**

… **...**

Cuando Steve vio como los labios de Tony se separaban para albergarlo, sintió que cualquier clase de aire que aun pudiera tener en los pulmones desaparecía sin más, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón mágico y lo hubiera hecho desaparecer.

Tony lo sabía y no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho por ello.

Por eso alargó el momento todo lo posible. Sacó solo un poco la lengua y dió solo un lametazo rápido, oyendo como Steve se quejaba desde el fondo de su pecho mientras aquellos ojos tan completamente azules estaban clavados en él, ansiosos, expectantes.

Si alguna vez había tenido una atención tan clara hacia su persona, Tony no lograba recordarlo.

Pero ya había hecho sufrir a este lo suficiente.

Dejando a un lado la maldad y la idea de jugar un poco más con él, se llevó el miembro de este a la boca, oyendo como Steve tiraba de nuevo de las cuerdas que lo tenían atado, haciendo que el cabezal crujiera, como si estuviera a punto de romperse.

Por un momento, el moreno así temió que pasara.

Con lo que había costado esa cama, tendría que ser de mejor calidad y aguantar los tirones de alguien de la constitución de Steve.

Pero, a pesar de que pensó aquello, no se detuvo en su tarea, ascendiendo y descendiendo una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, haciendo que este gruñera cada vez más fuerte y más alto.

Estaba claro que, por mucho que quisiera, el rubio no iba a poder resistirse a aquello mucho más.

Le estaba llevando al limite demasiado rápido y de forma demasiado intensa.

Todo aquel enorme cuerpo estaba transpirando y podía ver perfectamente como el pecho de Steve subía y bajaba con urgencia, con la cabeza firmemente apoyada contra la almohada, incapaz de mantener ya los ojos abiertos.

A pesar de la posición, la sensación de poder que experimento Tony al verle sometido de aquella manera casi le hizo sentirse mareado por un momento, sabiendo que era por él y nadie más que él por el que Steve se encontraba en semejante estado.

Su adorado rubio era demasiado adorable. Y comestible.

Acelero aún más el ritmo solo para ver como este se deshacía aun más entre sus labios, notando como estaba tratando de controlarse a sí mismo, sin lograrlo del todo.

Tal vez debería haber parado un poco. O haber bajado el ritmo para que este pudiera recuperarse un poco y seguir después.

Pero, ¿cómo poder hacer eso cuando era tan bueno verlo así? Ademas, el mismo Tony se estaba poniendo un poco ansioso después de todo aquello y quería pasar a la siguiente ronda cuanto antes.

Con el sonido de los jadeos de Steve aún resonando por todo el cuarto, Tony le obligó a dejarse ir contra él, absorbiendo todo lo que este no podía contener, notando como todo aquel enorme cuerpo se había echado a temblar, tensándose sobre la cama y haciendo que el cabecero volviera a crujir.

Para cuando Rogers consiguió volver a tomar aire, tuvo la impresión de que habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que había podido respirar. Y observó la sonrisa satisfecha que Tony le estaba dedicando, junto a su cadera.

-Parece que lo has disfrutado- le dijo el moreno, sin rastro de arrepentimiento.

Estaba claro que él había disfrutado más que nadie del hecho de haberlo tenido en ese estado, en el limite y sin poder hacer nada para sostenerse a sí mismo dentro de la cordura.

-¿Me vas a...desatar ya?- le preguntó este, enseñándole las manos.

A pesar de que el tejido de las cuerdas era más suave de lo normal, le había mordido pero bien la piel de las muñecas y lucían magulladas.

-Joder. Claro- afirmó el moreno, apresurándose a desatarlo.

Había oído la cama crujir, pero no había notado que este se estuviera haciendo tanto daño.

Steve no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de placer cuando las cuerdas lo soltaron y se flotó un poco las muñecas, tratando de que la sangre volviera a circular y aliviar la ligera quemazón que estaba sintiendo.

-No sabía que te estuvieran haciendo eso. Me aseguraron de que con estas no te harían daño-le dijo Tony, tirando las cuerdas a un lado.

-Habrá sido culpa mía- comentó Steve.-He estado tirando muy fuerte.

Y, al decir eso, colocó una de sus manos sobre la cadera de este.

¡Dios! Como había echado de menos poder sentirle de una manera tan simple como era el poder tocarlo.

Tony bajó la mirada hacía aquella mano y removió sus caderas sobre él, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir jugando ya? Acabamos de terminar la primera ronda.

-Pero yo apenas he podido participar- le dijo Steve, saliendo a su encuentro.

Antes de que Tony pudiera hacer nada, el rubio lo había sujetado y le había hecho girar en la cama hasta quedar debajo de él, sin ningún tipo de escapatoria.

-Pensaba que iba a ser tu turno de usar el pincel.

-Oh. Usaremos el pincel- afirmó Rogers.-Pero, primero, vamos a hacer que te arrepientas un poco por haber querido jugar así conmigo.

Y sonaba lo bastante convencido como para que Tony tuviera que tragar saliva.

Cuando Steve entraba en aquel estado de dominante, era casi como una reacción natural que él se sometiera. O, como mínimo, que luciera un poco más suave.

-¿Y qué tienes pensando hacer conmigo?-le preguntó Tony, entrando en su juego.

-Muchas cosas. Pero lo primero es lo primero.

Steve se inclinó hacia este y volvió a besarlo, como había estado deseando hacer todo el tiempo mientras este se paseaba por su cuerpo, devorando aquellos labios y sintiendo como aquella barba recortada le hacia unas suaves cosquillas.

Nunca había supuesto que algo tan sencillo como aquello fuera a ser algo que adoraría tanto. Si alguna vez Tony llegaba a recortarse aquella barba, Steve tenía apuntado lo que tenía que hacer con él como castigo.

Pero el moreno no se quedó impasible ante el beso. Enredó sus dedos tras la nuca de Steve, acercándolo aun más y haciendo más profundo el beso.

Si Steve se pensaba que era el único de los dos que casi se moría por besarse es porque estaba muy equivocado.

Rogers sonrió contra sus labios, sin duda también sintiendo la necesidad que corría por el cuerpo de este.

Tal vez se hubieran obligado a jugar un poco más si Steve así lo hubiera querido. Y hasta lo habrían disfrutado. Pero estaban demasiado hambrientos a aquellas alturas para irse más por las ramas.

Steve suspiró contra la boca de Tony cuando ambos tuvieron que detenerse un poco para tomar aire. Y la mano del rubio empezó a pasearse por aquel pequeño cuerpo aún trabajado, tomándose su tiempo con todo lo que llegaba a tocar.

-¿Qué...estás haciendo?- le preguntó Tony, en apenas un susurro.

No contaban con demasiado aire como para poder hablar más alto.

-Estaba haciéndome una nota mental con todo lo que iba a pintar luego- le respondió Steve, aún con la vista clavada en aquel cuerpo.

Tony se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, pero no tardó demasiado en lanzar una carcajada.

Incluso en una situación como aquella, sabiendo que Rogers pensaba cumplir lo que estaba diciendo, no podía evitar hacerle reír.

-Bien. Supongo que tendré que esperar por ello-comentó el moreno, corcoveando sobre la cama, mostrando su lado juguetón de nuevo.

No había nada mejor que una larga y cálida sesión de cama junto a alguien como Steve.

-Oh. Desde luego. Porque te aseguro que va a llegar- afirmó el rubio, alzando la vista y clavando aquellos ojos tan condenadamente azules en él.

Tony no pudo evitar estremecerse ante aquella afirmación, dicha con tanta seguridad, con aquellos ojos sobre él, como si fueran capaces de ver más allá de su piel hasta llegar hasta su misma alma.

Se quedó sin palabras para poder replicar genialmente aquello, como haría en cualquier otra ocasión.

Pero tampoco fue como si Steve necesitara que este siguiera hablando.

Inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, retomó el beso, haciéndolo aún más profundo, mientras hacia que Tony se abriera para él.

En aquella ocasión, al menos, necesitaba ser él el que llevara la voz cantante en aquel encuentro. De no ser así, sentía que la necesidad que estaba burbujeando por debajo de su piel acabaría consumiéndolo y no dejando nada atrás.

Afortunadamente, Tony tampoco puso ninguna resistencia a ello.

Ninguno podría explicarlo con palabras si alguien llegara a preguntarles por ello, pero, cuando estaban juntos, en una situación como aquella, cada uno sabía de manera instantánea e instintiva los roles que les iban a tocar jugar.

Y, en aquella ocasión, iba a ser el turno de Rogers para devorarlo por entero.

-¿Tienes algo?- le preguntó el rubio por lo bajo, haciendo que Tony abriera los ojos.

Se había concentrado tanto en lo que sentía que, en parte, ya había desconectado.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó el moreno a su vez.

-Si tienes algo. No quiero hacerte daño- le aclaró este, aunque no con una sabia elección de palabras.

Aun así, el multimillonario lo entendió perfectamente y supo a qué se refería.

-En el cajón de la mesilla- le informó.

Y, al abrir este, así fue.

Había un pequeño bote de lubricante de algún sabor que Steve no se detuvo en estudiar.

Normalmente, se habría tomado su tiempo para preparar a este él mismo. Pero, en aquellos momentos, Rogers estaba demasiado ansioso como para tomarse su tiempo. Iban a tener que recurrir a la química.

A pesar de llevar todo el cuidado del mundo, Tony saltó sobre la cama cuando este trató de aplicárselo, pero comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, tratando de que se concentrara en cualquier cosa que no fuera en él y en lo que iban a acabar haciendo.

-Estás...mucho más...agresivo que otras...veces- murmuró el moreno, no pudiendo evitar jadear cuando este acabó su tarea y llevó su mano hasta el miembro de Tony, acariciándole lo suficiente para ponerle aun más duro.

-Es que llevó el mismo tiempo que tú sin probarte- le susurró este contra los labios.

Stark no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante eso.

-Entonces, eso significa que te he pervertido pero bien, Rogers. Si tienes el mismo hambre que yo, es que has llegado a mi nivel de perversión.

-Es que he tenido un buen maestro- afirmó el rubio, antes de volver a besarlo.

¡Dios! Aquellos labios podían ser tan condenadamente suave, tan adictivos. Tendrían que embotellar besos de Steve para poder tomarlos cuando mejor le viniera o se encontrara bajo de ánimos.

O eso pensó Tony al principio.

Conforme el beso se intensificaba y notaba como este iba entrando poco a poco en él, haciendo que todo su interior se tensara y se estremeciera la capacidad de pensar se fue a paseo. Incluso para un genio como él.

Se aferró a Steve por puro instinto, sintiendo los besos de este en la comisura de sus labios, en su barbilla, en su cuello... mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de él.

Era una sensación abrumadora, casi quemaba. Pero era una clase de calor bueno, como si fuera capaz de saltar a esas llamas por voluntad propia.

De haber tenido las uñas un poco más largas hubiera acabado haciéndole daño a Steve en la espalda. Pero Pepper siempre había procurado que sus manos se mantuvieran bien cuidadas.

Según ella era prácticamente lo primero que veían de él en un apretón de manos, así que no había forma de que le dejara surcos en su piel. Pero sí que había otras formas de dejar su marca en Rogers.

Mientras este continuaba con aquel balanceo que iba a acabar haciéndole perder la razón más antes que después, Tony envolvió su cuello con los brazos, aferrándose más a él y poniéndole aún más cerca de su alcance, oyendo los jadeos del rubio junto a su oído mientras sentía como el control se iba perdiendo en medio de aquella situación.

Entreabriendo los labios, besó con fuerza su cuello, tratando de dejar una marca, al tiempo de oír como Steve jadeaba de nuevo al sentirle hacer aquello.

¿Demasiado apasionados ambos? Tal vez. Pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarles.

Steve empezó a estremecerse sobre él y Tony se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba más cerca del limite de lo que había creído en un principio.

Aquello era demasiado bueno como para poder resistirse. Y, estando en brazos de Steve, ¿quién iba a querer resistirse?

Se aferró aún con más fuerza a él, tratando de anclarse de algún modo al mundo real, tratando de mantener los pies sobre la tierra mientras todo su cuerpo parecía pasar por una experiencia extrasensorial.

Ni siquiera supo decir en qué momento se dejó arrastrar por el placer que estremecía cada una de sus extremidades. Solo se oyó jadear y gimotear en voz alta, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sintiendo vagamente que Steve estaba pasando por una experiencia similar.

Y cuando la tormenta terminó de arrasarlos, el cuerpo del rubio cayó casi sin fuerzas sobre él, aplastándole un poco.

Afortunadamente, Rogers fue consciente de eso y poco después se hizo a un lado.

-Eso ha sido...- murmuró el más joven, a penas contando con algo de aliento.

-¿Increíble? ¿Fabuloso? ¿La mejor experiencia que has tenido en tu vida?-trató de ayudarle Tony, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

-Bueno...sí. Yo diría que algo de eso.

-Eso se debe a que los dos somos magníficos, cap.

-¿Cap?-repitió Steve cuando le oyó llamarlo de semejante modo.

-¿Te molesta?-le preguntó el moreno.-Considero que, después de lo que has hecho hoy aquí, deberían darte un titulo de capitán o algo así.

-Exagerado- le dijo Steve, dedicándole también una sonrisa, aunque esta mucho más dulce e inocente que la de Tony.

-Eres demasiado inocente. Tendrías que tener en más estima. Vales mucho más de lo que crees.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué precio me pondrías tú?- le preguntó el rubio, recostándose a su lado, del mismo modo que hizo Stark, quedando cara a cara.

-No lo sé. ¿A cuánto asciende la fortuna de Industrias Stark?

-Tampoco lo sé. ¿A unos cuantos billones de dólares?- aventuró Steve.

-Pues algo así, sí. Unos cuantos billones se acercarían a tu precio.

-Eres tan lameculos cuando quieres...- le dijo Rogers, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo para que a este le doliera. Fue más. Tony no pudo evitar reírse ante ese gesto.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo contemplándose.

-¿En que estás pensando, Rogers?- le pregunto el moreno, queriendo saber que rondaba en esa cabecita dorada.

-Estaba pensando que no quiero que este fin de semana se acabe- le confesó.

-Pues sí que miras al futuro. Este fin de semana a penas acaba de empezar-le aseguró Tony.

-Lo sé. Pero, aun así, tengo la impresión de que se va a acabar antes de que podamos disfrutarlo al máximo-afirmó, alzando una mano para poder acariciar la mejilla de este.

Tony se perdió un momento en aquellos ojos que se habían vuelto tristes en un momento y una loca idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

Aunque no estuvo seguro de si decirla en voz alta o no.

Pero, ¡¿qué demonios?! ¿No era el el gran Anthony Stark, dueño y señor de Industrias Stark y prácticamente amo absoluto de las nuevas tecnologías?

-¿Y qué te parece si viviéramos juntos?- le soltó.

Aquello hizo que Steve volviera a centrar sus ojos en él, concentrado como había estado en algún pensamiento.

-¿Cómo dices?-le soltó el rubio.

-Ya me has oído. Somos una pareja consolidada, ya hemos salido en todos los canales del mundo besándonos y tenemos a la prensa encima queramos o no.¿Por qué no venirte a vivir conmigo? Después de todo, no tenemos que ocultarnos de nadie.

Guau. Steve no se había esperado una proposición como esa.

Una cosa era que se hubiera quedado a dormir en la Torre de vez en cuando y otra muy diferente que hablaran de irse a vivir juntos.

-Por la cara que has puesto, más parece que te he dicho que la humanidad se va a extinguir que el hecho de que te he ofrecido que vivamos juntos- le soltó Tony, no sabiendo muy bien como tomarse la cara que había puesto Steve.

Había sorpresa, cierta incredulidad, algo de duda y...¿era también un poco de miedo lo que estaba viendo?

-Pero...si la prensa ya esta encima de nosotros, imagina como estarán si saben que vivimos juntos-le dijo Rogers.

-¡A la mierda la prensa!- le soltó Tony a su vez.-No vamos a vivir como ellos quieran. Y no tardaran mucho más en encontrar otra noticia más jugosa e ir a acabar con sus restos. Te lo estoy ofreciendo en serio, Rogers. Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo a la Torre.

Steve sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco de emoción dentro del pecho ante aquella proposición. No era como si Tony se le hubiera puesto de rodillas y le hubiera pedido matrimonio, pero se le acercaba bastante viniendo de alguien como Tony.

-Yo...no sé que decir- comento el rubio por lo bajo.

En aquellos momentos, su mente era un torbellino de emociones e ideas que no le permitían tener una única idea durante demasiado tiempo como para dar una respuesta más clara.

Y que la emoción hiciera que su corazón estuviera resonando tan alto que apenas pudiera escuchar sus propias ideas tampoco ayudaba.

-Si no te hace ilusión la idea, la olvidamos y ya está- comentó Tony, bajando el tono.

-¡No!- exclamó Steve al mismo tiempo, sujetando el brazo del moreno, como si este fuera a irse a alguna parte.-No es que te este dando un no. Es solo que esto me ha pillado por sorpresa.

-Me ha pillado por sorpresa hasta a mí, cap. Pero es lo que siento.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me dirías algo como esto- comentó Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

-¿Es que no esperabas que te ofreciera vivir juntos jamas?- le dijo el moreno a su vez, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Yo...claro que pensaba que en algún momento viviríamos juntos. Pero no pense que fuera a ser tan pronto.

-Yo considero que ya ha pasado más que tiempo suficiente como para que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, sabiendo lo que nos vamos a encontrar-afirmó Tony.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? Me vas a tener en tu espacio personal las 24 horas del día.

-Si me dices eso, solo voy a querer obligarte a ir a la Torre y te encerrare allí- afirmó Tony.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír aún más.

-Entonces...-comentó el moreno.-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo?

-¡Claro que acepto!- exclamó Steve, abrazando a este con fuerza.-Y más te vale que no te arrepientas de esto.

-Tranquilo. Dudo que lo haga- afirmó Tony, sonriendo también.

 **Fin del capitulo 58**

 **Pues nada. Aquí tenéis el resto de lo que estaba pasando en el capitulo 57.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esta pequeña sorpresita del final del capitulo? Así, como quién no quiere la cosa, Tony le ha ofrecido que vaya a vivir a la Torre con él. Y Steve... ¡A aceptado! Mira que lo he escrito yo, pero, aún así, me he emocionado como una idiota jjajjajaa**

 **La verdad es que no me esperaba que acabara diciendo esto al final. Sabía que, en algún momento, iban a acabar pasando por esto, pero, no sé porqué, me ha salido de manera natural que se dijera aquí, en algún momento donde los dos se pusieran sinceros y estuvieran algo más relajados.**

 **Si vosotros sois la mitad de emocionales que yo, desde luego, esto os ha tenido que emocionar. Decidme que sí. Estaré esperando por vuestras reacciones.**

 **Ahora mismo quiero poner a escribir el capitulo 59 (que ya lo tengo escrito, pero tengo que pasarlo al ordenador), así que me despido de vosotros aquí, Marvelitos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta pronto.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los Marvelitos que seguís por estos lares. En realidad, llegados a estas alturas, ya no sé como saludaros de manera original. Me dan ganas de solo dejaros con la historia y hablar al final, que es cuando normalmente más cosas se me ocurren.**

 **Pero tengo que anunciar que, en este capitulo, volvemos con Thor, Loki y Frigga a la casa de los Odison para ver como continúan las cosas allí, ver si Odín de verdad a perdido los nervios con sus hijos, si planea echarlos de casa o sacarlos del país de una patada en el culo.**

 **A pesar de lo que muchos puedan llegar a creer o pensar, desgraciadamente aun hay personas que tienen que pasar por escenas como está cuando les cuentas a sus familias como se sienten y a quién quiere. Y aunque sé que me vais a decir que eso no debería ser así, que esta sociedad debería mirar hacia el futuro, que las personas quieren a otras personas y que da igual su sexo, sigue habiendo gente que no lo ve así y genera escenas como estas.**

 **Espero no alargar demasiado el sufrimiento. Sabéis que no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes y que, cuando tengo que hacerles sufrir, no me gusta que sea durante demasiado tiempo, así que esperemos pasar el mal trago cuanto antes, igual que yo pasaba las manzanillas que me hacía mi madre cuando me ponía mala.**

 **Creedme, me ponía más enferma sus manzanillas y su arroz blanco (porque no sé como lo conseguía pero hacia que el arroz blanco supiera mal y pareciera una papilla) que la propia enfermedad en sí.**

 **No sé como lo he hecho, pero al final he acabado enrollándome de nuevo. Lo siento, al parecer, es algo que no puedo evitar. No más conversaciones. Os dejo con el capitulo y seguiremos hablando después. No diré disfrutadlo porque no sé yo quién puede disfrutar de un capitulo así, así que solo…..leedlo. Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 59**

… **...**

A pesar de que Loki trató de descansar gran parte de la mañana, el hecho de que quisiera y pudiera parecían ser dos cosas bastante diferentes y, tras dar múltiples vueltas en la cama, aún con las palabras de su padre resonándole en los oídos, se puso en pie y salió de allí, sabiendo que sería inútil permanecer más tiempo allí.

Al salir del cuarto, dos criadas que estaban arreglando el pasillo se le quedaron mirando, ya que, al parecer, hasta ese momento, habían estado murmurando sobre algo.

Y no hacia falta ser ningún genio para saber de que se trataba.

-¿Sabéis dónde está mi madre?- les preguntó, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta.

Era absurdo molestarse por los chismes que estarían circulando entre el servicio. Alguno de ellos había estado escuchando mientras Odín decía sus fatídicas palabras y hacer como que ni les habían oido no serviría de la nada.

-Se encuentra, junto el señorito Thor, caminando por el jardín-le dijo una de las mujeres.

Él simplemente asintió y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí.

Algo de aire fresco, después de pasarse toda la mañana encerrado, tenía que sentarle bien.

… **...**

Por su parte, Frigga y Thor estaban tratando de decidir cual sería su plan de acción para cuando el patriarca volviera a casa.

-Si por mí fuera, le golpearía hasta que entrara en razón-le dijo su madre, sintiéndose bastante frustrada ante el hecho de que no podía hacer nada por ayudar a sus niños.

-Mamá, me has robado una de mis frases-le contestó el gigantón, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

Esta chasqueó la lengua y le golpeó suavemente en un brazo.

Pero no estaba mintiendo. Si por ella fuera, golpearía a su marido hasta que se arrepintiera de las palabras tan crueles que les había dedicado a sus hijos.

Entendía que no era lo ideal, que ningún padre soñaba que sus hijos se enamoraran entre ellos, aunque no tuvieran sangre en común. Pero, ya que las cosas habían acabado de esa manera, que nadie había podido hacer nada para evitar el amor, ¿porqué los hería de esa manera? Era injusto y absurdo.

-Mamá, deja de darle vueltas- le pidió el rubio, viendo como su madre seguía con el tema.

-No puedo evitarlo. Tu hermano está destrozado. Nunca pensé que podría a llegar a ser tan sumamente cruel.

-No creo que padre pretendiera ser cruel. Creo que solo quería decir algo hiriente para ver si eso nos separaba.

-Thor, dudo que tu padre tuviera una estrategia cuando os ha hablado así- le dijo esta, colocando una mano en su brazo.

-Pero sabíamos que tampoco se iba a tomar esto bien. En realidad, no ha sido tan grave como podría haber ocurrido.

-¿Esperabas que fuera aun peor?- le dijo su madre, mirándole con cara de sorpresa.

-En realidad, esperaba que nos echara de casa o algo así, pero solo se ha ido él, así que sí. Creo que ha sido de lo más suave que podría ocurrir.

-Me sorprende la calma con la que te estás tomando esto-le dijo Frigga.

-Alguien se lo tiene que tomar así. Es imposible que pensemos con claridad si todos estuviéramos dolidos por lo que nos ha dicho.

-De verdad que tu hermano ha salido muy dolido de esto-le dijo su madre.

-Normal. Lo que decía padre siempre le ha importado mucho, aunque lo negara.

-Y, aun sabiendo eso, tu padre ha sido de lo más cruel.

-Considero que solo necesita tiempo, que no le agobiemos con el tema. Mientras que nadie se lo saque a colación, no debería de pasar nada más.

-¿Me estás diciendo que debo hacer como que lo que ha dicho no me ha afectado en absoluto y mostrarme con el como siempre?- le preguntó Frigga, sorprendida.

-Si pudieras hacerlo, sí. No necesitamos que vosotros tambien os peleéis.

-Sabes que me resultaría imposible actuar así- se quejó la mujer.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, mamá- le dijo Loki, acercándose a ellos a grandes zancadas.

Ambos se le quedaron mirando mientras terminaba de acercarse, seguramente determinando como de mal se encontraba.

Esperaba que por fuera no luciera tan mal como se sentía por dentro.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- le preguntó su madre.

-Bueno...todo lo bien que me puedo encontrar en esta situación-le dijo, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa que pretendía tranquilizarla.

-Todos sabemos como es Odín y es mejor que le dejemos su espacio.

Cuando se colocó a la altura de aquellos dos, Thor no dijo nada, pero rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y Loki no pudo evitar agradecer el gesto.

Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a resquebrajarse y caer al suelo hecho trocitos.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-le preguntó el gigantón rubio.

-Todo lo bien que podría estar en mitad de una situación como esta- fue la respuesta que le dio.

-Así que los dos estáis de acuerdo en que hay que dejarle su espacio a vuestro padre- les dijo Frigga.

-Es la mejor opción- le respondió Loki.-Al menos, de momento.

-No sé yo si estar tan segura de eso. No sé si podré estar a su lado y no recriminarle lo que ha hecho.

-Pues vas a tener que contenerte, mamá- le dijo el moreno.-Veremos como nos comportamos después de que vuelva de trabajar. Y, dependiendo de la actitud que muestre, actuaremos en consecuencia.

-De acuerdo. De momento, os haré caso. Pero no me entusiasma en absoluto este plan- se quejó la mujer.

-Ni a nosotros tampoco- afirmó el rubio.-Pero, de momento, es lo mejor que tenemos.

Así que así fue como dejaron las cosas. Después de que Odín saliera de trabajar y volviera a cada, comprobarían como se encontraba de ánimos y actuarían en consecuencia. Aunque no era el mejor plan del mundo.

-Dios. Yo había quedado para una reunión de lectura- les soltó Frigga de pronto.-Pero tal vez debería decirles que no voy a ir. No es momento para...

-Mamá, no tienes que quedarte encerrada en casa por lo que ha pasado- le dijo Loki.-Mientras estés aquí para cuando llegue papá, es más que suficiente.

-¿Seguro que está bien? No me parece lo más adecuado.

-En serio, mamá. Estaremos bien-le aseguró Thor.-Además, ya estamos bastante grandes. Sabemos cuidarnos solos.

-De acuerdo. Espero volver lo más pronto posible.

Ambos asintieron y dejaron que se marchara. Aunque el asunto era entre ellos y su padre, su madre tambien se veía afectada por ello. Era necesario que saliera a despejarse un poco.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la figura de esta desapareció. Tras eso, el rubio se volvió hacia Loki.

-¿De verdad que estás bien?-le preguntó este.-A lo mejor deberías descansar un poco más.

-Si pudiera descansar, lo haría. Pero no puedo dormir.

-Loki, sabes que padre, a pesar de todo eso que ha dicho, nos quiere ¿verdad?-le preguntó este.

-Sí...lo sé. Solo que ahora mismo lo está disimulando bastante bien.

-Solo es que no se lo esperaba. Pero, cuando se haga a la idea de esto, estará como siempre.

-¿Te refieres a refunfuñón?

-Me refería a algo más calmado, pero sí- le dijo este, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera sé como es posible que aún seas capaz de sonreír- le soltó el moreno.-¿Cómo es que puedes, en medio de una situación como esta?

-Porque veo el lado positivo a todo. Y estoy seguro de que se acabará arreglando.

-Bueno...esperemos que en esta ocasión tengas razón. No me haría ninguna gracia tener que salir corriendo porque padre se vuelve a enfurecer al vernos aún aquí.

-No creo que hiciera eso- comentó el rubio.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?- le dijo el moreno, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno...ahora mismo está muy enfadado, pero mamá no permitiría que hiciera algo como eso.

-Y...de nuevo metemos a mamá en esto.

-Para bien o para mal ya estaámetida. Es parte de la familia.

-Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a suponer que viniéramos, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa.

-¿Crees que padre no se hubiera enterado si no hubiéramos venido? Hay noticias nuestras por todas partes.

-En realidad, ahora mismo, lo que hay más noticias es de lo de Steve y Tony.

-¿Y crees que eso nos salva?

-A no ser que padre haya aprendido solito a usar youtube, sí, nos habría salvado.

-Pues yo creo que ha sido lo mejor que se entere ahora-afirmó el rubio.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso porqué, genio?

-Porque ahora hay apenas cosas nuestras por ahí y se ha enterado por nosotros. Pero, si no hubiéramos venido, se habría acabado enterando por alguna noticia que habría salido en algún periódico o una noticia digital.

-Al menos, la furia nos habría pillado lejos- murmuró Loki por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas tan reguñón. Ten en cuenta que lo peor ya ha pasado.

-¿Eso crees?

-¿Y tú crees que puede decirnos algo peor de lo que ya nos ha dicho?- le preguntó Thor a su vez.

Bueno...en eso iba a tener que darle la razón.

Odín había sido bastante duro e hiriente, pero, después de todo lo que ya les había soltado, dudaban que en otro arranque de rabia les pudiera decir algo peor.

-Tendré que darte la razón por esta vez- aceptó Loki.

-Bien. Eso no suele ocurrir a menudo- comentó Thor, dejando salir una nueva sonrisa.

-Tampoco te acostumbres, que no ocurrirá muy a menudo- le soltó el moreno, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú tan amable como siempre- le dijo el rubio, abrazando a este por la espalda.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en casa, tendría que haberlo apartado sin más. Pero, en aquellos momentos, cuando los ánimos estaban por los suelos, era realmente reconfortante estar envuelto entre aquellos brazos.

 **...**

Después de pasarse toda la mañana y la tarde dando vueltas por la casa y revisar lo que habían dejado en sus cuartos cuando se habían ido a estudiar fuera, viendo como Thor se reía al mirar fotos antiguas, finalmente llegó el momento en el que Odín volvió a casa.

Frigga había vuelto de su reunión no mucho antes y, al parecer, salir de la casa le había sentado bien.

Al menos, lucia algo más despejada.

-Recordad en lo que hemos quedado. Nada de sacarle el tema. Solo veamos con que ánimos viene- les recordó Loki, sentado a la mesa como estaba, esperando los tres a que el patriarca llegara para poder cenar.

Odín entro en silencio al cuarto, sin mirar a nadie en particular, y ocupó su lugar en la mesa, como siempre hacia.

Los criados empezaron a servir la mesa, pues así era la costumbre, pero la tensión que había en aquel cuarto podría trincharse con uno de los cuchillos para carne que había encima de la mesa.

Loki, Thor y Frigga intercambiaron miradas mientras los criados se iban moviendo a su alrededor, pero no sabían quién debía hablar primero o de que para hacer que algo de ese ambiente pesado se disipara.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?- le preguntó Frigga a Odín, sabiendo que ella era la que tenía menos posibilidades de recibir una mala contestación.

-Lo suficientemente bueno- fue todo lo que le contestó su esposo.

Este había sacado un periódico y se había puesto a ojearlo, seguramente como técnica para no tener que hablar demasiado con ninguno de ellos.

Lucia mucho más calmado que aquella mañana, pero no sabían si lo estaba fingiendo y en cualquier momento podía acabar desatándose una nueva tormenta.

-¿Ha sido una mañana productiva?- le siguió preguntando su mujer.

Era preferible forzar un poco la conversación a que volviera la tensión de antes.

-Lo suficiente- le respondió este de nuevo, sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

Frigga miró a sus hijos, sin saber bien qué hacer.

Estaba claro que este no quería hablar y no le iban a arrancar demasiadas palabras de ese modo.

-¿No has...tenido problemas en el trabajo?-se aventuró a preguntarle Thor.

Sabía que se arriesgaba a recibir unas malas palabras si a este se le cruzaba algún cable al escucharle, pero tenían que tantear el terreno y este seguía luciendo calmado.

-¿Por qué iba a tener problemas en el trabajo?-le soltó Odín a este, dirigiéndole una mala mirada por encima del periódico.

Pero Thor no supo decir si era debido a que había hablado él o que no le había gustado el hecho de que insinuara que tenía algún problema.

A Odín nunca le había gustado que creyeran que algo iba mal. Creía que atraía a la mala suerte.

-Seguro que eso no era lo que Thor quería decir- comentó Loki.

-Espero que no. No quiero tener problemas nada más llegar mañana al trabajo-le respondió este, volviendo la vista al periódico.

Bien. Loki le había hablado y le había respondido con bastante buen tono.

O las cosas le habían ido excelentemente en el trabajo o es que había decidido controlar un poco la ira que habia mostrado esa mañana.

Frigga respiró algo más tranquila al ver aquello. O, al menos, así fue hasta que Odín lanzó el periódico que había estado leyendo a la mitad de la mesa, donde todos los ojos pudieran verlo.

-¿No es ese el supuesto líder de vuestro grupo?- les preguntó su padre, señalando la foto.

Loki sintió como la tensión subió hasta tocar el techo y restar aire a la habitación.

Allí, en primera plana, estaba el dichoso beso que Tony le había dado a Steve a la salida de su primer concierto. ¿Se podía saber porqué los periódicos de su país se hacían eco de una noticia como esa?

-Ese es Steve, sí- admitió Thor.-¿Qué problema ahí?

¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar eso?

-¿Qué que problema ahí?- le soltó Odín a este, volviendo sus ojos azules hacia este.-¡¿Que qué problema ahí?! ¡¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo en América para que todas las noticias que hay sobre vosotros sean de este tipo?!

-No todas las noticias son así- comentó Loki, sin apenas voz.

-¡¿Ah, no?!- le soltó Odín, volviendo la cabeza entonces hacia él.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que sea lo único que he encontrado? Porque de todo lo que he estado viendo sobre vosotros y vuestro grupito son cosas de este estilo.¡¿Para esto queríais estudiar fuera?! ¡¿Para dedicaros a estas cosas?!

-Odín- le advirtió Frigga, poniéndose en pie.

No iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo algo como lo de esa mañana.

-¿Qué?-le soltó este a su mujer.-¿Es que acaso tú sabías algo de esto?

-Tú también lo sabrías si hubieras estado más pendiente a ellos- le soltó la mujer, imponiéndose a este, a pesar de su frágil apariencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-le soltó este, frunciendo el ceño.

Loki estuvo tentado de decirle a su madre que guardara silencio. Pero...¿y si era mejor así? ¿Y si lo ideal era que su padre se enterara de todo de una buena vez?

Echó un vistazo a Thor, que, a su vez , estaba mirando a su padre y a su madre consecutivamente, como si aquello fuera un partido de tenis.

-Lo que quiero decir es que si hubieras estado más atento a tus hijos que a tu trabajo, habrías notado que lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos es el resultado de años y que no tiene nada que ver con sus conocidos o donde estaban.

-¿Estás diciendo que, mientras estaban en esta casa, ellos...?-preguntó Odín, pareciendo horrorizado por momentos.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tu hijo ha sufrido durante años por algo por lo que no debía-le dijo, acercándose a Loki y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este.-A tratado por todos los medios posibles dejar de sentir lo que siente porque sabía cómo se tomaría esto el mundo. Y tú solo haces que se sienta aun peor.¿Qué clase de padre eres tú, que miras más hacia fuera que lo que sientan tus propios hijos?

-Es antinatural, Frigga- le soltó su marido, también poniéndose en pie, como si diciendo aquello la hiciera entrar en razón.

-No, no lo es. Es amor, maldito cabezota jurásico. Sé que no fue lo que imaginamos para ellos. Créeme que yo quería nietos. Pero es lo que ha acabado ocurriendo. Y tú lo único que haces es hacer que se sientan mal por lo que sienten y que estén asustados en su propia casa.

-Bueno...tanto como asustados...-comentó Thor.

-¿Vosotros me estáis ayudando o qué?- le soltó Frigga a su hijo.

Loki colocó una mano sobre la de su madre y acabó poniéndose en pie, encarándose con Odín.

-Sé que no fui un hijo ideal, que hice que enloquecieras muchas veces, incluso en ocasiones en las que no era esa mi intención. Pero esto no es algo que haya surgido de repente ni que sea algo para enfurecerte. Yo siento lo que siento y no puedo evitarlo. Y creo que a Thor le pasa lo mismo.

-Si hablas de nuestra relación, sí- afirmó el rubio.

Bueno...tampoco había esperado que fuera una gran ayuda en esa conversación.

-Si no quieres vernos más, lo entiendo. Estás en tu derecho de sentirte herido por esto, si es lo que necesitas ahora mismo. Pero no por ello vamos a separarnos o algo por el estilo- le siguió diciendo el moreno.

-Eso es cierto-afirmó Thor.-Ya lo hemos hablado antes y va a tener que soportarme lo que le reste de vida- comento el grandullón, mirando a su padre.

Odín los miro a todos, como si no supiera bien qué pensar de todo aquello. O simplemente no se hubiera esperado que estos le fueran a hablar tan claramente.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó Frigga a su marido.-¿Vas a seguir tratando de este modo a nuestros hijos hasta obligarlos a que se vayan de su propia casa?

Le estaba dirigiendo una de sus miradas mientras decía aquello, una de esas miradas que le dejaban claro que pensara muy y mucho lo siguiente que fuera a decir si no quería acabar teniendo problemas con ella.

-Yo...tengo que reflexionar sobre esto- comentó el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto.-Ya hablaremos mañana.

Ninguno de los presentes lo intentó detener. Ya era prácticamente un milagro conseguir que este dijera que seguirían hablando del tema.

Para cuando salió, todos en el cuarto pudieron volver a respirar y Loki tuvo que sentarse.

-Eso ha sido intenso-comentó Thor.

-Pensé que acabaría diciendo algo que no debía de nuevo- dijo Frigga, más pensando en voz alta que otra cosa.

-Yo lo que no sé es de donde ha sacado este periódico- les dijo Loki, cogiendo este de encima de la mesa.

¿Por qué a todo el mundo le interesaba tanto la relación entre Steve y Tony?

-Bueno...lo importante es que nuestras charlas han ido mejorando- comentó Thor con una sonrisa.

-Y que aun no nos ha echado de casa- secundó Loki.

Aún había esperanzas.

 **Fin del capitulo 59**

 **Buenooooo...Parecen que las cosas se van suavizando poquito a poco. Odín no es un adversario sencillo, la verdad, así que estos pasos de bebé es un gran avance en su carácter.**

 **¿A quién engañamos? Después de la conversación que habían mantenido aquella mañana, es un gran avance que no les haya echado de casa de una patada en el culo.**

 **La verdad es que en esta ocasión no sé qué más decir.**

 **He descargado la peli de Passengers, con Chris Pratt, y quería ponerme a verla, así que, como tengo eso en la cabeza, diciéndome``Ve a ver la peli de una vez. Sabes que se le ve el culo. Lo dijeron en una entrevista´´, no se me ocurre qué más deciros excepto que, si no la habéis visto aún, id a verla ahora mismo.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que estáis aquí, acompañándome ya a este capitulo 60.**

 **Sí, señores y señoras (porque sé que hay hombres y mujeres de todas las edades leyendo esta historia) Ya hemos llegado a los 60 capítulos, sin apenas darnos cuenta. O, al menos, yo a penas me he dado cuenta de ello.**

 **¿Quién me iba a decir a mi, cuando tuve la idea de esta historia, que iba a alcanzar semejante cifra? Seguramente nadie porque, cuando tuve la idea de esta historia, iba a ser un simple Stony. En su inicio, no iban a haber más parejas y toda la historia solo giraría entre ellos dos. Pero…..hablando en una pagina (o grupo. No sé muy bien como se denomina) en twitter, me dieron la idea de meter a Sam y Bucky como pareja. Y de ahí a Thor y Loki todo fue un paso.**

 **Iba ser simple; un chico que conoce a un hombre en el gimnasio, se llaman la atención, se van encontrando por ahí y se juntan. ¡No me iba a dar para más de 10 capitulos!**

 **Pero no sé que se apoderó de mi mientras que escribía que fijaos a lo que hemos llegado. Si es que no puede ser. Me vais a tener que incluir en vuestras felicitaciones navideñas porque es que ya es como si formara parte de vuestras familias o algo así.**

 **En fin. Me centro, me centro. Sabéis más que de sobra, a estas alturas, que me despisto hasta con una mosca volando.**

 **En este capitulo, a pesar de cómo dejamos las cosas entre Thor, Loki, Frigga y su padre, nos vamos de nuevo con Sam y Bucky, que, a pesar de que es una pareja que me encanta, pobrecitos míos que apenas los saco. O, al menos, no todo lo que a mi realmente me gustaría sacarlos. Creedme. Si por mi fuera, estarían más aquí, pero la historia no me deja hacerlo.**

 **Vamos a ver como les va a ellos dos, mientras Bucky aun esté de permiso en Nueva York, mientras que todos los demás están ocupados con sus propios asuntos. Y es posible que tengamos alguna sorpresa.**

 **Agradable o no, depende de cada uno. Aunque es posible que ese alguien que va a aparecer aquí no os agrade por lo que acabe pasando.**

 **¡Ya no hablo más, que al final me acabo yendo de la boca! Os dejo con el capitulo. Como siempre, disfrutadlo y nos seguimos leyendo después.**

 **CAPITULO 60**

… **...**

El piso de los Wilson, incluso a aquellas horas de la tarde, se encontraba vacío y silencioso.

Sam, que había acabado llevando sus cosas a la mesa de la cocina, comprobando que era imposible estudiar si Bucky estaba rondando cerca, había tenido que detener a este cuando se había empeñado en que permaneciera con él en la cama durante toda la mañana.

Se había dejado arrastrar por este a su cuarto durante un rato, lo suficiente para que se diera por satisfecho. Pero, cuando el castaño había empezado a decir que no ocurría todos los días que se quedaran a solas, sabía que el plan de Bucky era más a largo plazo y escapó de la cama.

-Mira. Entendiendo que no pasamos juntos tanto tiempo como te gustaría, pero tengo que estudiar. Las fechas de mis exámenes se me están echando encima y tú no me estás ayudando nada- le dijo, mostrándose lo suficientemente serio para que supiera que se había acabado los momentos de risas.

-Pero a mí pueden mandarme a cualquier destino en cualquier momento- le soltó el castaño a su vez, mirándole como estaba, recostado en la cama.

-Deja de usar esa excusa. Dices eso cada vez que quieres que haga algo que tú quieres y no va a funcionar más. Ya has tenido algo que has querido. Ahora, vas a hacer algo que quiero yo. Vas a estar en silencio o, si quieres, sal a dar una vuelta y despejate un poco. Pero necesito silencio.

-En momentos así es cuando me pareces más aburrido.

-Pues mejor. Deja a este aburrido en casa y sal por ahí.

-¿De verdad quieres que me vaya así como así?

-Durante un rato, sí.

-Bien. Entonces, de acuerdo. Saldré durante un rato para que puedas estudiar, pero vamos a hacer un juego.

-No sé yo si me gustarán tus juegos- le soltó Sam a su vez, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, cuando vuelva de mi paseo, nadie de tu familia a vuelto aún, volveremos a hacer algo que yo quiera.

-Pero tienes que estar fuera durante una hora como mínimo- le soltó Wilson, señalándole con un dedo.

-De acuerdo.¿Hay trato?

Sam barajó las posibilidades. Con las horas que eran, era bastante improbable que no hubiera vuelto alguien para cuando Bucky regresara al piso. Y, a las malas, solo tendría que soportar los mimos de este durante un rato más. No veía como podía salir perdiendo.

-De acuerdo-aceptó.-Pero tiene que pasar una hora entera como mínimo-le recordó, no queriendo que este se hiciera el loco luego.

-Bien. Entonces será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes para poder regresar pronto- comentó Bucky, levantándose de un salto de la cama, corriendo a vestirse.

Sam volvió al salón, dispuesto a estudiar por fin con un poco de silencio, viendo como este se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Te llevas las llaves de casa?-le dijo, viendo como el castaño abría esta.

-Pero...si estás tú aquí.¿Para qué necesito llevármelas?

-Yo voy a estar concentrado hasta que vuelvas. Además, podría pasar cualquier cosa y tendría que salir, así que llevátelas.

A Bucky aquello le pareció una estupidez, pero Sam también era bastante cabezota, así que, antes de ponerse a discutir con él, prefirió coger las llaves que la madre de Sam ya le había dado y salió del piso.

Jugueteando con estas entre los dedos, se dirigió al ascensor, echando un vistazo al reloj.

Las cuatro y veintisiete. Tenía que volver a las cinco y veintiocho como mínimo para que este no se disgustara y él obtuviera su victoria.

Aunque, en realidad, todo su juego se iría a la porra si alguno de los Wilson llegaban antes que él al piso.

A lo mejor, ese no había sido el mejor juego que se le había ocurrido. Pero, si él cumplía su parte, Sam tendría que cumplir la suya la siguiente vez que se quedaran a solas. Eso estaba claro.

Una vez que pisó las calles de Harlem, no tuvo ni la más mínima idea de hacia donde ir, echando un vistazo a un lado y a otro del camino.

No le interesaba alejarse demasiado para poder estar en el piso a la hora que necesitaba. Pero no podía quedarse ante la puerta del edificio, dando vueltas como un loco.

Al final, se decidió por dar una vuelta por el barrio.

Ya había echado un vistazo antes, pero aún se seguía sorprendiendo al descubrir como podían cambiar tanto las cosas en poco tiempo. Cada vez que volvía, siempre había alguna tienda nueva, sonaba una nueva canción por las calles...

Era algo que, para alguien que vivía anclado a unas normas que se habían marcado hacía mucho tiempo atrás y que aún funcionaban, eso no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Se paró en el escaparate de una tienda coreana que juraría que no había estado allí días antes, echando un vistazo a lo que vendían.

Como un buen chico de las fuerzas especiales, había viajado bastante. Pero no había conocido mucho a la gente o se había parado un poco para hacer un tour gastronómico.

Podía comprar algo sencillo allí dentro y cocinar algo aquella noche para los dos. La prueba sería un éxito si conseguía que la casa saliera en llamas.

Si cumplía su apuesta y encima cocina, Sam tendría que sentirse muy satisfecho con él.

-Bucky, ¿eres tú?- comentó una voz a su lado, mientras él había estado revisando en su cabeza lo poco que sabía de cocina.

-Carol-comentó el castaño a su vez, dándose cuenta de quién era.

Una de las ex de Sam y que, al parecer, no tenía pelos en la lengua.

La había conocido mínimamente en una ocasión, aunque tuvo que admitir que, obviando el hecho de que había perdido la virginidad junto con Sam, la mujer le caía bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?-le preguntó esta, echando un vistazo al interior de la tienda.-¿Sam está adentro, comprando?

-No. He salio yo solo a dar una vuelta. Sam tenía que estudiar y, al parecer, mi presencia le molestaba.

Carol se echó a reír mientras le dió unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-Sam siempre tan cariñoso, ¿eh? Tienes una gran paciencia.

-Desde luego.

Eso no podía negarlo. Solo alguien con una gran paciencia podría haber estado enamorado de Sam durante años, esperando una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, para intentar tener algo con él.

-Entonces...¿estabas pensando en cocinar algo?- comentó la mujer, echando un vistazo a los ingredientes que podían verse en el escaparate.

-Sí, pero creo que no tengo mucha idea de cocina.

-Si lo que quieres es comida coreana, hay un restaurante por aquí cerca que te puede ayudar con eso.

Bucky se incorporó, mirando a esta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes, si pasas fuera mucho tiempo?

-Siempre procuro estar al día de todo cuando estoy en un lugar. Y porque camino mucho-le dijo la mujer, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Carol parecía algo nerviosa, una de esas típicas personas que no podían estarse quietas en ningún momento ni bajo cualquier circunstancia. Pero, aun así, se la veía buena persona.

-Eso sería genial. Gracias- le dijo Bucky sinceramente.

-No hay de qué- le dijo esta, restando importancia a aquello con un gesto de la mano.-Pero aún es demasiado temprano como para que compres una cena.¿Por qué no vamos a un café a ponernos un poco al día?

Bucky echó un vistazo a su reloj. Aún quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que pudiera volver al piso.

-Me parece genial.

-¡Fantástico! Conozco un café barato y que está genial cerca de aquí.¡Vamos!

Y antes de que Bucky pudiera hacer algo para pararla, Carol le había cogido de la mano y había empezado a arrastrarlo por las calles, dirigiéndole hacia solo ella sabría donde.

Demasiada energía y demasiadas ganas de quemarla. Sería una forma de describir a Carol.

A regañadientes, sabiendo que sería inútil resistirse, se dejó arrastrar por esta hasta un café justo enfrente del restaurante del que esta le había hablado.

-Ya es casualidad que estén tan cerca, ¿eh?- le dijo la mujer, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Lo que me parece increíble es que todo esto se encuentre en Harlem. Recuerdo que, de pequeño, todo esto estaba lleno de pequeñas tiendas de los vecinos y, ahora, te puedes encontrar casi cualquier cosa.

-Es la magia de la ciudad- le dijo esta, llamando a una camarera.-Que no para de cambiar y de crecer. Es casi como si fuera algo vivo, un cuerpo al que nosotros nutrimos.

-Eso ha sido...muy poético- comentó el castaño.

Y solo recibió una sonrisa por parte de esta ante ese comentario.

-Pero no hablemos más de la ciudad- le dijo Carol.-Háblame de vosotros.¿Cómo os va desde la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-Pues igual.

-¿Igual? Eso es imposible. Algo ha tenido que mejorar en el tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto.

-Pues...no. Espera. Sam les ha dicho a sus padre que somos pareja.

-¿Ves? Eso es algo nuevo-comentó Carol, pareciendo que se alegraba de esa noticia.-¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?

-No estoy muy seguro. Tuve que irme porque me llamaron para un trabajo.

-Vaya. Eso sí que es mala suerte.

-Es posible que Sam aún esté algo molesto conmigo por eso- comentó Bucky, reflexionando un poco sobre ello.

Después de todo, lo había dejado colgado con sus padres en un momento bastante delicado.

-No digas eso- le dijo la mujer, cogiendo la mano de este por encima de la mesa.-Es imposible que Sam esté molesto contigo.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?

-Porque es imposible que nadie esté molesto contigo- le dijo Carol, recostándose en su silla de nuevo.-Eres un tío majo y has conseguido a Sam al final. Y, creeme, siendo Sam, que es alguien a quién le cuesta expresar realmente lo que siente, se nota lo que siente por ti.

Fue inesperado, pero las palabras de Carol le tranquilizaron un poco, como si hubiera estado inquieto desde entonces y no hubiera sabido porqué hasta ahora.

-Gracias- murmuró el castaño.

-No hay de qué. Carol Danvers siempre dispuesta a ayudar- le dijo la mujer, haciéndole el saludo militar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sin embargo, en seguida volvió la vista hacia el local.

-¿Alguien nos va a tomar nota hoy?-comento en voz alta, haciendo que una camarera corriera en su dirección.

 **...**

-¡Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!- entró gritando Sarah en el piso, pareciendo como si hubiera ido corriendo hasta a casa.

Este, que por fin había podido concentrarse, dejó escapar un suspiro, colocó la frente contra su libro y luego alzó la vista hacia su hermana.

-¿Sabes lo que me ha costado quedarme solo para poder estudiar?- le reprochó.

-Pues no deberías estar tan tranquilo respecto a eso- le soltó esta, corriendo hasta colocarse a su lado.

-Bien, exagerada. Será caer en la trampa, pero...¿qué ocurre?

-¿Dónde está Bucky?

-Le dije que saliera del piso para que yo pudiera estudiar.

-¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?!

-¿Por qué necesito tranquilidad para estudiar? Pero deja de gritar de una buena vez y dime que se supone que te pasa para que vengas así.

-¡He visto a Bucky!- le contó esta, aferrándose a su brazo como si fuera una noticia increíble que este no se fuera a creer.

-Pues...felicidades. Le hice salir a la calle, así que es normal que te lo encuentres.

-Pero seguro que lo que no es normal es que le haya visto acompañado de una mujer.

Aquello consiguió que los radares de Sam se pusieran en alerta, aunque trató de no mostrarlo exteriormente o su hermana se alteraría más al saber que tenía algo jugoso entre manos.

-¿Le has visto con una mujer?- le preguntó, asegurándose de que tuviera bien la información.

-¡Así es! ¡Una mujer guapísima! Y estaban los dos en una cafetería, no muy lejos de aquí- le siguió contando esta.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que era Bucky?

-¿Estás bromeando?- le soltó Sarah a su vez, mirándole como si estuviera loco.-¿Crees que no sé distinguir a Bucky del resto de personas del mundo?

-No, pero es posible que te hayas confundido. A parte de Steve, sus compañeros de la banda y nosotros, Bucky no conoce a nadie más en esta ciudad.

-¡Está más que claro lo que ha pasado, tonto!- le dijo su hermana, al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Sarah vivía demasiado los cotilleos y, en aquellos momentos, parecía que se había enterado del secreto más grande del país.

-Vale, lista. Ilumíname. Dime lo que ha pasado.

-Bien- le dijo esta, tomando una silla y sentándose al lado de su hermano.-Has echado a Bucky de casa para poder estudiar...otra vez. El pobre ha estado dando vueltas por la calle, sin saber bien qué hacer en ese tiempo libre y una de las miles de mujeres que pululan por estas calles no ha podido evitar ponerle los ojos encima. Seguro que se le ha acercado con alguna excusa, en plan de que es nueva en la ciudad o algo así. Y, como Bucky es demasiado buena persona, le habrá enseñado algunos locales de por aquí. ¡Pero está clarísimo de que esa mujer quiere algo con él!

-Te acabas de inventar todo eso-le soltó Sam, tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

Pero, aún a pesar de que trataba de lucir sereno para su hermana, en el interior de su cabeza estaba haciendo nota mental de las mujeres que este podría conocer.

A lo mejor, se trataba de alguna compañera de trabajo. Estaba aquel edificio, la sede donde se encontraban los jefazos de Bucky. Era posible que se hubiera encontrado con alguien que trabajara allí.

Si es que aún alguien le hablaba después de que él mismo hubiera estado cerca de saltar el mostrador y atacar a una de las recepcionistas que estaban allí.

-Bueno...es posible que no me sepa la historia con pelos y señales, pero sé lo que he visto.

-Solo has visto a Bucky en una cafetería, acompañado de una mujer que podría ser cualquiera. Es verdad que no conoce a mucha gente aquí, pero hasta podría ser una compañera de trabajo que esté de servicio o algo así.

-Oh. ¿Así que tú te vas cogiendo de las manos con una compañera de trabajo?

-¿Iban cogidos de las manos?- repitió Sam a su vez, notando como aquel asunto cada vez le gustaba menos.

-Sí. Los he visto pasar por la calle y ella lo llevaba cogido de la mano. Y después, dentro de la cafetería, ella se la ha vuelto a coger por encima de la mesa.

Vaya. Cuanto contacto físico con otra persona cuando Bucky insistía y persistía en que él era el único para él.

Pero agitó la cabeza. No había motivos para estar nervioso. Mucha gente se cogía de las manos. No era solo algo que ahora se hiciera con su pareja. Pero...aún así...

-¡¿Qué haces aún sentado ahí?!- le soltó Sarah, viendo que su hermano no se movía.

-¿Y a dónde quieres que vaya?-le soltó Sam a su vez.

-Hombre...pues me gustaría que movieras el culo de esa silla y fueras a recuperar a tu novio para empezar- le soltó esta.

-Bucky no es de mi propiedad y puede verse con quién le dé la gana. En realidad, fui yo quién le echó de aquí, así que soy el menos indicado para presentarme y cortar una conversación que ni siquiera sé de qué va.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?!- exclamó Sarah, pareciendo completamente incrédula.-¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a hacer nada al respecto?

-Es que no tengo que hacer nada.¿Acaso Bucky no tiene derecho a tener amigas?

-¿Tanto confías en él que ni siquiera estás nervioso con esto?

-No era ese el punto, pero...sí. Considero que Bucky no es una persona falsa y, si le gustara otra persona, sería el primero en enterarme.

Además, el motivo por él que había conseguido que este saliera de casa había sido prometerle tener un nuevo momento a solas. Dudaba que se hubiera cansado tan rápido de los hombres y hubiera vuelto al lado de las mujeres.

-Bueno...es verdad que Bucky te quiere demasiado para hacerte algo así- comentó Sarah, pero, en seguida, volvió a alzar la cabeza y clavó los ojos en él.-Pero que él te sea fiel no significa que no haya un montón de lagartas que traten de quitártelo. Bucky es demasiado bueno y amable y, además, guapo, para que las mujeres se queden simplemente a un lado, ¿sabes?

-¿Y tú sabes que, por mucho que digas, no me vas a preocupar?- le soltó Sam, haciendo como que toda su atención estaba puesta en los libros que tenía delante.

Aún faltaba un rato para que se cumpliera la hora de plazo mínimo que le había puesto a Bucky para que volviera. Si no estaba allí para cuando esta se cumpliera ni después, entonces empezaría a preocuparse.

-¿Ves? Por cosas como esta es que Bucky podría estar buscando a otra persona-le recriminó su hermana.-Estás tan seguro de que ya lo tienes solo para ti que no haces el más mínimo esfuerzo por él. Seguramente, ni siquiera lo complaces en las pocas cosas que te pida.

-¿Y tú que sabrás, niña?- le soltó Sam a su hermana, alzando la vista hacia ella.-Metete en tus propios asuntos y deja la vida de los demás en paz. Las cosas de nuestra relación es entre Bucky y yo. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

-Bien. Vale.¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero cuando él te deje porque eres el peor novio de la historia, después no me vengas llorando!- le soltó esta, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su cuarto, dando grandes pisadas en el suelo, como si un tiranosaurus estuviera yéndose refunfuñando a su habitación.

Sam no pudo evitar suspirar un poco al dar por concluida aquella conversación, recostándose sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado.

¿Y si Sarah tenía razón? Siempre trataba a Bucky como si este fuera algo seguro en su vida. Pero lo trataba así porque este mismo había insistido en que jamás desaparecería y estaría siempre a su lado, dispuesto a darle el coñazo.

Entonces...¿qué estaba haciendo en una cafetería con una mujer cuando le había pedido solo una hora a solas, para tener paz y tranquilidad? ¿Y quién era ella para que se tuvieran tanta confianza como para cogerse de las manos?

Incluso aunque fuera una compañera de trabajo, eso era algo demasiado raro.

Volvió a hacer una lista de las mujeres que podía haber en la vida de Bucky, pero, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran sus compañeros de trabajo, esa lista se quedaba demasiado corta.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, se dio cuenta de que quedaban nueve minutos para que se cumpliera la hora que le había dado.

Si, para entonces, este no había llegado, entonces empezaría a preocuparse.

Aunque la imagen de una mujer misteriosa sujetando la mano de este en una cafetería no se le iba del todo de la cabeza.

 **Fin del capitulo 60**

 **Pues nada. Aquí estaba esa persona sorpresa que os estaba comentando. Carol Danvers ha vuelto a la ciudad.**

 **No sé porqué demonios en esta historia la he hecho tan simpática, cuando, en realidad, su personaje como superheroica de Marvel me cae fatal. Pero fatal, fatal, gente.**

 **En la Civil War II es que no puedo tragarla. No tiene sentido la forma que tiene de pensar ni lo que acaba haciendo para supuestamente proteger a la gente. Y no os creíais que en Avengers Assemble me cae mucho mejor. La han puesto tan sumamente creída que yo estaba deseando que alguien acabara dándole una paliza o algo. Es que no puedo con ella. Va de digna pero las mayores perrerías es capaz de hacerlas ella.**

 **Sí no os creéis que me caiga tan mal, solo tenéis que leer mi otra historia Stony de ``En nuestra pequeña academia´´ para saber como pongo a su personaje.**

 **Pero en fin….. el pobre Bucky se ha visto echado a la calle de casa de los Wilson, buscando algo que hacer o a donde ir, así que la presencia de Carol en este momento venía muy bien para él.**

 **A ver si hago ya que Sam termine con sus estudios y empiece a trabajar de policía. Y ahora que no me aparezca nadie diciendo que si voy a hacer que le pase algo en el trabajo. A pesar de que sé que el índice de incidentes con miembros de la policía en Estados Unidos es alto, no soy tan hija de puta.**

 **Que ya más de uno me ha preguntado si es que pienso matarlo o algo así. De verdad que no sé de donde os sacáis las cosas. ¿Tan mala me creéis? Si algo como eso fuera a pasar, en la descripción de la historia vendría angust o algo así para hacéroslo saber. Y ya deberíais saber que no me gusta ese tipo de historias, incluso aunque hago que pasen cosas malas en momentos puntuales.**

 **Como me estoy enrollando de nuevo, porque en mi cabeza estoy oyendo lo que estoy escribiendo, será mejor que os deje ya y me ponga a transcribir el siguiente capitulo, ya que, hasta la fecha, tengo hecho hasta el capitulo 62 entero.**

 **Esto va a ser un no acabar nunca.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, nos despedimos en este punto. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hola a todos en este capi nuevo. Y no, no he puesto ``capi´´ por el Capitán América. Es que escribir capítulo todo el rato se me hace pesado. Aunque vi que más de uno se emocionó cuando Tony le llamó capi en ese capitulo 58**

 **Al parecer, os encanta que usen los términos con los que siempre se llaman, incluso aunque sea en un universo alternativo. Tengo demasiadas ideas para hacer historias de ellos en universo alternativo.**

 **Y no es coña. Son muchas. Por ejemplo; Steve estudiante de universidad y Tony profesor, Steve delincuente y Tony su abogado, que Steve y Tony tuvieran la misma edad y los dos fueran estudiantes….. Cosas de ese estilo. Por lo general, voy apuntando las ideas para que no se me olviden, pero es que la lista crece y crece y mi carpeta de fanfics de Avengers se está petando que no veas.**

 **Me veo que me voy a pasar toda la vida escribiendo fanfics de ellos para poder borrar todas las ideas que se han ido acumulando poco a poco.**

 **Pero vamos a centrarnos en esta historia que nos ocupa porque, de nuevo, me he vuelto a ir por las ramas. Y así no hay manera.**

 **En el capítulo anterior, dejamos a un Sam algo nervioso después de lo que Sarah le había dicho que había visto. Pues creo que llega el momento de ver que pasa después de ese punto, ¿no creéis?**

 **O, al menos, fue así como surgió en mi cabeza.**

 **Sabéis que Musa bien podría haber hecho que escribiera este capitulo sobre otra pareja y esperar para ver qué ocurre con ellos para más adelante. Aunque Musa hace tiempo que no me está dando tantos problemas como antes. No tengo muy claro a qué se debe ni si debo dar las gracias por ello en realidad.**

 **Pero no son los únicos que van a aparecer aquí. No, señor.**

 **Estoy en la obligación de deciros, ya que hay gente que si no le gusta mucho una pareja, se la salta, que también vamos a volver con el Stony a la mitad o más de este capítulo *aplausos y gritos de emoción on***

 **Ya tenía ganas de volver con ellos dos y ver qué tal les va las cosas en aquella casa en mitad de la nada.**

 **Si esto fuera una peli americana, sería un lugar perfecto para una peli de terror, aunque faltarían unas cuantas chicas (adolescentes todas y de la que solo se salvaría una) y unos cuantos amigos idiotas que, en cuanto pasara algo, decidirían separarse para explorar.**

 **En serio, americanos. No sé que os pasa en el instinto de supervivencia, pero, si yo, personalmente, veo que está ocurriendo algo raro, lo que menos hago es separarme del grupo. ¡Es que es de cajón! No le pongas fácil al asesino en serio que te trinche o te cuelgue en algún sitio.**

 **Bueno…..me fui del tema de nuevo. Sorry.**

 **Ahora mismo os dejo con el capitulo y solo os volveré a soltar mi rollo al final del mismo, cuando ya hayáis podido disfrutar de la historia. Hasta entonces, pues.**

 **CAPITULO 61**

… **...**

Veinte minutos después de la hora que le había pedido a Bucky, este aún no había vuelto a casa y Sam estaba a punto de agujerear la mesa de la cocina con un boli, con la vista clavada en el reloj de la pared y maldiciendo a todo lo posible.

¿De verdad que este se había ido por ahí con una mujer? ¿Quién era ella? ¿Y de dónde demonios había salido?

Las preguntas y el mal humor se iban sumando a partes iguales y el boli acabaría rompiéndose antes que él descargara todo su mal humor.

Había fingido que lo que le decía Sarah le daba igual, pero quedaba bastante claro que no era así.

Si Bucky no volvía pronto, él acabaría saliendo a buscarlo y acabarían teniendo palabras mayores.

El sonido de las llaves en la puerta le hizo volver la cabeza hacia esta movido como por un resorte, pidiendo de manera silenciosa que no se tratara de nadie de su familia.

Cuando vio la figura de Bucky cruzando la puerta, se hizo el despistado, concentrándose en el libro que tenía delante de él.

-¿Ya has vuelto?- le preguntó, sin alzar la vista hacia él, tratando de usar un tono neutro.

-Sí, perdona. Me he entretenido más de lo que creí- le respondió.

Pero, a pesar de que Sam esperó de que le hablara de la mujer con la que había estado conversando, Bucky no le mencionó nada sobre ese tema, haciendo que se sintiera más disgustado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha entretenido para venir más tarde de lo acordado?- le preguntó, por fin alzando la cabeza hacia él.

-En realidad, no quedamos a ninguna hora concreta. Solo pusimos de mínimo una hora.

-Sí, porque tú parecías estar bastante ansioso por quedarte a solas conmigo de nuevo. Pero, por lo que parece, eso ya se te ha pasado.

-No es eso, es que el de la tienda se ha retrasado con el pedido- le dijo el castaño, alzando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano para que este la viera.- No sabía que se iban a atrasar tanto.

¿Comida? ¿Por eso había llegado tarde? ¿Por qué se habia parado a coger un encargo de comida? ¿La mujer misteriosa no tendría nada que ver con eso?

-¿Y por dónde más has estado?-le preguntó Sam, tratando de aún sonar calmado.-A parte de en el puesto de comida.

-Pues por ahí- le respondió este, de manera vaga, dejando la comida sobre la encimera de la cocina.-Dando una vuelta por el barrio.

-¿Tú solo?

-¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?-le preguntó Bucky a su vez, volviéndose hacia él.

-A nada. Solo que mi hermana te ha visto por ahí.

-¿Por ahí?- repitió el castaño.

-Sí, por ahí. Dice que...estabas en una cafetería.

-Así es- le respondió este, apoyándose en la encimera, de cara a él, cruzándose de brazos, pero no añadió nada más.

-Y...me ha comentado que te ha visto con alguien.

-¿Con alguien?- repitió este, alzando una ceja.

No estaba muy seguro de si Bucky se estaba burlando de él, pero, desde luego, tampoco le estaba poniendo las cosas fáciles.

-Sí. Me ha comentado algo sobre algo de una mujer y que si os había visto cogidos de la manos. Ya sabes como es Sarah y enseguida ha llegado de los nervios.

-Creo que sí nos hemos cogido de las manos-comentó Bucky, rascándose la barbilla, tratando de hacer memoria.

-¿Cómo dices?- le soltó Sam a su vez, volviendo los ojos hacia él.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que ha sido más de una vez.

-¡¿Y tienes el valor de decir eso tan tranquilo?!- explotó Sam, con la vista clavada en el castaño.

Este dirigió los ojos hacia él, pero, en vez de mostrarse sorprendido o asustado, le dirigió una sonrisa a Sam.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?-le soltó este, derrochando demasiada calma.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿De qué debería estar celoso? Solo me molesta que me des el coñazo con algo y luego solo desaparezcas sin más porque alguien te ha entretenido por ahí.

-Oh. Pues a mí me ha sonado a que estaba celoso.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- exclamó Sam.-¿Acaso tengo motivos para tener que estar celoso? ¿Serías capaz de engañarme?

-Jamás- afirmó Bucky.-Pero verte celoso de vez en cuando es divertido y me hace sentir bien.

-Tienes una curiosa forma de sentirte bien.

-Y tú una extraña para hacer creer que no estás celoso.

-Si no parezco celoso es simplemente porque no lo estoy.

-Ya. Por eso me has estado preguntando con quién había estado. Si Sarah es nerviosa, tú también te alteras rápido. Será cosa de familia.

-Por enésima vez; no estoy celoso. Solo que me ha extrañado que llegaras tarde.

-Solo he llegado tarde porque hemos estado hablando de más y porque el pedido se ha retrasado más de lo que me habían dicho.

-¿Y...quién era esa mujer que te ha retrasado tanto?- preguntó Sam, sin demasiado éxito en aparentar que no estaba muy interesado en la respuesta.

La sonrisa en la cara de Bucky le demostró que no había estado muy discreto sobre su interés en el tema.

-¿Tanto quieres saberlo?- le preguntó este, aun dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes qué? Si no me lo quieres decir, no me lo digas. Me da igual. Sigue con lo que fueras a hacer. Yo tengo cosas que estudiar- se quejó Sam, concentrando su vista en los libros.

Pero Bucky caminó hacia él lentamente, colocándose en su espalda y apoyándose en él, dejándole todo su peso encima, haciendo que Sam tuviera que hacer fuerza para no acabar tumbado sobre la mesa.

-Te cuesta admitir que estás celoso, ¿eh?-le soltó el castaño.

-No tengo porqué estar celoso. Se supone que has estado persiguiéndome mucho tiempo. Dudo que ahora, de la noche a la mañana, cambies de parecer.

-A lo mejor es que me he cansado de que seas tan seco- comentó Bucky, balanceándose sobre su espalda.

Sin embargo, supo que había metido la pata en cuanto le dijo eso al ver la mirada que le dirigió Sam.

Era tan parecido a lo que él mismo había pensado que el joven Wilson no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al oírlo.

-Eh, eh. Era broma- se apresuró a decir Bucky, bajándose de la espalda de este y sujetando su rostro entre las manos.-Sabía como eras desde hace mucho y ese carácter seco tuyo también me enamoró.

-Pero todo el mundo parece creer que me paso un poco contigo respecto a eso. Tal vez lo hago- comentó Sam, más para sí mismo que para otra persona.

-Sam, cuando llegué aquí, dispuesto a confesarme y decirte todo lo que pensaba y sentía, sabía de sobra cómo eras, como de comportabas, tus formas de ser y sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. O, al menos, lo imaginaba. Solo te he gastado una pequeña broma. No me gustaría que cambiaras. En realidad, creo que eso me asustaría.

-Oh. ¿Te asustaría que me mostrara cariñoso contigo?

Había dicho aquello con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Bucky sin dudar.-El cariñoso de esta relación soy yo. Si tú también lo fueras, dime, ¿qué me quedaría?

-Puedes ser tan tonto a veces- se quejó Wilson, pero lucía una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ahí está el Sam que conozco- afirmó el castaño, también sonriendo.-Si no soltaras cosas como esas de vez en cuando, no serías tú.

-Ya. Pero...siempre podrías preferir irte con otra persona que te tratara mejor, que no se avergonzara de ir cogidos de las manos por la calle...

-Si hiciera eso, no tendría nada de especial- le dijo este, sentándose en una silla y recostándose sobre esta en su dirección.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Sam, alzando la vista hacia él.

-Cualquiera puede ir por ahí cogidos de la mano y haciéndose carantoñas. Pero, cuando tú haces algo de eso, cuando sé lo mucho que te cuesta demostrar tus emociones, lo hace mucho más especial.

Oh, venga. Aquel tipo era un experto en avergonzarlo.¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a algo como eso?

Clavó la vista en los libros de nuevo, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

-Te he avergonzado con eso,¿eh?- le preguntó este.

-¿Cuándo no lo haces?- le preguntó Sam a su vez, aún con la vista en otra parte.

-Bueno...así es como tienen que ser las cosas. Y no tienes de lo que preocuparte- le aseguró este.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó él a su vez, mirándole de reojo.

-Que no tienes nada que temer de esa mujer con la que Sarah me ha visto.

-¿Y eso porqué? ¿Es lesbiana?

-No, pero no creo que tu amiga Carol intentara robarme de ti. Sería una jugada muy sucia por su parte- comentó este.

-¿Se trataba de Carol?

-Claro.¿Qué otras mujeres conozco yo en esta ciudad?

-La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de cual sería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Me encontré con Carol de casualidad y me arrastró a un café. Por eso tu hermana me vio de la mano con una mujer.

-Carol siempre ha sido una mujer muy extraña-comentó Sam.

-Pero amable. Ella me mostró el local donde he comprado la comida. Es de un restaurante coreano. Me ha dicho que está bueno, pero no la conozco mucho.¿Puedo fiarme de su palabra o crees que quería gastarme una broma? Porque he pedido lo que ella me ha dicho-le dijo Bucky, inclinándose hacia él por encima de la mesa.

-En otras cosas, tal vez, pero respecto a la comida, Carol es una mujer sincera. No tienes nada que temer-le dijo Sam, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Estás mucho más tranquilo ahora- le dijo Bucky, notando como este se había relajado.

-Bueno...tal vez me he alterado un poquito- se atrevió a confesar Wilson.

Y, poniéndose en pie, se acercó a Bucky y le dio un abrazo.

-No tengo motivos para desconfiar de tí. Lo siento- le dijo.

Aquello le pilló tan de sorpresa al castaño que ni siquiera supo qué decir.

Por cosas como esa era que le había dicho a Sam que sus gestos eran más especiales que los de otras personas.

Para cuando este lo soltó, Bucky se puso en pie, siguiendo a Sam hasta la encimera de la cocina.

-Ese abrazo ha sido rápido- se quejó el castaño, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No te pongas a jugar ahora- le regañó Sam.-Mi hermana está en su habitación. Has perdido. Ha llegado alguien a casa antes que tú.

-Pero si no hacemos ruido, no debería haber ningún problema- le soltó Bucky al oído, con total calma, rodeándole con sus brazos.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad se pensaba que iba a hacer algo con su hermana pequeña en el mismo piso? ¡¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza del todo?!

Sam le dirigió una dura mirada por encima del hombro, dejándole claro que no estaba para juegos.

-Mi hermana está en casa.

-Tu hermana es una de las que más se alegran de que nos llevemos tan bien- le dijo Bucky, apresándole aún más.

Estaba claro que el castaño no tenía intención alguna de soltarlo.

-Pero puede llegar el resto de mi familia en cualquier momento- le dijo Wilson, tratando mirar a la cara de este para hacerle entrar en razón.-¿De verdad crees que voy a dar un espectáculo como ese a mi familia?

-Bueno...podemos ir a tu habitación- comentó el castaño en un susurro.-De todas formas, tengo que compensarte el hecho de que haya hecho que te pusieras celoso.

-¡Yo no me puse celoso!- exclamó Sam.

Había cosas en la vida que un Wilson no admitiría y estar celoso estaba dentro de esa larga lista.

-Venga ya. Claro que lo estabas. Se notaban tus nervios desde que he pasado por la puerta.

-Eres un exagerado. Y suelta de una vez. Se va a enfriar la comida.

-Puede esperar. Solo la he comprado para probar que tal está.

-Bucky-le advirtió este, notando como las manos de este empezaron a moverse.

-Solo un poco- afirmó el castaño.-Un poco y paro.

-Tú no conoces el significado de la palabra poco- se quejó Sam.

Sin embargo, cuando las manos de este acabaron bajo su camisa, no fue capaz de poner ninguna pega más.

 **...**

En otra casa más alejada del país, Steve y Tony aún parecían encontrarse envueltos en la nube de felicidad que los había envuelto desde que el señor Stark le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él.

Desde luego, el rubio no se había esperado algo como eso. O, al menos, no algo así tan rápido.

Era cierto que ya llevaban meses juntos y que hasta la prensa ya conocía su relación, pero convivir 24 horas al día y saber que todo el mundo viera que se encontraban bajo el mismo techo parecían palabras mayores.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó Tony, devolviendo a este a la realidad, mientras Steve se había encontrado trasteando en la cocina.

-Oh. Estaba preparando algo de cena.

En realidad, era un sencillo plato de pasta para recuperar energías. Pero eso no hacia falta decírselo.

-Ya. Si por eso he venido, atraído por el olor.

-Oh. ¿Así que solo has venido por eso? ¿No porque estuvieras buscándome?

-Bueno...ha habido un poco de todo- comentó Tony, sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina, viendo lo que este estaba terminando de prepararlo todo.

-Tienes hambre, ¿eh?- le preguntó Steve.

-De lobo- admitió el moreno sin ningún problema.

-Bueno...pues esto estará listo en seguida.

-Oh. Genial. ¿Planeas ser tú el encargado de la comida?

-Que yo sepa, estamos solos aquí y, si quiero evitar tus perritos calientes de gasolinera, tendré que estar entre fogones de vez en cuando.

-Veamos el lado positivo de esto. Siempre vas a tener otro campo que se te da bien y los cocineros guapos suelen tener sus programas en la tele.

-Ya. Y de paso, mientras cocino, canto, ¿no?

-Podría estar bien, pero la gente estaría tan concentrada en tu voz que no se enterarían de la receta.

-Exagerado. Mi voz no consigue ese efecto.

-Yo creo que sí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Siquiera recuerdas la primera vez que me oíste cantar?- le preguntó Steve, colocando un plato de pasta ante él.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo- afirmó Tony sin ninguna duda, cogiendo los cubiertos.

-Bien. Dime.

-Fue en la fiesta en la que hablamos por primera vez. Si habías cantado en el gimnasio, yo no había llegado a oírte. Pero, cuando te vi en ese escenario, con las luz de los focos...

Parecía que este se había quedado sin palabras ante el recuerdo.

-Oh, vaya- murmuró Steve, un poco emocionado.-No sabía que habías sentido algo así.

-¿Cómo no sentirlo?- le dijo Tony.-Fue verte y querer llevarte a la cama más cercana.

Vaya. Parecía que había habido un cruce de información ahí. La magia de ese momento saltó por los aires .

-A veces eres tan romántico que no sé qué decir- le dijo el rubio con ironía.

-Piensa tan mal de mí como quieras, pero nunca me había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien como cuando te ví en ese escenario. Solo podía en aprisionarte en algún lugar. Y, cuando me hablaste mientras tomabas la copa que te ofrecí...no sé como pude contenerme para no saltar sobre ti.

-Pero...eso fue prácticamente al principio- comentó Steve, recordando las fechas.-¿Fue tan rápido para ti?

-Pequeño, desde el mismo momento en el que te vi en tu primer día de gimnasio, sabía que te iba a atrapar antes o después.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sip. No tenías escapatoria alguna.

-Pues lo que yo recuerdo es que tratabas de saber de mí por todas partes. Más bien parecías una fans- le soltó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Una fan? ¿Me estás comparando con una de esas chicas que se ponen a gritar como locas cuando les dedicas una sonrisa?

-Bueno...¿tú no? A penas había estado allí por primera vez y ya intentaste saber de mi.

-Que quede claro que eso lo hizo Happy. Me vio interesado y quiso recabar información antes de que yo le dijera nada.

-Ya. Happy.

-Sí, Happy. A veces, se toma demasiadas confianzas con su jefe.

-Comete la pasta antes de que se enfríe.

-No me crees. ¿Me vas a obligar a llamar a Happy para que te lo confirme?

-No hace falta- le aseguró Steve, alzando una mano.-¿No sería más sencillo admitir que estabas loquito por mi?

-Creo que eso ya iba implícito en lo de que quería llevarte a la cama más cercana.¿O es que no había quedado muy claro?

-Pues la verdad es que no mucho.

-Normal. Porque tú no viste lo que vi yo el primer día.

-Sabes que se que estás hablando de mí, ¿verdad?

-¿Pero tú has llegado a verte el perfecto culo que tienes alguna vez? Porque fue lo primero que me saltó a los ojos cuando te vi.

-¿En serio, Tony? ¿Mi culo?

-¿Qué quieres que te siga? Fue culpa tuya. Haberlo tenido menos perfecto.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que estábamos hablando de amor y tú has acabado hablando de mi culo?

-¿Acaso es que no puedo estar enamorado de tu culo perfecto?

-Sí, eso es super romántico. Ya me estoy imaginando las tarjetas de San Valentín- comentó Steve con ironía, elevando la vista al cielo por un momento.

Pero antes de que pudiera apartarse de este para limpiar todo aquello que había ensuciado para hacer la cena, Tony sujetó su mano y lo obligó a acercarse a él.

Steve ni siquiera supo como pudo moverse tan condenadamente rápido.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los labios de Tony estaban sobre los suyos, amoldándose a él y haciendo que aquel cosquilleo tan familiar le recorriera deliciosamente de arriba a bajo.

Era una sensación adictiva y de la que no parecía cansarse, sintiendo el aliento de este contra sus labios, su calor contra su cuerpo...

Era la forma en la que se sentía más cerca de él y en la que Tony era más sincero con lo que sentía.

Con cada una de aquellas pasadas sobre sus labios le decía cuanto le quería, cuando las palabras parecían limitarse tanto.

Steve enredó los dedos entre los mechones cortos de este, deseando que aquel beso durara para siempre, pero eso parecía imposible, ya que, antes o después, ambos se quedaron sin aliento.

-Sabes cuanto te quiero, ¿verdad?-murmuró Tony contra sus labios, mientras ambos parecían incapaces de alejarse el uno del otro.

Steve asintió, con la vista clavada en esos labios y el corazón latiéndole deliciosamente rápido.

Nunca habría creído que sentir su corazón a punto de escapar del pecho pudiera hacerle sentir tan feliz.

-Pero comete la cena- le dijo el rubio.-No quiero que se enfríe.

 **Fin del capitulo 61**

 **Pues nada. No sé muy bien que deciros en estos momentos, ya que hemos tenido un poco de todo aquí.**

 **Creo que no soy la única que piensa que he hecho a Sam un poco demasiado yanderee, aunque me cuesta hacerlo de otra manera la verdad, pero que Bucky es jodidamente encantador. Y manda narices con eso, porque en las pelis y demás series a penas lo soporto.**

 **Ahora que se me lancen encima todos aquellos que les encantó el Soldado de Invierno y tal, pero, para mí, que Steve pierda la cabeza cada puta vez que su amigo sale a colación es que ya me cansa demasiado. Es que es cada vez. Es salir su nombre y ¡pufff! La inteligencia se le va a la mierda.**

 **Incluso en Avengers Assemble me he tenido que tragar momentos como esos y es que me saca de mis casillas. Yo soy Bucky y ya le hubiera dicho a Steve que pase pagina de una vez y que se centre en lo que tiene que hacer. Porque, realmente, el Capitán América vive demasiado en el pasado.**

 **Creo que por eso me encanta tanto el castaño aquí; porque no hay pasado. No ha ocurrido lo de los años cuarenta, ni que piense que está muerto, ni que vuelva siendo un soldado de la hostia cuando todo lo que han hecho ha sido resetearle el cerebro y ponerle un brazo de metal. Cable tiene uno igual y no está tan en plan comando.**

 **Creo que voy a empezar a dejar de hablar porque más de uno estará deseando matarme en estos momentos. Aunque….recuerdo que me quejé de el Spiderman de Andrew y nadie me ha comentado nada sobre el tema. No sé si es que estáis de acuerdo o simplemente habéis ignorado el tema como si nada de eso hubiera pasado.**

 **Creo que lo comenté en la historia de ``Encontremonos en el Espacio´´, pero creo que sois más o menos los mismos los que leéis ambas historias y es que nadie ha dicho lo más mínimo sobre ello.**

 **En fin…..a lo mejor es que ni siquiera leéis las cacho notas que os dejo a cada principio y cada final de capitulo. Si hablo mucho, es hasta normal.**

 **Así que me voy a ir despidiendo ya, Marvelitos. Como siempre, mantenos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hola a todo el mundo a este capítulo 62 de esta historia que, al parecer, no tiene fin o no lo va a tener en un futuro cercano, sin saber cuando volveré a escribir de manera tan constante como en estos últimos días.**

 **Lo digo porque el capitulo 61 y 62 los hice el mismo día y el 60 el día de antes. Pero, como buena noticia (aunque para vosotros puede que sea algo mala) me han llamado para trabajar de nuevo en el mismo Centro Comercial donde estuve trabajando el verano pasado.**

 **Aun tengo que hacer la entrevista común que me han dicho que nos tienen que hacer y no sé si estaría en el mismo puesto de panadería donde ya estuve o me mandarían a otra sección. Yo ya les he dicho que me encantaría estar en la sección de libros y demás porque es lo que más me gusta.**

 **Pero allí te meten donde ellos quieren y donde ven que hace falta gente *crucemos dedos para que podamos tener suerte***

 **¿Y esto porque os puede interesar a vosotros? Bueno…..si acabo trabajando allí de nuevo, significaría que trabajaría 6 días de cada 7 que tiene la semana y, por consiguiente, no podría escribir tanto como estoy escribiendo ahora.**

 **No dejaría de escribir, ojo. Solo que no podría ser tan de continuo. Sobretodo los primeros días, porque ha pasado un año entero desde que estuve allí y tendría que acostumbrarme de nuevo a su ritmo de trabajo; que básicamente es moverte sin parar por todas partes y no sentarse nunca. Lo único que no me gusta es con el dolor de pies con el que acabo. Es horrible.**

 **Antes de que os echéis a llorar o algo así, os diré que aun no está nada confirmado, no sé si estaré allí, no sé donde estaré, no sé cuantas horas trabajaré…..Vamos, que solo me han llamado y me han hecho una pequeña entrevista individual. Mañana tengo una entrevista común (de las que nunca había oído hablar) y ya me irán informado de todo lo demás más adelante.**

 **Aunque la verdad es que me vendría genial el dinero.**

 **Una amiga quiere irse a trabajar a Corea del Sur en una compañía musical. Si todo sale bien, debería irse a la YG. Aquellos que sepáis de k-pop. Sabréis que es la compañía donde están Big Bang, PSY, Seven….entre otros.**

 **Pues el año que viene, no sé muy bien en qué fechas, quiere ir allí a pasar un tiempo para ver la ciudad y todo aquello y quiere que yo la acompañe. Y para hacer algo como eso, necesito poder tener dinero ahorrado.**

 **Como veís, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo, así que será mejor que os deje con el capitulo de una vez, antes de que siga soltando todo lo que hay en mi cabeza, como si fuera una fuente.**

 **Disfrutadlo y hablamos luego.**

 **CAPITULO 62**

… **...**

Los días sucesivos en aquel lugar parecían estar suspendidos en el tiempo, atrapados en un lugar seguro donde su felicidad no parecía acabarse.

A lo mejor, a más de uno eso le habría parecido cursi, pero el simple hecho de estar ambos tumbados en el sofá, incluso aunque Tony estuviera durmiendo, ya era motivo suficiente para que Steve quisiera quedarse suspendido en ese instante.

Aunque, incluso con las cosas más sencillas disfrutaran, la verdad era que Tony parecía estar durmiendo más que nunca.

En la Torre, tenía a Pepper para que le insistiera con el trabajo. Y, cuando salía de allí, solía irse a su taller para seguir trabajando.

Sin embargo, allí no había ni Pepper ni taller ni trabajo que le estuviera esperando.

Por lo general, Steve, que era un pájaro madrugador, lo dejaba dormir mientras él salía a correr por ahí o se iba a nadar a la piscina que había en la segunda planta, como en esos momentos.

Flotando boca arriba, se quedó embelesado contemplando el techo, observando a las nubes pasar tranquilamente por encima de su cabeza.

Si alguna vez había imaginado un lugar tan perfecto como aquel, no lograba recordarlo.

Allí cerró los ojos, mientras seguía flotando, tomó aire por la nariz y se sintió más en paz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Por eso, por estar con los ojos cerrados fue que no vio como Tony entraba al cuarto ni como se sentaba en una de las sillas que rodeaban la piscina, con una taza de café en las manos, mientras lo observaba.

Si ese era su modo para tener paz, el de Tony era verle a él tener paz.

El moreno había querido que este pudiera huir del barullo de la ``prensa´´ del corazón, que pudiera descansar de todo lo que se hablaba de él en los medios, de ver sus fotos en cada periódico que le saltara a la cara y que no tuviera que temer a una ristra de gente que se hacían llamar periodistas en la puerta de su casa.

Era cierto que había buscado un lugar que Pepper no conociera para que no les molestara en ningún momento, pero, sobretodo, lo había hecho por él.

-¡Dios, Tony!- exclamó Steve cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio allí inmóvil.-Me has dado un buen susto.¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

-Desde hace un buen rato.

-Pues ya podías haberme avisado.

-¿Por qué? Parecías muy tranquilo flotando. ¿Para qué molestarte?

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-Entonces...¿solo estabas ahí, viéndome flotar?

-Era relajante.

-Vamos. Suelta ese café y métete en el agua. Está genial.

-Lo que para tí significa genial, para mí podría ser congelada. Lo siento, pero creo que paso. El agua fría por la mañana no me sienta bien.

-Venga. No seas cascarrabias. Te prometo que está muy bien-le dijo este, lanzando un poco de agua en su dirección.

-En serio, Rogers. No quiero nada de eso. Estate quieto y dejame disfrutar de mi café. Cada uno tiene su modo de levantarse por las mañanas.

-¿Y quieres dejarme aquí solo?- le preguntó este.

-Creo que te las apañas bastante bien.

-Podría atraparme un tiburón o algo.

-Creo que tú podrías contra un tiburón.

-O podría capturarme un monstruo marino.

-Y eso lo dice el que bien podría pasar por una sirena. Solo te falta ponerte a cantar ahí dentro.

-Oh. ¿Quieres que cante para atraerte? De acuerdo.

Y, abriendo la boca, Steve se puso a cantar.

-No, no. No es eso lo que quería decir- le soltó Tony.-Da igual que cantes. No voy a entrar en una piscina helada a primera hora de la mañana- afirmó el moreno.

Steve, como si no le hubiera escuchado, siguió cantando y, cuando vio como Tony negaba firmemente con la cabeza, comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras con las que la piscina contaba para salir con mayor comodidad.

Cuando el millonario vio como este salía del agua, aún cantando y con una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro, empezó a negar con más brío con la cabeza, anclándose a la silla donde estaba sentado.

-No sé si no me has escuchado o es que te estás haciendo el loco, pero no voy a entrar a esa piscina.

Steve, aún con el cuerpo brillante por el agua, siguió acercándose a él mientras que llegaba a la parte más intensa de la canción, viendo como este negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no, no- fue murmurando Tony, aferrándose con ambas manos a la silla, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de Steve.

Pero, a pesar de saberlas, cuando este metió los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo para alzarlo, Tony a penas pudo hacer algo para impedirlo.

Arrastró un poco la silla con él antes de que se le resbalara de entre los dedos, pero hasta ahí llegó su resistencia.

Llevaba solo unos pantalones de pijama de seda color vino y sabía como iban a acabar después de que Steve hiciera lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Aun cantando la que fuera la primera canción que se le había pasado por la cabeza a este, se acercó a la orilla de la piscina con Tony en brazos y, cuando se aseguró que de que el moreno estaba preparado para lo que se le venía encima, quisiera entrar o no, lo lanzó dentro, viendo como este soltaba un pequeño grito antes de caer y verse rodeado por el agua.

Steve no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada, interrumpiendo su canción, al verle en ese estado. Y tuvo el buen juicio de taparse la sonrisa que se le había pintado en la cara al ver como este emergía en mitad de la piscina, completamente calado y volviéndose hacia él poco a poco.

-¿Ya estás contento?- le soltó el moreno.

-Bueno...pero, ¿a qué has comprobado que el agua está buena?

-Rogers- le advirtió este.

-¡Hazme sitio, que voy!- afirmó este, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar carrerilla.

Tony a penas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado mientras veía como Steve se lanzaba a la piscina en plan bomba, creando oleaje en el agua.

-¡¿Esta es tu idea de pasárselo bien en una piscina?!- le gritó Tony en cuanto el rubio asomó la cabeza fuera del agua, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

-Yo diría que sí- afirmó él, nadando perezosamente hacia Tony.-¿A ti no te parece una buena forma para empezar la mañana?

-Una buena forma de empezar la mañana es echando un buen polvo, no chapoteando en una piscina como si fuéramos críos.

-Creí que la habías instalado para que la usáramos.

-Pero yo me había imaginado más bien por la noche aquí, algo borrachos, y sin ropa.

-¿Por qué la mayoría de tus planes acaban igual?-le preguntó el rubio, llegando hasta a él y envolviéndole entre sus brazos.

Steve era el único de los dos que iba en bañador. Aunque claro...Él sabía que iba a acabar dentro de la piscina.

-Porque mis planes son magníficos y siempre acaban del mejor modo posible- se defendió Tony.

-Bueno...he de admitir que no tengo demasiado por lo que quejarme- convino Steve.-Gracias a tus planes es que estamos aquí.

-Y que no se te olvide nunca- le dijo el moreno, golpeándole el pecho con un dedo.

Pero fue entonces cuando el rubio lo aprisionó aún más entre sus brazos y Tony se dio cuenta de su situación.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogers? ¿Acaso estás proponiendo que hagamos algo en la piscina?

-En realidad, lo único que quería era que entraras aquí conmigo.¿No te puedo abrazar sin que eso tenga connotaciones sexuales?

-Claro que no- le soltó Tony a su vez.-El mundo se mueve por placeres y no hay mejor placer que ese.

-Eres un pervertido. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Algo he oído respecto al tema, pero no he solido prestarle mucha atención- le dijo este, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos.

-Mañana vamos tener que volver a la ciudad- le dijo Steve, bajando el tono de voz.

-Oh- se quejó el moreno.-¿En serio? ¿En un momento como este has soltado algo como eso? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tendremos que empezar a despedirnos de este lugar- comentó Steve, echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

La verdad era que le había encantado aquel lugar y, si por él fuera y no tuviera un grupo del que ocuparse, se quedaría allí para siempre sin ninguna duda.

Tony suspiró, también echando un vistazo en torno a él.

-Supongo que hice una buena elección al comprar este lugar.

-Sin duda alguna.

-Pero tampoco es que vaya a desaparecer cuando nos vayamos. Podremos volver siempre que queramos.

-Tú tienes que volver al trabajo y yo tengo que tocar con los chicos. Si las cosas van bien, tendremos que salir de gira.

-Hasta los empresarios y los músicos tienen vacaciones de vez en cuando. Este será nuestro lugar de vacaciones.

Steve le dio un beso en el cuello y asintió, aún contemplando el paisaje que podía apreciarse a través de los cristales de aquella sala.

-Seguro que Pepper no estará muy contenta cuando sepa que vamos a vivir juntos- comentó Tony.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-le preguntó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Ya me despisto bastante cuando no estás tú. Imagina donde tendré la cabeza cuando empecemos a vivir juntos.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que no me equivocaría si dijera en un parte muy baja de tu anatomía-comentó Steve, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Tú tómatelo a broma, pero nunca había compartido mi espacio personal con nadie. Incluso no me importó que entraras en mi taller.

-Que, por cierto, necesitaría un poco de orden.

-No toques mi taller.

-Pero...has vivido con Jarvis toda tu vida- le dijo Steve.

-Eso es diferente. Jarvis es como de la familia. No tuve que acostumbrarme a él. Ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué. Pero, tú, sin embargo, a pesar de ser un completo desconocido, has llegado y te has plantado sin más en el centro de mi vida.

Steve lo contempló un momento cuando dijo aquello.

-Sé que lo has dicho como una critica, pero, ¿sabes que eso ha sonado muy bonito?

Tony volvió la vista hacia él.

-¿De verdad? A mi me parecía un poco aterrador.

-¿Aterrador por qué?- preguntó Steve.

-Nadie había estado tan próximo a mi. Eso significa que no podían hacerme mucho daño en cualquier momento. Siempre estaba alerta, procurando mantener a la gente lejos para evitar males innecesarios. Pero, llegas tú y ¡zass!

-¿Por qué sigues hablando de ese modo? No sé si me estás alagando o criticando por haber entrado en tu vida- le dijo Steve, apretando el cuerpo de este contra el suyo.

Sabía que Tony había estado envuelto en alguna clase de barrera y que el hecho de que él la hubiera cruzado y estuviera al otro lado había supuesto todo un mundo para este.

Exponerte de esa manera a alguien, dejando en sus manos su existencia era algo aterrador y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Pero Tony lo estaba diciendo de una manera que, desde luego, no sabía como tomárselo.

-No te lo estoy recriminando-le dijo el millonario.-Solo estaba dejando claro mi punto. Tú estás más acostumbrado a la gente, a confiar en las personas...Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. En realidad, nunca me había podido dar el lujo de eso.

-Por si en cualquier momento y lugar alguien te clavaba una daga,¿verdad?

-Exacto. Incluso durante unos instantes, dudé de ti.

-¿Incluso de mi?- repitió Steve, pareciendo sorprendido.

-Pero solo unos instantes.

-¿Cuando fue eso?

-Cuando empecé a ayudaros con la banda.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo desconfiar? No recuerdo que te pidiera nada.

-No fue algo como eso. Simplemente desconfiaba de todo el mundo por sistema. En las únicas personas en las que depositaba mi confianza entonces eran en Happy, Pepper y Rhodes porque ya había visto sus lados oscuros.

-¿La señorita Potts tiene un lado oscuro?

-¿Tú la has visto enfadada? Es la mismísima Satanás.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse ante eso, pero besó a Tony en la mejilla y apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de este, aun flotando en la piscina, envolviendo a este con los brazos.

-Supongo que ahora yo también estaré en tu grupo de confianza- murmuró contra el cuello de este.

-Oh. Tú hace tiempo que pasaste más allá de ese grupo.

-Vaya. Pues gracias.

Pero, aunque estuvieran hablando del tema como si fuera broma, sabía que había significado mucho para Tony el poder ponerle a él más allá de sus personas de confianza. Era como si le hubiera abierto un poquito más al mundo, como si le hubiera enseñado que aún había personas en el mundo en las que valía la pena confiar.

Se sentía algo abrumado cuando pensaba en lo que había afectado y cambiado la vida de Tony con su mera presencia. Y él solo era un hombre.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos del moreno acariciar su pelo y, de nuevo, tuvo esa sensación, esa de que podía quedarse suspendido siempre en ese instante, sin que nadie les interrumpiera ni los sacara de allí. Podría quedarse dormido de aquel modo, como si fuera un niño.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que salgamos de aquí- soltó Tony de pronto, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Si estamos muy bien aquí- afirmo Steve, demasiado a gusto en aquel momento como para permitir que el moreno lo quisiera sacar de allí.

-Porque me estoy empezando a arrugar. Y no me siento nada bien pareciendo una ciruela aquí.

-Vamos a estar juntos hasta que nos hagamos viejos. ¿Qué más da que te vea arrugado ahora?-le soltó Steve, aún abrazado a él.

¿Quién le hubiera dicho a él que se encontraría en medio de una situación como aquella, hace unos meses, y que no querría moverse jamás de allí? Nunca lo hubiera creído. Y, sin embargo, ahora parecía incapaz de imaginarse un mundo sin Tony en él.

Sin embargo, estaba tan concentrado en el momento, en sentir las pulsaciones del corazón de este junto a su oído, que no vio cual fue la reacción de Tony ante sus palabras.

-¿Vamos a estar juntos hasta que nos hagamos viejos?-comentó el moreno.

-Oh. Desde luego- afirmó Steve.- Seremos de esos viejecitos que vayan juntos a todas partes y saldremos a dar paseos cogidos de las manos y a los bastones.

-Vaya. Parece un transfondo de una película de Navidad-comentó este, tratando de que no se le notara lo que le habia emocionado esa idea.

-Podría parecer, sí. Pero seriamos felices. Yo te regañaría de vez en cuando porque seguro que seguirías encerrándote en tu taller de vez en cuando, pero tú me ignorarías. Sin embargo, para que te perdonara, me llevarías a nuestro lugar favorito y se me pasaría el enfado antes de que cayera la noche.

-Suena bien-comentó Tony.

-¿Qué dices? Suena mejor que bien y ademas es cierto. Solo hace falta ver como somos ahora para saber como seremos entonces.

-Yo es que aún no había llegado a pensar a tan largo plazo- comentó Tony, a media voz.

-Porque te gusta demasiado vivir el presente y siempre tienes mil cosas en esa cabecita tuya.

-¿Tú ya habías pensado en esto antes?

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde que decidimos que nuestra relación era algo más formal. Me imaginé en mil situaciones diferentes para ver si realmente podríamos llegar a vivir juntos durante mucho tiempo y a mi cabeza siempre acababa acudiendo esa imagen.

-Me gusta tu imaginación, Rogers- afirmó Tony.

Y no estaba de broma.

Le había más que gustado aquella imagen que le había pintado Steve sobre su futuro, pues no se había permitido con nadie ver hasta tan largo plazo.

Era un futuro que le gustaba, que no le importaría vivir y que, aunque no pronto, esperaba vivir.

-¿Te has emocionado un poco?- le preguntó Steve, alzando la cabeza hasta quedar frente a él y viendo como los ojos de este parecian brillantes.

-¿Yo, emocionado? ¿Acaso es que soy un niño?- le soltó este.

-No sé. Juraría que, por como te brillan los ojos, estás un poquito emocionado.

-Eso será que me está afectando pasar tanto tiempo en el agua. Será mejor que salgamos de aquí de una buena vez- le dijo este, tratando de soltarse de sus brazos.

Pero los brazos de Steve no se lo permitieron.

-¿Tanto te cuesta admitirlo?- le preguntó.-No creo que sea tan difícil.

Tony le dirigió una mirada pero, poco después acabó dejando escapar un suspiro y acabó asintiendo.

-Está bien. La verdad es que me ha gustado imaginarme el futuro que tú has descrito.¿Estás contento?

-Desde luego- afirmó Steve, inclinándose hacia él y dándole un beso.-Ahora sí que podemos irnos.

Y soltó Tony.

Este, carraspeando, se volvió y nado hacia la orilla de la piscina, saliendo a través de las escaleras como Steve había hecho antes.

Podría haber intentado salir como los tíos de las películas, pero la seda mojada pesaba más de lo que creía y no quería hacer el ridículo después de haber vivido un momento como ese.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?- le preguntó el rubio, que iba tras él, saliendo del agua como no se había atrevido él mismo, apoyándose en el borde de esta y subiendo como si fuera un dios griego que estuviera emergiendo de las aguas.

Debería estar penado que alguien se portara de esa manera e hiciera esas cosas, aunque fuera sin darse cuenta, cuando solo una sonrisa ya podía causar llantos incontrolados. Pero dejó el tema para concentrarse en lo que Steve le había dicho.

-De momento, voy a ir a cambiarme. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero alguien me ha calado pero bien y ahora estos pantalones son inservibles.

-Vaya.¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Tony se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué si quiero que me acompañes a nuestro cuarto mientras me cambio? ¿Sabes como puede acabar eso?

-Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Has sido tú el que lo ha sugerido- le respondió Tony, encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve negó con la cabeza, pero, echándose un vistazo, supo que tendría que acabar allí también.

-Yo debo cambiarme también.

-Genial. Los dos desnudos en un cuarto.¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¿Por qué tendría que salir mal?-le dijo Steve, cogiendo la mano a este mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Al principio, Tony solo se le quedó mirando, pero, tras observar la mano de este envolviendo la suya, alzó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa a su vez.

-Me gusta tu manera de pensar, Rogers. Aunque solo hagas esto de vez en cuando.

-Eso es porque tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

-¿Y es que no es la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo?- afirmó este mientras ambos salían de la habitación, de camino a su cuarto.

 **Fin del capitulo 62**

 **Sé que, al final, a más de uno voy a acabar provocándole un ataque de diabetes. No es posible que os suelte tanta cosa con el material Stony y aún no os haya explotado una arteria o algo por el exceso de azúcar. Es clínicamente imposible.**

 **Pero es que estos dos son demasiado monos para el body de cualquiera. Da igual lo que estén haciendo o de lo que estén hablando, yo seguiré viendo cualquier conversación o escena con cara de atontada, como si esta historia la estuviera escribiendo otra persona.**

 **Ahora bien. Chute de realidad. Van a volver a la ciudad. Tienen que ver como está la prensa en estos momentos. Y van a comenzar a vivir juntos, con lo que tendrán que avisar a la madre de Steve, a Jarvis y a todos los demás de todos esos cambios que se van a producir en las vidas de ambos.**

 **Como no quiero adelantar acontecimientos ahora mismo, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar el capitulo en este punto y ya veremos como evolucionan las cosas poco a poco, más adelante.**

 **Espero que os podáis recobrar de esa escena en la piscina, que seguro os ha saturado las venas de azúcar por un momento y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, Marvelitos míos. Manteneos sanos y hasta la próxima.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo. Nos vemos tan a menudo que, a veces, creo que saludaros en cada capítulo está empezando a perder saludo.**

 **Pensadlo bien; en general, la mayoría está siguiendo las historias que estoy actualizando y subo, en total, 4 capítulos sumándolas todas, así que 4 días a la semana os saludo como si hiciera muchísimo tiempo que no hablo con vosotros. Parece un poco estupido si se piensa bien.**

 **Osea, que cada semana siempre procuro tener listos 4 capítulos (como mínimo), que son los que debo ir subiendo. Con razón no me da tiempo a escribir mucho más. Tengo mis novelas un poco aparcadas y llevaré como un año tratando de acabar la segunda novela de una saga de histórica que estaba haciendo.**

 **Exijo al Gobierno de que se alarguen los días para que a mi me de tiempo a escribir más. O que se invente algo para que pueda escribir con la mente. Eso me vendría mucho mejor. O esa cosa que utilizaba Aurora en Passenger. Ya sabéis, para aquellos que hayan visto la película. Ese aparato que usaba ella, que se ponía a hablar en voz alta y la máquina lo transformaba todo en un archivo escrito.**

 **Si inventaran eso, a mi me harían un mundo, porque realmente le sacaría mucho pringue a eso.**

 **O, en su contra parte, inventar el aparato neuronal que salía en la película de animación de "Papikra". Esa cosa se conectaba al cerebro y te grababa los sueños, con lo que tú podías verlo después tranquilamente en la pantalla de tu ordenador.**

 **Vamos. Yo creo que eso es el sueño de muchos. Pero así ya no tendría que escribir. Simplemente tendría que soñar los libros y hacer películas directamente. ¿El inconveniente? Que los actores perderían sus trabajos. ¿Para qué iban a hacer falta ellos si cualquiera, soñando, se puede imaginar al tipo que quiera?**

 **Hollywood ya no tendría sentido, la industria del cine se iría a pique y ya no harían falta guionistas, ni cámaras ni nada de eso. Todas las productoras y demás cerrarían y, segurísimo, las películas de sueños se pasarían por Internet sin ningún problema porque a las personas les ha supuesto un 0 coste soñar eso y grabarlo.**

 **Pero…..Esperad…..¿Por qué he acabado hablando de esto? ¿Acaso venía a cuento con el capitulo? Creo que no.**

 **Como siempre, se me ha ido la olla otra vez. Lo siento. Creo que aluciné con la máquinita esa desde que la vi en la peli de Papikra y quería que la inventaran. Pero, por otro lado, no.**

 **Pero la de Passenger sí que sería útil. Y nadie se quedaría sin trabajo. Que inventen esa de una vez. Que lo escribía todo perfectamente, con sus puntos y sus comas.**

 **Bueno….será mejor que nos centremos en la historia de una buena vez.**

 **En esta ocasión, después de casi haceros entrar en coma con el capitulo Stony que subí la vez pasada, ahora toca chute de realidad, volviendo a donde nos quedamos en casa de los Odison, viendo como evolucionan las cosas.**

 **No os puedo adelantar acontecimientos, pero sí que os diré, por si no queda muy claro al principio del capitulo, que han pasado días. Ya sabéis que, si hago que pasen días en un lugar, lo lógico es que pasen también para los demás personajes. A no ser que me haya quedado algo por contar de ellos y tenga que mantener el tiempo anclado en un capitulo en concreto.**

 **En fin. Que os preparéis para lo que viene y, como siempre, disfrutad del capitulo, aunque sea con un tema como este. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 63**

… **..**

En los días que se sucedieron, ningún miembro de la familia Odison molestó al patriarca, solo dejándole ir y venir a su aire mientras reflexionaba sobre la relación de sus hijos.

Frigga había insistido en que hablaría con él y conseguiría que entrara en razón de un modo u otro, pero Loki se negó en redondo a eso.

-No tenemos que agobiarle más. Le hemos dicho todo lo que le podíamos decir. Ahora solo hay que dejar que él sea el que hable.

-¿Y si las cosas no salen como creemos?-le preguntó Thor.

-Si eso llega a pasar, nos largaremos todo lo rápido que podamos antes de que explote.

-No voy a permitir que trate a mis hijos de semejante manera, no, señor- se quejó Frigga, negando con la cabeza.

Pero Loki colocó su mano sobre los brazos cruzados de su madre para que le mirara.

-Mamá, ¿cuántas veces ha servido insistirle con un tema para que ceda?

Esta frunció los labios, observándole, pero acabó por contestarle.

-Ninguna.

-Exacto. Tenemos que dejar que se lo tome con calma, que reflexione en el tema, que vea que no le insistimos más con esto... Con suerte, eso será suficiente para que él se tranquilice y decida lo que quiere hacer respecto a esto.

-Padre siempre ha sido tan anticuado- comentó Thor, rascándose la cabeza.

A pesar de estar hablando de tener paciencia y esperar a que el patriarca hablara, el rubio no era precisamente un pozo infinito de paciencia.

-Ya sabíamos como era incluso cuando vinimos a decírselo- le soltó Loki a su vez.-Pero no podemos hacer más.

-Menudo viaje os he hecho hacer- comentó Frigga.

Después de todo, había sido ella la que les había exigido volver a casa para que les explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos en América y, por consiguiente, también habían decidido hablar con Odín.

-No hay nada de lo que lamentarse- le reprochó Loki a su vez, volviéndose hacia ella.-Era lógico que se enterara antes o después.

-Y mejor pasar por esto antes que después-comentó Thor.-¿Os imagináis cómo hubiera sido su reacción si todo el mundo hubiera sabido de esto menos él?

-Desde luego, buena no- comentó Loki, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Estaban madrugando todos los días para poder desayunar con su padre como siempre habían hecho en familia.

Incluso cuando Thor y él volvían de madrugada, más bebidos de la cama, su madre se había encargado de arrastrarlos fuera, diciendo que no tenían excusas para levantarse. Aunque, después, por supuesto, les dejaba volver a la cama.

-Yo solo espero que esto sirva para algo- comentó el moreno.

-Sirva o no sirva, no me voy a separar de tu lado, así que padre va a tener que aprender a vivir con esto, quiera o no-comentó el mayor de los Odison, tomándose todo aquello con calma.

Era cierto que, en presencia de Odín, podía mostrarse un poco más cohibido, pero no ocurría nada de eso cuando ya no estaba.

Frigga sonrió hacia su hijo y le tocó el brazo. Pero era cierto que Thor era de ideas sencillas.

Si ellos estaban juntos, lo estaban y punto. Daba igual quién se pusiera en medio, incluso aunque ese alguien fuera su propio padre. Sería una de sus virtudes.

-Mis niños...-murmuró Frigga.-De verdad que lamento todo esto por lo que estáis pasando- les dijo.

-No tienes nada que lamentar- le soltó Thor.-Ni que hubieras sido tú la que nos hubiera gritado.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-¿Podríais esperar para hablar de mí hasta que me haya ido?- entró diciendo Odín en el cuarto, haciendo que los tres se volvieran hacia la puerta.

No le habían visto ni oído llegar.

-Buenos días, padre- le soltó Loki por costumbre cuando vio el silencio que se había hecho en el cuarto.

-Ya, ya- le soltó este, alzando la mano para acallarlo.-No hace falta que ahora me hagáis la pelota. Seguro que estabais criticando mis múltiples defectos.

-Pero, ¿es que sabes que los tienes?- le soltó Frigga a su vez.

Esta parecía no importarle que les hubiera escuchado o no. En realidad, solía sacar el tema cuando estaban los dos solos en su cuarto, pero este se las había apañado bien para ignorar las veces que ella había tratado de hacerle entrar en razón por su cuenta.

-Quién crea que no tiene defectos, es un necio. Y odio a los necios- comentó el hombre, sentándose en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa.

Frigga no dudó en mostrarse sorprendida ante esas palabras, ya que parecían algo diferentes a los escasos discursos que este había estado regalando en los últimos tiempos.

-¿Te encuentras bien esta mañana?-le preguntó su mujer.-Te encuentro algo ...diferente.

-He estado...reflexionando sobre lo que me hablasteis.

Si la tensión había estado presente antes, en ese momento, todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento. Al menos, durante los primeros instantes.

-¿Ah, sí?- le siguió diciendo Frigga, que parecía la única capaz de decir algo de vez en cuando.-¿Y a qué se debe ese milagro?

-He estado viendo las entrevistas que les habían hecho.

Loki se echó a temblar por dentro al oír eso.

No era nada bueno que hubiera oido esas entrevista, por mucho que pareciera lo contrario.

En algunas de esas entrevistas era donde Thor había soltado tranquilamente el hecho de que eran pareja y que vivían juntos.

-¿Y cómo has podido hacer eso?- le siguió preguntando Frigga.-Por lo que yo sé, a penas sabes usar internet.

-Pedí a uno de mis ayudantes que me pusiera todo lo que hubiera sobre ellos, ¿vale? No soy tan tonto como para no pedir ayuda cuando no se usar algo.

-Padre, antes de que sigas hablando...-le interrumpió Loki.-Debo decir que lo que Thor haya podido decir en esas entrevistas es algo que decidió él por su propia cuenta y que, en ningún caso, yo supe que lo iba a hacer.

-Sí, eso he podido apreciarlo sin ninguna duda-le dijo este, alzando una mano para que este callara y le dejara hablar.-Pero veo que también habéis sido bastante sinceros respectos al tema desde el principio. Y, a parte de admitirlo ante el público, no habéis dado más muestras de ello.

-¿Quiere decir que...le gusta que no hayamos hecho nada ante la gente?- preguntó Thor, tratando de enterarse sobre el tema.

Aquella conversación le estaba perdiendo un poco porque Odín no estaba siendo claro.

-Sí, Thor. Eso es justo lo que estaba diciendo- le aclaró este.

-Bien. Solo quería asegurarme.

-Y...¿para qué las has visto?-le preguntó Loki.

-Quería saber como habíais llevado el tema fuera de estas paredes, si estabais siendo serios o si solo era algo pasajero.

-Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo- se quejó Frigga.

-Pero quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¿Y? ¿A qué conclusión has llegado con todo eso?-le siguió preguntando su mujer.

-Que, para bien o para mal, no están bromeando. Bueno...por las reacciones de Thor y lo que decía, parecía que sí, pero con Loki no era igual.

-¿Me está diciendo que no me tomo en serio nuestra relación?- le preguntó el rubio al más joven de los Odison, que tenía justo en frente.

-Esto no me hace ninguna gracia- siguió diciendo a Odín, optando por ignorar la pregunta de Thor.-Pero, aunque no me guste, ni sea algo que me haga especial ilusión, no me queda más que aceptar vuestra relación- comentó, cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, como si no deseara mirar a nadie en aquellos momentos.

Frigga dió una palmada por la emoción de haber oído esas palabras, pero Loki fue incapaz de salir de su asombro al escuchar aquello.

¿De verdad su padre estaba aceptando por las buenas lo que había entre ellos?

-¡Sabía que acabarías por entrar en razón!- afirmó Frigga, levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a su marido, abrazándole.

Este no puso muy buena cara, pero le dió a esta unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-Pero, repito; esto no me hace ninguna gracia. No logro comprender como algo como esto ha llegado a pasar, pero...a pesar de eso, sois nuestros hijos y vuestra madre me mataría si no lo acabara aceptando.

-No lo dudes ni por un momento- afirmó Frigga, aún sonriendo.

-¡Padre, esto es estupendo!- afirmó Thor, reaccionando un poco más tarde, pero también poniéndose en pie.-¿No es estupendo, Loki?

Este solo miró hacia el gigantón, aun sin creerse del todo que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, solo elevando su vista hacia este.

Thor no tardó en rodear la mesa y colocarle un brazo en torno a los hombros.

-Esta es la mejor noticia que podríamos haber tenido-le siguió diciendo.

Pero él había vuelto los ojos hacia su padre, tratando de asegurarse de que aquello estaba siendo real.

Odín no estaba radiante de felicidad, pero, al menos, alzó hacia él su taza de café, que ya era bastante.

Sin ni siquiera notarlo, una sonrisa empezó a abrirse paso por su cara, sintiendo como si alguien le estuviera quitando una pesada losa de la espalda, una losa que le hubiera estado acompañando desde hacia bastante.

-Eres demasiado cabezota- le regañó Frigga por un momento a Odín.-Estaba claro que esto iba a pasar. ¿Por qué lo has estado retrasando tanto?

-Bueno...me parece muy bien que a ti no te haya costado nada aceptar esta situación con nuestros hijos, pero a mí sí que me ha costado un poco más.

-¡Padre, sabía que no podías ser tan malvado!- le soltó Thor, lanzándose sobre este también para abrazarlo.

-Eh, eh, eh- le advirtió Odín cuando se vio entre sus brazos.-Ten cuidado, que la última vez que me abrazaste, casi me fracturaste una costilla.

Y no era mentira.

La ultima vez que habían vuelto a casa había sido cuando estaban a punto de terminar la universidad.

Odín había ido a recogerles al aeropuerto, seguramente porque Frigga le había ordenado que fuera personalmente en busca de sus pequeños. Y, cuando Thor había visto a este, no dudó en echar a correr hacia él y le había apresado entre sus brazos.

Loki podía aguantar sus achuchones sin demasiados problemas, llevaba años haciéndolo, pero su padre no estaba tan acostumbrado.

Cuando oyeron un chasquido, Loki le ordenó que lo soltara y este tuvo problemas para respirar bien durante un buen rato.

-Oh, sí. Perdona- afirmó el gigante rubio, soltándole, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Fue entonces que los ojos de Odín se pararon en el moreno.

-¿Tú no vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre?- le preguntó.

Aquello le sacó un poco del estado en el que había entrado, haciendo que se acercara a este con mucha más calma.

Abrazó a su padre, pero, cuando sintió los brazos de Odín rodearle, tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

-No me volváis a dar más sorpresas como estas, ¿de acuerdo?- le murmuró este en el oído.-O, si tenéis que dármelas, id avisándome poco a poco.

-Tranquilo, padre. Por lo que sé, no hay más sorpresas que dar.

-Bien.

Ambos hombres se separaron después de eso, como si nada hubiera tenido lugar, mientras Frigga seguía sonriendo tan ampliamente, mirándoles a todos.

Aquel asunto había sacudido a toda la familia y el hecho de que por fin hubieran podido arreglarlo desde luego era más que bienvenido.

-Ahora, podremos pasar el tiempo que os queda aquí como una familia normal- les dijo la mujer.

-Pues...la verdad es que ya no nos queda tanto para irnos- comentó Thor.

-¿Qué?- soltó esta.-¿Cuánto tiempo os queda?

-En realidad, deberíamos volver pasado mañana-comentó Loki.

En realidad, había estado temiendo que tuvieran que irse dejando las cosas así con su padre. Hasta se había planteado el hecho se llamar al señor Barton y decirle que necesitaban algo más de tiempo en casa.

Frigga se volvió hacia su marido y le golpeó en un brazo.

-¡Au!- exclamó este.-¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer?

-Por tu culpa, a penas voy a poder disfrutar de mis hijos.

-¡No es culpa mía que vinieran con la sorpresa!

-¡Si hubieras estado más pendiente de ellos, no te hubiera supuesto ninguna sorpresa!- le soltó su mujer a su vez.

-Eh, venga. No os peleéis- le dijo Thor, metiéndose por medio.

-Sí. Bastante hemos tenido ya para que, encima, ahora también vosotros empecéis a discutir- les dijo Loki.

Es que ya sería para que se tiraran por la ventana.

-Tendréis que hacernos otra visita la siguiente vez que estéis más desocupados- les dijo la mujer.

-Mamá, no sabemos cuando será eso. Bastante complicado ha sido que nos dejen venir ahora. Si no hubiera sido por el escándalo que Steve ha levantado...

-¿Sobre que está saliendo con el señor Stark?- le interrumpió su padre.

-Sí, justo eso.

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Están saliendo?- les preguntó su padre a ambos.

-¿De qué conoces tú al señor Stark?-le preguntó Thor a su vez.

-Todo aquel que esté metido en asuntos de empresas sabe quién es el señor Stark. Y me resulta increíble que pueda salir seriamente con alguien.

-Pues ya llevaba tiempo con Steve antes de que saliera todo a la luz- le dijo Loki.

-Steve es un muchacho estupendo. Espero que ese hombre no le haga daño- comentó Frigga.

Esta solo había visto al joven por internet, a través de video llamadas o había mantenido conversaciones con él cuando llamaba a sus hijos y estos conectaban el altavoz. Y, desde el mismo principio, le había caído genial. Lo bastante para que no quisiera que el señor Stark lo molestara.

-Por lo que hemos podido ver, el señor Stark le tiene mucho aprecio- afirmó Thor.-Dudo que le hiciera daño intencionadamente.

-¿Qué pasa en América?-comentó Odín de pronto.-¿Es normal que todos los hombres se enamoren entre ellos o qué?

-No seas anticuado- le dijo Frigga a este, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.-Ya sabes que no te enamoras de eso, si no de la persona. Además, acabamos de arreglar el lío que teníamos aquí. No intentes calentarte la cabeza con otra cosa.

-Y eso porque no le hemos hablado de Sam y Bucky-afirmó Thor, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Loki volvió la cabeza hacia él tan deprisa que fue un milagro que no le saliera volando.

-¿Quienes son Sam y Bucky?- preguntó Odín.

-Son unos amigos de Steve- se apresuró a responder Loki.

-Están juntos- añadió Thor.

¿En serio? ¿Creía que ese era el mejor momento para ponerse a hablar con su padre de otras relaciones que tenían a su alrededor?

-¿Ves?- le espetó Odín a Frigga, volviendo la cabeza hacía esta.-No sé qué pasa en América, pero, desde luego, no es algo normal.

-Cariño, no te sulfures. Tu hijo lleva arrastrando esto desde la adolescencia- le dijo esta.

-¿No teníamos que disfrutar del poco tiempo que nos quedaba aquí?- le soltó Loki a todos los presentes.

Tenía la impresión de que si dejaba seguir hablando a su familia de aquello, acabarían saliendo cosas a colación que le harían tener que refugiarse debajo de la mesa.

-¡Es verdad!- afirmó Frigga, dando otra de sus palmadas de emoción.-¿Qué podemos hacer para disfrutar del poco tiempo en familia que ya nos queda?

-Yo debo irme a trabajar- afirmó Odín, poniéndose en pie, dispuesto a salir del cuarto y seguir su rutina de cada mañana.

-Eso ni hablar- le dijo su mujer, enganchándole del hombro.-Después de la que has armado, no te vas a librar de esta tan fácilmente.

-Tengo que ir a la empresa. Hay cosas que están esperando que las resuelva.

-Pues llama y diles que cancelen todas tus citas de hoy y que no te molesten, que tus hijos están en casa y tienes que estar con ellos. Y vosotros- les dijo, volviéndose hacia Thor y Loki.-Ya podéis prepararos, porque lo primero que vamos a hacer es dar un paseo en familia.

-Sí, señora- afirmaron ambos.

-Así me gusta. Si nos queda poco tiempo juntos, por los dioses antiguos que lo vamos a aprovechar.

 **Fin del capitulo 63**

 **Pues nada, gente. Al parecer, el asunto con Odín por fin está resuelto.**

 **En realidad, a pesar de que sabía que quería resolver las cosas aquí, no sabía que lo haría de esta manera ni que mantendrían esta conversación. Digamos que, cuando empiezo un capitulo, tengo una idea en general de lo que quiero hacer, pero lo que es el detalle me sorprende tanto a mi como a vosotros a la hora de lo que es iniciar el capitulo.**

 **Tenemos que tener en cuenta que esto tampoco a pasado de la noche a la mañana. El patriarca de los Odison se ha pasado días reflexionando sobre el tema, enterándose de lo que estos decían en entrevistas y demás. Vamos, que ha hecho bien los deberes. Quería tener las cosas bastante claras para cuando volviera a hablar con sus hijos, lo cuál veo bastante bien.**

 **No les va a tirar cohetes por estar saliendo juntos, pero ha aceptado que sus hijos están juntos y que van a seguir estando así. Es cierto que algunos me dijisteis que, aunque no pudieran tener hijos propios, podían adoptar.**

 **Bien. Mi madre es el tipo de persona que tiene la mentalidad de Odín y yo llevo diciendo desde que tenía 3 años, más o menos, que yo jamás tendría hijos propios, que me gustaría adoptar. ¿Adivináis lo que mi simpática madre dice cada vez que le he comentado el tema?**

 **Que esos niños jamás serían nietos suyos, que no se tocarían nada con ella y que eso no es tener hijos. Por lo general, hace mucho que no he tocado ese tema con ella porque la última vez creo que le dije que, si llegaba a hacerlo y no los aceptaba, no me volvería a ver el pelo, ya que yo sí los consideraría míos y no permitiría que ella dijera esas cosas en su presencia, así que decidimos no volver a hablar de eso para no entrar en más discusiones.**

 **Y eso que solo hablábamos de suposiciones. Yo no estoy en este momento como para poder adoptar a nadie.**

 **En fin. Cosas que pasan cuando te encuentras con alguien que tiene la mente cerrada. Bastante ha sido que Odín diera su brazo a torcer después de solo unos días.**

 **Como bien a dicho Loki, pensaba que se iban a tener que irse sin haberlo solucionado aún.**

 **Pero la cosa está arreglada, Loki y Thor van a volver a América, Steve y Tony, si logran salir de esa casa, también volverán a Nueva York y les dirán a todo el mundo que se van a vivir juntos….. En fin, que van a seguir pasando muchas cosas.**

 **Yo sigo diciendo que espero que me tengáis cariño porque, si no, esta historia se os va a acabar haciendo muuuuuy larga.**

 **Ahora sí que sí, Marvelitos míos. En este punto me despido ya de vosotros hasta la próxima. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Bye ^^**


	64. Chapter 64

**Y como quién no quiere la cosa, aquí vengo a traeros el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, Marvelitos míos, sintiéndome bastante satisfecha al ver que cada vez somos más.**

 **Y digo esto aquí porque, a pesar del día que sea en el que suba este capitulo (que creo que será el miércoles de dentro de dos semanas) actualmente ya somos 150 Marvelitos en esta mi pagina de Wattpad ¡BBBBBBIIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNNN!**

 **Algunos me diréis que no es para tanto, que otros tienen machismos más seguidores, pero, la verdad, creo que llevo ahora mismo como un año escribiendo en esta página concreta (en fanfiction llevo muchos más años a mis espaldas y no puedo saber cuanta gente me sigue a mi como escritora porque no sé como buscarlo) y me emociona saber que hay 150 personas en el mundo esperando a ver que es lo que subo para seguir leyéndome.**

 **Llamadme sentimental o algo, ya que, seguramente, en la página de comentarios de mi perfil os lo diga también y os dé las gracias por estar ahí, pero, si no me enviarais vuestros mensajes cada vez que subo una historia o un nuevo capitulo, tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad, os puedo garantizar que mis ánimos hubieran ido cayendo en picado hasta que, seguramente hubiera dejado de escribir los fanfics.**

 **Y digo los fanfics porque mis novelas individuales van a parte. A parte de mi cuñada, que es mi lectora cero y que me ayuda ver cosas en mis novelas que yo no logro ver como la creadora de la historia, todas están existiendo solo para mí en estos momentos.**

 **Y que siga hoy en día escribiendo de manera tan continuada, cuando creo que jamás en mi vida he tenido un periodo donde esté escribiendo tanto, es única y exclusivamente gracias a vosotros, a vuestro apoyo, a vuestros reviews y comentarios, a vuestros mensajes preguntándome cosas o cuando queréis que os ayude con alguna historia propia….. Me hacéis sentir como una mami en el sentido literario cuando hacéis eso y me encanta saber que os puedo ayudar y que os animo a escribir.**

 **Todo eso, aunque parezca que no, hace un mundo. Incluso aunque a alguien la cifra de 150 personas le parezca una cifra irrisoria.**

 **Me da igual. Son mis 150 Marvelitos, que están siempre hay, al pie del cañón. Y eso también va por vosotros, fanfiction. Vosotros, aunque no sepa el número exacto de cuantos sois en estos momentos, también formáis parte de la pequeña familia de Marvelitos. No lleguéis a pensar lo contrario en ningún momento.**

 **De nuevo, mil gracias por todo, por aguantarme cuando os suelto chapas como estas, por adorar las historias, por darme ideas, por hacerme alargarlas hasta el infinito y más allá….jajjjajaja En serio, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Y, si Dios quiere, esta familia seguirá creciendo, cada vez seremos más y yo acabaré petando como una palomita de maíz porque querré abarcar demasiadas historias a la vez. Es ley de vida.**

 **Pero no más coñazo, no os doro más la píldora. Os dejo con el capitulo porque tenemos que saber qué es lo que va a pasar y como van a hacer Tony y Steve para mudarse a la Torre, que seguro que estáis deseando saberlo.**

 **Os dejo con el capítulo. Disfrutadlo y seguimos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 64**

… **.**

En un principio, a pesar de saber que sería duro marcharse, Steve se encontró en más de una ocasión mirando hacia atrás, viendo como la casa iba quedando cada vez más a su espalda mientras Tony hacía que el coche avanzaba.

-No estamos abandonando un cachorro o algo así, ¿sabes?- le soltó el moreno, contemplando a este cuando podía apartar los ojos de la carretera por un momento.

-Ya lo sé- afirmó el rubio, pero, aun así, se me hace difícil la idea de que nos marchemos ya. Parece que los días han volado.

-Bueno...piensa que lo mejor está por llegar.

-¿Eso lo dices porque vamos a vivir juntos?-le preguntó Steve, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues claro.¿Por qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Tony siempre derrochando seguridad en sí mismo. No sería él si actuara de otro modo.

Steve solo pudo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza, centrando su vista en la ventanilla, dándole un ultimo adiós hasta dentro de mucho tiempo a aquel paisaje.

-¿Tu madre estará en casa cuando lleguemos?- le preguntó el moreno, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-Pues no sabría decirte. Todo depende de sus turno.¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno...para trasladarte cuanto antes a la Torre. ¿Para qué más iba a ser si no?

-¿Planeas que me mude ya mismo?

-Claro. ¿Para qué vamos a esperar?

-Pues...para que mi madre pueda, al menos, a hacerse a la idea. La voy a dejar sola en casa- murmuró, cayendo en ese detalle en ese instante.

¿Cómo iba a dejar a su madre sola en aquel apartamento, haciéndola que se encargara de la casa con todas las horas que trabajaba? ¿Qué clase de mal hijo sería si hiciera algo así?

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso- afirmo Tony.-Además, antes o después ibas a acabar independizándote.

-Si me devolvieras mi móvil, tal vez podría llamarla y preguntarle si va a estar en casa.

-No, no. Nada de móvil hasta que lleguemos a la ciudad. Mantengamos la magia un poquito más.

-Tú lo que no quieres es que la señorita Potts te eche una buena bronca.

-Efectivamente. Y estoy retrasando todo lo que puedo que me localice. Aunque es absurdo. Me va a ver en la Torre y me va a regañar igual.

Steve sonrió de nuevo ante eso.

A veces, Tony podía comportarse como un completo crío e, incluso así le encantaba.

El viaje de vuelta, al menos, fue sin antifaces de por medio, lo cual Steve agradeció muchísimo. Pudo saber a cuanta distancia estaban de la ciudad y dónde estaban exactamente en aquella casa perdida del mundo.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar que su madre se sentiría muy sola y triste sabiendo que se marcharía así como así, dejándola en aquel piso.

-Si tanto te molesta dejar a tu madre, siempre podemos llevarla a la Torre también-le dijo Tony, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia él antes de devolver su atención a la carretera.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-le soltó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Bueno...en la Torre hay muchos pisos. No creo que hubiera problemas por ocupar alguno de ellos.

-Entonces, es como si te fueras a vivir con toda la familia Rogers.

-No me importaría. Al fin y al cabo, tu madre me adora- afirmó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla de medio lado antes de devolver su atención a la carretera.

-Aunque agradezco ese gesto tan sumamente desinteresado de tu parte, no, gracias. Le tendré que hablar claramente a mi madre sobre esto. Después de todo, ya tengo un edad.

-Bueno...teniendo en cuenta el problema económico de los últimos tiempos y la falta de empleo, creo que tu madre debería agradecer el hecho de que te mudes antes de los 40- asintió Tony.

-Si tu plan es soltarle joyitas como esas a mi madre, creo que preferiría que mantuvieras la boca cerrada, ¿sabes?- le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una nueva mirada hacia este.

-Oh, venga. Sabes perfectamente que llevo razón. Solo que te molesta admitirlo.

-Te dejaré pensar lo que quieras de momento, genio. Ahora, centrate en conducir y en encontrar otro sitio donde comer que no sea ese perrito que me diste antes.

-Te ha quedado trauma con eso, ¿verdad?

-Digamos que pedirme que abriera la boca, teniendo los ojos cubiertos, dejando que tú metieras algo no suena demasiado inocente.

-Venga. No te hagas el santo conmigo ahora. Si hubiera hecho lo que tu cabecita estaba pensando, te garantizo que habría acabado gustándote- afirmó Tony, dirigiéndole otra de sus amplias sonrisas.

Estaba claro que, al menos, él disfruta con la idea de lo que podría haber acabado pasando en el coche ante aquella situación.

Steve le dirigió una mirada de reproche y Tony, dando por concluido su juego por ese instante, decidió ser bueno y dejar esa sugerencia para el futuro.

La idea no estaba mal, siempre que ambas partes supieran que estaban jugando al mismo juego.

 **...**

Para cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Steve se encontró con que tenía sentimientos enfrentados.

Por un lado, se alegra de volver. Sobretodo porque había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero, por otro lado, estar allí de nuevo significaba estar de nuevo al alcance de los medios.

Acabaría padeciendo un trauma si temía salir a la calle, por si veía aparecer una cámara.

-¿Contento de estar de vuelta?- le preguntó Tony.

Habían parado en un pequeño bar de carretera a medio día, pero, aunque la comida no había sido mucho que el perrito caliente, al menos Steve había podido ver lo que se llevaba en la boca.

-Si lo hubiera pensado, habría preparado algo de comida para la vuelta-le comentó el rubio a su compañero cuando le sirvieron las patatas fritas más grasientas que había visto en toda su vida.

Pero, aunque extraño, todo el viaje había sido genial en conjunto.

-No sabía que echaba tanto de menos la ciudad- comentó Rogers, observando el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche.

-Eso es porque llevas Brooklyn en las venas. No hay manera de apartarte durante demasiado tiempo de aquí.

-Bueno...si empezamos con los conciertos, es más que obvio que deberé pasar tiempo fuera.

-Pero solo en momentos puntuales del año. Para el aniversario del grupo y los eventos más importantes, es obvio que los haréis aquí.

-Y tú siempre puedes aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar- afirmó Steve, sonriendo a este.

-Eso no lo dudes, pequeño. Excepto si Pepper me ata a la silla. Contra eso no tendré nada que hacer.

-Tranquilo. Entiendo tu lugar y entiendo lo difícil que es su trabajo.

-¿Su trabajo es el difícil?- le preguntó Tony, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de sorpresa.

-¿Cuantas veces al día intentas escaquearte del trabajo?- le preguntó Steve, acomodándose en el asiento para quedar lo más de cara a él posible.

-Solo unas cuantas veces. Y es normal que un genio como yo no pueda estar solo pendiente a unos mismos temas durante todo un día.

-De verdad que siento mucha lástima por esa mujer.

 **...  
**  
En las oficinas de Industrias Stark, la señorita Potts notó como le pitaba ligeramente un oído para, poco después, acabar estornudando.

-Vaya. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Llamo al médico?-le preguntó Happy, teniendo que haberse hecho hacia atrás para que esta no pudiera estornudarle encima.

-No, Happy. Gracias. Es imposible que me haya resfriado. Ahora está acabando el invierno.

-Entonces...¿a lo mejor hay alguien hablando de tí?

-No digas tonterías y dime quién crees que está robando los bolis de recepción. Para eso me has llamado, ¿no?

 **...**

Para cuando Tony finalmente pudo aparcar cerca de la casa, este salió del coche con una sonrisa en los labios, como si hiciera siglos y no días que había abandonado aquel lugar.

-Si sigues con esa expresión en tu cara, llegaré a pensar que te he secuestrado en vez de haberte hecho pasar uno de los mejores fines de semana que has tenido.

-Oh. No refunfuñes. A penas he salido nunca de la ciudad. Es normal que, si he estado un tiempo fuera, me sienta un poco emocionado por volver- afirmó, cogiendo a este de la mano cuando Tony se colocó a su vez.

En aquella primera ocasión que el moreno había estado allí, Steve no había podido evitar avergonzarse, luciendo pareja ante los ojos de todos sus vecinos con los que tuvo la suerte de encontrarse, esperando presentarle a su madre.

En aquella ocasión, los dos acudían allí por motivos diferentes y Steve de verdad esperaba que su madre no se tomara a mal el hecho de que se fuera a ir tan rápido de casa.

Tony entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, como si le indicara que no estaba tan enfadado como parecía estar en un primer momento, y ambos se internaron en el edificio.

-Buenos días, Matthew- saludó al portero.

-Buenos días, Steve.¿Vienen a ver a la señora Rogers?

-Si está en casa, sí.

-Pues han tenido suerte. Prácticamente acaba de llegar.

Eso estaba bien. Suerte eran lo que necesitaban para que la mujer no se sintiera molesta por el hecho de marcharse de esa manera tan repentina de casa.

-No estés tan nervioso- le indicó Tony cuando ambos acabaron en el ascensor del edificio, apoyándose un momento en su hombro para que fuera consciente de que estaba a su lado.-Dudo que tu madre ponga ninguna pega.

-Ya lo sé, pero...aun así...

-Es una mujer adulta y querrá lo mejor para su hijo, ¿no?

-Supongo. Pero esto no deja de ser una visita informativa para decirle que me voy y llevarme mis cosas.

-Al menos, venimos los dos.

-¿Me devuelves mi móvil ya?-le preguntó el rubio a este, recordando que aún estaba en su poder.

-Después de esto. Quiero que estés centrado en esto y solo en esto.

Steve suspiró, pero tenía que admitir que este tenía bastante razón. Ya estaba lo suficiente nervioso como para revisar llamadas y mensajes.

Además, no había sido tan duro como había creído vivir sin un teléfono.

Sacando las llaves de casa, prácticamente que Tony le había dejado conservar, entró en el piso echando un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando a su madre.

Esta, que tenía toda la pinta de acabar de volver de algún turno, se volvió hacia la puerta, seguramente sorprendida porque no había esperado que volvieran tan pronto.

-Steve, ¿ya has vuelto?

Una pregunta un poco absurda. Si estaba allí, abriendo la puerta, estaba claro que es que había vuelto.

Dudaba que enviaran un clon a su casa para eso.

-Sí, mamá. He vuelto. Y no vengo solo- afirmó, haciéndose a un lado y mostrándole la presencia de Tony.

-¡Señor Stark!- exclamó su madre, sonriendo, pareciendo más feliz de ver a este que a él.-Hacia tiempo que no le teníamos por aquí. Empezaba a pensar que ya se había olvidado de mí.

-Eso jamás podría pasar- afirmó este en el acto, llegando hasta esta y regalándole un beso en la mano.

Steve, aún junto a la puerta, no pudo impedir ver como su madre se sonrojaba ante un saludo de su novio. Aunque sabía que iba a acabar reaccionando así al volver a verse.

-¿Y a qué ha venido la suerte de teneros a los dos en casa de nuevo, sin ni siquiera avisarme?- preguntó Sarah, volviendo la cabeza hacia Steve.

Estaba claro que le estaba reprochando a este que no la avisara de antemano que iban a pasar por allí para arreglarse un poco.

Aún estaba usando su uniforme de enfermera y su cabello tampoco estaba pasando por su mejor día.

Pero, ¿qué podría haber hecho él? Después de todo, había sido Tony el que se había negado a darle su móvil para avisarla ni había hecho la intención de avisarla él mismo.

-Hay algo que debo pedirle- le dijo Tony, haciendo que toda la atención de su madre se centrara por completo en este, como si lo hubieran iluminado con un foco de golpe.

-Tú dirás, corazón- le dijo ella a su vez, apretando la mano que Tony aun mantenía entre la suya.

¿Podría estar celoso del hecho de que su madre y su novio se trataran con apodos tan cariñosos? La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de eso. Hablaría con los chicos más tarde, cuando hubieran arreglado aquel asunto y aquellos dos dejaran de hacer como si él no estuviera en el cuarto.

O, a lo mejor, no lo estaban ignorando a propósito. A lo mejor, de verdad estaban tan concentrados en aquel momento que se habían olvidado de su presencia por completo.

No sabía cual de esas era la peor opción.

Hasta que alguno no notara que faltaba su presencia, simplemente se quedaría allí, de pie junto a la puerta, aguardando para ver cuanto tardaban en percatarse que deberían ser tres en aquella escena.

-Lo que debo pedirle es algo serio- le dijo Tony, cogiendo la otra mano de la señora Rogers entre la única que le quedaba libre, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos.-Y, para hacerlo bien del todo, creo que será mejor que me arrodille.

-Oh, Dios mío- murmuró Sarah, comenzando a brillarle los ojos cuando el gran Tony Stark, con sus manos entre las suyas, se arrodilló delante de ella.

Lo único para completar aquella escena sería música de fondo.

-Señora Rogers.

-¿Sí?- murmuró ella, nerviosa, a penas con un hilo de voz.

-Debo pedirle algo respecto a su hijo, a pesar de que puede ser algo duro para usted.

-Tú solo...dilo.

-Bien. ¿Me permite llevarme a su hijo a vivir conmigo?.

Sarah miró un momento a su hijo, comprobando que, al menos, alguien, en un momento concreto, se acordaba de él, viendo como se iba formando una sonrisa en el rostro de su madre mientras volvía la cabeza de nuevo hacia Tony.

-Sí. Tienes mi permiso.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Tony, poniéndose en pie y abrazando a esta, que se tuvo que echar a reír al verse entre sus brazos.-¡Sabía que no me defraudaría!

-Pero ya puedes cuidarmelo bien- le advirtió esta, señalándole con el dedo de la advertencia.

-Eso no tiene ni que decirlo- le aseguró Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, volviendo la vista hacia Steve.-¿Ves como no era tan difícil decírselo? Siempre y cuando fuera del modo adecuado.

-Claro. Eso lo dices tú, que no te niega nada- se quejó este, solo acercándose hasta aquellos dos porque su madre le hizo un gesto para que lo hiciera, abrazándose a su cintura cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca.

-Cariño, lo que de verdad me extrañaba era que no te hubieras mudado poco después de que me contarais que estabais juntos-le dijo esta, apoyándose en el pecho de su hijo.

Crecían tan rápido... Un día, podías estar cambiándoles el pañal y, al día siguiente su guapísimo novio te pedía de rodillas poder llevárselo de casa.

-¿De verdad creías que haríamos las cosas tan deprisa? Eso hubiera sido demasiado precipitado- se quejó este.

-Bueno...pero estás saliendo con el gran Tony Stark. No creo que hubiera sido demasiado grave que se te pegara algo de su espontaneidad.

-Los dos estamos trabajando en ello- le dijo el moreno, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Pero, entonces...¿no te molesta que me vaya realmente de casa?

-¿Por qué creías que me iba a molestar?- le preguntó esta, volviendo sus ojos hacia él.

-Bueno...porque te vas a quedar sola en este piso.

-Cariño, el trabajo no me permite darme cuenta de si estoy sola aquí o no la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, tengo unos turnos tan raros que era raro cuando coincidíamos ambos en casa. Si vives con Tony, eso significa que podría ir de visita a la Torre Stark. Admitiré que me emociona esa idea- comentó Sarah, luciendo una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Eso esta más que hecho- afirmó Tony.-Tendrá libre acceso a la Torre en cualquier momento que quiera visitarnos.

-Bien. Porque tengo la impresión de que voy a hacer muchas visitas.

-Eres una madre demasiado rara- se quejó Rogers.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque cualquier madre normal se sentiría algo triste porque su hijo se fuera de casa. Tú, sin embargo, estás como emocionada. Solo te falta hacerme la maleta.

-Tu madre solo se alegra por nosotros. Deja de ser tan quejica- le reprendió Tony.

-Eso, hijo. Encima que yo os apoyo en todo. Por cierto...- comentó, volviendo la cabeza hacia el moreno.-No habrá problema porque vaya de visita con unas amigas,¿verdad?

-Mamá, ¿planeas hacer tours turísticos por la Torre?

-Dejala que disfrute- le dijo este.-Claro que puede llevar a quién quiera. Siempre y cuando no trate de robarnos o algo así.

-De acuerdo- afirmó ella, de nuevo sonriendo.-Tendré cuidado con quién lleve conmigo.

-Tengo la impresión de que no pinto nada aquí, de que podríais haber tenido toda esta conversación sin que yo hubiera estado aquí. ¿Soy el único que lo piensa?

-No digas tonterías- le soltó su madre, golpeándole ligeramente en el pecho.

-Eso- afirmó Tony.-¿Quién te habría hecho las maletas si no hubieras estado por aquí?

Steve le dirigió una mala mirada, no haciéndole la más mínima gracia aquella broma.

Pero la señora Rogers sí que soltó más de una carcajada. Sobretodo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.

-Creo que vuestra convivencia va a ser algo digno de verse- comentó esta, aun con una sonrisilla en los labios.

Pero, a pesar de que Tony no dudó en darle la razón, Steve solo negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?-le preguntó el moreno.

-A hacer las maletas. Al parecer, nadie las hará por mí.

 **Fin del capitulo 64**

 **Y así, amigos míos, es como se hace una mudanza tranquila cuando tu madre está completamente enamorada de tu novio.**

 **Yo creo que Sarah Rogers le diría que sí a todo lo que Tony le pidiera de esa manera, la verdad. Y sé que más de una de las que estáis leyendo esta historia ahora mismo estáis pensando igual y que, seguramente, vosotras actuaríais de la misma manera.**

 **El pobre de Steve va a tener que acabar aceptando que tiene un novio demasiado carismático como para que no llame la atención de la gente. Aunque el cuerpo de Steve ya sea suficiente para que Tony sienta celos por el mero hecho de que pasee por la calle, a la vista de todos.**

 **La verdad es que, al principio del capitulo, no tenía muy claro cómo iba a hacer que reaccionara esta a la idea de que su hijo se marchara de casa. Al principio, pensé que se pondría un poquito triste y, a la vez, contenta. Después de todo, hace muchos años que solo están ellos dos. Pero, por muchas vueltas que le daba, nada me parecía lo correcto al carácter que había formado en ella.**

 **Al final pensé ``si se lo pidiera Tony de rodillas, seguro que les dejaba irse juntos sin problemas´´ y voulá. Así fue.**

 **Tengo que admitir que yo me incluyo en la lista de que los que le dirían que sí a cualquier cosa que este dijera si lo pidiera de esa manera, la verdad. A ver quién se resiste a este de esa manera.**

 **Pero, por hoy, no voy a enrollarme más, Marvelitos. Aún hay nuevos capítulos que debo escribir y eso no se hace solo. Así que aquí me voy a ir despidiendo.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Chao.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Buenas a todos, Marvelitos, a este nuevo capitulo que tiene una rima tan mala. Esto lo habrán entendido los españoles seguramente, pero no el resto. Aunque no estoy muy segura de si quiero enseñaros la rima que se haría con todo lo que acabe en cinco, la verdad.**

 **A ver como se puede escribir de manera sencilla y que no resulte nada vulgar…. Ummmm. Si alguien, en una conversación cualquiera, finalizara su frase con algo que acabara en cinco, podría encontrarse a alguien que, de repente, les soltara tranquilamente un….(y perdón por tener que soltar la frase, pero es que no encuentro una mejor manera para poder contároslo si no es poniéndolo) ``Por el culo te la hinco´´.**

 **Sí, amigos míos. Hasta ahí llega el ingenio español. Algo envidiable, ¿verdad? Hasta eso ha llegado nuestra lingüística.**

 **Si mi madre leyera mis fanfics, lo más seguro es que acabaría teniendo algún mensaje de ella diciéndome ``deja de meterte con tu país ¿de dónde te crees que eres tú?´´ o algo así. Porque ya me lo ha soltado más de una vez cuando me he quejado de las cosas que pasan aquí.**

 **Y, la verdad, si tuviera que responderle, lo único que le diría es que, teniendo en cuenta el segundo apellido de mi padre, yo tengo más sangre arábica que otra cosa, la verdad. Porque el segundo apellido de mi padre es Alcaraz y ya me dijeron en su momento que los nombres que empiezan por Al y Ben tienen su origen en los 700 años que los musulmanes estuvieron en la península.**

 **Bien, después de soltaros semejante clase de historia, que a nadie estára interesando en verdad, vayamos a lo que nos ha traído aquí. Y eso es ver como les van las cosas a nuestras queridas parejas.**

 **En esta ocasión, teniendo en cuenta que estaban de mudanza, seguimos acompañando a Tony y a Steve en ese camino que están marcándose juntos y que esperemos que no se tuerza por ninguna circunstancia, ¿verdad?**

 **¿Y todos recordáis quién es el otro habitante que está de manera prácticamente permanente en la Torre?**

 **Con esa pregunta nadando en vuestras cabecitas, vamos a iniciar el capítulo. Como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis y nos seguimos hablando más tarde, a ver que más perlas de sabiduría como ``por el culo te la hinco´´ os acabo soltando.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 65**

… **..**

Tras recoger la mayoría de sus cosas, dejando lo demás para ir llevándoselo poco a poco, se dirigieron a la Torre después de despedirse de la señora Rogers, que prometió que les haría una visita tan pronto como pudiera.

Nada más llegar, mientras caía el sol tras los edificios de la ciudad, Jarvis apareció en el acto al oír las puertas del ascensor, observó a su señor, a Steve, las maletas que llevaba este ultimo y les dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

-Señor Stark, señor Rogers, es una alegría tenerles de nuevo aquí al fin. ¿Le ayudo con las maletas?

-No, Jarvis. Gracias. Ya me encargo yo- le dijo Steve.

Le sabía mal que el anciano hombre tuviera que hacerlo todo en aquella casa.

-Tonterías- le cortó Tony, quitándole estas de las manos y dándoselas al mayordomo.-Lleva esto a mi habitación. A partir de ahora, Steve vivirá conmigo.

-Eso es una noticia estupenda, señor-afirmó el hombre, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-¿Verdad que sí?

-Entonces prepararé su cuarto para que el señor Rogers disponga de su propio espacio.

-Gracias, Jarvis- le agradeció Tony, viendo como este se daba media vuelta y se apresuraba a hacer lo que había pensado.

-Me sabe mal mandarle a hacer esa clase de cosas- murmuró Steve hacia Tony.

El anciano hombre estaba bastante mayor ya para que ellos le encargaran las tareas más nimias.

-Steve, es un mayordomo. Vive para hacer esas cosas. Hablale de trabajar menos o jubilarse y ya verás como te contesta.

-¿Ya hablaste de eso con el antes?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, y si vieras como se transformó...Me dijo que él serviría a la familia Stark mientras viviera y, desde entonces no se me ha vuelto a ocurrir hablar con él sobre ello.

Bueno...pues si Jarvis no tenía problemas con su trabajo, ¿quiénes eran ellos para inmiscuirse?

Dejando que el mayordomo instalara sus cosas en la habitación de Tony, el moreno le enseñó todos los recovecos del piso para que estuviera familiarizado con todo, para que pudiera moverse sin problemas por el piso.

Steve tuvo que admitir que se había imaginado otra cosa cuando Tony le había ofrecido irse a vivir juntos. Al parecer, Jarvis estaba dentro de aquella pareja y, al parecer, no le permitiría hacer nada por la casa mientras él se encontrara presente.

-Oh. Te devuelvo el móvil- le dijo Tony, recordando este, sacándoselo del bolsillo.-Te ha llamado antes Clint. Supongo que querrá que volváis al trabajo.

Steve tomó su móvil y vio que, efectivamente, tenía una llamada. Pero, al no haberle contestado, le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que los quería a todos por la mañana en la discográfica.

Suponía que Thor y Loki habrían vuelto de su viaje familiar y que Rick también andaría por la ciudad.

Aunque hubiera vuelto a casa para presumir un poco de su nueva fama, nunca había aguantado a sus parientes durante demasiado tiempo.

-Parece que el trabajo me llama- comentó Steve, dejando el móvil sobre la mesa.

-Eso nos pasa a todos. Solo que tú no vas a tener a Pepper esperándote para darte un tirón de orejas- le comentó el moreno, prefiriendo no tener que pensar demasiado sobre ello.

 **...**

Vuelta a la rutina.

Aunque habían sido unos días maravillosos los que había pasado con Tony en aquella casa perdida, tenían cosas de las que ocuparse, nuevas canciones que componer, conciertos que preparar...

Se tuvo que ir antes de que Tony se levantara, no pudiendo evitar sonreír al ver como este ni se inmutaba cuando se despertó, tan profundamente dormido como estaba.

Le regaló un rápido beso antes de salir del cuarto, pero, para cuando salió al salón, Jarvis ya estaba allí, con su desayuno preparado.

-Buenos días, señor Rogers. Espero que haya pasado una buena noche.

-¿Te has levantado a prepararme el desayuno?

-Mi jornada empieza a las 6, señor. Pero oí su horario para hoy e hice un pequeño alto antes de seguir con mis labores.

-Vaya. No tienes porque molestarte. Yo mismo podría haberme preparado cualquier cosa.

-Lo siento, señor. Pero esto entra dentro de mis funciones. Debo cuidar de los miembros de la familia Stark y sus allegados.

Claro. Y él ahora formaba parte de la vida personal de Tony como su pareja.

Parecía que no le iba a quedar de otra mas que adaptarse a las atenciones continuas de el mayordomo, puesto que este no iba a dejar de velar por él.

-De acuerdo, Jarvis. Gracias- le dijo, sentándose a la mesa donde este lo había preparado todo.

-No hay de qué, señor. Es mi trabajo- le dijo este, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Estaba claro que trabajar parecía darle la vida a este, así que se iba a tener que acostumbrar a que siempre estuviera ahí, dispuesto a echar una mano.

-¿Cuando se tiene que levantar Tony?- le preguntó a este, viendo que llevaba todos los aspectos de la casa.

-Dentro de treinta y cinco minutos. Tranquilo, señor. Me ocuparé de que no llegue tarde.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Asegúrese de que va a trabajar. Se supone que Pepper lo va a estar esperando y tengo la impresión de que Tony va a tratar de huir de ella.

-Es una posibilidad, señor. Me encargaré- aceptó este.

-Y otra cosa, Jarvis.

-¿Sí, señor?- le preguntó este, volviéndose hacia él, ya que había estado a punto de dirigirse a la cocina.

-Deje de llamarme señor. Puede llamarme Steve sin ningún problema.

-De acuerdo, señor Steve. Sin ningún problema.

Bueno...eso aseguraba él, pero parecía que le iba a costar un poquito más de lo que creía.

… **...**

Después de desayunar, Steve se apresuró a ir hacia la discográfica.

No estaba acostumbrado a tal despliegue tan temprano, pero, para no hacerle un feo a Jarvis, había procurado comérselo todo antes de salir y ahora le costaba andar.

Tendría que acabar en un gimnasio para bajar todo aquello.

Para cuando llegó a su destino, el resto de miembros del grupo ya estaban allí, esperándole.

-El líder el ultimo en llegar. Menudo ejemplo-comentó Loki, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Cómo has estado, líder?- le dijo Thor, dándole una palmada en la espalda que estuvo a punto de mandarle al suelo y arrancarle unas cuantas costillas.

-¿Ha ido todo bien?-le preguntó Rick, ayudándole a incorporarse después de semejante golpe.

-Sí. No hemos tenido ningún problema. La prensa no nos ha seguido ni nada de eso, así que hemos tenido un fin de semana muy tranquilo- afirmó Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿Y no tienes nada más que contarnos?- le preguntó Rick, alzando una ceja.

-¿Algo más?

-Sí. Algo importante.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No sé. ¿Tal vez que te has mudado a vivir con Tony?-le preguntó el pequeño del grupo.

-¿Qué?-soltó Loki, volviéndose hacia ellos de golpe.-¿Ya habéis dado ese paso?

-¡Enhorabuena, amigo!- afirmó Thor, golpeándole nuevamente en la espalda.

Estaba claro que acabaría teniendo que ir a urgencias al final de ese día. Thor acabaría sacándole un hueso o algún que otro órgano fuera de su lugar.

-¿Y tú como te has enterado de eso?- le preguntó Steve a Rick.

-Me lo dijo tu madre.

-¿Y por qué te hablas con mi madre? O, mejor, ¿desde cuando lo haces?

-Solo le pedí que me informara cuando volvieras a la ciudad. Pero, al parecer, la emocionasteis mucho cuando Tony le pidió si podías vivir con él.

Steve suspiró.

Sabía que su madre se había sentido en el cielo por un momento cuando Tony se le había puesto de rodillas, pero no que iría pregonándolo por ahí a sus conocidos. Eso era cosa suya. Le había arrebatado la sorpresa.

-Le diré a mi madre, que, a partir de ahora, las noticias importantes me deje darlas a mí.

-No te enfades con ella- le dijo Rick.- No lo pudo evitar. Estaba demasiado contenta por ti como para que se lo pudiera callar.

-Sí. Eso he visto-. Pero, en vez de seguir con ese tema, del que ya entraría en detalles con ellos más tarde, se volvió hacia Thor y Loki, que aún estaban emocionados y sorprendidos por la noticia.-¿Y a vosotros como os ha ido en casa? ¿Frigga aún estaba disgustada porque no le contasteis lo vuestro vosotros mismos?

-Con nuestra madre no hubo ningún problemas- afirmó Loki.-Lo único que quería era que volviéramos a casa para vernos.

-El problema estuvo en nuestro padre- le dijo Thor, pareciendo algo alicaído al recordar lo que fuera que hubiera pasado.

-¿No se tomó bien lo vuestro?- les preguntó Rick.

-Que no se lo tomara bien fue lo suave- le dijo Loki.-Nuestro padre nos repudió cuando se enteró de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Rick.

-No puede ser- murmuró Steve, pareciendo sorprendido.

Tal vez, debido a la experiencia con su madre, se le hacia duro imaginarse que un padre no pudiera asimilar aquello. Aunque también era verdad que el asunto entre Thor y Loki era un poco más complicado que eso.

Incluso adoptado, ellos dos eran hermanos. Así es como aparecían en los registros de todo el mundo. Tratar de llegar y que Odín, que era un hombre aferrado a las viejas creencias, aceptara su relación sin más habría sido hacerse demasiadas ilusiones.

-Entonces...¿vuestro padre...?- murmuró Steve, sin atreverse a formular por completo la pregunta.

-No. Al final, todo se resolvió- afirmó Thor, viendo las expresiones de preocupación en los rostros de sus amigos.-No es que de salto de alegría por esto, pero, poco a poco, trató de hacerse a la idea. Creo que aun le cuesta, pero, mientras que no hagamos locuras delante de los medios...

-Pues ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer- le indicó Loki, sabiendo que, a pesar de que había sido el propio Thor el que había dicho aquello, sería el primero en hacer alguna locura cuando menos se lo esperara. Estaba en su naturaleza. Era algo que el gigante rubio no podía evitar.

-¿Crees que no sé controlarme? Sé como hacerlo- afirmó el rubio.

Pero Loki le miró, alzando una ceja, y los otros dos miembros en el cuarto miraron hacia otra parte, esperando que no les preguntaran si realmente habían creído eso.

-Entonces...el único que sigue sin pareja por aquí soy yo- comentó Rick, cambiando de tema.

-Así es.¿Aún estas triste por eso?- le preguntó Steve, colocando un brazo en torno a sus hombros.

-¿Triste? ¿Me estás vacilando? Entre que tú vas en serio con Tony Stark y que estos dos están en una relación, significa que a las fans no le quedaran de otra que ir hacia mi. Voy a ligar como nunca- afirmó este, comenzando a reír.

Bueno...era una forma de ver las cosas, desde luego.

Todos estaban avanzando a buen ritmo en sus relaciones y, si Rick quería sacar algo bueno de eso, felicidades por él.

-Chicos- les llamó una de las encargadas de sonido, asomándose al cuarto.-Barton ya está libre. Os espera en su despacho.

Los chicos no tardaron en ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia allí, encontrándose de que este no se encontraba solo en el cuarto.

Sentada cómodamente sobre el reposabrazos de su silla, había una mujer pelirroja que parecía encontrarse bromeando con este.

O, al menos, a Clint no le desaparecía la sonrisa de la cara mientras hablaban.

Sin embargo, cuando esta los sintió, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta, del mismo modo que lo hizo Barton.

-Ey, chicos. Ya habéis llegado. Pasad y sentaros.

Barton siempre tenía un montón de sillas frente a su mesa, algo que era normal, ya que tenía que tratar con grupos y no querría que nadie se quedara en pie.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verle- le saludó Steve.

-Bueno...es lo que tiene que tu pareja te secuestre y me avise de que no quiere que nadie os interrumpa.

Aquello hizo que el rubio se sonrojara. No sabía que Tony había hecho eso.

-Chicos, os quería presentar. Esta es Natasha Romanoff. Va a ser vuestra encargara de prensa. Ella se ocupara de la cara que le deis a los medios.

-Pensaba que de eso se encargaba usted- le dijo Rick.

-Y así era. Hasta este momento. Conforme vais creciendo, más cosas hay que hacer y yo no puedo encargarme de todo solo. Ella es la mejor en lo suyo y os ayudara. Podéis confiar en ella.

Esta, descruzando las piernas, haciendo que todos dirigieran sus ojos hacia estas sin querer, se levantó agilmente de la silla y se dirigió hacia ellos, colocándose delante de la mesa.

Llevaba un traje negro que parecía haber sido hecho para abrazarse a ella y la falda, con el corte en un costado, dejaba ver gran parte de sus piernas que la otra parte ocultaba.

-Bien, chicos. He oído de Clint lo bien que trabajáis en equipo. Espero que las cosas sigan siendo así ahora que estáis en mis manos- les dijo esta, mirándoles uno por uno, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todos ellos la hubieran entendido bien.

-Señora Romanoff- la llamó Steve.

-Señorita- le corrigió esta en el acto.

-Señorita- repitió.-¿Qué es exactamente su trabajo?

-Voy a acompañaros a cada entrevista que tengáis, sea del tipo que sean, y me encargare de daros una directrices a seguir. De igual modo, yo me encargaré de la mayor parte del trato a los medios y les haré llegar noticias de vuestro trabajo, ya sean conciertos, visitas a centros comerciales para firmar autógrafos o informarles de las fechas sobre nuevas canciones que vayan a salir y ese tipo de cosas.

-Básicamente, es una especie de mánager que va a estar pegada a nosotros, asegurándose de que no decimos nada que no debemos- comentó Loki, no muy contento con aquello.

-Podéis verme, más bien, como una amiga que no quiere que metáis la pata.

-Podéis confiar totalmente en ella- afirmó Clint.-Todos aquellos que han trabajado con ella, han tenido éxito.

Natasha le dirigió una sonrisa a este, como si le indicara que no hacia falta que la alagara de esa forma, pero, en seguida, la mirada de esta se posó sobre Steve.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Rogers cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

-Tengo entendido que tú eres la nueva pareja de Stark, aunque parece que vais más en serio de lo que él nunca haya ido.

-Bueno...sí, así es.

¿Era parte del trabajo de esta estar informada de sus relaciones? Seguramente, pero no parecía que se lo preguntara por eso.

-¿Acaso conoce a Tony?- le preguntó, aventurándose en el tema.

-Todos aquí conocemos a Tony- se apresuró a decir Barton.

Pero que este hubiera hablando tan deprisa no le dio demasiada buena espina a Steve, que clavó la mirada en la pelirroja, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

-Pudimos tener algo en su momento, pero nunca pasamos más allá de un tonteo. No tienes de lo que preocuparte- le aseguró.

¡¿Había alguna mujer en esa ciudad con la que Tony no hubiera salido?! A parte de la pobre Pepper Potts, claro.

-Creo que, lo que deberíais hacer, sería iros por ahí para que os conocierais mejor- les dijo Clint, también levantándose de su asiento. Deberíais empezar a conoceros bien para que funcione el trabajo en equipo.

-A mí no me importaría nada conocerla muy bien- comentó Rick, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a este.

-Que mono- comentó Natasha, pareciendo imperturbable.-Pero tengo por ley no salir con nadie que esté por debajo de mi en el trabajo. Así evitamos problemas.

-Creo que eso ha sido un clarísimo no a tu intento de ligar- le dijo Thor a este, riendo.

-Natasha, intenta no ser muy dura con los chicos. Aún son inocentes.

-Bien. Pues tendré que encargarme de endurecerles- afirmó esta, indicándoles a todos que se pusieran en pie.

Estos lo hicieron, más de manera inconsciente que porque quisieran cumplir cualquier orden que esta quisiera darle.

Sin embargo, antes de salir del despacho, Steve se volvió hacia Barton, que había vuelto a sentarse en su mesa.

-¿Con cuantas mujeres de esta empresa ha tenido Tony algo?- le preguntó.-Preferiría saberlo para evitar sorpresas.

-Pues...lamento no poder contestarte a eso. No solía llevarle la cuenta.

Sabía que eso era cosa del pasado de Tony, pero era impresionante ver como la lista de sus ligues solo crecía y crecía.¿Sería el genio capaz de recordar realmente con cuantas mujeres había estado o serian demasiadas para contarlas?

-¡Eh, líder!-le llamó Romanoff desde la puerta del despacho.-Será mejor que te muevas. Dentro de unos días tenéis una nueva entrevista en la radio y tenemos que trabajar en ella.

-¿Siempre es tan simpática?- le preguntó el rubio a Clint.

-No creas- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-Cuando la conoces un poco más, le coges bastante cariño.

-¿Piensas moverte o no?- le soltó esta, insistiendo.

-Ya va. Solo quería hablar con Barton sobre una cosa-le dijo Steve, dirigiéndose a la puerta donde esta le estaba esperando.

-Pero me tienes a mí- le dijo ella cuando lo tuvo a su altura, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro.-Si tienes alguna duda sobre algo, dímelo a mi y me encargaré de resolvertelo.

-No sabes lo que me tranquiliza eso- comentó Steve con ironía.

-Al menos, tenemos una agente de prensa bastante guapa- comentó Rick, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a esta.

-¿No te ha quedado claro lo que te he dicho antes o es que simplemente lo has ignorado?- le preguntó Natasha.

-Y esto no es nada- le dijo Loki.- Como se empeñe, sabrás lo que es el romanticismo agotador.

-Significa que insistirá e insistirá con buenos detalles hasta que acabes por rendirte-le tradujo Thor.

-Así soy- afirmó Rick.-Todo un romántico.

Romanoff se quedó un momento callada, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre ello. Pero, de repente, les soltó:

-¿Sabéis que soy experta en casi cualquier tipo de técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

No hizo falta más palabras para saber que, si Rick insistía, saldría con algo más roto que un simple corazón.

 **Fin del capitulo 65**

 **Pues nada, gente. Otra vez más, mi mente le ha dado por hacer lo que le ha dado la gana con la historia y me ha mandado a paseo a mi. Y si os estáis preguntando porque digo esto, os lo aclaro ahora mismo.**

 **Aunque es verdad que al principio de la historia le estuve dando vueltas, al final pensé que no era necesaria la presencia de Natasha Romanoff en esta historia porque, sencillamente, todos los cargos estaban ocupados y las parejas ya estaban consolidadas y no necesitaba a otra amiga por ahí que diera celos a alguien más.**

 **Y, a pesar de pensar eso y tenerlo bastante claro, ¡PUM! En toda mi cara. Aquí nos ha llegado Natasha, que, al parecer, se lleva fantásticamente con Clint (no me preguntéis si los voy a hacer pareja o que porque aún no me creo que la haya acabado metiendo aquí)**

 **La verdad es que me gusta la pareja que hace con nuestro Hawkeye, pero, si tengo que ser sincera, una de las parejas heterosexuales que más me gustan de Marvel es la pareja que hacen Viuda con Bucky. Seguramente por eso no sentía deseos de meterla aquí; porque Bucky está profundamente enamorado de Sam, aunque sus personajes no tengan ni que verse en esta historia.**

 **En fin…..lo que sí he tenido bastante claro desde el momento en que han cruzado las puertas del despacho de Barton y la han visto a ella sentada tranquilamente allí, es que esta y Stark parecieron tener una tontería, lo suficiente como para que esta se mostrara interesara en saber quién era el chico que se suponía que había hecho que Tony sentara un poquito más la cabeza.**

 **No sé qué acabaré haciendo con este personaje en el futuro, pero lo que espero es que no líe ningún problema ni nada así.**

 **Tengo la impresión de que ya va siendo hora de poner realmente en orden a todas las parejas y ya se vaya entreviendo lo que va a ser de ellas en el futuro para que yo pueda dirigirme hacia el final de esta historia.**

 **Nada de caritas triste. Que finalizara esta historia solo significaría que volvería con otra Stony sobre Hombres-lobo en la que ya he estado trabajando. Así que solo esperadla con ganas.**

 **Lo dicho, Marvelitos. Aquí me despido de vosotros. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Bye.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Os juro que ya no se me ocurren más formas de saludaros sin parecer repetitiva, Marvelitos. Con cuatro capítulos a la semana que os hago llegar, resulta imposible que, cuando me leéis, no tengáis la impresión de estar viendo el mismo saludo una y otra vez, tal vez un poco cambiado.**

 **Pero es que ya llevamos 66 capítulos de esta historia juntos. Que parecen pocos así dichos, pero, si pudierais poner en paginas todos los capítulos, ya os sale un buen libro. Yo creo que las 200 paginas ya las superamos seguro.**

 **Si llevara el mismo ritmo con mis novelas personales, seguro que ya hubiera terminado la serie de 13 libros que estaba haciendo sobre romántica histórica**

 **Y sí, habéis leído bien. Entre las tres sagas y los libros individuales que están conectados entre sí, los conté y me salen 13 libros moviendo a los personajes en la misma época y unos conociéndolos a otros. Para entendernos: inicio la primera saga de 4 libros con dos hermanas y la pequeña se hace amiga de las dos hermanas gemelas del hombre con el que su hermana siempre se está peleando.**

 **Bien, a partir del segundo de esa saga, que es el de la hermana pequeña, esta hace una nueva amiga. Pues la siguiente saga de tres libros parte con esa amiga hacia el Oeste. Y, por si la chica hubiera dado poco de sí, la siguiente saga parte de los 3 hermanos mayores que esta tiene y que están en Inglaterra, así que ahí van otros 3 libros a la suma. De momento, llevamos 4, 3 y 3, con lo que hacemos 10 solo con eso.**

 **Pero es que a mi cabeza no se le ocurrió de otra que imaginar qué pasaría con alguno de los hijos de las parejas que se hubieran creado, así que, en ese instante, se me sumaron 2 libros más. Y escribiendo el segundo de la hermana pequeña que os he dicho antes, le cogí mucho cariño a un nuevo personaje que tuve que hacer, así que le dediqué un libro para él y mostrar un poco de Francia también, ya que con otros van a Italia y demás.**

 **Como si no fuera complicado hacer histórica de un único sitio. No. Mi cabeza tenía que ir más allá y abarcar todo lo posible. ¡Y a mi no me da la vida!**

 **Espera…..creo que no he venido a hablar de esto… Me volví a ir del tema. Al final, voy a tener que ponerme una multa de 5 céntimos o algo así para centrarme en lo que tengo que hacer. Seguro que acababa ahorrándome un buen dinero.**

 **Vamos a centrarnos con la historia.**

 **Ya tenemos a toda la gente de vuelta en la ciudad y Natasha, el nuevo personaje que se viene a incorporar a estas alturas de la vida, se tiene que encargar que los chicos no se salgan de los guiones predeterminados en las entrevistas (que bien me vendrías para eso, Natasha)**

 **Sin embargo, a pesar de que su trabajo es necesario para alguien que estará siempre con periodistas y demás alrededor, teniendo que saber qué decir en cada momento, no significa que al grupo eso le guste. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Thor y Loki, ya que con ellos vamos a iniciar este capitulo.**

 **Tengo planeado que, más o menos por la mitad, salga otra pareja, así que, si no queréis leer sobre el Thorki, ya sabéis; tenéis que ir a la línea de puntos.**

 **Pero tengo que deciros que estos dos están a punto de descubrir las páginas de fans, los fanarts y, por supuesto, en esta lista entran los fanfics. Sí, amigos. Nuestros chicos descubren ese gran desconocido. Ya veremos como reaccionan a eso.**

 **Como siempre, disfrutad del capitulo y os sigo soltando el rollo luego.**

 **CAPITULO 66**

 **...**

Después de pasar por las manos de Natasha, viendo como esta les gritaba sin piedad cada vez que decían algo que ella creía que no debían decir, esta finalmente los liberó y, al menos, por su parte, Thor y Loki volvieron a su piso, viendo como el moreno se lanzaba sobre el sofá.

-¿Tan cansado estás?- le preguntó el rubio, luciendo una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Bromeas? Esa tipa es una bruja. No entiendo porqué Barton quería que trabajara con nosotros. Seguro que ha sido por tu culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí. Tú eres el miembro del grupo que más suele hablar sin pensar y eso perjudica a la imagen.

-Que yo sepa, nuestras fans están encantadas con las cosas que digo- le aseguró Thor, apoyándose en el sofá para poder ver a este.

-¿Ah, sí?- le preguntó Loki, alzando la cabeza hacia él.-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque soy el miembro 358 de nuestro club de fans.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Mira- le dijo Thor, sacando su móvil y mostrándole una pagina web que decía que era su página oficial de fans.

Había bastantes fotos de los dos juntos, lo cuál era bastante normal, ya que Thor no se separaba de él, había unos cuantos dibujos que las chicas no sabían donde mandar para hacérselos llegar, así que las subían allí para que otras fans comentaran, había también cartas que querían mandarles y, al parecer, un chat que estaba bastante activo.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando estás apuntado a eso?

-Pues desde que me enteré que teníamos página de fans. Quería saber lo que hablaban de nosotros-le dijo el rubio, revisando la página.-Incluso escriben historias de nosotros, pero no sé de que van. Aun no me ha dado tiempo a leerme ninguna.

-Eso son fanfics, idiota- se quejó Loki, arrebatándole el móvil de las manos para echar un vistazo por sí mismo a todo eso.

No podía creerse que realmente todo aquello estuviera circulando por internet.

Echó un vistazo a alguna de las historias que, como Thor le había dicho, estas subían a la página. La mayoría eran de Thor haciéndole de todo a él, pero, ¿cómo iba a poder quejarse de eso si era cierto?

Por mucho que se hubiera mostrado decidido en público, se volvía un maldito gatito en manos de este.

-Dios- murmuró, devolviéndole el móvil a Thor.-Y pensar que eso lo puede estar leyendo cualquiera...

-Oh. Esto no es nada- afirmó Thor.-O, al menos, nada comparado con lo que hay en la página de fans de Steve.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le preguntó Loki.

Si había alguien que lo pusieran de uke extremo quería saberlo.

-Mejor miralo tú mismo-le dijo el rubio, tendiéndole nuevamente el móvil.

Como ellos, Steve parecía tener su propia página de fans, llena a rebosar de fotos suyas en cualquier momento en el que hubieran podido retratarlo, con collage cuando una sola imagen de él no parecía ser suficiente, había unas cuantas cartas llenas de envidia hacia Stark por estar en una relación con él y, por supuesto, también tenía su buena ración de fanfics propios.

Echó un ojo a algunos, tratando de consolarse de algún modo. Pero, cuando leyó las descripciones, frunció el ceño.

¿Cómo era eso que él era el seme de su relación? ¿Estaban bromeando? ¿Acaso no habían visto el carácter de gatito de este? ¡Era imposible imaginarse a ese tipo como el líder de la relación!

-Anda, guarda esto antes de que me de algo- le dijo a Thor, devolviéndole el móvil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Soy el único del grupo al que le ponen como una nenaza?

-No te ponen como una nenaza- le dijo Thor, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿cómo?

-¿Como una diva?- comentó el gigante rubio, tratando de no sonar mal para que este no se molestara.

-¿Ah?- le soltó Loki, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

-Vamos. Tienes que admitir que un poco diva sí que eres.

-¿Y por qué no dices divo en vez de diva?

-Supongo que porque diva suena aún más fabuloso- comentó este.

Pero esa contestación solo tuvo como consecuencia que Loki se levantara del sofá soltando un bufido irritado.

-Venga. No te enfades- le pidió el rubio.

-No. Si no me enfado. Estoy bien. ¿No lo ves?- le soltó este, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Por reacciones como esa es que te llaman diva.

-¿Cómo me van a llamar así, si nunca he mostrado esta actitud en público? Para eso alguien tendría que habérselo contado a las fans y eso es imposi...

No llegó a terminar la frase, volviendo su vista en el acto hacia Thor, que, tan rápido como pudo, apartó su vista de él, haciendo como que había algo fascinante en el techo del piso.

-Thor, ¿qué has hecho?- murmuró Loki hacia él, caminando peligrosamente despacio hacia el gigante.

-¿Yo? Nada- afirmó, usando la voz aguda que se le ponía en los raros momentos en los que mentía.

-Dame tu móvil- le dijo el moreno, estirando la mano hacia él.

-No. Ya me has dicho que no querías ver nada más de todo eso.

-Dame tu móvil- le pidió este por las buenas.

Algo que no iba a durar durante demasiado tiempo.

-No- se negó el rubio de nuevo, colocando este a su espalda.

-¿Quieres que acabemos mal hoy? Dame tu móvil- le insistió.

-En serio, es una tontería. Será mejor que nos olvidemos de todo esto de los club de fans y todo eso porque...

-¡Que me des tu móvil!- le gritó Loki, perdida por completo la paciencia.

Sin poder hacer otra cosa, este se lo tendió y, volviendo a entrar en la página de su club de fans, echó un vistazo al registro del chat.

Al parecer, Thor se había puesto un seudónimo para hablar en este sin que le reconocieran. Aunque no era demasiado discreto.

AmanteDeLoki001

Desde luego, a Thor nadie le iba a dar un premio por su discreción.

Revisó lo que ese nombre había estado escribiendo en el chat y, para confirmar sus sospechas, vio que, casi desde el principio, este había contando a las fans las formas en las que este se comportaba detrás de cámaras.

Algunas chicas le habían preguntado cómo era posible que supiera todo eso y este les había dicho que porque era alguien muy cercano a él.

Alzó la vista amenazadoramente despacio hacia Thor, viendo como este trataba de dirigirle una sonrisa tranquila y relajada, con las dos manos en alto.

-¿A qué no es para tanto?- comentó el gigante.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- repitió el moreno.-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!

-Tus fans querían saber más cosas de tí y no he contado nada malo.

-No. Solo les has dicho que me comporto como una reinona y que, aunque no lo parezca, siempre quiero atenciones por tu parte.

-Lo cual es cierto.

-Serás...- murmuró este, antes de lanzarse sobre él.

No podría matarlo, pero, al menos, lo intentaría.

-Vamos, hermano. Controlate- le dijo Thor, envolviéndole entre sus brazos para que permaneciera quieto.

-¡Suéltame!- le exigió.-¡Si no te doy una paliza, no me quedaré tranquilo!

-La violencia no es la solución.

-¡Pero ya verás que bien me sienta!

Trató de desembarazarse de los brazos de este, pero era como tratar de luchar contra una pared. Trató de golpearle las piernas para despistarlo y que lo soltara, pero sus trucos no parecieron funcionar. Thor le conocía demasiado bien.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¡Tranquilizate tú! ¡Has estado contándoles cosas de mí a nuestras fans!

-Pero nada malo. Y les ha encantado todo lo que les he dicho.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Porque todo lo que les has dicho les ha servido para escribir esos fanfics sobre nosotros!

-Los fanfics ya estaban antes de que yo dijera nada. Las fans son muy intuitivas y ya habían notado algo en tí.

-Esa pobre excusa no te va a librar de que te mate.

-No son excusas. Es la verdad.

-Suéltame de una vez.

-No hasta que te tranquilices.

-Vale. De acuerdo. Pues ya estoy tranquilo. Ya puedes soltarme.

-¿Seguro? No me lo pareces.

-Te aseguro que estoy tranquilo.

-No quiero que me mientas.

-No te miento- le dijo Loki, tratando de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible.

Thor lo miró, no demasiado convencido, pero no tenía forma de saber si su hermano hablaba en serio o no, así que tuvo que arriesgarse.

Soltando a Loki, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, esperando a ver como este reaccionaba.

Pero, a pesar de su expresión tranquila, cuando este tuvo la oportunidad, le dio una patada en la pierna, no tan fuerte como le hubiera gustado. Aunque Thor se quejó de dolor.

-¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!- se quejó el rubio, frotándose la zona golpeada.

-No esperarías que no te hiciera nada después de esto, ¿verdad?- le dijo Loki a su vez, mostrándose tan calmado como siempre.-Ya has hablado de más y no se puede hacer nada contra eso, pero como me entere que sigues contando cosas, tú y yo vamos a tener algo más que palabras-le advirtió.

-Ya hemos tenido algo más que palabras- se quejó Thor, aún frotándose la pierna.

-Oh. Eso no sería nada comparado con lo que acabaría haciéndote. Créeme.

Y Thor pudo estar bastante seguro de que este hablaba en serio.

 **...**

Volver al piso de la Torre al final del día fue lo mejor que pudo hacer Tony, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera robado todas las energías que había recuperado en su pequeña escapada con Steve.

Bueno...no como si alguien desconocido lo hubiera hecho. Sabía perfectamente quién lo habia hecho; Virginia Pepper Potts.

Había esperado que estuviera enfadada después de que se hubiera marchado de esa manera, dejándole todo el trabajo a ella, pero, cuando había llegado al despacho...

Si había creído que era Satanás cuando estaba enfadada era porque no la había visto antes de esa manera.

Le había estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta del ascensor, con los brazos cruzados, esperando saltar sobre él como un león sobre una inocente cebra.

-¡Anthony Stark!- le soltó.-¡¿Cómo has tenido la poca vergüenza de desaparecer de esta manera?!.

No había tardado en cogerlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el interior de su despacho, donde había ido acumulando una montaña ingente de papeles, poniéndole la excusa de que todos ellos eran asuntos que necesitaban su completa atención.

-Y más te vale no levantarte de esa mesa hasta que todo eso esté revisado y firmado. No sé como he conseguido retrasar toda tu agenda para que los esperaran- le dijo esta, antes de salir del cuarto y dejarle a solas con su trabajo.

Aflojándose la corbata, tratando de quitarse la sensación de ahogo que había estado sintiendo todo el día, se fijó en la figura de rubios cabellos que estaba sentado en su sofá, dibujando algo demasiado concentrado como para fijarse en su presencia.

Así que, en silencio, se acercó hasta él y envolvió los hombros de Steve con sus brazos, abrazándose a este y dándole un pequeño susto al joven.

-Ey, Tony.¿Ya has vuelto?

-Creí que no iba a sobrevivir- murmuró este, aún apretado contra su espalda.

-Pepper se ha vengado, ¿verdad?- comentó Steve, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Pequeña? Esto lo ha estado maquinando durante todas las horas que no he estado.

-No seas tan exagerado. No es tan mala.

-He visto el infierno en sus ojos cuando me ha visto llegar- murmuró este, clavando la mirada en algún punto en el vacío.

-Venga, venga- comentó Steve, acariciando el pelo de este para consolarle un poco.-Ya está. Ya ha pasado.

-Pero mañana se volverá a repetir. No me perdonara tan fácilmente.

-Bueno...para ser justos, le dejaste todo el trabajo de la empresa encima, sin ni siquiera avisarla.

-Es que, si la llego a avisar, no me hubiera dejado irme- comentó este, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Venga. Siéntate aquí conmigo y descansa un poco-le dijo Steve, dando unos golpecitos en el asiento que tenía libre a su lado.

Fue la primera orden del día que a Tony le encantó cumplir, recostándose en el acto contra el cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Tan hecho polvo te ha dejado?- le preguntó.

-No imaginas cuanto-murmuró este.

-Vaya. Y yo que tenía una sorpresa para esta noche. Bueno...tendremos que dejarla para otro día.

En el acto, Tony se incorporó y se volvió hacia él.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

-Eh, tranquilo. Solo era una broma. Quería ver si realmente estabas tan hecho polvo como decías.

-Eso no es justo, Rogers. Con cosas como esas no se juega.

-Perdóneme, señor Stark. Pero estaba perfecto para que alguien jugara con usted-le dijo este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que el moreno se quedó mirando.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta que estés aquí?- murmuró Tony, cambiando por completo el tono de la conversación.

Era rara la ocasión en la que este hablaba en serio, pero aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

-No, no me lo habías dicho- murmuró Steve a su vez.

-Bueno...pues te lo digo ahora- susurró este, inclinándose hacia él y regalándole un beso.

Steve dejó la libreta y el lápiz que llevaba entre las manos cuando este se acercó a él, sin importarle demasiado donde acabara estos en esos momentos.

La verdad era que también había sido un día un poco estresante para él también. Natasha Romanoff, a pesar de ser buena en su trabajo, era exigente y ellos prácticamente acababan de volver de las vacaciones.

Enredó su mano entre los cortos mechones de Tony, tratando de alargar el beso lo máximo posible. Aunque solo fuera por un rato, quería volver a sumergirse en un momento solo de ellos dos, donde nada más importara y pudieran olvidarse de los problemas.

Tony no tardó en trepar sobre él cuando lo vio tan receptivo, tratando de estar tan cerca como los cuerpos se lo permitían, gruñendo suavemente contra aquellos labios que tan fácilmente le recibían, tratando de tomar un poco más de él.

Ya había pensado antes que tendrían que vender besos de Steve embotellados para aliviar cualquier mal. Ahora estaba convencido de ello, notando como este abría la boca cuando él hizo la intención de entrar.

Steve se fue recostando sobre el sofá para estar lo más cómodos posible, sonriendo cuando notó que Tony le seguía sin más, tratando de que no hubiera distancia, acariciándose el uno al otro tanto como la decencia se lo permitía en esos momentos.

Tenían que recordar que estaban en el salón, donde cualquiera podría verles.

-Tenemos que...seguir esto en...nuestra habitación- susurró Steve cuando se separaron brevemente para tomar aire.

-Ya. Pero...podemos jugar un poco más aquí- susurró Tony.

-En realidad, no deberían-comentó Jarvis, haciendo que ambos se llevaran un buen susto.-En realidad, señor, debería darme ese traje para que me encargue de él y ambos deberían pasar al comedor para la cena. Esta ya está lista.

-Gracias, Jarvis- comentó Tony con desgana, incorporándose poco a poco.

El rostro de Steve estaba tan rojo en esos momentos que parecía encontrarse a punto de estallar.

¿Desde cuando había estado Jarvis allí, esperando para hablar, observando en silencio?

No tenía problemas con el anciano mayordomo, pero había que admitir que sus apariciones sorpresa eran demasiado sorprendentes.

-Tendría que hacer que se fuera a casa más temprano- murmuró Tony, tratando de recomponer su ropa cuando se puso en pie.

-Yo podría encargarme de la cena- comentó Steve, secundando esa idea.

No le importaría cocinar por las noches, siempre que hubiera llegado del trabajo para entonces.

-Pero dudo que Jarvis admita un recorte de su horario laboral.

-Debería estar contento de tener más tiempo libre- comentó Steve.

Además, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ya tenía una edad y, al parecer, se levantaba muy temprano para trabajar. Aunque estuviera acostumbrado a ello, habría cosas que ya le empezarían a costar y solo se trataría de hacer una cena.

-Con esto, me retiro por esta noche- comentó el anciano hombre, tomando la chaqueta de Tony, como si les hubiera oido hablar.-A no ser que me necesiten para algo más.

-No, Jarvis. Gracias, pero puedes retirarte- le dijo Tony en el acto, mientras ellos se sentaban en la mesa.

-Bien. Dejen los platos aquí y yo los recogeré por la mañana- les dijo.

-Somos capaces de llevar unos platos hasta el fregador- le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Pero no tienen que encargarse de eso. Ese es mi trabajo.

-Ya te ha dicho que nosotros nos encargamos, Jarvis. No pasara nada porque nos dejes los platos una noche a nosotros-le dijo Tony.-Ahora puedes irte. Descansa un poco.

-Muy bien, señor. Que pasen una buena noche- les dijo este, haciendo una pequeña inclinación antes de salir del cuarto.

-Realmente tiene que amar su trabajo- comentó Steve cuando este se retiró.

-Bueno...-murmuró Tony.-También influye que una vez insistí en ocuparme yo de los platos y no dejé ni uno sano.

-¿Intentaste fregarlos?- preguntó Steve, sorprendido.

No se imaginaba a Tony metido en la cocina,con un delantal puesto, tratando de limpiar los cacharros. Él era de la clase de hombre que construiría un robot que hiciera eso por él.

-Fue una tontería, lo sé- comentó Tony, restando importancia a ese hecho.-Pero, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que un plato mojado podría resbalar tanto? Tendrían que fabricar un jabón menos resbaladizo.

Steve trató de ocultar una sonrisa con la mano cuando se imaginó a Tony rodeado de platos que volaban en cuanto los tocaba, pero no pudo contener la risa y, en seguida, una serie de carcajadas escaparon de él, haciendo que Tony le mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso mi intento de fregar los platos?- le dijo este.

-Pues sí. Demasiado- tuvo que admitir Steve.

Es que lo era. Ahora comprendía porque Jarvis tratara de que este hiciera cualquier tarea de la casa. Si fregar platos era algo que, literalmente, se le escapaba de las manos, desde luego, no le iba a dejar cocinar o ponerse a planchar. Sería capaz de quemar el piso.

No pudo evitar volver a reírse, haciendo que él malestar de Tony creciera.

-Venga. Sigue riéndote todo lo que quieras.

-Lo siento- aseguró el rubio.-No lo he podido evitar. Pero, tal vez, empezaste con algo demasiado difícil. ¿Qué tal si empezamos con algo más simple?

-¿Más simple?- repitió Tony.

-Sí, como, por ejemplo...¿alguna vez has tejido?

-¿Tejer?- preguntó este, alzando una ceja, como si le estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

-Tranquilo. Yo te enseñaré. Ya verás que no es tan difícil como parece.

 **Fin del capitulo 66**

 **Sí, amigos. La dulzura nunca acaba cuando se trata de Steve y Tony, aunque sea solo hablando sobre como este último se estuvo cargando platos el único momento de su vida donde trató de limpiarlos.**

 **Os prometo que, en su momento, cuando inicié la relación de estos dos, no esperaba que me salieran tan ñoños. Es cierto que tenía que ser la pareja más unida y sólida del fic porque básicamente son los protagonistas, pero yo misma sonrío como una idiota mientras escribo sobre ellos.**

 **En serio, aún no sé como nadie me ha preguntado si, cuando escribo desde el móvil, estoy hablando con el novio o algo.**

 **Y no. No tenéis que odiar a Jarvis. El pobre hombre solo quiere que, antes de que se pongan a hacer ejercicio intenso durante la noche, ambos coman bastante bien para que tengan energías. Sobretodo Tony, que venía un poco ploff después de haber estado todo el día en manos de Pepper, que, fijaos si es mala, le ha hecho trabajar. Vaya. Cuanta maldad hay en el mundo.**

 **Pero mirad como sabe el hombre en qué momento se tiene que retirar para dejar a estos solos. Se preocupa, pero sabe cuando debe dejar paso a la intimidad. Eso es buen servicio y lo demás son tonterías.**

 **¿Y qué decir de la parte de Thor y Loki?**

 **A mi simplemente me ha encantado. Sé que hay actores y cantantes que leen algunos de los fics que se escriben sobre ellos o, como mínimo, saben de su existencia y con quienes los suelen poner. Las amantes del kpop saben de lo que les hablo aquí.**

 **Aún recuerdo ese video en donde todo Super Junior estaba en un evento con fans y preguntaron que con quién se quedaría DongHae, ¿si con EunHyuk o con Siwon? Tengo que admitir que me emocioné cuando puso su manita avergonzada sobre el hombro de Siwon y como Eun fingió estar enfadado por eso por todo el escenario.**

 **El yaoi vende y eso lo saben todos. Además, que en los grupos todos parecen ser muy cariñosos con todos. Eso es así.**

 **Pero aquí me voy a despedir de vosotros, Marvelitos. No más rollos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Buenaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssss a todos los Marvelitos después de todo este largo tiempo sin habernos leído.**

 **Creo que la mayoría que seguís esta historia estáis pendientes también de la de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, así que creo que daba por sentado que habríais leído los motivos por los que iba a estar desaparecida hasta Julio.**

 **Si no es así, ya os lo aclaro. Me estaba sacando un curso universitario (que ya he aprobado ¡siiiiiii!) y el examen era al final de Junio. Pensé que, después de eso, cuando me fuera con mi madre a nuestra casa de la playa, podría ir a la biblioteca y subir los capítulos una vez por semana o así porque ir andando hasta el pueblo de verdad que es matador. Sobretodo porque ni pillarás una sombra en tooooodo el camino, vayas a la hora que vayas. Pero resulta que no puedo acceder a las páginas desde los ordenadores de allí, así que... imposible traeros capítulos desde la playa. Y no vuelvo a casa hasta septiembre.**

 **El único motivo por el que me pilláis subiendo capítulos en estos momentos es porque me encuentro en casa de mi hermano, donde me quedaré cuidando de su gata porque él y mi cuñada se van a una casa rural y, por supuesto, ¡en su casa hay internet!**

 **Como ya he mencionado en la historia de Encontrémonos en el Espacio, subiré todos los capítulos que me haya dado tiempo a escribir seguidos porque no sé cuando volveré a tener acceso y, de paso, os doy una alegría. He leído los comentarios que habéis dejado por mi correo desde el móvil y, aunque sé que estáis de vacaciones y estáis deseando tener algo que leer, os recuerdo que yo también lo estoy y llevo muchísimo tiempo diciendo que quería dedicarme a mis historias personales. Llevo más de un años de escribir sin parar tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad, así que, aunque sé que puede molestar estar con una historia a medias, tampoco me podéis reprochar demasiado no seguir el mismo ritmo de siempre.**

 **Y tengo que admitir que me ha servido para avanzar bastante con mis historias. Y a dibujar. Creo que nunca había dibujado tanto durante un mes. Y me ha encantado el resultado en la mayoría de las ocasiones.**

 **Bien. Ya os he explicado dónde estaba y porqué. Ahora creo que debería deciros lo que os vais a encontrar en estos capítulos. O, al menos, en este concreto, que es el que tengo claro en estos momentos.**

 **Como alguien ya me dijo en los comentarios, desde el capitulo 62 no sacaba a Bucky y a Sam. Ni yo misma me había dado cuenta de que habían pasado tantos sin que volviera a mencionarles, así que, sabiendo que me gustan tanto, vamos a iniciar con ellos porque son la pareja que menos están evolucionando. O, al menos, son los que más lento parecen que lo están haciendo.**

 **Pero, como sé que hace demasiado tiempo desde que me leísteis por ultima vez (poco más de un mes), vais a tener más de Steve y Tony. Por algo no debemos olvidar que ellos son los protagonistas de la historia, aunque hayan otras parejas entre medias.**

 **Y... creo que ya os he comentado todo lo que había que comentar para iniciar este capitulo. La verdad es que la mayoría de gente estaba pendiente de Encontrémonos en el Espacio. De aquí he recibido menos comentarios en esta historia, lo que me lleva a pensar dos cosas. O, como ya he pensando, estáis siguiendo las dos y no hacía falta decirme las cosas en los dos sitios, o esta pobre historia había empezado a ser abandonada por los fans antes de que empezaran las vacaciones.**

 **Espero que sea la primera opción, porque, si fuera la segunda, me sentiría muy hundida. Realmente amo el universo que he creado para los chicos y como se han ido desarrollando sus historias durante este tiempo.**

 **Pero antes de que me siga poniendo ñoña, será mejor que os deje con el capitulo y hablaremos después. Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 67**

… **...**

Después de lo ocurrido con Carol y haber aclarado la situación, se transformó en una especie de costumbre que Sam hiciera que Bucky saliera de la casa durante unas horas para poder estudiar con tranquilidad, sin preocuparse demasiado cuando este pasaba más tiempo del que se había dicho.

Dentro de poco tendría que pasar sus exámenes, así que había dado por sentado que Bucky había entendido su situación y, a pesar de sus ganas de estar siempre colgado a él de una manera o de otra, había aceptado que eso era lo mejor para él.

O eso se dijo, hasta que sus hermanos empezaron a meterse en medio.

-Es que cada vez pasa más tiempo fuera- comento Sarah, como si fuera algo obvio de lo que Sam no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Sabe que ando ocupado con los estudios. Al menos, él es consciente de eso. No como otras- le reprochó su hermano, dirigiéndole una clara mirada a esta.

Sarah le sacó la lengua. Esa fue su madura respuesta. Pero su hermano Gideon también se encontraba en casa en esa ocasión.

-No es por darle la razón a Sarah, que sabemos que se le subirá a la cabeza, pero, en esta ocasión, tiene razón. A pesar de que se lo hayas pedido tú, está pasando cada vez más tiempo fuera de la casa. Y, la verdad, no estoy muy seguro de que sea únicamente porque quiera ayudarte a que termines pronto tus exámenes.

Una cosa era que Sarah se metiera en su relación, cosa que ya había hecho en tantas ocasiones que tendría que hacer como que no la escuchaba por inercia. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que Gideon también se metiera en aquello.

Incluso aunque fuera el mayor de los Wilson, siempre había dado bastante rienda suelta a Sam, pues sabía desde temprana edad que, quitando los momentos que estaba con sus amigos, este era bastante maduro. Incluso le había dejado a su cargo la tarea de regañar a Sarah la mayor parte del tiempo.

Que él también dijera que pensaba que ocurría algo.

-¿Por qué piensas así?- le preguntó a este.-No hay motivos para pensar mal de Bucky. Tu hermanita ya me hizo eso antes y fue en vano.

-¿No has notado en estos días que ha estado más tranquilo?- le comentó Gideon, sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Insinuás que Bucky no sabe estar tranquilo?

-Perdona si esto te sienta mal, pero no. Tu novio no sabe estar tranquilo.

Se le hizo raro escuchar de labios de su hermano mayor las palabras ``tu novio´´, pero se concentró en lo que estaban hablando.

-¿Y tienes algo más en lo que basarte, a parte de en el hecho de que Bucky esté más tranquilo?

-Cuando vuelve y le preguntas donde ha estado, se pone evasivo. Insiste demasiado en cambiar de tema para parecer algo casual.

-¿Piensas que le podría estar siendo infiel?- comentó Sarah, acercándose a sus hermanos y colocándose entre la silla de Gideon y Sam, pareciendo realmente preocupada.

De igual modo que le ocurría al hermano mediano, ver al mayor preocupado por algo, cuando normalmente parecía calmado ante cualquier cosa, hacía que se sintiera cierta sensación de inquietud, algo que no se podía controlar.

-No sé si es necesariamente eso, pero de lo que sí que estoy seguro es que Bucky está tratando de ocultar algo. Lo que sea ya es otra cuestión- aseguró este.

-¿Y porqué iba a estar ocultando algo?- preguntó Sam.

-Pues no lo sé. Es tu novio, no el mío. Tú deberías ser capaz de decir porqué se está comportando de forma diferente a la habitual.

-Bueno... ya lleva tiempo aquí. Es posible que se esté preparando para ir a otra misión- murmuró Sam, golpeándose ligeramente los labios con un boli, como si eso le ayudara a pensar.

-¡¿Tan pronto?!- exclamó Sarah.-Lleva aquí muy poco tiempo comparado con la otra vez.

-Depende de la misión, supongo- comentó Gideon.

Pero aquello ya dejó intranquilo a Sam. ¿De verdad era solo eso? Y, de tratarse de una misión, ¿tan peligrosa era que no quería ni hablarle de ella? ¿O era simplemente porque le habían prohibido hacerlo? Incluso en la ocasión anterior, cuando no había podido decirle cual sería su destino, había acabado diciéndole que tenía una. ¿No era igual en aquella ocasión?

-Tienes que hablar con él cuanto antes- le soltó Sarah, volviendo los ojos hacía él, como si fuera un asunto de vital importancia para la familia.

-Lo mejor sería que no te metas tanto en sus asuntos- le soltó Gideon a su vez a esta.-Bastante complicada es una relación de por sí para que una niña sin experiencia ande metiendo sus narices por todas partes.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no tengo experiencia?- les soltó esta a su vez.

Los dos hermanos se volvieron a mirarla en el acto.

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- le preguntó Sam.

-Bueno... voy al instituto. Es normal que... surjan cosas- comentó esta sin más, haciéndose la interesante.

Pero su hermano mediano borró la sonrisa que se había estado formando en su cara en el acto cuando la cogió por las mejillas y empezó a tirar, como bien haría una abuela cuando volvía a ver a sus nietos y los chicos fueran de goma.

-¡¿Qué has estado haciendo por ahí, desvergonzada?!- exclamó.

-No te alteres tanto- le dijo Gideon, tratando de que su hermano la soltara.-Conociéndola, seguro que es más mentira que otra cosa.

-No es mentira- se quejó esta, aún en manos de Sam.-Hay más de un chico que está interesado en mí y más de uno me ha pedido salir.

-¿Quieres que me presente en tu instituto? ¿Qué pasa con esos niños?- siguió quejándose Sam, tirando de su hermana como si pensara quedarse con un trozo de sus mejillas.

-Supongo que ya han llegado a esa edad tonta- comentó Gideon como si nada.

-Y tú, como hermano mayor, ¿no deberías preocuparte por esto un poco más?

-¿Por qué? Sarah es lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hace. Y los errores que cometa volverán únicamente a ella.

-A veces, me asusta el modo en el que tienes de pasar de todo- comentó Sam, hablándole completamente en serio a su hermano.

-Bueno... Mira el lado bueno- le dijo este.

-¿Qué lado bueno?

-Te has olvidado de lo de Bucky por unos momentos.

-Y tú me lo acabas de recordar. Además, no es de mi agrado hacerme olvidar eso diciéndome que mi hermana anda tonteando con chicos por ahí.

-Yo no tonteo. Solo he dicho que están interesados en mí- se quejó esta, tratando de liberarse de las manos de su hermano.

-¡Y lo peor es que estás orgullosa de eso!- le recriminó eso.

En ese estado los encontró Bucky cuando entró en la casa, viendo a los hermanos todos sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Sam tratando de arrancarle las mejillas a Sarah mientras esta se quejaba y Gideon tratando de que la soltara.

-Que animados estáis por aquí, ¿no?- comentó este, haciendo que la atención se posara sobre él.-Si lo llego a saber, no salgo hoy de casa.

-¿Y a dónde has ido en esta ocasión?- le preguntó Gideon.

Si le preguntara Sam, pensaría que estaba en alerta o algo así, así que, al parecer, el hermano mayor iba a ejercer como tal, aunque fuera solo en esa ocasión.

-Pues por ahí. La ciudad ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo, por mucho que mire y mire- comentó Bucky, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.

-Pero...¿por ahí? ¿Por dónde?- preguntó Sarah.

Estaba claro que la joven no iba a dejar el tema correr así como así. Incluso sabiendo que ella realmente no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en aquellos asuntos.

-Solo por ahí. No me he quedado con todos los nombres de las calles por las que he pasado- siguió diciéndoles el castaño, sentándose en el sofá del salón instantes después de dirigirles una sonrisa a los presentes.

Los Wilson se miraron entre ellos, pues eso solo lo hacía parecer aún más culpable de algo, pero, ¿cómo hablar de eso sin parecer ansiosos o que esperaban que este les contara la verdad con todo lujo de detalles? No parecía ser una vía. O, al menos, no lo era debido a que Bucky no parecía estar por la labor de contar nada.

-Pasas cada vez más tiempo fuera de casa- siguió comentando Gideon, tratando de emplear un tono neutro.-Eso debe de ser porque te has cansado ya de mi soso hermanito.

-Eres un encanto- le dijo Sam con ironía, dirigiéndole una mirada nada amistosa a su hermano.

Pero, en aquellos momentos, lo que pensara Sam era lo de menos. Querían ver como reaccionaba el castaño a aquello.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu propio hermano?- le dijo Bucky, revolviéndose en el sofá, apoyando un brazo sobre el respaldo para poder mirarlo bien.-Si alguien te escuchara decir algo como eso, se pensaría que no quieres a tu hermano.

-Lo quiero, pero eso no quita para saber que es un soso, nada cariñoso y cabezota hombre- afirmó Gideon como si nada.

A aquellas alturas, Sam ya no sabía muy bien si Gideon estaba haciendo aquello porque quería ayudarle con Bucky o es que había aprovechado la excusa que le proporcionaba aquella ocasión para insultar a su hermano a placer.

De todos era sabido que, a pesar del tiempo que se llevaban, los hermanos estaban bastante igualados en una pelea. Y, en los últimos años, incluso Sam se había hecho más fuerte. Estaba claro que Gideon no sería tan tonto como para tratar de enfrentarlo cara a cara y a puñetazo limpio.

-Sé perfectamente cómo es tu hermano- afirmó Bucky, aún revuelto hacía ellos.-Y, a pesar de eso. O con eso. No sé muy bien cuál sería la forma correcta de decirlo. Yo quiero a tu hermano, ya sea un soso, nada cariñoso o cabezota hombre.

Sam volvió la vista hacía el castaño, escrutando con atención el rostro de Bucky, tratando de ver si este estaba diciendo la verdad. Y, por lo que veía en su cara, él diría que sí.

-Seguramente, eso es porque estás loco- le siguió diciendo Gideon a este.-Son ganas de sufrir, solo porque sí, en manos de este chico.

-¿Te acuerdas de que sigo aquí delante?- le soltó Sam a su hermano mayor.

Aquello se le estaba llendo un poco de las manos, ¿no? Bucky había parecido completamente sincero en su respuesta. Y no había que desconfiar de él cada vez que pusiera un pie fuera de aquella casa. De seguir de ese modo, no le permitirían salir de aquel apartamento nunca más para evitar sorpresas.

-¿Ves?- le soltó el castaño a Gideon.-Estás haciendo que tu hermano menor se moleste. Sam, si has terminado ya de estudiar, ¿por qué no vienes a sentarte a mi lado?

Los hermanos volvieron a dirigirse una mirada unos a otros, pero aquella situación era de lo más rara y no parecía que fueran a obtener un resultado, así que el mayor de los Wilson y la pequeña se dieron por vencidos y el mediano solo se puso en pie y acompañó al castaño en el sofá, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Aún te queda mucho por estudiar?- le preguntó Bucky, colocándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Como allí ya no pintaban nada, Gideon se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, obligando a su hermana a acompañarlo para dejar a estos solos.

-Ya casi nada. Solo estoy repasando- le respondió Sam.

En otro tiempo, lo más seguro hubiera sido que este retirara el brazo de Bucky de un manotazo. Pero, tras cada una de las situaciones que habían vivido juntos, el hecho de que le pusiera un brazo encima mientras estaban sentados en el salón era lo más inocente que el castaño podría hacerle.

-Eso significa que vas a pasar tus exámenes pronto.

-Así parece.

-¿Estás nervioso?

-¿Por qué iba a estar nervioso?- le preguntó este a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

-No sé. Esos exámenes de policía son difícil. Yo, en tu lugar, estaría algo nervioso.

-¿Acaso es que quieres que me quede en blanco en el examen?

-No es eso, no. Claro que no. Solo digo que te has estado preparando durante mucho tiempo. Estás preparado, así que, cuando te sientes delante de ese examen, recuerda que puedes hacerlo. Te conozco. Incluso aunque no lo admitas, te alteras conforme más se acerca la fecha.

Bucky lo conocía demasiado bien. Sí, demasiado. ¿Por qué él no podía conocer a Bucky de la misma manera? ¿Por qué, con solo una mirada, no podía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida del castaño? ¿Es que, acaso, aquello solo funcionaba en una dirección?

-No me pondré nervioso. Tengo que aprobar en esta ocasión porque dudo que me dejes estudiar tranquilo para una segunda vez.

-No tendría paciencia para eso- admitió Bucky.-Pero tampoco es que te fuera a hacer falta. Estoy convencido de que vas a pasar esa prueba. Y quiero verte licenciándote como agente de policía. Seguro que te queda muy bien el uniforme.

-Estoy seguro de que quieres verlo, pero por otros motivos nada inocentes- le dijo Sam.

Y, por la forma en la que Bucky le sonrió, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

-Oye, Sam- comentó este, llevando la vista hacía la televisión apagada.-Después de que pases el examen y te gradúes, ¿puedes sacar algo de tiempo para hablar contigo?

Aquello hizo que este se volviera hacía el castaño, de verdad deseando saber qué estaba ocurriendo a través de aquella cabecita suya.

-Estamos hablando ahora mismo- le informó Sam, como si no fuera algo obvio.

-En serio- le dijo Bucky, apretándole más contra él.-Hay algo que quiero decirte entonces y solo entonces. ¿Me harás un hueco?

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué estaba tramando este? No podía adivinar si era algo bueno o no, pues nada concreto se reflejaba en la expresión de este. ¿Tenía que estar temiendo que llegara ese día o, por el contrario, debería encontrarse tranquilo? Dejarle de ese modo, expectante, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, no ayudaba a que Sam controlara sus nervios.

-Claro. Pero podrías decirme lo que sea ahora- afirmó.

-No seas impaciente- le dijo Bucky, volviendo por fin la cabeza hacía él y dedicándole una sonrisa.-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

… **...**

Por otro lado, en la Torre Stark, las cosas parecían iniciar como cada mañana.

Como siempre, Steve se despertaba primero, a pesar de que era el despertador de Tony el que estaba sonando. Tras apagarlo, se levantaba, sabiendo que el moreno solo empezaría a removerse en la cama cuando notara que ya no estaba en ella y, en el peor de los casos, mientras estaba en el baño de la habitación, oiría como Jarvis entraba para despertar a su señor.

Mientras él iba al comedor a tomar el desayuno que el hombre les hubiera preparado, una tarea que Jarvis parecía que no iba a abandonar jamás, a pesar de que Steve le dijo que él podía encargarse de eso, Tony se prepararía para ir a la oficina y, seguramente, aún medio despierto, le daría los buenos días y se sentaría a tomarse una buena taza de café o cualquier otra cosa que lo mantuviera activo mientras que tuviera que trabajar.

Así habían sido casi todas sus mañanas desde que se habían ido a vivir juntos. Las noches eran las que siempre podían acabar de los modos más diversos.

Y, seguramente, aquella hubiera sido otra mañana de tantas si, cuando ya estaban acabando de desayunar, no hubieran oído el ascensor sonar y abrirse en aquel piso.

Jarvis salió volando hacía allí para ver de quién se trataba su invitado sorpresa, ya que ni Steve ni Tony esperaban a alguien tan temprano.

-¿No será Pepper?- comentó el moreno, volviéndose hacía Rogers.-No tiene bastante torturándome en el trabajo, si no que, ahora, además, viene a buscarme a casa. ¿Por qué tuve que hacer mi casa en el mismo lugar donde tengo la oficina?

-Porque, seguramente, no querías estar dando muchas vueltas por la ciudad. Además, a estas horas, las calles de la ciudad están llenas de atascos y no puedes poner a tus coches a la velocidad que te gustaría- comentó Steve sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta del comedor para bien de quién se trataba.

En cierto modo, cuando vio a aquella figura allí de pie, sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies, pues no la esperaba para nada.

La señorita Romanoff estaba comentando algo con Jarvis, demostrando bastante calma y señalando el interior del edificio, indicándole al mayordomo que tendría que poder hablar con alguien del interior.

Como siempre, iba impecablemente vestida. En aquella ocasión, lucía un conjunto de dos piezas de color blanco que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y hacía aún más destacable su cabello rojizo.

-Señorita Romanoff, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?- le soltó Steve, saliendo del comedor y dirigiéndose hacía esta.

Aunque la mujer no era santo de su devoción, sería inútil esconderse de ella en el interior del apartamento. Sobretodo cuando se suponía que estaban trabajando juntos.

-He venido a buscarte. ¿Qué, si no, iba a estar haciendo aquí?

-¿Buscarme? ¿Por qué?

La mujer, que aún estaba tratando de que Jarvis se hiciera un lado, clavó los ojos sobre él.

-¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? ¿Crees que es posible que, a estas alturas, con la de veces que habéis salido en prensa, puedes ir andando tranquilamente por la calle, como hacías antes, hasta la compañía?

-¿Eso significa que va a venir a buscarme todos los días?- comentó Steve.

No le gustaba nada eso. Él disfrutaba de sus paseos por la ciudad, disfrutaba de ver a la gente, de dar los buenos días a la gente con la que se cruzaba. No le gustaba transformarse en uno de esos tipos que iban en coches negros, con los cristales tintados, a todas partes.

-No me queda de otra. Esto también forma parte de mi trabajo. No sé si lo sabes, pero hay bastante prensa fuera de este edificio y no voy a permitir que te expongas tú solo, sin saber lo que tienes que decir. Mi deber es proteger vuestra imagen como grupo. Y eso significa protegerte hasta de tí mismo si hiciera falta.

Estaba claro que la señorita Romanoff creía firmemente en lo que estaba diciendo, cruzándose de brazos con una convicción que desharía hasta al hombre más recto.

-¿Quién está molestando tan temprano en la mañana?- preguntó Tony de pronto, haciendo que Steve recordara en ese momento que este seguía estando allí.

Barton le había confirmado que había habido algo entre la señorita Natasha y Tony y, ahora, iba a tener la oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos hasta donde llegaba el alcance de ello.

Tony no tardó en salir también del comedor, buscando enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su apartamento. Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Romanoff, pareció sorprenderse, pero no hubo temor como si se hubiera encontrado de pronto con una ex con la que hubiera acabado mal, si no que pareció alegrarse.

-Pero mira quién tenemos aquí- comentó, colocando una mano sobre su cadera con aire despreocupado.-Pero si es nada más y nada menos que la señorita Romanoff. Te hacía en algún lugar del ancho mundo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sonaba contento, animado. Estaba claro que su presencia no le molestaba en absoluto, pero Steve volvió sus ojos hacía la mujer para comprobar si aquello era mutuo.

-No querrás que me pase toda la vida por ahí, ¿verdad, Stark? Sobretodo cuando estos chicos no dejan de meterse en líos una y otra vez.

-¿Estos chicos?- repitió Tony, volviendo la vista hacía Steve un momento antes de volver a mirar a Natasha.-¿Significa eso que estás trabajando con ellos?

-Pues sí. Acabo de empezar. ¿No te lo ha dicho Rogers?- le preguntó esta.

Y cuando aquellos par de ojos se posaron sobre él, Steve solo se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no había caído en decírselo a Tony. ¿Para qué?

-Pensaba que el señor Barton te informaba de estas cosas- le dijo, con total sinceridad.

Después de todo, Tony les había dejado en sus manos y siempre había tenido la impresión de que este informaba a Stark de todo lo que se hacía o no en la banda. La llegada de Natasha al grupo estaba claro que era un detalle que este no se le habría olvidado comentar.

-Barton no me cuenta cada pequeña cosa que hace- le dijo Tony a su vez.-Aunque es verdad que me sorprende que no me haya dicho esto. ¿Será porque temía que saltara sobre tí o algo así, Romanoff?- le soltó a esta, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas.

-No me vengas con esas, Stark. Lo nuestro nunca fue tan importante como para que Clint tenga que ocultarte mi presencia- le respondió la mujer en el acto.

-Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que había habido magia.

Incomodo por como iba aquella conversación de la que apenas estaba entendiendo una parte, Steve carraspeó, tratando de que dejaran de hablar de cosas que él no conocía.

En el acto, ambos volvieron a mirarle.

-En realidad, debió de habérmelo dicho para que este grandullón de aquí no se sintiera incomodo con esto- comentó Tony, envolviendo la cintura de Steve con un brazo, estrechándole contra él.

-¿Y no crees que es mucho más divertido jugar con alguien tan inocente como él?- le soltó Natasha a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona.

La primera sonrisa de esa clase que le había visto. ¿En serio le había contado tan poco de lo que había ocurrido entre Tony y ella solo para molestarle?

-Siempre has sido una mujer malvada, Natasha. Y veo que sigues sin cambiar. Siento tanta lastima por Clint- le soltó Tony.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si veo a un chico tan adorable como este, es normal que quiera torturarle un poco. Siempre ha sido ese mi pasatiempo- comentó Romanoff como si nada, pareciendo encantada con la situación.

-Esperad- comentó Steve.-Creo que aquí hay algo que no entiendo.

-En realidad, seguro que hay mucho que no entiendes- afirmó Romanoff.

-Mira, Steve. La verdad es que Natasha y yo siempre nos tratamos más como amigos que como cualquier otra cosa.

-Pero eramos tan cercanos que, al parecer, la gente siempre se pensaba cosas que no eran y dieron por sentado que habíamos tenido algún tipo de relación- terminó Natasha por Tony.

-Incluido Barton, que, por lo que sé, ha estado colado por Natasha desde que ella pisó la empresa.

-¿El señor Barton está...?- murmuró Steve.

Pues pobre señor Clint. Estaba claro que aquella mujer no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

-Deja ya de torturarle- le dijo Tony a esta.-Creo que te has divertido con Clint ya más de lo necesario. Dale, aunque sea, solo una cita. Sabes que se la ha ganado.

-Oye. Yo hago las cosas a mi modo y tú al tuyo. Ninguno nos metemos en los asuntos de los demás y todos contentos. Y, hablando de nuestros asuntos, Steve está en horario laboral, así que es mío en estos momentos. Suéltale, que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Como he dicho, una mujer malvada- se quejó Tony, estrechando a Steve más contra él.

El joven rubio aún se encontraba tratando de asimilar toda la información que le habían dado en esos momentos, percatándose de que, al parecer, Natasha había aprovechado lo que los demás decían para hacerle creer que había tenido algo con Tony solo por el mero placer de ver como se comportaba.

Desde luego, era una mujer retorcida.

-Venga. Suéltalo, Stark. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Podría haberlo llevado yo a trabajar- comentó el moreno, no queriendo rendirse todavía.

-Venga ya. Tu oficina está justo debajo y sueñas si crees que Pepper te dejaría salir del edificio mientras tuvieras trabajo que hacer.

-Las mujeres malvadas os conocéis entre vosotras, ¿eh?- siguió quejándose este.

-Suelta al chico antes de que me tenga que poner de malas- le advirtió esta.

-Si lo quieres, ven a por él- la desafió Tony.

Pero a Steve no le costó ningún trabajo deshacerse del brazo de Tony y caminar hacía el ascensor pues, a pesar de saber que ellos parecían disfrutar de aquel juego suyo, tenían cosas que hacer.

-Nos veremos más tarde- le dijo a Tony.-Solo procura concentrarte en trabajar, ¿de acuerdo?

Y el moreno asintió en su dirección.

-Vaya. Nos ha matado la diversión- se quejó Natasha.

-Hay que recoger a los demás, supongo- le dijo Steve.-No creo que sea lo mejor estar aquí, perdiendo el tiempo.

-En realidad, los demás ya están en el coche- le dijo esta.

-Pues más motivos para irnos entonces- sentenció el rubio.

 **Fin del capitulo 67**

 **Sí, largo tiempo ya ha pasado desde que subí un capitulo aquí. Y ver que ya vamos por el 67... Puffff. Tantos capítulos que han ido pasando sin que me haya dado cuenta...**

 **Son las dos y media de la madrugada en estos momentos, así que permitidme que mi cabeza no se encuentre muy lucida mientras escribo. En realidad, se me están cerrando los parpados, pero quería terminar este capitulo hoy y que por mis narices lo terminaba. Otra cosa no, pero a cabezota no me gana nadie.**

 **Bien. ¿Qué tenía que comentar? Pues... supongo que uno de los temas a los que le estaréis dando vueltas en estos momentos es lo que Bucky quiere hablar con Sam una vez que este se gradúe y deje de lado por fin los exámenes y demás. ¿Será algo malo? ¿Será algo bueno? ¿Querrá cortar con él?**

 **Lo sé. Estoy siendo mala al decir esas cosas, sabiendo que os pongo ansiosos y nerviosos por lo que sea que Bucky le vaya a soltar. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que cada vez pasa más tiempo fuera de casa, con la excusa de que le está dejando tiempo para estudiar? Pues... no lo sé. Tendremos que esperar para verlo.**

 **Pero lo que sí se sabe es que la familia Wilson están unidos cuando quieren. Si quieren enterarse de algo, trabajan en equipo para conseguirlo. Son como... ¿una familia de hormigas obreras? Y no, no estoy haciendo referencia a Ant-man. Es que tengo sueño y creo que no estoy pensando con demasiada claridad. Ya os lo he dicho. Me he puesto a ver el Sicario de Dios y después han puesto Constantine y, para cuando me he puesto a terminar el fic, eran pasadas las una.**

 **En fin... había otra cosa que creo que había que comentar.**

 **¡Ah, sí! Tema de Natasha Romanoff. La verdad es que, en un primer momento, sí que pensaba ponerla como alguna clase de ex con la que Tony mantenía una buena relación. Pero viendo la lista de sus conquistas y demás, ¿cuando ha mantenido Tony una buena relación con alguna de las mujeres que se ha tirado? A parte de Pepper me refiero. Así que le dí un giro a eso. A pesar de la buena química que se notaba entre los actores, he preferido que su relación sea más de amigos, casi iguales. Mentes malvadas que se compinchaban para bromear a costa de los demás, incluyendo al pobre Barton, que está metido en esto.**

 **Ya veremos cómo evoluciona esa posible pareja.**

 **Pero, en estos momentos, si tenía algo más que deciros, Marvelitos, no me acuerdo. El sueño me impide recordarlo. Así que, como siempre, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Hola a todos, Marvelitos, en este nuevo capitulo.**

 **Creo que, en estos tiempos, me esta costando muchísimo escribir. El año pasado por estas fechas, como tenía que ir a trabajar y volver en autobús, escribir no me suponía ningún problema. Era la misma rutina que llevaba todo el día. Pero, aunque parece que no, yo soy más prolífica cuando tengo que cumplir horarios, levantarme a cierta hora, tener que salir de casa...**

 **Sin embargo, en verano, si no tengo nada que hacer y, sobretodo, si hace tanto calor como está haciendo en estos días, siento como me puede la vagancia. Durante un tiempo estuve escribiendo y dibujando de otras historias (si eso subiré aquí algunos de esos dibujos para que los veías. Al menos, los de wattpad, ya que los de fanfiction no podréis porque no me dejan subir fotos), pero hasta eso he dejado de hacer. ¿Por qué el calor me sienta tan mal? ¿Por qué el ir agobiada con las fechas me hacen ser más activa?**

 **A veces solo estoy tumbada en mi cama, mirando el techo. Y estoy durmiéndome a todas horas, excepto por la noche. En cuanto me acuesto, el sueño desaparece, incluso aunque instantes antes me hubiera estado durmiendo encima de la mesa.**

 **Dicen que el ejercicio te hace tener un sueño más tranquilo. Una mentira como una casa. Estuve 8 llendo a natación tres días por semana y haciendo ejercicios y seguía durmiendo mal. Es como si el sueño me rehuyera y solo apareciera para darme por culo.**

 **Por ejemplo, hoy mismo, estaba viendo un programa de gamers, que estaban jugando al ultimo videojuego de Batman como si fuera una peli y, antes de darme cuenta, me quedé dormida y me he despertado a las doce y el programa había despertado.**

 **Si alguien tiene trucos para poder dormir (y que no sea que tome medicación o algo así), por favor que me lo diga. Puedo pasarme dos días completos sin dormir y estar tan fresca como una rosa. Pero dormir unas pocas horas me deja hecha un asco y lo detesto.**

 **En fin... creo que ya he hablado suficiente de cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la historia, así que vamos a centrarnos en lo que realmente me ha traído aquí.**

 **Ya os he usado demasiado como diario para desahogarme.**

 **Supongo que recordáis que, en el capitulo anterior, Natasha había ido a buscar a Steve a la Torre Stark porque, básicamente, nuestro adorado rubio vive allí. Pues bien, vamos a seguir con ese punto, a ver como avanza el grupo. Y en serio. Tengo que empezar a buscar algún momento en el que poner el punto y final en esta historia. Tengo la impresión de que ya va siendo la hora.**

 **No. Nada de caras tristes. Sabemos que toda historia tiene que llegar a su fin y ya estamos viendo que casi todas las parejas, a pesar de tener sus pequeños problemas, están más o menos asentadas. Y que la historia me lo está diciendo. Ella misma nota que se acerca el final. Lo que no sé hasta cuando será eso. Cuando empiece a dar los brochazos finales, os lo avisaré para que podáis haceros a la idea.**

 **Bueno... como ahora mismo estaréis algo desanimados, será mejor que os deje con el capitulo antes de que queráis venir a buscarme para matarme.**

 **Ya seguiremos hablando luego.**

 **CAPITULO 68**

… **...**

A pesar de que Natasha le había avisado de que había prensa en la puerta del edificio, realmente no había esperado que de verdad hubieran tantas personas allí.

A la señorita Romanoff le costó que los miembros de seguridad de la Torre les abrieran camino para poder llegar hasta el coche, que también tenía unos cuantos hombres alrededor para impedir que nadie tratara de subir a este aprovechando el gentío.

Para cuando se vio dentro del vehículo, pudo respirar por fin con calma.

-Menudo follón, ¿eh?- le dijo Rick, dedicándole una sonrisa, pareciendo calmado.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- preguntó Steve a los presentes.

-Bueno... parece que la prensa se ha hecho eco de eso de que ahora que Stark y tú estáis viviendo juntos- le indicó Loki, enseñándole un periódico.

Frunciendo el ceño, Steve tomó este, sin comprender como era posible que la prensa se hubiera enterado de ello.

-¿Cómo han podido saberlo?- murmuró, más para sí que para cualquier otro oído.

-Porque se lo he contado yo- le dijo Natasha, volviéndose hacía ellos desde los asientos de delante, pareciendo de lo más calmada.

-¿Perdona?- exclamaron los cuatro miembros masculinos del coche, volviéndose hacía ella al mismo tiempo.

-No me miréis con esa cara. Desde el mismo momento en que lo vuestro se ha transformado en algo serio, es mejor informar a la prensa cuanto antes, controlando la información que se les hace llegar, que que se enteren por otro lado y se arme un nuevo revuelo.

-¿Por eso sabias que tenías que ir a buscarnos? ¿Sabías que se había montado este circo porque tú habías abierto la boca?- la acusó Steve, señalándola con un dedo.

-Está entre mis funciones medir el alcance de las noticias que tenéis que hacer publicas. Y eso incluye el hecho de que te vayas a vivir con uno de los hombres más ricos del país, sí. Así que no me mires con esa cara. Es posible que las cosas estarán bastante activas en este momento, pero dentro de poco se buscaran otra cosa. Siempre y cuando ni a tí ni a Tony se os ocurra poneros a hacer declaraciones por vuestra cuenta.

-Por la parte de Steve no habrá problemas- afirmó Thor.

-Pero Tony ya es otra cuestión- terminó Loki por él.-Ya habido otra ocasión en la que Tony se fue de la boca, ni siquiera consultando con Tony.

-Le he hecho saber a la señorita Potts lo que había hecho y que mantuviera a este lejos del alcance de los medios, así que creo que no hay porqué pensar que va a ocurrir lo mismo. Es parte de mi trabajo que no se cometan los mismos errores.

Los miembros del coche se miraron entre ellos un momento, pero, desde luego, parecía que esta hubiera medido todo para que resultara lo menos pesado para ellos como grupo.

-Es eficiente, ¿eh?- comentó Rick, inclinándose hacía Steve.

-No pierdas más el tiempo- le dijo este a su amigo.-Creo que ella ya tiene alguien en su mira, aunque no lo parezca.

-Eh. No te he soltado que esté enamorado de ella ni nada de eso. Además, ya sé que no tengo nada que hacer con esa mujer. Quiero conservar los huesos dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Además, tener pareja solo te da dolores de cabeza- se quejó Loki, mirando por la ventana.

Los chicos volvieron la vista hacía Thor, que bajó su mirada hacía el suelo sin saber disimular en absoluto, y supieron que había ocurrido algo entre ellos.

-¿Vosotros no dejáis de tener problemas nunca?- le soltó Rick.

-Eso díselo al gigantón. ¿Verdad, Thor? Cuéntales porqué me he molestado contigo en esta ocasión.

-Solo he estado con las fans a través de una web. No es tan gran cosa- se quejó este, tratando de defenderse.

-No me parece tan grave- comentó Steve, tratando de apoyar a este.

Después de todo, sabía que Loki solía ser algo excesivo cuando se molestaba con este y que era sencillo que se ofendiera.

-Les ha estado contando cosas de nuestra relación a las fans- se quejó este.

-Oh, vaya- murmuró Rick.

-Eso no has debido hacerlo- le dijo Steve al rubio.

-¿He escuchado bien?- les soltó Natasha, volviéndose hacía ellos en ese momento, abandonando su postura de ignorarlos para dejarles tener una conversación más o menos intima.

Allí estaban ellos, la mujer y el conductor, pero a este ultimo nunca le habían oído abrir la boca.

-Solo mantenía pequeñas charlas- le dijo Thor.-Además, no saben que se trate de mí.

-Tú eres un dolor en mi trasero, ¿lo sabías?- le soltó Natasha.-Estoy aquí para controlar todo lo que le llega a los fans y tú vas y ¿te callas esto? ¿Sabes lo que podrías haber acabado haciendo si te ibas de la boca?

-Pero no lo hecho- se defendió este.

-¿Qué no?- se quejó Loki a su vez, dirigiéndole una mala mirada.

-¿Desde dónde te ponías en contacto con ellas?- le preguntó Natasha, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Parecía que, en cualquier momento, si no se hubieran encontrado dentro de un coche, hubiera saltado sobre Thor y lo hubiera destrozado.

-Desde el móvil- murmuró el rubio a su vez, con la boca pequeña.

-Dámelo- le ordenó esta, tendiéndole la mano.

Al parecer, no tenía la más mínima duda de que este se lo daría sin más.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres?

-He dicho que me lo des- le soltó esta.

-¿Quieres hacer caso?- le soltó Loki a su vez, pareciendo que disfrutar al ver que alguien estaba de su parte con aquel tema.

A regañadientes, Thor sacó su móvil y, aún sin parecer demasiado convencido, se lo dio a Natasha, que empezó a trastearlo en el acto.

-Me siento de nuevo en la primaria- murmuró Rick hacía él.

Y Steve no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Después de todo, Natasha se comportaba con ellos como si estuviera cuidando de un grupo de críos demasiado estúpidos para comprender que estaba tratando de ayudarlos.

Tras estar haciendo algo que solo ella sabría lo que era, le tendió el móvil de nuevo a este y, calmadamente, volvió a ignorarlos.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Thor al revisar este.-Me ha eliminado del club de fans.

-Te está bien empleado- le soltó Loki a su vez.-Ni siquiera tendrías que haber estado apuntado a eso en primer lugar. Y menos para contar tonterías.

-No eran tonterías- le soltó el rubio a este.-Solo quería estar en contacto con los fans, ver lo que hablaban y lo que pensaban de nosotros.

-Con otro miembro del grupo, podría haber menos peligro- le dijo Natasha, sin ni siquiera volver la cabeza hacía él.-Pero tú, personalmente, tienes una gran bocaza y no podemos arriesgarnos que cuentes más de lo debido.

-Eres una tirana- le soltó Thor a esta.

-Puedes llamarme como quieras, pero es todo para evitaros problemas más adelante. Da igual que no lo veas en estos momentos.

-Entonces... ¿no podemos ponernos en contacto con las fans a través de las redes sociales?- le preguntó Rick.

Seguramente, él ya había estado hablando con más de una. Ligando lo más seguro.

-No pasa nada malo si solo felicitáis su apoyo o dais las gracias por algún mensaje, pero no se puede permitir nada más. Como os mostréis demasiado cercanos, aunque solo sea con un fans, habrá problemas con todos los demás.

-¿Tan complejo es eso?- le preguntó Loki.

-Oh, por supuesto. Nunca se sabe en qué momento puede surgir un problema o como un fans se puede hacer obsesivo por tener un pequeño detalle con él. Por eso hemos dado una dirección de correo dentro de la empresa donde vuestras fans podrán mandaros cartes y regalos, que nosotros revisaremos antes.

-¿Por qué tendríais que revisarlos?- le preguntó Steve.

-No sería la primera ni la ultima vez que se han enviado amenazas o cartas escritas con sangre.

-¿Con sangre?- repitió Thor, volviéndose hacía ella, pareciendo alarmado.

-Pues sí. Del mismo modo que han enviado ropa interior o cosas de ese estilo a nuestros artistas. Hubo una chica que hasta hizo un álbum de... bueno, de sus partes más bajas para que el batería de un grupo se acostara con ella.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, alarmados.

¿Aquello era cierto? ¿Se llegaban a esas locuras?

-Las persecuciones en coche no las podemos evitar, pero sí evitaremos que os lleguen la mayoría de sus locuras.

-¿Han perseguido a artistas en coche?- preguntó Rick.

-Oh, sí. Y hasta han causado accidentes de trafico. ¿Os pensabais que todo iba a ser dar conciertos y dar la mano a unas cuantas fans?- les soltó esta, volviéndose hacía ellos durante un momento antes de volver a poner la vista al frente.

-Menuda locura- comentó Loki.

-Lo sé, pero, aunque parezca imposible, esas cosas ocurren. Y mi trabajo también entra el hecho de que eso sea lo que menos os llegue. Y por eso también os recojo en vuestras casas. Hay fans que ponen cámaras cerca de las viviendas de sus idols para poder verlos entrar y salir de casa.

-¡Venga ya!- soltó Rick.-Eso tiene que ser imposible.

Natasha volvió a volverse hacía ellos, con una ceja, como si le estuviera diciendo a Rick:``¿Te atreves a cuestionar lo que yo misma he visto?´´.

-Pero no todas las fans son así- añadió Loki, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a los chicos.

Los ánimos dentro del coche parecían haber descendido un poco con semejante conversación, pues ellos no habían sido conscientes de ningún comportamiento de ese tipo.

-Gracias a Dios- le dijo Romanoff a Loki.-Si fuera de otro modo, no valdría la pena dedicaros a esto. Y aún no os habéis encontrado con ninguna de este tipo. Pero, antes o después, y os aseguro que será más antes que otra cosa, aparecerá una o más de una así o del tipo acosadora y quiero que estéis preparados para eso. Y si notáis algún comportamiento extraño en alguna de las fans, que me lo digáis, ¿entendido?

Los chicos asintieron al unisono.

-Bien. Vuestra fama, si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, irá aumentando y nos expondremos a muchas cosas. Mejor dejar las cosas claras ahora.

-¿Has vivido muchas situaciones así de extrañas?- le preguntó Steve.

Había oído cosas locas que fans de grupos grandes hacían. Incluso los propios fans habían matado a sus ídolos. Pero él nunca se había considerado que alcanzaran semejante nivel como sufrir ese tipo de casos.

-Lo que también pasa con bastante asiduidad es que alguna que otra fans se cuele en el hotel donde están los artistas. Por regla general, sobornan a alguien del equipo o consiguen colarse y pueden montar un buen lío. Pero eso solo pasa cuando se sale de la ciudad. No os tenéis que preocupar de eso por el momento.

-No es que eso tranquilice demasiado- le dijo Loki.

-Lamento no poder deciros otra cosa, pero es lo que hay- les dijo Natasha a su vez.-Me sorprende que Barton no os avisara de las cosas que podrían acabar pasando. Por lo general, cuando se nota que un grupo va a crecer rápido, se les avisa de todo esto para que estén preparados para lo que sea.

-Seguramente, el señor Barton no habrá querido asustarnos antes de tiempo- comentó Steve.

Comprendía el punto de Clint en ese respecto. ¿Qué encargado de un grupo se le ocurriría decirles todo eso nada más comenzar? Podrían echar para atrás a cualquiera.

-O también puede ser que hayáis tenido a Barton ocupado con otras cosas. Por lo que sé, Tony montón un buen espectáculo después de vuestro primer concierto y te secuestro durante unos cuantos días, dejándoles a todos tirados.

-Admitiré que se montón un buen follón- murmuró Steve, mirando por la ventana del coche para no tener que mirar a la mujer a la cara.

-Ya te digo que montó una buena. También fue ese uno de los motivos por los que Barton me preguntó si quería trabajar con vosotros. Entra en mis funciones mantener a tu alocado novio de los asuntos del grupo.

-Pero... el señor Stark fue quién nos dio una oportunidad para nuestro grupo.

-Es posible y, como trabajadores de su empresa, se le enviarán informes para hablarle de vuestra evolución. Pero procuraré que no monte más espectáculos cada vez que a él le dé la gana.

-Mira que eres estricta- le siguió diciendo Rick.

-Es lo que tengo que hacer para protegeros. Aunque no lo creáis, yo soy el único escudo que tenéis entre vosotros y el mundo. Sin mí, al menor descuido, cuando menos os lo esperéis, podríais dar un paso fatal y sería lo ultimo que haríais en vuestra carrera.

Dijo aquello tan sumamente convencida, dedicándole una mirada a cada uno de ellos, que ninguno pudo replicar nada a esas palabras.

-Entonces... ¿no podría salir por ahí con Tony?- preguntó Steve, tratando de entender hasta donde llegaba el alcance de todo aquello.

-Por supuesto que podéis salir, pero siempre a lugares donde sepáis que la prensa no pueda entrar así como así y evitando salir ante las cámaras todo lo posible. Y menos hacer declaraciones que no tengan nada que ver con vuestro disco o algún concierto.

-Menos mal que a nosotros no nos gusta salir mucho de casa- comentó Thor, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla a Loki.

-Es lo único bueno que puedo decir de tí- afirmó Natasha, secundando eso.

A Steve todo aquello no le hizo demasiada gracia, pero entendía su punto. Ahora no era solo Tony quien tenía una imagen publica, si no que él también. Y, por tanto, tendría que tener cuidado con todo lo que hiciera. ¿Comprendería eso Tony también? Por lo que había podido ver, este siempre acababa haciendo lo que quería en el momento en el que deseara. Sería complicado controlarlo si quería hacer algo.

-Sé a lo que le estás dando vueltas- le dijo Natasha.-Pero yo me ocupo de ese noviecito tuyo. Sé como controlarlo.

-¿Sí?- le dijo Steve a su vez, alzando los ojos hacía ella.-¿Podrías decirme el secreto de eso? Porque me gustaría aprenderlo.

Natasha le dedicó una sonrisa, pero no comentó nada más, volviendo la vista al frente, centrándose en la carretera.

-Ah- suspiró Rick.-Y yo que pensaba que todo lo que había en la vida de un artista era mujer, música y fiestas.

-¿De verdad que esperabas eso?- le dijo Loki, mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno... todo todo no. Pero sí que algo. Sin embargo, si la señorita Romanoff va a estar controlándolo todo, va a ver muy poco de eso.

Los chicos en el interior del coche no pudieron evitar reírse ante eso. Después de todo, Rick parecía que siempre tenía la mente en las nubes, como si pudiera salir de cualquier situación complicada sin a penas esfuerzo.

Viendo lo que les esperaba, a lo mejor ver las cosas como Rick era lo mejor.

 **Fin del capitulo 68**

 **Pues chicos, aquí estamos, al final de otro nuevo capitulo.**

 **Sí, lo sé. Este ha salido mucho más corto de lo habitual, pero quería centrarme en el lado oscuro que se oculta detrás de la vida de un artista. No es todo dinero, lujo, viajes por el mundo y ese tipo de cosas.**

 **Y si creéis que exagero, es que no conocéis para nada el mundo del k-pop. Alguna de las cosas que he mencionado aquí, como las cartas hechas con sangre o las cámaras de vigilancia cerca de las casas de los idols, así como perseguirlos en coche y provocar accidentes lo han vivido los idols. Y eso porque no he mencionado la otra cara de las fans.**

 **Están esas personas que adoran a los grupos, pero también están los que los odian a muerte y critican por criticar. Considero que esa gente tiene mucho tiempo libre. Si no te gustan, no los escuches, pero, ¿para qué tienes que dar tu opinión por todos lados e insultar? Es algo que jamás comprenderé.**

 **Volviendo al tema de los idols, me parece que hasta al grupo DBSK le mandaron un tarro con sangre y una fans les escribió que esa sangre era de su... bueno, de su periodo y que la próxima vez que sangrara sería por ellos. Supongo que lo que quería decir era que quería que ellos la desvirgaran. O así fue como yo lo entendí.**

 **Vamos, que las fans están loquísimas y pueden crear las peores situaciones posibles. Son ellas el mal mayor.**

 **Creo que ahora mismo no tengo mucho más que decir, así que será mejor que os deje ya y me pongo con otro capitulo antes de que empiece a desvariar de verdad.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Besos.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos, después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Sí, ha sido un tiempo muy largo, donde habréis deseado en más de una ocasión mi muerte. Lo sé porque yo habría deseado lo mismo de haberme encontrado en vuestro lugar. Nos despedimos en Agosto y mi intención era estar ausente solo hasta Septiembre, pero... así acabaron siendo las cosas.**

 **Terminé el curso que estaba haciendo, lo aprobé y ahora quiero hacer otro. Soy así de masoquista. Un curso universitario para ser editor. Si todo sale bien, será algo más que añadir al curriculum, porque, lo que es trabajo, no encuentro. España y sus maravillas.**

 **Tampoco he escrito porque estaba centrada en mis novelas personales (que no veáis lo que aumentan cuando mi cerebro se pone en marcha. E iniciado dos nuevas y una de ellas es una saga, así que...). También gané el concurso de Universal Pictures Spain que hicieron a raíz del estreno de la película ``El muñeco de nieve´´. Era un concurso de relato corto de novela negra, pero es algo más que añadir a la biografía literaria. El premio es el libro en el que se inspiró la peli, un cuaderno y una mochila. No me volveré rica, pero hace ilusión ver que alguien más considera que escribo bien.**

 **Mis padres todo lo que dijeron al respecto fue ``Ten cuidado, no vaya a ser una estafa para robarte los datos bancarios´´. Y yo ``papá, solo me piden la dirección para mandarme el premio. Pero gracias por la felicitación´´.**

 **Y, por si el curso no me va a sacar ya bastante dinero, estoy haciendo la colección de cómics de Spider man que Salvat lanzó al aire. Que el primero y segundo lote no eran caros, pero, los siguientes... telita.**

 **Sé que estáis esperando más la historia de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´ que esta porque, por lo general, creo que la mayoría seguís las dos, pero esta está más cerca del final, así que prefiero ponerme con una el tiempo que tenga libre, acabarla y luego seguir con la otra con más calma para ir haciéndoos llegar las cosas. Y sobretodo porque, como ya dije en el mensaje que os hice llegar, estamos a punto de meternos en materia y quiero concentrarme en la idea que inicie en su momento para lo que tenía que pasar.**

 **Bien. Después de soltaros todo el rollo sobre las circunstancias en las que estaba para no escribir estas dos historias en concreto, vamos a centrarnos en esta, que ya era hora. Iniciamos este capitulo con Bucky y Sam porque, básicamente, tengo la impresión de que son los que más lentos van respecto a los demás y que no los saco tanto como debería. Pero luego, como a la mitad y así, nos vamos a otro sitio y veremos a ver si a vosotros os gusta.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con el capitulo. Nos seguimos hablando al final.**

 **CAPITULO 69**

 **...**

Después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, de las horas de estudio, del esfuerzo físico y por todo lo que había tenido que pasar, Sam Wilson estaba más que preparado para pasar sus exámenes.

Uno por uno, los fue superando, ya fueran físicos o teóricos, hasta que, finalmente, llegó el día en el que le informarían si sería parte de la policía o no.

En esa noche, a pesar de que Bucky se había empeñado en dormir con él para tranquilizarlo (aunque la puerta estaba abierta por orden expresa de su padre), Wilson permaneció con los ojos más abiertos que había mantenido en su vida, contemplando las paredes de su habitación, cuál halcón nocturno que tiene que estar pendiente de cada sombra.

Ahora, frente al edificio donde aguardaban sus resultados, se encontraba momentáneamente paralizado, con la mano de Bucky aferrando la suya.

-Eh- le dijo este, atrayendo su atención.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Tener ganas de vomitar es encontrarse bien?- preguntó Sam a su vez con la vista aún al frente, a pesar de saber que no estaba allí solo.

-Venga ya. No tienes motivo alguno para creer o pensar que has suspendido siquiera una prueba. Recuerda que yo he entrenado contigo, te he visto darlo todo en los estudios. Es imposible que no triunfes.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- le preguntó Sam, volviendo la cabeza hacia él, como si necesitara desesperadamente que alguien lo animara. Era muy raro verle en ese estado. Era como si alguien, de repente, hubiera encontrado un dinosaurio vivo justo frente a sus narices o un milagro similar.

-Claro que sí- afirmó Bucky, apretando más la mano que tenía entre la suya.-Lo debes de saber mejor que nadie. Dudo siquiera que haya alguien aquí que haya superado tus puntuaciones- le dijo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Sam asintió, tratando de mostrar confianza, volviendo la vista hacia el edificio de nuevo, sabiendo que, más antes que después, tendría que entrar.

-Tienes razón. Y si no me consideran lo bastante bueno para ellos, que les den.

-Ese es el Sam que conozco- afirmó Bucky.-Ahora entra ahí y demuéstrales de que pasta estás hecho, muñeco.

-¿Muñeco?- repitió Sam, volviendo la vista hacia él con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno... hay gente que llama así a su pareja. Quería probar- comentó el castaño.

-Pues evitalo en el futuro. No me gusta.

Soltando la mano de Bucky, que permanecería esperando en la puerta a tener noticias suyas, Sam se internó en el edificio, tomando una amplia bocanada de aire.

Los Wilson lo habían animado cuando ambos se habían marchado del piso aquella mañana después de desayunar y Sarah no dejaba de preguntarle por el móvil si se sabía algo de los resultados de Sam, pero, por el momento, mientras no se supieran si le habían dado el sí o el no, ninguno quería estar demasiado encima del halcón gruñón, pues sabían que su interés podría acabar haciendo a Sam de alguna manera.

Desde allí mismo, ante las puertas del edificio, ya había visto a otros salir derrochando alegría, gritando o lanzando un sonoro ``sí´´ al aire o hundidos en la miseria, por lo que también había sido uno de los motivos por los que Sam se había quedado congelado en la puerta, observándoles, sabiendo que, dentro de muy poco, él sería uno más de esas personas, quedando en el aire si era uno de los vencedores o los vencidos.

Bucky estaba totalmente convencido de que solo alguien como Sam podría haber alcanzado su objetivo tan pronto, pues lo había dado todo. Pero, aún así, mientras esperaba en la puerta, sabía que, hasta que este saliera, las probabilidades estaban al 50-50.

Bueno... desde luego, una cosa tenía clara. Si esos cabrones mandaban a paseo a Sam, tenía preparado un asalto al edificio con todo su equipo táctico al completo que no acabaría muy bien. Podría hasta meterse en un lío con sus jefes por ello. Pero, por Sam, estaba dispuesto a pasar hasta por un consejo de guerra si la gente de allí dentro lo destrozaba.

Vio más gente entrar y salir, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto, esperando y rezando en silencio por que el siguiente rostro que viera aparecer fuera el de Sam. Y que tuviera una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero, para cuando finalmente, quince minutos después, este abandonó el edificio, su rostro no le dijo absolutamente nada sobre lo que le habrían dicho allí dentro.

Caminó casi como un zombie en su dirección, haciendo solo que Bucky se inquietara aún más.

¿Tenía que atacar a la gente de allí dentro o no? Pero esperó a que este llegara a su lado antes de ponerse a hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te han ido las cosas?-le preguntó Bucky, de la manera más suave que se vió capaz de usar.

Sam alzó la cabeza hacia él, aún parpadeando como si no supiera dónde se encontraba, pero, aún así, estiró la mano hacia él y Bucky se apresuró a aferrarla.

-¿Qué? Díme algo, por favor- le pidió el castaño.

-Me han cogido- susurró Sam, apenas usando un conjunto de palabras, como si no entendiera del todo su significado al juntarlas.-Dicen que... estoy dentro.

-¡Dios, Sam!- exclamó Bucky, tomando una honda bocanada de aire y atrayendo a este hacia él, abrazándole.-Si tienes tan buenas noticias, no te acerques a mí como si te hubieran echado de una patada en el culo- bromeó.

-Es solo que no me lo esperaba- comentó este, dejándose abrazar y rodeando a Bucky con sus brazos a su vez, asimilando lo ocurrido.-Dicen que mis resultados han sido excelentes, que me hubieran cogido incluso aunque no tuvieran plazas vacantes.

-¡¿Qué te dije?!- soltó Bucky, cogiendo a este por los hombros para que ambos se miraran a los ojos, aún sonriendo-¡Eres tan puñeteramente bueno que es imposible que no te quieran!

-Yo... todavía estoy tratando de decirme que esto es real, que no se lo está inventando nadie- murmuró este, comenzando a sonreír.-Me esforcé tanto para esto...

-Y aquí está el resultado. Sam Wilson, agente de policía. Por favor, prométeme que usaremos las esposas cuando te las den- le dijo Bucky, mirándole con ojos golosos.

Fue suficiente para que Sam le diera un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¿Es lo primero que se te ocurre decir al saber que voy a ser policía?- le soltó.

-Oh, no. Podemos hacer muchas otras cosas. Ahora los dos iremos armados y seremos peligrosos- afirmó este, aún sonriendo con cierta picardía.

Estaba claro que el papel de Bucky en aquella relación era decir cosas que Sam jamás diría por sí mismo. Pero... aquel era uno de sus encantos. ¿O no?

-Tengo que llamar a mis padres y decírselo también a mis hermanos. Seguro que están esperando a tener noticias- comentó el halcón gruñón, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

-Desde luego- afirmó Bucky.-¿Tu móvil tiene la opción de multiconferencia? Si quieres, los llamo yo.

Y así lo hicieron. Bucky se encargó de llamar a cada uno de los miembros de los Wilson y unir todas las llamadas en una, activando el altavoz para tratar de oír mejor.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha sido?- preguntó Sarah.-¿Has pasado?

-Dí algo de una vez y no nos tengas en ascuas- soltó también la señora Wilson, inquieta como la que más, esperando a que le dijeran algo.

-Creo que es Sam el que tiene que hacer los honores sobre eso- comentó Bucky.

Y le dio paso a este para que pudiera informar a su familia.

Sin embargo, cuando este tuvo el móvil en una mano, Sam no supo muy bien cuál era el mejor modo posible para decir lo que tenía que decir, así que, sin querer alargar aquello más de lo que debería, se decidió por la opción más fácil.

-Me han cogido- soltó de golpe.-Por mucho que aún me cueste creérmelo, me han cogido.

Los gritos que empezaron a sucederse a través del móvil habrían dejado sordo a cualquiera de haber tenido el aparato en la oreja.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!- exclamaba la señora Wilson, que parecía como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Eres mi hijo. Estaba claro que lo ibas a lograr- comentó el señor Wilson. Aunque, a pesar de tratar de hablar con calma, se notaba en su voz lo orgulloso que estaba.

-¡Podré decirle a todo el mundo que mi hermano es policía! ¡Lo que voy a fardar!- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió soltar a Sarah.

Aunque era Sarah. No podían esperarse otra reacción por su parte.

-Eso significa que podrás quitarme multas y cosas así, ¿no?- soltó el mayor de los hermanos Wilson.

Bucky y Sam compartieron una mirada, aunque el castaño no pudo evitar reírse al oír todos aquellos tipos de respuesta tan distinta de aquella familia.

-Y así es como felicitan a un hijo aquí-comentó Sam, mirando aún a este.

-Eh. No te lo tomes así-le dijo Gideon. Sabes que estamos muy contentos por tí.

-Eso- secundó Sarah.-No dudamos ni por un momento de que ibas a lograrlo. Yo ya le había dicho a mis amigas que mi hermano era policía.

-En serio, Sam- dijo la señora Wilson.-Estamos muy orgullosos de tí.

-Este fin de semana vamos a salir a celebrarlo. Y eso te incluye a tí también, Bucky-le dijo el señor Wilson.

-Desde luego. Gracias, señor- comentó este, sonriendo.

Después de todo, él ya parecía ser un miembro más de la familia, a pesar de que el señor Wilson quisiera las puertas abiertas en su casa, y no querían que se olvidara de ese detalle.

-En los próximos días me irán indicando lo que tengo que hacer para ingresar en el cuerpo, rellenar papeles y todo eso, y me darán el uniforme. O eso me han dicho- siguió explicándoles Sam.

-Oh. Tenemos que hacerte una foto con el uniforme en cuanto lo tengas- les dijo la señora Wilson.-Haremos una foto familiar cuando esté aún nuevo.

-Hablaremos de eso en casa- fue todo lo que comentó el halcón gruñón a ese respecto. Después de todo, no era muy de fotos familiares.

-Eso. Ahora mismo, Sam y yo vamos a celebrar la buena noticia- les informó Bucky.-Que llevaba desde anoche muerto de los nervios.

-Eso no es verdad- murmuró Wilson, pero ni él mismo podría creerse eso.

-Que os lo paséis bien- dijo la señora Wilson.

-Pero no volváis muy tarde. Quiero escuchar todo lo que te han dicho allí con todo lujo de detalles- le dijo su padre.

Y así, con unas cuantas palabras más de despedida, pudieron colgar el teléfono.

-¿Y cómo quieres celebrarlo?-le preguntó Sam, volviendo la cabeza hacia Bucky, que, en ese momento, estaba guardando su móvil.

-Es una sorpresa- le dijo este, recuperando la sonrisa de nuevo.-Pero, primero, vas a tener que acompañarme a un sitio.

 **...**

-Nuestra relación va genial. Lo hacemos todos los días- soltaba Thor en ese momento, en una nueva entrevista para la televisión ante la pregunta de "¿Qué tal van las cosas entre Loki y tú?".

Romanoff, que había dejado bastante claro el hecho de que trataran de no hablar de sus relaciones personales y que se centrarán en la banda todo lo posible para aumentar las ventas, pareció cambiar de color cuando Steve dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, apretando con fuerza el boli que llevaba en la mano.

Les había dicho lo que podían y no podían decir por televisión , recalcando bastante bien lo que NO podían decir, mirando a Thor. Y, ahora, a la menor oportunidad que se le presentaba, el gigantón se pasaba por lo más bajo las indicaciones de esta.

-En realidad, sospecho que nuestra casa está muy bien aislada, porque los vecinos aún no se han quejado al oírnos- siguió comentando este, con una calma total, ignorando como Loki le estaba mirando en aquellos momentos con auténtico horror.

De haber tenido algo a mano, el moreno le habría abierto la cabeza a este antes de permitirle seguir hablando.

Natasha acabó partiendo el boli que llevaba en la mano por la mitad, haciendo que Steve, que aún permanecía atento a esta, en el acto, tratara de captar la atención del presentador para remediar la situación en la que el mayor de los Odison les había metido.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la banda. Dentro de poco, tendremos otros conciertos que ofrecer en la ciudad. Creo que la gente querría saber eso- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió soltar por la boca.

Sabía que Thor no era muy dado a pensar, pero, si cabreaba a Romanoff, dudaba que el resto del grupo no pagara las consecuencias también.

-¡Sí, eso es verdad!- se apresuró a añadir Rick, tratando de echarle una mano para impedir que el enorme rubio siguiera metiendo la pata.-Hemos tenido un excelente recibimiento por parte de las fans. No dejan de llegarnos mensajes de lo mucho que les gusta nuestras canciones y demás, así que nos resultaría imposible no volver a cantar para ellos tan pronto.

Loki, por lo bajo, le había dado un pellizco a Thor como castigo por haber entrado tan fácilmente al trapo del entrevistador aprovechando que este ahora estaba despistado con la conversación de los otros miembros, y este, que parecía no entender lo que había hecho mal, miró al moreno con reproche.

-En ese nuevo concierto,¿también estará presente su reciente pareja, el señor Stark?- le preguntó el hombre a Steve.

Este abrió un momento la boca, sin saber bien lo que decir a eso. Pero Natasha ya se había cargado un boli. No había que darle motivos para asesinar a más material de oficina.

-Lo dudo porque está trabajando muchísimo. Pero, aún así, lo daremos todo en ese concierto y en los siguientes que hay programados, pues cantamos y actuamos para todo el mundo por igual. Tengo entendido que han hecho también un montón de material promocional del grupo, lo cuál es emocionante.

-Yo le he prometido a mis padres mandarles camisetas y tazas- afirmó Rick, asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo que el público presente en el estudio se riera.

Steve volvió la vista hacia Romanoff para asegurarse de que hubiera encauzado bien las cosas y, por lo que pudo ver, esta había perdido el color rojizo y asintió en su dirección.

Había salvado la pregunta de aquel hombre por lo pelos y, seguramente, también sus cuellos en el proceso.

El resto de la entrevista fue una sucesión de preguntas sobre el grupo, con alguna que otra pregunta personal que Steve y los demás tuvieron que esquivar o impedir que Thor abriera la boca para que la respondiera.

Pero, a pesar de lo difícil que pudiera parecer semejante cometido, acabaron teniendo éxito y, finalmente, cuando se despidieron del entrevistador, del público que allí se encontraba y de todos aquellos que estaban viendo el programa desde sus casas, pudieron respirar tranquilos y dirigirse hacia Natasha, que, inmóvil, no había expresado nada más mientras los oía hablar.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto?- le preguntó Rick cuando se colocaron frente a ella.-¿La hemos cagado mucho?

-¿Todavía os atrevéis a preguntar?- les soltó esta a su vez.-He estado a punto de salir ahí fuera y golpear al gigante rubio este al oírle decir con total calma que os acostabais todos los días- les dijo, dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia Thor que hizo que este se encogiera un poco.-Pero... he de admitir también que conseguisteis resolver su cagada y llevar la entrevista hacía donde debíais, así que, de momento, os permitiré vivir.

Aquello, dicho, en un principio, a broma, les hizo respirar más tranquilos. Natasha podía ser realmente aterradora. ¿En verdad estaba Clint tan prendado de ella? ¿A caso era masoquista?

-Ahora, antes de que podáis armar algún nuevo lío, será mejor que vayáis a los camerinos para cambiaros de ropa y que os quiten todo ese maquillaje que os han puesto encima. Se os pondrá mala piel si os dejáis todo eso en la cara.

Cumpliendo órdenes como si se encontraran en el servicio militar, los cuatro hombres asintieron y marcharon hacia la zona de los camerinos, sabiendo que podían darse con un canto en los dientes por haber salido tan bien librados de aquella.

-Juro que acabare grapándote la boca- le soltó Loki al grandullón rubio.

-No podrías hacer eso, porque habría demasiadas cosas que no podríamos hacer si tuviera la boca grapada- respondió este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara que hizo que Rick se echara a reír y que Steve negara con la cabeza.

-De verdad que te falta algo entre el cerebro y la boca. Busca a ver si se te ha caído algo- replicó el moreno, tratando de pasar por alto el hecho de que seguía hablando de su vida sexual delante de sus amigos, tratando de no sonrojarse ante ellos.

Ya castigaría a Thor por aquello más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieran a solas.

-No recuerdo haber perdido nada- reflexionó Thor.-¿Habéis visto que se me haya caído algo?- dijo, observando el suelo.

-Ya está. Descansa, grandullón- le dijo Rick, dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Si es que he ido a fijarme en el hombre con menos cerebro del mundo- se quejó Loki.

Pero Steve solo procuró ir el primero en la marcha, abriendo la puerta del camerino para que todos pasaran dentro y, de manera milagrosa si podía ser, la gente dejara de verles hacer el ridículo.

Debería estar ya más que acostumbrado al hecho de que su amigo rubio no tenía problemas en soltar lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente. Desde luego, después de vivir con Tony y sus excentricidades, ni siquiera debería pasar vergüenza. Pero era preferible que la gente que no supiera como eran en privado y que siguieran sin saberlo.

Al entrar al cuarto, un joven se estaba encargando de su ropa, colgándola y doblándola en un perchero de metal que estaba pegado a la pared, y alzó la cabeza de golpe al verlos entrar.

No tendría más de quince años, cabello corto castaño, delgado...Y por el modo en el que se puso en pie al verlos, también diría que era bastante ágil.

-¿Tú quién eres?- le preguntó Loki, pues a este nunca le había hecho demasiada gracia que desconocidos tocaran sus cosas a placer.

-Ho...hola. Me... Soy Peter Parker y soy uno... uno de los ayudantes de vestuario- comentó el chico, tartamudeando por los nervios, mirándolos uno por uno como si acabara de aparecer por la puerta su equipo de superhéroes favorito.

-¿Eres un trabajador de la empresa? ¿No eres muy joven para eso?- le preguntó Steve.

-Es un trabajo de medio tiempo y... necesitaba el dinero y aquí pagan bien- le explicó el chico, clavando en él sus ojos marrones.

En cierta forma, por raro que le pareciera, le recordó un poco a Tony.

-Pues si que coge a trabajadores jóvenes el señor Barton- comentó Thor, no demasiado interesado en el tema, entrando en el cuarto y ocupando una de las sillas que había en el lugar.

-Así pueden trabajar para él durante más tiempo- soltó Rick, echándose a reír mientras se sentaba junto al gigantón, viendo como Loki, cuidadoso con él mismo como siempre había sido, estaba ya desmaquillándose.

-¿Por qué tienes que trabajar siendo tan joven?- le preguntó Steve al chico, que aún los miraba demasiado emocionado.-¿Dónde están tus padres?

Eso pareció devolver a este a la realidad, ya que centró la vista en él y esa alegría que parecía haberse despertado entonces se apagaba brevemente.

-Mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era pequeño. Me crió mi tía May- le contó.-Y ahora mismo no se encuentra muy bien de salud. Por eso estoy trabajando, para pagar su tratamiento.

Aquello hizo que Steve se sintiera mal por hacerle una pregunta de esa índole. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sintió también cercano al chico.

-Mi padre también murió cuando yo era joven. Mi madre, ella sola, fue la que se encargó de cuidarme, así que sé el buen trabajo que tuvo que hacer tu tía contigo- le dijo Steve, sintiéndose más aliviado al ver la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del chico ante ese comentario, viendo como asentía.

-Gracias, señor Rogers.

-¿Sabes nuestros nombres?- le preguntó Rick, volviéndose hacía el chico en su silla.

El ambiente había decaído un poco al oír la historia de este, a pesar de que cada uno había pasado por su propia historia difícil.

-¡Por supuesto!- soltó el joven Peter.-Soy fans del grupo. Incluso pude conseguir su disco antes de que saliera a la venta en tiendas gracias a este trabajo- sonrió este, como si ese simple detalle hubiera sido el mejor regalo que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Pues entonces estoy más que encantado de conocerte, Peter- le dijo Steve, tendiéndole la mano.

El joven contempló esta como si jamás hubiera esperado que algo como aquello se fuera a producir y, con una solemnidad que rayaba la veneración, sujetó la mano de Steve entre las suyas.

-Es todo un honor, señor- afirmó este, mirándole a los ojos para que supiera que estaba hablando en serio.

-No hace falta que me trates de ``señor´´ si vas a estar trabajando con nosotros, Peter- le dijo Rogers, sonriendo, revolviendo el cabello de este para restarle seriedad a ese momento. Era un chico atento y educado que estaba pasando por un tiempo difícil. No le importaría llamarlo amigo.- Si vas a estar aquí, ayudándonos, hasta podríamos considerarte parte del grupo. ¿Verdad, chicos?

-Oh, desde luego- afirmó Rick.-Siempre nos vendría bien alguien tan adorable como tú. Nos falta una mascota del grupo- comentó este, sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no teníamos ya una mascota en el grupo?- comentó Thor, alzando la cabeza en ese momento, como si acabara de caer en ese detalle.

-Porque, con lo torpe que eres, seguro que habrías provocado algún problema- le soltó Loki, aún desmaquillándose.

Natasha no mentía cuando les había dicho que llevaban demasiado encima.

-¿Ha... habláis enserio? Eso sería todo un honor- afirmó Peter, dejando claro a Steve la ilusión que le estaba haciendo aquello solo viendo el modo en el que sus ojos brillaban.

-Está decidido- sentenció.-El joven Peter será parte del grupo a partir de ahora.

-¿Quién formará parte de qué a partir de ahora?- preguntó Romanoff, que acababa de aparecer en la puerta del camerino, sobresaltándolos a todos.

-¿No sabes avisar de tu presencia?- le soltó Loki a esta.

-No. Viene muy bien para asegurarme de que no hagáis tonterías a mis espaldas, como meter a miembros nuevos en el grupo de repente.

-No lo decíamos de manera literal- le soltó Rick.-El chico trabaja en la discográfica y se encarga de nuestro vestuario.

-En... en realidad, solo estoy a cargo de ordenar y que nadie robe nada- comentó Peter, mirando a Natasha con cuidado, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Incluso aunque pudiera parecer tan dura como un témpano de hielo, desde luego no era ninguna desgracia a la vista. Cualquiera diría que era modelo o algo por el estilo y los ojos recorrerían ese cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Peter no habría tenido la oportunidad de verla desde tan cerca hasta ese mismo momento.

Esta, por su parte, le echó un vistazo al chico de arriba a bajo, como si midiera realmente la importancia que pudiera tener este, caminando hacía él y acabó poniendo a Parker aún más visiblemente nervioso. Al final, sujetó a este por la barbilla y se inclinó hacía su rostro de tal manera que todos se pusieron tensos en el cuarto por un momento.

Dudaban que estuviera demasiado bien visto que besara a un menor de edad que trabajaba para ella y su discográfica.

Pero no llegó a besarlo. Tras examinarlo desde tan cerca, percatándose de que el sonrojo en las mejillas de este se había extendido, ella asintió y se retiró hacía atrás.

-Me parece bien que ande por aquí. Es lo bastante mono.

-Cuidado, señorita Romanoff. Podrían denunciarla por pervertir a un menor- le soltó Rick.

Lo que solo sirvió para que esta le diera un golpe en la cabeza con el nudillo, haciendo que este gruñera del dolor.

-Dejaos las tonterías y terminad aquí. Peter, ¿verdad?- le dijo esta, mirando al joven de nuevo, viendo como este asentía con energía, aún mudo.-Bien. Lleva todas sus cosas al coche. Aún nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer. ¡Moveos!

Y, de nuevo, como en mitad de un campo militar, todos se pusieron en marcha para no enfadar a la señorita Romanoff, ahora incluyendo al joven Peter Parker.

 **Fin del capitulo 69.**

 **Sé qué podríais estar pensando en estos momentos. ``¿No es muy tarde ya como para que incluyas el personaje de Peter a estas alturas de la historia?´´. Yo también lo pensé esta misma mañana, cuando se me ocurrió la idea. Pero, justo después, me vino a la mente la imagen de Peter entre los miembros del grupo, mirando a Steve con adoración y me dije ``A la mierda si es muy tarde. Es demasiado tierno para no hacerlo´´.**

 **No sé si conseguiré darle el sentido que quiero al personaje de Peter en esta historia, que, al parecer, evoluciona una y otra vez. Pero, ¡joder!, no será por no intentarlo. Aún así, espero que os guste el hecho de que haya decidido introducirlo. Al final, en la descripción de la historia voy a tener que poner Stony, Thorki, WinterFalcon, con las apariciones de Barton, Natasha y finalmente Spider man. Como siga así, acabo metiendo a todos los Vengadores y que sea lo que Dios quiera.**

 **Pero es lo que hay. Sabéis que, cuando Musa se pone en marcha, no hay ser vivo sobre la faz de la Tierra que le impida hacer lo que a ella más le venga en gana.**

 **Y, de nuevo, mientras mi mente gira pensando en cómo debo iniciar el siguiente capitulo, deciros que lamento muchísimo todo el tiempo que he tenido que estar ausente, que procuraré estar activa de nuevo (aunque menos veces a la semana de lo que ya estabais acostumbrados) y que por fin terminaré esta historia que era una mera idea de ``Tony y Steve se conocen en un gimnasio y se enamoran´´. ¿Alguien se acuerda ya del gimnasio a estas alturas? Imposible hacer que alguno vaya cuando todos están tan ocupados. Y cuando Tony tendrá todo lo necesario en la torre como para que Steve no tenga que salir de allí.**

 **¿Os imagináis estar en vuestro centro de trabajo y, de repente, ver aparecer a Steve Rogers, que viene de hacer ejercicio, dándoos los buenos días o las buenas tardes? Eso sí que sería un regalo a la vista y provocaría más de algún desmayo.**

 **Pero no más rollos. Aquí me despido de vosotros en esta ocasión, Marvelitos míos. Como siempre os digo y os diré, espero que os mantengáis sanos (sobretodo en estas fechas, donde empieza a cambiar las temperaturas. O, al menos, es lo que está ocurriendo donde yo vivo) y que nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo y muchos besos.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que andáis por aquí de nuevo. Para mí, acabo de subir el capitulo 69, aunque no estoy muy segura cuando subiré este capitulo. Seguramente será el domingo, aunque no lo sé.**

 **Mañana, mi cuñada quiere ir a ver la película del Muñeco de Nieve y el fin de semana voy a ayudar a una amiga con un trabajo que tiene que hacer para su universidad. Espero que, entre medias, me dé tiempo a escribir para empezar a ir desahogadamente con la historia y si (y digo Y SI recalcándolo mucho) si veo que avanzo mucho con esta, es posible que empiece a revisar los últimos capítulos de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´ e intente (recalquemos ese intente) ponerme al día con las dos, aunque desde ya os digo que no voy al mismo ritmo que iba antes.**

 **Me dí cuenta, cuando estuve tiempo sin escribir, que iba super agobiada para traeros todos los capítulos de la semana y que parecía que me ahogaba un poco si el tiempo me pillaba muy justo. No quiero volver a esa sensación y a ese agobio. Se supone que escribo porque me gusta (y en segundo lugar porque os gustan las historias a vosotros y por eso os las traigo). No voy a provocarme un nuevo bloqueo o ver como se ha pasado un día de nuevo y que parezca que apenas he hecho nada.**

 **Seguro que más de uno entiende la sensación de la que hablo. Hay más de un escritor entre los lectores.**

 **Y encima, ahora, pues, han pasado un par de días desde que intenté iniciar este capitulo, ya me ví la peli, me ha llegado el paquete con el premio (Ese libro cuesta 20 euros. Con razón solo te dan ese de la colección) y, después del fin de semana, de ayudar a mi amiga y tal, el lunes voy a casa de mi cuñada porque el martes vamos a Madrid a una firma de libros del creador de ``El viaje más largo´´ y ``Bajo la misma estrella´´. Son cuatro horas en coche hasta allí, dormiremos en un hotel, al día siguiente iremos al museo del Prado y luego volveremos a Murcia. Esos son los planes.**

 **No sé cómo se me ha llenado esta semana así. Además, ese mismo fin de semana he quedado con unos amigos para pintarnos por Halloween e ir por las calles dando el cantazo para reírnos un poco. Dos semanas que se me están llendo volando. Me gusta hacer cosas, pero no cuando se me satura tanto la agenda.**

 **Lo sé. Parece que uso esto de diario personal. Lo siento. Vamos a centrarnos en la historia de nuevo. Por como dejamos las cosas en el capitulo anterior, tenemos que volver con Sam y Bucky para conocer cuál era la sorpresa que el castaño le ha preparado a este. Y, por si fuera poco, a la mitad más o menos, vamos a volver con Steve y Tony, que seguro que echabais de menos ver a estos dos juntos de nuevo. Lo sé. Son puro amor.**

 **Así que ese es el resumen del principio del capitulo. Vamos a conocer juntos qué acontecimientos se avecinan en la historia. Disfrutad del capitulo y nos seguimos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 70**

… **...**

A pesar de que ya había asimilado más o menos lo ocurrido, siendo consciente de que de verdad había pasado sus exámenes, que había llegado a su objetivo, eso pareció quedar un poco opacado ante el hecho de que Bucky quería llevarle a algún lugar que desconocía.

El mapache no era muy dado a darle sorpresas, básicamente porque parecía incapaz de guardarse algo para sí durante demasiado tiempo, así que Sam, caminando junto a él, con su mano atrapada en la de este, pues había tratado de liberarse y este no se lo había permitido, solo se podía preguntar a dónde pensaba llevarlo y que habría preparado.

-¿Acaso sabías que iba a pasar mis pruebas?-le dijo, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-¡Por supuesto!- afirmó Bucky sin dudarlo.-Eres uno de los hombres más cabezotas que conozco, así que, si decidiste que ibas a pasar esas pruebas y ser policía, lo ibas a hacer sí o sí.

Sam entrecerró los ojos, pues, en esos momentos, no le quedó muy claro si le había alagado o insultado.

-¿Gracias?- murmuró.

-¡De nada!- respondió este, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero sabes que no me gustan demasiado las sorpresas. Además, aún me queda llamar a Steve y contarle que he pasado.

-Ya lo llamarás más tarde. Seguro que él, en estos momentos, se encuentra liado. Además, es imposible que no te guste la sorpresa que te he preparado.

-Si es una fiesta o algo así, ya te digo yo que no. Nunca me gustaron las fiestas sorpresa.

-Me da igual cuanto trates de averiguar lo que te he preparado. No pienso soltarte una palabra más.

-Eso será porque yo no me he empeñado lo suficiente en ello. Si quisiera, te haría cantar como un canario- le soltó Sam, derrochando esa confianza que lo embargaba a veces.

-Oh, por favor. Sabes que solo hablaba porque te veías adorable cuando tratabas de sacarme información. Pero, en esta ocasión, no diré ni una palabra.

-¿Por ninguna razón en el mundo?

-Por ninguna razón en el mundo- afirmó Bucky, absolutamente convencido de ello.

-¿Incluso aunque te prometiera algo a cambio?-le susurró Sam.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Bucky se detuviera y se volviera hacia él, examinándole de arriba a bajo.

-¿Algo... como qué?- susurró el mapache, notándosele visiblemente interesado.

Sam solo sonrió de medio lado, pero, después, esa sonrisa desapareció y le señaló con el dedo.

-¿Ves? Al final, si yo quiero, cantas como un canario.

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó este.-Solo quería saber lo que serías capaz de dar a cambio. Pero no significa que hubiera cedido.

-Oh, por favor. Si se te ha notado demasiado. Tenías una cara que decía claramente que me lo habrías contado todo para conseguir lo que yo te daría.

-Si sigues distrayéndome con esta charla sin sentido, no llegaremos jamás a nuestro objetivo- le soltó Bucky, dándose media vuelta y continuando andando hacia algún destino que solo él conocía, con Sam caminando con él.

-La culpa es tuya en realidad, porque cedes demasiado fácilmente.

Las calles se sucedieron una tras otra, hasta quedar cerca del centro, donde la torre Stark era visible en el horizonte.

-¿La sorpresa es ir a ver a Steve a la torre? Te aviso que no es muy sorpresa si la estoy viendo- le comentó el moreno.

Bucky, que parecía haber estado pendiente de otra cosa, miró hacia el enorme edificio que sobresalía por encima de todas las demás, y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no nos dirigimos hacia allí. ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?- le soltó este.

-Que vamos en su dirección.

-No, ansioso. No vamos hacia allí. En realidad, ya hemos llegado- comentó, abriendo la puerta del portal de un edificio.

Sam echó un vistazo hacia arriba, preguntándose que habría allí que Bucky quisiera enseñarle. ¿A lo mejor había alquilado una habitación para "celebrar" que había pasado sus pruebas?

Observó la enorme sonrisa que había en el rostro de este y eso solo logró que frunciera más el ceño, porque todo le quedó mucho menos claro.

Pero, aún así, siguió a Bucky hacia el interior, montándose en un amplio ascensor que parecía nuevo y de bastante buena calidad.

-¿A quién vamos a ver aquí?- le preguntó Sam, incapaz de callarse por más tiempo.

-Solo aguanta un poco más. No queda nada- afirmó Bucky, sonriendo visiblemente más que antes.

Era como un niño en una tienda de caramelos, así que eso solo logró que Sam se sintiera más inquieto que antes.

Viendo como los pisos se sucedían uno tras otro, Sam estuvo convencido de dos ideas.

Idea número uno: Bucky había montado una fiesta sorpresa con sus amigos en un sitio desconocido para que no se oliera nada hasta entrar en el cuarto. O idea número dos: había alquilado algo para celebrar los dos solos el hecho de que había pasado sus pruebas.

Eran las dos opciones que su cabeza barajaba sin parar. Sobretodo porque Bucky parecía cada vez más risueño conforme más subía el ascensor. Y habían unos cuantos pisos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 30, el mapache volvió los ojos hacia él, tan ilusionado que ya no era un niño en una tienda de caramelos. Era un niño al que le habían comprado toda la tienda para él solo.

-¿Preparado para lo que viene?

-No sabría decirte porque no tengo idea de lo que viene.

-Vamos, Sam. Ponle un poco más de alegría, hombre-le dijo este, tomando su mano de nuevo entre una de las suyas.

-Veré si la cambio cuando me enseñes lo que sea que hayas preparado aquí.

-¿Ves? En el fondo sí que estás emocionado. Solo que no quieres mostrarlo.

Sam no comentó nada al respecto y Bucky, al que solo le faltaba ponerse a dar saltitos, se dirigió hacia la puerta de un piso, en el lado derecho, al final del pasillo. Sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo con la mano libre y, tras echarle un último vistazo a Sam, que permanecía esperando, abrió la puerta.

Ambos hombres pasaron al interior, pero, a pesar de lo que el halcón gruñón se había esperado, no había otra gente allí, ni globos, no gritos de "Sorpresa", ni una cama rodeada de velas para pasarlo bien.

Lo que tenía ante él, clara y llanamente, era un piso enorme completamente vacío. Las ventanas mostraban un buen paisaje de la ciudad, pero estas debían de ser excelentes aislantes, pues no llegaba nada del ruido que debía haber allí abajo.

Sam se internó allí dentro y dió una vuelta sobre sí mismo, volviéndose poco después hacia Bucky, que seguía mirándole con la ilusión reflejándose en su cara.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté el castaño.-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué me parece el qu?- preguntó él a su vez.-Es un piso enorme vacío. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Porque, aunque de momento es un piso vacío, es un piso que es nuestro- le susurró Bucky, colocándose ante él y mostrándole un nuevo juego de llaves, tendiéndoselas.

Sam pareció cortocircuitarse durante unos instantes, como si su sistema no hubiera entendido lo que Bucky le había dicho. Después, miró al castaño a los ojos, que seguía sonriendo, las llaves que pendían en su mano y vuelta a su cara.

-¿Qué has dicho?- murmuró.

-Bueno... esto no quiere decir que no me encuentre muy a gusto en casa de los Wilson, pero, ambos ya somos adultos, ambos tenemos ya un trabajo que es fijo y bueno... me pareció un buen momento para independizarse. Me encantaría poder besarte sin preocuparme por qué miembro de tu familia podría estar viéndonos.

Sam abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, pero ningún sonido pareció salir de ella.

-¿Tan emocionado estás que no puedes hablar?- le preguntó Bucky, aún sonriendo, agachándose un poco para poder mirar a Sam a los ojos.

-Yo... es que no sé bien qué decir ante esto- murmuró el halcón gruñón, desaparecida ya cualquier idea de lo que este iba a prepararle.

Estaba claro que había fallado en sus hipótesis. Esperaba que no ocurriera lo mismo en el trabajo.

-¿Por qué no dices que he hecho un excelente trabajo y me premias dándome un enorme beso?

Las mejillas de Sam se tiñeron un poco al oír eso, haciéndole carraspear, pero, echando un breve vistazo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no tenía que estar pendiente de quién pudiera verlos porque, simplemente, allí dentro solo estaban ellos dos.

Aquel era su apartamento, el piso que Bucky parecía haber buscado para los dos.

Aún algo inquieto, pues ambos sabían de sobra que Sam no era de los que demostrara con acciones sus sentimientos, aferró la chaqueta de Bucky y le hizo inclinarse hacia él, besandole.

Este pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero en seguida notó contra sus labios la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y los brazos de Bucky lo rodearon, estrechándole contra él, profundizando el beso, haciendo que abriera la boca para recibirle, notando como Sam cedía fácilmente contra él.

-¿Estás siendo generoso, Wilson?-le preguntó Bucky, alzando una ceja, cuando se separaron para tomar aire.-Normalmente, no cedes tan fácil cuando intento ser más... concienzudo.

-No hay nadie que podría sorprendernos ni de los que tengamos que ocultarnos, ¿no?- le dijo este a su vez, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y aquello solo hizo que Bucky sonriera más ampliamente.

-Eso es verdad. Una gran verdad.

-Lástima que no haya muebles-comentó Sam, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, aún entre los brazos de Bucky.-Si hubiera una cama, al menos, podríamos seguir. Pero me niego a hacer nada en el suelo.

El castaño lo observó durante unos instantes para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio y, tras percatarse de que así era, soltó a Sam y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó el moreno.

-¡A comprar una cama! ¡Ahora vuelvo!- exclamó, abandonando el piso.

Y Sam, que solo pudo echarse a reír durante un momento, lo sigo.

-Espera. Voy contigo. Tendremos que decidir juntos nuestros muebles- le dijo, cerrando la puerta de SU apartamento tras él.

 **...**

Para cuando Steve se vio libre, por fin, de las manos de Natasha, el vehículo que el grupo poseía ahora para desplazarse los fue llevando a cada uno a su casa, incluido al joven Parker, que pareció no creerse del todo lo que le decían cuando le ofrecieron llevarlo hasta su casa.

-¿Ha... habláis en serio? ¿No sería mucha molestia?- les dijo el chico, pareciendo emocionado y reticente al mismo tiempo.

-No es ninguna molestia- le dijo Steve, mostrándole la puerta abierta para que subiera.-Además, Queens no está tan lejos de donde vamos algunos.

El chico, que parecía que aquel era el día de Navidad y su cumpleaños juntos, acabó subiendo al vehículo y a penas pudo permanecer tranquilo en el asiento mientras les oía hablar.

Steve observó el edificio donde vivía cuando llegaron, tras dar las indicaciones pertinentes al conductor, no en ruinas, pero casi más viejo que el edificio en el que él había vivido con su madre, y se sintió aún más unido con aquel chico.

-¿Estás ahora solo en casa?-le preguntó cuando este se bajó del coche, sabiendo que su tía estaba en una clínica, tratando de recuperarse de algún problema médico.

Este les había contado que ya era mayor cuando ella y su tío Ben se ocuparon de el a la muerte de sus padres, siendo pequeño. Y, tiempo después, un delincuente le había pegado un tiro a su tío cuando este se había enfrentado a él, dejándoles a ambos solos.

-Sí. La tía May necesita estar en la clínica para que la controlen. Allí la cuidan bien y se encargan de todas sus necesidades. Yo me defiendo bien en casa. Me enseñó a cocinar y poner lavadoras, así que no hace falta que se preocupen por mí- les dijo este, dirigiéndoles una enorme sonrisa.

Pero todos los presentes desearon adoptarle en aquel mismo instante. A pesar de todo lo que había vivido, de no tener las cosas nada fáciles, nada hacia borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

Steve aún pensaba en ello cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el apartamento, con aquel sonidillo característico suyo, viendo como la entrada se iluminaba, a pesar de que el resto del piso se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras.

Como salido de la nada con su magistral maestría, Jarvis se presentó frente a él en cuanto fue consciente de que alguien había llegado.

-Buenas noches, señor Rogers. ¿Ha tenido un buen día?

-Buenas noches, Jarvis. Ha sido uno de esos días agotadores, pero diría que ha salido todo bien-le contestó, dedicándole una sonrisa. Pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el resto del piso.-¿Tony aún no ha vuelto de trabajar?

-El señor Stark se encuentra en su taller desde que ha llegado- informó el anciano mayordomo.-Parecía algo frustrado, así que no le he molestado y he dejado preparada la cena de ambos, pues imaginé que acabarían teniendo hambre. Ahora que usted ha llegado para poder cuidarlo, ¿me necesitan para algo más o puedo retirarme?

-No, Jarvis. Has hecho un excelente servicio. Puedes retirarte.

Este asintió con la cabeza y, sin más, se dirigió hacia el ascensor, tras Steve, y montó en este.

-Que pase una buena noche, señor Rogers.

-Igualmente, Jarvis- le deseó este, viendo como el ascensor se cerraba y el anciano se marchaba.

Después, tras asegurarse de que estaban realmente solos, se dirigió hacia el taller de Tony, donde lo vio trabajando antes de entrar gracias a las puertas de cristal. Oía la música que estaba escuchando porque se encontraba cerca, pero las puertas eran buenas aislantes, así que la mayor parte del sonido quedaba atrapado dentro y no corriendo por todo el piso.

Pulsando la clave para poder acceder a aquella parte del piso, Steve entró en el taller, donde Tony estaba haciendo algo que para él era prácticamente indescifrable.

Sin mediar siquiera una palabra, se inclinó sobre el pequeño moreno y se abrazó a sus hombros, como otras veces había hecho este cuando llegaba agotado de trabajar, haciendo que Tony se sobresaltara, volviéndose hacia él y deteniendo la música.

-¿Ya has vuelto?-le preguntó Tony cuando vio que se trataba de él.

Aunque la pregunta estaba claramente de más. Estaba allí, delante de él, ¿no?

-Y ha sido un día de lo más agotador- comentó Steve.

-Sí. Ya he visto vuestra entrevista- comentó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisilla divertida.

-¿La has visto? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Bueno... Pepper no puede estar pendiente de mí a todas horas. Además, estabais saliendo en la tele en directo. Eso no podía perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

-Así que has visto como Thor casi la lía delante de todo Estados Unidos.

-Sí. Y ha sido genial- afirmó este, sonriendo más ampliamente.

-Vamos. Que te has divertido mucho al verlo.

-Desde luego.

-Espero que el resto del público piense igual que tú- comentó Steve, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.

-Eh- le dijo Tony, poniéndose en pie y sujetando las manos del rubio entre las suyas al verle hacer aquel sonido.-¿A qué viene este estado? ¿Tan horrible ha sido?

-No estoy así por lo de Thor.

-Entonces, ¿por qué?

Steve miró a este, preguntándose si podía contarle a Tony la historia de Peter. Después de todo, el chico se lo había contado en confianza, porque era un fan. No sabía si se sentiría igual si él iba contándola por ahí.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, pensó "Es Tony. No hay alguien en quién confíe más".

-Hay un chico- comenzó.

Con lo que solo logró que Tony frunciera el ceño y le interrumpiera.

-¿Un chico? Steve, te aviso que no es nada tranquilizador para un hombre que su pareja llegue algo preocupado y diga que hay un chico. ¿Sabes cómo ha sonado eso para mí?

-Si me dejaras continuar, en vez de interrumpirme, lo entenderías.

Tony asintió, pero no dejó de mirarle entre los ojos entrecerrados.

-Continua, por favor.

-Bien. Hay un chico que está trabajando para Barton, que se encarga de nuestra ropa. Es muy joven, solo tiene quince años, pero ha pasado por mucho y se está esforzando tanto para ayudar con los gastos de la clínica de su tía, que es la única persona que le queda en el mundo que... Solo... creo que tengo la obligación de hacer algo por él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan bien te ha caído?-le preguntó Tony.

-Es un fans. Has tenido que ver su cara de ilusión cuando nos ha visto frente a él o cuando le he dado la mano. Se ha iluminado como si alguien encendiera una bombilla.

-Eres un trozo de pan, Steve Rogers-le dijo Tony, acercando el cuerpo de este hacia el suyo.

-Puede ser, pero no has visto lo que se está esforzando, lo que está luchando.

-¿Y qué has pensado hacer por él? Porque, si estás hablando de esto, es que has pensado en hacer algo.

-No. Quiero hacer algo por él. Pero también tengo la impresión de que si hiciera algo, se lo tomaría como caridad y no lo aceptaría. Está trabajando duro por sus propios medios. No permitiría que nadie le regalara nada.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?- le preguntó Tony.

-Porque se parece mucho a mí- le dijo Steve, clavando los ojos en Tony.

Este permaneció unos instantes mirándole, pero, en seguida, rompió el contacto.

-Está bien. Basta de desgracias. Vienes de una larga jornada de trabajo. No puedes venir aquí y abrazarme en este estado de ánimo.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo evitarlo- le dijo Steve.

-Vamos a remediar eso ahora mismo.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos al dormitorio- afirmó Tony, sonando bastante seguro.

-No sé si hoy es un buen día para eso- comentó Steve.-Estoy realmente cansado.

-Con más razón. Te aumentaré la autoestima y dormirás como un bebé. Es un todo en uno.

-¿Este es tu método para resolverlo todo?-le dijo Steve, sonriendo brevemente.

En cierta manera, ya debería saber que Tony era incorregible.

-Por supuesto.¿A caso lo dudabas?- le dijo este a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacía él y dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

 **Fin del capitulo 70**

 **Sí, sí. Soy una completa ogro por interrumpir el capitulo justo en este punto, cuando Tony está completamente convencido de que le puede quitar a Steve las penas de encima poniéndosele él encima (¿Lo pilláis? Cambiando una cosa por otra. Sí, se que no tengo chispa de gracia fuera de la historia)**

 **pero sabéis también cómo hago las cosas y esa escena de cama entre Tony y Steve no sé cómo saldrá de larga o que tan detallada la haga, así que, en vez de hacer un capitulo de veinte página, término este de diez y os haré sufrir un poquito hasta que os haga llegar el siguiente. Cosas de hacer una historia por capítulos, señores.**

 **Y, sinceramente, alzo mi mano y me uno al club de ``Personas que quieren adoptar a Peter Parker´´. Tengo en mi cabeza a Tom Holland cuando me he puesto a escribir sobre este Parker y ni yo misma me puedo resistir a semejante ternurilla de chico. Dan ganas de abrazarlo fuerte y decirle que no se preocupe por nada, que todo va a salir bien y que los demás se harán cargo de todo.**

 **Espero no ser la única a la que le pasa eso, por favor.**

 **Y ese momento entre Bucky y Sam, mientras este le enseña el apartamento que ha alquilado para que los dos vivan juntos... Por favor, Universo, escucha mi llamada y enviame un hombre como Bucky, incluso así de pervertido y todo. Gracias.**

 **Luego se extrañan de esas personas que se enamoran de sus propios personajes. ¿Cómo no nos vamos a enamorar de ellos cuando son tan absolutamente encantadores? A lo mejor, si nos encontráramos hombres como estos a cada vuelta de la esquina, estaríamos tan hartas de ellos que los tendríamos aborrecidos, pero, como no es así...**

 **En fin... llegados a este punto, creo que no me queda mucho más por decir sobre el capitulo. Solo comentar que, si veo que sobra espacio, es posible que la otra parte del próximo capitulo esté dedicada al Thorki. Hay que darles su oportunidad a todas las parejas, ¿verdad?**

 **Así que, sin daros más la tabarra por hoy, me despido aquí, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo. Chao.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que os encontráis de nuevo en este siguiente capitulo, viendo que, inexplicablemente, hemos llegado ya a la cifra de 71 capítulos. ¿Soy la única que se sorprende cuando se da realmente cuenta de esto?**

 **Y, a pesar de que os he dicho en más de una ocasión que va siendo el momento de poner punto y final a esta historia, aquí sigo, escribiendo un capitulo tras otro porque, sencillamente, el final no se visualiza en el horizonte y no deja de escaparse de mí. Está claro que no podré decir que llegamos al final hasta que llegue a un capitulo y ponga abajo del todo ``Capitulo Final´´.**

 **Lo sé. Vosotros lloraréis, yo lloraré, todos lloraremos cuando llegue ese día porque, sin más razones, llevamos tanto tiempo con ellos en esta historia que es como si formaran ya parte de nuestra familia o algo así, queriendo verlos crecer, cómo evolucionan en su día a día, cómo les van las cosas...**

 **Pero llegará. Y eso tenemos que asumirlo. En algún momento, por mucho que quiera seguir, se me acabarán las ideas o la historia se volverá demasiado repetitiva. A lo mejor, sois vosotros mismos los que me pedís que acabe con ella de una vez, a pesar de que aún en estas fechas me pedís que no ponga un punto y final.**

 **Sin embargo, vamos a dejar de hablar de cosas tristes, pues, como ya he dicho, no visualizo un final cercano todavía y hablar de esto es solo hacer suposiciones del futuro.**

 **Vamos a centrarnos en cómo quedaron las cosas en el capitulo anterior: Bucky y Sam parece que se van a mudar para vivir juntos y Tony estaba conduciendo a Steve hacía la cama más cercana. Sí, sé que esa última parte seguro os gustó mucho. Así que así fue como quedaron las cosas.**

 **Bien. Todos sabemos entonces como va a iniciar este capitulo. Lo que no sé, y vosotros tampoco podéis saber por lo mismo, es cómo de largo va a ser la parte de Tony y Steve y, teniendo en cuenta que hace tiempo que no toco el Thorki y el gigante rubio casi la lía gorda en la entrevista del grupo, si queda tiempo, meteré a estos dos para ver cómo les van las cosas.**

 **Como sé que hay algunos que no les gusta leer sobre ellos, yo ya aviso de que es posible que estén, pero, como siempre, se notará cuando la historia se divide en dos si está la línea de puntos. Si no, pues ni modo. No me ha quedado hueco para nadie más cuando Tony y Steve desatan su pasión.**

 **Sí. Sé que esa ultima frase os ha gustado mucho.**

 **Ahora, sin más dilación, os dejo con el capitulo y ya me diréis qué os ha parecido al final, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 71**

… **...**

A pesar de saber que estaban solos en el apartamento, Steve no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor cuando Tony lo condujo fuera del taller, de camino al dormitorio, asegurándose de que Jarvis de verdad no estaba allí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el moreno, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa-¿Estás algo nervioso a estas alturas?

-Por supuesto que no- le soltó Steve a su vez.-Pero... no sé si podré estar a la altura después del día que hemos tenido hoy- argumentó.

Y no era mentira. Por mucho que quisiera hacer lo que Tony hubiera pensado, no sabía si el resto de su cuerpo estaría tan de acuerdo con ello.

El moreno lo contempló con atención y, una vez que ambos entraron al cuarto, hizo que Steve se sentara en la cama, obligándole que lo contemplara, viendo el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de este ante aquel acto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no estás de ánimos?- le preguntó, dirigiéndole esa sonrisa de medio lado que prometía tantas cosas.

Steve notó como tragaba saliva.

Era una reacción que no podía evitar. Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, de todas las cosas que habían hecho, aún así, Tony aún sabía cómo dejarle impaciente, esperando a ver que haría.

-No es por mí- murmuró el rubio.-Es solo que... Natasha dice que debemos descansar y...

-¿Y quién te dice que no descansarás después?-le preguntó Tony, sacándose la camiseta que llevaba puesta, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Aquella visión fue más que bienvenida por parte del cuerpo de Steve.

-Pero... dice que... debemos dormir unas horas concretas y...- siguió murmurando el joven rubio.

Aunque sus replicas sonaban cada vez más débiles.

-Oh.¿En serio? ¿Eso ha dicho?- comentó el moreno por su parte, llevándose las manos al cierre de sus vaqueros.-Entonces, no querrás que abra esto, ¿verdad?

Steve dirigió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Tony, que le indicaba que parecía poder permanecer en aquella posición, expectante, durante toda la noche, haciendo que el rubio volviera a tragar, sintiendo que había poco aire en el cuarto.

¿Un apartamento tan grande y no había aire?

-Puedes... puedes quitarte los pantalones- comentó al final.

-¿Seguro? La señorita Romanoff podría regañarte si no duermes todo lo que tienes que dormir- le dijo el moreno, sonando como si se estuviera echándose realmente para atrás.-Y a mí no me gustaría saber que se te ha echado encima por mi culpa.

-Podré lidiar con ello- afirmó Rogers, tratando de recordar cómo se volvía a respirar de un modo normal.

Lo que solo logró que en el rostro de Tony se abriera paso un sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Seguro que no eres tú el que tienes ganas de esto?- le dijo este, abriendo el cierre.

Steve sabía que tendría que haber contestado algo a eso, cualquier cosa, pero le fue imposible separar los labios mientras veía como Tony se deshacía de sus pantalones con facilidad, dejando que estos acabaran en algún rincón del cuarto.

-Juraría que te encanta la vista- comentó el moreno, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad.

Steve se obligó a alzar la cabeza hasta el rostro de este, solo percatándose de que la vista del multimillonario se encontraba clavada en su entrepierna.

Agachando la cabeza, supo bien identificar lo que allí se había levantado.

-Está bien saber que esa parte de tu cuerpo no está tan cansada. De otra manera, me preocuparía- comentó Tony, dirigiéndole una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Steve chasqueó la lengua, tratando de parecer disgustado por el comentario, pero todo eso quedó atrás cuando Tony empezó a caminar hasta él y colocó las manos sobre el cierre de sus propios pantalones.

-¿Me permite, señor Rogers?- le preguntó este, en un tono bajo y meloso que solo logró que Steve asintiera lentamente con la cabeza.

De manera magistral, Tony consiguió abrir estos, a pesar de la presión a la que se estaba viendo sometida la prenda, y le fue sacando los pantalones poco a poco, hasta que, finalmente, con un último tirón, le arrancó esta y la envió a algún otro lugar del cuarto, sin que ninguno de los dos se preocupara donde era eso, mirándose ambos a los ojos.

-Todavía estás a tiempo para cambiar de opinión-afirmó Tony, como si realmente Steve necesitara que alguien lo sacara de aquella situación, llevando sus manos hasta la cintura de este y, poco a poco, empezó a alzarlas, llevándose la camiseta de este con ellas.

El rubio no articuló palabra alguna. Solo se dejó desvestir por Tony en silencio, como si le fuera imposible juntar el aire necesario como para articular dos palabras seguidas.

Una vez que ambos quedaron simplemente vestidos con su ropa interior,Tony se sentó sobre las piernas de Steve, viendo como el joven lo miraba con una expresión de completa sorpresa, aunque las mejillas sonrojadas le indicaron que había algo más debajo de eso.

-¿Qué pasa, Rogers? ¿Hemos estado tan ocupados con el trabajo que ya hemos olvidado cómo se hace?- le soltó el moreno, sabiendo que solo tendría que darle un pequeño empujón y lo tendría tumbado en la cama, a su completa merced.

-No es eso- comentó el joven rubio.-Es solo que... a pesar de todo, cada vez es como si te viera por primera vez- dijo, inclinándose hacia el pecho de Tony y regalándole un beso allí donde debía encontrarse su corazón.

El cuerpo del moreno se estremeció brevemente ante aquel beso, haciendo que este, durante un instante, también pensara que nunca parecía tener bastante de él, pero sujetó a Steve por la barbilla y le obligó a alzar la cabeza hacía él, mirándole.

-Si quieres besarme en alguna parte, cariño, mejor que me beses en los labios.

Dicho y hecho.

La mano de Steve salió despedida hacia la nuca de Tony, haciendo que este se inclinara hacia el rubio, poniéndose a su alcance, notando como aquellos labios le daban la bienvenida y encontraban el ritmo justo para que sus cuerpos trabajara al unísono.

Rogers podría decir mil veces lo cansado que se sentía, pero, mientras lo aferraba para mantenerlo cerca, amoldando sus labios a los suyos, haciéndole abrir la boca para él, Tony estaba seguro de que se había olvidado de aquel cansancio.

Se agitó sobre este, haciéndole saber que no era el único que deseaba aquel encuentro, haciendo que, poco a poco, Steve se tumbara en la cama, poniendo las cosas más fáciles para ambos.

La mano que Tony tenía en su nuca no parecía aflojar su agarre. En realidad, se hizo más intenso, apretando los cortos mechones oscuros. Aunque el leve ramalazo de dolor no fue un problema para Stark, que solo sintió que se espesaba la pasión que en aquellos momentos le estaba corriendo por las venas como un tren descarrilado.

Si alguien viera a aquel Steve Rogers, en vez de aquel hombre que se avergonzaba cuando su compañero Thor hablaba de algo que no debía delante de las pantallas, dejarían a un lado su imagen inocente.

Ya había tenido que oír comentarios dentro de su misma compañía sobre lo adorable que parecía, incluso estando tan sumamente bueno, lo que les gustaría a las chicas jugar con aquel enorme hombre que parecía tan inocente, escuchando en más de una ocasión más de una descriptiva escena casi al detalle.

Seguramente, por ello, Tony también se había empeñado en ir al dormitorio.

Aunque pareciera algo infantil y absurdo, por lo cual no se lo comentaría a Steve jamás de los jamases, quería reclamar su derecho sobre este, recordarle a Rogers que era suyo y que todo él, con su imagen inocente y todo, le pertenecían únicamente a Tony Stark y a nadie más que a él.

Condujo su mano por el pecho de este, pensando, brevemente con disgusto, que era jodidamente perfecto. No había nada que no debiera de estar allí y cada músculo estaba bien definido y preparado para ser acariciado, como si fuera un cuerpo que los dioses hubieran esculpido para que los hombres lo disfrutaran a placer, haciendo que apretara inconscientemente las cortas uñas en la piel de su abdomen.

Steve siseó por el dolor, pero eso solo sirvió para recrudecer más el beso, haciendo que Steve sujetara su cabeza con las dos manos y se moviera bajo él, meciendo las caderas.

A aquel pequeño ``inocente´´ parecía gustarle un poco de dolor de vez en cuando.

Aún quedaba una simple prenda de ropa entre ambos, algo que no les hacía estar tan cerca como podrían, pero no fue algo en lo que ninguno de los dos reparara en esos instantes.

Pensando que le había gustado sentir ese pequeño dolor, Tony rompió el beso, viendo como la mirada nublada de Steve le indicaba que no sabía qué ocurría y porqué se alejaba, y fue descendiendo por aquel pecho dejando un rastro de pequeños mordiscos, disfrutando al ver como la clara piel se enrojecía a su paso.

El sonido de los nuevos siseos de Steve eran música para sus oídos, solo animándole a continuar su camino.

Era excitante notar como aquel cuerpo se removió por él, por lo que le estaba haciendo, viendo como su abdomen se contraía cuando llegó a este y fue descendiendo hacia más abajo, hasta que llego al borde de sus boxers.

¿Cuál sería el mejor modo para deshacerse de esa molesta prenda que se estaba interponiendo en su camino?, pensó Tony durante una mínima milésima de segundo. Pero, tras esa breve duda, que Steve ni siquiera fue consciente de ella, el moreno atrapó el borde de la prenda con los dientes y empezó a bajar esta, viendo como Steve se alzaba sobre sus antebrazos para poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Un experto en dulces se lo llevaría tal cuál se encontraba en ese instante y lo vendería de cuerpo entero, para que cualquiera pudiera disfrutarlo así, al natural.

Y, hablando de disfrutar... Mientras bajaba la prenda, dejando a este totalmente desnudo y ya a su completa merced, Tony solo pensó en cómo sería el mejor modo de comérselo.

No podía dejar que aquel enorme regalo se quedara sin tocar y se enfriara. Sería un delito grave, ¿verdad?

Casi ronroneando, mordisqueó la carne alrededor de aquel miembro que salía para saludar, notando como al rubio se le escapaba el aire entre los dientes apretados, sin querer perderse nada de aquel espectáculo, pero sin a penas fuerzas para seguir mirando.

-Tony- murmuró Steve cuando lo vio tan cerca pero, a la vez, tan lejos de su objetivo, sonando como un ruego desgarrador.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rogers?- preguntó este, alzando los ojos hacia él, deshaciéndose también de su propia ropa interior, sabiendo que ahora cualquier prenda solo sería un estorbo entre ambos.-¿Acaso quieres algo en concreto? Puedes decírmelo claramente.

Steve volvió a tragar, como si el aire del mundo no fuera suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Pero cogió la nuca de Tony y lo volvió a obligar a alzarse por su cuerpo, hacia su boca.

Al parecer, no había tiempo para juegos preliminares, por mucho que ambos los hubieran disfrutado. O, al menos, no en aquella ocasión.

Los labios de Steve se sintieron exigentes, como si le dijera "necesito que me des lo que me quieres dar ya". Y aquello solo sirvió para que el moreno sonriera contra aquellos labios.

El subidón de poder que sentía cada vez que este perdía el autocontrol era algo difícil de imitar.

A su vez, aferró los mechones rubios entre sus dedos, volviéndolo a tumbar en la cama, tratando de ponerlo en el mismo estado en el que él se sentía, colocando ambas piernas a ambos lados de la cintura de este.

El buen Tony Stark sabía cuando ser bueno y darle a alguien una recompensa cuando había trabajado duro.

Cuando empezó a mecerse sobre él, sintió como Steve volvía a dejar escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si no se hubiera esperado que este se moviera tan pronto. O estuviera tan desnudo.

Una de las manos del rubio salió despedida a su cintura y, rompiendo el contacto del beso, observó el rostro de este con atención, como si necesitara asegurarse de que Tony quería hacer realmente aquello.

Ambos sabían que era capaz de ceder el control. Pero no era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo.

-¿Quieres?- fue todo lo que murmuró Rogers, como si temiera que alguien les fuera a oír, incluso aunque se encontraran allí dentro.

-¿Tú que crees?-le preguntó el moreno a su vez, volviendo a mecerse, viendo como Steve tenía que cerrar los ojos, sintiendo como el miembro bajo él parecía más que encantado de recibir las atenciones.

Rogers podía parecer todo lo tímido que quisiera para el público, pero, cuando se sabían que teclas tocar, podía sacar una enorme sorpresa de ese enorme cuerpo.

Aún permaneciendo tumbado, Steve dejó ambas manos sobre la cintura de Tony, viendo como este se alzaba hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

Era imposible decir que no era una visión mucho más que bienvenida. Sobretodo cuando prometía ser un buen paseo erótico.

Pero, antes de que Tony continuara con lo que tuviera planeado, una de las manos de Steve se paseó por su pecho, como si necesitara tocarlo, viendo como el moreno seguía la trayectoria de aquella mano.

-¿Qué estas buscando, Rogers?-le preguntó este, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas, a pesar de que su corazón tronaba en aquellos momentos y este tuviera que sentirlo debajo de sus dedos.

-Solo... quería grabar esta imagen en mi cabeza- murmuró el rubio.

-Oh. Así que quieres grabarlo- comentó Tony.-Habérmelo dicho antes y hubiera traído una cámara. Podríamos ver la repetición de la jugada más tarde.

Steve alzó los ojos a su rostro, como queriendo saber si estaba hablando en serio.

-¿Serías capaz de grabarnos mientras... mientras lo hacemos?

-¿Tú que crees?- fue lo primero que le soltó este.-Creo que no hay nadie en el mundo que no querría verte en acción. Eres como una fusión entre el muñeco Ken y un dios griego. La gente pagaría por ello. Yo pagaría por ello.

-Tú no necesitas pagar- le replicó él a su vez.-Tú me tienes aquí, en carne y hueso- comentó, descendiendo la mano por el pecho de Tony hasta cerca de su cadera, disfrutando al ver como este siseaba al sentirle contra su piel.

Era un hecho fascinante, hipnótico. Muchas veces, el propio Steve se había preguntado porqué no había visto salir las chispas que sentía cada vez que ambos se tocaban. Unos leves relámpagos azules, que debían ser invisibles, siempre lograban que ambos se erizaran, el aire desapareciera y la visión se redujera solo a ellos dos y lo que tuvieran bajo ellos.

-Joder. No sabes lo jodidamente sexy que ha sonado eso que has dicho- replicó Tony, inclinándose hacia él y volviendo a besarlo.

Steve trató de responder del mismo modo, pero, cuando abrió los labios para tomar aire, la lengua de este ya estaba allí, dispuesto a arrasarlo todo, quisiera él o no.

Se posicionó mejor sobre su cuerpo y volvió a empezar a mecerse mientras no dejaba de besarlo, con la mano del rubio aún perdida cerca de su cadera.

Le hubiera gustado poder contemplarlo un poco más, pero Tony siempre había sido más de acción y, aunque no lo pareciera, sabía que se ponía algo nervioso si permanecía mirándolo durante demasiado tiempo, como si tuviera algo por lo que sentirse inseguro.

Moviéndose con él para darle a conocer que le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo, ambos se estrecharon el uno al otro entre sus brazos, sin dejar de moverse, tratando de estar aún más cerca.

Cualquier distancia que hubiera, por mínima que fuera, no parecía ser más pequeña que un abismo y era algo que ninguno de los dos pensaba permitir que existiera.

A pesar de que Tony seguía moviéndose contra él, desquiciándole y tratando de aceptarlo en su interior, Steve sabía que, debido a sus tamaños, eso no era posible, así que, aún besándose, giró en la cama, arrastrando al pequeño moreno con él, y echó mano hacia la mesilla de este.

En su momento, se preguntó como podía dejar siempre a la vista las cremas y demás cosas que usaban, sabiendo que Jarvis entraba a arreglar y preparar el cuarto, pero, a la hora de la verdad, siempre era preferible eso a no saber dónde estaban.

-¿Yo no estaba arriba hace un momento?- preguntó Tony cuando Steve se tuve que alzar un momento, tratando de hacerse con algo de crema.

Se la aplicó a sí mismo, sabiendo que este pondría alguna queja si trataba de prepararlo como si fuera una niñita sin experiencia, aunque sabía que estaba viendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Podía sentir los ojos de Tony sobre su miembro mientras se lo aplicaba, notando como la temperatura del cuarto aumentaba por momentos. Estaba seguro que no era normal que una simple mirada lo pusiera en ese estado. Era cosa de la conexión mágica, chispeante y única que existía entre ellos.

-Tendrías que haberme dejado lamerlo- se lamentó el moreno, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, viendo como aquella mano se movía de arriba a bajo por aquel miembro que estaba fuera de su alcance, pasándose la lengua por los labios de manera inconsciente.-Aunque hubiéramos tardado un poco más en llegar a este punto.

-¿Habrías podido aguantar un poco más para esto?- susurró Steve a su vez, apartando sus manos y moviéndose hasta colocarse contra él.

La expresión de Tony, mordiéndose los labios de aquella manera, tratando de que los gemidos no escaparan de su garganta, fue más que suficiente para que Steve estuviera a punto de explotar ¿Absurdo para alguien que ya tenía experiencia? Seguramente. Pero era imposible lo contrario al ver al gran Tony Stark en aquella escena.

-Te quiero- le susurró Steve, inclinándose sobre sus labios mientras hacia un primer intento por entrar en él.-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Tony asintió, puesto que, en aquellos momentos, parecía completamente incapaz de hablar, aferrando sus dedos a los hombros de Steve, sintiendo como este se internaba dentro de él.

Siempre era algo extraño porque, a pesar de que se tendría que sentir incomodo por la invasión, lo único que era capaz de sentir eran unas repentinas ganas de moverse y hundirlo profundamente en su interior, acabar con aquel lento avance que Steve siempre pensaba que era lo mejor para él y comenzar con un vaivén que los borrara a ambos de la conciencia misma.

-Dilo-le pidió Rogers, aún moviéndose tan condenadamente despacio, casi logrando que enloqueciera.-Díme que tú tambien me quieres- le susurró este, observándole con atención, como si no quisiera perderse ni una sola de sus expresiones.

¿Quién era el que estaba cansado allí? Ya no podía recordarlo.

Tony volvió a asentir, pero no pareció ser la respuesta correcta, porque, de repente, el lento avance de Rogers se detuvo por completo.

-Quiero oírte- le dijo, viendo como el moreno abría los ojos con disgusto ante la interrupción.-Cuando lo digas, continuaré.

Tony se pasó la lengua por los labios, sintiendo estos totalmente secos, le dirigió a Steve una mirada que le indicaba que no estaba nada contento ante su pausa para aquello. Pero, viendo como este parecía indiferente a eso, se resignó, sabiendo que iba a tener que hablar y, tomando aire también, se preparó para decir las palabras que este tanto parecía querer oír.

-Yo también te quiero- afirmó, hablando con total sinceridad, pues, incluso en medio de una situación como aquella, no habría mentido en algo como aquello, sabiendo que, a lo mejor, no decía lo suficiente esas palabras en voz alta.

Nunca había sido de eso, pero también estaba seguro que en más de una ocasión Steve necesitaba oírlo. Era de ese tipo de hombres, de los que no le importaba hablar de sus sentimientos de vez en cuanto y que les gustaba que su pareja hiciera lo mismo. Se tendría que esforzar más en el futuro para que no volviera a ocurrir algo como aquello.

Como si esa hubiera sido la señal que necesitaba, Steve se hundió en el, haciendo que, por un momento, gimiera en contra de su voluntad, apretando la cabeza contra la almohada. Pero, antes de poder sentirse ridículo por lanzar aquel sonido al aire, los labios de Steve estaban otra vez sobre los suyos, dejando que los sonidos de ambos se entremezclaran y no pudieran diferenciarse, abrazándolo mientras sus caderas iban y venían una y otra vez contra él, eliminando cualquier pensamiento y emoción que no fuera más que placer y euforia.

Del mismo modo, Tony se abrazo a él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, queriendo sentirle todo lo cerca que las pieles les permitieran, sentir como si ambos fueran a prenderse en llamas en cualquier momento y todo el mundo conocido podía desaparecer en aquellos momentos, pues porque poco le importaría.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que los había llevado a ambos al dormitorio. Y dudaba mucho que importara.

Lo único que ambos sabían era que estaban unidos, que así querían permanecer, que daba igual cada vez que se encontraran porque cada uno de esos encuentros era como si fuera una nueva primera vez. Y que, por mucho que quisiera Natasha que Steve durmiera unas horas concretas, este iba a ir con unas pocas ojeras a trabajar por la mañana, porque aquella no iba a ser la única vez en la que se iban a unir en aquella noche.

 **Fin del capitulo 71**

 **Bueno, gente. Pues así han acabado siendo las cosas.**

 **Sé que os prometí un poco de Thorki en este capitulo, pero, como bien acabáis de comprobar por vosotros mismos, Steve y Tony no han dejado hueco a nadie más en este espacio. Por algo son los protagonistas del fic, ¿verdad?**

 **Así que tendremos que dejar el Thorki para el próximo capitulo. Lo siento por aquellos que hubieran estado esperándolo. Pero no tardaré mucho en llegar hasta vosotros con esa pareja que, a mí, la verdad, me hacen sonreír de vez en cuando.**

 **Y hablando del fic. Seguro que más de uno, desde que he vuelto, estaba esperando una nueva escena de cama entre estos dos. Somos todos unos perverts y por eso nos encontramos aquí, ¿cierto? Jaajjajaa**

 **La verdad es que ahora mismo no tengo mucho más que decir, así que me despido ya para poder ponerme cuanto antes con el próximo capitulo, que se me está echando encima el tiempo de nuevo, ¿ok? Como siempre, desearon que os mantengáis sanos en estas fechas tan cambiantes y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, Marvelitos. Besos.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Suma y siguen los capítulos en esta historia, Marvelitos míos. Y muy encantada de ello estoy, porque hay otras parejas que quería dejar bien definidas y claras. Alguna que otra hasta me lo habéis comentado vosotros mismos, así que, como no, aquí vamos a tratar de darle una alegría al máximo de personas posibles.**

 **Pero en este momento, en este día, en este ciclo lunar en el planeta Tierra, llegamos aquí con un nuevo capitulo que iniciará con un Thorki (y esta vez sí, no como en el capitulo anterior), con otra posible pareja sobre la mitad. Es lo que tiene que escriba luego los capítulos, que no estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer hasta que está hecho. Como siempre, si hay otros de por medio, se diferenciará con la línea de puntos.**

 **Y no, no me preguntéis quienes son la otra pareja. No lo tengo claro (o, a lo mejor, solo quiero que sea una sorpresa para vosotros)**

 **Hoy me toca subir el capitulo 70, así que aún no me estoy creando un buen margen. Sobretodo cuando mañana me voy a casa de mi hermano y no voy a poder llevarme el ordenador. El martes tenemos que irnos a Madrid y el miércoles vamos al museo del Prado y de vuelta para casa con cuatro horas de viaje, así que, como veis, en estos días va a estar jodido eso de que me ponga a escribir. Es como si el cosmos no quisiera que lo hiciera.**

 **Pero yo me voy a oponer al cosmos o las fuerzas universales que están en mi contra y trataré de escribir en cualquier momento libre de este viaje que tenga libre. Como vamos a una firma de libros, seguro que nos va a tocar hacer cola. No quiero recordar todas las que me comí en la Feria del libro de Madrid, al que fui este verano con mi cuñada.**

 **Y sí, por si lo habéis notado, si hay algo importante relacionado con libros, mi cuñada y yo estamos allí las primeras de la cola. Dios. Aún recuerdo que, para que nos firmara Blue Jeans nos tiramos algo más de tres horas, cerraron la caseta y el hombre, muy amable, nos guió hasta un banco para firmarnos a los que aún estábamos allí, esperando. Podría haber dicho que nos tocaba volver después de comer. Él y su novia me parecieron muy majos.**

 **Bueno... volviendo con la historia, porque, como siempre, me puedo despistar con una sombra que pase cerca, centrémonos en cómo estaba la cosa con estos dos, osea, con la pareja de Thorki.**

 **Por lo que podemos recordar, Thor, para varias, se fue de la lengua más de lo debido y Loki, como una buena diva haría, se enfadó con él. Pero, como el hecho de pegarle en directo no habría quedado demasiado bien para su imagen ( o eso piensa Loki. A lo mejor a las fans les habría encantado) pues tendrá que echarle la bronca en privado.**

 **O, eso será, siempre y cuando, si Thor no tiene algo preparado para él a su vez. ¿Lo tendrá? ¿Habrá caído él mismo en la cuenta de que ha metido la pata? Tendremos que leerlo para saberlo, ¿verdad?**

 **Seguiremos hablando al final del capitulo. Espero que os guste.**

 **CAPITULO 72**

… **...**

A pesar de que Thor le diría a cualquiera que él no había hecho nada malo en el programa de televisión, que simplemente había respondido a las preguntas que le habían hecho con la mayor de las sinceridades, sabía que, de decir eso delante de Loki, iba a suponer que el moreno no le permitiría tocarlo en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ya lo había enfadado bastante con todo lo que había ocurrido con su intervención en el club de fans. Si llegaba a casa con otro error de ese tipo, podía darse por muerto.

Así que, antes de que Natasha y la furgoneta les dejara en casa, alegó que tenía que ir a un lugar antes.

Tanto el moreno como su jefa de prensa se le quedaron mirando, no con demasiada buena cara.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- le soltó Romanoff.-Te recuerdo que eres alguien que destaca y la gente puede acabar reconociéndote enseguida.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- aseguró.-Pero no voy muy lejos y volveré a casa enseguida.

Natasha al final aceptó parar el coche, aunque la expresión de Loki le estaba dejando claro que era mucha mejor elección que se quedara dentro del vehículo.

-Volveré enseguida- le dijo a Loki, mirando a este antes de bajarse, tratando de que se quedara tranquilo.

-¿Lo dices por mí? Fíjate lo que me importa a donde vayas- le respondió el moreno, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

Ya solo quedaban ellos en aquella furgoneta, lo cuál era de agradecer para que nadie viera la actitud cortante de este.

Y supo que tenía que salir sí o sí, de manera urgente.

-Como hagas un escándalo por ahí, puedes estar seguro de que te cortaré lo que más quieres-le dijo Natasha, bajando la ventanilla de su lado del coche, antes de que él hubiera podido alejarse lo suficiente.

Aquello hizo que este se detuviera un momento, reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho.

-¿Vas a cortar a Loki?- preguntó.

Pero Natasha, en vez de responder algo a aquello, soltó un bufido y volvió a subir la ventanilla, poniendo el coche en marcha.

Tras eso, Thor se dirigió hacia un destino claro y, para su sorpresa, sí que fue reconocido por la gente, aceptando firmar unos cuantos autógrafos y tomándose unas fotos con las fans.

Más de una le preguntó por su relación con Loki, pero, con una sonrisa en los labios, tuvo que decir que aquello era algo que debía mantener en privado, dirigiéndoles un guiño.

Eso era más que suficiente para que a ellas les diera una risita nerviosa y algo pervertida, imaginándose cómo sería su relación, y dejaban de preguntar.

Por su parte, supo enseguida cómo se comportaría Loki de estar en la misma situación. Seguramente, iría con la cabeza bien en el alto, no sonreiría para las fotos y alegaría en seguida que estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir con aquello. Estaba claro que no le llamaban diva solo porque Thor lo había mencionado en el club de fans. Se lo había ganado él mismo.

Fue a la tienda que le había venido a la cabeza ante la duda de cómo resolver el enfado que el moreno tendría con él, hizo su compra, notando como los ojos de las dependientas estaban clavados en su persona todo el tiempo. Más de una se le acercó, preguntando si necesitaba ayuda.

Thor acabó sin estar muy seguro de cuantas veces había dicho que sabía lo que quería y que no necesitaba ayuda.

Tras hacer su compra y saludar a unas cuantas fans que se habían quedado en la puerta de la tienda, esperando a que saliera para pedirle más fotos y autógrafos, se dirigió hacia casa, pensando que, dentro de poco, las fans también sabrían dónde vivían.

Eso podía llegar a ser un poco peligroso. O eso les había dicho Romanoff. Incluso aunque les apreciaran, precisamente por ello podían permanecer las veinticuatro horas pegadas al edificio, intentando verles entrar y salir en cada momento.

Si la cosa se ponía demasiado peligrosa, tendrían que pensar en mudarse a un lugar con mayor seguridad.

Pero Thor no quería irse. En aquel edificio había vivido con Loki, este se le había confesado, los dos habían empezado una relación... Habían demasiados recuerdos como para poder dejar todo eso atrás.

O en eso pensaba mientras subía por el ascensor hasta su piso, sin llegar a encontrarse con ningún vecino.

Ya había sido una suerte encontrar la tienda abierta, pero, sus vecinos estarían ya en casa, seguramente cenando en familia, esperando encontrar algo interesante en la televisión antes de irse a dormir.

Aún no demasiado confiado en que saliera bien lo que había planeado, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, sujetando el paquete que llevaba en brazos con la otra mano, sabiendo que Loki estaría en el otro lado, seguramente enfadado, dispuesto a lanzarle los mayores gritos que hubiera oido en su vida.

Era mejor prepararse mentalmente para ello antes de entrar.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta y entró al piso, Loki estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá, leyendo un libro, y ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle, lo que era aún peor que el hecho de que le gritara.

-Ya he vuelto- comentó, dejando las llaves sobre el cuenco de al lado de la puerta.

Vio como Loki asentía con la cabeza, pero no hizo comentario alguno, lo que solo logró que Thor se pusiera aún más nervioso, acercándose a él y rodeando el sofá.

El moreno se encontraba sentado con calma en un extremo del sofá, sujetando el libro con una mano y las piernas cruzadas, en una postura que no hablaba precisamente de comodidad, pasando las hojas con la otra mano, sin alzar la vista del libro.

Parecía haber pasado por la ducha, ya que tenía el cabello algo húmedo y se había puesto su pijama verde y la bata que lo acompañaba.

Solo le faltaba una copa de brandy para parecerse a uno de esos marqueses de antes, que leían delante de sus enormes chimeneas.

-¿Estás muy enfadado conmigo?- murmuró el rubio, llevando cuidado al introducirse en aquellas aguas engañosas.

-¿Debería estar enfadado contigo?- comentó Loki a su vez, con una voz fría que no transmitía nada.

Aquello solo le hizo tragar saliva, sabiendo que estaba mucho más cabreado de lo que había creído en un principio. Quería oírle decir lo que había hecho mal por sí mismo. Y eso podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

-Sí- afirmó.-Deberías estar enfadado porque, a pesar de que la señorita Romanoff nos dijo que nos centráramos en hablar del grupo, yo empecé a hablar de nuestra vida privada.

-Mientras que lo sepas...- comentó Loki a su vez, pasando una hoja.

El sonido de aquel trozo de papel moviéndose pareció resonar en el apartamento silencioso.

-Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por haberme ido de la boca. Sé que es algo que hago casi siempre, pero te prometo que será algo que conseguiré cambiar.

-Y a los cerdos les saldrán alas- comentó Loki a su vez, pasando otra hoja.

La tensión se podía masticar en aquella casa.

-Sé que no lo he hecho bien y que no te gusta que comente así de fácil todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra relación, que a los demás no les importa lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer- le siguió diciendo.

-Oh. Créeme, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que volvamos a hacer nada- le dijo el moreno, pasando nuevamente una página.

-Por eso, porque sé que lo he hecho mal y que nada de lo que te dijera conseguiría arreglarlo, he ido hasta la tienda que tanto te gusta y te he traído esto- le dijo Thor, tendiéndole el paquete que llevaba entre las manos.

Loki dirigió su mirada hacia él en ese instante, pues, había tan ocupado ignorándole que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevaba algo entre las manos.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, aún sin moverse.

-¿No es mejor que lo abras para descubrirlo?- le dijo el rubio a su vez, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Loki no parecía muy confiado, pero dejó el libro a un lado y se puso en pie, cogiendo el paquete y abriendolo sobre el sofá.

Thor, en silencio y sin moverse, observaba la cara de este, esperando ver su reacción para saber si el regalo que le había traído era suficiente o no.

Por el modo en el que los ojos de Loki se iluminaron al ver lo que habia dentro del paquete, supo que había hecho una buena elección.

Se trataba de una chaqueta, una chaqueta de unos 1200 dólares. Era oscura y de algún material muy suave que Thor no supo determinar, pero, a pesar de que tembló cuando entregó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar aquello, también sabía que Loki adoraba aquella chaqueta. Cada vez que habían pasado delante del escaparate de aquella tienda, se había quedado mirándola con ojos golosos. Era el regalo ideal si buscaba que lo perdonara.

-¿Cómo has podido comprar esto?- le preguntó Loki, volviendo los ojos hacia él, pareciendo tan ilusionado como un niño el día de Navidad.

-Pagando con la tarjeta- respondió este.-Es posible que no pueda comprar caprichos en un buen tiempo, pero ha válido la pena para ver la cara que has puesto.

Loki se mordisqueó el labio inferior, volviendo los ojos a la chaqueta que tenía entre las manos, y luego miró de nuevo a Thor.

-Esto no es justo. Sabes cuáles son mis puntos débiles- comentó el moreno hacia este, dándole un golpecito en el pecho con un puño.

-Bueno... tú también sabes los míos- le respondió el rubio a su vez, sonriendo.

-¿Y cuáles son esos puntos?- le preguntó Loki.

-Tú. ¿A caso tienes que preguntarlo para saber eso?

El rostro del menor se enterneció, pero pareció darse cuenta en ese instante de que estaba perdonando a este demasiado rápidamente, ya que carraspeó y trató de hacerse el duro de nuevo.

-¿Cree que por comprarme cosas caras voy a perdonar todo lo que hagas?

-No. Solo quería comprarte algo que sabía que querías. Sabía que el hecho de que me perdonaras no iba a depender solo de eso.

Loki lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, no confiando demasiado en él, pero, al ver la expresión de Thor, que parecía un cachorrillo al que hubieran dejado abandonado bajo la lluvia, lo enterneció demasiado como para seguir enfadado con él.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un blando.

-Ven- le dijo Loki, sujetando a este por una mano, dando la vuelta al sofá.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Thor.

-A agradecerte el esfuerzo que le has puesto para que te perdonara- le respondió el moreno.-Te voy a demostrar cuanto te lo agradezco... en mi cuarto.

Thor estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero prefirió seguir con la cabeza gacha, fingiendo que no había encontrado un modo de traspasar los muros de Loki cuando se enfadara con él.

A su hermanito le gustaban muchas cosas, así que... ya sabía qué hacer cuando se le fuera la lengua.

 **...**

Por su parte, Natasha Romanoff había vuelto a su despacho en la compañía, tratando de cuadrar lo mejor posible las agendas del grupo, sabiendo que, cuánto más conocidos fueran, menos tiempo podrían permanecer quietos.

Los chicos aún no sabían dónde se habían ido a meter.

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el cuello, tratando de aliviar un poco el cansancio que estaba tratando de acabar con ella, sin mucho éxito.

Hasta que sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros, masajeando.

Volviendo la cabeza, vio a Barton tras ella, así que se relajó un poco, pues había estado preparada para dar unos cuantos golpes a quién se hubiera atrevido acercarse a ella con semejante facilidad.

-¿Un día duro?- le preguntó Clint, pareciendo que sabía dónde tocar para aliviar el dolor de esta.

-Más o menos- comentó ella, recostándose de nuevo en su silla para disfrutar del masaje.-Aunque la mayoría de los chicos saben lo que tienen que hacer, ese tal Thor me saca de mis casillas de vez en cuando.

-Aún son inexpertos. Dales un poco más de tiempo- aseguró este, sin dejar de masajear.

Ni siquiera recordaba ya cuantos años hacia que conocía a Clint Barton. Y, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, donde este no había negado en ningún momento sentir algo por ella, no se había rendido, a pesar de todas sus negativas.

Había seguido estando allí, como una especie de constante en su vida. Seguramente por ello, la propia Natasha había dejado de tomárselo muy en serio, porque se lo había dicho tantas veces que era imposible que alguien se lo llegara creer.

Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, cuando este simplemente ponía sus manos sobre ella, como en esa ocasión, podía sentir que realmente era cierto lo que decía sentir por ella y le hacía sentirse un poco culpable por rechazarlo sin más.

Ella siempre había sido una mujer solitaria, independiente, demasiado fuerte como para que cualquier hombre pudiera colocarse a su lado. Había tenido sus aventuras, pero siempre bajo sus propios términos, sabiendo que nunca desembocaría hacia algo más serio y separándose cuando ella se cansaba de repetir.

Pero, si acepta los sentimientos de Clint, sabía que sería para algo más serio que unas simples noches de pasión en una agradable cama. Sería algo con vistas hacia el futuro y eso, aunque no lo demostrara, lo temía como el infierno.

-Los chicos deberían ya saber la situación en la que se encuentran- comentó ella, obligándose a salir de sus pensamientos, sabiendo que se podría acabar hundiendo en un mar que podría ahogarla si seguía nadando en ellas.-No son ningunos niños y les he explicado cómo es realmente el mundo en esta profesión.

-Tú puedes explicárselo todas las veces que creas necesarias, pero hasta que ellos no experimenten todo en sus propias carnes, no sabrán lo duro que puede ser este mundo-le dijo Clint, continuando con su masaje.

Los nervios le habían agarrotado la espalda a esta, creando pequeños nudos que él no parecía tener problemas para desenredar, encantado solo con el mero hecho de que esta le permitiera poner sus manos sobre ella.

Barton se había sentido atraído por la joven pelirroja en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos se habían posado sobre ella.

Tony la había puesto a trabajar para su discográfica prácticamente cuando ella había terminado la universidad y no había tardado mucho en demostrar que era una auténtica tiburón para aquel trabajo, poniendo firmes hasta a los grupos más problemáticos que hubieran podido tener.

Precisamente, uno de los motivos por los que Clint empezó a sentirse cada vez más atraído hacia ella era por su fiereza, el hecho de que, a pesar de saber que no se estaba ganando el cariño de nadie, ella hacia su trabajo sin falta y era todo lo despiadada que tenía que ser para obtener resultados.

Por un breve periodo de tiempo, hasta llegó a pensar que tenía algún tipo de amorío con el multimillonario, pues prácticamente solo mostraba con él una sonrisa y dejaba ver el lado gracioso y luminoso de Natasha Romanoff. Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos eran solo amigos. Ella no era como las otras chicas con las que Tony salía. No se dejaría llevar de un lado a otro por nadie, ni siquiera por alguien que manejaba más de media ciudad, como ocurría con Tony Stark.

Cuando Natasha finalmente se dió cuenta de la atención que Clint tenía puesta sobre ella y le preguntó abiertamente si es que sentía algo por ella, no dudo en responder que sí, a pesar de saber que eso solo lograría que ella se alejara.

No tenía motivos para mentir y, con el tiempo, volvieron a acercarse, a pesar de que ella sabía lo que pasaba con él.

Lo que Clint se dijo era que solo necesitaba tiempo, hacerle ver que no iba a rendirse, por mucho que tratara de alejar a la gente y, más antes que después, lo aceptaría. Eso era lo que se había dicho siempre.

Aunque la espera se había alargado unos cuantos años, pues esta había estado trabajando fuera del país.

-¿En qué estás pensado?- le preguntó esta, percatándose de que Barton parecía haberse sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Este bajó la vista hacia ella y tuvo que contenerse para no inclinarse hacia esta y robarle un beso así como se encontraba.

-Pensaba en el tiempo en el que nos conocemos ya.

-Han sido unos cuantos años- comentó Romanoff, asintiendo débilmente.

-Sí. Y, sin embargo, no me parece realmente que haya pasado tanto.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- se quejó Natasha.-Yo acaba de salir de la universidad. Era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante.

-Hablas como si tuvieras cincuenta años. Que yo sepa, habrás pasado tus treinta no hace mucho.

-Ni sueñes con que te vaya a decir mi verdadera edad- se quejó esta.

Pero, a pesar de su pequeña discusión, las manos de este seguían sobre ella y no había hecho intención alguna de apartarle.

-¿Has cenado?- le preguntó Barton, cambiando de tema de repente, haciendo que esta volviera a alzar la cabeza hacia él.

-No. Quería terminar el trabajo antes de marcharse o se me irán acumulando las tareas.

-Pues termina y te llevo a algún lugar a comer. Hay un restaurante de comida húngara que hará que se te salgan los ojos de las órbitas.

-¿Comida húngara?- repitió ella.

Sabía que Romanoff había estado mucho tiempo viajando por el mundo, pero, como prácticamente el jefe de aquella discográfica, de cara al mundo, ya que Tony estaba detrás de todo, se había encontrado con ella en más de un país y había podido ver sus reacciones en más de una ocasión.

Y Natasha Romanoff no había puesto mayor cara de disfrute que cuando se habían cruzado en Budapest, cada uno con un trabajo entre medias, pero que había logrado que ambos pudieran permanecer unos días juntos.

Clint, en cuanto se había enterado que esta iba a volver para hacerse cargo del grupo de Rogers, se había preparado unos cuantos ases bajo la manga para impresionarla.

Hombre precavido valía por dos.

-He oído que son los mejores cocineros que podrás encontrar- le susurró, inclinándose hacia ella, sabiendo que esta ya debería encontrarse salivando.

-Pero... el trabajo...- murmuró ella, tratando de resistirse a aquella tentación que se estaba cocinando en su mente.

-Podría ayudarte durante la cena. Acabarías el doble de rápido y me informarías de cómo van las cosas al mismo tiempo- le dijo Barton.

Sabía que no iba a ser tarea fácil el llevarse a esta a su terreno. Después de todo, no habrían pasado tantos años para llegar a ese punto si las cosas hubieran sido fáciles. Seguramente, ella no le hubiera resultado tan interesante de haber sido fácil. Pero tampoco iba a rendirse en aquellos momentos, cuando, en cierta forma, estaban avanzando.

Romanoff le observaba con atención, como si estuviera buscando en su expresión algo que le indicara los motivos ocultos de Clint para aquella cena.

Aunque no había nada oculto. Ella sabía de sobra que este sentía algo por ella y que solo estaba tratando de avanzar algo, aunque fuera unos pocos pasos, en esa relación.

A lo mejor, se estaba haciendo mayor, a lo mejor la estrategia de este de nunca rendirse estaba surtiendo efecto, pero, la realidad era que ya no le importaba demasiado que este intentara algo.

Lo había conocido prácticamente con todas sus caras, lo serio que podía ser en el trabajo, como se comportaba con los amigos, el ridículo que podía hacer a veces, que normalmente hacia para sacarle a ella algún tipo de reacción...

Este seguía observándola, esperando una respuesta por su parte, aún masajeando sus hombros, donde el cansancio había remitido un poco gracias a él.

-Está bien- comentó esta, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su bolso.-Vamos a cenar. Pero solo como compañeros de trabajo.

-Por supuesto. Solo compañeros de trabajo- afirmó él, sonriendo.

-En serio, Clint. Nada más.

-No puedo asegurarte eso. Mi encanto es tan fuerte que, al final, antes de que te des cuenta, es posible que acabes enamorándote de mí- le dijo este, saliendo del cuarto mientras se encogía de hombros.

Romanoff quiso decir algo más para quejarse, pero solo pudo reírse ante aquello, así que, sin añadir una palabra más, esta lo siguió fuera del cuarto, pensando que era posible que este no andara demasiado desencaminado en sus suposiciones.

 **Fin del capitulo 72**

 **Sí, lo sé. Al parecer, estoy metiendo más relaciones a estas alturas de la historia, así que ahora es un Stony, con Thorki, WinterFalcon y Clintasha, con la aparición reciente también del joven Peter Parker. La descripción de esta historia cada vez se está haciendo más larga. Creo que ya ni siquiera me dejaba añadir más texto.**

 **Pero, ¿qué culpa tengo yo si por el capitulo 60 y pico se me ocurrió meter a Natasha, lo cual no tenía intención alguna cuando inicié el fanfic, y encajaba perfectamente con nuestro querido Clint Barton? Era algo superior a mi control. Y, de igual modo, también sé que a más de uno le encantará el hecho de que se incluya esta pareja en la historia.**

 **Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tengo la impresión de que esto se está haciendo más largo que un día sin pan. Si meto más personajes, eso me obliga a hablar de sus propias historias y desarrollarlas y, por lo tanto, no puedo solo hablar de ellos en un par de capítulos y terminar la historia. Sería absurdo.**

 **Estoy cada vez más convencida de que, para dar final a esta historia, vais a tener que decirme claramente ``acaba con ella de una vez, porque esto está acabando siendo más largo que la Biblia´´.**

 **Aún así, espero que os guste esta nueva pareja. En lo que son las películas, Natasha me gustaba más con Bruce y, en los cómics, su historia con el Soldado de Invierno me encanta. Pero es cierto que en la serie de animación de los Vengadores, la relación que hay entre Clint y ella me gusta, así que supongo que ella es algo así como un comodín que está bien y encaja allí donde la coloques.**

 **Y por no hablar de Thor y Loki... está claro que, si quieres que el moreno te perdone por algo, la solución más rápida y efectiva es regalarle algo lo bastante caro y que a él le gustara. Lo he hecho un materialista. Que mala persona soy.**

 **Pero seguro que Thor está disfrutando ese perdón que Loki le está dando. (Todos nos podemos imaginar lo que están haciendo)**

 **Bien... como no tengo nada más que añadir y quiero continuar con los siguientes capítulos, será mejor que me despida ya aquí de todos, Marvelitos míos, así que ya sabéis lo que voy a decir a continuación. Manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capitulo (con el que me voy a poner ahora mismo). Chao.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo, sabiendo que esto se está haciendo eterno. Aunque, en realidad, solo me doy cuenta de cuanto llevo con esto cada vez que entro en la carpeta de este fanfic y veo todos los capítulos que la están llenando.**

 **En serio, incluso está siendo más larga que la ultima novela que estoy escribiendo. Y ya llevo con ella 400 paginas. No me queda mucho para acabarla, así que, como mucho, se quedará como una novela de 450 paginas. Este fanfic ya ha superado ese número hace mucho. Estoy segura de ello.(Algún día terminaré esa serie de novelas. 13 historias no pueden tardar mucho en ser escritas, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?)**

 **En fin... antes de que mi cabeza se vaya hacía lugares oscuros de mi mente, recordándome que no es la única serie de novelas que tengo aún por hacer (mis carpetas solo crecen y crecen día a día, juzgándome cada vez que enciendo el ordenador y ven que no avanzo con ellas) vamos a centrarnos en la historia que nos ocupa y los hechos que sucedieron en el capitulo anterior para que podamos ponernos en situación y sepamos desde donde partimos.**

 **Aunque haya algunos que tal vez quieran saber qué le está haciendo Loki a Thor para perdonarle su metedura de pata, me siento más en la obligación de contar cómo les está llendo a Clint y Natasha en esa cena a la que este la ha invitado. Básicamente, me siento en esa obligación porque son los recién llegados y a penas había escrito nada de ellos antes, así que tienen que abrirse un hueco, ¿no creéis?**

 **Bien. El principio del capitulo lo tenemos claro. Lo que yo misma no tengo muy claro es quiénes serán los que vendrán detrás de ellos, así que... supongo que será lo que mejor me nazca en ese momento.**

 **Como siempre, se notará una diferencia entre unos y otros por la línea de puntos, así que no tendréis problemas para saber cuando son unos y cuando son otros.**

 **Descubramos juntos cómo van a ir las cosas.**

 **Sin nada más que añadir, os dejo con el capitulo y, también como siempre, espero que lo disfrutéis. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 73**

… **...**

Incluso cuando había ido al restaurante con él porque no tenía auténticos motivos para negarse a ello, Natasha tuvo que decirse interiormente de que, en algún momento, bajo las circunstancias que fueran, tendría que hablar seriamente con Clint y dejar claro que, o bien no sentía nada por él o que su constante esfuerzo había servido para algo.

Después de todo, en aquellos momentos, con este sentado frente a ella, con el menú del local en sus manos, leyendo la carta, ni ella estaba muy segura cuál sería la opción de las dos que le acabaría diciendo.

Seguramente, una chica más normal, que no estuviera centrada en su trabajo y que no quisiera ser siempre la que tenía el control de todos los aspectos de su vida aceptaría salir con él mucho más que encantada

Solo había que mirar a Clint para saber eso.

Era un hombre amable, encantador, atento... Sería el tipo de chico con el que cualquier chica soñaría para esa boda perfecta que habían visualizado en su mente cientos de veces.

El problema era que Natasha jamás se había criado con el sueño de una boda perfecta o casarse con el hombre perfecto. Lo que siempre se dijo a sí misma era que estaba sola y que lo único que lograría en la vida serian aquellos éxitos que conseguiría por sus propios medios.

-¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó Barton, alzando la vista de la carta cuando notó que ella lo estaba mirando con suma atención.

-¿Nunca has pensado en casarte?-le soltó Natasha a su vez, haciendo que este abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me resulta un poco imposible que tú no te hayas imaginado casado en algún momento. Seguro que ha habido más de una mujer que se ha plantado frente a ti y has pensado que era la correcta para eso.

-No sé a que viene esta conversación- fue lo que este dijo a su vez, con una sonrisilla nerviosa en los labios, mirando a su alrededor, como si se estuviera asegurando de que nadie más escuchaba aquello.

-Yo no soy de esas mujeres que se casan. Ni siquiera soy de las que mantienen una relación duradera, así que... no sé que estás esperando de mí. No puedo darte lo que para otra persona sería lo normal.

-Natasha, no espero nada de ti- le dijo Clint, inclinándose hacia ella por encima de la mesa.

-No mientas. Todo el mundo espera algo de alguien- se quejó ella, también inclinándose hacia él.

-Lo único que quiero de ti es lo que tú estés dispuesta a darme. No quiero exigirte nada ni que lleguemos a un punto concreto, como todos los demás. Sé que no eres como todos los demás. Por eso me gustas.

Natasha frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba, no muy segura de si debía sentirse alagada por sus palabras o no. Después de todo, era como si la estuviera llamando bicho raro.

-No me creo que no esperaras algo en concreto- siguió diciendo.

-Lo único que esperaba esta noche era que aceptaras ir a cenar conmigo. Nada más. Sé que contigo solo se pueden obtener pequeñas victorias.

-¿Y por qué complicarte la vida conmigo de esta manera?

-Porque vales la pena- le dijo este a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Tal vez, otra mujer en sus mismas circunstancias se habría sonrojado ante semejante frase o ante aquella sonrisa, pero ella solo siguió mirándole con suma atención.

Ella nunca había sido como las demás chicas, pero, al parecer, Clint tampoco era un hombre normal y promedio. Nadie sufriría tan larga espera a propósito.

Seguramente, era algún tipo de masoquista. Eso ella podría manejarlo.

-Si me sigues mirando con esa atención, vas a acabar poniéndome nervioso- comentó Barton, reclinándose en su asiento de nuevo, dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

-Dudo que te puedas poner nervioso por nada de lo que haga- le soltó Natasha a su vez.

-Bueno... no estoy tan seguro de eso. Sé de un par de cosas que podrían acabar poniéndome bastante nervioso- le dijo este, sonriendo nuevamente.

Debía de referir a asuntos de cama.

El hecho de que no hubiera llevado a este hacia la más cercana hacia años había sido porque tenía la impresión de que aquello no haría que su atención se dirigiera hacía otro punto después y solo volvería las cosas más complicadas. ¿Se había equivocado en sus suposiciones?

-¿Querrías ir a la cama conmigo?- le preguntó esta, haciendo que Clint, que había estado dando un sorbo a su copa, disparara todo el contenido hacia un lado.

Algunas personas del local lo miraron con mala cara, pero este les indicó una disculpa con la mano, tratando de limpiar el desastre que había hecho con una servilleta, limpiándose la cara.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-le preguntó Barton, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

-Solo es que me preguntaba si, tal vez, dejarías de estar tan encima de mí si aceptara llevarte a la cama.

-Aunque la idea me encante, porque no puedo decir lo contrario, eso no hará que simplemente desaparezca lo que siento.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡No!- exclamó este, que no parecía saber si reír o llorar.-Si fuera algo tan sencillo, habría resulto esto hace años.

Natasha lo contempló con atención, pensando seriamente cómo solucionar aquello que tenían entre ellos.

-¿Esa es a la conclusión que has llegado?-le preguntó este.-¿Que, si nos acostábamos, no seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por ti?

-Pensaba que te dejaría tan agotado que simplemente no seguirías insistiendo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que este tragara saliva de golpe.

-¿Agotado?- repitió Clint, como si no la hubiera escuchado perfectamente.

-Sí. Cuando empiezo, mis parejas no sueles durar mucho y, después de toda una noche, les suele costar andar- comentó ella como si nada, volviendo su atención a la carta.

Recordaba que algunos de ellos, cuando les había advertido lo que podría ocurrir después de estar con ella, se habían echado a reír, pensando que se trataba de una broma o algo por el estilo.

Pero pronto descubrían que no era ninguna broma.

Clint estaba asintiendo en aquellos momentos con la cabeza, abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no supiera bien qué.

-Entonces... ¿agotados?- volvió a comentar este.

-Sí. Bastante.

-Creo que me puedo hacer una idea- siguió comentando este.

Aunque pareció aliviado cuando llegó un camarero, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

Ambos hicieron sus pedidos, el hombre asintió, llevándose las cartas y volvieron a quedarse solos.

-Sobre el tema de cama- volvió a decir Clint, inclinándose hacia ella por encima de la mesa.-¿Sería una única noche o una serie de noches que acabarían dejándome agotado?- preguntó.

Estaba claro que el tema le creaba una enorme curiosidad.

-Depende del aguante que tengas tú y lo que me entretengas a mí- comentó esta como si nada.

El único motivo por el que se quejaba de Thor y su manía de soltar detalles de su relación era porque lo hacia delante de las cámaras y delante de otra gente que no debía. De no ser así, seguramente, no tendría ningún problema con el gigante rubio.

El sexo era un tema normal, algo que la gente practicaba, unos más a menudo que otros, que los mojigatos habían convertido casi en un tabú. Ella no sufría el mismo problema.

Clint parecía estar calculando algo, como si estuviera midiendo su resistencia. Casi podía ver sus cálculos mentales.

-Aunque la idea no deje de encantarme, creo que voy a tener que pasar- comentó este al final, reclinándose de nuevo sobre su asiento, haciendo que Natasha volviera la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque dudo que una noche, o una serie de noches, sea todo lo que necesito. Dudo mucho que lo sea.

Un tipo insistente.

-¿Y si te dijera que eso es lo único que vas a obtener de mí? ¿También lo rechazarías?- le siguió diciendo esta, queriendo saber hasta dónde era capaz de llegar.

-Sí- fue la respuesta cortante y un poco ronca de Clint.

Estaba claro que le había costado bastante decir ese único sí.

-Vaya. Si que eres persistente- comentó Romanoff, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus dedos cruzados.

-Mi madre decía que, si quería algo, tenía que luchar por ello.

-Así que, en definitiva, crees que, si rechazas esto y sigues con tu método como hasta ahora, obtendrás más de mí.

-Por supuesto- afirmó este, pareciendo absolutamente convencido de sus palabras.

-¿Y si te dijera que, después de esta cena, no quiero verte ni volver a hablar contigo?- le dijo ella.

-Tendría que decirte que lo veo algo difícil- comentó este, sonriendo.-Soy algo así como tu jefe.

En eso tenía que darle la razón. Aunque hubiera sido Tony el que le había dado el puesto en un primer momento, había trabajado con Barton a partir de entonces, pues el multimillonario estaba demasiado ocupado con sus otros negocios como para centrarse en ese también.

-Pero podría hablarte simplemente de asuntos de la empresa y nada más- siguió diciéndole esta.

-Dudo que pudieras hacer eso- le dijo este.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque soy demasiado encantador.

Por un momento, Natasha no supo si enfadarse con él por ser tan descarado, pero la risa que escapó de ella después habló por sí misma. Por mucho que Barton fuera un insistente, que siempre quisiera dar un paso más hacia ella, estaba claro que, cuando quería, sabía sacarle una sonrisa.

-Y, así, paso a paso, es como me acerco- dijo Clint, alzando su copa hacia ella.

Natasha trató de dejar de reírse pero, tomando su copa, no le quedó de otra más que brindar con este.

Después de todo, tenía la impresión de que, cayera o no en su estrategia, iba a resultar divertido igualmente.

 **...**

Después de aquella noche, cuando Thor y Loki llegaron a la empresa, ambos parecían haber solucionado sus problemas. O, al menos, eso era lo que parecía, pues el rubio estaba pegado a Loki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el moreno no le lanzaba frases cortantes cada vez que abría la boca.

Steve pensó que era un alivio que arreglaran lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, porque Loki tenía una increíble facilidad para enfadarse y Thor una habilidad innata para sacarle de sus casillas.

-Al menos, tendremos algo de tranquilidad durante unos días- comentó Rick, afinando sus instrumentos para ensayar.

Steve solo asintió con la cabeza, apartando la vista de estos, mientras veía que Natasha se encontraba fuera de la sala de ensayos, hablando seriamente con los encargados de sonido.

Después de un poco de práctica, probarían a hacer unas nuevas pruebas de grabación con algunas canciones que la discográfica había diseñado para ellos.

Estaba claro que ellos solos no podían suplir todos los aspectos de un grupo que se estaba dando a conocer. Aunque también tenía que admitir que a Steve no le hacia demasiada gracia que la empresa les diera otras canciones más que las suyas para que las tocaran.

-¿El joven Peter no ha venido hoy?-preguntó Thor, volviéndose hacia el resto de compañeros, como si se acabara de percatar que los demás estaban allí presentes, apartando por fin su atención de Loki y el exceso de cariño que le había estado dando durante toda la mañana.

-Es el que se encarga de nuestro vestuario y ese tipo de cosas. Y hoy no necesitamos nada de eso. Seguramente, no aparezca- comentó Rick.

Pero, como si al pronunciar su nombre, lo hubieran invocado, el joven apareció en el cuarto con unas botellas en los brazos, dirigiéndoles a todos una amplia sonrisa.

-Por si os da sed- comentó, repartiendo estas entre ellos.

-Pensábamos que hoy no te veríamos- le dijo Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven.

Era imposible no sonreirle cuando este sonreía.

-La señora Romanoff me dijo que podría hacer unas pequeñas tareas por aquí, así que me hizo venir-le respondió este, aún pareciendo emocionado.

Era como si esa sensación no le desapareciera del cuerpo, por mucho que estuviera con ellos.

-¿Y no sería mejor que estuvieras en casa, estudiando?-le soltó Loki.-Eres joven, así que seguro que tendrás pruebas que pasar y ese tipo de cosas.

-Me he traído mis libros para estudiar en los ratos libres- afirmó este.-Así que no tienen que preocuparse por mí.

Aunque parecía bastante contento porque lo estuvieran.

-Si yo hubiera tenido que estar trabajando mientras que estaba en el instituto, no habría conseguido graduarme- comentó Rick, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Aquí Thor apenas consiguió graduarse, y eso que le ayudaba. No lo habría logrado si no hubiera sido por mí. Ni me imagino que habría sido de él si encima hubiera tenido que ponerse a trabajar- se quejó Loki.

-Y lo dice aquel que manipulaba a la gente para que le hiciera los deberes- se quejó el alto rubio a su vez, mirando hacia el moreno con una ceja alzada.

-No es lo mismo-dijo este.-Yo no habría tenido ninguna dificultad para hacer los deberes, pero era simplemente que me aburría hacerlos, así que les dejaba esa tarea a gente que no le venía mal unas cuántas clases extra.

-Menudo ejemplo le estáis dando al chico- se quejó Steve.

Era cierto que no eran los más grandes genios del planeta, pero escuchando aquellas historias, Peter iba a pensar que eran unos vagos que habían sacado su titulo en el instituto de puro milagro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que había creído en ello, cuando volvió los ojos hacia el joven Parker, este los estaba mirando a todos como si estuviera escuchando las historias más interesantes que hubiera oído en su vida.

Estaba claro que adoraba al grupo, porque era la única explicación para escuchar lo que había escuchado y, aún así, mirarles con semejante expresión en la cara.

¿Qué tendrían que acabar haciendo para hacer que esa admiración desapareciera? ¿Todos sus fans eran más o menos como él?

-Chicos, tenemos una desagradable visita- les informó Natasha por el micro que había en aquel cuarto, haciendo que todos volvieran la cabeza hacia la sala de al lado.

-Que graciosa eres, Nat- comentó Tony, que había entrado al lugar.

-¿Quién ha dicho que fuera una broma?- comentó esta a su vez.

Que Tony estuviera allí significaba interrumpir los ensayos y ver qué era lo que quería hasta que consiguiera sacarlo de allí y volver a su rutina de trabajo.

Ignorando a la mujer pelirroja, que no le miraba con demasiada buena cara, Tony atravesó la sala de sonido y entró al cuarto de ensayo, saludando a los presentes con una mano. Al menos, hasta que su vista recayó sobre el joven que estaba sentado en el suelo, delante del grupo.

-Tú debes de ser el joven Peter Parker del que tanto he oído hablar, ¿verdad?- comentó Tony.

-Sí, señor. Soy yo- le respondió el chico, poniéndose en pie de un salto, observando la mano que este le tendió y estrechándosela con cuidado.

Estaba claro que sabía quién era Stark y, al parecer, era una más de las personas a las que admiraba.

Tony asintió, sonriendo, mientras observaba al chico de arriba a bajo. Pero Steve sabía que este se había presentado allí porque quería conocer en persona a aquel chico del que Rogers le había hablado.

Seguramente, se sentía bastante satisfecho al ver que solo se trataba de un crío, a pesar de que Steve le había indicado que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse por él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le acabó preguntando a Tony, pues este no había apartado la mirada del chico y estaba notando como Peter se estaba empezando a poner nervioso.

O, al menos, más de lo normal.

-Bueno... como me comentaste que había alguien más trabajando con vosotros, pensé en darme una vuelta y saber cómo era.

-¿Le han hablado de mí?- le dijo Peter a su vez, pareciendo bastante sorprendido.

Solo la idea de que alguien le hubiera hablado de él al gran Tony Stark sería algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la imaginación.

-Yo le hable de tí- comentó Steve, haciendo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacia él.-Quería hablarle de alguien a quién habíamos conocido. Pero no sabía que había despertado tanto su curiosidad.

Esa última frase la dijo dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Tony.

-Todo lo que tú me cuentes despertará mi curiosidad- le dijo el moreno a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la que Steve no respondió.

-¿Así que ha venido hasta aquí para conocer a Peter?- le preguntó Thor, que no parecía entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Seguramente, es porque quería asegurarse de que no tenía motivos para estar celoso- comentó Loki a su vez, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Peter tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que él era el foco que podría haber despertado los celos del señor Stark y, cuando se percató de ello, se volvio hacia este con cara de sorpresa y las manos arriba.

-¡Le juro que no tiene ningún motivo para no confiar en mí! ¡Solo soy un admirador del grupo!- afirmó el chico, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Me tranquiliza escuchar eso- comentó Tony, sonriendo hacia este.

Pero lo que Steve estaba deseando hacer en aquellos momentos era meter la cabeza bajo tierra. ¿En serio creía que era momento y lugar para montar un numerito de celos? Y con un adolescente además. Tony, por dentro, no dejaba de ser un crío.

-Me has caído bien- comentó el moreno, pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Peter.-¿Desde cuándo llevas trabajando aquí?

-Desde hace unos meses- respondió el joven, sonrojándose un poco cuando vio que estaba contra el costado de uno de los hombres que admiraba, como si no se lo creyera del todo.

-Y no tienes ninguna intención de irte a trabajar a otra empresa, ¿verdad?

-No, señor- aseguró este en el acto.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-le preguntó Steve a su vez, queriendo saber qué era lo que Tony quería sacar del chico.

-Es algo muy sencillo. Este chico de aquí tiene pinta de estar trabajando duro, a pesar de que aún está en el instituto. Es posible que pudiéramos facilitarle una beca para que no tenga que preocuparse tanto por el dinero.

Aquello hizo que todos los ojos se dirigieran hacia él y que Peter estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque de emoción.

-¿Está hablando en serio?- preguntó.

-Steve me ha hablado de ti, y muy bien además, así que me fío de su criterio y pensé en asegurarme por mis propios medios de que eras alguien digno en quién depositar mi confianza. Después de comprobarlo, no creo que sea algo que me lleve demasiado tiempo conseguir.

-Eso sería una... gran ayuda- murmuró este, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas de emoción que le habían subido a los ojos.

Los miembros del grupo solo pudieron sonreír al verle de aquel modo, sabiendo realmente lo que significaba para él.

-Eh. No tienes que ponerte así-le dijo Tony.-Ya he dicho que no me costaría nada. Y más si sigues trabajando para nosotros después de graduarte.

Sin embargo, el chico no pareció estar escuchándole en aquellos momentos y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Stark!-exclamó este.

-Puedes llamarme Tony- comentó él a su vez.-Pero será mejor que me sueltes ya. No soy muy de abrazos.

En el acto, Peter se retiró hacia atrás.

-A ver si voy a tener que ser yo el que se ponga celoso-comentó Steve, haciendo que el resto de miembros en el cuarto se echaran a reír.

Peter se sonrojó por su comportamiento, pero la paciencia de Natasha había llegado a su limite en esos momentos.

-Está muy bien que os llevéis genial y todo eso- les comentó esta a través del micro.-Pero ahora, todo aquel que no esté en esta banda y tenga que tocar un instrumento, que abandone la sala. Tenemos que trabajar.

-Venga, Nat. Solo charlábamos- se quejó Tony, volviéndose hacia ella.

-Y yo tengo que trabajar, así que, o coges un instrumento y te pones a tocar o saca el culo de mi sala de ensayos.

A regañadientes, Peter y Tony abandonaron el cuarto, dejando al resto en manos de Natasha Romanoff, la mujer más despiadada de toda la empresa, a merced de sus órdenes.

 **Fin del capitulo73**

 **¿Qué puedo deciros sobre este capitulo concreto? Pues, sinceramente, que me ha encantado de principio a fín. Esa cena entre Barton y Natasha, su charla, ver como esta no sabe si darle una oportunidad o simplemente cortar toda relación, a pesar de que este siempre consiga sacarle una sonrisa...**

 **Y ese momento entre Tony y Peter... Lo estaba escribiendo yo y, al mismo tiempo, me estaba enterneciendo. Ya de por sí veía adorable al personaje, pero es que, como lo siga haciendo así, será mejor que lo haga chibi, haga clones de él y empiece a repartirlos entre aquellos que estáis leyendo está historia porque es que es puro amor.**

 **Ni yo misma me esperaba que resultara tan...tan... tan achuchable. Y estoy convencida de que más de uno y más de una está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿eh? ¿Eh?**

 **En fin... como de momento no sé qué más comentar, será mejor que me despida en este punto, en vez de soltaros una larga charla sin sentido, y me ponga con el siguiente capitulo. La historia tiene que continuar. Eso es así.**

 **Así que, Marvelitos míos, espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capitulo tanto como yo, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Y cuidado con los resfriados de este tiempo. Chao.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Bien... eh... Hola, Marvelitos. En estos momentos, estoy escribiendo porqué sé que tengo que hacerlo, pues, de no ser así, la historia no avanzaría y no se acabaría nunca. Pero, si realmente tuviera que depender de mis ganas, cerraría todas las carpetas con mis historias y las dejaría aparcadas a un lado, seguramente apagando el ordenador.**

 **En este punto, lo más seguro es que os estéis preguntando ``¿Qué ha pasado?´´. Bien... seguro que más de uno me entiende cuando diga esto. Mis padres.**

 **Sí, eso simple y llanamente es lo que me ha pasado. Mis padres son... y han sido siempre... una pareja que solo puede estar en calma durante breves períodos de tiempo, con ocasionales peleas puntuales por las cosas más absurdas que alguien pueda llegar a imaginarse en estos momentos.**

 **Pero luego... en las peores situaciones, esas peleas van a más, llegando al punto ``Voy a pedir el divorcio´´ ``Vete a la mierda´´ ``No quiero volver a verte´´ y una larga lista de insultos varios dados a gritos que todos los vecinos de los alrededores podrán escuchar sin problemas desde sus casas.**

 **En algunos casos, es posible que os sintáis identificados, que hayáis vivido situaciones similares o lo hayáis visto antes de un divorcio.**

 **Sinceramente, el hecho de que mis padres se separaran me ayudaría a tener algo de calma en mi vida, pues, por las formas que tienen ambos de ser, no dejarán de hablar y empeorar la situación si yo no me meto en medio y los paro. Algunos diréis que no es lo más sensato porque me salpicará a mí la discusión. Y os digo ``es cierto, pero la pelota se haría mucho más grande si no lo hiciera´´.**

 **Después de una discusión de esas dimensiones, vienen días de malas caras, más insultos, alguno de los dos duerme en el sofá, silencios tensos donde parece que cualquier ruido podría provocar una nueva batalla... Vamos, que no es un ambiente relajado como para que alguien se siente y escriba sin más.**

 **Algunos pensaréis ``Pues tus padres se separaran o acabarán haciéndolo´´. No, más quisiera yo. Después de vivir días en esa tensión, de nuevo, por los motivos más absurdos, todo vuelve a la normalidad entre ellos, no se saca más el tema de la discusión, vuelven a dormir juntos y a salir por ahí. ¿Y los demás, que han estado a punto de ver como uno de los dos se largaba de casa? Pues nos quedamos con cara de no saber qué mierda pasa aquí, ni cómo arreglarlo o cómo hacer que esto no se repita.**

 **Porque esta pelea, que se produjo porque el asiento de mi madre en el coche estaba movido, lo que significaba que alguien se había subido en él, solo ha sido meses después de otra gorda, donde mi madre dejó en la calle a mi padre, después de una hora le permitió pasar a recoger sus cosas para que se largara, él fingió desmallarse dos veces (mi padre no es buen actor) y, sinceramente, aún no sé cómo se arregló la cosa y él logró quedarse.**

 **Por cosas como esas, mi estado de nervios y de ánimo se montan en una montaña rusa, no concilio el sueño y lo que viene siendo escribir o cualquier otra actividad me resulta imposible. Ellos vuelven a la normalidad, pero ¿cómo lo hago yo? Así que... aquí estoy, obligándome a escribir, tratando de volver a la rutina. Si notáis que algo no sigue el mismo ciclo que lleva la historia durante todo este tiempo, por favor, hacedmelo saber y trataré de ponerle solución porque, a pesar de que quiero avanzar, es como si ahora no supiera bien cómo.**

 **Algunos diréis que no me obligue. Yo os digo ``O lo hago o habrá otra discusión en casa y esto se hará infinito y no escribiría nunca´´.**

 **Así que... creo que he dejado las cosas claras. Espero no haberos amargado demasiado el día (o la noche, sea cuál sea el momento en el que vosotros leéis) y que disfrutéis de la historia. Supongo que por eso me gusta escribir. En ellas solo existen los conflictos que yo quiero que hayan. Y, si lo deseo, puedo hacer que acaben.**

 **Disfrutadlo y hablaremos después.**

 **CAPITULO 74**

… **...**

Cuando Sam y Bucky se dirigieron al piso de los Wilson, sabiendo que tenían que hablarles del apartamento que este ultimo había alquilado para ellos sin previo aviso, a parte de contarles todos los detalles sobre que Sam iba a ser ahora miembro de la policía, el halcón gruñón empezó a poner pegas de camino a la casa.

-Mi madre y mi hermana seguro que pierden la cabeza. Son de ese tipo de personas.

-Es posible que se emocionen, pero creo que eso es lo normal- comentó Bucky, cogido a este de la mano.

Así era como habían llegado a la tienda de muebles más cercana y, tras examinar algunos cuantos muebles, como la cama o el sofá que iría en el salón, dejando el resto para más adelante, Bucky se había aferrado a su mano y se había negado a soltarlo en todo momento, casi como si alguien les hubiera pegado.

La dependiente que se encargó de mostrarles los muebles no dejó de sonreír mientras los veía de aquella manera, pues Bucky se encontraba sacando pecho al mismo tiempo que Sam parecía estar deseando esconderse en el agujero más pequeño que consiguiera encontrar.

Solo habían escogido eso, la cama y el sofá, porque amueblar todo el apartamento les llevaría mucho más tiempo y, como Bucky bien había dicho...

-Empezaremos por lo más importante y luego nos iremos encargando del resto.

Sam estaba convencido de que el mapache podría vivir solo con esos dos muebles en casa, sin necesitar nada más.

Sus ropas solían estar en maletas y en macutos todo el tiempo, preparado para ir a una misión en el momento en el que sus jefes lo llamaran. Estaba hasta convencido que solo se había empeñado en comprar una cama porque él se había negado a hacer nada en el suelo.

-Le estás dando vueltas por la cabeza a algo- le dijo el castaño, obligándole a volver la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Sam a su vez, mirándole.

-Que tenias la cabeza en otra parte.¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Que ha sido un día con demasiadas sorpresas- murmuró.

Y no estaba mintiendo. Entre haber pasado sus pruebas, saber que tenía un trabajo esperándolo, la sorpresa de Bucky y saber que ahora tenían un piso que amueblar, eran demasiadas cosas como para aceptarlas de golpe.

-Bueno... al menos han sido sorpresas agradables. Deberías tener una sonrisa en la cara de oreja a oreja, en vez de lucir esa cara, que parece que alguien te hubiera golpeado o algo así.

-Discúlpame por no ir dando brincos por la calle- le soltó este a su vez, mirándole con disgusto.

-No pasa nada. Ya sabía cómo eras de antes. Nada me sorprende ya- comentó Bucky, sonriendo ampliamente.

Era como si el malestar de Sam lograra hacerle crecer a él. O como si sintiera que no era él mismo si no le daba unos cuantos gritos.

-Sabes que no me puedo pasar toda la vida gritándote, ¿verdad?- le dijo este, volviendo la cabeza de nuevo hacia Bucky.

-¿Cómo que no? Llevas gritándome desde que nos conocimos. ¿Qué son unos cuantos años más, hasta que nos hagamos viejos?

De verdad parecía creer que su relación no sería la misma si Sam no le gritaba de vez en cuando.

-A ver si va a resultar que eres uno de esos que les gusta que abusen de ellos- comentó el halcón gruñón, alejándose un poco de Bucky para poder mirarle mejor.

-He de admitir, que, con el tiempo, el hecho de que me grites me excita bastante- asintió este, sin perder la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

Como respuesta a eso, Sam lo golpeó en el brazo con la mano libre.

-Oh, sí. Golpéame más fuerte- le soltó Bucky a su vez, mirándole, logrando que Sam se avergonzara y se regañara a sí mismo por entrar en los juegos extraños de este.

-Eres un pervertido- le dijo por lo bajo.

-Pero solo contigo- le dijo Bucky a su vez.

-Eso no me tranquiliza tanto como tú crees.

Sin embargo, para suerte de ambos, no tuvieron que continuar con aquella conversación, que había empezado a hundirse en extraños terrenos, llegando al edificio de Sam.

Este echó un vistazo hacia arriba, como si desde allí fuera capaz de ver a su familia, deteniéndose, forzando a Bucky a pararse también.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el castaño, colocándose a su lado de nuevo.-¿Tan nervioso te pone contarle a tu familia que vas a independizarte e irte a vivir con tu novio?

Sam le dirigió una dura mirada, molesto porque no le dejara asimilar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Pero, en seguida, dejó de mirarlo cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que se estaba abriendo paso en el rostro de este, disfrutando del momento.

Al parecer, Bucky realmente adoraba que lo tratara mal. Por su cumpleaños, iba a tener que comprarse un látigo y darle unos cuantos azotes.

Negó con la cabeza para alejar aquella absurda idea que le había invadido y se concentró únicamente en el hecho de cómo iba a contarle a su familia que se iba a vivir con este.

Tras unos breves instantes de pensar, se dijo que lo mejor que podría hacer sería seguir hacia adelante y que dijera lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza. Después de todo, en cuanto les diera la noticia, no le dejarían hablar.

-Vamos adentro- dijo de pronto, haciendo que Bucky le siguiera sin más remedio.

No hubo cruce con vecinos ni nada que le despistara de su objetivo final mientras subían en el ascensor, cada vez más cerca de su destino. Y , cuando se colocó ante la puerta de su piso, tomó aire para soltar sin más la noticia que venía a dar.

-¡Nos mudamos!- exclamó Bucky, nada más pasar por la puerta, haciendo que Sam se volviera hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¡¿A caso no tenía que ser él el que diera semejante noticia a su familia?!

Sin embargo, el castaño solo le dirigió una sonrisa, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Sarah, que había estado sentada delante de la televisión, asomó la cabeza por encima del mueble, en su dirección, y la madre de Sam, que estaba haciendo algo en la cocina, dejó caer un cuchillo al suelo.

-¿Cómo dices?- apareció preguntando el señor Wilson, quitándose las gafas de leer que llevaba en la punta de la nariz.

-Como sabía que Sam iba a pasar sus pruebas sí o sí, le preparé una sorpresa. He alquilado un apartamento para los dos- les contó el castaño, sin dejar de sonreír, aún con la mano de Sam aferrada a la suya.

El halcón gruñón seguramente no le había soltado aún porque estaba demasiado sorprendido al ver lo fácilmente que este había soltado la noticia, aún mirándole como si acabara de soltar una bomba en mitad de su salón.

-Pero... pero...pero... - fue lo único que llegó a murmurar la señora Wilson, aún pareciendo en shock.

-¿Voy a poder ir a visitaros? ¿Está aquí cerca?- preguntó Sarah, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el sofá para poder hablar hacia ellos.

-¡No!- exclamó Sam en el acto, sabiendo que esta podía acomodarse fácilmente.

-Sí- le soltó Bucky a su vez, aún dirigiendo una sonrisa a todo el mundo.-En cuanto consigamos amueblar la casa, podrás venir cuantas veces quieras.

-Pero... ¿esto lo habíais hablado o algo?-preguntó el señor Wilson.

-Como ya he dicho, era una sorpresa que le tenía a Sam. No sabéis la cara que ha puesto cuando lo he llevado al piso.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- comentó la señora Wilson, agachándose para recoger el cuchillo que se le había caído al suelo.

-¿Eso significa que podré usar su cuarto para lo que quiera?- preguntó Gideon, que parecía el menos sorprendido de la casa.

Era posible que hubiera esperado que, antes o después, llegaran con una noticia como esa.

-No, no vamos a cambiar nada de la casa solo porque tu hermano se vaya- se quejó el patriarca de los Wilson, volviéndose hacia su hijo mayor.

-¿Qué más dará? Si será un cuarto que ya no use más- protestó este, irritado.

Pero, ante la mirada de su padre, decidió callar.

-Pero... ¿cuándo pensáis iros?- preguntó la señora Wilson, caminando hacia ellos como si aún no hubiera salido del todo del shock y le siguiera costando.

-Pues no lo hemos hablado- comentó Sam, soltándose en ese momento de la mano del castaño, dándose cuenta de que habían entrado así y que toda su familia los había visto.

-Pero será lo antes posible- afirmó Bucky.-Después de todo, los dos ya somos adultos y es hora de que vivamos nuestra vida.

-Yo quiero echarme novio también- se lamentó Sarah, apoyándose en el sofá mientras los miraba.

-Aún eres demasiado joven para eso- protestó su hermano mediano, volviendo los ojos hacia ella.

Pero esta solo le sacó la lengua y se volvió de nuevo hacia la televisión.

-Mi pequeño- murmuró la señora Wilson, llegando hasta Sam y sujetando el rostro de este entre sus manos.-Ya se nos va de casa.

-Me voy de casa, mamá- protestó este.-No del país.

-¿Y dónde está ese piso al que os vais a mudar?- preguntó el señor Wilson, el que estaba siendo más practico que sentimental en aquellos momentos.

-En el centro- le informó Bucky, viendo como Sam aún tenía el rostro atrapado en las manos de su madre.-Casi en el corazón de Manhattan.

-Bueno... si te dan esa zona para patrullar, lo máximo que vas a tener que hacer será atrapar a unos cuantos ladrones de tiendas y controlar el tráfico- comentó el señor Wilson, pareciendo más tranquilo al saber que su hijo iba a estar en una zona segura.

-Mamá, por favor, ¿puedes soltarme ya la cara?- rogó Sam, tratando de que esta le soltara para poder continuar con la conversación.

-No puedo- le dijo esta, apretando su cara contra la de él, rodeándole con sus brazos.-Mi pequeño se nos va de casa. Tengo que disfrutarte todo lo posible- comentó esta, solo estirando una mano hacia Bucky para unirlo al abrazo cuando reparó en la presencia de este sonriente junto a ellos.

-Es oficial, Sarah- comentó Gideon a su hermana pequeña.-Él es el hijo favorito.

-No digas tonterías- se quejó la señora Wilson.-Si tuviera los brazos más largos, sabes que también os estaría abrazando a vosotros. Mis tres pequeños no van a estar más juntos como ahora.

-Sabe que vamos a permanecer en la misma ciudad, ¿verdad? Se lo hemos dicho, ¿a que sí?- comentó Sam por lo bajo.

-Pero no te resistas más- le respondió Bucky, aprovechando aquello para poder achuchar al halcón gruñón todo lo que quisiera.-Tú solo dejate abrazar y todo acabara cuanto antes. ****

  
Las madres parecían haber despertado a una especie de radar, pues, cuando Steve acabó con los ensayos del grupo y terminaron de revisar su agenda con Natasha para aclarar cuáles serían los próximos eventos que tenían en el horizonte, se encontró con que Sarah Rogers estaba sentada cómodamente en el salón del piso, hablando con Jarvis, a pesar de que el anciano mayordomo parecía empeñado en permanecer en pie.

-Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- comentó, dirigiéndose hacia ella y regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Acaso una madre necesita una excusa para visitar a su hijo?- replicó ella a su vez, acariciando el rostro de este antes de que Steve se volviera a incorporar.-He venido de visita en uno de mis días libres y aquí el amable señor Jarvis ha estado haciéndome compañía, aunque ha rechazado todas mis invitaciones para que se sentara.

-Lo lamento, señora Rogers, pero mientras me encuentre en mi horario laboral, debo permanecer en el lugar que me corresponde.

-Vamos, hombre. No diga eso. Tiene pinta de ser quién se encarga de la casa y, por lo que veo, hace un buen trabajo. Se merece un descanso.

-Lo mismo le digo yo, pero se niega- se quejó Steve.

-Agradezco su preocupación por mi bienestar, pero le aseguro que me encuentro en pleno uso de mis facultades sin necesidad de descansos.

-Es un hombre testarudo- afirmó la señora Rogers.

-Desde luego- convino Steve.-Ni siquiera me deja fregar los platos.¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Señor Jarvis, si impide que mi hijo haga esas simples tareas, me lo va a transformar en un vago.

-No es para tanto, mamá- comentó Steve.

-Lamentaría que se produjera tal hecho, pero si el señor Rogers hiciera mis tareas por mí, ¿qué uso tendría yo?

En ese punto, ambos tuvieron que darle la razón.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, seguiré con mis tareas y les dejaré un tiempo a solas. Soy consciente de que hace tiempo que no se veían- comentó el mayordomo, haciendo una inclinación completamente rígida y saliendo del cuarto.

-Me cae bien ese hombre, pero parece salido de otra época- comentó la señora Rogers.

-Es que es de otra época, mamá. Él se encargó de cuidar de Tony cuando sus padres murieron. Y, supongo, lo hizo todo siempre permaneciendo en su sitio.

-A veces, se me olvida la difícil vida que ha tenido Stark- comentó Sarah, pareciendo apenada.-Siempre está tan alegre y sin dejar de crear...

-Tony sabe disimular muy bien lo que le pasa. Además, es un hombre fuerte que no se deja abatir fácilmente por los golpes que le dé la vida.

Sarah lo contempló con atención mientras hablaba, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?- le preguntó Steve.

-Es que... nunca me imaginé que te vería así de enamorado- comentó esta, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

Casi de manera instantánea, un sonrojo subió por el rostro de Rogers.

-¡Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo, mamá?!

-Solo hay que mirarte a la cara mientras habla del señor Stark. Estáis tan enamorados... No sabes lo feliz que me hace- le dijo Sarah, sujetando una de las manos de Steve entre las suyas.

-Por favor, Sarah. Creí que había quedado claro que podías llamarme Tony- comentó este, apareciendo tras el sofá y sorprendiendo a ambos.

El moreno parecía estar contento por ver a la mujer allí, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras lanzaba su chaqueta a un lado.

-Disculpa. Se ve que aún no me he acostumbrado a la idea- comentó esta, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia él, también sonriendo.-Pero, si vengo a visitaros a menudo, seguro que enseguida lo cogeré de costumbre.

En cuanto estuvo a su altura, la señora Rogers le dio un caluroso abrazo a Tony, que pareció pillar a este un poco desprevenido, pero recibió de buen grado.

-Parece que el señor Jarvis cuida bien de ambos- comentó esta cuando lo soltó, echándoles un vistazo a los dos.-Aunque no quiero que os convirtáis en unos mimados.

-Desde luego, señora Rogers. Eso no va a pasar.

-Oh, por favor. Si yo te llamo Tony, espero que tú me llames Sarah. Ya lo sabes.

-Por supuesto. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

-¿Un día duro?- le preguntó Steve.

-Ya sabes. Pepper. Quiere que trabaje durante todo un día laboral completo.

-Vaya. Que mala. Quiere que trabajes.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas fuera del trabajo?- le preguntó Sarah.

-Oh. Pues muy bien, la verdad- afirmó Tony.-Steve y yo estamos a punto de adoptar- soltó sin más.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Steve, volviéndose hacia Tony.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó Sarah.

-Es un chico estupendo. Tiene quince años y está trabajando en la discográfica con Steve. Le ha cogido bastante cariño, así que estaba pensando ``¿por qué no?´´.

Sarah miró hacia su hijo, que negó con la cabeza con resignación, y se echó a reír.

-Bueno... a mí no me importaría que lo hicierais. Me hace ilusión saber que podría tener nietos algún día. Aunque sean nietos ya adolescentes.

-Oh. Seguro que le encantaría Peter. A todo el mundo le encanta ese chico. Se sabe ganar a la gente.

-Solo he dicho que estaría bien que recibiera ayuda- soltó Steve.-Pero ya sabes como es Tony para todo. Lo lleva al extremo.

-La verdad es que... si es un chico tan encantador y que de verdad se merece esa ayuda, me encantaría que se la brindareis.¿Podría conocerlo?

-Siempre podríamos ir un día de visita a la discográfica para ver a Steve trabajando con el grupo y conocer a Peter- sugirió Tony.

-¡Esa me parece una idea estupenda!- exclamó la señora Rogers.-Siempre quise ver a Steve trabajando.

-¿Por qué siempre pienso que no sale nada bueno cuando vosotros dos os juntáis?- comentó Rogers.

-Oh. Steve, no seas celoso. Podemos compartir el amor de tu madre sin problemas- le dijo Tony, envolviendo los hombros de Sarah con un brazo y volviéndose hacia este.

La señora Rogers sonrió, envolviendo la cintura de Tony a su vez, sabiendo que a esta le parecía gracioso todo lo que este hacia.

-Sí, cariño. Puedo apreciar al hombre que has elegido para compartir tu vida.

-Oh, no. Ya hace tiempo que no me pongo celoso. Sé que a vosotros dos hay que dejaros a vuestro aire. Solo me provocaría un dolor de cabeza de otro modo.

-Oh, mi niño- comentó la señora Rogers, dirigiéndose hacia él y abrazándole por la espalda.-Se pone celoso si ve a su mami dándole cariño a otra persona.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no es eso!- exclamó este, tratando de soltarse.

-Pero que tímido que es mi niño.

-No se crea. Cuando quiere, deja de serlo- soltó Stark con completa calma, sonriendo.

-¡Tony!- exclamó este, entre escandalizado y avergonzado.

Pero Sarah todo lo que hizo fue reír, pareciendo ya conocer de sobra cuál era la mecánica de ambos.

-Tranquilo, cariño. No soy tan ingenua para no saber que vosotros haréis vuestras cosas.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó este, poniéndose en pie, tapándose los oídos con las manos.-¡No quiero hablar de esos temas contigo!

-¿Ves?- comentó Tony, colocándose junto a ella, mientras Sarah se incorporaba del sofá.-Siempre es así con él.

-Siempre fue tímido delante de otras personas. Creo que eso lo sacó de su padre.

-Desde luego, tendría que haber salido más a usted. Se habría comido el mundo ya hace mucho.

-Oh, calla. No hace falta que digas esas cosas- le dijo la señora Rogers, dándole un golpecito en el brazo, aunque le estuviera dirigiendo una sonrisa.

-Si queréis, me marcho y os dejo hablar.

-Ya está otra vez- dijo Tony.-Se nos pone celoso cuando no le prestamos atención.

-Es tan sensible- asintió Sarah, dándole la razón.

-Creo que me iré a la cocina, para ver si Jarvis necesita ayuda- comentó Steve, sabiendo que, dijera lo que dijera, estos seguirían diciendo lo que quisieran.

Y antes de que ellos le siguieran, Tony y su suegra se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice y fueron tras sus pasos, sabiendo que sacaban a Steve de los nervios, pero haciéndoles la suficiente gracia como para aún no acabar con la broma.

-Vamos, cariño. No te enfades- le dijo su madre.

-Salgamos a cenar por ahí para que se te pase el enfado.

-¡Que no estoy enfadado!

-¿Vamos a por sushi?- comentó Sarah.

-Oh. Perfecto- dijo Tony.-Conozco un sitio genial cerca. Si Steve no quiere venir, ¿por qué no vamos tú y yo?

-Por mí, sin problemas- afirmó ella, cogiendo el brazo que Tony le tendió y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Caminaron más lento de lo normal, esperando que Rogers hiciera o dijera algo de ello. Pero, hasta que no se oyó el ruido del ascensor, este no llegó hasta ellos, con sus abrigos.

-Pero será una cena rápida- comentó Steve, montando en el ascensor.

Como respuesta, Sarah y Tony se miraron y volvieron a sonreírse, sabiendo que iban a tener bromas para rato.

 **Fin del capitulo 74**

 **Bueno... sinceramente, llevaba pensando toda la semana que tenía el texto que escribo con el móvil ya pasado al ordenador y preparado. Y llego hoy, dispuesta a subir el capitulo y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando abro el documento y veo dos páginas y nada. Menos mal que todo lo tengo guardado porque si no, me habría dado un infarto.**

 **Tengo que decir que, desde que escribí la entrada de arriba, estoy mucho mejor (aunque con algunas peleas entre ellos aquí y allá, que es como el pan de cada día) y me obligo a ser optimista. Creo haberos comentado que gané un concurso de la peli El Muñeco de Nieve. Pues no ha sido el único. Gané también el libro firmado por los protas de El Secreto de Marrobowne y anteayer me informaron que gané un concurso que había sobre la peli de Feliz día de tu muerte, así que supongo que la vida te pega por un lado y te acaricia por otro. En algo tenía que tener suerte. Supongo que poder soltar esto aquí, como en plan diario, y extraerlo de dentro, en vez de dejar que se enquiste, ayuda. O, al menos, es la sensación que tengo yo.**

 **Dibujar también me ha venido bien. He estado concentrada en mis novelas personales y hoy mismo he terminado a un personaje nuevo (los de wattpad podréis verlo, pero los de fanfiction hay que exigir que se puedan subir imágenes con los textos ya). Se llama Wiaryon y es una diosa creadora. Por ello, debería ser buena, pero digamos que... es algo celosa de la suerte que tienen otras y es belicosa, avariciosa y desea por todos los medios tener a Reskat, uno de los dioses creadores que habitan en el cielo. Si entráis en mi twitter (** **Judit_Da_Silva1** **) o en mi tumblr (donde me podéis encontrar como Tomoyo Chidori) En ambos podéis encontrar todos los dibujos que he estado haciendo y quiénes son cada uno. Cuando a mi cabeza le da por una cosa...**

 **Sin embargo, centrémonos en la historia. Bucky y Sam ya han dado su buena noticia, aunque haya sido al extraño modo del castaño, la señora Rogers y Tony se llevan genial molestando a Steve de vez en cuando... en fin, que son familias felices. Espero que el haber leído este capitulo os haya traído sonrisas a vuestras caras como a mí me ha pasado mientras lo leía para corregir, aunque no sé muy bien con qué llegaros en el próximo. También tendré que pensarlo.**

 **No se me ocurre qué más decir en estos momentos, así que, con la mente dándole vueltas a mil cosas al mismo tiempo, mejor me despido. Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos a un nuevo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Para aquellos que os preocupasteis por lo que comenté en el anterior capitulo, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, solo esperando que la calma dure mucho tiempo (aunque no suele ser el caso) y ya estoy con más ánimos. Es eso o estar hundida en un pozo de depresión. Y como yo me aburriría demasiado dentro de un pozo, sin nada que hacer, me he puesto en marcha y hoy he escrito dos capítulos, este y el siguiente, así que, al menos, tendréis historia para esta semana y la que viene garantizada. ¡Bien!**

 **Como siga alargando la cosa, al final vais a tener que adoptarme en vuestra familia o algo, porque vamos a llevar tanto tiempo juntos que es que ya sería parte de ella (y cambiar de familia tampoco me vendría nada mal)**

 **En este capitulo, como viene siendo ya la fuerza de la costumbre, tendremos a dos parejas. Una de ellas es, de nuevo, el Clintasha, porque tengo que avanzar mucho con ellos como para poder ponerlos a la misma altura que los demás. Así que, para aquellos que estabais tan contentos con su aparición aquí (que me pillo de sorpresa hasta a mí) pues ya sabéis. Vais a poder disfrutar de ellos un ratito más.**

 **Decir que hasta yo me acabé riendo casi al final de la escena, ya me diréis vosotros cuál fue vuestra reacción con lo que ocurre, ¿sí?**

 **¿Y quiénes son los otros? ¿Quién podrían ser a estas alturas? Sinceramente, creo que mi cerebro lo echa a suertes cada vez que tengo que buscar las parejas y saber de quién hablar en cada ocasión, porque ni yo misma sé quiénes son cuando empiezo a escribir. Menos mal que uso el móvil para escribir los fics y luego los paso, porque así puedo deciros quiénes son.**

 **Sí, son ellos, los inimitables WinterFalcon! *Gritos de fans modo on en mi cabeza*.**

 **Tenía la impresión de que contaba cosas de ellos, pero solo por encima, así que aquí vamos a ver qué ocurre entre estos dos cuando por fin les llevan al piso el sofá y la cama que han comprado. Sí, gente. Un piso vacío, solo con ellos dos, y una cama. Creo que no voy a tener que añadir mucho más, ¿verdad?**

 **Pero, como siento que, como siga hablando, os acabo destripando el capitulo, será mejor que deje de darle a la sin hueso y os deje con el capitulo. Como siempre, disfrutadlo y seguiremos hablando al final.**

 **CAPITULO 75**

… **...**

Por la mañana temprano, Natasha caminaba por la empresa, haciendo resonar sus tacones altos, mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de Clint, con la agenda del grupo ya bien organizada entre las manos, queriendo darle esa información.

Después de todo, este, como el jefe de la discográfica de cara al resto del mundo, tendría que saber dónde estaban sus grupos y lo que estaban haciendo.

Para cuando llegó al despacho, este se encontraba de espaldas, buscando algo en la librería que tenía justo detrás de su mesa.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo?- comentó.

El susto de Barton no fue pequeño, pues se irguió en el acto y volvió la cabeza hacia ella como un rayo.

-Dios, Natasha. ¿Nunca has pensado en ponerte un cascabel o algo así?

-¿Es un nuevo juego sexual?- replicó ella a su vez, dejando la agenda del grupo para las próximas semanas encima de la mesa.

-Ya me gustaría a mí- comentó Clint por lo bajo, echando mano a los papeles.-¿Ya has formado su agenda para las próximas semanas?

-Sabes que soy buena en mi trabajo- fue lo que esta le respondió, erguida, sacando pecho y con ambas manos descansando en el regazo.

Si se quería profesionalidad, se sabía que había que contar con ella.

-No lo dudo- comentó Clint, señalando los papeles, dejando estos sobre la mesa.-Lo organizaré con el resto de grupos. Cuando encuentre esas carpetas- afirmó, volviéndose de nuevo hacia la librería de su espalda.

Así que eso era lo que había estado haciendo, buscando archivos de la empresa en aquella maraña que tenía allí organizada.

-Nunca fuiste muy ordenado- comentó Natasha, viendo el agobio que estaba empezando a carcomerse a este.

-Bueno... por lo general, siempre encuentro las cosas, así que no hay que preocuparse. Daré con esos papeles y... ya está.

-Por si quieres saberlo, también te lo he mandado por email, para que te resultara más fácil tener acceso a ellos y que no se te perdieran.

-Siempre tan diligente, Nat- comentó este, aún con la vista clavada en las hileras e hileras de papeles que tenía allí, a penas organizadas.

Si este tenía un secretario o alguien que se encargara de llevar en orden sus asuntos, no lo parecía.

Natasha se dio la vuelta para salir de allí y volver a su trabajo, dejando a este con su problema de organización, cuando Barton se volvió hacia ella.

-Quería hacerte una pregunta.

Esta se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-Tú me dirás.

-¿Qué te pareció la cena?- le preguntó Clint, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta lo observó con atención, pensando seriamente qué responderle.

Sabía que este esperaría algún tipo de respuesta positiva, algo que solo daría alas a sus ya fundadas esperanzas de tener algo con ella. Pero, por otro lado, tampoco pensaba mentirle para que la dejara en paz.

-A pesar se lo que creía, me lo pase bien- admitió.-Tienes esa extraña cualidad de hacerme sonreír, incluso aunque no quiera.

-Sí, bueno... Es uno de mis encantos ocultos- comentó este, encogiéndose de hombros, como si quisiera restar importancia a ese hecho.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de anuncio que se formó en sus labios ante sus palabras desmintió la calma que quería transmitir.

-En algún momento, harás muy feliz a una chica- comentó ella.

Sabía que a este le molestaba que nombrara a otra supuesta mujer con la que debería estar. Pero su armadura, esa muralla impenetrable que se había forjado a su alrededor durante años, la invitaba a decir todo aquel tipo de cosas precisamente por ello, porque sabía que era algo que podría molestarle y, por ende, alejarlo de ella.

Clint suspiró, apoyando las manos en su mesa, y alzó la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Estamos de nuevo con eso?- comentó.

-Yo no he dejado ese tema en ningún momento- fue la respuesta que le regaló ella.

-Sabes que no voy a desaparecer así como así de tu vida. Y que tampoco voy a dejar de insistir.

-¿Sabes que eso podría considerarse acoso sexual?-comentó Nat, como de pasada.

Estaba claro que no le denunciaría de verdad, pero no estaba de más que estuviera informado sobre el tema.

-Supongo que se podría, siempre y cuando tú no te sintieras alagada por ello- le replicó Clint a su vez, haciendo que esta pareciera indignarse.

-¿Cómo dices?- murmuró Natasha.

-Ya me has oído. Por mucho que trates de mantenerme alejado, siempre vuelves a hablar conmigo, siempre estás cerca. Hasta acabas de admitir que te hago reír. Y eso, viniendo de ti, es un gran alago.

-¿Por qué demonios te muestras tan seguro solo en este tipo de situaciones?- comentó esta, volviéndose hacia la mesa, dando unos pasos hacia esta.

-Porque solo puedo mostrarme confiado cuando sé al cien por cien de que llevo razón.

-Eso podría volverte algo irritante- comentó ella.

-Vamos, Nat. Los dos sabemos de sobra que, si de verdad me consideraras irritante, me habrías dado una paliza hace mucho. Sé de lo que eres capaz.

-Y deberías tenerlo en cuenta cuando sueltas semejantes cosas con esa tranquilidad- le dijo esta a su vez, apoyando también sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia él.-¿Te crees tan irresistible que no te diría que te fueras a paseo en cualquier momento?

-No, lo que sé es que, si de verdad pensaras eso, ya me habrías golpeado la cabeza contra la mesa. En lugar de eso, aquí estamos los dos, hablando tranquilamente sobre el tema.

-¿A ti te parece que esto es hablar tranquilamente del tema?- se quejó esta.

-No están oyendo nuestros gritos toda la empresa, así que sí, es una conversación tranquila.

-A veces, también tienes la cualidad de irritarme- afirmó Nat.

-Bueno... no pueden ser perfectos todos los aspectos de una pareja.

-No somos una pareja.

-De momento, no- comentó Clint, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado que la irritó aún más.

-Debería haberte mandado al diablo cuando tuve ocasión- murmuró Natasha.

-Te habría gustado, ¿verdad? Aunque creo que ya es tarde para eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto.

Aprovechando que ambos estaban inclinados el uno hacia el otro en la mesa, Clint alzó una mano y rodeó la nuca de Natasha con ella sin problemas.

Antes de que la pelirroja supiera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, Barton la inclinó más hacia él y la besó.

No fue un beso exigente, no le estaba demandando nada. Solo era una caricia de labio sobre labio, como si estuviera tratando de que se conocieran a un nuevo nivel, como si estuviera probando hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar ella. Sería el tipo de beso que pegaría en una película romántica, cuando los dos protagonista se encuentran, jadeando, bajo la lluvia porque ambos han salido corriendo para buscar al otro.

O, al menos, para ella, se sintió de ese modo. Era de esos besos que parecen acariciar todo el cuerpo, el que trata de decirte algo sin palabras, solo con sensaciones, ese tipo de beso que hacia que sintieras deseos de alzar un pie y hacia explotar el nido de mariposas que todo el mundo parecía tener escondido en el estomago.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso, cuando Clint se separó lentamente, queriendo procesar su reacción, esta le cogió la cabeza y se la aplastó contra la mesa.

-¡Ay,ay, ay! Cuidado, Nat. Soy un hombre delicado- comentó este, tratando, a pesar de todo, de no moverse de donde esta le había clavado.

-¡Pero, ¿es que acaso estás loco?!- le gritó esta, con la cara más roja que el cabello, tratando de alejar la vergüenza que este le había hecho sentir.

Ella no era una mujer vergonzosa. Había hecho cosas con sus amantes que avergonzarían al más experto y experimentado, pero, aún así, este, con aquella clase de beso, parecía haberla llevado de vuelta a sus catorce años, cuando había dado su primer beso a alguien que le gustaba.

Y a Natasha no le gustaba que tuvieran semejante poder sobre ella.

-¡Estamos en la empresa, los dos estamos trabajando! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una tontería como esa?!

-No sé. Me pareció un buen momento. Yo estaba cerca, tú estabas cerca... Ya sabes- comentó Clint, con las manos sobre la mesa y aún tratando de no moverse.

Sentía la mano de Nat en el cabello, tratando de mantenerlo allí inmovilizado, lo que significaba que la había desestabilizado por completo.

Era un muy buen primer paso.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo parecido si aún quieres conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros!- le siguió gritando esta.

-La próxima vez, debo pedirte permiso. Entendido- afirmó este, manteniéndose tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo que permiso?! ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mí con esas intenciones!- gritó esta.

-Entonces...¿cómo voy a volver a besarte?

-¡Es que no vas a volver a hacerlo!- exclamó Nat, apretando su cabeza más fuerte momentos antes de soltarlo y salir pitando de la sala.

Clint se incorporó solo a tiempo de ver como esta desaparecía rápidamente por el pasillo, haciendo que una sonrisa de medio lado se formara en su cara.

No había conseguido una declaración por parte de esta, pero ya había tenido un beso. Pasitos de bebe. Lentos pero seguros.

 **...  
**  
Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la ciudad, Sam y Bucky habían vuelto al apartamento alquilado pues, tras hablar con los de la tienda de muebles, habían quedado con estos en que les traerían la cama y el sofá por la mañana temprano.

Así que, ambos, con unos cafés comprados en una tienda cercana, donde casi se podía contar como robo cuando les habían dicho el precio por los dos, observaron como los transportistas dejaron el sofá allí donde les habían dicho y se ocupaban de montar la cama que habían elegido en lo que sería el dormitorio.

La cama iba por piezas, así que habían podido subirla por el ascensor. Sin embargo, el sofá ya había sido tarea más difícil y habían tenido que subirlo por el balcón.

Menos mal que todo aquello iba incluido en el precio.

Para cuando terminaron de montarlo todo, Bucky se empeñó en darles una propina y cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya estamos formando nuestra casa- comentó, volviéndose hacia Sam.

-Bueno... tenemos un sofá y una cama. Nos falta mucho trabajo que hacer aún.

-Pero de eso nos ocuparemos poco a poco- afirmó el castaño, acercándose hasta él y abrazándole por la espalda.-Es lo divertido de esto. Elegirlo todo entre los dos.

-Eso lo dices porque no nos recuerdas en la tienda de muebles, ¿verdad? Tardamos casi cuatro horas en ponernos de acuerdo en dos muebles. No quiero ni imaginar el infierno que nos espera para el resto.

-No pienses en eso ahora- susurró este, regalándole un beso en el cuello.

En el acto, la piel de Sam se erizó, pues este sabía de sobra que aquel era uno de sus puntos débiles.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó a Bucky.

-¿A ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo?- susurró este, siguiendo con los besos.

-Si me preguntas, yo diría que el idiota.

-Vamos, Sam. No te hagas el difícil. Y tenemos cama en nuestro apartamento.

-Te encanta decir eso, ¿verdad?- le soltó el halcón gruñón.

-¿El qué? ¿Nuestro apartamento?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo.

-Cierto. Es casi como si ya estuviera dentro de tu cabeza- afirmó este, llevando una de sus manos al interior de la camisa de Sam.

Este apretó los labios, sabiendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas. Pero, aún así, no hizo nada por apartarlo.

-¿No te vas a quejar?- le preguntó Bucky.-¿Ni a gritarme o pegarme?

-¿Es que esperas que lo haga?- le soltó Sam a su vez, tratando de girar la cabeza hacia él.

-La verdad es que ya me he acostumbrado tanto a esas cosas que hasta me pone- afirmó este sin ningún tapujo, solo haciendo que Sam se pusiera nervioso.

Él nunca podría admitir algo como eso con semejante calma.

-Eres un pervertido. Eso es lo que eres- le soltó el halcón gruñón.

-Um, sí. Insultame más- murmuró Bucky, alzando la camisa de Sam, tratando de quitársela.

-No me va ese rollo- le replicó este.-Así que deja de tratar de transformar esto en 50 Sombras de lo que sea.

-Estás muy mono cuando intentas hacer una referencia y no te sale.

Comentó aquello dirigiendo sus manos hacia los pantalones de este.

Como Sam se negó a alzar los brazos, le había dejado la camisa por la clavícula, dejando todo su pecho al aire. Y, ahora, de manera ininterrumpida, pensaba dirigirse a un nuevo objetivo.

-No puedes decirle a un tío... que está mono- murmuró este, bajando la vista, viendo como las manos de Bucky abrían la prenda y se internaban en esta.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin remedio, hacia el hombro de este, y trató de contener un gemido.

-Hace demasiado tiempo desde la última vez- murmuró el castaño, centrado en la tarea.-Ya echaba esto de menos.

Sam habría comentado algo si aún conservara la capacidad de hablar, pero Bucky se la había arrebatado en el mismo momento en el que había hecho desaparecer sus manos bajo su ropa. Un truco de magia que parecía gustarle mucho.

-Vamos, Sam. Ponle más iniciativa- comentó este, viendo como el halcón gruñón solo trataba de mantenerse en silencio, dejándole hacer.

Había descubierto hacia demasiado que tratar de negarse a Bucky sería inútil.

-¿Y qué se supone que quieres que haga?- replicó este, tratando de volver la cabeza hacia él y hablar con normalidad al mismo tiempo.

La mano que aún se encontraba dentro de su ropa interior estaba haciendo mella en él y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Aunque no lo admitiera, también había sido un tiempo para Sam desde la última vez y, aunque no lo dijera, hasta lo había echado de menos.

-Vaya. Tan listo tan rápido. Realmente, has tenido que estar aguantándote todo este tiempo, centrándote en estudiar- comentó Bucky, regalándole un nuevo beso en el cuello que le hizo temblar de arriba a abajo cuando puso más empeño dentro de su ropa, asegurándose de que, al menos, una parte de su cuerpo lo recordaba.

No podía atacarle por varios frentes. Eso era injusto.

En otra ocasión, Sam se habría hecho de respetar en un momento así, le habría gritado a Bucky o pegado de alguna manera. Pero no ahora, no en aquella ocasión.

Aún tratando de no ponerse a gemir en voz alta, el castaño empezó a conducirlo hacia el dormitorio, casi totalmente falto de muebles.

En realidad, solo tenían el único que necesitaban.

Para cuando llegaron a este y Bucky cerró la puerta, más por costumbre que porque alguien fuera a poder verles, Sam colocó la mano en su nuca y lo atrajo para besarle.

Fue un gesto inesperado, pero bien recibido por parte del castaño, que no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a este tan suelto.

-Ey- comentó cuando se apartaron para respirar.-¿Te he encendido más de lo que debería?

-Te recomiendo que cierres el pico- le dijo Sam.

Bucky estuvo tentado de decir algo más, cualquier cosa para ver más reacciones de este, pero Sam cortó eso con un nuevo beso, mucho más profundo que el anterior, más intenso.

Estaba claro que no estaba jugando ni de broma. Ambos habían esperado poder encontrarse a solas, lejos de miradas indiscretas, para poder compartir un momento de intimidad.

Sam fue el primero en quitarle la camisa a este, que no tardó en repetir el gesto con él, sin dejar de besarse, solo separándose el tiempo justo para poder respirar y desvestirse al mismo tiempo.

Las manos temblaban, casi como si fuera la primera vez que hacían aquello, notando la urgencia, la necesidad que corría en el aire...

Bucky ni siquiera supo bien lo que estaba pasando hasta que Sam le dio un empujón y se vio tumbado sobre su cama nueva.

Por un momento, se mostró sorprendido, era muy raro que el halcón gruñón tomara semejante iniciativa, pero él no iba a protestar si se iba a ver así de bien mientras tanto.

Sam, ya sin nada en la parte de arriba, con los pantalones abiertos y pareciendo tan necesitado, con los ojos clavados en él, era una visión bastante tentadora como para cortarla.

Ambos deberían estar helados, no habían encendido la calefacción del piso, pero, si era así, ninguno dio muestras de ello.

Y a Bucky hasta le subió la temperatura cuando vio como Sam echaba manos de sus pantalones y prácticamente se los quitó de un tirón. No opuso ninguna resistencia a ello. A decir verdad, aquello se parecía tanto a uno de sus sueños eróticos que ni siquiera le estaba pareciendo real.

Y, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos hablaba, todo tenía más forma de sueño que de otra cosa.

Cuando vio como el halcón también se deshacía de sus propias ropas sin ningún problema y se subía a la cama sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas, Bucky sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento por la emoción.

-Díme que esto es real- murmuró, colocando una mano sobre la cadera de Sam, queriendo ver si era tan tangible como parecía.

-No seas idiota- le respondió este.-¿En qué momento podrías haberte dormido?

Sí, aquel era su Sam, ese hombre que siempre le dirigía malas palabras, pero que, en realidad, le decía mucho más que eso, ese hombre que se quería guardar todo para sí, pero que, en momentos como aquel, dejaba todo al descubierto.

-Sí, eres tú de verdad. Ni en mis sueños eres tan borde.

-Lo dices como si no supiera ser de otra manera- protestó este, no pareciendo demasiado contento con las palabras de este.

-¡No!- le dijo Bucky en el acto, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado, rodeándole con los brazos.-Yo te quiero así. No necesito ser celoso porque ya te encargas tú de mantener a los indeseables lejos.

Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño a Sam.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un borde?

-Bueno...- comentó el castaño.

Pero el dedo de este sobre sus labios le impidió decir nada más.

-Será mejor que cierres el pico antes de que estropees esto aún más.

Y, para asegurarse de que Bucky tenía el pico bien cerrado, volvió a besarle mientras se encargaba de apartar la última prenda de ropa que había entre ambos.

Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, Bucky jadeó en la boca de este. Y, cuando Sam se alzó y descendió sobre él, las manos del castaño se clavaron en la piel de sus caderas, indicándole sin palabras, fácilmente, lo que le producía.

Sam lo miró, observo los ojos cerrados de este, el modo en el que parecía totalmente perdido en las sensaciones, solo haciendo que todo su cuerpo cosquilleara por dentro...

Por supuesto, jamás le hablaría de eso, de lo que le hacía sentir. Sería demasiado vergonzoso y dudaba siquiera de que las palabras pudieran brotar.

Pero podía decírselo de aquella manera, besándose, recreándose el uno en el otro.

Sam se aferró al rostro de este, profundizando sus besos, mientras no dejaba de moverse, al mismo tiempo que Bucky se veía incapaz de soltarlo.

Era como si, de hacerlo, fuera a perderse en mitad de una tormenta.

Jadeó aún más fuerte, dándole igual lo que pudiera parecer, mientras Sam lo miraba y aumentaba el ritmo, acercándoles a ambos al borde. Y, cuando cayeron por el precipicio, el halcón gruñón alzó la vista al cielo y Bucky solo apoyó la cabeza contra él, ambos temblando, sin aire, envueltos en el otro.

Sí, ambos habían necesitado aquello, se habían necesitado el uno al otro. Y lo seguirían haciendo. En el futuro.

 **Fin del capitulo 75**

 **Sí, amigos y amigas Marvelitos (pues sé que hay hombres por aquí). Tenía que hacer este capitulo, tenía que hacer un nuevo encuentro entre estos dos porque, desde que los padres de Sam supieron que estaban juntos, el padre de este los ha tenido vigilados para que no hicieran nada que no debieran bajo su techo. Y, con el ir y venir de gente que hay en esa casa, era imposible que tuvieran un momento de paz. Y ambos lo necesitaban y se lo merecían.**

 **Los amantes de WinterFalcon deberíais estar más contentos por esto.**

 **Y, por otro lado, tenemos el Clintasha. ¿Ahora entendéis porqué me he estado riendo con su parte? Esa reacción de Natasha ha sido demasiado buena. Cuando me la he imaginado allí, con la mano de Clint tras su nuca, a punto de alzar una pierna por el beso, y le ha cogido la cabeza y se la ha estampado en la mesa por la vergüenza, me he reído lo que me he tenido que reír yo sola.**

 **Es que ha sido demasiado bueno. Ese Barton no le teme a la muerte si se atreve a hacerle una jugada como esa a Romanoff, desde luego.**

 **Bueno... en estos momentos, no tengo nada más que comentar, así que, evitando soltaros un rollo demasiado largo, me despido en este punto de vosotros, Marvelitos, para ponerme cuanto antes a repasar el siguiente capitulo y prepararlo.**

 **Como siempre, ya lo sabéis más que de sobra, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta pronto.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, Marvelitos, con un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic en medio de estos climas fríos que, la verdad, no le sientan nada bien a mis manos.**

 **¿Soy la única persona que, cuando cambia así el clima, tiene las manos congeladas todo el rato y, sin embargo, cuando le doy demasiado calor, se hinchan? Es un asco. Me estuvieron tratando durante años eso, pues se pensaban que era una enfermedad llamada Reynon o algo así (sé pronunciarlo pero no escribirlo) Al final, se supone que no lo era, pero sigo teniendo problemas con mis manos ahora.**

 **Supongo que cada persona tiene sus propios problemas. A mi padre se le hinchan las orejas, se le ponen rojas y le cuesta mover las manos. ¿Vosotros tenéis algún problema cuando cambia el clima?**

 **Pero centrémonos en la historia. Como estamos haciendo un repaso por las parejas, se me ocurrió una cosa con el Thorki. ¿Recordáis a la buena amiga de Thor? Pues vamos a ver qué pasaría si se ve las caras a estas alturas con Loki. No sé. Me dió por pensar cómo reaccionarían al encontrarse ahora, cuando él y Thor son ya una pareja sería.**

 **Bueno... todo lo sería que puede ser una relación en la que esté Thor metido de por medio ajjajaaa.**

 **Y luego está la otra parte. Al principio, no pensaba hablar de ello, pasar a otra cosa, pero, cuando me he puesto a escribir, no he podido evitar pensar qué habría pasado después de la cena con la señora Rogers entre Steve y Tony, qué hablarían entre ellos cuando ya se quedaran a solas. Y eso he hecho, ponerme a escribir.**

 **Es como si mi mente hubiera decidido que era necesario saber qué es de todas las parejas, ver como van, cuál es su día a día y todo eso.**

 **Pero voy a dejar de haceros el resumen de la historia y voy a dejaros con ella directamente, ¿de acuerdo? Como siempre, seguiremos hablando después y ya me diréis qué os ha parecido. Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 76**

… **...**

La sonrisa que Thor le estaba dirigiendo a Jane no sabía como determinarla.

Thor podía estar sonriendo por mil cosas diferentes y, la verdad, la última vez que había hablado con este por teléfono, le había dicho que estaba teniendo problemas con Loki.

-¿He de suponer que se han solucionado vuestros problemas?- comentó la joven.

Sabía que a este le gustaba hablar de sus cosas con ella, pues, cuando le daba vueltas a un tema, ella solía encontrar una solución. Con todo el tema de la banda, a penas habían tenido tiempo para verse, solo hablando por teléfono de vez en cuando.

Y, la verdad, no había esperado que este la invitara a ir a su casa para hablar tranquilamente. Después de todo, no era tonta y a Loki nunca le había hecho gracia verla cerca del gigante rubio.

-Sí, las cosas van ahora estupendamente. He encontrado el punto débil de Loki, así que dudo que vaya a tener más problemas en el futuro.

Pensar de ese modo solo anunciaba que iba a tener muchísimos problemas en el futuro.

-¿Y cómo os va con la banda?

-Bueno... Todo iría genial, si no fuera por la señorita Romanoff. No sé porque, pero me ha cogido manía.

-¿Es posible que sea porque hables de cosas de las que no deberías de hablar?

-¿Te refieres a que cuente cosas de mi relación con Loki?

-Por ejemplo.

-Pero estamos juntos. No veo como algo malo hablar de ello y que la gente lo sepa. No lo estamos ocultando de nadie.

Jane lo observó con atención, no sabiendo cómo era posible que Loki aún consiguiera aguantarlo. Eso tenía que ser amor verdadero, porque allí el gigante rubio parecía que iba a seguir teniendo la misma actitud que hasta la fecha. Y... eso no iba a significar nada bueno.

-Pero que tonto soy- comentó este, dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente.-Se me olvidó preguntarte si querías algo de beber.¿Café, zumo, té? Creo que Loki tiene sus té´s por algún armario.

-Un zumo de lo que sea estará bien- comentó Jane, observando como este se ponía en pie e iba a la cocina.

Le caía bien Thor, era honesto, sincero... Pero, precisamente por el modo de ser que este tenía, lo veía más como un amigo que una posible pareja. A la larga, no podría aguantarlo si estuvieran en una relación.

-¡Oh, mierda!- le oyó exclamar de golpe, haciendo que esta se volviera en el sofá hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, es solo que... Loki me dejó una lista con cosas que tenía que comprar y se me ha olvidado- comentó, mostrándole la lista que tenía en la mano a ella.-Y tiene que estar a punto de volver.

-¿Eran cosas urgentes?

-No, pero ya tenía un strick- comentó este, casi para sí mismo. Sin embargo, de golpe, alzó la cabeza hacia ella.-Oye, voy un momento a comprar esto en una carrera. Tú esperame aquí, ¿vale?

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Jane.-¿Me vas a dejar sola aquí?

-No pasa nada. Loki está a punto de volver.

¡Aquel era, precisamente, el problema!

Pero antes de que ella pudiera replicar nada más, este ya estaba saliendo por la puerta a toda prisa, con la nota en la mano.

En el momento en el que este le había dicho que fuera a casa, tendría que haberse negado. Tendría que haber sabido que algo como aquello acabaría ocurriendo porque, después de todo, siempre ocurrían cosas como aquella con Thor.

Pero hacia tiempo que no se veían, así que ella aceptó para saber qué era de su amigo.

Caso error. La próxima vez se iban a verse por videoconferencia.

Sola allí, en el apartamento, miró a su alrededor, admirada porque todo estuviera tan limpio. Aquello tenía que ser cosa del moreno, ya fuera porque limpiara él o pusiera a Thor a limpiar, pues, por lo que había visto del rubio, no era una persona precisamente ordenada.

Observó los libros que había sobre la pequeña mesa junto al sofá, la televisión que era bastante grande... Las únicas plantas que vio por allí eran de plástico, pues, si no tenían cuidado, todo se marchitaría. En eso se parecían. Jane tampoco estaba pendiente de las plantas. Tenía siempre más la vista en el cielo que en cualquier otra parte.

Revisó su móvil para ir controlando la hora y mirar sus mensajes, revisó el correo y dejó este sobre la mesita, esperando que Thor no tardara mucho más.

Para cuando oyó las llaves en la puerta, estaba absolutamente convencida de que debía tratarse de Thor.

Con lo rápido que había salido del piso, estaba convencida de que tendría que ser mucho más rápido con las compras, sabiendo que su pareja iba a volver en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, cuando vió entrar a Loki, se quedó tan congelada como él cuando la vió sentada en el sofá.

-Hola- murmuró este después de unos instantes.

-H...hola.

Loki echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando la figura del rubio, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Dónde está Thor?

-Ha ido a hacer unas compras rápidas. Me aseguró que volvería enseguida.

-Así que se le había olvidado ir a comprar, ¿eh?- comentó este, dejando sus llaves en el bol de la entrada y cerrando la puerta.

-Pero, cuando se ha acordado, ha volado fuera de casa. Te lo garantizo.

-¿Y te ha dejado aquí, sola?

-Sí, bueno... Me ha asegurado que vendría enseguida.

-Que mal anfitrión es- comentó Loki, dirigiéndose a la cocina.-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Cu...cualquier cosa estaría bien- murmuró ella.

No podía evitar estar nerviosa. Después de todo, nunca habían tenido un trato cercano y siempre había sentido, sin problemas, el disgusto de Loki cuando la veía cerca de su hermano adoptivo.

Aunque, en su defensa, no parecía tener la misma actitud aquel día.

-¿Quieres tomar algo o no?- replicó este, volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.-Yo no puedo elegir por ti.

-Un zumo, gracias.

-Será un café, porque no queda zumo- comentó este, cerrando el frigorífico.

¡Thor, ¿dónde demonios estás metido?!, pensó Jane, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Nunca habían tenido que quedarse a solas. Ella no había pisado mucho aquel lugar y Loki no solía salir con Thor cuando quedaba con ella y con los demás. Dudaba siquiera sobre que pudieran ser amigos. Pero... por el momento, solo le quedaba permanecer allí, en silencio, viendo como Loki enchufaba la cafetera.

-¿Y qué? ¿Estabais hablando de vuestras cosas?- comentó Loki, apoyándose en la encimera, cruzándose de brazos mientras la observaba.

Jane, sentada de medio lado en el sofá, solo estaba deseando que el mueble se la tragara y huir de aquella situación incómoda.

-Sí, Thor me estaba poniendo al día de la banda y todo eso. Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos- comentó, tratando de dirigirle una sonrisa suave.

Pero este solo hizo un sonido afirmativo, sin llegar a pestañear siquiera.

Incapaz de pensar en algún otro tema de conversación, Jane solo se quedó en silencio, volviendo la vista hacia la televisión apagada.

Si la hubiera encendido cuando estaba sola, al menos, ahora, no estaría flotando entre ellos aquel silencio incómodo.

-¿Quieres leche con tu café?- le preguntó Loki de pronto, volviéndose hacia la máquina.

-Me gusta solo, gracias.

-A mí me sería imposible tragarlo así, pero, como gustes.

No supo si aquello era una queja o no, pero Jane solo permaneció en silencio mientras veía como este terminaba de preparar sus cafés y llevaba con dos tazas hasta el sofá, sentándose Loki junto a ella.

-Gracias- murmuró cuando este le tendió la taza.

-Y dime...¿Tus...proyectos van...bien?- comentó Loki, pareciendo como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué preguntar.

Estaba convencida de que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía en la universidad.

-Oh, sí. Todo me va estupendamente. Como a vosotros con el grupo, espero.

-Sí, claro. El grupo va bien. Y, gracias a la señorita Romanoff, va a ir mejor. Es una buena agente.

Estaba claro que Thor y él no pensaban igual. Lo cuál no era algo para nada sorprendente.

Ambos seguían pensando en algo de lo que hablar cuando oyeron las llaves en la puerta, haciendo que los dos volvieran la cabeza hacia esta con miradas esperanzadas cargadas de alivio.

Para cuando Thor asomó la cabeza por la puerta, Jane estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de la alegría.

-Ey. Estáis los dos ahí- comentó el gigante rubio, entrando en la casa con unas bolsas.

-Sí, estamos los dos manteniendo una conversación- afirmó Loki.

Si a lo que acababan de hacer se le podía llamar conversación.

-Eso es genial. Nunca habíais hablado mucho vosotros dos, pero estaba convencido que, si hablabais, veríais que tenéis mucho en común.

Thor se había dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo parecido, ¿verdad? ¿No notaba el ambiente incómodo que había en aquel cuarto?

-Estoy convencido de ello- afirmó Loki, asintiendo.

Esta observó con sorpresa al moreno. Pero, al ver su expresión, vio que solo le estaba dando la razón a este para tenerle contento.

No es como si se llevaran mal. Tal vez, si se trataran más, hasta se toleraran. Pero, en aquellos momentos, un buen trato entre ellos era imposible.

-Tal vez, debería irme ya a casa. Se ha hecho un poco tarde- comentó Jane, poniéndose en pie.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- le soltó Thor en el acto, dejando las bolsas en la cocina.-Apenas hemos podido hablar, así que te quedas a cenar. ¿Verdad, Loki?

Este volvió la cabeza hacia este, como si aquello le hubiera pillado desprevenido, pero, tras mirar a esta, volvió la vista hacia el rubio y asintió.

-Por supuesto. Es una amiga tuya.

-Solo una amiga- afirmó ella, por si las dudas.

-Una buena amiga- asintió Thor, sin sentir el ambiente.

Estaba claro que este no entendía las cosas hasta que le hablaban claro.

-¿Y qué podemos preparar?- preguntó el rubio hacia Loki, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera en pie.

-Déjame ver lo que has traído y veremos lo que podemos hacer para tres.

Jane, por su parte, solo se quedó sentada en el sofá, inmóvil, con la idea insistente en la cabeza de que no tendría que haber aceptado ir al apartamento. Pero, al mismo tiempo, pensando que ya era hora de que Loki dejara de verla como una amenaza.

¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor, después de esa cena, este cambiaba su visión de ella.

 **...**

Después de la noche que Steve había pasado, teniendo que aguantar todas las bromas que Tony y su madre habían querido hacerle y más, llevaron a la señora Rogers a casa, pues Rogers afirmó que, a aquellas horas, su madre no iría andando sola por la calle.

-Por supuesto. Siempre hay que asegurarse de dejar a una dama en la puerta de su casa- convino Tony.

Lo que consiguió que esta le diera un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo.

A veces, Steve pensaba que su madre se alegraba más que él mismo de estar saliendo con Stark. Nunca había esperado que se llevaran mal, pero, desde luego, no se había esperado semejante grado de confianza. No sabía si aquel resultado había sido el mejor.

Sin embargo ,tras despedirse de Sarah, dónde Steve tuvo que bajarse del coche para que su madre pudiera darle unos besos en la mejilla y abrazarlo bien, la vuelta en coche fue bastante silenciosa.

-Creo que ha sido una buena noche- comentó Tony, echando un vistazo hacia Steve, notando el silencio de este.

-Sí- fue todo lo que comentó.

-Tu madre me cae muy bien. Es una gran mujer.

-Lo sé.

-Y solo tratamos de gastarte bromas sin importancia. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

-Bien. Es bueno que lo sepas- afirmó Tony.

Pero, aún así, el silencio de Steve le inquietaba. No sabía si realmente estaba molesto y no quería decírselo o es que en verdad se tomaba sus bromas por lo que eran; bromas.

Tendría que inventar alguna clase de máquina para poder leer los pensamientos de la gente y no tener que estar sufriendo de aquel modo.

-Tu madre se lo ha pasado bien. No imaginaba que le gustaba el sushi.

-Ella es moderna- comentó el rubio de vuelta, mirando por la ventanilla.

¿Se vería muy mal si, a aquellas alturas de su relación, Tony entraba en pánico? No sabía qué más decir para asegurarse de que este estuviera bien de verdad.

-Sí, ya lo he notado. Fue genial que se tomara tan bien nuestra relación. Incluso no puso pegas cuando te mudaste conmigo.

-Sí, lo fue.

¡Ahgr! ¡Que le contestara con algo más! !¡Así no habia forma de saber lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza!

-Lástima que trabaje tanto y no puedas verla tan a menudo como quisieras.

-Ella no podría estar mucho tiempo sin actividad.

-Cierto, cierto. Se ve una mujer enérgica.

-Aunque no me había dado cuenta lo sola que estaba- murmuró Steve, haciendo que Tony volviera la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hacia un montón de cosas con mi padre, salían mucho, nunca estaban quietos. Pero, cuando él se fue, ella se centró en el trabajo, dejó de salir tanto, de disfrutar...

-¿En eso estabas pensando?

-Sí.

-Uf. Que alivio.

-¿Cómo dices?- le soltó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

-Lo siento. No quería decirlo como ha sonado. Pero es que pensaba que, después de todas las bromas, te habías molestado algo con nosotros.

-¿Por qué pensabas eso?

-Porque me respondías a todo con monosílabos.

-Porque estaba pensando.

-Tampoco me mirabas.

-No miro a nada en particular cuando estoy pensando.

-Bueno... por eso he dicho que era un alivio saber que era por eso.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír brevemente cuando lo miró.

-De verdad... Asustarte por eso. Si me tuviera que enfadar cada vez que os burláis de mí, no haría otra cosa.

-Es que... cuando empezamos, no vemos un final y no sé si en, algún momento, podría acabar pasándome de la raya.

-Para que te quedes más tranquilo, cuando te pases de la raya, yo mismo te lo diré.

-Gracias. Me dejas mucho más tranquilo.

-Bien- asintió Steve, mirando el paisaje que los rodeaba de la ciudad.-A todo esto, ¿qué hubiera pasado si realmente hubiera estado enfadado con vosotros?

-Bueno... tendría que haber estado pensando en un modo de pedirte perdón.

-¿Buscabas las palabras correctas?

-En realidad, buscaba la postura perfecta del kamasutra para esta clase de situaciones.

Aquello hizo que Steve se pusiera rojo como un tomate al instante.

-¡¿Es que no sabes pensar en otra cosa?!- exclamó.

-¿Para qué pensar en otra cosa, cuando los viejos trucos son los mejores?- le respondió este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

-De verdad... eres de lo que no hay- comentó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su asiento, mirando hacia la ventanilla.

-Sí, eso es muy cierto. Soy único y genuino.

-Y un loco.

-Un loco millonario, lo que me transforma en un genio.

-Tienes una replica para todo lo que te diga, ¿verdad?- le preguntó este, mirándolo de nuevo.

-No lo dudes- le soltó Tony, con la vista en la carretera, asintiendo.

Tendría que molestarse con él por eso, regañar a Tony más severamente. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si aquel tipo de réplicas suyas le sacaban una sonrisa? Sería imposible que se tomara en serio nada de lo que le dijera si estaba sonriendo.

-Díme una cosa- comentó Stark.-¿Qué es lo que te ha dado vergüenza? ¿Que estuviera pensando en una postura por hacer al llegar a casa o que te lo haya soltado de esa manera?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que lo haya dicho de esa manera. Intentaré ser más delicado la próxima vez.

Steve volvió la cabeza hacia este, asombrado, sabiendo que realmente Tony sacaría el tema de nuevo, pero llevando más cuidado para no alarmarlo demasiado.

-Sigo diciendo que eres más loco que genio- comentó al final, volviendo la vista hacia su ventanilla.

-Y, en cuanto lleguemos a casa, te mostraré también lo buen amante que soy- afirmó este.

Steve se removió en el asiento cuando oyó aquello, pero no añadió nada en voz alta. Solo hizo como que el paisaje le llamaba mucho la atención.

Sabía que Tony cumpliría su palabra. En cuanto llegaran a la Torre, le mostraría sus "habilidades". Jarvis ya se habría ido para entonces, pues así se lo habían indicado a este.

Si salían a cenar a algún lado, él podía retirarse en cuanto acabara con su trabajo. No hacia falta que esperara a que ellos volvieran para retirarse.

Eso significaba que, en cuanto pusieran un pie en el ascensor de la Torre...

Solo el imaginárselo hizo que Steve se volviera a sonrojar, con la vista clavada en la ventanilla, no queriendo que Tony le viera así de avergonzado. Sabría en lo que habría estado pensando y eso solo le daría más alas a este.

Tampoco era como si hubieran pasado muchos días desde que habían estado unidos...de esa manera. Pero, aún así, cuando sabía lo que se avecinaba, no podía evitar ponerse algo nervioso, y algo excitado. La anticipación, el saber qué iba a llegar... Todo eso hacia que su piel se erizada, como si exigiera una caricia inminente.

Dudaba que a Tony le ocurriera lo mismo. Él estaba más experimentado, sabía controlarse mejor y cómo actuar en ese tipo de situaciones. Lo más seguro era que se divirtiera al ver como reaccionaba él al hablar de aquel tipo de cosas. Sí, estaba convencido de ello.

¿Seria así toda la vida? ¿Incluso cuando los años pasaran, se avergonzaría de ese modo cada vez que Tony saliera con una de sus insinuaciones?

Por un lado, era algo que no le importaría. Si Tony era capaz de arrancarle aquel tipo de reacciones para siempre, significaba que era el tipo adecuado, ¿no? Indicaba que había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al querer estar a su lado.

Tony era un loco, un bromista, alguien que siempre trataría de avergonzarlo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, siempre le daría emoción a su vida, ningún día sería solo calmado con él. Y, cada vez que lo miraba, sabía que aquello era lo que quería.

Este debió notar que lo miraba, porque volvió la cabeza hacia él.

-¿En qué estabas pensando ahora?- le preguntó este.

-Nada. Solo le estaba dando vueltas a una cosa.

-Sí, yo también. Pensaba que el kamasutra tendría una postura para momentos como este, pero no me viene ninguna.

Aquello solo hizo que se le escapara una carcajada a Steve.

-Eres único- afirmó el rubio.

-Desde luego, eso espero. Me esfuerzo mucho para ello.

 **Fin del capitulo 76**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué comentar de ese momento, de esa conversación entre Steve y Tony? Es como si se pudieran pasar toda la vida con esa clase de charlas y no cansarse de ellas nunca. Desde luego, parecen una pareja hecha en el cielo.**

 **Tony es un loquillo, eso lo sabemos todos. Pero es el loquillo de Steve, con el que este quiere compartir el resto de su vida, a pesar de todas las bromas que quiera gastarle junto a su madre. Eso tiene que ser amor verdadero, sin lugar a dudas. ¿O no?**

 **Se ve que me salió la vena romántica en este momento, pues esta parte del capitulo la escribí en la parada del autobús, cuando fui a recoger el nuevo envío de la colección de cómics de Spiderman. Sí, gente. Estoy haciendo esa colección, a pesar de que ahora me están sacando casi 30 euros por cada envío.**

 **Menos mal que solo quiero llegar hasta un número determinado. El mes que viene ya me daré de baja en la suscripción porque me están sangrando de una manera...**

 **Pero, en fín. Vayamos con la otra pareja que se ha hablado en este capitulo. ¿Soy la única que ha vivido situaciones parecidas a la de Jane en ese apartamento? He tenido amigas a las que no les hemos caído bien a sus novios, de ir a verlas y cuando llegaba él, notarse en el ambiente el frío glaciar.**

 **Claro, si quieres seguir en contacto con tu amiga, tienes que verle, pero ella te ha dicho ya que no le cae bien nadie del grupo y es como ``¿por qué tengo que ver a este sujeto?´´.**

 **Supongo que por eso entiendo perfectamente cómo se sintió Jane en ese momento, cuando se vió a solas en ese apartamento con Loki, rezando para que Thor llegara lo antes posible. No es solo incómodo, es violento y no te sale nada de lo que hablar. Pero, por el bien de la amistad, tienes que tragar. La ventaja de Jane es que, cuando el moreno se dé cuenta de que no es una amenaza, la tolerará más.**

 **Nosotros no.**

 **Pero... como no quiero alargarme mucho con esto, será mejor que corte ya aquí con las explicaciones y me ponga a seguir escribiendo. Cuanto mayor número de capítulos haga seguidos, más tiempo podría tener para dedicárselo a los otros. ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, ``En nuestra pequeña academia´´... Ya sabéis. Historias que están esperando y que no me miran con demasiados buenos ojos.**

 **Aquí me despido, Marvelitos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta pronto.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Un capitulo más, Marvelitos, en la sucesión que parece no tener fin. Y no, no me pondré pesada otra vez hablándoos sobre como no veo el final a esta historia aún.**

 **En el capitulo anterior nos habíamos quedado con una interesante charla entre Steve y Tony en el coche de este último, hablando sobre cosas que hacer cuando llegaran a la Torre. Cosas sobre las que os gustaría mucho leer. Estoy totalmente convencida sobre ello.**

 **Sobre todo porque a mi me gustaría escribirlo también. Estoy haciendo esta entrada sin haber escrito una sola línea sobre el capitulo en mi móvil. No sé qué me ha pasado hoy, pero, cuando he intentado escribir esta mañana, no me ha salido nada. Me he tenido que salir de las notas y empezar a ver videos para entretenerme, a pesar de que me he levantado con toda la intención de escribir.**

 **Para aquellos lectores que también sois escritores, ¿tambien os ha pasado una cosa como esa? ¿La inspiración se os ha ido al cuerno, a pesar de que vosotros teníais todas las intenciones de escribir? Porque no solo me ha pasado con el fanfic, si no con mis novelas también. He tratado de avanzar en un capitulo, pensando que solo se trataba de un bloqueo en esta historia, y nada. Ni una línea.**

 **Odio seriamente cuando pasa eso. Es un asco.**

 **Y encima, hoy, he estado rodando todo el día un documental con una amiga para ayudarla con un trabajo en la universidad y, por el móvil, mi cuñada me dice que ella y mi hermano han ido a ver Thor Ragnarok. Y yo como: *gritos internos de dolor*.**

 **¡Con las ganas que tenía de verla! Vivo en mitad de un camino, así que si no me lleva alguien o alguien, imposible ir yo al cine por mis propios medios para verla. Vamos, me tendría que quedar a dormir en el centro comercial porque podría ir pero no volver a tiempo de los autobuses para regresar. Y como que el guardia me echaría.**

 **Al final me va a pasar como con Spiderman Homecoming. Como su estreno me pillo en la playa, dije de ir al cine de verano a verla el día que la ponían y ese mismo día se tiró todo el tiempo lloviendo. A mi me ha mirado un tuerto para que no pueda ir a ver las ultimas pelis de Marvel al cine. Esto duele. Es dolor en el kokoro. No sé cuanto podré aguantar si me sigue pasando lo mismo en las siguientes.**

 **Es que... nunca nada será igual que verlas en el cine.**

 **Pero... en fin. La vida es dolor, eso es así, así que me tragaré las lágrimas y seguiré escribiendo, que es lo que toca. Como siempre, Marvelitos, espero que disfrutéis del capitulo y seguiré contándoos mis penas al final. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 77**

… **...**

Para cuando llegaron a la Torre, Steve se aseguró de que verdaderamente Jarvis se había marchado ya, viendo como las luces se activaban a su paso.

Tony había hablado de hacer cosas nada más llegar a casa, cosas de las que no le gustaría que el mayordomo supiera nada, a pesar de que sabía que este debía de suponer lo que hacían ellos dos juntos.

Como si el moreno también hubiera estado pensando en lo mismo, sintió las manos de Tony ascender por su espalda y, poco a poco, dirigirse hacía su pecho sintiendo el cuerpo de este apretándose contra su espalda.

-Creo que teníamos algo pendiente- susurró Stark, haciendo que Steve se estremeciera brevemente.

-¿Algo pendiente?- repitió.

-No te has el loco conmigo. Recuerda que tengo que compensarte por toda una noche llena de bromas.

Las manos siguieron moviéndose por su pecho, haciendo que Steve sintiera un cosquilleo nacer dentro de su propia piel, un cosquilleo conocido, que sabía en lo que solía desembocar y que no podía controlar ni detener. Seguramente, tampoco deseaba hacerlo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Tony le puso las manos encima? ¿A penas un día? Y, a pesar de ello, reaccionaba de aquel modo. Era casi involuntario, como si su cuerpo lo deseara constantemente o, por otro lado, Tony encendiera algo en él nada más tocarlo. Era extraño, algo confuso y, tal vez, algo mágico.

Sabiendo que, de seguir de aquel modo, perdería el control, se volvió hacía Tony, viendo como el moreno sonría al ver la expresión de su cara.

-¿Qué pasar, Rogers? ¿Estás esperando algo?

-Tal vez- murmuro él a su vez.

-¿Tal vez? ¿No estás seguro?

-¿Y tú?¿Estás seguro de lo que estás despertando?- replicó Steve.

Llegados a aquellas alturas, notaba como todo él entraba al juego, como su mente se centraba en lo que ocurría y en seguirla a Tony hacía donde acabara aquello.

Colocó las manos en la cintura de esta y empezó a obligarle a caminar hacía su dormitorio, pues no le gustaba demasiado hacerlo dentro del piso en otros lugares. Luego, cuando veía a Jarvis cerca de donde habían estado, se moría de vergüenza.

-Oh, Rogers. Yo estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero despertar- afirmó Tony, sacándole a Steve la camisa fuera del borde de las pantalones y comenzando a deshacerse de esta con manos expertas.

Ambos tenían tanta práctica en aquel tipo de situaciones que, seguramente, ambos podrían desnudar al otro con los ojos cerrados.

Steve lo dejó hacer mientras daba una vuelta hacía la puerta del dormitorio, para cerrar esta, y se volvía hacía Tony de nuevo, viendo como este también esperaba que él hiciera algo.

-Tal vez, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto esta noche- murmuró Rogers.-Mañana tengo que madrugar para los ensayos y todo eso.

-Oh. ¿Eso significa que no quieres nada de esto?- preguntó Stark, señalándose con una mano, aún luciendo una sonrisa de medio lado en los labios.

-Pues claro que quiero- afirmó Steve, rompiendo la distancia de pocos pasos que los separaba.-Siempre querré estar todo lo cerca de ti que la piel me permita. Incluso si pudiera estar dentro de tu propia piel, lo haría.

Aquellas palabras parecieron shockear un poco a Stark, que carraspeo, no habiéndose esperado ese tipo de respuesta.

-Vaya. Menuda declaración ha sido esa- comentó el moreno, sonriendo, un poco nervioso, sintiéndose un tanto fuera de lugar.

-Lo he dicho totalmente en serio- le dijo Steve, alzando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Tony, que seguía sorprendido.-Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida.

Sabía que, en el tema de los sentimientos, Tony se trababa. Estaba tan poco acostumbrado a hablar de ellos que prefería mostrarlos con acciones. De ese modo, él se sentía más seguro. Pero Rogers, en ocasiones, no podía evitar ponerse serio y deseaba que Tony también se mostrara tan franco como él en ese aspecto.

-Vaya- murmuró Stark.-Creo que podría inventar algo como eso.

-Tony- murmuró Rogers, sujetando el rostro de este con las dos manos e inclinándose hacía el, para que ambos quedaran a la misma altura.-Sabes que hablo en serio cuando te digo esto.

-Claro que lo sé. Serías incapaz de mentir en algo como eso.

-Exacto. Y que aquí los dos podemos decirlo que sentimos sin temor.

Stark clavó los ojos en él cuando dijo aquello. Claro que a Tony le encantaría poder decir cosas como aquella, dejar al aire sus sentimientos sin ningún problema. Pero... se había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de protegerse, de evitar que nadie viera más allá del muro que había levantado, que era complicado echar este abajo.

-Yo también te quiero- le soltó Tony sin más, aún mirándole fijamente, queriendo que viera que estaba hablando en serio.

Steve había esperado alguna de sus frases, alguna de esas que usaba para camuflar lo que sentía, pero que dejaba entrever sus emociones. Sin embargo, que le soltara aquello de esa manera, mirándole a los ojos, centrado en él...

-¿Cómo has dicho?- murmuró Rogers.

No estaba muy seguro de haberlo escuchando. Era bastante probable que su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Esperaba tanto que Tony se soltara en ese aspecto que ya hasta oía lo que quería oír.

-He dicho que te quiero. ¿Acaso no ha quedado lo bastante claro?- replicó el moreno, tratando de mantenerse lo más entero posible, sin que la vergüenza lo atacara.

Fue prácticamente de inmediato. Steve sintió como todo él se enternecía al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de labios de Tony y, sin poder contenerse a sí mismo, lo abrazó contra él todo lo fuerte que se vio capaz.

Era tan raros los momentos en los que Tony hablaba tan claramente de ello... Y, además, creía que era la primera vez que Tony se lo decía sin tener que obligarle. Era cierto que él también había estado hablando de sentimientos, pero no le había obligado a hablar.

-Eh, grandullón. Vas a acabar ahogándome- le dijo el moreno, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda para que aflojara su agarre.

-Lo siento, pero es que... o me sueles decir eso muy a menudo. Y, desde luego, no porque tú quieras decirlo, sin que yo te lo pida- comentó Steve, aflojando un poco su agarre y volviendo la cabeza hacía Tony, aún sin soltarlo.

¿Era posible que, a pesar de vivir juntos, sabiendo lo que el uno sentía por el otro, aún pudiera Tony hacer que su corazón diera un salto en el interior de su pecho, como si aún se encontraran en los inicios de su relación?

-Eres demasiado débil a estas cosas- comentó el moreno.

Pero, a pesar de que pretendía parecer molesto por el modo en el que Steve había reaccionado, sus manos también estaban rodeándole.

-Tal vez, si me lo dijeras tan a menudo como par acostumbrarme, no reaccionaría así- comentó este a su vez, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero eso sería mal acostumbrarte. Y tu madre no quiera que seas un mimado.

-Venga. Solo dilo una vez más. Quiero oírlo otra vez.

-¿El qué quieres oír exactamente?

-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero escuchar- murmuró Steve, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de este, observándole con expectación, esperando.

-Hablo de muchas cosas. Si no especificas...

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que lo que quiero...

-Te quiero- soltó Tony de nuevo, haciendo que Steve se silenciara en el acto.

-Otra vez- murmuró, estrechando más fuerte a Stark.

-He dicho que te quiero, ¿vale? Me parece increíble que tengas que escucharlo para saberlo- soltó Tony, tratando de parecer un poco indignado.

Pero Steve solo se derritió aún más con esas palabras y, alzando la cabeza, lo besó.

Besó a Tony como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez, tratando de perderse dentro de él, de demostrarle lo que había significado para él que se hubiera esforzado en decir semejantes palabras.

Tony rodeó el cuello de este con los brazos, necesitando anclarse a él antes de que aquella corriente se lo llevara lejos y no pudiera aferrarse a nada.

Él mismo se sentía orgullo por haber podido decirle esas palabras, pues sabía que, aunque en muchas ocasiones hubiera querido decirlas, no había podido.

-Gracias- murmuró Steve, mientras lo giraba hacía la cama.-Gracias por decir eso. Sé que no ha sido sencillo para tí.

-Lo dices como si yo no pudiera ser romántico- le soltó Tony, centrándose en quitarle la ropa al rubio.

En aquellos momentos, quería concentrarse en algo como eso, pues sabía que, si no lo hacía, acabaría avergonzándose. Y el gran Tony Stark no se avergonzaba.

Steve lo dejó hacer, pues él mismo empezó a desvestirlo también. Después de todo, sabía que ya había sacado demasiado de este aquel día. Había llegado el momento de demostrarse lo que se habían dicho con palabras en acciones.

Las camisas volaron, los pantalones desparecieron... Para cuando fue con a darse cuenta, ambos estaban tumbados sobre la cama, besándose el uno al otro, como si hubiera algún tipo de urgencia, como si el tiempo fuera a agotarse.

En aquella ocasión, de los dos, Steve parecía llevar la voz cantante. Se había situado encima de Tony, besando y acariciando todo aquello a lo que pudiera llegar, tratando, como ya le había dicho, de meterse dentro de su propia piel. Quería estar tan fundido con él como fuera posible, que respiraran el mismo aire, que se sintieras a ambos en cada parte de su cuerpo...

Sí, tal vez podía parecer algo absurdo, hasta infantil, una clase de sentimientos que, a lo mejor, las parejas solo sentían al inicia de su relación, algo que en ellos debería haber desaparecido hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero no era así, nunca había sido así.

Por mucho tiempo que pasara, por muchas veces que estuvieran juntos, el deseo no parecía apagarse jamás. Era como una llama, una llama que solo crecía y crecía, un sentimiento que se expandía hacía el infinito, unas emociones que no se apagaban...

A ojos de los demás, hasta parecía algo imposible, algo que solo podría ocurrir en las novelas, algo que, en el mundo real, con el ir y venir de la vida diaria, no tendría lugar. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban ambos, siendo la muestra perfecta de que, a pesar de que sus caracteres no podían ser más diferentes, no podrían estar más unidos.

-Te quiero- murmuró Steve, entre besos, sabiendo que Tony le estaba escuchando perfectamente, deshaciéndose de las últimas prendas de ambos.

No se cansaría de decir aquellas dos simples palabras, no podía, sobretodo si veía como los ojos de este se iluminaban de aquel modo al decirlas.

Stark no se lo agradecería con palabras y no todas las veces respondería tan francamente como lo había hecho aquel día. Pero siempre vería aquel brillo, esa emoción que se reflejaba en los ojos de Tony cada vez que se lo decía.

Steve apoyó su frente contra la de Tony mientras hacía intención de entrar en él, no queriendo perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de su expresión.

-¿Me has oído bien? Te quiero- volvió a decirle, hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

Los dedos de este se clavaron en sus hombros, fuerte, casi como si quisieran atravesar la piel, dejando escapar de su garganta los jadeos que había estado tratando de controlar hasta ese momento.

¿Acaso Steve sabía cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo cuando le escuchaba decir semejantes cosas? Era como si todo en su interior se agitara y su presencia se hiciera aún más clara, más nítida. Era como si llegara a lugares que normalmente no alcanzaba, lugares donde habitaban sentimientos dormidos que solo pudieran despertar por él.

¿Sonaba cursi? Desde luego, a él le sonaba curso, por eso mismo jamás le diría al rubio en voz alta lo que ocurría cuando soltaba esas palabras.

Steve aumentó el ritmo, dejando que sus jadeos se mezclaron con los de Tony, así como el ligero sonido que arrancaban a la cama cada vez que se movían, entrelanzándose el uno al otro todo lo posible, tratando de fundirse todo lo que se veían capaces.

Tony tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar, porque el muy condenado de Rogers era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Sabía dónde moverse, cómo y hasta que momento, cuando bajar el ritmo para alargar el momento...

Había estado juntos tantas veces que ambos conocían de sobra el cuerpo del otro, como llevarse al limite el uno al otro, como alargar el placer y, finalmente, cuando dejarse caer al precipicio de aquel caos de placeres.

Para cuando Tony se dejó ir, Steve hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, también temblando de pies a cabeza, dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones.

Siempre era de esa manera, tan... poderosa, como si la energía que despertaban pudiera sacudir los mismos cimientos de su interior.

Era tan difícil describirlo con palabras... porque las propios palabras quedaban cortas para hablar de esas emociones que no tenían nombre.

Tony abrió los ojos al cabo de unos segundos, tomando aire, sintiendo el cuerpo de Steve, aún apretado contra el suyo, pues el gigante rubio no había hecho la más mínima intención de moverse hasta el momento.

Pasó las manos por su espalda, acariciando a este, sintiendo sus músculos moverse bajo su piel mientras respiraba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Era casi balsámico para Tony sentirlo de esa manera, poder ser consciente del cuerpo de Rogers a ese nivel.

-Oh. Tengo que estar aplastándote- murmuró Steve, cuando pareció volver a ser consciente de ambos, moviéndose perezosamente a un lado, aún permaneciendo pegado al cuerpo de Tony, contemplando a esta.

-¿Qué?- murmuró el moreno cuando vio toda aquella silenciosa atención sobre él.

-Nada. Es solo que... quería observarte.

-Parecemos un par de adolescentes- comentó.

-No creo que eso sea nada malo- le soltó Steve a su vez.

-Mientras que nadie nos vea así, estoy de acuerdo.

-Y eso lo dice el mismo hombre que se presentó en nuestro concierto y me besó delante de todo el mundo.

-Bueno... estaba marcando territorio.

-Ya. El gran Tony Stark siendo Tony Stark.

-Exacto- afirmó este, sin el menor rastro de duda, haciendo reír a Steve.

-¿Cómo puedes ser de esa manera y aún encontrarme?- murmuró Rogers.

-Porque soy único en mi especie. Eso juega modo en mi favor.

-Sí, seguramente será algo de eso- comentó esta de vuelta.

Pero, después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

-¿Sabes?- comentó Tony de golpe.-Tenía algo dándole vueltas a la cabeza y, cuánto más lo pienso, menos motivos veo para no hacerlo.

-A ver. ¿Qué es eso que ronda tu cabeza?- le preguntó Steve, acomodándose a su lado.

Conociendo a Tony como lo conocía, podía tratarse de cualquier locura.

-Ya hemos hablado con tu madre sobre adoptar al joven Parker y le ha parecido una excelente idea. El chico vive solo porque su tía está en el hospital. ¿Qué tal si, de manera totalmente desinteresada, le decimos que puede vivir aquí, en la Torre?

Aquello hizo que Steve se incorporara sobre un brazo para poder observar al moreno con toda la atención posible.

-¿Hablas en serio?- murmuró.

-¿Te parece que esté bromeando?- le soltó Stark a su vez, mirándole fijamente.

-¿De verdad traerías al chico aquí, a vivir con nosotros?

-¿A tí no te cae genial y querían ayudarlo en todo lo posible?

-Desde luego que si. Lo ha pasado muy mal y está muy solo.

-Entonces, ¿qué mejor idea que traerlo aquí? Trabaja contigo y con el resto del grupo, así que podríais salir de aquí a trabajar juntos, no tendría que molestarse en mantener una csa y todo lo que ganara podría dedicarlo a que su tía se pusiera bien.

-Tony, ese sería un gesto increíble por tu parte- le dijo Steve, colocando su mano sobre el pecho del moreno, un tanto emocionado por la idea de este.

-Lo sé. Aún no sé porque no me han concedido el nobel de la paz.

Aquello hizo que Steve riera, pero acabó inclinándose sobre este y lo besó nuevamente, notando como Tony respondía al beso.

-Hablaré con Peter sobre esto nada más verlo- afirmó Steve, alejándose unos centímetros de Tony para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-Estoy seguro de que aceptará.

-¿Y porqué estás tan seguro?

-¿Tener a su idol y al gran Tony Stark como padres adoptivos? Venga ya. El chaval aceptará de cabeza.

Y, ante aquellas palabras, dichas con tanta confianza, a Steve no le quedó de otra más que volver a echarse a reír.

 **Fin del capitulo 77**

 **Bueno, Marvelitos, un nuevo capitulo terminado. Este, en comparación con otros, ha resultado una página más corto que otros capítulos, pero es lo que tiene cuando te pones a escribir en una nueva libreta. Hasta que no haces un capitulo en ella, no sabes cogerle la medida. Pero tranquilos. Ahora sé más o menos cuántas paginas son aquí un capitulo de los míos.**

 **Además, después del encuentro entre Tony y Steve, no había hueco para meter a otra pareja. Incluso me dije a mí misma que parecía algo corto, pero, con lo que han estado hablando, sobre adoptar a Peter sí o sí, ¿en serio era bueno meter a alguien más después de semejante momento?. Sí, en eso seguro que más de uno se ha puesto a saltar en la silla al leer esas palabras. No me digáis que no. Más de uno me habéis estado pidiendo que esto sucediera incluso antes de la propia aparición de Peter en la historia tuviera lugar, así que algunos estaréis gritando ``¡Super family! ¡Sí!´´.**

 **En serio, era como una obligación no escrita hacer que estos dos adoptaran al chico si aparecía en la historia. Incluso siendo un universo alternativo. Vais a tener que mandar cartas a Marvel para que ellos también hagan la adopción legal. En Spiderman Homecoming, Tony estuvo a un pelo de un calvo en adoptarlo. Cuando dijo que sería del equipo y le iba a dar el traje nuevo y demás, diciéndole que viviría en el complejo, yo estaba pensando ``tío, te lo estás llevando a vivir con tu otro hijo, Visión. Te estás montando una familia´´. Pero claro, el papá Steve les salió rebelde.**

 **No estaba muy segura de si meter otra escena de cama de ellos tan pronto. Sé que ha vosotros no os molesta, pero muchas seguidas pierden gracia. Menos mal que, en esta ocasión, me he centrado más en lo emocional que lo carnal. Me gusta más ese resultado. Ya me diréis si para vosotros es lo mismo o preferís el buen sexo explicito de toda la vida jajajajaa**

 **Bien. Hemos tenido una escena Stony de cama, sentimientos, la adopción de Peter por parte de estos dos (aunque creo que aún les queda hablar con el chico para asegurarse de que Parker realmente quiera irse a vivir con ellos) Vamos, que ha sido un capitulo bastante completito en ese sentido. Ha habido de todo.**

 **Así que, como creo que tampoco tengo mucho más que decir, pues vosotros, Marvelitos, aún seguiréis emocionados por la noticia, pues ya os emocionasteis cuando Tony bromeó sobre esto con la señora Rogers, será mejor que me despida en este punto.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos, pues yo estoy agarrando un buen resfriado, siento la garganta como si alguien me hubiera pasado un estropajo con ella y los pulmones me duelen al respirar, y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo, ¿ok? Hasta pronto.**


	78. Chapter 78

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, Marvelitos. Ya estamos aquí, de regreso, con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Nos encontramos a lunes (al menos yo me encontraba a lunes cuando empecé a escribir esto) y dentro de nada, aquí en España tenemos un puente de Diciembre, de miércoles a viernes, así que voy a poder dedicarle muuuucho tiempo a escribir en mi nueva libreta de fanfics.**

 **Fui a Primark y, no es por hacer publicidad, pero me compré unas libretas hermosas de Harry Potter. Una estaba encuadernada con el escudo de la escuela y me costó cinco euros y luego otras dos con los colores y los animales de cada casa que costaban dos euros y medio cada una. Yo me compré las de** **Gryffindor y Slytherin porque me parecieron preciosas. Y que de las otras ya no quedaban jajajaja. Vendían hasta plumas para escribir en las libretas. En serio... Primark es peligroso. Entras sin ánimo de comprar nada y, con la tontería de que hay cosas baratas, te gastas una fortuna.**

 **Pero hablando de cosas que he estado haciendo. ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Por fin vi la peli de Thor Ragnarok! Sí jajajjajaa. Mi hermano fue al cine mientras yo ayudaba a una amiga con un trabajo de su universidad, así que no pude ir con ellos. Pero, sorprendentemente, por darles el por culo a mis padres para que me llevaran al cine, ya que yo no tengo medios para llegar por mi misma, mi madre me soltó ``dile a tu amiga esa a la que ayudaste si quiere ir contigo y os pago la entrada a las dos´´. Osea... semejante gesto de generosidad no se había producido en ella desde... bueno... desde nunca. En el acto le escribí a mi amiga y pasamos un gran día.**

 **Os recomiendo que tampoco os paséis por fnac. Entramos a mirar cds y libros hasta la hora de entrar al cine y yo salí de allí con dos funkos. Uno de Doctor Strange y otro de Thor en Thor Ragnarok, con el casco, el escudo y la cara pintada. En serio... tengo que hacerme millonaria o mis pequeños caprichos me van a arruinar.**

 **Aunque tengo una queja. Entramos también a la tienda Disney y han quitado los tsum tsum de Marvel y nos quedamos como ``¿qué mierda acaba de pasar aquí?´´. Había muchísimas cosas de Spiderman, pero de los demás, a penas y unos pequeños juguetes coleccionables. Aunque admitiré que estuve a punto de llevarme una taza de Thor. Mis padres me hubiera matado, pero es que estaba genial, con el asa como esa pieza de su casco que él movía hacía abajo en la peli cuando sale a pelear... Pero en fin. Vi la peli, nos lo pasamos genial... Fue un gran día.**

 **Lo que no me cayó muy bien es que parece que a Thor lo hacen más tonto en cada peli. Osea, se golpeó él solo con una pelota. Esa escena me hizo llevarme una mano a la cara de la vergüenza ajena. Y ahora es rey del pueblo de Asgard. Ruego porque no le ocurra ninguna tontería así delante de la gente.**

 **¡Y lo electrocutaban! Osea, eres el dios del trueno, pero, ¿no eres inmune a las electrocucciones? ¿Cómo es posible que no te hayas frito a ti mismo con uno de tus rayos, que tienen más potencia que esas máquinitas? En fin... cosas que me sacaron de honda. Me gustaría tener unas pocas palabras con el director de la película.**

 **En fin... será mejor que nos centremos en la historia. En este capitulo, vamos a empezar con la cena que resultaba ser tan incomoda. Osea, que empezamos con Thor, Loki y la pobre Jane, que se ha visto metida en esto sin a penas darse cuenta.**

 **Pero no son los únicos que van a aparecer por aquí. Como viene siendo ya costumbre, por la mitad más o menos, nos vamos con otra pareja, con una que parece que os ha gustado mucho, a pesar de que a penas acaban de iniciar en la historia; Clintasha. Así que va a haber un capitulo de disfrute para muchos.**

 **Mejor me voy callando ya y os dejo con el capitulo. Seguiremos hablando después. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 78**

… **...**

A pesar de que la cena empezó tanto incómoda, mientras se desarrollaba, Jane habló tranquilamente con Thor sobre su relación con Loki.

-Estaba convencida de que ibais a superar cualquier problema que tuvierais- comentó la mujer, tomando su copa de vino.

-¿Y por qué estaban tan segura de eso?- le preguntó Loki.

-Porque, por mucho que os peléis, por mucho que discutáis, no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro- afirmó ella sin ninguna duda.

Ya incluso cuando ni siquiera estaban en una relación romántica, Thor podía estar tranquilo si había tenido algún problema con su hermano. Mucho menos ahora, cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban mucho más claras.

Loki aún la miraba de esa extraña forma, como si no se fiara del todo de ella, pero estaba convencida de que, para la hora de marcharse, este ya no tendría que temer nada de ella. Estaba viendo como hablaba con Thor , el modo en el que lo apoyaba en su relación, así que tendría que dejar de verla como una posible amenaza.

-¿Y tú, Jane? ¿No tienes pareja?- le soltó Loki, también echando mano de su copa de vino, dando un sorbo.

Por supuesto, había sido el moreno el que se había encargado de la cena. Después de todo, si Thor se hubiera ocupado de eso, solo habrían comido carbón o algo irreconocible.

-Pues no, no tengo aún una pareja.

-¿Y eso por qué? Eres una chica guapa. ¿O, acaso, estás enamorada de alguien que no se ha dado cuenta de tu atención?- le siguió preguntando Loki.

-No, no había nada de eso. Creo que mi gran amor son mis estudios y el cielo. Paso tanto tiempo con la vista hacía arriba que me es difícil verlo que ocurre aquí abajo.

-Pero, sin embargo, siempre eres capaz de darle buenos consejos a este cabezota de aquí- comentó el moreno, señalando a Thor.

-Eh- replicó este.-No soy cabezota. Tal vez, algo testarudo. Pero es cosa de familia. Tú también lo eres bastante- le soltó.

-Yo soy adoptado, idiota. No comparto genes contigo.

-Pues habrá sido la convivencia, pero también eres testarudo.

Jane sonrió suavemente al verlos hablar de aquella manera. A lo mejor, para otros, aquello solo les parecería una pelea, pero para ella era más. Se hablaba de la confianza que se tenían. Podían soltarse cosas como aquella sin temor de que el otro se enfadara de verdad.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó Loki, devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Oh. Perdona. Es que solo... hacéis, de verdad, una buena pareja.

-¿Verdad que sí?- afirmó Thor sonriendo.-Yo también pienso eso muchas veces, pero Loki me dice que no pienso nada más que tonterías.

-Bueno... Loki te demostrará sus sentimientos de otras formas- afirmó Jane, percatándose de la mala mirada que el moreno le dirigió al gigantón.

-Oh, por supuesto- afirmó Thor, casi en el acto.-Por lo general, es muy frío y cortante, pero, cuando estamos en el dormitorio...

-¡Oh!- exclamó Jane, alzando las manos hacía él para que dejara de hablar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra seguir hablando!- soltó Loki a su vez.

Estaba claro que, de dejar que el rubio siguiera hablando, avergonzaría a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué pasa?- les soltó Thor.-Pensaba que entre amigos no pasaba nada.

-Pero hay cosas que los amigos no necesitan saber- afirmó Jane, dirigiéndole a este una sonrisa nerviosa.

Toda aquella cena estaba siendo una locura. Incluso aunque Loki estuviera comprobando que ella no era ninguna amenaza real, estaba segura de que Thor soltaría algo en cualquier momento que podría arruinarlo todo.

-¿Soportarías a alguien como él en una relación?- le preguntó Loki, señalando a su querido bocazas.-Estaba a punto de avergonzarme.

-Supongo que, si lo quisiera, tendría que aprender a vivir con sus pequeños defectos- comentó Jane, tratando de no meterse en tierras resbaladizas.

Si defendía abiertamente a Thor, Loki se molestaría. Pero si defendía abiertamente a Loki, Thor podría sentirse dolido al verse solo en aquel tema.

-Sí, entiendo tu punto- comentó el moreno.-Pero, a veces, es muy cansado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le soltó Thor a este.-No tenemos demasiados problemas.

-¿Te recuerdo que estuvisteis hablando con las fans sobre nosotros?

-Pero no sabían que era yo en persona.

-Tienes el don de soltar la primera cosa que se te pase por la cabeza, incluso aunque se trate de intimidades nuestras.

-Ni que describiera las posturas que nos gustan en la cama.

Jane solo observó aquella conversación, moviendo la cabeza de uno hacía el otro, como si aquello se tratara de un partido de tenis. No sabía qué más decir para suavizar los ánimos, así que prefirió que ellos hablaran hasta desahogarse.

-Y, encima- soltó Loki de repente, señalándola.-Estamos haciendo que nuestra invitada se sienta incómoda.

-Oh. No tenéis que preocuparos por mí- afirmó ella.

-Tal vez, no se sentiría incómoda si no te hubieras puesto a discutir conmigo, así, sin más, sacando el tema de la nada- le soltó Thor.

-¿Salido de la nada?- repitió Loki.-¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

-Chicos- murmuró Jane, tratando de devolver la calma a aquella extraña cena.

-Claro que te he escuchado. Es lo que hago siempre; escucharte mientras lanzas contra mí un montón de cosas. ¿Por qué siempre eres así?

-¡Porque uno de los en esta pareja tiene que pensar!

-Chicos- les dijo de nuevo Jane, alzando un poco más la voz para que alguno de los dos le prestara atención.

-¡Ya estamos otra vez!- exclamó Thor, poniéndose en pie, haciendo que Loki también se alzara.-¡¿Por qué siempre dices que no uso la cabeza?!

-¡Porque no la usas!- exclamó Loki, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de las manos.-¡Si alguna vez hubieras hecho uso de tu cabeza, no habrían salido de tu boca ni la mitad de las cosas que has llegado a decir!

-¡Solo estoy siendo sincera!

-¡Pero el exceso de sinceridad tampoco es bueno!

-¡Chicos!- acabó por gritar Jane, también poniéndose en pie y haciendo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacía ella.-Esta es la conversación más absurda que he visto mantener con dos personas jamás.

-¿Cómo dices?- replicó Loki, volviéndose hacía ella.

-Vosotros dos os queréis desde hace ya no sé el tiempo, pero, en vez de alegraros de tener algo que muy pocas personas tienen, preferís estropearlo discutiendo de este modo entre vosotros, sacando cosas del pasado que ya no se pueden cambiar. Si de verdad no os aguantaríais el uno al otro, hubierais evitado hace tiempo, pero, sin embargo, aquí seguís. Eso significa que aún os queréis, ¿no?- preguntó, mirándoles a ambos.

Thor y Loki la miraron con atención y, luego, se miraron el uno al otro.

-Pues claro que quiero a Loki- afirmó el rubio.

-Aunque Thor tiene muchos defectos- comentó el moreno.

-Venga ya- le soltó Jane a este.-Si de verdad te molestaran esos defectos que tanto dices que tiene, no te habrían enamorado de él en primer lugar.

Todos los allí presentes sabían que ambos se habían pasado toda la vida juntos. Era imposible que Loki no hubiera conocido cada pequeño detalle que le resultara irritante. Y, aún así, allí estaban ambos, en medio de una relación.

-Bueno...- murmuró el moreno.-Aceptaré tu punto.

-Bien- afirmó Jane.-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

-En serio, Jane- le dijo Thor.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Si no fuera por ti, a lo mejor aún seguiríamos discutiendo.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme- le dijo esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-Pero lo que creo que debería hacer ahora es irme. Vosotros aún tendréis que arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado aquí y no podréis con alguien por medio.

-Pero... ¿y el postre?- le soltó Loki, como si aquello fuera suficiente como para detenerla.

Era todo un detalle por su parte que no quisiera echarla del apartamento, como habría hecho en otra ocasión. Eso significaba que ambos habían mejorado en algo su relación. Pero, como les había dicho, tenían que quedarse a solas para terminar de arreglar sus problemas.

-No creo que necesite postre- afirmó ella, cogiendo su bolso.-Solo prometedme que terminaréis de arreglar lo que estaba pasando aquí.

-Te lo prometo- afirmó Thor.

-Gracias. Por todo- le dijo Loki, casi logrando que se emocionara.

¿Acababa de darle las gracias por su ayuda? ¿Se veía muy mal si se echara a llorar de la emoción en esos momentos?

-No hay de qué- dijo, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.-Cuidaos.

Y dejó a ambos solos, sintiéndose aliviada por haber salido del piso, por haberlos ayudado y porque su relación con Loki parecía haber mejorado visiblemente.

¿Aquello se merecía una copa? Seguramente. Pero se la tomaría en la tranquilidad de su apartamento.

Después de todo, al mencionar el postre, le había dado antojo de helado y tenía todo un cubo esperando en el congelador de su piso.

… **...**

Natasha trataba de actuar del mismo modo de siempre mientras se movía por la empresa, lo que venía a ser un C.A.Y.H.R.T. = Cabeza Alta Y Haciendo Resonar los Tacones.

Pero, desde aquel beso robado de Clint, se encontraba continuamente, o más bien, su interior se encontraba como si se estuviera moviendo por arenas movedizas por todas partes.

Había estado tratando de mantenerse a cierta distancia de Barton mientras trataba de saber qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo. Era como si, con aquel beso, hubiera desestabilizado todos sus sistemas y no se sentiría segura de volver a enfrentarlo hasta que todo estuviera bien y cada pieza en su lugar.

Desgraciadamente, su técnica de normalidad no funcionaba si estaba huyendo de alguien y, al parecer, también significaba que cualquier cosa podría sobresaltarla.

-¿Ha venido hoy Peter a trabajar?- le preguntó Steve, entrando en la sala de grabaciones donde ella se había refugiado.

Natasha estuvo a punto de dar un brinco al ver la puerta abrirse de golpe y su corazón siguió galopando incluso después de ver que se trataba de Rogers.

-No, no. creo que el chico hoy... tiene el día libre- le dijo, viendo como este esperaba una respuesta por su parte.-Solo ibais a estar trabajando y ensayando por aquí y él está de exámenes, así que le mandé a casa.

-Vaya. Eso está bien, pero, al mismo tiempo...- murmuró Steve.

-¿Es que has tenido algún problema con él?

-No, no. ninguno. En realidad, quería hablarle de algo bueno. Pero lo haré otro día.

-Bien- afirmó Natasha, permaneciendo quieta donde estaba.

Rogers hizo intención de salir del cuarto, pero, tras mirarla, se volvió hacía ella de nuevo.

-Señorita Romanoff, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Yo?- le dijo esta, mirándole.-¿Por qué habría de encontrarme mal?

-No lo sé- es solo que... no parece la de siempre y me preguntaba si es que habríamos hecho algo mal.

-Si hubierais hecho algo mal, os lo habría dicho.

-Sí, eso también es cierto- afirmó Steve, sonriendo brevemente.

Sabían de sobra que era una mujer dura, que no se iba por las ramas y que les diría a la casa cualquier problema que tuviera con ellos. Pero, aún así...

-Entonces... ¿ha tenido algún problema con alguien?- le dijo.

Eso hizo que Natasha volviera los ojos hacía él y supiera que eso era justo lo que había pasado.

-Díme- le dijo esta.-¿Cómo es que pudiste comenzar esa relación con un hombre como Tony Stark? Ese hombre no había tenido nada serio en su vida.

-No hicimos nada en especial- le dijo Steve, encogiéndose de hombros.-Solo pasamos tiempo juntos y nos dimos cuenta que, cuanto más tiempo estábamos el uno junto al otro, más queríamos seguir así.

-Menuda cursilada- soltó Romanoff, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, tal vez podría parecerlo- afirmó Steve, sonriendo brevemente de nuevo.-Pero también nos ayudamos con problemas que ni siquiera sabíamos que teníamos y hacíamos juntos cosas que, por nosotros mismos, jamás habríamos hecho. Supongo que en eso también consiste una relación; en apoyarse el uno al otro y lanzarse a una piscina, descubriendo cosas de uno mismo que no habías descubierto hasta ese momento.

-Parece que te has escapado de una novela romántica- le soltó ella.

-No es siempre tan bonito como lo pintan- afirmó este.-También hay problemas, discusiones, malentendidos... Siempre hay roces por la convivencia... Lo que se tiene que hacer es medir si las cosas buenas compensan a las malas.

-Así que, según tú, no te ha podido pasar algo mejor que conocer a Tony.

-Desde luego- afirmó Steve, sin ninguna duda.

Por lo que ella misma había visto, Tony nunca había estado más contento y activo que cuando estaba con Steve, algo que a ella le había sorprendido. Conocía a Stark desde hacía años y habría afirmado, a riesgo de perder la vida, que era como ella; de esa clase de personas que morirían antes que comprometerse.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, delante del hombre con el que vivía y con el que mantenía una relación sería y de fidelidad desde hacía meses.

No habría podido creérselo aunque se lo hubieran vaticinado cien adivinos.

-Bueno... gracias por la charla, Steve. Vuelve al trabajo- le dijo.

-Claro. Pero, si necesita hablar de algo más, ya sabe dónde estoy- afirmó este, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta y dejándola de nuevo a solas.

¿Qué tenía de tan magnifico salir con la misma persona todo el tiempo? Para ella, siempre le había parecido aburrido y algo mortal permanecer al lado de la misma persona durante toda una vida.

Con el tiempo, ¿qué más les quedaría por hablar? ¿Qué más podrían hacer juntos que no hubieran hecho ya? Con un par de años, la monotonía tendría que sumir sus vidas en algo parecido a una película de terror de serie B. O, al menos, era lo que siempre había pensado ella al respecto.

Rara había sido la ocasión en que hubiera visto una pareja que llevaran años juntos y no quisieran matarse el uno al otro.

Tony y Steve no llevaban años, pero parecía como sí. Tal era la clase de relación que tenían que parecían unidos irremediablemente.

Pero Thor y Loki sí que llevaban juntos toda la vida. Se habían criado juntos, viviendo en la misma casa, conociendo más que de sobra todas las cosas malas que tenían el uno u el otro. Pero, en vez de poner toda la tierra de por medio entre ellos que hubiera sido posible, habían iniciado una relación, como si necesitaran estar aún más unidos.

¿En qué cabeza cabía aquello?

Suspirando, se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de calmar la confusión que asolaba su mente, diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía que estar dándole vueltas a aquello.

Barton solo le había dado un beso. No le había pedido matrimonio ni se había desatado el fin del mundo a su alrededor por ello.

En el momento que deseara, solo tenía que acercarse a él y decirle que se buscara a otra mujer, que lo que fuera que viera en ella que lo atrajera tanto era cosa de su imaginación, la había idealizado de alguna manera y, por eso, llevaba años girando a su alrededor.

Pareciéndole que ese pequeño discurso sería adecuado si se encontraba con Clint y esta le insistía de alguna manera, se dijo que no podía permanecer encerrada en el cuarto de grabaciones, como si de verdad tuviera que esconderse de alguien, así que, tomando aire, alzó la cabeza y salió de la sala.

A Natasha Romanoff nadie hacía que se mantuviera escondida.

Caminó por la empresa con total tranquilidad, repasando en su cabeza una y otra vez lo que pensaba decirle a Barton si se presentaba entre ella, insistiendo de nuevo.

O, así iba a ser, hasta que vio a este hablando y riendo con una mujer de larga cabellera rubia en un rincón de la novena planta.

-No cambiarás nunca, ¿verdad, Bárbara?- le estaba tratando de decir Clint, sujetando su propia risa, sin mucho éxito.

-Ya sabes que no me llaman Pájaro Burlón por nada- le respondió la mujer, acariciándole el brazo a este delante de todo el mundo, como si nada.

En el acto, todo el cuerpo de Natasha se tensó al verlos, como si se estuviera preparando para una pelea o como si se refrenara a sí misma para no lanzarse hacía aquella escena y preguntar qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí.

Pero no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. Solo permaneció donde estaba, viendo como aquellos dos reían y conversaban sin problemas.

¿Quién era aquella Bárbara? ¿Era alguna trabajadora de la empresa? ¿Clint por fin le había hecho caso y había empezado a prestarle atención a otras mujeres que, seguramente, estarían detrás de él?

Pues muy bien por su parte. Si ya había encontrado a otra con la que reír y conversar sin problemas, eso significaba que ya no la iba a molestar más, ¿verdad? No sabía lo mucho que se alegraba de aquella noticia.

Sin ni siquiera ser consciente de que había apretado ambos puños hasta clavarse las cortas uñas en las palmas de las manos, Natasha se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse del lugar sin haber abierto la boca.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo viendo como Barton ligaba como tras mujeres que le daban más bola.

¿También habría besado a aquella tal Bárbara?

Bah. A ella eso le traía sin cuidado.

¿Qué clase de mote era para una mujer ``Pájaro Burlón´´? ¿Es que acaso se dedicaba a estar contando chistes todo el tiempo o qué?

No, no. a ella no debía preocuparle nada de eso. Trabajo. En eso era en lo único que tenía que concentrarse. Después de todo, le pagaban por eso y eso hacía.

Y sacaría a Barton totalmente de su cabeza. Eso haría.

 **Fin del capitulo 78**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Con qué vamos a empezar a hablar de este capitulo? Empezaré con lo que, a lo mejor, menos conocéis; Pájaro Burlón.**

 **Los que no sois muy seguidores de los cómics y estáis más centrados en el universo cinematográfico, no conoceréis a este personaje, pero aquellos que también hayáis leído cómics lo sabréis de sobra. Bárbara Morse, alias Pájaro Burlón o, en inglés, Mockingbird, es la esposa de Barton en los cómics. Incluso tienen un hijo en una de sus historias, llamado Francis Barton.**

 **Tal vez, algunos la reconocerán por llevar un traje blanco y negro, con un antifaz, y sus armas predilectas son una especie de lanzas cortas.**

 **Necesitaba meter a una mujer que le hiciera ver las orejas al lobo a Natasha y empecé a darle vueltas a las novias que Clint había tenido. ¿Y quién mejor que meter en este punto que aquella que ha sido su esposa? Más confianza que con ella, no podría tener con alguien que me inventara, ¿verdad?**

 **No puedo hablaros de la relación que ambos personajes tienen en esta historia porque, si no, os estaría haciendo un pedazo de spolier importante. Pero muchos ya me habéis mencionado que Natasha solo entraría en pánico si veía que este en verdad parecía inclinarse hacía otro lado. Y es cierto. Como bien me comentó alguien, no se sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.**

 **Pero no han sido los únicos a los que hemos tenido en este capitulo.**

 **Thor y Loki siempre tienen problemas, siempre hay algo que los hace saltar. Menos mal que, en esta ocasión, estaba Jane allí, dispuesta a hacer que ambos se dieran cuenta de la suerte que tenían de tenerse el uno al otro.**

 **Considero que hay ocasiones, cuando dos personas no saben detenerse a sí mismos, que viene bien que una tercera persona, alguien que ve sus problemas totalmente desde fuera, de manera objetiva, interfiera.**

 **Y hablando de problemas... ¿Recordáis que os estaba comentando al principio del capitulo que cómo era posible que a Thor le afectaran los rayos? Pues no soy la única que le ha estado dando vueltas al tema.**

 **En facebook, he visto auténticas conversaciones de expertos en físico que hablaban de energía alterna y continua y otras hipótesis que a mi me ha alucinado ver como la gente le daba al coco. Os dejaré aquí una de las respuestas que leí que me dejaron más sorprendida, viendo como algunos de verdad se han exprimido el coco para esto:**

 **``De hecho es simple, solo hay que saber un poco de física y biología asgardiana. Según la ley de gauss, el flujo eléctrico através de una superficie cerrada que no rodea una carga es cero, por eso al invocar truenos, el cuerpo de thor actúa de dicha manera, pero el aparato en su cuello, conecta a sus terminales nerviosas creando un puente para que la corriente pase. Por eso thor siente los choques electricos de ese aparato.´´**

 **Osea... Yo leí esto y fue como que alguien le dé un aplauso a esta persona por haber investigado tanto sobre el tema. Y luego dirán que los cómics no enseñan nada y no hacen pensar. Madre mía.**

 **Pero creo que será mejor que me despida ya de vosotros para que me ponga con el siguiente capitulo. En este puente, quiero escribir lo máximo posible, a ver si así, teniendo un poco más de margen en esta historia, puedo empezar a ponerme también con la de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´**

 **Pero no os emocionéis. Incluso aunque subiera nuevamente capítulos de esta historia, que no quiero dejar a medias, no lo haré siempre el mismo día ni nada así, si no solo cuando pueda dedicarle tiempo. Estoy a punto de terminar una novela también y no quiero agobiarme demasiado con escribir porque tengo que corregir la novela entera y demás antes de llevarla a la sociedad general de autores.**

 **Así que, aquí me despido de vosotros, Marvelitos míos. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	79. Chapter 79

**Hola, hola, hola a todos los Marvelitos que me están siguiendo por esta laaaaarga historia, aquí, en un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ahora que he pensado sobre lo que escribí en el anterior, seguro que a más de uno le molestó que Peter Parker no estuviera en la empresa cuando Steve llegó con toda la intención de hablar con él.**

 **Pero, es que, si llegaba y se lo encontraba en la empresa, tenía la impresión de que todo se haría demasiado rápido. Además, que esa parte del capitulo era para Natasha y sus pensamientos relacionados con Clint. El tema de la superfamily se vería en un capitulo de stony, porque ellos necesitan su propio espacio.**

 **Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando del stony y eso... este capitulo, en la mitad que le corresponde, vamos a tener a esa pareja que tanto os gusta y sobre la que me quería centrar en el momento en el que empecé escribir. Como habéis podido ver, no he mantenido eso porque ahora tenemos como cuatro parejas al mismo tiempo y un chico llamado Peter Parker rondando por aquí, pero, en fin...**

 **Musa siempre haciendo de las suyas. Deberíamos estar ya todos mucho más que acostumbrados, ¿verdad?**

 **No me ha estado dando el follón tanto como en otros momentos, pero, sí. Aún se sigue apareciendo y susurrándome en el oído lo que tengo que hacer.**

 **Pero no son los únicos sobre los que vamos a hablar. Los otros que van a aparecer por aquí y que también he visto que os encantaron prácticamente desde el principio son el WinterFalcon. Básicamente porque están formando una nueva vida juntos y tenemos que ver las cosas que ocurren en esos momentos.**

 **Como ahora mismo no recuerdo exactamente que tuviera que comentaros algo más y tengo las manos congeladas porque dentro de mi casa hace como unos 10º grados (sí, es un problema cuando son techos muy altos y el sol te lo tapa otra casa), pues voy a ponerme a escribir el capitulo.**

 **Como siempre, que lo disfrutéis y nos seguimos leyendo al final del capitulo, ya que tendré algo más que decir ( o eso supongo)**

 **CAPITULO 79**

… **...**

Cuando Bucky le llamó, diciéndole que tenía que enseñarle un lugar, colgándole el teléfono y mandándole una dirección por mensaje, nunca se imaginó que lo que quería era mostrarle el apartamento que él y Sam habían alquilado.

-¿Y cuándo ha pasado esto, chicos?- les preguntó Steve.

Con razón a Bucky no le desaparecía la sonrisa de la cara.

-No hace mucho- le dijo Sam.-Hasta a mí mismo me sorprendió.

-Soy un hombre lleno de sorpresas- afirmó el mapache, derrochando alegría por todos sus poros, dejando claro que no podría ser más feliz.

Steve se alegraba muchísimo por ellos. A pesar de que había deseado que le salieran las cosas bien a Bucky, jamás habría imaginado que Sam de verdad llegaría a aceptar sus sentimientos. Nunca había visto a nadie que le gustaran tanto las mujeres como a Sam.

Y, sin embargo, allí se encontraban, en el apartamento de la pareja, donde pronto ambos se irían a vivir juntos, comenzando una vida en común.

-Me alegro, de verdad, por vosotros- afirmó Steve, dándole unos golpes en la espalda a Bucky, que parecía incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

-Yo aún ni siquiera sé cómo he acabado aquí- comentó Sam, en plan de broma.

-¡Eh! Claro que lo sabes- le dijo Bucky.-No me obligues a recordártelo delante de Steve o morirás de vergüenza.

-Inténtalo y te machaco- le dijo Wilson, señalándole con un dedo.

Pero, a pesar del instante de tensión, donde Rogers se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer, ambos hombres se echaron a reír.

-¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto?- le preguntó Bucky.

-Ha estado a punto de entrar en pánico- afirmó Sam.

-Pero... ¿qué?- murmuró Steve, desconcertado.

-Tranquilo, grandullón- le dijo el mapache.-Solo te estábamos gastando una broma.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con las bromas y por qué me las gastáis a mí?- les preguntó Steve.

-Porque eres lo suficientemente inocente para que todo resulte divertido- le dijo Sam, siendo él ahora el que le dió a este unos golpecitos en la espalda.

Tal vez habrían seguido un poco más con aquella conversación si alguien no hubiera llamado a la puerta del apartamento.

-Serán los muebles nuevos del salón- afirmó Bucky, llendo a abrir.

Lo único que había en aquel lugar era un sofá y tendrían que ir llenando el piso, ¿verdad?

-Mientras Bucky se ocupa de eso, ¿quieres que te muestro el resto del piso?- se ofreció Sam, señalandole el camino a seguir.

-Por mí, estupendo. Después de todo, vendré mucho a visitaros por aquí- le dijo el rubio, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

El apartamento no se encontraba muy lejos de la propia Torre Stark, así que, siempre que tuviera un hueco, podía dirigirse allí caminando tranquilamente.

-Pues acompañame- le dijo el halcón gruñón, dejando a un lado su actitud habitual mientras le hacía una visita guiada a su amigo.

Al mismo tiempo, Bucky había abierto la puerta y le estaba indicando a los trabajadores de la tienda de muebles donde era que querían colocar cada cosa.

Él y Sam habían estado tomando medidas de ese cuarto y decidiendo lo que necesitaban y en dónde debería ir cada mueble, así que, en su cabeza, tenía un mapa claro de lo que los hombres tendrían que hacer.

Algunos muebles, como la librería, tendrían que montarla allí mismo porque era demasiado grande como para traerla ya montada, pero todo aquel trabajo extra entraba en lo que ellos habían pagado y ni Sam ni él tenían nada mejor que hacer ese día, así que supervisarían cada pequeño detalle del montaje.

-No, no, no- les dijo a unos hombres, que estaban dejando el mueble del recibidor junto a la ventana.-Eso va junto a la puerta, por favor.

Estaba claro que aquello les iba a llevar bastante tiempo.

De repente, oyó un móvil sonar, haciendo que Bucky se girara para comprobar si era de alguno de los trabajadores que estaban rondando por el salón. Pero no parecía ser así.

El sonido venía del sofá.

Los tres se habían sentado allí un momento cuando Steve había llegado, pero, en seguida, les había parecido absurdo permanecer sentados en casi el único mueble de la casa.

Dirigiéndose hacía este, se dió cuenta de que se trataba del móvil de Steve.

-Rogers, te estás llamando- informó.

Pero a saber dónde andarían aquellos dos y había un buen follón montado en aquel cuarto.

Percatándose que quién llamaba no era otro más que Stark, se dijo que sería mejor informarle de dónde estaba Steve, en vez de no responderle.

-Ey, hola. Cuanto tiempo- le saludó, cogiendo la llamada.

-Ey... tú- le dijo Tony a su vez.-¿Quién eres tú?

-Claro. No hemos hablado mucho- le recordó este.-Soy Bucky, el amigo de Steve.

-Ah, sí. El militar, ¿verdad?

-Así es- asintió este, a pesar de que no podía verle.

Se alegraba de que, al menos, recordara algo de él. La verdad era que, a pesar de tener a Steve en común, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Oye... ¿dónde está Steve? ¿Por qué no me ha cogido él el teléfono?- le preguntó Tony, llendo directo al punto que le inquietaba.

-Oh. Es que se ha dejado el móvil en el sofá. Sam y él están viendo el piso que hemos alquilado, pero no me parecía bien no cogértelo.

-¿Así que está con Sam y contigo?

-Y con unos siete trabajadores que nos están ayudando con los muebles- afirmó.

-Bien. Vale. Por un momento, me había preocupado- murmuró este.

Aquello hizo que Bucky se riera.

-¿Has pensando que era el amante de Steve o algo así?- le dijo.

-Todo es posible- comentó Tony a su vez.-Aunque dudaría mucho que un amante fuera tan torpe como para coger el teléfono y saludarme.

-¿Quién sabe?- le dijo Bucky, con ganas de bromear con este. Le parecía una presa fácil en aquellos momentos.-A lo mejor, sí que soy un amante de Steve y te he cogido el teléfono para disimular y que no pienses que está engañándote.

Después de esas palabras, se hizo un completo silencio al otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Bucky comprobara que no se hubiera perdido la llamada.

-Stark, ¿sigues ahí?

-Sigo aquí- murmuró este de manera seca.

-Sabes que lo que te he dicho ha sido de broma, ¿verdad?- le dijo Bucky, ahora arrepintiéndose un poco de haber hecho una broma como aquella.

-Pues claro- le dijo Tony, sin ningún tono particular en la voz.

-Steve nunca te sería infiel. Él te quiere con locura- le recordó.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. Es muy bueno que lo sepas porque... es la verdad. Perdona por haber tratado de gastarte una broma como esa. No ha tenido ninguna gracia.

-En realidad, sí que lo ha tenido. De verdad. No te preocupes por eso.

O eso decían las palabras de Tony. Sin embargo, detrás de aquellas palabras, había algo más, algo que le decía a Bucky que la había cagado pero bien al haber tenido la brillante idea de gastarle una broma de esas características al novio de su amigo, al que a penas conocía.

Ojalá que Steve no se enfadara mucho cuando se enterara de aquello.

-Oye- le dijo Tony.-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a Rogers que lo he llamado cuando termine de ver vuestro piso?

-Por supuesto- afirmó Bucky en el acto.

-Bien. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Barnes, pero ahora mismo tengo otras cosas que hacer. Seguiremos hablando otro día, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, sí. Claro que tendrás asuntos de los que ocuparte. Le daré tu mensaje.

-Genial. Hasta otro día.

Y la linea quedó muerta de pronto, haciendo que Bucky mirara el móvil y supiera que la había cagado mucho más que mucho.

No se había esperado que, después del tiempo que él y Steve llevaban juntos, Tony aún fuera capaz de ponerse celoso hasta ese punto, a pesa de decir que se fiaba de Rogers.

Era posible que confiara en el rubio, pero no de las personas que le rodeaban. Después de todo, este tendría que saber que ellos llevaban toda la vida juntos, que, de haber querido que ocurriera algo, ya habría pasado, estaban muy unidos, pero solo como buenos amigos. Incluso hermanos se podría decir. Sin embargo...

-Menuda cagada- murmuró, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Sam, haciendo que él se volviera y viera como ambos hombres entraban en el cuarto.

-¡Ey!- exclamó, tratando de ganar tiempo.-¿Ya habéis acabado?

-Tampoco es que haya mucho que enseñar ahora mismo- afirmó Sam, a lo que Bucky no tardó en asentir.

-¿Qué haces con mi móvil en la mano?- le preguntó Steve.

Aquello hizo que Bucky observara este y luego a los dos hombres.

-Oh. Es que... te lo dejaste en el sofá y empezó a sonar y...

-¿Quién ha llamado?- le preguntó Steve, cogiendo el aparato que este le estaba tendiendo.

-Stark. Ha llamado él- confesó.

-Eso es que hoy no anda demasiado ocupado- comentó Steve, pareciendo animado por esa idea.

-¿Qué has hecho?- le preguntó Sam, cruzándose de brazos mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Bucky.

Steve alzó la cabeza hacía ambos, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que he...?- comenzó a murmurar el mapache.

Pero no tardó nada en ser interrumpido.

-No me vengas con tonterías- le dijo Sam.-Te conozco ya demasiado bien como para que puedas pensar que me puedes engañar. Además, pones una cara extraña cuando sabes que has hecho algo que no debías.

Al decir esas palabras, Bucky miró a Steve.

-Lo siento, tío- le dijo.-Le he gastado una pequeña broma a Stark, diciéndole que podrías estar con un amante. Y parece que no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Rogers, pareciendo sorprendido.-¿Es que se lo ha creído?

-No sé. Ha tenido una reacción rara. Solo me ha dicho que te diga que te ha llamado.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?- le regañó Sam.

-Era una broma inocente- afirmó el mapache, alzando las manos.

-Tranquilos- aseguró Steve.-Ahora después, iré a hablar con él y esto no será nada. No hay quién gaste más bromas que Tony y, a lo mejor, te estaba gastando a ti una devuelta.

Sí, bueno... No parecía haber sido ese el caso. Pero ninguno de sus amigos mencionó nada sobre eso, dejándole hacer a este.

… **...**

Una vez que Steve volvió a la Torre, convencido de que Tony solo habría tratado de gastarle una mala broma a Bucky, se sorprendió al ver que Jarvis no se encontraba en el apartamento y, por los sonidos amortiguados que escuchaba, Stark parecía encontrarse encerrado en su taller.

Hacía mucho que no hacía eso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Steve, entrando al cuarto.

-Trabajando en unas pequeñas cosas- le dijo el moreno, sin mirarle, pareciendo concentrado en lo que estaba creando sobre la mesa.

Stark se había tomado la molestia de colgar un saco de boxeo en el taller para cuando, según el, estuviera concentrado en sus grandes creaciones, Steve pudiera entrenar allí y así ambos permanecer juntos en el mismo lugar.

Notando que pasaba algo, Rogers se quitó la chaqueta y se dirigió hacía el saco, observando a Tony por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien con tus amigos?- le preguntó Stark, sin dejar de trabajar.

-Sí, muy bien. Hacía mucho que no quedaba con ellos y querían enseñarme el apartamento donde van a vivir. A Bucky y a Sam parece que las cosas les están llendo bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos- afirmó el moreno, sin ningún tono en particular.

-Sí, yo también. Bucky estaba enamorado de Sam desde hacía mucho. No creí que realmente fuera a ocurrir algo entre ellos, pero, sin embargo, allí están, en su piso.

-Seguro que es toda una sorpresa.

Steve volvió la cabeza hacía este, esperando a ver si, en algún momento, Tony pensaba mirarle, pero este seguía concentrado en sus juguetes.

-Bucky me ha dicho que me llamaste.

-Sí- afirmó este sin más.

-¿Ocurría algo?

-No. Solo tenía un momento libre y quería ver cómo te iba.

-Bucky también me comentó que te había gastado una pequeña broma y que no estaba muy seguro de cómo te la habías tomado.

En ese momento, Tony por fin alzó la cabeza hacía él.

-¿Te refieres a esa tontería de los amantes?- le dijo.

-Sí, algo así me dijo que te contó.

-Ni siquiera le he dado vueltas a eso- afirmó este, restando importancia al asunto.

-¿Y por qué no está Jarvis en el piso?

-Le dije que podía descansar durante medio día. Nosotros podremos encargarnos de nuestros propios asuntos durante unas horas.

-¿Y no será porque querías tener una charla conmigo sobre el tema y querías que él no nos escuchara?- le preguntó.

Aquello hizo que Tony volviera la cabeza hacía él de nuevo, mirándole entre sorprendido y con la intención de negar aquello.

-Si realmente tienes dudas sobre algo, pregúntame- le dijo Steve.-Pero no armes todo esto para luego decirme que no pasa nada.

Stark entreabrió la boca, pero pensó algo, la cerró y la volvió a abrir.

-Sé que tú nunca me serías infiel- fue lo primero que le dijo.-Eres tan inocente que, si empezaras a sentir algo por otra persona, me lo dirías a mí antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

-Bien- asintió Steve.-Me alegra ver que, al menos, me consideras honesto.

-No desconfío de tí- afirmó este.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?- le preguntó Rogers.

-¡En los demás!- exclamó Tony.

Aquella respuesta dejó algo paralizado a este.

-¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó.

-Yo sé que tú serías incapaz de engañar a nadie, siempre irías de cara antes de hacer nada. Pero son los demás en los quiénes desconfío.

-¿Te piensas que la gente va saltando sobre mí por la calle?- le dijo Steve, sin poder evitar sonreír ante semejante idea.

-¿Acaso tú no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira la gente?- le dijo Tony a su vez.

-La gente que no conozco me da igual.

-Pero... están ese tal Bucky, que dice que es amigo tuyo de toda la vida y que resulta que también le gustan los hombres y...

-¿Y qué pensabas? ¿Que él iba a saltar sobre mí?

Como toda respuesta, Tony se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué hay de tí?- le soltó Steve.

-¿De mí?- repitió Stark, alzando la vista hacía él.

-Sí, de ti. Eres uno de los hombres más famosos del mundo, casi todo el mundo tiene los ojos puesto sobre tí y a muchos les gustaría estar contigo, aunque solo fuera una noche. ¿Eso significa que tendría que estar celoso de ti?

-¡Claro que no!- afirmó Tony.

-Porque, encima, a parte de todo eso, eras el mayor mujeriego que ha habido en la historia- le dijo Steve.-Tendría altas razones para desconfiar de tí.

-Venga- soltó Tony.-Sabes que entre Pepper y el trabajo, no podría hacer nada.

-Y, aún así, piensas que cualquiera podría saltar sobre mí- le regañó Steve.

-Es tu culpa- le dijo el moreno, poniéndose en pie y colocando sus manos en torno a la cintura de este.-Por ser tan guapo.

-¿Ahora intentas que olvide la que has organizado por tus celos con palabras bonitas?- le dijo Steve, colocando sus manos en torno a los hombros de Tony.

-Es posible- comentó este, como si nada.

-No somos ningunos niños para andar celosos el uno del otro. Estamos en una relación, vivimos juntos y hasta hemos hablado de traer a Peter aquí. Es como dar veinte pasos atrás en nuestra relación si te pones celoso a estas alturas.

-Lo sé. Me he comportado como un idiota.

-Un idiota muy grande, sí- afirmó Steve, sonriendo.

-¿Besarías a este idiota?- le preguntó Tony, alzando la cabeza hacía él.

-Depende.

-¿De qué depende?

El rubio echó un vistazo a su alrededor y volvió la vista hacía Stark.

-¿Vamos a estar solos hasta mañana?

Una sonrisa empezó a abrirse paso por el rostro de Tony. Al parecer, sabía por donde iba el curso de pensamiento de su chico.

-Sí. Le he dejado muy claro a Jarvis que no nos haría falta hasta mañana y le he insistido mucho para que no venga hasta entonces.

-Ummm. Pues, ya que estamos solos y tenemos todo el piso para nosotros. ¿qué te parece si dejas lo que estabas haciendo para otro día?

-Depende de lo que me estés ofreciendo a cambio, Rogers- le dijo, acercándolo más a él.

-Creo que te gustará mucho lo que acabáramos haciendo- afirmó Steve, inclinándose hacía los labios de Tony, hablando tan cerca de estos que casi podían rozarse.

Este dejó escapar un ligero sonido desde el fondo de su garganta, pareciendo satisfecho con la idea.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando entonces?- preguntó el moreno, tratando de llegar hasta los labios de Steve.

-A que me prometas que no volverás a tener un ataque de celos sin sentido- soltó este, liberándose de las manos de Tony y dirigiéndose fuera del cuarto con rapidez.

-¡Eh! ¿Te me estás escapando?

-¡Tal vez!- le dijo este, pareciendo divertido, subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Sabes que, si me haces correr detrás de ti, te voy a comer cuando te atrape!- le dijo Tony, dejando que una sonrisa de medio lado apareciera en su cara.

-¡Inténtalo, si puedes!

-¡Muy bien, Rogers! ¡Tú lo has querido!

Y, sin perder tiempo, Tony se lanzó tras él, más que dispuesto a demostrarle lo que ocurría cuando una presa trataba de huir de Tony Stark.

 **Fin del capitulo 79**

 **Bueno... en realidad, no tenía planeado en absoluto que el capitulo saliera de esta manera ni crear unos supuesto celos en Tony por hablar con Bucky por teléfono.**

 **Lo que pensé la noche pasada era que, mientras hablaban, Bucky le explicara lo que ocurría en casa y Tony le dijera que esa tarea, en manos de Pepper, estaría lista y todos los muebles justo donde los querían en cinco minutos.**

 **Pero claro... cuando se deja a Musa libre, ya sabéis lo que pasa; que puede acabar haciéndome escribir cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Por eso ya ni siquiera me molesto cuando no acabo escribiendo lo que originalmente imaginé. Sería una gran perdida de tiempo por mi parte.**

 **A parte de que muchos habéis comentado que queríais ver a Tony celoso por Bucky, así que, aunque ya la historia había llegado a un punto donde se vería algo tonto que nuestro querido moreno se pusiera celoso, me pegaba con lo que estaba pasando, así que, aquí lo tenéis. Solo que Steve sabe bien lo que tiene que decirle a Stark para que deje las ideas de celos a un lado.**

 **Ninguno de los dos son ya ningunos niños.**

 **Ahora mismo, mientras escribo esto, estoy viendo Piratas del Caribe: el cofre del hombre muerto, así que, en realidad, tampoco estoy muy pendiente de lo que estoy escribiendo. Aunque hay mucha gente que estás películas no les llaman mucho la atención, a mi me encantan, me gusta la actuación de Johnny Deep en ellas y hasta me inspiraron a hacer un cómics hará como unos dos o tres años.**

 **Pero siempre me resulta más fácil escribir que dibujar. Como que a las cien páginas dibujadas lo dejé porque me llevaba muchísimo tiempo dibujar, encajar bocadillos y entintar. No era trabajo para una sola persona.**

 **Así que será mejor que me despida ya. Como siempre, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, Marvelitos míos. Chao.**

 **P.D.: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que este capitulo lo subiré el día antes de Nochebuena y el siguiente el día antes de Nochevieja, así que, como estamos cerquita de terminar el año y a punto de ser Navidad, quería desearos a todos los Marvelitos unas felices fiestas y próspero año nuevo.**

 **Este año, en particular, en mi casa, las Navidades están llendo mucho mejor de lo que creía. Yo misma me compré algunos regalos que quería, porque mis padres ya no hacen regalos, y me compré una figura monisima de Groot para el árbol super bien hecha y una taza de Thor Ragnarok que está guapísima. Y, por cosas de la vida, sé cuál es el regalo de mi cuñada y estoy que no quepo en mí de la emoción. Hay una especie de enciclopedia de Juego de Tronos con toda la historia sobre todo, arboles genealógicos, dibujos y demás que lo ví en una tienda y me enamoré de ese libro. Adivinen que regalo va a ser.**

 **Espero que a todos ustedes, queridos Marvelitos, les vaya también todo maravillosamente y empiecen el año de magnifica manera.**

 **Ahora sí que sí me despido. Chao y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	80. Chapter 80

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos y Marvelitas que estáis aquí, en este capitulo 80 ya de esta historia, sin haberse cansado aún de mi y de todas las locuras que se me pasen por la mente, lo que es todo un logro para vosotros, en serio. Daros todos unos golpecitos en la espalda, porque os los merecéis.**

 **Mientras estoy escribiendo estas líneas, sigo viendo Piratas del Caribe y aún no he subido el capitulo 77 porque solo estamos a Jueves (iba en serio cuando me propuse escribir lo máximo posible en estos días de puente para así poder dedicarle algo más de tiempo a las otras historias que aún tengo a medias y de las que no me olvido)**

 **Seguramente, aún hay gente en fanfiction que desea mi muerte porque dejé a medias una historia de Naruto con Gaara de protagonista y otra en Fruits Basket, donde hice otra protagonista en la historia, alguien con más carácter que Tohru. Su actitud siempre me ponía muy nerviosa. Me parecía demasiado buena. Quería mostrar que, incluso con alguien que se dejara maltratar menos, también se obtendrían buenos resultados. Y que me encanta escribir de Kyo, Momiji y los demás.**

 **En fin... como veis, me he puesto a divagar de nuevo. Si es que no puedo tener la atención centrada en lo que estaba haciendo...**

 **Volvamos al asunto. Sé que muchos estaréis deseando que Steve vaya a la empresa, se encuentre con Peter Parker y le diga ``mira, hijo. Tony y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros´´. Ummm. Me gusta esa frase, hasta es posible que la use cuando llegue el momento. Pero ese momento no va a ser ahora.**

 **Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy siendo increíblemente malvada al saber que lo estáis esperando, y, sin embargo, esperando aún más para traéroslo. Tengo que meter emoción de algún modo, ¿no? Ya me podréis matar a gusto cuando acabe la historia (si es que consigo acabarla en algún momento de mi vida)**

 **Sin embargo, en estos momentos, cuando aún estoy poniendo los dientes largos, vamos a irnos con una pareja que os estaba también gustando mucho y que no dejé en demasiado buen momento. Sí, nos referimos al Clintasha.**

 **Yo tengo la impresión de haber hablado de ellos hace dos días, porque, literalmente, hace dos días estaba escribiendo su capitulo. ¿Dos? No estoy muy segura de si fue ayer mismo. Para vosotros, sin embargo, habrán pasado unas semanas, tal vez dos, y querríais saber qué acabaría pasando entre Natasha, Barton y esa mujer llamada Bárbara, ¿verdad?**

 **Pues aquí os lo traigo. No sé quienes serán ni lo que haré en la segunda mitad del capitulo. Ahora mismo, no lo tengo muy claro. A lo mejor os traigo lo de Peter o me centro en otros. Ya lo veré sobre la marcha. Será una sorpresa para todos jajajjaa**

 **Así que, en vez de seguir soltándoos todo el royo, os dejo con el capitulo y seguimos hablando después. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 80**

… **...**

Aunque hubiera sido ella misma la que le había dicho como un millón de veces que se olvidara de ella y que se buscara otra mujer con la que formar una bonita vida de anuncio, en el fondo, al parecer, Natasha no había esperado que Barton acabara por hacerle caso, ya que, a pesar de que se dijo que no debía pensar más en el tema o en lo que había visto en los pasillos de la empresa entre Clint y aquella mujer rubia, no hizo otra cosa a lo largo del día.

La imagen de Clint riendo con aquella tal Bárbara estaba tan grabada en su retina que parecía como si alguien hubiera dejado detrás de sus ojos una fotografía.

Al final, con los chicos ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a su despacho y organizar todo aquello que debiera organizar, de ser posible.

¿El problema?

Que allí dentro se podría pasar una revisión militar sin el menor problema y Romanoff se encontró sentada en su silla, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer con su vida más que permanecer allí dentro.

Hasta que una llamada a su puerta le hizo alzar la cabeza.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz masculina, perteneciente a Clint, asomándose al cuarto.

En el acto, todo el cuerpo de Natasha se puso en tensión y, en su mente, empezaron a desfilar un millar de reproches que le hubiera encantado lanzarle a la cara.

En lugar de eso, le señaló una de las sillas del cuarto frente a su mesa.

-Adelante- consiguió decir, con un tono normal.

-Bien. No esperaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo Clint a su vez, sonriendo.

¿Acaso era que este le sonreía a todo el mundo o qué?

-¿Y por qué no iba a estar en mi despacho?- le soltó Romanoff.

-Porque, por regla general, no paras. Siempre estás haciendo algo u organizando algo de la agenda de los chicos.

-Estoy trabajando en ello ahora mismo- le respondió ella.

Era mentira, sí. Pero no podía decir la verdad tampoco, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo decir que era tan previsora que ya no tenía nada que hacer y solo se había encerrado allí para no tener que encontrarse a este paseando con su nueva amiguita? Quedaría como una loca.

-Oh. ¿En serio?- comentó este, viendo como ella permanecía inmóvil en su silla, con las manos sobre el reposabrazos.-¿Lo estás organizando mentalmente?

-¿Que quieres, Barton?- preguntó ella a su vez, sonando cortante.

Supo que su tono se había hecho mucho más frío por el modo en el que este la miró.

-Bueno... he estado revisando los papeles que me llevaste con la agenda de los chicos y he visto que hay tres días seguidos en los que hay muchísima actividad. Sé que hay veces que se van a encontrar con días agotadores, pero... ¿no hay modo de organizarlo de otra manera para no extenuarlos demasiado desde el principio?

-¿Acaso crees que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo?

Aquello hizo que Clint volviera a mirarla con sorpresa.

-Yo no he dicho eso- comentó este, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien. Porque se me contrató para encargarme de esos chicos y estoy llevando su agenda del mejor modo que puedo. Después de esos tres días de trabajo, vienen un par de días de descanso para que se recuperen. ¿O, acaso, no te habías fijado en eso? ¿Tienes la mente ocupada en otras cosas y no has podido verlo?

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que este frunciera el ceño de nuevo.

-Oye... ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Clint.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué me iba a pasar?

-No lo sé. Pareces... irritada.

-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?

-Oye. Sé que te besé sin tu permiso, pero... no imaginé que te fueras a molestar tanto. Me dijiste que habías hecho muchas más cosas. Fuiste muy clara con eso.

-Oh, sí. Por supuesto que he hecho muchas cosas más fuertes que besar a alguien. Pero, ¿sabes lo que nunca he hecho?- le soltó esta.-Tratar de engañar a alguien, hablándole de unos sentimientos que podría mostrar a cualquiera.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Clint.

-¿En serio vas a hacer que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando?

-Pues claro que no sé de lo que hablas. Sé clara, Natasha- le pidió este.

-Bien, Barton. Seré clara- le dijo ella, inclinándose hacía él y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa.-Has pasado un montón de tu tiempo tratando de ir detrás de mí, de conseguir algo que yo no quería dar cuando, en realidad, al parecer, puedes jugar con cuantas mujeres quieras.

-Sigo sin saber de lo que hablas- se quejó este.

-Me refiero a tí y esa tal Bárbara con la que has estado tonteando delante de todo el mundo en la novena planta- le soltó ella a su vez, entrecerrando los ojos.-¿O es que vas a tener la poca vergüenza de negármelo?

-¿Hablas de Bobbi?- soltó este, pareciendo algo más relajado.-Nat, Bobbi y yo solo somos buenos amigos.

-¿Y dejas que todos tus amigos te acaricien?

-¿Acariciarme?- repitió este.-¿Cuándo ha hecho ella eso?

-¡He visto como te acariciaba el brazo!- gritó Romanoff, golpeando la mesa con una mano.-¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo ahora!

Sin embargo, tras su explosión de ira, Natasha tomó aire y trató de relajarse, viendo como Clint solo comenzaba a sonreír.

-¿Qué?- le dijo.-¿Por qué sonríes como un idiota?

-Porque estás celosa- le respondió este, con total calma.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Según tú, quieres que me olvide de ti, que busque a otra mujer con la que formar una familia y todo eso. Pero, sin embargo, me pongo a hablar con una amiga en un pasillo, ya que hace tiempo que no la veo, y te pones celosa- comentó, aún sonriendo.

-No, no- negó Natasha.-No es eso lo que ha pasado.

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Claro que no!- volvió a negar ella-Lo que me ha cabreado de esta situación es que rondes a mi alrededor como un mosquito plasta y, sin embargo, cuando crees que nadie te está viendo, sonríes a otras mujeres.

-¿Y eso no son celos?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pues a mí eso no deja de sonarme a celos- comentó Clint.

-Entonces no estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Claro que te he escuchado- afirmó este, inclinándose hacía ella sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano.-He escuchado cada palabra que ha salido de tus labios y todo me han parecido celos.

-Eso será porque no me has escuchado bien.

-Oh. Te he escuchado muy bien- afirmó este, aún sonriendo.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara- le dijo esta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- le preguntó este.

-Porque me estás cabreando- le soltó Natasha.

-¿Sabes que el color celos te sienta muy bien?

-¡Basta!- exclamó Romanoff, no queriendo continuar con aquello.-Sé que te encantaría que admitiera que siento algo por ti, pero eso no va a pasar.

-¿Seguro? Yo creo que está pasando ahora mismo- afirmó Clint, mostrándose bastante relajado para encontrarse delante de una Natasha cabreada.

-Eres tan insistente que llegas a ser insoportable- le dijo.

-Bueno... decir dices muchas cosas, pero lo único que veo es como tratas de meterte en tu caparazón por todos los medios posibles.

-¿Me estás comparando con una tortuga?

-Lo más probable es que la tortuga fuera más valiente que tú en este tipo de situaciones, cuando se hablan sobre sentimientos.

Natasha se encontraba a punto de entrar en erupción.

No sabía si tendría que golpear a Barton por hablarle con esa arrogancia, si debería echarle de su despacho o decirle que no se atreviera a volver a hablarle en su vida. En realidad, el estar barajando todas esas posibilidades al mismo tiempo era lo que la estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Por qué crees que necesitas esconderte detrás de un muro?- le preguntó Clint, aún sentado calmadamente en la silla de despacho, mirándola.-Habrá un motivo.

-No te atrevas a psicoanalizarme- le advirtió esta.

-Solo trato de comprenderte un poco mejor- le dijo este, poniéndose en pie y, a pesar del peligro que pudiera suponer, se colocó frente a ella.-Nat, no tienes que mostrarte como si fueras invencible conmigo. No te hace falta.

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? ¿Abofetearlo? ¿Decirle que no tenía ni idea de cómo era ella? ¿Decirle que no podía estar más equivocado?

En vez de eso, solo una cosa salió de sus labios.

-¿No tienes nada con Bárbara?

Aquello hizo sonreír a Clint, al mismo tiempo que agachaba un momento la cabeza, solo para alzarla poco después y mirarla.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Bobbi y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿Y nunca habéis sido nada más?

Esa pregunta hizo que la sonrisa de Clint desapareciera de su cara. Y, en el acto, el volcán que se estaba despertando dentro de ella entró en erupción.

-¡Lárgate de mi despacho ahora mismo!- gritó.

-Nat...- murmuró Clint, tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Pero lo único que consiguió acercándose más a ella fue que Romanoff se alterara aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-¡He dicho que te largues de mi puto despacho!

Clint, durante un momento, pareció seriamente pensar en ignorar las palabras de esta y decirle algo más, tratando de que razonara. Pero, viendo en el estado en el que se encontraba esta, que parecía capaz de asesinarlo en cualquier momento, prefirió rendirse aquel día y, aún en silencio, abandonó el cuarto, dejando a esta casi hiperventilando en su despacho, con una mezcla de ira y pesar carcomiéndole las entrañas.

Aunque, por supuesto, eso Natasha no lo admitiría nunca.

… **...**

El hecho de no poder encontrarse con Peter durante unos días, pues este había recibido un permiso para poder quedarse en casa y estudiar, había estado haciendo que Steve se sintiera algo alicaído, ya que él esperaba poder hablar con el chico lo antes posible.

Por eso, cuando a la mañana del cuarto día, vio a este nada más entrar en la compañía, saludando a todo aquel con el que se encontraba, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír y correr tras el chico para hablar de la propuesta que tenía para él.

En vez de eso, caminó hacía Parker y, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo llamó.

Este, en el acto, se volvió hacía él y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, esperando a que Rogers llegara a su altura.

-¡Buenos días, señor Rogers!- le saludó cuando se colocó a su lado.

-Buenos días, Peter. Hacía días que no te veía.

-Sí. La empresa me permitió tener unos días libres para poder hacer mis exámenes. Estoy muy agradecido con eso. No todo el mundo me lo habría concedido.

-Bueno... ellos quieren que finalices tus estudios. Es normal que te ayuden de algún modo con eso. Y, ya que hablamos de ayudar, quería hablarte sobre una cosa.

Eso hizo que este girara la cabeza hacía un lado, pareciendo confuso.

-¿Ayuda?- repitió.

-Sí. Pero no hablemos aquí, en medio de toda la empresa. ¿Has desayunado?

-No. Se me hacía tarde para venir- confesó este, ya que, siendo sábado, no habría tenido clases en la mañana, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-Bien. Pues vamos a la cafetería. Allí hablaremos con más calma- afirmó Steve, rodeando los hombros del chico con un brazo.

Una vez allí, compró lo suficiente como para que Peter tuviera un buen desayuno, viendo como los ojos de este empezaban a brillar al ver toda la comida.

-¿De verdad todo esto es para mí?- preguntó, emocionado.

-¿Qué comes normalmente?- le preguntó Steve a su vez.

-Oh. Suelo tomarme unos cereales e ir corriendo a alguna parte.

Desde luego, cuanto más sabía sobre la vida de aquel chico, más le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiera verse tan feliz tan a menudo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu tía?- quiso saber, antes de empezar a hablar del tema real que les había llevado a ambos hasta allí.

-Oh. Tía May parece encontrarse mejor, pero los médicos me han dicho que aún debe permanecer un tiempo ingresada. Al parecer, por muy bien que se encuentre un día, al siguiente, puede sufrir una recaída, así que deben de estar pendientes de ella.

-No debe de ser una situación fácil para tí- comentó Steve, empleando todo el cuidado posible para hablar con el chico.

-Yo solo espero que se recupere pronto- fue lo que Peter le contestó, sonriendo.

-Eres un buen chico. ¿Lo sabias?

-Me lo suelen decir mucho- afirmó Parker, aún sonriendo.-Aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

-No creo que te merezcas nada de todo por lo que has pasado.

-No creo que se trate de que me lo merezca o no- comentó este de vuelta.-Creo que... de algún modo, hay personas a las que les ocurren cosas malas para que, a otros, puedan ocurrirles cosas buenas.

-¿Y a ti te parece justo que a ti te ocurran las cosas malas?

-Ha alguien le tenía que pasar- comentó este, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues, ¿sabes? Creo que ha llegado el momento de que a ti también empiecen a ocurrirte cosas buenas.

Peter alzó los ojos hacía él, sin comprender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Sabes que he estado hablando con Tony sobre tí?

-Sí, claro. Por eso el señor Stark vino a conocerme en persona- afirmó Peter, sonriendo ampliamente al recordar ese emocionante momento.

-La verdad es que hemos seguido hablando sobre ti después de eso- le explicó Steve.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque a los dos nos pareciste un chico excepcional, que se esfuerza cada día, a pesar de los golpes que le da la vida.

-Oh. No creo que sea para tanto- comentó el joven, sonrojándose levemente por las palabras de Rogers, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Sí, sí que lo es. No te quites méritos por ello- le dijo Steve.-No todo el mundo habría luchado igual que tú ni se mostraría siempre con una sonrisa. Por eso mismo, Tony y yo tenemos una propuesta que hacerte. Y espero que la aceptes.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Peter frunciera el ceño.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó.

-Tony y yo queremos que vengas a vivir con nosotros a la Torre Stark. De ese modo, no tendrás que preocuparte por alquileres, ni alimentación ni nada por el estilo. Te lo aseguro, Jarvis, el mayordomo de Tony, cocina genial.

Sin embargo, Steve se quedó callado al ver como Peter parecía haberse quedado congelado ante las palabras que le había dirigido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, inclinándose hacía él.

-¿Me... me están ofreciendo vivir con ustedes? ¿Y en la torre más famosa de esta ciudad?- murmuró Parker.

-Bueno... no sé que tan famosa sea la torre de Tony, pero sí. Eso es justo lo que te estamos ofreciendo- afirmó Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Pero... eso es... - murmuró Parker, aún confuso.

-¿Acaso no te gusta la idea?- le preguntó Rogers.

-¡Claro que sí!- afirmó Peter en el acto, alzando la cabeza hacía él.-¡Para mí, sería todo un sueño hecho realidad vivir en el mismo lugar donde viven mis ídolos!- siguió afirmando, para no dejar ni la más mínima duda.

-¿Entonces?- comentó Steve.-¿Dónde está el problema?

-Pues... es que... tal vez, están haciéndome esta propuesta porque quieren ayudarme de alguna manera, pero, ¿no seré una molestia si vivimos todos juntos?- preguntó este, no pareciendo aún convencido del todo.

-Eh- le dijo Steve, inclinándose hacía él y envolviendo una de las manos del chico entre las suyas.-Si hubiéramos creído que pudieras llegar a ser una molestia, no te habríamos ofrecido esto en primer lugar.

-Pero...- murmuró Peter, no muy convencido.

En realidad, lucia como una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad ante semejante noticia y ofrecimiento, sorpresa, emoción, alegría y cierta pizca de miedo. Todo eso junto y siendo fuertemente agitado.

-Te lo he dicho- le dijo Rogers.-Lo has pasado mal y te mereces que te pasen cosas buenas. El piso de Tony es enorme, hay un montón de cuartos vacíos. Jarvis se ocupa de los asuntos de la casa y vivirías en el centro, cerca de todo, así que no tendrías demasiados problemas con el transporte. ¿Dónde está lo malo?

-No lo sé- murmuró Peter.-Parece que me estoy aprovechando de vosotros.

-Eso sería si hubieras ido a casa a pasar una noche y ya llevaras meses allí, sin intención de marcharte. Pero somos nosotros los que te estamos ofreciendo que vivas con nosotros. Y queremos que aceptes.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico, mirándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Steve, sin el menor rastro de duda.

En el acto, Peter se puso en pie, rodeó la mesa donde ambos habían estado sentados en la cafetería y le abrazó.

Menos mal que el lugar estaba desierto a aquellas horas, pues no quería imaginarse la clase de rumores que hubieran empezado a circular si alguien les hubiera visto de aquel modo.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Rogers- le susurró Peter, tan abrazado a él que parecía imposible que le fuera a soltar. Sonaba emocionado, casi como si estuviera llorando. Pero no podría estar seguro porque no podía verle la cara.-No sabe lo que esto significa para mí.

Aún algo sorprendido por aquel gesto, Steve acabó devolviendole el abrazo.

-Tranquilo. No tienes nada que agradecerme. Es más, hasta es posible que, después de un tiempo viviendo con Tony y sus bromas, hasta ruegues por poder volver a tu casa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Peter se riera y, algo más tranquilo, el chico lo soltó, tratando de secarse lo más rápido posible unas lágrimas que parecían haber estado escapando, fuera de su control.

-Dudo que eso ocurra- murmuró.

-Eso dímelo cuando lleves un tiempo con nosotros- le dijo Steve, dedicándole una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie.-Aún no has visto como es nuestro día a día. Pero pronto lo descubrirás. Iremos juntos a la Torre después del trabajo para que Tony te de las llaves de casa.

-¿Voy a tener una llave?- preguntó Peter, pareciendo sorprendido.

-¿Cómo esperabas entrar y salir si no?- fue lo que Steve le respondió.

-No sé. ¿Llamándoos a vosotros cuando tuviera que entrar?

-Eres lo bastante mayor y responsable como para que puedas tener y guardar una llave- le dijo Rogers, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, viendo como este sonreía y asentía.-Pero, ahora, será mejor que volvamos al trabajo. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y creo que esto nos ha llevado más tiempo del que creía.

-¿Le diremos a la señorita Romanoff sobre que vamos a vivir todos juntos?- preguntó Parker.-Tal vez, ella debería saber sobre esto.

-No es algo que el público vaya a saber inmediatamente- le dijo Steve.-Mucha gente entra y sale de la Torre. Pero se lo comentaremos en algún momento. Es posible que ponga el grito en el cielo, así que disfrutemos de este día y ya se lo diremos en otro momento, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo- aceptó Peter, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Y así, juntos, ambos abandonaron la cafetería.

 **Fin del capitulo 80**

 **Lo sé, lo sé, Marvelitos. Estáis ahora mismo emocionados con todo esto. Seguro que vosotros tampoco os esperabais que Steve por fin hablara con Peter y que este, encima, aceptara sin ningún problema irse a vivir con ellos.**

 **Lo que no tengo claro del todo es el hecho de que un menor, como es Peter en estos momentos, pueda irse a vivir así como así con otras personas que no son de su familia, cuando aquella que tiene su tutela no puede ocuparse de él porque está en el hospital. Pero es un fanfic, ¿verdad? A Tony no le costaría nada tener los papeles necesarios para tener la custodia provisional de nuestro encantador chico arácnido.**

 **Más de uno es posible que aún esté dando pequeños botes de emoción en la silla al haber leído esa parte del capitulo jajajajaa. Pero tenemos que recordar a los otros miembros que han aparecido y que no han tenido, precisamente, una conversación tranquila.**

 **Sí, me refiero a Natasha y a Clint. A todos nos queda más que claro que nuestra querida pelirroja está muerta de celos por culpa de Barton, pero... ¿cuánto podrá negarse ella a la realidad antes de aceptar lo que realmente está sintiendo? Eso es lo que vamos a descubrir juntos, Marvelitos.**

 **De lo que también me he dado cuenta es que, para cuando suba este capitulo, quedará un día para Año Nuevo, así que, ya que no podemos pasarlo todos juntos (como la gran familia que formamos) pues yo os lo deseo desde aquí, esperando de que paséis una noche increíble, divertida y en paz.**

 **En mi casa, siempre suele haber una pelea esa noche, aunque en Nochebuena estuvimos genial. Mi cuñada me compró el libro de ``El Mundo de hielo y fuego´´ sobre Juego de Tronos, donde viene toda la historia, costumbres, dioses... La historia actual de la serie está bien, pero lo que a mi me hace admirar a George R.R. Martin es el hecho de que haya podido crear un mundo tan grande y, retornes a la edad que sea, tenga una historia que contar de entonces. En serio, es un trabajazo.**

 **Lo sé porque he tratado de escribir fantasía épica y hay muchas horas de curro, encajar fechas, acontecimientos, arboles genealógicos... y encima lograr que todo tenga un sentido y un orden.**

 **Me volví a ir por las ramas, ¿verdad? Como siempre. No hay quién me pare cuando empiezo a darle al coco. Antes de que os suelte tooooda mi opinión sobre escribir ese tipo de temática, será mejor que me despida ya, desearos nuevamente Feliz Año Nuevo y que os mantengáis sanos para poder seguir leyéndonos el año que viene.**

 **Muchos besos, Marvelitos, y chao.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos y Marvelitas en este nuevo año 2018! Sí, aunque parezca increíble, desde que escribí del capitulo 77 al 80 en el puente de diciembre, no había vuelto a escribir en estas fiestas. Y, ¿por qué?**

 **Porque, de nuevo, soy totalmente incapaz de hacer solo una cosa a la vez, así que, en vez de centrarme solo en el fanfic, estaba escribiendo una de mis novelas personales, la terminé, empecé la segunda parte y, de repente, volví con otra novela que tenía antes que esa y de la que solo llevaba escrita 157 páginas porque, de repente, el cuerpo me pidió retomarla. Así soy yo.**

 **Pero ahora, viendo que en esta semana me tocaba subir el capitulo 81, me he puesto a seguir escribiendo porque, a pesar de todo, sigo teniendo las ideas para estos capítulos en mi cabeza. Y que, o me pongo a escribir ya, u os tendría que dejar esperando dos semanas a que me pusiera escribir porque no habría tenido el capitulo de esta.**

 **En serio. ¿Alguien me recomienda un lugar donde pueda encerrarme, sin preocuparme por horarios o por otras cosas que tenga que hacer, excepto escribir? Porque me vendría genial pasar una laaaarga temporada en un lugar así para terminar todas las historias que tengo a medias, las novelas que tengo empezadas más recientemente... Vamos, que es una larga lista que no se acaba nunca.**

 **Pero centrémonos en la historia, que es lo que nos trae siempre aquí. La mayoría me decís que no os importa que os suelte cosas, pero, o me centro o podría llenar todas las páginas del capitulo solo con anécdotas.**

 **Bien. Si recordamos el capitulo anterior, seguro que recordaréis que Steve habló con Peter y este aceptó, más que encantado, irse a vivir con este y con Stark a la Torre. Algunos aún estaréis emocionados con eso. De acuerdo. Pues sigamos con ello.**

 **Después de todo, en teoría, los protagonistas de este fanfic son Steve y Tony (aunque, llegados a estas alturas, con cuadro parejas más entremezclándose, ya no lo parezca tanto)**

 **Así que... sigamos con eso. Vamos a ver cómo la nueva familia Stark-Rogers va evolucionando con el nuevo miembro que va a vivir con ellos y como este llega a la torre y demás. Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, todo el capitulo será dedicado a ellos. No habrá ninguna otra pareja a la mitad ni nada de eso.**

 **Musa ha querido ser buena en esta ocasión y os quiere dar todo ese stony de golpe, así que se lo vais a tener que agradecer. No es normal que sea tan buena.**

 **Sin más, será mejor que cierre el pico de una vez y os dejo con el capitulo. Os seguiré soltando el rollo más tarde.**

 **CAPITULO 81**

… **...**

Steve no había perdido tiempo para llamarlo e informarle de que el joven Parker había aceptado ir a vivir con ellos. Algo que no le pilló de sorpresa.

Osea... ¿Quién diría que no a vivir junto a ellos? Solo un loco.

Pero aquello significaba hacer cambios, modificaciones y preparar su casa para el nuevo habitante que iban a tener. Así que, aún atrapado en su despacho por la malvada Pepper, que estaba empeñada en que le dedicara tiempo a su empresa, llamó a Jarvis.

-Señor Stark- le saludó este en cuanto cogió el teléfono.

-Jarvis, llamaba para informarte de que, a partir de hoy, tendremos a alguien más viviendo en la Torre con nosotros y necesitamos que prepares un cuarto.

-¿La señora Rogers se traslada con ustedes?- preguntó este.

Entendió porqué había podido llegar a pensar eso. Después de todo, la madre de Steve ahora vivía sola y se llevaban muy bien. ¿Cómo no pensar que podría tratarse de ella?

Pero no. Era difícil imaginarse haciendo lo que Steve y él hacían mientras que la madre de este estaba bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

-No, Jarvis. Se trata de un joven, un adolescente. Se llama Peter Parker y, por circunstancias de su vida, Steve y yo decidimos ayudarlo.

-Así que han decidido adoptar al chico- comentó este.

-No es exactamente una adopción- le dijo Tony.

-Pero es bastante aproximado.

Tal vez, sí. Iban a tener al chico viviendo con ellos bajo el mismo techo, Steve y él trabajarían juntos y podrían a su disposición los medios que pudiera necesitar... Desde luego que, a falta de unos papeles que lo afirmaran, todo aquello gritaba adopción.

-Tú solo prepara un cuarto para su llegada.

-Sí, señor. ¿Lo preferiría lo más alejado del dormitorio que ocupa con el señor Rogers, señor?- preguntó Jarvis.

Desde luego, el mayordomo parecía capaz de pensar en todo.

Estaba claro que, cuanto más alejado estuviera un dormitorio del otro, habría menos posibilidades de que el chico escuchara lo que fuera que ellos hicieran en su cuarto.

-Sí, por favor. Ocupate de eso- le dijo.

-Ahora mismo, señor Stark.

-Ah. Y Jarvis...

-¿Sí, señor?

-Trata de darle el mejor recibimiento posible.

-Me esforzaré al máximo, señor.

Tony colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose más tranquilo, sabiendo que Jarvis haría un buen trabajo y que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Pero la tranquilidad inicial desapareció cuando vio a Pepper entrar en el despacho con un montón de papeles en las manos.

-¿Ya has terminado de planearlo todo con Jarvis?- comentó la mujer, sin ni siquiera mirarlo, dejando el montón de papeles encima de la mesa.

Aquello hizo que Tony alzara la cabeza hacía ella.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Por qué te piensas que tu despacho es a prueba de ruidos?- le soltó ella a su vez, alzando la cabeza hacía este.-Mi mesa está junto a tu puerta.

-Así que cotilleas todo lo que hablo.

-Solo cuando se supone que deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo y no lo haces.

Bueno... en eso iba a tener que darle la razón.

-Y dime. Al ritmo al que vais, ¿para cuando será vuestra boda? Para mañana, supongo- comentó Pepper, ordenando los documentos que Tony ya había revisado para sacarlos del despacho.

-Aún no hemos hablado de boda- protestó Tony.

Aunque no le desagradaba nada la idea de mostrarle al mundo claramente que Steve era suyo y solo suyo. ¿Tendría que empezar a organizarlo todo?

-Increíble- comentó Pepper, con los papeles que tenía que llevarse entre las manos.-No habéis hablado de boda, pero ya habéis adoptado a un chico. Hacéis las cosas al revés.

-No lo hemos adoptado- le soltó Stark a su vez.-Es solo un buen chico que necesitaba algo de ayuda. Y como Rogers tiene ese corazón tan noble, quería hacer algo por él- le contó Tony, dejando salir una ligera sonrisa al hablar de Steve.

-Oh, por favor. Evita babear en mi presencia- le dijo Pepper.-Estás tan enamorado de ese hombre que hasta me haces sentir incomoda.

-Deberías probar, Pepper- afirmó este, recostándose en su asiento mientras contemplaba a su secretaria.-A lo mejor, enamorarte te sienta bien.

-¿Añadir más quehaceres a mi agenda?- protestó esta.-Si perdiera el tiempo en esas cosas, ¿quién llevaría tu empresa?

-Bien visto- comentó Tony, sin el menor rastro de vergüenza.

Sabía perfectamente que, desde hacía años, si no fuera por todos los esfuerzos de la señorita Pepper, su empresa se habría acabado hundiendo en medio del caos, pues él siempre había tenido la cabeza más centrada en los inventos que en las acciones.

-Bueno... al menos, admites que soy quién realmente lleva esta empresa- comentó esta, dirigiéndose a la puerta para seguir con su trabajo.

-Y espero que te paguen en consecuencia- afirmó Stark, inclinándose sobre su mesa para ver de qué trataban los nuevos documentos que la señorita Potts le había colocado delante.

-Oh. No tiene que preocuparse por eso, señor Stark. Conforme han ido aumentando mis funciones dentro de esta empresa, ha dado orden de que fueran subiendo mi sueldo.

-¿Yo he hecho eso?- preguntó Tony, alzando la cabeza hacía ella, viendo como esta se encontraba prácticamente fuera del cuarto.

-Por supuesto. Ha estado firmando todos los documentos sobre ese tema. ¿No se acuerda?- comentó esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, solo consiguiendo que Tony acabaría dirigiéndole otra.

-Excelente- comentó Stark.-Pues espero que su rendimiento siga siendo tan bueno como hasta ahora, señorita Potts.

-Oh. No tiene que preocuparse por ello, señor Stark. Mientras yo me encuentre aquí, procuraré que la empresa siga manteniéndose en pie.

Y, con esas palabras, esta cerró la puerta y lo dejó solo.

Tony no pudo más que sonreír, pues, por más que esta pareciera una mujer fría, tenía su propio y único sentido del humor. Y la verdad era que no recordaba haber firmado los documentos donde le subía el sueldo, pero, cuando los papeles llegaban a sus manos, era porque Pepper los había leído y solo hacía falta su firma.

El día que menos se lo esperara, se iba a encontrar con que le había cedido la empresa sin darse cuenta.

Bueno... No cambiarían mucho las cosas de como iban ahora.

Dejando eso de lado, trató de concentrarse en el hecho que no dejaba de rondar en aquellos momentos por su cabeza; el hecho de que, muy pronto, iban a tener a un nuevo miembro viviendo en la Torre.

Él nunca había tenido un trato cercano con los adolescentes. Incluso en su propia adolescencia, a pesar de las fiestas y las cosas que había hecho en ellas, siempre le había parecido que, fuera de eso, era como si hablaran idiomas completamente diferentes respecto a otros chicos de su misma edad.

¿Podría llevarse bien con el joven Parker? Parecía un buen chico, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su futura convivencia.

``Parece lo bastante listo como para que no llegue a molestarme demasiado´´, pensó, recostándose en su asiento.

Además, no estarían ellos dos solos. Steve también estaría allí y, si llegaba a haber algún problema por cualquiera que fuera la causa, estaba seguro de que este mediaría entre ellos y calmaría los problemas que pudieran presentarse.

No le extrañaba que Pepper le hubiera hablado como si estuvieran formando una familia, porque eso era justo lo que parecía que estaban haciendo.

Y pensar en ello de ese modo trajo una nueva sonrisa al rostro de Tony.

Estaba deseando llegar a casa aquella noche y ver cómo sería su vida a partir de entonces.

… **...**

-No tienes nada por lo que estar preocupado- afirmó Steve, con un Peter aterrorizado sentado a su lado en el coche.-Todo va a ir bien.

-Bueno... Es que son muchos cambios muy de repente- comentó este, dirigiendo una mirada algo asustada hacía Steve.

Después de todo, de un día para otro, sin ni siquiera esperárselo, dos de sus ídolos le habían invitado a irse a vivir con ellos. ¿Quién más podría decir lo mismo?

-Tranquilo. Verás que, cuando estés allí, no era para tanto. Supongo que es normal estar algo nervioso ir a la Torre así como así. La primera vez que fui, también estaba en un estado de nervios.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Peter, volviendo la cabeza hacía él en el acto.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Rogers.-Es un edificio imponente. Es normal sentir ciertos nervios la primera vez que estás allí. Pero vas a vivir en ella, así que yo que tú empezaría a hacerme a la idea- le dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Parker asintió, pero tragó saliva mientras volvía la vista hacía el paisaje que se le ofrecía más allá de los cristales tintados de la furgoneta de la empresa, ya vislumbrando sobre el horizonte la Torre Stark.

Habían pasado por el apartamento de Peter para recoger algunas cosas básicas, trasladando estás poco a poco y, la verdad, si el joven comparaba el lugar donde había estado viviendo con su tía con el lugar donde iba a residir ahora, sería como comparar la noche y el día.

-Llegamos- afirmó Steve cuando el coche finalmente frenó.

Por motivos que desconocía, Natasha no les había acompañado a casa como solía hacer, diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer en la empresa. Pero ese detalle les había venido bien.

Aquello, junto con una pequeña propina al conductor de la furgoneta de la empresa, había logrado que esta no conociera el hecho de que el joven ayudante estaba viviendo con ellos hasta que ellos quisieran informarle a esta sobre ese hecho.

Steve bajó del coche sin problemas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Peter cuando se volvió hacía él, pero a este le temblaron las piernas para cuando salió del vehículo, teniendo que aferrarse a la puerta de la furgoneta para no caerse.

-Tal... tal vez... deberíamos dejar este... traslado para... para otro día- tartamudeó el joven, no queriendo mostrarse tan aterrorizado como se sentía.

-Venga ya- le dijo Rogers, colocando un brazo en torno a sus hombros.-Ya estamos aquí. Solo te queda entrar. ¿No sientes curiosidad por cómo será tu cuarto?

Y, aún sujetando al chico, pues Steve tampoco confiaba en que este pudiera mantenerse sobre sus dos piernas, ambos entraron al edificio, dirigiéndose directamente hacía el ascensor que llevaba al apartamento de Tony.

-Pronto tendrás una llave como esta- le indicó el alto rubio, mostrándole la tarjeta que había usado para activar el ascensor.-Y podrás moverte por el edificio sin ningún problema.

-¿No teméis que sea un espía industrial o algo así?- murmuró Peter, viéndose dentro del ascensor con Steve.-A penas me conocen.

Pero aquello solo logró que Rogers se echara a reír.

-¿No sería muy joven para ser espía?- le dijo este a su vez.

-Cierto- murmuró Parker.

Pero el adolescente estaba tan nervioso por encontrarse allí que a penas era consciente de lo que soltaba por la boca.

Contempló con atención como el número de pisos se iba sucediendo hasta que aquella cosa se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con un sonido musical.

Casi al mismo tiempo, algo explotó, sobresaltando a Peter y viendo como una lluvia de confeti caía a su alrededor.

-¿Qué es esto, Jarvis?- preguntó Steve.

-El señor Stark insistió en que le diera el mejor recibimiento posible al joven Parker y pensé que esta podría ser una buena opción- comentó el mayordomo, aún con las dos bombas de confeti que había hecho explotar en las manos.

-Se... se ha visto muy bonito- murmuró Peter hacía este.

Y el anciano mayordomo se lo agradeció haciendo una reverencia hacía él mientras le dirigía una amplia sonrisa que sirvió para tranquilizarle un poco.

-¿Tony no ha llegado todavía?- preguntó Rogers.

-Aún no- informó el hombre.-¿Quieren que les enseñe el cuarto que he preparado para el joven Parker mientras tanto?

-Esperaremos a Tony para eso- comentó Steve, alzando una mano.-Seguro que quiere ver la cara de Peter cuando lo vea.

-Como gusten- comentó Jarvis, mientras el joven Peter echaba un vistazo al lugar con una expresión entre sorprendida y admirada a partes iguales.

Claro que había pensado que el hogar del gran Tony Stark tendría que ser algo verdaderamente impresionante, pero aquello era mucho más de lo que había llegado a imaginar. Y mucho menos verse a sí mismo en aquel lugar.

-¿Eso es la ciudad?- comentó Peter, dirigiéndose hacía las enormes cristaleras del salón, pegando las manos a estas y observándolo todo con la expresión emocionada de un niño, contemplando todo cuanto el paisaje le ofrecía.

-Hay unas increíbles vistas desde aquí, ¿verdad?- comentó Steve, colocándose a su lado, con las manos a la espalda.

-¡Desde luego!- afirmó Peter.-Desde aquí, se puede ver todo el centro de la ciudad.

-Oh. En realidad, creo que se puede ver más que el centro- comentó Tony, justo a la espalda del chico, sorprendiéndolo.-Pero solo se percibe de día.

-Tony, ¿cuando has llegado?- le preguntó Steve, dirigiendo una sonrisa al moreno hombre, como si no acabara de aparecer como un maldito ninja.

Peter aún estaba tratando de que su corazón permaneciera dentro de su pecho por el susto.

-Ahora mismo- afirmó Stark.-Pero creo que estabais tan centrados en el paisaje que ni siquiera habéis oído el ascensor.

Parker vio como Tony se acercaba a Rogers y como Steve, a su vez, le daba disimuladamente la mano, queriendo saludarse, pero cortándose un poco por su presencia. Llegó a sentirse como un pequeño intruso.

O, al menos, así fue hasta que el señor Stark dirigió sus ojos hacía él.

-Así que ya estás aquí- comentó.

-A... así parece- fue todo lo que pudo murmurar él.

-¿Te han enseñado ya tu cuarto?

-Te estábamos esperando para eso- le dijo Rogers.

-Excelente- afirmó Tony.-Pues, ¿a qué esperamos entonces? Vamos a ver.

Y, para sorpresa del propio Peter, Tony le envolvió los hombros con un brazo y le indicó a Jarvis que les mostrara el cuarto que había elegido para el nuevo habitante que tendrían en la Torre.

Sintiéndose algo nervioso ante la familiaridad con la que el señor Stark y el señor Rogers le trataban, se dejó conducir hacía un cuarto al final de un pasillo, viendo como el mayordomo abría una puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Tony le indicó, con un movimiento de cabeza, que entrara él primero, liberando sus hombros y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado.

Peter miró a Steve, que también parecía emocionado y le hizo un gesto para que entrara y se internara en la habitación, sin saber qué esperar.

Pero, fuera lo que fuera que se hubiera imaginado en su cabeza, aquello era como mil veces mejor de lo que podría haber llegado a soñar.

A parte de ser un cuarto enorme, que casi podría abarcar su anterior apartamento allí dentro, se impresionó cuando vió la televisión de pantalla plana frente a la cama más grande que hubiera visto en su vida. Un ordenador de ultima generación descansaba sobre un recio escritorio macizo y había, incluso, sillones allí dentro, como si esperara recibir visitas en aquel lugar.

-Jarvis, esto está muy bien- le felicitó Steve, observándolo todo.

-Imaginé qué podría necesitar un adolescente en estos tiempos- comentó este, sonriendo.-Después de todo, hace tiempo ya desde que serví al ultimo.

-Entonces, habrás contratado los canales porno por satélite para que no tenga que buscarlos luego, a escondidas, ¿verdad?- comentó Tony.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Peter, volviéndose hacía ellos con el rostro casi púrpura por la vergüenza.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo Steve, tratando de tranquilizar al chico, que trataba de negar el hecho de que viera esas cosas.-Si vives aquí, sufrirás muchas bromas de ese tipo.

-Enseguida entenderás mi sentido del humor- afirmó Tony, dirigiéndole nuevamente una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?- les preguntó Jarvis.-Aún me queda terminar de preparar la cena.

-No, Jarvis. Puedes retirarte, gracias- le indicó Steve.

Peter, por su parte, aún solo se veía incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera contemplar aquel cuarto, sin poder creerse del todo que viviría en aquel lugar y que ese espacio era todo suyo.

-Yo diría que el chico está encantado- murmuró Tony, colocándose al lado de Steve para hablar ambos sin que Parker les oyera.

-Pues yo diría que aún está aterrorizado- comentó el rubio a su vez, sin perder del todo de vista al chico.

-Eso es porque es el primer día. Cuando se acostumbre a todo esto, ya no tendrá ningún problema- afirmó Stark.

-¿Es que alguien se acaba acostumbrando?- comentó Steve, sonriendo hacía él.

-Tú lo hiciste, ¿no?

-Bueno... a veces creo que no del todo.

-¿Ah, sí?- murmuró este, acercándose más al cuerpo del rubio.-¿Eso significa que tendré que hacer que te acostumbres esta noche, en nuestro cuarto?

Tal vez, las cosas habrían llegado a más si no hubiera sido porque Peter se volvió hacía ellos en aquel mismo instante, haciendo que ambos se obligaran a enfriarse.

-No sé cómo daros las gracias por todo esto- les dijo el chico.

-Mientras que no te acerques a nuestro cuarto cuando ambos estemos dentro, será más que suficiente para mí- afirmó Tony, haciendo que tanto Steve como Peter lo miraran con muda sorpresa, ambos sonrojados en exceso.

Rogers parecía tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera sabía qué decir para salir de su sorpresa y Peter parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras justas.

-Oh, venga, chicos. Era una broma- les dijo Stark.

-No me gustan esas bromas- le soltó Steve.

Pero Parker solo se rió de manera nerviosa, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

-Señores, la cena está lista- les dijo Jarvis, apareciendo en el momento justo para romper el incomodo ambiente que se había creado.

-Perfecto. Me moría de hambre- afirmó Tony, dirigiéndose hacía el comedor.

Y Peter y Steve, dedicándose una mirada, solo se sonrieron, algo avergonzado aún por lo que acababa de pasar y siguieron a este, sabiendo que sería mejor hacer como que lo ocurrido no había pasado y centrándose en otra cosa.

Después de todo, aquel era solo el primer día.

 **Fin del capitulo 81**

 **Sí, nunca hubiera imaginado así el primer día de convivencia de un chico que acababa de llegar a su nueva casa fuera a resultar de esta manera. En realidad, no tenía mucha idea sobre cómo hacer ese primer encuentro en el piso entre los tres.**

 **Pero también sabéis que Musa siempre acaba escribiendo lo que a ella le da la gana, ¿verdad? Deberíamos de estar mucho más que acostumbrados.**

 **Otra cosa que os quería comentar, y que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, es que este sábado pasado fui con mi cuñada al cine a ver la película de ``El gran Showman´´ y tengo que decir que me ha parecido maravillosa, ya no solo por el hecho de que la protagonice Hugh Jackman, que también porque me encanta ese hombre jajajaja, si no porque es una maravilla verla.**

 **Los efectos, las coreografías, los colores, la historia... Simplemente me encantó. No tengo palabras para definirla de un modo mejor. Así que, si aún no habéis ido a verla porque no os llamaba demasiado la atención, ya os digo que tenéis que ir. No os arrepentiréis.**

 **Pero solo si os gustan los espectáculos y los musicales. Ahora no vayáis a verla solo porque lo diga yo y me pidáis el dinero que os ha costado de vuelta porque no os ha llamado mucha la atención. Aquí hacerlo todo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad, como buenos adultos que sois todos.**

 **Pero a mi y a mi cuñada sí que nos encantó, muchas veces nos mirábamos temiendo por algunas cosas que pasaban en la trama y, en cuanto llegué a casa, busqué las canciones porque es que no podía dejar de cantarlas. Escribo escuchándolas y hasta dormiría escuchándolas, porque escucho música para dormir. Me ayuda a relajarme, ya que me cuesta muchísimo coger el sueño. Pero son canciones demasiado movidas como para poder dormir oyéndolas. Ya lo he comprobado.**

 **En fin... como siento que nuevamente me estoy llendo por las ramas, será mejor que deje de hablar y me despida ya, Marvelitos míos.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**

 **P.D: En España, esta noche que acaba de pasar nos ha traído la visita de los Reyes Magos. Allí donde también se celebre esta fiesta, espero que los reyes os hayan dejado muchos regalitos y que los disfrutéis antes de que todos volvamos a la rutina de la vida diaria. Ahora sí que me despido de una vez. Chao.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos con este nuevo capitulo. Lo sé, sé que me he retrasado un día (tal vez dos, todo depende de lo que tarde en pasar el capitulo de mi libreta de fanfics al ordenador), pero, como creo que ya os dije en el anterior, voy al día con la historia. Osea, cada semana escribo el capitulo que corresponde subir porque le estoy dedicando tiempo también a mis novelas personales, así que, quiera o no, a veces me pillan las fechas.**

 **Como ha sido el caso de esta semana. Escribí la primera parte del capitulo el lunes, pero, por diversos motivos, hasta el viernes, no pude ponerme a escribir. Y, el día antes, me surgió salir al cine con mi cuñada y más gente y eso significó salir de mi casa desde la mañana, así que ese día que le iba a dedicar a terminar el capitulo y transcribirlo al ordenador se fue a la mierda por ir a ver la última película de Insidius.**

 **No estaba mal, pero había mucho menos sustos de lo que me tenían acostumbrada en esa saga de películas.**

 **Además, por la noche, después de llegar a mi casa a las una y media de la madrugada, me encontraba mal y sobre las dos y media me tuve que levantar, quejándome del estómago, y estuve vomitando.**

 **Sí, para un día que salgo y a ellas se les ocurre ir a un sitio donde sirven tapas, que decían que estaba genial, al parecer, a mi estómago no le pareció tan genial y acabe con la cabeza en el váter y mi madre en la puerta del baño diciéndome ``eso es que algo te ha sentado mal´´.**

 **Gracias, mamá. Si no me lo hubieras llegado a decir cuatro o cinco veces mientras vomitaba, no me hubiera dado cuenta por mí misma. Hubiera sido un detalle que se me habría acabado escapando.**

 **Bueno... como veis, no he tenido una semana genial y mi nivel de ironía está llegando ya a pasar a ser borde, así que... será mejor que nos centremos en el capitulo que tenemos por delante y que seguro que habéis estado esperando y que os habrá extrañado que no llegara en su horario normal.**

 **Si os encontréis alguna falta de ortografía o que falta una palabra en alguna frase, lo lamento ya de ante mano, ya que, queriendo tratar de traeros el capitulo lo antes posible, no habré revisado el capitulo después de haberlo leído días después de escribirlo, que es lo que suelo hacer para no recordar lo que he escrito y así encontrar mejor las faltas. Así que, por si acaso llega a pasar algo de eso, no me lo tengáis en cuenta en esta ocasión, por favor.**

 **Ayer sábado seguía enferma y ni siquiera sé porqué se me ocurrió comer con mi familia, porque solo me sirvió para encontrarme aún peor toda la tarde. Parecía un gusano tirado en el sofá, envuelta en la mesa camilla que tenemos, con el brasero encendido y viendo la serie de anime Bleach de nuevo.**

 **Sí, terminó hace mucho y tal, pero me encanta Bleach, tanto la historia como el dibujo del manga. Entre Naruto, One Piece y Bleach, esta ultima está la primera de mi lista. Después One Piece, que he retomado recientemente también, y, por ultimo, con mucha distancia, Naruto.**

 **Por lo que sea, no me terminó de enganchar como las demás. En su momento la vi, con mi cuñada vi los capítulos finales y la película donde se supone que se enamoran y tal (no diré quién por evitar spoliers pero que los que la hayan visto entenderán), pero, aún así, siempre me dejó bastante indiferente. Además, tenía muchísimas cosas, como la actitud de la gente, que de verdad me sacaba de quicio. ¿Alguna vez os habéis puesto a gritarle a un anime? Yo lo hago mucho. Siempre he pensado que tendría que grabarme y hacer el capitulo con comentarios, pero no soy youtube.**

 **Y... de nuevo me doy cuenta que me he ido por las ramas. Lo siento por eso también. Centrémonos en el capitulo ahora de verdad, ¿ok?.**

 **En el anterior, pudimos ver como Peter llegaba a la Torre y la super family por fin estaban juntos. Fue hermoso, todos lo adoramos. Pero, como hay más parejas en esta historia, ahora tenemos que irnos con Natasha, ya que en capítulos anteriores no acabaron las cosas demasiado bien entre ella y Clint.**

 **Y, en la siguiente mitad, por petición de alguien (tú sabes que me refiero a tí, Anmon), os traigo a Sam y Bucky, que parece que los he ido dejando algo olvidados, así que, ya sabéis. Cuando os encontréis la linea de puntos es donde se dividen los capítulos.**

 **Como siempre, disfrutad leyendo y seguimos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 82**

… **...**

Si Natasha había optado por negarse a acompañar a los chicos a casa, como hacía cada día, era por el simple hecho de que se encontraba tan molesta en aquellos momentos que creía haber sido capa de correr el riesgo de matar a alguno de ellos si hubieran hecho un comentario que no le hubiera gustado.

Sí, pensaba sobretodo en Thor cuando se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza, convencida de que sería él quién más posibilidades tenía de meter la pata.

Permaneció encerrada en su despacho, esperando a que la compañía quedara desierta, para poder salir sin el peligro de encontrarse con alguien.

Lo sabía. Estaba teniendo un comportamiento horrible, nada propio de una mujer de su posición. Pero tampoco era como si fuera algo que pudiera controlar.

Clint había llegado a cabrearla hasta proporciones épicas jamás alcanzadas. Nadie la había hecho sentirse tan furiosa como en aquellos momentos con tan pocas palabras.

En realidad, este había conseguido acabar de enfadarla al no abrir la boca.

Frustrada, sin comprenderse a sí misma, suspiró y se pasó las manos por el rostro, tratando de calmar el ovillo de emociones que estaba girando y retorciéndose en su estómago, como si alguien ajeno a ella lo hiciera moverse.

Bueno... en cierto sentido sí que había alguien ajena que estaba haciéndolo girar.

Alzando la vista, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, comprobó que ya no quedaba nadie en aquella zona de la oficina, a penas con unas cuantas luces encendidas aquí y allá para no dejar todo el lugar a oscuras.

``Será mejor volver a casa´´, se dijo, poniéndose en pie y apagando su ordenador.

No le gustaba dejar nada encendido allí cuando se marchaba. Parecía una loca, pero temía que alguien pudiera espiar su trabajo. No sería la primera vez que se encontraría con alguien que robaba el trabajo de los demás.

Por lo general, ese tipo de gente era pronto localizada y acababan de patitas en la calle. Pero, ¿para qué poner las cosas fáciles? Su ordenador solo funcionaba con contraseña cuando se trataba de encender, así que...

Poniéndose su abrigo, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de su despacho con llave y se dirigió directamente hacía el ascensor.

Como había vislumbrado desde aquella zona, ya no quedaba nadie en aquella parte, incluso aunque ella no hubiera sido consciente de cuando se habían marchado todos.

Llamó al ascensor y esperó a este con los brazos cruzados a que este llegara, pudiera irse a casa y olvidarse de una buena vez de aquel fatídico día.

Desde luego que había veces que sería mejor no levantarse de la cama.

El timbre del ascensor la sacó de su ensoñación e hizo intención de entrar en este hasta que vio a quién había dentro de este.

Tan calmada como si no ocurriera nada, la joven rubia con la que Barton había estado hablando se encontraba allí dentro, a penas alzando la vista hacía ella cuando Natasha se quedó congelada al verla.

-¿Piensa subir?- le dijo la tal Bárbara.

Claro. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que había hablado con Clint y tampoco conocería la insistencia de este hacía ella. ¿Sabría que Barton llevaba años tratando de conquistarla?

A regañadientes, no queriendo quedar en ridículo, se subió al ascensor y se colocó a su lado, echándole una disimulada mirada de arriba a bajo.

La mujer, a su vez, volvió la vista hacía ella.

-¿A qué piso va?- le preguntó esta, con un dedo dirigido hacía el panel de control, ya que quedaba al lado de la mujer.

-Al hall, por favor- murmuró Natasha, tratando de hablar con un tono neutral.

Aquella tipa era la causante de que hubiera actuado de un modo nada prudente ni apropiado delante de Clint y eso no podría olvidarlo fácilmente.

Volvió a dirigir una mirada hacía ella, molesta por tener que compartir el mismo espacio precisamente con ella cuando había querido estar sola hasta llegar a casa, dejando de lado todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Estaba claro que no tenía buena suerte.

La mujer debió de notar que la estaba mirando, pues también volvió la cabeza hacía ella y a Natasha no le dió tiempo a disimular.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó la tal Bárbara.

-No, nada. Es solo que estaba pensando que... no me suena haberte visto mucho por aquí.

Aquello hizo que esta le dirigiera una sonrisa, sin percibir que, en realidad, aquello no era lo que Natasha había querido decir.

-Es cierto. Paso mucho tiempo fuera de la empresa, trabajando con los artistas. Pero más o menos como usted, señorita Romanoff- le soltó.

Aquello hizo que Nat se tensara.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?

-¿Quién no la conoce en esta industria?- le dijo Bárbara a su vez.-Además, Barton siempre habla muy bien de usted.

-No hace falta que me hables de usted- comentó Nat.-Me haces sentir mayor.

-Como quieras- asintió esta.-A veces, llegué a sentirme verdaderamente celosa de ti cuando traté de tener una relación con Clint. Pero, al parecer, lo tienes bien amarrado.

-Yo no lo tengo de ningún modo- replicó Natasha, cruzándose de brazos.-Lo que sea que ese idiota te haya contado sobre nuestra relación es...

-Sé que no habéis tenido nada- la interrumpió esta.-Pero, a pesar de eso, siempre pareces estar presente para él. Traté de mantener una relación con él durante meses. Pero, a pesar de que parecía que las cosas iban bien entre nosotros, había alguien a quién no podía olvidar.

-Eso no es cosa mía- se quejó Natasha, aún mirando al frente, tratando de permanecer lo más fría y calmada que pudo.

-Sí, eso también me lo dejó claro- soltó Bobbi.-Pero, ¿cómo luchar contra alguien que vive dentro de su cabeza? Era imposible intentar nada si él estaba empeñado en seguir peleando por ti-. Aquello hizo que Natasha volviera la cabeza hacía ella, viendo como Bárbara tenía la vista clavada en ella.-Al volver a vernos, pensé que ya te habría superado, pero me he encontrado que está en el mismo punto. O, tal vez, aún más colgada de ti.

-Te aseguro que yo no he fomentado eso- afirmó Natasha.

-Lo sé. Clint es realmente cabezota. No necesita ayuda para obsesionarse con algo.

Aquel comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia a la pelirroja.

-¿Insinúas que solo soy una obsesión para él?- le preguntó Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo que digo es que está tan centrado en ti que no baraja otras opciones. Yo le demostré que podríamos llegar a ser una gran pareja. Pero tu sombra le sigue allí a donde va.

-Pues te aseguro que absolutamente todo está solo en su cabeza.

-Oh. Eso lo sé. Estoy segura también que, si hubierais tenido algo ya, Clint podría pasar página y seguir con su vida.

-¿Cómo dices?- soltó Natasha, bajando los brazos.

Era mejor procurar tener estos preparados si tenía que hacer algún movimiento.

-Digo que esto ha durado ya demasiado- le soltó Bárbara.-Si no quieres nada serio con él, dejáselo claro de una ve y deja de jugar con sus sentimientos.

-No se lo he podido dejar más claro de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Pues está claro que no lo haces todo lo claro que deberías si él sigue estando igual y en el mismo punto- le soltó esta.-Pensaba que, al vernos hoy, estaría preparado para seguir con su vida, pero todo lo que ha hecho ese idiota es hablarme sobre ti más emocionado que nunca.

-¿Me echas la culpa a mi de que seas incapaz de retener a un hombre?

Aquel comentario hizo que el rostro de Bárbara comenzara a cambiar de color.

-¿Cómo dices?- replicó la mujer, como momentos antes había hecho ella misma, al parecer, cuando consiguió recuperar su voz.

-Esta claro que, por lo que sea, Clint no se muestra muy interesado en mantener una relación contigo. Pero, en vez de ver que no tienes nada que hacer, has decidido echarme toda la culpa a mi para así poder sentirte más tranquila. Pero no me da la gana que me eches toda tu mierda encima solo porque sí, así que supera ese enamoramiento que tienes con Barton y a mí déjame de lado de una buena vez.

Tal vez, aquella conversación habría llegado a mayores si en ese preciso momento no se hubieran abierto las puertas del ascensor y Natasha, con la cabeza muy alta, salió de este, dejando a la mujer con la palabra en la boca.

Natasha tendría que admitir internamente que se había sentido muy bien decirle aquellas palabras a esta, aunque no le daría demasiada importancia si alguien llegara a preguntarle.

La rabia que había estado bullendo en su interior durante ese momento pareció empezar a disolverse poco a poco, permitiéndole respirar calmadamente de nuevo. Y así, algo más recuperada de aquel horrible, salió del edificio, dispuesta a llegar a casa y dormir con suma tranquilidad toda la noche.

… **...**

A pesar de saber que había metido la pata bastante profundamente con el tema de Tony y Steve mientras Bucky permanecía sentado en el sofá, con Sam frente a él, de brazos cruzados, no había esperado que Wilson se pusiera de esa manera solo por haber gastado una pequeña broma a la pareja de su amigo. Aunque también sabía que no había sido la mejor broma del mundo.

-¿Es que tú no piensas?- le soltó Sam, como venía regañándolo desde hacía un buen rato.-¿No has pensado que podrías haberle creado un enorme problema a Steve con Tony?

-Pero si ha sido algo inocente- comentó Bucky.

Sam era difícil de tratar cuando se enfadaba hasta ese punto, así que tendría que moverse con cuidado si no quería tener un verdadero problema con él.

-¿Y crees que ese tipo de bromas tienen gracia?- le soltó Wilson, aún de brazos cruzados.

-Bueno... Stark no se ha reído, pero, tal vez, en otro momento, cuando nos tengamos más confianza...- murmuró.

-¿Es que esperas volver a gustarle esa broma?- protestó Sam, inclinándose hacía él.

Bucky abrió la boca, pero, al ver la expresión de Sam, decidió que lo más inteligente en aquel caso sería negar con la cabeza.

-De verdad que hay veces que no sé qué se te está pasando por la cabeza- siguió protestando Wilson.-Ya eres un adulto. Deberías tener más que claro que hay cosas que no se puedes decir o hacer.

-Tampoco es que haya sido algo tan grave- murmuró Bucky por lo bajo, mirando hacía otro lado, solo queriendo soportar la charla lo mejor posible.

Debería saber ya que Sam tenía un oído excelente.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- protestó el halcón gruñón, con una vena amenazando con explotar en su frente.

-¡Basta de tantas charlas!- exclamó Bucky de golpe, poniéndose en pie, sabiendo que la cosa solo iría a peor, de seguir por ese camino.-Estamos amueblando nuestro piso. ¿Acaso eres consciente de que este sitio ya parece más un hogar?

Sam parecía aún cabreado. No le hacía la más mínima ilusión pensar que podrían haber metido a un amigo en un lío con su pareja, pero estaba claro que Bucky tampoco iba a dejar que le siguiera echando la bronca y le obligaría a centrarse en otra cosa.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para complacer al mapache.

A pesar de que ya se había traído más muebles, al lugar aún le faltaban muchas detalles que iban a tener que estar puliendo. Aunque en verdad era agradable ver que el lugar estaba algo más lleno que en días anteriores.

-No llevamos mal ritmo- comentó como de pasada.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- le soltó Bucky a su vez, cogiéndole de la mano y haciéndole dar una vuelta a la habitación.-Esto parece más un hogar.

-Te emocionas con poca cosa, ¿verdad?- le dijo Sam.

-¿Poca cosa? Estamos formando nuestra cosa aquí.

-Y, de paso, te intentas ahorrar la bronca que saber que te mereces- comentó este.

-Bueno... yo no creo tanto que me la merezca.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. ¿Quién iba a suponer que alguien como Tony Stark, que consiguió convencer a mis jefes para que volviera antes a casa para estar en el concierto de mi amigo, podría ponerse celoso por una simple broma hecha sin ninguna maldad?

-Y, tal vez, y solo tal vez, simplemente no tendrías que haber hecho ninguna broma- comentó Sam, insistiendo en el tema.

-Por favor, no sigas insistiendo con eso- le pidió Bucky.-¿O acaso no has visto que estoy muy arrepentido?- le dijo, tratando de poner cara de pena.

-Lo que estoy viendo es que eres un manipulador- protestó Sam, sin conseguir del todo mostrarse igual de molesto con él.

No sabía exactamente como este siempre lo conseguía, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, le resultaba durísimo permanecer enfadado con él, como si Bucky tuviera la habilidad secreta de calmar todo aunque despertara él mismo la furia que encendía en su interior.

-Pero te encanta este manipulador, ¿verdad?- comentó Barnes, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

-Lo que me gustaría es darte un puñetazo en la cara.

-Vaya. Eso suena a algo un poco doloroso- comentó Bucky, sujetando las manos del halcón gruñón entre las suyas, que no le hizo la tarea difícil.

Sam contempló las manos de este entrelazadas con las suyas, pero, a penar de que se dijo que estaba siendo demasiado blando con él, le resultaba muy difícil seguir regañándolo cuando este estaba tan cerca.

-¿Acaso quieres que probemos algo doloroso?- le preguntó al mapache, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara de medio lado.

En el acto, Sam se sintió avergonzado y le empujó en el pecho para alejarlo de él, tratando de que el calor que sintió no le subiera a las mejillas.

-¡Idiota!- le gritó.-¡¿Qué clase de cosas crees que me gustan?!

-No lo sé- comentó Bucky, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a acercarse a él, como si no le hubiera dado importancia al golpe.-Lo que sé es que, a lo largo del día, has llegado a pegarme más de una vez.

-¡Eso es porque has hecho para merecértelo!- protestó este.

-Bueno... ¿resulta que te gusta castigarme por todo lo malo que hago?- le preguntó el mapache, sonriendo de aquella manera pícara de nuevo.

-No te atrevas a hablarme como si ya fuera un pervertido- protestó Sam.

-Eh. No tienes que preocuparte por eso- le susurró Bucky, sujetando de nuevo las manos de este e inclinándose hacía él hasta que prácticamente sus frentes se tocaron.-A mí me gusta hasta cuando te enfadas conmigo y me golpeas. ¿Me estarás convirtiendo en algún tipo de pervertido o fetichista?

Sam lo miró con rabia y vergüenza a partes iguales, pero, en aquella ocasión, no pudo soltar sus manos de las de Bucky e, inevitablemente, en su mente, se dijo que él también había estado empezado a sentir una especie de placer cada vez que lo golpeaba. Estaba claro que, de los dos, aún no se sabía cuál merecía el titulo de pervertido.

-Vaya- murmuró Bucky, buscando la mirada de Sam.-Te he dicho algo como eso y no me has pegado como siempre. ¿Es que, ahora que sabes que no me desagrada, me vas a dejar sin tus queridos golpes?

-Deja de hablar así- le soltó Sam, cerrando los ojos para no mirarle y que viera la vergüenza que bullía dentro de él, junto con algo más.-Lo hacer ver como si fuéramos una clase de extraños fetichistas.

-¿Ah, sí¿ ¿A eso ha sonado?

-Sí.

-Extraño, ya que solo he dicho que a mi me gusta que me golpees. ¿Significa que a ti también te gusta golpearme?

Sam abrió los ojos en el acto, dándose cuenta de que, sin querer, parecía haberse ido más de la lengua de lo que pretendía.

Y, al hacerlo, también vio la amplia sonrisa que Bucky le dirigió, como si acabara de hacerle un inesperado regalo que hubiera estado esperando.

-Así que es mutuo- comentó el mapache.

-¡No digas estupideces!- exclamó Sam, escapando del agarre de este con un fuerte tirón.-Solo a un enfermo le gustarían ese tipo de cosas.

-No tiene porqué- comentó Bucky a su vez.-Tú tienes tu particular modo de demostrar cariño y a mi me encanta. Me gusta cuando tratar de ocultar tu vergüenza con golpes para que yo no me dé cuenta y, cuando tomas el control de la situación algunas veces, cuando estamos en la cama...- le soltó este, tal calmado como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

Sam sintió el calor de la vergüenza recorrerlo por entero, pues, a pesar de ser pareja y de haber hecho juntos todas las cosas que habían hecho, Sam nunca había sido de esos que pudieran de semejantes detalles con tal desvergüenza.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de eso con tan poca vergüenza?- le dijo, alzando un puño para golpearlo en el pecho.

Pero cuando vio la expresión expectante de este, esperando el golpe, y su propia excitación ante la idea de golpearlo, se sorprendió y bajó el puño.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Bucky, acercándose a él de nuevo.

-No soy un pervertido como tú- le dijo Sam en el acto, mirándole a los ojos y tratando de hablarle con toda la confianza que fue capaz de reunir.-No me pone ir por ahí golpeándote. Eso son cosas de gente enferma.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Bucky a su ve, rodeándole la cintura de este con un brazo y atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo.-A ti te gusta golpearme y a mi que me golpees. Mientras que no sea algo loco, que acabemos en urgencias o algo así, ¿por qué tenemos que decir que es algo enfermo? Es así como somos.

-¡Yo no me excitaba pegando a la gente antes!- gritó Sam, protestando a esas palabras, colocando las manos en el pecho de Bucky para tratar de apartarlo.

-¿Y qué importa que ahora sí, siempre que sea algo entre nosotros dos?- le dijo Bucky a su vez, inclinándose hacía él hasta sus labios a escasos centímetros de los del mapache,

-Eso... esto... no estaría... bien- murmuró Sam, con la vista clavada en aquellos labios que tenía tan cerca, sin ser consciente de como había bajado el tono.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a susurrar Bucky.

Sabía que Sam iba cediendo poco a poco, sin a penas ser consciente de ello, y tenía que controlarse para que una sonrisa no apareciera en sus labios y este se diera cuenta de lo que estaba tramando con tanto cuidado.

-Yo no soy tan pervertido como tú- le soltó el halcón gruñón de nuevo, clavando la mirada en los ojos de este, tratando de resistirse todo lo posible.

-¿Y qué te parece si hacemos esto?- propuso Bucky, aún sin soltarlo.-Ahora mismo, sin preocuparnos por nada más, los dos nos vamos a nuestro dormitorio y, una vez allí, comprobaremos abiertamente quién de los dos en más pervertido. ¿Qué te parece el plan?- le dijo, aún tratando de no sonreír.

Sam entrecerró los ojos, haciendo bien en no fiarse del todo de él. Pero, por otro lado, ambos sabían que no sería caz de negarse a aquello.

-De acuerdo- aceptó.-Y así, de una vez por todas, te demostraré que, de los dos, tú eres el más pervertido y el que siempre está pensando en lo mismo.

-Por mi bien- afirmó Bucky.-Vamos.

Y, con una mano entrelazada con la de Sam, ambos se dirigieron hacía su dormitorio para volver a estrenarlo una vez más.

 **Fin del capitulo 82**

 **Yo no sé como esta pareja ha acabado siendo así, pero, teniendo en cuenta las veces que Sam se enfadaba con Bucky y tal, me pareció lo más lógico que ambos entraran en algún rol que, tal vez, no sería aceptado sin más. Sobretodo por parte del halcón gruñón.**

 **O también puede ser que me haya influenciado demasiado de un manga yaoi que leí que la pareja principal tenía ese rol. Se llama ``Ai no Kotoba mo shiranaide´´, para aquellos que les pueda interesar. Tienen más de una pareja en la historia y se dividen en otros mangas también, pero si encontrais este para poder leerlo, lo más seguro es que encontréis los demás junto con ellos. O, si no, siempre me podéis preguntar el nombre de los otros para poder encontrarlos.**

 **Sí, sospecho que ha sido influencia de ese manga que he acabado haciendo que esta pareja se haya ido inclinando hacía este lado. Aunque me sorprende que, con todo lo que he leído, no haya escrito cosas mucho más raras.**

 **Pero recordemos la otra parte del capitulo, esa parte donde Natasha y Bárbara se han encontrado en el ascensor. Yo no sé vosotros, pero le temo más a un encuentro así entre chicas que a una pelea callejera entre dos chicos. Parece que no, pero una mujer puede ser mucho más retorcida a la hora de vengarse de algo de lo que se puede imaginar. Y lo digo porque soy una mujer y realmente se te pueden pasar muchas cosas retorcidas por la cabeza cuando la furia se apodera de tí.**

 **Menos mal que a los cinco minutos a mi se me pasa todo. Me apago como la pólvora mojada.**

 **No sé yo que será lo siguiente que acabe pasando en la historia después de ese encuentro entre ellas dos, pues Natasha tendría que haber entendido ya que Clint no está muy interesado en Bobbi, pero ya iremos viendo como evolucionan las cosas.**

 **Ahora sí que sí, Marvelitos. Aquí me despido de vosotros y voy a ir ahora mismo a subiros el capitulo para que, al menos, con un día de retraso, podáis leerlo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos (ya que yo no parezco capaz de mantenerme sana a mí misma) y nos seguimos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Bye.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo, en otro capitulo. Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad? Seguro que nadie se esperaba esto.**

 **En fin. Creo que no debéis hacer mucho caso de lo que estoy escribiendo ahora mismo porque tengo algo de sueño. Me he levantado temprano para ir a unas citas medicas, y ahora mismo son las 11 y cuarto de la noche, pero me niego a ir a dormir. Si me acuesto demasiado temprano, después me despierto muy pronto y en mi casa no son de madrugar, así que tendría que ir en plan ninja, sin hacer ruido por todas partes.**

 **Pero sí que quería recomendaros un anime que está saliendo actualmente y que es posible que alguno ya haya oído hablar de él. Se llama ``Koi wa Ameagari no You ni´´ y es un anime que trata de una chica de 17 años que se enamora de su jefe en el restaurante donde trabaja a medio tiempo, cuando él tiene 45 años. Sí, sí. Ya sé. Mucha edad de diferencia, pero veros el primer capitulo entero y negarme que os habéis echado unas cuantas risas. Eso, entre que me gustan los romances entre personas que se llevan diferencia de edad, ha hecho que me enamore de este anime, aunque, actualmente, solo hayan salido dos capitulo subtitulados al español.**

 **Por lo que he podido ver, el manga llega hasta el capitulo 45, pues hasta él he podido llegar leyendo. Y, personalmente, prefiero el anime. Pulen cosas que en el manga quedan un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? Meten cosas que no hace precisamente que el personaje quede mejor y como que te hace más difícil ponerte en la piel de la protagonista. Pero, si como os pasa como a mi y no podéis conteneros a saber sobre qué pasará en los siguientes capítulos, leedlo. No lo estructuras todo exactamente igual, pero se asemeja bastante.**

 **Y... después de esta impresionante publicidad, ya que hacía mucho que no me veía un anime que me enganchara tanto desde el primer capitulo, pasemos a lo que realmente importa aquí; el tema sobre el que vamos a tratar aquí y que vosotros habéis venido a leer.**

 **Bien. Para empezar, como me he dado cuenta que hace bastante que los he dejado de lado, os traigo de vuelta un poco de thorki, después de que Jane pusiera en su sitio a esos dos niños grandes que son Thor y Loki. Aunque, por lo que he podido ver que he escrito, estaba bastante suave y cariñosa cuando me he puesto a escribir de ellos.**

 **La otra mitad del capitulo, como ya sabéis que divido con linea de puntos, es algo que seguro que os va a gustar; el primer amanecer de todos los miembros de la Torre Stark y, por tanto, esas primeras horas como familia, que seguro que estáis deseando tener más momentos con ellos como la superfamily. Y, ¿a quién demonios miento?, yo también quiero escribir de ellos juntos y ver como se van desarrollando las cosas porque, llegados a este punto, yo ya no sé donde pondré el punto y final en esta historia.**

 **Espero que me tengáis paciencia hasta el final.**

 **Y, después de soltaros semejante rollazo, os dejo con el capitulo. Disfrutadlo y seguiremos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 83**

… **...**

Para cuando Loki abrió los aquel amanecer, sintiéndose cálido y arropado, sin saber demasiado bien porqué, solo tuvo que bajar la vista hacía el brazo masculino que envolvía su cintura y lo mantenía lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo que aún dormía tranquilamente a su espalda.

Aquel simple detalle, dormir de aquel modo con alguien, era algo que Loki jamás se había permitido durante su época adolescente, pues había creído que, si les concedía semejante honor a sus compañeros de cama, creerían inútilmente que eran los elegidos para mantener una relación sería con él. Cosa que nunca había ocurrido.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de su atracción hacía su mismo sexo, el hecho de tener un hermano no consanguíneo que podía pasearse tranquilamente por casa en toalla, sin importarle el estado de nervios que creaba en las criadas, hizo aún más difícil el hecho de comportarse normalmente con este, procurando que, en ningún momento, este pudiera ser consciente de que se sentía atraído hacía él.

El único modo que encontró de protegerse a sí mismo de aquella atracción fue recurrir al orgullo, mostrándose altanero con él, como si fuera alguien superior.

Pero todo lo que consiguió con ello fue que Thor aquello le pareciera un juego divertido y siguió permaneciendo a su lado en todo momento, bajo cualquier circunstancia, hasta que sus sentimientos habían acabado por estallar.

Y hasta allí habían llegado; al punto de que eran una pareja reconocida por todo el mundo y, aún así, Loki aún se comportaba con él como si fuera necesario recurrir a su carácter para mantenerlo alejado.

La discusión que habían mantenido delante de la joven Foster había hecho que fuera consciente de ello y se avergonzara de ese comportamiento.

Ninguno de los dos eran ya unos chiquillos. Sabían muy bien como comportarse cuando debían, y, aún así...

El hecho de que la señorita Jane se hubiera visto obligada a interferir en su discusión y recordarles lo mucho que se querían tendría que haber hecho que se le cayera la cara de la vergüenza, quedándose ambos contemplando la puerta por donde esta se había marchado, queriendo dejarles solos.

-Nos ha dado una buena lección, ¿eh?- comentó Thor, soltando una risilla un tanto avergonzada, consciente de que se habían comportado como críos.

-Desde luego- murmuró Loki a su vez.

-Pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho- comentó Thor de nuevo, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.-Podríamos habernos pasado toda la noche peleando.

Loki asintió, dándole la razón, pero no comentó nada más.

Había sido tan humillante que alguien de fuera los hubiera visto comportarse de esa manera y que se hubiera visto obligada a intervenir...

Lo sacó de aquel pensamiento la presencia de Thor, que lo abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Esto demuestra que no tenemos que volver a pelearnos- comentó el rubio, como si aquella fuera la conclusión más simple a la que hubiera podido llegar.

-Lo dices como si nos peleáramos porque quisiéramos- le soltó Loki a su vez, algo refunfuñado, pero apoyando sus brazos en los de Thor.

-No, desde luego que no peleamos porque queramos. Pero seguro que podemos encontrar un modo de parar cuando las cosas se salgan de control.

-¿Y qué método sería ese?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el rubio se sumiera en un silencio profundo, pareciendo concentrado de verdad en encontrar una solución pacifica a su problema de pareja.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó de repente, sobresaltando a Loki.-¡Ya sé qué hacer!

-A ver, genio. Dime qué se te ha ocurrido- le pidió el moreno.

-A partir de ahora, cada vez que iniciemos una pelea y queramos terminarla sin más, nos besaremos y dejaremos el tema correr.

-¿Ese es tu gran plan? ¿Besarnos cada vez que peleamos?- le soltó Loki.

-¿No te parece el mejor plan de toda la historia?

-Lo que me parece es que solo estabas pensando en besos y por eso se te ha ocurrido un plan tan absurdo como...- ``ese´´, quiso decir.

Pero se vio interrumpido por los labios de Thor, ya que el rubio le hizo volver la cabeza hacía él y lo silenció sin demasiada dificultad.

A pesar de haber tenido anteriores experiencias con hombres, los besos de Thor siempre se había sentido tan diferente... Lograba que todo su interior se agitara como nunca antes lo había hecho, despertando sensaciones que ni siquiera creyó que podría llegar a sentir. Lo hacía sentirse alguien inexperto, incluso tímido, que se veía completamente incapaz de escapar de su toque. Aunque, en realidad, este era lo que había estado deseando toda su vida.

Para cuando Thor se apartó, Loki se acordó de abrir los ojos, pues todo su cuerpo se había excitado y relajado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ves? Un excelente modo de parar peleas- comentó Thor, sonriendo.

-Bueno... si te llevara la contraria, volveríamos a discutir- le soltó Loki, dirigiendo su vista al frente para que este no viera como le hacía sentir.

-Entonces, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería besarte de nuevo. ¿No es un plan magnifico?- afirmó el rubio, sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de su elección.

-Bueno... para lo que suelen ser tus ideas, esta no está mal del todo- fue lo máximo que consiguió arrancarle a Loki.

Ambos sabían de sobra como era el otro y, desde luego, Loki nunca había sido de esos que regalaban alagos a los demás solo porque sí. Su propio carácter se lo impidió.

-Me tomaré eso como el mejor de los cumplidos- comentó Thor, abrazando más a este y sonriendo, pues conocía de sobra como era Loki y también sabía que aquello sería lo mejor que sacaría de él.

En cierta firma, Loki odiaba ser así, mostrarse tan frío y borde incluso cuando no quería hacerlo, pero parecía algo que era incapaz de evitar.

Todo lo que pudo hacer por su parte fue estrechar más fuerte los brazos que lo envolvían para que este fuera consciente de que no te desagradaba su cercanía.

-¿Qué tal si cogemos el postre que has preparado y lo llevamos a tu habitación?- le dijo Thor, volviendo la cabeza hacía él, tratando de ver su expresión.

-¿Y pringar todas las sábanas con el dulce?

-Hombre, no podemos pringar nada si nos lo comemos sentados cómodamente en la cama. ¿Qué estaban pensando hacer tú con el dulce?- le preguntó Thor.

Loki evitó sonrojarse porque, al parecer, su lado pervertido se había puesto en marcha ante una insinuación inocente.

-También en comerlo, idiota- protestó el moreno, tratando de defender su orgullo a como diera lugar.-Pero, si se me cayera algo, ensuciaríamos la cama.

-Entonces solo tendríamos que cambiar las sábanas. Entre los dos, no nos llevaría ni un minuto- comentó Thor a su vez.

-Ese no es el punto- protestó Loki.-¿Por qué tengo que arriesgarme a que ensucies mi cama, cuando podemos comernos el dulce aquí? Son ganas de buscar problemas y hacer que yo me caliente la cabeza de este...

Pero, antes de que Loki pudiera terminar nuevamente esa frase, los labios de Thor estaban de nuevo sobre los suyos, dispuesto a detener cualquier tema de conversación que pudiera acabar desembocando en una nueva discusión.

-Vas a hacer esto mucho, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Loki, cuando consiguió tomar aire de nuevo, tratando de guardar la compostura.

-¿Sabiendo que funciona tan bien y es tan satisfactorio para los dos? Ni siquiera lo dudes- le soltó Thor, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

-Tendría que golpearte por esto- murmuró Loki.

-Pero no puedes porque me quieres tanto que eres incapaz de hacerme daño- afirmó el rubio, sin el menor rastro de duda.

Loki lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, pensando seriamente en qué hacer con él. Después de todo, sabía que este tenía razón y no podía hacer nada contra él, así que solo permaneció en silencio mientras Thor seguía abrazándolo, más que contento con poder permanecer así.

-¿Dónde está ese dulce que tanto quieres comer?- le preguntó el moreno, consiguiendo soltarse de este y dirigiéndose a la cocina para poner cierta distancia.

-En el frigorífico, imagino- comentó Thor, siguiéndole hacía allí.-Pero, entonces, ¿vas a hacer lo que he dicho de comérnoslo en tu habitación?

Loki volvió la cabeza hacía él, viendo como Thor parecía un cachorrito expectante y emocionado, solo faltándole mover la cola ante una respuesta suya.

-Me parece bien. Y, de todos modos, si dijera lo contrario, seguramente volverías a besarme para que no tengamos que discutir.

Thor asintió y sonrió más ampliamente.

Pero, como Loki había imaginado, para cuando estuvieron en la habitación del moreno, Thor no se enfocó precisamente en el postre y los dulces acabaron olvidados sobre una mesilla mientras ellos dos comenzaron a besarse y a deshacerse de la ropa, que, en aquellos momentos, empezó a estorbarles.

Y así era como habían llegado a aquella situación aquella mañana.

Loki se volvió en la cama hacía la figura de Thor con el mayor cuidado posible, sin querer despertarlo, y contempló como este, a pesar de encontrarse profundamente dormido, apretó el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura para atraerlo aún más cerca, como si, incluso en sueños, temiera que se le escapara.

Loki se permitió una sonrisa ante una idea tan inocente y tonta, pues él no tenía la más mínima intención de irse a ninguna parte, y contempló a este con atención, absorbiendo cada pequeño detalle en el rostro de Thor, permitiéndose mirarlo desde una distancia que nunca imaginó posible.

Después de todo, ¿cómo hubiera supuesto él, en su momento, cuando empezó a ser consciente de lo que sentía hacía su hermanastro, que las cosas acabarían de aquella manera?

Ni en sus mejores sueños se hubiera permitido imaginar algo así.

-Si me miras con tanta atención, vas a hacer que me sonroje- murmuró Thor, sobresaltando a Loki y demostrando que este no estaba tan dormido como había parecido.

-¿Y quién te está mirando, idiota?- le soltó Loki a su vez, incapaz de darle la razón ante algo tan vergonzoso.-Solo estaba pensando si despertarte o no para que me soltaras.

-Bueno...- murmuró Thor, acercándose más a él, sin abrir los ojos, colocando su cabeza contra el cuello de Loki, apretando el cuerpo de este más contra él.-¿Te importa quedarnos un rato más así? Me encanta como hueles.

Loki tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir a aquello, así que solo permaneció en silencio y colocó una mano sobre el cabello de este, acariciándolo y pensando que, desde luego, no era nada desagradable permanecer un rato más de aquel modo.

… **...**

Por otro lado, en la Torre Stark, después de haber pasado su primera noche en su nuevo cuarto, Peter se levantó, sin creerse lo bien que había dormido sobre aquella enorme cama, y asomó la cabeza al pasillo tras arreglarse y abrir la puerta de la habitación, tratando de averiguar si alguien más se había levantado.

Sí, parecía un fisgón o algo por el estilo, pero aún no se sentía del todo cómodo en aquel enorme lugar, por mucho que el señor Rogers y el señor Stark hubieran hecho todo lo posible porque se sintiera como en casa.

Oyó ruido procedente de la cocina, así que, saliendo del cuarto con la mochila al hombro, se dirigió hacía allí, teniendo cuidado de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sobretodo cuando pasó ante la puerta del cuarto que sabía que compartía ambos, pues suponía que ni Rogers ni Stark se habrían levantado todavía.

-Que madrugador, señor Parker- la saludó Jarvis cuando entró en la cocina, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa.

-En realidad, me he levantado porque tengo que ir a clase- comentó el joven, viendo como el mayordomo parecía terminar de preparar el desayuno.-Si no, aún seguiría en la cama.

-Bueno... los jóvenes viven de noche y duermen de día. Es lo que toca en esa etapa de la vida- afirmó el hombre, colocándole delante un plato con tostadas y una tortilla con un acompañamiento de frutas.

-¿Estabas cocinando para mí?- le preguntó Peter cuando vio aquello.

-Por supuesto- afirmó Jarvis,-Se me informó de sus horarios y es mi obligación tenerlo todo listo para que usted no tenga que preocuparse de nada.

-Mi tía May también solía prepararme el desayuno- murmuró Peter, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, frente aquel plato, sintiéndose algo nostálgico.

-Y volvería a hacerlo- afirmó Jarvis, colocando junto al plato un vaso de leche y un vaso de zumo, pues dudaba que el joven tomara café.-Es solo cuestión de tiempo, señorito Parker.

-Si... si no le importa, ¿podría llamarme solo Peter? Eso de señorito Parker me suena un poco... extraño.

-Como prefiera- afirmó Jarvis.-El señor Rogers me hizo una petición muy parecía cuando vino a vivir aquí.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el joven, interesado en el acto en ese tema.

-Por supuesto- le dijo el mayordomo.-Si algo tienes en común ambos es que, a pesar de las circunstancias que los rodean, no planean creerse superiores a nadie. Ese es un detalle que os honra a ambos.

-Oh, bueno... No es para tanto- murmuró Peter, sonriendo por el alago, pero algo sonrojado al mismo tiempo.

-Además, gracias a sus presencias, hacía mucho que no veía al señor Stark tan animado como ahora. La casa está llena de vida.

-Pero... este edificio siempre está lleno de gente- comentó Peter.

-¿Oye algo de todo ese alboroto aquí?- le preguntó Jarvis.

Manteniéndose unos instantes en silencio, Peter fue consciente de que, a pesar de que la Torre Stark estaba lleno de trabajadores por todas partes, aquel piso era tan silencioso que costaba creer que hubiera gente más allá.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso- murmuró Parker.

-Por eso agradezco si presencia aquí- le dijo el mayordomo.-La ultima vez que el señor Stark vivía con más gente fue cuando sus padres aún se encontraban con vida. Y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que Peter era muy joven cuando aquel incidente había tenido lugar, a penas siendo un bebé recién nacido, conocía aquella noticia, pues siempre que los medios hablaban de este, solían hacer mención al padre y fundador de Industrias Stark, Howard Stark, mostrando fotos antiguas de este en diferentes eventos y alguna que otra en la que había posado junto a su mujer.

Si pensaba realmente en ello, los que todos en aquella casa tenían en común era el hecho de que todos parecían carecer de padres. O bueno... todos excepto el señor Rogers, pues, por lo que sabía, este aún contaba con su madre.

Era como si todos los huérfanos hubieran decidido unirse.

-¿En qué está pensando?- le preguntó Jarvis, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh. En cosas sin importancia.

-Entonces, será mejor que se centre en su desayuno. Si no empieza a comer ya, se le enfriará y acabará llegando tarde a clase.

-Sí, claro.

Bajo la atenta mirada del mayordomo, que quería saber si todo se encontraba a gusto, empezó a comer su desayuno, sorprendiéndose casi en el acto.

-Esto está buenísimo- murmuró Peter, bajando la vista hacía su plato.

-¿Eso cree? Me alegro por ello- afirmó Jarvis, sonriendo.

-Desde luego, teniéndole a él aquí, ninguno de nosotros pasaremos hambre- comentó Steve, entrando en el cuarto con una sonrisa animada en la cara.

Peter se volvió hacía él en el acto.

-¿Cómo has pasado tu primera noche aquí?- le preguntó Rogers, sentándose a su lado mientras Jarvis se apresuraba en prepararle el desayuno a este.

-He dormido muy bien. No imaginé que esa cama tan grande pudiera ser tan cómoda- comentó el joven, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me parece estupendo. Temía que, con lo nervioso que estabas ayer, no te fuera posible dormir- comentó Rogers, apoyando su cabeza sobre una mano, sonriendo hacía el chico.

-La verdad es que... al principio, yo también pensé que me resultaría imposible dormir, pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo, cuando esa cama es tan cómoda?

-Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, Jarvis- comentó Steve hacía el mayordomo.

-Bueno... esa es una parte de mis funciones- le respondió el hombre, colocando delante de él un plato casi idéntico al que le había servido a Peter.

-Entonces, es solo cuestión de tiempo que te sientas como en casi aquí- le dijo Rogers al joven.-Y no temas caminar por el pasillo haciendo ruido.

-¿Me has oído?- preguntó este de vuelta, algo avergonzado.

-Claro. Ya estaba levantado y trataba de despertar a Tony cuando he oído como tratabas de pasar junto a nuestra puerta hacer ruido. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por cosas así. Esta también es tu casa ahora y no me vendría mal que se oyera un poco más de jaleo en la casa para conseguir sacar a Tony de la cama cuando suena su despertador. Normalmente, me lleva un buen tiempo el mero hecho de que me responda que está despierto.

-No es mi culpa tener el sueño profundo- protestó este, entrando también en el cuarto, lanzando un pequeño bostezo.

-Señor, es todo un milagro que se haya levantado ya- comentó Jarvis con alegría.

-Bueno... ahora que somos algo así como una familia, Steve insistió en que teníamos que desayunar todos juntos.

-¡No tienen que tomarse tantas molestias por mí!- exclamó el joven Parker.

-No es ninguna molestia- aseguró Steve, dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquila a este.-Es algo que tendríamos que haber hecho desde antes. Me has servido de excusa para sacar a este hombre de la cama- comentó, dándole un ligero golpecito en la espalda de Tony cuando este se sentó a su lado, en otro taburete.

-No parecía como si quisieras que saliera de la cama anoche- soltó Stark de golpe, agarrando al instante el café que Jarvis colocó delante de él.

En el acto, tanto Peter como Steve volvieron la cabeza hacía él, igual de sorprendidos y avergonzados porque hubiera soltado una frase como aquella.

-¡No digas cosas como esas!- le soltó Rogers, tratando de no sonrojarse.

-¿Por qué? Si era verdad- siguió diciendo Tony después de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Señor Stark, creo que ese tema no entra en lo que las familias suelen hablar cuando se juntas por las mañanas, en el desayuno- le indicó Jarvis.

-¿En serio? ¿No suelen hablar de lo que han hecho la noche anterior?

-Creo que eso incomodaría a los hijos- le siguió diciendo el mayordomo.

-Pues yo siempre sabía cuando mis padres habían hecho algo porque mi padre estaba más cariñoso de lo normal con mi madre.

-Y la señora Stark se sentía igual de avergonzada que el señor Rogers y el señorito Parker en estos momentos.

Tony volvió la cabeza hacía ellos, percatándose de que Steve se había colocado una mano delante de los ojos, sonrojado, y que Peter no alzaba la visa de su plato.

-Oh. Lo tendré en cuenta- comentó Stark.-Entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?

-¿Qué tal de lo que cada uno va a hacer hoy?- sugirió Steve, aún avergonzado.

-Pues yo voy a ser nuevamente torturado por la señorita Potts, obligado a trabajar hasta la extenuación y liberado solo cuando ella quiera- comentó Tony.

-Yo me pasaré toda la mañana en clase, comeré en la cafetería de la escuela y luego iré a la discográfica porque hoy me toca trabajar.

-Estupendo- afirmó Steve.-Yo tengo que ir allí esta mañana, así que supongo que nos encontraremos esta tarde.

-Y yo no os veré hasta que todos volvamos a casa- se lamentó Tony.

-Po... podríamos mandarte un mensaje cuando estemos volviendo para encontrarnos todos al mismo tiempo- sugirió Peter.

-Me parece una buena idea- afirmó Steve.

-De acuerdo entonces. Brindo por esta noche- soltó Stark, alzando su taza de café, haciendo que los demás sonrieran y unieran el vaso de zumo de Steve y Peter.

Y, de esa manera tan animada, fue como tuvieron su primer desayuno juntos.

 **Fin del capitulo 83**

 **Estoy segura de que queríais ver algo más de la superfamily por aquí, ¿verdad? Incluso aunque Tony Stark tenga esa poderosa costumbre de avergonzarlos a todos solo con abrir la boca. Creo que esa capacidad debería ser contado como otro super poder.**

 **No pensaba escribir algo parecido como lo que ocurrió en el capitulo anterior, pero, es que, cuando escribo sobre ellos tres juntos, lo primero que me sale en escenas es Tony tratando de molestar a los demás. O, al menos, es lo que consigue, incluso cuando no es esa su principal intención.**

 **¿Y qué decir sobre la parte de thorki? Quería que se entendiera porqué Loki siempre ha mantenido esa actitud distante respecto a Thor, incluso ahora, cuando se supone que son una pareja. Pero ahí quién, incluso estando en una relación, no son expresivos, no demuestran afecto como haría cualquier otra persona en su misma situación.**

 **Eso lo sé por experiencia porque una amiga de mi grupo trató de pedirnos consejo, saber cómo comportarse más abiertamente con su novio, ya que, a pesar de quererlo, no sabía cómo abrirse a él y demostrarle de manera natural lo que sentía por él. He de deciros que sigue esforzándose en ello día a día y, por lo que he podido ver de ellos dos juntos, son felices, así que las cosas van bien siempre que luches por una relación.**

 **Pero, como ahora mismo no estoy muy centrada en lo que estoy escribiendo, porque estoy pendiente de la tele (lo sé, no debería tenerla encendida cuando escribo, pero siempre está ahí) será mejor que nos despidamos ya.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos, desearos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo, ya que, para mí, hace solo un día que os subí el capitulo 83. Y, sobretodo, tenéis que dar las gracias por este capitulo que os voy a hacer llegar a** **ChocoLShawol, porque fue gracias a su comentario que se me ocurrió volver con Sam y Bucky y contaros qué había ocurrido en el dormitorio de el nuevo piso de estos, pues, en un principio, yo no tenía esa intención.**

 **En realidad, estaba barajando ideas sobre quién meter en el siguiente capitulo, hasta que vi su comentario de Wattpad, pidiendo que volviera con ellos. Así que... también sabéis de qué va a ir al capitulo. Este va a estar enteramente dedicado al WinterFalcon, así que, para todos aquellos que amáis esta pareja, ya podéis darle las gracias con un efusivo agradecimiento jajajajja.**

 **La verdad es que pensaba que dividir el capitulo en dos, como suelo hacer últimamente, teniendo en cuenta que ahora hay como cuatro parejas a la vez orbitando en esta historia, más la presencia de Peter Parker. Pero, conforme más escribía sobre ellos dos, más me iba metiendo en la escena y menos espacio le dejaba a alguien más, hasta que he escrito diez páginas, que es lo que suelo hacer siempre por capítulo, y ya he dicho ``pues nada. Este entero para ellos, que seguro que a más de un eso le va a gustar mucho´´.**

 **En estos momentos, también tengo que deciros que tengo muchísimo sueño, no dejo de bostezar, y, aunque lea el capitulo días después de que haya terminado de escribirlo para asegurarme que no haya ninguna falta, tampoco me matéis si encontráis alguna que otra o, lo que me suela pasar cuando tengo sueño, la ausencia de una palabra en mitad de una frase. Es el error que más suelo cometer escribiendo.**

 **Creo que eso se debe a que mi cerebro va por delante de mi mano y no me da tiempo a escribir tan rápido como a mi cerebro se le van ocurriendo las cosas. Soy así de simple. Sumadle a eso sueño y ya veremos lo que sacamos de aquí.**

 **O, en todo caso, el sueño también puede deberse al hecho de que ayer por la noche, con unas amigas de casi toda la vida, fui al cine a ver una película española llamada Thai Mei o algo así. Todo habría ido bien, si no fuera por el hecho de que a mis amigas les dió por hablar en el cine y usar el móvil. Sinceramente, ni siquiera sé como el resto de la sala no se quejó ni hicieron que nos echaran, ya que no estábamos solas allí. No suelo ir con ellas al cine, así que no sabía que iban a tener ese tipo de comportamiento.**

 **Así que, si alguien que esté leyendo esto es de España y, más concretamente, de Murcia y estuvisteis en ese cine, lamento mucho las molestias.**

 **A todo esto, si realmente hay algún lector que sea de Murcia, que me lo diga. Me haría ilusión conocer en persona a alguien que está leyendo mis historias. Seguramente, no habrá nadie o casi nadie. Es la desventaja de vivir en una ciudad pequeña casi en un extremo del país, olvidados del mundo.**

 **Y... no sé qué más tenía que deciros en estos momentos, así que... como no me viene nada más a la cabeza, será mejor que os deje con el capitulo y, si mi cerebro se ilumina en algún momento con lo que tenía que deciros, os lo mencionaré al final del capitulo, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **De momento, todo lo más que os voy a decir es que lo disfrutéis y seguimos hablando después. Hasta luego.**

 **CAPITULO 84**

… **...**

A pesar de que solo había aceptado ir al dormitorio para que Bucky cerrara la boca de una buena vez, cuando ambos se encontraban dentro del cuarto, Sam pudo notar perfectamente como sus nervios se disparaban por todo su cuerpo y a penas era capaz de volver la cabeza hacía el mapache expectante que tenía cerca.

-No me irás a decir que ahora te has puesto nervioso, ¿verdad?- le dijo Bucky, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona.

Aquello mosqueó a Sam en el acto, apretando un puño como si fuera a golpearlo. Pero, al ver la expresión emocionada de Bucky ante aquello, se preguntó qué demonios estaban haciendo allí.

¿Por qué se excitaba al imaginarse golpeando aquella mejilla? ¿Y cómo demonios era posible que Bucky esperara por ello con tanta ilusión?

-Creía que había quedado claro a qué veníamos aquí- comentó el castaño, colocando las manos en torno a la cintura del halcón gruñón.

-No. En realidad, estamos aquí para demostrar lo increíblemente pervertido que eres.

-Bueno... digamos que sería para hacer una demostración mutua.

Sam odiaba que lo metiera tan fácilmente en el mismo saco que él y, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, acabó dándole una patada en la pierna para que se alejara de él.

Sin embargo, en vez de oír algunas palabras de queja o algo similar, solo oyó la risa de Bucky mientras se flotaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó el castaño.-¿Una patadita de niña enfadada?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Me has oído perfectamente. No querías golpearme con tus puños porque eso sería darme la razón, pero no podías contenerte y me has tenido que golpear de otra manera.

-Deja de llevarlo todo a tu retorcido terreno- le dijo Sam, cruzándose de brazos.-Solo era que necesitabas que alguien te parara.

-Umm. ¿Retorcido territorio?- repitió Bucky.-Pues yo diría que te ha gustado.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios crees eso?

-Porque has sonreído cuando me has golpeado. No una sonrisa muy grande, pero estaba claro que querías pegarme de alguna manera.

-Deja de hacer eso- le advirtió Sam.-Deja de hablar como si fuera un pervertido.

-¿Me has oído usar esa palabra ahora mismo?- le dijo Bucky a su vez, abriendo los brazos, como queriendo recalcar su inocencia.

-Eres un idiota- se quejó Sam, dándole un empujón a este que hizo que el castaño cayera sobre la cama.

-Vaya. Me gusta como marchan las cosas- comentó Bucky.

-Te he dado un empujón. ¿Quieres dejar de disfrutarlo?

-Pero es que ha sido un empujón que me ha mandado directamente a la cama.

¿Por qué tenía que estar disfrutando de todo aquello de esa manera tan obvia? Eso solo hacía que Sam se sintiera aún más cabreado.

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu cara- le exigió el halcón gruñón, aproximándose a la cama.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- le preguntó Bucky, sonriendo más ampliamente, disfrutando con toda aquella situación.

Era tan simple hacer enfadar a Sam...

-Porque yo te estoy diciendo que dejes de hacerlo.

-¿Así que... me estás dando una orden?

Aquello hizo parpadear a Sam un par de veces, pues no había dicho aquello con la intención de que sonara de esa manera. Y mucho menos que Bucky lo disfrutara aún más.

Pero, ¿qué demonios? Y habían llegado hasta allí.

-Exacto. Es una orden- afirmó Sam, colocándose sobre las caderas de Bucky sobre la cama, dirigiéndole una mirada dura a este.-¿Algún problema con ello?

No pudo estar muy seguro, pero creyó notar que Bucky temblaba ligeramente bajo él cuando dijo aquello, más emocionado aún.

-Ninguno, señor- afirmó el castaño sin problemas, colocando ambas manos en la cintura de Sam, tratando de atraer a este aún más cerca.

Pero Sam no estaba dispuesta a jugar bajo las reglas de Bucky. Si iban a jugar a aquel estupido juego, sería solo bajo sus propias reglas.

Le dió un manotazo a ambas manos para que las apartara.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que puedes tocar?- le soltó, aún mirándole desde arriba, sentado encima del mapache.

-¿No tengo permitido hacerlo?- preguntó Bucky, tratando de contener la sonrisilla que le rogaba aparecer en su cara.

Parecía que Sam por fin se tomaba aquello en serio. Y él no podía estar más encantado con ello. No había esperado que fuera a dejarse llevar tan pronto. Había esperado un poco más de resistencia, pero todo lo que había hecho falta había sido una patada y un empujón para que se liberara ese lado dominante de Sam.

-No. No tienes permitido tocarme, al menos que yo te dé permiso para ello.

Aquello hizo que Bucky tuviera que removerse un poco bajo él, notando como la emoción y la excitación comenzaban a correr rápidamente por todo su sistema ante aquellas simples palabras, dejando claro que era un hombre fácil.

Sam tendría razón; era un pervertido. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a emocionarse cuando este le había soltado aquello, mirándole directamente a los ojos?

-Para mayor seguridad... -comentó Sam, sin percatarse realmente de lo que sus palabras y acciones estaban causando a Bucky.-Será mejor que coloques las manos arriba.

-¿Cómo dices?.

-Sí, idiota. ¿No sabes lo que significa arriba?- le regañó este, inclinándose hacía él y, cogiendo sus muñecas, hizo que colocara ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.-Así es como tienes que permanecer.

-¿Eso significa que me desnudarás tú?- le preguntó Bucky, costándole trabajo respirar.

Estaba claro que había querido llegar a aquello cuando había comenzado a molestar a Sam, pero no había esperado una rendición tan temprana. Y mucho menos que tomara el control con semejante facilidad, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara con anticipación, queriendo ver qué sería lo siguiente que este haría.

Sam siempre había sido mandón, se irritaba pronto y todo lo que pensaba o sentía se podía ver en su cara con la misma facilidad con la que alguien leería un libro. ¿Eso podía sonar a defectos para alguien que lo escuchara de fuera? Para Bucky, eran algunas de las virtudes que habían hecho que le resultara imposible apartar los ojos de este, siempre queriendo ver más de él, qué sería lo siguiente que haría o diría o cuánto tardaría en enfadarse de nuevo.

Seguramente, cualquiera que le oyera decir que eso eran partes de las cosas que le habían hecho enamorarse de él pensarían que estaba loco o que tenía el peor gusto en hombres de la historia. Pero, para Bucky, tumbado en la cama en aquellos momentos, con Sam inclinado sobre él, reteniendo sus muñecas, no podría haber hecho una elección mejor.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando?- le preguntó este, incorporándose de nuevo, cuando se percató que Bucky se quedaría justo donde estaba.

-¿También tengo que decirte todo lo que pienso?

-Mejor que no. Seguro que es algo pervertido.

-¿Más que lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo?- le soltó Bucky.

Aquello hizo que Sam no supiera bien cómo responder, pero frunció el ceño con malestar cuando vio que eso solo había logrado que Bucky sonriera.

-¿Me vas a obligar a ponerme más serio contigo?- le soltó Sam a su vez, entrecerrando los ojos con bastante peligro.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, hasta que se fijó en uno de los pequeños cojines que habían venido con la decoración de la cama cuando la compraron y que aún había permanecido en su puesto incluso después de que Bucky se hubiera dejado caer sobre esta.

Cogiendo este, le sacó la funda y, asegurándose de que era una tela resistente, se la colocó a Bucky en torno a los ojos, privándolo de la vista.

-Así aprenderás a tener algo más de respeto cuando hables conmigo- fue lo ultimo que le soltó.

Pero, para esas alturas, Bucky estaba tan emocionado con todo aquello que a penas era capaz de juntar el aire suficiente como para poder hablar, apretando los puños, que obligó a dejar inmóviles por encima de su cabeza.

No podía ver muy bien a Sam con aquella tela delante de los ojos, pero sí que era capaz de percibir su forma, aún encima de él, moviéndose.

Antes de darse cuenta, este le sacó la camiseta y pareció hacer lo mismo con su propia ropa, logrando que Bucky empezara a hiperventilar.

Y las cosas no se relajaron precisamente cuando notó las manos de Sam abriendo sus pantalones.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte tanto esta situación?- le preguntó este cuando por fin le sacó la prenda, después de haber estado batallando con el cierre, y dejó a la vista el cuerpo al completo de Bucky.

-No puedo evitarlo. Me pones mucho cuando empiezas a dar órdenes y golpes.

-Está claro. De los dos, tú eres el más pervertido.

-No he sido yo el que me ha empujado sobre esta cama, me ha obligado a mantener los brazos arribas y me ha tapado los ojos.

Sam abrió los suyos, algo indignado por eso, pero, sin nada que responder a eso, simplemente cerró la boca, que había preparado para soltar alguna replica, y se centró en lo importante; prepararse para Bucky.

Aún se le hacía extraño, incluso incómodo, el hecho de que tuviera que prepararse para otro hombre, casi como si fuera alguna clase de prostituta que necesitaba estar preparada para ese mismo momento. Pero supo que no había sido buena idea aquella comparación cuando se imaginó a sí mismo con Bucky en una habitación de motel, en algún lugar perdido y remoto, teniendo que cumplir con todo lo que este quisiera.

Aunque su cuerpo sí celebró aquella fantasía.

Su miembro pulsó, a pesar de que aún no lo había tocado, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Bucky, dirigiendo sus manos hacía la tela que tenía delante de los ojos.

Pero Sam solo le dió un manotazo para que volviera a colocar estas en su lugar.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para bajar tus brazos y, mucho menos, quitate la venda que yo mismo te he puesto?- le soltó.

-Pero... es que te he oído y...- replicó Bucky a su vez.

-Da igual lo que oigas. No puedes bajar los brazos o quitarte esa venda hasta que yo te lo diga- fue la orden que Sam le dió.

Vio como Bucky tragaba saliva, pero también como asentía, obedeciendo.

Verlo así de obediente, cuando normalmente no hacía nada de lo que le decía, solo hizo que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Sam, percatándose de que aquella situación iba a acabar gustándole más de lo que había llegado a creer.

Solo para molestar un poco más a Bucky, que tenía que seguir cumpliendo ordenes, siguió preparándose a sí mismo, apoyando una mano en el pecho del castaño mientras nuevos gemidos y jadeos escapaban de sus labios, viendo como el cuerpo bajo él no dejaba de tensarse y removerse, creciendo una parte notoriamente.

-¿Tanto te gusta esto?- le susurró, inclinándose hacía Bucky.

No había nadie en el apartamento que pudiera orles, pero disfrutó como nunca cuando vio a Bucky temblar de nuevo ante su susurró, viéndole asentir.

Al parecer, no parecía capaz de hablar.

-No te oigo- siguió insistiendo este, moviéndose débilmente sobre el miembro del hombre que tenía bajo él, que no parecía dejar de pulsar, solo logrando que Bucky gruñera y se agitara aún más bajo su cuerpo.

-Sí, ¿de acuerdo? Me gusta- soltó el castaño, con una voz más grave de lo normal, casi no pareciendo suya.

-Así me gusta- le felicitó Sam.-Cuando te hable, tienes que responder, ¿entendido?- le dijo, aún meciéndose.

-Sí, señor- afirmó Bucky en el acto.

-Así me gusta- volvió a felicitarlo Sam, sin percatarse de que él mismo estaba sonriendo ante todo aquello.-Siendo así, ¿tendría que darte ya tu premio?

Seguramente, bajo otras circunstancias, con Bucky mirándole y pudiendo tocarle como mejor creyera oportuno, no se habría atrevido a hacer las cosas que ahora había soltado con tanta ligereza. Pero, en parte, ese era el objetivo de aquello en realidad.

Para cuando llevó el miembro de este a su interior, ambos se echaron a temblar, pero sobretodo Bucky, que no había recibido ningún tipo de contacto de ese modo hasta entonces.

Incapaz de tocar y casi sin poder ver, su piel se había hecho tan sensible para compensar esa falta que, conduciéndolo directamente hacía el interior de Sam, sin otra preparación previa, haría que estuviera a punto de explotar en cuanto estuvo dentro de él.

-Diría que te ha gustado- murmuró Sam, a penas siendo capaz de hablar, tratando de decirse que aquello no se había sentido tan jodidamente bien por todo lo que habían estado haciendo aquel día.

Pero... era justo como se sentía.

Dudaba que alguno de los dos hubiera sentido algo tan intenso antes. Sobretodo cuando ni siquiera Sam había comenzado a moverse.

Las sensaciones de placer corrían por el sistema de ambos como pequeñas descargar eléctricas que solo se hacían cada vez más intensas, haciendo que cada pequeña parte del cuerpo de los dos fuera consciente de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Qui... quiero verte- murmuró Bucky, aún temblado, deseando quitarse la venda que tenía delante de los ojos, pero sin moverse hasta que Sam se lo dijera.

En mitad de la situación en la que se encontraban, el halcón gruñón era capaz de apartarse de él si no seguía obedeciendo sus órdenes.

-Aún no- murmuró Sam, tratando de empezar a moverse.

-Pero...- murmuró Bucky a su vez, notando como sus pulmones se vaciaban cuando este empezó a alzarse sobre su cuerpo.

-¡He dicho que aún no!- le gritó Sam, dejándose caer sobre él de golpe.

En el acto, ambos jadearon por la fuerte sensación que los recorrió a ambos y Bucky tuvo que apretar la cabeza contra las sábanas, al igual que los puños, echando mano a toda su fuerza de voluntad para tratar de permanecer en su lugar, sin moverse.

Si ese iba a ser el premio que iba a obtener cada vez que enfadara a Sam en mitad de aquel acto, estaba convencido de que lo iba a hacer a todas horas.

Por su parte, Sam aún trataba de adaptarse.

Por motivos que desconocía, aquella estaba siendo la mejor sesión de sexo que ambos habían tenido juntos y, al menos, para Sam, la mejor que recordaba de su vida.

¿En serio era necesario que tomaran esos roles en sus vidas, cuando se encontraban a solas? ¿Iba a ser siempre tan grande la diferencia si seguían haciéndolo de aquel modo?

Sin tener una respuesta a esas preguntas y, personalmente, importándole bastante poco en aquellos momentos, apoyó ambas manos sobre e pecho de Bucky, que subía y bajaba con urgencia en busca de aire, y comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

El castaño soltó un jadeo lastimero cuando lo sintió alzarse de nuevo, apretando aún más la cabeza sobre la cama. Y Sam solo pudo disfrutar por haber conseguido arrancarle una reacción de ese tipo.

-¿Te está gustando esto?- le preguntó, alzándose de nuevo y dejándose caer sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que las nuevas descargas agitaran a ambos.

Bucky solo pudo asentir. Pero ya tendría que haber aprendido que, cuando Sam le hacía una pregunta, tenía que responderle con palabras.

-¿Acaso se te... te has olvidado lo que te... te he dicho?- le soltó este, alzándose y dejándole casi fuera.-Te dije que quería que... hablaras.

-S...sí, me gusta- respondió este rápidamente.

-Eso está mejor- lo felicitó Sam.

Y dejó volver a dejarse caer sobre él de nuevo, haciendo que ambos volvieron a gruñir del placer.

En algún momento, sin saber exactamente cuando, Sam se apiadó de Bucky y le arrancó la tela que cubría los ojos de este, concediéndole la capacidad de la vista.

Bucky parpadeó, teniendo que acostumbrarse nuevamente a la luz y, creyendo que aquel gesto significaba plena libertad, hizo la intención de bajar los brazos y poder tocar a este mientras aún se movía sobre él.

Pero una de las manos de Sam salió disparada hacía sus muñecas, inmovilizándolas.

-Ni se te ocurra- le soltó este, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Y Bucky juraría que, en ese mismo momento, se dejó ir dentro de él.

Pero no pudo estar muy seguro de ello, pues, en ese preciso instante, Sam lo llevó aún más hacía su interior y su agarre se hizo aún más tenso. Los temblores de placer los sometieron y ataron durante los instantes más largos que ambos hubieran sentido en algún momento de sus vidas, como si quedaran suspendidos en el más abrasador de los instantes.

Para cuando aquella increíble sensación pasó y los liberó a ambos, Sam tuvo que apoyarse de nuevo sobre el pecho de Bucky para no dejarse caer sobre él como una chiquilla agotada ante su primera experiencia.

Y Bucky, a su vez, solo parecía capaz de tratar de respirar pesadamente entre los labios entreabiertos y mirando a este fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le soltó Sam cuando pudo recuperar la capacidad de hablar.

-¿Puedo bajar los brazos ya?- le pidió, haciendo que este se percatara que, en medio de aquella tormenta, una de sus manos había permanecido apretando las muñecas de este, manteniéndolo en el lugar.

Apartando la mano, vio como este abría y cerraba los puños, tratando de que volviera la circulación a estos.

-Sí, puedes bajar los brazos ahora- le concedió este.

Y Bucky, aliviado, soltó un pequeño suspiro de placer cuando pudo mover sus extremidades con cierta libertad de nuevo.

-Bueno... ¿qué nos demuestra lo que acaba de pasar?- le preguntó el castaño, dejando sus manos sobre las caderas de Sam, como había estado deseando hacer a lo largo de todo el tiempo que había durado aquel juego.

-¿Demostrar?- repitió el halcón gruñón.

-Se supone que empezamos a hacer esto para demostrar quién de los dos era el más pervertido- le recordó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa más que satisfecha.

Sam frunció el gesto, pues no era algo que quisiera recordar en aquellos momentos, cuando aún trataba de recuperarse de lo que había ocurrido en el cuarto, entre ellos. Pero debía de saber también que Bucky no dejaría correr el tema así como así.

-Digamos que, en esta ocasión, estamos en empate- fue todo lo que dijo sobre el tema, dirigiendo su vista hacía un lado para no tener que mirarle mientras lo decía.

-Umm- soltó Bucky por su parte, removiéndose bajo él, recordándole que aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para iniciar un nuevo juego.-¿Eso significa que necesitamos una nueva ronda para desempatar?

-Es posible- comentó Sam sin más, tratando de no darle demasiado importancia a sus palabras.

O, al menos, que la importancia que tenían no se viera reflejada en su rostro en forma de un intenso y permanente sonrojo.

Era absurdo después de todo lo que habían hecho allí, pero, aún así...

Si le mostraba a Bucky lo mucho que todo aquello le había gustado, estaba más que seguro que no dejaría de molestarlo en todo momento para que ambos volvieran a aquellos roles en cada momento del día en que pudiera saltar sobre él.

-¿Y qué tal si empezamos ahora?- propuso el castaño.

-¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora mismo?- repitió Sam, sorprendido, bajando la mirada hacía él, sin creerse que de verdad le hubiera soltado aquello.

¿Cómo era siquiera posible que hubiera recuperado las energías tan rápido? ¿Él se estaba haciendo viejo y no podía seguirle el ritmo o es que este usaba algún tipo de truco mágico?

Salido de la nada, Bucky aprovechó ese pequeño momento de reflexión para girar a Sam en la cama, tumbándolo a su lado y sonriendo cuando vio la pequeña expresión sorprendida de este por el repentino gesto.

-¿Por qué esperar?- fue todo lo que el castaño le dijo, volviéndose a inclinar hacía él.

Después de todo, nadie les esperaba fuera de aquella cama.

 **Fin del capitulo 84**

 **Si alguien se había quedado con la duda sobre qué ocurriría en el dormitorio de ambos para comprobar si la teoría de Bucky era correcta o no, creo que, con este capitulo, se puede dar mucho más que satisfecho.**

 **Además, me pilló en un buen momento, pues una amiga me pidió que escribiera un fanfic con una temática similar sobre un dibujo de un personaje que creó cuando ambas íbamos juntas a clase. Porque sí, amigos. Si mis amigos quieren un fanfic en especifico de una pareja que les gusta o algo así, trato de hacérselo, si me es posible. Y los personajes que ella creó los he visto nacer, creer y evolucionar.**

 **Tener que estar de nuevo con esa temática me sirvió para seguir centrada al escribir esta, asegurándome de que iba por buen camino.**

 **Y estoy segura de que, incluso para aquellos que no os llamara mucho esta pareja, este capitulo os habrá gustado o, como mínimo, habrá sido instructivo cuanto menos, ¿no? No sé si hay alguien aquí al que no le guste esta pareja. Si existes, si estás ahí, manifiestate y hazme saber qué has pensado en este capitulo, por favor.**

 **¿Soy la única que ha tenido la impresión de estar invocando un demonio o algo así al decir estas palabras? ¿No? ¿Solo yo? Es posible. Estoy enganchada a Supernatural y otras series de esa temática, así que...**

 **Pero no era de lo que quería hablaros al final del capitulo. Ahora que recuerdo, quería que supierais que he estado comprando un cómic llamado ``Saga´´, que cuenta la historia de como un hombre y una mujer de una luna y un planeta que órbita a su alrededor, donde están en guerra, se enamoran y tienen una hija juntos. No es ningún spolier. La primera página es Alana dando a luz. En fin, lo que venía a decir es que me ha encantado y me hace reír y preocuparme por su destino al mismo tiempo.**

 **Si sois de aquellos que amáis las cosas místicas y guerras espaciales al mismo tiempo, vais a disfrutar muchísimo con Saga. O, a lo mejor, solo quiero que lo leáis para tener a alguien con quién hablar de lo genial que es jajajaaa. Ya sabéis. Si lo compráis y leéis, decidmelo.**

 **Y, ahora, con todo lo que tenía que decir dicho, me despido de todos los Marvelitos en este punto y espero que os mantengáis sanos para el próximo capitulo, donde espero veros a todos. Hasta pronto.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos que seguís en esta historia, a pesar de que no haya manera de verle un final a esto. Aunque bueno... buenas serán para vosotros porque vamos... las cosas en mi casa no pueden ir peor. Rectifico. Sí que podrían ir peor, pero ya van como la mierda, así que mejor que no empeore aún más la cosa.**

 **Si me veis pesimista en los comentarios, perdonadme. En parte, es mi pena por lo ocurrido y el orfidal que mi psiquiatra afirma que me ayudará a dormir, pero solo logra dejarme medio gilipollas.**

 **``Pero, ¿qué coño le pasa a esta?´´, estaréis pensando algunos. Bien. No sé a cuantos de vosotros os he mencionado el tema sobre que estaba muy unida a mi cuñada. Ella me metió en el mundo del fanfic, me picó con los mangas y animes, hemos ido a ferias de libros (este verano estuvimos en la de Madrid), me llevó a comprarme mis primeros sujetadores, íbamos de compras, a exposiciones de pintura y demás. La conocí cuando yo tenía 8 años y ahora tengo 25, así que podéis imaginar que era más una hermana para mí que una amiga o conocida.**

 **Bien. Pues... después de todo eso, mi hermano le ha sido infiel y se van a divorciar. Ella me ha dicho que eso no tiene que afectar a la relación que ella y yo tenemos, pero obviamente las cosas serán muy diferentes de ahora en adelante. En serio, la sensación que tengo es de haber perdido a una hermana querida y nadie en mi casa parece entenderlo. Mi madre nunca se llevo bien con ella (decía que era ella la que le impedía a mi hermano ir a su casa a verla, lo cuál era mentira) y mis padres están tratando de apoyarlo a él en todo lo posible, a pesar de haber sido él el que ha engañado y no ha pedido perdón a nadie.**

 **En serio. No estaría tan cabreada sobre este asunto si él hubiera tenido, al menos, la decencia de pedirle perdón por lo que ha hecho. Pero, incluso después de haberle pillado mi cuñada y sus hermanas en casa de ella, seguía negandolo todo. Y hoy mismo lo ha llamado mi madre y estaba comiendo en casa de su amante. En fin... todo muy maravilloso.**

 **Si ese no os parece motivo suficiente para que esté tan cabreada como me siento, hay más motivos. Mi figura paterna siempre fue mi hermano. Mi padre trabajaba muchísimas horas, así que, para cuando llegaba de trabajar, yo ya me estaba llendo a la cama. Fue mi hermano quién me protegió en el colegio, quién me enseñó a pelear, el que procuraba que sus amigos no hablaran de sexo y cosas así delante de mí... Él era mi figura paterna y él y mi cuñada como pareja eran los únicos que me hacían creer que podía existir el amor en la vida real.**

 **Ahora, esos dos pilares se han ido a bajo y lo han dejado todo hecho una mierda. Creo firmemente que el amor de los libros y las películas solo se encuentran ahí; en los libros y películas. Y también que nunca es bueno colocar a alguien en una posición alta, porque, en cualquier momento, puede caer. Y muy duro.**

 **Sí, cualquiera pensaría que estoy deprimida en extremo. También puede ser un efecto secundario de los olfidales. Lo ponía en el prospecto. Me mandan algo para dormir que lo único que me hace es ayudarme a deprimirme. Gracias, medicina.**

 **Pero también tengo que deciros que mi estado de ánimo no va a tener nada que ver con la historia. Sé separar mi estado de ánimo con lo que tengo intención de contar, así que no tenéis nada de lo que preocuparos. Solo os he soltado todo eso porque necesitaba sacarlo por alguna parte. Si hablo ahora mismo con mi hermano, me pelearía muy fuerte con él y mis padres solo tratan de defenderlo. Mis amigas tratan de comprenderme, pero tampoco quiero contárselo a todas ellas porque tampoco es que ellas pudieran hacer mucho por ayudarme y solo las preocuparía. Solo necesitaba esto; soltarlo. Dejad toda la mierda que llevaba dando vueltas dentro de mí desde el viernes, que fue cuando nos enteramos, y quedarme como nueva.**

 **Ahora vamos a centrarnos en la historia, ¿queréis? Vamos a iniciar el capitulo con un poco de Natasha, a ver cómo le van las cosas a nuestra pelirroja favorita, después de que le haya estado dando vueltas a lo que habló con Bárbara en el ascensor y...**

 **Para la segunda mitad del capitulo... bueno... os traigo una sorpresita que seguro que le va a gustar a más de uno. O eso espero. Porque lo he hecho con toda la intención de que todos vosotros disfrutéis de ello como si hubierais vuelto al parvulario. Así que... en vez de alargar más esto, dejándoos con las ganas, os dejo con la historia y seguiremos hablando después, ¿ok? Disfrutad.**

 **CAPITULO 85**

… **...**

A pesar de que su única intención había sido olvidarse de todo y descansar, de poder dejar su mente en blanco y dejar de lado todo lo ocurrido en la empresa, Natasha ya había descubierto que lo que ella quisiera y lo que su cerebro hiciera eran dos cosas distintas.

No había dejado de darle vueltas al encuentro con Bárbara en el ascensor, recordando cada palabra que la mujer rubia le había dedicado.

Pero, a pesar de que, en un primer momento, se había sentido bastante irritada por el hecho de que la tal Bárbara se metiera en su vida, por otro lado, su cabeza no había dejado de pensar en una única cosa: que Clint, incluso aunque había tratado de iniciar una vida a parte de ella, había sido totalmente incapaz de ello.

¿Qué le decía eso?

Que Clint era el hombre más insistente que había conocido nunca y, seguramente, también el más cabezota. Pero, teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿por qué no podía evitar sonreír cuando sabía que no había nada demasiado serio entre Bobbie y Barton?

La primera vez que se notó sonriendo, dándole vueltas a esa idea en su cabeza, estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento, abrazada a uno de los múltiples cojines que plagaban este, y se obligó a ponerse en pie de un salto, soltando este con rabia.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- se dijo a sí misma.-Llevo rechazando a ese hombre desde que pisé esa empresa. ¿Por qué me alegro tanto de que no esté con ella?

Era una buena pregunta, pero ella misma no se atrevía a responderla.

Aquella charla interna continuó por un buen tiempo, incluso después de que ella se hubiera ido a la cama, tratando de pensar en cualquier otro tema.

Era una idiotez, no tenía el más mínimo sentido. No podía estar dándole tantas vueltas al hecho de que Clint siguiera libre y sin compromisos.

¿Acaso no le había parecido un hombre pesado e irritante cuando comenzó a ir tras ella? Barton nunca hizo nada de mal gusto ni la forzó a nada, pero...

Sin embargo, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando con ella ahora?

Para cuando se montó en la furgoneta de la empresa a la mañana siguiente, con toda la intención de ir a recoger a los miembros de la banda para comenzar con sus actividades, Natasha estuvo todo el camino con la cabeza en otra parte.

Ni siquiera fue consciente del buen humor que reinaban en los asientos tras ella, donde Thor y Loki parecían estar más unidos que nunca, con el joven Parker sentado al lado de Steve, pues el chico les tenía que ayudar con el vestuario y demás, haciendo bromas con Rick, que parecía crecerse ante el buen ánimo del coche.

En otro momento, Natasha les hubiera pedido que se comportasen un poco, que fueran conscientes de la imagen que debían de mantener. Pero tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en otras cosas como para acallar los buenos ánimos del lugar.

Estuvo pendiente de las actuaciones de los chicos, procurando que todo saliera bien y, sobretodo, que Thor no metiera la pata cuando le preguntaran algo, pero, en parte, su cabeza seguía encontrándose en dos sitios al mismo tiempo, por mucho que ella intentara lo contrario.

Hubo un momento donde tuvo que regañar al gigante rubio porque estuvo a punto de hablar de más de la cuenta sobre su relación con Loki, pero, a parte de eso, las actividades del día marcharon bien, pues la mayoría del grupo sabían ya de sobra cómo trabajaba ella y actuaban en consecuencia.

Menos mal que había algunos con cabeza en ese grupo.

Sin embargo, su ánimo cambio un poco cuando se vio de nuevo en el interior de la empresa, sabiendo que podía encontrarse con Clint.

No. En realidad, ese no era el término correcto. Tenía prácticamente la obligación de encontrarse con él, pues, como encargado de la empresa y los grupos, querría saber cómo habrían ido las cosas.

Antes o después, se pasaría por su despacho.

De eso estaba completamente segura.

Sabiendo que, a fin de cuentas, era absurdo evitar lo inevitable, se dijo que debía actuar como una buena mujer adulta y se dirigió a su despacho, encendió su ordenador y esperó sentada en la silla de escritorio a que este apareciera.

Aunque, en la ocasión anterior, le había echado de allí cuando ambos se habían encontrado en aquel cuarto, sabía que Barton, por temas de trabajo, volvería a presentarse en ese lugar.

Revisó las agendas de los chicos, asegurándose de que las entrevistas y apariciones de estos estuvieran bien organizadas mientras esperaba, a pesar de que ella ya tenía seguro los horarios de todos ellos.

No sería la mejor en aquel tipo de trabajo si no era capaz de memorizar y compaginar unas cuantas cosas, ¿verdad?

Unos nudillos sobre su puerta la hicieron tensarse, a pesar de que no apartó los ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador, como si se hubiera quedado clavada allí.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó Clint, haciendo que solo Natasha se agitara por dentro, tratando de no mostrar nada físicamente.

-¿Por qué no se iba a poder?- respondió ella a su vez, aún sin mirarlo.

Hasta que ella misma no supiera lo que le estaba pasando ni lo que le ocurría, prefería evitar el contacto visual en la medida de lo posible.

-Bueno... tenía entendido que los chicos han tenido un buen día de trabajo- comentó este, entrando en el cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él, para que todos aquellos que se encontraban fuera de la oficina no pudieran escucharles hablar.- ¿No ha habido problemas?

-Los chicos ya se están acostumbrando a mis modos de trabajar. Puede que no todos les parezca el mejor modo de hacer las cosas o sean demasiado torpes como para seguirme sin más, pero van mejorando.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso- afirmó Clint, sonando sincero.

Pero todo lo que hizo Natasha fue asentir en silencio, sin mirarle.

Esperó a que, ya satisfecho con el intercambio de palabras que habían mantenido, este se diera media vuelta y abandonara el lugar.

Pero no lo hizo.

Viendo que el silencio se mantenía y que Clint no abandonaba el lugar, Natasha se vió en la obligación de volver los ojos hacía él.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó esta, viendo como él solo se había mantenido de pie, mirándola fijamente.

-Yo... tengo entendido que tú y Bobbie os encontrasteis ayer.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Quería que supiera que había ocurrido algo entre vosotras, por si me encontraba contigo y... bueno... tu humor no era del todo bueno. No entró en demasiados detalles, pero, si te mencionó algo que no debía, lo lamento mucho.

Natasha clavó la mirada en él.

-¿Algo que no debía? ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues... no lo sé. Es verdad que traté de iniciar una relación con ella y las cosas no acabaron saliendo demasiado bien. Es posible que, por algún motivo, ella te eche a tí la culpa de eso, cuando, en realidad, tú no tienes culpa de nada.

-Oh. Pues, según lo que me comentó ella, al parecer, es mi culpa porque no te dejé claro que no quería nada serio contigo y, por tanto, hice que fuera imposible que funcionara algo entre vosotros dos.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?- le preguntó Clint, pasándose una mano por el pelo de manera nerviosa, algo avergonzado, sin saber bien dónde mirar.

-Entre otras cosas- afirmó Natasha, recostándose en su asiento, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

-Perdón por eso.

-¿Por qué te disculpas tú por ella?

-Porque, en cierto modo, creo que yo he sido el culpable de todo esto- comentó Clint.-Si hubiera dejado las cosas claras con ella desde el principio, no habría acabado con esa especie de manía hacía tí.

-Opino lo mismo en ese respecto- afirmó Natasha.

-Y, bueno... supongo que yo tenía que... pedirte disculpas por ello. Intenté seguir adelante, pero no inmiscuyendo e hiriendo a otras personas.

-Sí, a mí también me parece que hubiera sido lo mejor.

-Pues... entonces, creo que ya está. No hay nada más que hablar.

-Creo que no- comentó Natasha, moviendo un poco su silla de escritorio de un lado a otro, meciéndose.

-Bien- murmuró Clint.-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya ya. Tengo más asuntos de los que ocuparme.

Natasha solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras veía como este se daba media vuelta para salir del cuarto, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía que abrir la boca bajo ninguna circunstancia porque no había nada más que decir.

Que sorpresa fue para ella que su boca actuara por su cuenta.

-¿Tienes planes para cenar?- preguntó, cuando Clint ya estaba con la puerta abierta, a punto de salir de la habitación.

Ante sus palabras, este se detuvo y se giró hacía ella, extrañado, como si por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras abandonar los labios de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo dices?- le soltó Clint, pareciendo como si necesitara confirmar que Natasha realmente había dicho aquello y no era nada que este se hubiera imaginado.

-Pensaba que, en algún momento, necesitarás cenar. Si no tienes otros planes o asuntos durante esa hora, no veo porqué no podríamos ir a cenar los dos juntos tranquilamente. Ya lo hemos hecho antes- comentó Natasha, con la vista clavada en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Estaba intentando mantener un tono calmado, como si hubiera podido hacer la misma invitación a una infinidad de personas diferentes. Pero no era verdad. A pesar de lo que se pudiera imaginar Clint, le había costado horrores decir esas palabras con tanta calma.

¿Por qué había tenido que abrir la boca? Barton prácticamente ya se había encontrado fuera del cuarto. ¡¿Por qué?!

Este parpadeó un par de veces, como si aún estuviera asimilando lo que había escuchado. Pero acabó dirigiendo una sonrisa hacía ella.

-Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo- le dijo.

-Bien. Entonces... nos vemos más tarde en la entrada del edificio- le respondió Natasha, tratando de mirarle con toda la calma a la que podía recurrir.

-Bien- le dijo Clint a su vez, aún sonriendo.-Nos veremos entonces.

Y abandonó el despacho.

Natasha, por su parte, en cuanto se vio sola en el lugar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a agitarse en su silla.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que hablar?! ¡¿A qué había venido todo aquello?! ¡¿Para qué había invitado a Clint a cenar?! ¡¿Acaso era que estaba perdiendo la cabeza o algo así?! ¡¿Tanto darle vueltas a aquel asunto le había hecho perder los papeles?!

Posiblemente, sí. Pero ya estaba hecho. Tenía una cita para cenar con Clint.

Más le valía disfrutarla.

… **...**

Peter aún no se acostumbraba del todo a vivir en aquella torre, que era como el faro hacía el futuro tecnológico en medio de la gran ciudad. Y, mucho menos, a que tuvieran servicio, a pesar de que no le podía poner ninguna pega al maravilloso trabajo de Jarvis.

Ese hombre era demasiado excepcional como para poder quejarse.

Sin embargo, Peter le gustaba pasearse por el apartamento, contemplando las vistas que el lugar le ofrecía, viendo como las luces de la ciudad se iban encendiendo aquí y allá conforme iba cayendo la noche.

Todo estaba en calma, en silencio, pues, a pesar de que él ya había vuelto a casa desde la discográfica, pues Natasha le había indicado que ya había acabado todas sus tareas, el señor Rogers aún había tenido cosas de las que ocuparse y no estaba demasiado seguro de dónde se encontraba el señor Stark exactamente.

-¡No me jodas, Wade!- oyó exclamar a este de repente.-¡¿Qué haces presentándote aquí con esa cara dura que tienes?!

Sabía que aquel grito era del señor Stark, que tendría que haber vuelto al apartamento en aquel mismo instante. Pero desconocía con quién se suponía que estaba hablando este.

-Venga ya, Stark- comentó la voz de otro hombre, al que no supo identificar.-Solo he estado haciendo algunas cosas por ahí. Tampoco nada tan grave.

-Se supone que tú estás en la sección de armamentística y defensa de industrias Stark. Vas a algún lugar para defender a la gente, ver que nuestros equipos son seguros y demostrárselo a nuestros futuros compradores. No para que subas fotos a tu instagram de todos aquellos tipos a los que te cargas o les das una paliza.

-Recuerdas que, antes de meterme en este trabajo, yo era un mercenario, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el hombre, sonando bastante calmado para encontrarse cara a cara con un Stark cabreado.

-No una vez que empezaste a trabajar para mí. ¡Comportate!

-Si me he comportado. Antes de subir ninguna foto, les preguntaba a los presentes si me dejaban tomarlas. Pero nadie me responde nunca.

-Mira. Lo que menos deseo es ponerme a discutir contigo otra vez, así que voy a buscar esos datos que necesitas mientras tú te quedas aquí quietecito y desaparecerás de mi casa al instante, ¿entendido?

-¡Por supuesto, jefe!

Aunque el tono burlón del otro hombre no dejaba muy claro si iba a hacer realmente lo que Stark le había dicho que debía de hacer o no. Pero, por lo que sea, Tony aceptó que este se quedaría allí, ya que se subió al ascensor y dejó al tipo en la entrada.

Peter se había asomado, solo queriendo ver al hombre que se había atrevido a hablar de esa manera al gran Tony Stark, preguntándose, al mismo tiempo, dónde estaría metido Jarvis, pues le parecía muy raro que el mayordomo no atendiera a una visita.

Observando al tipo, vio que este sería más o menos de la edad de Steve, de cabello corto y oscuro, ancho de hombros, musculado... Peter sabía que, de meterse en una pelea con este, lo tendría tumbado en el suelo en menos de cinco segundos.

Sin embargo, también tuvo que admitir silenciosamente que el pantalón oscuro de traje y la camisa azul claro que llevaba le sentaban de maravilla.

Nunca se había fijado especialmente en esas cosas con los hombres, pero...

-Hola- comentó el tipo, percatándose de que había sido descubierto.-¿Piensas estar ahí escondido todo el tiempo?

Algo avergonzado porque le hubiera descubierto espiando, Peter emergió de su escondite y se colocó delante del tipo, tratando de que la vergüenza no le coloreara la cara.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el hombre, cruzándose de brazos mientras lo miraba, inclinándose ligeramente hacía él para quedar más o menos a la misma altura.

-Yo... Me llamo Peter Parker y... vivo aquí.

-¿Ahora Tony secuestra niños para tenerlos como esclavos sexuales?

-¡No es eso!- exclamó Peter en el acto, alzando los ojos hacía este.-¡El señor Stark y el señor Rogers me están ayudando en un momento difícil! ¡No lo haga sonar como si fueran alguna clase de pervertidos!

El tipo pareció sorprendido porque le hubiera hablado de esa manera, pero, poco después, una sonrisilla de medio lado emergió a su rostro.

-Así que eres el hijo adoptivo de esos dos, ¿eh?

Peter no respondió, ya que, en parte, era lo que parecía.

-¿Qué pensaría Tony si le hiciera algo a su pequeño cachorro?

Esas palabras hicieron que el menor frunciera el ceño, sin comprender al principio. Al menos, hasta que alzó la vista y se dió cuenta de que el tipo se estaba acercando a él.

-¿Qué... qué está haciendo?- le preguntó Peter, retrocediendo inconscientemente hacía la pared a su espalda, tratando de mantener una distancia segura con aquel hombre.

-¿A ti qué te parece que estoy haciendo?- le dijo este a su vez, apoyando una mano en la pared, bastante cerca del rostro del chico, haciendo que Peter se diera cuenta de que ya no tenía a donde huir.

-Pues... no entiendo a qué... viene esto- le soltó el joven, mirando hacía otro lado, diciéndose que dejara de mostrarse tan nervioso e hiciera algo de una vez, en vez de mostrarse como una damisela en apuros.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, se imaginó dándole a este un empujón para tratar de apartarle de él e imaginó como el hombre no se movía ni un milímetro porque sus fuerzas no tenían punto de comparación.

Quedaría muy ridículo si sucediera eso.

-No pensé que fuera a ser tan divertido molestarte- le dijo el hombre, tratando de buscar su mirada.-Además, eres una cosita adorable, ¿lo sabías?

-No me gusta demasiado que me llamen cosita- se quejó Peter, aún tratando de mantener la cabeza lejos de él, pues el hombre estaba totalmente inclinado hacía su rostro.

-Oh. Un chico joven y tierno como tú seguro que ha sido llamado de esa manera y de otras en muchas ocasiones- afirmó este.-Estoy convencido también de que nunca habrás hecho algo con eso que tienes dentro de los pantalones. ¿O me equivoco?- le dijo, colocando una mano, aquella que no estaba colocada contra la pared, en su muslo, dirigiendo esta hacía arriba.

En el acto, Peter volvió la cabeza hacía este, rojo hasta el ultimo extremo de sus orejas, con la boca medio abierta para decir algo, pero sin ser capaz de que algún sonido emergiera más allá de sus labios.

-Oh. ¿Tengo que tomarme ese silencio como una señal afirmativa? ¿Tengo vía libre para practicar?- le dijo el tipo, sonriendo más ampliamente.-Te garantizo que sería muy divertido enseñarte todo lo que podrías disfrutar con tu cuerpo.

Peter aún seguía siendo incapaz de hablar, notando como aquella mano que ascendía no tardaría demasiado en llegar a su cadera. Con el rostro más encendido que había tenido en su vida, abría y cerraba la boca, como si estuviera diciendo algo, pero la vergüenza le había hecho mudo en extremo, solo siendo capaz de mirar a este de manera fija mientras el hombre sonría aún más pícaramente.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres que te enseñe?- le preguntó este, inclinándose aún más hacía él, hasta que prácticamente sus labios se rozaron.

La mente de Peter era un completo caos, incapaz de tener un pensamiento racional mientras oía a su propia voz interior gritando sin parar, sin saber cómo demonios había llegado a aquella situación, dejándose atrapar por un hombre que no conocía de nada contra una pared, quedando a su completa merced.

-¡Wade Wilson, alejate de ese chico ahora mismo!- gritó Tony, apareciendo de golpe en el ascensor, haciendo que los dos volvieran la cabeza hacía este.

Si Peter había pensado que no podía llegar a sentir más vergüenza, era porque no sabía que Stark iba a hacer su aparición en aquel momento.

-Solo estaba jugando un poco con él- afirmó el tal Wade, alzando las manos en señal de paz y declarando su inocencia.

-¡Me importa muy poco lo que digas que estuvieras haciendo!- le dijo Tony, acercándose a este.-¡No te quiero cerca de él de nuevo!

-Mira que llegas a ser un papaito estricto- comentó Wilson.

-¡Peter, marchate a tu habitación ahora mismo! ¡Yo me ocupo de esto!- le dijo Tony, volviendo la cabeza hacía él.

Solo siendo capaz de asentir, Peter salió huyendo de aquella escena mientras aún era capaz de oír las voces de ambos hombres a lo lejos.

Para cuando llegó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con su espalda, tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho, pues su corazón se encontraba latiendo como un loco, casi a punto de escapar de su interior en cualquier momento.

¿De verdad se había puesto tan nervioso porque un hombre le había atrapado contra una pared? ¿Es que acaso era una chica? El tipo era atractivo, eso no podía negarlo, pero, ¿tanto cómo para reaccionar así?

Agitando la cabeza, se dijo que dejara de pensar en ello.

Después de todo, dudaba que fuera a volver a verlo.

 **Fin del capitulo 85**

 **Sí, señores y señoras. Aquí la valiente (o la idiota, dependiendo de cómo se mire) no se le ha ocurrido otra cosa más que meter otra pareja en esta historia, como si fueran pocos, ¿verdad?. Como dicen es España ``eran pocos y parió la abuela´´.**

 **Pero no es mi culpa que haya acabado pasando esto. No, señor. La culpa de que mi mente se haya ido directamente hacía el Spiderpool han sido unas fotos de Tom Holland que han subido las fans a las páginas de fanfics y demás de facebook, donde se ve a este en una cama, sin camiseta y haciéndose unas fotos, como si estuviera hablando con alguien por chat o algo así. Tal vez, la mayoría sepáis de qué fotos estoy hablando.**

 **Y claro. En el acto, mi mente pensó ``que bueno sería esto para hacer una conversación por internet con Wade si estuviera en el fanfic´´.**

 **Me arrepentí de ese pensamiento en el mismo momento en el que lo tuve, pues sabía que, irremediablemente, iba a meter a otro personaje en la historia y otra pareja iba a acabar formándose. Como siga así, esta historia jamás llegará a su fin y habrán tantas parejas de superhéroes que no sabré ni cómo organizarme.**

 **Pero bueno... a pesar de que yo acabe loca como una cabra, espero que todos vosotros hayáis disfrutado de esta aparición y que os haga ilusión saber que el Spiderpool va a tener cabida en esta historia. En realidad, desde que metí a Peter Parker para daros el gusto de hacer a la superfamily, debería haber sabido que algo como esto acabaría ocurriendo.**

 **Por otro lado, también tenemos la relación de Natasha y Clint y, como hemos podido comprobar, la pobre de nuestra querida pelirroja, por mucho que haya tratado de resistirse a los encantos de este, no puede evitar entrar en órbita alrededor de él.**

 **Ya veremos cómo acaban esos dos en el futuro, porque Clint ya le ha dejado claro que, incluso aunque haya intentado hacer su vida por otro lado, conociendo a otras mujeres, no puede sacarse a esta de la cabeza.**

 **Y... bueno... después de haberos traído semejante sorpresa y que, de todos modos, yo no me encuentro con demasiados ánimos en estos momentos, será mejor que ponga punto y final al capitulo en este momento, antes de que me ponga en modo emo o algo así.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos, os deseo que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Hola a todos, Marvelitos, en este nuevo capitulo, casi rozando ya el número 90, aunque parezca mentira, tratando de animarme a mí misma para subirme el ánimo, pues, si tuviera que depender mi ánimo de mi familia, podría estar ahora mismo sumida en una depresión, que ni Dios se iba a dar cuenta.**

 **Sí, el tema del divorcio de mi hermano aún da para días y semanas. Mi madre lleva todo el día preocupada, diciendo que sabe que él ha hecho las cosas mal, que se va a dar un batacazo y demás que está logrando que me ponga de los nervios. También dice que no tiene hambre, pero no deja de comer y cocinar, a pesar de que no haga falta que lo haga. Supongo que cada uno dirige sus nervios como quiere, ¿no?**

 **Por lo que sé, mi padre tampoco está durmiendo bien, así que, en casa, todos están de los nervios excepto mi hermano, que cuando hablan con él por teléfono, se le nota bastante tranquilo. Se ha alquilado un piso y ya no tiene que ocultar a nadie lo que está haciendo, así que, claro, él no puede encontrarse más tranquilo.**

 **Pero como creo que no me sirve de mucho seguir hablando del tema, pues solo consigo cabrearme conforme más pienso en cómo han ocurrido las cosas, será mejor que nos centremos en lo que nos importa y por lo que estamos aquí; el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Como hice en su momento cuando introduje el Clintasha, ahora quiero centrarme un poco en la nueva pareja emergente en este fanfic, ya que son los que menos capítulos tienen, por lógica, claro está. Y todos sabemos más que de sobra que esa nueva pareja es el Spiderpol.**

 **¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mi que iba a meter otra pareja en estos momentos?**

 **Pero en fin. No puedo decir que no me ha encantado esa parte del capitulo donde Wade hace su aparición y acorrala a la pequeña arañita contra la pared y empieza a toquetearlo sin más. Es tan... Wade. No sé porqué, pero creo que, después del stony, el spiderpool es mi segunda pareja favorita.**

 **¡Es que son tan encantadores y hay tantos fanarts maravillosos de ellos dos! ¡¿Cómo no podría adorarlos?! Es algo superior a mis fuerzas.**

 **Lo que sí que no puedo confirmar es si partiré el capitulo en dos o sobre qué otra pareja sería con quién el spiderpool compartiría su espacio, porque aún no he pensado demasiado sobre ello. No tengo la cabeza para demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sorry.**

 **Supongo que lo iremos descubriendo todos juntos, conforme vayamos leyendo, ¿no creéis? Me parece el mejor modo de hacer las cosas. Todos juntitos, leyendo para descubrir las cosas.**

 **Bien. Pues... con todas esas cosas que ya os he soltado, será mejor que os deje de dar el coñazo ahora mismo y os deje con el capitulo, que seguro que lo vais a disfrutar. Ya os seguiré soltando cosas al final, cuando se acabe este capitulo 86.**

 **Como siempre, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 86**

… **...**

Sí, había que admitir que había sido una situación muy extraña la que se había producido en la Torre Stark cuando aquel desconocido prácticamente le había asaltado contra la pared.

Peter, que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su habitación, le daba vueltas a esa idea mientras golpeaba distraídamente su libreta, dónde debería estar haciendo sus deberes, mientras pensaba en ello.

Sabía que se había visto a sí mismo como una chiquilla asustada cuando aquel tal Wade lo había arrinconado tan fácilmente. Y las cosas no habían sido mejor cuando Stark hizo su aparición repentina, pillándoles en tan vergonzoso momento.

Había estado oyendo gritos a lo lejos desde el cuarto una vez que se había encerrado como Tony le había dicho, pero, a pesar de estar oyendo la voz de este, no pudo saber qué decían sus palabras exactamente.

En verdad le hubiera gustado saber qué se había dicho allí, pero tampoco había tenido el valor suficiente como para permanecer en el cuarto tras lo que había ocurrido ni poner la oreja, para estar espiando mientras hablaban, temiendo de que fueran a descubrirle de nuevo.

Lo que también le extrañaba era que, por muchas voces que se hubieran dado, Jarvis no hubiera aparecido en algún momento para apaciguar los ánimos, a pesar de que este lo habría hecho en el acto. Ese hombre sabía como calmar al señor Stark o hacer que no hablara más de la cuenta con una facilidad pasmosa.

¿Era posible que hubiera tenido unas horas libres y por eso no se hubiera encontrado en el lugar? Era probable.

Después de todo, ese hombre se merecía unas cuantas horas de descanso después de todo lo que hacia por ellos. Aunque su presencia hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Para cuando llegó el señor Rogers, Wade ya se había ido y Tony aún seguía de los nervios.

Menos mal que este también tenía buena mano con el multimillonario.

De manera avergonzada, Peter permaneció con la cabeza gacha mientras el moreno le contaba a Steve lo que había ocurrido en el piso durante su ausencia, sentados todos a la mesa para cenar esa misma noche, solo logrando que el rubio volviera la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Rogers.

-S...sí- tartamudeó Peter, alzando tímidamente la cabeza.-No me ha hecho nada.

-Uy, sí. Que chiste- bufó Tony, esgrimiendo su tenedor como si fuera un arma mortal.-Ese Wilson es un sin vergüenza. ¿Cómo se atreve a comportarse de ese modo con un chico al que no conoce de nada? No permitiré que vuelva a entrar en este edificio.

-Pero trabaja para tí, ¿no?- le soltó Steve a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia el moreno.

-¿Y qué? Me encargaré de mandarle lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pueda molestar a nadie más en lo que le quede de vida.

Peter, por supuesto, a penas comentó nada durante toda aquella cena. Dejó que ellos dos fueran quiénes hablaran sobre el asunto, viendo como Jarvis iba de un lado a otro de la cocina, también manteniéndose en silencio.

O acababa de volver para esa hora o el mayordomo había permanecido oculto allí, en la cocina, durante la visita inesperada del tal Wilson.

Después, alegando que se encontraba algo cansado y que tenía exámenes que estudiar, Peter se despidió de todos y se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto, dejando que estos hablaran de lo que quisieran, pero, al menos, lejos de su presencia.

No era ningún niño al que hubiera que proteger de todo mal, pero ambos le estaban tratando como tal.

Bueno... tal vez sí que había necesitado algo de ayuda para quitarse a aquel hombre de encima, pero también sabía hacer las cosas por sí mismo. Era lo que llevaba haciendo casi toda su vida.

Para la mañana siguiente, ya no se habló más del tema y Peter pudo ir a clase y al trabajo con calma, solo saliendo de la discográfica cuando la señorita Romanoff le dio permiso para ello.

No se le ocurriría desaparecer sin que ella le hubiera dado la orden de marcharse.

Y allí se encontraba de nuevo, sentado en su escritorio, estudiando, dándole vueltas a un tema que ya tendría que haber dejado de lado.

El sonido de una video-llamada en su ordenador le provocó un pequeño sobresalto, porque no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquellas cosas, e intento ver quién le estaba llamando por Skype.

Pero no supo determinar de quién se trataba y simplemente aceptó la llamada.

Cuando vió en la pantalla el mismo rostro que había tenido a escasos centímetros de distancia, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y solo permaneció inmóvil, pensando si aquello no se trataría de una mala broma.

-Nos volvemos a ver- le saludó el hombre, alzando una mano, dejándole claro que se trataba de él, en vivo y en directo.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?- fue lo único que Peter se vio capaz de decir en voz alta.

-Bueno... Stark se cabreó bastante conmigo por el pequeño juego que tuvimos el otro día en su casa y me dejó bastante claro que te había dejado aterrado.

-No estaba aterrado- soltó Parker de golpe.

Lo que menos quería era que el señor Stark dijera esas cosas de él. Y menos a aquel hombre.

-Oh. ¿En serio? Eso es bueno.

-¿Cómo has conseguido ponerte en contacto conmigo?- quiso saber Peter.

A penas había hecho uso de aquel ordenador para buscar información para sus clases. Y, desde luego, no había estado regalando por ahí su dirección de correo.

-Eso fue fácil- le soltó el tal Wade, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.-Como Stark me tiene metido en la sección de armamentística y defensa, sé algunos trucos para acceder a los dispositivos activos de la Torre. Y no me ha sido muy difícil deducir cuál era el que usabas tú.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno... Stark te ha puesto como "el pequeño adorable" como nombre de usuario en ese ordenador.

¿En serio? ¿Es que todo el mundo lo veía como una especie de muñequita o algo así?

-La cuestión es que me quería poner en contacto contigo para pedirte disculpas-le dijo Wade, haciendo que Peter volviera a tener su atención puesta en este.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí. Stark me hizo darme cuenta que, tal vez, me pasé un poco al jugar contigo de esa manera, cuando ni siquiera nos conocemos, así que quería que quedáramos en algún sitio para poder pedirte disculpas cara a cara.

Vaya. Nadie se había tomado semejante molestia por él.

-Me... me parece bien- comentó Peter a su vez, asintiendo.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamó Wade con alegría.-Pues, ¿qué tal si nos vemos en la cafetería que hay a tres manzanas de la torre? Ya sabes, ese sitio donde un café cuesta tanto como la entrada de un piso. Invito yo.

-Pero... ¿ahora mismo?

-Son las cinco y media de la tarde. ¿Es que planeabas irte ya a la cama, chiquitín?

-No, es solo que... bueno, estaré allí en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos allí.

Y Wade cortó la llamada.

Peter parpadeó un par de veces tras que la pantalla se quedara en blanco, sin creerse de verdad que fuera a encontrarse con este para recibir sus disculpas.

Echando un vistazo a todos sus apuntes y deberes que tenía a medias, se dijo que cogería todas las materias con más ganas si hacia un pequeño descanso.

Poniéndose en pie, hizo toda la intención de salir del cuarto. Al menos, hasta que pasó por delante del espejo de su cuarto, donde se echó un rápido vistazo.

Deteniéndose en seco, se contempló de arriba a bajo, observando sus vaqueros claros y la camiseta sencilla que llevaba.

¿Tal vez debería cambiarse antes de salir? No es que fuera mal para ir a una cafetería, pero...

Frunció el ceño mientras se decidía, pero, finalmente, se dijo que iba bien tal y como iba. No tenía que tener la necesidad de cambiarse por ese tipo, y se dirigió fuera del piso.

-¿A dónde va, señor Parker?- le preguntó Jarvis en cuanto pasó por el salón, haciendo que el joven se detuviera en seco y se volviera hacia él, viendo como el hombre, plumero en mano, se había encontrado en medio de una de sus limpiezas.

-Oh. Bueno... voy a salir un momento a... verme con alguien.

-¿Estará aquí para la cena?-le siguió preguntando el mayordomo, pareciendo ignorar adrede el breve estado de nervios en el que había hecho entrar al chico.

-Creo que sí. No debería llevarme demasiado.

-De acuerdo. Que le vaya bien- le deseó el mayordomo, volviendo a sus tareas alegremente, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa de despedida.

Aquel hombre era todo un encanto.

Aún sin estar demasiado acostumbrado a aquel tipo de servicio, pues siempre había hecho las cosas por él mismo o gracias a las manos de tía May, se despidió de este con una inclinación de cabeza hacía él, y se dirigió al ascensor, esperando no tener que encontrarse con nadie más en su camino a la puerta.

Consiguió salir de la Torre sin encontrarse con el señor Stark o el señor Rogers, lo cuál ya era todo un logro, y se dirigió caminando hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Wilson.

El señor Stark había dicho que le había dejado claro a este que no se volviera a cruzar en su camino, que no quería a un hombre tan pervertido como aquel cerca de él y que, si estaba en sus manos, podría mandarlo muy lejos de la ciudad.

O algo como eso había mencionado la noche anterior. Pero, ¿qué tenía de malo encontrarse con él para que este pudiera pedirle disculpas? A nadie se le podía negar una disculpa, ¿no?

Todo el mundo se merecía poder rectificar un error.

Sufriendo un pequeño escalofrío al poner un pie fuera del edificio, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, se dijo que, aunque no se hubiera cambiado de ropa, al menos tendría que haber cogido una chaqueta, porque, en cuanto el sol se empezaba a ocultar entre los edificios, la sombra y el ligero aire que corría entre las calles podía hacer que se te congelaran las mejillas.

Aún así, se dijo que tampoco iba demasiado lejos y, una vez que estuviera en la cafetería, entraría en calor enseguida.

No le costó demasiado encontrar el lugar donde había quedado con Wade, sobretodo porque el hombre se había sentado en una de las mesas que daban a los ventanales del lugar y le saludó en cuanto alzó la vista y pudo verle.

Peter, tímidamente, también alzó una mano para darle a entender que lo había visto, pero se dirigió sin más ceremonias al interior del local.

-Pues sí que has sido rápido- le comentó Wade, dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras Peter tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Vivo cerca de aquí, ¿recuerdas?- le soltó el joven a su vez.

-Oh. Vaya, vaya. Alguien suena un poco cortante ahora. ¿Sigues molesto por lo que te hice en el apartamento?

-Para nada- le respondió este al instante.-Sabía que todo eso era una mala broma.

-Bueno... desde luego, Stark no se lo tomó así.

-El señor Stark solo quería protegerme. Y seguro que no ofrecíamos el aspecto de una broma.

-La verdad es que tengo que admitir que se sintió bastante divertido porque tú entraste en pánico enseguida- comentó Wade.

-Eso no es verdad. No entré en pánico-le soltó Peter a su vez.-Fue solo que me pillaste por sorpresa.

-¿Reaccionas igual a todos aquellos que te gastan bromas como esas?

-¿Cuántas personas crees que me acorralan contra las paredes a lo largo del día?

-Con tu aspecto, seguro que unos cuantos.

Peter lanzó un pequeño bufido mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba en su asiento.

-¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme disculpas?- le dijo, luciendo molesto.

-Perdona, perdona. Es que eres demasiado fácil de molestar y es divertido- le dijo Wade, alzando las manos y guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues no suele ser muy normal que un hombre adulto gaste semejantes bromas a un adolescente. ¿Sabes que podría denunciarte por acoso sexual?

-Oh. Si vamos a llegar a esos niveles, tendré que hacerte muchas más cosas para que tengas pruebas para el juicio- le respondió este, inclinándose hacia él en la pequeña mesa, aún dirigiéndole una sonrisa, cruzando los dedos de sus manos de manera maquiavélica, como haría cualquier villano de película haría al idear un plan.

Aquello solo consiguió poner a Peter de peor humor.

-Se acabó- dijo, poniéndose en pie.-Solo había venido aquí porque creía que de verdad te arrepentías de lo que habías hecho y querías pedirme disculpas. Pero, si lo único que buscas es seguir con tus juegos, yo me largo.

Y, antes de que Wade pudiera abrir la boca, Peter se dirigió a la calle, ignorando a todos aquellos que se habían vuelto hacia ellos cuando el joven se había puesto en pie de golpe.

Caminando con malestar, este quería volver a la Torre cuanto antes.

Ni siquiera sabía para qué se había molestado en ir. Quedaba más que claro que aquel tipo era un mero graciosillo que solo buscaba molestar a todo el mundo y él parecía haber sido visto, a sus ojos, una victima perfecta con la que cebarse.

Había sido un auténtico idiota si había creído que de verdad había querido pedirle disculpas.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- exclamó Wade a su espalda, pareciendo que había salido tras él.

Pero todo lo que hizo Peter, al saber que iba tras sus pasos, fue caminar más deprisa con la esperanza de poder llegar a la Torre antes de que le diera alcance.

Pronto, quedó claro que necesitaba unas piernas más largas cuando notó la mano de este en su hombro y lo detuvo, volviéndolo hacia él.

-Eh. De verdad que quería pedirte disculpas- le dijo Wade.-Soy un poco idiota, pero nunca le haría daño a un chico como tú.

-¿Un chico como yo?-repitió Peter, frunciendo el ceño.-¿Y cómo es exactamente un chico como yo?

-Oh. Bueno... tú ya sabes.

-No, no lo sé. Dímelo.

-Pues... algo joven e...¿inocente?

Quedaba claro que Wade no sabía, precisamente, hablar con palabras amables y le estaba costando horrores encontrar las palabras correctas en mitad de aquella situación.

-Eso será porque nos llevamos unos cuantos años de diferencia.

-Sí. Es posible- le dijo Wade a su vez, alzando una mano hacia él.-¿Amigos?

Peter contempló aquella mano, no demasiado confiado, pero, viendo como este permanecía expectante, decidió estrechársela.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía saber cuando tenía que recular antes de terminar de cagarla del todo.

-Amigos- afirmó Parker.-Pero, te rogaría que, en el futuro, evitaras asaltarme como si fuera una chica.

-No prometo nada- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Oh. Venga ya- le dijo Peter, soltando su mano de golpe.-¿Es que acaso te gustan los tíos?

-No especialmente, pero es que tú eres un chico adorable. Te enfadas muy fácilmente.

-Me enfado porque parece que te divierte molestarme. Y yo no soy el mono de feria de nadie.

-Venga, hombre. No te pongas así. Te vuelves más adorable cuando inflas las mejillas.

Definitivamente, no hacía bien al intentar llevarse bien con aquel hombre. Era insufrible e iba a procurar ponerle de los nervios a cada momento que pudiera.

Dándose la vuelta de nuevo, Peter trató de huir de allí antes de que este siguiera con sus bromas, pero el tipo le agarro del brazo.

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas?- le soltó.

-A casa. Tengo mucho que estudiar- fue la respuesta que Peter le dio, sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Oh, venga. ¿Te has vuelto a enfadar conmigo?

-No dejas de decir que soy adorable- le dijo el joven, dirigiendo su mirada hacia este.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo de eso? Si es que eres adorable.

-¡Ningún tío quiere escuchar eso!- exclamó Parker.

-Vale. Está bien. Pensaré en otra cosa, ¿vale?- le dijo Wade, soltándole el brazo lentamente para comprobar que el joven no saldría huyendo de allí en cuanto lo soltara.

Sin demasiada prisa, Wilson lo observó de arriba a bajo, como si estuviera haciendo un estudio exhaustivo de su cuerpo, como si su cerebro estuviera haciendo el mayor esfuerzo que hubiera hecho antes en su vida.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Peter, cuando no pudo aguantar más el silencio.

-Tienes un buen culo- le dijo Wade, dándole una palmadita en este de manera casi distraída, como si no fuera un gesto importante.-¿Haces algún deporte en especifico para tenerlo así o es una cosa natural?

Aquello solo sirvió para que Peter abriera la boca por la sorpresa, notando el cosquilleo del golpe por su nalga durante un rato, al mismo tiempo que su nivel de ira iba incrementándose hasta niveles insospechados.

-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!- exclamó el joven, alejando su trasero todo lo posible de Wade, cubriéndoselo con las manos para evitar una nueva nalgada.-¡¿A quién se le ocurre tocarle el culo de esa manera a un crío?!

-Eh. En los partidos de fútbol, siempre se están metiendo mano y nadie dice nada. Además, un golpecito en el culo entre chicos tampoco es para tanto- comentó Wade, mostrándose bastante tranquilo.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- le dijo Peter, señalándole con un dedo acusador.-¡No quiero volver a verte cerca de mí en lo que te quede de vida!

-Vaya. Ya hablas igual que tu papaito Stark- comentó este, no pareciendo tomarse su advertencia demasiado en serio.

-¡De verdad que no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí!- siguió gritando Peter, sin darse cuenta de que estaba atrayendo la atención de todo aquel que caminara por la calle en esos momentos.

-Eres demasiado sensible para ser un chico. ¿Seguro que no encontraré unas braguitas debajo de esos vaqueros?- le soltó Wade a su vez.

-Pero... ¡¿cómo te atreves?!

-Venga. Ni siquiera te he metido mano como debería. No tendrías que ponerte tan nervioso con algo como eso.

-¡Pero, ¿a cuánta gente vas molestando tú a lo largo del día?!

-A unas cuantas. Y, si son famosos, no veas la cantidad de spam que les envió por twitter...- comentó este como si nada.

Estaba claro. Aquel tipo estaba pirado y Peter no quería saber nada más de él.

Frotándose distraídamente, por un momento, la nalga donde este le había golpeado, tratando de alejar de una buena vez la sensación del golpe, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Y, esta vez, Wade no trató de detenerlo.

-¡Ya nos veremos por ahí!- gritó Wilson desde lejos, alzando una mano, como si se estuvieran despidiendo dos buenos amigos.

Pero Peter no se volvió ni comentó nada. Solo quería seguir andando, ignorando a todo el mundo, hasta volver a casa y saber cómo podría bloquear a este de Skype y de cualquier otra red social a la que el tal Wade pudiera tener acceso.

Quería a Wade Wilson bien lejos de su vida.

 **Fin del capitulo 86**

 **Pues nada. Al parecer, Wade Wilson no piensa renunciar al pequeño Peter Parker por nada del mundo. Y, además, este capitulo ha sido enteramente para ellos, incluso para sorpresa mía, ya que Musa podría haber dividido el capitulo en dos y dejaros la parte donde ellos dos se encuentran para otra ocasión.**

 **Si también notéis que el capitulo es una página más corta de lo normal, se debe a que este capitulo lo he vuelto a escribir en el móvil, en vez de en mi libreta de fanfic, como he cogido por costumbre en estos meses, así que no recordaba cuantas notas del móvil hacían un capitulo entero, así que...**

 **Ahora mismo, sé que tendría que comentaros algo más, pero con todo el tema de mi hermano y su divorcio y el hecho de que le estamos viendo tan tranquilo, cuando es él el que ha armado todo este lío al ser infiel, mi madre está llorando, preguntándome cosas y yo solo quiero evadirme, dejar de lado todo eso para que no me afecte. Pero no hay manera. Hay que joderse que estemos toda la familia hechos una mierda cuando él está tan tranquilo.**

 **Mi madre lo acaba de llamar y le ha dicho que se estaba preparando para el gimnasio y que él estaba bien, que no tenía ningún problema.**

 **Osea... ¡¿cómo coño estás tan bien en medio de toda la situación que has creado?!**

 **Pero, como me conozco y voy a perder los nervios, será mejor que me despida ya de todos vosotros, Marvelitos. Será preferible que me dedique a los siguientes capítulos y deje de soltaros el mismo rollo una y otra vez.**

 **Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que seguís por aquí, siguiendo a un nuevo capitulo, siendo ya el número 87 (en serio, de aquí a nada llegamos a los 100 capítulos y esto solo seguirá alargándose hasta el infinito. ¿Cuándo Musa decidirá ponerle el punto y final a esta historia?).**

 **Este capitulo fue totalmente escrito en la parada del autobús, gracias a las notas del móvil (que alguien bendiga a quién fuera que se le ocurrió poner esa aplicación en los móviles), lo cuál me hace que sea mucho más fácil para mí poder escribir y luego pasar las historias al ordenador, al mismo tiempo que las corrijo. Era como hice esta historia al principio, al igual que iba haciendo con ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´.**

 **Y, hablando de esa historia... sé que os dije que me pasaría con ella cuando terminara esta, pero, viendo que este fanfic va a estar activo hasta solo los dioses sabrán cuando, y, también teniendo en cuenta que acabo de subir el capitulo 84 mientras estoy escribiendo estas palabras y voy a tener jueves y Viernes para escribir de otra cosa, ¿qué os parece si retomo un poco esa historia?**

 **No tendrá días fijos de subida. Aunque es posible, y digo solo que es posible, que, si escribo más de ello, lo suba directamente y ya habréis leído las actualizaciones antes de llegar a este capitulo. Me conozco y cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero quería dejar claro que tenía toda la intención de continuar con ella. Si no lo he podido hacer cuando leáis esto, es que las cosas siguen en mi casa lo bastantes jodidas como para que no tenga ánimos para nada. Pero ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **En vez de estar hablando de una historia que no tiene nada que ver con esta, ¿qué tal si hablamos un poco sobre quiénes aparecerán en este episodio?**

 **Es posible que eso os interese mucho más.**

 **Bien. Aunque el capitulo anterior estuvo completamente dedicado al Spiderpool y nuestro joven chico araña está algo disgustado con Wade Wilson, no vamos a meternos más en eso por el momento. En su lugar, vamos a echar un vistazo a la cena a la que Natasha invitó a Clint, para ver si solucionan de una buena vez ese asunto no resulto que tienen entre ellos y nos dan una alegría a todos.**

 **Pero, por supuesto, no serán los únicos que aparecerán aquí. Me dió la vena de que vierais cómo se están tomando Steve y Tony este nuevo campo de la paternidad, hablando ambos a solas y... bueno... ya veremos si acaban hablando o haciendo otras cosas. No me voy a adelantar a los acontecimientos.**

 **En cuyo caso, espero que disfrutéis de las dos partes del capitulo y, por el momento, cerraré el pico y seguiré dándoos el coñazo al final. Hasta pronto.**

 **CAPITULO 87**

… **...**

Sabía que aquella cita había sido cosa suya, que había sido ella la que acabo abriendo la boca, cuando, seguramente, no tendría que haberlo hecho. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Ambos ya habían abandonado la empresa juntos, encontró a Clint esperándola cerca de la entrada, dirigiéndole una ampla sonrisa cuando la vio aparecer, y, actualmente, ambos se encontraban sentados uno en frente del otro en la pequeña mesa de un restaurante no muy lejano.

"Estás loca, Natasha Romanoff", se dijo esta a sí misma, contemplando a Clint fijamente por encima de la carta."Tienes que estarlo para haber provocado tú misma esta situación".

Clint, por su parte, notaba la mirada de esta fija en él, pero solo procuraba mantenerse en silencio, fingiendo no notarlo, contemplando su propia carta con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, tratando de que esta no acabara pareciendo una sonrisa forzada.

Estaba seguro de que Natasha le estaba dando vueltas a algo. Precisamente por ello, quería permanecer con la boca cerrada hasta que esta se decidiera a hablar con él.

-¿Por qué?- soltó ella de pronto, haciendo que Barton alzara la cabeza hacia esta.

-¿Cómo dices?-le preguntó este a su vez, por si se había perdido la pregunta completa.

-¿Por qué, a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, de todas las veces que te he rechazado, por qué sigues llendo detrás de mí, en vez de aprovechar la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida con otra persona?

-Bueno... creo que esa pregunta es bastante sencilla de responder- comentó Clint, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada a la carta.

-¿Y cuál es la respuesta?- le preguntó Natasha, aún mirándole.

-Porque me gustas tú y no puede haber nadie más- le dijo este, si tanto quería saberlo, clavando su mirada en ella.

Como toda respuesta, Natasha frunció el ceño y lo observó más fijamente detrás de su propio menú, apretando este entre sus manos.

-¿Entiendes que siempre he hecho lo que me ha dado la gana con un montón de gente diferente?

-Oh. Créeme. Eso quedó muy claro en nuestra anterior cena- afirmó Barton.-Y también todo lo que serías capaz de hacer en una noche.

-Yo no soy, y nunca he sido, de esas mujeres que quieran estar con una sola persona, teniendo que preocuparse por si el otro le está siendo fiel y esas cosas- replicó ella, tratando de dejar las cosas claras.

-Lo bueno que tienes conmigo es que ya te he demostrado que te soy fiel, incluso cuando no estábamos juntos- le dijo este a su vez, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Natasha no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente.

Sabía de sobra que Barton era un buenazo, que no le haría daño ni a una mosca, que siempre estaría dispuesto a hacer el idiota con tal de verla sonreír durante un momento... Y saber todas esas cosas solo la hacían sentirse aún más irritada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente encantador? ¿Por qué no podía ser un capullo, como la mayoría de los tíos, y pasar pagina rápido? Sería mucho mejor para ella y para sus emociones.

Pero no. A pesar de todos los rechazos, este seguía allí, al pie del cañón, esperando cualquier misera migaja que ella bien quisiera lanzarle.

Era como un cachorrito que se emocionaba al ver a la persona que le colocaba un platito de leche todos los días.

No, no iba por buen camino si lo comparaba con algo tan adorable.

Natasha podía ser la mujer más fría del mundo, pero su corazón se derretía ante una de esas pequeñas bolas de pelo.

¿Por eso se estaba ablandando con Clint, porque lo veía similar a uno?

Le echó un nuevo vistazo a este por encima de la carta, viendo como él solo trataba de decidir su cena.

No, no era algo tan simple como eso.

Si fuera así, jugaría con él durante un rato y podría dejarlo a un lado cuando se cansara. No se trataba solo de eso.

Entonces, ¿qué era?

-Natasha, sé que estás pensando y todo eso, pero me está poniendo nervioso que me mires tan fijamente- replicó este de repente, aún tratando de sonreír.

-Perdona. Estaba tratando de aclararme.

-¿Pensabas en cómo rechazarme de nuevo?- le dijo Clint, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa mientras alzaba la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso con una sonrisa?-le dijo ella a su vez, dejando la carta encima de la mesa e inclinándose hacia él.-¿Es que acaso ya no te duele cuando hablamos de eso o qué?

-Si no fuera un hombre duro, no hubiera resistido todos estos años, donde has estado rechazándome una y otra vez- le dijo Barton, aún sonriendo.

-Y, aún así, no parece que te afecte.

-Tuve que aprender a ser resistente si no quería acabar destrozado.

-¿Sabes que yo soy la mujer que te ha hecho todo ese daño? ¿Cómo puedes aguantarme siquiera?

-Natasha- le dijo este, sujetando una de sus manos por encima de la mesa, haciendo que esta bajara la mirada hacia ellas.-Supe desde el principio que pretendías mantener a todo el mundo alejado, fueran por los medios que fueran. Eso significaba que, si no aguantaba unos cuantos rechazos, nunca conseguiría llegar a ti.

¡Demonios! Clint y su encanto.

¿Cómo no iba a estar la tal Barbara cabreada por no haber podido conseguirle? Cualquier mujer estaría cabreada por ello.

Y, sin embargo, allí seguía ella, tratando de alejarlo de cualquier modo posible.

-Soy irritable, grito cuando pierdo los nervios y tolero poco a la gente- le dijo esta, aún contemplando sus manos unidas encima de la mesa.

-Eso ya lo sabía- le dijo Clint, dejando escapar una risilla.

-Tampoco aguanto a la gente que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo o que no se esfuerza lo suficiente. Considero que todo el mundo debería dar el cien por cien en todo lo que hagan y menos de eso es inaceptable.

-Créeme. También se eso. ¿Acaso no has oido cómo te llaman por la discográfica?- comentó este, aún sin soltarla.

-He estado con tantos hombres que ni siquiera sé sus nombres. Y lo he hecho en tantos sitios que ni siquiera sé qué lugares no he usado aún- comentó esta, dirigiendo, en aquella ocasión, su mirada hacia la de Clint.-¿Eso también te parece bien?

-No es que me encante, pero también era algo que sabía de ti. Pero, ¿a ti te molesta eso? Porque parece que sí.

-Usaba a la gente para desahogarme. Nunca pensé en lo que sentiría a largo plazo.

-Pues... entonces, después de haber experimentado todo eso, ¿no te apetece vivir algo más tranquilo?- le preguntó este, dirigiéndole una sonrisa más amplia.

Sonrisa que Natasha se quedó contemplando.

En aquellos momentos, su interior era un completo torbellino. Una voz le decía que Clint tenía que ser completamente idiota si, después de decirle todo eso, aún quería tener algo con ella.

Por otro lado, otra voz le decía que era completamente adorable por ello y que no conocería en su vida a otro hombre como él.

Otra voz diferente, entrada en pánico, le decía que se pusiera en pie y saliera huyendo de allí cuanto antes.

Otra, que permaneciera sentada en esa mesa, con la cabeza bien alta y que no transmitiera ninguna emoción si no quería parecer débil.

Y otras infinidad de voces hablaban al mismo tiempo bajo todas ellas, haciendo que esta sintiera unas enormes ganas de gritar.

-Natasha- la llamó Barton, haciendo que volviera a centrar su atención en este, viendo como él había alzado la mano que había sujetado, ahora sujetándola con ambas manos.-No pasa nada por tener miedo ante una situación desconocida. Pero lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad.

-¿Y si, después de dártela, te cansas de mí?- soltó ella a su vez.

Hablaba por ella otra de las voces aterrorizadas de su interior, que le susurraba que Clint solo estaba tan centrado en ella porque aún no había podido tenerla. Una vez que la consiguiera, se marcharía, como todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida.

-¿Y es mejor no vivir por culpa del miedo?- le dijo este a su vez, aún con la vista clavada en ella y sus manos sujetando su mano.

Natasha sentía cada roce con aquella mano, pero no solo eso.

Podía sentir el ligero calor que hacia en el interior del restaurante, provocado por los cuerpos que se encontraban allí, oía su propia respiración y sentía, sin ningún problema, los latidos de su corazón, que palpitaba mucho más rápido de lo normal. Oía a los camareros ir de un lado a otro, las ligeras conversaciones que se sucedían a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que ella se enfrentaba a una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida.

¿Por qué todo el mundo no permanecía en silencio mientras ella trataba de pensar?

Agobiada, se puso en pie de golpe, haciendo que Clint tuviera que soltar su mano, si no quería quedársela para siempre, viendo como este la miraba con atención.

-Vayamos a mi piso- le dijo Natasha, con la vista clavada en él.-Y, si después de una noche juntos, sigues insistiendo con esto, entonces te prometo pensar seriamente en ello.

Barton pareció descolocado y un poco avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

-¿Nos vamos a la cama antes de ser pareja?

-Es la mejor opción- replicó ella.-Al menos, para mí.

-Pero... aún no hemos cenado- comentó este, viendo como ella recogía su bolso, al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, tratando de localizar un camarero.

-Ya comeremos algo en mi casa cuando acabemos. Si es que, para entonces, aún sigues allí.

Y, de ese modo, a Barton no le quedó de otra más que ponerse en pie y seguir a Natasha sin rechistar.

 **…...**

Por otro lado, Steve se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en la cama que compartía con Tony, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, contemplando tranquilamente el techo del cuarto, dándole vueltas a algo en su cabeza.

-¿No parece increíble que parezcamos una familia?- comentó de pronto.

-¿Eh?- le soltó Tony, que había estado medio dormido, de espaldas a él, haciendo que volviera la cabeza hacia el rubio.

-Hace unos días, solo eramos tú y yo. Y ahora, con Peter aquí, parecemos una de esas familias modernas.

-Si piensas que esta forma de vivir es una novedad, tú eres el menos moderno de aquí-le soltó Tony, golpeando su almohada para hacerla más blanda, acomodándose para volver a dormirse.

-Pero tenemos a un chico a nuestro cuidado.

-Y tengo que vigilar que mis empleados no se lo coman. Que divertido- comentó Tony, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¿No lo entiendes?- le dijo Steve, apoyándose en un brazo cuando se incorporó y se inclinó hacia él, haciendo que Tony se tuviera que girar hacia este otra vez.-Esto es toda una aventura.

Stark lo contempló fijamente durante unos instantes, pensando si era mejor seguir durmiendo o tenía que tener aquella conversación con Steve en aquellos momentos.

Pero, viendo los ojos brillantes de Rogers, se dijo que tampoco le quedaba otra opción.

Girándose en la cama, quedó bocarriba para poder hablar con este con más comodidad.

-Perdona que no esté tan emocionado como tú por nuestra nueva paternidad- le dijo al emocionado rubio.-Pero, para mí, ser padre significaba que me mandaran de un internado a otro y me preguntaran sobre mis estudios. No me emociona mucho la idea de transformarme en algo parecido a mi padre.

-No lo vas a hacer- le dijo Steve, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tony.-En estos pocos días, ya has demostrado mucho más instinto paternal que lo que tu padre mostró contigo. Peter te adora, incluso cuando intentas gastarle tus malas bromas.

-Sí. Somos unos padres enrollados, ¿eh?-le dijo Tony, sonriendo débilmente mientras trataba de mirar a este a la cara.

-Bueno... estamos ayudante a un adolescente sin ningún problema. Desde luego, algo tenemos que estar haciendo bien.

-Pero eso también es por Peter- le dijo el moreno, sujetando la mano de Rogers que este había colocado encima de su pecho.-Ese crío es tan encantador que podría apañarse él solo en la vida sin ningún problema. Si tuviéramos que encargarnos de alguien como era yo a su edad, ya nos hubiéramos lanzado desde el pico más alto de la torre.

-Seguro que no eras tan malo- comentó Steve, regañándole un beso en el hombro.

-Mi madre, bendita sea, me quería con locura, pero sabía que siempre la atacaba de los nervios solo con ver la forma que tenía de mirarme algunas veces. Aunque he de decir que también miraba así a mi padre en más de una ocasión.

-No es todo maravilloso en la crianza de los hijos. Yo mismo me he peleado con mi madre en más de una ocasión- confesó Steve.

-¿Tú? ¿Peleándote con tu madre? Si tú serías el niño perfecto. Y tu madre es la mujer más encantadora que he conocido nunca.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca la has visto enfadada- le dijo el rubio.-Pero puede ser un auténtico demonio si le buscan las cosquillas. Y, después de la muerte de mi padre, se las busque en más de una ocasión.

Aquello hizo que Tony volviera la cabeza hacia él y le diera un beso sobre el cabello, tratando de transmitirle algo de consuelo.

Steve, a su vez, cerró los ojos y dejó que una ligera sonrisa se viera en sus labios.

-Cualquier crío habría sido difícil en una situación como esa- le dijo Tony, cuando apartó sus labios.-No puedes echarte la culpa por eso.

-No. Hace tiempo que no me culpo, pues hable con mi madre de ello. Solo digo que hemos tenido suerte con Peter.

-La tía May podría quedarse unos meses más en el hospital sin ningún problema. Se merece unas buenas vacaciones, siendo atendida por un montón de buenas enfermeras y doctores simpáticos y jóvenes que le alegren la vista-comentó Stark, clavando la vista en el techo.

-No digas eso- le reprochó Steve, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho a este.-Eso solo haría sufrir durante más tiempo a Peter, por muy bien que ella se encontrara.

-Lo sé. Y me odio un poquito por ello. Pero es agradable que haya más gente en casa. Recuerdo cuando solo vivía con Jarvis.

-Y luego llegué yo- comentó Steve, volviendo la cabeza hacia este y dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Sí, llegaste tú.

Inclinándose hacia Rogers, le regaló un tranquilo beso, solo una mera caricia en los labios que solo consiguió que, cuando este se apartó, el joven rubio le siguiera para besarle nuevamente.

Tony tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, pues sabía que eso solo conseguiría molestarlo si lo notaba, y estrechó aquel cuerpo que tenía entre los brazos, procurando que se acercara más.

-¿Vamos a empezar otra vez?-comentó Steve, alzando la cabeza hacia él cuando se separaron brevemente para poder respirar.

-¿Por qué no? Este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

-Pensaba que tenías sueño.

-Ahora tengo otras cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?-le preguntó Rogers, apoyado en su pecho, a pesar de conocer bastante bien la respuesta, dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa a Tony.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre de qué?

-Tal vez- comentó el rubio de vuelta, inclinándose nuevamente hacia él e iniciando un nuevo beso.

A pesar de estar juntos todos los días, prácticamente a todas horas, era como si nunca fuera suficiente, como si nunca fuera a ser suficiente.

Cada caricia arrancaba un nuevo sonido, cada beso una reacción... Eran como dos productos químicos que no podían evitar reaccionar cuando entraban en contacto.

Rogers empezó a moverse, queriendo estar más cerca de Tony, tratando de colocarse sobre este mientras el moreno se arqueaba y removía bajo él.

La versatilidad que tenían en su relación les encantaba a ambos. Al fin y al cabo, todo dependía del momento y lo que sintiera cada uno.

No había nada planeado, nada hablado. Simplemente, cuando estaban juntos, sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

-¡Jarvis, ¿has visto mis vaqueros oscuros?!- oyeron exclamar a Peter cerca de la puerta de ambos, haciendo que los dos se detuvieran de golpe.

-Pensaba que era una prenda para lavar cuando los vi tirados en el suelo de su cuarto, señorito Parker.

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme así. Parece que soy un niño rico o algo así.

-Son demasiados años con la costumbre como para cambiar ahora. Lo siento.

Tony suspiró, con cierto malestar, mientras Steve solo apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Stark, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

¿Se habría escuchado algo si ellos ya hubieran estados más metidos en materia y Peter hubiera pasado ante su puerta? No quería ni imaginar qué cara pondría delante de él si los hubiera pillado en semejante momento.

-¿Qué estábamos hablando sobre lo maravilloso de ser padres?- le preguntó Tony a este, oyendo como, de lejos, Peter y Jarvis seguían manteniendo una conversación.

-Bueno... es normal que los hijos interrumpan a sus padres en algunos momentos... íntimos- comentó Steve, restando importancia al asunto.

-Te lo advierto. Como el chico nos interrumpa demasiado, lo mando de una patada a su casa- le soltó Tony.

-Oh, vamos. Sabes perfectamente que no serías capaz de hacer una cosa así- le soltó Rogers a su vez.

-Provócame abstinencia y ya veremos de lo que soy capaz.

Una llamada a su puerta hizo que ambos tuvieran que dejar aquella conversación de lado, haciendo que Steve diera permiso para entrar mientras se colocaba a un lado de Tony, tratando de no escandalizar a nadie al verlos demasiado acaramelados.

Peter asomó tímidamente la cabeza al interior del cuarto y agachó la mirada cuando les vio a los dos en la cama, como si quisiera hacer ver que no se había dado cuenta.

-Lamento si interrumpo algo- comentó con una voz muy baja, como si temiera que hasta el mismo sonido fuera a ser una molestia.

-Claro que lo haces- soltó Tony con su total calma.

Pero Steve le dió un golpe en el pecho a este para que se callara.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué ocurre, Peter?

-Jarvis me ha dicho que ya tenían la llave que iba a utilizar.

Las llaves de acceso a la Torre eran algo que no se creaban de la noche a la mañana. Teniendo en cuenta las defensas del lugar, pues allí dentro se estaban llevando a cabo algunos de los experimentos más importantes de su tiempo, se necesitaba programar muchas cosas en estas para que el portador no tuviera problemas, ya fuera tanto como parar entrar como para salir del lugar.

Steve había tenido la suerte en su momento de que Tony había tenido una llave extra en su poder, que le había dado cuando confió lo suficiente en él como para quererlo cerca el máximo tiempo posible.

-Ah, sí. Es verdad- comentó el multimillonario, inclinándose sobre su mesilla y sacando algo de un cajón.-Me lo dieron esta tarde. Pero esperaba dártelo mañana por la mañana, en el desayuno.

Peter se internó en el cuarto cuando Tony le tendió esta hacia él, desde la cama, sin hacer la menor intención de levantarse de esta, viendo como el chico se acercaba de manera tímida, casi dando pequeñas pisadas, y tomó la llave con cuidado, como si fuera un objeto que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

-Muchas gracias- murmuró.

-No hay de qué- le dijo Steve, dirigiendo una sonrisa hacía el joven, tratando de que se relajara.-Después de todo, vives aquí.

-Ahora, largo- le soltó Tony.-Estas horas son solo para Steve y para mí.

-¡Tony!- exclamó el rubio, avergonzado e incrédulo porque se hubiera atrevido a soltar una frase como aquella.

Había dado por sentado que, ante el desayuno que habían tenido con Jarvis, a este le había quedado claro que había ciertos temas que, aunque fueran obvios, no tenían porqué hablar de ellos.

Pero Peter solo asintió, rojo como un tomate, y abandonó el cuarto, sin abrir la boca. O sin atreverse a abrirla.

-¿Por qué eres así?- le regañó Rogers.

-Bueno... unos padres tienen que imponerse de vez en cuando también, ¿no?

 **Fin del capitulo 87**

 **Sí, Tony Stark como padre aún deja algo que desear. Necesita más horas de práctica para aprender cómo no avergonzar a su hijo con esas conversaciones que se gasta. Eso siempre y cuando quiera aprender. Creo que le parece demasiado divertido cómo reaccionan todos cuando dice eso como para cortarse.**

 **Menos mal que Steve se comporta algo mejor en ese respecto y, entre unos y otros, irán puliéndolo poco a poco. ¿O creéis que no lo conseguirán? ¿Stark será tan cabezota que no dejará de avergonzar a su familia todo lo que le sea posible? Bueno... tendremos que descubrirlo en los próximos capítulos, como todo lo demás.**

 **Porque sí, no se me ha olvidado que Natasha se ha puesto en pie en la mesa del restaurante y se ha llevado a Barton a su apartamento, a ver si este pasa la prueba de estar una noche con ella y, aún así, seguir queriendo tener una relación con ella.**

 **Tendré que ponerme las pilas al escribir esa escena, porque se supone que Natasha tiene una experiencia increíble en ese sentido. Ya le ha dejado mucho más que claro a Clint que ha estado con bastantes hombres. Le tendré que echar imaginación al asunto. O que Barton le ponga mucho sentimiento.**

 **Ya lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha.**

 **Yo, sinceramente, aún estoy demasiado encantada con esa escena de Steve y Tony tumbados en la cama, con uno apoyado en el otro, hablando sobre su paternidad, como para que, ahora mismo, pueda estar pensando en algo más. ¡Es que han sido demasiado adorables! / Tony y Steve juntos son siempre una muy buena elección para dar final a un capitulo, se hable de lo que se hable.**

 **Pero no os voy a dar más el coñazo. Voy a ver si, al menos, empiezo la intro del nuevo capitulo de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´. A la gente parece que les gustó más ese fanfic que otros y me dan ganas de llorar al verlo tan parado.**

 **Así que, como siempre, Marvelitos, me despido en este punto de vosotros, deseándoos que os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Chao.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos en este nuevo capitulo. En realidad, no sé bien qué deciros en esta ocasión porque estoy escribiendo estoy cuando recién subí el capitulo 85, así que, como podéis imaginar, no han ocurrido muchas cosas nuevas en mi vida como para poder comentaros.**

 **Eso sí; como he retomado la historia de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, sé que hay algunos que solo leen esa historia, esta o leen ambas, así que a veces es posible que os comente las mismas cosas si es que sois de ese grupo que estáis leyendo ambas historias. Aunque, si ya pertenecíais a ese grupo, entonces ya habrá ocurrido en más de una ocasión.**

 **Las cosas en mi casa siguen estando en ese estado de tensión, esperando ver como se va a ir desarrollando todo, tengo planeado ir con mi ex-cuñada al estreno de Black Panther (así que es posible que, cuando leáis estas palabras, ya habré ido) y, lo que más recientemente ha pasado, concretamente porque ha pasado hoy, gané otro concurso.**

 **Sí, lectores. Gané tres de Universal Spain y ahora ha sido uno de HBO España. Los de fanfiction no podrán ver la foto porque, por lo que yo sé, no dejan subir imágenes junto con los textos. Pero los de wattpad sí. Ha llegado el premio esta mañana y es una camiseta y una figura de coleccionista de la serie Preacher.**

 **Pensábamos que la camiseta podría ser algo pequeña porque era una talla L, pero ha sido sacarla de la bolsa y pensar ``si esto lo puedo usar de vestido´´.**

 **Al menos, entre todo lo malo, van pasando cosas buenas. Aunque ni siquiera recordaba haber participado en ese concurso hasta que me notificaron que había ganado. En eso, debo decir que HBO llevan más cuidado en sus webs que Universal.**

 **¡Ah! Notición también importante. No sé cuándo saldrá y si los seguidores del fanfic de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, pero para aquellos que no la leáis, os lo digo también aquí. ¡Me publican una novela! Con Romantic Ediciones. Si os metéis en su página de autores, ya sale mi foto con mi seudónimo Judit Da Silva. Por el momento, solo saldrá en digital, pero, aún así, espero que estéis ahí para leerme también, aunque sea una historia diferente a los fanfic. Os iré manteniendo al tanto ^^**

 **En fin... centrémonos en la historia.**

 **Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían acabado los capítulos anteriores, podemos recordar perfectamente que Natasha y Clint habían ido a cenar a un restaurante juntos y ella había dejado claro que, para asegurarse de que si podían tener algo entre ellos o no, tenían que ir a su apartamento y acostarse.**

 **Seguro que todos recordáis ese detalle.**

 **Pues vamos a ver cómo siguen las cosas en ese momento, que seguro que más de uno se está comiendo las uñas por ver qué va a pasar a continuación.**

 **Pero no son los únicos que van a aparecer en este capitulo. Como bien estamos acostumbrados (sobretodo ahora que hay cinco parejas al mismo tiempo con los que tengo que jugar), a la mitad más o menos del capitulo iremos con el Thorki.**

 **Tenía la impresión de que, llegados a este punto de la historia, eran la pareja que más he ido dejando de lado. Sin verdadera intención de que ocurriera algo así, pero lo he estado haciendo de manera inconsciente y, revisando los capítulos, me he dado cuenta de ello y quería remediarlo.**

 **Así que, ya que estáis informados de los que van a aparecer en el capitulo, será mejor que os deje ya con la historia. Seguiremos hablando más tarde. Disfrutadla.**

 **CAPITULO 88**

… **...**

Salir del restaurante para dirigirse directamente a la casa de Natasha no fue el viaje más pacífico que Clint hubiera hecho en coche en su vida. Y más aún cuando ambos sabían de sobra a lo que iban.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-preguntó Barton, a penas con voz suficiente como para que se le pudiera oír.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no quieres?

Como Natasha solía ir y venir de casa al trabajo en el coche de empresa, se habían marchado en el coche de Clint, pero este había alegado estar demasiado nervioso como para conducir, así que era ella quién iba al volante.

-No es que no quiera- le dijo este.-Es solo que... no sé. Todo esto me parece demasiado forzado.

-¿Acaso temes no estar a la altura?- sugirió Romanoff, con la vista clavada en la carretera.

Clint se volvió a mirarla, sorprendido, preguntándose como ella podía estar tan tranquila en semejante situación.

No era que él tuviera miedo. Es que todo aquello parecía demasiado precipitado. Tenía la impresión de que, si no daba la talla en ese momento, no pasaría aquella especie de prueba y Natasha no le permitiría tratar de entrar en su vida.

-¿Es normal para ti eso de ir a tu casa de esta manera?

-No a mi casa- comentó ella como si nada.-Pero sí que no es la primera vez que dejo una cena para más tarde.

-Vale. Confesaré que me siento algo presionado- comentó Clint, llevándose una mano ligeramente al pecho.

Estaba empezando a sentir demasiada presión. Claro que le encantaría pasar una noche con Natasha, pero, de aquel modo, sabiendo que ella ya tenía una experiencia con la que él no podía ni compararse...

-No tienes porqué- le dijo Romanoff.-De todas maneras, si no te sientes muy calmado, empezaré yo e iremos viendo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso no ayuda- le soltó Barton.

-Pues debería. No puedo ponértelo más fácil.

-No es la dificultad lo que me aterra.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?

-La idea de cagar la única oportunidad que me has concedido abiertamente.

Esta volvió la cabeza hacia él, viendo como Clint parecía genuinamente preocupado por la situación.

¿Alguna vez había visto a un hombre tan preocupado por el resultado de una noche? Si era así, no conseguía recordarlo.

-¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?- soltó Natasha de golpe, volviendo los ojos hacia la carretera.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- le soltó Barton a su vez, mirándola.

-Solo es para hablar de otra cosa.

-A penas he podido comer un par de veces contigo. Sé que te gusta la comida turca, que la comida francesa te parece demasiado pretenciosa, que podrías comerte un perrito caliente en un puesto ambulante con tu mejor cara de felicidad y poco más.

-Pues yo creo que sabes bastantes cosas sobre mí- comentó ella.

-Solo he sido observador. Después de todo, no comentabas esas cosas conmigo.

-Cierto. A ver. Siguiente pregunta; ¿cuál es mi color favorito?

-Esa pregunta es una trampa. No tienes un único color favorito.

-Correcto- cantó Natasha, sonriendo.-Entonces, ¿cuáles son mis colores favoritos?

-Por lo que he podido ver, el rojo y el negro.

-Correcto también. Vaya, chico. Estás en racha.

-Espero que no vayas a preguntarme el nombre de tu primera mascota o algo así.

-Eso no podría...

-Sí, ya sé. Nunca has tenido mascota- soltó Clint en el acto, antes de que ella pudiera terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo sabes que nunca he tenido?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Soy observador.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado observándome?- le preguntó esta, volviendo la cabeza hacia él solo cuando la carretera se lo permitió.

-Pues... ¿todos los que llevas en la empresa?

-Y, aún así, ¿te muestras tan inseguro?

-No voy a pasar un examen tipo test. Vamos a tu casa a...-No pudo terminar la frase.-La cosa es que no es tan sencillo como eso.

-¿Y qué tal si hacemos una cosa?

-¿El qué?- le preguntó este.

-Dejas de pensar en eso todo el rato, nos relajamos y vemos que tal fluye la cosa.

-Me parece un buen plan.

-Estupendo. Creo que tengo algo de whisky o ron en casa. Podemos empezar por una copa.

-Para mí doble, si puede ser.

-Para ti, hasta triple.

No era como si hubiera conseguido que Clint dejara de pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir en su piso, pero, al menos, había conseguido relajar bastante el ambiente mientras se dirigían hacia allí.

Consiguió aparcar en la entrada de su apartamento y, aún viendo que este no estaba del todo tranquilo, se internaron en el edificio para ver como acababan la noche.

-Espero que no empieces a criticarme si ves mi casa algo desordenada- le dijo esta mientras buscaba las llaves en el interior de su bolso, subiendo ambos en el ascensor.

-Dudo que haya algo fuera de su sitio ahí dentro- le soltó Barton a su vez.

-Confías demasiado en mis habilidades, ¿verdad?

-Más de lo que puedas creer- afirmó este.

-Pues, entonces, deberías lucir más tranquilo. No te voy a comer una vez que crucemos la puerta.

-Pensaba que para eso, precisamente, habíamos venido aquí.

Aquella frase hizo que Natasha volviera la cabeza hacia este y, sin poder evitarlo, la pelirroja se echó a reír, haciendo que Clint se volviera a mirarla.

-¿En serio has soltado una frase como esa en mitad de una situación como esta?- le preguntó la mujer, pareciendo sorprendida.

-¿No era adecuada?

-Tal vez, demasiado- afirmó Natasha, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento.

Como Barton bien había afirmado, el lugar era el puro ejemplo de orden y limpieza.

Imperando el color blanco tanto en paredes como en muebles, parecía que nada del interior se hubiera usado demasiado. Y Clint estaba convencido que las plantas que veía dispersas por el lugar, tratando de rellenar huecos de algún modo, eran de plástico.

Natasha pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa como para poder cuidar de las plantas. Por eso mismo, tampoco tenía mascota.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece mi casa?- le preguntó esta, colgando su bolso en un pequeño perchero junto a la puerta.

-Creo que es justo como me lo imaginaba- comentó este, aún echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

El amplio salón parecía conectar directamente con una cocina abierta y unas escaleras a su izquierda llevaban hasta una planta superior, donde deberían encontrarse las habitaciones.

El lugar estaba muy bien, pero no comprendía para qué Natasha quería un lugar tan grande si vivía ella sola y no solía recibir demasiadas visitas ni pasar largas temporadas en casa.

-Voy a por esas copas que hemos mencionado antes. ¿Quieres?- le ofreció esta, ignorante a los pensamientos que se estaban sucediendo en la mente de este.

-Sí, claro. Por supuesto- afirmó Clint en el acto, volviéndose hacia ella.

No estaría de más meter algo de alcohol en sus cuerpos para desinhibirse un poco. Barton se sentía tan tenso que no comprendía porqué no se había resquebrajado ya, quedando hecho pedazos ante los pies de Natasha.

Siguió, en silencio, a Romanoff hasta la cocina, viendo como esta seleccionaba las bebidas e iba en busca de los vasos.

A él, en realidad, le importaba muy poco lo que bebieran con tal de que algo le relajara un poco.

-Ten. Creo que te hace falta- comentó esta, colocándole un vaso delante de algo que no supo determinar.

Y Clint, sin ni siquiera preocuparse porqué habría allí dentro, aferró el vaso y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

-Vaya. Con más calma, chico. Llevas el estomago vacío. No te puede sentar demasiado bien tomar así.

-Cierto. Llevaré más cuidado- afirmó Barton.

Pero agradeció el calor que la copa le proporcionó al estómago, asentando un poco sus nervios, que habían estado devorándole por dentro.

-¿Otra?- le preguntó Natasha, mostrándole la botella, permaneciendo ambos separados por la pequeña barra donde los dos habían acabado apoyados, en medio de la cocina, dejando que echara un vistazo al contenido que tenían acceso.

-Venga. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no pueda conducir hasta casa.

-Lo peor que puede pasar es que te emborraches demasiado y no puedas cumplir- puntualizó Natasha, rellenándole la copa.

-Pues brindemos para que nada de eso pase hoy- le dijo Clint, tomando su vaso y alzándolo hacia ella.

Romanoff, imitándolo, hizo otro tanto de lo mismo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a este, y, tras chocar sus vasos, ambos se bebieron el contenido sin más, dejando estos sobre la barra ruidosamente.

-Hacia tiempo que no tomaba de esta manera- comentó la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tratando de alejar los temores?- le preguntó Clint, alzando la vista hacia ella.

-No. Pasándomelo así de bien. Ya deberías saber que no tengo demasiadas visitas en casa, así que, cuando bebo aquí, lo suelo hacer sola. Por regla general, sentada en ese sofá- le señaló hacia el salón con un gesto distraído con la barbilla.-Viendo alguna peli antigua en la televisión. Por regla general, en blanco y negro. No sé cómo aún ponen pelis en blanco y negro...

Clint la estaba escuchando, pero el alcohol también estaba actuando por su cuenta, relajando sus nervios, deshaciendo sus inhibiciones, alterando sutilmente su mente para hacerle prestar atención a otra clase de detalles que tenía ante él...

Clavó la vista en los labios de Natasha, que no dejaban de moverse justo frente a sus ojos, y, antes de que ella pudiera ser consciente, este se inclinó hacia ella sobre la barra, rodeó su nuca con una mano y la acalló con un beso.

 **…...**

Tener algo de calma en aquella casa era como una especie de pequeño milagro, algo que no solía ocurrir muy a menudo pero, cuando se producía, se trataba de mantener todo lo posible.

Por eso mismo, mientras Loki permanecía tumbado en el sofá, leyendo relajadamente un libro, Thor se encontraba sentado en el suelo justo a su lado, observándole, con el sonido de la televisión de fondo.

-¿Podrías hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarme?- preguntó Loki de golpe, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos, sin alzar la vista de su libro.

-¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando, si no me miras?

-Porque no hace falta ser un genio para saber lo que estás haciendo.

-Parece que puedes ver a través de mí.

-No es una tarea muy complicada, la verdad.

Thor sonrió, pues sabía que, a pesar de lo que pudiera parecer, aquel era el modo más sutil que tenía Loki de mantener una charla con él sin parecer una pareja empalagosa. Loki odiaría mostrar una imagen como esa, pues siempre había criticado a las personas que habían dado grandes muestras de su amor por todas partes.

-A veces, eres demasiado tierno, ¿lo sabías?- le dijo el rubio, aún mirándole.

-¿Ah, sí? Creo que eso sería una novedad para todos nuestros conocidos- comentó el moreno a su vez.

-No. No quiero que los otros te vean comportarte así. Solo tienes que ser así conmigo- afirmó Thor, volviendo la vista hacia la televisión, haciendo que, a su vez, Loki dirigiera su mirada hacia él.

-¿De verdad puedes ser tan alagador?

-¿Te he parecido alagador?- le dijo Thor a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Solo te faltaría limar el hecho de hablar de nuestra relación delante de otras personas, sobretodo si estamos en un programa de televisión o de radio. Cuando consigas controlar eso, creo que ya podrás ser una aproximación de pareja ideal.

-Creo que nadie ha dicho nunca de mí que sería su pareja ideal- comentó el rubio, pensando seriamente sobre ello.

Después de todo,Thor siempre había sido bastante despistado, ingenuo e inocente. A pesar de su atractivo físico, la mayoría de los que lo conocían no consideraban que tuviera demasiado amueblada la cabeza. Cuando, en realidad, sí que la tenía lista para entrar a vivir, pero solo que en un orden que muy pocos podían llegar a comprender y amar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Loki dirigió una mano hacia este y le acarició el cabello con calma, disfrutando de la suavidad de este entre sus dedos.

-¿Es tu forma de decirme que tú sí que me consideras tu pareja ideal?- le preguntó el rubio, apoyando la cabeza en el sofá para poder alargar aquella caricia todo lo posible, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

-Puede ser. Pero no te lo tengas tan creído- le soltó el moreno a su vez.

Podía ser muy fácil dejarse llevar por la sonrisa de este y acabarían en una cama antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

-¿Con cuantos chicos estuviste antes de darte cuenta que yo era el único?- le preguntó Thor.

-¿En serio quieres hablar de mis antiguas relaciones ahora?- le soltó Loki a su vez.

-No entrando en demasiados detalles, pero sí. Quiero saber desde cuando ha sido así para ti.

-Lo único que quieres es oír lo mucho que te he estado queriendo- protestó, aún acariciando su cabello.

-Tal vez- le soltó Thor, aún sonriendo.

Lucia totalmente idéntico a como era de pequeño.

La facilidad que este tenía para sonreír y mostrar sus emociones a todo el mundo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza era algo que siempre había sorprendido y envidiado Loki, pues él solo podía sentirse cómodo para dejarse mostrar como realmente era cuando se encontraba con su madre.

Solo Frigga había conseguido vislumbrar más allá de la barrera que él había creado para mantener a todo el mundo alejado.

-Te has ido a algún lugar no demasiado feliz- le soltó Thor, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Pones una cara muy particular cuando piensas en cosas del pasado que no te gustan. Y, ahora, mismo estabas poniendo justo esa cara.

-Así que controlas todas mis expresiones faciales, ¿eh?

-Casi todas. Desde que somos pareja, comprendo algunas que antes no entendía.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuál, por ejemplo?

-Esa que pones cuando digo alguna tontería que te hace gracia- le dijo Thor.-Siempre me había gustado esa expresión cuando te la veía, aunque no entendía qué significaba. O, al menos, hasta que empezamos a salir.

-Pues ilumíname, genio. ¿Qué significaba la expresión que ponía?

-Que me querías. Te he visto poner esa cara muchas veces después. No sé cómo no me dí cuenta antes- comentó el grandullón.

-Seguramente, habrías pensado que te equivocabas de haber llegado a esa conclusión- le dijo Loki, aún acariciando su pelo mientras este permanecía con la mirada clavada en el techo.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que acabaríamos así?- le preguntó el gigante rubio de repente.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-En una relación; juntos y felices.

-No me permitía pensar en algo como eso.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntó Thor, volviendo la cabeza hacia él.

-Porque habría sido aún más duro mantener la relación que teníamos si me hubiera hundido en esas fantasias.

Thor no puso demasiada buena cara al oír aquello, haciendo que se volviera más hacia Loki.

Sabía, al mismo tiempo que odiaba, el hecho de que este había pasado años enamorado de él y no había sido capaz de ver la señales, solo haciéndole sufrir al tener que permanecer mirándole desde lejos.

Lo último que deseaba en el mundo era que Loki sufriera de algún modo y saber que había sido él mismo quién le había producido dolor era lo que más le hería.

Consiguiendo volverse lo suficiente, abrazó a Loki por la cintura y colocó su rostro contra la cintura del moreno, tratando de transmitirle su presencia para que no tuviera que hundirse al recordar aquella época.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- le preguntó este, volviendo a acariciarle el pelo.

-Es que... solo pensar que has tenido que estar sufriendo por mi culpa...

-¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubieras sabido lo que ocurría?

Aquella pregunta hizo que el rubio alzara la cabeza hacia él, haciéndole pensar.

-Ambos vivíamos en la misma casa- siguió diciendo Loki.-Llamábamos papá y mamá a las mismas personas, todo el mundo nos veía como una familia. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos acabado juntos antes?

-Que celebraríamos nuestro aniversario en otra fecha, ¿no?- comentó Thor, no muy seguro de haber encontrado la respuesta correcta.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Loki en esos momentos fue echarse a reír.

-¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ha ocurrido?

-Mamá solo habría querido que fuéramos felices. Y, si era juntos como teníamos que estar para serlo, lo habría aceptado y se habría enfrentado a papá mucho antes. Él tendría que haber acabado aceptando la realidad y lo que dijeran las demás personas me es indiferente, así que la única diferencia que noto con lo que ha ocurrido ahora sería que nuestro aniversario sería otro día.

Inevitablemente, Loki se quedó callado al darse cuenta que Thor había hecho toda una reconstrucción de los hechos en un momento, asegurándose de que las cosas serian realmente de ese modo.

Y lo que más miedo le dió fue darse cuenta de que llevaba bastante razón.

-A veces, te haces el tonto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó el moreno, buscando la mirada de este.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó el rubio a su vez, alzando la cabeza hacía Loki para mirarle con aquellos ojillos azules tan inocentes.

-No, por nada- comentó el hombre a su vez, recostándose nuevamente en el sofá para volver a coger una postura cómoda en el lugar, mientras Thor aún permanecía con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Después de todo, si ellos estaban manteniendo unos días con tan increíble tranquilidad, ¿por qué tratar de entrar en una discusión para poder ver si Thor realmente era un genio en potencia al que no habían sabido descubrir o esa genialidad que había demostrado había sido una simple casualidad del momento?

Era mejor seguir en calma, juntos, en silencio, demostrándose el uno al otro que podían estar tranquilos, felices y sin discusiones si se lo proponían.

-Esta noche dormiremos en tu cuarto, ¿no?- le preguntó Thor de golpe, haciendo que el moreno bajara la mirada hacía él.

Como ambos cuartos eran usados por los dos, solían decidir de ante mano, cuando no tenían alguna discusión, en qué cuarto dormirían los dos cada noche. Pero, a veces, en el calor del momento, solo se decidía un lugar donde refugiarse por mera inercia.

Y tenía la impresión de que el rubio había preguntado porque tenía toda la intención de que aquella fuera a ser otra noche fogosa.

-Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé. Creo que eso dará igual. Donde entremos, estará bien- fue todo lo que respondió Loki, aún acariciándole el cabello a este de manera distraída.

Después de todo, él también quería algo de cariño de vez en cuando.

 **Fin del capitulo 88**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿por dónde empiezo con este capitulo, Marvelitos míos? Viendo como está la cosa, creo que daría un poco igual.**

 **Empecemos con los que hemos terminado y dejemos a los fuertes para el final mejor. Creo que no había llegado a hacer ningún capitulo con una calma tan encantadora con la pareja de Thor y Loki. De los demás siempre he hecho algo parecido, pero ellos siempre estaban con discusiones, solucionando temas familiares y demás. Se merecían algo como esto.**

 **O, al menos, a mí me ha encantado lo que he escrito de ellos. Aunque, este capitulo, en su totalidad, lo he escrito en la parada del autobús y me cuesta horrores ponerme encantadora cuando las señoras que cogen el bus tratan de hablar conmigo.**

 **Por lo general, las miro con una sonrisilla y sigo escribiendo, pero sin contestar, porque, como les contestes, aunque sea con la hora, considerate perdid . Lo toman como una señal de que quieres hablar con alguien, se darán cuerda y ya no podrás pararlas. Lo sé porque me ha pasado muchas veces.**

 **Pero sigamos con la pareja que os interesa; el Clintasha. La verdad es que no tenía ninguna intención de que su parte haya salido como ha salido, pero, como siempre, la idea que yo tengo y lo que acabo haciendo son cosas diferentes, así que... ya lo veis. El pobre Clint casi sufre un ataque de pánico y Natasha empieza a preparar copas, a ver si se relaja.**

 **Lo que hemos comprobado es que se ha relajado de más. Ya veremos como continua esa escena en los capítulos siguientes, aunque sé que os jode que os deje con la miel en los labios de esta manera. Es lo que toca. Si no dejo los capítulos con algo de emoción, ¿por qué querríais seguir leyendo?**

 **Así que, en vez de seguir hablando, será mejor que me despida ya de vosotros y me ponga con la siguiente parte (estamos cada vez más cerca del capitulo 100, Marvelitos). Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces, besos a todos.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Buenas a todas las personas que estáis aquí nuevamente, en este nuevo capitulo, ya a punto casi de los 100 capítulos. A ver si es verdad que conseguimos llegar, porque eso sería un nuevo récord personal para mí jajajjaa Ni siquiera con mis novelas personales he llegado a hacer tantos capítulos.**

 **Aunque parece mentira, ya que ni yo misma no me veía capaz de hacerlo, he escrito el capitulo de este fanfic en la universidad católica donde va una amiga. Vamos un día concreto a la semana para ella estudiar y yo para escribir y así aprovechad el día al máximo, ya que escribo los fanfics y las novelas personales, pudiendo cambiar entre unos y otros conforme voy terminando un capitulo.**

 **En fin... a lo que iba. Este lo escribí, a pesar de que pensaba que no sería capaz de terminarlo, ya que, viéndome rodeada de adolescentes católicos, como que me daba algo de cosa. Pero, cuando escuchas un poco de lo que están hablando ellos, te das cuenta de que son peores ellos que cualquier cosa que podrías llegar a escribir o decir tú mismo, así que, a pesar de todo, conseguí terminarlo.**

 **La verdad, me estoy esforzando por escribir esto porque acabo de tener una discusión con mi madre, ya que, al parecer, cosas que yo recuerdo de mi infancia ella no las recuerda igual y entonces enseguida me dice que estoy loca y que trato de volverla loca a ella. En fin... circos que se van montando aquí cuando menos te los esperas. Aún trato de contener las lágrimas por la frustración, ya que ella solo afirma que estoy queriendo meterle ideas en la cabeza. Y hasta ha estado a punto de tirarme el ordenador. Lo ha desenchufado de la pared y a tirado el cable al suelo, pero no he dejado que se acercara tanto a él.**

 **Y luego va mi psicóloga y solo me dice que me largue. Gracias. Creo que en ese tipo de situaciones eso no me sirve demasiado.**

 **Por eso sé que yo tenía que deciros algo más al principio de esta historia, pero vamos... lo que es en este momento no recuerdo nada de lo que era, así que os podéis imaginar que no tengo la cabeza como para nada más.**

 **Vamos a centrarnos en el fic.**

 **A parte de centrarnos en la pareja de Clint y Natasha, ya que no os quiero hacer esperar más para ver qué acabaría pasando en la casa de esta entre ellos dos, supongo que sabéis es que, por lo general, habrá otra pareja más en el capitulo. Así que, como siempre, cuando veáis la línea de puntos, sabed que habrá alguien más en la historia.**

 **Sin más ni más, os voy a dejar con el capitulo, esperando que los disfrutéis y que me encuentre mejor de ánimo para cuando consiga pasar todo lo que escribí en mi cuaderno al ordenador. Disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 89**

… **...**

Natasha no pudo decir que aquello le pillara de sorpresa.

Después de todo, había visto sin ningún problema como los ojos de Clint se clavaban en sus labios mientras hablaba, lo que solo había logrado que la pelirroja continuara con su chachara un poco más, esperando a ver de qué sería capaz este.

Y cuando Barton tomó su nuca en la cuna de su mano, una ligera sonrisa tiñó los labios de Romanoff.

Al menos, hasta que se concentró en el beso.

A pesar de que había sido besada múltiples veces, y en muchos lugares diferentes, aquel beso, que sabía algo chispeante por el alcohol, al mismo tiempo, era algo suave, una caricia que invitaba a Natasha a tomar el control de la situación.

Pero, aún así, permaneció quieta, con las manos apoyadas sobre la barra, tratando de memorizar aquel beso, aquellas sensaciones que no recordaba haber experimentado antes.

Claro que sentía que Clint la deseaba, de eso no tenía la menor duda, pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía el único hombre que no estaba buscando un lugar donde tumbarla y conseguir llegar al hueco entre sus piernas.

El beso en sí era todo lo que Clint quería darle en esos momentos y, aunque le parecía lo bastante inocente como para hacer sonreír a Natasha, esta, al mismo tiempo, sentía deseos de cogerle de la mano y conducirle hasta su cuarto.

Para cuando Barton se retiró, pareciendo temer cuál sería su reacción, la ultima vez que había ocurrido algo como eso le había clavado la cabeza la mesa, observándola con cuidado, como si le preguntara en silencio qué le había parecido.

Sin decir una palabra, Natasha rodeó la barra, con la vista clavada en este, y, precisamente, lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a conducirlo hacía el piso superior donde se encontraba su cuarto y el de invitados.

Barton pareció ponerse más nervioso por todo aquello, pero no puso ningún tipo de resistencia mientras ella le conducía al piso superior.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Clint, lo más seguro que hubiera dicho habría sido si podían llevarse la botella de la que habían estado bebiendo.

El pobre hombre necesitaba más valor.

Pero, si Natasha le había cogido de la mano y le había conducido a su cuarto, estaba claro que el beso no podía haber estado tan mal, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera pensó que parecía un niño siendo conducido de semejante manera.

Aún en silencio, Romanoff abrió la puerta de un cuarto nada más subir la escalera, invitando a Barton a pasar con ella.

El click de la puerta a su espalda, sabiendo que la puerta se había cerrado tras él, lo hizo saltar en el lugar.

-¿Sigues algo nervioso?- le preguntó Natasha, colocándose delante de él.

-¿Tan poco se me nota?- le preguntó Clint a su vez.

-En realidad, estás pálido. No es algo muy atractivo- le indicó la pelirroja, paseando sus manos por los hombros de este, haciendo que la chaqueta de Clint se resbalara hasta el suelo.

Fue como si ya lo hubiera dejado desnudo.

Las costillas se apretaron contra sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que Clint no apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Natasha.

No le importaba ser desnudado si ella no dejaba de mirarle porque, de todos modos, era algo difícil que él pudiera no verse en semejante situación, diciéndose a sí misma que aquello no era ningún sueño.

Romanoff solo bajó la vista para empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de este, haciendo que, en el silencio del cuarto, fuera audible como la prenda estaba siendo abierta poco a poco.

Para cuando estuvo separada en su totalidad, Natasha repitió el mismo gesto que ya había hecho antes. Excepto que, en aquella ocasión, colocó las manos sobre la parte baja del abdomen de Clint, el cuál siseó cuando sintió el contacto de sus manos contra su piel, y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta su pecho y, desde allí, hasta sus hombros, haciendo que la prenda cayera nuevamente al suelo.

Para cuando desapareció, Natasha alzó los ojos hacía los de Barton, percatándose de que este la observaba con fijeza y solo parecía capaz de respirar a través de sus labios entreabiertos.

¿Por qué se puso algo nerviosa al ver eso?

Se había dedicado a desnudar a más de un hombre de tantas maneras que ya debería saberse su anatomía de memoria.

Y, a pesar de eso, al ver el modo en el que Clint la estaba mirando, tuvo la impresión de que estaba haciendo aquello por primera vez.

Y las cosas no mejoraron cuando las manos de Barton se alzaron y fueron hasta la camisa de ella, repitiendo exactamente lo que Romanoff había hecho con él.

Lo observó a los ojos mientras Clint parecía concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, notando perfectamente cómo este contuvo un momento el aliento cuando dejó a la vista su sujetador de encaje negro.

Se sintió bastante poderosa al despertar semejante reacción en é con algo tan pequeño como era la mera visión de su ropa interior.

-¿Te ha gustado?- le preguntó, aunque solo fuera para ser un poco mala.

En el acto, Clint clavó los ojos en los suyos, como si le hubieran sacado de un trance.

-¿Disculpa?

-Digo que si te ha gustado mucho mi sujetador. Es que, como veo que no dejas de mirarlo, pensé que era de tu agrado.

-Oh, sí- afirmó este, pasando el dedo pulgar por el borde de una de las copas de su sujetador.-Es precioso.

Romanoff se removió, sin saber muy bien porqué ella misma se había puesto nerviosa con el gesto si había sido quién había iniciado el juego.

Sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar cuando el aire frío del cuarto le mordió la piel cuando Clint hizo desaparecer del todo su camisa, quedando tan abandonada en el suelo como las propias prenda de Barton.

Clint, aún pareciendo con la vista clavada en una única cosa, siguió acariciando el costado de Natasha de manera lenta, como si quisiera aprenderse la textura de su piel. Y, cuando llegó al borde de su falda, la miró a los ojos la hizo que se diera la vuelta, pues la prenda tenía la cremallera en la espalda.

Como si eso fuera a molestar la pelirroja se colocó la melena encima del hombro, necesitando tener algo que hacer mientra él abría la prenda y también dejándola resbalar por sus piernas hasta que quedó abandonada a sus pies.

Solo se volvió de nuevo hacía él porque no notó más movimiento de Clint que ese, dándose cuenta de que este parecía encontrarse demasiado hipnotizado mirándola como para lograr hacer algo más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- murmuró Natasha, como si hablar demasiado alto no estuviera permitido.

-Solo... te estaba admirando- murmuró él a su vez.-Nunca esperé llegar tan lejos- admitió con franqueza.

Aquello hizo reír a Natasha, que solo se abrazó a él, tal vez para ocultar su cuerpo de su escrutinio, tal vez porque solamente lo quería más cerca de una vez. Pero eso sí, riendo.

-Eres un hombre único, Clint- afirmó ella a su vez, girando lo suficiente la cabeza para que pudieran mirarse.

Pero, si tuvo intención de decirle algo más, se le borró de la mente cuando Clint inclinó la cabeza de nuevo hacía ella y volvió a besarla. Y, como si fuera la reacción más natural que se podía tener, Natasha envolvió los hombros de este con más fuerza, atrayéndolo más hacía ella.

La distancia que marcaban sus cuerpos empezaba a volverse irresistible.

Cuando Natasha se había encontrado excitada, siempre había tenido a mano a alguien más que dispuesto a liberar la tensión que se acumulaba en su interior del modo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, con Clint y sus caricias y sus suaves besos lo único que lograba era que aquella tensión aumentara hasta el punto de amenazarla con hacerla explotar.

Mientras continuaban con el beso, Romanoff descendió sus manos hacía los pantalones de este, queriendo quitar de en medio todo aquello que se pudiera interponer ante su momento de intimidad.

¿Quien le hubiera dicho a ella que se encontraría tan desesperada por el hecho de querer a Clint sin ropa? Seguramente, de haberle hecho semejante insinuación meses atrás, se habría reído muy alto.

Ahora, para lo único que era capaz de utilizar su boca era para hundirse más en aquel beso, que este la arrolara de una vez, que dejara de hacerla temblar a cada vez que la acariciaba con su lengua, para después, solo alejarse de ella...

Las prendas cayeron. O, al menos, eso dedujo ella, pues no pudo apartarse de él lo suficiente mientras trataba de conducir hacía su cama.

Cuando ambos estuvieran tumbados, esperaba que dejara de ponerla tan ansiosa por más y la liberara de una vez de aquella tensión.

Para cuando la parte de atrás de sus rodillas dieron contra el borde de la cama, estuvo a punto de cantar de alegría y, girándose, lanzó a Clint sobre esta, sorprendiendo al tipo, ya que había estado tan concentrado en el beso que, al parecer, no se había percatado de que se habían estado moviendo.

Oh, sí. Así era como justo lo necesitaba, pensó Natasha.

Tumbado en su cama y a punto de ser devorado, con solo una prenda cubriéndolo, que podría quitarle fácilmente.

Sin perder tiempo, se subió a la cama hasta quedar sentada a ahorcajadas sobre él, echando mano al cierre de su sujetador y lanzando esta lejos, disfrutando cuando Clint clavó la vista en sus pequeños y el pequeño Clint saltó bajo ella.

-No puedo negar que te gusta la vista- comentó ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme?- murmuró él a su vez, echándole un vistazo de arriba a bajo, como si no pudiera a apartarlos ojos de ella.

-Entonces, será mejor que lleguemos a la ronda final- afirmó ella, desprendiéndose de la ultima prenda de ropa que le quedaba en el cuerpo, viendo como Clint, a su vez, parecía perder la capacidad de respirar.

El chute de poder que experimentó en ese momento solo hizo que la urgencia del momento aumentara, haciendo que quisiera deshacerse de la ultima prenda que aún cubría a Barton.

Sin embargo, para cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos y Natasha toda la intención de sentarse sobre él, Clint la aferró por los brazos, deteniéndola.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Romanoff, con el corazón en la boca.

No recordaba haber sentido semejante urgencia por unirse a otra persona de aquella manera en la vida y no quería esperar más.

-Si lo haces así, no podré besarte- fue todo lo que Barton dijo.

Pero fue lo suficiente como para desarmarla a ella.

Natasha, desconcertada, no pareció saber muy bien qué hacer en ese momento, pues Clint la cogió de la mano, indicándole que se tumbara a su lado.

Romanoff así lo hizo y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, este la acercó a él y empezó a besarla de nuevo de aquel modo calmada y que, al mismo tiempo, prometía tantas cosas, haciendo que ella, cada vez más, se fuera acercando al cuerpo de Clint.

Acabó estrechando a Barton entre sus brazos conforme él hacía más profundo el beso, logrando que ella se removiera y se apretara con necesidad contra él.

Si alguna vez se había sentido de aquella manera, no conseguía recordarlo y, desde luego, era algo que pensaba disfrutar.

Para cuando Clint por fin hizo intención de entrar en ella, Natasha estaba tan lista que estuvo a punto de llorar de alivio al sentirle y lo condujo tan hondo en su interior como se vio capaz de llegar.

Fue algo extraño que, después de haber hecho aquel acto tantas veces, en aquella ocasión se sintiera tan diferente.

Era como si, al mismo tiempo que estaba dentro de ella, acariciara partes de su interior que ni siquiera sabía que tenía y Romanoff, entre pérdida y necesitada, profundizó su beso con Clint mientras que lo animaba a aumentar el ritmo.

Para cuando el uno fue abandonándose en brazos del otro, Natasha ya tenía la impresión de que había llegado al orgasmo. Y, aún así, no quería que la sensación acabase, así que envolvió las caderas de Clint con las piernas y lo animó a continuar, sabiendo que no tardaría en tener otro.

Si aquello se iba a sentir tan bien cada vez, era bastante probable que no abandonara la cama nunca.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que pensó Romanoff mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Clint con todas su fuerzas, clavándoles sus cortas uñas en la piel, sintiendo como una nueva liberación estaba a punto de llegar.

Seguramente, hubiera acabado gritando si los labios de Clint no se hubieran encontrado allí para acallarla.

… **...**

Si Sam había resultado ser un hermano mayor plasta era porque no le habían visto tratando de dejar lo más ordenado posible el primer apartamento que había llegado a tener en su vida, tratando de colocar cada cosa en su lugar del mejor modo posible.

-¡Ni te atrevas a colocar los pies encima de la mesa!- gritó hacía Bucky cuando el castaño se sentó en el sofá y estuvo a punto de hacer precisamente aquello.

Con los pies colgando en el aire, Bucky se giró como pudo hasta dejar estos sobre le sofá y se volvió a mirar a Sam.

-Estás siendo un ama de casa muy pesado- le soltó.

-¿Perdona?- replicó el halcón gruñón, volviéndose hacía él con una mirada peligrosa.-¿Acaso está mal que quiera que este sitio se vea decente por si tenemos visita?

-No, pero me recuerdas muchísimo a tu madre- le soltó Bucky, luciendo de manera demasiado tranquila para lo que acababa de soltar por su boca.

Sam hizo toda la intención de lanzarse sobre él, dispuesto a tener una discusión que podía acabar en una guerra campal. O, al menos, hasta que sonó el móvil de Bucky.

En el acto, Sam se quedó paralizado mientras este se lo sacaba del bolsillo y echaba un vistazo al parecer, al mensaje que la habían enviado.

-¿Quién es?- murmuró Sam, temiendo lo peor.

-Mis jefes- le confirmó Bucky a sus temores.

Hubiera sido mejor que le hubiera dicho que era un aviso de bomba nuclear.

-¿Vas a tener que irte?- volvió a murmurar Sam, acercándose al sofá, como si ahora fuera necesario estar cerca de él.

-Dentro de tres días- fue la respuesta que Bucky le dió, aún con la vista clavada en la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Puedes decirme tu destino?

-No es acto para civiles- le dijo el castaño. Pero se volvió a mirarlo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.-Pero no tienes nada que temer. Volveré antes de que te das cuenta. Además, vas a estar ocupado con tu trabajo nuevo.

Sam asintió, pero era innegable la angustia que se apoderaba de él cada vez que sabía que Bucky tenía que marcharse a alguna parte del mundo que ni siquiera tenía permitido comunicarle.

Era cierto que, como futuro policía, Sam estaría expuesto a peligros cada vez que diera un paso en la calle con su uniforme. Pero, aún así, lo que le pudiera pasar en una ciudad como aquella no sería nada comparado con lo que Bucky se exponía cada vez que iba a una de esas misiones.

Inevitablemente, le abrazó, colocando la cabeza de este contra su pecho, tratando de encontrar algo de alivio a aquella situación.

-Eh- le dijo Bucky, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sabes de sobra que siempre vuelvo, ¿verdad?

-Más te vale que lo hagas- le soltó Sam, haciendo que este se riera.

Pero, apartándole un poco de él, Bucky lo miró a los ojos.

-Sabes que, mientras estás aquí esperándome, siempre voy a volver.

-¿Eso quién te lo ha confirmado? ¿Los objetivos a por los que te mandan? ¿Te lo han dado por escrito?

-En serio. Soy muy bueno en mi trabajo. No tienes que temer.

-Y, aún así, me preocupo. Fijate si soy idiota.

-Bueno... eres mi adorable idiota- afirmó Bucky, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa.

Aunque aquella frase solo consiguiera que Sam lo acabara golpeando y que él se echara a reír, solo dejándose abrazar por este pocos instantes después, mientras Sam cambiaba la expresión del rostro de enfado a la indiferencia.

Sabía que Bucky podía ser realmente bueno en su trabajo, pero, ¿cómo podía asegurar de tal modo, con esa facilidad, con esa sonrisa, esa seguridad... que iba a poder volver sin ningún problema a su lado?

Pero no comentó nada de eso en voz alta y, aferrándose a él, solo pidió a quién quisiera escucharle que de verdad volviera tan sano y salvo como se marchaba, aferrándose a este con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en esos momentos.

 **Fin del capitulo 89**

 **Bien. Pues, desde luego, los que estabais esperando con tantas ganas que acabara esa escena entre Clint y Natasha, pues ya podéis sonreír y gritar y saltar en la silla por este momento que os he podido regalar. Musa se ha quedado muy a gusto al poder escribir esto por fin.**

 **A mi me ha parecido muy genial ese momento entre ellos porque Natasha ha podido como comprobar la diferencia entre los hombres con los que ha estado antes y cómo es hacer el amor con Clint, que marcaba otras pautas, otras maneras de hacer las cosas y solo la volvía aún más ansiosa.**

 **Si esto no es amor, amigos míos, yo no sé que es.**

 **Y luego está la parte de Sam y Bucky. Alguien me pidió que los volviera a sacar, aunque solo fuera teniendo una escena normal en casa. Pero, al empezar a escribir de ellos, me he acordado que Bucky debería de trabajar de vez en cuando porque ahora tiene un piso que tiene que mantener con Sam y es que ya lleva mucho tiempo de vacaciones en la ciudad, así que iba siendo hora de que volviera a sus misiones.**

 **Pero, por favor, os ruego que no empecéis a preguntarme otra vez si es que pienso hacerle algo malo a Bucky o si lo voy a matar o algo así como ya habéis estado haciendo en otras ocasiones. En serio, si fuera a pasar algo que os fuera a provocar un infarto a estas alturas de la historia, os avisaría o una de las categorías de la historia sería drama, ¿no creéis?**

 **O es que me consideráis tan malvada que me veis capaz de hacer algo tan malvado como eso así, sin decir nada a nadie.**

 **Musa puede ser una gran villana a veces, pero no sé yo si tiene tantas ganas de hacerle algún mal a Bucky. Así que no nos pongamos en lo peor.**

 **Como en estos momentos no tengo ganas de hablar de nada más, lamentablemente, con una historia una página más corta de a lo que os suelo tener acostumbrados, me voy a despedir ya de vosotros.**

 **Como siempre, Marvelitos míos, manteneos sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo. Besos.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos y Marvelitas en ya el capitulo 90 de esta historia. Sí, como habéis leído. Sorprendentemente, ya hemos llegado al capitulo 90, solo a 10 de diferencia de llegar al 100**

 **Creedme. Ni yo misma me había esperado que esta historia fuera a dar para tanto ni que, a pesar de esta distancia recorrida, seguiría sacando más jugo a la historia. Y de verdad que en este capitulo he podido sacar lo suficiente como para seguir trayéndoos cosas lo suficientemente jugosos para que sigamos aquí leyendo.**

 **Por si no entendéis de lo que hablo, os empezaré diciendo que este capitulo va a ser completamente Spiderpool porque, la verdad, cuando me pongo a escribir sobre estos dos, parece que no sé donde poner el limite, me embalo y siempre me sale un capitulo completo, por mucho que yo planee lo contrario. Y sin contar que este capitulo, en su totalidad, ha sido escrito en la parada del autobús.**

 **Llega a ser algo incómodo escribir cuando las viejecitas que se sientan a tu lado no paran de intentar hablarte para contarte lo difícil que estaba siendo su vida, mientras yo trataba de meterme en situación.**

 **Por cierto, si hay aquí algunos de vosotros que también estáis leyendo la historia de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, lamento deciros que, por diversas ocupaciones que he estado teniendo esta semana pasada y esta semana en la que estamos, no sé cuando podré subir el siguiente capitulo, pues entre las salidas que tengo programadas (mañana he quedado, el viernes he quedado por la mañana y por la tarde y el sábado también) y el tiempo que le tengo que dedicar a mis novelas personales para poder ir acabando todas las sagas que tengo a medias, como que no tengo horas para nada más.**

 **Por favor, si alguien inventa el modo de que las horas al día se hagan más largas o los días en sí duren más de 24 horas, que patente el invento y lo ponga en marcha cuanto antes, porque a mi me vendrá de perlas. En serio. Urge.**

 **Pero en fin... voy a dejar de compadecerme ya, porque me parece que es lo único que he estado haciendo durante las ultimas semanas y, como os había dicho antes, vamos a ir con este nuevo capitulo donde vamos a ver como el pequeño Parker tiene que defenderse ante Wade Wilson, el hombre que parece saber muy bien como sacarle de sus casillas. Bueno... tanto a él como a sus ``papás´´.**

 **Veamos cómo va a actuar en esta nueva ocasión y hasta qué punto van a llegar las cosas entre estos dos, que será lo que ha muchos os interesa. Disfrutadlo y ya os seguiré dando el coñazo al final del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 90**

… **...**

Incluso aunque no hubiera vuelto a verlo desde aquel intento de "disculpa" por parte de Wade, Peter seguía sintiéndose algo disgustado, ya que, a pesar de todo, tenía la impresión de que Wilson solo había buscado burlarse de un crío.

Y eso que le molestaba muchísimo pensar en sí mismo como un crío.

También tenía la impresión de que, si pudiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, hacer como que este nunca se había aparecido en su vida, sería una gran alegría para él.

Como mínimo, no habría tenido que vivir la bochornosa escena con el señor Stark donde este se había encontrado con que un hombre lo había acorralado contra una pared.

Aún así, otra parte de él sí que deseaba encontrarse con Wade y decirle claramente todo lo que pensaba de él, soltarle todo lo malo a la cara y poder quedarse lo más a gusto posible. Quería dejarle claro que, por muy joven que fuera, no podía jugar con él como le viniera en gana.

¿Era algo absurdo tener esos dos sentimientos batallando en su interior?

Seguramente, pero, al parecer, el destino quiso que se decidiera, pues, en uno de sus días libres, cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar en la discográfica, cuando volvió a la torre Stark después del instituto, tuvo un encontronazo con Wade Wilson en la misma puerta, casi chocando con el pecho de este.

Wade soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él, una sonrisa acabo dibujándose en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Peter palidecía.

-Pero, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- comentó Wade.-Si es el pequeño escurridizo.

-Habla de mí como si estuviera huyendo de usted.

-¿Qué es eso de "usted"? Tienes que llamarme Wade- insistió este, tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo que solo logró que Peter pegara un manotazo delante de su cara para apartarle.

-Deje de tratarme como un crío- protestó el joven a su vez.

-¿Y qué se supone que eres?- le dijo Wilson.-Que yo sepa, eres un crío que Tony y su novio han adoptado.

-Así que he de suponer que vas por ahí molestando niños por todas partes, ¿no?- le soltó Peter a su vez.

-Solo con los niños que son divertidos- admitió Wade, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

Pero, a pesar de que Parker se quedó mirando esta durante unos instantes, incluso en contra de su voluntad, hizo toda la intención de ignorar a este y dirigirse hacia el interior del edificio.

Tarea que no resultaba muy sencilla si Wade Wilson estaba justo a tu lado.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó este, siguiéndole de nuevo hacia el interior.

-Voy a mi casa. Tengo que estudiar. No puedo perder el tiempo con una persona como usted- replicó el chico, sin ni siquiera mirarle ni detener sus pasos.

El problema fue que Wade podía seguirle el ritmo sin ningún problema y, para cuando Peter se colocó ante la puerta del ascensor, este estaba a su lado.

-Eres un chico escurridizo. Si fuera porque no es posible, pensaría que realmente eres hijo de Stark. Nunca se sabe cuántos pequeños bastardos puede tener por ahí, si tenemos en cuenta a todas las mujeres con las que ha estado.

Peter le dirigió una mala mirada ante esas palabras, pero no se tomó la molestia de contestar a este de algún modo y se creyera que se tomaba en serio lo que decía.

En su lugar, llamó al ascensor que debía llevarle hasta el apartamento, esperando que este desapareciera lo antes posible.

Si había estado en el edificio de nuevo, habría tenido que ser por trabajo, así que no podría tardar demasiado en irse a hacer lo que fuera que le encargaran a este.

Aunque, si le hubieran pedido la opinión de Peter, jamás le habrían encargado nada más complicado que sacar punta a los lápices.

La puerta del ascensor, como siempre, se abrió ante él con un ligero timbre musical y, sin perder un instante, Parker se lanzó dentro e intentó que las puertas se cerraran cuanto antes, dejando a Wilson fuera.

Pero este era un hombre escurridizo y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Wade se había colado dentro del ascensor.

-Porque poco me quedo fuera, ¿eh?- le dijo este, colocándose a su lado y dirigiéndole una sonrisa más amplia.

Peter detestó aquella sonrisa burlona al mismo tiempo que se la quedó mirando.

No estaría mal que alguien le explicara el extraño efecto que aquel tipo tenía sobre él para que dejara de hacerlo de una vez.

A pesar de que lo detestaba, lo veía infantil, irritante, molesto, cargante, dado a burlarse de los demás, sin importar qué dijeran de él al mismo tiempo, parecía completamente incapaz de quitarse a este de encima.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- le soltó Peter, dirigiéndole la mirada más dura que fue capaz de dirigirle.

-Pues a acompañarte a casa- le soltó Wade a su vez, con total calma.-Hay que asegurarse de que los niños llegan a salvo.

Otra vez con esa estupidez de los niños.

A pesar de su edad, Peter había pasado por muchas cosas que sus compañeros de clase ni siquiera serían capaces de imaginar, cosas que le habían hecho madurar más deprisa y que le habían ayudado a ser alguien más independiente, sabiendo cómo solucionar sus propios asuntos.

Aunque... después de haber aceptado la ayuda de el señor Stark y el señor Rogers, tal vez no ofrecía esa imagen tanto como antes.

Decidió no darle muchas vueltas a aquello. Después de todo, estaba convencido de que Wilson solo le decía aquellas cosas para verlo enfadado, pues parecía divertirle verle en ese estado.

Con otro timbre musical, ambos llegaron hasta el apartamento, donde Peter se apresuró a salir en busca de alguien en la casa que le pudiera ayudar con aquel hombre que no conseguía quitarse de encima.

-¿Jarvis?-preguntó al silencio de la casa, extrañándose cuando no vió como el mayordomo salía a recibirle como de costumbre.

Sabía que este salía a veces a hacer las compras de la casa, básicamente analizando cada alimento antes de comprarlo y llevarlo al apartamento, pues era muy meticuloso con todo aquello que traía para preparar sus comidas. Pero, ¿tenía que faltar en aquel mismo momento?

-¿Estás solito en casa?- le preguntó Wade a su espalda, haciendo que se tensara.-Eso puede dar pie a muchas cosas.

-¿Señor Stark? ¿Señor Rogers?- siguió preguntando, por si llegaba a tener suerte y alguno de los dos, por lo que fuera, habían llegado antes a casa, internándose hasta el salón, dejando su mochila a un lado.

Pero todo lo que recibió fue el silencio del lugar y fue aún más consciente de que Wade estaba a su espalda y que ambos estaban allí solos, haciendo que tragara saliva sin poder evitarlo.

-Vaya, vaya. Esta sería una situación ideal para jugar un poco, ¿no crees?- comentó el ``adulto´´ de los dos, haciendo que Peter se volviera hacia él en el acto, con una mirada de advertencia.

Se había colocado justo contra la espalda del sofá, sin percatarse, hasta aquel momento, que había vuelto a acorralarse a él mismo.

-Tranquilo, hombre. No me mires así. No me como a nadie- le dijo Wade, alzando las manos con aire inocente.-Al menos, no si no quieren de verdad.

-Largate- le soltó Peter, ignorando lo que le había dicho.-No es necesario que estés aquí.

-¿Y dejarte solito? Ni hablar. Eso sería como abandonar a un cachorro bajo la lluvia.

-No soy ningún cachorro- le soltó Peter otra vez, aún más irritado que antes.

-¿Ah, no? Pues no veas cuanto lo pareces.

Definitivamente, aquel hombre era un completo dolor en todos los sentidos y, por desgracia, no tenía los medios a su alcance para conseguir que se fuera.

Si trataba de empujarlo de vuelta al ascensor, estaba seguro de que solo conseguiría que este se riera más de él cuando viera que a penas era capaz de moverlo.

-Venga. No me mires con esa cara. Me haces sentir culpable- le dijo Wade, cruzándose de brazos mientras daba unos cuantos pasos más hacia él.

-No te acerques- le soltó Peter, alzando una mano.-Ya sé de lo que eres capaz cuando te acercas.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad que sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer?- le preguntó este a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara.

-Es un delito abusar de un menor-le informó Peter, tratando de que permaneciera lo más alejado de él como fuera posible.

-Decirme esas cosas solo logra que me sea más divertido el riesgo- le advirtió este, acercándose nuevamente a Peter.

El joven volvió a tragar, sintiendo que el peligro se le echaba encima.

Y, por mucha suerte que hubiera tenido en los últimos tiempos, dudaba que alguien llegara al apartamento antes de que Wade le hiciera algo.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- le dijo Wilson, volviendo a dirigirle una nueva sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a tenerle miedo a un hombre como tú?- le espetó Peter a su vez, tratando de mirarle con la cabeza más alta que se vio capaz de hacer.

-Tal vez porque temes y esperas, al mismo tiempo, que te haga algo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, chico?

Peter soltó un bufido ante esa frase.

-Eso es una gran tontería.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación?- le preguntó Wade, echando un vistazo a su alrededor, ignorando lo que el chico hubiera dicho.

-No voy a enseñarte mi cuarto- espetó Parker, aún con aquel aire irritado que usaba como defensa.

-Bueno... puedo buscarlo por mí mismo. Seguro que puedo encontrarlo- afirmó Wilson, dirigiéndose, sin dudar, hacia la zona de las habitaciones.

Quedaba claro que había estado allí más de una vez.

Y, alarmado, a Peter no le quedó de otra más que salir corriendo tras él, tratando de detenerlo.

-¡No puedes ir por el piso como te dé la gana!- exclamó, agarrándolo del brazo para pararlo.

Pero, como ya había pensando, a penas tenía fuerza comparado con este.

-No te preocupes. Me encantan los juegos de adivinar- le indicó Wilson, sin detener sus pasos en ningún momento.

¡¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo cuando un desvergonzado entraba en casa?! Incluso aunque hubiera conseguido entrar por su propia culpa.

-Esta es la habitación de Stark- le indicó Wade, señalando la puerta.-Ya he estado aquí antes y he visto como ese mayordomo, que casi parece su padre, lo tenía todo absolutamente ordenado. Era aburrido- afirmó.-Así que, si la habitación de papá y mamá se encuentra aquí, la tuya debería de estar...

-¡Basta!- le rogó Peter, aún tirando de su brazo como si aquello fuera a bastar para lograr que saliera de la casa.

-Oh. Seguro que tu cuarto está al final. Seguro que no quieren que el pequeño oiga las cochinadas que sus padres hacen por las noches- siguió comentando Wade, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Peter casi de manera directa.

Era como si llevara un radar incorporado.

Por mucho que el joven trató de detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, el hombre encontró la habitación y abrió la puerta, echando un vistazo al interior.

Había unas cuantas camisetas de Peter esparcidas aquí y allá, libros abiertos o apoyados unos encima de otros encima del escritorio, pero, por lo demás, el cuarto estaba ordenado. Incluso la cama estaba hecha.

-Vaya. Pareces un chico de lo más ordenado. ¿Acaso también eres pariente de Jarvis?-le preguntó Wade, entrando en la habitación.

-No quiero que estés aquí- le soltó Peter a su vez, ignorando lo que este había comentado.

-¿Por qué? No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte a la vista. ¿Dónde tienes tu escondite de las revistas porno? ¿Debajo de la cama o del colchón?-le preguntó Wilson, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

-¡No tengo nada de eso!- se apresuró en exclamar Peter, harto de que le hablara como si todo el mundo fuera tan pervertido como aquel hombre.

-Venga ya. Que aburrido. Algo tienes que tener en alguna parte- le dijo este, incorporándose cuando echó un vistazo debajo de la cama.-¿Lo guardas en el ordenador como los chicos modernos?-le preguntó, señalando el aparato.

-¡Te he dicho que no tengo nada de eso!- volvió a exclamar Peter, notando como tenía el rostro rojo por la ira y la vergüenza.

Nunca se había sentido cómodo hablando de esas cosas. Y menos con un completo desconocido que lo único que sabía hacer era molestarlo.

-¿No me digas que el señor Stark tiene activado el control parental? Pensaba que alguien como él sería más abierto respecto a esos temas- siguió diciendo Wade, encendiendo la pantalla del ordenador, pues Peter no lo había apagado la noche antes.

-¡Que dejes de hurgar en mis cosas!- exclamó el joven, colocándose con los brazos abiertos entre la mesa del ordenador y aquel hombre.-¡Incluso aunque tuviera algo de lo que dices, no sería de tu interés!

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si el gatito tiene uñas- soltó Wade, sonriendo de nuevo.-Eso solo hace esto más interesante.

-Será para tí- protestó Parker a su vez, sin moverse de donde estaba.-Por lo que a mi respecta, solo estás siendo molesto.

-Precisamente por ese carácter tan raro y anticuado que tienes es que se hace divertido meterse contigo- le indicó Wade, inclinándose hacia el chico contra la mesa, colocando ambos brazos sobre la superficie de esta, haciendo que Peter solo se diera cuenta en ese momento de que él mismo se había vuelto a arrinconar y quedar a merced de este.

Por un momento, apartó la mirada de la de Wilson, pensando en algo para salir de aquella, pero, después de haberse metido en aquel lío él solo, ¿qué iba a poder hacer?

-¿Siempre eres tan adorable cuando te atrapan, arañita?- le soltó Wade, inclinándose más hacia él, observando, sin importarle que Peter no quisiera mirarle, los labios de este, que lucían ligeramente fruncidos.

Sería muy sencillo terminar de inclinarse y tomar aquellos labios hasta que quedaran suaves y moldeables.

Al parecer, con la poca experiencia que tenía el chico, hasta podría acabar teniéndolo en la cama que estaba junto a ellos, jadeando y desnudo, en un par de minutos.

Y, precisamente, con aquella idea destellando en su mente, Wade no pudo evitar sisear porque, en ningún momento se había esperado que su juego con aquel chico fuera a llegar a ese nivel.

Le había parecido divertido molestar a Stark, ver cómo el chico se alteraba con todo aquello que se le ocurría decir o hacerle. Pero, en realidad, no había esperado que acabara teniendo una reacción de ese tipo.

-¿Cuánta experiencia tienes?- le preguntó Wilson, clavando la mirada seriamente en él, transformando todo el humor que había usado antes en excitante atención.

-¿Perdona?- le dijo Peter, atreviéndose a alzar la mirada hacia él.

Aunque rápidamente bajó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de la intensidad con la que este le miraba.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. No me gustaría acabar asustándote- le dijo Wade, hablando completamente en serio.

-Esto no me hace ninguna gracia- protestó Peter, sin atreverse a alzar la vista, buscando nerviosamente un modo de escapar de aquella.

Pero, si de verdad se pensaba que aquella nueva forma de tratarlo era alguna clase de broma, cuando sujetó su barbilla con una mano, haciéndole alzar la cabeza hacia él, y acabó besándolo, Peter gritó contra sus labios, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Pero si aquel grito fue una nueva protesta, Wade no supo saberlo, ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en las sensaciones que trataba de arrancar a aquellos labios, amoldándolos a los suyos e iniciando un ritmo lento para que el chico se soltara.

Era tan pequeño como una mujer entre sus brazos, aunque sus débiles sonidos de protestas, alzando las manos hacia su camisa, sin saber si quería alejarlo o no, lo excitó más que cualquier gemido lastimero que hubiera oído escapar de labios de una mujer.

Alzando una de las manos hasta la nuca del chico, lo sujetó para que permaneciera en el lugar mientras hacia más profundo el beso, logrando que Peter separara los labios y Wade pudiera cruzar aquella barrera con su lengua, casi soltando un gruñido de satisfacción cuando notó la inocencia de la inexperiencia en él.

Oh. Iba a poder enseñarle tantas cosas...

Le hizo apretarse más contra la mesa cuando se aproximó hacia su cuerpo, buscando que este se apretara contra él, que pudiera sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Y quería que aquellas manos que, de momento, solo se estaban apretando su camiseta, se deslizaran por su pecho. Quería que tocaran muchas cosas.

Sí, el calor estaba aumentando rápidamente en aquel cuarto e iba a acabar habiendo fuegos artificiales en el lugar si alguno de los dos no conseguía refrenarse.

Pero, desde luego, Wade no iba a ser el que detuviera aquello. Y dudaba que Peter tuviera la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para esa tarea.

-¡¿Señorito Parker?!- preguntó una voz, cerca de la entrada de la casa, haciendo que Wade detuviera el beso, pero colocara una mano contra los labios de Peter, colocándose un dedo contra su propia boca para indicarle que se mantuviera en silencio.

Al dichoso mayordomo le había dado por aparecer en el momento menos indicado. Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo más interesantes...

-Señorito Parker, ¿se encuentra en su habitación?- siguió preguntando el hombre, pareciendo que se aproximaba.

Y, al mismo tiempo, Peter consiguió quitarse la mano de Wade de los labios.

-He dejado mi mochila en el salón- le indicó.-Por eso sabe que estoy aquí.

-Lástima. Vamos a tener que dejar esto para otra ocasión entonces- se lamentó Wade, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-¡¿Disculpa?!- exclamó el chico a su vez, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de que este tenía toda la intención de seguir con lo que le había estado haciendo.

Pero Wade no se tomó la molestia de narrarle lo que acabaría ocurriendo.

Sabiendo que aquel día sería imposible continuar, solo abandonó el cuarto, saludando al mayordomo, que lo observó con sorpresa, sin haberse esperado que hubiera nadie más allí, y abandonó el apartamento.

Aunque no pensaba mantenerse demasiado alejado del joven Parker ahora que lo había probado.

 **Fin del capitulo 90**

 **¿Quién le hubiera dicho a Wade que aquel jueguecito que había iniciado con el hijo adoptivo de Stark iba a llegar a semejante nivel? Esto es como cuando llega algo sin avisar, como cuando tienes un buen día, a pesar de que tenías la impresión de que, por lo que fuera, iba a ser horrible.**

 **Y Peter, ahora mismo, está en su cuarto, aún inmóvil, con Jarvis en su puerta, seguramente pensando en una excusa que contarle al mayordomo que justificara el hecho de que los dos estaban dentro del cuarto de este con la puerta cerrada.**

 **No sé vosotros, pero, yo, en su situación, estaría sudando frío, temblando y sin saber qué decir. Osea... ¿qué clase de excusa se puede inventar en mitad de una situación así, cuando el mayordomo sabe que el señor Stark no quiere al hombre en su apartamento y, mucho menos, cerca de su hijo adoptivo?**

 **Creo que Peter no tiene modo de salir de esa. Ni de librarse de Wade. Osea que, en definitiva, el pequeño Parker está jodido por todas partes.**

 **Ya veremos qué acaba pasando entre ellos en el futuro. Aunque, si alguien me preguntara mi opinión, veo una cama en el futuro. O, si no una cama, algún lugar donde ambos puedan acostarse.**

 **Pero, como de momento no tengo nada más que comentaros y el tiempo no me invita a esforzarme a pensar, será mejor que me despida ya de todos vosotros, Marvelitos, hasta el próximo capitulo, dándole vueltas sobre quiénes voy a escribir. Y, como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos los Marvelitos que, sorprendentemente, aún tenéis la paciencia suficiente como para aguantarme y seguís aquí, en la historia, queriendo saber cómo van a seguir avanzando todas las parejas que se encuentran aquí.**

 **Como viene siendo costumbre últimamente, este capitulo también lo he escrito en las notas del móvil, porque, como ya sabéis, cada vez que estoy fuera de casa, o escribo en la libreta que llevo en el bolso (aunque ahora mismo llevo tres) o en las notas del móvil, que solo tengo que copiar en el documento que voy a subir y corregir, ya que mi móvil no tiene corrector y las tildes y demás no aparecen.**

 **Sinceramente, me resulta más cómodo este ultimo método, porque, de este modo, solo tengo que cortar, pegar y corregir lo que ya está escrito. De otro modo, tengo que reescribirlo todo en el ordenador y es posible que me equivoque con algunas palabras o con el genero porque, os parezca verdad o no, a veces me cuesta diferencias mis o de las a.**

 **Es lo que tiene que yo misma me obligara a hacer dictados para cambiar mi manera de escribir para que fuera más bonita y ahora haga las letras tan pequeñas que parece que hay carreras de hormigas en el papel.**

 **No es coña. Es así como lo han llamado cuando otras personas han visto mi letra. Para los exámenes y demás siempre trataba de hacerla más grande, pero vamos... No es que haya demasiada diferencia.**

 **Pero pasemos a temas que os importen más... Vayamos con las parejas con las que nos vamos a encontrar en este capitulo. Como me centré mucho en el Spiderpool en el capitulo anterior, volvamos en este con el Clintasha, ya que tendremos que ver cómo han seguido llendo las cosas en casa de Romanoff. Y, claro, como suelo también hacer a menudo, aparecerá alguien más.**

 **Pero si os lo dijera ahora mismo, pues no os pillaría por sorpresa. Y quiero que sea una sorpresa. Así que será mejor que os deje con el capitulo lo antes posible y así podáis averiguar de lo que os estoy hablando.**

 **Hasta entonces, os dejo con la historia y seguiremos hablando después.**

 **CAPITULO 91**

… **...**

Si se hubiera encontrado en una situación normal, como otra cualquiera, lo más seguro es que hubiera lanzado a Clint fuera de la cama en cuanto hubiera acabado con él. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que había decidido llevarlo a su casa para que este viera la clase de vida que había estado manteniendo y lo que había aprendido de sus muchos amantes, Natasha dedujo que sería Barton quién saldría despedido de su cama después de haber obtenido lo que había ido a buscar de ella.

Se equivocaba.

En algún momento de la noche, ambos habían caído rendidos y, ya cerca del amanecer, Romanoff había abierto los ojos, notando algo extraño.

No solo no estaba sola en su cama, si no que tenía un cuerpo pegado a su espalda y un brazo envolviendo su cintura, como si no quisieran que se fuera a ninguna parte.

Se había vuelto con toda la intención de despertar a Clint y decirle que saliera de su cama cagando leches para apartarlo de su cuerpo. Pero, al observar la cara de este, se acabó quedando callada, observándole.

¿Cómo era posible que este fuera capaz de dormir con tanta tranquilidad?

En aquellos momentos, observándole, le recordaba a un niño. O, al menos, tenía la expresión tranquila de uno.

Alzó una mano hacia él, sin ninguna intención de despertarlo. Solo siguió las líneas de su rostro sin llegar a tocarlo en ningún momento, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera las cejas tan perfectas.

¿Era posible que se depilara?

Clint podía llegar a ser un hombre muy coqueto. No le extrañaría verlo delante del espejo, tratando de tener el mejor aspecto posible.

Pero, en vez de seguir concentrada en esos detalles sin importancia, se preguntó que había significado para ella aquella noche.

Estaba convencida de que, una vez que este viera que había obtenido de ella todo lo que deseaba, Barton volvería a su vida tranquilamente. Pero, ¿qué había obtenido ella?

Fue una muy buena noche, experimentó cosas que no recordaba haber sentido con sus amantes anteriores y, sin duda, Clint había sabido cómo mantenerla ansiosa en todo momento. ¿Había algo más, a parte de eso?

Lo observó más fijamente, frunciendo el ceño, tratando de concentrarse.

Pero lo que rondaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos era demasiado peligroso, incluso para decírselo a sí misma.

Quería concentrarse en ver como amanecía este, lo que le decía... A lo mejor, después de todo, obtendría lo que siempre había estado buscando y Barton por fin decidía salir de su vida de una vez por todas.

Quería que fuera él el que se expresara primero, antes de arriesgarse a nada.

Como si la hubiera estado oyendo pensar, Clint removió su cabeza contra la almohada y, aún con una expresión cargada de sueño, abrió los ojos y, al verla, se dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días- murmuró con voz ronca.

-Buenos días- le respondió Natasha, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

En aquellos momentos, estaba concentrada en ver cómo se desarrollaba aquella mañana.

-¿Has dormido bien?- le siguió preguntando este, ajeno a todo eso, aún con los ojos medio cerrados, removiéndose en la cama, pero sin soltar a Natasha.

-Bastante. ¿Y tú?-le preguntó esta a su vez.

-La verdad es que bien. Y eso que me prometiste que a penas podríamos pegar ojo- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

-Por lo general, suele ser así.

-Bueno... ya hemos comprobado que ninguno de los dos somos algo por lo general.

-¿Es que no vas a salir corriendo ahora?- soltó Natasha, incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de que había formulado la pregunta.

Solo se percató de que la había dicho porque Clint abrió aún más los ojos y los clavó en ella.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- le soltó este a su vez.-¿Ahora que por fin has cedido, te piensas que voy a salir corriendo?

-Es lo que pensaba que podría ocurrir, sí- afirmó ella.

Después de todo, sería lo que Natasha acabaría haciendo de encontrarse en su misma situación.

-Lamento decirte que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente- le indicó este, estrechando aún más el cuerpo de Natasha contra él.

-Venga ya. No soy tan interesante para que te quedes por aquí, una vez que ya has estado en mi cama.

-Precisamente porque piensas de esa manera de tí misma es que es necesario que me quede por aquí hasta que comprendas porqué me quiero quedar.

-Entonces, dudo que me vaya a deshacer de ti pronto-soltó Romanoff a su vez, logrando lanzar un suspiro, como si la mera idea de ello le supusiera todo un esfuerzo.

-Acostumbrate. Ya sabes lo pesado que puedo ser- le dijo Clint, aún sonriendo, inclinándose hacia ella hasta que le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Normalmente, en casos similares, se hubiera quitado al pesado de turno de encima y, aún en ropa interior, lo habría acabado lanzando fuera de su apartamento para perderlo de vista lo antes posible. Pero no así con Clint. ¿Por qué?

¿Era porque había estado insistiendo hasta la saciedad para poder estar con ella? ¿Era porque se había mostrado más dulce y entregado a ella que cualquier otro amante que pudiera recordar? ¿Era porque, a pesar de haberle dado lo que normalmente todos querían tener, Barton quería seguir permaneciendo allí?

No tenía respuesta para todas aquellas preguntas. Ella misma estaba hecha todo un lío ante semejante situación.

Por un lado, le gustaría estar sonriendo tan abiertamente como Clint estaba haciendo. Y, sin embargo, por otro, su instinto de supervivencia seguía clamando porque fuera borde y lo sacara de su vida antes de que ocurriera algo que no pudiera cambiar.

Incluso aunque tuviera la impresión de que eso a lo que no sabía poner nombre ya había ocurrido.

-Yo no hago desayunos- fue lo único que se le ocurrió soltarle entre las dos opciones que estaban batallando dentro de ella.

-Tranquila. Yo hago unas tostadas francesas que son para morirse- afirmó Clint, dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de salir de entre las sábanas y dirigirse con paso tranquilo hacia su cocina.

Por su parte, todo lo que pudo hacer Romanoff fue quedarse tumbada en la cama unos instantes, contemplando la puerta por la que este había salido, preguntándose si todo aquello estaba siendo real o es que había empezado a sufrir alucinaciones.

¿En serio iba Barton a preparar el desayuno, mientras ella permanecía en la cama, incluso aunque la casa fuera suya? ¿Qué tanto era capaz de esforzarse, incluso después de haber pasado la noche en su cama?

Algo molesta por sus propias emociones encontradas, Natasha salió de esta, se puso su ropa interior y una camiseta, que creía que era de Clint, y bajó hacia la cocina, donde Barton se había hecho el amo y señor, solo vestido con sus pantalones.

En cuanto la vio aparecer, puso mala cara, haciendo que Natasha tuviera la esperanza de que este quisiera salir huyendo.

Sus siguientes palabras se lo desmintieron.

-¿Por qué has salido de la cama? Pensaba subirte el desayuno.

-Esto no es una comedia romántica, Clint- le espetó ella a su vez, sentándose en un taburete, viéndole trabajar.-No necesito criados a mi alrededor.

-Pero a mí me apetecía hacerlo-comentó este a su vez, con la boca pequeña.

-Seguro que pensabas que podríamos pasar otro rato divertido antes de tener que irnos a trabajar- le comentó ella.

-Puede. Pero no hubiera habido nada de malo en ello, ¿verdad?- afirmó él, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa radiante.

-Lo único que podría haber acabado pasando es que te dejara tan destrozado que no pudieras ir a trabajar.

-Eso crees, ¿eh? Pues tendremos que comprobar en un futuro quién acabaría más destrozado de los dos- comentó Clint, preparando las tostadas y poniéndolas en la parten, haciendo que el crepitar de esta llenara el silencio.

-¿Estás retándome, Barton?- le soltó Romanoff a su vez.

Si quería retarla, iba a tener que demostrarle quién de los dos era quién tenía mayor resistencia.

-Tal vez- comentó él a su vez, volviendo un momento la cabeza hacia ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa pícara antes de que su atención se centrara de nuevo en las tostadas.

-Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres, tengo una idea- le soltó Natasha.-Este fin de semana, quedamos en mi casa, sin salir de aquí. Todas las sesiones que queramos, hasta que uno de los dos admita que no puede más.

-Suena a mi definición del paraíso- comentó Barton, riendo.

-Nada de coñas. Esto es serio- le soltó esta, señalándole con un dedo.

-Perdona si no me lo tomo tan en serio como tú, pero es que te veo lanzándome ese reto en ropa interior, después de haber pasado juntos toda la noche, y todo lo que puedo hacer es paladear la idea.

-Ya veremos si la paladeas tanto cuando llegue el momento- replicó Romanoff, sintiéndose bastante satisfecha con ella misma.

Estaba totalmente convencida que, con aquel reto, Clint tendría todo el sexo que quisiera de una vez, se cansaría de ella y acabaría volviendo al lugar de donde hubiera surgido. Aunque decidió ignorar el pequeño pinchazo que aquel pensamiento le provocó en el pecho.

-Vale, vale- afirmó este, colocándole un plato con dos tostadas delante.-Ya tenemos planes para este fin de semana. Pero será mejor que te comas el desayuno antes de que se te enfríe.

-¿Sin café?-le soltó Natasha, después de contemplar las tostadas perfectas que este había colocado ante ella.

Clint, por su parte, solo pudo acabar sonriendo al escuchar ese comentario.

-Marchando un café- afirmó, con tono de camarero, percatándose de que, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, Romanoff no se había percatado de que estaba haciendo que, inconscientemente, se familiarizara con su casa.

Bueno... ya se daría cuenta de que no pensaba salir de su vida tan fácilmente, ahora que había conseguido entrar.

 **...**

Si Steve había llegado a pensar que la vida de cantante sería tan difícil alguna vez, sería porque no había pensado bien a fondo en ello.

A penas volvía bien entrada la noche a casa, a pesar de que Tony solía esperarle despierto sin ningún problema. Veía a Peter en el trabajo, pero el joven terminaba su jornada y volvía al apartamento para hacer sus deberes y estudiar, con lo que a penas se veían y charlaban.

Era él el que había hablado con Tony para ayudar al chico y, sin embargo, era este el que tenía que estar tratando con él todo el tiempo. Parecía como si le hubiera lanzando más trabajo sobre las espaldas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La vida de parejitas no es tan feliz como la pintan?- le preguntó Rick, observando su expresión.

-Al contrario- le soltó Rogers.-Me encantaría estar estos momentos en casa con Tony.

Cada vez tenían que ensayar más y tenían más eventos, incluso se estaba planteando la idea de comenzar con giras. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir tanto tiempo lejos de Tony y de el, ahora nuevo, habitante del edificio Stark?

Se habían convertido en una especie de familia y, sin embargo, él no hacía más que permanecer lejos de casa todo el tiempo.

Seguro que Tony y Peter se sentirían molesto por ello, pero no le dirían nada para que no se sintiera mal por ello.

Eran demasiado buenos.

-Bueno... al menos, por hoy, ya hemos terminado- afirmó Rick, guardando sus equipos para prepararse para ir a casa.-Además, no hemos visto a Romanoff en casi todo el día, lo que también es algo nuevo.

-Pensaba que estabas llendo tras ella- le comentó Steve a su vez, volviendo la cabeza hacia su amigo.

Thor y Loki ya habían recogido sus cosas, así que andarían por el pasillo, charlando entre ellos o, si conocían de algo al gigante rubio, estaría jugueteando con el moreno, mientras Loki le exigiría que se dejara de tonterías en público y se reservara las cosas para cuando ambos se encontraran en la soledad del apartamento que compartían.

-Hombre... yo también sé cuando debo de rendirme. Y esa mujer es demasiado dura para mí, hermano. Quién consiga traspasar sus barreras, será todo un valiente y tendrá todo mi respeto- afirmó Rick.

Aunque Steve se contuvo para no decirle que, si había alguien en el mundo que conseguiría semejante milagro, no sería otro que el señor Barton.

Era lo suficientemente cabezota como para estar encima de Natasha, a pesar de todos los golpes que ella fuera capaz de lanzarle.

Ya se dirigían a la puerta cuando el móvil de Steve empezó a sonar y, haciendo un gesto hacia Rick, el joven entendió que Rogers lo seguiría una vez que atendiera la llamada.

Una vez que se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y ver de quién se trataba, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su cara.

-Mamá, hacia tiempo que no sabía nada de ti- comentó Steve en cuanto tomó la llamada.

-Será porque me has estado echando de menos. Si no, tendrías la impresión de que habríamos hablado hace poco-comentó la señora Rogers, riéndose al otro lado de la línea.

-Es posible. Mamá, no sabes todo el trabajo que estamos teniendo últimamente.

-Bueno... era algo normal y que ya te esperabas, ¿no? Sabías que un trabajo como músico no sería lo mismo que estar trabajando en una oficina durante un turno y, luego, volver a casa.

-Sí, lo sabía. Pero, cuando me decidí por esto, no sabía que iba a tener una familia al mismo tiempo. No había pensado en Tony ni en el tiempo que tendríamos que estar separados ni...- comentó, pasándose una mano por la cara, casi de manera desesperada.

-Steve, cariño, eso es algo normal. Es duro estar separado de las personas a las que quieres. Pero era el sueño que querías cumplir y estoy segura de que Tony comprende bien el hecho de que estás alejado solo por el trabajo.

-Eso espero- murmuró este.-¿Cómo lo lograbas tú, mamá? ¿Cómo soportabas pasar tanto tiempo lejos de nosotros con esos turnos?

-Bueno... era duro, pero era por vuestro bien y, cuando tu padre se fue, tuve que ser capaz de darte todo aquello que una familia normal podría ser capaz de entregarle a sus hijos. Cuando estaba agotada, miraba fotos tuyas y pensaba en el modo en el que sonreirías cuando pudiera darte algo que quisieras.

¿Sería muy ridículo si se echara a llorar? Porque era justo lo que estaba deseando hacer escuchando todo aquello.

Sabía que su madre siempre se había estado esforzando por él, que había trabajado duro para darle todo aquello que hubiera podido desear. Pero, ahora, poniéndose en su piel, solo le hacía sentirse como un enorme hijo egoísta que no había visto de verdad todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

-Cariño, creo que estás demasiado sensible-le dijo la señora Rogers.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo más?

-Bueno... no es solo por Tony. Peter ya está viviendo con nosotros.

-¿Ese joven al que queríais ayudar?

-Sí. Hablamos con él y se ha mudado con nosotros al apartamento y...

-Así que tengo un nieto- siguió comentando Sarah, pareciendo emocionada.

-Mamá, no era eso lo que quería decir.

-Pero es lo que es, ¿no? Vivís todos juntos y vosotros os estáis haciendo cargo de él, ¿verdad? Eso significa que ese chico es lo más parecido a un nieto que tengo ahora mismo.

-Supongo que podrías verlo de ese modo, sí, pero...

-Entonces, tendré que ir a haceros una visita para conocerlo. ¡Qué ilusión! Me habéis hablado muy bien de él, así que espero que sea un muchacho tan estupendo como me habéis hecho creer.

Steve suspiró, sabiendo que, en parte, su madre había cambiado de tema a propósito para que él dejara de sentirse mal, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que acabar sonriendo.

-Seguro que te cae muy bien, mamá. Es un chico que ha estado trabajando muy duro toda su vida. Incluso es bastante educado con Jarvis.

-Más le vale. Ese hombre hace de todo en esa casa.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-Sí, Jarvis es un hombre estupendo.

-Desde luego. Tú solo podrías relacionarte con gente estupenda porque así has sido siempre.

Seguro que, si Rogers echara un vistazo a su pasado, encontraría unas cuantas manchas entre sus amistades, pero no se pondría a discutir sobre eso con su madre.

-¿Y cuándo piensas venir a la Torre para conocer a Peter?- fue lo que le acabó preguntando.

-Oh. Tendría que saber cuando serán mis días libres. Cuando esté segura, te llamaré para haceros una visita.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tendrías que estar haciendo simples visitas si vivieras más cerca de nosotros- le sugirió este.

-¿Es que a caso planeas no tener vida íntima con Tony? Porque dudo que pudierais hacer nada con tu madre al lado. Además, ya te dije que me va muy bien por mi cuenta. Es posible que la casa esté algo más sucia de lo habitual porque no andas tú quitando cosas de en medio y limpiando, pero es la primera vez en muchos años que solo hago las cosas para mí misma. No me quites eso, jovencito- le regañó la señora Rogers.

Steve podría estar viviendo ya por su cuenta, estar teniendo una edad y criando a un adolescente, pero, al parecer, nunca sería lo bastante mayor para dejar de recibir reprimendas por parte de su madre.

-Espero verte cuanto antes entonces- fue todo lo que este pudo decirle.

Lo único que conseguiría, si le insistía con el tema de mudarse, sería que esta se enfadara. Y Sarah Rogers podía ser realmente peligrosa y aterradora si se la enfadaba.

-Yo también espero poder estar allí lo antes posible. No todos los días puedo conocer a mi nieto adolescente por primera vez- comentó ella, haciendo que Steve sonriera de nuevo.

Sin embargo, lo que fuera a decirle a su madre a continuación sobre el tema se vió cortado en el momento en el que Natasha Romanoff asomó su cabeza al cuarto.

-Estamos todos esperándote para irnos a casa, Rogers. Será mejor que empieces a mover el culo- le dijo la mujer, sin la menor delicadeza.

Aunque, por lo que había podido notar de ella en las contadas ocasiones en las que la había visto ese día, estaba de mejor humor de lo habitual.

-Mamá, tengo que colgar. Hablaremos más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Más te vale esforzarte todo lo posible para que yo pueda presumir de hijo.

Hizo aquel último comentario medio en broma, medio en serio. Después de todo, la señora Rogers estaba enseñando el primer disco de su hijo por todo el hospital, tratando de que el mayor número de personas posible lo compraran.

-Bien. Hasta pronto entonces- fue lo último que le dijo este, viendo como Romanoff se señalaba el reloj.

Que ganas tenía de que Clint consiguiera llegar a ella y suavizara su carácter, porque, desde luego, no agitaba demasiados corazones en aquellos momentos.

 **Fin del capitulo 91**

 **¿Por dónde vamos a empezar?**

 **Clint es la leche como hombre, diré para empezar. Porque, vamos, si alguien, con esa alegría por las mañanas me prepara el desayuno con esas ganas y se molesta porque no me lo puede llevar a la cama, le ato a la cama para que no se me escape ni que nadie me lo quite jajjajaja**

 **Y estoy convencida de que más de una persona entre los lectores habéis pensando lo mismo al leer esa parte del capitulo. Comentadlo si os ha pasado o no para saberlo.**

 **Y Natasha... ainsss. Pobre Natasha. Estar luchando contra ella misma, sin saber por cuál camino tomar en su vida en aquellos momentos. Porque Barton es super encantador y parece querer estar en su vida todo lo posible. Pero, por otro lado, ella siempre ha sido tan independiente y reservada...**

 **Ya veremos como evoluciona su lucha interna, para ver como acaba.**

 **Y luego tenemos a Steve. Que, por mucho que sea un sueño fabuloso eso de ser cantante, hay muchas cosas en contra y a tener en cuenta. Sobretodo si es alguien quién tiene una pareja o una familia. Thor y Loki van juntos a todas partes, con lo que no se tienen que separar en ningún momento, Rick no tiene novia ni perrito que le ladre. Pero, Steve...**

 **Como que está empezando una familia con Tony, yo cuento a Peter ya como el hijo que van a tener esos dos, y, a pesar de que le gustaría estar en casa con ellos, uniéndose aún más, tiene que encontrarse en otra parte, trabajando hasta tarde, incluso aunque esté haciendo un trabajo que le gusta.**

 **Supongo que todo tiene su lado malo y quería que Steve lo transmitiera. Aunque, claro, luego ha llamado su madre y quiere conocer a su nuevo nieto, así que la cosa a mejorado un poco. Ya veremos cuando la señora Rogers podrá ir a visitarlos.**

 **Como no tengo nada más que comentaros de momento, será mejor que me despida ya de vosotros, Marvelitos, y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Como siempre, manteneos sanos y nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Hola a todos los Marvelitos que, con tanta paciencia, estabais esperando a que llegara en algún momento con un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Pero tampoco nos emocionemos. Aunque os haya traído este capitulo, no significa que ya haya terminado con mis novelas personales y pueda dedicarle el mismo tiempo de antes a los fanfics (más quisiera yo T.T)**

 **La verdad es que lo que ha ocurrido es que durante 4 días seguidos, cada tarde, el tiempo se ha ido a la mierda y ha estado lloviendo, yo he pillado un resfriado de caballo, con dolor de garganta, poco apetito, mocos... Vamos, que llevo un completo de enferma contagiosa. Y, encima de eso, a pesar de que estoy para el arrastre, he tenido que ir a una tienda de mi nueva compañía de internet porque nos estamos cambiando, a buscar una tarjeta sim que tendría que haber llegado a mi casa en autobús, uno que pasa cada dos horas, ya que mi padre se lleva el único coche que tenemos para irse a trabajar.**

 **Porque no, la dichosa tarjeta sim no iba en la caja donde decían que tenía que estar, así que he tenido que ir a hacerme un duplicado en un día de mierda mientras yo me estaba muriendo porque yo soy la titular de la linea, ya que mi anterior compañía ya me había cortado la linea en el móvil y lo único que podía hacer con él era hacer llamadas de emergencia y escribir.**

 **Por eso estamos aquí, porque por todas esas cosas, he podido tener tiempo de pensar en el fanfic que más cariño le tengo (lo lamento por ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´, pero es así. Llevo más capítulos con esta y, con todos los personajes que hay implicados, le tengo más cariño, aunque no me olvido de los demás)**

 **Así que dad gracias a mi nueva compañía de mierda, que te lo vende todo muy bonito por teléfono pero cada pequeña cosa tienes que ir a resolverlo en una de sus tiendas, mi resfriado de muerte que no me deja concentrarme en las novelas que debería estar escribiendo y hacerle llegar a mi editora y al inútil trabajador que no supo meter un sobre en una caja para que este capitulo haya llegado hasta vosotros.**

 **No sé cuándo os podré ir haciendo llegar los siguientes, pero conforme los vaya escribiendo, los iré subiendo para no teneros esperando durante demasiado tiempo. Ya sabéis que, aunque hayáis sido comprensivos conmigo, odio haceros esperar.**

 **Eso es todo, creo que ya os he explicado todo lo que hacía falta explicar, así que lo único que me queda deciros ahora es que este capitulo, como la mayoría, se divide en dos partes. En la primera, tendremos a Sam y a Bucky, ya que este ultimo tiene que ir a una nueva misión. Y en la segunda, tendremos a nuestros queridos Tony, Steve, Peter y demás, ya que si especifico más hago spolier.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis y que no os tenga esperando demasiado o tenga que enfermar de muerte para haceros llegar el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Como siempre, disfrutadlo y os echaré otro rollo al final del capitulo.**

 **CAPITULO 92**

… **...**

Ver como Bucky pululaba por el piso, comprobando lo que tenía que llevarse y que no en el pequeño macuto negro que se llevaba siempre que iba a una misión hizo que Sam sintiera una opresión en el pecho.

Sabía que este estaría bien, Bucky era uno de los tipos más duros que había conocido en su vida y era demasiado cabezota como para morir, pero, aún así, una vocecilla en su cabeza no le permitía estar en paz.

-¿Vas a estar mirándome con esa cara de gruñón hasta que me vaya?- le preguntó el castaño, alzando de repente la cabeza hacia él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no tengo permitido mirarte?-le soltó Sam a su vez, no queriendo dejar ver su preocupación.

Aún así, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no debió de salirle del todo bien, ya que Bucky se incorporó y se dirigió hacia él, colocando las manos sobre sus brazos.

-Sabes que no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Todo va a ir bien.

-Sí. Eso dices siempre- fue lo que soltó Sam a su vez, sin demasiados ánimos.

-Porque es la verdad. ¿Crees que voy a permitir que me maten ahora que he conseguido tenerte?- le dijo este, dirigiéndole una nueva sonrisa.

-Dudo que a las personas a las que te enfrentes les importe el hecho de que alguien te espere aquí o no.

-¿Sabes? Para ser un agente de policía, eres demasiado preocupón.

-Mejor que uno de los dos tenga algo de sentido común en esta relación.

-Exacto. Tú maneja todo el sentido común y déjame a mi todo lo demás.

Parecía imposible que Bucky fuera a hablarle en serio en aquellos momentos. El castaño estaba absolutamente convencido de que todo iba a salir bien, fuera cuál fuese la misión que le hubieran encomendado, y que regresaría a casa lo antes posible y sin un rasguño.

¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo con la clase de trabajo que tenía?

Sam no se dio cuenta, pero había formulado la pregunta en voz alta, haciendo que el castaño volviera a dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Porque cuando se es el mejor, no hay nada que temer- le soltó este sin más.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan creído- se quejó Sam.

-Y yo nunca imaginé que fueras a preocuparte tanto por mí. Es casi como un milagro- afirmó Bucky, acercando el cuerpo del moreno más al suyo.

-No estoy para tonterías- le soltó Sam, viendo como la actitud de Bucky empezaba a dirigirse hacia la clase de jueguecitos que les llevaría a ambos hasta una cama.

-Bueno... ya que me voy por un tiempo no definido, ¿qué tal si pasamos un último gran momento juntos antes de que regrese?- le sugirió el mapache, aún dirigiéndole una sonrisilla, intentando relajarle.

-Sería como si te estuvieras despidiendo de mí- se quejó Sam a su vez.

-En cierto sentido, sí. Hasta que nos volviésemos a ver.

-No. Digo a que suena a lo último que harías mientras estuvieras con vida.

-Bueno... si me dieran a elegir cómo morir, te garantizo que preferiría que fuera en una cama, contigo.

Sam lo miró con mala cara, ya que, aunque el moreno sabía que este lo había dicho como algo romántico, imaginarse que ese acto fuera lo último que fuera a compartir con un Bucky con vida hacia que se le encogiera el estómago.

-¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de lo que harías en tus últimos momentos?- le pidió Sam, sintiéndose bastante incómodo con aquella conversación.

-De verdad que eres todo un preocupón-le soltó Bucky a su vez.

-Bueno, disculpa que me tome la molestia de...

Pero, antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Bucky se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, acallando lo que fuera a decir a continuación.

Por un segundo, Sam estuvo tentado de darle un empujón, apartarlo de él y decirle que aquel no era un momento para juegos, pero, al mismo tiempo que esa idea se pasó por su mente, Bucky le rodeó con sus brazos, acercándole más, y todo lo que estuviera pensando se borró de su mente.

Solo dejándose llevar, entregándose a aquel momento, empezó a responder al beso, notando la sonrisilla de Bucky contra sus labios.

Sin embargo, cuando sacó su lengua para acariciarle los labios, la sonrisa de este se transformó en un suspiro de sorpresa y cada uno se concentró en el cuerpo del otro.

No podía permitir que el castaño se fuera y lo último que hubiera hecho por él hubiera sido mostrarse como el gruñón que era. Tenía que dejarle un buen recuerdo hasta su vuelta, ¿verdad?

Llevando sus manos bajo la camiseta de este, empezó a explorar el pecho de Bucky, notando como los músculos se tensaban ante las caricias de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que el castaño retrocedía hacia la cama, conduciéndole a él hasta allí.

No sabía cómo había podido llegar a creer que las cosas irían a acabar de otra manera cuando se había dirigido al cuarto, viendo como Bucky recogía sus cosas.

O, tal vez, había sabido perfectamente cómo acabaría todo y solo se había hecho el loco para disimular, siempre teniéndose que mostrar duro e inflexible con él como si fuera un instinto que no pudiera suprimir. Al menos, por un primer momento.

De unos cuantos tirones, Bucky se sacó la camiseta, como queriendo dejar claro que Sam podía tocar y acariciar cuanto quisiera. Y el halcón gruñón no pensaba perder tiempo para ello, pero...

Empujando a este, hizo que Bucky cayera desparramado sobre la cama, percatándose, por la expresión de este, de que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía esta tan cerca.

Pero antes de que el castaño empezara nuevamente con su chachara y lo desconcentrara, Sam se encaramó a la cama, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Para que te lleves un buen recuerdo- afirmó, viendo la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de este al hacer aquello tan rápido y sin la más mínima queja.

-Si lo llego a saber, me voy a misiones más a menudo- comentó Bucky, sonriendo nuevamente.

Pero, cuando Sam empezó a desnudarse, todo el sentido del humor de este se esfumó del cuarto, solo dejando paso a una atenta atención, no queriendo perderse ningún detalle mientras Sam se quedaba desnudo sobre él.

Las manos de Bucky subieron desde su cadera hasta su pecho, haciendo que Sam siseara por un momento al sentir el cálido contacto. O, al menos, lo que fue un tacto tan cálido como unas llamas recorriendo su cuerpo, haciéndole imposible quedarse en silencio.

Pero, ¿como no le iba a dejar hacer lo que quisiera cuando ni siquiera sabía el tiempo que iba a pasar fuera? Aquella era su despedida y no iba a dejar que este lo olvidara fácilmente, aunque sonara a marcar territorio tan descaradamente.

Apartando las manos de Buck un momento, desabrochó los pantalones de este, no deshaciéndose de estos del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegar a la parte que le interesaba.

-Nunca te había visto tan apurado- comentó Bucky, a penas con un hilo de voz, mientras veía como Sam echaba una mano hacia una de sus mesillas de noche, sacando un pequeño bote.

-Tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?- afirmó este a su vez.

Por lo que sabía, esa misma noche Bucky tenía que salir del piso hacia donde fuera su misión, sin conocer el tiempo que debía pasar fuera.

Tenían que hacer buen uso del tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Y, sin añadir nada más, dejó que parte del contenido del bote cayera sobre la punta del miembro de este, viendo tanto Bucky como su pequeño amigo saltaban ante la sensación fría, y dejaba que se resbalara por este antes de dejar el bote a un lado y llevar una mano hacia él.

-¡Eh, eh, eh!- exclamó Bucky, saltando de nuevo cuando le tocó.-Si vas tan rápido, me vas a hacer acabar en nada.

-No podemos desperdiciar los minutos, ¿no crees?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Sam.

Y, tras decir eso, se aseguró que este estuviera lo bastante mojado y listo antes de tratar de dirigirlo hacia su interior, lanzando un jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la ayuda, aún le faltaba prepararse mejor para que pudiera entrar.

-¿Te echo una mano?- le comentó Bucky, observándole con atención, llevando una de sus manos hacia el propio miembro de Sam, haciendo que, en aquella ocasión, fuera este quién saltara.

-No... Espera...- murmuró el moreno.

Pero, sin apenas darse cuenta, conforme la mano de Bucky subía y bajaba sobre él, más sencillo le resultaba conducirlo a su interior, dejando las quejas a un lado y solo disfrutando del momento.

El pecho de Bucky subió y bajo más rápido conforme se iba internando en su interior, recordando cuán placentera era aquella sensación, al tiempo que podía ver el rostro de placer de Sam al mismo tiempo.

Si le dejara, le haría una foto de aquella manera, para poder recordarle así, se encontrara donde se encontrara.

Pero sabía que el halcón gruñón le mataría si se atreviera a tomar semejante fotografiá, así que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del momento, observándole, tratando de grabar la expresión de este en su retina.

Suspiró y jadeó ante cada movimiento de Sam, tratando de corresponder del mejor modo posible, sin perderse nada, entregándole todo.

Tal vez Sam se habría dado cuenta de ello si aquellas situaciones no le dejaran la mente en blanco y solo sintiendo lo que su cuerpo le transmitía, incapaz de concentrarse en nada más porque estaba demasiado saturado de las sensaciones, transformando a su cuerpo en algo hipersensible que solo era capaz de sentir.

Por suerte o por desgracia, era demasiado sensible a Bucky y a todo cuanto este le hacía y, de seguir de aquel modo, acabaría llegando a su final antes que el castaño.

Fue casi dicho y hecho.

Conforme más se mecía, más apretaba a Bucky en su interior. Y, al hacerlo, más rápido se movía las caderas y la mano de Bucky que estaba sobre él.

Teniendo que apoyarse en su pecho para no dejarse caer como un crío desvalido, tuvo que dejarse arrastrar por su culminación, notando como su interior se echaba a temblar y solo podía sentir a Bucky a su alrededor y dentro de él, no pudiendo evitar gemir ante aquella sensación explosiva y que le dejaba la cabeza dando vueltas.

El castaño debió de sentir lo mismo, pues lo oyó jadear y quedarse sin aire antes de sentir algo cálido en su interior, teniendo que dejarse caer sobre él al final, incapaz de mantenerse sentado sobre el cuerpo de Buck.

-Joder. Quiero que todas mis despedidas sean así- afirmó Bucky, en apenas un susurro, cuando consiguió recuperar el aire suficiente como para hablar.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento- le soltó Sam a su vez.

Porque, precisamente, en aquellos instantes, no estaba en condiciones de tener una discusión con este de nuevo. Necesitaba volver a tener control sobre su cuerpo. Pero eso no sucedería hasta que los temblores de placer desaparecieran del todo. Y siempre y cuando Bucky no se empeñara en una segunda ronda, que se veía bastante incapaz de negarle.

 **...  
**  
Para cuando cayó la noche lo suficiente, Tony y Steve llegaron, bastantes hechos polvo, a la Torre a tiempo como para llegar a la cena.

Peter, sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo que había ocurrido con Wade en su habitación, habiendo sido descubierto por Jarvis, hacia que el joven no dejara de mirar hacia el mayordomo mientras veía como los otros dos hombres conversaban entre ellos, queriendo saber como les había ido el día a cada uno.

¿Acabaría confesando el mayordomo al señor Stark que, a pesar de su prohibición, Wade Wilson no solo había vuelto al piso, si no que se había encontrado a solas y muy cerca de él?

Se dijo que sus nervios eran únicamente por el hecho de que odiaba que le consideraran un chico indefenso que el tal Wade podía tratar como quería y al que tenían que defender. Solo eso. No era porque la situación le diera la suficiente vergüenza como para que le explotara la cara.

Jarvis lo miró un momento, conforme iba trayendo los platos a la mesa. Aunque Peter no supo si había notado la mirada de pánico que el joven le dirigió a su vez.

-Jarvis, ¿qué tal han ido las cosas por casa?- preguntó de repente el señor Stark, percatándose de la presencia del mayordomo cuando este le colocó su plato delante.

El hombre le dirigió una rápida mirada a Peter otra vez, haciendo que el joven casi se echara a temblar por el pánico.

Iba a confesar, ¿verdad? Lo iba a contar todo y tanto el señor Stark como el señor Rogers se podrían en pie de guerra, tratarían de defenderlo de las garras de Wilson y le tratarían nuevamente como si tuviera 5 años y no supiera hacer nada por sí mismo.

Aunque, tenía que admitir que el hecho de que hubieran estado a solas en su cuarto y sin que pudiera alejar a este demostraba que tampoco es que supiera demasiado bien manejar las cosas por su cuenta.

-En realidad, no ha habido nada destacable, señor- afirmó Jarvis, sirviendo las bebidas, sin mirar a Tony ni a nadie en particular, mostrándose bastante tranquilo.

Aquello hizo que Peter mirara al hombre con sorpresa, pues había estado absolutamente convencido de que le contaría al señor Stark todo lo que había ocurrido. Era lo que un mayordomo debía de hacer con su señor, ¿no?

-¿En serio? Me alegra saber que las cosas por casa siempre van con calma y perfección- comentó Tony.

Jarvis, entonces, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Peter y, tras hacer contacto visual con él, le guiñó un ojo, dejándole claro que sería su cómplice en aquella situación.

El alivio que sintió casi hizo que se pusiera en pie y abrazara al hombre, echando por tierra lo que este había dicho para encubrirlo.

No había esperado recibir tal ayuda de este. Sobretodo cuando habría recibido órdenes de avisarles si se veía a Wade por las cercanías.

-¿Y a tí, Peter? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?-le preguntó Rogers, dirigiendo su mirada hacía él, con las manos cruzadas bajo su barbilla, observándole con atención, como si no quisiera que el joven se olvidara que formaba parte de aquella mesa como el que más.

-Oh. ¿A mí? Me... me ha ido bastante bien. No me ha pasado nada destacable. Ha sido un día bastante tranquilo- aseguró, tratando de que no le fallara la voz, dirigiendo su propia mirada hacía el plato que tenía delante.

Era un problema cuando no se estaba acostumbrado a mentir.

-¿De verdad? ¿Todos habéis tenido días tan tranquilos?- comentó Tony, sonando algo sorprendido.-Creo que yo no he tenido un día tranquilo desde que contraté a Peper.

-Eso solo lo dices porque ella te hace trabajar y no te deja que estés holgazaneando por tu despacho- le soltó Steve a su vez.

-Es una auténtico ogro, ¿verdad?- afirmó Tony, como si eso hubiera sido lo que este había querido decir.

Sin embargo, la conversación no pudo llegar a más ante el sonido del ascensor, que anunciaba que alguien había llegado al apartamento.

Peter se puso en tensión en el acto, pensando que se trataría de Wade, el tipo tenía tan poca vergüenza que era bastante posible que se presentara allí, incluso aunque supiera que estaban todos en el piso.

Pero, en lugar del alto y desvergonzado moreno, entró en la sala una mujer rubia, de una edad que no supo determinar y a la que no reconoció de nada, vestida con la ropa verde de las enfermeras.

¿Alguien necesitaba un tratamiento médico?

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Steve, poniéndose en pie con sorpresa.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno... quería conocer a mi nuevo nieto y, como he tenido que cambiar el turno con una compañera y he salido del trabajo antes de tiempo, pensé que no habría ningún problema con que me pasara por aquí.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema- afirmó Tony, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la mujer, dándole dos besos en la mejilla.-Siempre serás bienvenida en este edificio, Sarah. Sea la hora que sea.

-Eso he notado. Ha sido decirle a los de seguridad quién era y me han llevado hasta el ascensor sin ningún problema- afirmó esta, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Tony.

-Dí esa orden, por supuesto.

Un momento, pensó Peter.¿Aquella mujer era la madre de Steve? No había esperado en ningún momento conocer a los miembros de la familia de estos. Y, desde luego, no tan pronto.

Como si le hubiera oido pensar, los ojos de la mujer se dirigieron hacia él, haciendo que Peter se irguiera en su silla, nervioso.

¿Qué pensaría al ver a un chico en aquel edificio, metiéndose en la vida de su hijo y de su pareja?

-¿Este es mi nieto?- preguntó esta a los presentes.

-Peter Parker- le respondió Tony, señalándole con una mano, sin negar lo de "nieto".

-Oh. Había oido hablar mucho de ti, pero eres mucho más adorable así en persona- afirmó la señora Rogers, acercándose a él, haciendo que Peter se pusiera en pie de un salto y se volviera hacia ella.

-También es un placer para mí conocerla, señora Rogers- afirmó, dirigiendo una mano hacia ella.

Pero esta no tardó en sujetar sus brazos y atraerla hacia ella, dándole un abrazo inesperado.

-No hace falta que me llames así, cariño. Puedes llamarme Sarah o abuela Sarah, si quieres.

-Mamá, no te excedas. El chico tiene su propia familia- le indicó Steve.

-Pero ahora nosotros también somos parte de su familia, ¿no?-soltó la mujer a su vez, liberando a Peter de aquel abrazo de amor, el cuál había dejado sorprendido al chico.

-Por supuesto que es parte de la familia. Peter sabe bien eso- afirmó Tony, sin duda alguna, ignorando que el chico aún trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Me han hablado tan bien de ti que quería ver cómo eras en persona. Pareces un gran chico- afirmó la señora Rogers, mirándole.

-Gracias. Aunque no sé cómo contestar a eso- murmuró Peter a su vez.

-Confieso que me hubiera gustado pasar por todas las edades de mi futuro nieto, pero si todos los adolescentes son como tú, tal vez las otras edades estén sobrevaloradas.

-Mamá, lo estás agobiando- le soltó Steve de nuevo.

-Que va- soltó Tony a su vez.-El chico está encantado. ¿No lo ves en su cara?

-La verdad es que no sé bien cómo estoy- confesó Peter.

-Tenemos que pasar mucho tiempo juntos tú y yo-le dijo la señora Rogers, envolviendo sus hombros con un brazo.-Quiero conocer tu vida y que podamos llevarnos bien.

-No creo que haya problemas para eso- afirmó Peter, dirigiéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esa señora era muy cariñosa y efusiva. No le extrañaba que Steve tuviera ese carácter tan amable si se había criado con una persona así. Aunque no tuviera la más mínima idea de cómo comportarse con ella. ¿Debería hacerle caso y llamarla abuela? ¿Eso sería excederse por su parte, aunque ella le hubiera dado permiso para ello? No le quedaba muy claro.

Necesitaría un poco de espacio para poder pensar en ello.

-¿Se va a quedar a a cenar?-le preguntó Jarvis a esta, haciendo que la conversación cambiara a otra dirección.

-¿Es que aún no habéis cenado?- preguntó ella a su vez, sin soltar a Peter, mirando a todos los presentes y los platos que aún se encontraban llenos sobre la mesa.

-Estábamos a punto de empezar con ello- le dijo Tony.-Únete a nosotros, Sarah.

-Voy a por otro plato- afirmó Jarvis, apresurándose a servir al nuevo invitado.

-No deberíais comer tan tarde- les regañó esta, sentándose en la mesa junto a Peter, frente a su hijo, ya que Tony presidia la mesa.-No haréis bien la digestión si os vais a la cama justo después de comer.

-Con nuestros horarios, tampoco podemos hacer gran cosa, mamá- le soltó Steve a su vez, tratando de que la regañina a todos acabara lo antes posible.

.  
-Y comer en el trabajo es muy deprimente- afirmó Tony.

-Bueno... tal vez deberíais hacer pausas, aunque sea de media hora, para alimentaros como se debe. Sobretodo tú, jovencito- dijo, mirando a Peter.-Aún estás en edad de crecer. No deberías comer a deshoras.

-Sí, señora- afirmó este en el acto, irguiéndose en su silla en el acto.

-Ay. Me encanta lo educado que es- comentó la señora Rogers, dándole un rápido abrazo, mirando a su hijo y a Tony, soltándole solo cuando Jarvis trajo su plato.

-Deberíamos comer más veces de este modo, en familia- comentó Tony, siguiéndole el ritmo a esta sin ningún problema con aquella conversación.

-Tendremos que hacer tiempo para eso- afirmó Steve, al cuál no le importaría que su madre pasara más tiempo con ellos, ahora que vivía sola.

-Trataré de escaparme todo lo posible si puedo estar con todos mis chicos- aseguró la señora Rogers, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa.-Y, siempre y cuando, comáis a horas más adecuadas.

Y Peter solo pudo sonreír levemente, percatándose de que todos en aquella familia eran peculiares y, al mismo tiempo, aceptaban a cualquiera, haciéndole sentir integrado sin hacer a penas algún esfuerzo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una sensación de familia como aquella.

 **Fin del capitulo 92**

 **Lo sé. La ultima parte ha sido muy empalagosa, pero hacía tiempo que quería hacer que la señora Rogers conociera al nuevo miembro de la familia y, teniendo en cuenta el carácter que cree para ella y cómo se tomó la relación de su hijo con Tony y como se lleva de bien con el castaño, no me quedaba ninguna duda de que el joven Parker sería también bastante bien recibido por su parte.**

 **Es un nieto ya algo crecidito, pero sigue siendo un nieto de todos modos, ¿no? ¿Quién no querría tener al adorable Peter Parker de Tom Holland como miembro de su familia? Seguro que ninguno de vosotros os negaríais a ello.**

 **Y porque aún no nos hemos metido en la parte del capitulo de Sam y Bucky. ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad es que no era mi intención que acabaran como han acabado, pero, viendo lo triste que se estaba poniendo Sam por la marcha de este, lo único que se me había ocurrido era que Bucky se pusiera a jugar. Y siempre que este empieza a jugar acaban en una cama. Es una de sus especialidades con Sam.**

 **Sin embargo, espero que ahora no empecéis a decirme que no le haga nada malo a Bucky o le haga volver con un brazo de metal, como algunos me comentasteis cuando se fue a su misión anterior. No sé qué imagen tenéis de mí, pero no tengo intención de joder tanto a los personajes en este fanfic. Y, de hacerlo, os lo iría avisando para que nadie se llevara sustos.**

 **Pero cuando leo, espero que si hay drama, me lo avisen. Si no, espero que todo vaya bien y que sin que me den demasiados fallos cardíacos, gracias. Y trato de hacer más o menos lo mismo con lo que escribo, aunque un día de estos os vaya ha hacer explotar una arteria o algo por el exceso de azúcar que meto en más de un capitulo.**

 **Como me estoy empezando a enrollarme y aún estoy muriéndome con el dichoso resfriado (y que solo llevo encima una tarrina de queso fresco desde esta mañana y no tengo la mente demasiado despejada) me despido de todos vosotros, Marvelitos, hasta que os pueda a hacer llegar el siguiente capitulo. Roguemos porque eso sea lo antes posible, así como también me ponga con Encontrémonos en el Espacio lo antes posible. Sé lo que quiero hacer en esa historia, pero, ¡diablos!, me está costando horrores llegar hasta donde quiero llegar.**

 **De momento, es todo lo que se me ocurre deciros, así que, aún tratando de que los mocos me dejen respirar lo suficiente como para vivir, os deseo que, al menos vosotros, os mantengáis sanos y nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capitulo. Hasta entonces, bye.**


	93. Chapter 93

**Buenas a todos los Marvelitos de nuevo en otro nuevo capitulo de esta historia, a pesar de que tendría que actualizar también la de ``Encontrémonos en el Espacio´´.**

 **De verdad que quiero seguir con esa historia, pero, tras ver los acontecimientos de Infinity War, no me inspira precisamente a seguir escribiendo. Sobretodo porque algunos de los acontecimientos que ocurren en la peli es lo que yo estaba pensando. O los genios pensamos parecido o es que los hermanos Russo y yo nos hemos leído los mismos cómics.**

 **Me inclino más por la segunda opción.**

 **Bueno... que, en resumen, cuando tengo unos momentos para poder volver a escribir alguno de los fanfics, pues me inclino más por esta historia más que por la otra. Pero no me olvido de ella. Quiero que eso quede claro para que nadie diga que si la he abandonado ni nada así. Solo es que, por el momento, entre las novelas personales y demás, pues la he dejado en pausa. No quiero que penséis mal.**

 **Ahora, después de soltaros este rollo que a aquellos que no leen ese fanfic no les interesa en absoluto, vayamos a concentrarnos en esta.**

 **Para variar, sigo con mi resfriado. Sí, aún no me he curado. Así que he tenido que ir al médico a que me mande antibióticos porque he ido a peor y pues... todos sabemos lo bien que aprovecho yo los momentos de espera que a las demás personas suele desesperar, así que... aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Ojalá mis novelas personales fueran tan fáciles de escribir como este fanfic.**

 **Aquí os vais a encontrar con tres de las parejas de la historia. Diréis ``¿tres? ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!´´. Muy fácil, porque he querido mencionarlas y las cosas ocurren más o menos al mismo tiempo, así que había que meterlo todo en este capitulo. Aunque creo que no por ello el capitulo se ha quedado mucho más largo de lo normal.**

 **Solo os avisaré de la primera, pero, como pista, las otras dos son precisamente una de las parejas que me habéis pedido en comentarios. Si no os he llegado a responder a vuestros comentarios, cosa que dudo ya que siempre procuro responder a la molestia que os habéis tomado en dejar un review, que sepáis que, a pesar de todo, los Leo. Es la ventaja de que me lleguen al correo, aunque luego me cueste más encontrarlo en notificaciones en wattpad porque me aparece todo junto.**

 **No estaría de más que wattpad seleccionara y repartiera las cosas por comentarios, votos y demás. ¿O es mucho pedir?**

 **Como no os quiero soltar mucho más rollo, os dejaré ya con la historia y nos seguiremos hablando más tarde. Mientras tanto, disfrutadlo.**

 **CAPITULO 93**

… **...**

Después de la fantástica noche que habían pasado en familia, la señora Rogers se marchó a su casa, insistiendo que ella tenía su propia cama donde dormir. Pero regalándoles un beso a cada uno de los presentes, aseguró que volvería pronto a hacerles otra visita.

El modo en el que esta le besó el cabello, con un brazo en torno a sus hombros, casi le hizo echarse a llorar, pues le recordó a la manera en la que su madre se despedía de él por las mañanas antes de que su padre le llevara al colegio.

Pero dejando los amargos recuerdos a un lado, cada uno se fue a dormir, despidiéndose de los demás, y de Jarvis, ya que el hombre también se preparaba para irse a su propia cama.

Prácticamente tenía, por orden expresa del señor Rogers, que recoger las cosas de la cena a la mañana siguiente, en vez de pasarse más tiempo de la noche quitando todo lo que ellos ensuciaban.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Peter se levantó para ir a la escuela, el hombre ya estaba allí, como cada día, realizando su trabajo.

-Buenos días, señorito Peter.

Era el saludo menos formal que había conseguido arrancarle, así que Parker se había acostumbrado a él sin más, pues no le quedaba de otra.

-Buenos días, Jarvis.¿Has pasado buena noche?-le preguntó, viendo como el mayordomo ya había estado colocando su desayuno sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto. Como cada día. Aunque... esta vez se ha levantado algo más temprano de lo usual- comentó el anciano.

Eso era porque tenía algo en mente que hacer antes de irse a clase.

-¿Sí? Mi despertador se habrá adelantado- fue todo lo que comentó.

Aunque este le hubiera cubierto ante el señor Stark y el señor Rogers, no pensaba decirle lo que tenía en mente hacer. Era algo de lo que tenía que encargarse por sí mismo.

Así que, sin perder tiempo, terminó con su desayuno y salió del edificio antes incluso de que el señor Stark o el señor Rogers hubieran salido de su cuarto, dirigiéndose al mostrador del edificio, donde cuatro mujeres jóvenes, y con pinta de profesionales, daban indicaciones a todo aquel que se acercara a ellas para preguntar.

-Buenos días- murmuró Peter, acercándose a una que de encontraba en un extremo del mostrador.-¿Me podría ayudar con algo?

-Por supuesto, señor Parker. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- le soltó la mujer a su vez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de anuncio.

Quedaba claro que allí todos le conocían. ¿Era algo de lo que se había encargado el señor Stark o era simplemente que le habían visto mucho por allí y sabían que no era un simple trabajador de la Torre?

-¿Sabría decirme si el señor Wade Wilson se encuentra en el edificio?- preguntó, no queriendo irse por las ramas.

Su idea era quedar con este para dejarle claro que no podía hacer con él lo que quisiera, que no era un crío, que sabía defenderse y que no iba a tolerar sus jueguecitos nunca más. En el apartamento le había pillado con la guardia baja. Sería algo que no se volvería a repetir.

-Sí. Se encuentra en la décima planta. ¿Querría llamarle?-le preguntó la mujer, tras echarle un vistazo rápido a una pantalla que tenía cerca, después de teclear rápidamente su nombre.

-Sí, por favor. Dígale que se dé prisa.

No le quedaba demasiado tiempo antes de que tuviera que irse a clase. Como mínimo, cuando saliera de ese edificio, quería haber quedado con él fuera de allí para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y que así pudiera dejar de preocuparse si se cruzaba con este por el edificio y lo que el tipo podría acabar soltando por su boca delante de nadie más.

La mujer hizo una rápida llamada, habló con más de una persona y, con aquella eficiente manera de trabajar suya, consiguió dar con el señor Wilson en unos instantes.

-Afirma que bajará ya mismo-le indicó la mujer cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Bien. Gracias- le soltó Peter a su vez, alejándose del mostrador para que el resto de personas que se encontraban pululando por la entrada pudieran solicitar su ayuda.

Aún así, se quedó cerca de allí, pues era donde la mujer le había dicho a Wilson que lo estaría esperando.

De verdad quería creer que Wade no se hubiera hecho ninguna idea equivocada al saber que lo estaba buscando.

Se balanceó sobre sus pies durante un rato, mirando de un lado a otro, esperando ver a parecer a este en cualquier instante, con su mochila a la espalda, pensando que tenía que dar su mejor imagen de adulto posible, sin darse cuenta de que todas las personas que pasaban a su alrededor lo miraban como si se preguntarán que hacia aquel niño allí.

Por mucho que le pesara, seguía teniendo 15 años.

-Pero si es el pequeño Pet. ¿Se puede saber a qué viene el honor de que me hayas hecho llamar?- le preguntó Wilson en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca de él como para abrir la boca y que le escuchara.

Parker se volvió en el acto, tratando de poner su mejor cara de tipo duro, cruzándose de brazos, mientras lo veía llegar.

-Tenemos asuntos que aclarar tú y yo- le soltó Peter con su mejor tono de "soy un adulto" al que pudo recurrir, tratando de no retroceder cuando vio a este demasiado cerca.

Todavía recordaba demasiado bien lo que había ocurrido en su cuarto como para no ser algo precavido con aquel tipo.

-Oh. De eso me acuerdo. Te lo puedo asegurar- afirmó Wade, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que Peter internamente se echara a temblar.

-Ahora tengo clase, pero quería quedar contigo para terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas- le soltó Parker, aún con los brazos en jarra, tratando de parecer inamovible y decidido.

-Me parece bien- aceptó Wilson sin más.-Dime cuándo y dónde.

-Pensaba hacerlo esta tarde, después de mi trabajo, pero lejos del edificio.

-Tienes miedo de que alguno de tus papás te vean con el hombre al que te han prohibido acercarte, ¿eh?- le soltó Wade, bastante divertido con todo aquello.

Peter solo se enfureció aún más con todo aquel asunto, pues, a pesar de todo, vio que este seguía tomándoselo todo a broma.

Sacó su móvil, tratando de ver cuál sería la mejor hora para quedar.

Pero, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Wade le quitó este de las manos.

-¡Eh!- exclamó, dando un saltito no muy maduro para tratar de recuperarlo.

-Tranquilo, chico. Solo te estoy apuntando mi número de teléfono para que me llames y te diga donde estoy para poder vernos- le indicó el supuesto adulto de los dos.-¿Ves?- dijo, dándole a llamar y haciendo sonar su propio móvil.-De esta manera estaremos comunicados y tus papás no tendrán porqué enterarse de nuestro encuentro.

-Hablas como si quisiera ocultarles una relación, cuando lo único que quiero es deshacerme de ti- le soltó Peter, recuperando su móvil de manos de este, molesto.

-Ya, claro. Deshacerte de mí. Buen intento, chico-le dijo Wade, riéndose.

Pero Peter no tenía tiempo en aquellos momentos para tonterías.

Aún molesto con este, solo se limitó a decirle una cosa antes de marcharse.

-Ya nos veremos más tarde.

Y, apresurándose, se dirigió hacia su instituto.

Si no hubiera sido por las clases, habría acabado con el asunto allí mismo, pero, desgraciadamente, aún tenía cosas de las que ocuparse.

Sin embargo, por su parte, Wade vió como este se alejaba con una sonrisilla en los labios, pues casi podía paladear el momento en el que volvieran a encontrarse.

Por mucho que el chico insistiera en que solo era quedar para hablar sobre lo ocurrido y deshacerse de él, Wade sabía mejor que nadie que alguien no quedaba con la persona que le había plantado el mejor beso de su vida si no tenía intención alguna de repetir el momento, por mucho que el chico lo negara por activa y por pasiva.

Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él; por mucho que negara las cosas, cuando estaban a solas, cuando no tenía salida, acababa ocurriendo lo que tenía que ocurrir.

Casi podía ver en su mente como sería el momento donde se volverían a encontrar, como el chico se mostraría nervioso cuando intentara acercarse a él, como se quejaría y seguramente le insultaría para mantenerlo apartado. Pero, igualmente, al final, acabaría cayendo en sus brazos.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto con un chico de 15 años? Ni puta idea. Lo único que sabía era que había pasado de los juegos a un interés real, a una intención de mostrarle lo que un adulto podía enseñarle a alguien sin ningún tipo de experiencia, por mucho que el chico protestara.

Era lo que mejor parecía que se le daba.

El joven Peter Parker era un experto en protestar, decirle que lo quería lejos, que no quería que lo tocara, que lo único que buscaba era que lo dejara en paz, a pesar de que ambos sabían que en el fondo eso no era lo que de verdad buscaba.

Aunque también era más divertido así. Si este cediera rápido, como solía ocurrirle cuando trataba de ligar, la gracia de aquel jueguecito sexual se perdería por completo.

El joven tenía que seguir tratando de mantenerlo alejado y, cuando Wade cruzara todas sus defensas y llegara hasta él para reclamar su premio... Oh. Que dulce sería ese momento. Y como pensaba disfrutarlo.

 **...**

Por su parte, Clint y Natasha fueron aquella mañana juntos a la oficina.

Después de todo, se habían movido en el coche de Clint y los dos iban al mismo sitio, así que ninguno encontró un buen motivo para que no compartieran vehículo.

Seguramente, Natasha podría haberle dicho que no tenía intención alguna de que nadie en la oficina supiera que estaba ocurriendo algo entre ellos. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Barton había esperado que esta le dijera y se había encontrado preparándose una frase para contraatacar esta.

Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía, y Natasha jamás le diría, era que a ella no le importaba que en la oficina se rumoreara que había algo entre ellos si eso servia para que la tal "pájaro burlón" mantuviera sus manazas y sus ojos lejos de Barton durante una buena temporada, mientras comprobaba que se suponía que era aquello que había entre ellos.

-Es la primera vez que llegamos juntos- comentó Clint, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cuando este aparcó el coche en su plaza de garaje.

Natasha simplemente lo miró, pues no había ninguna frase lo suficientemente cortante para expresarle lo inútil de esa observación, haciendo que solo lo observara en silencio.

Tras eso, ambos bajaron del vehículo y se dirigieron al ascensor, con toda la intención de dirigirse cada cuál a la planta que les correspondía para ir a trabajar.

Cuando Romanoff vio que la suya sería la primera parada en aquella escala, se colocó la primera para bajar del artefacto.

Sin embargo, cuando las puertas se abrieron, a Barton no se le ocurrió otra gran cosa que ir a darle una palmada en el trasero.

La mano de Natasha, gracias a sus buenos reflejos, le detuvieron antes de que fuera a hacer una estupidez como esa.

-¿Qué se supone que crees que estás haciendo?-le preguntó esta, dirigiéndole una mirada dura como el hielo, aún con la muñeca de Clint apresada en su mano, casi haciéndole daño.

-Yo... solo quería desearte un buen día- murmuró este, paralizado en la postura que esta le había dejado al pillarle con las manos en la masa.

-Pues hay otros modos de hacer eso sin quedar como un idiota. Además, ya hemos quedado en que disfrutaremos todo lo que queramos el uno del otro este fin de semana, así que no adelantes acontecimientos- le advirtió, liberando su mano y abandonando el ascensor momentos antes de que las puertas se cerraran, dirigiéndose con paso digno a su despacho.

Por un momento, Barton había olvidado lo aterradora que podía llegar a ser Romanoff cuando alguien hacia algo que no le causaba la más mínima gracia.

"No tocarle el culo en público. Entendido", se dijo a sí mismo como nota mental.

Quedaba claro que era algo que más le valía no olvidar.

 **...**

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte del edificio, Thor y Loki se encontraban calentando con sus instrumentos, ya que, al parecer, de manera casi milagrosa, era la primera vez que llegaban al ensayo antes que todos los demás miembros del grupo.

-Esto sería algo que apuntar en el calendario, ¿no crees?- le preguntó Thor al moreno, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Más que en el calendario, sería para los anales de la historia- le soltó Loki a su vez, con la vista clavada en la puerta de la zona de ensayo.

Sabía que Steve aparecería en cualquier momento y Rick también debería estar al caer. Aunque lo que se le hacía aún más raro era que aún no habían visto a la señorita Romanoff por allí, más que dispuesta a darles caña desde buena mañana.

En realidad, no sabría decir desde hacia cuánto que no la veían.

-Da gusto tener algo de tiempo para nosotros dos solos- siguió comentando el gigante rubio, golpeando de vez en cuando la batería para asegurarse de que todo funcionaba tan bien como debería.

-Vivimos juntos, idiota. Siempre estamos pasando mucho tiempo los dos solos- le soltó Loki.

Y, aunque pareciera mentira, ese era él en modo simpático, manteniendo aquel período de buen rollo, sin peleas, con su novio.

Tal vez, era incapaz de no soltar un insulto de vez en cuando. Sería algo superior a él.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- le soltó Thor a su vez, mirándole con un puchero en los labios, dejando las baquetas a un lado.-Si el trabajo sigue llendo tan bien como hasta ahora, no tardaremos en tener una gira. Y eso significará pasar todos las horas del día con todos los miembros del grupo y, seguramente, con la señorita Romanoff en una de esas caravanas que usan los artistas para hacer sus viajes. No tendremos un momento de soledad en mucho tiempo.

-Thor, a ti nunca te ha gustado la soledad. Ni siquiera cuando eras pequeño- le reprochó Loki, dirigiéndole una mirada, indicándole que se estaba tomando aquello en serio.-Mamá se pensaba que nunca conseguirías dormir en tu propia cama. Al menos, hasta que te deje dormir conmigo de vez en cuando.

-Vaya. Me había olvidado de eso- comentó Thor, sonriendo.

Parecía que aquello era un buen recuerdo para el rubio. Pero, sin embargo, para Loki, tener tan cerca al objeto de su adoración y obligarse cada vez a no hacer absolutamente nada para que este no sospechara, había sido lo más parecido al infierno para él.

Aunque también había sido completamente incapaz de echarle o decirle que no podía dormir con él, por mucho que aquello se transformara en un suplicio.

La verdad era que, si revisaban bien sus recuerdos de la infancia, todo lo que para Thor era un recuerdo feliz, seguramente para Loki hubiera sido un recordatorio constante de lo que quería tener pero no podía conseguir.

O, al menos, lo que no se había atrevido a intentar tener en aquel tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas que, en ese tiempo, había veces que hasta te asustabas cuando me encontrabas en tu cama de repente?-le soltó el rubio, rompiendo a reír.

-Claro que me acuerdo. Me acostaba solo y, cuando me venía a dar cuenta, tenía a un gran oso que daba muchísimo calor alrededor mío. Como para no asustarme.

-Siempre trataba de ver cuanto tiempo tardabas en darte cuenta de que estaba allí, pero, por lo general, siempre eran unos minutos.

-Porque eres menos cuidadoso que una vaca en una tienda de cristales- le indicó Loki a su vez.

Podía recordar cada uno de esos momentos, en instante exacto donde uno de los brazos de Thor le rodeaban y todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta, tensándose, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía que reaccionar de ninguna manera para que este no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría.

Cuántas noches de no poder dormir bien, de tratar de recordar lo que se sentía estar envuelto entre aquellos brazos, pues nunca sabía cuando sería la última vez...

-¿Por aquel entonces ya me querías?-le soltó Thor, sin el más mínimo tacto.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber eso?- le soltó el moreno a su vez.

-Por pura curiosidad. La verdad es que yo no me dí cuenta de ningún tipo de comportamiento diferente por tu parte.

-No quiero hablar de eso- le soltó él a su vez.

Lo último que quería hacer era hablar sobre los momentos en los que se había sentido más vulnerable en su vida.

-Vamos. ¿Qué te cuesta? Esas son cosas que quiero saber- le pidió Thor, dirigiendo hacia él una de esas miradas suyas de cachorrito desválido.

¿Ponía aquellas miradas a propósito o era algo que le salia de manera natural? Nunca sabría decirlo. Y, de preguntarle, seguramente, este no sabría de qué le estaba hablando.

-Céntrate en tu trabajo y deja de perder el tiempo con otras cosas o acabarás haciendo que me enfade- se quejó Loki, señalándole la batería para que se centrara en lo importante allí.

-No, no. Con la buena racha que llevamos, no es momento para que te enfades ahora- soltó Thor a su vez, cogiendo nuevamente las baquetas.

A veces, Loki no sabía quién era el más fácil de manipular en aquella relación. Y dudaba que fuera una duda que consiguiera resolver en algún momento.

Como para indicar que era el momento perfecto para dejar de echar la vista atrás, Rick llegó tan torbellino como siempre, apareciendo en el cuarto abriendo la puerta con energía.

-¡¿Qué tal estamos, chicos?! ¡¿Preparados para arrasar en un nuevo día?!

Desconocía lo que este se tomaba todas las mañanas para llegar con semejantes energías (café, refrescos o sustancias que eran mejor no clasificar porque no serian aptas para públicos influenciables) pero, si llegaban a tener que hacer pronto la gira, Loki iba a tener que preguntarle sobre la fórmula que se metía en el cuerpo, porque le iba a hacer falta.

-¡Por supuesto que estamos preparados!- exclamó Thor a su vez, alzando las baquetas con esa alegría desbordantemente feliz que era capaz de mostrar bastante a menudo.

Pensándolo bien, cualquiera de los dos podría servirle para que le dieran la receta de lo que fuera que se tomaran para tener tanta energía.

Porque tenía la absoluta convicción de que les iba a hacer falta.

 **Fin del capitulo 93**

 **Parece mentira, pero ya llevamos 93 capítulos, Marvelitos míos. No sé si a vosotros os sorprende de la misma manera que a mí, pero os puedo garantizar que en ningún momento que seguiría aún con esta historia en estas fechas.**

 **Pero hace unos meses tampoco me podía creer que fuera a publicar una de mis novelas. Las cosas pueden cambiar en un momento. Y hablando de la novela (como si no os hubiera soltado ese rollo ya más de una vez) dentro de poco (sobre dos meses o así), os haré saber en qué página y que día de Julio se pone la novela a la venta.**

 **Dudo muchísimo que os vaya a gustar más que cualquiera de mis fanfics stony o de otros personajes, al fin y al cabo a ellos los conocéis muchísimo más que a mis propios personajes personales, pero espero de verdad que estéis todos acompañándome en la aventura que supone entrar al mundo editorial en el que me estoy metiendo. En serio. Solo de pensar que tengo que hacer presentaciones o algo así, me pongo de los nervios.**

 **Os puedo hablar a todos por aquí con tranquilidad porque lo hago a través de una pantalla, no os estoy viendo a todos a la cara al mismo tiempo. Pero estoy absolutamente convencida que la primera vez que tenga que dar una charla en una presentación o algo así, me va a dar algo o apenas podré hablar.**

 **Espero poder compartir un video con todos vosotros de ese momento para que os echéis unas buenas risas con mis ridículos momentos. Al menos, que alguien se divierta viéndolo.**

 **A parte de todo eso, hablando de la historia, está claro que el Thorki va más o menos bien a estas alturas, pero que Clint y Natasha tienen asuntos que resolver durante tooooodo un fin de semana y que Peter y Wade van a tener un encuentro y que solo sabremos qué pasará en su capitulo cuando llegue a escribirlo.**

 **De verdad espero traéroslo lo antes posible, ya que tengo más médicos a los que ir. Así que eso significa más tiempo de espera que puedo aprovechar para escribir desde mi móvil, que es la manera más cómoda que tengo cuando me encuentro fuera de casa. Si vierais mis notas del móvil...**

 **Sin querer soltaros más rollos, me voy a despedir ya Marvelitos. Espero que os mantengáis todos sanos hasta el siguiente capitulo (crucemos los dedos para que eso sea lo antes posible). Hasta entonces, muchos besos. Bye.**


End file.
